Ce n'est pas si facile
by Alouqua H
Summary: Valentin a détruit leur vie. Ils n'arrivent pas à avancer depuis cette révélation : ils sont frère et soeur. Ce n'est pas si facile de renoncer à l'amour et pourtant ils n'ont pas le ary essaye d'aller de l'avant sans Jace. Mais comment faire quand le destin s'acharne à séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Clary va devoir faire des choix, et ces choix la feront grandir.
1. 1- Never Let Me Go - Florence

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Avant de commencer à lire cette nouvelle histoire, je tiens à vous faire une petite introduction !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à rendre un hommage tout particulier à Acer 5210 Alias mon Bichon-Chéri alias mon pc portable qui a rendu l'âme il y a environ un mois. Se fut un drame terrible pour mes histoires qui sont stockées à l'intérieur, pour mes photos, mes montages et pour beaucoup de chose, sa disection n'auras pas lieu avant un long moment donc je tiens à m'excuser si des lectrices de ma fanfictoin Twilight "Sombres Idylles" car je ne peux pas leur publier la fin de mon histoire. Vraiment désolée !**

 **Sinon bienvenue dans l'univers des Shadowhunters (ou des Chasseurs d'Ombres pour les non pratiquant(e)s de l'anglais) ! Comme vous savez peut-être, je lis beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de livre et j'ai jeté (à nouveau) mon dévolu en septembre sur "Les Instruments Mortels" bien que j'avais commencé à lire les trois premiers livres en 2013 mais j'avais abandonné car j'étais encore à l'université et j'avais peu de temps pour la lecture. Donc j'ai redécouvert cette saga littéraire avec un grand plaisir, et une histoire a germé dans mon esprit.**

 **Je tiens donc à vous présenter cette histoire, ma première dans l'univers avec un grand plaisir puisque je suis tombée amoureuse de cette univers comme à l'époque de Twilight, il y a maintenant sept ans (j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux en écrivant ça !)**

 **Voilà Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit... A non j'allais oublié un détail : je n'ai pas de "plan d'écriture", je suis mon envie et je laisse les personnages faire ce qu'ils veulent en veillant à ne pas faire de fautes (mais une erreur, une faute de liaison peuvent m'échapper car j'écris souvent le soir) mais je suis en pleine préparation d'un concours et je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une petite faute après des heures de révisions !**

 **DISCLAMER** **: L'univers, les lieux, les personnages que vous connaissez déjà, appartiennent tous à Cassandra Clare. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux mais j'ai un droit sur cette histoire, elle m'appartient et j'ai travaillé dessus plusieurs heures. Je vous la partage pour continuer à faire vivre la passion pour La Cité Des Ténèbres.**

 **Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bienvenue et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Debout Clary !  
La voix grave et sévère d'Isabelle tira Clary de son sommeil.  
-Quoi encore ? marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
-On a reçu un appel au secours dans la cinquentième d'un jeune sorcier.  
-Vas-y avec Alec.  
-Non mon frère n'est pas là ce soir et je suis de garde.  
Clary soupira, enfila sa tenue de combat et prit des couteaux au passage. Elle se frottait encore les yeux quand elle arriva devant l'ascenseur qui était bien sûr en panne.  
-Il va falloir demander à quelqu'un de le réparer.  
-On pourrait demander à Luke, suggéra Clary en prenant le chemin des escaliers.  
Isabelle roula des yeux, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une créature obscure mette les pieds à l'Institut, même si cette créature s'était montrée plus fidèle que certain Nephilim. Grâce à plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, Clary avait gagné en endurance et descendit les étages avec une rapidité qui étonnerait Jace. _Jace_... Clary reçut un coup invisible au coeur en franchissant les dernières marches, ce qui n'échappa pas à Isabelle.  
-Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Non. C'est juste que...  
Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Isabelle ce qu'elle ressentait. Quelques jours après l'affrontement avec Valentin, Jace était parti de l'Institut sans donner de raison ni d'adresse. Il n'avait rien laissé à personne sauf une lettre à Clary avec sa chevalière. Clary toucha malgré elle le bijoux caché sous sa combinaison et Isabelle soupira.  
-Il nous manque à tous, et peut-être plus qu'à toi Clary.  
-Mais c'est...  
-Je sais que c'est ton frère et qu'un lien s'est crée entre vous mais ça fait sept ans qu'on le connait, sept ans que je vis avec alors que tu ne l'as connu que quelques jours !  
Devant cette réalité blessante, Clary baissa les yeux et sortit de l'église en affrontant le froid hivernal de la nuit. Les chasseuses d'ombres prirent le métro jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué dans le message. Isabelle avait expliqué à Clary que c'était Chuch qui avait un message dans la gueule et qui avait harcelé Isabelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre.  
-Ce chat est impossible, ricana Clary.  
En arrivant dans une impasse sombre et silencieuse, Clary fit une pirouette mentale pour effacer le charme d'invisibilité des démons et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature affreuse, ressemblant à un squelette humain. Clary sentit son sang se glacer et lutta contre la peur. Cette part de Chasseuse en elle frémissait à l'idée de se battre contre elle.  
-C'est une goule, expliqua Isabelle.  
-C'est affreux !  
-Ce n'est pas le pire, rit Isabelle. Attends de tomber sur des démons ressemblant à des enfants, là tu seras pétrifiée !  
Sentant la présence des chasseuses, la goule se mit à hurler de rage. Elle lâcha quelque chose qui fit un bruit sourd et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Isabelle fit claquer son fouet séraphique et sourit malicieusement. Bien que Clary n'avait pas de rune de vision nocturne, elle devina que son amie avait attrapé la goule par un membre et qu'elle était prise au piège.  
-Va la tuer, ordonna-t-elle à Clary.  
Retenant son haut de coeur, Clary se dirigea prudemment vers la créatures. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, un bruit sec retentit et Isabelle jura. Clary vit une ombre passer devant elle, obéissant à un instinct primaire, elle se saisit de son poignard séraphique qu'elle baptisa Malachiel et le lança à toute vitesse sur la goule. Isabelle avait déjà rejoint Clary quand elle se saisit d'un autre poignard pour achever la créature.  
-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès avec les poignards. Finalement l'entraînement avec Alec est utile ! Plante-lui dans la tête, c'est comme ça qu'on les tue.  
Clary s'avança pour observer la goule. Il n'y avait pas d'ichor qui sortait de sa blessure, juste une fumée toxique qui piquait les yeux et le nez de la jeune fille.  
-Adriel, chuchota-t-elle avant de planter l'arme dans la tête de la goule.  
La créature se tordit de douleur sans bruit avant de s'immobiliser. Au lieu de disparaitre comme l'avait supposé Clary, la goule se transforma en cendre et fut éparpillée par le vent glacial.  
-La goule n'est pas réellement un démon, expliqua Isabelle en récupérant le poignard de Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors ?  
-Tu verras ça en cours de démonologie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire un cours maintenant.  
Clary soupira, Isabelle n'était pas très utile pour se former théoriquement, elle regretta la présence d'Alec qui se faisait un plaisir de réciter ses cours.  
-Viens on va manger chez Taki's.  
Clary acquiesça sans entrain. Elle se rappela de son premier repas chez Taki's en compagnie de Jace. A l'époque elle ne savait pas comment commander, maintenant elle était habituée à manger des frites assaisonnées aux épices féériques avec un grand latte. En entrant dans le restaurant, elle vit les habitués leur jeter un regard méfiant, Clary n'était pas encore connue chez les créatures obscures mais tout le monde savait qu'il y avait du nouveau chez les Nephilim. Un serveur à la peau violette et aux yeux totalement noirs vinrent prendre les commandes des chasseuses.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Clary à Isabelle.  
-Il reste deux heures avant l'aube.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Regarde les vampires commencent à quitter le restaurant. Bon tu veux faire quoi après le petit-déjeuné ?  
-Me recoucher, marmonna Clary.  
-Ah non. Tu as dormi plus longtemps que moi et tu sembles tout le temps fatiguée. Il faut te sortir un peu sinon tu vas finir vieille avant la fin de l'année.  
Clary haussa les épaules. En réalité, elle ne dormait presque pas. Elle passait son temps à éviter de penser à Jace et pourtant elle continuait de faire des cauchemars sur lui, le voyant mourir sous le feu. Elle porta son regard sur la rue et pendant un moment, elle crut voir une chevelure blonde semblable à celle de Jace.  
-Regarde il est là ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Isabelle tourna la tête mais fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait personne.  
-Tu devrais peut-être ralentir sur le café ou sur la nourriture féérique, conseilla-t-elle.  
Clary se saisit d'une frite à l'odeur de fleur et la mâcha sans faim.  
-J'ai cru voir Jace mais je dois rêver debout.  
-Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier des sorciers ce matin, tu viens ?  
-Non je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des ennuies. En plus j'ai promis à Luke de venir voir ma mère ce matin, les médecins vont rendre un nouveau rapport sur son état de santé.  
-Les médecins Terrestres ne peuvent rien faire, c'est de la magie.  
-Je sais mais Luke continue de croire que la science peut combattre son état. Et puis l'Enclave ne veut pas aider ma mère.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il lui faut un choc émotionnel assez fort.  
Au même moment Alec entra dans le restaurant en compagnie de Magnus. Ils étaient entrain de rire ensemble. Les yeux du chasseur pétillaient de bonheur et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa soeur et Clary.  
-Ils sont ensembles, comprit Clary.  
Isabelle se retourna et piqua un fard. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise avec l'homosexualité de son frère, c'était sa façon d'être, si amoureux qui la dérangeait. Isabelle n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public.  
-Ouais je sais mais on devrait regarder ailleurs sinon il va penser qu'on l'espionne.  
-Moi je ne l'espionne mais toi si, rit Clary.  
Devant l'air faussement innocent de son amie, Clary éclata de rire.  
-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder Alec par la fenêtre de ta chambre hier ?  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Oh mais si je t'ai vu ! J'étais avec Simon, on était assis sur un banc en face de l'Institut et tu le regardais d'un air soucieux.  
Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alec et Magnus se posèrent à côté de leur table.  
-Vous faites quoi ici ? Demanda Alec.  
-On a tué une goule, répondit Clary en prenant une autre frite qui était rose.  
-Tu devrais arrêter ces cochonneries trésor, lui conseilla Magnus. tu vas prendre une taille de pantalon en plus et tu vas finir par voir des éléphants roses partout dans la rue.  
-Je vois déjà des Jace partout dans la rue, marmonna Clary pour elle-même.  
Mais son commentaire n'échappa pas à Alec qui l'obligea à se pousser pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il retira discrètement les frites des mains de Clary avant de continuer à l'interroger.  
-Tu l'as vu où ?  
-Il n'était pas là, répondit Isabelle. Je pense que c'est le manque de sommeil et trop de frite féérique.  
Magnus prit une frite dans ses mains et fit une grimace en la reniflant.  
-Il a mis la dose cette fois ! Sérieusement Clary, arrête avec ça. Prends plutôt des céréales comme une gentille Terrestre.  
-Je ne suis pas une Terrestre ! s'énerva Clary.  
-Mais tu n'es pas une fée non plus ! Répondit Alec  
-Oh c'est bon Alec ! Je ne te reproche pas de boire du vin obscure alors ne me reproche pas de manger des frites !  
Alec rougit devant l'ait surpris de sa soeur mais ne répondit pas.  
-Tu faisais quoi cette nuit ? Demanda Isabelle.  
Se fut Magnus qui répondit en premier.  
-On était à la recherche de Jace, il a décidé de se battre contre des vampires rebelles avant-hier et il a volé une moto.  
-C'est tout à fait son genre, pouffa Isabelle  
-Et ça te fait rire ? lui reprocha Alec.  
-Il est vivant et visiblement il n'a pas perdu son caractère alors oui je préfère rire que de m'inquiéter un peu plus.  
Isabelle et Alec se disputèrent un moment sous les yeux de Clary qui se forçait à ne pas penser à Jace ni à son cauchemars. Mais son air absent n'échappa à Magnus qui lui tapota la main.  
-Je sais encore reconnaitre ton regard soucieux.  
Elle lui fit un sourire triste. Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle connaissait le sorcier depuis sa naissance.  
-Tu as déjà fait un rêve qui te semble tellement réelle que ta réalité te semble fausse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Magnus se frotta les cheveux, répandant des paillettes dorées dans l'atmosphère. Clary remarqua qu'Alec avait les mêmes sur les épaules de son pull neuf.  
-Durant toute ma vie j'ai appris que les rêves révèlent une part de notre réalité sous un autre angle. On ne se met pas de barrière quand on rêve et on voit la vie telle qu'elle est réellement. Parfois on rêve du passé, du présent et parfois même de l'avenir.  
-Les humains peuvent rêver de l'avenir ? s'étonna Clary.  
-Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, se moqua Magnus.  
Clary haussa les épaules et se mit à jouer avec le poignard accrochait à son bras. elle le sortit et le retourna dans tous les sens. Elle aimait bien le contact froid du métal sur ses mains. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond où toutes ses émotions étaient aspirées hors d'elle.  
-Clary ? l'appela Alec.  
-Elle dort éveillée, se moqua Isabelle.  
-Mais non elle est en pleine méditation, expliqua Magnus. Laissez-là tranquille, elle vit des moments difficiles en ce moment.  
Isabelle se mit à parler de Jace et elle, comme si Clary n'était pas présente.  
-C'est vrai que si j'apprenais que j'étais amoureuse de mon propre frère j'en serais malade.  
-Merci, commenta Alec.  
-Mais non imbécile ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'en voudrais à la terre entière. Et puis elle n'a pas sa mère pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Non vraiment, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.  
Soudain Clary sortit de sa transe et lança un regard glacial à Isabelle.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Isabelle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jace comme tu le dis, je suis inquiète pour lui car personne n'a de nouvelle de lui !  
Elle se leva quitta la pièce en payant pour son petit-déjeuné avorté.  
-De toute façon je dois aller voir ma mère.  
Clary accueillit l'air froid du petit matin avec plaisir. Même si sa tenue de combat était très confortable, elle avait froid. Elle empreinta la première bouche de métro pour se rendre chez Simon, il n'allait pas tarder à partir pour le lycée et elle avait envie de lui parler. Elle s'appliqua une rune d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les Terrestres et s'obligea à ignorer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. En sortant du métro, Elle vit Simon se diriger vers son lycée. Elle prit une seconde pour appliquer une rune qui effaçait la rune de charme et se précipita vers son ami.  
-Simon ! Cria-t-elle.  
Le garçon à lunette se retourna et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait.  
-Tu n'as pas idée de la nuit que j'ai passé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ma soeur a présenté son petit ami à ma mère et celle-ci a commencé à lui poser des questions sur sa religion. Matt a passé un sale moment ! Et puis Rebecca a littéralement pété un câble sur notre mère et elles ont passé la nuit à se hurler dessus.  
-Moi j'ai tué une goule, expliqua Clary.  
-Mortel comme dans Donjon & Dragon !  
-Simon, la vie c'est pas comme dans D&D, soupira Clary.  
Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la patience de se montrer aimable.  
-Toujours pas de nouvelle de Jace, comprit Simon.  
Clary haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui.  
-Je vais à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.  
-Je vois. On devrait peut-être se voir ce soir. Manger une pizza, regarder un film dans ma chambre et puis changer d'air te ferait du bien. Tu passes trop de temps à l'Institut. C'est quand la derrière nuit que tu as passé chez Luke ?  
Clary ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais d'un côté c'était plus agréable de ne pas voir le visage triste de Luke et puis elle évitait des heures de transport en commun pour se rendre à ses entraînements ou ses cours. La jeune fille rousse se surprit à ressentir une petite nostalgie en voyant son ancien lycée, son ancienne vie. Eric vint à la rencontre de Simon et elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Tient Clary !  
-Oh Salut Eric.  
-Sympa tes tatouages de camionneur !  
Clary roula des yeux.  
-Merci.  
-Pourquoi tu as quitté le lycée ?  
-J'ai intégré une école d'art, mentit Clary. Le genre d'Institut privée avec un internat hyper strict.  
-Ouais je vois le genre. Et tu pratiques le bodypainting.  
-Laisse-là tranquille Eric. Bon Clary on se voit ce soir ?  
-Ouais passe me prendre à l'Institut.  
-Je ne pense pas que Maryse va apprécier, marmonna Simon.  
-Elle a accepté ta présence depuis longtemps tu sais.  
Pour seule réponse, Simon haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les grilles du lycée. Clary se sentit soudain seule et quand elle prit la route en direction du métro, elle regretta de ne pas avoir Jace avec elle. L'hôpital était froid et désert à cette heure, Même si Clary n'avait pas reçu de rune de vision, elle reconnaissait la pellicule brillante d'un charme, mais elle n'avait pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'infirmière sous sa protection. Elle détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère où Luke l'attendait avec une tasse de café fumante pour elle.  
-Double expresso, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Comment sais-tu que j'avais besoin d'une dose de caféine ? sourit-elle.  
-J'ai entendu pour la goule et comme tu es en formation, je savais que tu devrais y aller. Dure nuit ?  
-Dure vie je dirais.  
Les médecins s'entassèrent dans la petite pièce au moment où Luke posait sa main sur les épaules de Clary.  
-Bonjour, dit le chef de service. Nous avons passé une série de test et votre mère semble en parfaite santé. Elle respire seule, son coeur bat à un rythme régulier et son cerveau répond à toute les simulations.  
-En soi, il n'y a pas réellement de problème médical, résuma un autre médecin plus jeune.  
-Alors vous pensez que le problème vient d'où ? Demanda Luke d'une voix grave.  
-Honnêtement je pense que le problème vient d'elle. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller.  
Le choc de cette révélation, la fatigue de ses entraînements et le manque de Jace firent craquer Clary. Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se sentait abandonnée par sa mère même si elle savait que le geste de Jocelyne avait été noble elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Les médecins s'en allèrent et Luke serra Clary contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le parc.  
-Tu dois rester forte Clary. On va bien trouver un moyen de...  
-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'à dit le Terrestre, il n'y a pas d'espoir. Magnus ne trouve pas de remède car il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a avalé.  
-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse. Jonathan est...  
-Jace, corrigea Clary.  
-Jace est parti et tu en souffres, c'est normal. Ton frère était le rempart auquel tu t'es accrochée quand tu as découvert notre monde. Tu te sens perdue et seule mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, Simon aussi et tu peux compter sur les enfants Lightwood. Ils t'adorent, je l'ai bien vu.  
-Ce n'est pas Jace.  
-Rien ne peut remplacer Jace dans ton coeur. Quand Valentin m'a rejeté et que j'ai intégré la meute, j'ai ressenti un vide que je continue de ressentir car un _parabatai_ est plus important que tout. Même si tu n'es pas le _parabatai_ de Jace, vous êtes liés d'une façon que je ne comprends pas. Alec ressent le même vide que toi, parle avec lui car il saura te comprendre.  
Clary hocha la tête mais garda la tête basse. Elle avait du mal à apprécier la compagnie d'Alec car il la prenait toujours de haut, une part de lui détestait Clary. Cette part c'était le _parabatai_ en lui qui la haïssait pour son lien avec Jace.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais un _parabatai_ ressent les émotions de son partenaire. On peut ressentir l'amour, la joie, la haine, la terreur et même la mort de l'autre. Alec est en connexion permanente avec Jace.  
Cette information fit sourire Clary. Elle se promit de faire un peu plus d'effort pour comprendre Alec. Au même moment son téléphone sonna.  
-Oui Isabelle ?  
-Non c'est Alec. Tu veux un cours sur les démons inférieurs ?  
-J'arrive.  
Luke sourit à Clary.  
-Dans le fond Alec t'aime bien, j'en suis sûre.  
-C'est quoi une goule exactement ? demanda Clary au moment de partir.  
-C'est un corps qui n'a pas eu le droit à une bénédiction quand il est mort. Les Terrestres appellent ça un zombie.  
-Merci, sourit Clary. Je ne vais pas avoir l'air idiot devant Alec !

Après un cours de démonologie ennuyeux mais instructif, Clary s'accorda une pause dessin. Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de Clary, les jambes en tailleur.  
-Il t'aime réellement tu sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Clary ne quitta pas les yeux de son dessin.  
-Je l'ai senti dès le moment où il a posé les yeux sur toi. Son monde a totalement changé à l'instant où il a regardé tes yeux verts. Je l'ai senti m'échapper si rapidement que j'ai cru tomber d'un toit d'immeuble.  
-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ?  
-Je ne te déteste pas, soupira Alec.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu renvoies en tout cas.  
-Je ne peux pas te détester puisqu'il t'aime. Une part de moi t'aime bien mais une autre est jalouse car tu as le coeur de Jace.  
-Je l'avais, nuance. C'est mon frère, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme ça.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui va te reprocher d'aimer quelqu'un que l'Enclave t'interdit d'aimer.  
A la surprise de Clary, Alec posa la main sur son épaule.  
-Il dort en ce moment. Je le sais car il ne ressent aucune émotion. Avec le temps j'ai appris que Jace s'éteint totalement quand il dort.  
Clary lui montra le dessin qu'elle venait de dessiner. Un portrait de Jace avec des ailes dans le dos et des flammes qui lui dévoraient.  
-C'est comme ça que je le vois chaque nuit. Il meurt par le feu en m'appelant mais je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre.  
Alec sortit une clé de sa poche de jeans.  
-C'est la clé de sa chambre. On possède chacun la clé de l'autre en cas de problème. Peut-être que tu trouveras une chose qui m'a échappé.  
Clary prit la clé qu'elle accrocha avec l'anneau des Morgensten. Elle quitta la bibliothèque et se mit en route pour prendre une bonne douche. après avoir séché ses boucles rebelles, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas puiser dans sa réserve d'argent et s'acheter des vêtements neuf car le peu qu'elle avait appartenait à Isabelle et étaient tous trop amples pour elle. Dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, Clary ressentit le besoin de se rendre dans celle de Jace, jute pour sentir son odeur de savon et soleil qui le caractérisait. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure en retenant son souffle. Au fond d'elle, Clary avait la sensation de pénétrer dans son intimité. Elle était déjà venue une fois avec lui dans sa chambre mais c'était une époque si loin qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Elle referma la porte à clé et resta dans la semi pénombre de la pièce. L'odeur de Jace était très présente surtout au niveau de son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir dessus et de ressentir pleinement sa présence. Les draps portaient encore la trace de son passage, un creux était formé au niveau du pied et ils étaient légèrement froissés. Clary retira ses chaussures et se plongea dans les draps froids de Jace, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tristesse pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua un détail sur la table de nuit, il y avait un petit cran qui indiquait une cachette secrète. Elle le savait car dans son ancienne chambre elle avait le même système dans lequel elle cachait son cahier de dessin depuis l'enfance. Elle poussa le cran vers le bas et un pan du meuble bascula. A l'intérieur il y avait une dague séraphique entourée d'une feuille. Clary déroula la feuille et lut l'écriture soignée de Jace.  
 _"Ma Clary,_  
 _Je sais que tu seras la seule à lire cette lettre car il n'y a que toi qui remarque les petits détails subtiles de la vie. Je suis revenue un soir à l'Institut, ce même soir où tu t'es accrochée à un pull que j'avais oublié dans ta chambre. J'ai voulu te réveiller pour te parler mais tu étais si paisible que je ne voulais te priver d'un si beau sommeil. Je t'ai regardé dormir jusqu'au l'aube quand j'ai entendu Isabelle venir te réveiller._  
 _Je me suis demandé qui était assez monstrueux pour nous avoir faire cette cruauté, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois ma soeur ? Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard sans me douter que je paierais_ _le prix fort pour cet amour._  
 _Au fond je sais que tu m'aimes et que cet amour te fais du mal autant qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que je suis parti loin de toi. Te voir sans pouvoir te toucher ni t'embrasser me fait si mal que je préfère ne plus jamais croiser ton regard émeraude que d'y voir cet amour qui te consume à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi._  
 _Reste avec Isa et Alec, ils te protègeront toujours._  
 _J'étais venu chercher ce poignard qui porte le nom de Uriel_ ce _qui signifie_ _"Dieu est ma Lumière". Il t'éclaira_ _dans la nuit comme tu éclaires mon chemin depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie._  
 _Je t'aime ma Clary."_  
Clary pleurait encore quand elle quitta la chambre, la lettre dans sa main, le poignard de l'autre. La nuit était tombé sur la ville, elle savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Simon et se précipita de ranger l'arme dans sa chambre. Au cours de ses enseignements, Clary avait appris qu'un chasseur d'Ombre ne sortait jamais sans sa stèle et sans une arme. Elle prit donc un petit couteau qu'elle glissa dans sa botte droite et un autre qu'elle glissa dans sa veste en jeans. Le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit et Clary s'étonna. Elle croisa Isabelle dans le couloir, elle préparait une de ses recettes affreuses dont elle avait le secret.  
-Alec a bricolé le disjoncteur ou je sais pas quoi, expliqua Isabelle.  
-N'importe quoi. Il a réparé le levier d'actionnement qui fait fonctionner la poullie, rétorqua Max.  
-Et comment tu le sais monsieur-je-sais-tout ?  
-Parce que j'étais avec lui !  
Max tira la langue à sa soeur, la scène fit sourire Clary.  
-Tu sors ? demanda Isabelle à Clary.  
-Oui je vais manger une pizza avec Simon.  
-Je peux venir ? demanda Max.  
-Une autre fois Max. J'ai besoin de parler un peu avec Simon.  
Max croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse avant de filer droit dans sa chambre. Clary se promit de lui ramener un manga pour se faire pardonner. Simon apparut dans le hall et affichait une drôle de tête.  
-Pourquoi est-ce-que la grille s'est ouverte devant moi ?  
-J'ai demandé à Magnus s'il pouvait l'ensorceler pour que tu puisses rentrer sans qu'on soit avec toi. Bon alors on y va ?  
Simon salua Isabelle qui lui répondit par un geste de cuillère en bois, Clary se moqua de son regard abattu quand il la rejoint devant la porte de l'ascenseur.  
-Tu sais, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.  
-Mais je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien.  
-Oh elle t'aime plus que bien mais Isabelle reste Isabelle.  
Simon ne répondit pas et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Simon acheta une pizza végétarienne sur le chemin et parla de son groupe qui selon lui, faisait de net progrès.  
-C'est quoi votre nom en ce moment ?  
-Les "Killers Blues"  
-C'est pas terrible, commenta Clary.  
-C'est une idée de la nouvelle copine d'Eric.  
-C'est qui cette fois ?  
-Une petite nouvelle dans le lycée, blonde et mince. Je la trouve moche mais il parait qu'elle est belle, raconta Simon en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.  
Sa mère était déjà endormi dans le salon et les deux adolescents filèrent dans la chambre de Simon sans faire de bruit. Il alluma une chaine au hasard et ouvrit le carton de pizza. Clary le regarda engloutir presque toute la pizza avec un regard maternel. Simon était une part de sa vie qu'elle chérissait plus que les autres, il représentait à la fois une vie passée, terminée, un présent compliqué et un avenir qui l'effrayait plus que le reste. Il était le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours eut, et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui était si différent que celui qu'elle avait pour Jace. Pourtant c'était lui son vrai frère !  
-Viens là, lui dit Simon en la prenant par l'épaule.  
Il se cala sur contre elle et lui proposa une manette de console. Bien que Clary n'avait jamais partagé sa passion pour les jeux vidéos, elle appréciait une partie de temps en temps. Mais Clary n'était pas douée. et elle fut obligée de reconnaître la défaite après plusieurs parties perdues.  
-Incline-toi devant le seigneur Lewis !  
-Tu sais que je pourrais t'assommer avec trois doigts ? plaisanta Clary.  
-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? rétorqua Simon.  
La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Clary. C'est vrai qu'elle avait changé, pas qu'en bien. Avant elle se baladait avec des crayons dans son sac maintenant elle avait des armes dans ses bottes.  
-Elle est partie le jour de son anniversaire.  
-Je le hais tu sais, avoua Simon.  
-Qui ?  
-Wayland. Je le hais car il t'a embarqué dans un monde dangereux, inconnu et inaccessible pour moi.  
-Mais non, tu es toujours là. Regarde, je mange une pizza avec toi en jouant à un jeu vidéo, ça parait inaccessible à tes yeux ?  
Simon ramena ses jambes le long de son ventre et posa sa tête dessus.  
-Mais ça dura combien de temps ? Franchement Clary, on sait très bien que je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement dans ta vie, un jour tu partiras dans ce pays imaginaire et je ne te reverrais plus.  
-Idris, sourit Clary.  
-Quoi ?  
-Notre pays s'appelle Idris. Et il n'est pas imaginaire, Jace m'a expliqué qu'il était entre la France et l'Italie.  
-Tu vois, tu te considères déjà comme eux. Tu n'es plus comme moi et ça me fait peur. Quand je vois cette lueur de combattante dans tes yeux, je ne reconnais plus cette petite fille avec ses tresses qui se cachaient derrière moi dès que quelqu'un la frôlait.  
-Cette petite fille se trimballe avec des armes maintenant, sourit tristement Clary.  
Elle tira son couteau de sa botte et le tendit à Simon.  
-Impressionnant ! Tu en as d'autre ?  
-J'en ai un plus grand dans ma veste et plusieurs dans ma chambre. C'est un cadeau de Luke celui-là, expliqua Clary en montrant le petit couteau que Simon tenait dans sa main droite.  
-Il est magique celui-là ? demanda-t-il.  
-On dit séraphique et pas magique mais non. C'est un simple couteau en fer bénit et en argent. Si tu regardes bien les motifs, il y a plusieurs signes religieux contre les vampires.  
-L'arme ultime contre toutes les créatures diaboliques.  
-Créatures obscures, rectifia Clary.  
Simon secoua la tête en rendant le couteau à Clary.  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le rangeant.  
-Moi à ma Bar Mizvah j'ai reçu une guitare et des objets religieux. Et toi pour ton entrée dans ta nouvelle vie tu reçois des couteaux. C'est bizarre.  
-Recevoir un coussin de circoncision c'est pas bizarre peut-être ? rétorqua Clary en souriant.  
Elle avait assisté à la Bar Mizvah de Simon et en gardait un excellent souvenir contrairement à Simon. Selon lui, si cette cérémonie signifiait l'entrée dans la vie d'adulte, elle retirait toute dignité à l'adolescent pour les prochaines décennies.  
-Bon je vais devoir y aller. Je suis fatiguée et demain j'ai un entrainement avec Isa.  
-Tu l'appelles Isa maintenant ? s'étonna Simon.  
-Ouais quand elle ne me torture pas avec des étirements.  
Elle quitta la chambre de Simon sans bruit, comme un chat, elle qui était si maladroite avant.  
-C'est nouveau ça aussi, marmonna Simon. Avant tu te prenais les pieds dans tout et maintenant tu es aussi furtive qu'un ninja.  
-C'est l'entraînement spécial "je quitte la chambre du gars sans faire de bruit" d'Isabelle.  
-Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Simon.  
-Non. Demain tu as cours et moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir Maryse sur le dos ce soir.  
-Bonne nuit Clary.  
Simon embrassa Clary sur la joue et referma la porte une fois qu'elle était hors de porté de vue.

Clary était passée prendre des affaires chez Luke. Il s'étonna de la voir débarquer à cette heure mais ne dit rien, il était en compagnie du second de la meute, Bat. Clary prit le reste des affaires propres qu'elle possédait et mit le tout dans le sac qu'elle avait pris. Elle entendait des bribes de la conversation entre Luke et Bat.  
-Il faut lui dire d'arrêter.  
-Je veux bien mais il n'écoute personne, répondit Luke.  
Clary n'entendit pas la réponse de Bat mais Luke haussa le ton.  
-...Sous ma protection.  
En prenant son manteau Clary fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos mais Clary comprit que Luke était énervé.  
-Jace est constamment entrain de chercher les ennuies dans le bar et je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir les gars plus longtemps.  
-Tu leur diras que le premier qui touche à Jonathan est exclu de la meute.  
La voix de Luke était plus dure qu'à son habitude, Clary comprit qu'il utilisait son statut de dominant pour que Bat lui obéisse.  
-Tu sais où il est ! S'exclama Clary.  
-Clary ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
-A oui et je dois croire quoi ? Tu savais qu'il dormait au bar et tu ne me l'as pas dit.  
Bat releva la tête et tenta de calmer la situation.  
-Jace ne dort pas au bar, on ne sait pas où il dort. Il vient de temps en temps boire un verre et taper deux ou trois loups. J'ai à peine le temps de prévenir Luke qu'il est déjà reparti.  
La colère de Clary ne cessa pas, Luke aurait pu la prévenir ! Elle passa devant les deux hommes pour sortir de la maison mais Luke la retint par le bras.  
-Tu ne restes pas pour dormir ?  
-Non.  
Le ton sans appel de la jeune fille fit lâcher Luke et elle claqua la porte histoire de se donner une prestance. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers l'hôpital où sa mère se reposait, elle se fit une rune d'invisibilité et entra sans bruit dans le batiment. La nuit, l'hôpital donnait froid dans le dos avec sa lumière artificielle et son odeur de mort présente à chaque étage. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter au troisième étage, celui des comateux. Elle revit l'infirmière qui portait un charme et malgré elle, Clary vit sa peau bleue et ses cheveux d'une couleur étrange. Elle détourna la tête au moment où l'infirmière bleue remarqua sa présence.  
En entrant dans la chambre de sa mère qui baignait dans l'obscurité totale, elle fut choquée en sentant cette odeur de savon, de soleil, de sueur et de sang.  
-Jace, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **J'aimerais réellement avoir vos avis sur cette histoire ! A bientôt !**


	2. 2- Only One - Yellowcard

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos avis (même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux ça me fait énormément plaisir) & vos lectures ! Je ne poste pas aussi régulièrement que j'en ai l'habitude pour plusieurs raisons : **

**1) Je ne suis pas chez moi.**

 **2) Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement mes grands parents qui possèdent une (toute petite) maison de 8 chambres, 2 salles de bain, deux très garages et croyez-moi ça prend beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ! (surtout que le déménagement est prévu dans moins d'un mois !)**

 **3) Je passe la première étape de mon concours de Gendarmerie et entre deux cartons, je vais courir ou faire ma musculation alors je vous avoue que le soir, je n'ai pas la tête à jongler entre FF, mon adresse mail, l'ordinateur de mon grand-père, ma tablette et le cloud sur lequel j'ai sauvegardé mes chapitres.**

 **Mais passons ces histoires peu importantes à vos yeux et place à un POV Jace. Ce qui me fait penser à quelque chose que je dois ABSOLUMENT préciser : les chapitres n'auront pas toujours le point de vue de Clary, j'alterne entre Clary, Jace et parfois avec Isa (ouais on est devenu très proche toutes les deux !) et Alec. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jace ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu en venant voir Jocelyne. Probablement à tout sauf à ce calme si pesant. Magnus lui avait dit qu'elle semblait simplement endormie, et d'une certaine manière, elle dormait. Jocelyne ressemblait tellement à Clary que c'était troublant de la voir sur un lit d'hôpital, pâle et inerte.  
-Magnus m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dans le nouveau livre que j'ai volé pour lui. C'est un très vieux livre de sort pourtant mais rien ne l'a aidé.  
Il s'était mis à parler sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit un siège et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible.  
-Je ne ressens rien en te regardant. Pour tu es censé être ma mère, partager mon sang mais je ne ressens d'autre rien que de la peine pour Clary.  
En pensant à sa soeur Jace sourit malgré lui.  
-Elle est forte. Tellement forte qu'elle m'étonne tout le temps. Elle a la fougue de Valentin mais une douceur qui doit venir de toi. Elle a tellement d'amour en elle qu'elle pourrait mourir pour ses proches.  
En relevant la tête, Jace crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Jocelyne. Le mouvement était si subtile qu'il le mit sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Il posa les coudes sur le bord du lit, un léger tremblement le parcourut.  
-Ta fille est la plus créature la plus fascinante de ce monde. Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu la tenir éloignée de Valentin car entre de mauvaises mains, elle serait terrible.  
 _Je suppose que tu es venu tenter de la sortir de son état_ , fit une voix familière dans la tête Jace.  
-Frère Jeremiah, le salua-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?  
 _Je m'assure qu'elle reste en vie._  
-Je croyais que l'Enclave ne voulait pas intervenir dans son état !  
 _L'Enclave ne veut pas la voir morte non plus. Tu devrais savoir fils de Valentin que l'Enclave garde un contrôle permanent sur ses soldats._  
-Je le sais, marmonna Jace.  
M _ais pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils n'arrivent pas à garder le contrôle sur toi. Jace crut déceler un sourire dans la voix fantomatique du Frère mais il ne_ pouvait pas en être certain. Il regarda le Frère appliquer une rune sur le bras de la mère de Clary, la sienne également se dit-il, qui lui était inconnu.  
-C'est quoi cette rune ?  
 _Une rune de protection mentale utilisait sur les nourrissons pour éviter qu'ils soient possédés par des démons._  
-C'est loin d'être un nourrisson.  
 _Ne prends pas cet air supérieur fils de Valentin ! Elle est faible mentalement et ne peut pas se défendre toute seule._  
Jace baissa la tête, autant par fatigue que par douleur. L'intrusion d'un Frère Silencieux était toujours douloureuse. Il laissa le Frère partir sans un mot, il en avait assez de se montrer arrogant et aurait bien aimer parler avec Jocelyne, connaître la raison de son abandon, pourquoi l'avait-t-elle détesté à la naissance ? Quand Jace releva la tête, à moitié endormi, La lune brillait dans à travers la fenêtre. Il déduit qu'il était environ minuit grâce au astre et se préparait à partir quand il entendit des pas familiers dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'enfuir et surtout pas l'énergie, il se leva pour se donner une allure et fixa la porte de la chambre avec un sourire narquois. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur un visage qu'il aimait plus que tout, sa Clary, son ange. Jace retint son souffle malgré lui, c'était la première fois qu'il la croisait depuis son départ de l'Institut. Elle releva lentement la tête en prononçant son prénom. C'était si doux d'entendre Clary prononçait son prénom qu'il s'obligea à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Ses grands yeux verts donnèrent des frissons de désir à Jace qu'il ne put contrôler, sa bouche entrouverte laissait entendre le souffle rapide et court de l'adolescente. Jace comprit qu'elle était bouleversée, un mélange de colère et de soulagement l'assaillait.  
-Jace, répéta-t-elle. Tu...  
Elle fit un pas vers lui puis un second avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une posture de défense, prête à bondir sur lui. Jace sourit devant son geste inconscient, preuve d'un entraînement ardu. Elle avait un petit quelque chose d'Isabelle dans sa posture gracieuse.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Jace vit sa main se saisir de quelque chose dans sa veste, une stèle ou une arme, il n'en savait rien.  
-Je te retourne la question ! Tu n'es pas censée te promener dans les rues la nuit.  
Clary pinça ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était irritée.  
-Je ne suis pas fragile et faible. Je sais me défendre et je suis armée. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais au chevet de ma mère ?  
-Notre mère, lui rappela Jace.  
-Oh c'est vrai, murmura Clary.  
La colère de la jeune fille disparut, laissant place à une grande tristesse. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation non plus mais c'était elle qui avait voulu tout arrêter, pas lui.  
-Je suis venu voir si ça déclencherait quelque chose si le fils qu'elle hait depuis sa naissance viendrait lui parler.  
-Arrête Jace, soupira Clary en posant son sac sur le sol. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise mère, elle voulait me protéger.  
-Elle aurait pu m'emmener avec elle, on aurait évité cette situation compliquée.  
Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard de Clary mais elle ne montra rien. Elle passa à côté de Jace sans lui adresser un regard et s'assit dans le fauteuil inconfortable. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, dans une posture de défense contre le monde entier. Quand Clary regardait sa mère dans le coma, Jace prit conscience de toute la douleur de l'adolescente. Il en voulut encore plus à Jocelyne de lui faire subir ça. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer que tout irait bien mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras comme un frère car il voulait plus que ça. Jace voulait ses lèvres, son corps, son âme. Il se sentait égoïste de se plaindre intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir embrasser la fille qu'il aimait alors que cette fille avait perdu tout son monde en si peu de temps. Clary se frotta le front et sortit sa stèle.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? lui demanda Jace quand elle se pencha au dessus de sa mère.  
-Je me dis que si la rune de force marche pour les combats physiques, elle doit marcher pour les combats mentaux.  
-Je ne pense pas que...  
Jace n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Clary commençait déjà à tracer la rune sur le bras de sa mère. Elle en fit une autre qui était inconnue à Jace, il s'étonnait toujours de voir Clary le faire.  
-Elle signifie quoi cette rune ?  
-Amour, répondit Clary en embrassant le front de sa mère.  
Elle ramassa son sac et fit signe à Jace de la suivre.  
-Il faut qu'on parle Jace. Mais pas devant elle, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.  
Jace suivit Clary sans broncher, il était heureux de quitter cet hôpital lugubre où se mêlaient les Terrestres et les créatures obscures.  
Clary l'emmena dans un parc éclairé mais désert. Elle lui tournait le dos mais Jace sentait sa colère malgré tout. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, voulant la protéger de tout ce monde cruel.  
-Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.  
Jace recula, comme frappé par un iceberg. La froideur dans la voix de Clary lui faisait plus de mal qu'il l'aurait cru.  
-Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?  
-J'ai entendu Maryse quand elle a dit à un Frère qu'il valait mieux que je vive dans un foyer.  
-Et c'est une raison pour partir sans un mot ?  
-Je préfère vivre comme un vagabond que de vivre enfermé !  
Clary lui jeta son sac à la figure. Heureusement, il était léger comme une plume.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Alec ? Il est mort d'inquiétude !  
-Je sais. Mais d'un côté il ne semble pas si préoccupé de mon sort quand il est avec Magnus.  
-Et Isa ? Et Max ? Et moi ?  
Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase. Elle semblait anéantie de l'absence de Jace, elle avait plus souffert que lui car il l'observait souvent de loin.  
-Isabelle ne semble pas si triste quand elle flirt avec les elfs. Max n'est qu'un enfant, il s'en remettra. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu que je parte !  
Jace vit le geste de Clary avant qu'elle ne l'exécute, elle lança un couteau dans sa direction qu'il attrapa d'un geste trop rapide pour Clary et sourit.  
-Joli coup mais trop lent pour moi ! Railla Jace.  
-Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma chambre pas de ma vie !  
Quand une larme s'échappa de l'oeil de Clary, Jace comprit qu'il était allé trop loin avec elle. Il franchit le mètre qui les séparait et la bloqua dans ses bras. Son contact chaud lui fit du bien et malgré les coups qu'elle lui donnait, il resserra les bras sur elle.  
-Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace...  
Clary répétait son prénom comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever de terre et la maintenir comme une mariée. Jace berça Clary jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et quand les sanglots de la jeune fille cessèrent, il la reposa à terre sans la lâcher.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu sans ta présence. J'ai passé toutes ces nuits à pleurer ton absence. J'en venais à errer dans les couloirs de l'Institut en cherchant le moindre indice sur ton départ. Cet anneau, c'était tout ce que j'avais de toi, de nous. Et je le porte pour ne pas oublier ce que tu représentes.  
-Et qu'est-ce-que je représente Clary ? Qu'est-ce-que je suis à tes yeux ?  
Il sentait le coeur de la jeune s'accélérer, il vit de la couleur se dessiner sur son visage. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur avant de lui répondre.  
-Tu représentes tout mon monde.  
Jace avait rêvé de cette phrase. Il se pencha pour embrasse la fille qu'il aimait mais elle résista.  
-Jace, non.  
-Chut, souffla-t-il.  
Il sentit Clary se détendre dans ses bras au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Clary était là. Clary était avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il sentit l'adolescente s'accrocher à son cou et se rapprocher d'avantage contre lui. La douleur que Clary avait ressenti durant tout ce temps sans lui était palpable dans tous ses gestes. Et Jace comprit qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en se séparant de cette petite chose si fragile et si forte à la fois.

Une part de Jace savait que c'était mal de se sentir si bien et si paisible en présence de sa soeur. _Ma soeur_ , cette idée le répugnait et pourtant il savait que d'une certaine manière, elle resterait toujours au près de lui car c'était sa soeur. Il tressaillit malgré lui, Et Clary recula comme blessée.  
-On ne devrait pas Jace. Tu es mon frère, je n'ai plus le droit d'éprouver ces sentiments pour toi.  
Jace reçut une gifle mentale. Il essaya de rattraper Clary qui s'était éloignée de lui en prenant son sac sur son épaule.  
-Non ne me suis pas Jace. Toi et moi, nos sentiments, c'est mal.  
Cette seconde gifle était encore plus douloureuse que la première. Il fallut un moment à Jace pour réagir.  
-Clary ! Dit-il.  
Comme la jeune fille ne se retournait pas, il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.  
-Clarissa Adèle Fray, je t'aime. Quoi que les gens penseront de mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aimerai toute ma vie même si je dois en mourir.  
Clary s'était stoppée, figée dans son mouvement.  
-Clary, continua Jace en s'avançant vers elle. Je ne supporterai pas que tu me repousses une autre fois. Toute ma vie j'ai cherché une raison de vivre, la raison de mon existence. Même si j'avais les Lightwood, je me suis toujours senti seul. Pourquoi penses-tu que je courais après les filles ? J'avais besoin de sentir de l'amour mais je ne ressentais rien jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans cette pièce et que tu hurles. A ce moment là, la raison de mon existence était devenue évidente à mes yeux, c'était toi. Tu étais celle pour qui je devais vivre, celle que je devais protéger de tout et même d'elle s'il le fallait.  
Jace était juste derrière Clary, il l'obligea à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mordoré sur vert.  
-En l'espèce d'une seconde j'ai vu toute ma vie avec toi, je t'ai vu dans une robe dorée avec ta famille, mes amis et toutes la communauté des Nephilim. Puis je t'ai vu porter nos enfants, des jumelles avec tes boucles rebelles et mon blond. L'une avait tes yeux émeraudes et l'autre mes yeux mordorés. Je nous ai vu heureux, amoureux et en paix. C'était cette vie qui s'offrait à nous avant que mon père ne viennent la foutre en l'air. C'était ça que je voulais t'offrir.  
Clary s'était remise à pleurer.  
-Et même si mon rêve m'a été arraché, je ne cesse pas de t'aimer Clary, poursuivit Jace.  
Jace savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse à son discours mais il aurait espéré que Clary lui dise à son tour qu'elle l'aimait au delà de ce que penseraient les autres. Au lieu de ça, Clary prit Jace dans ses bras, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Jace ramassa le sac de Clary et lui prit la main, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, pas après qu'il lui révèle ses sentiments. A son étonnement, Clary referma sa prise autour des doigts de Jace et si ce geste n'était pas très révélateur aux yeux des autres, Jace savait que c'était sa façon de s'accrocher à lui. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de New-York en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Clary l'emporte.  
-On va où ? demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher.  
-Là où je dors parfois.  
Jace prit la rue qui menait chez Magnus, il ne se retournait pas sur Clary qui s'était tendue. Quand il grimpa les escaliers le menant chez le sorcier Clary s'arrêta net.  
-Ne me dis pas que Magnus te cache depuis tout ce temps chez lui !  
-Non. Il accepte que je passe de temps en temps pour prendre une douche ou pour passer une nuit de sommeil.  
Sentant la colère de Clary monter, Jace sourit.  
-Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai obligé à tenir ma présence secrète en échange d'un service qu'il m'a demandé. Ce n'est pas la peine de me demander des explications, je n'en dirais pas plus.  
Clary secoua la tête, répandant son parfum d'agrume autour d'elle. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un décor de style cocoon. Jace préférait ce nouveau décor au précédent. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, une semaine au paravent, le salon était décoré d'un style hippy, coloré et excentrique.  
-Très joli, commenta Clary.  
-A mon avis Alec est venu dans la journée.  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-Magnus décor souvent son salon à l'image de ses visiteurs et comme Alec est très sobre, il le met à son image.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il devrait le laisser comme ça. C'est plus agréable qu'avec des paillettes partout.  
Jace ne répondit pas et tira Clary vers la pièce que Magnus lui réservait, une petite chambre qui ne changeait jamais de décors. Un simple lit était installé avec une couette épaisse et une armoire vide trônait en face de la porte. Dans un élan de générosité, Magnus avait demandé à Jace ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre, le haussement d'épaule de Jace avait irrité Magnus qui lui avait lancé une insulte en japonais.  
-Tu devrais accrocher de toiles noires et blanches aux murs pour accentuer le style industriel à ta chambre.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, avoua Jace en souriant.  
-C'est un cour de déco que j'ai suivi cet été, on apprenait différent style de déco et celui-là s'appelle industriel. C'est un mélange entre un style dépouillé et...  
Clary s'interrompit devant le visage moqueur de Jace qui se moquait royalement du nom que portait la décoration de sa chambre. Elle croisa les bras en allant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur Manhattan.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ta garçonnière ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
-Je n'ai amené personne d'autre que toi dans ma chambre, avoua Jace. En fait, j'avais envie d'aller dans un endroit à l'abri des regards puisque c'est seulement à ce moment là que tu es toi-même avec moi.  
Clary prit une expression peinée, pourtant c'était entièrement vrai et Jace savait que Clary pensait la même chose. Il se laissa tomber sur lit, son dernier affrontement avec un loup l'avait épuisé. Il portait encore les traces des coups qu'il avait reçu et n'avait pas pris de stèle avant de partir.  
-Clary je peux te demander un service ? Dit-il timidement.  
La jeune fille se retourna, intriguée par la voix douce de Jace.  
-Tu veux bien me tracer une iratze sur la poitrine ?  
Il retira son tee-shirt et dévoila une griffure qui virait au violet, elle s'étira tout le long de son flan. En voyant la blessure Clary porta une main à sa bouge et sortit sa stèle en vitesse. Elle s'agenouilla devant Jace et traça délicatement une iratze juste à côté de la blessure. Jace ne sentit pas la brulure de la stèle, Clary avait le don de les tracer si délicatement qu'on ne sentait un qu'un léger toucher, presque agréable. Il ne quittait pas Clary des yeux le temps qu'elle applique la rune et quand elle termina le tracé, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Une connexion se fit entre eux et un frisson parcourut le corps de Jace. Il essaya de se dérober au regard de Clary mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Clary se rapprochait lentement du visage de Jace, rangeant sa stèle dans la poche de sa veste en même temps. Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jace, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement. Jace plaqua Clary contre lui, la positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son cou et joua avec ses cheveux. Jace sentait l'iratze faire effet et son énergie revenait rapidement. Il roula sur le côté sans lâcher Clary qui se retrouva sous lui dans une position dangereuse pour elle. Jace quitta les lèvres de Clary pour la laisser respirer et caressa son front délicatement. Les yeux de Clary renvoyaient tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, c'était un regard tellement chaleureux que c'était presque douloureux de la fixer. Jace passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Clary et caressa le ventre de l'adolescente. Il picorait le cou de Clary de baiser et la jeune fille caressa le dos de Jace d'un geste si doux qu'il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Il releva la tête pour regarder Clary dans les yeux, voudrait-elle aller plus loin ? Devant son regard doux et confiant, il n'hésita pas avant de retirer la veste de Clary et de passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Clary frissonna quand la peau de Jace toucha la sienne. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune fille battre au même rythme que le sien, c'était une sensation tellement apaisante qu'il s'y abandonna l'espace d'une seconde avant d'embrasser à nouveau Clary. Il la sentit fermer les yeux et quand il quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir les épaules et la naissance la poitrine de Clary, il l'entendit soupirer d'aise. Des milliards de pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête mais Jace les balaya rapidement, se concentrant sur l'odeur de la peau de Clary. D'un geste expert il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de Clary, la jeune fille retint sa respiration mais ne se déroba pas. Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement de ses bras et revint pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Clary, pour la détendre. Jace avait l'impression de se trouvait au porte du paradis quand son torse se moula au corps fragile et doux de Clary. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes de Clary qui se cambra sous cette caresse.  
-Jace, gémit-elle au moment où il glissa sa main sous le bouton du jean de Clary.  
-Oui ?  
Il arrêta son geste, de peur de la brusquer, et releva les yeux vers elle.  
-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression d'en mourir.  
L'aveu de Clary fit sourire Jace et il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de faire glisser le pantalon et les baskets de Clary au sol. Il sentit Clary se raidir mais elle se détendit quand Jace déposa un léger baiser sur son ventre. Il retira son pantalon rapidement et se positionna au dessus de Clary. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant une nouvelle fois son autorisation. Pour toute réponse, Clary sourit timidement et hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle s'abandonnait totalement à Jace. Il couvrant chaque centimètre de la peau de Clary par des baisers, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir la chance d'avoir cette petite femme pour lui tout seul. Elle était à lui. Il tira doucement sur la culotte en coton de Clary et la fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, tout en douceur. Au moment où le dernier vêtement de Clary retrouva les autres à terre, il remarqua la larme qui s'était figée sur la joue droite de Clary.  
-Est-ce-que ça va ? demanda-t-il en prenant le visage de la petite rousse dans sa main.  
-Oui, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.  
Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et retira son propre sous-vêtement. Il noua ses mains à celles de Clary qui étaient glacées et verrouilla son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser en même temps qu'il allait la déflorer, lui donnant tout son amour dans ce geste.  
-Jace, je ne peux vraiment plus continuer à... Oh merde, dit la voix de Magnus.  
D'un geste rapide, Jace couvrit le corps de Clary de la couette et tourna sa tête vers le sorcier.  
-Je euh... Je... Laissez tomber.  
Magnus referma la porte et Jace entendit ses pas dans le couloir. La magie du moment était brisée, il en avait conscience. Il se rhabilla sans accorder un regard à Clary et quand il ouvrit la porte vers elle, il remarqua le visage blafard de la jeune fille.  
-Attends-moi là Clary, la supplia-t-il.  
Elle hocha la tête.

Magnus était assis sur son canapé, une tasse de café à la main qu'il fixait d'un air absent.  
-Je suis ravi de voir que tu as récupéré tes vêtements, dit-il quand Jace se posa devant lui.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ? Demanda Jace sans cacher sa frustration.  
-Surtout pas voir cette scène ! Ah non maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Clary ni toi sans me rappeler vos ébat.  
Devant le regard glacial de Jace, Magnus s'éclaircit la voix.  
-Je voulais te dire que je n'allais pas pouvoir mentir encore longtemps à Alec. A chaque fois qu'il me parle de toi, je me sens tellement coupable que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.  
-Et donc ?  
-Donc la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui dirais que tu as passé la nuit chez moi.  
-Alors c'est ma dernière nuit ici, conclut Jace en regagnant sa chambre.  
-Attends Jace, dit Magnus en se levant.  
Il posa sa main frêle sur l'épaule de Jace et son regard se fit plus doux que d'habitude.  
-Ne pense pas que je vous juge pour ce que j'ai vu dans ta chambre. Vous vous aimez et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais fais attention de ne pas lui faire plus de mal en l'aimant, Clary est une personne complexe qui préfère se priver que de faire du mal à son entourage et ça depuis toujours.  
Jace hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il fut choqué par le regard froid que Clary lui réserva.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, on se dit à la prochaine (et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour le moral de votre auteur !)**


	3. 3- After Every Party I Die - IAMX

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 3, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais là où je suis actuellement il n'y a pas d'internet donc je profite d'être en visite chez quelqu'un pour poster ce chapitre !**

 **Comme j'ai reçu plusieurs demandes (par mp ou review) pour un POV sur Magnus et Alec, je l'ai écrit, il s'agit du chapitre 17 (je viens de le finir).**

 **Profitez bien du chapitre et de la petite soirée de la bande, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Clary était presque nue sous Jace. Il ne lui restait que sa culotte et pourtant elle se sentait bien, à sa place. Le peu de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti quand Jace avait commencé à la caresser sensuellement avait disparu au moment où il l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour qu'elle avait presque fondu sur place. Oui elle aimait Jace plus que sa propre vie, oui elle voulait franchir le cap cette nuit avec lui. Quand Jace lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois son approbation, elle n'avait pas hésité car qui savait de quoi serait fait demain quand le soleil se lèverait ? Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière mais elle avait tellement souffert d'avoir perdu Jace que son corps le réclamait de plus en plus fort. Jace fit glisser le sous-vêtement de Clary et elle retint sa respiration malgré elle, au fond, une petite partie de sa conscience lui disait que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait mais elle fit taire la voix en lui disant que demain peut-être, Jace aura à nouveau disparu de sa vie.  
-Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda Jace d'une voix tremblante.  
Clary ne voulait pas lui partager ses inquiétudes, pas maintenant.  
-Oui, mentit-elle pour le rassurer.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'une larme avait coulé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et accueillit le regard marmoré de Jace sur le sien. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de Clary et elle s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement et Clary sentit son âme se mêler à celle de Jace. Et voilà, je vais perdre ma virginité, se dit-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle voulait la donner à Jace quoi qu'il arriverait le lendemain. Elle sentit le contact brûlant de la peau de Jace contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se prépara mentalement à perdre sa virginité quand la voix de Magnus les fit sursauter, elle et Jace. Clary ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit à cause du bourdonnement dans sa tête. Elle sentit Jace la couvrir et elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il se rhabillait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de l'attendre là. Où irait-elle de toute façon ?

Clary prit sa tête entre ses mains et se força à respirer calmement pour freiner son rythme cardiaque. Il battait aussi vite que celui de Jace et elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle revit les dernières minutes dans sa tête comme un film. Allait-elle réellement coucher avec Jace si Magnus n'était pas entré dans la chambre ? Oui. Elle allait coucher avec Jace. _Ton frère_ , se moqua sa conscience. Clary sortit du lit du Jace rapidement. Elle retrouva ses vêtements jetés au pied du lit et se rhabilla sans oser se regarder dans le miroir accrocher à l'armoire. Elle sentit son dégoût pour elle monter en surface comme une nausée. Elle croisa les bras et se fit la promesse de ne plus laisser son corps agir pour elle, elle n'avait plus le droit de désirer Jace de cette façon. Elle remerciait Magnus d'être entré dans la chambre, sans quoi elle aurait franchi un cap qu'elle aurait regretté peu de temps après, elle en était certaine. Coucher avec Jace était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait faire tout en sachant qu'il était son frère biologique. Même si cette idée la dégoûtait, une part sombre d'elle avait savouré le contact de Jace sur sa peau, les frissons de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque baiser et elle devait reconnaitre qu'une partie d'elle voulait donner son corps à Jace.  
-Non, dit-elle à haute voix. Non je n'ai pas le droit.  
Elle entendit Magnus parler à Jace et se prépara à affronter le regard de Jace quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait conscience que son attitude montrait de la colère mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'une fissure s'était produite en elle, d'un côté l'amour et le désir, de l'autre la raison. Jace posa des yeux amoureux sur elle mais il se reprit rapidement en voyant l'expression de Clary. Elle regarda son visage arborer cette expression moqueuse qu'il affichait quand il voulait masque ses émotions.  
-Magnus voulait savoir si un plan à trois l'intéressait, plaisanta-t-il. Mais j'ai répondu que tu n'étais pas assez ouverte d'esprit pour ça.  
Clary secoua la tête en entendant la voix moqueuse que prenait Jace, au fond elle savait qu'il souffrait de la dureté du visage de Clary.  
-Jace, écoute.  
-Non, non pas besoin de me faire le coup de "c'était sympa mais tu n'es pas mon genre".  
Jace s'adossa au mur en face de Clary dans une position nonchalante.  
-Ou alors c'est la phrase typique de "je suis pas prête pour ça. Non je sais "Désolé mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.".  
-Tu es franchement insupportable, dit Clary en récupérant sa veste.  
-Et toi tu n'es qu'une menteuse.  
La colère de Jace était palpable derrière le calme de sa voix.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Jace, souffla Clary piquée au vif.  
Jace ne pu masquer la colère sur son visage quand il explosa devant Clary.  
-Tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais au point d'avoir l'impression de mourir. Tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours au près de moi.  
La douleur des mots de Jace fit réagir Clary si vite qu'elle se surprit elle-même quand elle le gifla si fort que la trace de sa main resta marqué sur la peau de Jace.  
-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, on a plus rien à se dire.  
Clary récupéra son sac de vêtement et quitta la chambre de Jace, elle repéra Magnus dans la cuisine mais sorti de l'appartement sans lui adresser un mot. Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas en pensant que c'était Jace.  
-Clarissa.  
La voix douce de Magnus la fit arrêter sur le champ de dévaler les escaliers et elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle renifla bruyamment pour s'empêcher de pleurer, non elle ne pleurait pas !  
-Je te raccompagne chez toi.  
-Je n'ai plus de chez moi, marmonna-t-elle.  
-L'Institut est la maison de tous les Nephilims égarés, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
Il arrivait à Magnus d'être gentil, surtout envers elle. Clary le soupçonnait d'avoir un élan paternel envers elle mais ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était comme un parrain et avoir un parrain sorcier c'était vraiment pratique ! Clary remarqua que le ciel était plus sombre qu'à son habitude, l'aube n'allait pas tarder.  
-Tu n'as pas être si honteuse. Ce qui se passe entre Jace et toi, personne ne peut le comprendre, pas même vous.  
-Et toi tu le comprends ? Demanda Clary.  
-Oui en partie. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui cela arrive. C'est connu que dans les grandes tragédies le frère et la soeur s'aiment passionnément.  
-Mais comme toutes les tragédies, ça fini mal, soupira Clary.  
Elle était au bord des nerfs et son moment avec Jace tournait en boucle dans sa tête.  
-Oui mais les tragédies sont des inventions des Terrestres pour se dire qu'il existe pire que leur vie alors que ton amour avec Jace est réel.  
Comme Clary ne répondait pas, Magnus continuait son récit.  
-Tu connais un peu l'histoire de Rome je suppose ?  
-Oui Alec me donne des cours de latin.  
-Bien alors tu as entendu parler de Octave-Auguste. Et bien avant d'être le grand Octave-Auguste, ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Et Octave avait une grande soeur dont il était éperdument amoureux. Ce que les livres traditionnels ne racontent pas c'est qu'ils ont vécu ensemble pendant des années sous le nez de toute le monde sans que cela ne choque personne.  
-Parce qu'il était le grand Octave-Auguste.  
-Non parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Sa soeur est morte jeune et il s'est marié parce que c'était la tradition mais il a continué d'aimer sa soeur.  
-Commet tu sais tout ça toi ?  
-J'ai lu son journal mais aussi parce que cette histoire est relatée dans un livre de sort d'un sorcier qui travaillait pour lui.  
Clary s'arrêta de marcher et scruta Magnus.  
-Pour tu me racontes tout ça ? Tu cherches à me faire croire que mes sentiments pour Jace ne sont pas mauvais ?  
-J'essaie d'apaiser ton coeur mon trésor. Depuis quand l'amour est mauvais ? C'est vrai que beaucoup n'apprécient pas votre relation mais ils ne comprennent pas contrairement à moi.  
-Ou à Alec, murmura Clary sans sourire.  
-Oui il m'a avoué qu'il savait que Jace et toi êtes amoureux malgré tout et il trouve ça beau. Pour lui rien n'est plus important que le bonheur de son parabatai.  
Clary se remit en route, elle avait froid à rester sans bouger.  
-En parlant de lui, tu penses que je devrais lui dire que j'ai vu Jace ?  
-Oui, de toute façon il a probablement ressenti la joie que Jace avait de t'avoir avec lui. Ne lui mens pas car il n'aura plus jamais confiance en toi.  
Clary observa des boutiques nocturnes d'un regard absent, dans une autre vie, elle serait pétrifiée d'être dehors en plein milieu de la nuit mais maintenant elle voyait la vie autrement.  
-Tu reçois quand ta Marque ?  
Clary savait de quelle marque parlait Magnus, la première que recevait les chasseurs, la rune Angélique.  
-A la fin de la semaine. Ils vont faire venir une Soeur et un Frère et aussi ma famille donc Luke. Elle lança un regard en direction de Magnus, il regardait le ciel noir.  
-Je viendrais aussi, après tout j'ai assisté à tous les évènements marquants de ta vie.  
-Merci, sourit sincèrement Clary.  
-Même ta première fois, pouffa le sorcier.  
-On peut éviter d'en parler ? demanda-t-elle sans espoir.  
-Non, sourit Magnus.  
-On a pas... Enfin on allait mais on a pas eu le temps à grâce à toi.  
-C'est un plaisir de protéger la pureté de ma protégée mais la prochaine fois préviens-moi que je mette un bandeau autour des yeux.  
Voyant la ruelle menant à l'entrée de l'Institut, elle se tourna vers Magnus pour le remercier pour la petite balade, elle se sentait un peu mieux.  
-Non je dois rester pour m'entretenir avec Maryse donc je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, j'enverrai un message d'en bas.  
Clary allait se préparer à réciter son allégeance à l'Ange quand elle aperçut Isabelle et Alec adossés à la grille en tenue de combat. Les enfants Lightwood se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Clary et elle se sentit rougir sans raison apparente. Elle garda une allure stable et s'avança vers eux.  
-On peut savoir où tu étais ? Demanda Isabelle sans préambule.  
-Avec moi ! répondit Magnus.  
-Non pas toute la nuit car on était ensemble jusqu'à quatre heure du matin, rétorqua Alec en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
Lui et Isabelle semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-Alors ? Tu étais où ?  
-Chez Simon, je te l'avais dit.  
-Non tu n'étais pas chez lui dans la nuit puisque je l'ai appelé et qu'il m'a dit que tu l'avais laissé de bonne heure dans la soirée.  
-Bon très bien, soupira Clary.  
Magnus lui glissa un regard intrigué.  
-J'étais chez Luke prendre des affaires et je l'ai entendu parlé de Jace. Je me suis énervée car apparament il s'amuse à tabasser des loups dans leur bar. Donc j'ai été voir ma mère pour me calmer voilà tout. Ensuite j'ai été faire un tour et...  
-J'ai croisé Clary. On a parlé ensemble et ensuite je l'ai ramené jusqu'ici, termina Magnus.  
Isabelle regarda Clary et Magnus tour à tour avant de soupirer.  
-Mouais. Mais ça n'efface pas le fait qu'on t'a cherché partout ! Bon tu vas rentrer et prendre une douche car on doit faire un entraînement sévère ce matin.  
Clary haussa les épaules avant de franchir la grille, de toute façon elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle frôla Alec qui se raidit, il attrapa Clary par le bras et la fit avancer plus vite, une fois qu'ils furent dans la chapelle et à l'abri des oreilles de sa soeur, il relâcha Clary.  
-Tu l'as vu.  
-De qui tu parles ? feigna Clary.  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Clary. Je sais reconnaitre l'odeur de Jace même sur une de ses conquêtes.  
Clary se raidit et Alec se décomposa devant elle.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se radoucit-il.  
-Oui je l'ai vu. Il va bien, un peu trop sur les nerfs à mon goûts.  
-Tu l'as trouvé malheureux ?  
-Oui. Mais il n'est pas décidé à revenir, ça je l'ai bien compris.  
Clary appela l'ascenseur sous le regard inquisiteur.  
-Je ne suis peut être pas aussi doué avec les mots que Jace mais je suis bon observateur et je sais quand on me cache quelque chose. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.  
-On s'est disputé et j'ai fini par le gifler.  
-Jamais personne n'a osé le gifler, confia Alec.  
-Il l'a mérité, il a été un vrai salaud envers moi.  
-C'est sa façon de se protéger, expliqua Alec. En tout cas il semble anéanti, du moins j'en ai l'impression.  
Clary l'était tout autant mais ne montrait rien par fièreté. Elle se demanda s'il ne vallait pas mieux oublier l'épisode avec Jace pour aujourd'hui sinon elle risquait de craquer.  
-Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé Alec. C'est trop douloureux encore, attends un peu.  
Alec resta silencieux et Clary comprit qu'il ne lui poserait plus de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lui parler.  
-N'en parle pas à Isa, elle serait trop bouleversée.  
Clary acquiesça et sortit de l'ascenseur en se forçant à oublier l'image de Jace sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule dans sa chambre.

-Tu as une nouvelle dague ? S'étonna Isabelle.  
-Oui c'est un cadeau de Jace.  
Devant la tête surprise de son amie, Clary se reprit.  
-Il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre pour moi avec un petit mot m'expliquant qu'il serait toujours avec moi le temps que je la garde avec moi.  
-Je vois, marmonna Isabelle.  
Clary enchaînait des figures de combat sous les conseils de son entraîneuse pendant que Max les regardait dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Moi je pense que Jace il n'est pas loin de Clary, déclara-t-il sans quitter les yeux de son livre.  
-Tout le monde le sais, rétorqua sa soeur agacée.  
-Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est réellement pas loin d'elle. Parce qu'un jour il dormait sur le piano et il répétait le prénom de Clary. Moi je pense que quand on aime quelqu'un comme ça bah on est toujours à côté de lui.  
Clary fronça les sourcil, irritée qu'un gamin ressente l'amour qui l'unissait à son frère.  
-Non mais je disais juste ça comme ça, se reprit-il devant les regards inquisiteurs de sa soeur et de Clary.  
-Oui et bah ferme-là et étudie ! Ordonna Isabelle en reportant son attention sur Clary. Pourquoi on le garde avec nous déjà ?  
-Parce qu'il y a une réunion de fées et que votre mère ne veut pas qu'il en croise une.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon on va arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui et on va manger. Maman a préparé un ragoût ce matin pour nous.  
Clary s'étira et sentit le regard d'Isabelle sur elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien, répondit Isabelle en désigna Max d'un geste de la tête.  
-Je meurs de faim, déclara Max en entrant dans la cuisine.  
Isabelle avait toujours le regard posé sur Clary et cette dernière se sentait mal à l'aise. Après le repas, les filles trainèrent Max dans la chambre d'Isabelle.  
-Oh Max j'ai quelque chose pour toi !  
Clary sortit un vieille exemplaire de manga qui trainait dans la chambre d'ami de chez Luke. Elle lui lança d'un geste expert et le regarda le détailler dans tous les sens.  
-Tu vas peut-être aimer, ça parle de combat. C'est le premier d'une grande série !  
Max remercia Clary par un grand sourire et s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Clary fut certaine qu'il n'écouterait plus les filles pendant un long moment.  
-C'est quoi ces regards ? Demanda-t-elle à Isabelle qui se peignait les cheveux.  
-Et toi c'est quoi ça ? Rétorqua Isabelle en montrant le cou de Clary.  
Elle se pencha vers le miroir et pâli en regardant le suçon qu'elle avait juste au dessus de la clavicule.  
-Un coup que j'ai eu pendant l'entraînement, mentit-elle.  
-J'en sais assez sur les ébats pour savoir que c'est un suçon ! Déclara Isabelle en croisant les bras.  
-Je ne vois pas pas de quoi tu parles Isa, soupira théâtralement Clary. Comment j'aurais pu avoir un suçon à cet endroit là ?  
-Sois tu t'es battue avec un ver parasite ou alors tu as passé une folle nuit d'amour avec Jace. Clary se retint de lui hurler dessus à cause de la présence de Max et se contenta de chuchoter.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Jace est mon frère, on ne fera rien.  
-Bizarrement, il n'avait pas le même discours lui quand il nous a révélé votre lien.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
Isabelle se mit à lui raconter les heures qui ont suivi le retour de Jace à l'Institut après l'affrontement avec son père.  
-Il est revenu anéanti, littéralement anéanti. Il a prit une douche et il s'est allongé sur son lit en regardant son plafond.

Alec et Isabelle étaient restés avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

-Il nous a expliqué que tu étais sa soeur. Que c'était lui l'enfant que ta mère avait perdu, qu'il était le fils de Valentin. Au fond la seule chose qui lui faisait du mal c'était de savoir que tu étais sa soeur. Comme je voyais qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler ouvertement, j'ai quitté la pièce pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Alec.  
-C'est à ce moment que tu es venue me voir, comprit Clary.  
-Oui. Alec m'a raconté que Jace a pleuré dans ses bras des minutes entières avant de déclarer que tout ça c'était des conneries et que ça ne changerait pas l'amour qu'il avait pour toi. Selon Alec, il n'avait jamais vu Jace dans cet état. Alors Alec lui a promis de ne pas en parler autour de lui mais Jace a ri en disant que de toute façon la moitié des Nephilim devait déjà en parler à l'autre moitié.  
Clary ne savait pas quoi dire comprenant que Jace n'avait pas conscience du mal derrière leur amour. Alec entra au même moment pour annoncer que la réunion était terminée et que Max pouvait quitter les filles. Isabelle soupira de soulagement et proposa à Clary de sortir au Charivari histoire de boire quelques verres entre filles.  
-Et depuis quand je n'ai plus le droit de venir en soirée ? marmonna Alec.  
-Depuis que tu gardes Max ce soir !  
-Non maman est là ce soir, annonça Alec.  
-Et si on sortait tous ensemble, avec Magnus et Simon ? proposa Isabelle à la surprise de Clary.  
-Très bien, soupira Alec. On va faire du babysitting de Terrestre.  
-Sois gentil avec lui, recommanda Isabelle. Il est cool.  
-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il en pince pour toi et que ça t'amuse.  
-Non je dis ça car il t'a sauvé la vie, réplique Isabelle en roulant les yeux.  
Alec referma la porte derrière lui et Clary se retourna vers Isabelle qui appelait déjà Simon.  
-Il est au lycée, lui rappelle-t-elle.  
-On est vendredi et le vendredi il n'a pas cours et répète avec son groupe.  
-Depuis quand tu connais son emploi du temps par coeur ? S'étonna Clary.  
Mais Isabelle lui fit signe de se taire et sourit quand Simon décrocha.  
-Toi, moi et la bande ce soir au Charivari ! annonça-t-elle.  
-Bien madame mais euh à qu'elle heure ?  
Isabelle pouffa de rire ce qui surprit Clary.  
-Vient tout de suite comme ça tu vas te préparer avec Alec, il va te prêter quelque chose de classe.  
-Très bien.  
Isabelle raccrocha et sourit à Clary. Moins d'une heure après, Simon était arrivé à l'Institut en saluant Maryse comme s'il était normal qu'un humain se trouve dans l'Institut. Maryse roula des yeux et s'enferma dans son bureau. Alec l'avait pris avec lui dans sa chambre et les filles papotaient de chose étrangement féminines pour Isabelle.  
-Tu comprends, si je porte des talons trop haut, j'ai l'air d'une girouette.  
-Attends tu es vraiment gracieuse, ne te plains pas !  
-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire juste que j'aimerais avoir cinq centimètre en moins c'est tout !  
-Et moi je voudrais cinq centimètre en plus, plaisanta Clary.  
Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle redevienne sérieuse.  
-Et si on devenait parabatai, proposa-t-elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber, fit Isabelle avec une grimace, c'était juste une idée comme ça.  
Clary se figea, empreinte à une grande réflexion interne. L'idée d'Isabelle était étrange mais pas idiote. Après tout, elles s'entraînaient tout le temps ensemble et Clary appréciait sincèrement la présence de son amie. Et puis savoir qu'elle aurait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés la rassurait.  
-D'accord. On va faire ça en même temps que ma cérémonie de la première Marque.  
Isabelle fit un sourire si sincère que Clary se sentit réellement heureuse.  
-On va se faire belle et on va changer tes pensés ! Allez au boulot !  
Quand les garçons frappèrent à la porte, Isabelle portait une robe noir toute en dentelle alors que Clary était vêtue d'une robe en cuir noir avec des motifs en relief. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une simple tresse et portait un peu de maquillage.  
-Magnifique, commenta Simon en regardant les filles.  
-Mouais, vous ressemblez surtout à des filles désespérées de trouver un mec, rétorqua Alec.  
-Et toi tu ressembles à un mec coincé dans cette tenue, ah non attends c'est ta tenue quotidienne ça !  
Clary rit discrètement pendant qu'Alec pinça des lèvres avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Simon lança un regard curieux vers Clary qu'elle ignora, Isabelle semblait encore plus folle qu'à son habitude et quand elle héla un taxi et qu'elle s'engouffra la première elle se moquait encore de son frère.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Soupira Alec en montant à côté du chauffeur.  
Il donna le nom de la rue du Charivari et ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Magnus devant l'entrée du bar.  
-Tient le petit rat est de sortie, dit-il en regardant Simon.  
Magnus portait une chemise bleue à paillette et il arborait une coiffure excentrique dont lui seul avait le secret. Tout le petit groupe entra rapidement grâce à la présence de Magnus et prit place autour d'une table. Isabelle commanda une tournée de shooter et attendit d'être servie pour lever son verre, imitée par toute la table.  
-Je lève mon verre à ma future parabatai, Clarissa Fray !  
Elle avala son shooter et le reposa lourdement sur la table.  
-C'était donc ça, sourit Alec. Je me disais bien qu'elle était trop heureuse pour que ça soit sans raison.  
-Bon courage, dit Magnus avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Clary.  
-Et bah euh félicitation, acheva Simon avec un air penaud.  
-C'est pas une annonce de mariage non plus, ricana Alec.  
Il fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre.  
-En fait, c'est plus fort qu'un mariage. Donc ouais félicitation les filles !  
Il bu son verre sous le regard amusé de Magnus. Clary vida le sien sans demander l'avis de personne et commanda une autre tournée. La musique résonnait si fort dans sa tête qu'elle se demandait si elle ne saignait pas des oreilles. Simon lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.  
-Et tu sais Magnus, on était à cet endroit quand Clary a vu Jace la première fois, dit Alec.  
-Oui je sais, sourit patiemment Magnus. Tu l'as dit juste avant de boire ton troisième verre.  
-Oh allez c'est bon sois cool chéri ! répliqua Alec avant de s'enfiler un autre verre.  
Isabelle éclata de rire et vida le sien avant de s'en resservir un autre. Magnus avait fait apparaitre une bouteille sur leur table ainsi que des verres propres. Simon avait renoncé à parler avec Clary qui était dans un état second et discuter avec Isabelle.  
-Oh Clary, tu es triste ? Demanda Alec en la secouant un peu.  
-Non je suis pas triste, mentit-elle.  
-Allez fais comme moi, bois un verre pour oublier Jace !  
Il trinqua avec Clary et Magnus avant de finir son verre, son visage avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Clary vida son verre d'une traite et sentit un léger tournis l'envahir. Elle sortit son téléphone de son soutient-gorge et appuya sur un nom qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Une seule tonalité lui parvint au oreille avant un silence absolu, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à hurler au dessus de la musique.  
-Toi, moi au Charivari maintenant.  
Elle raccrocha en pouffant de rire sous l'oeil intrigué d'Isabelle.  
-Tu as appelé qui ?  
-Le chinois de la cinquantième tient ! se moqua Clary.  
Alec lui arracha le téléphone des mains et consulta le dernier numéro composé en riant comme un enfant.  
-Oh elle a appelé son frère qui est aussi son amoureux et mon parabatai au passage.  
Il s'écroula sur la table sous le rire de Magnus qui avait un regard espiègle envers Isabelle.  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est une boisson féérique !  
-Je ne dirais pas ça mais plutôt une boisson magique qui fait rire tout le monde sans véritable raison ! Rit Magnus.  
-Je vais encore finir en rat, couina Simon.  
-Mais non, le rassura Clary. On va juste finir tous à poil dans la rue.  
Elle éclata de rire à nouveau avant de se servir le fond de la bouteille qu'elle avala de bon coeur. C'est vrai que la boisson avait un goût de fleur mélangé à quelque chose de plus fort, de l'alcool probablement. Au moment où Magnus fit apparaître une boisson de couleur bleu, Alec releva la tête comme un robot.  
-Et si on faisait un jeu ! Proposa-t-il.  
-Ouais un action ou vérité ! s'enthousiasma Simon.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Isabelle en regardant Clary.  
-On doit dire une vérité ou faire une action imposée sinon on a un gage encore pire que l'action.  
-Je sens que ça mal finir, soupira Magnus.  
-C'est moi qui commence ! Hurla Alec en se saisissant de la bouteille vide.  
Il la fit tourner et elle indiqua Simon.  
-Action, répondit le meilleur ami de Clary.  
-Va draguer le loup derrière Clary.  
Alec ricana comme un enfant et mit un coup de coude à Magnus. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Simon alla maladroitement vers l'homme désigné et commença à remuer son bassin devant lui. Comme Clary éclata de rire, elle renversa son verre elle.  
-Merde !  
Simon revint avec un visage rouge et un regard sévère pour Alec avant de s'asseoir à sa place. il fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Magnus. Le jeu tourna ainsi sans désigner une fois Clary qui fut soulagée. Jusqu'à ce que sa future parabatai la désigne mais comme Clary avait du mal à s'imaginer remuer, elle préféra une vérité.  
-Raconte-nous ta soirée d'hier.  
-Bon ça suffit, décréta Magnus en tapant des mains. J'en connais qui sont au bord du coma, on va gentiment rentrer chez moi.  
-Oh non ça devenait rigolo, dit Clary.  
Elle regarda la table d'un air de défi et se mit à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
-En fait hier j'ai vu Jace. Et puis on a parlé, j'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré. Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai embrassé et...  
-Et comme toujours tu es devenue une tigresse au lit, c'est bien connu, l'interrompit Jace derrière elle.  
-Jace ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? cria-t-elle.  
-Je t'empêche de te tourner en ridicule et probablement de dire des choses que tu vas regretter demain matin au réveil.  
-N'importe quoi, dit Clary vexée. Je disais juste qu'hier...  
-Tais-toi, lui ordonna Jace d'une voix sévère. Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, sans moi.  
-Ah non, moi je t'ai dit de venir mais tu as mis trop de temps, y'a plus rien à boire.  
Clary était dans un état second et n'arrivait pas à se taire. L'euphorie de la boisson lui donnait envie d'embrasser Jace devant tout le monde et de hurler au monde entier qu'elle s'en fichait de leur lien. Clary se leva de sa chaise en titubant et se posta face à Jace qui la regardait en secouant la tête.  
-Tu sais quoi Jace ?  
-Non quoi Clary ?  
-Et bah tu m'as fait un suçon hier juste là, regarde.  
Elle désigna son cou et Jace haussa les épaules d'un air affligé.  
-Bon tout le monde me suit, on s'en va.  
-Ah non moi je veux encore jouer, proteste Clary en voulant se rasseoir.  
Elle sentit le vide sous elle là où elle pensait trouver une chaise. heureusement les bras musclés de Jace la retint et elle se retrouva porté.  
-Vous restez là si vous voulez mais j'emmène Clary loin de vos conneries, dit Jace.  
-Tu n'emmènerais pas Clary sans moi, protesta Isabelle.  
-A la bonheur, marmonna Jace. Bon vous venez aussi ?  
Clary ricana en appelant Jace, il baissa les yeux sur elle.  
-On va voir ma culotte si tu lèves mes jambes.  
Jace sourit malgré lui et serra sa prise autour de Clary. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle se trouvait dans une pièce différente que le bar. La pièce était dans le noir et elle voulut se lever mais elle sentit un poids lourd sur elle. Elle reconnut l'odeur de Jace et se raidit. Que s'était-il passé ? Se fut Simon qui rassura Clary, il venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans faire de bruit.  
-Tu as un peu forcé sur l'alcool féérique hier, chuchota-t-il. Enfin Alec aussi.  
-Par l'Ange ! J'ai fait quoi ?  
Les événements de la veille étaient encore flous mais Clary se rappelait avoir appelé Jace et avoir joué à un jeu stupide.  
-Ne me dis rien, je ne préfère pas savoir. Rassure-moi je n'ai pas parlé de la nuit de la veille ?  
Simon secoua la tête avec une grimace.  
-Non car Jace est intervenu mais tu semblais sur le point de nous révéler un très gros secret.  
Clary reporta son attention sur Jace qui dormait en serrant Clary. C'était ça le poids sur elle.  
-Bah laisse tomber Clary c'est pas grave tu avais bu.  
-Tu as dormi où toi ? demanda Clary en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Jace sans le réveiller.  
-Dans l'autre chambre d'ami. Elle est sympa la chambre de Jace ! Magnus nous a expliqué qu'il dormait là régulièrement.  
Clary posa un regard affectueux sur Jace qui n'échappa à Simon.  
-Profite du calme Clary, lui conseilla Simon. Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien, je vais me recoucher.  
-Merci Simon, murmura Clary.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour ne pas poser de question.  
Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire résigné.  
-J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions depuis que je suis devenu un rat.  
Clary ricana doucement et la porte se referma, plongeant Clary dans le noir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un tee shirt appartenant à Jace sans soutient-gorge et une petite culotte beaucoup trop serrée pour être confortable. Quant à Jace, même si Clary ne voyait rien, elle sentit qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer sous la couette. Malgré elle, Clary se blottit contre Jace et profita du calme de l'appartement pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle caressa les cheveux de Jace d'un geste affectueux comme elle aimait le faire quand il posait sa tête sur ses jambes.  
-Clary, susurra-t-il dans son sommeil.  
-Chut, souffla-t-elle.  
-Ne m'abandonne plus.  
Clary ne savait pas s'il dormait ou pas et n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Jace roula sur le dos et Clary posa sa tête sur le torse de Jace avant de se rendormir paisiblement. Les problèmes pouvaient bien attendre encore quelques heures !

Clary sentit une main dans son dos. Une main chaude et douce, la main de Jace. Elle profita du contact pour essayer de se rendormir, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié ses problèmes et ne souhaitait que continuer son rêve.  
-Je sais que tu es réveillée petite fêtarde, se moqua gentiment Jace.  
Pour seule réponse, Clary se blottit un peu plus contre Jace mais il n'était pas d'humeur à la caliner. Il la fit tomber de l'autre côté du lit, malgré les protestations de l'adolescente. Quand Jace se plaça au dessus d'elle et maintient les poignets au dessus de sa tête, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour le rendre aussi brutal envers elle.

* * *

POV JACE

Jace avait été dépité d'entendre Clary avec cette voix. Quand elle lui avait imposé de venir au Charivari, il avait compris que quelque chose se passait et avait stoppé le combat avec un vampire en lui jetant de l'eau bénite au visage. Il avait volé sa Dhampir pour aller plus vite. Le spectacle qui s'était joué devant lui l'avait surpris. Alec était avachi sur Magnus en somnolant légèrement, Magnus regardait Clary comme le faisait Luke, Simon dévorait Isabelle des yeux et Isabelle... Et bien Isabelle se moquait de Clary. Clary était dans un état second, elle faisait de grand geste et parlait très fort, Jace l'entendait malgré la musique alors qu'il était à deux mètres de la table. Le groupe semblait jouer à un jeu avec une bouteille car Magnus éclatait souvent de rire. Soudain la bouteille se tourna vers Clary et Jace vit Clary se tendre et hausser les épaules, il savait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose contre son envie. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence, de façon à mieux l'entendre. Quand il l'entendit parler de la nuit de la veille, il se devait d'intervenir, Clary n'aurait jamais parlé de ça dans un état normal.  
-Et comme toujours tu es devenue une tigresse au lit, sourit-il.  
Tout le groupe se retourna sur lui mais il gardait son attention sur Clary. Ses yeux verts étaient légèrement plus brillants, comme si elle avait de pleurer. Elle protesta comme à son habitude quand Jace essayait de la tirer d'une mauvaise situation mais il ne perdit pas son sourire, au fond il trouvait ça drôle de voir Clary comme ça. Elle se leva même si elle ne tenait pas du tout l'équilibre et se posta bien face à Jace. Elle lui montra le suçon qu'il lui avait fait hier et malgré lui, il sourit. Il ne se souvenait même pas de lui avoir fait ça, il espérait seulement que les autres n'avaient rien entendu. A un moment donné, Clary voulut s'asseoir dans le vide et Jace la rattrapa. Elle se blottit contre et lui et murmura son nom. Elle dégageait une chaleur qui n'était pas normale, elle avait besoin d'air frai.  
-On va voir ma culotte si tu lèves mes jambes.  
Jace éclata de rire et resserra sa prise de façon à cacher les fesses de Clary, il défiait quiconque de poser les yeux sur sa Clary. Le petit groupe suivit Jace vers la sortie et il soupira de soulagement en constatant que la rue était vide en générale il y avait toujours un ou deux démons qui trainaient par là mais pas cette nuit. Simon était le seul qui était presque sombre, il s'étira mollement en demandant à Jace où ils allaient. Clary marmonna quelque chose au sujet de chez Luke mais Jace ne voulait pas la rammena là-bas et devoir expliquer à Luke pourquoi sa fille adoptive était dans cet état là ni pourquoi elle avait un suçon.  
-Tu peux la tenir deux minutes ? demanda Jace à Simon.  
Il fit glisser Clary dans ses bras mais elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.  
-Attends Clary je te reprends juste après.  
Il l'enveloppa de son manteau pour couvrir les jambes dénudés de la jeunes filles et ferma tous les boutons.  
-Et voilà, dit-il doucement.  
Il reprit Clary des bras de Simon qui lui lança un regard étrange. En se retournant il vit Alec se faire soutenir par Magnus et Isabelle, il était dans le même état que Clary. Mais Alec n'était pas habitué à l'alcool et en sentant l'odeur de fleur que dégageait l'haleine de Clary, c'était de l'alcool féérique. Il lança un regard noir à Magnus, le Charivari ne servait pas d'alcool féérique aux humains.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne les ai pas forcé à boire. Je voulais même empêcher Clary de parler mais elle ne m'écoutait pas.  
-Clary n'écoute personne, sourit Jace. Surtout pas nous.  
-On va aller chez moi c'est plus près que l'Institut, proposa Magnus.  
Jace se mit en tête du groupe et marcha tranquillement en écoutant la respiration rapide de Clary. Elle marmonnait des choses étranges et répétait souvent qu'elle voulait Jace. Il souriait de l'entendre dire ça alors qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de la situation.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire entre vous ? Demanda Simon dont Jace avait oublié la présence.  
-De quoi tu parles le Terrestre ?  
-Cette histoire de baiser entre vous. C'est quand même ta soeur, tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
-Il ne sait rien passé. Clary n'est pas dans son état normal.  
-Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, tu ne sais pas du tout mentir. En plus tu as resserré ta prise sur elle quand j'ai parlé de votre baiser.  
-Tu es vraiment insupportable. On a rien fait d'autre que discuter et s'échanger des choses violentes voilà.  
-Et le suçon qu'elle a montré à tout le monde c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a fait ! rétorqua Simon.  
Jace s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.  
-Simon, soupira-t-il à bout de patience. Chez les Nephilim on prend souvent des coups, surtout quand on envoie un couteau au visage de son frère pour l'accueillir après une longue absence.  
-Vous vous êtes battus ? S'étonna Simon.  
-Oui. Et c'est vrai qu'elle a un marque dans le cou mais ce n'est rien d'important c'est juste mais façon à moi de lui montrer qu'elle ne peut pas rester loin de moi longtemps.  
-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre dans votre monde, marmonna le Terrestre.  
Jace fut soulagé qu'il le laisse tranquille à ce sujet. Au détour d'une rue, ils croisèrent un groupe de touriste qui regarda Clary et Jace tour à tour.  
-Finalement il reste des gentleman à New-York dit une femme âgée. Mais vous devriez dire à votre fiancé de ne pas boire autant !  
-C'est ma soeur, sourit-il méchamment.  
Devant le regard féroce de Jace, elle rattrapa son groupe presque en courant.  
-Tu fais peur au petite vieille maintenant ? se moqua Magnus.  
-Elle m'a dit de faire moins boire ma petite amie.  
Magnus sourit en regardant Clary enfoncer on visage dans le torse de Jace.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle se comporte comme ta soeur, ça saute aux yeux !  
Jace fut soulagé d'arriver dans la rue de chez Magnus car Clary gigotait de plus en plus. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait malgré les protestations d'Isabelle derrière lui.  
-C'est bon Isa, je vais juste la coucher !  
-Il faut la changer et elle ne va pas être contente si elle apprend que tu l'as vu à moitié nue dans son sommeil.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle va accepter de rester avec toi, répondit Jace en secouant la tête.  
Isabelle essaya de prendre Clary des bras de son frère adoptif mais Clary protesta.  
-Non je veux Jace.  
-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira Jace, faussement agacé.  
-Ouais. Bon je vais me coucher, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi. Après tout je vais être sa parabatai !  
Isabelle sourit fière de son effet et s'enferma dans une chambre en attrapant Simon au passage. Jace ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et posa délicatement Clary sur le lit. Il défit les chaussures de l'adolescente en soupirant devant la complexité des attaches. Comment les filles pouvaient marcher avec ça ? Après avoir comprit le mécanisme, il les envoya balader à travers la pièce et entendit un bruit sourd contre le mur derrière lui. Clary reprit conscience quand Jace lui retirait le manteau.  
-Jace ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu vas me faire l'amour ?  
-Non Clary, je vais te mettre au lit.  
-Dommage, soupira-t-elle avant de se couvrir les yeux de ses bras.  
Jace secoua la tête, vraiment exaspéré. Cette fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Il la tourna pour dézipper sa robe qui lui allait si bien et se mordit la lèvre et se rendant compte que sous soutient-gorge était intégré à la robe. Il se força à ne pas la regarder en faisant glisser le vêtement étroit contre ses jambes. Il retira son propre tee-shirt pour l'enfiler à Clary.  
-Il sent bon ton tee-shirt, murmura Clary.  
-Et il sent quoi ?  
-Il sent toi, sourit Clary.  
Jace sourit à son tour en soulevant Clary pour mieux l'installer dans le lit. Au moment de la poser, Clary ouvrit les yeux et fit tomber Jace sur le lit.  
-Clary, soupira-t-il. C'est pas l'heure de jouer.  
-Mais j'ai envie de toi Jace.  
-On verra ça demain quand tu seras sombre.  
-Mais demain on va encore se disputer. Demain je vais me souvenir que tu es mon frère et je ne vais plus vouloir être amoureuse de toi.  
Jace se releva et s'assit à côté de Clary. Elle semblait totalement consciente, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard braqué sur lui. Pourtant Jace savait que l'alcool féérique avait cette effet sur les humains, ils semblaient normaux alors qu'ils n'avaient conscience de ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient.  
-Clary tu as conscience de avec qui tu parles ?  
-Oui je parle avec Jace Wayland, mon frère que j'aime.  
-Clary tu ne devrais pas parler mais dormir, tu vas le regretter demain.  
-Je regrette tous les jours, soupira Clary tristement.  
-Tu regrettes quoi ?  
La curiosité de Jace le poussait à continuer la conversation avec Clary même s'il savait que ce n'était pas très honnête de sa part.  
-Je regrette d'être ta soeur. Je regrette que Valentin t'a dit que j'étais ta soeur. Moi j'y crois pas car mon coeur me dit que c'est pas possible. En plus tu ne ressembles même pas à maman.  
-Je ressemble à notre père.  
-Je trouve pas. Toi tu es un ange alors que lui c'est un salop, marmonna Clary.  
Jace prit la main de Clary et y déposa un baiser tendre.  
-Je suis loin d'être un ange, la preuve je désire ma soeur plus que n'importe qu'elle autre femme sur cette terre.  
-Tu es mon ange à moi, dit Clary en nouant ses doigts à ceux de Jace.  
Jace allait se lever pour quitter la chambre mais Clary le retint.  
-Si tu pars de cette pièce, tu vas pas revenir, je le sais.  
Elle n'avait pas tord, Jace avait l'intention de filer maintenant que sa soeur était en sécurité chez Magnus.  
-On fait un pacte, dit Clary en se relevant trop rapidement au goût de Jace.  
Elle bascula en arrière et Jace la rattrapa.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Puisque tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour maintenant alors que je te le demande, si tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille demain, je te promets de te donner tout ce que tu veux en échange.  
Devant l'air angélique de Clary, Jace sourit machiavéliquement. Il tenait là une bonne occasion de se venger de cette situation très gênante pour lui.  
-Très bien. Promets-moi que si je dors avec toi cette nuit, tu acceptes de porter la rune d'amour et de mariage avec moi.  
Jace plaisantait, ils n'auraient jamais le droit de porter ces runes ensemble, il en avait conscience mais Clary ignorait qu'il fallait la présence d'un Frère pour accomplir cette marque.  
-D'accord, accepta Clary. Je vais me marier avec toi.  
-Oh non, je veux garder une preuve de ça. Donne-moi ton téléphone que je te filme pendant que tu récites ton engagement.  
Il sauta du lit et se saisit de son téléphone qu'il posa dans un angle parfait pour enregistrer Clary. Clary lui donna son téléphone qui était tombé par terre en lui indiquant comment il fallait faire.  
-Merci Clary mais je sais me servir d'un téléphone !  
-Bon alors tu filmes ?  
-Oui.  
Clary prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.  
-Moi Clarissa Adèle Fray ou Fairchild ou Morgensten comme vous voulez c'est pareil, je jure que je m'engage à épouser Jace Wayland s'il passa la nuit à côté de moi, sourit-elle visiblement fière. Je m'engage à porter les runes de mariage et d'amour pour lui prouver ma fidélité et mon amour éternel.  
Jace coupa les vidéos et retira son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les draps.  
-Dors maintenant, dit-il à Clary.  
-Mais je...  
-Dors Clary.  
Il posa son bras sur elle pour l'immobiliser et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il sentit le corps de Clary se détendre.

Jace fut réveillé par des cheveux sur son visage. Il ouvrit un oeil et remarqua qu'ils étaient roux. Clary, sourit-il intérieurement. Elle dormait sur lui, la tête posé sur son torse et les mains contre son cou. En se rappelant les évènement de la veille, il sourit car il avait la meilleure façon de se venger de Clary après l'appel qu'elle lui avait passé. Jace caressa le dos dénudé de Clary, son tee-shirt était relevé jusqu'au homoplate et il pouvait sentir la moitié de la poitrine de Clary sur son torse. Il essaya d'ignorer ce dernier détail mais c'était dur de résister à un corps à moitié dénudé quand on a seize ans même si on est un chasseur d'ombre résistant.  
-Je t'aime, dit Clary d'une voix endormie.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Clary, chuchota Jace. Même si je sais que je n'ai pas le droit et que j'en souffrirai toute ma vie.  
Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jace. Le coeur de Clary accéléra légèrement, indiquant qu'elle sortait du sommeil. Aussitôt, celui de Jace se cala sur son rythme et au même moment, Clary bougea. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais Jace ne voulait pas rater une si belle occasion.  
-Je sais que tu es réveillée petite fêtarde, rit-il.  
Clary essaya de resserrer son emprise sur lui mais il la fit basculer de l'autre côté du lit, la tirant complètement de son sommeil. Pour jouer le jeu, il se plaça au dessus d'elle et bloqua ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.  
-Bonjour futur madame Wayland, sourit-il tendrement.  
Devant l'air abasourdi de Clary, il jubilla intérieurement.  
-Lache moi Jace ! dit-elle faiblement.  
Elle avala sa salive et Jace sentit frisson sur les bras de Clary, son corps n'était pas de cet avis visiblement.  
-Comme vous voulez Clarissa Wayland, répondit Jace en relachant les poignets de sa soeur.  
Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Clary et déposa un baiser à l'endroit où le suçon trônait fièrement. Clary frissonna à nouveau avant de se ressaisir et de protester.  
-Arrête Jace.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit cette nuit pourtant.  
-Je ne me souviens de rien, marmonna Clary visiblement confuse.  
Jace continua son petit manège en savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur la peau de Clary.  
-Et bien tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour plusieurs fois pour commencer.  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
Jace planta son regard plein de désir sur Clary.  
-Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.  
-C'est pas vrai, soupira Clary. Est-ce-que ?  
-Désolé de te décevoir mais je réserve pour ma nuit de noce, se moqua Jace.  
Il retourna son attention sur le ventre de Clary qu'il parcourut de baiser moite. Cette voix Clary se contenta de se tendre sans repousser Jace.  
-Tu as dit que j'étais ton ange.  
-C'est à cause des rêves que je fais sur toi. Je te vois avec des ailes et je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre.  
-Tu rêves de moi ? S'étonna Jace qui arrêta un instant la torture qu'il pratiquait sur Clary.  
-Et toi tu rêves de quoi ?  
-De ma future femme, ricana Jace en soufflant sur le nombril de Clary qui frissonna.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?  
Jace se releva d'un bond, se positionnant à califourchon sur Clary.  
-Ah justement le meilleur moment de la nuit !  
Clary descendit son regard sur son bassin et Jace prit conscience de sa position, il rougit légèrement et descendit du lit pour se saisir du téléphone de Clary.  
-Regarde la dernière vidéo.  
Clary s'exécuta en silence et en se voyant se promettre à son frère de cette façon, elle rougit. Elle repassa une seconde fois la vidéo puis referma le téléphone. Son visage était blafard.  
-Au cas où tu voudrais effacer la vidéo, je t'ai filmé avec mon propre téléphone, expliqua Jace d'un air victorieux.  
-De toute façon ça n'a aucune valeur, marmonna Clary. J'étais ivre.  
-Non tu n'étais pas ivre mais simplement euphorique. Et si, une promesse de mariage a une valeur chez nous.  
Jace enfila un tee-shirt propre et proposa un pantalon à Clary. Elle l'enfila en vitesse, faisant un ourlet sur les jambes et croisa les bras, boudeuse.  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça ! Dit-elle quand Jace ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
-C'est toi qui as proposé, je n'ai fait qu'accepter ton marché.  
-Espèce d'enfoiré, souffla-t-elle.  
Jace éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des autres qui étaient déjà réveillé et mangeait un petit déjeuné ou un brunch selon le point de vu.  
-A peine levé qu'ils se chamaillent, commenta Magnus sans lever les yeux.  
-Isa, explique à ta future parabatai qu'une promesse de mariage ne se défait chez nous.  
-C'est vrai, répondit Isabelle en posant sa tasse de café. Chez nous quand on signe un pacte de fiançailles, on ne peut plus l'annuler. Même si on change d'avis.  
-Ah ! Cria Clary faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
-Clary, geigna Alec en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
-Aucun pacte n'a été signé ! C'est une stupide vidéo !  
Elle pointa son doigt sur Jace d'un air menaçant.  
-Techniquement une vidéo c'est une preuve suffisante, intervint Magnus.  
Le sourire de Jace s'agrandit et la colère de Clary s'emplifie.  
-La ferme Magnus ! C'est entre mon frère et moi.  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est que si une personne se promet à une autre devant une caméra c'est valable aux yeux de votre Loi. Le mariage serait célébré.  
-Qui va se marier ? Demanda Simon en sortant de la cuisine.  
-Personne, répondit Clary en détournant son visage de Jace.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une tension entre vous deux, dit l'humain en posant son regard sur Clary et Jace.  
-Oh Clary vient d'apprendre une nouvelle règle chez nous, sourit fièrement Jace.  
Magnus soupira bruyamment pour se donner une contenance mais Clary remarqua son petit sourire en direction de Jace.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait encore ?  
-Rien, marmonna Clary. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et je ne m'en souviens même pas !  
Jace sourit de plus belle en s'asseyant à côté de Simon, et lui vola son café.  
-Eh c'est le mien ! Protesta-t-il.  
-Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'à t'en faire un autre.  
-Vous êtes chiants tous les deux, commenta Clary en s'installant à côté d'Isabelle qui lui frotta le dos.  
-Tu veux une iratze pour ta tête ? Proposa-t-elle.  
-C'est efficace pour les souvenirs perdus ?  
-Non, rit Jace. Par contre il paraît que y'a rien de mieux que de manger des frites féériques pour se rappeler ce qu'on a oublié.  
Clary lança un regard assassin à Magnus qui l'ignora en prétextant s'occuper du mal de tête d'Alec.  
-Ce n'est pas lui, je t'ai vu chez Taki t'empifrer de frite.  
-En même temps c'est normal je m'inquiétais pour mon frère, dit Clary en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
Jace fit la grimace mais ne répondit pas. Clary 1 - Jace 0.  
-Ton frère ? tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit, répliqua-t-il alors que Clary avalait une gorgée de café.  
Elle s'étouffa et Isabelle lui tapa gentiment le dos.  
Clary 1- Jace 1, égalité.  
-En même temps si tu n'avais pas fichu le camp comme ça, je n'aurais jamais autant bu avec Alec pour oublier ton absence.  
-Elle n'a pas tord, insista Alec en ouvrant les yeux.  
Clary 2 - Jace 1.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui a tout arrêté la veille sous un faux prétexte.  
-Ah non ça c'est moi, ricana Magnus dans sa barbe.  
-Tu es de quel côté toi ? Lui lança Jace.  
-Celui de l'arbitre. Donc si je résume, on est à deux pour Clary et deux pour toi. Egalité parfaite. -Si je suis parti, je te signale que c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de foutre le camp !  
-Mais j'y crois pas ! Hurla Clary. Je t'ai dit de partir de ma chambre pas de notre vie. Tu sais quoi Jace Morgensten tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, tu ne vaux pas mieux que notre père !  
-Clary quatre, Jace deux, railla Simon.  
-La ferme, crièrent Jace et Clary d'une seule voix.  
-La ça fait zéro pour toi Simon et un pour le frère et la soeur qui se déteste, plaisanta Alec.  
-Vous me saoulez, je me casse, déclara Jace.  
-C'est ça va-t-en Jace. Enfuis-toi comme un lâche !  
Comme Jace s'enferma dans sa chambre, Clary continua de hurler pour le provoquer.  
-Tu ne fais que ça, fuir tes problèmes sans les affronter. Tu es un lâche, Valentin avait raison quand il a dit que tu étais trop faible pour le servir, il a eu raison de te laisser ici !  
La porte de la chambre claqua contre le mur, faisant vibrer tout l'appartement.  
-Je vais avoir des problèmes avec mes voisins, soupira Magnus.  
Jace se précipita vers Clary avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Il attrapa Clary par le cou et la bloqua contre le mur, assez fort pour l'empêcher de bouger mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de respirer.  
-On devrait les séparer, intervint Simon paniqué.  
-Oh non c'est comme ça qu'on règle nos problèmes entre frère et soeur.  
-Chez nous c'est avec des assiettes volantes, expliqua Simon. Mais Clary et Jace c'est avec des poignards.  
Alec ricana et marmonna quelque chose au sujet de l'amour mais Magnus le fit taire. Clary reporta son attention sur Jace qui la regardait avec une expression de colère mais de tristesse aussi.  
-Je te déteste, lui dit-elle.  
L'expression de Jace s'adoucit, il esquissa un sourire avant de se rapprocher d'elle.  
-Menteuse, susurra-t-il.  
Il efflora les lèvres de Clary d'un baiser si chaste qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé. Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus et Clary se mit à pleurer, consciente qu'elle avait été trop loin avec Jace une fois de plus.

-Tu as de la chance d'être ma soeur, dit-il méchament.

* * *

 **Et voila le chapitre 3 ! Quand je dis que l'alcool fait des ravages, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Un long chapitre je vous l'accord mais je trouve que c'est essentiel d'avoir les deux point de vu dans ce chapitre !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. 4- EYES OPEN - TAYLOR SWIFT

**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chers Chasseurs ! Alors je sus heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous publier la suite après des jours sans internet ! L'avantage c'est que j'ai bien avancé dans ma fiction !**

 **Petite mise au point : On m'a demandé par MP (la personne se reconnaitra) si je comptais faire des couples différents mais pour être honnête, mes couples reflètent toujours ce que j'aime. Par exemple dans Harry Potter, J'aime les Dramione (Drago-Hermione) ou dans Supernatural le Destiel (Dean et ... oui oui Castiel) BREF. Vous verrez bien ce que j'aime comme couple ! **

**Seconde mise au point : Dans la série Shadowhunters (Mon Dieu ce que j'aime cette série) On voit apparaitre une Branwell (no Spoil je vous promet) mais sachez que j'ai écrit les chapitres en Décembre DONC je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient apparaitre dans la série. DONC il y aura des différences avec la série MAIS rassurez-vous ce n'est pas très important. **

**Voilà. Sinon la chanson EYES OPEN - TAYLOR SWIFT résume très bien l'ambiance du chapitre, je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire la traduction des paroles si vous ne connaissez pas (c'est une des chansons de hunger game)**

 **Cette fois c'est la bonne, Alors Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Isabelle portait une robe de cérémonie officielle. C'était la première qu'elle en portait une depuis que Jace et son frère étaient devenus parabatai sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui devenait une parabatai. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation et encore moins avec une partenaire. Elle qui avait toujours du mal à se faire des amies, avait désormais une partenaire pour la vie. _pour la vie_ , se répéta-t-elle. La cérémonie avait lieu dans quelques heures et sa famille défilait dans sa chambre à tour de rôle, il n'y avait que Max qui restait tout le temps avec elle. Au fond, Isabelle était heureuse de l'avoir avec elle car elle en avait besoin.  
-Tu es belle quand tu laisses tes cheveux sur le dos, dit-il en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.  
-Tu dis ça car tu es myope comme un Drevak ! plaisanta Isabelle.  
Maxwell leva les yeux en l'air dans un geste trop mature pour un enfant de son âge. Il avait tellement grandi depuis le départ de Jace et pourtant il gardait toujours cette figurine en bois que Jace lui avait donné dans la poche de sa veste et dormait avec la nuit.  
-N'importe quoi, je ne vois pas bien de très loin c'est tout. Je verrais mieux quand je porterais mes Marques.  
-Mais oui, mais oui on verra, fit Isabelle en arrangeant ses cheveux.  
-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours préféré Jace à Alec et toi ?  
La question fit mal au coeur de la jeune fille même si cette vérité était connue de tout le monde.  
-Non dis-moi.  
-Parce que lui ne me traitait pas comme un bébé contrairement à vous. J'ai tout le temps l'impression d'avoir quatre ans quand je suis avec vous et ça m'énerve.  
Isabelle se retourna avec une grande douceur dans ses gestes.  
-Tu sais, dit-elle en croisant ses doigt, Alec et moi t'aimons plus que tout. On agit comme ça car on t'a vu naître et faire tes premiers pas. On agit ainsi pour te protéger, quand on te dit de partir c'est parce qu'on parle de chose graves et on ne veut pas te perturber.  
-Je suis un chasseur d'ombre comme vous, protesta Max.  
-Je n'en doute pas mais tu sais, tu restes notre bébé à nous et en réalité on ne veut pas te voir grandir et affronter le monde comme nous.  
Le garçon restait interdit devant sa grande soeur.  
-Max, tu sais qu'Alec et moi on t'aime autant que maman et papa, je ne dirais pas qu'on t'aime plus mais d'une certaine manière on t'aime tellement fort qu'on pourrait mourir pour te savoir en sécurité. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Jace mais je suis certaine que c'est pareil pour lui. Alors ne crois plus jamais qu'on ne t'aime pas parce qu'on t'empêche de venir avec.  
Max se précipita dans les bras de sa soeur et renifla bruyamment. Alec entra sans frapper et surprit son frère et sa soeur dans un moment un peu gênant pour elle.  
-Oh je dérange, souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.  
-Non c'est bon, je dois me préparer pour la cérémonie de toute façon, dit Max en s'écartant de sa soeur.  
Il fit un pas en direction de son frère et le serra fort contre lui. Alec fit une grimace de gêne et tapota la tête de son frère gentiment.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Alec, dit Max avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.  
-Il lui arrive quoi ? Demanda Alec en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
-J'ai remis les pendules à l'heure, tout simplement.  
-Dans un langage commun ça signifie quoi ?  
-Il pensait qu'on ne l'aimait pas, résuma Isabelle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère. Il avait à peine un an d'écart et Isabelle partageait une connexion mentale avec lui depuis toujours. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, Isabelle était plus mature que son frère et pourtant à cet instant elle crut que son frère avait pris une dizaine d'année.  
-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui. Clary est la personne qu'il me faut. Elle est dynamique, drôle, et très douée. On a développé des techniques de combat ensemble, comme toi et Jace.  
-Mais il n'y a pas que le combat dans cet engagement, c'est vraiment pour la vie. Tu ressens toutes les fortes émotions de ton parabatai même ce que tu voudrais éviter. Parfois tu ressens ses douleurs comme si elles t'appartenaient et parfois tu ressens ses joies aussi et c'est vraiment déroutant au début.  
-Je le sais tout ça, tu m'as déjà expliquer tout ça.  
Alec fronça les sourcils sans répondre, il semblait vraiment inquiet.  
-Tu ne regrettes pas ton lien avec Jace ?  
-Jace est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, répondit Alec avec une sincérité touchante.  
-Alors pourquoi tu sembles si étrange ce matin ?  
-J'ai ressenti ce qui s'est passé entre Clary et Jace. Je ne sais pas réellement jusqu'où ils ont été mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très fort entre eux et ensuite Jace a vraiment souffert.  
Isabelle soupira, la situation entre Clary et Jace était si compliquée qu'elle éprouvait un soulagement malsain de ne pas être à la place de son amie.  
-Jace souffre constamment de la situation avec sa soeur. D'un côté il l'aime comme un fou mais de l'autre il sait que ce n'est pas bien. Il est perdu car il se croit maudit mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Ce n'est pas de leur faute, Alec.  
-Je le sais bien tout ça Isa, je ne leur en veux pas et franchement ça serait hypocrite de ma part. Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils se détruisent à force de s'aimer et de se haïr.  
-Ils ne se haïssent pas, au contraire. La haine que ressent Clary est dirigée vers elle-même, elle me l'a dit. Elle déteste ses sentiments pour Jace mais ne le déteste pas lui, elle en est incapable.  
-Mouais il n'empêche que ça va mal finir si on ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement pour nos parabatai !  
Isabelle haussa les épaules car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Clary était séparée de Jace, elle était malheureuse. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils finissaient par se battre.  
-La prochaine fois, on apportera un tableau pour marquer les points de chacun ! Plaisanta Isabelle.  
Alec rit avant de quitter la pièce. Isabelle se retrouva seule jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne la chercher pour l'emmener vers le lieu de la cérémonie. En temps normal, le chasseur recevait sa première Marque à la cité Silencieuse mais comme Clary était presque majeure et qu'on combinait cette cérémonie avec celle des parabatai, elle se passerait dans le parc qui menait à la Cour des Lumières. Isabelle était nerveuse car elle n'avait pas vu Clary depuis la veille quand elle l'avait laissé devant chez Luke. Les parabatai n'avaient pas le droit de se voir la veille au soir et c'était plus simple si Clary restait chez son père adoptif. Avait-elle changé d'avis entre temps ? Isabelle arriva au parc et vit beaucoup de créatures présentes pour la cérémonie. Elle reconnut plusieurs loups amis avec Luke, des sorciers qu'elle avait côtoyé et plus proche de l'autel, elle vit sa famille et ses amis proches. Clary discutait tranquillement avec Frère Jeremiah, elle arborait une robe noir qui lui tombait sur les pieds. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon très strict qui lui donnait un air plus âgé, presque la vingtaine. En apercevant Isabelle, elle lui fit un grand sourire qui soulagea la chasseuse d'ombre, Clary n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alec passa un bras autour des épaules de sa soeur et tourna la tête en direction d'un arbre qui avait gardé ses feuilles. Isabelle tourna la tête dans la même direction et reconnu la chevelure blonde de Jace qui contrastait avec le rouge des feuilles. Alec lui fit signe de se taire et se concentra à nouveau sur Clary. Isabelle ne tenait pas en place et détailla chaque personne présente, elle reconnut les pointes de cheveux de Magnus qui portait une chemise blanche très sombre et un pantalon marron. A côté de lui, il y avait Simon qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, il ne se sentait à sa place. Et enfin juste à côté de Clary, Luke avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans un signe très paternel. Elle regretta que son père ne soit pas là mais il avait des affaires à régler à Idris avec l'affaire de Valentin et de la Coupe. Valentin... Isabelle n'y avait pas pensé depuis tellement de temps qu'elle se demandait si tous ces évènements avaient réellement existé. En regardant le visage de sa mère qui avait un plis inquiet sur le front, elle comprit amèrement que tous les problèmes qui flottaient en surface menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Isabelle voulait Clary comme parabatai, pas parce qu'elle était la fille de Valentin mais parce que Clary possédait l'espoir qui manquait souvent à Isabelle comme lors de cette nuit dans l'hôtel Dumort où elle avait cru qu'ils allaient tous mourir alors que Clary n'avait pas cessé d'y croire un instant. Les conversations allaient de bon coeur dans l'assemblé et Frère Jeremiah demanda le silence d'un mouvement de bras.  
 _Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie de la première Marque, la plus importante pour tous les chasseurs._  
Isabelle se pencha pour voir Simon, il semblait tellement surpris par l'intrusion mentale du Frère qu'il semblait sur le point de vomir. Elle donna un coup dans le flanc de son frère pour lui montrer et il secoua la tête en reportant son attention sur le Frère.  
 _Comme tout le monde le sait, sauf le Terrestre présent parmi nous, en recevant sa première Marque, Clarissa Morgenstern prêtera allégeance à l'Ange mais également à l'Enclave. Elle sera sous l'autorité de la Loi et sera soumise à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne nos frères combattants._  
Isabelle secoua la tête devant tout ce blabla inutile à ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas en faire tout un drame, ce n'était une rune après tout ! Tout le monde passait par là un jour !  
 _Clarissa prononce ton allégeance à l'Ange Raziel à haute voix afin que les cieux t'entendent et que l'Ange t'accorde sa bénédiction._  
-Moi Clarissa Adèle Morgenstern, je me soumets à l'autorité divine de l'Ange et à son châtiment céleste. Je promets de le servir, de protéger les humains et de chasser les démons au péril de ma vie. Je me voue totalement à l'autorité de l'Enclave et je me soumets sous l'autorité de la Loi. Je jure sur ma vie et sur le nom de mes ancêtres que je servirais cette cause dans le respect des traditions et de la Loi.  
Clary avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel et quand elle termina son allégeance, elle regarde Isabelle puis Simon.  
 _Bien maintenant tu vas me présenter ta première arme officielle qui portera ta Trace et ton sang._  
C'était à ce moment là que le Chasseur devait sortir son arme et le déposer sur l'autel jusqu'à recevoir la Marque de l'Ange. Frère Jeremiah prit la main droite de Clary et la posa sur l'autel. Puis dans un grésillement familier à Isabelle, il marqua Clary de sa première rune officielle. C'était probablement la plus douloureuse à recevoir car elle s'infiltrait dans chaque partie du corps, chaque cellule se modifiait en nous. Isabelle se rappela ce vertige étrange qu'elle avait ressenti quand on l'avait marqué à douze ans. Clary ferma les yeux et Isabelle se retint pour ne pas la soutenir mais elle devait affronter seule cette épreuve c'était ainsi qu'on recevait la bénédiction de l'Ange. _Une vie de douleur et de cicatrice_ , se dit Isabelle en se souvenant des paroles de Hodge.  
 _Maintenant prend ton arme et entaille-toi la main marquée pour y déposer ton sang._  
Clary obéit et se coupa la main profondément pour que le sang coule sur le manche du poignard. En y regardant de plus près, Isabelle reconnut l'arme. C'était celle que Jace avait sur lui en arrivant d'Idris. Il la portait à sa ceinture comme un chevalier et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi Clary avait-elle cette arme avec elle ? Où l'avait-elle trouvé alors que Jace avait prétendu l'avoir perdu dans un combat ? Malgré son attachement pour cette dague séraphique, Jace avait procédé à cette cérémonie avec une épée qu'il gardait dans sa chambre au dessus de son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte avec en s'enfuyant de l'Institut. Isabelle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se concentrer sur la cérémonie de Clary et oublier ses souvenirs.  
-Je te baptise Uriel. Puisse ta lumière guider mon chemin à travers la nuit comme le fait l'archange qui porte se nom.  
 _Uriel. C'est très beau comme nom, mais sais-tu qui est Uriel ?_  
-Uriel est l'Ange de la Lumière Divine. Il éclaire les hommes et apporte la Lumière pour chasser les ombres. C'est aussi l'Ange des artistes, il apporte l'inspiration.  
 _Ce qui correspond parfaitement à une Chasseuse comme toi Clarissa. Puisse la Lumière de Uriel t'éclairer dans le chemin sombre de la vie._  
Isabelle ne sut dire si le sentiment d'inconfort qu'elle ressentait venait de la robe de cérémonie qu'elle portait où du fait que Clary avait une arme de Jace dans sa main. D'après ce que savait Isabelle de Uriel, c'était le poignard que le père de Jace lui avait donné et il l'a porté tout le temps, voir Clary avec cette arme, cette arme de famille rappela tristement à Isabelle que Clary et Jace avaient les mêmes parents et que ce n'était pas sain pour eux de continuer à s'aimer. Le poignard séraphique s'illumina quand Clary le posa contre son coeur.  
-J'ai l'impression que Jace a fait quelque chose au poignard, chuchota Alec à sa soeur.  
-Ce n'est pas bien, dit Isabelle. On ne baptise pas une arme qui appartient à un autre Chasseur.  
-Isa, soupira Alec. C'est l'arme de Clary maintenant, peu importe le comment, elle a changé d'allégeance. Je suis certain qu'il est d'accord avec ça sinon il ne serait pas là à observer la cérémonie.  
Isabelle ne répondit pas, elle s'efforçait de garder un visage paisible parce qu'elle allait bientôt s'unir avec Clary pour la cérémonie des parabatai.  
 _Je demande à tous le monde de partir, sauf les proches de Clary et Isabelle._  
Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans l'assemblé, peu de créatures obscures avaient le droit d'assister à une cérémonie et beaucoup voulaient assister à l'union de deux parabatai. Isabelle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête quand Alec se leva et la prit par le bras pour qu'elle rejoigne l'autel. Clary semblait vraiment nerveuse et épuisée, peut-être que cumuler deux runes puissantes en moins d'une heure était trop pour elle.  
-Tu vas bien ? Lui chuchota Isabelle.  
-Oui, sourit faiblement Clary. J'ai juste un peu le tournis tu sais avec la rune angélique, on voit le monde différent.  
-Oui je sais.  
 _Je ne veux pas d'un Terrestre pour la cérémonie_ , protesta Frère Jeremiah.  
Isabelle se tourna vers Simon qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la phrase.  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix, il est comme mon frère.  
-Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'il fait parti de la bande, dit Alec en haussant les épaules.  
 _J'accepte la présence du loup car c'est lui qui représente l'autorité parentale de Clarissa mais pourquoi le sorcier est-il encore là ?_  
-Je vous ai entendu je vous signale ! Beugla Magnus.  
-C'est mon parrain, répondit Clary en souriant.  
De toute façon cet Institut n'a jamais respecter la tradition.  
Isabelle sourit en entendant le ton affligé du Frère puis reporta son attention sur Clary. C'était toujours au plus âgé des deux de prononcer son engagement envers l'autre, pour lui montrer la voix. Elle prit la main de Clary et noua ses doigts autour de ceux de l'adolescente.  
-Moi Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, je jure fidélité et respect à Clarissa Adèle Morgenstern. Je jure de la protéger, de l'aider et de la soutenir dans toutes les épreuves au péril de ma vie. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle et pour son bonheur.  
Isabelle avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était si fort de prononcer ces mots à haute voix.  
-Moi Clarissa Adèle Morgenstern, je jure fidélité et assistance à Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Je l'accompagnerai et l'aiderai dans toutes les étapes de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort. Je consacrerais ma vie à assurer sa sécurité contre son grès s'il le faut.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alec et Simon mais Isabelle les ignora. Elle prit sa stèle et traça délicatement la rune de parabatai entre l'épaule et le cou de Clary. Elle grimaça sous la douleur mais ne bougea pas puis Isabelle se laissa marquer à son tour, ressentant toutes les émotions de Clary à travers elle : joie, fatigue, appréhension, amour, tristesse. Clary était si triste qu'Isabelle laissa une larme s'échapper avant de l'essuyer rageusement. Personne n'avait le droit de faire autant de mal à son parabatai pas même Jace. Elle ressentit une telle colère pour lui que Clary leva un sourcil, Isabelle souffla pour calmer ses émotions.  
 _Grâce à cette rune, vous serez éternellement liées entre vous. Vos destins seront à jamais liés et par cette rune, l'Enclave ne pourra jamais vous séparez sans prendre le risque de vous tuer. Vos vies sont maintenant unies jusqu'à la mort et bien après. Une part de l'autre vit en vous et restera après vous bien après votre dernier voyage. Que l'Ange vous bénisse mes enfants._  
Isabelle frissonna quand le Frère s'éloigna sans bruit. Elle prit Clary dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
-Doucement Isa tu vas m'étouffer, murmura Clary en riant.  
-Pardon.  
Isabelle lâcha Clary et se retourna vers sa famille. Sa mère semblait étrange, un voile couvrait son regard et elle regardait Clary avec de la peine dans les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a maman ? Demanda Isabelle.  
-On a échangé un Morgensten pour une autre. J'aurais aimé que Jace soit avec nous pour assister à ça, sa soeur d'adoption et sa soeur biologique qui deviennent parabatai. Pourquoi elle ?  
-Parce que j'ai appris à l'apprécier, elle est courageuse maman. Elle se met en péril pour ses proches et se bat comme personne. Tu ne la connais pas encore mais tu vas l'adorer un peu comme avec Jace au début.  
-J'espère juste qu'elle ne nous causera pas autant de problème que son frère, sourit tristement Maryse.  
Isabelle roula des yeux mais elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas tord, au final Jace créait constamment des problèmes en se bagarrant où en jouant avec les limites de la Loi.  
-Bon alors on va manger ? proposa Simon.  
-Tu as tout le temps faim, soupira Clary.  
-Je suis en pleine croissance !  
-Et alors ?  
-Jace aussi mange tout le temps, dit Alec en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il est presque du même âge que Simon et il mange autant, presque plus.  
Clary marmonna quelque chose au sujet des hommes et de la nourriture mais personne ne l'écoutait. Isabelle suivait son groupe quand elle marqua une pause.  
-Allez-y sans moi je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.  
-Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux, proposa Clary.  
-Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant des années, profite de tes derniers instants de liberté, sourit Isabelle.  
Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne l'entendrait elle se retourna vers l'arbre où se cachait Jace.  
-Je sais que tu es là Jace.  
Un éclair blond passa devant Isabelle et Jace apparut derrière elle, un sourire radieux affiché.  
-Félicitation ! Dit-il en croisant les bras.  
Sa veste et son tee-shirt laissait apercevoir sa rune de parabatai.  
-Merci.  
-Au moins quelqu'un sera là pour veiller sur Clary.  
-C'est justement d'elle que je voulais te parler, répondit Isabelle en croisant les bras.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Jace adopta une posture négligée mais Isabelle savait bien que ce n'était que du cinéma.  
-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal à nouveau. Je t'interdis de l'approcher encore une fois Jace. Maintenant tu la laisses en paix, tu la laisses vivre sa vie sans toi. Tu lui as fait assez de mal, son coeur est en miette à cause de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.  
-Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?  
-Je n'ai pas fini, coupa Isabelle. Par la même occasion je t'interdis de la recontacter pour autre chose qu'une affaire de famille. C'est ta soeur Jace, vous partagez le même sang et cette révélation vous a détruit tous les deux mais maintenant tu dois tourner la page et la laisser vivre sa vie.  
-Je comprends. De toute façon j'avais l'intention de partir pour Idris, je veux rejoindre une école de combattant d'élite.  
-Et Alec dans cette histoire, il devient quoi ?  
-Je compte faire effacer ma rune de parabatai, dit Jace d'un ton détaché.  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
-Non.  
Jace haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre.  
-Je compte partir à la poursuite de mon père et de le tuer.  
Isabelle secoua la tête, exaspérée par le comportement de son frère adoptif. Mais savoir qu'il allait rejoindre une école loin de New-York la rassurait pour Clary.  
-Tu pars quand ?  
-Il y a un convoi de chasseurs qui part vendredi prochain et je pars avec eux. Entre temps je viendrais chercher mes affaires à l'Institut sans faire de bruit, comme ça je ne croiserais ton parabatai.  
La rage dans les mots de Jace fit du mal à Isabelle.  
-Jace, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. J'ai juré de la protéger au péril de ma vie, et parfois cette protection n'est pas physique mais émotionnelle. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu as quitté l'appartement de Magnus hier. Elle a pleuré toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Luke l'appelle pour lui demander de venir à l'hôpital voir votre mère. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler du début de votre dispute et je sens qu'elle était bouleversée.  
Le sourire moqueur de Jace illumina son visage fermé.  
-C'était une blague au départ.  
Jace expliqua à Isabelle le contenu de la vidéo sans lui montrer. Il détailla comment la situation avait dégénéré et Isabelle rit malgré elle. Au fond Jace aimait taquiner son entourage mais l'histoire entre lui et Clary ne pouvait pas bien se terminer et il vallait mieux les séparer le plus tôt possible.  
-Est-ce-que Alec va ressentir quelque chose ? Demanda soudain Isabelle.  
-Je ne sais pas, il y aura une coupure entre nous c'est certain. Il sera choqué je pense, il pensera que je suis mort mais je lui ferais envoyer une lettre par un Frère à Idris. Je détruirai ma rune à Idris, expliqua Jace avec un sourire triste. Maryse a raison, je vous ai toujours causé trop soucis.  
Il tourna les talons et commença à disparaitre parmi les passants.

L'odeur de friture était insupportable. Isabelle se demanda bien qui avait voulu manger dans un fast-food mais en voyant la tonne de nourriture qu'Alec avait devant lui, elle comprit rapidement que l'idée venait de son frère. Un pincement au coeur fit grimacer Isabelle quand elle aperçut un fragment de la rune qui le liait avec Jace.  
-Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'ai commandé un menu ! Dit Alec avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci mais je ne compte pas grossir en avalant n'importe quoi.  
-Oh c'est bon, c'est la fête aujourd'hui ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et oh regarde tu as une parabatai !  
Clary secoua la tête en aspirant son soda. Elle lança un regard à Isabelle mais celle-ci détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle y lise sa culpabilité.  
-J'ai essayé d'appeler Jace, dit-elle.  
Un silence froid s'installa à table.  
-Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, pourquoi tu as sa dague ? Demanda Isabelle.  
-C'est lui qui me l'a donné, répondit Clary en rougissant. Il m'a dit de toujours la garder sur moi pour qu'elle m'éclaire et comme ça j'ai toujours une part de lui avec moi.  
-C'est bien d'avoir une part de son frère avec nous, on oublie pas les liens du sang comme ça.  
Alec fronça les sourcils en regardant Isabelle.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as ce midi ?  
-Rien, bougonna Isabelle. Je suis pas dans mon assiette c'est tout.  
Clary se pencha vers elle.  
-Tu pourras faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres mais pas à moi. Tu culpabilises pour quelque chose.  
-Très bien. J'ai vu Jace dans le parc, il était venu me dire qu'il ne comptait pas revenir parmi nous et que c'était mieux comme ça. Il m'a transmis de te dire qu'il pensait fort à toi et qu'il était heureux que tu trouves ton parabatai.  
-Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Clary.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Oh rien, je pensais qu'il serait venu me voir ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Oh après votre altercation hier, ça m'étonne qu'il revienne te voir un jour, mentit Isabelle.  
Clary baissa la tête et Isabelle surprit le regard de Luke, il était dur et sévère envers la chasseuse d'ombre, il avait tout entendu.  
-C'est quoi vos bavardages les filles ? Demanda Simon.  
-On parlait de la meilleure façon de botter les fesses à un démon, répondit Isabelle avec un mouvement de la main.  
Luke posa un peu trop brusquement son verre en carton sur la table.  
-Isabelle, je peux te parler une minute en privé ?  
La chasseuse se leva et suivit le loup-garou dans la rue, elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un sermon mais Luke la regarda droit les yeux en attendant qu'elle parle.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais discuter, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jace, je sais ce que tu lui as demandé.  
-Je protège Clary.  
-Non tu protèges votre groupe d'ami mais pas elle. Clary a besoin de son frère auprès d'elle, même si ça lui fait mal. Regarde son regard vide quand personne ne lui parle, regarde son sourire triste quand Simon la sort de ses pensés. Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse ?  
-C'est juste une question de temps, marmonna Isabelle en se détournant de son groupe d'amis.  
-Clary et Jace son unis d'une façon que je ne comprends pas, que personne ne peut comprendre. La première fois que je les ai vu ensemble, j'ai cru voir une représentation de Gabriel et Raphaël combattant ensemble. Ils sont liés par quelque chose qui nous domine et nous n'avons pas le droit de les séparer.  
-De toute façon il s'en va pour Idris la semaine prochaine. Il va effacer sa rune de parabatai. Il va quitter nos vies à jamais.  
La voix d'Isabelle était plus triste qu'elle imaginait. Quand Jace partira pour Idris, elle perdra un frère.  
-Avec le temps elle s'en remettra, dit Isabelle.  
-Je l'espère, pour vous deux. Mais j'espère surtout qu'elle n'apprendra jamais ta discussion avec Jace car elle ne te pardonnera jamais cette trahison. Je ne lui dirais rien, elle a assez de soucis comme ça.  
Luke retourna auprès du petit groupe et Isabelle resta quelques secondes à les regarder à travers la vitrine. L'absence de Jace se traduisait pas une place vide en face de Clary, elle pouvait presque toucher du bout des doigts la douleur de Clary quand elle regardait en face d'elle, la place de Jace.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon que pensez-vous de cette "union" ? Je trouve qu'elles vont tellement bien ensemble !**


	5. 5- Time To Grow - Lemar

**Bonsoir ! J'ai remarqué sur le graphique des visites que vous venez plus le vendredi que les autres jours, alors j'ai pris la décision de poster chaque vendredi (il se peut que certains vendredi passe à la trappe malheureusement) un chapitre de notre histoire !**

 **La chanson titre du chapitre "time to grow" de Lemar est magnifique et parle d'un couple qui s'aime mais l'un d'eux part ... Donc je vous conseille de l'écouter ! C'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré cette histoire alors elle vaut le coup d'être écouté !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Clary était dans une ruelle sombre et humide. L'odeur nauséabonde des poubelles ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur sa cible. Maryse avait reçu un appel de Raphaël lui demandant d'éliminer un vampire qui avait craquer et qui tuait des Terrestres chaque nuit. Comme Clary avait déjà affronter des vampires alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une simple Terrestre, du moins elle vivait comme eux, elle ne se sentait pas effrayée mais simplement distraite.  
-Clary, l'appela Isabelle à côté d'elle. Si tu ne voulais pas venir, il fallait le dire.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Isa.  
Grâce à sa rune de vision, elle voyait comme en plein jour. Tapis dans un coin, une silhouette humaine se détachait du noir. La peau pale et les yeux brillants, le vampire les regardait d'un air féroce.  
-Au nom de l'Enclave et des Accords, je t'arrête vampire, dit Alec d'une voix impériale.  
-C'est quoi cette société secrète ? Vous êtes les trois drôles de Dame ou quoi ? Se moqua le vampire.  
A en juger par son air hagard et défiant, il ne connaissait rien aux Accords. Connaissait-il au moins l'existence des Nephilim ? Clary en doutait.  
-Nous sommes les représentants de l'Institut de New-York et si tu résistes à ton arrestation, tu seras exécuté, continua Alec.  
-Vous allez me tuer ? Ricana méchamment le vampire. Vous savez à qui vous avez à faire les enfants ?  
-Et toi vampire, tu sais à qui tu as à faire ? rétorqua Clary sans humour dans la voix.  
En plus d'être fatiguée, elle était en proie à un malaise depuis quelques jours, sans comprendre d'où il venait.  
-A trois adolescents complètement idiots de chasser un vampire plus fort qu'eux.  
Il pencha la tête et observa Clary d'un air affamé.  
-Enfin deux adolescents et un bifteck bien juteux.  
Clary prit un petit poignard séraphique qu'elle nomma Sitaël avant de le projeter sur le vampire.  
-Lou...  
Le vampire ne finit pas sa phrase, surpris par la douleur qu'il ressentit dans la gorge. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, Alec soupira en regardant Clary.  
-Quoi ? Il est juste blessé, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Joli lancé, commenta Isabelle avec une tape dans le dos de Clary.  
-Tu ne vas quand même l'encourager à dégainer les armes à la moindre occasion ?  
-Je l'encourage à devenir une vrai chasseuse c'est tout ! Se défendit Isabelle.  
-Maman nous a dit de l'emmener négocier l'arrestation du vampire, pas son exécution ! Se renfrogna Alec.  
-Il allait s'enfuir ! Protesta Isabelle.  
-Non il n'allait pas s'enfuir mais je ne suis pas un bifteck c'est tout, dit Clary en croisant les bras. Mais au cas où vous l'avez oublié, il est toujours à terre et un vampire se régénère très vite !  
Clary s'avança prudemment en sortant un poignard gravé de symbole religieux. Elle avait vu juste. Le vampire, un homme dans la vingtaine, avait déjà retiré le poignard séraphique et sa plaie se régénérait déjà. Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se mettre à genou, grâce à sa rune de force, elle pouvait le soulever sans trop de mal.  
-Alors vampire, tu me suis où tu résistes ? Demanda Clary en pointant son couteau sur lui.  
-Je me rends, capitula-t-il.  
-Dommage, soupira Clary.  
Elle lui attacha les mains avec une corde plongée dans l'eau bénite ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la créature mais Clary s'en moqua. Elle passa la même corde sur sa gorge et serra assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas remuer.  
-On est censé le remettre à qui ? Demanda-t-elle à Alec.  
-On doit le ramener dans l'aile ouest de l'Institut, elle n'est pas sanctifiée.  
Elle lâcha la corde et Alec s'occupa du prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes de l'Institut. Alec fit un signe de la main aux filles quand elles prirent le chemin opposé. La nuit était bien avancée et Clary avait hâte de dormir, mais surtout de retrouver la chambre de Jace, là où elle dormait depuis plusieurs jours sans que personne ne le sache. Isabelle envoyait des messages avec son téléphone pendant que Clary appelait l'ascenseur qui grinçait sous l'effort. Elle envisagea d'appeler Simon pour prendre un café avant de se rappeler qu'il était trois heure du matin et qu'il devait dormir depuis longtemps déjà.  
-Un dernier café ? Proposa Isabelle en échos au pensé de la jeune fille.  
-Oui, sourit-elle.  
Luke avait demandé à Clary ce qu'elle souhaitait comme cadeau pour sa cérémonie et même s'il était d'usage d'offrir une arme ou des livres sur les démons, elle avait demandé une machine à café ultra moderne. Clary avait déclaré que la caféine était une des meilleures armes d'un bon chasseur d'ombres. Maryse appréciait également de ne plus avoir à préparer du café tous les matins et de se retrouver à court de boisson à cause des enfants qui buvaient tout avant qu'elle puisse se servir.  
Isabelle servit un grand Latte décaféiné à Clary et se contenta d'un expresso sucré.  
-Merci. Tu sais que tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit ?  
-C'est le but. j'ai rendez-vous avec un joli sorcier aux yeux d'un vert renversant.  
-Et c'est quoi sa caractéristique particulière à celui-là ? s'enquit Clary en s'essuyant la pellicule de mousse autour de ses lèvres.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce genre de détail t'intéresse, pouffa Isabelle en voyant Clary rougir.  
Isabelle était impossible quand elle s'y mettait. Clary se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'officialisait pas sa relation avec Simon car ils s'appréciaient tous les deux.  
-Bon je te laisse dans ton délire avec ton sorcier et moi je vais me coucher, annonça Clary en rangeant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.  
Elle croisa Alec qui avait une entaille sur la joue dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque et à la salle d'arme.  
-Le vampire ?  
-Oui il a pété un câble quand il a appris qu'il était condamné à brûler au soleil ce matin. J'étais un peu trop près.  
-Oh je vois. Une iratze ?  
-Non c'est bon je m'en suis appliqué une dans le cou.  
Il tapota la peau marqué avec un sourire et se dirigea à l'opposé de Clary. La jeune fille alla ranger les armes qui ne lui appartenaient pas et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, en passant devant la chambre de Max, elle éteignit la lumière car il s'était endormi sur son bureau avec un livre sous le visage. Il ressemblait tellement à Simon que le coeur de Clary se serra en le regardant dormir. La chambre de Jace était fermée à clé comme à son habitude et Clary inséra la clé dans la serrure en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait ses habitudes dans cette pièce, qu'elle considérait comme sa réelle chambre puisqu'elle s'y sentait mieux que celle qu'on lui avait désigné. Elle retira sa tenue de combat qui lui allait parfaitement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver. En ressortant de la pièce, les cheveux encore humides, son coeur serra car elle crut sentir l'odeur de Jace tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était que les quelques vêtements qu'il avait oublié qui dégageaient cette odeur de savon que Clary aimait tant. Elle s'enfonça dans les draps jusqu'à la tête et pria l'Ange de lui ramener Jace.

Clary émergea d'un rêve peuplé de symbole étrange, d'anges en pleurent et surtout de son père qui tuait Jace. Elle sortit grognon de la chambre de Jace et se dirigea vers la cuisine en vérifiant que la porte était bien verrouillée derrière elle et retrouva la famille Lightwood au complet. Clary fut surprise de voir Robert dans cette pièce, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait puisqu'il était toujours à Idris.  
-Bonjour, tu dois être Clary je suppose ? Dit-il d'une voix grave mais agréable.  
-C'est ça, sourit timidement l'adolescente. Bonjour monsieur Lightwood.  
-Ah non moi c'est Robert ! D'ailleurs j'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître.  
Clary était mal à l'aise, elle savait que toute la communauté des chasseurs connaissait sa vie mais l'entendre d'une personne inconnue était dérangeant.  
-Papa, laisse Clary tranquille, soupira Isabelle sans lever la tête de son téléphone.  
Elle ne portait aucune trace de sa nuit blanche si ce n'était qu'elle semblait plus irritée qu'à son habitude.  
-Je ne disais rien de mal, se défendit-il.  
-Ignore là, conseilla Alec. Elle est dans ses jours sans. Clary, café ?  
-Latte avec beaucoup de caféine, soupira la jeune fille.  
Elle portait un tee-shirt de Jace ainsi qu'un pantalon en coton qu'elle avait déniché chez Luke, pas vraiment la meilleure tenue pour se présenter devant le père de sa parabatai.  
-C'est drôle, dit Robert au bout d'un moment. Tu portes la même tache que Jace et au même endroit.  
Clary releva la tête, le visage un peu rouge, et regarda son épaule dénudé.  
-A oui. C'est une tache de naissance sans importance.  
-Pourtant on raconte que cette marque signifie qu'on a été touché par l'Ange en personne. Les Herondale en possède tous une comme la tienne.  
-Je sais pas si j'ai été touché par l'Ange mais en tout cas je suis poursuivi par la malchance, marmonna Clary sans regarder Robert.  
-Visiblement la mauvaise humeur est partagée chez les deux, soupira Alec en posant une tasse devant Clary.  
-La ferme Alec, répondirent Isabelle et Clary.  
Robert rit de bon coeur quand Max apparut dans la pièce, une grande trace sur le visage. Il salua son père et ordonna un chocolat chaud sans qu'on lui pose de question car il était de mauvaise humeur.  
-Ah non visiblement c'est collectif ce matin, se moqua Alec.  
-Tu as mangé un clown au petit déjeuné ou tu as avalé trop de paillette de Magnus ? demanda Max avec un grand sourire.  
-Magnus Bane ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a avoir dans cette histoire ?  
-J'ai été faire la fête chez lui hier, mentit Alec.  
-Faire la fête ou lui faire la fête ? murmura si bas Isabelle que seul son frère et Clary entendirent.  
Ils rirent tous les trois sous le regard intrigué de son père.  
-Ah les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je vais rejoindre votre mère, bonne journée.  
Une fois que le patriarche fut parti, Max emporta sa tasse avec lui pour étudier dans la bibliothèque, Clary essayait tant mieux que mal de sortir de sa torpeur.  
-On est quel jour ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Vendredi, répondit Alec.  
Isabelle se tendit, renversant du café sur la table.  
-Vendredi, c'est journée shopping ! Déclara-t-elle.  
-Oh non, répondit Alec.  
-C'est pas pour toi mais pour Clary. Maman m'a donné une montagne de billet pour lui acheter des vêtements normaux mais aussi pour sa chambre.  
-Elle a pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements puisqu'elle pique ceux de Jace.  
-N'importe quoi ! Protesta Clary.  
-Ah oui alors pourquoi tu portes un de ses tee-shirt ? Hier ce n'était pas son pull que tu avais sur toi ?  
-C'est bon Alec. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne te manque pas à toi aussi ? Moi je n'ai rien pour m'accrocher à lui alors que tu as votre lien.  
Clary se leva d'un bond et quitta la cuisine pour se préparer, quand elle retrouva Isabelle devant l'ascenseur, elle semblait encore plus nerveuse.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as aujourd'hui ? demanda Clary  
-Rien.  
-Je sais que tu sais que je sais que c'est faux.  
-Et je sais que tu sais que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rétorqua Isabelle en sortant de l'Institut. Regarde il faut vraiment beau !  
Le soleil brillait et éblouissait Clary par moment.  
-Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Je voudrais voir ma mère avant de partir pour une journée de torture.  
-Oh arrête c'est sympa le shopping. Pour une fois qu'on a une journée de libre.  
Les filles se mirent en route jusqu'à l'hôpital sans parler, Clary n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi elle avait la sensation que sa partenaire lui cachait un lourd secret. Luke était au chevet de Jocelyne comme tous les matins et releva la tête en voyant les chasseuses entrer.  
-Bonjour les filles, dit-il sans sourire.  
Isabelle répondit par un sourire poli et Luke plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.  
-On va te laisser un moment avec ta mère, proposa Luke.  
Isabelle posa une main réconfortante sur Clary avant de s'effacer sans bruit. Clary était tentée de se tracer une rune pour entendre leur conversation mais se retint, Isabelle avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets.  
-Bonjour maman, dit Clary d'une voix morne. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Isabelle Lightwood est devenue ma parabatai je sais que tu ne dois pas te réjouir de ça mais j'en suis heureuse. Je sais que je ne serais jamais seule et qu'elle sera toujours avec moi même si on se retrouve éloigné.  
Elle lança un regard derrière son épaule et vit Luke se frotter sa barbe de plusieurs jours, signes qu'il était contrarié.  
-Ces deux là se disputent on dirait. Isabelle doit fricoter avec des gars de la meute, supposa Clary. Tu sais, Jace est encore parti après qu'on se soit disputé. Je pense qu'on arrivera jamais à s'aimer comme frère et soeur car on se ressemble de trop. Mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui ! J'ai la sensation qu'il s'éloigne de moi à jamais et ça me fait peur.  
Au même moment, Isabelle entra dans la chambre pour demander si Clary était prête à partir. Luke serra Clary dans ses bras.  
-Je vais le ramener, murmura-t-il très bas.  
Clary se força à afficher un visage neutre mais elle était réellement troublé par ce qu'avait dit Luke. Une fois seule avec Isabelle elle lui demanda ce que voulait Luke.  
-Des jeunes loups ont disparu, je dois le transmettre à ma mère. C'est tout.  
La journée passa rapidement à la surprise de Clary. Isabelle la traîna dans tellement de boutique différente qu'elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder autant d'énergie sans se reposer.  
-Tu ne serais pas sous l'influence d'une rune d'énergie ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu es aussi fébrile depuis ce matin ?  
-Pour rien, la rassura Isabelle.  
Quand Clary gémit d'avoir les pieds en compote, Isabelle se résigna à retourner à l'Institut. Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber quand Isabelle quitta la chambre de Clary, aussitôt son amie partie, Clary se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Jace pour prendre une douche. Elle reçut un message de Simon qu'elle ignora.  
-Pas maintenant, dit-elle.  
Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Clary visionna la vidéo qu'avait tourné Jace.  
-Je jure que je m'engage à épouser Jace Wayland, récita Clary les larmes aux yeux. Je jure de porter les runes de mariage et d'amour pour lui prouver ma fidélité et mon amour éternel.  
Elle claqua le téléphone en entendant le gloussement de Jace à la fin de la vidéo juste avant qu'il murmure "je t'aime Clary". Elle connaissait cette vidéo par coeur puisqu'elle la regardait presque toutes les nuits avant de dormir. Elle jeta l'appareil sur le lit et décida de prendre une douche pour s'enlever cette tristesse qui lui collait à la peau. L'eau chaude détendit les muscles de son corps, elle posa la main sur le suçon qui était déjà entrain de partir. Après s'être lavé avec le savon de Jace pour porter son odeur, Clary s'enroula autour d'une serviette. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en s'imaginant Jace l'entourant de ses bras chauds quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
-Chut, fit la voix de Jace derrière elle.  
Elle voulut protester mais il avait mis une main sur sa bouche.  
-Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.  
Elle s'exécuta avec une certaine appréhension. Jace posa sa tête dans la chevelure de Clary et inspira profondément. Elle sentait son coeur battre rapidement au contact de Jace, sans être douloureux. Il retira sa main du visage de Clary et lui posa sur le ventre pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Elle garda les yeux fermés quand il la fit pivoter, elle sentait son souffle lui chatouiller le visage. Clary n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il souriait à cet instant, surtout quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clary ne le repoussa pas et noua ses bras autour du cou de Jace sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle flirtait avec le diable, elle en avait bien conscience mais pour une fois Clary voulait se laisser aller.  
-C'est ça qui me manquera le plus, chuchota Jace.  
Clary voulut parler mais il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la porta comme une mariée jusqu'au lit où il l'a déposa délicatement.  
-Clary garde les yeux fermés, fais-moi confiance.  
Elle hocha la tête, elle lui faisait confiance dès le premier jour qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il lui prit sa main gauche et y glissa un objet. Une bague, comprit Clary.  
-Je te jure honneur, fidélité et respect jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, murmura-t-il.  
Clary entrouva un oeil mais Jace la sermonna.  
-Non Clary je n'ai pas fini. Je m'en vais au levé du soleil, je ne reviens pas à New-York.  
Cette annonce fit si mal à Clary qu'elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.  
-Non, cria-t-elle !  
-Chut, les autres vont t'entendre. Alec dort juste derrière ce mur.  
Clary sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
-Isa a raison, je te fais tout le temps pleurer quand on est ensemble, murmura Jace en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Clary.  
-Je suis désolé, dit Clary. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas.  
-Je sais, sourit Jace.  
Il regarda la bague au doigt de Clary en souriant tristement.  
-C'est dommage que je n'ai pas le temps d'emmener à Las Vegas. Il parait que les mariages sont célébrés rapidement.  
-Alors c'est toujours à propos de ça ? Tu pars car je ne veux pas honorer ma promesse ?  
-Non je pars pour intégrer une école d'élite, rien à voir avec toi. Au fond je sais que ton coeur m'appartient depuis toujours et que ça ne changera pas.  
Le sourire triste que Jace affichait fit mal à Clary et elle l'embrassa pour le soulager de toute cette peine. Il s'allongea au dessus de Clary en prenant appuie sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et posa son front sur le sien. Clary caressait la nuque de Jace, ses doigts jouaient avec les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme. Alors Jace allait partir et ne jamais revenir ? Il ferait parti de ces combats talentueux qui n'ont ni ami ni famille et qui vivent pour servir l'Enclave. Clary n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.  
-Jace si tu dois vraiment partir au levé du jour, alors je veux que tu m'aimes comme jamais. Je veux que nos adieux ne soient pas triste mais rempli d'amour.  
Il releva la tête et scruta le regard vert de Clary, à la recherche d'un indice. Clary déboutonna la chemise noire de Jace sans le lâcher du regard.  
-Si tu me quittes à tout jamais, je veux que ce soir tu m'aimes comme ta femme. Je veux me sentir madame Wayland juste pour cette nuit, murmura Clary.  
Le sourire de Jace était si beau qu'il éblouit la vision de Clary. Il retira sa chemise qui vola à travers la pièce et embrassa Clary. Elle regarda chaque centimètre du corps de Jace, chacune marque, chaque cicatrice, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Jace détacha les cheveux de Clary qui tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage, il sourit en regardant les boucles tomber devant son visage et les retira délicatement. Clary entendit le pantalon de Jace tomber au lit et sourit quand Jace tira sur la serviette qui cachait le corps de la jeune fille. Elle fixa l'image de Jace au dessus d'elle, avec de l'amour dans les yeux. Un regard qu'il n'accordait qu'à Clary.  
-Tu as conscience qu'ils vont ressentir qu'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Jace en caressant la marque de parabatai de Clary.  
-Je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont perdre leur raison de vivre demain matin, chuchota Clary.  
Jace embrassa le cou de Clary et cette fois, elle le sentit faire un suçon pour marquer la peau de Clary.  
-Comme j'aimerais que ça soit éternelle, dit-elle.  
Elle sentit le sourire de Jace sur sa peau.  
-Finalement, je l'aurais eu ma nuit de noce, plaisanta Jace.  
-Oh tais-toi, sourit Clary.  
Jace bougea pour retira son sous-vêtement et Clary s'efforça d'oublier le monde autour d'elle. Il se plaça entre les jambes de Clary en souriant nerveusement.  
-Tu es certaine de toi Clary ?  
-Oui Jace. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte ce soir.  
Clary se mordit la lèvre au moment où Jace l'embrassa tout en la pénétrant délicatement. Elle ne sut dire si la douleur était physique ou émotionnelle mais elle s'accrocha au dos de Jace.  
-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui Jace, tout va bien.  
C'était à peine un mensonge car même si Clary sentait une légère douleur à son entre-jambe, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimée. Jace couvrait Clary de baiser, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre car elle le sentait à travers les tremblements du corps du jeune homme, son regard qui exprimait toutes ses émotions et surtout par les caresses qui lui procuraient les meilleures sensations du monde. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le plaisir monter en elle, Clary voyait le visage de Jace même à travers ses paupières, enfin elle sentit Jace se tendre puis se libérer en elle. Se fut comme des papillons qui s'envolèrent tous en même temps dans son corps, mêlé à un feu d'artifice dans son esprit. Clary sentit Jace bougeait puis rouler à côté d'elle. Il la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et se mit à pleurer.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as Clary ? Demanda Jace inquiet.  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire gêné.  
Elle se mit à trembler alors qu'elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Jace l'enveloppa de la couverture et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit la connexion avec Isabelle, une colère sans équivalent parcourait son parabatai pourtant Clary souriait comme une imbécile.  
-Je crois qu'Isa a compris, chuchota Clary.  
-Alec aussi, il semble inquiet, répondit Jace sans arrêter son geste.  
-On va avoir de gros problèmes demain, dit Clary.  
-Tu vas avoir de gros problème, je serais parti avant qu'ils comprennent qu'on est juste sous leur nez.  
Clary s'arrêta de respirer, alors il allait l'abandonner malgré tout !  
-Respire idiote, lui dit-il en la secouant légèrement.  
-Je croyais que...  
-Non Clary. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça à te voir ronger par un amour qui nous détruit. On s'aime sans en avoir le droit et je ne peux pas te faire autant de mal. Je dois partir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amants.

-La vie est trop courte pour la gaspiller à poursuivre un amour impossible, récita Jace.  
-Et si je partais à Idris dans un foyer pour orphelin, après tout j'en suis une puisque ma mère est à moitié morte.  
-Ta mère n'est pas morte Clary, lui rappela Jace. D'ailleurs quand elle se réveillera et apprendra que j'ai défloré sa fille chérie, elle va me faire la peau.  
-Ma mère est douée avec une arbalète, tu as intérêt à te cacher très loin d'elle, rit Clary malgré les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur son visage.  
Clary embrassa le cou de Jace en savourant son odeur.  
-Jace, fais-moi l'amour encore une fois, supplia Clary.  
-A vos ordres madame Wayland.  
Clary éclata de rire, Jace les fit rouler et se plaqua contre elle. Elle se laissa aller à cet amour si intense qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dévorée par des flammes de toutes les couleurs.

Clary et Jace finirent par prendre une douche ensemble, la moitié de la nuit était passée. Cary ne voulait pas penser au temps qui filait fatalement. Elle sentait que son coeur était sur lui point d'exploser et qu'il exploserait quand Jace prendrait ce bateau pour Idris. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se marqua d'une rune de silence et le fit sur le poignet de Jace. elle ramassa ses baskets montantes qui trainait près de l'ascenseur ainsi que son manteau et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse en serrant la main de Jace. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue de l'Institut, ils s'embrassent jusqu'à perdre le souffle et se sourire. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues de leur ville, heureux de n'être que des adolescents amoureux aux yeux des passants. Clary acheta des frites sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère et lui tira la langue.  
-Après toutes les calories que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui, j'y ai bien le droit ! Dit elle en se léchant un doigt.  
-Tu as fait quoi pour mériter ces frites ? Demanda Jace en piquant dans le cornet de Clary.  
-J'ai fait l'amour à mon mari, plaisanta la jeune fille, trois fois.  
-Et à part ça, bien que je comprenne que tu sois fatiguée avec mes exploits !  
Clary donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Jace en souriant.  
-J'ai passé ma journée dans les boutiques avec Isabelle.  
-Je compatis.  
-Et toi tu as fait quoi à part ta valise ?  
La voix de Clary était détachée mais elle se sentait vraiment triste.  
-Luke m'a convaincu de te dire au revoir avant de partir.  
-Enfin je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à ce genre d'au revoir, pouffa Clary malgré la détresse qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle.  
-Il m'a dit de te donner quelque chose auquel te raccrocher quand ton coeur sera anéanti, quand tu réaliseras que je reviendrai pas. C'est pour ça que je t'ai passé cette bague, comme le font les Terrestres pour leur mariage.  
-Sauf que je n'avais pas de robe et toi pas de costume !  
-Tu avais une très jolie serviette blanche et moi une chemise. C'est pareil !  
Clary roula des yeux.  
-Même si on ne pourra jamais se marier devant l'Enclave ni devant nos amis, nos cœurs sont mariés à jamais.  
Clary regarda la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche. Deux anneaux, l'un en or rose et l'autre en argent. Le tout était surmonté d'une pierre en forme de coeur.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est comme pierre ?  
-C'est de l'Adamas pur, expliqua Jace. Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique que tenait une sorcière, ils n'ont pas l'autorisation d'en vendre alors je l'ai réquisitionné. Je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps, mais je pensais la donner à Maryse pour que les Soeurs récupèrent l'Adamas.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
-Parce qu'elle est plus belle à ton doigt que n'importe où, sourit Jace.  
Il embrassa Clary, ses lèvres avaient le goût de frite et du soda qu'il buvait.  
-On devrait te trouver un anneau sinon ce n'est pas juste, tu n'auras rien à quoi te raccrocher quand tu seras loin d'ici.  
-J'ai toujours mes souvenirs de toi.  
-Et si tu récupérais ton anneau des Morgenstern ? Proposa Clary peu convaincue.  
-Non il est à toi maintenant.  
Jace marqua une pause et il entraina Clary dans une autre rue, plus sombre.  
-Je sais qu'il y a des préteurs à gage qui travaillent dans cette rue.  
-Jace on ne va pas...  
-Ils volent les Terrestres, on va juste faire un petit tour ! De toute façon qu'est-ce-qu'ils pourraient dire ? Que deux adolescents l'ont braqué pour volé un anneau ?  
Le sourire espiègle de Jace ne convainquit pas Clary mais elle se laissa entraîner dans cette histoire. Jace entra le première suivit pas Clary, ils firent le tour de la boutique puis Jace posa les coudes sur le comptoir, tous ses muscles étaient tendus.  
-Tiens Barclay, ça fait longtemps.  
-Monsieur Wayland, le salua la créature obscure. Et mademoiselle ?  
-Madame Wayland, sourit Clary.  
-Tu as enfin arrêté de fricoter avec les fées ? C'est bien ! Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous les tourtereaux ?  
Jace arqua un sourcil, il n'aimait pas les surnom idiots.  
-Ma petite femme m'a fait remarqué que je ne portais pas d'anneau et donc je me suis dis que mon vieux pote Barclay pouvait m'aider.  
-En échange de quelques billets, je peux aider tous mes amis, sourit Barclay.  
D'un geste si rapide que Clary le remarqua à peine, Jace attrapa la tête de la créature et la plaqua contre la vitre en verre, produisant un bruit de craquement.  
-Entre vieux amis, on peut se rendre des services. Moi je te couvre depuis des années et je ne te demande jamais rien en retour.  
-Mis à part que je garde un oeil sur le quartier à mes risques et périls, rappela Barclay.  
-C'est toujours mieux que de tomber sous l'autorité de l'Enclave non ?  
Barclay hocha la tête et Jace le relacha en frottant les mains.  
-Viens Clary, tu vas choisir pour moi.  
La créature écarquilla les yeux et fixa Clary. Il avait des yeux totalement noir et la moitié de son visage était recouverte d'écailles.  
-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es Clarissa Morgenstern, la fille de Valentin. Oh les histoires vont vite chez nous, je sais que vous êtes frère et soeur ! Quel scandale, se moqua Barclay. Quand l'Enclave va savoir que vous êtes amants ça va barder pour vos petites fesses !  
Jace ne perdit pas son calme et sourit de plus belle.  
-Je m'appelle Wayland et elle Fairchild enfin jusqu'à ce soir. De toute façon c'est un secret pour personne sauf pour les tocards de ton genre ! Bon les anneaux, ils sont où ?  
Barclay marmonna dans sa barbe et apporta les bijoux. Clary remarqua un anneau en or et en métal noir, elle le prit dans ses mains et demanda à Jace quel était le métal noir.  
-C'est un argent noirci, expliqua-t-il.  
-Je l'aime bien. Il te va bien, l'or pour tes cheveux et le noir pour la force. C'est parfait pour toi.  
Jace l'essaya mais l'anneau était trop petit pour son doigt.  
-Tu vas nous arranger ça Barclay ! Dit Jace en montrant le bijou.  
Le sorcier, vu les étincelles roses qui sortaient de ses doigts, soupira en demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose.  
-Oui une gravure sur les deux bagues. Un C et J qui s'entremêlent.  
Clary griffonna un C avec un J au milieu. Car Jace était son centre du monde. Dix secondes plus tard, le sorcier rendit les bagues aux chasseurs en grimaçant.  
-Je vais me plaindre à Magnus ! Dit-il quand Clary passa la porte.  
-Vas-y c'est mon parrain de toute façon !  
Elle rit, heureuse de lui claquer le bec. Jace l'attendait devant la boutique, il consulta l'heure en regardant le ciel. Clary comprit qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps en voyant son visage se durcirent. Elle lui prit la main gauche et lui glissa l'anneau au doigt.  
-Moi Clarissa Fray, je te jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'honorer, dans la joie, la tristesse, la maladie et la santé.  
Elle embrassa Jace amoureusement, elle avait vraiment l'impression de s'être mariée en ce moment même.  
-C'est ça les voeux chez les Terrestres, sourit-elle.  
Ils se donnèrent la main jusqu'à arriver là où Jace avait rendez-vous. Clary vit l'aube se dessiner dans le ciel. Elle se retint de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Jace. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. Le bateau était déjà là, plusieurs personnes montaient et descendaient du pont.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Clary avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
-On a pas le choix Clary, soupira Jace en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il l'a serra jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière eux les appelle.  
-Jace, Clary ! Fit Luke.  
Clary ne fit pas mine de lâcher Jace, elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte à Idris.  
-Merci d'être venu, dit Jace à Luke. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule après mon départ.  
-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, sourit Luke sans joie.  
-Je refuse que tu t'en ailles, pleura Clary encore plus fort.  
Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent les cheveux de Jace.  
-Lâche-moi maintenant Clary, dit doucement Jace.  
-Je vous laisse cinq minutes.  
Luke fit demi tour et alla dans un coin reculé. Jace releva la tête de Clary et déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres puis lui murmura qu'il l'aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il embrassait le front de Clary quand Luke réapparut, en même temps que le bateau annonçait son départ. Jace arracha les mains de Clary de sa chemise et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Clary voulut partir à sa poursuite mais Luke la maintenait sur place.  
-Jace, hurla-t-elle.  
Mais le jeune homme était déjà à bord du bateau et s'enfonçait un peu plus loin parmi les autres passagers. Quand le bateau s'éloigna de la vision de Clary, elle comprit que sa vie était brisée. Jace ne reviendrait pas à New-York et elle ne quitterait pas cette ville car c'était chez elle.

* * *

 **Bon la fin est horrible, même pour moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de litre de larme que j'ai versé en l'écrivant ce maudit chapitre !**


	6. 6- 6 degrees of separation - The Script

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier comme prévu mais on prépare un anniversaire surprise chez nous et on doit finir de défaire les cartons, préparer le repas, préparer la salle (etc...) BREF ! Donc voilà le chapitre 6 un peu en retard !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires ça me touche énormément ! Merci de me lire aussi malgré que vous ne laissez pas de commentaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La guerre entre les Nephilim et Valentin avait éclaté trois semaines après le départ de Jace pour Idris. Elle avait été meurtrière. Clary avait perdu des amis dans cette guerre, des membres de la meutes de Luke, des amis qu'elles avaient rencontré sur les champs de bataille et surtout ils avaient perdu Max. Un dommage collatéral comme disaient beaucoup de Nephilim. Mais Clary avait tellement pleuré la mort de ce petit garçon qu'elle ne comprenait pas comme ils pouvaient dire une chose pareil. Ils avaient perdus énormément de soldats pendant cette guerre mais ils avaient perdus les Instruments Mortels. On racontait que c'était Jace Wayland qui avait arrêté son père dans sa folie meurtrière. Du moins la rumeur était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles des Lightwood.  
Deux ans que cette guerre était terminée, pourtant Idris en gardait encore des traces. La place de l'Ange était constituée de dalle gravée au nom des victimes, la Garde avait accroché une tapisserie à l'effigie de Jace et chaque année on célébrait ce jour qui rappelait que les Nephilim étaient bénis par l'Ange. Ce jour où Jace Wayland avait tué son père pour le bien du monde. Il avait reçu la bénédiction de l'Ange et la vérité avait été révélé : Jace Wayland était en réalité un Herondale. Les journaux de Valentin avaient été trouvé dans son manoir et il expliquait qu'il avait élevé deux garçons, deux Jonathan Christopher. L'un était béni par l'Ange puisqu'il portait son sang et l'autre était à moitié démon. Dans son dernier journal, Valentin expliquait qu'il avait demandé à Hodge de surveiller l'enfant béni car il en aurait besoin, ainsi il s'était retrouvé à l'Institut de New-York. On avait aussi appris que Clary avait du sang d'ange en elle et qu'elle était aussi bénie par l'Ange.  
Depuis deux ans, l'autre fils de Valentin était introuvable, probablement mort lui aussi. Du moins c'est ce que pensait l'opinion générale, pas Clary. Son frère, son véritable frère biologique, était encore en vie. Le monde obscurs s'était reconstruit depuis la fin de la guerre. Les Nephilim avaient crée une nouvelle Coupe Mortelle et de nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres étaient en formation.  
-Clary ! Appela Luke.  
La jeune fille sortit de ses pensés et attrapa sa stèle posée sur son lit. Elle récupéra Uriel accroché à coté de la porte et enfila son manteau en cuir. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et les festivités à Idris commenceraient dès que la première étoile apparaîtrait dans le ciel. Clary rejoint son beau-père et sa mère dans le salon de leur petite maison à Idris. Jocelyne était sortie de son coma grâce à un livre que Jace avait trouvé, il avait envoyé le tout à Magnus et avant la fin de la guerre, Clary avait retrouvé sa mère. Toute fois, leur relation n'était plus la même. Clary avait perdu confiance en elle et Jocelyne regardait sa fille comme si elle contemplait une étrangère.  
-Jolie ta tenue très légère, commenta-t-elle.  
Clary portait un tee shirt qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril et un pantalon en cuir avec une paire de botte à talon aiguille. Oui, la guerre avait aussi changé Clary.  
-J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre d'Isa, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous venez, elle doit nous attendre avec Simon.  
Simon était le seul Terrestre autorisé à vivre autant qu'il voulait à Idris car il avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs chasseurs quand des démons s'en étaient pris à l'Institut de New-York. Clary n'attendit pas la réponse de ses parents et sortit dehors en frissonnant. Son meilleur ami et son parabatai l'attendaient devant la place de l'Ange en compagnie d'autres jeunes. Clary sourit en voyant Tobias Branwell, le petit nouveau de la bande. Elle l'avait libéré d'un démon lézard et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main auquel Clary répondit avant d'accélérer le pas. Elle sentait son arme contre sa cuisse, présence rassurante qu'elle ne quittait jamais même à New-York.  
-Clary ! Tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha Simon.  
-Je faisais le tri dans mes affaires, je pense qu'on va venir régulièrement à Idris maintenant que Luke représente les Loups au Conseil.  
-Et que ta mère est devenue professeur d'étude de rune, lui rappela Isabelle.  
-Oui aussi, sourit Clary.  
Elle s'étonnait encore de la facilité avec laquelle sa famille s'était intégrée à la communauté des Nephilim, Clary avait du mal à imaginer sa mère en guerrière et pourtant elle portait les mêmes marques que sa fille. Tobias s'avança vers le petit groupe, il avait les mains dans les poches et une attitude nonchalante mais Clary le connaissait suffisament bien pour savoir qu'il avait plusieurs shurikan, ces étoiles de ninjas, dans les poches. En regardant les shaï du jeune homme, elle eut un frisson. Quand Tobias se battait avec ses armes asiatiques, il était redoutable, comme un vrai ninja. Elle détourna son regard des armes pour le plonger dans les yeux bleus qui la fixaient tendrement. Tobias s'approcha de Clary et l'embrassa chastement, comme à son habitude quand ils étaient en public. Elle se blottit contre lui une minute avant de le lâcher, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme à son habitude et elle soupira pour marquer son agacement. Isabelle posait un regard doux sur Clary, elles étaient devenues si proche ces dernières années que Clary ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle.  
-Bon et si on se dirigeait vers la salle des Accords ? Jia ne va pas tarder à faire son discours, proposa Tobias.  
-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Jia ?  
-Depuis que je dine chez elle presque tous les soirs avec mes parents.  
Il avait grandi à Beijing avec sa famille et les Penhallow quelques années.  
-Alors je sors avec un proche de l'Inquisitrice, attention je fais parti de la haute société maintenant ! Plaisanta Clary.  
Elle saisit la main que lui tendait Tobias en secouant la tête, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très court, lui donnait une allure de soldat. Les parents de Tobias l'appelèrent et il s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Clary se retourna vers Isabelle et grâce à leur lien, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler en privé.  
-Après le discours d'accord ? Sourit gentiment Isabelle.  
-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que vous manigancez toutes les deux ? Demanda Simon.  
-Rien, soupira Clary. Tu sais, on a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.  
-Oui c'est ça, j'irais voir Luke et Jocelyne après comme ça vous serez tranquille !  
Simon était habitué aux secrets des filles et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne se vexait plus pour ça. Tous les Nephilim se regroupèrent autour de l'estrade de l'Inquisitrice, attentifs. Clary se tordit le coup pour regarder les visages dans la foule, reconnaissant beaucoup de personne.  
-Il n'est pas là, lui souffla Isabelle.  
-Je ne cherche personne.  
-Tu le cherches lui.  
Clary baissa la tête honteuse, à chaque fois que la communauté était réunie, elle cherchait toujours la présence de Jace mais elle ne le voyait jamais. Il n'assistait pas au réunion ni au prise de décision. D'ailleurs Clary ne savait pas où il était et préférait ne pas le savoir. Un jour Tobias avait commencé à parler de lui, expliquant ses exploits à Berlin contre un groupe de fées rebelles. Clary lui avait fait gentiment comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, Jace était un fantome du passé, il l'avait abandonné et elle ne voulait plus le voir. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait remonté la pente, elle avait arrêté d'attendre son retour et avait fini par le haïr.  
-Mes chers Chasseurs, merci d'avoir répondu présents pour cette commémoration. Bien que cette journée nous rappelle à tous de très mauvais souvenirs, beaucoup de nos frères, de nos enfants sont tombés au combat contre Valentin. Mais grâce à l'Ange nous sommes sortis victorieux de cette lutte. Toute fois nous n'aurions pas gagné sans l'intervention de Jace Herondale et de Clarissa Morgenstern. Chacun dans leur domaine, ils ont réussi des exploits que nul autre ne pourrait reproduire. En ce jour nous célébrons donc leur don et nous les remercions d'avoir surmonter leur plus grande peur.  
Clary baissa la tête, honteuse que beaucoup de personne la fixe avec de l'admiration dans le regard. Elle n'écouta plus le discours de l'Inquisitrice et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Une fois que des applaudissements courtois retentirent, elle releva la tête. Simon avait déjà disparu et Tobias n'était pas revenu. Isabelle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à un petit muret à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux.  
-Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse comme ça.  
-J'ai encore rêvé d'une rune inconnue, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Et alors ? Tu iras voir les Frères et tu l'inscriras.  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout.  
Clary marqua une pause, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son malaise.  
-Tu as rêvé de Jace en même temps, comprit Isabelle.  
-Oui et dans mon rêve on était revenu au soir où il est parti sur ce foutu bateau. Il me marquait la main de cette rune que je ne connaissais pas.  
-Tu as compris sa signification ?  
-On dirait qu'elle représente un lien entre deux personnes. Tu te souviens de cette rune que j'ai crée pour relier une créature obscure et un Nephilim ? Et bien c'était presque la même.  
-Mais Jace n'est pas une créature, c'est toujours un Nephilim !  
-Je sais bien, soupira Clary. Je pense simplement qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose de grave dans peu de temps mais je ne sais pas quoi.  
Isabelle haussa les épaules, elle était habituée à ce genre de réflexion venant de Clary.  
-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Jace la nuit où il est parti.  
Clary ne fit pas semblant de répondre, c'était évident que son parabatai ait ressenti toutes les émotions qui avaient submergé la jeune fille.  
-Quand j'ai compris que vous couchiez ensemble j'ai d'abord été en colère contre vous. J'ai hurlé contre Alec car il n'arrivait pas à raisonner son parabatai. On vous a cherché partout, même chez Magnus puis j'ai fini par comprendre que vous étiez dans sa chambre.  
Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage de Clary, souvenir d'une nuit belle et triste à la fois.  
-Mais quand on est rentré en forçant la serrure vous n'étiez plus là depuis longtemps, poursuivit Isabelle.  
-On a braqué un sorcier, chuchota Clary malgré elle.  
Clary n'avait jamais parlé de cette nuit à personne, elle et Luka avaient conclu un accord tacite et n'en parlaient pas.  
-Quoi ?  
-Jace et moi on a braqué un sorcier qui vole les Terrestres et on a pris un anneau pour Jace. On rigolait encore sur cette histoire de mariage et le temps d'une nuit je suis devenue Clary Wayland. Alors on a échangé des bagues comme des Terrestres, raconta Clary avec de l'émotion dans la voix.  
A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit, elle avait envie de pleurer. Isabelle sentit le trouble chez Clary et se rapprocha d'elle. Clary posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amie et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en refoulant ses larmes.  
-Quand tu es entrée dans ma chambre, j'ai voulu te tuer. Puis je me suis tournée vers toi et j'ai vu ton visage dévasté, expliqua Isabelle. J'ai pensé que plus jamais tu ne serais heureuse avec quelqu'un, tu ressemblais tellement à ces veuves épleurées que j'ai voulu te bercer jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.  
Isabelle marqua une pause, inspirant un grand coup.  
-Tu as pris une douche et toute trace de tes larmes avait disparu, tu as pris un visage courageux puis tu es venue t'allonger à côté de moi. Toute la nuit, tu as appelé Jace en pleurant mais au matin tu semblais naturelle, d'ailleurs mes parents n'ont rien remarqué. Au fond, je sentais ta détresse, ton malheur mais tu restais souriante, aimante, tu restais toi. Je me suis convaincue que plus jamais tu ne serais amoureuse à nouveau.  
-Et puis il y a eu Tobias, comprit Clary.  
-Oui, il y a eu Tobias. Celui qui te regardait pleurer en dormant sans jamais poser de question. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit avec toi, il te rend heureuse depuis que vous êtes ensemble.  
-Un an hier, sourit Clary.  
-Déjà un an, souffla Isabelle.  
Tobias était le rayon de soleil de Clary, il était si différent d'elle, si calme. Il passait plus de temps à calmer ses frères et soeurs qu'à sortir dans les rues de Londres. Il avait seulement quelques mois de plus que Clary mais était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle. Il pensait déjà à reprendre les reines de l'Institut de Londres car ses parents voulaient vivre à Idris.  
-Il veut que je m'installe avec lui à Londres, dit Clary.  
-Mais je croyais qu'il adorait New-York !  
-Oh oui il adore New-York mais sa jumelle lui manque.  
-C'est vrai que mon frère me manquait aussi, murmura Isabelle.

Alec avait vécu en Europe avec Magnus mais était rentré à New-York quand l'activité démoniaque avait repris. Après des débuts difficiles, leur couple était plus solide que n'importe quel couple. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et indestructible, ils pensaient même adopter un orphelin de chasseur mais la procédure prenait beaucoup de temps.  
-Tu vas la retirer un jour ? Demanda Isabelle en désignant la bague à la main gauche de Clary.  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi, c'est plus qu'une bague.  
-Oui c'est l'amour que tu partages avec Jace, c'est une promesse. Mais si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu n'en veux pas tu vas l'avoir, tu devrais la retirer le jour où vous vivrez ensemble pour de bon toi et Tobias.  
-J'ai déjà voulu la retirer une fois mais elle est coincée, expliqua Clary en tirant sur le bijoux.  
-Coupe-là !  
Clary jeta un regard noir à Isabelle qui rit, elle plaisantait. Une sonnerie coupa court à la discussion des filles, Clary jeta un regard surpris à Isabelle.  
-Mon téléphone est ensorcellé pour fonctionner à Idris, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de décrocher. Cadeau de Magnus.  
Clary joua machinalement avec une boucle de cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle mette le haut-parleur. C'était Alec.  
-Alors Clary comment s'est passé ta mise sous les projecteurs ? demanda-t-il  
-Aussi mal que la première fois ! Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils me font le coup chaque année franchement ?  
-Parce qu'on admire ton pouvoir trésor, répondit Magnus.  
-De toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps ici, annonça Clary.  
-Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que tu adorais Idris.  
-Oui j'adore Idris mais j'ai le mal du pays et je voudrais bien profiter de votre présence. Oh Simon et Tobias arrivent, dit Clary.  
-Bon on vous laisse, marmonna Alec avant de raccrocher.  
Alec n'aimait pas beaucoup Tobias. Enfin il ne supportait pas sa présence, devenant irritable et grincheux. Magnus s'amusait à se moquer constamment de lui, c'était son nouveau souffre douleur mais Tobias ne semblait s'en soucier.  
-On vous a cherché partout, le bal est ouvert ! Annonça Simon.  
-Je déteste danser, marmonna Clary.  
-C'est nouveau ça, sourit Simon.  
-La ferme.  
C'était le cas, depuis que Jace était parti, elle n'avait plus danser sauf avec Simon. Il leur arrivait de s'enfermer dans la chambre du jeune homme, qui n'habitait plus chez sa mère mais dans un petit loft chaleureux, et de danser sur un air de piano. Clary s'autorisait à relâcher la pression à ce moment là, parce qu'elle se sentait à nouveau l'adolescente insouciante qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Jace. Elle s'obligea à couper ses souvenirs quand les lumières réconfortantes de la place de l'Ange éclaira son visage. Ce soir, elle allait faire la fête.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Jocelyne, Luke, Maryse et Robert annoncèrent à leur enfants qu'ils rentraient se coucher. Maryse semblait sur le point de tomber de sommeil et Luke accusait plusieurs nuits blanches. Clary les salua, expliquèrent à ses parents qu'elle ne dormait pas chez eux mais chez Tobias puis retourna avec Isabelle. Tobias l'attrapa par le dos et la bloqua dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, heureuse de profiter de sa chaleur.  
-Isabelle et Simon se sont éclipsés, chuchota-t-il.  
Clary n'aimait pas espionner sa meilleure amie mais elle sentait que les émotions de son parabatai étaient en pagaille.  
-Elle est chamboulé, dit-elle. Il faut que je la retrouve !  
-Non. Tu restes avec moi, elle est assez grande pour s'en sortir toute seule.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez les Branwell, ils possédaient une maison charmante, décorée avec des meubles de style victorien, très britanniques, que Clary appréciait. Les parents de Tobias étaient encore à la fête car toutes les lumières étaient atteintes à par celle de la chambre des enfants qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de la maison. Clary prit la direction de la chambre de Tobias, la seule qui avait un balcon et garda la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Elle alluma la lumière de sort en posant la main sur la pièce lisse. Elle retira son manteau et se tourna en souriant.  
-Tu es vraiment incroyable de sortir comme ça, rit-il.  
-Quoi ? c'est confortable le cuir.  
-Non mais je veux dire, tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid ?  
-Non pas quand je porte une rune de chaleur. Enfin elle est partie depuis longtemps mais bon.  
Clary bailla, réellement fatiguée par sa nuit de cauchemar précédente. elle fila dans la salle de bain et enfila un tee-shirt à Tobias avant de revenir dans la pièce, Tobias était déjà allongé dans le lit. Il souleva les couvertures et Clary s'y glissa en soupirant de plaisir. Tobias avait cette odeur de muscade rassurante et les draps en portaient aussi l'odeur.  
-Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition de vivre à Londres ? Demanda Tobias.  
-Pas encore. J'ai ma vie à New-York, je suis responsable de Brooklyn maintenant et puis il y a Isabelle.  
Tobias soupira lourdement.  
-En réalité tu ne veux pas vivre à Londres.  
Clary sourit, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Tobias lise dans ses pensés.  
-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte en réalité. Tu attends son retour sans t'en rendre compte, tu souhaites qu'il revienne et tu as peur de louper son retour si tu quittes l'Institut de New-York, chuchota Tobias en resserrant sa prise autour de Clary.  
Elle se raidit, peu habituée à ce qu'il parle de Jace.  
-Il y a longtemps que je n'attends plus le retour de Jace, murmura-t-elle.  
-Alors viens à Londres.  
Clary ne répondit pas, soucieuse. Elle dérivait dans un sommeil apaisant quand elle entendit des petits coups à la fenêtre. Elle prit sa pierre posée sur la table de nuit et éclaira en direction de la fenêtre, c'était Isabelle. Elle se glissa hors des draps et ouvrit la fenêtre.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Il faut que je te parle. Habille-toi !  
Clary ramassa son pantalon et récupéra son manteau. Elle se pencha au dessus de son petit ami et le secoua doucement.  
-Tobias, murmura-t-elle. Je vais faire un tour avec Isabelle, elle a besoin de parler.  
-Oui comme tout le temps, marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Les filles sortirent par la pote de la maison sans faire de bruit et Clary frissonna en sentant le froid sur sa peau mais elle n'avait pas envie de se marquer. Elle fit quelques pas en silence jusqu'à ce que les filles arrivent devant chez les Lightwood.  
-Il m'a demandé en mariage, dit Isabelle d'une voix faible.  
-C'est génial ! S'exclama Clary.  
-Tu trouves ? grimaça Isabelle.  
-Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, et puis Simon fait parti de la famille depuis toujours. Tes parents ont appris à l'accepter, Maryse arrive même à plaisanter avec lui.  
-Mes parents ne sont pas le problème, mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer marier. On ne pourra même pas se marquer car c'est un Terrestre. Et puis tu m'imagines en robe dorée avec un bouquet de fleur dans la main, accompagnée par Alec jusqu'à l'autel ? Qu'est-ce-que je ferais si je panique ? Et puis la famille de Simon me déteste, sa mère me prend pour une cinglée !  
Isabelle débitait ses questions à un flot si rapide que Clary en perdit la moitié. Elle posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son amie et l'obligea à respirer calmement.  
-Moi je pense qu'au fond tu as déjà accepté l'idée et que tu cherches un prétexte pour ne pas accepter, sourit Clary.  
-Il est hors de question que je change de nom ! S'exclama Isabelle en souriant à son tour.  
-Oh de toute façon je crois qu'il le sait déjà, dit Clary en désignant Simon qui regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Isabelle.  
-Je rentre demain matin avec Simon, annonça Clary. Tu peux rester là pour réfléchir, je connais Simon, il attendra ta réponse.  
-Alec va péter un cable, ricana Isabelle.  
-Tu plaisantes, il aime bien Simon au fond. Ils adorent faire du tir à l'arc ensemble dans le parc. Et puis Alec apprécie l'univers des jeux-vidéos donc on peut même dire qu'ils sont amis !  
Isabelle haussa les épaules, elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec les relations. Clary laissa Isabelle rentrer chez elle quand le jour se levait sur la ville. Elle devait donner une réponse à Tobias pour Londres, une réponse qu'elle appréhendait car d'un côté elle voulait rester avec lui mais de l'autre elle voulait rester à l'Institut, c'était sa maison depuis deux ans. Quand Clary arriva devant la maison des Branwell, Tobias était déjà sorti avec les plus jeunes de la fratries qui se chamaillaient.  
-Je voulais te dire au revoir avant que tu prennent le portail pour rentrer, dit Tobias en souriant.  
-Je n'irais pas à Londres, annonça Clary. Pas parce que j'attends Jace mais parce que j'y ai ma vie, j'ai mon parabatai et j'ai Simon. Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter ma ville, pas même pour Alicante alors que mes parents vont vivre ici. L'Institut de New-York est ma maison, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal en te faisant croire que je viendrais un jour car c'est faux. J'aime trop ma vie pour la changer.  
Tobias ne parut pas surpris, il devait se douter de cette réponse. Il fit même un petit sourire en répondant à Clary.  
-Finalement, vivre à New-York c'est bien aussi. Je ne vais plus être de corvé à surveiller les petits monstres !  
-Et Lucy ? Demanda Clary, surprise.  
-Lucy m'a annoncé son désir de devenir une Soeur de Fer. Elle n'a jamais été sociable et c'est bien pour elle. Je ne la verrais presque plus c'est vrai mais elle pourra vivre une vie qui lui plait et pas faire semblant de se sentir bien parmi les autres.  
Clary sentit un bonheur l'envahir, elle avait cru que Tobias la quitterait parce qu'elle refusait de vivre à Londres. Elle s'abandonna au baiser de son petit ami et oublia un instant qu'elle serait séparé de lui pendant de longues semaines.

New-York. New-York et sa pollution avaient manqué à Clary. Elle n'avait quitté sa ville qu'une semaine et pourtant elle était heureuse d'être de retour. Le ciel gris annonçait une averse imminente mais Clary était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle. Le portail l'avait déposé dans le jardin de l'Institut, Magnus l'attendait de l'autre côté en souriant.  
-Ah ma petite protégée est de retour ! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.  
Des paillettes se posèrent sur Clary, la faisant éternuer. Elle s'écarta de lui en riant, Magnus lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il échangea un sourire courtois avec Simon avant de l'étreindre à son tour.  
-Alors comme ça tu as demandé la main d'Isabelle ? Tu es soi fou ou suicidaire, rit-il.  
-De toute façon elle ne m'a pas dit oui, marmonna-t-il.  
-Mais elle n'a pas dit non, rappela Clary.  
Elle ramassa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'Institut pour se changer. Elle avait envie de porter un jeans bien confortable avec un sweat à capuche, les vêtements d'Idris étaient lourds et inconfortables. Clary entendit du bruit dans la bibliothèque et supposa qu'Alec était dans la pièce.  
-Alec ! Cria-t-elle. Alec je te préviens que Simon est là et si tu l'embêtes, je te marque avec une rune de silence permanente !  
Alec sortit de la cuisine à la surprise de la jeune fille.  
-Tu n'étais pas dans la bibliothèque ?  
-Non. Il y a des chasseurs en visite pour quelques jours.  
-D'accord.  
Elle haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter et se dirigea vers sa chambre en passant devant celle de Jace qui était définitivement fermée. Clary n'y était pas retournée depuis cette fameuse nuit même si elle gardait la clé dans sa chambre, entre deux livres qu'elle connaissait par coeur : Le paradis perdu et La Divine Comédie. Deux livres qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque dans la section réservée à Jace. Elle disposait de la sienne maintenant où trônaient des livres contemporains comme Le journal de Bridget Jones ou des mangas. Le matin venait de se lever sur la ville et Clary décida de rendre visite à l'ancienne Meute de Luke, dirigée maintenant par Maia, une amie de la Chasseuse et de Simon. Elle composa son numéro, heureuse de pouvoir se servir à nouveau de la technologie moderne.  
-Salut Maia !  
-Bonjour Clary, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Tu dormais ? Présuma Clary.  
-Oui, on a eu une soirée agité, soupira la louve. Tu voulais quoi ?  
-Rien prendre un café avec toi, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles.  
-J'ai déjà fait mon rapport à l'Institut, soupira Maia visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je m'en fiche des rapports officiels, je veux être au courant de toi et Bat !  
-On se voit dans l'après-midi au café habituel. Ramène des beignets.  
Clary décida de ranger ses affaires en attendant l'heure dans son rendez-vous en se demanda qui pouvez bien rendre visite à l'Institut alors que la plus part des Nephilim étaient à Idris. Elle se dirigea à pas de louve vers la bibliothèque où le calme régnait quand Alec l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dans la cuisine.  
-Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Tobias, sourit-il en lui faisant glisser une assiette devant elle.  
Alec avait appris à cuisiner depuis qu'il était avec Magnus.  
-Arrête d'être méchant avec lui, il est sympa.  
-Dans le genre "je me prends pour le meilleur alors que c'est pas le cas", ouais il est sympa.  
-Pourtant quand c'était Jace ça ne te dérangeait pas cette attitude ! Lança Clary avant de regretter ses paroles.  
Le regard d'Alec s'assombrit, il avait toujours du mal de parler de son parabatai. Il portait toujours la rune le liant à lui signe que Jace était vivant et qu'il ne l'avait pas effacé.  
-Jace est le meilleur, c'est différent.  
-Tobias me va parfaitement !  
-Ah oui alors pourquoi tu n'as pas franchi le cap avec lui ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec lui s'il te convient réellement ?  
L'amusement se lisait sur son visage, surtout quand celui de Clary se décomposa. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours refusé de coucher avec Tobias en prétextant attendre le mariage. Mais en réalité, son corps refusait qu'un autre le touche comme l'avait fait Jace.  
-Si réellement tu l'aimais comme tu le prétends, tu n'aurais pas attendu. Quand tu as couché avec Jace alors que tu pensais que c'était ton frère, tu n'as pas hésité !  
Clary lui balança sa fourchette qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Tobias, Alec faisait tout pour qu'elle le quitte.  
-Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie seule en attendant son retour. Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas Alec. S'il aurait voulu revenir, il l'aurait fait quand il a découvert qu'il n'était pas mon frère. C'est lui qui a lu les journaux de Valentin, il aurait pu revenir vers nous mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
-Il faut le comprendre, commença Alec.  
-Arrête de le défendre car c'est ton parabatai, répondit Clary irritée. Il aurait pu revenir pour toi, pour Isa, pour vos parents, pour l'enterrement de Max. Il n'est jamais revenu pour nous alors pourquoi je me lamenterais toute ma vie sur son absence ?  
-Je suis sûr qu'il était là, marmonna Alec la tête baissée. Il était là pour l'enterrement de Max mais il ne s'est pas montré.  
Il avait l'air tellement malheureux en disant ça que Clary n'insista pas. La mort de Max avait été un choc pour les Lightwood, principalement pour Isabelle qui avait frappé Alec à la poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son souffle. Clary ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile. Comme à chaque fois que Clary se trouvait dans une situation génante, elle prétexta l'envie de nettoyer le hall d'entré car il était poussiéreux. En réalité, elle voulait juste oublié la mort de Max et sa conversation avec Alec.

L'heure du rendez-vous était presque passé quand Clary sortit de l'Institut, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle acheta des pâtisseries à un commerçant dans la rue et marcha en direction du café où Maia l'attendait. La louve avait gagné un grand respect chez les Nephilim car elle avait réussi à rassembler les Loups de New-York et des alentours et avait rejoint les Nephilim à Idris via un portail.  
-Tu en as mis du temps ! Dit-elle à Clary quand elle s'assit en face d'elle.  
-Désolé, je faisais le ménage à l'Institut.  
-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer les gens comme toi faire le ménage.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Oh je ne sais pas, avoua Maia en piochant dans le sac en papier kraft, vous êtes des combattants dans l'âme pas des femmes de ménages.  
-On est des humains avant tout, lâcha Clary amusée. C'était surtout pour éviter de réfléchir.  
Maia hocha la tête, elle comprenait Clary.  
-Alors j'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée avec Bat dans la semaine !  
Le ton de Clary était plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait.  
-Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir invité mais c'était une cérémonie de loup et il n'y a pas eu de fête après. C'était surtout pour officialiser notre couple car j'en avais marre de recevoir des propositions d'alliance et de mariage tous les jours.  
-J'espère que tu vas rattraper le coup, sourit Clary.  
-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es le genre de fille qui espère attraper le bouquet de la mariée ! Plaisanta Maia.  
-Non je suis le genre de fille qui aime voir leur amie heureuse c'est tout.  
-En parlant d'heureuse, et si je te dis qu'on va avoir un nouveau membre dans la meute ? Sourit niaisement Maia.  
La nouvelle ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Clary, Maia était enceinte.  
-C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant la main de la louve.  
-Bat n'a pas réagi de la même façon. Il a dit que c'était trop compliqué de gérer ça pour le moment.  
-C'est un homme, il a peur c'est tout, la rassura Clary.  
Le silence tomba et Maia continuait de manger tous les petits gâteaux que Clary avait apporté en arrivant. Clary posa son menton dans sa main, réfléchissant à la façon dont réagirait Isabelle si tomberait enceinte.  
-Tu sais qui a fait des siennes très récemment ? Demanda Maia en secouant la tête.  
Clary s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas entendre la suite.  
-Jace, poursuivit Maia. Il était venu discuter avec une meute un peu turbulente dans un autre état et il est passé me voir. Mais certains gardent un mauvais souvenir de l'adolescent qu'il était.  
Clary baissa les yeux sur la table, elle était tellement déçue de ne pas avoir été là ! Décidément, il faisait vraiment tout pour l'éviter !  
-Il est toujours aussi mignon, dit Maia, un peu trop...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir Maia, la coupa Clary.  
-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous êtes restés éloignés pendant la guerre alors que vous aviez les mêmes objectifs ! J'y ai jamais cru à cette histoire de parenté.  
-J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre mais...  
-Tu étais trop amoureuse pour y croire, comprit la louve. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde le savait à New-York. Je vous ai vu le soir où il est parti, tu hurlais son nom pendant que Luke te maintenait en place.  
Clary lui lança un regard sévère mais Maia la fixait d'un air de défi, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle.  
-J'ai affronté des regards plus mauvais que le tien Clary. Mais je ne t'ai jamais jugé dans cette histoire parce que je ne te connaissais pas et tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal à part aimer.  
La gentillesse de Maia avait toujours étonnée Clary qui considérait les loups comme des brutes, mais Maia était différente des autres à bien des égards. Là où certains trouvaient sa relation avec Jace malsaine, Maia avait presque encouragé la jeune Nephilim à partir à la recherche de son amour perdu.  
-Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi. Il m'a posé des questions sur toi et les Lightwood mais je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait qu'à aller vous voir directement.  
-Merci, sourit tristement Clary.  
La pluie s'abattit sur la ville comme un rideau flou, Clary réprima un frisson. Il faisait plus chaud à Alicante qu'ici et la pluie y était moins lourde.  
-Je devrais rentrer, dit Clary. Il commence à se faire tard et je suis fatiguée.  
Elle félicita encore une fois Maia pour la bonne nouvelle et quitta le café. Clary se mit à marcher sans réfléchir, laissant la pluie dégouliner sur son visage. Jace était passé à New-York. Alec le savait-il ? Probablement pas sinon il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça ce matin et Magnus le savait-il ? Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans leur ville et pendant une seconde, elle fut tentée de l'appeler pour lui demander mais renonça. Elle ne voulait pas se faire à nouveau du mal, si Jace était déjà reparti, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Quand Clary releva les yeux, elle se retrouva sur le quais où Jace l'avait abandonné deux ans au paravent. Elle shoota dans un cailloux et s'assit sur une caisse en bois abandonnée.  
-Abandonnée comme moi, sourit-elle tristement.  
Clary prit son téléphone et regarda la vidéo où elle promettait d'épouser Jace Wayland.  
-Ce Jace n'existe plus, dit-elle tristement.  
Elle avait une terrible envie d'entendre sa voix, même si ça la ferait souffrir plus tard, elle avait besoin de se dire qu'il était bien là sur Terre. Elle appela son numéro et cru tomber sur la messagerie quand elle entendit son souffle à travers le combiné.  
-Jace, murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.  
Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris de l'appeler ?

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre, alors comment va réagir JAce à votre avis ? Clary a-t-elle eu raison de l'appeler ?


	7. 7- The Scientist - Coldplay

**Bonjour ! C'était encore une semaine surchargée ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à écrire le chapitre 20 et à commencé le 21 (au prix de plusieurs heures de sommeil en moins par nuit). J'ai reçu la commande d'une couverture en laine faite main de ma cousine (Coucou Céline) qui est une grande frileuse alors que j'ai encore un pull en cour (ouais je tricote entre deux paragraphes)**

 **Sinon merci de me lire ça me touche énormément ! Je vous laisse avec le retour de notre Jace ! (Ai-je précisé qu'il m'appartenait ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **chanson du chapitre : The scientist - Coldplay**

* * *

Chapitre 7

-Je ne suis pas l'hôtel des Nephilim sans abri ! Râla Magnus.  
-Allez, laisse-moi entrer car je suis trempé.  
-Tu as peut-être oublier un détail Jace Herondale, je ne suis plus ton complice. Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'Institut !  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne chez moi.  
Magnus claqua la porte au visage de Jace qui soupira. Il avait froid, faim et il était fatigué. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de passer une autre nuit dans cette chambre miteuse qu'il louait. Il voulait une douche chaude et un lit confortable. L'image de sa chambre à l'Institut lui parvint mais il refoula cette idée en pensant à Clary, elle devait encore dormir dedans. Jace roula des épaules et sentit ses muscles se contracter, après deux ans dans les forces d'élite d'Idris, il avait pris de la masse et était encore plus fort qu'avant. Il avait été étonné de voir Maia Roberts à la tête de l'ancienne meute de Luke elle lui avait expliqué qu'il représentait les loups au Conseils. Mais elle avait refusé de lui donner plus d'explication sur Luke ou sur Clary. Il toucha sa rune de parabatai, il ne s'était pas résigné à la faire retirer car elle faisait entièrement parti de lui. Il descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble quand Magnus ouvrit sa porte et la referma derrière lui en la claquant.  
-Je t'accompagne à l'Institut si tu as oublié le chemin, se moqua-t-il.  
Il passa devant Jace et ouvrit la porte d'entré qui donna sur un portail. Jace roula des yeux mais suivit le sorcier, la sensation de tomber dans le vide ne dura qu'une seconde et Jace se retrouva devant la porte de l'Institut. _Chez moi_ , pensa-t-il. Magnus appuya sur la sonnette, il ne pouvait pas entrer sans l'invitation officielle d'un habitant de l'Institut mais Jace n'en faisait plus parti. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement devant le Nephilim et il fit un signe à Magnus, le narguant. Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur et fut surpris en découvrant un intérieur plus luxueux et l'absence de bruit. Il y avait même un air de musique qui raisonnait en fond sonore. Jace se regarda dans le miroir derrière lui, il avait mauvaise mine. Il avait perdu de sa fraîcheur, son sourire narquois était remplacé par un sourire naturel, fière. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Jace retint son souffle. Alec était accroupi et lassait ses chaussures, il ne releva pas la tête tout de suite. Jace avança d'un pas, sortit de l'ascenseur et retint sa respiration. Alec se releva lentement, il avait senti la présence de son parabatai depuis le début mais ne voulait pas se montrer trop émotif. Jace allait ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer quand Alec lui envoya son poing dans la figure.  
-Tu peux te le garder ton bonjour sarcastique, dit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Je vais chercher Magnus. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en aller par la fenêtre sinon je te retrouve et je te tue !  
La colère était palpable dans sa voix mais il adressa un immense sourire à Jace. Le jeune homme fut surpris du calme de l'Institut, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Alec ici, les Lightwood et Clary étaient à Idris. Jace se surprit à chercher les jouets, les chaussures et le manteau de Max quand il se souvint qu'il ne verrait rien de tout ça. Il s'assit sur le banc où il avait l'habitude de ranger ses chaussures, il tâta en dessous du banc avec sa main et sentit sa paire de botte à lacet qu'il avait depuis des années. En regardant de plus près, son manteau était toujours accroché à côté de celui d'Alec. Les larmes montèrent au yeux de Jace mais il se ressaisit rapidement, il était un guerrier ! Alec revint une minute plus tard avec Magnus et il semblait visiblement en colère.  
-Cadeau de près mariage ! Annonça Magnus en montrant Jace.  
-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé en mariage !  
-Et bien cadeau de près demande en mariage ! Sourit Magnus.  
-Quoi ? Mais tu...  
Il souffla, ferma les yeux une seconde et son regard retrouva sa sérénité habituelle.  
-Tu sais quoi ? On en reparlera plus tard. Toi, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Jace avec un regard menaçant, tu me suis dans la cuisine. Maintenant !  
Jace leva les bras en l'air en signe d'impuissance puis suivit son parabatai en souriant. Il devait admettre qu'il était heureux de se retrouver chez lui après deux ans d'absence mais il sentait comme un malaise étrange.  
-Tu manges, je t'engueule, tu prends une douche et tu vas te coucher, dit Alec en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.  
Il fit signe à Jace de s'asseoir et plongea sa tête dans le réfrigérateur.  
-Lasagne ou saumon à la vapeur ?  
-Lasagne ! Répondit Magnus en pouffant.  
-Saumon, marmonna Jace en soupirant.  
Alec fit réchauffer les plats et croisa les bras sur son torse en fixant Jace.  
-Quoi j'ai un troisième oeil sur le front ? Demanda-t-il.  
Magnus se remit à rire.  
-Non mais tu ressembles à un idiot, prétentieux, crasseux et qui est par dessus tout un sale con !  
Alec se retourna pour saisir les plats du micro-onde et distribua les assiettes. Jace n'avait jamais vu son parabatai aussi sûr de lui et autoritaire, il ne savait pas si cette attitude venait de la guerre, de la mort de Max ou des deux. Mais les choses avaient réellement changé depuis qu'il était parti. Alec avala son assiette sans parler et attendit que Jace termine son assiette. Il lui arracha des mains, la jetant presque trop fort dans l'évier et servit un café sucré à Jace, comme il l'aimait.  
-Jolie machine, commenta-t-il.  
-Ne compte même pas t'en servir c'est à Clary. Si tu veux un café soi tu me demandes soi tu utilises la vieille.  
-Depuis quand il est aussi autoritaire ? Chuchota Jace à Magnus.  
-Depuis que tu es arrivé. Il est bouleversé et en plus il déteste être tout seul ici.  
Alec s'assit devant Jace et attendit qu'il parle. Jace soupira théâtralement.  
-Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
-La ferme, ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti pendant deux ans loin de moi ?  
-Je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre à côté de toi tout en sachant que je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher. Et puis j'ai promis à Isa de partir le plus loin possible de Clary pour ne plus lui faire du mal.  
-Je peux comprendre mais pourquoi tu es resté loin après avoir su que ce n'était pas ta soeur ? On t'a attendu Isa et moi. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ?  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux poisseux en faisant la grimace, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.  
-Non pas tout de suite. Maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es resté aussi loin de moi.  
-Au début j'ai pensé revenir en apprenant la vérité. Quand j'ai lu que Valentin n'était pas mon père j'ai pleuré de soulagement car je n'étais aussi mauvais que je le pensais. Mais mon engagement dans la garde n'était pas finie. Et puis j'ai continué de travailler pour eux, je me sentais bien à voyager tout le temps, sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu.  
-Moi je sais, intervint Magnus.  
-Vas-y je t'écoute ! Soupira Jace.  
-Tu avais peur de ce que dirait ta famille car tu es parti comme un voleur.  
Jace secoua la tête pour se donner bonne figure mais c'était ça la vrai raison, il avait peur de ce que penseraient les Lightwood.  
-Maman est toujours triste quand on lui donne des nouvelles de toi, elle a pleuré la semaine dernière en apprenant que tu avais quitté la garde et que tu ne serais pas Alicante.  
-Je ne voulais pas croiser Isa et Clary, expliqua Jace.  
-Et le petit rat de compagnie, corrigea Magnus.  
-Simon ? S'étonna Jace. Il doit probablement être en couple avec Clary, il lui a toujours tourné autour de toute façon.  
-Et non ! Il sort avec ma soeur depuis que tu es parti, mais c'est une relation solide. D'ailleurs il vont se marier, annonça Alec sans sourire.  
-Quoi ? Isa a vraiment perdu l'esprit. Non mais franchement, épouser un Terrestre, aussi courageux soit-il c'est n'importe quoi.  
-Oh moi je l'aime bien Simon, on a passé beaucoup de temps à chercher un remède pour Jocelyne quand Clary est partie se battre. D'ailleurs il a fait les courses pour moi, expliqua Magnus.  
Il alla se servir une autre boisson chaude, préparée par la machine de Clary.  
-Pourquoi un sorcier a le droit d'utiliser la machine et pas moi ? S'indigna Jace.  
-Parce que lui n'est pas parti comme un voleur et n'a pas brisé le coeur de Clary.  
-J'ai même réparé son coeur une fois, ricana Magnus.  
-Quoi ?  
-Clary a eu une crise de nerf un soir, dans sa chambre. Elle semblait sur le point de tout détruire et Magnus est intervenu en lui retirant sa douleur, son coeur était sur le point de lâcher. Alors il a un peu réparé son coeur, au sens propre du terme.  
-Par l'Ange, lâcha Jace.  
-Je ne veux pas interrompre cette charmante discussion mais tu devrais aller te laver Jace, tu sens le Drevak.  
-Merci Magnus, grommela Jace.  
Il fila vers sa chambre et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était toujours fermée à clé. Il la débloqua et entra. Elle était dans le même état que le soir où il avait fait l'amour à Clary : les draps avaient gardé la trace des ébats des amants, la serviette de Clary était par terre et le savon de Jace avait laissé une trace dans la douche. Un brusque sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit et Jace s'efforça d'ignorer cette boule au ventre. Après avoir lavé ses cheveux poissés de sang et d'ichor, il profita de l'eau chaude sur son corps jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient totalement détendus. Il prit un pyjama qui traînait dans sa chambre et fut surpris de constater que rien n'avait bougé ici, Clary ne dormait plus dans sa chambre. En s'allongeant dans ses draps, il sentit l'odeur de Clary et la sienne mélangées et s'endormit en pensant à l'amour de sa vie.  
Se fut l'agitation dans le couloir qui réveilla Jace. Il entendait Magnus parler avec Alec et ils semblaient se disputer.  
-Comment ça, elle arrive plus tôt que prévu ? Et Isa ?  
-Elle m'a fait envoyer un message me demandant de l'attendre derrière le portail, elle rentre avec Simon. C'est tout ce que je sais !  
Le cerveau de Jace se mit en marche rapidement. Il sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Alec qui allait frapper à la porte de sa chambre.  
-Euh Jace, il y a une complication.  
-Oui j'ai entendu, Clary rentre ?  
-Oui, répondit Magnus en montrant une feuille de papier pliée en origami, Clary me dit qu'elle va prendre le portail demain à onze heure. Donc cinq heures du matin ici. Ce qui ne laisse que trois heures avant son arrivé.  
Jace soupira.  
-Bon je vais chercher mes affaires, conclut-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
-Arrête tes conneries deux minutes, lui répondit Alec en le suivant dans sa chambre. Tu restes là, tu te fais petit et tu fais le moins de bruit possible le temps que je prépare Clary à ta présence.  
-Et le détail le plus intéressant, Tobias ne rentre pas à New-York avant plusieurs semaines !  
Jace n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Magnus.  
-C'est qui ce Tobias ? Demanda Jace.  
-Dans l'art et la manière d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, tu as sauté des chapitres, soupira Alec à l'intention de son petit-ami.  
-C'est dommage, je ne vais plus pouvoir lui cacher ses affaires.  
-Je croyais que ça t'intéressait qu'il ne vienne pas !  
-Non ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir pourquoi il ne vient pas, je l'aime bien ce petit !  
-T'es pas croyable ! Souffla Alec.  
Jace avait assisté à leur échange avec cette étrange sensation que son parabatai évitait de lui répondre.  
-C'est qui Tobias ?  
-Tobias Branwell vivant à Londres, le nouveau de la bande, expliqua Alec en fixant Jace.  
-Tu oublies le détail le plus important : Toby est le petit-ami de Clary !  
Jace crut que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Il avait toujours voulu que Clary fasse sa vie, soit heureuse mais l'entendre de la bouche de Magnus était un choc.  
-C'est pas vrai Magnus ! Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait lui annoncer !  
-Tu trainais en longueur et je n'aime pas cacher la vérité, s'expliqua Magnus en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de sa manche.  
-Non je le faisais avec tacte et douceur, répondit Alec sur les nerfs.  
-Vous savez quoi, je m'en moque. C'est bien pour elle. Je ne ressens plus rien pour Clary à part du respect.  
Devant l'air perplexe de ses amis, Jace se défendit.  
-Si j'aurais voulu revenir avec elle, je l'aurais fait. J'irais dans la bibliothèque quand elle arrivera et je n'en ressortirais que lorsqu'elle sera dans sa chambre.  
-Tu ne vas pas jouer à cache-cache toute ta vie ? Protesta Alec.  
-Non, jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises que je suis là. Dis-le à Simon, il sait comment parler à Clary. Ou alors laisse Magnus s'en charger, il adore ça !  
Alec haussa les épaules et annonça qu'il allait se reposer un peu avant la tempête. Une tempête rousse et magnifique, songea Jace. Magnus resta plusieurs secondes à scruter Jace sans parler.  
-J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un Jace totalement inconnu.  
-Oh tu n'as pas appris la nouvelle ? Je suis un total inconnu pour toi puisque je m'appelle Jace Herondale et que j'ai un de plus que ce que l'on croyait.  
Magnus leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Le Jace que je connaissais a combattu la raison, la Loi, la morale pour la fille qu'il aimait. Et tu vas me dire que tu ne vas pas tout faire pour la reconquérir ?  
-J'ai suffisamment fait la guerre pour l'instant. Je ne vais pas m'engager dans un combat inutile, soupira Jace lassé.  
-J'ai bien fait de ne pas t'accepter chez moi, il n'y a qu'un étranger pour dire que Clary est inutile.  
Sur ce, il claqua la porte et s'éloigna. Jace se laissa tomber sur son lit, il avait été trop loin mais il avait besoin de rabaisser le clapet de Magnus. Les joutes verbales n'amusaient plus Jace depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et somnola jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Alec frapper à la porte pour lui dire de se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Jace se changea, enfilant un pantalon propre et un pull gris et se dirigea mollement vers la bibliothèque où il avait prévu de se cacher une partie de la matiné. Alec avait déposé une tasse de café fumante et allumé le feu dans la cheminé, Jace avait vraiment le meilleur parabatai ! Il s'assit dans le fauteuil confortable en face du bureau et contempla le ciel gris de New-York. A mesure que les minutes passaient, il était de plus en nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fit les cents pas dans la pièce jongla avec des boules en cristal et fut tenter de grimper tout en haut de l'échelle et de redescendre pour se calmer les nerfs. Il avait sa tasse dans les mains quand il l'entendit appeler Alec. Il renversa sa tasse, qui était heureusement vide, et se retint de respirer de peur de se faire entendre. Après une vingtaine de minute, il l'entendit se disputer avec Alec. Son prénom résonna plusieurs fois mais il s'efforça de ne pas écouter. Enfin, la porte de la chambre de Clary grinça, il pouvait sortir de la bibliothèque. Il fallut toute la volonté de Jace pour ne pas ouvrir cette porte et regarder Clary. Clary... Des millions de frissons parcoururent le corps de Jace et il se força à continuer sa route vers la cuisine, Alec était assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire, chuchota-t-il.  
-Je vois.  
Jace croisa les bras, énervé. Il n'avait pas rester là à se cacher de Clary !  
-J'ai essayé, je te le jure ! Mais elle était sur les nerfs avant d'arriver et j'ai essayé de parler de toi mais elle s'est braquée comme à chaque fois.  
-C'est bon j'ai compris. Je vais dans ma chambre.  
Jace allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il vit la porte de la chambre de Clary entrouverte. Il s'approcha en silence et lança un regard furtif dans la pièce. Elle était là. Appuyée contre la fenêtre. Elle portait un de ses jeans qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui donnait un air d'artiste, mais Clary était la plus grande artiste de tous les temps au yeux de Jace. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de ce spectacle quand elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Jace remarqua aussitôt l'anneau des Morgenstern qui pendait au cou de la jeune fille. Il souriait encore quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre, quelques secondes avant que Clary ne sorte de la sienne.

Jace se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi, il fut désorienté une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans sa chambre à l'Institut. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Il partit en direction de l'endroit préféré de son parabatai : le jardin d'hiver. Alec y passait beaucoup de temps quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Jace le retrouvait souvent endormi sur la causeuse. Cette fois, Alec était assis sur le fauteuil en rotin et regardait dehors d'un air mélancolique. Jace tira l'autre fauteuil et s'assit à côté de son ami.  
-Où est Magnus ?  
-Il est rentré chez lui, il doit dormir avec Président Miaou.  
-Il est encore en vie ce matou ?  
-Oui.  
-Où est Church ?  
-Il est actuellement à Londres avec Frère Zachariah.  
-Je croyais que ce chat n'aimait personne.  
-Il n'aime que les Herondale et lui, expliqua Alec en souriant. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ne plus avoir de poil de chat sur mes vêtements !  
Jace secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Parle-moi de ce Tobias, dit-il très bas.  
-Je ne l'aime pas. Mais c'est un chic type dans le fond. Il est beaucoup moins grand que nous et il est du même âge que Clary. Il vit à Londres avec toute sa famille.  
-C'est sérieux entre eux ?  
-Oui, répondit Alec sans hésiter. Au fond je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un pour se remettre de votre séparation. Mais Tobias a ce regard sur elle que je n'aime pas il l'a regarde...  
-Comme je la regarde ? Suggéra Jace avec un sourire.  
-Non toi tu la regardes comme si tu avais la plus belle merveille au monde, je te jure, parfois c'est gênant quand tu la fixes. Alors que lui la regarde comme s'il avait une déesse avec lui.  
-C'est un peu le cas, plaisanta Jace.  
-Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime juste parce qu'elle l'a sauvé d'un démon. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce type. Mais les autres l'aiment bien alors je le tolère.  
Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi sans parler, savourant la présence de l'autre après deux ans sans se voir. Le fait que l'Institut n'ait pas changé depuis deux ans le réconfortait, une part de lui avait toujours voulu rentrer chez lui. Il avait habité un certain temps dans le manoir des Herondale mais il ne s'y était pas plu, trop grand, trop vide. Quand le chef de la Garde lui avait proposé de rentrer à New-York il avait accepté sans réfléchir, voulant voir sa ville. La pluie s'abattait sur New-York, rendant l'atmosphère paisible.  
-Tu as réfléchi à la proposition de Magnus ?  
-Non, avoua Alec.  
-Non tu n'as pas réfléchi ou non tu ne veux pas te marier ? Se moqua Jace connaissant la réponse.  
-Non je n'ai pas réfléchi à la proposition. Il a cette manie de toujours annoncer ce genre de chose au mauvais moment.  
-Mon retour était un mauvais moment ?  
-Mais non, soupira Alec agacé, ce n'était pas le moment c'est tout. Mais est-ce-que j'ai vraiment le choix de toute façon ? Lui dire non serait comme mettre fin à notre relation.  
-Je pense que...  
Jace fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il fit signe à Alec de se taire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de la Garde mais le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran lui mit un gifle mentale. Clary. Il décrocha sans parler, un long silence se suivit jusqu'à ce que Clary murmure son prénom avant de raccrocher. Il regarda le téléphone d'un air perplexe avant de le ranger dans sa poche.  
-C'était Clary, expliqua-t-il à Alec.  
-J'avais compris. Elle était avec Maia Roberts, elles sont bonnes amies toutes les deux. Tu devrais aller voir au quartier général de la meute, elle aime bien traîner là-bas quand elle n'a rien à faire.  
Jace se leva et se dirigea machinalement dans la chambre de Clary. Si elle l'avait appelé cela signifiait qu'elle était seule et sûrement pas avec les loups-garous. Il trouva un crayon qui trainait sur le lit de la jeune fille et le garda dans sa main avant de se tracer une rune de filature. Il ferma les yeux et vit un quai vide qui semblait abandonné, il sut où Clary se trouvait.  
Elle était là, les jambes repliées sous son menton. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient des reflets rouges. Sa respiration était longue, profonde. Jace comprit que Clary était perdue dans ses pensés même s'il ne voyait pas son visage rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir. Sa rune de silence lui permit de s'approcher un maximum d'elle, il se tenait maintenant à un mètre d'elle.  
-Si tu fais un pas de plus Jonathan Herondale, je te tranche la tête avec Uriel, dit Clary tranquillement.  
Elle avait cette voix si sûre d'elle, si agressive, si inconnue pour Jace. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça de toute sa vie et ça lui brisait le coeur. Malgré la menace, Jace approcha un peu plus.  
-Stop, cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux pas sentir ton odeur que j'ai enfin réussi à oublier. Je ne veux pas voir tes yeux remplis d'étoiles ni ton sourire arrogant, je ne veux pas te voir.  
-Clary, tenta-t-il.  
Elle se releva très rapidement, se retourna et d'un même geste dégaina Uriel. Elle pointa l'arme sur le coeur de Jace.  
-Qu'est-ce-qui m'empêcherait de te poignarder le coeur comme tu m'as fait ? Demanda Clary sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Fais-le si ça peut t'apporter la paix.  
-Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai trouvé la paix Jace, soupira Clary en baissant son arme.  
Jace vit la carapace de Clary se fissurer. Il tenta un pas vers elle.  
-Ne t'approche pas de moi.  
Elle l'écarta avec Uriel et Jace sentit le tremblement de Clary à travers son arme.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es là, je m'en moque. Maintenant vas-t-en Jace. J'ai réussi à reconstruire ma vie sans toi, ne viens pas tout gâcher.  
Jace savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à abandonner. Il voulait lui parler. Clary ranger son arme et se détourna de Jace, elle fit quelques pas et Jace la rattrapa par le bras. Dans le mouvement, il l'a plaqua contre lui et elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. L'émeraude des yeux de Clary était encore plus vif qu'avant. Elle avait perdu ses dernières rondeurs d'enfance et ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ces lèvres... Jace en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'il les caressa du bout des doigts  
-Jace, murmura Clary pour protester.  
Mais la passion fut plus forte que la raison du jeune homme. Il plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Clary. Elle avait toujours ce parfum qui rendait Jace accro à la jeune fille. Clary lui rendit son baiser avec une passion douloureuse. Mais elle raidit dans ses bras et s'écarta brusquement de lui. Elle le regarda avec une rage qui lui fit froid dans le dos.  
-Ne crois pas que je te pardonne.  
Elle tira sur sa main gauche si fortement qu'elle fit une grimace. Jace vit quelque chose voler, il l'attrapa par réflexe et reconnut la bague qu'il lui avait offert. Clary avait déjà pris la fuite et Jace la soupçonna d'avoir tracé un portail pour s'échapper.

Jace aurait préféré être mort au combat que devoir affronter son parabatai qui semblait encore plus irrité que la veille.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as encore fait ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de Jace.  
-C'est elle qui me menace et c'est moi le méchant ? Plaisanta Jace sans humour.  
Il jouait avec la bague de Clary, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait gardé si longtemps pour lui jeter à la figure à la première occasion.  
-C'est la bague de Clary ! S'étonna Alec.  
-Je crois qu'on appelle ça un divorce, répondit Jace.  
Alec sourit malgré lui.  
-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui lui avais donné.  
-Je lui ai même passé la bague au doigt.  
Il montra sa propre bague qu'il avait toujours au doigt. Clary ne s'était pas trompée quand elle lui avait dit qu'il s'y accrocherait dans les moments durs, comme lorsqu'il tua Valentin pour l'empêcher d'appeler Raziel.  
-Tu es avec moi ?  
-Tu disais quoi ? Demanda Jace.  
-Qu'Isa va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre et que ça va chauffer pour toi.  
-J'ai l'habitude des situations de crise, c'est ma spécialité.  
Alec secoua la tête et quitta la chambre.  
-Elle a prévu de t'arracher les yeux pour avoir fait autant pleurer Clary, rajouta Alec en referma la porte derrière lui.  
Jace se leva, irrité qu'on l'accuse de tous les malheurs de Clary. C'était elle qui l'avait rejeté !  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait pleuré, elle est partie en colère. Pour tout t'avouer, c'est moi qui me sens mal depuis que je l'ai vu.  
-A bon elle ne pleure pas ? Va devant sa chambre et écoute ses sanglots.  
Jace alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Clary et ferma les yeux. Il entendait Clary pleurer, ça lui déchira le coeur mais quand il entendit Simon réconforter Clary, il se sentit mieux. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Alec entra dans la chambre de Clary sans frapper et annonça la venue d'Isabelle. Au même moment, des bruits de talon raisonnèrent dans le couloir d'entré.  
-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale ou tout autre nom qui tu portes, si jamais je te trouve, je te fais la peau.  
Il entendit Alec rire dans la chambre et Clary marmonna quelque chose avant de sortir de sa chambre sans accorder un regard à Jace.  
-Isabelle, soupira-t-elle.  
Jace n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase.  
-Ah non Clary ! Cette fois tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de lui botter les fesses sous prétexte qu'il a fait ça pour ton bien !  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Mais...  
Isabelle continuait d'avancer en direction de Jace, il sentit le stress lui monter dans tout le corps, comme une décharge d'adrénaline.  
-Clary ! Rugit Isabelle quand elle se mit entre elle et Jace.  
-C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler, c'est ma faute ! Répéta Clary.  
La douceur se lut dans les yeux d'Isabelle quand elle les posa sur Clary mais disparut aussitôt quand elle les releva vers Jace.  
-Toi, moi, dans ma chambre maintenant !  
-Isabelle, bien que tu sois très belle, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'envie avec toi et en plus de ça il y a ton futur mari juste à côté de nous. Non vraiment c'est trop gênant !  
-Refais encore une remarque cynique en ma présence et je t'arrache les yeux !  
Elle attrapa Jace par l'oreille et le traina derrière elle sans remord. Elle le jeta presque dans la pièce et referma la porte à clé. Jace se sentit pris au piège.  
-Je t'écoute, dit Isabelle.  
-C'est toi qui voulais me parler.  
-Non je veux une explication sur ton absence.  
Jace lui servit la même réponse qu'à Alec. L'attitude d'Isabelle ne montrait aucun changement, elle était toujours furieuse contre lui.  
-Et j'ai fini par me convaincre que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, conclut Jace.  
-La dessus, je t'approuve. Tu aurais pu revenir une fois pour lui parler, pour la libérer de l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi. Quand elle a commencé à aimer Tobias, parce qu'elle l'aime de tout son coeur n'en doute pas, elle a culpabilisé à propos de toi. Elle sortait des phrases comme "Et si Jace revenait ?" "On a jamais réellement rompu, est-ce-qu'on est toujours ensemble ?" "Tu crois qu'il m'aime malgré tout ?"  
-Je ne pensais pas...  
-Non tu ne pensais pas qu'elle souffrait autant mais Jace, tu n'as jamais pensé à ton entourage. Tu es égoïste à l'image de celui qui t'a élevé.  
Cette remarque blessa Jace mais il ne montra rien.  
-Et puis elle t'a attendu longtemps, poursuivit Isabelle. J'ai réussi à la convaincre que tu ne reviendrais jamais et te voilà à nouveau dans sa vie alors qu'elle vient à peine d'accepter ses sentiments pour Tobias !  
-Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal contrairement à ce que tu crois. J'ai beaucoup souffert de notre séparation et j'en souffre encore parfois. La voir dans cet état me rend malade mais elle refuse que je fasse un mouvement dans sa direction.  
-Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas embrassé, elle réagirait différemment ! Pesta Isabelle. Oh ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux innocents, je l'ai senti. Comme lorsque vous avez couché ensemble !  
Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard d'Isabelle et Jace voulut répliquer mais Isabelle fut plus rapide.  
-Au fait, merci de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse. Je croyais que tu ne devais jamais revenir la voir et prendre directement le bateau pour Idris.  
-J'ai changé d'avis quand Luke m'a dit qu'un au revoir triste vaut mieux que de rester sans réponse. Et pour être honnête j'en avais besoin. Tu comprends, à l'époque je l'avais dans la peau.  
-Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle ?  
-Je n'irais pas jusque là mais disons que le feu s'est éteint, mentit Jace.  
Isabelle le scruta, un petit sourire moqueur perça son masque d'indifférence.  
-Mets-moi au moins un peu de conviction quand tu sors des idioties pareil.  
Jace sourit pour lui avant de quitter la chambre d'Isabelle et de faire face à Alec qui souriait comme un imbécile.  
-Quoi encore ? Soupira Isabelle.  
-Et bien comme Magnus est actuellement dans la chambre de Clary, on peut dire que la bande est réunie comme autre fois !  
-A un détail près, fit Simon amèrement.  
Jace ne l'avait pas vu dans le couloir.  
-Clary a le coeur brisé par la faute de Jace.

* * *

 **Et deux coeurs brisés, deux ! Non franchement c'est compliqué entre eux. Entre Jace qui essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'aime plus Clary (mon oeil tient !) et Clary qui se prend tous ces sentiments en pleine face... C'est difficile à gérer mais ils sont devenus grands (ou presque).**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine, bon week-end (on l'a tous mérité n'est-ce-pas !) bonne semaine ! Et pour tout ceux qui regarde "Shadowhunters" bon dernier épisode !**

 **A vendredi et que l'Ange veille sur vous !**


	8. 8- Jar of Heart - Christina Perri

**Bonjour tout le monde ! grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : J'ai réussi la première partie de mon concours de gendarmerie ! DONC j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, je ne suis plus stressée et en plus je suis un programme de sophrologie du sommeil qui me donne tellement d'idée pour cette histoire !**

 **ENFIN BREF merci pour votre soutient toujours si précieux à mes yeux ! Je viens de finir le chapitre euh... *vérifie son fichier* le chapitre 21. Je n'ai jamais écrit une histoire aussi longue et pourtant je n'en suis pas à la fin ! Alors accrochez-vous car on va passer un long moment ensemble !**

* * *

 **Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Tobias allez voir Iwan Rheon (mais si vous savez bien Ramsay Snow dans Games of Thrones ou alors Simon dans Misfits) en 2011.**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Jar of Heart - Christina Perri**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le groupe d'ami était réuni chez Taki. Clary regardait droit devant elle, obstinée à ne parler que si on lui posait une question.  
-Alors Clary, tu comptes bouder longtemps ? Demanda Jace.  
-La ferme toi, lui répondit-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir une adulte devant moi mais une enfant, soupira-t-il.  
-Et moi je n'ai pas l'impression de voir un héro mais un enfoiré. Ou plutôt une copie parfaite de Valentin.  
-Sauf que je suis beaucoup plus mignon que ton père, ricana Jace.  
-Mon père c'est Luke, rappela Clary.  
-Non ton père c'est Valentin, celui que j'ai tué. D'ailleurs tu tiens ton arme comme lui, avec un soupçon d'arrogance et de suffisance. La vraie fille de son père !  
Clary allait répliquer quand Alec protesta.  
-C'est bon Clary et Jace. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue deux ans en arrière dans l'appartement de Magnus.  
-D'ailleurs mes voisins s'en souviennent, grimaça le concerné.  
-Sauf qu'à l'époque j'étais près à épouser cette fille, franchement j'en avais un grain dans le cerveau !  
Clary lui balança son vers d'eau à la figure, un silence s'installa dans le restaurant.  
-J'espère que ça te rafraichit la mémoire, dit elle le plus calmement possible, mais c'était moi l'idiote dans l'histoire en croyant que tu étais un mec bien.  
-Et bien au moins ils ne gardent pas leur rencoeur en eux, c'est déjà ça, soupira Simon.  
-Si c'était pour se donner en spectacle, autant laisser ton groupe jouer Simon, répliqua Alec amèrement. Franchement Clary !  
Il donna un paquet de serviette à Jace qui regardait la jeune fille avec de la rage, il n'aimait se faire tourner en ridicule, surtout pas en public.  
-Dans une époque lointaine, j'aurais dit Clary un et Jace zéro, plaisanta Magnus.  
La blague fit un plat et tout le monde mangea en silence, sauf Jace et Clary qui se regardaient en chien de guerre. Mais qui avait eu l'idée de les mettre en face ? Une semaine avait passée depuis le retour de Jace dans la vie de Clary et tout le monde semblait s'y faire sauf elle. Les cauchemars étaient revenus encore plus forts, elle avait tout le temps l'impression qu'une catastrophe allait se dérouler et surtout Tobias lui manquait.  
-Clary, chuchota Isabelle à côté d'elle.  
La jeune fille releva la tête sans répondre.

-Tobias arrive dans quelques heures, lui rappela Isabelle.

Clary sourit malgré elle. Au fond, elle attendait la venue de Tobias avec impatience, pour se sentir soutenue. Car en dehors d'Isabelle, tout le monde semblait heureux de revoir Jace, même Simon échangeait souvent des plaisanteries avec lui. Elle se sentait trahie par ses amis. Clary remarqua que Jace avait recommencé à manger car ses mains bougeaient, elle remarqua la bague de Jace qui brillait à la lumière et sentit une boule dans son ventre, elle toucha d'instinct son doigt où elle portait une bague mais se rappela trop tard qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Les yeux de Jace entrèrent en contact avec Clary et il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu peux la reprendre si tu veux, murmura-t-il si doucement que Clary douta qu'il s'agissait d'une autre moquerie.  
-Non merci.  
Jace leva les yeux en l'air et reporta son attention sur Alec qui racontait comment il avait fait pour tuer deux démons en même temps grâce aux flèches magiques de Magnus. Tout l'entourage de Clary connaissait cette histoire par coeur et était lassé de l'entendre. Mais Jace semblait fasciné et suspendu aux lèvres de son _parabatai_ , pendant un court moment Clary se laissa submerger par une tendresse envers Jace.

-Clary, tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche, se moqua Alec.

Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'observait.

-Quoi ? Je pensais à Tobias.  
-Mais oui bien sûr, l'excuse du petit ami, répondit Alec.  
-Lâche-là Alec, soupira Jace.  
-T'es de quel côté mec ?  
-Du tien mais Clary a le droit de baver en me regardant sans que tu lui fasses une remarque. Je la comprends, parfois je tombe amoureux de moi en me regardant dans le miroir.  
-Arrête Jace, marmonna Clary.  
-Finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée ce diner ! Lâcha Isabelle en reposant son verre d'eau. Je règle la note et je m'en vais ! Ne comptez plus sur moi pour faire une réunion comme ça avant que ces deux là ne règlent définitivement leurs soucis. Quitte à vous retrouver avec un bras en moinsje m'en moque mais mettez les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute !  
Elle appela un serveur, lui donna une liasse de billet et quitta la table sans se retourner. Simon l'a regarda s'éloigner en se raclant la gorge.  
-A mon avis, ça finira sous les draps et pas à l'hôpital, commenta Magnus avec un petit sourire.  
-Magnus tu peux la fermer cinq minutes ? Soupira Simon.  
-Je rentre, annonça Jace.  
Sa chaise grinça quand il s'éloigna de la table mais Clary fut plus rapide.  
-Non reste, de toute façon j'avais envie de m'entraîner ce soir. A plus Simon et Magnus.  
-Et nous on a pas le droit à un petit bisou ? Demanda Jace avec un regard moqueur.  
Clary ne se fatigua pas à répondre et se prépara à peu plus tard dans la nuit, la sonnerie de l'Institut retentit, Clary sortit de sa chambre en vitesse. C'était Tobias qui venait d'arriver ! Elle marqua une pause devant la chambre de Jace mais haussa les épaules, elle avait le droit d'accueillir son petit-ami ! Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dehors, malgré la pluie. Tobias la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, ils rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri avant d'être complètement trempé. Clary était dans l'ascenseur avec Tobias quand elle se souvint d'un détail.  
-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Je t'écoute, sourit Tobias.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais... Jace est de retour à l'Institut.  
Tobias ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
-Bon et bien comme ça je vais faire la rencontrer de ton héro !  
-Ce n'est pas...  
-Je plaisante Clary, sourit Tobias.  
Mais Clary sentit une certaine tension dans les épaules de Tobias malgré le sourire qu'il affichait. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'Institut désert et silencieux : Jace dormait dans sa chambre, Alec s'était endormi dans la salle d'arme et Isabelle dormait chez Simon. Elle fit signe à Tobias de ne pas faire de bruit et le précéda jusqu'à sa chambre. Même si Tobias occupait officiellement une chambre d'invitée, Clary voulait le sentir au près d'elle cette nuit, peut-être qu'elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars cette nuit.  
Elle retira le pantalon qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte et se faufila dans les draps, elle avait hâte de se rendormir car elle était épuisée.  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait de se lever. Tobias dormait encore profondément à côté d'elle, le dos tournait. Clary essaya d'oublier son cauchemars et prit une douche rapide, quand elle revint, Tobias était déjà réveillé. Il s'étira comme un chat et se leva lentement. Contrairement à Clary, Tobias était un grand dormeur. Il passait des journées entières à dormir sur un fauteuil, contre un mur et parfois sur une chaise.  
-Petit déjeuné ? Proposa Clary en ouvrant la porte.  
Dans le couloir, une odeur de pâtisserie envahit les narines de Clary et son ventre se manifesta. Elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la cuisine suivit de près par Tobias, il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la fit tourner sur elle, comme une danseuse. Elle pouffa de rire, heureuse de la présence rafraichissante de Tobias.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ce matin ?  
Clary sourit en embrassa amoureusement Tobias puis s'écarta quand son estomac se manifesta à nouveau. Elle garda la main dans celle de Tobias, toute la cuisine était envahie par des affamés. Alec distribuait des crêpes encore chaudes à tout le monde et marqua une pause en voyant le couple arriver.  
-Salut, marmonna-t-il.  
Toute trace de bonheur humour disparu de lui quand il posa son regard sur Tobias.  
-Bonjour, fit Isabelle avec un petit sourire.  
Simon se contenta de lever sa fourchette sans lever les yeux de son assiette pleine de crêpes.

-Tient les amoureux, lança Magnus.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda la chasseuse rousse.

-L'appel des crêpes de mon chéri ne se refuse pas ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
Clary tourna lentement le regard vers Jace qui la fixait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle se sentit un petit trouble en elle quand il lui fit un très léger sourire.  
-Non en réalité je voulais observer la rencontre entre Toby et Jace, dit Magnus avec un grand sourire.  
Tobias tourna le regard vers Jace et le fixa d'un regard étrange. Un mélange de respect, d'appréhension et une pointe de colère qui étonnait Clary. Tobias n'avait ce regard pour personne. Le bleu de ses yeux vira au noir et elle réprima un frisson.  
-Alors voici le fameux Jace Herondale ! Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
Clary n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui avait laché la main.  
-Et voici le fameux...toi, sourit Jace fière de sa réplique.  
-Tobias Branwell, précisa le petit ami de Clary.  
La jeune fille s'assit et se retrouva entre lui et Jace. Une situation très génante. Alec proposa un café à Clary qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et il déposa une crêpe devant elle. Tobias fut obligé de se servir lui même parmi les crêpes froides posées au milieu de la table.  
-Alors tu as fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Isabelle pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Oui très bon, un peu froid mais c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas pris de manteau pour venir.  
-Tu devrais en demander à un notre petit rat préféré, je suis certain qu'il fait ta taille, répondit Jace.  
-Tu vas continuer longtemps avec cette histoire ? Soupira Simon.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Tobias sans comprendre.  
-C'est vrai que tu es la branche rapportée dans le groupe, sourit Jace. C'est une histoire qui date du début de ma relation avec celle que je croyais être une fille géniale.  
-Jace tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Protesta Isabelle.  
Clary fut tentée de lui planter sa fourchette dans la main mais elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser à son niveau.  
-Je n'ai rien dit de mal, ce n'est que la vérité !  
-Il n'a pas tord, commenta Alec en s'assayant.  
Isabelle lui lança un regard noir.  
-De toute façon, tu es toujours de son avis.  
- _parabatai_ un jour, commença Alec avec un sourire.  
- _parabatai_ toujours, termina Jace en tapant la main que son partenaire de combat avait levé.  
-Encore faut-il que le _parabatai_ ne s'enfuit pas comme un lâche, dit Clary avec un petit sourire.  
-Les vrais _parabatai_ ne s'éloignent jamais ! Renchérit Isabelle.  
Les deux filles se firent un clin d'oeil, fières de rabaisser le clapet des garçons.  
-J'ai l'impression d'assister à un concours de celui qui pissera le plus loin, marmonna Simon.  
-C'est moi, répondit Jace en riant.  
-Mais oui bien sûr, marmonna Clary.  
-Tu as perdu la mémoire en deux ans ? Lui demanda Jace en souriant diaboliquement.  
Clary lui frappa le bras de toutes ses forces ce qui arracha une grimace au jeune homme.  
-C'est tout le temps comme ça ? Soupira Tobias en désignant Jace et Clary avec sa fourchette.  
-Oh non c'est plutôt calme ce matin, répondit Magnus.  
Le silence s'installa et la tension se sentait entre Clary et Jace qui s'affrontaient du regard.  
-Maman va faire une crise quand elle va voir l'ambiance, soupira Alec.  
-Si Clary y mettait du sien aussi, soupira Simon.  
-Pardon ? S'écria la concernée.  
-Bah oui. Tu n'as qu'à ignorer les remarques de Jace au lieu de lui rentrer dedans. C'est ce qu'il cherche à chaque fois. Regarde son petit sourire suffisant en ce moment car il a réussi à capter ton attention.  
-La ferme le rat, marmonna Jace.  
-Mais oui c'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur.  
Isabelle rit devant le visage énervé de Jace qui continuait de manger ses crêpes malgré tout.  
-Finalement je préfère encore les chamailleries de mes frères et soeurs, soupira Tobias. Franchement vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?  
-L'âge de se jeter des verres d'eau à la figure, répondit Magnus en riant.  
-Sans rire ? Clary tu y vas un peu fort avec Jace.  
-T'es pas censé prendre mon parti ? S'indigna Clary.  
-Non.  
-Bon puisque tout le monde est contre moi sauf Isa, je vais m'entraîner dans la salle d'arme. Qui m'aime me retrouve là-bas.  
Elle se leva, se retourna en direction de Jace.  
-Sauf toi Jace, même si je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde.  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et entendit la réplique de Magnus en s'éloignant.  
-Clary deux, Jace zé était dans la salle d'arme, elle escaladait des poutres avec agilité comme Isabelle lui avait appris quand la porte s'ouvrit. Simon entra et sourit à Clary, il s'assit contre le mur en face des armes et sortit un tas de feuille.  
-Tu n'es pas censé être en cour ou quelque chose comme ça ? Lui demanda Clary.  
-Non pas ce matin, les étudiants ont aussi du temps pour réviser tu sais.  
Simon avait continué le lycée malgré tout et il était en première année de psychologie. Clary avait trouvé son choix surprenant mais avait gardé ses réflexions pour elle, du moment que Simon était heureux.  
-Tu sais, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment, je trouve que tu es constamment sur les nerfs.  
-C'est à cause de Jace.  
-Non mais même avant. Quand on était à Idris, j'ai perçu ton malaise quand tu souriais à Tobias.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien, je me demande juste si tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui ou si tu restes avec pour ne pas te sentir seule.

Les cours de Simon portaient leurs fruits mais Clary ne voulait pas répondre, de toute façon elle n'avait pas la réponse.  
-Ton silence en dit long tu sais. Cette histoire ne me regarde pas mais si tu veux mon avis, pose-toi les bonnes questions.  
Clary fit une pirouette et se retrouva en face de Simon, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Tu peux être plus précis s'il-te-plait ?  
Simon remonta ses lunettes, l'air concentré.  
-Et bien demande-toi si tu envisages de passer ta vie avec lui.  
-Simon, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ça.  
-Tu n'as pas envie d'y penser, c'est différent.  
Simon marquait un point. Il fut une époque, Clary pensait vivre sa vie avec Jace. Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps et elle pensait vouloir la même chose à Tobias.  
-On est heureux ensemble, soupira Clary. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de plus ?  
-Ton bonheur, répondit Simon en fixant Clary. J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur, c'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé à toi dès l'instant où j'ai compris tes sentiments pour Jace.  
Clary lui lança un regard noir.  
-Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que tu devrais prendre une seconde pour réfléchir. Que ressens-tu quand tu es avec Tobias ?  
Clary s'assit en face de Simon, fatiguée de faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.  
-Un grand calme. C'est apaisant quand on a connu un tempête d'émotion. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur se met sur pause quand il est là, il ne ressent plus de douleur, plus de feu et je n'ai plus envie de pleurer.  
-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce-que tu ressentais quand tu étais avec Jace avant ?  
Clary réfléchit une seconde, cherchant les mots.  
-Et bien... C'était une explosion émotionnelle. Il y avait une grande attirance magnétique avec lui. Il bougeait, je bougeais. Mon coeur était envahi de flamme et mon corps était parcouru de millier d'aiguilles, j'avais l'impression de mourir d'amour pour lui.  
Simon regarda par dessus l'épaule de Clary et sembla se perdre dans ses pensés.  
-Au fond tu as été ravagé par cet amour. Mais quand tu le regardes, il y a toujours cet amour pour lui. Tu continues de l'aimer même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. La haine et l'amour sont très similaire et vont de paire. Tu le hais de l'aimer si fort, si violemment que tu en perds tes moyens quand il est là, expliqua Simon avec un petit sourire.  
Clary se gratta la tête, perplexe. Aimait-elle toujours Jace ?  
-Et qu'est-ce-que me prescrit docteur Lewis ?  
-Deux cachets de calme intérieur à chaque fois que tu croises Jace puis une grande cuillère de questionnement le soir avant de te coucher. Sans oublier l'injection immédiate de bonne volonté !  
Clary éclata de rire et remarqua Jace dans la pièce. Depuis quand était-il là ? Elle inspira un grand coup et se releva.  
-Je ne viens pas t'embêter mais je voulais juste étirer mes muscles, dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-Relaxe, je vais prendre une douche de toute façon.  
Jace soupira.

-On est pas obligé de se détester tu sais, dit-il quand elle approchait de la porte.

-C'est trop tôt pour moi Jace, je ne peux pas faire semblant de supporter ta présence pour le moment.

Elle quitta la pièce en ignorant la pointe de douleur qu'elle avait dans le coeur. Elle était sous la douche quand Isabelle frappa à la porte.  
-Clary grouille-toi on a reçu un appel d'urgence. Il parait qu'un loup fait des siennes en ville.  
-La meute est là pour ça ! cria-t-elle.  
Au fond c'était peine perdue puisque c'était leur job mais Clary n'avait pas envie de sortir sous la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas depuis le midi.

-Ils n'arrivent pas à le localiser car il n'en fait pas parti.

Est-ce-qu'elle pourrait avoir un seul jour de répit ? Clary s'habilla rapidement de sa tenue de combat et suivit Isabelle jusqu'à l'ascenseur en silence.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que nous sommes de corvé ? Soupira Clary en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
-Parce que Maia veut qu'on s'en charge car le loup est encore un adolescent.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport, Alec et Jace pourraient aussi le faire.  
-Tu vois Jace négocier franchement ? Rit Isabelle.  
-Non c'est vrai que ce n'est pas sa méthode. Et Tobias ? Après tout c'est un expert en négociation.  
-Il n'est pas officiellement en service le temps que maman n'est pas revenue.  
-Super, marmonna Clary en continuant de marcher.  
Je vais être malade, pensa-t-elle. Elle sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps et se marqua une rune de chaleur tout en marchant. Les chasseuses étaient arrivées à l'endroit où le loup avait été repéré dans la journée. C'était un immeuble abandonné en apparence, insalubre et sur le point de tomber en poussière. Clary franchit la porte en première et sortit sa pierre de rune pour éclairer son passage. Elle sortit en même temps Uriel, son poignard qui ne la quittait jamais puis se retourna vers Isabelle.  
-Pas de démon, chuchota-t-elle.  
Clary avait appris à la faire confiance au collier de son amie et se détentit légèrement. Clary et Isabelle fouillèrent les pièces une part une, étage par étage jusqu'à entendre du bruit au sixième étage. Les filles se mirent à courir et grimpèrent le dernier étage sans effort. Une porte était entrouverte à quelques pas d'elles. Des bruits raisonnèrent et une silhouette, frêle et petite, sortit. Elle tentait un baton taillé en pointe, Clary vit les cheveux longs de la jeune fille autour de son visage.  
-Si vous partez maintenant, je ne vous ferais pas de mal ! Cria-t-elle.  
-Doucement, fit Isabelle. Commence déjà par poser ton arme et on discutera tranquillement.  
La louve ricana mais ne fit pas un geste.  
-Vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? D'abord je me fais agresser dans la rue puis je me réveille avec une morsure sur le bras, je me transforme en monstre et maintenant vous arrivez avec vos épées brillantes et vos pierres magiques ! C'est quoi ce bordel !  
Elle semblait en proie à une crise de panique, comme si elle luttait contre toutes les informations qu'elle encaissait.  
-Tu vas m'écouter, dit Clary. Au début, quand j'ai appris que j'étais une chasseuse d'ombre..  
-Une quoi ? L'interrompit l'adolescente.  
-Une chasseuse d'ombre, une sorte de police surnaturelle.  
-Oui comme les Winchester ! Comprit la fille.  
Clary continuait de s'avancer lentement vers elle.  
-Si tu veux mais en plus angélique. J'étais perdue, ma mère venait de disparaitre et je me retrouvais dans un monde dangereux avec des inconnus qui ne m'appréciaient pas.  
-N'exagère pas Clary, ronchonna Isabelle.  
-Ce n'est que la vérité, sourit Clary.  
Elle entendit l'adolescente rire devant cet échange.  
-J'ai vu l'un d'eux tuer un homme sous mes yeux, imagine mon état d'angoisse !  
-C'était un démon, précisa Isabelle amère.

-Oui mais je ne le savais pas à cette époque ! Rappela Clary. Et quand l'assassin est revenu me chercher, il m'a fallu un moment pour lui faire confiance.

-Menteuse, ricana Isabelle.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix de suivre Jace. C'était cours ou crève ! Soupira Clary sans quitter l'adolescente des yeux. Donc j'ai pris une minute pour l'écouter et ça fait trois ans maintenant que je suis avec eux tous les jours.  
L'adolescente se détendait progressivement sans lâcher son arme.  
-C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?  
-Si tu nous écoutes, on t'expliquera tout ce que tu veux savoir. On t'aidera à t'en sortir, on te présentera à la meute et...  
-La meute ? Répéta la louve étonnée.  
-Oui la meute de loup-garou de la ville, répondit Isabelle lassée.

-Donc si je résume je suis une loup-garou.

-Oui, sourit gentiment Clary. Mais comment tu t'appelles ?

-Angela, Angela Parks.  
-Très bien Angela, moi c'est Clary et elle c'est Isabelle. Nous sommes des chasseuses d'ombre et nous sommes venue te chercher pour te ramener à la meute.  
-Si tu opposes une résistance, nous sommes en droit de t'éliminer, prévint Isabelle sans tact.  
-Isa ! Grogna Clary.

Angela s'était remise à trembler.

-Ce n'est pas notre manière d'agir, la rassura Clary. On préfère discuter que frapper, on est pas des brutes.

-Contrairement à Jace et Alec, l'autre duo. Tu devrais plutôt venir avec nous et éviter de négocier avec eux, poursuivit Isabelle.  
-Très bien capitula Angela. Mais je ne veux pas partir sans mes affaires.  
-C'est normal, ramasse tout et suis-nous.  
Angela optempera facilement. Elle récupéra un sac à dos rose et blanc ainsi qu'une couverture crasseuse puis suivit les filles sans mot. Une fois à l'air libre, Clary vit que l'adolescente ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. _Pauvre fille_ , songea Clary.  
-D'où viens-tu ? Lui demanda Isabelle.  
Elle tapait sur son téléphone un message destiné à Maia.  
-Du Michigan dans une petite ville mais vous ne devez pas connaître.  
-Dis toujours, marmonna Isabelle.  
-Elsie.  
-Je ne connais pas, répondit Clary.  
-Elsie, Elsie, mais oui j'ai entendu Alec et Jace en parler. Je crois que c'est là que Jace a fait du nettoyage.  
-Du nettoyage ? Répéta Angela.  
-Il a tué plusieurs loups-garous qui ont pété les plombs. Depuis combien de temps tu t'es faite agressée ?  
-Environ un mois. Je suis passée par le Canada pour venir à New-York. Je pensais que je trouverais une réponse, un médecin pour m'aider mais je n'ai rien trouvé à part des trous de mémoire et une migraine à mon réveil.  
-C'est votre métamorphose à cause de la lune, expliqua Clary d'une voix douce.  
-A mon avis, Jace a éliminé celui qui t'a fait ça, dit Isabelle. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, grimaça Clary.

Angela regarda Clary de ses yeux marrons foncés. Elle avait un air supérieur comme ces filles populaire que Clary détestait au lycée. Angela n'était qu'une gamine perdue et appeuré, Clary ravala l'envie de lui faire baisser les yeux.

Mais comme Isabelle avait déjà appelé Jace et lui donna un rendez-vous pas très loin de là, Clary fut obligée de suivre le mouvement en ronchonnant.  
-Elle est toujours aussi bizarre ta copine ? Demanda Angela en désigna Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas ma copine mais ma _parabatai_ , rectifia Isabelle en claquant sa langue, et redis une seule fois qu'elle est bizarre devant moi et je t'arrache ta langue pour la donner à bouffer aux Drevak !  
-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Un démon, répondit distraitement Clary.  
Elles étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous, Clary remarqua les cheveux blonds de Jace sous une capuche noire et vit Tobias à côté. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il était venu avec lui ? Clary sentit la colère monter.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'elle.  
-Il avait peur que tu vois le loup, répondit Jace en ricanant.  
Il prit un coup sur l'épaule par Isabelle.  
-Imbécile, lui dit-elle en souriant malgré tout.  
-Je m'ennuyais, répondit calmement Tobias sans réagir à la réplique.  
-Alors c'est toi la petite louve qui fait n'importe quoi ? Demanda Jace sans gentillesse.  
-Alors c'est toi le nettoyeur qui chasse les loups ? Répliqua Angela sur le même ton.  
-Tu vas changer de ton tout de suite ma petite, grogna Jace. Je ne suis pas Clary moi.  
-Sans blague ? sourit Angela.  
Clary vit Jace tirer un poignard séraphique de sa poche en se mit devant lui.  
-Calme-toi Jace c'est juste une gamine arrogante.  
Il foudroya Angela du regard.  
-Donc si je comprends bien dans votre secte c'est les femmes qui commandent ! Je peux rejoindre la bande ? Continua Angela avec arrogance.  
-Angela s'il-te-plait, soupira Clary en se détournant de Jace. J'essaye d'éviter qu'il te tue mais tu ne m'aides pas là.  
Elle retourna son regard sur Jace, ses mains tremblaient. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait ?  
-Jace, souffla-t-elle en posant les mains sur son visage.  
Il regardait toujours Angela.  
-Jace regarde-moi, insista Clary.  
Il finit par détourner le regard et le plongea dans celui de Clary. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir au même instant.  
-Ce n'est qu'une gamine, répéta Clary doucement.  
Et par un grand miracle, Jace ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il rangea son arme et se recula de Clary. Elle se sentit soudain gênée en se rappelant la présence des autres autour d'elle. Quand elle regardait Jace, elle en oubliait le monde.  
-Alors Jace, tu as tué combien de loups à Elsie ? Demanda Isabelle pour rattraper la situation.  
Il se racla la gorge et se tourna à nouveau vers Angela.  
-Deux. Un couple de rebelle quoi voulait créer une meute meurtrière. Ils ont transformé pas mal de jeune mais la plus part ont rejoint la meute la plus proche. Mais toi je ne t'ai jamais vu et j'ai une excellente mémoire !  
-J'en sais rien, c'était peut être quand j'étais à l'hôpital !  
Le silence retomba et Clary en profita pour observer Tobias, il était dans ses pensés et ses lèvres étaient pincées, signe qu'il était contrarié au plus haut point.  
-J'ai demandé à Maia de nous rejoindre ici, c'est plus près du commissariat, expliqua Isabelle.  
-Bonne idée, conclut Jace sans quitter son regard de la jeune louve.  
Clary voulut prendre la main de son petit-ami mais il croisa les bras sur son torse, d'un air grincheux. Elle soupira et retourna son attention sur Angela. La louve observait Jace, Clary et Tobias tour à tour. Puis sourire malicieusement.  
-J'ai compris !  
-Tu as compris quoi ? Demanda Jace.  
-Tu es l'ex de la rousse et toi, dit-elle en pointant Tobias du doigt, tu es son nouveau petit copain. Quand à toi, tu es la soeur du nerveux.  
Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Clary baissa la tête, soudainement honteuse.  
-Oh Clary, tu ne vas pas te laisser rabaisser par une gamine ? S'exclama Jace.  
-Je...  
-Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce qu'elle doit ressentir ! Intervint Tobias énervé.  
-Écoute mec, tu ne sais peut-être pas ça de Clary mais elle a tendance à se laisser rabaisser quand elle se sent mal.  
-En quoi elle se sent mal hein ?  
-Peut-être qu'elle se sente mal d'aimer deux hommes en même temps ! Rétorqua Jace amèrement.  
-La vache, un trio amoureux comme dans les films ! Commenta Angela en tapant dans les mains. Vous avez du pop-corn ?  
-Ça suffit, fit Maia derrière Angela.  
Clary releva la tête, ravala ses larmes et sourit à Maia.  
-Pour qui tu te prends de leur parler sur ce ton ? Continua-t-elle.  
Angela baissa d'instinct la tête.  
-En plus d'être les représentants de l'autorité, des combattants reconnus dans le monde entier, ils sont mes amis. Et si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de parler sur son ton à Clary, je t'étripe vivante. C'est clair ?  
-Oui, marmonna Angela.  
-Je n'ai pas entendu, insista Maia.  
-Oui c'est clair madame.  
-Maia suffira, sourit l'alpha. Merci de l'avoir trouvé. Je vais lui faire le topo habituel.  
Isabelle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir, elle lança un regard à Clary qui disait "Tu es dans de sale drap ma fille !". Tobias fut le premier à quitter les lieux et Clary le rattrapa en courant.  
-Tobias attends-moi !  
-Non. Je préfère être seul quelques heures !  
Clary s'arrêta net, blessée par la colère qui sortait de la voix de Tobias. Elle attendit Isabelle et rentra à l'Institut sans parler. Elle sentait que la tempête approchait à grand pas.

* * *

 **Donc voilà c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Je vais regarder un épisode de Shadowhunter car je suis trèèèèès en retard sur la série (merci mon stress qui m'a empêcher de vivre pleinement) et je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !**

 **Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	9. 9- Look After You - The Fray

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci pour votre soutient ça me touche énormément ! (merci pour ceux qui m'ont félicité pour le concours par review ou par MP)**

 **Tout d'abord, sachez mes ami(e)s que je commence à m'essouffler dans cette fiction (je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus dur à boucler), ça ne veut pas dire que je compte arrêter mais que je commence à ne plus avoir d'inspiration (j'en suis au chapitre 22 que j'aurais fini d'ici une petite heure). Il me reste cependant beaucoup de chapitre de prévu rassurez-vous !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous rappeler que en dehors de FF j'ai une vie (très remplie d'ailleurs) ! Il faut vous mettre dans le contexte de ma vie quotidienne : 9h30 réveil. 10h-12h sport. 14-17h code. 17h-20h écriture. 21h-00h écriture. Donc vous pouvez comprendre qu'en dehors de ça j'ai toutes les taches ménagères à faire. Alors ma chère** ** _Sonia_ je suis désolée mais je ne publierais pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine car je n'en n'ai pas le temps tout simplement. **

**J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre qu'un auteur a une vie en dehors de ses histoires mais je comprends cette frustration car je suis plusieurs histoires en cour d'écriture ! Alors prenez patience et allez faire un tour sur mon profil pour lire d'autre histoire terminée !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Look after you - The Fray**

Chapitre 9

Les problèmes avaient commencé quand Tobias avait attrapé Jace dans un coin de l'Institut.  
-Ne crois pas que je suis naïf à ce point !  
-De quoi tu parles encore ? Soupira Jace.

-Ton regard sur Clary ne trompe personne.

-Oh je vois que monsieur est un fin observeur ! Tu serais bien chez les Frères Silencieux, bien mieux que chez nous, crois-moi. Je peux te montrer le chemin si tu veux ! se moqua Jace.

-Tu es toujours aussi insupportable ? Demanda Tobias.  
-Non en général, je suis pire que ça. Je te réserve un traitement de faveur comme tu es le petit nouveau.

Tobias allait répondre mais le portable de Jace sonna.

-Jace on a une jeune louve qui dit venir de Elsie. Tu peux venir pour vérifier ? On se retrouve à l'angle de la quarante troisième, exposa Isabelle.

-C'est probablement un de ceux qui m'a échappé, j'arrive.  
Il rangea le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et regarda Tobias avec un air sévère.  
-Tu me lâches maintenant ou je te coupe la main ?  
Tobias relacha le col de Jace mais lui suivit.  
-En plus d'être un imbécile, tu me suis partout. Tu as l'intention de mourir ? Parce que si c'est la cas, je te tues maintenant comme ça je serais débarrassé.  
-Tu ne le ferais pas car tu aurais peur de blesser Clary.  
-Oh je prends le risque si ça peut me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute, rétorqua Jace en tournant dans le couloir menant aux escaliers.  
Ils croisèrent Alec sur le chemin.  
-Je vais rejoindre les filles, lui dit Jace sans s'arrêter.  
-Moi aussi, annonça Tobias.  
-Vous êtes devenu les meilleurs copains du monde tous les deux ? S'étonna Alec.  
Jace ne répondit pas, déjà sur les nerfs par la présence de Tobias. Quand Jace retrouva Isabelle et Clary dans la rue piétonne, il était trempé par la pluie. Il remarqua les tremblements de Clary et se retint de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Il échangea un regard avec Isabelle. Clary s'énerva en voyant Tobias et Jace en profita pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, bien content qu'il ne soit pas responsable de son énervement pour une fois. Quand la jeune louve commença à se montrer supérieur à eux, probablement une gosse de riche dans son ancienne vie, Jace s'énerva. Il n'aimait pas ses manières. Comme à chaque fois que Jace était à point élevé d'énervement, il tremblait de tout son corps. Pour qui se prenait cette ingrate ? Isabelle et Clary avaient été trop gentille avec elle en lui épargnant la vie. Il avait massacré la meute rebelle que des loups de Elsie avaient formé. Et pour tout avouer, Jace avait pris un grand plaisir à se battre. Il n'hésiterait pas à trancher la gorge de cette gamine si elle persistait à le provoquer.  
-Jace regarde-moi, ordonna Clary.

Alors qu'un voile rouge troublait la vue de Jace, une petite lumière se fit dans son champ de vision et attira ses yeux vers Clary. Clary... Il sentait ses mains froides sur sa joue, son sang battait dans ses doigts et il avait l'impression qu'il l'appelait.

-Ce n'est qu'une gamine, murmura Clary d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Le regard de Clary était plein d'appréhension et de doute. Avait-elle peur de lui maintenant ? Elle qui était son étoile dans la nuit, avait-elle peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressa finit de calmer Jace et il rangea son arme. Il fut si troublé par cet instant qu'il se détourna de la jeune fille pour reprendre ses esprits. Il croisa le regard troublé de celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur et grimaça malgré lui. Jace se sentait faible de réagir comme ça face à la douceur de Clary. Quand il retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour prendre conscience de la situation, Angela la louve fanfaronnait encore. Elle avait bien comprit la situation entre Jace, Tobias et Clary et s'en amusait beaucoup. Ses mots faisaient du mal à Clary et ça Jace ne le supportait pas.

-Oh Clary, tu ne vas pas te laisser rabaisser par une gamine ?

-Je..., commença Clary.  
-Tu n'as pas à lui dire ce qu'elle doit ressentir ! Intervint Tobias.  
La colère du brun n'impressionnait pas du tout Jace, il en avait vu des pires que lui.  
-Écoute mec, tu ne sais peut-être pas ça de Clary mais elle a tendance à se laisser rabaisser quand elle se sent mal.  
-En quoi elle se sent mal hein ?  
Il était sérieux en posant cette question ? Il n'avait donc pas remarqué le trouble de Clary depuis que la louve parlait d'eux ?  
-Peut-être qu'elle se sente mal d'aimer deux hommes en même temps ! Rétorqua Jace amèrement.  
La colère dans sa voix surprit Jace, il échangea un regard avec Isabelle qui était silencieuse mais qui s'énervait qu'on s'en prenne à Clary.  
-La vache, un trio amoureux comme dans les films ! Commenta Angela en tapant dans les mains. Vous avez du pop-corn ?  
Cette gamine tapait de plus en plus sur le système de Jace mais l'alpha de la meute de New-York reprit la situation en main. Jace resta silencieux mais observa le comportement de Tobias envers Clary. Il repoussait Clary et semblait lui en vouloir, mais de quoi ? Jace n'avait fait que des suppositions et il ne pensait pas toucher un point sensible chez l'Anglais. En rentrant à l'Institut, il fut tenté de tout raconter à Alec mais ne voulait pas paraître pour ces personnes faibles qui avaient besoin de raconter leur vie à la moindre interrogation. Il lisait un des journaux de Valentin, celui parlant du véritable frère de Clary, quand il entendit Clary et Tobias se disputer dans leur chambre. Il essaya de ne pas écouter mais la curiosité fut plus forte.  
-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! S'écria Clary.  
-Ah vraiment ?  
-Exactement. Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Jace n'est plus dans mon coeur depuis longtemps.  
-Alors pourquoi tu rêves de lui chaque nuit ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles en pleurant et que tu cherches ta stèle comme une désespérée ?  
Un silence s'installa entre Clary et Tobias. Jace imaginait bien les larmes de Cary menacer de s'écouler sur ses joues rougies par la colère.  
-Tu crois que je rêves de Jace pour mon plaisir ? Non je rêve qu'il me détruit grâce à une rune nouvelle et si je cherche ma stèle c'est pour me défendre.  
La colère de Clary était palpable et Jace se demandait bien contre qui elle était dirigée.  
-Et si je pleure en l'appelant c'est parce que je le supplies de ne pas le faire.

-Je ne sais pas, je...

-La prochaine fois que tu penses que je te trompe en dormant, réveille-moi au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux, je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer mon cauchemar.

-Clary je...  
-Non, le coupa la jeune fille. Non je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Tu vas trop loin Tobias, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a cette conversation.  
Jace entendit des bruits de pas rapide et léger : Clary. Puis des pas lourd trainèrent dans le couloir et Jace entendit Simon sortir d'une des pièces du long couloir et rejoindre Tobias.  
-Là t'es vraiment dans la merde mon pote, commenta-t-il.  
Jace était bien d'accord avec lui mais préféra rester dans sa chambre et ne pas se mêler de la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler cette histoire de rêve. Alec lui avait vaguement parlé des rêves de Clary, envoyés par un Ange, qui étaient souvent prophétiques. Mais comment pouvait-il lui faire du mal et surtout la détruire ? Jace se replongea dans le journal en essayant de mettre ses questions de côté. Quand il ferma le journal, la nuit était presque tombée et l'Institut était très calme. Jace sortit de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche d'Alec, il avait appris des choses intéressantes au sujet du frère de Clary et voulait l'avis de son _parabatai_.  
-Isa, où est ton frère ?  
-Il traine à la recherche de Clary. On ne sait pas où elle est. Au fait, maman est rentrée et pour fêter ton retour, on mange des pizzas.  
Jace laissa repartir Isabelle à la recherche de Clary mais il savait que personne ne la trouverait, à part lui. Clary aimait la liberté et la sollitude, surtout quand elle n'allait pas bien. Mais comme elle était frileuse, elle avait besoin d'un endroit chaud. Jace sourit en se dirigeant vers la serre. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et ne fut pas surpris en y voyant de la lumière, Il marcha dans l'allée centrale jusqu'à la voir au pied des marches qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Clary était plongée dans un dessin et semblait en proie à un grand chagrin même si elle ne pleurait plus. Jace vit les sillons que les larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues et maudit Tobias encore plus. Il s'assit à côté de Clary sans bruit, elle ne releva pas les yeux mais fit un petit sourire triste.  
-Je parie que tu es venu me narguer, dit-elle.  
-J'étais venu te réconforter mais je peux redevenir arrogant si tu veux, proposa Jace.  
-Arrête ça, soupira Clary.  
Jace ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
-Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien entre nous. Tout va mal Jace, tout va mal dans ma vie depuis ton retour et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ces derniers mois.  
Cette aveu fit sourire Jace intérieurement. Il voulait entourer les épaules de Clary de son bras mais il ne savait comment elle allait le prendre alors avec toute la volonté que l'Ange lui avait donné il s'en abstint. Clary leva les yeux de la feuille de papier et fixa une fleur bleue devant elle. Jace en profita pour observer l'esquisse au crayon de Clary. Un portrait d'Isabelle et Alec riant ensemble. Sur le coin de la page, il y avait une rune inconnue à Jace.  
-C'est quoi cette rune ?  
-Aucune idée, répondit Clary avec un petit sourire. Elle me parle d'amour et de confiance.  
-Ce n'est pas avec cette rune que je te marque dans ton rêve, comprit Jace.  
Clary blêmit mais ne s'énerva pas.  
-Tu as entendu notre dispute, soupira-t-elle.  
-En même temps il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas t'entendre hurler sur lui.  
-Il ne comprend pas, chuchota Clary en baissant la tête.  
-Et bien je t'avoue que moi non plus je n'y comprends rien.  
Clary referma son cahier et croisa les bras dessus, elle évitait le regard de Jace.  
-Dans tous mes rêves, je te vois me sourire. Tu arrives avec tes ailes blanches, pures et magnifiques. Tu es torse nu et couvert de cicatrice.  
-Hum c'est intéressant que tu rêves de moi torse nu, plaisanta Jace.  
-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, soupira Clary avant de reprendre, tu me dis de te faire confiance et que je ne vais rien ressentir. Et puis d'un coup je suis paralysée et tu m'obliges à te regarder pendant que tu me marques dans le cou avec cette rune que je ne vois pas. Je sens du feu se répandre en moi avant d'imploser et là je me réveille en panique et souvent en pleure.  
Jace ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas un ange, c'était plutôt l'inverse en ce moment. Il tourna sa tête vers Clary et devant la détresse qu'elle affichait, il lui passa le bras sur les épaules et lui posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle éternua et renifla, signe qu'elle avait attrapé un rhume. Ils restèrent là un long moment et Jace vit les premières étoiles dans le ciel. il profitait de la fragilité de Clary, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
-Je te fais une promesse Clary, je ne te marquerais jamais sans ton consentement, ou peut-être une iratze quand tu seras dans les vapes mais c'est tout.  
Il sentit la jeune fille sourire sur son épaule. La main de Jace caressait le bras de la jeune fille comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la situation était normale. Malgré le bonheur que Jace ressentait en ce moment et cette sensation d'être à sa place, il s'obligea à se remuer.  
-On devrait rejoindre les autres, dit-il à contre coeur.  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un.  
-Pourtant tu restes avec moi, souligna Jace avec un sourire.  
-Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis censée de détester alors c'est différent.  
-Parce que tu ne me détestes plus ?  
-Disons que je te déteste un peu moins depuis dix minutes.  
Jace rit et insista sur l'importance de rejoindre les autres.  
-Il y a de la pizza au programme !  
-Génial, soupira Clary. De la pizza à la grimace.  
-Ou alors on peut aussi manger une pizza ninja en cachette de tout le monde.  
-Et on fait comment ?  
-Je détourne l'attention de tout le monde en me chamaillant avec Isabelle et tu attrapes une pizza au passage. Mais je préfère te prévenir, Maryse est de retour.  
-Oh bah si le colonel est de retour, on ferait mieux de rentrer dans les rangs soldats, dit Clary en se dégageant de Jace.  
-A vos ordres mon capitaine !  
Jace se leva et proposa sa main pour relever Clary mais elle déclina l'offre et se releva seule. Jace ne montra pas sa déception, chaque chose en son temps. Il avait envie de se réconcilier pour de bon avec Clary mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Toute fois, il voyait un peu d'espoir dans le fait qu'elle lui confit ses rêves et ses peurs. Même si Jace en était responsable sans le vouloir.

-Tu sais Jace, dit Clary quand ils quittèrent la serre, ce cauchemar ne date pas de ton arrivé mais de plusieurs semaines avant. Alors ne t'en rends pas coupable.

-Je n'ai rien dit.  
-Non mais je te connais bien, sourit tristement Clary.  
Jace tira gentiment sur une boucle de Clary et avança en direction de la cuisine.  
-Je vais ranger mes affaires de dessin, j'arrive dans deux minutes, dit Clary.  
-Si tu n'arrives pas avant que la première pizza ne soit dévorée par Alec, je viens te chercher par les cheveux, menaça Jace.  
-Mais oui c'est ça.  
Jace laissa Clary dans le couloir des chambres et retrouva ses proches et Tobias dans la cuisine. Maryse se précipita vers lui en lâchant la serviette qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle serra si fort Jace dans ses bras que Jace sentit la femme trembler de la tête au pied.  
-Jace, murmura-t-elle. Oh Jace si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué toutes ces années.  
Jace referma les bras sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère et ferma les yeux un instant, sentant le parfum rassurant de Maryse.  
-Merci, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Jace.  
Jace se recula ne comprenant pas ce mot.  
-Pour être revenu dans ma vie, sourit Maryse en le décoiffant. Il va falloir te couper cette tignasse !  
Jace prit sa place à côté de son _parabatai_ et remarqua l'absence de Simon et Magnus.  
-Où sont passés mes beaux frères ? Demanda Jace.  
-Simon doit se lever de bonne heure demain, répondit Isabelle.  
-Et Magnus doit travailler sur je ne sais quoi et je ne veux pas le savoir, expliqua Alec en dévorant sa pizza des yeux.  
-Où est Clary ? Demanda Maryse en ouvrant une boite de pizza qu'elle déposa devant Jace avec un sourire maternel.  
-Aucune idée, mentit Jace.  
La petite rousse arriva au même instant, s'excusant de son retard. Elle prit place à côté de Maryse et évita soigneusement le regard de Tobias. La mère de famille sentit le malaise dans le groupe et essaya de discuter avec Tobias mais il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. Jace se demandait bien si Maryse appréciait ou non Tobias, elle avait le don de cacher son ressentiment devant tout le monde. En se sentant observer par Jace, elle lui décrocha un sourire doux qui fit remonter des souvenirs à Jace.  
-Où est Robert ? Demanda-t-il. C'est quand même le grand retour de l'enfant prodige !  
-L'enfant prodige de la famille c'est moi, répondit Alec sans lever les yeux de sa pizza.  
-Ah non c'est moi ! Protesta Isabelle.  
-Non c'est vous quatre, sourit Maryse.  
Jace pensa qu'elle faisait référence à Max mais elle reporta son regard sur Clary qui rougit.  
-Il y a longtemps que tu fais parti de la famille, souligna Maryse. C'est pour ça que si tu fais une bêtise comme par exemple tuer une créature obscure sans raison valable tu seras punie comme mes enfants.  
-Ça je sais bien, marmonna Clary.  
Jace lui jeta un regard curieux mais ne su pas à quel épisode de la vie de son grand amour pouvait la rendre si grognon. Maryse rit doucement et le repas se termina dans une ambiance légère.  
-Alors Jace, tu repars quand ? Demanda Maryse avec une apréhension dans la voix.  
-Parce que je dois repartir ? S'exclama Jace choqué.  
-Non pas du tout, non c'est juste que..., bredouilla Maryse gênée.  
Elle se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.  
-Je pensais que tu étais encore dans la Garde ou en mission.  
-J'ai accepté ma dernière mission avant de venir ici, je suis officiellement en repos jusqu'à ce que je décide de reprendre une carrière. Selon l'Inquisitrice j'ai suffisamment donné de ma personne en tuant celui que je croyais être mon père, répondit Jace avec un haussement d'épaule.  
-Comment tu peux en parler avec autant de désinvolture ? Intervint Tobias.  
-Parce que c'est le cas, je m'en moque. Il m'a élevé dans la terreur avant de me faire croire à sa mort. Il m'a ensuite retiré la femme que j'ai toujours aimé en me faisant croire que j'étais son frère et il m'a fait culpabiliser pendant si longtemps que j'ai cru en devenir fou. Alors oui je m'en moque de l'avoir tuer ce salopard. Surtout quand je sais qu'il voulait tuer Clary et qu'il a enlevé sa mère.  
Le regard de Jace devint dur quand il se tourna vers Tobias.  
-La guerre n'était pas seulement contre un homme fou Tobias. Pour vous ce n'était qu'un ennemi mais pour nous, ceux du Cercle et de leur enfant, c'était personnel.  
-On a compris, répondit Clary. Franchement vous allez vous disputer sur tous les sujets possibles ? Non parce que demain on annonce du soleil toute la journée donc si vous voulez vous chamailler à ce sujet, moi je vais me coucher.  
Elle débarrassa son assiette et salua tout le monde.  
-Elle n'a pas tord, dit Isabelle en se levant à son tour. Tobias je t'aime bien, sincèrement, car tu rends Clary heureuse. Jace tu restes mon frère même si j'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux quand tu me souris avec ton air arrogant, le même que celui que tu as actuellement. Mais je ne vous supporte plus dans la même pièce !  
Elle se dirigea dans la même direction que Clary et Jace la soupçonna de la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour parler d'eux. Alec marmonna quelque chose sur les combats de coqs et annonça qu'il allait retrouver Magnus. Maryse prétexta une soudaine fatigue et quitta elle aussi la cuisine. Tobias la regarda s'éloigner avant de poser son regard bleu sur Jace.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, constata le brun.

-On ne va pas recommencer à se disputer là-dessus, soupira Jace agacé.  
-Non c'est une constatation. Je sais qu'à un moment elle glissera vers toi, lentement peut être mais son coeur se dirigera naturellement vers son premier amour.  
-Je ne veux plus de cette relation avec Clary car c'est nocif pour nous deux. Et franchement, Clary n'est pas prête de m'ouvrir son coeur avant une centaine d'année.  
Jace se leva et fila dans sa chambre, il s'endormit très rapidement. Se fut des éclats de voix de Clary qui réveillèrent Jace en sursaut. Il grogna et alluma sa lampe de chevet, le petit réveil posé à côté indiquait une heure du matin. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore.  
-Reste-là ! Murmura Clary.  
La voix venait de l'entrée de l'Institut, Jace se dirigea vers elle en se demandant quel spectacle se jouait dans le couloir.  
-Non. Je vais me calmer les nerfs, répondit Tobias.  
-Attends ! S'écria Clary désespérée.  
le bruit de l'ascenseur qui descendait résonna, Tobias était parti. Jace observa la tenue de Clary, un tee-shirt noir beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un tanga en dentelle de la même couleur. Clary se retourna, remarqua Jace et rougit.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? Bougonna-t-elle.  
Elle parlait du nez et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte pour respirer. Visiblement elle était enrhumée.  
-Votre dispute de couple m'a réveillé, expliqua Jace en baillant. Pourtant j'étais en compagnie de jolies fées et...  
-C'est bon Jace, garde les détails pour toi.  
Clary s'assit sur le banc à côté de l'ascenseur et frissonna en tirant sur le tissus du tee-shirt.  
-C'est mon tee-shirt ! Remarqua Jace.  
-Il traînait dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas fait de lessive depuis longtemps.  
-Ou alors tu t'es servie dans mes affaires quand j'avais le dos tourné, plaisanta Jace.  
Clary éternua plusieurs fois de suite avant de répondre.  
-Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là.  
-Reste-là ! Ordonna Jace. Je reviens.  
Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit sa couette qui s'était retrouvée par terre ainsi qu'un de ses pull. Il revint dans la cuisine et prépara une boisson que lui faisait souvent Maryse quand il était plus jeune et qu'il avait attrapé froid en jouant avec Alec dans la neige. Il se dirigea vers Clary quand il se souvint qu'une boite de mouchoir serait utile s'il ne voulait pas que son pull soit couvert de morve. Quand il arriva devant Clary, elle le regarda d'un air perplexe.  
-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi au niveau de la douleur émotionnelle après une dispute mais je peux au moins te soulager physiquement pour ton rhume.  
Jace posa la tasse fumante sur le banc et donna le pull à Clary. Elle s'enveloppa à l'intérieur et Jace l'entoura de la couette, Clary sourit béatement.  
-Bois ça, recommanda Jace en lui donnant la tasse.  
Elle renifla la tasse, elle ne lui faisait plus aveuglément confiance. Cette idée pinça le coeur de Jace mais il pouvait comprendre.  
-La première journée qu'on a passé ensemble, tu m'as dit que ta mère buvait souvent de l'eau chaude citronné quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Et bien c'est de l'eau chaude citronné avec du miel. C'est une boisson antiseptique pour ton rhume.  
-Merci Jace.  
La douceur perçait dans sa voix et réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme. L'air du couloir était plus froid que dans le reste de l'Institut car le froid remontait des escaliers menant à la chapelle. Jace frissonna. Clary lui proposa un morceau de couette et il se serra contre Clary, partageant sa chaleur avec elle. Une fois que la jeune fille fut détendue et qu'elle avait avalé la boisson, Jace se mit à parler.  
-C'est pour quoi cette fois la dispute ?  
Clary soupira, visiblement fatiguée de cette situation.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es la meilleure personne pour en parler, se risqua Clary.  
-Peut-être pas mais je suis la seule de disponible à deux heure du matin.  
-C'est vrai, reconnue la jeune fille. Toute fois fais-moi une promesse.  
-Parce que ma parole a une valeur à tes yeux ?  
-Jace, tu honores toujours tes promesses.  
-Non pas toujours, demande à Isabelle.  
Cela lui avait échappé malgré lui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Si je te raconte cette histoire, tu m'expliques la dispute ?  
-Marché conclu !  
Le souvenir d'une nuit chez Magnus refit surface dans l'esprit de Jace et il ricana.  
-Tu repenses à cette fois où j'ai passé ce marché avec toi, comprit Clary avec un sourire dans la voix.  
-Oui. Alors, le jour que tu as reçu ta première Marque, j'étais présent dans un arbre. D'ailleurs je suis heureux que tu as pris Uriel avec toi. C'est une arme des Morgenstern selon les journaux de Valentin, il me l'a donné car son autre fils n'en était pas assez digne.  
-Et donc ? Le coupa Clary.  
-Bref, Isabelle m'a vu et Alec aussi. Quand vous êtes partis pour le restaurant elle a voulu me parler.  
Jace marqua une pause, se rappelant les mots d'Isabelle.  
-Elle m'a demandé de ne plus jamais approcher de toi car je te faisais trop de mal. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester à l'Institut mais que je ne devais plus te croiser seul dans une pièce.  
-C'est cruel, murmura Clary pour elle-même.  
-Non j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Tu sais, quand ton _parabatai_ souffre c'est affreux de le supporter et elle n'avait pas tord à l'époque. On se faisait mutuellement du mal car on s'en voulait de ce lien de sang.  
-Je m'en voulais à moi, pas à toi.  
-Je sais Clary, je sais, sourit Jace. Mais elle m'a fait promettre un détachement total de toi jusqu'à ce que tu m'oublies.  
Clary resta silencieuse, seule sa respiration profonde troublait le silence pesant.  
-Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté ce soir là, comprit-elle. Tu avais une promesse envers Isabelle et tu l'as tenu malgré mes larmes et ta douleur.  
-Pas seulement pour ça mais c'est un des facteurs de mon départ. Quand je suis revenu à l'Institut, je te savais à Idris et j'avais l'intention de partir avant ton retour mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je ne voulais pas briser ton monde encore une fois Clary, je suis sincèrement désolé.  
Clary posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jace.  
-Je sais tout ça Jace, murmura-t-elle.  
-Alors c'est quoi le sujet de la dispute ? Demanda Jace pour masquer sa gêne.  
-Quand Tobias est venu dans ma chambre, je dormais déjà. Il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou et il a passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt mais je lui ai demandé d'arrêter.  
Jace se raidit par réflexe, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un autre puisse toucher Clary.  
-Tu vois, tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour en parler, dit-elle en remarqua sa réaction.  
-Mais si continue, insista Jace.  
-Il a continué malgré mes protestations et je l'ai envoyé baladé. Tobias s'est énervé et il m'a demandé ce que j'avais cette fois. J'ai répondu que j'étais épuisée et pas d'humeur à ça. Son regard a changé, il est devenu trop brusque avec moi et je l'ai menacé de le quitter s'il continuait. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, il était si froid envers moi !  
Clary marqua une pause et traça des dessins sur la main de Jace sans s'en rendre compte.  
-Il m'a envoyé une phrase horrible à la figure.  
-Quelle phrase ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'en réalité j'attendais juste que tu te faufiles dans mon lit et que tu me baises.  
-Quel enfoiré, je vais lui casser sa gueule de britiche ! Menaça Jace.  
-Non tu ne feras rien. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas ça, qu'il était malade et qu'il me décevait. Mais selon lui, ce n'est pas normal que je ne veuille pas coucher avec lui avant de me marier. Tu trouves ça idiot toi ?  
Jace ne savait pas quoi dire, il était partagé. D'un côté l'idée qu'elle ne couchait pas avec Tobias le soulageait sans qu'il s'explique cette sensation mais de l'autre, il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Tobias.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que je serais frustré, surtout après un an. Mais je respecterai ton choix, j'attendrais le mariage.  
Il rit en lui même, repensant à l'échange de bague qu'il avait fait avec Clary.

-Personne d'autre ne m'a fait l'amour, lâcha soudain Clary. Mon corps a toujours refusé qu'on j'aille plus loin que des baisers et au début j'en étais malade d'embrasser un autre que toi.

-Ne gâche pas ton avenir pour ça Clary. Essaye de te détendre avec lui, laisse-toi aller.

Ça rendait Jace malade de lui donner ce genre de conseil mais c'était pour le bien de Clary.  
-Je n'y arrive pas Jace, murmura Clary. Je n'arrive pas à oublier tes mains sur mon corps, tes baisers, ta façon de me caresser. C'est plus fort que moi.  
Une larme roula sur le tissu léger de Jace et le transperça, il avait l'impression que la larme le brûlait mais c'était surtout la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. L'amour qu'il avait donné à Clary l'avait ravagé toutes ses années et peut-être que si Jace était revenu, elle serait heureuse.  
Clary finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Jace et glissa jusqu'à poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Jace. Il se raidit, conscient que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle s'en voudrait de cette proximité. Il l'enroula dans la couette et la souleva doucement pour la recoucher dans son lit. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit et récupéra sa couette en enroulant Clary dans celle de son lit.  
-Jace, l'appela-t-elle en ayant les yeux fermés.  
-Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

-Jace !

Cette fois sa voix se fit suppliante. Jace se raidit en comprenant qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar saffreux où il l'a marqué de force.

-Jace je t'en prie, pleura Clary.  
Elle sanglotait dans son sommeil et cette vision brisa le coeur de Jace. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-Je suis là Clary. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais je ne te marquerai de force. Tu m'entends Clary ?  
-Jace arrête, continua Clary.

Ces mains bougèrent dans tous les sens et elle s'agrippa la main de Jace qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Jace comprit pourquoi Tobias était énervé qu'elle rêve de lui ainsi. Si on ne savait pas de quoi elle rêvait, on pouvait penser qu'elle le suppliait de pas partir.

-Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te détruire par une rune. Bats-toi contre elle Clary, je sais que tu peux le faire. Clary si tu m'aimes encore un peu, bats-toi contre ce cauchemar !

Clary finit par se détendre, son cauchemar prenait fin et elle relâcha la pression sur la main de Jace sans la libérer. Jace se fit la remarque qu'il aurait de gros problème si on le surprenait dans la chambre de Clary. Il détacha sa main de lui même, embrassa le front de Clary et quitta la chambre en silence pour regagner la sienne, trainant sa couette derrière lui. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

 **Voila mes très chers lecteurs, je vous dit à vendredi prochain.**

 **Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim**


	10. 10- All you had to do was stay - T S

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Titre de la chanson : All You Had To Do Was Stay - Taylor swift**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Clary se réveilla dans son lit, reposée malgré cette nuit mouvementée. Elle fut surprise d'être dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était sur le banc à côté de Jace. Elle avait attendu le retour de Tobias et avait fini par s'endormir sur Jace. Jace... Clary se leva rapidement, constata qu'elle portait toujours le pull de Jace, l'odeur du jeune homme se dégageant autour d'elle, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et sourit. Clary se demanda si sa relation avec Jace s'était améliorée après cette nuit, probablement. Elle sortit de ses réflexions, enfila un pantalon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, personne n'était présent et Clary en fut soulagée. Toute fois, elle se demandait bien où était passée Tobias. Probablement reparti à Londres, songea-t-elle tristement. Clary sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux sans pour autant qu'ils aient rompu. Où peut-être bien qu'ils avaient rompu, Clary était perdue. Elle entamait sa deuxième tasse de café quand Maryse apparut dans la cuisine. Elle portait son légendaire tailleur, de couleur bleu marine avec un chemisier blanc. Des mèches grises striaient son impeccable chignon, Clary trouvait Maryse magnifique.  
-Tobias est rentré à Londres, dit-elle d'une voix calme.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi cinq minutes ?  
-C'est chez vous ici, sourit Clary.  
-Quand vas-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer et de comprendre que l'Institut c'est également chez toi ? Soupira Maryse en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage de la machine à café.  
Elle attendu le silence pour parler à nouveau.  
-Je sais que toute cette histoire est compliquée, Toi, Tobias, Jace mais je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Au fond tu aimerais avoir les deux dans ta vie alors que c'est impossible.  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, protesta Clary outrée.  
-Je me suis mal exprimée, excuse-moi. Ce que j'entends par là c'est que tu sais pertinament que si tu laisses ton coeur accepter à nouveau Jace, même en temps qu'ami, ça te privera définitivement de Tobias. Tu ne veux pas le perdre car tu l'aimes, ça se voit.  
Maryse but une gorgée et garda le silence encore une seconde.  
-Et de l'autre côté de la balance, maintenant que Jace est revenu, tu ne vois pas ta vie sans lui. J'ai raison ?  
Clary prit une minute pour réfléchir avant de répondre à Maryse.  
-Et bien oui, du moins pour la première partie. Car en réalité, je n'arrive pas totalement à accepter Jace dans ma vie.  
-Je l'ai bien remarqué mais c'est à cause de la blessure qu'il a crée en toi. Je ne prends parti pour aucun d'entre vous mais je comprends tout à fait cette douleur que tu ressens quand tu regarder Jace. Je peux voir le regret dans tes yeux, un peu d'amour aussi, mais cette souffrance qui ressort toujours, je la connais.  
-Cette sensation d'avoir été trahie par la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, ça me dévore depuis son retour.  
-Et pourtant quand tu le regardes rire, tu as l'impression qu'il a la place qu'il faut dans ta vie.  
La voix de Maryse était plus douce qu'à son habitude. Elle serra la main de Clary et posait des yeux chaleureux sur elle.  
-Tobias m'a donné une lettre pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu mais j'ai la sensation qu'il s'agit d'un dilemme. Avant de la lire Clary, n'oublie pas que tu vis ta vie pour toi et pas pour les autres. Pour une fois pense à ton bonheur et pas à celui de Tobias ou de Jace.  
Maryse posa une feuille de papier pliée sur la table et se leva.  
-J'ai l'impression que l'Institut est vide aujourd'hui, dit Clary.  
-J'ai envoyé tout le monde faire des courses pour te laisser tranquille, tu as besoin de calme pour réfléchir.  
Clary remercia Maryse d'un sourire et prit la lettre dans ses mains. Elle savait qu'après l'avoir lu, sa vie prendrait un autre tournant. Alors elle savoura la fin de sa tasse avant de quitter la pièce. Clary se dirigea vers la serre, sa cachette, pour la lire. Quand elle sentit l'odeur rassurante des plantes, son visage s'illumina. Elle prit place sur la première marche de l'escalier interne de la serre et déplia la lettre de Tobias.  
 _"Clary,_  
 _Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas voir que tout a changé depuis le retour de Jace dans ta vie._

 _Tu es devenue une étrangère à mes yeux, si froide et si dure quand j'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Combien de fois tu m'as repoussé ces dernières heures ? Je ne les comptes plus. Ta colère dans tes yeux quand je suis venu avec lui vous rejoindre m'a fait du mal, pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, j'ai eu la sensation d'être un étranger qui t'encombrait. Ce moment entre toi et Jace, quand il s'est énervé pour un rien, m'a brisé le coeur. Il y avait tellement d'amour entre vous, tellement de chose non dite qui transpirait dans sa façon de se rapprocher de toi, sa façon de te regarder et surtout ta façon de prononcer son prénom. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça, malgré que nous sommes ensemble depuis un an._

 _Mais le pire, c'est lorsque tu le regardes quand il a le dos tourné. Cette façon de le voir comme un Dieu, comme ton dieu, personne d'autre n'a le droit à un regard comme celui-là. Cette haine que tu as envers lui, c'est parce que tu l'aimes encore car oui je sais bien que tu l'as aimé plus que moi. Jace est ton soleil, ta lumière. D'ailleurs même ton arme, Uriel, porte encore un peu sa trace, il n'a jamais quitté ton coeur malgré ce que tu disais._

 _Je vous ai observé à table tous les deux, c'est pour ça que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi spécial pour toi mais j'ai enfin compris après une conversation entre Magnus et Alec quand ils sont passés dans le couloir. Tu as couché avec lui, c'était lui ta première fois. C'était lui que tu voulais à l'époque, et que tu veux toujours d'ailleurs, malgré les interdits. Même si vous pensiez que vous étiez du même sang, votre amour a été plus fort que tout. Et contre ça Clary, on ne peut pas se battre même si on aime quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Quant à cet histoire de mariage, qui semble être une blague entre toi et Jace, je pense qu'il y a une part de vérité. J'ai supposé que ça avait avoir avec cette bague que tu gardais à ta main gauche, celle que tu prétendais être un bijou de famille, c'était SA bague n'est-ce-pas ? Tu l'as retiré du jour où il est revenu, je pense que tu lui as rendu. Au fond, ton coeur est resté marié à lui quoi que tu en dises, c'est comme si une veuve retrouvé son défunt mari après des années. Comment penses-tu que je me sens en ce moment ?_

 _Mais le pire, c'est que tu me repousses, prétextant attendre le mariage alors que tu t'es donnée à lui. Tu t'es donnée à lui alors que tu pensais être sa soeur ! Tu me fais croire que tu veux attendre jusqu'au mariage mais ce n'est pas la réelle raison. J'ai réagi violemment hier car je voulais que tu me prouves que tu m'aimais autant que lui. Je voulais croire que j'avais tord sur cette histoire mais ta réaction m'a prouvé que je me suis pas trompé. Tu l'aimes plus que moi._

 _J'ai pris la décision de rentrer car je ne peux plus supporter d'être entre vous deux, et je ne supporte plus Jace. Alors je te demande une dernière chose. J'attendrai deux jours ta réponse, après il sera trop tard. Viens à Londres, épouse-moi. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes comme tu le dis et accepte de devenir ma femme, Isabelle peut venir à Londres ainsi que Simon._  
 _Si tu ne viens pas, alors je considérai que notre histoire est terminée. Deux jours Clary._

 _Mais n'oublie pas que dans cette histoire, je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber. Jamais."_

Clary replia la lettre et la posa sur ses jambes. Deux jours. Deux jours pour choisir Tobias ou Jace. Bien que tout était fragile avec Jace, qu'elle souffrait de sa présence et que les choses n'étaient pas calmées, était-elle prête à abandonner ? Si Tobias lui avait fait ce dilemme seulement deux semaines avant, elle aurait accepté et l'aurait épousé, mais maintenant les choses avaient changés. Clary sentit ses larmes couler et s'essuya les joues rapidement, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible dans cette histoire. Elle avait besoin de parler mais à qui ? Isabelle n'était pas objective puisqu'elle était du côté de Tobias, Alec était du côté de Jace, Simon était devenu trop psychologue à son goût et Magnus ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Bien sûr il lui restait Jace et Maia mais Maia n'aimait pas Jace et comment en parler avec Jace ? Clary aurait tout fait pour avoir Luke à côté d'elle en ce moment. C'était la personne la plus censée qu'elle connaissait. Elle devait le contacter !

Après avoir abandonné l'idée de trouver un taxi, Clary se résigna à prendre le métro pour se rendre jusqu'à chez Magnus. Elle avait besoin de lui pour envoyer un message à Luke.  
-Salut Clary, qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi ?  
-Tu peux envoyer un message à Luke disant qu'il doit m'appeler, j'ai besoin de lui parler de toute urgence.  
-Un problème ?  
-Pas vraiment, c'est compliqué.  
-Oh Toby et Jace, comprit le sorcier avec un sourire. Je comprends, je le fais tout de suite.  
-Merci, à plus tard.  
Clary trainait dans son ancien quartier, profitant du soleil qui se faisait rare ces jours ci, quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un numéro étrange mais Clary répondit.  
-Alors comme ça tu as besoin du vieux Luke de toute urgence ? Demanda la voix rauque du beau-père de Clary.  
-Et bien ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais c'est plus ou moins le message, sourit Clary.  
-Alors que se passe dans la vie de ma fille préférée ?  
-Tu n'as que moi ! Pouffa Clary.  
-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime encore plus. Bon alors raconte-moi tout.  
Clary fit un bref résumé du retour de Jace, les disputes avec lui, celle avec Tobias, puis son départ. Elle expliquait le dilemme qu'elle subissait et remarqua qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.  
Elle shoota dans sac en papier qui trainait par terre.  
-Et bien, c'est une semaine mouvementée, soupira Luke. Je pense que le plus sage c'est de ne pas prendre de décision pour le moment, tu as encore un peu de temps. Mais une question est plus importante que les autres : Es-tu réellement prête à te marier ?  
-Non, répondit Clary rapidement. Enfin pas tout de suite mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ?  
-Bien sûr Clary que tu as le choix ! S'exclama Luke.  
Clary sursauta à cause du ton brusque de son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce car il s'excusa avant de reprendre la parole avec Clary.  
-On a le choix dans la vie, et là il s'agit de quelque chose de simple : vivre un moment douloureux mais vivre libre ou te marier presque sous le chantage et être malheureuse toute ta vie.  
-Alors tu penses que je devrais rester à New-York et choisir Jace ? Demanda Clary.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu choisiras Jace car il faudra encore beaucoup de temps entre vous pour que la situation s'apaise mais néanmoins, tu devrais faire comprendre à Tobias que même si tu choisis de vivre avec lui, tu ne veux pas te marier.  
-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, rit amèrement Clary.  
-Je te donne les conseils d'un vieux singe. Ferme les yeux Clary, fais-moi confiance.  
Clary arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux.  
-Tu vois deux portes devant toi. L'une d'elle s'ouvre sur un chemin en couleur, plein de verdure, de bosse sur la route et des montagnes à traverser mais au bout, il y a Jace. L'autre s'ouvre sur une route en béton, plate et sans danger et mène à Tobias. Quel chemin prends-tu ? Mais choisi bien Clary car une fois que la porte sera franchie, elle se referma pour toujours sur toi.  
Clary voyait bien le tableau devant elle.  
-Ne réponds pas tout de suite mais prends cette métaphore pour simplifier la situation. La porte de Jace est risquée et tu vas te blesser à coup sûr mais elle est pleine de surprise. La porte de Tobias est tranquille, tu ne risqueras rien car tu connais le chemin par coeur, il te suffit d'aller tout droit, continua Luke.  
-Merci Luke, souffla Clary.  
Elle avait bien fait de prendre contact avec lui.  
-C'est avec plaisir ma puce. Maintenant rentre vite à l'Institut et discute tranquillement avec Isabelle. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce-qu'elle en penserait ?  
-Elle est du côté de Tobias.  
-Je parie que son frère est avec Jace, dit Luke avec un sourire dans la voix, et Simon ?  
-Il apprécie trop Jace à mon goût. Il rit à ses blagues maintenant alors qu'il est devenu plus froid envers Tobias.  
-Je vois. Essaye aussi d'en parler avec Jace car ça le concerne un peu. D'accord ?  
-Oui, promit Clary. Je vais prendre le métro pour rentrer, merci Luke.  
-A bientôt ma grande, tu devrais écrire une lettre à ta mère, elle s'ennuie de toi !  
-J'y penserais !  
Clary jeta un regard à l'immeuble qu'elle avait occupé avant d'être une chasseuse. Une nouvelle famille y vivait maintenant, la vie était un cycle sans fin et Clary devait aller de l'avant. Elle rentra le coeur plus léger à l'Institut mais sentait qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec Jace en premier. Quand elle passa devant la porte de sa chambre, elle inspira un grand coup avant de passer la tête.  
-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr, sourit Jace en refermant un livre.  
-C'était bien les courses avec Isa et Alec ?  
-Un Enfer, répondit Jace en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Clary s'assit sur le lit de Jace en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.  
-Merci pour hier soir, lui dit-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris soin de moi, plus que tu ne le devais.  
-Je reste un gentleman. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue juste pour ça Clary, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ?  
Clary inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre.  
-Je pense qu'on devrait parler toi et moi de tout ça, dit-elle en écartant les bras.  
-Du désordre dans ma chambre ? Se moqua Jace.  
Clary savait très bien qu'il avait compris mais ne voulait pas montrer son appréhension.  
-Non de toi et moi, du nous qu'il y a eu. Il faudrait aussi parler un peu du divorce et qu'on s'arrange pour la garde d'Isabelle et Alec, plaisanta Clary.  
-Tu t'es amélioré en humour ! Mais ça me va, vidons nos sacs.  
-Pas ici et pas maintenant. Disons en début de soirée chez Taki.  
-Comme tu voudras.  
Clary serra brièvement la main de Jace et quitta la chambre.

A l'heure prévue, Clary se rendit directement chez Taki sans se changer. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire un détour par l'Institut et ne se sentait pas d'humeur coquette de toute façon. Elle portait un pull ventant les biens fait du sport et un pantalon confortable, Clary était censée courir pour se vider la tête mais elle avait fini par s'échouer sur un banc et se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Jace était déjà là, à une table pour deux à l'écart des autres créatures. Il pianotait sur la table d'un geste nerveux.  
-Salut, dit-elle en s'installant face à lui.  
-Très jolie tenue, commenta Jace d'un air moqueur.  
-Je n'allais pas être encore plus en retard en me changeant et puis ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! Rappela Clary en secouant la tête.  
-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi alors ?  
-Une armistice entre toi et moi. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on mette les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute car tout le monde en a marre de nos disputes.  
-Moi je m'amuse bien pourtant, protesta Jace.  
-J'avais remarqué ! Alors vu que c'est moi qui t'ai proposé ce dîner, c'est à moi de commencer, histoire de crever l'abcès.  
Une serveuse vint prendre les commandes.  
-Un hamburger avec des frites pour moi, dit Jace, et des pâtes à la bolonaise pour Clary.  
Clary s'étonna que Jace se souvienne que la jeune fille adorait ce plat mais se reprit rapidement.  
-Tu vois quand tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé. Je ne voyais plus que du noir même si je restais forte à l'extérieur. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur saignait de l'acide tellement qu'il me faisait mal et puis j'ai accepté ton absence. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais, j'y ai cru pendant des mois mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et puis la guerre a fait tellement de ravage que ton absence s'est faite oubliée jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tobias. Il a été tellement doux avec moi, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi je pleurais toutes les nuits. Il était au courant que nous étions frère et soeur et mettait ça sur le dos de notre éloignement. Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas mon frère, j'ai cru que tu reviendrais, je t'ai attendu devant l'Institut pendant des jours entiers, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle me souffle que tu ne reviendras pas. C'est à ce moment là que mon coeur s'est fermé à toi pour toujours et qu'il a commencé à accepter Tobias. Ma vie allait bien tu sais, j'avais un couple stable, je finissais ma formation tranquillement et puis les cauchemars te concernant sont revenus plus nombreux et plus forts. Je pense qu'au fond, mon inconscient sentait ton retour et a voulu me protéger.  
Clary marqua une pause quand les plats arrivèrent, elle remarqua que Jace ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
-Et ton retour m'a fait tellement plus de mal que ton départ. Quand on renonce à nos sentiments pour quelqu'un et que cette personne revient, on se prend nos sentiments comme un ouragan qui ravage tout en nous. Je t'ai détesté de revenir avec la bouche en coeur croyant que j'allais te pardonner. Car ce n'est toujours pas le cas, je ne te pardonne pas ton absence. Mais je ne peux pas faire semblait que ton retour ne me fait pas un minimum plaisir même s'il met en péril mon couple.  
Clary baissa sa tête, ayant terminé ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle vit Jace respirer calmement avant de lui répondre.  
-Et bien je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que tu avais souffert de mon retour à ce point là. Quand tu m'as appelé, je n'ai pas réfléchi à la situation car mon corps te réclamait. Après si longtemps sans te voir Clary, je ne pouvais rester là à attendre ton retour alors j'ai foncé la tête baissée comme toujours. Je t'ai embrassé sans m'en rendre compte mais en toute honnêteté je ne le regrette pas.  
Jace fit un petit sourire avant de poursuivre.  
-Mais quand tu m'as jeté la bague en pleine figure, j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir deux gifles. La première car je me suis rendue compte que tu m'avais attendu si longtemps et cette bague en était la preuve, et la seconde parce que tu m'éjectais de ta vie. J'ai été détestable avec toi car je voulais voir jusqu'où tu allais résister avant de me prouver que je pouvais encore atteindre ton coeur. Tu m'as montré que finalement, il y avait encore un peu d'attachement pour moi en toi. J'étais tellement jaloux de Tobias car il avait ton coeur, il avait le droit à tes sourires alors que moi je n'avais le droit qu'à des regards noirs. Je t'ai alors détesté mais pas longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu souffrais à cause de tes rêves. Là j'ai réalisé que le seul coupable dans l'histoire c'était moi. Et que si j'avais eu le courage de revenir quand j'ai appris la vérité, on serait ensemble aujourd'hui.  
Clary avala sa bouché de travers, surprise de cette pensée. Jace ne parut pas décontenancé par l'étouffement de Clary et continua.  
-Au fond j'étais quand même heureux que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui t'endormir, passer tes journées car je n'aurais pas pu t'offrir tout ça, ce n'est pas moi. Mais quand j'ai senti la tension avec Tobias, j'ai compris que ton bonheur se fissurait à cause de moi. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'en n'ai pas ressenti un peu de plaisir mais c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas.  
-Parce que c'est mon petit ami, répondit Clary.  
-Non parce que je ne l'aime pas c'est tout. Il est trop calme, il dit rarement ce qu'il pense et quand il explose, il fait du mal à ses proches en exagérant. Je ne l'aime pas.  
-Et puis l'avis d'Alec ne te rend pas objectif non plus, sourit Clary.  
Jace lui rendit son sourire avant de poursuivre.  
-Hier soir quand tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il t'avait dit, j'avais envie de le tuer et heureusement qu'il n'est pas revenu de la nuit car je l'aurais massacré. Quand tu m'as avoué que j'ai été le seul à te faire l'amour de toute ta vie, j'ai ressenti un amour encore plus fort pour toi car j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais attendu malgré Tobias. Ton corps, ton âme ne voulaient personne d'autre que moi. Je t'aurais embrassé si je n'étais pas convaincu que tu m'aurais giflé.  
Clary ricana, imaginant bien la scène.  
-Je voulais passer la nuit allongé à côté de toi mais j'avais peur de la réaction que tu aurais eu car je ne sais plus comment faire avec toi. Un moment tu sembles m'aimer comme avant et l'instant d'après tu es froide envers moi.  
Un silence s'installa, Jace termina son assiette et attendit patiemment que Clary parle.  
-Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu regrettes d'avoir pris ce bateau ?  
La réponse de Jace serait décisive pour la suite de leur entente et il en avait conscience.  
-Je l'ai regretté avant de partir. Mais si mon absence a permis à la femme que je vois devant moi d'être celle qu'elle est c'est à dire forte et indépendante alors non je ne le regrette pas. Surtout qu'elle t'a donné une histoire d'amour avec Tobias.  
La même serveuse demanda s'ils voulaient autre chose et Jace demanda une boisson glacée au café pour Clary et un café pour lui.  
-En parlant de ça, il faut que tu lises ça.  
Clary tandis la lettre à Jace, il fronça les sourcils.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de lire une lettre d'amour Clary.  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est ce que Tobias a écrit avant de partir ce matin. Il me pose un ultimatum, mais lis-le car je n'aurais pas le courage de le dire à haute voix.  
Clary attendit la réaction de Jace, il termina sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il est grave franchement, commenta-t-il.  
-Mais en même temps, je peux le comprendre.  
-Ne le défend pas Clary, il te demande quand même de partir loin de tes proches et de l'épouser.  
-Parce que toi tu n'as pas demandé en mariage peut-être ? Plaisanta Clary.  
-Oui mais moi c'était par amour et pas par jalousie, précisa Jace sans humour.  
-Pour être honnête avec toi et avec moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. A un moment j'ai envie de dire oui et l'instant d'après je ne veux pas.  
-Deux jours c'est court pour réfléchir à votre avenir, marmonna Jace. Je présume que ton mariage avec lui indiquerait que tu n'aurais plus le droit de me voir.  
-Exactement. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, même si c'est compliqué entre nous, je ne me vois pas te dire adieu une seconde fois.  
-Moi non plus, admis Jace.  
-Mais je ne peux pas quitter Tobias car je l'aime vraiment.  
Jace hocha la tête, il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le restaurant. Clary se sentait plus légère. Elle voulait mettre les choses à plat avec Jace et c'était le cas à présent et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas forcément bien. Elle pensait qu'une fois avoir parlé, il y aurait quelque chose en elle qui se produirait, un soulagement, une envie de passer à autre chose mais rien ne se faisait. Quelque chose manquait toujours. Ils étaient toujours en chemin vers l'Institut quand Jace attrapa la main de Clary et s'arrêta de marcher.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera entre nous, même si on ne se remettra probablement pas ensemble, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester Jace, murmura Clary en le fixant.  
Le regard de Jace s'assombrit et avant que Clary ne proteste, il l'embrassa. Il n'y avait d'urgence dans ce baiser, juste de l'amour. L'amour qui s'était réveillé en Jace et qui envahissait à nouveau Clary. Toute sa raison lui hurlait de s'écarter mais elle en était incapable, elle avait besoin de ce baiser. Jace caressa les joues de la jeune fille avec une grande douceur, il la colla à lui sans rompre leur baiser et Clary se laissa aller contre lui. Elle oublia tout le monde autour d'elle. Jace rompit le baiser et embrassa le front de Clary avant de s'écarter d'elle.  
-Ma seule raison de te garder ici, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.  
Il continua à marcher en direction de l'Institut qui n'était qu'à quelques pas sans se retourner vers Clary. La jeune fille était sous le choc, il allait la laisser comme ça après un baiser ? Elle se remit à marcher pour rentrer chez elle. Clary se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas en compagnie de Simon.  
-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte.  
-Oui Clary !  
Isabelle était allongée dans son lit, elle semblait épuisée.  
-Tu as bien couru ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
-Très bien, j'ai les idées beaucoup plus clairs. En même temps il n'y a rien de compliqué dans la situation : épouser Tobias et quitter New-York ou quitter Tobias et rester ici. Vraiment très simple, ironisa Clary.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué. Tu épouses Tobias et en route pour Londres ! Répondit Isabelle.  
-Sauf que dans l'équation on oublie un détail : Jace.  
-Quoi Jace ?  
-Et bien j'ai l'impression que je l'aime. Quand on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure...  
-Quoi ? Hurla Isabelle en se redressant. Non mais franchement Clary, tu vas ruiner une belle histoire avec un homme bien comme il faut pour une histoire impossible et douloureuse ? Tu débloques ma pauvre fille.  
-L'homme bien comme il me faut m'a fait une crise parce qu'il a voulu couché avec moi et que j'ai refusé. Il a trop insisté à mon goût et je me suis énervé. Et tu sais qui est venu me réconforter cette nuit ?  
-Jace, devina Isabelle en soupirant.  
-Je ne lui ai pas tout dit car il aurait pété un câble mais Tobias m'a quand même dit que je le dégoûtais car je n'étais qu'une salope qui préférait coucher avec son frère et pas avec son petit copain.  
-Il abuse franchement.  
Isabelle proposa une place à Clary qu'elle déclina gentiment.  
-Je vais pas rester longtemps, tu sembles crevée.  
-J'ai accepté la proposition de Simon à une condition.  
-Je m'attends au pire, sourit Clary.  
-A condition qu'une fois qu'on aurait une nouvelle Coupe Mortelle, il accepte de devenir un Chasseur d'Ombre.  
-Et il a accepté je parie.  
-Non pas sur le coup, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner sa vie et que se battre jusqu'à la mort n'était pas sa conception du mariage. Mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait aussi des médecins, des commerçants, des agriculteurs et même des psychiatres dans notre communauté même si on était tous des guerriers dans l'âme, il s'est détendu. Mais je crois qu'il va accepter.  
-Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais.  
-Oui. Comme je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Jace et c'est ça qui m'inquiète, dit Isabelle d'une voix très triste.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Parce que ton coeur a déjà fait son choix, je le sens.  
Clary décida de jouer franc-jeu avec son parabatai.  
-Tu choisis le paysage en couleur mais tordu ou celui en noir et blanc et tout droit ?  
-La couleur. Car nous ne choisissons jamais la facilité.

* * *

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim**


	11. 11 - Eyelids - Pvris

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue semaine de boulot pour moi j'ai pris la décision de réécrire le chapitre car il ne me plaisait pas (trop court) Donc j'espère que vous avez conscience du boulot que j'ai fait cette semaine car j'ai réécrit ce chapitre et écrire un autre !**

 **Je suis désolée du retard mais il est plus de minuit et je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi ! Quelle journée de folie aujourd'hui !**

 **D'AILLEURS EN PARLANT DE FOLIE, JE TENAIS A PRESENTER MES EXCUSES AUPRES DE SONIA (je viens seulement de voir sa dernière review) Je ne voulais pas paraître agressive mais j'ai reçu un message privé pas très sympa pratiquement le même jour que ta review et cette personne (J'espère que tu te reconnaîtras cette fois) M'a clairement dit que j'étais feignante de ne pas poster plusieurs chapitres par semaine comme je le faisais au lycée. Donc Sonia, vraiment, vraiment désolée si tu t'es sentie blessée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Parfois je suis brusque dans mes réponses mais je ne suis pas méchante, juste directe. **

**Chanson du chapitre : Eyelids - pvris**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Clary regardait cette lettre. La lettre de Tobias contenant le dilemme, se marier ou se séparer ? Au cour de la nuit, Clary avait fait son choix. Il avait été difficile pour elle mais Clary devait s'y tenir. Pour son bien. Dehors, le temps était capricieux depuis la matinée, parfois il était clair et l'instant d'après il devenait presque orageux.  
-La saison des orages est contagieux chez l'homme, soupira la petite rousse.  
Elle froissa le papier dans sa main sans réellement le vouloir. Au fond ce n'était qu'un simple support pour mettre une menace à exécution. Maryse regarda Clary qui était posée sur l'un des canapés de la bibliothèque.  
-D'où vient cette amertume ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas, le temps peut-être, mentit Clary.  
-Oh voyons, je suis encore capable de sentir un mensonge aussi énorme.  
-C'est cette lettre, ce dilemme, ces hommes.  
Maryse rit de bon cœur, ce n'était pas méchant, loin de là. La situation semblait l'amuser.  
-Tu as l'air sur le point de mourir de frustration ou d'énervement, je ne sais pas trop.  
-On peut mourir de la bêtise des autres ? demanda Clary.  
-Je ne sais pas mais tu vas mourir d'asphyxie si tu ne sors pas faire un tour. Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'air dans un parc ou aller voir Maya. C'est une bonne amie n'est-ce-pas ?  
Clary s'étira avant de répondre.  
-Oui on peut dire ça mais je pense que je l'ai assez embêter. Mais je vais suivre votre conseil et aller faire un tour.  
-Le tutoiement Clary, soupira Maryse.  
-Je vais essayer je vous...te le promets.  
La petite rousse rangea le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce quand la responsable de l'Institut l'interpela.  
-Tu devrais écrire une lettre à ta mère, elle m'a presque accusé de t'empêcher de lui parler.  
-Je le ferais dans la journée, c'est promis.  
Après avoir tourné en rond dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'une petite occupation qui ne vint pas, Clary décida d'aller voir si Isabelle dormait. En ouvrant la chambre, Clary découvrit sa meilleure amie endormie, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Avec son téléphone portable la jeune femme prit une photo, histoire d'immortaliser la scène, et referma la porte le plus doucement possible.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ? demanda Maryse.  
-Je voulais savoir si Isabelle voulait venir avec moi prendre un café.  
-Tu dois sortir seule pour te ressourcer, tu en as besoin. Si tu veux mon avis, Isabelle n'est pas la plus objective dans cette histoire, elle en veut beaucoup à Jace de n'être pas revenu pas même pour l'enterrement de Max.  
-Il était là, caché mais présent. Jace ne voulait pas montrer sa peine car il est trop fière mais il aime Max comme son petit frère, il a été anéanti de sa mort.  
Mayse ferma les yeux une très brève seconde et ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de rejoindre son bureau. Clary soupira devant son attitude à fuir, Maryse devrait vraiment avoir une conversation avec Jace pour tout mettre à plat. Elle resserra le sweat à capuche qu'elle avait enfilé car un soudain froid l'envahi. Décidant qu'il était temps de se bouger, Clary sortit de l'Institut pour aller manger à l'extérieur.  
Le temps passait vite pour Clary quand elle dessinait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un paysage d'Idris mais c'était reposant de penser à son pays.  
-Mon pays, sourit-elle en caressant du regard le dessin.  
C'était les collines verdoyantes entourant Idris qu'elle avait choisi de représenter à l'heure bleue, comme disait sa mère. Le point de vu était un magnifique manoir qu'elle voyait souvent en rêve, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux mais était certaine qu'il s'agissait du manoir Herondale. Elle ajouta un héron survolant la demeure majestueuse avant d'y apposer une silhouette dans l'ombre. Peut-être Jace ou un de ses ancêtres, Clary ne savait pas. Après avoir griffé son dessin, Clary commanda un latte sucré pour elle et un expresso pour son meilleur ami et se mit en route pour rejoindre Simon à quelques rues de là. Elle attendit patiemment que le cour de mathématiques appliqués se termine pour faire part de sa décision à son meilleur ami. Simon sortit d'un grand bâtiment en compagnie de plusieurs étudiants, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges, il semblait heureux. Clary grimaça en constatant qu'il était à l'aise dans le monde terrestre, peut-être plus que dans leur monde. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant malgré le petit pincement au coeur qu'elle avait.  
-Simon, l'appela-t-elle.  
Le petit groupe de Simon se retourna sur Clary. Si avant Clary aurait rougi d'être remarquée, elle en avait prit l'habitude après que toute la communauté des Nephilim sache qu'elle était la fille de Valentin.  
-Clary, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? s'étonna Simon.  
-Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?  
Simon secoua la tête en souriant.  
-Morgan, Jane, Val, Quil, je vous présente Clary.  
-Ta petite amie ne s'appelle pas Isabelle ? fit la plus petite des femmes en face de Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie c'est mieux que ça.  
-Oh c'est ta maitresse, rit l'homme à la peau mate.  
-Arrête tes conneries Quil, sourit Simon.  
Clary était très mal à l'aise.  
-C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle. D'ailleurs je suppose que cet expresso est pour moi ?  
-Tout à fait.  
-C'est vraiment toi la meilleure, chuchota Simon. Bon les gars je vous laisse, on se revoit plus tard.  
Clary suivit le terrestre jusqu'à la sortie du campus, sur le chemin, des étudiants français proposaient des viennoiseries de leur pays. Clary en raffolait depuis qu'elle avait traversé Paris pour rendre visite à des chasseurs d'ombres spécialistes dans la neurologie, afin de déterminer si les runes qu'elle inventait étaient une réaction à un problème dans son cerveau.  
-Donc tu étais venue simplement pour un café ?  
-Oh non, soupira Clary. Je suis venue sur les conseils de Maryse, enfin pas vraiment mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son conseil.  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ta soudaine excitation ?  
-Maryse pense que je m'empoisonne la vie à réfléchir à cette proposition.  
-Je suppose que tu vas à Londres, grommela Simon.  
-Avant de me dire que c'est la mauvaise tu peux me laisser expliquer le pourquoi ?  
-Je t'écoute.  
Clary rassembla ses idées, sachant qu'elle devrait répéter ce discours plus d'une fois. Elle devait essayer d'être le plus clair possible.  
-Je sais bien que c'est compliqué pour vous de comprendre. On peut croire qu'il s'agit de choisir entre Jace et Tobias, le feu ou la glace, mais c'est plus que ça. C'est le choix d'une vie, de ma vie. Luke m'a fait comprendre que je devais choisir le futur et crois-moi qu'à dix-sept c'est dur de choisir notre avenir. Ce n'est pas comme choisir quelle matière je vais prendre comme option, c'est savoir si je suis prête à me marier dès le lendemain de ma majorité. C'est plus que se préparer à une grosse averse, c'est être prêt à se noyer. Je ne suis pas prête à ça. Je ne peux pas décider maintenant.  
-Je ne te comprends, avoua Simon.  
-Pour un étudiant en psychologie, tu es loin de Patrick Jane*, se moqua Clary.  
-Je croyais que les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient pas le temps pour ces séries idiotes.  
-Qui t'a dit ça ?  
-Alec plusieurs fois et Jace.  
Clary secoua la tête de dépit.  
-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'ils disent ?

-Ils sont les meilleurs combattants de notre génération.

-Merci, cracha presque Clary, vexée.

-Clary, je ne disais pas ça contre toi. J'ai toujours du mal à te considérer comme une combattante, à mes yeux tu fais partie des commandants, les têtes des troupes qui restent en arrières.

-Je suis une excellente combattante, on parle du nombre de fois où j'ai tué des démons ? Et la fois où maman avait disparu et que j'ai dû affronter un Vorace sans l'aide de personne ni sans aucune arme.

-C'est bon Clary je m'excuse.

-Je préfère ça.

-Tu peux en revenir à ton explication ?

-Ah oui pardon. Donc je vais aller à Londres pour expliquer à Tobias que je ne peux pas choisir de me marier en seulement deux jours.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire dans une lettre ?

-Non car il pensera que je le quitte, ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre ma vision des choses, j'espère qu'il l'acceptera.

Simon ricana, comme le font ceux qui se moquent que leur ami ne voit pas ce qu'il a en face de lui.

-Tobias acceptera toujours tout venant de toi. Il te vénère et te considère comme sa déesse depuis que tu l'as sauvé de ce démon. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas une relation très saine à cause de ça mais c'est votre affaire pas la mienne, se rattrapa vite Simon en voyant le regard énervé de la petite rousse probablement armée.

Simon s'assit sur un banc au soleil, profitant d'un rare rayon de soleil sur eux.

-Je ne pourrais jamais devenir vampire, murmura-t-il.

-A cause de ta répulsion pour le sang ?

-Non je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ma dose de soleil.

-On devrait vivre à Idris alors, ricana Clary.

-Je ne dirais pas non.

Le silence se fit, pesant et inconfortable, entre les deux amis.

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda Simon au bout d'une éternité.

-J'ai aimé Jace, ça me restera toujours dans la peau.

Simon eut un demi sourire.

-Je parlais de Tobias.

-Oh. Oui j'aime Tobias, répondit Clary sans hésitation.

Elle se sentait très bête d'avoir répondu qu'elle avait aimé Jace même si ce n'était pas secret pour son meilleur ami.

-Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question d'amour.

-C'est une question de passion, comprit vite Simon.

-Tu m'énerves avec tes questions à la détective, sois franc dans tes questions pour une fois.

-Tu te voyais vivre toute ta vie avec Tobias avant qu'il ne te laisse cette lettre ?

Clary prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que j'aurais officialisé notre relation par le mariage ni que j'aurais été vivre à Londres. Maintenant j'y réfléchis de plus en plus et ça me fait peur, j'ai peur qu'un jour je m'ennuie à Londres, que ma vie ne soit pas aussi belle ni aussi brillante qu'ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clary, ce que remarqua Simon.

-Parce que tu te dis qu'un jour tu regretteras que tes enfants ne soient pas blonds, qu'ils aient les yeux bleus et pas mordorés, qu'ils soient polis et sage et non têtus et rebelles. Tu as peur de regretter ta vie avec Tobias.

Clary soupira, elle n'avait jamais pensé à son avenir sous cet angle, pourtant les enfants étaient presque obligatoire chez les Nephilim. Des enfants avec Tobias ? quelle drôle d'idée !

-Jace sera toujours le grain de poussière sur votre couple parfait, tu penseras éternellement à lui chaque soir en t'endormant car tu l'as dans la peau. Je ne dis pas que tu dois te remettre avec lui car je suis loin d'être ami avec lui mais je pense que tu dois clarifier la situation dans ta tête avant de prendre une décision aussi importante. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas dire que tu vas épouser Tobias juste pour prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as plus de sentiment pour ce blond ! protesta Simon. Et puis tout le monde sait que c'est faux, sinon cet imbécile d'Anglais ne t'aurait jamais fait un dilemme si douloureux. Non mais franchement comme si j'aurais demandé à Isa de l'épouser pour être certain qu'elle ne retourne jamais avec cette fée !

Clary eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais je l'ai fait par amour et par conscience. Je suis peut-être un petit terrestre encore vierge de tout enseignement mais j'ai conscience que votre espérance de vie est plus courte que la notre. Je veux me marier à cette femme pour faire reconnaître notre amour devant le monde entier mais aussi devant Dieu.

-C'est beau, commenta Clary.

-En tout cas tu vas devoir expliquer ton départ au Lightwood et rien que pour ça je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

-Maryse ne dira rien.

-Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais d'Isa !

Isabelle ! Clary n'y avait pas pensé ! Sa partenaire de combat allait littéralement péter un câble en croyant que la décision de Clary était permanente.

-Tu pas combien de temps au fait ?

-Juste une nuit. Je vais partir dès qu'on sera rentré et je reviens avant demain soir.

Les deux amis se levèrent, rentrant à l'Institut avant qu'il ne commence à faire froid. Il était quatre heure de l'après-midi quand ils arrivèrent dans une rue sombre et froide.

-Toi, dit une voix derrière eux.

CLary se retourna et se plaça devant Simon par réflexe.

La créature semblait humaine, du moins en avait l'apparence. Clary activa sa rune de nyx qui lui permettait de voir dans la nuit et comprit à qui elle avait à faire. Le sorcier était dans la trentaine, une peau verte et rugueuse et des yeux noirs sans pupilles.

-Je sais que tu es la fille de Valentin.

La voix du sorcier était menaçante, froide. Clary craignait pour la sécurité de Simon.

-Recule sorcier, ordonna-t-elle en dégainant Uriel.

Simon sortit quelque chose de sa poche, Clary crut voir un couteau mais ce n'était que le téléphone du terrestre qui se mit à vibrer de toute sa puissance.

-J'étais...j'étais au service de Valentin. Il m'a...il m'a dit que tu me protègerais. Il m'a dit que son enfant serait à ses côtés et me protègerait, bafouilla le sorcier.

-Encore un pas de plus et je te tue.

-Valentin m'avait dit...je suis recherché par mes semblables.

-Valentin était un menteur, cracha Clary. Il m'a gaché la vie. Pourquoi j'aiderais un traitre qui a tué des personnes que je connaissais ?

-Pitié...Valentin m'avait dit que tu serais de son côté.

-Je suis du côté de la lumière, pas des ténèbres. Valentin était un monstre, je n'ai aucune pitié pour les monstres.

Prit de panique, le sorcier tenta de s'enfuir en usant de sa magie mais Clary était plus rapide que lui. Trop rapidement pour les yeux de Simon, grâce à sa rune de vitesse qu'elle se gravait chaque jour sur le bras, Clary bondit sur le sorcier et lui trancha la jambe. Le hurlement déchira les timpans de la chasseuse mais elle ignora les supplications du sorcier, réellement prête à l'achever.

-Ça suffit Clarissa, ordonna Alec derrière eux.

La rousse se retourna à la prononciation de son prénom entier.

-Je t'interdis de le tuer, il n'est plus une menace maintenant qu'il lui manque une jambe.

-Il allait s'enfuir, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu peux arrêter de tuer tout ce que tu croises ? soupira le brun.

-Au moins elle est rapide, ricana Jace à côté de lui.

Clary n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

-Génial maintenant on va devoir le porter. C'est qui d'abord ? continua de demander Alec irrité par la situation.

-Un ami de Valentin, expliqua Clary.

Le sorcier continuait de gémir de douleur.

-La ferme toi !

Alec et Jace soulevèrent le poids mort par terre en grimaçant.

-Tu devrais apprendre à te battre Simon. Le danger nous suit partout, maintenant que toute la communauté est au courant pour vos fiançailles, il serait peut-être plus sage d'avoir une arme sur toi.

-Je ne risque pas de me faire attaquer à chaque coin de rue sombre parce que je suis l'enfant d'un psychopathe !

-Merci le terrestre, rétorqua Jace piqué au vif.

-Tu n'es pas le fils de Valentin ! grinça Clary.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas son fils biologique mais adoptif, c'est peut-être pire.

-Il n'a pas tord mais on dit que les pathologies psychiatriques se transmettent dans le sang, approuva Simon.

-Vous savez quoi ? Débrouillez-vous avec lui moi je dois préparer mon départ, intervint Clary.

-Ton départ ? répéta Jace.

-Oui à Londres.

-Je vois.

La voix froide de Jace ne prévoyait rien de bon.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Non Clary, je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Tu vas rejoindre Tobias à Londres, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire !

-Oh si tu vas m'écouter !

Elle prit Jace par le bras, laissant la charge à Simon d'aider le pauvre Alec qui s'écroulait presque sous le poids du sorcier à demi conscient, et s'écarta des autres.

-Arrêtes de croire que tu connais tout sur tout le monde Jace. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir définitivement.

-Alors quoi Clary, tu vas faire des navettes entre lui et moi ? Désolé mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, soupira Clary. Je vais expliquer à Tobias qu'il est trop tôt pour moi, je ne peux pas prendre la décision de me marier ou non en deux jours. J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

-Tu n'as pas choisi, comprit le blond.

Il baissa la tête, visiblement blessé.

-Notre baiser était important pour moi. Tu m'as mis encore plus de doute quand à mon choix. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de plus de temps, sans ça, je serais probablement partie à Londres pour m'éloigner de toi afin que ce baiser ne se produise jamais.

-Trop tard, sourit fièrement Jace.

Il n'eut pas ce sourire très longtemps.

-Ne pars pas si tu as des doutes. Restes avec moi, enfin avec nous, se corrigea-t-il.

-Je reviens demain soir.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Sur l'Ange Jace. Je te le jures sur l'Ange que je serais revenue de Londres avant que tu ne fermes les yeux demain soir.

-C'est de la triche, tu sais que je ne dors pas beaucoup.

-Non c'est de la simple stratégie de négociation.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Je vais parler à Isabelle et Maryse puis j'irais directement à Londres par un portail.

Ils avaient avancé durant leur conversation, si bien que les deux chasseurs d'ombres se retrouvaient à la sortie de la rue, juste à côté d'un renfoncement, destiné au poubelle. Jace l'attira dans le coin, à l'abri des regards de Simon et Alec.

-Donne-moi quelque chose pour me prouver que tu vas revenir.

Clary réfléchit à la demande.

-Je pourrais te confier mon collier, proposa-t-elle.

-Non. C'est ton anneaux de famille, tu dois le garder. J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Jace embrassa Clary sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser sauvage, passionnel. Il était doux, affectueux. Presque douloureux pour Clary quand elle sentit son coeur fondre car Jace s'éloignait d'elle. Elle prolongea le baiser en s'accrochant à son cou. Oui vraiment, Clary s'était perdue depuis le retour de cet homme dans sa vie.

-Clary, Jace ! Vous êtes où ? appela Simon.

Jace soupira avant de se détacher de cette petite femme incroyable.

-Clary avait besoin d'une rune de thermis, mentit Jace en souriant.

Clary se traça rapidement la rune pour justifier leur petite absence et fit un sourire au blond.

-Mouais, J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire.

Simon scruta Clary qui semblait se tordre de gêne sur place.

-Bon les garçons j'y vais, à demain.

-C'est prends la fuite Clary, se moqua Simon.

Elle prenait la suite, c'était vrai. Mais le temps passait et elle devait encore aller voir Isabelle puis Maryse. C'est en courant et légèrement essouflée qu'elle arriva à l'Institut, Isabelle était dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

-Ça sent vraiment bon ! fit Clary en souriant. Qu'est-ce-que vous préparez ?

-Un poulet roti avec des petites pommes de terre au four, sourit Maryse.

-Vous allez vous régaler ce soir.

-Tu manges avec nous Clary, répondit Isabelle en levant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Clary se mordit la lèvre.

-Quoi tu vas manger dehors avec Simon ou Jace ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je vais à Londres voir Tobias.

Isabelle fit tomber sa cuillère en bois.

-Isabelle tu finis de découper les pommes de terre et tu mets le tout au four. Toi Clary dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Clary baissa la tête en suivant la responsable de l'Institut.

-Bon comme ça tu nous quittes, dit Maryse froidement.

-Oui je pars ce soir mais...

-Avant de m'expliquer que tu as décider de suivre ton amour, laisse moi te rappeler que je suis responsable de toi. Ta mère, malgré toute la colère qu'elle a en moi, m'a confié ta garde et ton éducation.

-Maryse écoute, tenta Clary.

-Non c'est toi qui m'écoute. Je pensais que tu allais prendre la décision de rester ici avec nous au moins jusqu'à la fin de ta formation. Elle se termine dans deux mois, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que...

-Tu t'en vas, voilà ce que tu viens de m'annoncer. J'en déduis que tu vas terminer ta formation avec d'autres chasseurs, d'autres formateurs. C'est vrai qu'ici nous n'avons pas de formateur officiel, tu dois apprendre tes leçons avec Alec ou moi et j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas l'idéal et qu'à Londres il y a des formateurs. Sans parler que la situation avec Jace est vraiment compliquée mais...

-Stop Maryse ! hurla Clary à bout de patience.

La mère de famille, surprise qu'on emploie un tel ton avec elle, se figea.

-Tu n'as rien compris. Je ne pars définitivement à Londres mais seulement une nuit. J'ai besoin d'expliquer à Tobias que je ne peux pas choisir mon avenir en seulement deux jours. Un mariage ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas qu'une simple formalité administrative.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire dans une lettre ?

-Non car tel que je le connais, il va penser que je le quitte ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-En parlant de lettre, tu as écrit à ta mère ?

Clary palit, elle avait complètement oublié sa mère.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon alors tu vas écrire à ta mère en lui expliquant la situation et lui parler de ton petit voyage en Angleterre une fois revenue. Maintenant va faire ton sac, Clary.

Clary fila avant que la femme change d'avis, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, prit des vêtements au hasard ainsi que sa tenue de combat, on savait jamais et rajouta un couteau supplémentaire. Juste au cas ou. Dans le couloir désert du dortoir, Clary traça le schéma pour créer un portail.

-Portail vers Londres, dit-elle en dessinant la rune permettant de voyager.

C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle avança vers le mur. Le vertige, le malaise, le vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir sentit l'odeur si particulière de Londres que Clary ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit ici, le décalage horaire la surprenait toujours quand elle venait à Londres. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des églises les plus vielles de Londres : l'Oratoire. Le bâtiment en U tout autour de la partie visible pour les terrestres ressemblait à ces forteresses du Moyen-Âge que Clary avait vu dans les livres d'histoires. L'odeur sucré correspondant au thé anglais de fin de soirée fit sourire Clary, la pluie fine et froide trempait la jeune fille qui marchait vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Des anges et des runes se disputaient chaque centimètre de la porte en bois, menaçant chaque démon voulant s'approcher de l'Institut de New-York. Clary sonna puis attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une petite fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés ouvrit la porte, elle scruta Clary avec méfiance avant de la reconnaître.

-Clary !

-Bonsoir Suzy, tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Bah non c'est un peu le bazar à la maison. Toby il arrive pas à gérer tout seul.

Ses grands yeux bleus moqueurs fixaient Clary d'un air de défi.

-Dis Clary pourquoi Toby il était en colère quand tu es rentré ?

-Se sont des histoires de grands tout ça.

-Ouais bah je l'ai entendu dire que tu étais une gourde. C'est quoi une gourde ?

-C'est une bouteille transportable quand tu vas en promenade par exemple, sourit gentiment Clary.

Elle commençait à être à bout de patience.

-Suzel, qui c'est ? demanda Tobias au loin

-Bah je crois que c'est le livreur de pizza, mentit la jeune fille blonde et partant en courant.

Le jeune homme arriva, une petite fille rousse dans les bras. Si Suzel était la dernière des Branwell, il y avait une petite fille rousse qui n'était pas vraiment de la famille.

-Colline arrête de me mettre des barrettes dans les cheveux, protesta Tobias.

La très jeune Colline, bientôt trois ans, était l'une des nombreux orphelins d'après la guerre. Les Branwell étaient des amis de la famille de la petite, si bien qu'ils l'avaient pris dès la mort de ses parents.

-Je n'ai pas commandé de pizza, commença-t-il.

Clary secoua la tête d'amusement, Tobias était très occupé à repousser les attaques de la petite fille contre ses cheveux.

-Oh Clary ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Actuellement je prends l'eau.

Un garçon passa à côté de Tobias.

-Tiens Alcide prend Colline.

-Comme toujours c'est à moi de m'en occuper, soupira Alcide.

-Alcide s'il-te-plaît, ne commence pas à bouder !

Tobias lui ordonna de la mettre la lit sans discuter.

-Oh vraiment je suis désolé, entre Clary.

-Merci Tobias.

Clary referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était toujours un peu impressionnée par le décor de l'Institut de Londres. Un mélange entre le confort moderne et la majesté du lieu, Clary se sentait toute petite.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venue, avoua Tobias.

Il attrapa Clary et la fit voler dans ses bras. La légèreté l'emporta dans un tourbillon de bonheur, c'était si simple et agréable d'être avec cet homme.

-Et si on allait prendre un thé ensemble dans la cuisine ?

Clary regarda le désordre dans le couloir d'entré, des jouets, des armes en plastique et des livres étaient étalés partout.

-Je suppose que tes parents sont encore partis.

-Tu supposes très bien. C'est compliqué à gérer entre les départs fréquents des parents, Alcide qui est dans sa période "je suis trop vieux pour jouer avec les petits mais je ne veux pas aider les grands", Orsane et Suzel sont ingérables, heureusement que j'ai Lucy et Cecylia sinon je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir.

-Alors tes parents vont adopter Colline ?

Tobias hocha la tête avec un air fataliste.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais pas gardé. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, se défendit le chasseurs d'ombres bruns, on a déjà du mal à garder l'Institut dans un état potable, alors avec un enfant de plus c'est presque impossible. Tu sais combien de machine je lance par jour ? Combien de repas prépare Lucy ? Combien de fois Celylia est obligée de punir Orsane et Suzy rien que le matin ?

-Je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça, à vrai dire je pensais que tes parents seraient restés comme Colline va rester avec vous.

-Ils vont restés mais pour l'instant ils sont en France, à Toulouse pour régler les détails de l'adoption. Elle s'appellera Colline Elise Bellefleur-Branwell dès demain.

Ils entraient dans la cuisine quand un garçon blond aux yeux marrons de huit ans arriva comme une bombe dans la pièce.

-Je veux du gâteau !

-Non Orsane, tu n'as pas fini ton assiette à table alors tu n'auras pas de dessert !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale Molochi ! hurla Orsane en tapant des pieds.

Clary eut un sourire devant cette scène.

-Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux Orsane mais tu n'auras pas de gâteau.

Une jeune femme brune du même âge que Tobias prit le petit garçon par les épaules. Clary reconnut Lucy la jumelle de son petit-ami.

-Doucement Orsane, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais bien qu'on ne mange pas une fois sorti de table. Tu auras un morceau de gâteau demain matin, en attendant va au lit.

Le petit garçon s'apaisa aussitôt, comme hypnotisé par la voix de sa grande soeur. Il lui obéit sans protester, comme un robot.

-Bonsoir Clary, dit Lucy d'une voix trainante.

-Bonsoir...

Lucy quitta la pièce avant que Clary puisse lui rendre la politesse. C'est vrai que la voix de la jeune femme brune était étrange, comme un air hypnotique.

-Elle a décidé de partir cet hiver chez les Soeurs de Fer, expliqua Tobias d'une voix douloureuse.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, Tobias et Lucy seraient séparés à jamais. Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble et commença à préparer du thé. Clary masqua son léger dégoût, elle n'aimait pas le thé anglais traditionnel mais ne disait rien par politesse.

-Tu n'as pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, constata Tobias.

-C'est vrai.

Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes qu'il posa sur la table.

-Tu sais cette lettre, je...

-Attends Tobias, j'aimerais m'expliquer sur ma venue ici avant que tu ne fasses tes excuses.

-La raison parait évidente, sourit-il en prenant la main de Clary.

-Non justement rien n'est évident. Je veux que tu saches que prendre cette décision était compliquée, pas seulement pour moi. Dans cette affaire, ce n'est pas toi, moi ou même encore Jace. C'est tous mes amis, ma famille, ma formation de chasseuse.

-Avec tout ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre, ta formation n'est qu'une simple formalité Clary !

-Non justement, je veux être reconnue comme une chasseuse normale, avec une formation précise et pointue et pas comme la fille de Valentin au pouvoir incroyable.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta formation, Lucy peut t'aider, elle est très intelligente.

-Tu ne comprends pas Tobias. La formation n'est qu'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne viendrais pas vivre à Londres pour l'instant.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je reste une nuit ici et je repars demain. J'avais besoin de venir te voir pour t'expliquer la situation. Le choix est simple de ton point de vu : Jace ou toi. Mais de mon point de vu c'est plus que ça. C'est décider entre une vie que je connais et une vie qui me fait peur. Vivre à New-York c'est vivre dans les rue où j'ai grandi, où j'ai des amis et des habitudes. J'ai peur que venir vivre à Londres me déprime, je ne connais pas la ville, j'aurais du mal à supporter des enfants turbulents alors que j'aime le calme. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de toi ou Jace à mes yeux, c'est une question de la Clary que je veux devenir. Je ne veux pas me marier parce que tu es jaloux d'un homme mais par amour. Alors je resterais à New-York le temps de ma formation, le temps que tu te calmes un peu et que je mette mes idées au clair.

Le silence était pesant entre le couple, lourd de reproches non-dits et de colère froide.

-Et moi qui pensais que j'avais gagné, marmonna Tobias en se frottant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une compétition entre toi et Jace, s'indigna Clary. Je ne suis pas un trophée !

-Notre femme est toujours un trophée, rit Tobias.

Clary haussa les épaules d'exaspération, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes !

-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors je vais profiter du temps que j'ai pour te prouver que je suis le bon choix, sourit Tobias.

* * *

*Référence à la série "the mentalist"

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim**


	12. 12- EveryBody Changing - Keane

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine et que vous avez eu autant de soleil que moi !**

 **Alors comme je pars en week-end en famille, je vais en profiter un maximum et je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre vendredi. Je ne veux pas vous laisser dans l'attente de la suite de notre histoire donc je vous le poste avec deux journées d'avance !**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Everybody's Changing - Keane.**

 **Il faut savoir que cette chanson m'inspire énormément, pas que pour ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! A l'heure où je vous parle, le chapitre 26 est terminé et en cours de relecture avant une correction complète, je l'écoute encore entre deux autres chansons, histoire de me donner un coup de boost. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est une très belle chanson quand on manque d'énergie certain jour !**

Chapitre 12

-Techniquement, les choses ne sont pas si mal, dit Alec en passant ses bras sous la tête.  
-Pas si mal ? Répéta Jace incrédule. Elle est partie à Londres !  
Les deux parabatai étaient dans la chambre de Jace, Alec avait refusé une invitation de Magnus pour un concert afin de réconforter son meilleur ami. Jace se tourna vers lui, posa sa tête sur sa main et se frotta le visage de l'autre. La fatigue se faisait sentir après une soirée à interroger un sorcier récalcitrant et avoir combattu d'autres créatures obscures qui créaient des ennuies.  
-Vois le bon côté de choses, elle va revenir demain, dit Alec avant de regarder sa montre, enfin ce soir.  
-Il est si tard que ça ? S'étonna Jace.  
-Alors Monsieur parfait ne sait plus déterminer l'heure ? Se moqua Alec.  
-Monsieur parfait est épuisé, s'inquiète pour Clary et en plus doit supporter un parabatai de plus en plus fatiguant.  
-Il est trois heure du matin, répondit Alec.  
Jace le vit s'étirer et bailler, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être épuisé.  
-Il faut que je lui parle, s'écria-t-il soudainement en se redressant.  
Alec sursauta et se releva près à partir.  
-A qui ? Demanda-t-il.  
-A Simon.  
-Le Terrestre, mais pourquoi ?  
Jace enfilait déjà sa veste en cuir.  
-Parce qu'il en sait plus que moi sur elle.  
Alec le rattrapa par le bras.  
-Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. Clary va rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de sa formation et partira après. Si tu veux que les choses se passent autrement, c'est à toi d'agir.  
Jace croisa les bras, fermé à la conversation.  
-Et qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que je veux changer les choses ?  
-A la façon dont tu te comportes en ce moment même pour commencer, sourit Alec, et puis je vois clair dans ton jeu.  
-J'ai conscience que Clary et moi c'est foutu mais je n'arrive pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'est ironique n'est-ce-pas !  
-Pas tant que ça, soupira Alec. Écoute Jace, quand Magnus et moi on s'est séparé...  
-Parce que vous vous êtes séparés ?  
-Laisse-moi finir, ordonna Alec. Quand on s'est séparé, J'étais vraiment mal car tout était ma faute mais pourtant, même si Magnus ne voulait pas réparer notre couple, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. J'ai continué à aller chez lui avec Isa et Clary, on a continué à faire la fête et crois-le ou non, tout s'est arrangé.  
-Oui enfin je ne pense pas que ta situation soit comparable avec la mienne, bougonna Jace.  
Alec lui jeta un regard noir qui surprit Jace.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable comme toi, c'est exactement la même chose. Maintenant on va se coucher car demain on a la mission "Rabibochage Clary et Jace".  
Le sourire d'Alec était si grand et franc que Jace ne protesta pas et retira sa veste. Voyons Alec retourner s'allonger sur son lit, il leva un sourcil.  
-J'ai usé ma dernière dose d'énergie pour te faire ce discours, je n'ai plus la force de me traîner jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Jace lui jeta un tee-shirt qui traînait sur le bureau et Alec l'évita en riant aux éclats. Jace éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher à côté de son meilleur ami. En se réveillant le lendemain, Jace trouva Alec devant la fenêtre, il s'étirait en fermant les yeux.  
-C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il en entendant Jace se lever, j'allais te réveiller avec un verre d'eau.  
-Et tu aurais reçu la raclé de ta vie, rouspéta Jace.  
-Parce que tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ?  
-Oui, répondit Jace.  
-Ce qu'il a de drôle avec toi c'est que malgré tout ce temps passé, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi sûr de toi. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais à faire avec Monsieur Jace Herondale, grand chevalier de l'ordre des Anges !  
-T'es vraiment chiant le matin, marmonna Jace en quittant sa chambre.  
Il prit un petit-déjeuné rapide et se prépara pour s'entraîner au combat à main nue avec Alec, comme au bon vieux temps. Après avoir échangé quelques coups de point, des balayettes maîtrisées et des blagues, les deux hommes regagnèrent leur chambre respective. Se ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'Isabelle débarqua dans la chambre de Jace avec un regard méfiant.  
-Où est Alec ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant la chambre des yeux.  
-J'en sais rien, je suis pas son gardien. Il est avec Magnus peut-être.  
-Non je viens de l'appeler.  
Elle regarda chaque recoin de la pièce comme si son frère pouvait se cacher derrière une chaise.  
-Je te préviens Jace, si toi et Alec manigancez quelque chose pour influencer le choix de Clary je vous décapite et je fais des boucles d'oreilles avec vos têtes réduites.  
-Charmant tableau. Mais on ne fait rien, Clary fera son choix toute seule comme une grande dans deux mois.  
-J'espère bien parce que j'ai vu Alec appeler Simon avait un air de conspirateur, expliqua Isabelle en pinçant des lèvres.  
Jace trouvait que sa soeur ressemblait de plus en plus à Maryse, elle prenait de la maturité et se souciait beaucoup plus des autres. Ou du moins de Clary. Jace posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
-Je ne compte pas faire de mal à Clary, la rassura-t-il.  
-J'y compte bien Jace Herondale, fit-elle en plissant les yeux.  
Jace fit signe à Isabelle de sortir et referma la porte derrière elle, depuis quand sa chambre était devenu un moulin en libre service ? Savoir que Clary venait ici était une chose mais laisser entrer tout le monde en était une autre ! Jace soupira devant l'état de sa chambre, lui qui était soigneux, plusieurs tas de vêtement traînaient par terre et son lit avait besoin de drap propre et sans poussière ! Après une heure de nettoyage et de rangement, Alec débarqua comme un furieux dans sa chambre accompagné de Simon.  
-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Soupira Jace.  
-Le plan loutre est en marche ! Annonça Alec avec un sourire.  
-Le plan quoi ? Non laisse tomber, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à l'espion.  
-Le plan loutre c'est le nom de code de la mission "rabibochage Clary et Jace", expliqua son parabatai, c'est plus discret.  
-Oui c'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom ! Sourit fièrement Simon.  
-Et en plus il est fière de ça, marmonna Jace en roulant des yeux.  
Les deux hommes bloquèrent la porte quand Jace voulut quitter la pièce.  
-Laisse-nous au moins t'expliquer ce qu'on a préparé.  
-Depuis quand tu es de mon côté toi ? Demanda Jace à Simon.  
-Depuis qu'il est question de garder Clary avec nous, répondit-il. Non plus sérieusement, j'ai bien vu que Clary était encore amoureuse de toi et je veux absolument qu'elle et Isa restent ici.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-On va dire qu'on a chacun un intérêt commun dans cette mission.  
-Moi aussi je vous signale, je n'ai pas envie de voir ma soeur partir en Angleterre car soyons honnête, on sait tous qu'elle suivra Clary quoi qu'elle décide.  
-Elle donne surtout l'impression de pousser Clary à partir, avança Jace.  
-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, rétorqua Simon en secouant la tête.  
Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement.  
-C'est flippant quand vous tournez la tête en même temps pour me regarder comme ça ! Non mais sérieusement, Isa ne veut pas quitter la ville non plus mais pour elle rien n'est plus important que le bonheur de Clary. Et sans vouloir te vexer Jace, tu ne corresponds pas à l'image de l'homme idéal pour Clary de son point de vue.  
-Elle n'a pas tord, approuva Jace en détournant le regard.  
Il ne se sentait pas digne de Clary, elle était trop pure pour lui.  
-Oh Jace, tu es de notre côté ou pas ? Le sermonna Alec.  
-Pardon mais toute cette histoire est un peu trop folle pour moi. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous occuper de ça c'est entre moi et...  
Au même moment Isabelle déboula dans la chambre, le visage rouge.  
-Entre toi et qui ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Entre moi et mes cheveux, une grande histoire d'amour passionnée que ton frère et ton Terrestre veulent briser.  
-Ils n'ont pas tord.  
Elle se tourna vers Alec.  
-C'était ça ton appel à Simon ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, mentit Alec. Tu crois quoi ?  
Isabelle s'empourpra  
-Je croyais que...  
-Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais interférer dans la relation entre Clary et Jace, que j'ai pris Simon comme complice et qu'on a appelé la mission opération tortue ? Fit-il ironiquement.  
-Quelque chose comme ça. Bon je vais retourner à mes occupations, n'oubliez pas que ce soir on mange tous ensemble chez Magnus !  
Elle quitta les hommes en leur lançant un regard suspect à chacun et ferma la porte derrière elle. Jace fit signe à Alec et Simon de le suivre et ils quittèrent ensemble l'Institut, une fois dehors, Jace se retourna vers Alec.  
-C'était quoi ça ?  
-Une tactique que m'a enseigné Magnus, prendre un air ironique en disant la vérité ça marche à tous les coups avec les filles. Surtout avec Isabelle, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et si on allait parler de ce plan autour d'un café ?  
Jace suivit Alec en soupirant, peu convaincu par son idée.

Les trois hommes avaient convenu d'un plan parfait, ou suicidaire du point de vue de Jace, dès le soir même. Jace devait apprendre à arrêter les remarques sarcastiques, blessantes voir humiliantes qu'il envoyait constamment à Clary quand ils étaient tous réunis. Ils arrivèrent en riant d'une insulte que Jace et Alec avaient reçu de la part d'une des voisines peu sympathique de Magnus.  
-Je vois que certains s'amusent bien pendant qu'on prépare tout ! Commenta Clary.  
-Oh c'est bon pour une fois que la princesse sert le roi, elle ne va pas se plaindre ! rétorqua Jace.  
Alec lui envoya un coup de pied et Jace répondit par un haussement d'épaule.  
-Femme, débarrasse-moi de mon armure de chevalier et de mon épée ! Insista-t-il en envoyant sa veste à la figure de Clary.  
-Va te faire voir Jace, vraiment va te faire voir !  
-Stop vous deux, soupira Magnus. J'avais prévu une soirée détendue et agréable. Allez calmer la tension entre vous dans une chambre et revenez plus tard.  
Simon et Alec ricanèrent en prenant place.  
-Pardon, marmonna Jace.  
-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.  
Jace fit une révérence exagérée devant Clary.  
-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser demoiselle Morgenstern, dit-il.  
Il passa à côté de Clary, récupéra sa veste et frôla son visage.  
-Ou devrai-je dire madame Wayland, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.  
Il vit des frissons parcourir les bras et le cou de Clary, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, très fière de son effet. Alec roula des yeux et fit signe à Jace qu'il était idiot avant de reporter son attention sur Magnus et le dévorer des yeux. Est-ce-que Jace ressemblait à ça quand il regardait Clary ? Il en doutait car il n'était pas aussi niais que son meilleur ami, du moins il l'espérait sincèrement. Il lança un regard à Clary, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné qui lui donnait un air d'artiste ou de danseuse et ses pommettes avaient des couleurs qui faisaient ressortir le roux de ses cheveux, elle était très belle dans sa simplicité.  
-Tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche, se moqua Magnus en lui jetant une serviette en papier à la figure.  
Jace récupéra la serviette, la posa à coté de lui et se concentra sur la conversation, Clary racontait sa journée à Londres.  
-On s'est levé avant le levé du soleil et on a grimpé tout en haut de la plus haute tour. J'ai vu la Tamise prendre des reflets oranges, jaunes et rouges, c'était magnifique. Ensuite on a pris un petit-déjeuné traditionnel dans un restaurant, on a passé la matinée dans le salon à se raconter des choses sur notre passé et puis les enfants sont venus nous embêter avant que Lucy ne les force à suivre leur leçon de latin. J'ai travaillé mon italien pendant une heure puis on a mangé avec tout le monde.  
-C'est vraiment trop mignon, commenta Isabelle.  
-Ah tu trouves que essuyer la bouche d'une gamine de trois ans, retirer la purée qu'elle a lancé dans mes cheveux et assister impuissante à une bataille de nourriture entre Alcide, Orsane et Suzel c'est mignon ? Grommela Clary. Non franchement je suis bien contente d'être avec des personnes de mon âge !  
Jace sourit, visiblement ce n'était pas si bien que ça la vie à Londres.  
-Mais l'après-midi a été magique ! On a visité des galeries d'art, on a rendu visite à des sorciers assez drôles, d'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour Magnus.  
-Qu'ils aillent en enfer s'il s'agit de Louis, Ziggy et Adeline !  
-Comment tu sais ?  
-Parce qu'ils m'ont volé un très vieux livre de sort il y a trente ans et que je n'ai jamais réussi à remettre la main dessus.  
-Oh.  
Clary rougit un peu plus, honteuse de sa tentative de réconciliation.  
-Bref, je suis rentrée à l'Institut et ici ensuite. Je n'ai pas vu les parents de Tobias.  
-Comme c'est dommage, soupira ironiquement Jace.  
Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.  
-Oh c'est bon, on sait tous que Henry et Rachel Branwell sont incapables de gérer leur famille ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Lucy va devenir une Soeur de Fer, elle en a marre ! Expliqua Jace.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Clary en levant un sourcil.  
-Radio Nephilim est branchée tout le temps à la Garde, répondit Jace en gardant un sourire ironique.  
-Et plus sérieusement, ça donne quoi ?  
-Le père en a parlé à un des responsables de la section où j'étais et j'ai surpris leur conversation.  
Il haussa les épaules avant de piocher dans les sushis posés sur la table. Le repas était vraiment étrange, il y a des morceaux de pizza coupés en carré, des sushis, des chips, de la bière, des nems, des frites multicolores que Clary regardait avec une dérangeante envie, et d'autres sortes de nourritures bizarres que Jace ne connaissait pas.  
Clary ouvrit une bière et en vida la moitié d'un traite, ce qui étonna Jace.  
-Quoi, une princesse n'a pas le droit de faire la fête ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie de venir à ta rescousse quand tu auras trop bu.  
Elle renvoya la réflexion de Jace d'un mouvement de la main et se détourna de son regard, elle ne lui parlerait plus de la soirée. Jace s'efforça de passer une bonne soirée, ignorant cette drôle de sensation dans le coeur. Il accepta la bière que Magnus fit voler jusqu'à lui et discuta avec Simon du rapport entre la musique et le combat quand Clary décida qu'il était l'heure de mettre de la musique. Elle fouilla dans les albums du sorcier jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, Jace la suivait du coin de l'oeil. Visiblement elle avait bu plusieurs bière et mangeait des frites féeriques puisqu'elle avait du mal à trouver le bouton de mise en route du lecteur.  
-Oui et donc il faut coordonner chaque doigt au bon moment, comme pendant un combat avec un démon, une seule fausse note et on passe de la mélodie du bonheur au requiem ! Reprit Jace.  
-Oui enfin en musique on peut toujours se rattrapa, répondit Simon.  
-Ah oui et tu fais comment si tu joues devant des milliers de personnes et que tu te trompes de corde ?  
-Oui bon là c'est difficile d'expliquer ça, reconnut Alec avec un grand sourire.  
Un air de guitare et de batterie résonna dans l'appartement et Clary se mit à sauter sur place, bouger la tête dans tous les sens et hurler les paroles. Elle avait un trip.  
-Réaction typique de Clary quand elle veut échapper à la réalité, souffla Simon à Jace.  
-Elle le fait souvent ? Demanda-t-il.  
-La dernière fois c'est quand elle est passé chez moi en pleure. J'étais avec des copains du lycée que Clary connait et elle s'est mise à danser un peu comme ça, l'euphorie en moins, précisa Simon.  
Il vida son verre et le reposa sur la table. Il lança un regard à Isabelle qui haussa les épaules.  
-Je suis au repos ce soir, c'est toi qui t'en charge !  
-Oui comme tout le temps, répondit Simon en tournant la tête vers Clary.  
-Je m'occupe déjà de surveiller les fesses de Clary quand Jace est dans les parages, ce soir tu le fais.  
-Clary n'a pas besoin d'être protégée contre moi, ce n'est plus une enfant.  
Il sentit la présence de Clary derrière lui, elle pouffa de rire, soufflant dans la nuque de Jace.  
-Et tu t'es assurée que le petit chaperon rouge rencontre le loup, rit-elle.  
Magnus éclata de rire et se leva, il tapa la main de Clary et la garda pour l'inviter à danser, où plutôt à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Clary riait au éclat, dévoilant une légèreté que Jace avait cru disparu, il la revoyait le soir où elle était ivre dans un bar. Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et ouvrit une autre bière. Jace changea de place et s'assit entre Alec et le mur, il fit un tour d'horizon et regarda son groupe d'amis être heureux. Isabelle était sur les genoux de Simon qui avait posé sa tête sur la naissance de sa poitrine et caressait son ventre, Alec regardait sa soeur avec de l'amour et du respect et Clary et Magnus dansaient maintenant un slow en riant. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un monde où Clary ne danserait plus avec Magnus et pourtant dans deux mois, elle partirait probablement. Deux mois. Jace avait deux mois pour garder Clary auprès d'elle. Une bouffée d'amour s'empara de lui quand elle lui proposa de danser sur une chanson lente et mélancolique.  
-En toute amitié et en souvenir du bon vieux temps, précisa-t-elle.  
-Et du futur qui s'annonce plus beau encore, souffla si bas Jace qu'Alec fut le seul à entendre et à sourire.  
Jace se leva, serra la petite rousse qui faisait battre son coeur et profita de l'air doux que la chanson renvoyait.  
-Comment s'appelle cette chanson ? Demanda Jace.  
-Everybody's changing de Keane, répondit Clary en serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
-Très approprié pour nous, souffla-t-il.  
-Tais-toi et danse, ricana Clary.  
Avant que Clary ne réagisse, il la souleva en l'air et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Elle riait, heureuse. Jace avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle Clary, loin de ses soucis passés, loin de son petit-ami et loin du reste du monde. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo complet, la douceur de Clary et la force de Jace, le parfait tableau. Clary était très à l'aise et gracieuse en suivant les pas de Jace, elle tournait, se laissait tomber contre le bras de Jace et arrivait même à ne jamais le quitter des yeux. Jace avait l'impression de danser depuis des heures, voyant des étoiles dans les yeux de Clary et ne voulant jamais arrêter de danser avec elle. Mais comme toutes les chansons, elle avait une fin. Clary se détacha de lui après quelques secondes, le remerciant pour ce moment agréable et et rassit, en sueur. Jace reprit sa place initiale à côté de Simon qui s'était séparé d'Isabelle, cette dernière riait avec Magnus et Alec, et reprit une autre bière pour se remettre de ses émotions. Simon se leva et Clary prit sa place, le bras collé contre celui de Jace.  
-Bière ? Lui Proposa-t-il.  
-Merci, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle ouvrit la canette et lança la capsule dans le décolleté d'Isabelle en lui tirant la langue. Jace ramena une jambe contre lui et sentit son corps se détendre sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il termina sa bière et la posa sur la table quand il se rendit compte que Simon et Alec l'observaient en souriant.  
-Quoi ? Dit-il.  
Puis il remarqua que Clary souriait bêtement en jouant avec l'anneau autour du cou. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de remarque et reposa sa tête contre le dos du canapé. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre puis le monde se fit soudain silencieux autour de lui. Il se réveilla à cause d'une douleur dans le dos, il ouvrit les yeux sur le salon de Magnus. Le film de la soirée se déroulait dans sa tête et il sourit. Il prit conscience de sa position, il dormait sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, il reconnut ensuite les boucles rousses de Clary. Elle avait la tête sur les cuisses de Jace et était recroquevillée sur elle, comme si elle avait froid. Ils étaient protégés d'une épaisse couverture et les talons de Clary étaient posés au pied du canapé. Visiblement tout le monde était réveillé puisque Simon retirait les restes de la soirée et Isabelle rangeait les albums de musique qui étaient posés sur un des canapés.  
-Bonjour le dormeur, sourit-elle.  
-Salut.  
La voix de Jace était roque, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait trop bu.  
-Ça tombe bien que tu te réveilles, on doit prendre un petit déjeuné tous ensemble et Clary et moi allons travailler son latin.  
-Elle ne va pas apprécier un réveil brusque, répondit Simon. Elle déteste le latin.  
-Laissons le prince Charmant la réveiller d'un doux baiser, proposa Magnus qui était apparu avec des cafés sur un plateau.  
-Non ça va aller.  
-Vous pourriez juste arrêter les blagues de ce genre juste ce matin ? Grogna Clary en se redressant.  
-Et tel le vampire attiré par le sang, Clary se réveilla, attirée par l'odeur du café, se moqua Magnus.  
-Laisse-là tranquille, protesta Jace qui attardait sa main dans le dos de Clary.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Clary ne se dégagea pas et se blottit contre Jace.  
-Désolé d'avoir dormi sur toi, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Pas de quoi, ça sert aussi à ça les amis.  
-Je ne sais pas si on a déjà été amis, susurra Clary très bas.  
Jace ne releva pas, il espérait vraiment devenir ami avec Clary même s'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant d'y parvenir. Il resserra son emprise sur elle et dénicha un café latte pour Clary, il lui donna avec le gobelet en carton puis trouva un café avec deux sucres comme il l'aimait le matin.  
-C'est quoi le programme ce matin ? Demanda Clary en ramenant ses jambes sous elle.  
-Latin, annonça Isabelle.  
-Et nous on va sortir tous les quatre ! Lança Magnus.  
-Oh non, firent Jace et Clary en même temps.  
Tout le groupe rirent ensemble et discuta gentiment, personne n'était d'humeur à plaisanter. Les filles quittèrent l'appartement et Jace sentit un vide à l'intérieur de lui.  
-Maintenant que les filles sont partis, on va pouvoir te montrer quelque chose !  
Alec se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir. Il revint avec un appareil à la main.  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda Jace.  
-Un appareil photo numéro, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de vivre à Idris, soupira Simon.  
-Comment on allume ça déjà ? Mamonna Alec.  
-Attends ça va être plus facile.  
Magnus agita les doigts et des photos apparurent dans la main du sorcier.  
-On a pris des photos pendant la soirée, ma préférée c'est peut-être celle là !  
Il donna une photo à Jace. Il dansait avec Clary, les deux se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant.  
-Ou alors celle-là dans le style "confiance et amour".  
La deuxième photo montrait Jace et Clary dormir sur le canapé.  
-Ou la dernière que je baptise "réveil ensoleillé", pouffa Alec.  
Jace se saisit de la dernière photo qui montrait Jace qui serrait Clary contre lui.  
-C'est vrai que c'est mignon, commenta Simon. On devrait en faire plus souvent des photos.  
-Allez vous faire foutre, répondit Jace.  
Il garda les photos dans la main, souvenirs précieux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.  
-Bon allez, on va passer à l'étape suivante de notre mission, annonça Magnus.  
-Parce que lui aussi est dans le coup ? Demanda Jace à Alec.  
-J'aime bien Toby comme protagoniste mais ça serait comme remplacer Ross par un des prétendant de Rachel.  
-Hein ? Fit Jace.  
-Une série qui passionne Magnus, expliqua Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je vois. Et c'est quoi l'étape suivante ? Demanda Jace intrigué.  
-Opération rendez-vous romantique spécial chasseur d'ombre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous passerez un merveilleux week-end prolongé, que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	13. 13 - My Shadow - Jessie J

**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes Nephilim d'amour ! Je publie un peu tard mais bon j'ai eu une semaine compliquée... J'ai passé les épreuves de gendarmerie en début de semaine et j'ai malheureusement échoué en sport mais rien n'est perdu, je repasse l'épreuve dans quelques mois ! Sinon je rentre tout juste de Rennes, quelle belle ville !**

 **Sonia, je suis heureuse que tu ne te sentes pas mal vis à vis de ma remarque !**

 **Sinon coté Ce n'est pas facile, je viens de commencer le chapitre 28. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire car nous sommes en plein travaux chez moi, mais bon je me débrouille pour écrire partout où j'ai le temps !**

 **Chanson du chapitre : My Shadow - Jessie J**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le soleil était au rendez-vous depuis le milieu de la matinée et Clary avait du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à la paresse. Elle courait dans Central Park en compagnie de son parabatai et de Maryse qui avait décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Les trois femmes avaient parcouru une bonne partie de leur parcours quand Maryse doubla sa vitesse en mettant au défi les plus jeunes de la rattraper.  
-Ma mère était une championne d'athlétisme, expliqua Isabelle entre deux foulés.  
La brune partit rejoindre sa mère, laissant Clary toute seule. Ne voulant pas paraitre pour une faible mais surtout désireuse de sentir de la bonne fatigue, elle se força à accélérer et rattrapa ses partenaires de courses en quelques minutes.  
-On se fait encore un kilomètre et on va mangé ? Proposa Maryse en ralentissant.  
Clary ne répondit pas, préférant garder son souffle pour courir. Le téléphone de Maryse sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes mais sa propriétaire n'y accordait pas la moindre attention. La sonnerie, un air entêtant et rythmait résonnait dans le silence du parc. Peu de personne fréquentait cette partie de Central Park, Clary y rencontra des chevaliers-elfs qui s'adonnaient à un entrainement, des sorciers semblaient en plein cours, et encore plus éloigné se trouvait un groupe de personnes assises en position du Lotus sur un rocher lisse. Clary reconnut des Dryades, une espèce de nymphe de la forêt, qui étaient en pleine méditation. Elle ne leur accorda que peu d'attention, elles étaient pacifiques, protégeant les arbres. Clary savait qu'elle risquait de croiser une ou deux Ondines (les Nymphes des étants et des rivières) dans l'étant du parc, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais vu une de ces créatures, Alec lui avait expliqué qu'elles avaient élus domicile dans Central Park s'adonnant à apporter de l'amour aux hommes seuls et malheureux. Clary avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les créatures obscures mais en connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les Nymphes étaient regroupées avec les fées bien qu'elles soient totalement indépendantes et n'obéissent à personne à part leur propre divinité : la Nature. En franchissant les barrières du parc, Clary laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : le footing était terminé ! Elle fit ses étirements le temps de retrouver une respiration calme.  
-Je propose qu'on mange à l'Institut.  
-Mais maman, tu as dit que tu passais une partie de la journée avec nous, pas seulement un petit footing.  
-On a courut presque dix kilomètres ! Protesta Clary. C'est ça que tu appelles un petit footing ?  
Maryse consulta son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ton père veux que je rentre pour prendre la relève, il n'était pas censé passer plus qu'une journée à New-York.  
-Et bien dis lui que tu manges avec nous et tu rentres ensuite, répondit Isabelle.  
Isabelle avait vraiment besoin de la présence de sa mère mais sembler nourrir une rancœur envers son père, Clary se promit de lui en demander la raison un jour. Maryse accepta de rester pour le repas à condition de choisir elle-même le restaurant. La mère de famille emmena Isabelle et Clary dans un restaurant italien un peu cliché mais très joli. Clary commanda une salade avec du fromage et de la charcuterie traditionnelle, elle savourait un morceau de coppa quand Isabelle engagea la conversation avec Maryse.  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de ma marier avec Simon ?  
Maryse réfléchit avant de répondre, la sagesse de son âge.  
-J'accepterais sans sourciller si Simon était un Nephilim mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est un homme bien. Je ne sais pas comment mais il te rend heureuse et rien que pour cette raison, il est fait pour toi.  
-Et si cette amour ne durait pas ? Demanda Isabelle.  
Clary sentait le doute de son amie, Isabelle avait-elle peur de son avenir avec son fiancé ?  
-Avec combien d'homme as-tu flirté ?  
Isabelle fit la grimace, ne voulant pas répondre à sa mère.  
-Parmi tous ces hommes, combien t'ont fait rire, te sentir en sécurité quand tu avais peur, te sentir à ta place dans ses bras ?  
-Seulement Simon, avoua Isabelle en rougissant.  
-Alors il n'y a pas de raison que l'amour ne dure pas entre vous ! Conclut Maryse en finissant son verre de vin blanc.  
-Mais toi et papa..., protesta Isabelle.  
Maryse balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.  
-La situation était différente, l'époque aussi. Nous avons toujours été considéré comme de parfaits époux. D'ailleurs nos parents ont tout fait pour qu'on s'entende et puis le Cercle a renforcé notre lien mais nous étions pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, on était amoureux de l'idée d'être aimé. C'est différent.  
Clary fut choquée de cette révélation. Alors on pouvait se marier, passer notre vie avec quelqu'un sans vraiment l'aimer ? Pourtant Maryse avait eu trois enfants avec Robert, elle le regardait avec un regard aimant, mais elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de lui.  
-Je n'ai pas connu la passion dévorante avec ton père comme toi avec Simon ou la complémentarité de Magnus et Alec ou l'évidence absolue entre Jace et Clary, dit Maryse en fixant intensément Clary.  
Elle reporta son regard sur sa fille et lui serra la main.  
-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ton père, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui, l'amour vient avec le temps dans certains couples, surtout à mon époque.  
Clary avait l'appétit coupé. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et s'excusa avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau froide pour se retirer cette nausée, pourquoi Maryse l'avait-elle fixé de cette manière ? Était-ce un message qu'elle ne voulait pas que Clary continue sa relation avec Tobias ? Quand elle revint à table, la conversation était plus légère et tournait autours de Simon.  
-La coupe sera prête avant l'été, annonça Maryse. Comme ça, on aura le temps de préparer Simon à sa transformation.  
-Il est toujours nerveux à l'idée de devenir comme nous, il a peur de ne pas être assez fort.  
-S'il arrive à te supporter c'est qu'il est assez fort pour la transformation, se moqua Clary.  
-Tu n'es pas censée proclamer à tout le monde que je suis parfaite ?  
-Non je me suis seulement engagée à être ton parabatai et pas ton agent, sourit Clary.  
Isabelle lui tira la langue puérilement, Maryse secoua la tête.  
-Et dire que cette gamine va bientôt se marier !  
-Non pas bientôt, il nous reste trois mois avant l'été et je ne marie qu'après la transformation de Simon, donc j'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'été soit presque six mois ! Raisonna Isabelle.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir organiser tout ça, déclara Maryse, mais pour le moment je rentre à l'Institut, on se voit plus tard.  
Elle paya l'addition et quitta le restaurant. Maryse ne se fondait pas vraiment dans la masse avec sa silhouette élancée et son élégance naturelle.  
-Il est plus tard que je pensais, marmonna Isabelle.  
-Hein ?  
-Il est presque trois heure, regarde le restaurant est presque vide.  
Clary jeta un regard autour d'elle et il ne restait que deux tables en comptant la leur, il était temps de sortir. Les filles sortirent du restaurant puis se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers un café, Clary était toujours dans ses réflexions quand elles allèrent dans une librairie moderne à sa demande. Isabelle se dirigea vers les magazines de modes et de décoration pendant que Clary alla chercher le dernier roman de sa saga littéraire préférée ainsi qu'un nouveau cahier à spiral pour ses notes de latin. Elle retrouva Isabelle qui faisait la queue.  
-Tu penses que ta mère m'adressait un message ? Demanda Clary.  
-Quoi ?  
Isabelle avala une gorgé de café encore fumant.  
-Et bien quand elle disait qu'entre moi et Jace c'était évident.  
-Ah oui, oh et bien je pense qu'elle veut le bonheur de Jace.  
-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, fit remarquer Clary.  
Isabelle se retourna vivement vers Clary, faisant dos à la caissière.  
-Je n'en sais rien, s'irrita-t-elle sans raison. Est-ce-que ma mère pense que tu devrais quitter Tobias pour Jace ? Demande-lui. De toute façon personne ne peut choisir à ta place, tu es presque majeur maintenant et il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités !  
Elle déposa la pile de magazine sur le comptoir.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, soupira Clary.  
-Quinze dollars, réclama la caissière.  
Isabelle donna sa carte de crédit et paya en même temps pour Clary malgré ses protestations. Les deux filles restèrent muettes en prenant un taxi pour rentrer chez elles, la tension était présente même si Clary ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
-Je suis désolée, lâcha Isabelle. C'est juste que cette histoire entre toi, Tobias et Jace m'énerve. D'un côté j'adore Tobias et j'aimerais qu'il reste dans ta vie mais de l'autre je vois bien que tu ne résistes pas à l'attirance de Jace.  
-Mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?  
-Parce que je veux que tu écoutes ton coeur et pas les gens. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves comme ma mère dans vingt ans, expliqua Isabelle avec douceur. Je veux que tu choisisses pour toi et pas pour ton entourage. Quoi qu'il arrive, un coeur sera brisé et je ne veux pas que se soit le tien.  
Isabelle serra la main de Clary et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur de la voiture. Le taxi s'immobilisa à un feu rouge, Clary remarqua alors que le chauffeur était en fait une femme de la cinquantaine aux cheveux rouges.  
-Ta copine n'a pas tord, on ne peut pas choisir pour toi. Si tu prends le mauvais, tu le regretteras dans quelques années comme beaucoup de femme.  
-Merci du conseil, répondit Clary.  
En quittant le taxi, elle se fit la réflexion que trop de monde donnait leur avis sans que Clary le souhaite.  
-Au fait, on va devoir refaire une leçon de latin dans les jours qui arrivent car la séance a été coupé trop rapidement, dit Isabelle en franchissant la cabine d'ascenseur.  
-Je n'aime pas le latin, se plaignit Clary.  
-Oui mais beaucoup d'ouvrages sont en latin et tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, la rassura Isabelle. Tiens tes affaires, je vais lire dans la véranda.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Isabelle partit dans l'aile opposée de Clary. La jeune fille retira ses baskets humides et enfila ses bottines à lacets qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle remarqua que les manteaux de Jace et Alec n'étaient pas accrochés à leur place, ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Clary se prépara un chocolat chaud et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour lire tranquillement après cette journée fatigante. Elle repensait aux questions d'Isabelle sur son choix en marchant, et si Isabelle ne voulait plus se marier ? Cette idée germa dans son esprit mais Clary ne voulait pas y croire, Isabelle aimait profondément Simon. la chasseuse posa sa tasse en équilibre sur son lit et ouvrit son livre en s'efforçant d'oublier le monde qui l'entourait.

Des coups rapides et forts tirèrent Clary de son livre, elle s'éclaircit la voix.  
-Entrez, dit-elle assez fort.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde et un visage d'ange qui souriant timidement, Jace.  
-Salut, souffla-t-il.  
-Re bonjour.  
-Hum on devrait plutôt dire bonsoir vu l'heure, corrigea Jace sans moquerie.  
-Il est si tard que ça ? S'étonna Clary.  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soir était tombé depuis au moins une heure. Clary referma son livre et le posa sous oreiller, elle constata au passage qu'elle avait vidé sa tasse de chocolat chaud.  
-Il doit vraiment être intéressant ce livre pour réussir à te couper du monde, sourit Jace.  
-Oh c'est une histoire d'adolescente qui devient un vampire en transition dans une école étrange, elle vit des choses compliquées et sa meilleure amie va mourir et...  
Voyant un sourire moqueur naître sur le visage de Jace, Clary arrêta de raconter l'histoire.  
-Je me demande comment tu peux lire ce genre de cochonnerie maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité sur les vampires.  
-C'est agréable d'oublier ce monde de barbare de temps en temps, se défendit Clary.  
-Tu aimerais oublier notre monde et retrouver ta vie d'avant ? Demanda Jace avec une grande tristesse.  
-Non ! S'écria Clary. Non je ne veux pas oublier ce monde car c'est le mien et ma vie d'avant était fade, sans surprise. Chaque matin je me lève en me demandant à quoi je vais avoir à faire aujourd'hui.  
Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de Jace.  
-Et puis, ajouta Clary d'une voix timide, ça voudrait dire que je devrais t'oublier et c'est impossible.  
-Ça tombe bien car ce soir je t'emmène voir quelque de chose de très spécial ! Annonça Jace.  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en soirée, protesta Clary.  
-Je jure sur l'Ange que je ne t'emmène pas dans un endroit bruyant bien au contraire.  
Clary se leva du lit, regarda sa tenue de combat qu'elle portait toujours quand elle courrait et grimaça.  
-Je vais me changer.  
-Tu es très bien comme ça, rassura Jace.  
-Je ne sais pas où on va mais on ne va pas se battre puisque tu portes une tenue normale. Alors je vais en porter une aussi.  
-Très bien, soupira Jace. Mais fait vite !  
Il quitta la chambre et Clary ouvrit son armoire. Qu'est-ce-qu'on portait quand son ex nous invitait quelque part ? S'agissait-il d'un rendez-vous galant ? Était-ce en extérieur ou intérieur ?

-Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de chaud, lui conseilla Jace à travers la porte.  
Bien ,au moins elle savait que c'était en extérieur. La jeune femme opta pour une robe en laine marron avec une rayure en dessous de la poitrine qui relevait sa taille fine. Elle enfila une paire de collant chaire et assortit le tout d'une paire de botte de la même couleur que la robe avant de quitter sa chambre. Jace se retourna sur elle, posa un regard surpris sur Clary et déglutit.  
-Très jolie.  
-Merci, sourit Clary en rougissant.  
-Je parlais de la robe, répondit Jace avec malice  
-Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois que je n'ai remarqué ton regard affamé ? taquina Clary.  
-Magnus dirait qu'il y a égalité partout, murmura Jace en secouant la tête. Prête ?  
-Oui, souffla Clary.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et prirent leur manteau. Clary appuya sur le bouton d'appel et Jace lui enroula le cou d'une écharpe et la rapprocha de lui.  
-C'est pour éviter que tu attrapes froid, susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
Clary mordit sa lèvre et remercia l'Ange que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes au même moment. Ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur mais Jace appuya sur le bouton menant au toit. Clary fut très surprise, il n'y avait rien au toit. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un clair de lune magnifique, Clary sourit mais perdit le sourire en voyant la moto vampirique.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore volé une moto !  
-Ah non, on me la prête pour ce soir.  
-On va dire que je te crois car je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.  
-C'est juste pour nous transporter jusqu'à notre destination, expliqua Jace sans perdre son sourire.  
Il s'installa sur la moto et fit signe à Clary de s'asseoir derrière lui. Il démarra la moto et Clary s'accrocha à lui par peur de tomber. Jace bougea le bassin et la moto prit son élan, malgré sa peur, Clary reconnut que la sensation de voler était très agréable presque grisante. Elle décolla son visage du dos de Jace et profita de la vue, la lune était pleine et brillait au dessus d'eux. En dessous, la ville vivait comme à son habitude sans réaliser qu'une moto volait dans les airs. Clary était heureuse d'avoir une robe en laine épaisse car elle sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. Après environ dix minutes de moto, Clary sentit l'engin ralentir puis entamer une descente. Elle retint sa respiration, ayant peur de l'atterrissage, mais elle ne sentit qu'une légère secousse. Elle s'écarta aussitôt de Jace et se releva, elle réajusta sa robe qu'elle trouvait trop courte pour une virée en moto. Jace lui cacha la vue et la fit avancer à l'aveugle sur plusieurs mètres.  
-Jace tu as conscience que je marche sur un toit d'immeuble dans le noir.  
-Fais-moi confiance, souffla Jace dans son cou.  
Clary frissonna autant de plaisir que d'appréhension. Jace retira sa main et elle vit un spectacle incroyable. Une couverture était posée par terre avec plusieurs boites posées dessus, une autre était pliée à côté. Des pierres de lumière éclairaient l'endroit d'une lumière douce et agréable. Clary remarqua que la vue donnait sur la mer et sourit tristement, au loin on voyait le port où sa vie avait basculé. Elle se détacha de cette vu pour ne pas y penser et se retourna vers Jace.  
-C'est magnifique, commenta-t-elle.  
-Je sais qu'il fait encore froid et que tu aurais préféré un restaurant classique mais...  
-On est loin des classiques tous les deux, acheva Clary.  
Jace fit un petit sourire et lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la couverture. Clary n'avait pas vu les petits coussins posés sur la couverture de loin mais elle trouvait ça étrange que Jace ait pensé à tout ça.  
-Comment as-tu eu l'idée ? Lui demanda Clary.  
-Oh est bien je sais que chez les Terrestres on va voir un film d'horreur mais j'ai trouvé un programme plus intéressant ce soir. Seulement il n'y avait plus de place au premier rang alors j'ai crée une loge privée rien que pour vous mademoiselle Morgenstern, expliqua vaguement Jace.  
-Oh je vous en prie, ce soir appelez-moi Clary.  
-Je ne permettrai pas mademoiselle, votre fiancé n'apprécierait certainement pas une telle familiarité, répondit Jace soudain sérieux.  
-Vous voyez un fiancé dans les environs ? Demanda Clary en ouvrant le bras vers l'horizon. Fut un temps lointain, j'étais mariée mais mon conjoint a disparu sur un bateau.  
-Quel tragique fin. Soyez certain mademoiselle que je ne vous ferez pas connaître pareil douleur.  
Jace plongea son regard dans celui de Clary, elle sut que leur petit jeu était terminé.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette peine que tu as ressenti, je sais bien que je ne peux pas me faire pardonner en si peu de temps mais je ferais tout pour que notre relation redevienne paisible.  
Que répondre à ça ? Clary posa sa main libre sur la joue de Jace qui ferma les yeux au contact. Elle avait l'impression de toucher un fragment d'étoile tellement la peau de Jace était chaude.  
-On devrait s'installer, ça ne va pas tarder ! Dit Jace en détournant le regard.  
Il prit place et tapa le coussin à côté de lui en souriant. Clary se laissa tomber en souriant, Jace les enroula de la couverture très chaude qui était pliée en arrivant.  
-Un petit sortilège de Magnus pour ne pas attraper froid.  
-Alors c'est lui qui t'a aidé ! Comprit Clary.  
-Juste pour la couverture, sourit malicieuse Jace.  
-Tu me caches quelque chose, soupçonna Clary en plissant les yeux.  
-Chut, dit Jace en posant le doigt sur les lèvres de Clary. Le spectacle va commencer.  
Il tourna la tête vers l'océan, Clary l'imita et aperçut des reflets bleus, verts ou violets dans l'eau. Les reflets devinrent plus nombreux puis des masses colorées sortirent de l'eau. Des sirènes ! C'était un rassemblement de sirène !  
-Elles fêtent le renouveau des saisons cette nuit, expliqua Jace à voix basse. Ce soir elles vont danser et présenter leur nouvelles soeurs aux tritons des Eaux Profondes.  
-C'est l'équivalent des balles à l'époque Baroque. Les bonnes familles européennes présentaient leurs enfants dans le but de les marier au meilleur parti, répondit Clary.  
-Je ne suis pas calé en histoire Terrestre mais ça y ressemble beaucoup sauf que là, on ne choisit pas le partenaire pour la sirène, c'est elle qui choisira ou non son partenaire.  
Beaucoup de sirènes arrivèrent par petits groupes mais une fois que toutes les créatures étaient rassemblées, l'eau prenait une couleur étrange, comme un arc-en-ciel marin. Chaque groupe dansait, plutôt nageait, dans un mouvement qui lui était propre. Clary avait l'impression d'assister à un ballet classique mais en plus époustouflant. Les mouvements des sirènes captivaient Clary au point qu'elle en oublia tout le reste, même Jace. Elle se sentait aspirait par la danse et soudain un son puissant et mélodieux parvint à Clary.  
-Elles chantent en l'honneur de la vie, de la mort et du renouveau, chuchota Jace à son oreille.  
Clary ne quittait pas des yeux le spectacle. Comment pouvait-elle entendre ce chant de si loin ?  
-Selon la légende, si une personne entend leur champ, cela signifie qu'elle se trouve en présence de son âme-soeur, continua Jace.  
-Toutes les légendes sont vrais, chuchota Clary qui s'arracha à la contemplation des sirènes.  
-Tu l'as entendu ? Demanda Jace d'une voix étrange.  
Clary hésita à lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Bien sûr elle avait entendu cette mélodie étrange et son coeur semblait lui répondre mais elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Jace.  
-Si tu me racontes tout ça c'est que tu l'as entendu, déduit Clary en essayant de paraitre détacher.  
-Répondre à une question par une autre question signifie qu'on se sent vulnérable et qu'on est sur nos gardes.  
-Je suis constamment sur mes gardes depuis que je suis une chasseuse, rétorqua Clary.  
-Tu n'as pas à être sur tes gardes avec moi, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi.  
-Je le suis particulièrement avec toi car je ne sais jamais ce que tu mijotes, expliqua Clary.  
-Et bien ce soir je te mijote un repas digne de ce nom !  
Jace ouvrit une boite et montra le contenu avec fierté : des chips épicées et du guacamol.  
-Génial ! S'exclama Clary ravie.  
Il sortit deux verres de derrière lui ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda.  
-C'est parfait ! Un vrai repas de notre âge, loin des yeux foudroyants d'Isa et d'Alec parce que c'est mauvais pour notre corps.  
-Et ce n'est pas fini ! Annonça Jace en ouvrant une boite contenant des bretzels miniatures. Dans la boite à côté il y a des beignets de calamar frits mais je les laisse au chaud.  
-Tu es fantastique, commenta Clary les yeux écarquillés.  
Jace avait préparé un repas parfait pour elle, de quoi grignoter et boire sans se soucier du reste. Elle se mit à picorer dans toutes les boites, souriant comme une enfant. Clary ne se soucia même pas du bras de Jace autour de ses hanches ni de sa proximité. Elle passait enfin une soirée loin des problèmes quotidiens et voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Les boites étaient quasiment vides quand Jace souleva Clary et la plaça devant lui, entre ses jambes. Ce rapprochement très intime ne dérangeait pas Clary, au contraire. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment, elle aurait toute la journée du lendemain pour ça. Jace posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clary et mit ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Un feu interne dévorait lentement Clary qui se mit à trembler.  
-Tu as froid ? Demanda Jace.  
-Non c'est toi, avoua Clary.  
-Moi ? J'ai plus chaud que la moyenne.  
-Non je veux dire, c'est toi qui me fait frissonner.  
Jace détacha une de ses mains, au regret de Clary, et attrapa une dernière boite différente des autres. Il la garda fermé inspira fortement avant de l'ouvrir.  
-Le dessert va peut-être te plaire ou pas, je ne sais pas.  
Clary se rapprocha un peu plus contre lui pour le rassurer, il n'y avait rien qui lui gâcherait cette paix intérieure. Il prit un petit gâteau qu'il posa à côté de lui puis un autre, de couleur rose et blanc mais se fut le dessus du gâteau qui attira l'oeil de Clary. Une bague, et pas n'importe quelle bague, sa bague. Clary retint sa respiration.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rassura Jace. J'aimerais que tu la portes à nouveau car elle a toujours fait parti de toi. C'était le symbole d'une confiance aveugle, d'une relation au delà du reste du monde et c'était le symbole de notre amour.  
Clary allait lui expliquer que c'était du passé mais Jace l'empêcha de protester.  
-Non je sais bien que c'est du passé mais ça était vrai entre nous. J'ai l'impression qu'en me jetant ta bague à la figure tu as renié notre histoire et je ne peux pas le supporter.  
-Je voulais te faire autant de mal que tu m'en as fait, chuchota Clary. Je voulais te faire croire que je t'avais oublié.  
Plus Clary parlait, plus la vérité éclaira la conscience de la jeune chasseuse.  
-Mais je voulais surtout me faire croire que je ne t'avais pas attendu malgré ma relation avec Tobias.  
Clary fixait la bague, elle lui manquait terriblement. L'autre main de Jace prit la bague et l'essuya dans une serviette en papier.  
-Cette fois je ne te la glisserai pas au doigt car elle n'a pas la même symbolique, cette fois elle signifie "pardonne-moi Clary. Reste dans ma vie pour toujours et souviens-toi qu'un jour on a représenté tout l'un pour l'autre".  
-C'est long à écrire sur une petite bague, ricana Clary en prenant la bague.  
Elle la glissa à son doigt et regarda l'adamas briller sous le clair de lune.  
-Mange ton cupcake qu'on rentre à l'Institut, suggéra Jace.  
Clary reporta son regard sur le petit gâteau qu'elle avait devant les yeux.  
-J'ai choisi un parfum aussi doux et surprenant que toi, expliqua Jace.  
Clary le prit dans sa main et le renifla sans parvenir à identifier l'odeur. Jace mangea le sien qui avait une couleur bleue étrange. Faisant confiance à Jace, elle mordit sans hésiter et une explosion de saveur emplit sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant le goût sucré de la pâtisserie, elle n'avait jamais mangé de gâteau aussi bon.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ces gâteaux chez Taki, dit-elle entre deux bouchés.  
-Ah non pas de nourriture féerique, je reprends le volant après, rit doucement Jace. J'ai acheté ça dans une boutique pas très loin de chez Simon.  
-Vous étiez là-bas toute la journée ?  
-Non on l'a juste raccompagné chez lui dans l'après-midi. Il avait des devoirs à faire.  
Clary termina son gâteau avec regret, elle aurait aimé en avoir un autre.  
-Alors tu as trouvé le goût ? Demanda Jace avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
Clary secoua la tête.  
-Rose et amande.  
-C'était délicieux, merci Jace. Le tien est à quoi ?  
-Goûte !  
Elle prit le dernier morceau de gâteau et reconnu le goût de la pastèque et du cassis. Sucré et amer, comme leur relation. Jace se lécha le doigt et lança un regard plein de désir à Clary. Et avant que sa raison ne lui ordonne de ne rien faire, Clary se jeta sur les lèvres de Jace. ils échangèrent un baiser violent, l'urgence de se retrouver prenait le dessus sur leur raison et les anciens amants se retrouvèrent allongés, Clary au dessus de Jace. Il posa les mains sur son dos tout naturellement, elles étaient à leur place. Leurs baisers se firent plus doux, plein d'amour, et Clary laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps ! Elle se redressa et détourna le visage, honteuse d'avoir sauté sur Jace comme ça. Jace lui prit le menton et tourna son visage vers lui, il l'embrassa chastement cette fois mais ce baiser signifiait plus que les autres.  
-Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary..., répétait-il très bas.  
Ils restèrent ainsi si longtemps que Clary perdit la notion du temps. Se fut le froid qui tira Clary de son nuage.  
-On rentre ? Proposa Jace sentant le froid envahir la jeune femme.  
-Avec plaisir monsieur Herondale.  
Il lui sourit, visiblement il aimait son nom de famille. Comme toutes les filles de son âge, Clary s'imagina pendant une seconde porter le nom de famille du garçon qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Clarissa Herondale. Ça sonnait vraiment bien. beaucoup mieux que Clarissa Branwell, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle fit taire aussitôt. Elle aida Jace à ranger et fut surprise quand tout disparut sous ses yeux.  
-C'est aussi de la part de Magnus, avoua Jace en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Mais je ne me voyais pas prendre tout ça sur la moto.  
-Oui c'est plus pratique comme ça, s'esclaffa Clary.  
Jace enfourcha l'engin, Clary l'imita et se serra à lui en enfouissant son visage dans le dos de Jace. Sa veste avait l'odeur du cuir et portait l'odeur du savon qui avait séduit Clary dès le premier jour. La jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir son dos au même moment que Jace décolla. Il fit un parcourir plus long que nécessaire pour rentrer, il devait apprécier la balade. Clary aperçut enfin le toit de l'Institut, elle fut soulagée de sentir les roues se poser sur le sol, elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance dans les motos vampiriques surtout quand elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Jace coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Clary en souriant.  
-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, se moqua-t-il.  
-Oh euh oui.  
Clary décrispa ses doigts et se résigna à retirer ses bras de la taille de Jace. Il se leva après avoir calé la moto et donna sa main à Clary pour l'aider à se lever. Elle avait du mal à bouger les jambes et ne refusa pas l'aide de Jace.  
-Tu es fatiguée, dit Jace alors qu'il aidait Clary.  
En réalité Clary mourrait de froid. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des runes de chaleur car elle ne voulait pas abuser du pouvoir qui lui était donné, elle n'utilisait les runes que pour ses obligations de Nephilim. Les dents de la jeune femme se mirent à claquer et le silence de la nuit fut rompu. Elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se détendre, aussitôt les claquements cessèrent.  
-Tu ressembles à un pingouin sur la banquise, se moqua Jace.  
-Tais-toi et appelle l'ascenseur !  
Jace rit au éclat et appuya sur le bouton tout en frottant le dos de Clary pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Malgré le froid de sa peau, Clary sentait un feu la dévorer de l'intérieur et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sauter sur Jace.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence.  
-Environ quatre heure du matin.  
-On va vraiment la mauvais manie de se coucher tard, marmonna Clary.  
-Et surtout de se lever beaucoup trop tôt !  
Jace étira ses bras au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il poussa gentiment Clary à l'intérieur et garda son bras autour de sa taille. Clary avait vu suffisamment de film d'amour pour savoir que l'ascenseur était le lieu le plus utilisé pour un premier baiser enflammé. Elle se mordit la lèvre, jeta un regard à Jace qui la regardait aussi avec un sourire séduisant.  
-Tant pis pour ma bonne résolution, grogna Jace avant de se jeter sur Clary et de la plaquer contre le miroir de l'ascenseur.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser digne d'une film romantique et Clary laissa échapper un gémissement quand la langue de Jace s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, Jace la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de Jace de façon à être stabilisée. Clary n'entendit pas la petite sonnerie indiquant que les portes s'ouvraient. Elle n'entendit que le raclement de gorge d'Alec. Elle se remit dans une position normal, s'efforça de paraître décontractée mais son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.  
-Alec ce..., commença Jace visiblement gêné.  
-Non ça ne me regarde pas, coupa Alec en levant les mains en l'air.  
-Non mais...  
-Non vraiment je ne veux pas de détail. Soyez juste heureux que c'est moi et pas Isa, sourit malicieusement Alec.  
Clary s'éclaircit la voix en sortant de l'ascenseur. Elle retira ses bottines et son manteau, imitée par Jace.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais devant l'ascenseur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai entendu la moto et j'ai dit à Isabelle que j'allais vers vous pour éviter une catastrophe.  
-Et quel genre de catastrophe elle veut éviter ? Rétorqua Jace en soulevant un sourcil.  
-Que vous vous disputiez encore une fois.  
-Et bien rassure ta soeur et lui disant que si Clary crie ça ne sera pas parce qu'on se dispute, sourit diaboliquement Jace.  
-Jace ! protesta Clary en rougissant.  
Il la dirigea vers le dortoir presque en courant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, se retourna et embrassa Clary.  
-Je plaisantais, dit Jace mal à l'aise, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que se soit.  
-Je sais Jace, répondit Clary en posant sa main sur le visage de son premier amour.  
-Alors tu veux entrer ? Proposa Jace timidement.  
-Tu sais bien qu'avec toi j'irais partout.  
Jace pressa la main de Clary et entra dans sa chambre. Il laissa la lumière éteinte et Clary se jura de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Jace et son amour pour lui.

* * *

Je propose quelque chose : Pour une review de postée, un extrait du prochain chapitre. Ca vous dit ?

Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim, à la semaine prochaine !


	14. 14- Older - Colbie caillat

**Bonjour mes chers Nephilim ! Je vois que ma petite proposition vous plait alors je continuerais de vous envoyer un extrait à chaque review ! Je viens actuellement de terminer une grosse partie du chapitre 30 et je peux déjà vous dire que vous allez probablement essayer de me tuer donc d'ici sa publication je vais aller chercher un gilet parballe !**

 **Sonia, je ne peux pas t'envoyer d'extrait car tu n'as pas de compte sur le site mais si tu donnes une adresse mail pour que je te l'envoie, ya pas de soucis !**

 **Je vous remercie également pour vos nombreux encouragements par mp pour le concours de la gendarmerie mais j'ai échoué à l'épreuve sportive donc je ne serais pas prise. C'est la vie, dira-t-on. Enfin bref, trève de blabla et bonne lecture !**

 **chanson du chapitre : Older - Colbie Caillat**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Isabelle regardait Jace et Alec enseigner des techniques de combat à Simon. _Mon futur mari_ , songea Isabelle en souriant comme une adolescente. Isabelle était beaucoup plus mature que la plus part des femmes de son âge et elle avait bien conscience que se marier à seulement dix-neuf ans était une chose étrange mais Isabelle vivait avec l'idée que l'espérance de vie des Nephilim était courte. Elle tourna la tête vers Clary qui était de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle avait un sourire doux et sincère sur son visage, signe qu'elle était détendue. Isabelle était heureuse de revoir le sourire de Clary sans y déceler la moindre trace de tristesse. Clary était réellement heureuse. Isabelle posa son magazine à côté d'elle et se laissa aller à ses pensés tout en regardant Clary dessiner.  
-Tu dors les yeux ouverts ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Non je laisse mon cerveau se reposer.  
-Comme s'il travaillait, se moqua Jace en esquivant un coup de Simon.  
Clary éclata de rire. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jace et comme à chaque fois, une connexion se fit entre eux. Isabelle remarqua les étoiles dans les yeux de Jace, son sourire amoureux et sa vulnérabilité. Simon en profita et le mit à terre, mettant un terme à la magie entre Jace et Clary. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se remit à dessiner. Isabelle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais elle voyait sa meilleure amie changer, devenir plus sûre d'elle et surtout plus apaisée. Clary n'avait plus envie de se jeter devant le danger comme si rien ne la retenait à la vie, elle était devenue prudente depuis trois semaines. Isabelle se rendit compte que le temps avait passé vraiment vite. Clary devrait faire son choix dans cinq semaines et choisir où elle vivra. Alec laissa les deux autres hommes se battre ensemble et s'assit à côté de sa soeur. Isabelle fit une moue dégoûtée, son frère sentait la sueur.  
-Tu sais qu'on a l'eau courante et chaude à l'Institut, dit-elle en grimaçant.  
-Moi je m'entraîne réellement, je ne passe pas mon temps à lire des magazines de mariage.  
-Oh c'est pas toi qui doit trouver le parfait mélange entre une robe de mariée normale et une robe Terrestre !  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi vous vous obstinez à inviter sa famille, marmonna Alec.  
-Parce que c'est sa famille justement ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verra sa mère et sa soeur. Tu n'aimerais pas nous avoir avec toi ?  
Alec ne répondit pas.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais !  
Isabelle cognait son pied contre celui de son frère et lui fit un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.  
-Alors Jace et Clary ? chuchota-t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se cachent pour se voir.  
-S'ils ont vraiment passé la nuit ensemble après leur rendez-vous, ils sont ensembles.  
-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas voulu les espionner, répondit Alec à voix basse.  
-Et bien moi je l'aurais fait !  
-Je sais mais je ne suis pas toi Isa, sourit Alec.  
Isabelle scruta Clary et essaya de voir si sa meilleure amie avait changée physiquement. Elle ne portait aucune trace de lutte ni de suçon, elle ne semblait pas non plus nerveuse en présence de Jace. Et pourtant quelque chose semblait faux dans leur comportement, comme s'ils jouaient la comédie. Quand Jace annonça qu'il était l'heure de manger, Isabelle remarqua le petit clin d'oeil qu'il adressa à Clary mais ne dit rien. Elle suivit le groupe en silence, préférant observer que discuter.  
-Donc on est obligé de manger ça ? Demanda Alec dégouté.  
Isabelle et Maryse avaient préparé une soupe à l'asperge et à la crème. Elle ne voyait rien de dégoutant !  
-Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours aller manger chez Magnus ! Oh mais non attends une seconde, vous vous êtes disputés ! Répliqua-t-elle acerbe.  
Simon posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres pour la calmer, ce qui marchait à chaque fois. Clary pouffa de rire et se détourna de Jace. Ces deux là se tenait côte à côte et semblait plus complice que jamais. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et secret avant de se jouer d'Alec. Alors Isabelle comprit.  
-J'y crois pas, lança-t-elle.  
Le silence se fit dans la cuisine.  
-Vous avez couché ensemble ! Non mais j'y crois pas !  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Isabelle, protesta Clary.  
-Alors explique-moi pourquoi il n'y a plus cette tension entre vous ?  
-On a mis les choses sur le tapis, sourit Jace.  
-Oh arrête avec tes sous-entendu, je ne suis pas idiote !  
Clary soutint le regard d'Isabelle et ne flanchit pas.  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec Jace. J'ai simplement réalisé que c'était idiot de me disputer avec lui, je devais simplement accepter les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.  
Isabelle avala sa salive pour rester calme. Elle était blessée que Clary ne lui raconte rien.  
-On va parler toutes les deux après manger, proposa Clary en souriant.  
-Très bien.  
Jace posa un bras autour des épaules de Clary en discutant avec Simon, chose qui paraissait si naturel aux yeux de tout le monde mais qui surprit Isabelle. Elle décida de ne pas continuer à fixer Jace et Clary ainsi, ne voulant qu'ils se sentent juger. Isabelle paraissait souvent intransigeante aux yeux des créatures obscures mais c'était plutôt le contraire avec ses proches, elle avait tendance à trop pardonner. Une fois le repas terminé, elle fut surprise de voir Clary rester pour l'aider avec la vaisselle. Clary n'était pas habituée à faire la vaisselle, c'était souvent la tache de son parabatai, la jeune femme n'était pas feignante mais elle s'occupait d'autres corvées comme s'occuper du linge, Alec ranger la bibliothèque et faisait l'inventaire de la salle d'arme quant à Jace il...il prétendait s'occuper de la serre bien qu'Isabelle n'y mettait jamais les pieds.  
-Tu voulais qu'on parle, dit calmement Clary en interrompant les pensés de son amie.  
-On ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis l'arrivée de Jace.  
-Tu es jalouse car je m'entraîne avec lui en ce moment ?  
-Oh non ce n'est pas que ça, répondit Isabelle en gardant une expression neutre. Non j'ai l'impression que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.  
Elle avait insisté sur le "beaucoup" pour faire comprendre à Clary qu'elle désapprouvait son comportement. Clary plissa les yeux, comprenant le message grâce à leur lien.  
-Donc si je comprends bien, tu n'aimes pas que je sois avec Jace. Tu préférais quand on s'ignorait ?  
-Non, soupira Isabelle avec de la peine dans le regard.  
Elle s'approcha de Clary de façon à la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-Je veux simplement comprendre ce qu'il se passe la dedans, sourit-elle en touchant le front de Clary.  
Clary rangea les restes de gâteau à la crème citronnée préparé par Maryse dans le frigo, plongeant son regard sur un point vide.  
-C'est le bazard, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je change d'avis sans arrêt, un jour je pense que je vais choisir Tobias puis je regrette mon choix en voulant Jace mais le lendemain je culpabilise et j'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air et de partir chez ma mère.  
Isabelle garda le silence quelques minutes, le temps de réfléchir.  
-Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir de toute manière, raisonna Isabelle. Mais tu devrais essayer de t'intéresser un peu à Tobias qui est toujours ton petit ami officiel et t'éloigner un peu de Jace.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par "petit ami officiel" ?  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
-Non explique-toi, ordonna Clary.  
-Tu joues sur deux tableaux ma fille, lança Isabelle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
-Je ne joue pas sur deux tableaux ! S'offusqua Clary en levant les bras en l'air. Toi qui as vécu une double relation avec Simon et cet elf pendant des mois, tu me reproches de ne pas réussir à choisir entre un homme que j'aime depuis un an et un homme qui me fait redevenir cette adolescente insouciante que j'étais avant !  
-Simon et moi n'avions pas défini notre relation. Et je te rappelle qu'il sortait avec Maya en même temps, on peut dire qu'on est à égalité sur ce plan. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas oublié que tu étais complice de ça !  
Un éclair de rage et de douleur traversa le regard émeraude de Clary avant qu'elle réponde.  
-Tu as bien été complice du départ de Jace et je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, ne joue pas sur ce terrain Isabelle car c'est toi qui m'as trahi et pas l'inverse.  
Isabelle se sentait coupable de cette douleur dans la voix de Clary, pourtant elle ne regrettait pas que Jace soit parti car Clary était devenue plus forte. Elle avait connu un autre amour, plus doux, plus protecteur.  
-Je l'ai fait pour toi, rappela Isabelle. Je voulais te protéger de cette souffrance inutile que tu allais t'infliger. Il faut arracher le pansement d'un coup sec et souffrir un bon coup que de le retirer petit à petit.  
-Bref, répondit Clary en balayant la remarque de son amie d'un geste de la main, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se disputer sur ce terrain car on ne sera jamais d'accord de toute façon.  
-Et puis je voulais juste savoir où tu en étais dans ce bazard, sourit difficilement Isabelle.  
Clary se détendait à vue d'oeil, elle avait déjà oublié la dispute.  
-J'ai remarqué que tu étais vraiment heureuse dans ses bras tout à l'heure, continua Isabelle. Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.  
-Je suis vraiment dans la merde, s'esclaffa Clary.  
-Ça tu peux le dire, rit Isabelle à son tour.  
Clary serra Isabelle dans ses bras et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
Au petit matin Isabelle était la première à se lever vu qu'elle accompagnait Simon jusqu'à son premier cour : les statistiques psychiatriques. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Comment Simon pouvait-il s'intéresser à ce genre de chose alors qu'un monde fantastique lui avait ouvert les bras ? Elle laissa son futur mari devant la porte de la salle en lui déposant un baiser tendre sous le regard médusé des autres étudiants. Isabelle parraissait si dangereuse avec sa démarche de combattante mais si féline avec son regard séducteur.  
-N'oublie pas de rappeler à tes groupies que tu te maries avec moi cet été ! Dit-elle assez fort.  
-Je n'oublierai pas de le mentionner sur mes autographes, promit Simon en souriant.  
Isabelle était de retour à l'Institut moins d'une minute après le passage du facteur, elle prit le courrier sans le regarder. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle salua Magnus d'un signe de la main rapide et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour mettre la main sur une arme qu'elle avait perdue plusieurs jours de ça. Après une recherche inutile, elle baissa les bras pensant l'avoir perdu dans un combat. Elle croisa Clary dans la bibliothèque, elle portait un vieux pull à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique qu'Isabelle ne connaissait pas.  
-C'est quoi "Sum 41" ? Demanda-t-elle sans regarder Clary.  
-C'est un groupe de musique punk qui aime mélanger les styles. Ils ont le don de parler de chose très triste mais avec un rythme très entrainant.  
-A oui Simon m'a parlé de ça mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre du charabia.  
Isabelle continuait de chercher un livre sur des recettes de cuisine féérique quand elle remarqua ce que Clary tenait à la main.  
-C'est une lettre de Tobias, expliqua Clary voyant le regard d'Isabelle sur le papier.  
-Vous vous envoyez des lettres ? S'étonna Isabelle.  
-Il est vieux jeu, expliqua Clary.  
-Je parie qu'il ne dit que tu lui manques et qu'il ferait tout pour t'avoir à ses côtés.  
-Non il me raconte qu'une nouvelle bande de vampire sévit dans la campagne de Londres. Ils ont du mal à les localiser car le groupe bouge en permanence.  
Isabelle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite qui vint rapidement.  
-Bon il reconnait qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir paisiblement sachant que je vis dans le même Institut que son rival.  
-Et encore il ne sait pas que Jace vous organise des petits rendez-vous romantiques, se moqua gentiment Isabelle.  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Clary rougir fortement.  
-Jace essaye simplement de réparer le mal qu'il m'a fait, se justifia Clary.  
-Oh je pense que la fissure s"est réparée dès le jour où tu as remis sa bague.  
-Elle me manquait, avoua Clary sans honte. C'est une vraie part de moi, elle m'a aidé à me raccrocher à quelque chose quand...  
Clary s'interromput et devint soudain silencieuse. Isabelle savait qu'au tout début de la guerre, Clary avait été manipulé par Valentin dans son sommeil grâce à une magie puissante et sombre. Elle avait des visions de Jace au côté de son père, un Jace devenu prince des Enfers et redoutable. Valentin utilisait l'image de Jace pour faire du mal à Clary.  
-Quand tu te sentais perdue, acheva Isabelle.  
Clary cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensés avec un sourire triste à l'intention de son amie.  
-Oui voilà. Donc je trouve ça normal qu'elle soit avec moi.  
-Je comprends, c'est comme me séparer de mon collier.  
Isabelle toucha le bijou par réflexe, c'était une partie d'elle qu'elle ne quitterait jamais.  
-La lettre me laisse un goût amer, expliqua Clary en la repliant. J'ai l'impression que Tobias ne se rend pas compte quand me disant que je ne dois pas passer trop de temps avec Jace il me donne envie de le faire encore plus.  
-Oui c'est comme interdire à un animal de s'enfuir et de l'attacher, il fera tout pour s'échapper alors que si tu lui montres qu'il a le droit ça ne l'intéresse plus, comprit Isabelle.  
Elle entendit un bruit de papier qu'on déchirait puis le bruit d'un stylo qui grattait le papier.  
-Le voilà ! S'exclama Isabelle en agitant fortement le livre.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
-"Recette du bonheur : les cent petits plats de la parfaite fée cuisinière", lut Isabelle.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce livre, rétorqua Clary en secouant la tête.  
-Très bien. Moi par contre je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ces prochains jours, dit Isabelle très sérieusement en passant la porte. Elle était à la moitié du couloir quand elle entendit une conversation entre Alec et Jace.  
-...Clary va adoré, dit Alec.  
-Arrête avec tes idées bidons, soupira Jace.  
Les entendant approcher, Isabelle se cacha dans un placard pour les espionner.  
-Quand on a eu l'idée du dîner au claire de lune tu n'as pas dit que c'était une idée bidons, protesta Alec.  
-Ce n'était pas votre idée mais celle de Simon et puis c'est moi qui connaissait le meilleur endroit pour le dîner.  
-Oui bon c'est vrai, admit Alec. Mais notre plan loutre est presque terminé.  
-Écoute Alec, je ne veux plus faire ça. Je trouve que c'est malhonnête envers Clary de comploter à quatre pour la séduire.  
Isabelle était choquée d'entendre cette révélation.  
-On ne complote pas, on aide nos amis à redevenir un couple fusionnel, répondit doucement Alec. Et puis je dois avouer que je serais heureux de me débarrasser de Tobias une bonne fois pour toute !  
Isabelle serra les dents pour ne pas exploser sur son frère mais elle se jura de régler cette histoire après avoir tout révéler à Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais conquérir le coeur de Clary. A chaque fois que je lui propose une sortie j'ai l'impression de lui mentir quand je vois son regard émerveillé sur moi.  
-Oh tu ne vas pas te plaindre de l'impressionner et de réussir à la faire venir dans ton lit !  
Isabelle traça une rune pour voir à travers la porte, elle vit Jace plonger son regard ambre dans celui de son frère.  
-On a pas couché ensemble ! Je vais te le répéter combien de fois ? soupira-t-il agacé.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seconde, ricana Alec. Tu étais tellement comblé après votre premier rendez-vous que vous avez forcément joué au docteur.  
Jace eut un regard mauvais qui fit frissonner Isabelle malgré elle.  
-Écoute moi bien Alec ! Elle est toujours en couple avec Tobias, je ne coucherai pas avec elle tant qu'elle ne sera pas libre.  
-Très bien, capitula Alec en baissant la tête. Mais elle est à nouveau madame Wayland.  
-C'est ma petite avance sur Tobias, elle a déjà accepté de m'épouser une fois, elle acceptera une seconde fois.  
Jace avait un visage arrogant qui agaçait Isabelle, elle pria l'Ange qu'on mette un terme à cette discussion pour sortir de ce placard froid et sombre. Clary apparut avec une grâce qui ferait presque envier Isabelle, elle ressemblait à un ange combattant.  
-Oh les garçons je vous cherchais justement !  
-Mademoiselle Morgenstern aurait-elle besoin de son fidèle chevalier ? Demanda Jace.  
-Messire Herondale et Lightwood auraient-ils la gentillesse de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Maya ?  
-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à chez Magnus mais c'est tout ! répondit Alec en secouant la tête.  
Clary tourna la tête en direction du placard où se cachait Isabelle car elle devait sa présence mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Jace, prit son élan et lui sauta sur le dos.  
-En avant ! Cria-t-elle en riant.  
Isabelle attendit que le silence se fasse autour d'elle puis sortit de sa cachette, elle fulminait intérieurement de savoir qu'on mijotait derrière le dos de Clary pour qu'elle tombe à nouveau amoureuse de Jace. La journée passa rapidement, Isabelle s'était calmée mais comptait bien régler ses comptes avec les quatre hommes de la bande. Elle décida donc de préparer un repas féerique avec des ingrédients inconnus des terrestres tels que l'essence de vérité et des ailes de papillons albinos. Malgré les heures passés au fourneau, elle ne décollera pas quand Simon, Alec et Magnus arrivèrent en souriant comme des imbéciles. Toutefois, Isabelle adopta un sourire aussi faux que les reflets bleus dans les cheveux du sorcier.  
-Vous vous amusez bien, constata-t-elle.  
-Oh oui, on joue à un jeu sur l'ordinateur de Simon qui s'intitule "Les Sims", expliqua Magnus.  
-Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
-C'est un jeu de simulation de vie, on crée des personnages et on joue avec leur vie, répondit Simon.  
-C'est vrai que vous êtes des experts dans la manipulation des personnes, balança Isabelle avec un grand sourire.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Simon.  
-Oh pour rien. Aller mangez sinon ça va refroidir.  
Devant l'air naturel de sa soeur, Alec avala son assiette sans broncher, ne se doutant de rien. Magnus qui détectait souvent les ingrédients magiques ne soupçonna pas leur présence dans la ratatouille d'Isabelle.  
-Comment se passe l'opération loutre ? Demanda innocemment Isabelle.  
Les trois hommes écarquillèrent les yeux sans répondre, se lançant des regards accusateurs.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, protesta Simon en levant les mains.  
-Non c'est mon petit doigt qui m'a parlé de votre idée de rabibocher Clary et Jace.  
Comme aucune réponse de venait, Isabelle leur força la main.  
-Combien de rendez-vous sur les dix avez-vous organisé ?  
-Trois, répondit automatiquement Alec en fronçant les sourcils.  
-La ferme ! Souffla Magnus.  
-Lesquels ? Insista Isabelle.  
-Le tout premier, dit le sorcier.  
-Et puis il y a eu le musée d'art contemporain, enchaina Alec.  
-Il faut pas oublier la soirée cinéma et dîner au fast-food ! Rétorqua Simon avec un sourire. Ça c'est mon idée car Clary adore les films et la nourriture grasse !  
Isabelle sourit malgré elle devant l'air fière de son futur époux.  
-Pourquoi vous vous mêlez de leur histoire ?  
Isabelle était bien décidée à connaitre tous les détails de cette histoire !  
-On voit bien qu'ils sont faits pour finir ensemble. Clary sans Jace c'est comme un jambon beurre sans le beurre, c'est bon mais fade, répondit Alec.  
-Alors que Tobias c'est plutôt la mayonnaise avec les frites, c'est bon au début mais c'est vite écœurant, continua Simon.  
-Mais ce n'est pas à vous d'organiser des rendez-vous entre eux. Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser ton amitié avec Clary pour donner des idées à Jace. Quant à toi Magnus, il ne s'agit pas de la vie d'une poupée mais de celle de Clary, l'humaine que tu protèges depuis sa naissance.  
-Justement ! Je la protège d'une relation ennuyante.  
Isabelle n'était pas convaincue mais elle comprit que les hommes ne voulaient aucun mal à Clary et ne voulaient pas non plus la manipuler. Ils cherchaient simplement son bonheur car ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle le trouverait avec Jace. L'effet secondaire des recettes féeriques commencèrent à agir et le couple homosexuel s'éclipsa de la cuisine sans débarrasser, laissant Isabelle et Simon ranger comme presque toujours. Simon enlaça Isabelle et déposa une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque, ce qui déclencha une succession de frisson de plaisir sur tout son corps. Elle se laissa aller à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Simon et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre très rapidement. Dans le milieu de la nuit, Simon fit par s'endormir, fatigué par leurs ébats et sa journée de cours. Isabelle enfila un peignoir en soie noire et dorée se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de Clary. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement et ne fut pas surprise de trouver la pièce vide. Elle alla sans bruit à la porte de la chambre de Jace en retenant sa respiration. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit et se promit de partir en courant si elle trouvait le couple théorique dans une situation gênante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte et s'attendait au pire. La chasseuse pensait vraiment les surprendre dans une position gênante, mais elle fut surprise par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Clary dormait avec un pyjama en forme de panda et Jace avait un pyjama en forme de Lion, mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient fait ce soir ? Il tenait la petite rousse dans ses bras comme un doudou et elle s'accrochait à son bras comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Clary avait un visage paisible comme Isabelle n'avait jamais vu. La jeune femme brune sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle vit le visage de Jace. Toutes colère, arrogance ou mépris avaient disparu de son visage, ne laissant qu'une vulnérabilité qu'Isabelle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Clary était réellement heureusement dans les bras de Jace. Elle les laissa dormir paisiblement en songeant qu'ils ressemblaient à des jeunes de leur âge pour la première fois depuis le retour de Jace, du moins c'était la première fois qu'Isabelle les voyait ainsi. Isabelle ne sentait pas le sommeil venir, trop songeuse pour dormir et elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle découvrit un petit paquet déposé sur la table avec une petite feuille pliée soigneusement avec son prénom d'écrit.  
" _Isa,_  
 _Tu me reproches souvent de ne pas participer aux tâches de l'Institut mais je fais quelque chose de plus important en ce moment._  
 _En fouillant dans la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé des livres sur les plantes médicinales. C'est peut-être grâce à ce livre que Hodges nous préparait des tisanes incroyables. J'ai parcouru le livre et j'ai découvert un mélange qui me fait penser à celle que Hodges me donnait souvent._  
 _Ce mélange de plante de la serre aide à apaiser les tourments et aide à endormir le cerveau, il marche sur Clary et c'est grâce à ça qu'elle arrive à passer des nuits paisibles. Je me doute bien que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour Clary mais également pour l'entraînement de Simon. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien dans le futur proche mais je peux au moins essayer de t'apaiser l'esprit en te proposant une tisane pour dormir._  
 _J'espère que tu accepteras ce petit cadeau et que tu comprendras que je ne fais que protéger Clary de ses cauchemars terrifiants._  
 _Je sais également que tu étais dans le placard ce matin et je suis heureux que tu sois au courant des plans de ton frère, comme tu le sais, ça ne me plait pas et j'ai bien l'intention d'en parler à Clary dès demain._  
 _J'espère que tu passeras de meilleures nuits que les précédentes vu les cernes sous tes yeux !_  
 _J-H_ "  
Isabelle glissa la petite lettre dans une poche de son peignoir et se prépara une tisane en remerciant silencieusement Jace de cette attention, elle avait tellement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Au fond, elle pouvait laisser Clary se débrouiller dans son idylle compliquée, elle avait assez de stress entre son mariage, la futur transformation de Simon en Chasseur d'ombre et surtout avec cette peur que le corps de son futur époux rejette la transformation et qu'il meurt, pis encore, qu'il devienne un Damné. Isabelle regagna sa chambre en sirotant tranquillement la boisson chaude et sentait déjà les effets se produire : elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, ses muscles se détendaient naturellement, ses paupières étaient lourdes et son coeur avait légèrement ralenti. La chasseuse s'allongea à côté de son homme en oubliant que sa vie était devenue un véritable labyrinthe de problème.

* * *

 **Et donc un petit point de vu d'Isabelle, ça vous plait ?**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait.**

 **Je vous embrasse, passez une bonne semaine et que l'Ange veille sur vous mes chers Nephilim.**


	15. 15 - Dilemna - Kelly ft Nelly

**ATTENTION VEUILLEZ LIRE CE QUI SUIT** **:**

 **Il risque d'y avoir des spoils sur la série Shadowhunters donc ne m'en tenez pas responsable car vous êtes prévenus, je me bases exclusivement sur les livres TMI et non sur la série.**

 **Ou la la Alors nous y voilà, le choix de Clary. Ah tient j'aurais pu appeler cette fanfic' comme ça "Le choix de Clary" ! Non plus sérieusement j'espère que vous allez autant apprécier ce chapitre car j'ai énormément travailler dessus, je l'ai réécrit trois fois il me semble, un coup je choisissais l'un et après l'autre. Il m'a fallu plusieurs nuits de sommeil, plusieurs litres de café et si j'aurai été fumeuse j'aurais probablement vidé un paquet entier (D'ailleurs la cigarette c'est mal !) !**

 **Comme je le dis à certains en MP, j'en suis au chapitre 33 actuellement (d'ici demain j'aurais entamé le 34) et ça me fait bizarre de revenir en arrière quand je corrige les chapitres. Ce qui fait que je suis deux fils de la même histoire, mais de l'autre côté ça me permet de mieux coordonner certains détails comme par exemple la grossesse de Maya...**

 **Moins de blabla et plus de plaisir, voici le chapitre 15 !**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Dilemna - Kelly ft Nelly**

 **Chanson bonus : Sonate Au Clair De Lune - Beethoven**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Que réservait cette journée à Clary ? Après une matinée à faire le pour et le contre de ses relations, car oui elle avait maintenant deux relations amoureuses, elle voyait enfin un début de réponse grâce à Maya. La chef de meute se prélassait sous le soleil de ce début mai, une pause déjeuné chaude et paisible sur une terrasse noire de monde. Elle sirotait un milk-shake à la banane et au chocolat en discutant avec Clary. La chasseuse regardait le ventre de la louve légèrement arrondi, elle n'était âgé que de quelques mois de plus que Clary et pourtant elle semblait déjà être prête pour son rôle de maman.  
-quinze semaines, dit doucement Maya remarquant le regard de Clary.  
-On commence à voir une petite bosse.  
-Ne m'en parle pas ! soupira Maya. Je vais devoir changer de garde de robe d'été car je n'ai que des habits serrés et courts mais quand on est enceinte on ne peut pas se promener avec des shorts ultra courts et des tee-shirts qui montrent la forme de ton ventre.  
-Achète des tuniques amples et des jupes larges, conseilla Clary en souriant.  
-Ouais un look bobo parisien !  
Maya rit de sa plaisanterie et termina son milk-shake avec gourmandise. Clary finissait son dessert, une salade de fruits exotiques avec une boule de glace à la mangue.  
-Alors je suppose que tu as décidé de rester avec Jace, déduit Maya.  
-Je n'ai encore rien décidé, j'ai encore cinq semaines pour prendre cette décision mais je pense que je vais rester à New-York même si ce n'est pas que pour Jace.  
-Menteuse, sourit Maya.  
Clary rougit, pourtant elle avait d'autres arguments que Jace !  
-Non sérieusement Maya. J'aime Tobias mais j'aime ma vie ici. Je ne me vois pas faire des aller-retours entre Londres et New-York pour passer du temps avec Isabelle et Simon.  
-Ils viendront avec toi, supposa Maya.  
-Non je ne pense pas. J'ai compris le message de Simon quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter sa ville natale sauf pour aller à Idris. Et pour être honnête, vivre dans le chantier de l'Institut de Londres ne me réjouit pas.  
-Raconte-moi ça !  
-Votre commissariat est un hôtel tiré à quatre épingles à côté du foutoir que font les gamins ! Je te jure que c'est insupportable, je ne peux même pas dessiner une heure sans qu'un môme me demande une feuille "trop cool" ou gribouille sur un de mes dessins. L'un d'eux a même déchiré le tout premier portrait de Jace.  
-Celui que Simon a gribouillé ? Demanda Maya.  
-Oui celui-là ! soupira Clary.  
Clary n'avait rien contre les enfants mais n'aimaient pas les enfants capricieux et insolents comme étaient les Branwell. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était que des enfants, qu'ils grandiraient et finiraient par partir dans d'autres Instituts voir à Idris mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer supporter ce vacarme pendant plusieurs années. Elle appréciait le calme et le silence de l'Institut de New-York malgré les disputes régulières entre Jace, Isa et Alec sans parler des visiteurs de plus en plus nombreux et des demandes de formations qui arrivaient par dizaines chaque semaines depuis qu'on avait annoncé le retour de Jace à l'Institut.  
-Oh je comprends, quand je dois ranger les affaires des gamins de la meute, je finis par leur hurler dessus. Tu sais qu'on a accueilli des familles de loups récemment ?  
-Oui j'ai lu ton rapport sur cette famille Mexicaine qui demandait un refuge après s'être faite attaquée par un groupe nomade. C'est bien de les accueillir même si ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de prendre des familles entières.  
-En fait, Luke ne voulait pas prendre de jeunes enfants car la meute est destinée à se battre à vos côtés et il ne veux pas impliquer des enfants dans des combats souvent mortels, expliqua Maya. Moi je pars du principe que tout le monde a le droit à une aide et puis ils sont incroyablement riches et nous aide beaucoup financièrement.  
-C'est bien surtout que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or, approuva Clary.  
-C'est mieux ces derniers temps avec le restaurant chinois qu'on a ouvert à côté du commissariat, ça occupe les plus jeunes de faire les livraisons et ça fait entrer un peu d'argent surtout qu'on a un véritable Chinois parmi nous et il fait la cuisine toute la journée.  
-Je passerai avec la bande un de ces jours, promit Clary.  
-Demande à Jace de ne rien casser.  
Clary rit, Jace avait un vrai tempérament de feu. Mais n'était-ce-pas ce qui l'avait attiré en premier à part sa beauté ?  
-Il s'est calmé ces derniers temps.  
-Ah oui ? s'étonna Maya. J'ai du mal à y croire.  
-Je t'assure qu'il est beaucoup plus calme depuis quelques temps. Il continue à être moqueur et arrogant mais il ne se bat plus comme avant.  
-C'est parce que tu l'apaises, expliqua Maya. Il a besoin de ta présence pour calmer le feu destructeur en lui.  
Clary joua nerveusement avec l'anneau qui pendait à son cou. Elle hésitait à révéler un secret gardé par les Nephilim.  
-Tu me promets que tu vas garder le secret sur la suite de la conversation ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.  
-Tu me fais peur.  
-Non il n'y a rien de mal, enfin rien de grave. Certains voient ce secret comme une monstruosité et certains sont jaloux.  
-Je te jure sur Luka que je ne révélerai rien.  
-Qui est Luka ?  
Maya pointa son ventre pour toute réponse ce qui fit sourire Clary. Elle comprit que ce prénom était en l'honneur de Luke l'ancien chef de meute qui avait laissé sa place à Maya en partant pour Idris. Il avait hébergé et nourrit Maya comme sa fille, il l'avait aimé presque aussi fort qu'il aimait Clary. La jeune femme rousse savait qu'il avait joué le rôle paternel pour Maya.  
-C'est beau comme prénom, répondit-elle.  
Elle serra brièvement la main de Maya avant de retrouver son sérieux.  
-Jace et moi partageons bel et bien le même sang.  
Les yeux de Maya s'écarquillèrent de surprise car tout le monde savait qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et soeur.  
-Enfin pas dans le sens que tout le monde pensait, sinon la Reine des fées n'auraient jamais dit cette phrase, enchaîna Clary. En réalité, Jace a découvert dans les livres de Valentin qu'il a mené des expériences sur Jace, mon frère que personne ne connait et qu'on croyait mort, et moi. Mon frère a reçu du sang de démon dans le ventre de ma mère et il a continué à en boire un petit moment c'est pour ça que beaucoup de chasseurs sont à sa recherche dans le monde entier.  
-Et personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble ? s'étonna Maya.  
-Oui et non. On sait qu'il est blond clair, un peu plus clair que Jace et qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Valentin mais c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il est très dangereux et que les Frères étudient les journaux de Valentin avec attention même si Jace a caché ceux nous concernant.  
-Et toi et Jace vous avez subi quoi ? Insista Maya.  
-C'est tout le contraire de lui, on a reçu le sang d'un ange.  
-Raziel ?  
Clary eut un sourire mauvais.  
-Valentin a essayé de l'appelé et il en est mort. Non il a appelé et piégé un autre, Ithuriel. Il m'apparaît dans des visions parfois quand je dors. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé la rune capable de détruire les démons ou celle qui lie une créature obscure et un Nephilim.  
Maya hocha la tête, se rappelant cet aspect de la guerre.  
-Donc on a été touché par l'Ange, comme disent les Frères Silencieux. Et quand tu dis qu'il a du feu, ce n'est pas totalement faux car il possède des capacités incroyables en plus d'être de la ligné des Herondale qui sont connus pour être plus habiles au combat que la moyenne.  
-Et il a énormément de colère en lui, termina Maya. Elle doit venir de toutes ses révélations.  
-Jace se sent comme un monstre de foire sauf quand on est ensemble, confia Clary. A vrai dire, je me sens plus forte à ces côtés car nous sommes l'égal de l'autre. L'un a la force physique et l'autre la force des runes.  
-Le feu et la glace, sourit gentiment Maya.  
Clary hocha la tête et un silence confortable s'installa entre les femmes. Chacune était plongée dans des souvenirs trop douloureux pour vouloir les partager. La sonnerie de téléphone indiqua à Clary qu'elle avait un message. Elle le lut rapidement, Jace lui donnait l'adresse où le rejoindre dans une heure.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de lire le message pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Jace.  
-Il organise souvent des rendez-vous improvisés et on mange une glace, un cornet de frite, ou on va retrouver Simon à l'université, expliqua Clary en rangeant son téléphone.  
-Je vais devoir rentrer car j'ai des affaires à régler, annonça Maya.  
Clary avait du temps avant le rendez-vous car il était à deux pas de là et décida de raccompagner Maya jusqu'à son petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec le père de son enfant.  
-On s'était dit que si c'était une fille on l'appellerait Alyssa, dit soudain Maya. "Aly" pour la bataille d'Alicante qui a coûté la vie à beaucoup d'entre nous et "ssa" pour la fin de ton prénom car sans toi on aurait jamais réussi à s'en sortir vivant.  
Clary rougit, elle ne se sentait pas la grande héroïne dont tout le monde parlait sans cesse.  
-C'est touchant, répondit Clary.  
Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte de l'immeuble de Maya et se serrèrent dans les bras un long moment. Quand Clary retrouva Jace devant une boutique de déguisement elle leva un sourcil.  
-Ce soir on va s'éclater ! Annonça-t-il contente de lui.  
-Cool les autres viennent ?  
-Non car Simon a des examens à réviser, Magnus et Alec ne veulent pas aller dans une soirée terrestre et Isabelle...  
-Tu ne lui as pas demandé car tu as peur de sa réaction, acheva Clary en souriant.  
-Tu as tout compris.  
-Tu m'expliques pourquoi une boutique de déguisement ?  
-Soirée costumée au "Little Paris" alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais sortir un peu du cadre magique et avoir une soirée entièrement terrestre.  
Clary sauta dans les bras de Jace, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance mais il faisait un effort pour elle, pour leur relation. _Encore une chose que Tobias ne ferait pas_ , songea Clary intérieurement. Elle prit la main que lui tendait Jace et entra dans la boutique, elle fut surprise et étourdie par le nombre de déguisement, accessoire et outil de transformation qu'il y avait. Si son instinct lui disait d'aller dans les costumes d'horreur, elle résista à la tentation car elle ne trouvait plus drôle de se déguiser en vampire ou un zombie.  
-Tu devrais choisir un costume de Superman, dit Clary.  
-C'est quoi Superman ?  
-Le beau sauveur des demoiselles en détresse qui a des supers pouvoirs avec un seul point faible.  
-Mon portrait craché, sourit Jace.  
-Tu n'as pas de point faible.  
-Bien sûr que si.  
Jace était vraiment sérieux malgré le ton détaché qu'il employait.  
-Mon point faible c'est toi, susurra-t-il.  
Il déposa un baiser si chaste sur les lèvres de Clary qu'elle en fut frustrée. Il ne l'embrassait presque jamais car il ne voulait se faire passer pour un salaud ni pour un briseur de couple. Oui il avait expliqué à Clary qu'il la désirait depuis toujours et qu'il la voulait à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie mais elle devait prendre sa décision seule.  
-Tu en penses quoi de celui-là ? Lui demanda Jace en la tirant de ses pensés.  
-Hum un boucher sanguinaire ? Non c'est trop proche de la réalité !  
Jace sourit et reporta son attention sur un costume de prisonnier grotesque. Clary trouva un ensemble d'infirmière sexy qu'elle montra à Jace.  
-Si tu oses sortir en public comme ça, je t'attache à mon lit pour être certain que personne ne te regarde !  
La remarque de Jace fit rire l'employé à la caisse.  
-Oh j'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour toi ! S'écria le chasseur.  
Clary opta donc pour un costume de Blanche-Neige. Elle ne l'essaya pas sachant que la plus petite taille lui irait parfaitement. Jace sortit après quelques minutes avec un costume de clown associé à un masque horrible. Clary sentit une peur irrationnelle monter en elle, elle avala une bouffée d'air et tenta de se calmer. Clary avait peur des clown depuis toujours, un traumatisme d'enfance dont elle ne se débarrasserait jamais. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand Jace s'approcha d'elle. Malgré le regard doux qu'elle voyait derrière les trous d'orbites, elle sentait la panique la gagner.  
-Je...euh...Tu es...  
Voyant le trouble de Clary, il retira son masque.  
-Tu as peur des clowns ?  
La chasseuse hocha la tête, honteuse. Elle avait affronté des monstres sans avoir peur et elle paniquait devant un simple clown. Elle se sentait pathétique.  
-Je vais prendre autre chose.  
Finalement Jace choisit un déguisement du dieu Anubis, le dieu égyptien de la mort. Le téléphone de Jace sonna alors qu'il cherchait quelque à acheter pour embêter son _parabatai_ , il s'enfonça dans un coin de la boutique pour s'abriter des oreilles indiscrètes. Une idée germa dans la tête de Clary.  
-Excusez-moi madame, dit-elle à la vendeuse.  
-Vous voulez un renseignement ?  
-Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un pyjama en forme de chat et je me demandais si vous auriez quelque chose de similaire taille adulte ?  
-J'ai différents animaux et personnages, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda la femme avec un sourire franc.  
-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui représente mon ami au téléphone.  
La femme ajusta ses lunettes, pencha la tête et se tapa la joue de son doigt.  
-Un lion ou une panthère noir. Il a l'air tellement sauvage et protecteur à la fois.  
-Un lion serait parfait pour lui.  
-Et pour vous ? J'ai des licornes, des chiens, des giraphes, des hiboux, des pandas...  
-Un panda ! S'écria Clary. J'adore les pandas !  
Devant l'enthousiasme de Clary, la femme sourit et décrocha les pyjamas de leur rayons. Elle les emballa dans un sac en plastique, Clary paya discraitement et attendit le retour de Jace comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Je t'avais dit que je payais les costumes, protesta Jace en voyant le sac dans la main de Clary.  
-Oh non c'est autre chose.  
-Tu as acheté le costume d'infirmière ? Demanda Jace avec un sourire coquin.  
Il paya leurs costumes et récupéra le sac.  
-Non plus. Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas.  
Elle donna son sac à Jace en s'assurant qu'il était bien fermé et ils se dirigèrent directement chez Magnus pour se changer. Elle laissa les pyjamas dans l'entrée et suivit Jace avec un grand sourire et une certaine excitation.

Clary ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas autant dansé et rit dans une soirée. Elle n'avait presque rien bu, se contentant de soda pour avoir l'esprit sobre et pouvoir rentrer à l'Institut ensuite. L'ambiance était agréable, la musique raisonnait et tout le monde passait une bonne soirée autour d'eux. Jace s'amusait aussi, il dansait avec Clary bien qu'il envoyait parfois des regards circulaires dans la pièce à la recherche d'un danger.  
-On est en repos, lui rappela Clary.  
-C'est plus fort que moi !  
Il fit tourner Clary sur elle-même et elle rit au éclat. Elle aimait tellement ces moments de complicité loin des soucis quotidiens ! L'ambiance changea après minuit, beaucoup de jeunes ayant trop bu commencèrent à bousculer d'autre et à renverser de l'alcool partout.  
-On devrait s'en aller, proposa Clary.  
Jace acquiesça, les bagarres entre terrestres ne l'intéressaient pas. Ils marchèrent dans les rues en silence, se reposant le crâne après des heures de musique techno assourdissante.  
-Je dois récupérer le sac, chez Magnus.  
-J'avais complètement oublié, répondit Jace.  
Clary frissonna malgré le temps doux de cette nuit. Jace portait sa tête de chacal sous le bras et tenait Clary par la taille de l'autre. C'était tellement agréable de marcher comme ça sans parler qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble huppé de Magnus.  
-Il devrait l'acheter, commenta Jace dans les escaliers.  
-Ouais et on emménagerait à la place de la folle du premier.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé au lieu de penser, elle se mordit la lèvre. Jace ne releva pas sa phrase et Clary le remercia silencieusement. Magnus n'était pas chez lui, ce qui n'étonna pas Clary, elle ouvrit la serrure grâce à une rune et récupéra le sac en priant pour que son cadeau plaise à Jace.  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur de ce foutu sac ?  
Clary secoua la tête.  
-C'est un cadeau pour toi mais je ne te le donne pas tout de suite.  
-Je vois...  
Il attrapa Clary par le bras et la força à quitter l'appartement. Elle le suivit sans broncher, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Jace quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. après quelques minutes de marche rapide pour Clary, ils se retrouvèrent devant une voie rapide où les voitures roulaient si vite que Clary ne distinguait aucun détail.  
-Marque-toi d'une rune d'invisibilité, ordonna Jace.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Fais-moi confiance, soupira Jace.  
-Alors marque-moi.  
Elle tendit son bras et Jace traça grossièrement la rune Mendelin qui la rendit invisible aux yeux des terrestres et plus discrète pour les créatures obscures.  
-Maintenant tu vas fermer les yeux et traverser la voie.  
-Tu es malade ! S'écria Clary. Je vais me faire renverser !  
-Non tu vas écouter ton instinct et fermer ta raison. Tu vas écouter cette voix qui te chuchote tout ce que tu as besoin d'entendre pour te sauver la vie.  
-J'ai peur, avoua Clary.  
Jace se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Clary mais elle y sentit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.  
-Tu es bénie par Raziel plus que les autres et tu as Ithuriel à tes côtés. Il ne t'arrivera rien.  
Elle se détourna de lui, observa une dernière fois la route et ferma les yeux. Elle se détendit et prise dans un élan d'adrénaline, elle posa un premier pied sur la route. Sans réfléchir ni s'arrêter, Clary avança, parfois lentement et parfois en courant. Elle écoutait son corps qui captait des choses que ses yeux ne voyaient pas. Elle trouvait ça presque grisant de sentir le danger de tous les côtés et quand elle sentit à nouveau le trottoir sous ses yeux, elle sourit.  
-Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais, souffla Jace derrière elle.  
-Comment as-tu...  
-J'ai la capacité de sauter très loin et très haut.  
Il serra Clary dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux.  
-Je voulais te montrer que l'instinct et plus fort que la raison. C'est seulement en le laissant parler que tu deviendras une des meilleures chasseuses de notre génération. C'est la dernière étape de ton apprentissage.  
-Isabelle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.  
-Parce que nous avons un don plus fort qu'elle. Et je n'ai jamais enseigner ça à personne, expliqua Jace.  
Il s'écarta de Clary pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
-Tu es prête à partir maintenant, tu as achevé ta formation. C'était mon cadeau, te faire découvrir ton instinct. Tu n'as plus de raison de rester si tu souhaites quitter la ville, je ne veux pas qu'on te retienne pour de faux prétextes.  
-Merci Jace, chuchota Clary.  
Elle entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Jace et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'amour, presque douloureux. Elle ne lui disait pas adieu, non car elle en était incapable. Si elle écoutait son instinct, c'était Jace qu'elle devait choisir.  
-On devrait rentrer, proposa Clary.  
Jace l'embrassa encore une fois en souriant contre ses lèvres. Clary et Jace ne mentaient pas quand ils répétaient à tous le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble malgré les apparences. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, Clary avait suivi Jace dans sa chambre mais ils n'avaient rien fait à part discuter de leur séparation. Clary avait fini par s'endormir sous les caresses de Jace dans ses cheveux mais elle avait fait des cauchemars et avait pleuré dans les bras de Jace un long moment. Depuis cette nuit, elle le rejoignait dans son lit à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait nerveuse. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé mais la présence de Jace les diminuait.  
-Oui car j'ai hâte de découvrir mon cadeau !  
Jace dénicha un taxi car il sentait la fatigue de Clary. Moins d'un quart d'heure après, ils étaient dans la cuisine de l'Institut. Jace préparait une tisane à Clary, celle qui l'apaisait avant de dormir.  
-Maintenant que j'ai été un gentil ami, je peux avoir mon cadeau ?  
-Tu es plus que mon ami, rectifia Clary avec un sourire gêné.  
-C'est vrai, je suis ton anti-cauchemars et ton radiateur personnel ! plaisanta Jace.  
Clary laissa la boisson chaude infuser et Jace ouvrit le sac. Il sortit son pyjama et celui de Clary avec un regard intrigué.  
-Et je dois comprendre ce que c'est ?  
-Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un pyjama en forme de chat gris et blanc. C'était un cadeau de Luke pour les nuits où j'étais malade. Il était tellement grand que je l'ai gardé jusqu'à mes quatorze ans. Je me suis dit que ça serait chouette d'en avoir un pour les nuits de cauchemars et que tu pourrais en avoir un aussi histoire que je ne sois pas ridicule toute seule.  
-C'est un genre de pyjama magique quoi, comprit Jace en souriant.  
Clary acquiesça vivement. Jace semblait amusé et lui demanda pourquoi un lion pour lui.  
-Tu es le soleil de ma vie, avoua Clary tout simplement.  
-Et toi tu es un vrai panda qui s'endort n'importe quand dans mon lit même quand je lui raconte de belle histoire ! se moqua Jace.  
Et puis soudain sans que Clary comprenne, le visage de Jace se ferma et sa voix se fit plus dure.  
-C'est bien, ça me fera un pyjama magique quand tu partiras.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça Jace ? Pourquoi tu gâches un moment agréable ?  
-Je suis désolé... Vas dans ma chambre, j'arrive.  
Elle prit sa tisane dans une main et son pyjama de l'autre, elle lança un regard timide à Jace qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Jace sans faire de bruit. Elle entendit les roucoulements d'Isabelle dans le couloir et secoua la tête, elle allait fatiguer Simon avant ses partiels ! Clary retira sa robe devenue encombrante et sale et prit une douche rapide, elle trouva Jace assit sur le bord du lit, retirant son costume de dieu de la mort égyptien.  
-La prochaine fois, je t'achète le costume d'infirmière ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
-Attends d'enfiler le tien, tu feras moins le malin ! Mais tu as besoin d'une douche car on dirait que tu sors d'un combat dans la boue.  
-C'est cette foutue poudre noir qui a fondue, bref j'arrive dans quelques minutes.  
Jace tira sur une bouche rebelle de Clary en passant dans la salle de bain, elle but tranquillement la tisane avant qu'elle devienne froide et se détendit instantanément. Jace sortit avec la capuche sur la tête et en rugissant.  
-Même comme ça tu es à tomber ! commenta Clary.  
-Je suis toujours beau, tu devrais le savoir !  
Clary roula des yeux et s'allongea dans le lit, elle savoura la matière douce du pyjama et se laissa bercer par l'effet de la tisane. Jace prit sa place dans le lit et enroula Clary dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Clary qui passa naturellement une jambe par dessus celle de Jace. Elle se retrouva à moitié sur lui, comme toujours. Clary se sentait tellement bien, paisible et heureuse. Pourquoi changerait-elle ça ? Ses yeux se fermèrent mais elle avait quelque chose à dire avant de dormir. Elle devait le dire avant de perdre le courage de prononcer à haute voix ce que son coeur ressentait.  
-Jace ?  
-Oui Clary ?  
-J'ai pris ma décision.  
Jace se tendit sans arrêter de caresser le dos de Clary.  
-Tu ne veux pas annoncer ton départ devant tout le monde ? chuchota-t-il la voix brisée.  
-Non Jace.  
Elle se débattit avec l'engourdissement de son corps et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue en voyant de la douleur et de la tristesse dans son regard.  
-Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour partir Jace. Je l'ai compris depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer c'est tout.  
Elle embrassa Jace et sourit de bonheur. Ça faisait tellement du bien de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur qu'elle sentit une explosion de joie sans penser au conséquence de son choix. Jace qui avait remarqué la fatigue de Clary ricana.  
-Dormez mademoiselle Morgenstern maintenant.  
-Ce soir je redeviens madame Wayland, marmonna Clary au bord du sommeil.  
La dernière chose dont Clary était certaine c'était le dessin que Jace dessinait sur la main de Clary avec son doigt : la rune de mariage. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait imaginé la réponse de Jace ou pas.  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes madame Herondale, chuchota-t-il.

Le réveil de Clary fut à la fois doux et brutal. Doux par les caresses de Jace sur le bras de Clary et brutal par l'entrée d'Alec dans la chambre de Jace.  
-Merde, s'écria-t-il.  
Jace se redressa, faisant bouger Clary aussi. Même s'ils étaient éveillés depuis un petit moment, ils étaient restés dans une bulle de sérénité rare chez les Nephilim. Jace lâcha immédiatement Clary et sortit du lit. Il avait très certainement oublié qu'il portait une tenue plutôt ridicule pour un chasseur car il regardait Alec avec un visage furibond.  
-Tu veux quoi ?  
-C'est quoi vos tenues là ? Répliqua Alec en souriant.  
-Longue soirée, soupira théâtralement Jace. Trop de terrestres, trop d'alcool.  
-Oh ! Isabelle m'a dit qu'il y avait une surprise pour moi dans ta chambre, répondit Alec.  
Il semblait aussi gêné que le couple. _On est vraiment en couple ?_ se demanda Clary en baillant.  
-Il n'y a rien pour toi ici Alec. C'est encore une connerie d'Isa, supposa la rousse.  
-Ouais je viens de comprendre. Bon...je devrais euh...  
-Sortir, acheva Jace en le poussant vers la porte.  
-Ouais voilà. A plus les amoureux !  
Alec referma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire malicieux, il devait encore se faire des idées ! Clary rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et se frotta les yeux, encore fatiguée.  
-Tu ressembles vraiment à une enfant comme ça, commenta Jace.  
-Et toi tu ressembles à ces étudiants qui sortent de boite et qui ne savent plus ce qu'ils ont fait la veille !  
-Crois-moi que je me rappelle très bien d'hier, répliqua Jace.  
Sa voix avait un petit quelque chose de séducteur qui donna des frissons à Clary. Elle le vit baisser la fermeture de son pyjama lentement en la fixant dans les yeux, Clary avala sa salive. La petite rousse se mordit le pouce quand Jace dénuda ses épaules et fit glisser lentement le vêtement sur son corps incroyablement musclé. Clary sentit son coeur accélérer quand Jace secoua la tête faisant remuer ses cheveux qui lui tombaient légèrement sur le front. Une odeur de savon et de testostérone enveloppa Clary, elle vit Jace ramasser le vêtement, il ne portait qu'un boxer bleu marine qui lui allait à la perfection. Il marcha lentement vers elle sans quitter ses yeux, quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de Clary, il s'arrêta. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur et se pencha vers Clary, il allait l'embrasser ! Les hormones de la jeune femme étaient en ébullition, la faisant désirer Jace plus que n'importe qui. Elle ferma les yeux quand Jace frôla ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à goûter au parfum exquis qu'elles avaient. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il se détourna et ricana sensuellement. Clary ouvrit les yeux, désabusée.  
-J'ai besoin de ma serviette pour aller prendre une douche, dit Jace en montrant l'objet.  
Clary reprit son souffle, elle était sur le point de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller dans _ta_ chambre pour prendre la tienne, se moqua Jace.  
Clary se leva rageusement, elle avait l'impression de mourir de frustration.  
-Quoi que, tu viens de prendre une douche froide !  
-Vas te faire foutre Jace ! cracha Clary en claquant la porte.  
Elle entendit le rire de Jace en s'éloignant vers sa chambre. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa chambre, qu'elle ne visitait que pour prendre des vêtements propres puisqu'elle se lavait dans celle de Jace habituellement, Clary s'aperçut qu'une bonne douche la sortirait de cette état de combustion interne causé par la petite prestation de Jace. Une petite voix lui soufflait que Jace jouait un petit jeu avec elle, jeu auquel Clary participerait avec plaisir. Après une douche rapide mais revigorante pour la jeune femme, Clary mit son plan en marche. Elle devrait commencer par agir normalement en quittant sa chambre et en retrouvant tout le monde mais devait allumer le chasseur blond, car c'était exactement ce que venait de faire Jace avec elle, et ensuite lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Clary retira la serviette qui entourait son corps nu et observa son armoire en désordre. Elle pouvait opter pour une tenue classique ou enfiler une des robes qu'elle avait acheté avec sa meilleure amie.  
-Va pour la robe !  
La robe, blanche en coton et en dentelle sur les manches était assez moulante pour faire deviner les courbes de Clary sans les dévoiler. Elle dénicha des escarpins assortis tout au fond du placard et attacha ses cheveux en leur donnant un peu plus de volume. Clary se regarda dans le miroir.  
-Si tu veux jouer, jouons Jace Herondale !  
Elle sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle releva la tête d'un air majestueux et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Isabelle manquait à l'appel.  
-Isa dort encore, expliqua Simon sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
Clary vit Jace la détailler de haut en bas, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Elle se servit une tasse de café et fixa Jace intensément. Sentant son regard sur lui, Jace releva les yeux de son assiette d'oeuf brouillé. En voyant l'intensité des yeux de Clary, il s'étouffa avec sa salive.  
-Tu as un examen quand ? Demanda Alec à Simon.  
-Toute la journée mais c'est la dernière journée et après je peux respirer.  
Clary écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive.  
-Oh c'est cool on va pouvoir faire la fête ce soir, dit-elle sans quitter Jace des yeux.  
-Tu n'as pas assez fait la fête hier ? Répliqua Jace amusé.  
Clary avança vers Jace et posa les deux mains sur la table en face de lui, elle se pencha légèrement de façon à dévoiler son décolleté.  
-Hier j'ai fait la fête, vraiment ? Oh non hier j'ai simplement dévoilé un avant goût de ce que je te réserve Jace Herondale. Attends-toi à vivre la soirée la plus chaude de ta vie, susurra-t-elle en ignorant la présence de Simon et Alec.  
-J'ai loupé un épisode ? Demanda Alec en ricanant.  
-Oh non, je rappelle juste à ton _parabatai_ qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, répondit Clary en passant son index du cou au menton de Jace.  
Elle le vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté et dans un geste élégant et sûr d'elle, Clary se retourna et quitta la pièce. En se rendant vers l'ascenseur, elle croisa Maryse qui fut surprise de voir Clary dans une robe blanche si moulante.  
-Clary tu sors ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Dans cette tenue ?  
-Elle a quoi ma tenue ? Demanda Clary, perplexe.  
Isabelle s'habillait beaucoup plus court que ça tous les jours et Maryse ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.  
-Elle est très... Isabelle, expliqua Maryse en souriant.  
-Oui c'était le but. Je peux t'aider ?  
-Non pas vraiment, je trouve ça surprenant que tu sortes toute seule en ville. Jace ne vient pas avec toi ?  
-Non, il doit être occupé à réfléchir à certaines choses.  
Maryse eut un petit sourire moqueur, elle devait comprendre le sous-entendu de la jeune femme. Mais elle reprit son sérieux très rapidement.  
-D'après mes enfants, tu as assez de connaissance pour achever ta formation.  
-J'ai passé la dernière étape hier avec Jace. Le contrôle de notre corps.  
-J'imagine, rit Maryse.  
Clary ne put s'empêcher de partager sa bonne humeur.  
-Mais j'ai conscience qu'il est temps de faire ton choix maintenant. J'ai déjà informer l'Enclave que tu n'es plus en formation dès ce matin, je pense que Tobias en sera rapidement informé.  
-Oh.  
La culpabilité de Clary revint en pleine force. Comment avait-elle pu oublié son petit ami ? Maryse laissa Clary en plan sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où des tas de dossiers et de rapport devaient l'attendre. Clary soupira, elle n'avait plus envie de sortir ni de faire la fête. Elle avait fait son choix, elle resterait à New-York. Même si elle l'avait murmuré à Jace en s'endormant, il était l'heure d'assumer ses choix ! Clary comprit que Jace la testait et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ce matin, il ne devait pas la croire ! Un abattement envahi Clary, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aller à Londres, l'appeler ou lui écrire une lettre ? Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas répondu à celle qu'elle avait reçu la veille mais était-ce une bonne façon de rompre ? Y avait-il seulement une bonne manière de cesser plus d'un an de relation ? Clary s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque sans le réaliser. Il y avait plusieurs nécessaires de correspondance sur le bureau dont le préféré de Clary : un papier blanc avec des arabesques noires. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme venait de prendre sa dose matinale de caféine, elle alla se service un autre café latte avec du sucre et retourna dans la bibliothèque où Alec lisait un livre devant la cheminée éteinte. Du bureau, Clary vit de gros nuages passer lentement devant la fenêtre, créant des ombres mouvantes sur le parquet foncé de la bibliothèque. Avalant une gorgée de café, Clary se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer par lui annoncer la rupture, cela serait trop brutal. Non elle devait commencer par de la douceur. Elle se saisit d'un stylo noir assez lourd et posa la main sur le papier, au même moment un air de piano retentit dans la pièce*. _Jace_ , se dit-elle. C'était un signe, elle devait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Tobias, ne pas le faire espérer.  
-Je me demande à quoi pense-t-il quand il joue Sonate au Clair de Lune, chuchota Alec.  
Clary releva la tête et vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés.  
-Il m'a dit un jour qu'il ne pensait à rien pour ne pas mettre d'émotion dans les notes.  
-Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas d'émotion dans sa façon de jouer ? Demanda Alec doucement.  
Clary sentit l'amour et la tristesse qui perçaient à travers les notes, la remplissant d'une nostalgie étrange qui n'était pas la sienne.  
-Et toi tu penses à quoi quand tu écoutes cet air ?  
-Je pense à Max, avoua Alec avec énormément de tristesse. Je le vois grandir, recevoir ses marques, devenir un homme. Je le vois si beau, ressemblant à mon père, si gracieux comme ma mère. Je l'imagine vivre et j'oublie la vision de son corps froid et couvert de sang.  
Alec renifla bruyamment mais se reprit aussitôt.  
-Et toi tu pensais à quoi en entendant les premières notes résonner ?  
-J'ai ressenti de la nostalgie mais c'est l'air triste qui fait ça, confia Clary.  
Alec hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, il se replongea dans sa lecture en laissant Clary devant sa feuille qui était toujours vierge.

" _Mon très cher Tobias,_  
 _Ta lettre m'a touché. J'imagine que tu dois être soulagé de savoir que tes parents vont rester un moment chez vous pour te laisser souffler. Le départ de ta soeur doit être compliqué à gérer pour toute ta famille, je peux comprendre ça. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous avons beaucoup de loups en plus à gérer à New-York et je t'avoue que mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes et épuisantes. Mais j'aime ça !_  
 _Tout au long de ces semaines loin de toi, j'ai réellement réfléchi à notre situation. Je pense te devoir la vérité après un an de relation, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Jace. Mais contrairement à tes peurs, il n'a pas essayé de me faire oublier ton existence. Je conçois que tu ne l'aimes pas, son caractère est très spécial et il est arrogant mais il a été respectueux avec moi et n'a jamais profité de ton absence._  
 _Ton dilemme m'a paru, et me parait toujours, cruel car je ne devais pas choisir entre deux hommes mais choisir entre deux vies. Je ne savais pas quoi faire car je n'ai jamais voulu partir de New-York mais je ne voulais pas te quitter non plus. Qu'est-ce-que je pouvais faire ? J'ai demandé conseil à Isabelle qui a toujours été de ton côté, j'ai parlé à Luke, à Maya et chacun m'a donné encore plus de doute. Devais-je quitter New-York ? Devais-je te quitter ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais ici ? Maya m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour me laisser libre, que tu voulais m'emprisonner dans une cage car tu avais peur que je m'envole. Je pense au contraire que tu m'aimes beaucoup trop._  
 _Notre amour a toujours été doux, réconfortant, comme un feu de cheminé. Avec toi, je me sens toujours chez moi, c'est comme si je retrouvais ma maison après des années d'absence et c'est apaisant. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, la paix que tu m'apportes. Tu m'as énormément soutenu dans des épreuves affreuses et je sais que je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante._  
 _C'est vrai que le retour de Jace a bouleversé ma vie et notre couple. Depuis son retour rien n'est pareil. Tu es devenu jaloux, méfiant et parfois tu m'as fait peur. J'avoue en toute honnêteté m'être éloignée de toi dès son arrivé mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Tu as compris que Jace était mon grand amour mais je ne m'en suis jamais cachée car je ne voulais pas te mentir, comme je m'y refuse encore. Tu mérites la vérité Tobias._  
 _Alors oui, mon hésitation était à cause de Jace, j'aurais certainement accepté ton marché s'il n'était pas revenu (je pense d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais existé sans ce retour !), mais Jace est de retour et il restera là._  
 _Je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il sera toujours présent dans mon coeur et pas parce qu'il a été mon premier amour, il a été celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, il a risqué sa vie pour moi sans me connaitre, il m'a fait devenir la femme que je suis._  
 _Durant ces cinq semaines j'ai ouvert les yeux : je suis amoureuse de Jace mais je t'aime. Le choix s'est révélé difficile mais je l'ai fait. Tu mérites d'avoir toute la vérité sur notre histoire et la vérité est que je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer comme tu le voudrais. Oui je t'aime c'est vrai mais pas assez fort pour résister à l'amour que j'ai toujours porté pour Jace. Jace n'est pas au courant de cette lettre, il pense d'ailleurs que je vais partir d'un instant à l'autre pour te rejoindre mais je reste à New-York Tobias._  
 _Cette décision est dure à prendre mais c'est la meilleure, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble toute notre vie. Alors oui on souffrira de cette séparation sur le coup mais il vaut mieux souffrir maintenant que regretter notre amour dans dix, quinze, vingt ans. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et te détester parce que je me rends compte que j'ai fait le mauvais choix._  
 _Mais ne pense pas que tu y es pour quelque chose, je ne vais pas faire dans le cliché du "le problème ce n'est pas toi mais moi", non le seul problème c'est que notre amour n'était pas éternel mais éphémère. Je t'ai aimé du plus profond de mon coeur et je t'aimerai sans doute encore très longtemps mais je ne veux pas nous faire souffrir._  
 _Je suis désolé Tobias pour tout le mal que je te fais mais c'est mieux comme ça._  
 _Clary Morgenstern"_

* * *

 ***L'air que joue Jace c'est : Sonate Au Clair du Lune - Beethoven**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus du choix de Clary !**

 **La suite promets d'être intéressante n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **Comme toujours c'est un extrait pour chaque review !**

 **A Vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre, que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim.**


	16. 16- If You Love Someone - The Veronicas

**J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous sont impatientes de lire la réaction de Jace, elle va vous surprendre ! (moi aussi j'étais surprise, je ne m'y attedais pas du tout !)**

 **Comme j'aime joué avec mes personnages, on va les torturer un peu !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes mais je ne suis pas chez moi et je fais ce que je peux pour publier ! Bref bonne lecture.**

 **Chanson du chapitre (un vrai coup de coeur grâce à Deezer) : If you love someone - The veronicas**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Clary entra dans la salle de musique où Jace jouait du piano depuis un très long moment. Les airs qu'il avait enchainé étaient tous si triste qu'ils avaient accompagné Clary pendant la rédaction de sa rupture avec Tobias. Elle s'installa sur le petit fauteuil usé mais confortable et se laissa bercer par les notes. Oui elle avait fait le bon choix, elle en était certaine. Cette mélodie, n'avait plus de mélancolie ni de solitude comme les précédentes, elle était simplement douce. Clary ferma les yeux et vit la ferme de Luke sous un soleil d'été, une brise légère secoué les branches du pommier.  
-Quel est le nom de cette mélodie ? Chuchota Clary de peur de briser la sérénité qui reignait dans la pièce.  
-Stay de Chopin. Elle est magnifique dans sa légèreté.  
-C'est toi qui la rend magnifique, contredit Clary. Tu as rempli tout l'Institut de calme et de paix depuis que tu en joues.  
-Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas joué pour moi, avoua Jace.  
Un sourire si triste se figea sur le visage de Jace, lui donnant le même air que les anges des représentations mortuaires.  
-Can Not Lose your love toujours de Chopin, annonça Jace.  
La tristesse qui se dégageait de lui à cet instant, sous cet air nouveau et mélancolique donna l'envie de parler à Clary.  
-J'étais sérieuse hier soir Jace, murmura-t-elle.  
-De quoi parles-tu Clary ? Demanda Jace sans s'arrêter de jouer.  
-Quand je te disais que c'était toi que je voulais et pas Tobias. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter Jace, jamais.  
-Je sais Clary mais je ne veux pas que tu restes ici uniquement pour moi car peut-être que tu penses m'aimer mais que ce n'est pas réellement de l'amour.  
La voix de Jace était si triste que Clary crut pleurer mais se retint.  
-Je ne reste pas uniquement pour toi, le rassura Clary. Non je veux rester pour ma vie ici, les fous rires avec Magnus, la complicité avec Isa, les leçons avec Alec, l'amour maternel de Maryse, les conversations avec Simon mais surtout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.  
Jace arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers Clary.  
-Je ne t'offrirai jamais un amour doux Clary, j'en suis incapable. Te dire que je t'aime m'est trop difficile maintenant même si c'est le cas. Je sais que je t'ai détruite et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie car tu souffres encore de cauchemars à cause de moi.  
-Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis que je dors avec toi.  
-Tu en fais encore, contredit Jace, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais moi si.  
-Tu essayes de me faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas te remettre avec moi ? Demanda piteusement Clary.  
-Je ne t'offrirai rien de plus que ce que je te donne maintenant.  
Jace était sérieux sans essayer d'être blessant. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Isabelle qui fronça les sourcils.  
-Je pouvais toujours vous appeler pour venir manger ! Reprocha-t-elle.  
-On arrive, marmonna Jace en passant devant Clary.  
Elle suivit Isabelle et Jace sans broncher, gardant les yeux le plus loin possible de Jace.  
-Tiens qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Isabelle en remarqua la feuille dans la main de Clary.  
-Ma réponse à la lettre de Tobias. Je lui enverrai demain.  
-Ou alors demande à Magnus de l'envoyer par magie.  
-Ils n'aiment pas la proximité avec les créatures obscures à Londres, expliqua Clary.  
-Ils sont vraiment vieux jeu, critiqua Isabelle avec une voix hautaine.  
Elle se mit ensuite à imiter grossièrement les manières britanniques et parlait comme une snob, Clary s'amusait beaucoup du comportement d'Isabelle mais Jace finit par s'énerver contre elle en arrivant près de la cuisine.  
-On a compris Isabelle ! Ils sont ringards, snob et ennuyeux, pas besoin de le répéter une heure !  
-Tu as mangé des herissons ce matin ? Rétorqua Isabelle en levant un sourcil.  
-Non mais je pourrais bien t'en faire avaler un pendant ton sommeil si tu continues à m'emmerder !  
Jace ne prit pas sa place habituelle à table, à côté de Clary, et se plaça de l'autre côté de son parabatai en fuyant le regard de la jeune femme.  
-Soupe de poisson ! Annonça Isabelle.  
Une mixture verte et épaisse gisait dans plusieurs bols assortis, une odeur nauséabonde en sortait.  
-Berk ! S'exclama Jace en se levant.  
Il se leva et ouvrit le frigo. Il en sortit une énorme assiette de spaghetti à la bolognaise et la réchauffa sous les yeux outrés d'Isabelle. Elle servit un bol à Alec qui regardait la soupe avec un regard noir, Clary prétexta qu'elle n'avait pas faim même si elle mourrait d'envie de manger un peu de spaghetti avec Jace. Un flash se fit dans son esprit : un de ses premiers jours à l'Institut, elle ricana.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Alec qui avait la cuillère dans sa main.  
-Tu n'étais pas là Alec mais quand Jace a ramené Simon à l'Institut Isabelle a pété un câble. Elle préparait la même soupe et Jace a fini par manger des spaghettis pour échapper à la soupe.  
Jace eut un petit sourire mais ne dit rien, il finit par jeter un regard de pitié à Alec qui s'étranglait à chaque cuillerée et lui donna le reste de son assiette. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard pour personne.  
-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Clary en se leva précipitemment.  
-En ville.  
-Je peux venir ?  
-On est pas obligé d'être collé tout le temps ensemble Clary, soupira Jace agacé.  
-Et tu n'es pas obligé d'être un salop sans raison ! répliqua Clary en le bousculant.  
-Tient ça faisait longtemps, commenta Alec visiblement amusé.  
Clary s'éloigna de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle n'entendit pas Jace la suivre.  
-Attends Clary ! dit-il quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, énervée et blessée de son comportement.  
-Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on ne devrait pas être constamment ensemble car tu n'es pas objective dans ton choix de me prendre.  
Clary avait prit un nécessaire de dessin qu'elle avait fourré dans son sac en toile et y avait glissé sa lettre de rupture. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide, surprenant Jace.  
-Ose me dire que j'ai fait le mauvais choix Jace, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir car si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, tu vas le regretter !  
-Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu esquives tout le temps les questions.  
-Ce n'était pas une question !  
-Ne commence pas à m'énerver Jace ! s'écria Clary.  
-C'est toi qui t'énerves tout seule, sourit Jace.  
-Oh arrête ce petit jeu, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais il la retint d'une main de fer.  
-Oh non tu es trop frustrée pour me tenir tête.  
Il plaqua Clary contre son corps chaud.  
-Si je le voudrais, je pourrais te faire l'amour là tout de suite dans le couloir.  
Il déposa des baisers chaudes et humides sur la nuque de Clary et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, oui elle était vraiment frustrée depuis ce matin.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de ça, termina Jace en s'éloignant de Clary.  
Il marchait d'un pas fière et déterminé, il jouait encore avec les nerfs de Clary ! Clary se jura de ne pas céder à la colère qui montait en elle et se prépara à sortir dans un lieu qu'elle aimait énormément avant que sa vie ne change définitivement. Isabelle était dans le couloir, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs sans accorder d'attention à Clary.  
-Au fait, on sort ce soir. On va au Charivari, annonça Clary.  
-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?  
-Non j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule.  
-Tu pus la frustration ! rétorqua Isabelle sans moquerie.  
Clary avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner des chasseurs un petit moment car elle en avait marre de cette ambiance ! Toute sa frustration cessa à l'instant où elle ouvrit la porte du salon de thé. Malgré les couleurs beaucoup trop féminines à son goût, Clary aimait venir ici quand elle n'avait pas le moral ou qu'elle se sentait oppressée par le monde des Nephilim. Le salon de thé de madame Fisher était toujours calme et paisible, une odeur de lavande était diffusée grâce aux bougies disposées sur chaque table. Clary posa ses affaires à la table la plus éloignée de la porte, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait ses habitudes ici même si elle ne venait pas souvent, elle regarda la carte des mélanges proposés d'un oeil distrait.  
-Je sens des problèmes dans ta jolie tête, dit une voix féminine derrière elle.  
-Madame Fisher, sourit Clary.  
La gérante du salon, une mamie à chat toujours souriante et très intuitive pour une terrestre, avait la capacité de trouver le thé idéal pour Clary peu importe l'humeur de la jeune femme.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis pour les hommes, ils sont tous idiots ! plaisanta la grand-mère.  
-Oh il n'y a pas que ça, Jace est simplement énervant pour se protéger des sentiments des autres.  
-Alors il s'appelle Jace, sourit la gérante.  
Elle alla vers son comptoir et prépara une tisane sans demander l'avis de Clary comme souvent. Clary reconnut l'odeur de la lavande et une autre plus douce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. La vieille femme revint avec deux tasses élégantes. Clary regardait la tasse verte sans la voir, l'odeur la détendait avant même qu'elle ne goûte l'infusion.  
-Lavande pour éloigner les soucis et te détendre et le laurier...  
-Le laurier pour éviter les indigestions, récita Clary.  
-Je suis toujours étonnée que tu connaisses si bien les plantes médicinales.  
-J'ai reçu des leçons sur les plantes, expliqua vaguement Clary.  
-Dans quelle école ?  
-Oh si je vous disais le nom de mon école, vous ne croirez probablement pas.  
Un éclair étrange passa dans le regard de la vieille femme mais elle ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle bu une gorgée de sa tisane et observa la tenue de Clary d'un oeil critique. Clary n'avait pas prit la peine de cacher ses marques, oubliant parfois qu'elle évoluait dans un monde terrestre.  
-Tu viens d'où pour être habillée ainsi ?  
-C'est aussi une longue histoire, marmonna Clary mal à l'aise. Mais je vais en soirée avec mes amis ce soir et je me suis déjà habillée.  
-Ce qui explique ces tatouages ?  
-Ce sont des tatouages éphémères pour la plus part.  
-Sauf celui-là, fit la vieille femme en désignant la main droite de Clary. On dirait qu'il est incrusté dans ta peau à vie. C'est étrange car plus je le regarde et plus je me sens étourdie.  
C'était l'effet que les runes provoquaient sur les terrestres s'ils se focalisaient sur eux.  
-Vous ne devriez pas regarder mes tatouages, conseilla Clary.  
-Oh très bien, répondit madame Fisher gênée.  
Clary goûta à la boisson chaude et se sentit un peu mieux, comme si une bulle de paix l'avait enveloppé, c'était agréable.  
-Donc ce fameux Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour te faire rendre si triste ?  
-Ce n'est pas lui, protesta Clary. C'est moi le problème dans cette histoire. J'arrivais enfin à l'oublier et il a fallu que je retombe amoureuse de lui à la première seconde où il revient en ville.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on retombe amoureux d'une personne qu'on a déjà aimé. On enferme nos sentiments pour nous protéger mais il arrive parfois qu'ils reviennent encore plus fort.  
-C'est exactement ça, avoua Clary en savourant une nouvelle gorgée.  
-J'ai connu cette situation autrefois. C'était une autre époque, une époque de guerre et de conflit qui allait au delà de l'imaginaire.  
Clary eut un sourire triste, c'était exactement la même période pour elle.  
-J'étais un peu plus âgé que toi, je venais d'avoir ma majorité.  
-Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, protesta Clary un peu vexée.  
-A mon époque la majorité était à vingt-et-un ans. je te rassure, tu fais ton âge Clary, tu as l'air même plus vieille et plus sage que les jeunes femmes de ton âge. J'avais mon diplôme de pharmacienne comme mon père et je travaillais dans sa boutique. Je fréquentais un jeune homme d'une famille moyenne et très gentille. Johnny, c'était son prénom, venait tous les mardi matin acheter de la tisane calmante pour sa grand-mère alitée. A force de le voir, j'ai commencé à avoir de l'affection pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive un jour, un bouquet à la main. Au lieu de me le donner, il est aller voir mon père et ma mère à l'arrière boutique, il a donnait les fleurs à ma mère en la remerciant d'avoir créer une aussi belle fille que moi. Puis il a demandé la permission à mon père de me fréquenter. On a fini par se fiancer.  
La vieille femme but une gorgée et continua son histoire.  
-L'argent a fini par manquer quand son père s'est retrouvé blessé sur un chantier, alors Johnny s'est engagé dans la marine. J'étais dévastée d'apprendre son départ mais je l'ai accepté, je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière. J'ai attendu son retour deux ans, il envoyait des lettres régulièrement et un jour je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle. Sa mère est venue un matin m'annoncer que Johnny était resté en Chine, il ne rentrerait probablement jamais. C'était une manière polie de me dire que nos fiançailles étaient rompues. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre mais j'ai refait ma vie avec un autre homme, de bonne famille. C'était le neveux du gouverneur, on s'est marié rapidement et on a eu un enfant ensemble.  
-C'est une histoire triste, commenta Clary.  
-L'histoire n'est pas terminée, expliqua madame Fisher. Johnny est revenu cinq ans plus tard. Il n'avait pas changé, il avait gardé son sourire enfantin et ses yeux noirs intimidants. Il a frappé à la porte de ma boutique de fleurs et a acheté le même bouquet qu'il avait offert à ma mère mais cette fois il me l'a donné.  
-C'est beau, coupa Clary.  
-Oui c'est beau mais j'étais tellement blessée de le voir là devant moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné des années plus tôt.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Clary.  
-Je lui ai demandé de partir, j'avais refait ma vie. Il était hors de question que je gâche mon mariage paisible pour un amour de jeunesse.  
-C'est terrible pour lui, s'écria la jeune femme.  
-Ce qui est terrible c'était que j'avais un enfant, je ne pouvais briser mon mariage et perdre la confort de cette vie pour Johnny. En réalité je mourrais d'envie de m'enfuir avec lui et toute ma vie j'ai regretté cette décision.  
Madame Fisher ne semblait pas affectée, le temps devait guérir les blessures. Quelle histoire triste, songea Clary. Malgré la tristesse de cette histoire, elle avait fait du bien à Clary qui comprit que son choix était le bon. Rien ne la retenait à Tobias, pas de mariage, pas d'enfant.  
-Mais c'est une vieille histoire tout comme moi et je doute qu'elle s'applique à toi ma chère. Je te laisse tranquille, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de solitude.  
Clary avait besoin d'un peu de solitude c'était vrai mais elle appréciait sincèrement madame Fisher. Elle s'était mise à dessiner sans s'en rendre compte comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste. Son carnet de dessin était rempli d'esquisse de ses proches, de point de vue de la ville et elle avait un dessin de Tobias qu'elle n'avait jamais terminé. Mais cette fois-ci Clary dessina une rune inconnue à la jeune fille mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait une utilisation. Elle devrait l'ajouter à sa collection de rune inconnue sur le mur de sa chambre, derrière son lit. L'ombre des immeubles pénétra à travers la vitrine du salon de thé, le temps avait passé plus vite que Clary l'avait cru.  
-Il est temps que je m'en aille, annonça-t-elle à la gérante.  
Elle paya sa tasse de thé ainsi que le muffin à la poire qu'elle avait mangé et quitta son coin de paradis. Devait-elle rentrer à l'Institut se changer ? Sa robe blanche n'était pas idéale pour sortir, beaucoup trop transparente, et ses chaussures n'avaient pas de semelle confortable. Mais elle n'était pas loin du logement de Luke et Clary y gardait toujours des vêtements dans un sac en cas de départ imminent. Elle avait également laissé une robe en dentelle rouge offerte par Magnus à son anniversaire, serrée à la poitrine et plus large à partir de la taille. Associé à des escarpins aux talons vertigineux, Clary était à tomber. Le Charivari n'était pas très loin de chez Luke, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minute à pied pour se retrouver devant la file d'attente mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ses amis. Elle appela Isabelle.  
-Tu sais qu'une soirée ne commence jamais de bonne heure ! Pourquoi tu es si pressée d'aller danser ? Soupira Isabelle.  
-Parce que j'ai besoin de me divertir, de m'aérer l'esprit. Oh et puis laisse tomber Isabelle, vous êtes où ?  
-Chez Taki comme tout le temps. On t'attend en plus.  
Clary soupira, le restaurant était beaucoup trop loin pour s'y rendre à pied ! Elle se dirigea vers une rue déserte et traça un portail pensant au restaurant qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs années. Un léger vertige s'insinua en elle, ne durant qu'une seconde, et elle ouvrit les yeux sur le restaurant. De la fumée s'élevait autour d'elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait le portail sur un petit trajet. Clary entra dans le restaurant d'un air majestueux, repérant la table de ses amis au premier coup d'oeil. Ils étaient tous là, discutant vivement, ne remarquant pas la présence de la jeune femme sauf Jace qui se retourna immédiatement.  
-On t'a gardé une place à côté de moi, dit-il en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.  
-Merci.  
Clary s'assit sans parler, elle sentait la jambe de Jace contre la sienne.  
-Très jolie robe, lui souffla Jace à l'oreille.  
-Il parait que tu aimes les robes rouges, répliqua Clary sans le regarder.  
-Toutes les couleurs te vont Clary.  
La voix de Jace était suave, séductrice. Clary déglutit, but une gorgé de soda pour se ressaisir, ce soir elle devait faire craquer Jace. D'un geste naturel et irréfléchi, Jace posa sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de Clary et traça des dessins invisibles. Son touché était léger sans être déplacé ni trop rapide.  
-Tu m'écoutes Clary ? Demanda Magnus avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Non euh...je... tu disais quoi ?  
-Je disais qu'il était temps de commander si on voulait profiter du Charivari.  
-Bonne idée, marmonna Clary en plaçant la carte devant son visage espérant cacher son trouble.  
-Les autres ne le remarquent peut-être pas mais tu rougis comme au début de notre rencontre, chuchota Jace en posant un regard lourd de sens.  
-Ta main ne m'aide pas à rester concentrer, sourit Clary.  
-Ah bon, ma main te dérange ?  
Jace remonta sa main le long du flan de Clary qui frissonna de plaisir. Elle aimait tellement le touché de Jace.  
-Clary et Jace, pas de recette féerique ce soir, lança Simon rieur.  
-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Jace en levant les yeux de la carte qu'il ne lisait pas.  
-Parce que vous puez la frustration sexuelle et que je ne veux pas assister à l'une de vos séances privées !  
Clary et Jace échangèrent un regard complice, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils partageaient c'était leur répulsion des ordres et des interdits. Sans s'échanger un mot, ils prirent la même décision. Jonas, le serveur qui travaillait ce soir, prit la commande de chacun.  
-Des frites arc-en-ciel, commanda Clary en souriant.  
-Et pour toi Jace ? Demanda le serveur d'un air absent.  
-Des tacos avec un supplément de sauce à la fleur.  
-Très bien je vous ramène les frites et les boissons tout de suite, le reste arrive dans quelques minutes.  
Jonas s'en alla, laissant Clary et Jace fières de leur plan.  
-Bravo le terrestre, soupira Alec, maintenant ils vont être encore plus insupportables !  
Clary fit une grimace à Alec et mangea en silence, oubliant même le toucher de Jace. A la fin du repas, elle se félicita de ne pas avoir beaucoup touchait à ses frites, ne voulant pas être trop insouciante ce soir. Jace lui avait englouti son repas et lançait des regards chauds et envoûtants à la jeune femme qui se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Finalement, leur rébellion se retournait contre eux.

Arrivés au Charivari les amis passèrent sans attendre, privilèges des Nephilim, et Clary se mit aussitôt à danser avec Isabelle. Son parabatai portait son fouet séraphique comme toujours mais ne semblait pas disposée à patrouiller ce soir, tout comme Clary n'avait pas envie d'utiliser les poignards cachés sous sa robe. Les filles se déhanchèrent au rythme entêtant de la musique électro. Clary sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Deux mains fermes mais douces, les mains de Jace. Soudain, la musique prit un autre tempo dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. De rythmé, elle devint sensuelle, dangereuse. Clary se retourna, plongea son regard dans celui de Jace et bougea son corps en oubliant le reste du monde. Elle leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et ondula les hanches sensuellement, les mains de Jace descendirent sur ces cuisses et les remonta lentement jusqu'aux mains de la jeune femme. Il les referma sur elles et rabaissa leurs bras, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Jace bougeait à un rythme lent, Clary remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres en se retournant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver au lobe de son oreille gauche.  
-On devrait se trouver un coin tranquille, susurra Clary.  
Jace ouvrit les yeux et resserra sa prise autour de Clary. Son regard n'était pas doux ni amoureux comme à son habitude, il était affamé, bestial. L'un des effets de la nourriture de fées était ce désir incontrôlable, et Jace n'y échappait pas ! L'une des mains de Jace descendit le long du dos de Clary et s'arrêta juste au niveau de sa chute de rein. Une chaleur douce et agréable se répandit dans tout son corps. Jace caressait le dos dénudé de la jeune femme en dansant. La musique diminuait un peu, annonçant un autre morceau, et Clary voulut se dérober à l'emprise de Jace pour se rafraîchir mais son partenaire raffermit sa prise, la collant au plus prêt de son corps. Clary sentait le souffle chaud de Jace sur son visage, elle leva les yeux et fut choquée par le feu qu'elle voyait dans le regard mordoré de Jace. Ce n'était pas une métaphore, elle voyait un vrai feu dans ses yeux ! Au lieu de reculer, Clary se sentit encore plus attirée par Jace. leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans que Clary ne se rappelle comment mais ils échangèrent le baiser le plus passionné que Clary ait connu jusque là. L'âme de Clary s'éleva au dessus de la terre, rencontrant celle de Jace. Le nouveau couple oublia le reste du monde, ils en oublièrent même de danser, trop absorbé par l'autre. Les battements de coeur de Clary s'intensifièrent douloureusement, la faisant gémir contre les lèvres du combattant.  
-Oh prenez une chambre d'hôtel, rouspéta Isabelle derrière eux.  
-Laisse-les Isabelle, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont heureux, dit Magnus.  
Clary rompit le contact en première mais ne recula pas, elle était hypnotisée par le regard de Jace. Elle avala sa salive pour s'éclaircir la gorge.  
-On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa-t-elle.  
-Avec plaisir, sourit Jace.  
Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en dehors du bar, elle fit signe de la main à ses amis mais ne leur dit rien.  
-On rentre directement à l'Institut ? Proposa Jace.  
-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.  
Elle embrassa Jace encore et encore, ne voulant plus le quitter. Oui elle l'aimait, elle avait besoin de lui montrer. Le jeu avait cessé car personne n'avait gagné ou perdu et laissa place à une passion dévorante.  
-On va aller chez Luke, dit-elle entre deux baisers.  
Jace ne répondit pas mais sourit, visiblement Clary ne voulait pas être dérangée par leurs amis. Le trajet en taxi fut un supplice pour Clary qui ne voulait pas étaler son bonheur devant le chauffeur surtout qu'il avait un regard pervers sur elle et que Jace était à deux doigts de l'égorger quand elle paya la note à quelques rues de l'appartement de Luke. Elle ouvrit la porte du logement rapidement sans allumer de lumière, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Jace se jeta sur elle au moment où la serrure de la porte s'enclencha, les enfermant dans une bulle de bonheur. En s'abandonnant dans les bras de Jace complètement nue, Clary sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Pas trop de frustration en un seul chapitre ?

Comme toujours, une review = un extrait savament choisi !

A vendredi pour un prochain chapitre et que l'Ange veille sur vous. Bisous !


	17. 17-Stuck In The Middle - boys like girls

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Je poste ce chapitre de bonne heure (en pause déjeuné) parce que ce soir c'est soirée foot (youhouuuuuuuuuuuu), j'adore le sport, tous les sports. Du coup avec la famille, on va faire des courses dans l'après-midi et je n'aurais pas le temps de le poster si je ne le fais pas maintenant !**

* * *

 **Instant pub : Vous aimez ma façon d'écrire ? Vous adorez mes blagues ? Vous vous demandez ce qui m'inspire dans la vie ? Vous voulez savoir comment je trouve autant de chanson ? Parfois vous avez l'impression que j'ai l'air du folle ? **

**Et bien suivez-moi sur Instagram : sous le nom de _AlouquaHerondale_ ! **

**(Je partage beaucoup sur ma vie, vous verrez) J'avais un compte personnel et un compte auteur mais j'ai décidé de supprimer les deux et d'en faire un unique.**

* * *

 **Petites précisions :**

 **1) les /!\ vous préviennent d'une scène sexuelle entre Magnus & Alec. Je ne tiens à choquer personne, vous êtes prévenus et vous pouvez passer jusqu'au prochain /!\ sans manquer quelque chose. **

**2) Ce chapitre est un bonus, il n'était pas prévu. Il se place entre le chapitre 10 & 11 soit juste avant que Clary ne parte à Londres s'expliquer devant Tobias.**

 **3) la playlist de la fanfiction est toujours disponible !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre :** **Stuck in the middle - boys like girls**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Pourquoi rêvait-il toujours de chose horrible ? Non, la vrai question était : pourquoi savait-il que ses cauchemars étaient réels ? Magnus se massa les tempes en baillant, il était toujours épuisé quand il faisait un rêve comme celui-là malgré son immortalité. Il tourna la tête vers Alec qui dormait encore, blottit contre lui. Magnus effleura le bras nu de son fiancé avec tendresse, il l'aimait un peu plus à chaque seconde passait avec lui. Un picotement traversa sa colonne vertébrale comme à chaque fois que sa magie se déployait en lui. Magnus se leva sans réveiller Alec qui avait passé la nuit à patrouiller dans un coin malfamé de New-York avec Jace. Le sorcier n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette relation entre les deux hommes, ils s'aimaient et se respectaient même s'ils semblaient souvent opposés. Il fallait bien admettre que Magnus était heureux du retour de Jace dans la vie de son compagnon. Alec avait retrouvé la joie de vivre, son humour et son sourire unique. Jace était un rayon de soleil pour beaucoup de personne malgré son comportement odieux. Magnus avait eu du mal à apprécier la présence du Nephilim dans sa vie et pourtant il avait fini par apprécier les joutes verbales auxquelles il assistait régulièrement entre Jace et les autres membres du groupe. Un groupe... Magnus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait un jour parti d'un cercle d'ami de Nephilim et d'un Terrestre. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour son Alec ! Sans compter qu'il se sentait responsable de Clary depuis toujours et le seul moyen de veiller sur elle était de passer du temps avec eux tous. Magnus fit apparaitre un café sur son bureau encombré de papier.  
-Je devrais penser à le ranger, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise confortable.  
Il but une gorgée du café sucré qu'il s'était "offert" et commença à rédiger ce dont il se souvenait de la prophétie qu'il avait rêvé dans la nuit. Il conservait toutes ses prophéties dans un journal à l'abri des regards et des mains indiscrètes. Une main ferme mais chaleureuse le tira de son journal, il le referma par précaution.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si passionné dans ton écriture ? souffla Alec.  
-Tu sais bien que je tiens un journal intime, esquiva Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire disparaître le journal.  
-J'espère que tu racontes la nuit passionnée qu'on a eu, plaisanta le nephilim.  
-Je parle toujours de toi dans mon journal.  
Magnus ne mentait pas vraiment, il tenait vraiment un journal intime dans lequel il parlait de son histoire avec Alec mais ce journal était différent de celui qu'il venait de ranger.  
-Alors quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alec en roulant les épaules.  
-Pas grand chose, deux ou trois sorts à lancer, une petite visite à des collègues et un dîner romantique avec mon futur mari.  
Alec éclata de rire.  
-Tu sais que je n'ai rien accepté encore.  
-Oh mais je sais que tu vas accepter dans peu de temps.  
Alec leva les yeux en l'air sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Magnus admira le corps de son amoureux, un corps souple mais musclé, une fine ligne de poil noir courait le long du ventre jusqu'au boxer. Un désir intense envahit le sorcier et il se leva pour rejoindre Alec. Le Nephilim préparait un repas copieux comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.  
-Tu comptes ravitailler un régiment de Nephilim ? Se moqua gentiment Magnus.  
-Non.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, Jace arrive ?  
-Non plus, sourit Alec.  
-Oh alors j'ai été meilleur que je le pensais, répondit pensivement le sorcier.  
-Tu es toujours le meilleur dans tous les domaines, le rassura le Nephilim.  
Magnus ne répondit pas. Il ne se sentait pas le meilleur surtout pas en ce moment alors qu'il avait des visions affreuses de l'avenir contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Alec remarqua le silence inhabituel de Magnus et lâcha la fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main pour serrer son petit ami contre lui.  
-Hey chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage.  
-Rien, mentit Magnus.  
-Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je sais quand tu as un problème, quand tu as peur ou quand tu es triste. Et là c'est un peu les trois en même temps.  
Magnus s'éloigna d'Alec de quelques pas pour retrouver ses esprits. Il ne voulait révéler son rêve à Alec car il savait qu'il en parlerait aux concernés.  
-Je déteste quand tu restes silencieux comme ça, soupira Alec sans détourner le regard.  
-Le silence est une grande sagesse.  
-Ne recommence pas avec tes grands airs de sorcier centenaire !  
La situation allait déraper si Magnus ne calmait pas les choses rapidement et il décida de jouer la sensibilité.  
-Quand j'arriverai à démêler ce merdier je t'en parlerai, promit Magnus en montrant sa tête.  
-Très bien, répondit Alec en pinçant ses lèvres fines.  
Le secret était un des gros problèmes dans le couple, Alec ne supportait pas que Magnus ait une vie en dehors de lui, ce qui était agaçant. Le jeune combattant devait apprendre à lui faire confiance ! Magnus sourit à Alec qui se préparait déjà à quitter l'appartement.  
-Alec attends une minute, lança Magnus dans le couloir.  
Le sorcier tendit une fiole contenant un liquide blanchâtre un peu épais.  
-Donne ça à ta soeur, ordonna-t-il.  
-C'est quoi ? demanda Alec.  
Magnus soupira devant le manque de confiance de son petit ami. Il décida de lui cacher la vérité. En quoi les commandes de sa soeur le regardait ?  
-C'est une potion pour son petit problème gastrique.  
-Ah d'accord, parfois je devrais éviter de poser trop de question.

En réalité, Isabelle avait demandé un contraceptif puissant à Magnus. Isabelle ne voulait pas d'enfant, pas avant plusieurs années.

-Oui voilà. Maintenant vas-t-en j'ai des choses à faire.  
Magnus claqua la porte avec sa magie, faisant crépiter ses doigt. Il était encore énervé quand il retrouva Paulo, un jeune sorcier qui avait fait des dégâts en essayant de soigner une morsure de loup-garou. Ils étaient dans un entrepôt désert au milieu du Queens, un des quartiers que Magnus évitait en temps normal.  
-Quand je dis que tu dois arrêter de te prétendre aussi doué que moi, je ne plaisante pas.  
-Elle n'avait pas assez pour s'offrir tes services, tenta le jeune homme.  
-Oh je t'en prie, tu es aussi cher que moi mais moins compétent !  
La victime, une nymphe verte, toussa gravement.  
-S'il-vous-plaît, implora-t-elle entre deux toux.  
-Je ne prends pas d'argent, juste des secrets et des trésors. Tout le monde en possède, dit Magnus en foudroyant Paulo du regard.  
Il examinait la plaie infectée de la victime en grimaçant, c'était vraiment moche à voir. Cette nymphe n'avait rien à faire en ville, surtout pas dans un quartier goudronné et bruyant. Cette créature avait besoin d'espace, de nature et de calme. Que faisait-elle ici ?  
-Ton coeur est triste, dit-elle faiblement.  
-Mon coeur est peut-être triste mais le tien est mourant. Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Il m'a demandé de lui donner accès à la fontaine éternelle et j'ai refusé.  
-Tu as bien fait, maintenant laisse-moi me connecter à ton énergie pour trouver la source du mal en toi.  
Magnus noua ses doigts à ceux de la nymphe en se concentrant sur cette sensation acre que dégageait son corps, signe qu'il était souillé par un poison. D'un claquement de doigt, Magnus fit apparaitre un ensemble d'herbe soignante ainsi qu'un peu de matériel pour nettoyer la plaie.  
-Toi tu vas retirer le pu et je vais lui préparer un cataplasme pour absorber le venin, dit le puissant sorcier sans détacher son regard de la nymphe mourante.  
Magnus broya des plantes magiques ainsi que quelques feuilles d'arnica pour soulager la douleur cuisante liée au venin. Dans les films, on parlait toujours de la douleur provoquée par le soit-disant venin vampirique mais personne ne parlait du venin lupin, le vrai venin mortel pour les autres créatures si elles ne se soignaient pas à temps. Magnus secouait la tête, exaspéré de la stupidité des humains, quand Paulo grimaça à la vue du venin noir et gluant.  
-Si tu grimaces pour si peu, tu ne deviendras jamais un grand sorcier ! Bon aller pousse-toi de là et laisse-moi travailler.  
Après une demi-heure de travail, la nymphe semblait aller mieux même si elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Elle devait retourner à la nature, sinon elle mourrait. Magnus rédigea une lettre aux soeurs de la nymphe pour les soins et laissa Paulo ramener la créature chez ses paires. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à partir grâce à un portail, la nymphe lui fit signe.  
-Il faut parfois regarder à travers l'ombre pour que la vérité nous éclaire, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit le sorcier.  
-Ma dette est réglée sorcier, je te donne un secret en échange de tes soins. Rien n'est plus terrible qu'une dette non réglée.

En retrouvant les Lightwood, à savoir le frère et la soeur, Magnus se sentait toujours aussi grincheux.  
-Si tu es dans cet état tout le temps, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on s'organise des repas ! ronchonna Isabelle en s'asseyant.  
-Une attaque de loup-garou sur une nymphe des bois, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? protesta Alec.  
-L'attaque s'est produite hier et je n'ai fait que soigner la nymphe qui est dans un sale état.  
Isabelle ouvrait la bouche mais Magnus fut plus rapide.  
-Non elle ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble car elle était aveuglée par une lumière puissante. Paulo pense qu'il s'agit d'un loup solitaire.  
-C'est qui ce Paulo encore ? s'énerva Alec.  
-C'est mon amant, voilà ! explosa Magnus.  
-Vous savez quoi ? Je propose qu'on remette le repas à ce soir, une fois que vous aurez régler... ça, dit Isabelle avec un geste de la main.  
Elle quitta la pizzeria en vitesse, laissant le couple à leur dispute.  
-Écoute Magnus, commença Alec.  
-Non ça suffit, j'en ai marre.  
Magnus se leva à son tour et quitta la table. Il savait très bien qu'Alec allait le suivre et c'était le but. Ils avaient besoin de parler mais pas devant une foule, encore moins devant des terrestres à l'affût d'une dispute de couple. Le restaurant n'était pas loin de chez le sorcier qui se dirigeait sans se retourner vers son appartement, il réfléchit à une nouvelle décoration sur le chemin et quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, un appartement de style parisien l'accueilli. Le sorcier jeta sa veste, devenue trop chaude pour la saison, par terre et se retourna en croisant les bras. Alec était derrière lui. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard et trop vite pour l'esprit de Magnus, Alec se jeta sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser n'était ni doux ni affectueux, c'était l'expression de leur colère et de leur désir.  
 **/!\** Magnus désirait Alec plus qu'il n'avait désirait aucun homme ni aucune femme. Le jeune Nephilim poussa Magnus contre le mur, le piégeant. Grâce à sa force naturelle et ses heures d'entraînement, Alec déchira le pull en coton de Magnus. Celui-ci grogna de désir et de frustration, ce pull lui avait coûté deux cents dollars ! Il se trouva dans une position trop injuste à son goût et entreprit de déshabiller son amoureux mais Alec le stoppa dans son élan.  
-C'est moi qui prend les choses en main, grogna-t-il.  
Le chasseur embrassa à nouveau Magnus mais cette fois le baiser fut un peu plus doux que le premier, ils n'essayaient plus de prouver à l'autre quoi que se soit. Alec embrassa le coup de Magnus, le marquant d'un suçon pour plusieurs jours, et lui mordit le lobe d'oreille, le point faible du sorcier. Magnus ne put réfréner le ronronnement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge, Alec savait exactement quoi faire pour lui donner du plaisir ! Ses mains de combattant aux centaines de cicatrices, devenues blanches avec le temps, caressaient le corps imberbe de Magnus avant de glisser sous sa ceinture. Le sorcier avait une déjà une érection douloureuse et les caresses, trop timide à son goût, de son compagnon le torturaient.  
-Alec, gémit-il.  
-Tu vois ce que c'est la torture mentale, souffla le bourreau dans son oreille.  
Alec retourna à la conquête du torse de Magnus sans se préoccuper des halètements du sorcier. Il finit enfin par atteindre la ceinture argentée de Magnus et la retira coup sec, faisant claquer le cuir sur la fesse gauche. Alec fit reculer Magnus jusqu'à leur chambre avant de le renverser sur le lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
-Donne tes mains, ordonna-t-il.  
Magnus obéit de bonne grâce, il aimait ces jeux de rôles. Alec lui attacha les mains le long des barreaux du lit avec sa ceinture. La douleur du cuir procurait un peu plus de plaisir à Magnus et il frotta son bassin contre celui d'Alec.  
-Si tu bouges j'arrête tout, prévint-il.  
-Très bien.  
Magnus attendit la suite avec un désir ardent, il dévorait Alec des yeux. Le nephilim fit glisser lentement le pantalon assorti au pull déchiré de Magnus jusqu'au sol sans le lâcher du regard. Alec toucha l'érection douloureuse de Magnus à travers le sous-vêtement étroit avec un sourire sadique.  
-Alec arrête de me torturer, supplia Magnus.  
Alec ricana pour seule réponse et arracha le boxer rose, libérant la verge du sorcier. Alec avala sa salive avant de souffler sur l'entre-jambe du sorcier. Il se pencha pour lécher le liquide séminal avec appétit. Alec avait faim de Magnus. Il suça doucement le pénis juste avant de le gober presque entièrement.  
-Putain, lâcha Magnus sous l'effet du plaisir et de la surprise.  
Alec entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient de la tête, alternant la lenteur et la vitesse. Il caressait les testicules d'une main et accentuait le mouvement à la base de la verge de l'autre. Alec était un expert en fellation. Quand le nephilim mordit légèrement le membre dur de Magnus, il se retint de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche. La langue d'Alec décrivait des cercles irréguliers autour de Magnus, se fut l'apothéose pour le sorcier. Alec enfonça un doigt dans l'anus du sorcier et cette fois, il ne put retenir son orgasme.  
-Oh bordel Alec ! cria-t-il.  
Des étoiles traversèrent son champ de vision juste avant que le visage de son futur époux n'apparaisse devant lui.  
 **/!\** -Je t'aime Alexander, chuchota Magnus.  
Les lèvres du chasseur d'ombre rencontrèrent celles du sorcier dans un baiser doux et amoureux.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.  
Alec se rabaissa au niveau de la taille du sorcier et lui remit son sous-vêtement ainsi que son pantalon, visiblement la séance intime était déjà terminée. Alec se releva et tourna le dos à Magnus.  
-Tu n'as pas oublié de me détacher ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non, sourit diaboliquement Alec. Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta magie sans tes mains donc tu devras te débrouiller tout seul pour te sortir de là.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? S'écria Magnus.  
-Très sérieux au contraire. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de généreux, je vais te laisser ton portable dans la main avec un seul numéro de joignable. Appuie sur le bouton d'appel si tu veux. A plus bébé, dit Alec en quittant la chambre.  
Magnus pesta contre le combattant, il n'avait pas le choix que d'appeler ce numéro, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas du nephilim blond.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Magnus ? Demanda une voix arrogante à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Viens chez-moi j'ai un problème.  
Il raccrocha sans donner plus de détail. Presque une heure après son appel, Jace débarqua dans la chambre en éclatant de rire. Il sortit son téléphone et photographia le sorcier.  
-C'est une petite sécurité si tu me fais du chantage un jour, expliqua-t-il.  
-Détache-moi, soupira Magnus.  
-Comment est-ce-que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ?  
Magnus allait répondre quand un éclair de lucidité frappa le blond.  
-Non en fait, ne me dit rien c'est mieux.  
-Alec se venge car je lui ai mal parlé tout à l'heure.  
-Je suis sérieux quand je ne veux pas de détail !  
-Ne sois pas jaloux car moi j'ai une vie sexuelle épanouie, se moqua gentiment Magnus.  
-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas une vie sexuelle épanouie ? Rétorqua Jace, amer.  
-Tu ne tromperais pas Clary, même si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, et je sais que vous ne couchez pas ensemble !  
Jace croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait piqué dans sa fierté de mal arrogant.  
-Bon si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je rentre à l'Institut. On a prévu un film avec Isa et Alec.  
-Clary n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna Magnus.  
Il jeta son pull déchiré par terre et attrapa un tee-shirt gris au passage.  
-Non elle est avec Simon pour l'après-midi, ils font des trucs de terrestres, expliqua Jace en atteignant la porte de l'appartement.  
Magnus fit apparaître un café dans sa main et le remua distraitement. Clary passait beaucoup de temps avec Simon, ils allaient souvent acheter de nouveaux livres et faire des choses de terrestre.  
-Mais après on va manger tous ensemble au SummerCold, viens avec nous, proposa Jace.  
-Oui pourquoi pas, je n'y suis jamais allé. C'est terrestre ?  
-Probablement c'est Simon qui a choisi.  
-C'est pas très rassurant, plaisanta Magnus.  
Jace éclata de rire et laissa Magnus tout seul.

A l'heure du dîner, le sorcier retrouva toute la bande au SummerCold comme prévu. C'était un pub branché avec de la musique, des jeunes et des tables de billard. Finalement l'endroit était plutôt agréable. Il prit place à côté d'Alec qui souriait comme si rien n'était, ce qui amusa Magnus à son grand étonnement, et déposa un baiser dans son cou.  
-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou ? Demanda Simon en tendant les lèvres.  
-Fais attention je mords, plaisanta Magnus.  
-Désolé mais je n'ai pas peur des vampires !  
Le sorcier roula des yeux et mit fin à cette joute verbale Clary prit place en face de Magnus et à côté de Simon. Elle lui lança un grand sourire moqueur, visiblement elle avait vu la photo prise par Jace. Celui-ci arriva tranquillement avec Isabelle qui semblait trop joyeuse pour être naturelle. Elle retrouva un visage neutre en embrassant Simon mais ses yeux exprimaient tout son amour pour lui.  
-Bon qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ? Demanda Jace à côté d'Alec.  
Clary avait commandé une assiette de poulet frit. Jace avait demandé des cotelettes de porc, Alec l'avait imité. Simon avait opté pour une pizza sans viande. Isabelle avait cherché un plat sans gluten mais avait abandonné pour une omelette aux champignon. Et Magnus préférait un jambalaya. Le repas fut agréable, tout le monde goûta le plat des autres, créant un buffet géant et une bonne humeur générale. Magnus essaya de ne pas voir le brouillard dans ses pensés.  
-Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Maia, annonça la petite rousse.  
-Sa grossesse se passe bien ? Demanda Simon.  
-Oh oui je pense, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler ces derniers jours.  
-C'est génial qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur, commenta Isabelle.  
Un silence un peu gênant s'installa à la table. Jace lança un regard à Clary.  
-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse madame ? Demanda Jace à Clary.  
-Avez plaisir monsieur Herondale, pouffa-t-elle.  
Clary n'avait toujours pas décidé entre Tobias et Jace mais son coeur pesait déjà vers le blond. La piste de danse était presque dans la pénombre, seules quelques bougies éclairaient le tout, créant une ambiance romantique.  
-Ils sont beaux tous les deux, sourit Alec.  
-On dirait un vieux couple qui danse sur sa chanson, rétorqua Isabelle.  
Un rayon de lumière refléta sur l'anneau que Clary portait autour du cou. La prophétie de la nymphe prit tout son sens. Magnus ne voyait plus ses amis mais un bain de sang comme dans ses cauchemars, sauf que cette fois-ci il voyait le visage du cadavre. Des cheveux noirs. Voilà ce que Magnus distinguait. La vision d'horreur se rapprocha et il découvrit les traits du mort, un visage qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il hurlait le prénom du défunt, il ne voulait pas cette mort. Mais cette vision changea trop rapidement, donnant la nausée au sorcier. Cette fois-ci, un autre homme tomba dans un bain de sang, la gorge tranchée. Une voix s'éleva dans le silence morbide.

-La fille est la clé. Ses choix créeront l'avenir de deux hommes. L'un mourra, l'autre vivra. C'est en choisissant son compagnon, que leurs destins seront scellés. Alors qui mourra ? L'ami fidèle ou l'adorateur possessif ?

La voix se tut. Les deux hommes qui étaient morts devant les yeux du sorcier apparurent. Magnus retint sa respiration.  
-Magnus ? L'appela au loin Alec.  
Le sorcier cligna des yeux pour se sortir de cette vision affreuse.  
-Magnus tout va bien ? Insista Alec.  
Magnus regardait Clary et Jace danser au rythme d'une musique qu'il n'entendait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler devant Simon et Isabelle. Ni devant personne d'autre.  
-Oui, je... tout va bien Alec, mentit le sorcier.  
-Et si je te montrais mon superbe déhanché ? Proposa Simon à Isabelle.  
Le couple quitta la table pour rejoindre la piste de danse, laissant Alec et Magnus seuls.  
-Il va mourir, lâcha Magnus malgré lui.  
-De qui tu parles ?  
-Simon.  
Alec lâcha la fourchette qu'il tenait.  
-Il va mourir dans un bain de sang. Je le vois dans mes rêves depuis des jours mais je ne savais pas qui c'était jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Alec.  
-Comment j'aurais aborder le sujet ? Je voyais Clary partir pour Londres et je voyais quelqu'un mourir. Si elle reste, c'est Tobias qui mourra, chuchota Magnus sans regarder Alec.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas Alec, c'est la vision que j'ai eu. Clary perdra forcément quelqu'un qu'elle aime dans peu de temps mais elle ne le sait pas encore.  
-Il faut qu'elle reste ! Tobias peut se débrouiller tout seul ! Aboya Alec.  
Magnus resta silencieux.  
-Tu vas lui dire ? interrogea Alec.  
Magnus secoua la tête.  
-Je ne donne jamais ce genre d'information. L'un des deux devra mourir mais c'est à Clary de choisir leur destiné.  
-Mais c'est mon beau-frère ! Protesta Alec.  
-Je sais mais je ne peux pas le faire, Clary est la seule à pouvoir choisir son destin.  
Magnus aurait pu le dire à la jeune femme mais il ne voulait pas. Bien sûr il appréciait Simon mais ce n'était pas une raison pour influencer le destin. Il prit la main de son fiancé et la serra fort tout en regardant les autres danser. Alec ne comprenait pas. Pour les nephilim, tout était une question de choix et de prise de risque. Mais pour les sorciers puissants comme Magnus, la destinée était quelque chose de réelle. On ne pouvait pas influencer la destinée par affection. Même si Magnus avait fini par considérer Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace et Alec comme sa famille. Sa nouvelle famille.  
-Laissons-leur un peu de bonheur Alec, murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de l'entraîner hors du restaurant.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce Malec (c'est mon premier alors je suis pas très satisfaite).**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait !**

 **Merci de votre fidélité, je vous aime fort !**

 **Passez un bon week-end ensoleillé (on peut rêver non !), que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim.**


	18. 18- mama do - pixie lott

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 18 ! Raah, je trouve qu'il y a une baisse dans les commentaires en ce moment, je pense que vous en avez marre de cette histoire non ? Enfin bref, personnellement j'ai presque fini de l'écrire, encore 4 chapitres à rédiger. Je teins à vous prévenir, je ne pense pas écrire le mariage de Alec & Magnus, parce que je le ferais dans un OS. Ou en bonus. Vous savez que cette fiction tourne autour de Clary/Jace. Je me rends compte que je m'écarte de l'intrigue principale ...**

 **J'aimerais vos avis : participons à petit concours. Je compte terminer cette histoire avec la découverte du futur de nos héros. Alors d'après vous, quels seront les prénoms du fils de Clary ? Les paris sont ouverts mais sachez que je l'ai déjà !**

 **Sinon racontage de vie : Je ne fais presque plus de faute au code alors à moi le permis avant 2017 !**

 **Petit moment pub : Si vous aimez HP, Drago, rire, les fanfic avec des OC, je vous conseille de lire _Le Parfum Des Arums_ de Ywena. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, un POV de Isa ! Petit conseil, prenez un mouchoir.**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Mama Do - Pixie Lott**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Isabelle s'ennuyait. Depuis que Jace avait reconquis le coeur de Clary, elle ne les voyait plus. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient chez Luke. Trois jours ! Le problème quand on s'ennuie c'est qu'on s'invente des histoires pour passer le temps, Isabelle imaginait Clary et son petit-ami en fugue. De toute façon ils ne répondaient plus aux appels ni aux messages des Lightwood. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Isabelle composa à nouveau le numéro de son _parabatai._  
 _-_ Bonjour c'est Clary..  
-Clary c'est pas trop tôt..., coupa Isabelle.  
-Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors laissez-moi un message et je vous recontacte au plus vite. Bisous !  
sabelle râla en coupant la communication. Sa messagerie était vraiment trop longue, trop proche d'une vraie conversation et trop... Isabelle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Elle reporta son attention sur l'immeuble en face, un immeuble en état de ruine vu de l'extérieur mais grâce à son excellente vision, Isabelle regardait les vampires condamner les fenêtres et bouger les trous dans les murs. C'est fou ce qu'ils travaillaient vite même pour des novices ! Ce nouveau nid venait de débarquer à New-York, pour l'instant il n'était pas dangereux ni agressif. Isabelle devait simplement les observer, trouver le chef du nid et connaître ses intentions. Si Lily était devenue la responsable du plus gros nid de la ville, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de cette intrusion. Donc Isabelle était contrainte de surveiller cet immeuble à l'autre bout de la ville. En plus de cette surveillance idiote, Isabelle devait passer chez Magnus pour récupérer un bijou important pour son mariage. Son mariage... Après une longue dispute avec Simon, Isabelle avait fini par accepter de se marier deux fois, une cérémonie terrestre et une autre "officielle" quand Simon sera devenu un chasseur.  
Pour s'occuper, Isabelle fit claquer son fouet sur le sol, créant une poignet d'étincelle. Elle aimait le feu, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser Simon. Il était l'étincelle qui manquait à sa vie, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais à présent elle ne voyait plus comment vivre sans lui. La chasseuse s'étira comme un chat quand les premiers rayons du soleil arrivèrent sur la façade de l'immeuble, les vampires allaient bientôt dormir et aucun signe de leur responsable. Il était temps d'aller chez Magnus. La chasseuse regarda le ciel devenir rouge un court moment puis se dirigea lentement chez le début de matinée était encore frais même en début d'été. Isabelle apprécia la veste bien chaude qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Le trajet jusqu'à chez le sorcier se fit dans la méditation pour Isa, elle avait besoin de sérénité pour ne pas hurler sur Clary ou Jace. Elle frappa deux coups rapides à la porte avant d'entrer comme si elle était chez elle.  
-Fais comme chez toi, soupira Magnus en peignoir.  
-C'est exactement ce que je fais, répliqua Isabelle avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Non sérieusement, il va falloir arrêter de croire que vous êtes chez vous.  
-De mauvaise humeur la diva ? se moqua gentiment Isabelle.  
-Mauvaise nuit tu veux dire.  
Isabelle prit appui le long d'un mur en brique, la décoration avait encore changé depuis sa dernière visite.  
-Tu veux quoi ? demanda finalement le sorcier en revenant de la cuisine avec une tasse fumante.  
Pour toute réponse, Isabelle sortit une feuille violette de sa poche.  
-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir. Tu as quelque chose à me donner pour le mariage.  
-Ah oui, marmonna Magnus.  
Il fouilla un moment dans un meuble noir avant de soupirer puis de faire apparaître une boite en velours. Elle se retrouva dans les mains de la chasseuse avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Magnus l'ouvrit pour elle et Isabelle se retrouva devant le plus beau bijou qu'elle avait jamais vu. Le pendentif était d'une couleur blanche avec des reflets rouges, il avait la forme d'un coeur et était gravé au centre. En touchant délicatement la gravure, Isabelle reconnut le blason familiale : la flamme, mais un serpent l'entourait. L'œil du serpent était composé d'un pierre blanche au multiples reflets. Il était magnifique. La chaîne maintenant le pendentif était composée d'une multitude de plaque d'or gravé de la rune angélique. Devant le mutisme de la future mariée, Magnus prit la parole.  
-Pierre de Soleil, nacre et or massif. De la vraie pierre de Soleil pas ces cochonneries qu'on vend au terrestre !  
-Merci, chuchota enfin Isabelle.  
-Dans la tradition terrestre américaine la mariée doit porter un objet neuf, un objet emprunté, un objet ancien et un objet bleu, expliqua Magnus.  
-Et là il s'agit de quoi ? Demanda Isabelle avec un voile dans le regard.  
-L'ancien. Ce bijou remonte à l'époque de Napoléon Bonaparte. C'était un piètre chasseur d'ombre mais sa femme était respectée pour sa grande maîtrise de l'arc. Je l'ai trouvé un jour dans une vente aux enchères, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans les mains des terrestres mais je l'ai récupéré.  
Isabelle caressa les runes angéliques qui lui envoyèrent une pulsion d'énergie.  
-J'ai rajouté les flammes mais le serpent était d'origine. J'ai pensé qu'il serait parfait pour toi. Tu sais que la pierre de soleil représente le bonheur, le rapprochement, la sérénité et c'est aussi une pierre qui représente bien votre famille. Et le nacre représente la part féminine, elle aide à la reproduction et...  
-Merci, répéta Isabelle en se jetant dans les bras du sorcier qui faisait parti de sa famille depuis des années.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu un cadeau si important à ses yeux. Bien sûr il y avait son fouet offert part son père à l'âge de douze ans mais c'était la tradition qui le voulait. Là c'était un cadeau par envie, par respect. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Isabelle. Devant ce débordement d'émotion inhabituelle chez la chasseuse, Magnus resta surpris mais entoura Isabelle d'un bras pour lui caressait le dos. Il appréciait Isabelle, parfois plus que Clary. Il appréciait son caractère mordant mais doux à la fois. Il avait appris à ne pas se focaliser sur sa mauvaise humeur habituelle et ne jamais lui poser de question sexuelle. Isabelle était vraiment unique en son genre.  
-Et ben, c'est rare autant d'affection entre vous ! se moqua Alec en entrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cet honneur ?  
-La ferme, rétorqua Isabelle.  
-Techniquement c'est chez moi donc je peux faire ce que je veux.  
-Techniquement c'est chez Magnus. Toi tu squattes chez ton sorcier pour éviter maman et ses questions sur votre projet de mariage !  
Alec roula ses yeux bleus clairs et croisa les bras, sa soeur savait comment l'ennuyer.  
-Ça ne répond pas à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
-J'ai donné un petit quelque chose à ta soeur pour son mariage. Tu sais qu'il approche à grand pas !  
-C'est quand déjà ton faux mariage ?  
-C'est pas un faux mariage, se renfrogna la soeur. On se marie devant sa famille et devant la loi terrestre. Je crois même qu'on va faire une cérémonie juive selon Simon.  
-C'est n'importe quoi, protesta Alec.  
-C'est ce que veut Simon ! S'énerva Isabelle.  
-Et tu es une chasseuse d'ombre, tu n'as pas à te mêler avec ces histoires de religion, c'est contre nos principes.  
-C'est pas contre nos principes d'être homosexuel et de se marier en plus avec un sorcier ?  
Isabelle resserra sa prise autour de la boite à bijou d'énervement. Par précaution, Magnus lui reprit des mains et quitta la pièce.  
-J'en viens à regretter les disputes de Clary et Jace, soupira-t-il en passant la porte.  
Le frère et la soeur s'insultaient encore quand il revint avec une pomme et un verre de jus de fruit.  
-Tête de mollusque !  
-Espèce de succube mal léchée, rétorqua Alec.  
Un vase vola juste au dessus de lui, il l'évita avec grâce et facilité.  
-Tu sais que ce vase a plus de trois cents ans ? Protesta le sorcier.  
D'un rapide geste de la main, il le remit à sa place et en bon état.  
-Tu devrais reprendre tes activités avec les fées car tu te ramollies ! se moqua Alec.  
-Et toi tu devrais arrêter de mater des séries à la télé car tu deviens de plus en plus con !  
-Pas de vulgarité chez moi ! répondit Magnus.  
-La ferme ! S'écrièrent Alec et Isabelle en même temps.  
C'est à ce moment que la guerre cessa. Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire complice, ils étaient le feu et la glace. Parfois ils avaient besoin de se hurler dessus pour évacuer le stress accumulé mais aucune dispute n'était permanente. Ils avaient presque un lien de parabatai. Voyant que le drapeau blanc était de sorti, Magnus fit flotter du café et des viennoiseries pour les combattants. Ils prirent place de chaque côté de Magnus pour son plus grand déplaisir.  
-Vous avez conscience que vous tirez des têtes de six pieds de long ? leur demanda-t-il.  
Ils échangèrent un regard triste, ils avaient le même manque.  
-Si vos parabatai vous manquent, vous n'avez qu'à aller chez Luke. Ils roucoulent depuis trop longtemps pour leur bien mental !  
-J'irais, dit calmement Alec.  
-Non c'est moi, rétorqua Isabelle. De toute façon Clary doit mettre les choses au clair avec Tobias. Vous savez qu'il a encore appelé ma mère pour savoir si Clary allait bien ?  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard étrange, rempli de secret et de tristesse.  
-Vous me cachez quelque chose ? Demanda Isabelle.  
-Non, mentit Alec.  
-Alec, tu mens aussi bien qu'une fée.  
-On a des secrets de couple comme tout le monde, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de toi, ça concerne juste Clary.  
-Si ça concerne Clary alors..., s'énerva la chasseuse.  
-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler de Tobias, elle doit choisir seule, intervint Magnus.  
Isabelle regarda l'heure sur son portable, huit heures du matin, c'était une heure raisonnable pour aller chez Simon, enfin chez sa mère. Simon avait rendu les clés de son loft après ses examens, il vivrait bientôt à l'Institut de toute façon.  
-Je passerai les voir une fois que je serais passer chez Simon. Je dois planifier des choses pour le mariage avec sa mère.  
-Comme quoi ? s'enquit Alec.  
-Si c'est pour vous disputer c'est pas la peine de répondre Isa.  
-Comme la raison pour laquelle je n'ai presque personne à inviter en dehors de nos parents, vous quatre, Maia et son petit copain.  
-Dis-lui que notre famille habite loin.  
-Justement, elle insiste pour les faire venir, selon elle un mariage ne vaut rien sans avoir inviter les cousins au sixième degré.  
Alec pouffa de rire mais se reprit devant le regard sévère de sa soeur.  
-Je ne sais même pas s'il reste des cousins au troisième degré, dit-il trop sérieusement.  
-C'est bien ça le problème. Simon lui a parlé de... de Max et du fait qu'une partie de notre famille était décédée. Mais elle ne se calme pas pour autant !  
-Bon courage, fit Alec à sa petite soeur alors qu'elle remettait sa veste en place.  
Le trajet jusqu'à chez son fiancé se fit rapidement, les talons d'Isabelle raisonnaient sur le trottoir, miraculeusement sec alors que le temps se couvrait. Tac Tac. Tac Tac. Tac Tac. C'était comme une horloge qui lui rappelait que le temps passait, que la transformation de Simon approchait. Survivre ou Mourir. C'était le seul choix pour un terrestre qui buvait dans la coupe. Survivre au sang des Nephilim ou en mourir. Isabelle happa une gorge d'air humide et lourd, elle ne s'imaginait pas sans Simon. En arrivant devant la porte de chez Simon, Isabelle était couverte de sueur et son visage était blanc. Elle frappa trois coups secs et rapides, tombant sur sa future belle-mère. Par chance, sa veste couvrait presque entièrement ses runes, mais Elaine posa son regard sur le tatouage de la main droite de la chasseuse.  
-Il faudra penser à masquer tout ça, dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
-Bonjour à vous aussi Elaine, soupira Isabelle. Je peux entrer ?  
-Bien sûr, tu fais parti de la famille après tout.  
Isabelle laissa sa frustration à la porte de la maison et afficha un sourire poli. Visiblement Simon dormait encore mais la mère de famille était en plein préparatif de mariage. La table du salon était encombrée de tissus de toutes les couleurs, des petits sachets étaient entassés sur un fauteuil et des enveloppes étaient posées sur une chaise.  
-J'ai donc trois cents invités de notre côté, annonça Elaine fièrement.  
-Trois cents invités ! s'écria Isabelle.  
-Ça va très vite tu sais. Quand on compte la branche Lewis qui sont quatre frères et deux soeurs, la branche Zvili, la mienne comme tu l'as compris, est composée de cinq enfants. Sans parler de leurs enfants et de leur petits-enfants pour les plus vieux. Et puis il y a les Ruben, les cousin du père de Simon, ils sont environs une dizaine. Et puis j'allais oublier les Ouaza, d'autres cousins qui sont nombreux. De grands avocats dans cette branche, d'ailleurs Benjamin, un des plus jeunes de la branche, m'a beaucoup aidé dans une affaire de contraventions impayées. Et puis la pile que tu vois là c'est les Finzi. Alors eux font parti de ma branche..., déblatéra Elaine en désignant des piles qui semblaient ordonnées.  
Mais Isabelle décrocha. Elle n'était pas matinale et encore moins après une nuit blanche. Elle fut tentée de se tracer une rune de courage et de sérénité pour ne pas craquer sous ce bavardage incessant.  
-Et donc on doit aussi inviter une branche éloignée de ma famille qui vit à Israël, poursuivit Elaine sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme à côté d'elle avait décroché depuis longtemps.  
-Je vais avoir besoin d'un café, soupira Isabelle malgré elle.  
-Ah non pas de boisson de ce genre ! C'est mauvais pour l'organisme féminin et ça rend la peau affreuse. Déjà qu'avec tous ces tatouages c'est pas joli-joli alors il est hors de question de l'abîmer un peu plus.  
Isabelle roula des yeux, ces runes étaient une preuve de son courage et de sa force. C'était sa fierté de Nephilim !  
-Maman, les tatouages d'Isa sont les plus beaux au monde, intervint Simon d'une voix rendue grave par le sommeil.  
Il embrassa tendrement Isabelle sur le front, les démonstrations d'affections étaient rare en public pour le couple, surtout devant la mère du jeune homme.  
-Mais quand même ! Sans vouloir te vexer Isabelle, tes tatouages font très camionneuse. Sans parler de ceux de Clary ! C'est quoi votre délire avec ces tatouages étranges ? J'espère bien que tu n'en porteras jamais Simon !  
Elaine lança un regard lourd de sens à son fils qui ne se démonta pas à la grande surprise de sa fiancée.

-Maman je suis un adulte. Dans un mois je me marierai à cette merveilleuse femme. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre mais cette femme est un ange. Derrière ces tatouages que tu détestes se cache une grande force. Elle fait partie des personnes qui se battent pour notre paix et notre protection. Alors si un jour j'ai la chance de porter ces runes, j'en serai honoré quoi que tu en penses.

Simon n'avait pas lâché Isabelle du regard pendant toute sa déclaration. C'était beau à entendre, surtout devant sa mère. Elle ne tiqua pas mais se contenta de soupirer. Elle savait que sa future belle fille était dans une sorte d'armée secrète. Elle pensait qu'Isabelle faisait parti de la C.I.A mais ne voulait pas être mêlée à ça. Elaine se demandait bien comment son fils avait pu rencontrer cette fille sortie de nul part. Comme tous ses nouveaux amis étranges, surtout celui qui portait tout le temps des lentilles de contact !

-Donc si ma future épouse veut un café, je lui prépare un double expresso avec un soupçon de chocolat.  
Le sourire d'Isabelle s'élargit. Elle avait vraiment le meilleur des futurs époux. Simon revint avec un café chaud mais pas brûlant, le reste de la matinée fut plus simple avec un Simon toujours prêt à intervenir quand sa mère se perdait dans des histoires familiales. Au final, Isabelle se retrouva à préparer le repas avec Elaine qui semblait convaincue qu'une bonne épouse devait absolument savoir préparer un taboulé à la menthe et aux petites fèves. Finalement Elaine finit par arrêter de parler quand Simon rappela à sa mère qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse.  
-Je vais devoir partir, réalisa soudain Isabelle en plein milieu du repas.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu devais passer la journée à essayer différentes robes avec ma mère.  
-Oui je sais mais j'ai promis à Alec de sortir Clary des griffes de Jace.  
-Ou plutôt le contraire, se moqua Simon.  
-J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouvé chez Luke.  
Simon débarrassait la table en secouant la tête.  
-Au dernière nouvelle ils allaient bien, du moins j'en ai eu l'impression.  
-Tu as réussi à les joindre ? s'estomaqua la chasseuse.  
-Oui hier midi j'ai appelé Clary mais c'est Jace qui m'a grognait dessus, visiblement ils dormaient encore, raconta le brun.  
Isabelle soupira, dépitée de ce comportement. Elle retrouva sa veste sous une montagne d'enveloppes craftées et sourit à son fiancé. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné au moment où la coiffeuse à domicile arriva chez Simon. Isabelle en profita pour s'éclipser et se retrouva rapidement chez Luke, ou plutôt chez Clary. La librairie du loup-garou était fermée depuis son départ pour Idris mais il avait conservé les locaux au cas où. Isabelle toqua à la porte de l'appartement sans grand succès.  
-Bien sûr vous ignorez tout le monde, marmonna-t-elle en sortant sa stèle.  
Elle traça une rune d'ouverture des portes en pestant contre le couple, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et ce qu'elle vit derrière elle lui donna un pincement au coeur. Jace était allongé sur le canapé, un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Il regardait Clary dans la cuisine qui préparait quelque chose qu'Isabelle ne voyait pas.  
-Tu devrais éviter la crème fouettée, dit Jace sans quitter la rousse des yeux.  
-J'ai été malade à cause de toi. Tu es aussi doué en cuisine qu'un poulpe.  
-Ma recette de gâteau à la menthe et au soja est très bonne ! se justifia Jace.  
-Mais oui bien sûr. Un jour je devrais te donner un cour de cuisine, sinon on finira par mourir d'intoxication alimentaire.  
Clary revint avec deux coupes de glaces qu'elle donna au blond avec un sourire attendri.  
-Merci mon ange.  
Isabelle constata qu'ils étaient dans une réelle bulle de bonheur, elle eut un certain plaisir à la faire exploser surtout après cette nuit et cette matinée affreuse !  
-Si vous ne mourrez pas d'une intoxication alimentaire c'est sous mes mains que vous allez mourir ! lança Isabelle avec un sourire mauvais.  
Clary sursauta, renversant de la glace sur le bras de Jace.  
-Bon sang Clary ! dit-il en secouant le bras.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Isa ?  
Isabelle traversa le salon, alla dans la cuisine et se servit une boule de glace à la fraise.  
-Vas-y fais comme chez toi, soupira Jace.  
-C'est ce que je fais, sourit Isabelle en les rejoignant dans le salon.  
Elle avala une cuillère glacée avec plaisir et soulagement, car la chaleur avait grimpé durant la matinée.  
-Je suis venue vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seuls au monde et que vos parabatai s'ennuyent de vos têtes d'andouille.  
Clary et Jace eurent une expression étrange, un mélange de culpabilité, de honte mais aussi d'exaspération. Du moins c'était ce que percevait Isabelle venant de Clary. Mais c'était surtout l'amour qui dominait tout le reste. L'amour que Clary portait pour Jace étouffait presque Isabelle, elle se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
-Maman réclame votre retour, expliqua Isabelle en scrutant le regard mordoré de Jace.  
-Je m'en doute mais dis-lui que je ne veux pas encore rentrer à l'Institut, répondit-il. On est bien ici, c'est calme et loin des problèmes.  
Isabelle tapa du point sur la table faisant sursauter les deux autres chasseurs en face d'elle.  
-Notre vie n'est pas tranquille Jace. On vit avec des problèmes, des bagarres, c'est notre vie. Ton petit couple ne va pas échapper à la règle, c'est votre devoir de vous battre pour l'Enclave !  
-Pas la peine de t'énerver Isa, tempéra Clary.  
-De toute façon si vous ne rentrez pas avec moi, j'enverrai un message à tes parents pour leur dire que vous passez votre temps à faire des cochonneries chez Luke.  
Clary s'empourpra aussitôt, elle savait que son parabatai en était capable. Elle se leva une fois le dessert avalé et alla s'habiller plus décemment car porter une chemise de son petit ami n'était pas la meilleure tenue pour sortir dans la rue, encore moins pour se rendre à l'Institut.  
-Alec est malheureux tu sais, dit soudain Isabelle à Jace.  
-Je le sais mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à retourner à la réalité. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas parlé une fois de lui depuis qu'on est là ? Elle n'a pas fait un seul cauchemar ici.  
-Clary est heureuse avec toi c'est tout, résuma Isabelle avec un petit sourire. Ce matin j'ai surpris un regard étrange entre Alec et Magnus.  
-Quel genre de regard ? demanda le blond.  
-Comme ceux que j'échange avec Clary quand on partage un secret important. On parlait de votre trio amoureux et puis ils se sont braqués quand j'ai posé une question.  
-Magnus a surement vu quelque chose mais ne veut pas influencer le futur.  
-Qui ne veut pas influencer le futur ? intervint Clary en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Moi, mentit Jace. Je ne veux pas influencer le futur en expliquant pourquoi Simon est un imbécile congénital !  
Il reçut un livre en pleine tête de la part de sa soeur d'adoption et une chaussure de la part de Clary.  
-Deux vraies tigresses rien que pour moi !  
Jace récupéra la chemise que Clary lui avait emprunté, il n'avait que celle-là sur lui, et fut le premier à quitter l'appartement de Luke avec un pincement au coeur. Leur presque lune de miel était terminée. Le

lendemain matin, Isabelle fut réveillée de bonne heure par un appel de sa future belle-mère.

-Isabelle, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es déjà réveillée.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais elle fit comme si rien n'était.  
-Bonjour madame Lewis. Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui.  
-Oh voyons ma chérie, il est temps de faire les essayages de ta robe de mariée.  
-Ah oui ça.  
Isabelle n'était pas pressée d'essayer cette robe blanche qui était censée représenter la pureté et le bonheur mais pour la chasseuse, elle représentait le deuil. Cette couleur lui rappelait sans cesse la perte de Max.  
-Isabelle ? appela Elaine devant le silence pesant.  
-Je viendrai après le déjeuné, j'ai du travail ce matin, mentit la chasseuse.  
-Non viens avant, on mangera ensemble.  
-Très bien, capitula Isabelle en sortant de son lit.  
C'était étrange, presque désagréable, de ne pas dormir avec Simon. Mais c'était la volonté de sa mère et Isabelle voulait se faire accepter dans sa belle famille. La brune prit une douche rapide, laissant ses cheveux tranquille, puis enfila une de ses tenues légères en cuir noir. En enfilant ses escarpins rouges, elle se sentit enfin elle-même. Depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, Isabelle portait des talons malgré les protestations de son grand frère, c'était devenu une extension d'elle. Clary avait pris cette habitude aussi, ses talons étaient moins fins et moins hauts mais Isabelle était fière d'avoir un parabatai qui lui ressemblait en parti. Ses pas frappaient le marbre et raisonnaient sur les mur en pierre brut, tout le monde pouvait entendre Isabelle arriver, comme une tempête qui approchait. Isabelle a toujours aimé être remarquée. Elle entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire trompeur.  
-Tiens la tempête brune vient d'arriver, commenta Alec avec un clin d'oeil.  
-Tu n'es pas chez ton petit copain à faire des cochonneries toi ? rétorqua Isabelle avec un sourire moqueur.  
Quelqu'un s'étouffa derrière Isabelle, elle se retourna et vit un homme dans la trentaine, un chasseur au vu de sa rune de vision sur sa main. Il avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus clairs et un air suffisant. Un Européen, conclut Isabelle.  
-Quoi ? Fit-elle. C'est pas comme si toute la communauté pense que nous sommes la risée des chasseurs d'ombre.  
-Isabelle ! S'écria Maryse en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Entre un fils homosexuel et fiancé à un sorcier et une fille fiancée à un terrestre, y'a de quoi jaser ! continua la jeune femme.  
-Isa, grogna Alec.  
Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers le visiteur et afficha son plus beau sourire.  
-Isabelle Lightwood, spécialiste du fouet, se présenta-t-elle.  
-Dimitri Kriesgsmesser, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

-Allemand ? Demanda-t-elle en entendant l'accent grave.  
-Suisse, corrigea Dimitri.  
Isabelle alla se servir un café et prit une poire au passage. Devant l'attitude de sa fille, Maryse soupira et essaya de ne pas se montrer trop sévère.  
-Isabelle si tu pouvais arrêter ton manège deux minutes, je t'expliquerai qui est notre invité.  
Isabelle leva les yeux sur sa mère mais ne répondit pas, elle connaissait les limites de Maryse.  
-Dimitri vient de l'Institut de Berlin.  
-Quand je disais qu'il avait un accent Allemand ! répondit Isabelle avec un sourire suffisant.  
-Isabelle ça suffit ! s'énerva la responsable de l'Institut.  
-Tu vas finir en poussière si tu continues, murmura Alec à côté de sa soeur.  
-Dimitri est un entraîneur spécialisé pour les nouveaux chasseurs d'ombre. L'Enclave a décidé qu'il était temps que Simon suive un entraînement adapté pour sa condition et de le préparer mentalement pour devenir un chasseur.  
-Oh, lâcha Isabelle.  
-J'ai entendu que votre fiancé avait participé à la bataille, dit Dimitri avec un regard doux.  
-Oui c'est lui qui a aidé plusieurs chasseurs à se cacher pendant que des démons étaient en ville. Il a d'ailleurs tué l'un d'eux quand nous étions à la recherche de la coupe chez Clary.  
-Le coup de l'arc c'était génial, continua Alec. Il est doué pour un terrestre.  
Un murmure approbateur sorti de la bouche d'une petite rousse qui entra dans la pièce, les yeux encore fermés.  
-Bonjour la marmotte, se moqua Alec.  
-Salut, répondit-elle. Est-ce que...  
-Non Jace n'est pas là, répondit Maryse en soupirant. Il est parti ce matin pour Idris.  
Isabelle vit Clary pâlir, une grande peur l'envahit.  
-Il revient demain, la rassura Isabelle. Il est juste convoqué pour cette affaire de loups dans l'Etat du Michigan.  
-J'ai cru que... qu'il allait...  
Clary ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, elle avait tellement peur qu'il l'abandonne encore une fois.  
-Clary, tu veux bien venir avec moi ce midi chez Elaine ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Essayage de robe, expliqua vaguement Isabelle.  
-D'accord.  
La petite rousse tripota ses mains noircies par le fusain, elle avait probablement passé une partie de la nuit à dessiner. Maryse se leva, suivit par Dimitri.  
-Isabelle, tu me feras un rapport de ton espionnage du nouveau nid de vampire en ville dans un quart d'heure.  
-Oui maman, soupira sa fille.

Quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau de sa mère, elle était prête à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Clary était partie se préparer, voulant absolument donner son avis sur la future robe de mariée.  
-Isabelle, te voilà enfin. Tu as fini de te chamailler avec Alec ?  
-C'est lui qui me cherche.  
-Vous êtes adultes maintenant, soupira la mère de famille. Bon laisse tomber. Alors tu as appris des choses intéressantes sur ce nid ?  
Isabelle s'assit sur une chaise en bois.  
-Ils sont tous très jeunes physiquement. Visiblement ils ne viennent pas de la ville car l'un d'eux, je crois qu'il s'appelle Ethan, a demandé où trouver des livres pas trop cher. Tout ce que j'ai recueilli en deux nuits d'observation c'est que le nid est en train de s'agrandir. Le chef a décidé de remplacer le premier groupe.  
-En soit, tu n'as rien découvert.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai appris que le chef est un homme, et son second une femme. Elle est rousse et très grande. Elle a des yeux bleus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient d'Irlande, et des taches de rousseur sur le front et les pommettes. De ce que je sais, on l'appelle Eryn.  
-Un prénom et une description physique, c'est bien, sourit Maryse. Le mieux serait d'avoir un portrait pour la faire surveiller. Tu iras ce soir avec Clary pour lui montrer. Et puis tu donneras la relève à ton frère pour la faire suivre. Je sais que tu as les préparations de ton mariage terrestre et tu ressembles à un mort-vivant.  
-Merci maman.  
Maryse eut une expression sévère.  
-Tu persistes à vouloir un mariage terrestre avec Simon alors qu'avant la fin de l'été, il sera comme nous.  
-S'il y parvient, marmonna Isabelle.  
-Arrête tes mélodrames Isabelle. Simon est fort, il est doué et il a prouvé qu'il ne se laisse pas atteindre par la peur et la douleur. Il a survécu à la perte de Clary sans s'effondrer.  
-Clary n'est pas morte, répondit Isabelle sans comprendre.  
-Elle n'est pas morte mais il l'a définitivement perdu quand Jace est rentré dans sa vie. C'est encore pire de voir son amour de jeunesse et tous nos espoirs partir en fumé parce qu'un autre prend notre place.  
Maryse posa sa main sur le bureau, toute expression quitta son visage.  
-Donc tu iras faire ces idioties humaines aujourd'hui et dès la tombée de la nuit je veux que tu retournes espionner les vampires avec Clary. Demain se sera au tour de ton frère.  
Isabelle quitta son bureau sans répondre. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de sentiment exprimé entre la mère et la fille, c'était toujours courtois sans plus. Isabelle retrouva Clary qui l'attendait dans le jardin de l'Institut.  
-Il fait vraiment bon aujourd'hui, commenta-t-elle en souriant.  
-Oui, c'est dommage de rester enfermer cette après-midi.  
-On pourra se rattraper demain, il annonce du soleil toute la journée.  
-Oh on va pouvoir prendre notre bol d'air ce soir et toute la nuit puisqu'on est de corvée à surveiller les vampires, rétorqua Isabelle sans humour.  
-Génial, soupira Clary.  
-Tu as pris de quoi dessiner ? Parce que maman veut un portrait des vampires venant de toi.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours de quoi dessiner sur moi, répondit Clary en montrant son sac.  
-Tu devrais aussi mettre quelque chose de plus chaud car on ne rentre pas à l'Institut avant le levé du jour.  
-Oh je ferais une rune thermis pour me tenir chaud.  
-Tu sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas toute la nuit, fit remarquer Isabelle.  
-Bon j'ai compris le message, marmonna Clary.  
Isabelle regarda son parabatai rentrer dans l'Institut en souriant, elle avait tendance à se comporter comme une mère avec Clary. Elle pouvait être si fragile et si forte à la fois ! En arrivant devant chez la mère de Simon, Isabelle sentit une boule de stress lui nouer le ventre.  
-Si tu ne veux pas d'une robe blanche, tu n'es pas obligée, lui souffla Clary.  
-C'est la tradition. Et puis je le fais pour Simon.  
Elaine ouvrit la porte en souriant. Elle avait des plats chinois dans les mains, visiblement tout était près pour les essayages. Simon embrassa tendrement sa future femme avant d'annoncer qu'il retrouvait Alec et Jace pour l'après-midi.  
-Il est parti, annonça Clary avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
Simon regarda les chasseuses tour à tour sans comprendre.  
-Jace est parti à Idris pour la journée, un rapport à faire, expliqua vaguement Isabelle. Clary se sent perdue sans lui.  
-C'est pas vrai ! se justifia la rousse.  
Simon plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse.  
-Il va revenir. Ce n'est qu'une journée Clary, il va revenir.  
Du point de vu externe, cette conversation semblait ridicule mais quand on savait que Jace avait abandonné Clary quelques années plus tôt, on comprenait la légère panique venant de la jeune femme.  
-Allez je file, de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous à l'Institut.  
Simon laissa les femmes à leur repas et leur préparatif de mariage. Le repas se fit entre deux magazines de mariage, discutant sur les détails de la robe. Si Elaine voulait du bleu dans la robe, Isabelle et Clary voulaient du doré en signe de leur propre tradition.  
-Dans ma famille cette couleur signifie le mariage, expliqua Isabelle.  
-Le bleu signifie le bonheur !  
-Le bonheur est représenté par l'or chez nous ! protesta la brune.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer outre le bleu, rétorqua Elaine.  
Clary soupira devant ce bras de fer verbal et chercha une solution dans un magazine de coiffure.  
-Et si on passait des fleurs bleues dans les cheveux d'Isa ? On pourrait faire un chignon dans lequel on rajouterait des petites fleurs bleues. Comme ça on peut incorporer du doré à la robe.

-De toute façon on verra bien ce que nous trouveront à la boutique, capitula Elaine.  
Isabelle lança un regard complice à sa meilleure amie, heureusement qu'elle était là pour tempérer la discussion. Cette proposition marqua le départ vers la boutique de robe, laissant une Isabelle à vif et une Elaine boudeuse.

-On devrait peut-être faire une pause, proposa la vendeuse.  
Isabelle venait de retirer la quinzième robe, rien n'était assez beau à ses yeux. Le blanc la rendant malade, pis encore, la rendait triste.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? demanda Elaine à Clary.  
-Chez les... les Lightwood, le blanc représente le deuil. Ils ont perdu le dernier de la fratrie, Max, il y a quelques années. Isabelle déteste porter du blanc, expliqua Clary.  
La brune lança un regard meurtrier à son parabatai, elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle de son petite frère car elle se sentait toujours responsable de sa mort.  
-Oh je... Excuse-moi Isabelle, je ne savais pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la chasseuse. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais.  
Elle sortit de la boutique pour prendre l'air. C'était une mauvaise idée cet essayage. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre une robe au hasard et l'acheter. Pourquoi chercher compliquer pour une cérémonie ridicule qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux ?  
-Parce que ça compte pour Simon, dit Clary dans son dos.  
-Tu lis dans mes pensés maintenant ?  
-Presque, sourit la rousse. Allez viens Isa, on a trouvé la robe parfaite pour toi.  
Isabelle n'eut pas le choix, de toute façon autant en terminer au plus vite car l'heure tournait. Clary lui fit signe d'aller dans la cabine d'essayage, elle lui ramenait la robe dans une seconde. Isabelle trépignait d'impatience, qu'est-ce-que Clary avait encore dénichait ?  
-Et voilà, dit-elle en passant la tête à travers le rideau.  
Elle lui tendait un tissus blanc en soie. Isabelle l'enfila sans se regarder, de toute façon ça serait cette robe ou aucune, elle en avait assez !  
-Laisse-moi faire, dit Clary en entrant dans la cabine.  
Isabelle sentit les doigts de la rousse dans ses cheveux, les gestes étaient doux et délicats. Des barrettes et des pinces furent ajoutées dans sa chevelure de jais, et un voile descendit sur les épaules de la chasseuse.  
-Tu peux sortir, dit Clary avec de l'émotion dans la voix.  
Isabelle ouvrit les rideaux et se montra devant sa future belle-mère. Son regard se transforma instantanément. Elaine fut sous le charme, Isabelle était parfaite dans cette robe.  
-Tu es parfaite comme ça, confia-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.  
-Je peux me regarder ? Demanda timidement Isabelle.  
-Bien sûr Isa.  
Isabelle se tourna vers le miroir et se fut une révélation. Oui elle portait la robe parfaite pour son mariage terrestre, elle ne doutait plus. Le collier de Magnus serait parfait en accompagnement, dommage qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle pour le montrer à Clary !  
-Clary te connait vraiment bien, sourit Elaine.  
Isabelle ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa à se regarder dans le miroir, plongée dans ses pensées. Clary la sortit de ses rêves en la secouant légèrement.  
-Isa, tu as oublié notre petite virée ce soir ?  
Isabelle papillonna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.  
-Non, pas du tout. Je vais me changer, on prend tout ce que tu as ajouté.  
Isabelle sortit quelques minutes après, Elaine récupérant les accessoires et les ajoutant à la liste d'achat. C'était les parents d'Isabelle qui payaient la robe, ce n'était qu'une formalité pour eux, ce qu'avait du mal à comprendre Elaine.  
-Ta mère ne pouvait pas venir ?  
-Elle a des troupes à gérer, confia Isabelle. Et puis ce n'est pas son genre d'activité, elle sera la au mariage mais n'a pas le temps pour les préparatifs.  
-C'est dommage, dit Elaine.  
Elaine déposa les deux jeunes femmes devant une pizzeria, elles prétendaient aller au cinéma après leur repas. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. La pizza fut rapidement avalée dans un silence confortable, Isabelle était épuisée par ses journées trop remplies et Clary n'avait pas le coeur à bavarder inutilement. Un vide émotionnel envahissait totalement Clary, laissant Isabelle inquiète. Clary avait beaucoup d'émotion en elle, les seuls fois où ce n'était pas le cas, elle était proche de la dépression. Finalement Isabelle prit Clary dans ses bras sans raison apparente. Clary fut surprise, heureuse et finalement soulagée.  
-Ne te fais pas de soucis, Jace va revenir, promit Isabelle.  
-Il va revenir, il va revenir, répéta Clary en larme.  
Le point d'observation des chasseuses était encore exposé au soleil et les deux jeunes femmes se délectèrent de ce répit. Mais quand le soleil déclina, elles étaient prêtes à observer les vampires. Les premières heures furent calmes, Isabelle nota que le nid avait plusieurs humains pour se nourrir, ils semblaient consentants. Clary dessinait le portrait de chaque vampire donnant un ordre. Grâce à la rune de vitesse qu'elle avait au bras, elle dessinait très vite, si bien qu'avant minuit, Clary avait reproduit une dizaine de portrait.  
-Toujours pas de chef en vu, soupira Isabelle.  
-Au moins on a pas les mains vides !  
Leur ouïe ultra développée détecta un prénom connu.  
-Eryn ne réagit pas comme ça ! fit une voix masculine.  
-C'est elle ! murmura la brune.  
Une magnifique rousse au yeux bleus fit son apparition dans la pièce centrale. Elle avait une allure féline, dangereuse. Ses cheveux courts lui donnait un air de combattante qui rivalisait avec son visage enfantin.  
-Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans à sa transformation, remarqua Clary sans la quitter des yeux.  
-Je me demande l'âge qu'elle peut avoir, tu penses qu'elle vivait à quel époque ?  
-On dirait une guerrière antique, une représentation de la déesse de la guerre.  
-Athena ? Oh je la vois brune avec des cheveux courts et bouclés. Elle ressemble à une version moderne de Freyja.  
-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une Valkyrie, admit Clary en commençant son portrait.  
Dix minutes plus tard, un homme fit son apparition dans la même pièce. Eryn semblait l'ignorer, assise sur le grand canapé en velours bleu et gris.  
-Chérie, ne réagit pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas d'enfant ici, tu as assez d'ado pour jouer à la poupée.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil ! S'écria Eryn.  
L'homme, un métisse à l'allure de musicien soupira. Visiblement contrarié par l'attitude de la rousse.  
-C'est lui le chef ! comprit Isabelle. J'ai entendu qu'elle était la compagne du chef donc c'est forcément lui. Ne le loupe pas Clary.  
-J'ai déjà commencé à le dessiner, marmonna Clary.  
Isabelle regarda à nouveau la scène de ménage devant elle.  
-Écoute Garreth, ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
-Il s'appelle Garreth, chuchota Isabelle à Clary.  
Elle rajouta le nom en haut à droite de la feuille. Isabelle vit un homme entrer dans la pièce, à son comportement, on comprenait qu'il n'était qu'un messager.  
-Monsieur, une fée est là. Il voudrait s'entretenir avec vous et madame.  
-Bien fais-le entrer Barry, répondit le chef du nid.  
Il renvoya le vampire sans se retourner vers lui.  
-Tiens ils ont de la visite, commenta la brune à sa camarade. Essaye de le dessiner aussi.  
-Tu sais que je ne suis pas une machine ? soupira Clary fatiguée.  
-Allez Clary, c'est le dernier pour la soirée et après on rentre, promit Isabelle.  
-J'ai les fesses en compote, marmonna Clary.  
Isabelle secoua la tête, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais elle l'ignora.  
-Eryn tu peux essayer d'être courtoise pour une fois ? Si jamais tu es impolie, notre plan risque d'échouer. Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra jamais tuer Lily sans l'aide des fées !  
Le portable d'Isabelle continuait de vibrer, ça l'agaçait ! Elle le prit dans la main pour voir le responsable et soupira.  
-Isabelle..., fit Simon d'une voix étrange.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps Simon, on est en mission. On rentre bientôt.  
Elle raccrocha et éteint son portable, retournant son attention vers les vampires. La fée arriva dans une démarche gracieuse, même pour un combattant. Il portait une tenue verte et dorée, paré au combat. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés ne laissaient aucun doute, il faisait parti de la garde rapprochée de la Reine.  
-Je le connais, fit Clary. Il s'appelle Joshua.  
-Tu le connais d'où ?  
-Jace me l'a présenté un après-midi quand...  
Devant le silence de la rousse, Isabelle tourna sa tête vers elle. Clary rougissait des pieds à la tête.  
-Quand quoi ? insista la brune.  
-Quand Jace m'a offert un bouquet de fleur venant de leur jardin, expliqua Clary.  
Isabelle éclata de rire, elle n'imaginait pas un Jace romantique.  
-Bah quoi, il est doux quand on est que tous les deux, se justifia la rousse.  
-J'ai du mal à y croire, pouffa Isabelle.  
-Oh la ferme !  
Cette fois se fut le portable de Clary qui sonna, une mélodie entraînante se joua dans l'air.  
-C'est Simon encore, dit-elle.  
-Dis-lui qu'on rentre dans une heure ou deux et que ça peut attendre.  
Clary répéta la phrase et raccrocha, il avait probablement trop bu avec Alec et Magnus comme tout le temps ! Elle se dépêcha de terminer l'esquisse de la fée, ne se concentrant pas sur la conversation.  
-Et merde ! Ils échangent une lettre et je ne peux pas voir le contenu, pesta Isabelle.  
-Donc on peut rentrer ? espéra Clary.  
-Ouais, de toute façon on en sait assez pour faire surveiller les fées et convoquer Garreth. Maman va un peu nous lâcher !  
Les deux chasseuses prirent le chemin du retour, Clary gardant la veste qu'elle tenait contre elle, comme un rempart contre la brise fraiche de la nuit. Après un court passage dans le métro et une marche d'un quart d'heure, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'Institut. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, ce qui était vraiment étrange à cette heure. Isabelle et Clary échangèrent un regard en entrant dans la petite chapelle mais pas un seul mot. La tension était palpable dans l'Institut sans qu'elles ne comprennent pourquoi. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Simon, Alec et Magnus. Un portail était ouvert dans un pan de mur, visiblement on attendait la venue ou le départ de quelqu'un.  
-Isabelle, Clary on a essayé de vous joindre toute la nuit ! dit Alec d'une voix sérieuse.  
-Je sais mais on était en mission et pas en train de s'amuser nous ! rétorqua Isabelle. Bon on va faire notre rapport à maman et après on va aller se coucher.  
Elle entraina Clary dans le couloir, ne prêtant pas attention au portail en passant à côté de lui.  
-Clary ! cria Simon.  
La rousse sursauta devant cette colère dans la voix.  
-Clary écoute-moi c'est grave.  
Une peur envahit le coeur de la petite rousse, s'infiltrant dans les veines de la brune par la même occasion. Elle imagina des choses affreuses comme la mort de Jace, de la mère de Clary ou encore de Luke.  
-Clary c'est Tobias. Il y a eu une attaque de démon à Londres et..., commença Simon avec des larmes dans les yeux.  
-Tobias est mort, Clary, annonça Alec d'une voix compatissante.  
Isabelle tourna la tête vers sa parabatai, sentant le désastre émotionnel l'envahir. Au même moment, Jace franchit le portail et attrapa Clary qui s'effondra au sol.

* * *

 **Et voilà mes Nephilim. RIP TOBIAS BRANWELL.**

 **Je m'excuse de cette mort mais j'en avais besoin, c'était trop compliqué de choisir ! Et puis vous allez voir que ce décès, il va me servir pour plus tard !**

 **Passez quand même un bon week-end sous le soleil et une bonne semaine, que l'Ange veille sur vous mes nephilim !**


	19. 19- Hurt Like Hell - Fleurie

**Bonsoir ! Désolé, mais vraiment désolé pour ce retard ! Bon il n'est que 22h20 c'est vrai mais en général je publie dans l'après-midi. Donc bon pour moi c'est un grand retard.**

 **J'ai passé une semaine vraiment longue, j'ai plein de projet qui arrive en même temps.**

 **Petite histoire drôle, ce matin je suis sortie pour promener ma chienne et on m'a appelé "Barbie". Parce que visiblement, le look "all in black" me donne un air de poupée... Et puis sans parler de cette fille qu'il m'a dit "sympa ton tatouage en forme de rune !" Parce que pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'adore dessiner et hier soir en regardant La cité des ténèbres, je me suis dessinée la rune de force sur le poignet. Et puis pour le garder, j'ai appliquer du vernis transparent sur ma rune. BREF mon racontage de vie inutile.**

 **A oui sinon, je suis totalement en manque de nouvelle image de Shadowhunters ! J'en viens à rêver la suite de la série. Du coup vous voyez qui comme acteur pour Sebastian ?**

 **Brefouille, je suis vraiment heureuse de ce beau soleil, j'en profite un max mais du coup j'écris moins !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose : Hurt like Helle - Fleurie.**

 **PS : LES * SONT UNE INDICATION POUR ALLER VOIR EN BAS DU CHAPITRE, IL Y A DES IMAGES POUR VOUS.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

-Une vie de cicatrice et de meurtre, chuchota Clary en se regardant dans le miroir.  
Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple, sans dentelle, sans motif. Juste du blanc. Juste la mort. Alors bien sûr Clary avait connu le deuil avec la mort de la soeur de Luke et avec le petit Max mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie, son coeur. Ce n'était pas pareil. La chaleur du mois de mai n'avait pas atteint Londres, il faisait presque froid dans cette chambre toute simple, vide. Presque toute le clan Lightwood était présent pour les obsèques de Tobias, sauf Magnus et Robert. Le sorcier avait préféré ne pas créer d'éclat par sa présence, ce n'était pas sa place avait-il dit. Robert était de permanence à New-York, on ne pouvait pas laisser l'Institut vide. La nouvelle avait tellement choqué Clary qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis trois jours. Trois jours, c'était le délais que les chasseurs avaient pour faire leur deuil, après quoi, ils devaient reprendre leur vie comme si rien n'était. Comme si la mort de Tobias n'avait pas d'importance.  
-Une vie de cicatrice et de meurtre, répéta Clary en soupirant.  
Elle détourna son regard de son reflet, une pale copie de cette jeune femme rousse toujours souriante. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas défait à son arrivé, dans la nuit. Quand elle était arrivée à l'Institut de Londres, accueillie par les parents de Tobias, Clary s'était sentie démunie. Elle n'avait pris que son sac à main, n'ayant de toute façon pas de vêtement blanc convenable pour un enterrement.  
-Malheureusement, c'est une robe que tu porteras plus souvent que tu ne le veux, fit Isabelle en entrant dans la chambre.  
Clary releva son regard vert sur la jeune femme. Un regard perdu, vide et implorant. Clary n'avait pas pleuré, elle en était incapable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'espérer à une farce, Tobias ne pouvait pas être mort !

En apprenant la mort de Tobias*, Clary s'était évanouie. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Jace qui la suppliait de revenir à elle. Elle avait prononcé le prénom de Tobias puis s'était enfermée dans un mutisme profond. Elle avait peur de parler en public et de montrer sa faiblesse, sa douleur et sa culpabilité aux autres. Clary avait repoussé Jace violemment et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher pour lui annoncer le départ pour l'Institut de Londres.  
-Pour les funérailles, expliqua doucement Isabelle.  
Elle avait cherché une robe blanche dans l'armoire de sa parabatai sans succès et Isabelle lui promit de lui en acheter une à Londres. Mais Clary s'en moquait vraiment de ne pas avoir de robe blanche adéquate. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas de la présence de la mort à chaque coin de rue. Clary ne voulait plus de cette vie.  
-Clary ? appela la voix lointaine de sa meilleure amie.  
Isabelle soupira devant le visage confus de la jeune femme en face d'elle.  
-Même en cas de deuil, nous devons rester fort et courageux Clary. Ne te laisse pas submerger par la douleur.  
Isabelle prit l'initiative de coiffer Clary, cela la détendait toujours. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans peu de temps vers l'entrée de la Cité Silencieuse, dans un cimetière. Clary laissa sa peine partir un peu le temps de se faire coiffer et légèrement maquiller pour enlever les traces de ses trois nuits blanches successives. Un petit coup à la porte la sortit de sa bulle de sérénité.  
-Clary je peux te parler ? demanda Maryse.  
-Je vous laisse, proposa Isabelle.  
-Non reste, elle a besoin de toi plus que de personne d'autre.  
Maryse referma la porte tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer Clary. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée au deuil et perdre un homme que nous aimons est dévastateur, Maryse en avait bien conscience. Mais ce qui inquiétait la mère de famille c'était le silence de Clarissa et son rejet de Jace. Le jeune homme avait un visage constamment fermé, ne parlait que pour répondre à une question et semblait sur le point de hurler. Le comportement de Clary le blessait au plus haut point même s'il ne la tenait pas pour responsable.  
-Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi Clary, commença Maryse de sa voix la plus douce.  
Clary lui jeta un regard noir, elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Dans son tailleur blanc chic et élégant, elle ne semblait pas affectée par la mort de Tobias, ce n'était qu'un chasseur d'ombre parmi les autres pour elle !  
-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une étrangère. Je connais le deuil, j'ai perdu mon dernier enfant. Max était la prunelle de cette famille, elle a presque implosé à sa mort. Il a été tué par une fée sous l'ordre de Valentin, crois-moi que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre une partie de son coeur.  
Pendant un très court instant, Maryse donnait l'illusion de vouloir pleurer mais elle se reprit, ce n'était plus le temps de pleurer. Son deuil était fait.  
-Je comprends cette impression de douleur mais il faut l'apaiser. Donne-moi ton épaule, ordonna la mère de famille.  
Clary obéit sans réfléchir, c'était un automatisme.  
-Ceci est la rune du deuil, expliqua Maryse en marquant la peau blanche de Clary. Elle t'aide dans le deuil en te redonnant un souffle de vie. Elle t'aide également à combattre le chagrin, quand elle s'en ira, elle emportera la douleur avec elle.  
L'épaule où la rune reposait sembla plus lourde à Clary, comme le poids du deuil et de la culpabilité.  
-Je ne connais pas la raison de ton mutisme Clary mais je me doute qu'il a un rapport avec ta relation avec Jace. Vu comment tu le repousses c'est forcément le cas.  
La colère de Clary remonta plus fort qu'elle n'aurait cru, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Maryse l'en empêcha.  
-Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretteras plus tard. Sache juste que Tobias t'aimait, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite à Londres si tu le voulais. Les attaques de démons étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et il ne voulait pas te faire courir ce risque, confia Maryse.  
-Tobias il..., murmura Clary.  
-Tobias est mort Clary, il faut l'accepter. C'est un aspect de notre monde que tu dois accepter même si c'est dur.  
-Je ne veux pas de cette vie, hurla Clary. Je ne veux pas voir mes proches mourir un par un au nom d'un combat perdu à l'avance.  
Elle sortit de la chambre en faisant claquer ses pieds sur le parquet. La colère brûlait sa vu, elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était du rouge. Elle fonça droit dans un torse. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'odeur de parchemin de Luke, elle s'apaisa aussitôt.  
-Oh Clary, je suis vraiment désolé.  
Se fut tout ce qu'il dit à la jeune femme, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui frotter le dos. Clary ne se rendit pas compte que sa mère prit la relève jusqu'à ce que sa voix raisonne dans sa tête.  
-Oh mon petit trésor, je sais à quel point tu souffres mais Tobias ne voudrait pas que tu restes comme ça. Tu dois te relever et te montrer digne pour lui dire adieu, tu dois le faire pour lui, pour toi, pour vous. Accepte l'idée de sa mort et tu vivras plus facilement, c'est le quotidien des Nephilim, nous sommes faits pour mourir au combat il faut l'accepter.  
C'était tellement dur d'entendre cette vérité et pourtant Clary devait l'accepter. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Une main chaude et douce se posa au creux de ses reins.  
-Je m'occupe d'elle Jace, fit sa mère.  
-Jace, murmura très bas Clary.  
Elle se décrocha de sa mère pour regarder le blond, il semblait souffrir autant qu'elle. Mais lui ne souffrait pas de la mort de Tobias, il souffrait de la douleur de Clary. Luke vint se poster derrière le jeune homme, une expression grave mais compatissante sur le visage.  
-Jocelyne, on devrait les laisser se parler un peu.  
-Clary a besoin de ses parents, protesta sa mère.  
-Elle a surtout besoin de Jace, comprit Luke.  
Alors tout naturellement, le jeune homme prit Clary dans ses bras, la protégeant du reste du monde. Clary cala sa tête dans le cou de Jace et ferma les yeux pour échapper à sa douleur. Elle sentait la rune lui redonner des forces et du courage petit à petit mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter la mort de Tobias en face.  
-Clary on va devoir y aller maintenant, dit doucement Jace.  
Elle hocha la tête à contre coeur et se détacha de son rempart, son pilier depuis des années. Isabelle arriva, elle portait un pantalon tailleur avec des escarpins étonnamment petits. Elle marchait sans bruit, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer dans l'Institut plein à craquer.  
-On part, expliqua-t-elle à Clary. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir avec nous.  
-C'est à dire ? Demanda Jace.  
-Simon, Alec et moi. Il reste deux places dans la voiture et maman est avec Luke et ta mère donc...  
-J'arrive, souffla la rousse.  
Jace ouvrit grand les yeux devant la voix grave de Clary, il comprit qu'elle retenait ses sanglots à grande peine, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il ne devait rien dire au risque de la braquer encore une fois.  
-Donnez-moi une minute pour me préparer.  
Elle plongea son regard vert dans celui mordoré de Jace. Tout l'amour qu'elle y voyait lui suffisait pour se sentir un peu mieux, juste assez pour affronter la cérémonie sans craquer. Jace lâcha la main de Clary et Isabelle posa son bras autour de ses épaules, Clary n'était pas seule, elle le savait. Dehors, le soleil jouait avec les nuages créant des ombres presque inquiétantes au dessus de Simon et Alec. Simon prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras et la serra plus fort qu'il ne fallait, la faisant presque étouffer.  
-Simon, Clary manque d'air, intervint Jace en levant les yeux en l'air.  
Il desserra son étreinte mais pris une de ses mains pour ne plus la lâcher jusqu'à la voiture ou plutôt la calèche dirigée par un Frère. Alec et Jace suivaient derrière sans un mot, partageant leur émotion mais ne voulant pas briser le calme. Quelques minutes suffirent pour aller jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Clary apprit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs morts cette nuit là, un cousin de Tobias avait laissé la vie et sa jumelle était entre la vie et la mort. L'assemblé était regroupée en plusieurs groupes, probablement les chasseurs se rassemblaient devant le mort qu'ils accompagnaient jusqu'au dernier moment. Le corps sans vie de Tobias était là, devant Clary. Elle le reconnaissait par ses cheveux noirs, ses traits fins et doux. Ses yeux étaient bandés comme le voulait la tradition mais Clary devinait les yeux bleus et froids de Tobias. Son regard si chaleureux mais si froid par moment. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de prière. Chacun faisait son deuil en silence, faisant leur adieu par la même occasion. Clary connaissait bien le processus des funérailles, les parents prononceraient la formule d'adieu, son père lui glisserait un poignard dans la main droite reposant sur son coeur puis on mettrait feu au corps.  
Une main chaude glissa dans la sienne, froide et moite, pour la soutenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de détourner le regard pour savoir que c'était Jace, elle sentait sa chaleur se propager dans son coeur meurtri. Le père de Tobias s'approcha de la dépouille de son fils, sa main tremblait légèrement, il lui caressa les cheveux comme si son fils dormait puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Clary n'entendit pas mais elle se doutait bien du sens. Elle aussi aurait aimé lui dire un dernier mot, lui expliquer qu'elle l'aimait même si au final elle avait choisi Jace. Une femme aux yeux marrons chaleureux, malgré la tristesse qui s'y lisait, tourna son regard vers Clary. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'une femme pouvait avoir. Clary rendit son sourire à Eugenie*, la mère de Tobias.  
-Va les rejoindre si tu veux, chuchota Jace dans son oreille.  
Il détacha sa main et la poussa doucement en avant. Il n'y avait ni peine ni colère sur le visage du blond, juste de la compassion. Clary fit quelques pas vers la femme avant de rencontrer Suzel* qui pleurait en silence. Clary fut surprise de la voir s'accrocher à elle comme si la rousse pouvait lui rendre son frère.  
-C'est pas juste, gémit-elle en serrant les doigts de Clary.  
-La vie n'est pas juste Suzy, répondit Cecylia*. Nous sommes des chasseurs d'ombres, la mort fait parti de notre existence. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.  
Sa voix était dure, trop dur pour une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Clary voyait bien la peine que Cecylia ressentait malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer. Derrière elle, Orsane***** donnait sa main à sa mère, Clary ne vit aucune trace d'Alcide*.  
-Tu veux lui dire Adieu ? proposa Eugenie.  
-Oui, souffla Clary.  
Elle se détacha de l'emprise de Suzel qui protesta avant de se faire reprendre par sa soeur. Clary s'approcha du corps froid et sans vie de Tobias et se retint de ne pas pleurer. Elle frôla son bras et eut un frisson, c'était le premier cadavre qu'elle touchait. Si à l'époque elle avait l'impression que sa mère était presque morte, c'était bien différent de ça.  
-Ave Atque Vale, murmura Clary.  
C'était un signe de respect, même Jace l'avait prononcé en tuant son père. Tous les chasseurs avaient le droit d'avoir ce dernier au revoir avant son inhumation. Ces mots latins coutèrent plus à Clary qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle n'arrivait plus à parler alors qu'elle avait des tas de choses à lui dire ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Un sanglot la menaçait d'éclater, elle refusait de croire que Tobias était vraiment mort.  
-Viens là, murmura Isabelle en prenant Clary par les épaules.  
Elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa place initiale entre Jace et Isabelle. Les parents de Tobias se prirent la main et dirent d'une même voix :  
-Ave Atque Vale Tobias Charles Branwell.  
-Ave Atque Vale Tobias Charles Branwell, répéta la foule avec un point sur le coeur.  
Les parents s'inclinèrent en se tenant la main et un Frère donna un flambeau à Henry, le père de Tobias. Clary ferma les yeux au moment où la chemise blanche de Tobias prit feu. Elle s'obligea à ne pas entendre les flammes crépiter ni sentir l'odeur de la chair brûler. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette vision comme dernier souvenir de Tobias, elle préférait garder le visage souriant de son second amour. Celui qui lui avait redonnait le sourire quand elle ne voyait que ténèbres.  
 _Pulvis et umbra sumus,_ conclurent les Frères silencieux.

Comme tout britannique qui se respecte et honore sa famille, la famille Branwell avait organisé une collation après la cérémonie. Clary ne comprenait pas ce besoin de paraître fort dans toutes les circonstances mais c'était une chose qu'on enseignait aux enfants de chasseurs. Clary se contentait de tenir une tasse de thé qui avait refroidi et de paraître neutre, essayant d'oublier qu'elle venait de dire adieu à Tobias. Jace l'avait laissé un peu tranquille pour aller discuter avec d'autres représentants d'Institut. Jocelyne avait décidé de rester près de Clary ainsi que Luke qui ne quittait jamais sa presque fille des yeux. Isabelle était avec sa mère, en bonne fille malgré que tout le monde connaissait son penchant pour la désobéissance et les problèmes. Mais comme la journée n'était pas bien choisie pour montrer une quelconque animosité, chacun préférait ignorer les défauts des autres. Clary gardait ses yeux en direction du sol, priant pour que le moment passe vite et que personne ne lui parle. Malheureuse, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
-Tu l'aimais vraiment ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.  
Clary se retourna et vit Cecylia, le regard dur et froid.  
-J'aime réellement ton frère.  
-Pourtant tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelle après qu'il t'a demandé en mariage, l'accusa l'adolescente.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira Clary.  
-Tu avais juste à dire oui. Qu'est-ce-qui te retenait de venir ici ?  
Clary posa son regard une seconde sur Jace, ce qui n'échappa à la fille devant elle.  
-C'était pour lui ! Tu as trompé mon frère toutes ses semaines avec lui sans aucun remord pendant qu'il se battait à mort pour nous protéger ! cracha l'adolescente. J'ai entendu ton histoire, tu croyais que ce gars était ton frère et pourtant tu étais amoureuse de lui, c'est dégueulasse ! Vous êtes dégoûtant tous les deux à venir ici et à pavaner devant nous.  
Clary prit cette dernière phrase comme une gifle, elle n'arrivait même pas à répondre.  
-Tu n'as pas à parler à Clary de cette façon, intervint Eugenie. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Tobias. Surtout pas à ton âge, tu n'y comprends rien. L'amour n'est pas éternel comme dans tes livres, il est fugace, compliqué et surtout douloureux. Un jour tu comprendras ce que c'est de vivre une histoire douloureuse alors seulement tu pourras essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé mais en attendant reste polie jeune fille.

Cecylia gonfla sa poitrine et releva la tête mais les larmes bloquées dans ses yeux n'échappèrent pas à Clary, elle cessa aussitôt de lui en vouloir. Au fond Cecylia n'était pas une mauvaise fille, elle était dévastée et avait besoin de se défouler. Son frère était mort, sa soeur était dans un état proche de son jumeau.

-Je suis désolée Clary, dit Eugenie en essuyant ses yeux humides. C'est dur de gérer les enfants avec la mort de Tobias et l'état grave de Lucy*. Si je la perds aussi je ne sais pas si...

La voix de Eugenie se cassa sans terminer la phrase, elle avait perdu son fils et sa fille était presque morte.

-Comment va Alcide ? demanda Clary.

-Il est dans un état de choc, il était présent lors de l'attaque de démon. Tobias lui a demandé d'emmener Colline à l'intérieur et d'aller chercher Lucy. Je crois qu'il a vu son frère mourir mais il refuse de parler, il se contente de rester avec Colline et de lui dire qu'il est désolé.

La jeune femme rousse grimaça, elle n'aurait pas cru que le jeune Alcide, fort et rebelle puisse être si vulnérable.

-Excuse-moi Clary, je vais aller remercier les Freeman d'être venu de Nouvelle-Zélande.

Juste après cette conversation, Jocelyne et Luke étaient venus prendre leur fille dans les bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps, ayant des obligations à Idris. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient partis, laissant un vide dans son coeur.

trois semaines étaient passés depuis l'enterrement de Tobias. Clary avait appris par Maryse que Lucy montrait des signes encourageant. Deux semaines que Clary s'était renfermée sur elle-même préférant chasser les démons, se venger de la mort de Tobias que parler. Pourquoi parler ? Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tobias était mort. La rune de deuil avait disparu de son épaule, ne laissant aucune cicatrice, contrairement à son coeur qui était couvert de cicatrice à vif. Elle était dans le Bronx quelque part entre South Bronx et le Yankees Stadium, tuant chaque démon qu'elle croisait. Ce coin de la ville était infesté de vermine, allant du simple Junk au Molochi. Clary chassait toute seule, Isabelle était trop occupée à cause de son mariage dans une semaine et Clary ne voulait pas de Jace ni de Alec pour sortir. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de parler avec Jace mais leurs conversations étaient froides et parsemées de silences gênants. Clary avait fini par laisser tomber, ça irait mieux avec le temps. Enfin elle l'espérait. Clary lança un poignard dans le dos du démon qu'elle suivait depuis dix minutes. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos, la faisant frissonner.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer, se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle récupéra le poignard qu'elle glissa dans sa botte puis se dirigea vers la première station de métro qu'elle vit. La jeune chasseuse chassa ses pensés noires avec de la musique, elle avait toujours aimé ça. Ses écouteurs bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles, Clary oublia un instant le monde pour se concentrer sur les notes qui se jouaient en elle. Elle avait souhaité apprendre d'un instrument de musique mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'enseignant, il y avait bien Jace qui jouait du piano mais Clary ne voulait pas apprendre de cet instrument, préférant la guitare ou le violon. D'ailleurs, Isabelle avait insisté pour que Jace joue du piano à son mariage, même si Clary ignorait quel thème serait choisi. De toute façon la chasseuse avait cessé de s'impliquer dans le mariage, n'ayant pas le coeur à la fête. Elle quitta la chaleur humide du métro pour rejoindre l'air plus frai dehors. La lune était en train de descendre quand Clary atteint la grille de l'Institut. Si Clary s'était émerveillée devant chaque détail de l'Institut, elle avait l'impression que toute la beauté avait disparu depuis la mort de Tobias. Les ombres ne lui donnaient plus envie de dessiner, la lumière ne créait plus de forme étrangement belle sur les murs, l'écho de ses pas ne résonnait plus comme une musique. C'était devenu un bâtiment sans intérêt pour Clary qui ne salua même pas Alec en passant près de lui.

-Jace m'a dit...

-Je m'en fous, répondit-elle en tournant vers les dortoirs.

Elle crut être en paix mais Alec la rattrapa et la secoua si fort que les battements de son coeur résonnèrent dans son crâne.

-Tu me fais mal Alec !

-Et toi tu fais mal à tout le monde depuis l'enterrement de Tobias. Tu crois que ma soeur ne ressent rien de devoir préparer son mariage toute seule ? Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas mal de te voir dépérir encore pire que lorsque Jace est parti ? Et lui dans tout ça tu y penses ? Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher ni te parler ?

-Alec tu me fais mal, répéta Clary sans l'écouter.

-Tu m'écoutes Clary ? Tu n'as pas le droit de devenir apathique parce que Tobias est mort. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reviendra, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu guériras ! hurla Alec sans ménagement.

Clary regarda Alec dans les yeux, toute la colère et la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux la bouleversaient plus qu'elle n'aurait cru.

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, reprit-il plus doucement. Moi aussi je finis par me dire que tu as besoin d'aide alors que c'est contre ma philosophie. Tu sais que Magnus est prêt à t'effacer la mémoire si ça peut te faire redevenir la Clary que nous aimons.

Effacer la mémoire. Était-ce la meilleure solution ? Clary voulait-elle oublier Tobias ? Non bien sûr que nous.

-Laisse-la respirer Alec, intervint Jace à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Jace, c'est pour son bien. Elle doit comprendre que son comportement ne l'aidera pas à s'en sortir bien au contraire !

-Parce que lui hurler dessus lui fera du bien peut-être ? Non je suis sérieux Alec, lâche Clary tout de suite.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! rétorqua Alec.

Clary devait intervenir au risque de voir les deux amis se disputer sévèrement.

-Eh oh je suis là, dit-elle. Vous vous prenez pour qui à décider comment me faire réagir ?

Jace plongea son regard mordoré sur elle.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Vous n'avez pas décider pour moi comment me faire sentir mieux, je le sais très bien moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mieux car pendant que j'étais heureuse avec toi, Tobias s'est fait tuer. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me sentir à nouveau heureuse et entière dans tes bras ? hurla Clary malgré elle.

Alec relâcha Clary et s'effaça de sa vision.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir mal aussi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que le mariage approche ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas vu que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi ? Tu crois quoi Jace ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis devenue une pierre froide et insensible ? J'ai encore un coeur tu sais, un coeur qui saigne plus que je l'aurais cru. Tobias est mort ! Tobias est mort et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire la vérité car j'étais trop bien avec toi pour me soucier de lui.

Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait enfin exprimé ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis la mort de Tobias et pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Jace vint la prendre dans ses bras, il lui caressait le dos sans parler pendant que Clary se défoulait sur lui. Elle avait tellement mal ! Pourtant les bras de Jace lui apportèrent tout le réconfort dont Clary avait besoin. La chasseuse ne sut pas à quel moment elle s'effondra de fatigue dans les bras du blond mais elle se réveilla le matin dans son lit, entièrement habillée comme la veille. Clary avait l'impression qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était épuisée, courbaturée et se sentait sale. Elle prit une longue douche pour effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage, se concentrant sur la sérénité que l'eau chaude lui apportait. En se préparant pour sortir de sa chambre, Clary décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se remue. Après tout Isa se mariait dans quelques jours à son meilleur ami, elle avait besoin de Clary ! Clary ne fut pas étonnée de retrouvée Isabelle dans la cuisine, bien qu'elle ne mangeait pas, elle se chamaillait avec son frère.

-Tu devrais te couper les cheveux, on dirait un punk.

-Et toi tu ressembles à une fille de joie avec ta robe à paillette, répliqua Alec.

-N'insulte pas Isabelle de prostitué sinon tu finis en rôti, menaça Clary avec un sourire penaud.

Les deux Lightwood s'échangèrent un regard puis sourirent à Clary.

-Tiens on est sorti de sa léthargie ? demanda Isabelle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon comportement influençait tout le monde.

-Et bien c'est juste qu'on était tous à cran de te voir dépérir comme ça, tu ne dessinais même plus ! expliqua Isabelle.

-Mais comme toujours son chevalier a arrangé la situation, dit Alec avec un sourire moqueur.

-En réalité c'est toi qui a déclenché quelque chose en moi, avoua Clary en rougissant.

-J'ai toujours su que tu en pinçais secrètement pour moi.

-Quand tu m'as secoué pour me faire sortir de mon silence, j'ai réalisé à que ce n'était pas de votre faute ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Et puis je ne voulais pas vous voir vous disputer avec Jace, surtout pas à cause de moi. Quand j'ai commencé à parler, je n'ai réussi à m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je pleure dans les bras de Jace.

Alec posa une main sur l'épaule de Clary, c'était très rare qu'il y ait un contact physique entre eux. On ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme et Clary étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils avaient fini par s'appréciaient surtout pendant l'absence de Jace.

-Et si on allait s'entraîner ? Proposa Isabelle. J'ai envie de me battre.

-Fais attention tu pourrais te casser un ongle, répliqua Alec.

Pour toute réponse, Isabelle lui lança une cuillère en bois dans le dos. Clary sourit devant cette scène banale mais réconfortante. La vie continuait autour d'elle, il le fallait bien. La petite rousse accepta la proposition d'Isabelle à la seule condition d'avoir un petit déjeuné copieux avant. Elle mourrait de faim ! Pourtant Clary n'était pas du genre à beaucoup manger, Magnus disait souvent que son chat mangeait plus qu'elle. Elle engloutit une assiette d'oeufs brouillés préparée par Alec, plusieurs petits pains aux céréales et termina le tout avec un grand verre de jus de mangue.

-Tu vas être malade, prédit Isabelle.

-Mais non, je prends des forces avant l'entraînement car je te connais.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la petite salle d'entraînement car la plus grande était occupée par Simon, Jace et l'entraîneur de Simon qui avait élu domicile ici jusqu'à la transformation du terrestre. Clary tenta de se concentrer sur l'entraînement mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait étrangement ailleurs, sans arriver à contrôler ses pensés sur un sujet précis, les laissant défiler devant ses yeux. Son inattention lui valut un coup de bâton derrière le genou, la faisant tomber au sol.

-Concentre-toi un peu ! la réprima Isabelle. On a l'impression de te revoir à tes débuts.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce matin.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas manger autant, grommela Isabelle.

Clary grimaça en sentant son estomac se tordre. Elle se releva précipitamment et courut juste à temps au toilette pour vomir son repas. La douleur était si intense qu'elle avait l'impression de vomir du feu. Isabelle lui tenait les cheveux en grimaçant et exigeant qu'elle se remette avant son mariage sinon elle ne serait pas demoiselle d'honneur.

-Hors de question que tu mettes du vomi sur ma robe ! exagéra Isabelle.

-C'est juste une indigestion, je serais remise pour vendredi.

-Samedi. C'est samedi le mariage Clary.

-Je sais bien, soupira Clary en se relevant. Vendredi on va faire les dernières retouches sur ta robe.

Iasbelle sourit en constatant que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas oublié ce détail. Elle se reprit toute fois en voyant la mine affreuse de Clary.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas venir ce midi et te reposer.

-Je dois aller où ce midi ? s'interrogea Clary.

-Au restaurant, avec tout le monde. On a prévu un dernier repas tous ensemble avant le mariage. Tu avais oublié ?

-Oui, avoua Clary en rougissant.

Isabelle donna un verre d'eau fraîche à Clary pour se rincer la bouche.

-Non je suis sérieuse, reste ici si tu te sens mal.

-Mais non, protesta Clary d'un geste de la main. Je me sens déjà mieux, et puis il va être l'heure d'y aller de toute façon.

-Et comment mademoiselle le sait ?

-Parce que les hommes viennent de sortir de la salle, ricana Clary.

Elle reprit un peu de couleur quand Simon lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'embrasser sa future femme. Clary les laissa se bécoter tranquillement pour aller se changer et surtout se laver les dents. Elle enfila un pantalon kaki ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur, c'était sa couleur préférée. Une paire d'escarpin noire ainsi qu'une veste en cuir vinrent s'ajouter à sa tenue. Clary retrouva Simon qui l'attendait devant sa porte, lui expliquant que les autres avaient déjà rejoint Magnus. Simon prit la main de Clary dans la sienne et la serra doucement, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait malgré tout.

-Tu ne te sens pas nerveux à l'idée de te marier à la fin de la semaine ?

-Non pas du tout. En réalité ça me semble normal d'épouser Isabelle, elle est celle qu'il me faut.

-Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en époux, avoua Clary. Pour moi tu restes l'éternel adolescent grincheux.

-Et toi tu restes l'éternelle gamine fragile et pourtant tu te bats mieux que la plus part des chasseurs.

Clary donna un coup d'épaule à son meilleur ami et garda le silence jusqu'au restaurant. L'ambiance était bon enfant comme souvent. Le frère et la soeur s'insultait gentiment, Magnus comptait les points, Simon et Jace roulaient fréquemment des yeux et Clary resta silencieuse.

-Tu es avec nous Clary ? demanda Magnus.

-Oui. En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je vous en voulais à tous parce vous viviez bien la mort de Tobias. Au fond, je me disais que vous m'aviez forcé à rester ici mais j'avais tord. Je voulais vraiment rester ici. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez influencé mon choix de rester ici. Bon peut-être un peu Jace, ricana Clary sans joie. J'avais pris la décision de quitter Tobias même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. J'avais écrit une lettre lui expliquant mon choix mais j'étais tellement prise dans mon bonheur avec Jace que je ne lui ai jamais envoyé, elle est toujours dans mon sac.

Clary marqua une pause pour ravaler ses larmes. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules.

-Je culpabilise de ne pas avoir dit que je le quittais, que j'aimais toujours Jace.

Elle posa son regard sur lui une brève seconde.

-Je suis la seule responsable de ça, je ne dois pas m'en prendre à vous et m'éloigner de vous. Je suis désolée.

Clary essuya la seule larme qui trahissait son chagrin.

-On comprend Clary, rassura Jace. On ne peut pas comprendre ton chagrin c'est vrai mais on comprend ton comportement même s'il nous affecte profondément.

Une bouffé d'amour pour Jace monta en Clary, chassant sa culpabilité. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère, chaleureux et plein d'amour. Même si elle n'était pas prête à l'embrasser, elle en avait terriblement envie.

-Je propose qu'on lève nos verres aux jeunes mariés, lança Magnus.

-A Isabelle et Simon, fit Alec en levant son verre de soda.

-A Isabelle et Simon, répétèrent Clary, Magnus et Jace.

-A nous, sourit Isabelle.

-A nous, répéta Simon

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, toujours dans l'humeur joyeuse que Magnus apportait. Il aimait taquiner ses amis, menaçant Simon de lancer des lutins sur lui comme cadeau de mariage ou d'autres loufoqueries du sorcier. Finalement, les futures mariés rentrèrent à l'Institut et laissèrent Magnus, Alec, Jace et Clary chez le sorcier.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours ici qu'on se retrouver ? geignit ce dernier.

-Parce que ton appartement est cool, répondit Jace sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Et puis tu as câble, fit Clary du canapé.

-Et une réserve illimitée de café, insista Alec.

-En gros vous me prenez pour un hôtel ! conclut Magnus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aucun des chasseurs ne prit la peine de répondre, fatigué par le comportement excessif du sorcier.

-Mais c'est cool que les futurs époux soient partis, on va pouvoir parler d'un truc sympa. Les cadeaux qu'on va faire !

-Je n'ai pas de cadeau terrestre, avoua Alec.

-Parce que tu leur as pris quoi pour leur vrai mariage ? demanda Jace en levant un sourcil.

-Un sabre pour Simon et une collection de petit poignard pour Isa. Mais je vais probablement changer d'avis, il est trop cool ce sabre, je vais peut-être le garder. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé.

-Moi je pense que je vais leur offrir un portrait géant d'eux, expliqua Clary qui n'avait pas réellement d'idée.

-Tu vas le peindre ? se renseigna Alec.

-Non le faire au fusain.

-Vos cadeaux sont nuls comparés au mien ! piailla Magnus.

-Et tu vas leur offrir quoi ? demanda Alec.

-Quelque chose de mignon, avec des poils.

-Isabelle va te haïr, sourit Jace. Elle détestait les poils.

Clary sourit au entendant le ton de Jace, en réalité il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau et devait paniquer à cette idée. Mais c'était son problème pas celui de Clary. Elle se plongea dans une émission sur la mode mais garda une oreille sur le trio masculin qui prévoyait une farce pour le mariage.

-Un serpent ça serait drôle, chuchota Magnus.

-Ca va pas la tête, le sermonna aussitôt Alec. Je te rappelle qu'on sera les seuls de notre monde.

-Oh je voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance, on va s'ennuyer je le sens !

-Je ne sais pas vous mais je serais trop occupé pour m'ennuyer, fit Jace.

-Tu vas faire des cochonneries avec Clary dans les toilettes, gloussa Magnus.

-Je vous entends, signala Clary en secouant la tête.

-Tu veux un café mon sucre d'orge ? tenta Magnus.

-Le café ne marche pas avec moi, j'ai toujours mes oreilles.

-Tu ne veux pas continuer de regarder ta série débile pendant qu'on discute entre homme ? demanda Alec.

-Ce n'est ni une série ni débile ça parle de vêtement et d'association de couleur. Avec Isa on regardait souvent cette émission ensemble chez Luke quand Jace...

Clary s'interrompit brusquement de parler et se mit à pleurer sans aucune raison valable. Jace se leva d'un bond et s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite rousse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Clary ?

-Je... je sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu as bien une raison de pleurer !

-J'allais dire que je regardais cette émission avec Isa quand tu étais parti et...

-Et ? insista Jace en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Et j'ai été triste sans savoir pourquoi.

Jace la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là maintenant, je ne vais pas partir. Je serais toujours là pour toi Clary.

Les larmes de Clary doublèrent quand elle s'accrocha à Jace de toute ses forces.

-Un chocolat chaud ? proposa Magnus.

Clary se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Parce que tu crois qu'un chocolat va arranger la situation ?

-Et bien à l'époque où tu étais petite c'était la seule façon de te calmer après avoir effacé ta mémoire, raconta Magnus.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une boisson chaude pour me sentir mieux.

Magnus posa de force le gobelet en carton dans ses mains, il écarta Jace de Clary pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et changea la chaîne. Malgré les protestations de Clary, il mit une série en route.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, tu la regardes depuis toujours.

-Oui mais je ne l'aime plus. Maintenant je sais que tout est vrai alors j'ai du mal à apprécier le scénario.

-Le scénario est peut-être nul mais les acteurs sont vachement sexy ! commenta Magnus.

-Je suis là tu sais, intervint Alec du fond de la salle.

-Oui oui toi aussi tu es sexy mon amour, répondit le sorcier.

-Ne traîne pas Clary dans tes délires pervers, protesta Jace.

Clary regarda l'écran avec un grand sourire, elle avait bavé devant Sam des centaines de fois pour son côté combattant. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait de vrais combattants, elle ne le trouvait plus aussi charmant. Juste incroyablement sexy. Un peu moins que son frère, avec son air de méchant.

-Dean est parfait, dit-elle à la fin de l'épisode.

-Et le petit Castiel, j'en ferais mon quatre heure ! approuva Magnus.

-Bon ça suffit ! protesta Jace.

-On s'en referait bien un, t'en penses quoi Clary ?

-A condition que tu m'offres un café latte ! sourit cette dernière.

-Bon si c'est comme ça, on s'en va Alec et moi !

Jace fit mine de se lever mais Magnus leva un doigt et le força à se rasseoir.

-Toi le petit blond jaloux, assis ! fit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Jace lança un regard à Clary, qui lui sourit en retour.

-Reste avec moi, supplia-t-elle.

Jace soupire pour la forme mais se plaça à côté de Clary pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui, Alec rejoint le trio et tous s'installèrent devant la série, enchaînant les remarques salaces, les commentaires sur les techniques de combats ou les formules magiques utilisées, le tout agrémenté de pop-corn, de larme de Clary quand un personnage mourrait.

L'appartement de Magnus était fantastique, tout comme son propriétaire. Clary avait passé la nuit du lundi à regarder la série "supernatural" tout en se gavant de pop-corn et de café. Elle avait enchaîné les épisodes jusqu'à s'endormir sur Jace qui dormait depuis longtemps. Quand Isabelle était revenue le lendemain matin pour enlever Clary, elle avait retrouvé l'appartement au bord de l'apocalypse.

-Il s'est passé quoi ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Magnus s'était réveillé en sursaut, faisant crépiter ses cheveux.

-Tu ne connais pas la politesse ?

-J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais personne ne m'a répondu ! se défendit la chasseuse.

Clary avait levé les yeux quand son parabatai demandait à nouveau pourquoi il y avait du pop-corn partout même dans les cheveux de son frère.

-On a fait une bataille avec Clary, on était pas d'accord sur le personnage le plus sexy, expliqua Magnus.

Il claqua des doigts et tous les déchets avaient disparu, laissant une odeur de fleur dans la pièce principale.

-Sympa la nouvelle déco, commenta Jace en émergeant d'un sommeil agité.

-Oui et maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! répondit Magnus. Sauf toi mon amour.

-On ne rentre pas avec Clary, elle n'a toujours pas choisi sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur !

Clary soupira, lança un regard suppliant à son amie qui la foudroya du regard.

-Le regard de chien battu ne marche pas sur moi Clarissa Morgenstern !

-Bon très bien, capitula Clary fatiguée. Mais avant j'ai besoin d'un grand latte !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres petits cookies, sourit Isabelle en posant un lot de café, tous avec le nom de leur destinataires.

Clary prenait toujours plaisir à sentir l'odeur de sa boisson chaude, un mélange de lait, de café et de sucre roux. Seulement cette fois, Clary eut la nausée. Elle n'aurait pas dû manger autant de pop-corn dans la nuit. Magnus lui jeta un petit regard amusé, c'était lui qui remplissait tout le temps son sceau.

-Tu es trop gourmande, ça te joue des tours.

-Je ne ferais plus jamais de soirée film ou série avec toi ! gémit Clary en se tenant la tête.

-C'était quoi cette série ? demanda Isabelle.

-Supernatural, répondirent Alec et Jace en même temps.

Les deux parabatai n'avaient pas apprécié la série, visiblement ils ne fonctionnaient pas comme Clary et Magnus qui miaulaient presque devant les muscles des protagonistes. Isabelle obligea Clary à prendre une douche et à se dépêcher car l'heure tournait. La petite rousse regretta de ne pas être un peu plus malade pour rester dans un lit bien chaud en compagnie d'un livre ou d'un film. Elle suivit bon gré mal gré son amie dans la même boutique où elle avait sa robe de mariée en réserve.

-Heureusement que la mère de Simon n'est pas là, soupira Clary. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses commentaires ni ses remarques sur nos runes.

-Ne m'en parles pas ! Elle veut que je les masque pour le mariage, il en est hors de question !

Clary approuva d'un geste de la tête et continua de chercher une robe pour la cérémonie.

-Je peux la prendre rouge ? Demanda-t-elle la tête dans les tissus.

-Non. Garde cette couleur pour notre mariage Nephilim, c'est la tradition d'être de s'habiller dans cette couleur. Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai le droit de donner mon avis.

-Bon d'accord.

Clary se dirigea vers les robes vertes avec l'approbation de la future mariée. Alors que Clary voulait une robe longue, Isabelle préférait quelques chose de court. Les deux femmes eurent du mal à se mettre d'accord jusqu'à tomber sur une robe verte pomme. Clary l'essaya sans hésiter, elle aimait beaucoup le côté soyeux du vêtement, le bustier serré mais confortable et surtout cette impression de robe chiffonnée qui rendait le tout adapté à la petite rousse. Clary ne prit pas la peine d'essayer une autre robe car elle voulait celle là et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas eu assez d'énergie pour en essayer d'autre. Tout ce que voulait Clary c'était rentrer à l'Institut et dormir douze heures d'affilé. Mais Isabelle n'était pas de cet avis, il y avait encore beaucoup de préparation à faire pour le mariage.

-Maintenant qu'on a la robe, on va passer chez la coiffeuse faire des tests pour le jour J.

-Je pensais à un chignon tout simple pour moi, expliqua Clary en marchant dans les rues ensoleillées de la ville.

-Oui ça pourrait être sympa, on verra ça avec Mendy.

-Mendy ? répéta Clary.

-Oui la coiffeuse qui s'occupera de nous le jour du mariage.

-Oh génial en plus elle a un prénom de stripteaseuse ! marmonna Clary.

Isabelle s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna et scruta Clary.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Rien.

Mais Isabelle n'était pas dupe.

-Je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas toute ton énergie.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu es plus dynamique que moi, sauf le matin, et tu dors moins que moi ! Alors je te le redemande une dernière fois, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Clary inspira pour essayer de rassembler ses idées, au fond elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas.

-De la fatigue accumulée, supposa Clary.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre Clary ?

-Mais oui. Allons chez cette coiffeuse et rentrons. C'est tout ce que je te demande Isabelle.

Les deux chasseuses étaient rentrées peu de temps avant le repas du soir. Clary était exténuée et hargneuse, Isabelle semblait branchée sur prise électrique. Simon et Jace avaient du mal à supporter leur présence mais essayaient tout de même de les calmer. La petite rousse mangea une pomme avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, préférant l'isolement aux conversations sur le mariage et les derniers préparatifs. Elle prit son grand carnet de dessin, celui qu'elle avait reçu à son dernier anniversaire, et commença à esquisser les premiers traits du couple. Elle s'enferma dans cette sérénité que lui apportait le dessin, même si elle ne dessinait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. deux coups légers et rapides résonnèrent dans la chambre, Clary releva les yeux et fit entrer son visiteur.

-Si c'est pour me parler de nappe ou de serviette de table c'est pas la peine, Isa.

-En fait j'allais te proposer un sorbet à la pastèque et aux framboise mais je peux repartir, répondit Jace.

-Oh désolé Jace. Je suis un peu agressive ce soir, entre si tu veux.

Jace poussa la porte avec son pied et sourit gentiment à la jeune femme. Il avait ce visage des bons jours, ceux où tout va bien, avec un sourire doux et tranquille. Les seuls fois où Clary pouvait apercevoir ce magnifique sourire, ils étaient toujours seuls dans la pièce.

-J'ai pensé qu'un peu de glace te ferait du bien. Tu as l'air malade depuis quelques jours, expliqua Jace en se posant sur le lit.

Clary rangea ses affaires de dessins, cachant son début de travail.

-Je peux regarder ?

-Ce n'est que le début. Il n'y a aucun détail, juste des traits par-ci par-là.

Jace posa les coupe de glace par terre en secouant la tête.

-Tu dessines bien, c'est comme un don. Tu sais rendre les choses parfaites même sans t'investir beaucoup alors même si ce n'est que des traits, c'est toujours aussi beau à mes yeux.

Il récupéra le dessin de sous le lit et l'examina.

-Bon ok ce n'est pas ..., commença Jace.

Clary éclata de rire et lui reprit le dessin des mains, Jace n'était pas un artiste mais un musicien. C'était la grande différence entre eux.

-Bon et si on mangeait cette glace avant qu'elle se transforme en jus de fruit ?

Malheureusement pour la jeune chasseuse, son corps n'était pas d'accord avec cette proposition.

-Je passe mon tour, soupira Clary en se maintenant le ventre.

Jace fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, restant un gentleman avant tout. Il dégusta sa coupe avec plaisir, le froid de la glace fruité apaisait un peu le feu en lui. Clary posa sa tête sur les jambes du chasseur blond voulant se reposer un peu. C'était sa manière à elle de le faire rester à ses côtés.

-Tout bonheur est chose fragile, et ne doit être touché qu'avec la plus grande attention, murmura Jace en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Clary.

-De qui est cette citation ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les points sur les i de Alphonse Karr. C'est un écrivain français.

-Ça m'avait manqué, avoua Clary.

Jace baissa son regard intriqué vers elle.

-Mes superbes connaissances littéraires ?

-Non tes citations toujours parfaitement placées, idiot.

Clary sourit brièvement. Elle avait tendance à croire que le bonheur était si fragile, qu'une simple respiration pouvait le briser.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un peu de glace ? insista Jace.

Clary secoua la tête.

-Juste pour goûter ?

Jace faisait une moue de bébé adorable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de bouder mais s'y prenait très bien de l'avis de Clary.

-Très bien, capitula Clary. Mais si je te vomis dessus ne viens pas te plaindre.

Le chasseur blond sourit, la releva doucement avant de lui donner une coupe de glace qui avait à moitié fondue. Clary s'étonna que le dessert ne lui donne pas la nausée. Elle dévora les glaces en souriant, écoutant Jace parler de sa journée d'entraînement avec Alec.

-Sans parler qu'on a croisée un groupe de fées éméchées. Il fallait les voir se pavaner au milieu des terrestres, racontant à tout le monde leur secret.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-On les a rattrapé et conduit dans leur monde souterrain.

-Vous avez vu la Reine ? demanda Clary.

-Non elle était en rendez-vous d'affaire. On a simplement parlé à son délégué, expliqua Jace.

-Elle devait surement parler avec le chef du nouveau nid de la ville, répondit pensivement Clary.

Jace haussa les épaules, il n'était pas en charge de cette histoire et ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Après tout le seul vampire qui avait un peu intriqué le chasseur était Raphaël mais il était mort au cour de la bataille à Idris. Sans être comme Valentin à vouloir réduire leur existence, il ne se souciait pas réellement du sort des créatures obscures, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Clary en avait bien conscience.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? demanda-t-elle en se levant du lit.

-Il annonce du beau temps pour toute la semaine, les températures remontent vite.

Clary ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et resta un moment à contempler les étoiles. Elle avait toujours aimé les regarder et maintenant qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de constellation, elle appréciait encore plus les observer. Elle regardait Cassiopée avec un certain amour, c'était sa constellation préférée.

-Cassiopée dégage un certain charme, chuchota-t-elle.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux étoiles ? souffla Jace dans son dos.

-Toute petite, j'imaginais que les étoiles étaient des anges qui nous regardaient. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, avec Simon on donnait des noms aux étoiles les plus brillants. Aujourd'hui j'identifie les constellations aux personnes que j'aime, ça les rend immortel d'une certaine façon.

Clary avait les larmes aux yeux, elle pensait secrètement à Tobias. Jace serra la petite rousse dans ses bras, sa façon de la réconforter.

-C'est laquelle celle de Tobias ?

-Le verseau. C'est son signe astrologie et Tobias est... était très raisonnable. Mais on ne la voit pas aujourd'hui.

Clary sentit les larmes monter en elle, elle ravala sa tristesse pour se concentrer sur les autres.

-Tu vois la constellation du dragon à droite ? demanda-t-elle à Jace.

Il hocha la tête derrière elle.

-C'est Isabelle.

-Je la vois plus comme un serpent, répondit Jace en riant.

Clary se retourna pour frapper l'épaule de Jace, elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur.

-Isa n'est pas fourbe, protesta-t-elle.

-Un peu quand même. Mais elle est très intelligente, séduisante même si ce n'est pas mon genre, raffinée et déterminée.

-Je la vois plus comme quelqu'un de généreuse derrière son apparence froide. Elle donne sans réfléchir à ceux qu'elle aime, Isa est très généreuse. Par contre elle a du mal à rester fidèle sauf avec les personnes qu'elle admire comme Simon.

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre en revenant, marmonna Jace.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi elle s'est mise avec le terrestre !

Clary retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, pensant que Jace se moquait encore de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis sérieux Clary, je ne sais rien de leur histoire.

-Peu de temps après ton départ, on a rencontré Maia. Elle était vraiment drôle, gentille et surtout fan des jeux vidéos. Simon et elle se sont rapidement mis ensemble et Isabelle est devenue jalouse, vraiment jalouse. Elle détestait Maia sans raison valable, même si moi j'avais tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait.

-La chef des loups ? s'étonna le chasseur.

-Oui c'était avant son fiancé, ou après sa première relation avec lui je ne sais plus. Bref. Isabelle ne parlait presque plus à Simon et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. J'ai fini par lui hurler dessus en expliquant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. J'avais mal pour elle, en plus tu me manquais de plus en plus à cette période là.

Jace resserra sa prise autour de Clary.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-C'est passé, mentit Clary pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais du mal à supporter la situation entre eux alors que c'était arrangeable pas comme avec toi. Donc j'ai discuté avec Simon qui a fini par comprendre que Maia n'était pas faite pour lui, ils se sont quittés en très bon terme, ils sont très amis d'ailleurs.

-A bon ? C'est bizarre.

-Qu'ils soient amis ?

-Non, ricana Jace, qu'Isabelle soit réellement amoureuse de Simon.

Clary insulta Jace d'imbécile mais sourit. Tout doucement, Clary s'abandonna à la sérénité qui l'envahissait grâce à la présence de Jace mais aussi grâce à la chaleur de la nuit. Elle aurait pu dormir debout, bercée par l'odeur de savon de Jace qu'elle aimait tant, calée dans les bras du jeune homme. Il caressait le ventre de Clary par dessus son vêtement sans arrière pensée, apaisant simplement la jeune femme toujours triste.

-Clary, tu crois qu'un chemin de table doré soit moche pour la table d'honneur ? cria presque Isabelle en déboulant dans la chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? soupira Clary en se retournant.

Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade à cause de l'intrusion d'Isabelle dans sa chambre. Parfois son parabatai était insupportant, surtout en ce moment.

-Alors le doré c'est si moche que ça ? répéta Isabelle.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est Elaine qui vient de me dire qu'elle n'aimait pas cette idée de doré. Tu imagines à moins d'une semaine, elle veut changer la couleur des chemin de table ! s'écria Isabelle.

Clary soupira d'exaspération, ce mariage allait la tuer ! Jace secoua la tête en riant de bon coeur, visiblement amusé de voir Isabelle dans cet état.

-Vous n'avez qu'à mettre du rouge à la place, proposa-t-il. C'est la couleur de l'amour chez les terrestres et c'est notre couleur pour les cérémonies.

-Tu as raison Jace ! Bon Clary j'ai plusieurs idées de décoration mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour plier les serviettes et trouver quelles fleurs ont va pouvoir mettre sur les tables.

Clary lança un regard désespéré à Jace qui leva les yeux. Il se détacha de Clary en levant les mains en l'air.

-Je vous laisse à vos trucs de fille, je vais voir Alec.

Il embrassa très chastement Clary et déguerpit dans la seconde.

-Sale traître ! pesta Clary.

-Viens dans ma chambre, ordonna Isabelle. On a du boulot !

Clary baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer son énervement, elle sentait que le reste de la semaine allait être vraiment mais alors vraiment pénible !

* * *

 **J'ai plein d'image à vous proposer pour vous aider dans la visualisation enlevez les espaces pour avoir le lien.**

 **Les Branwell :**

 **Tobias :** **?id =111179tobias. jpg**

 **Lucy :** **viewer .php?id =643176Lucy. jpg**

 **Eugenie (la mère) :** **viewer .php?id =703428Eugenie. jpg**

 **Henry (le père) :** **viewer .php?id =407762henry. jpg**

 **Cecylia : viewer .php?id =657744Cecylia. jpg**

 **Alcide : www. hostingpics viewer .php?id =321996Alcide. jpg**

 **Orsane : www. hostingpics viewer .php?id =549569orsane. jpg**

 **Suzel (alias Suzy) : www. hostingpics ?id =245007suzy .jpg**

 **Colline : viewer .php?id =127677colline. jpg**

* * *

 **Je pense que vous aimerez voir les OC que j'ai crée.**

 **J'espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine, à Vendredi prochaine. Et que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	20. 20- Halo - Beyonce

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire plait toujours autant (et même un peu plus si je considère le nombre de visite cette semaine...) !**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai atteint le 40e chapitre ! Comme vous vous en doutez probablement, j'arrive à la fin de mon histoire donc je prends mon temps pour éviter de "bacler" l'histoire.**

 **Je me suis blessée au genou (cette fois le gauche) donc fini le sport pour moi, du coup j'écris toute la journée, donc mes chapitres sont vraiment longs.**

 **J'ai vu qu'il y avait des guess qui commentaient, donc je vais leur répondre !**

 _ **Leeyh**_ **: (comment se prononce ton pseudo d'ailleurs ?) bienvenue ! Comme tu peux le voir, je continue mon histoire ! En fait, je pense qu'on pourrait couper "ce n'est pas facile" en deux tomes mais j'évite de le faire car parfois les lecteurs s'y perdent !**

 ** _Laura_ : Bienvenue ! Vous allez assister au mariage d'Isabelle, c'est déjà bien non ? **

**Trève de blabla inutile : (par l'Ange qu'est-ce-que j'ai mal à mon genou !) J'ai une idée de fanfiction qui ne sera pas la suite de Ce n'est pas si facile.**

 **Chanson du chapitre : Halo - Beyonce**

 **(Des petites images vous attendent à la fin ! comme la robe de mariée d'Isabelle et la robe de Clary...)**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Clary avait tenu bon à la grande surprise de la future mariée. Isabelle avait imposé un rythme de travail épuisant et tout le monde mettait la main à pâte. Sauf Alec qui prétextait être trop occupé sur le plan administratif mais sa soeur le soupçonnait de mentir et de se cacher chez Magnus. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas de faire des petits commentaires sur le moindre détail ce qui avait le don d'énerver Clary et Isabelle. Simon essayait de se faire tout petit mais il était de corvée à conduire Clary, Isabelle et Elaine, le trio infernal comme il aimait le dire, partout dans New York. Finalement la semaine était passée trop vite entre la dernière mise au point avec Elaine, les disputes sans logique avec Clary, les rendez-vous secrets avec Simon et les nuits à observer les vampires. Isabelle était bien contente que toute cette folie se terminait le lendemain. Mais avant de pouvoir être vraiment tranquille, Clary avait tenu à organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Dans une boite de nuit terrestre.  
-Tu es prête ? demanda la petite rousse en passant la tête pas la porte.  
Clary portait une magnifique robe en dentelle noire très chic. Elle semblait en meilleure santé que les jours précédent.  
-J'arrive.  
Isabelle empocha un poignard qu'elle glissa dans une poche cachée de sa propre robe.  
-Tu ne peux pas sortir sans arme pour une fois ? soupira Clary.  
-Parce que toi tu sors à découvert peut être ?  
Clary montra deux couteaux glissés dans son soutient gorge ainsi que des barrettes tranchantes placées entre ses boucles.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, pouffa Isabelle en passant devant elle.  
-Moi j'ai le droit, se défendit Clary.  
-Mais oui c'est ça. On va où au fait ?  
-Changement de programme, on va se faire belle pour demain et donc on va dans un bar à ongle ! annonça Clary en souriant.  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
-Non je suis très sérieuse, j'ai besoin de calme et toi aussi. Et puis on ne va pas être toute seule, il y a Maia.  
-De mieux en mieux, soupira Isabelle.  
Clary marqua un arrêt, visiblement énervée.  
-Je fais tout pour te faire plaisir. Tu m'excuseras mais ce soir je n'ai pas l'énergie de danser, je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour ta dernière soirée libre. Tu ne te rends pas compte mais j'ai donné toute mon énergie cette semaine et puis j'ai refusé une soirée au restaurant avec Jace pour toi.  
Isabelle écarquilla les yeux, Clary pleurait ! Elle prit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur dans ses bras et s'excusa.  
-Je n'avais pas conscience de tout ça, je suis vraiment désolée Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Maia nous attend devant le bar, on y va ?  
Isabelle relâcha Clary, passa devant le couloir menant à la bibliothèque où était réuni les hommes. Elle allait entrer mais Clary lui barrage.  
-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir Simon jusqu'au mariage.  
-Mais...  
-Non, tu voulais un mariage traditionnel terrestre, tu vas être servie ! Maintenant tu fais demi-tour.  
Isabelle croisa les bras en soupirant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
-Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Mais je vous préviens, si je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon fiancé, chacun dort dans sa chambre.  
Des protestations s'élevèrent dans la pièce.  
-Techniquement ma chambre est la même que celle de Magnus, expliqua Alec.  
-Et bien tu regagnes ton ancienne chambre. Et toi Jace si tu mets un seul pied dans la chambre de Clary, je te tues !  
-Tu feras comment pour la musique ? rit-il.  
-Je mettrais un CD.  
-Mais bien sûr. Et puis de toute façon c'est elle qui squatte ma chambre.  
-Bon c'est bon on arrête là, le coupa Clary. Allez viens Isa, on nous attend.

Le bar à ongle surprit Isabelle par son aspect. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de tout rose, trop voyant, trop bruyant. Elle avait imaginé de la musique pop, des femmes superficielles riant sur des sujets idiots mais elle s'était totalement trompée.  
-C'est magnifique, commenta Isabelle en regardant la vitrine du bar.  
"Black Orchid" était un salon de beauté chic et moderne. Jouant sur des nuances de noire et de dorée, le salon créait une ambiance agréable. Des rideaux noirs parsemés de fils dorés étaient tendus le long des vitrines, cachant l'intérieur aux passants. Isabelle vit Maia arriver tranquillement, son ventre s'était vraiment arrondi, personne ne pouvait nier sa grossesse.  
-Bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant tranquillement.  
-Salut, répondit Isabelle un peu figée.  
-Salut Maia, oh Isabelle détends-toi un peu. Maia ne va pas te mordre ! plaisanta Clary.  
-Je ne dirais pas non à un hamburger par contre, plaisanta la louve.  
Son ventre gargouilla, approuvant ses dire. Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans le salon. Si l'extérieur était sombre, l'intérieur était incroyablement lumineux. Des bougies diffusaient une lumière douche et agréable, un léger parfum fruité flottait dans l'air et détendait Isabelle. Finalement c'était une bonne idée cette soirée beauté !  
-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles et bienvenue chez Black Orchid. C'est vous la future mariée ?  
Elle se tourna vers Maia qui vira au rouge cramoisie.  
-Non je suis déjà mariée, c'est elle la condamnée ! plaisanta la louve en souriant.  
-Oh je t'en prie je ne vais pas mourir une fois mariée, rétorqua Isabelle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Non mais d'une certaine façon quelque chose meurt en nous une fois la bague au doigt, expliqua la serveuse. Toutes mes félicitations, à vous deux d'ailleurs.  
Elle sourit avant de se tourner vers Clary.  
-Comme convenu, on va vous faire un programme complet, visage, main, pied et massage du dos.  
-Génial, sourit Maia.  
-Le tout accompagné d'un peu de champagne, sauf pour la future maman qui va avoir des cocktails de fruit, de pizza selon votre demande et d'une séance de jacuzzi entre le massage du visage et celui du dos.  
-Quatre heures de pure bonheur, sourit Clary.  
-Installez-vous dans une cabine et enfilez votre maillot de bain ainsi que le peignoir accroché derrière la porte. Bonne soirée à vous.  
-Comment je fais ? Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! expliqua Isabelle.  
-Je t'en ai pris un dans ton armoire quand tu étais en train de te chamailler avec Alec, répliqua Clary amusée en lui donnant deux bouts de tissus.  
La chasseuse se dirigea vers la cabine désignée et se changea rapidement. Elle était à l'aise avec son corps ce n'était un secret pour personne mais se retrouver en maillot de bain devant des terrestres c'était une autre affaire. Isabelle soupira pour se détendre, elle devait profiter de cette soirée de détente car demain elle allait affronter toute la famille de Simon, elle se sentait déjà épuisée à cette idée.  
-Tu devrais te détendre, lui conseilla Maia quand elles se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.  
-Ce n'est pas si facile, rien qu'à l'idée d'être entourée de terrestres, j'ai mal au coeur.  
-De terrestre où de la famille de Simon ? demanda Clary avec un sourire malicieux.  
Elle sortit à son tour de la cabine. La petite rousse portait un maillot de bain violet tout simple mais elle était ravissante, pis encore, elle semblait rayonner. Isabelle détacha son regard bleu de son parabatai et observa une minute Maia, elle aussi rayonnait malgré son ventre arrondi. Son maillot de bain doré allait à la perfection avec sa peau bronzée et son ventre lui donnait un petit quelque chose en plus. Maia sourit à Isabelle et posa une main sur son ventre, c'était la raison de son rayonnement. Elle regarda à nouveau Clary qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées et fronça les sourcils. Mais non elle se faisait des idées, Clary n'était pas enceinte, elle était simplement en meilleure forme grâce au retour de Jace !  
-Bon tu veux prendre racine où on peut y aller ? demanda Clary.  
Isabelle décida de retirer toute inquiétude ou pensée négative pendant la soirée, c'était la sienne et elle comptait bien en profiter !  
-Par ici mesdemoiselles, appela une femme à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Visiblement, une salle leur était réservée. Tout confort avec de la nourriture, des boissons et le plus important : des esthéticiennes prêtent à les chouchouter. Même si ce n'était pas du style des chasseuses d'ombre de se faire bichonner, Clary et Isabelle en profitaient un maximum, oubliant un instant leur devoir.  
-Sinon Maia, comment se passe ta grossesse ? demanda Clary en avalant une gorgée de soda.  
-J'en suis à six mois, annonça Maia, j'ai l'impression qu'il va devenir un pro de la batterie.  
Isabelle sourit malgré elle, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une conversation de fille normale.  
-Garçon ou fille ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Garçon. Je suis bien contente, je ne voulais pas d'une fille. Le rose, les robes c'est pas pour moi.  
-Je comprends, soupira Clary, si jamais j'ai une fille un jour je serai déçue.  
Isabelle secoua la tête.  
-Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ça jeune fille !  
-Maia a le même âge que moi, protesta Clary. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je souhaite pour le moment.  
-Oh non toi tu préfères roucouler avec Jace toutes les nuits, sourit Isabelle.  
-La rumeur court que vous avez fugué et que vous vous êtes cachés pendant un petit moment, poursuivit la louve.  
-Oui les deux amants étaient enfermés chez Luke, expliqua Isabelle.  
Elle sentit la gêne de Clary à travers leur lien puissant.  
-Je ne roucoule pas avec lui, en fait on a rien fait depuis...  
La tristesse envahit la jeune femme trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne contrôle ses larmes. Maia se releva de son siège pour voir Clary s'effondrer.  
-On a dit quelque chose de mal ? chuchota-t-elle à Isabelle.  
La chasseuse soupira, elle pensait que Clary allait mieux, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.  
-Tobias est mort il y a quelques semaines, elle a du mal à s'en remettre.  
Isabelle se leva malgré les protestations de l'esthéticienne qui lui manucurait les mains.  
-Ma meilleure amie pleure la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, je vais la réconforter c'est tout.  
Clary ne releva même pas la tête quand elle sentit des doigts sur sa joue.  
-C'est normal de ne pas être totalement guérie. Je ne suis pas totalement de guérie de la mort de Max et pourtant j'arrive à gérer mes émotions avec le temps. Tu iras mieux, je te le promets.  
-Oui je sais, souffla Clary.  
-En plus tu as Jace qui est là pour toi sans rien te demander en retour.  
Clary ricana et renifla avant de répondre.  
-En fait il m'a demandé de sourire plus souvent en échange de son soutient.  
-C'est romantique, commenta l'esthéticienne de Maia.  
-Jace est un homme romantique, expliqua Isabelle en reprenant sa place.  
-Ne dis jamais ça devant lui, plaisanta Clary.  
-Le mot romantique associé à Jace est impensable à mes yeux, rit Maia.  
Clary secoua la tête.  
-Il est loin du type bagarreur et cynique qu'il vous montre. Ce n'est qu'un masque.  
-Non Jace est un vrai petit ange, rétorqua Isabelle.  
Un silence étrange s'installa avant que les trois jeunes femmes explosent de rire. D'une certaine manière, Jace était un ange.  
-Arrêtez vos moqueries, Jace est parfait.  
-Tu dis ça car tu es amoureuse, contredit Maia. Personnellement j'ai du mal à le supporter.  
-Parce qu'il n'aime pas les...  
-motards, la coupa Isabelle en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Jace a eu des problèmes avec des motards et depuis il est un peu revêche envers vous.  
-Un peu revêche ? répliqua Maia amèrement. Tu plaisantes, c'est carrément un con avec nous.  
-En même temps si vous arrêtiez de faire autant de problème...  
Clary soupira, elle était énervée que les problèmes reviennent sur la table.  
-On peut en revenir au fait qu'il est adorable et que je dis ça car je suis amoureuse de lui ?  
-Pardon, répondit Maia, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer mes émotions avec les hormones.  
-Je comprends, tu n'es pas la seule à être comme ça de toute façon. Clary est aussi à fleur de peau en ce moment.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Clary. Je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai juste du mal à gérer le fait que Tobias soit mort. Vous me fatiguez avec vos conneries.  
Elle ferma les yeux et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que ses ongles soient secs.  
-Comment ça se passe le début de grossesse ? demanda Isabelle à Maia.  
-Et bien au début on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Moi je n'ai jamais été régulière dans mes cycles donc je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'étais avant deux mois. J'avais souvent la nausée et c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille car je suis rarement malade.  
-Tu avais des vertiges ?  
-Non j'étais encore plus en forme qu'avant, je dormais moins et mangeais plus. Pourquoi ?  
-Comme ça. Tu es la première femme enceinte que je connais, expliqua Isabelle.  
Toute fois Isabelle sentait un trouble l'envahir. Et si Clary n'était pas enceinte mais simplement en dépression ? Elle n'avait pas été élevé comme une chasseuse d'ombre et son esprit pouvait très bien se laisser aller à cette faiblesse ! Isabelle réclama un verre d'eau pétillante pour se rafraîchir les idées. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours s'inquiéter pour des choses comme ça ? Elle se promit de parler à Jace de son inquiétude en rentrant à l'Institut.  
-Tu te fais du soucis pour le mariage ? chuchota Clary.  
-Un peu. Mais également pour après le mariage tu vois.  
-Alors c'est vrai, Simon va devenir un chasseur ? demanda Maia.  
-Et oui. Vers la fin de l'été, expliqua Isabelle. Je suis fière de lui, il est très doué avec son arc. Je pense qu'il réussira toutes les épreuves.  
-Même la marque ?  
-Oui Clary, je pense qu'il est assez fort même si on est jamais certain de ça. Tu te rappelles cette histoire des jumeaux qui ont voulu devenir chasseur ?  
-Marco et Alphonso Xaviero, répondit Clary. Oui j'ai bien retenu mes leçons. L'un est devenu chasseur alors que l'autre n'a pas supporté la chose et il est tombé dans le coma. Pourtant c'était le faible qui est devenu chasseur. La nature est étrange !  
-Ce n'est pas logique ! dit Maia dans un éclat de voix.  
Les esthéticiennes prirent congé, les masseurs allaient arriver dans vingt minutes le temps pour les amies de manger et discuter un peu.  
-En fait c'est très logique, expliqua Isabelle. Chez nous, la force mentale prime sur le physique. Quand un terrestre boit du sang de Nephilim c'est son âme qui est touchée pas son corps. On dit que cette rencontre est comme un feu dévastateur et qu'elle ruine totalement l'âme avant de la reconstruire.  
-C'est le principe du phénix, résuma Clary. Le terrestre doit mourir pour que le chasseur naisse de ses propres cendres.  
-C'est cruel, marmonna Maia en avalant une bouchée.  
-Non c'est la loi du plus fort, rétorqua Isabelle. Vous avez tendance à croire que nous sommes de simples humains et pas des armes redoutables.  
-Nous passons toute notre enfance à apprendre à se battre, à faire la guerre. Certains d'entre nous, sont entraînés dès l'âge de six ans pour devenir des combattants d'élites.  
-D'autres ont des dons exceptionnels comme Clary, sourit Isabelle.  
-Et d'autres sont simplement canons comme Jace, pouffa Maia.  
Isabelle et Clary rirent de cette blague mais échangèrent un regard, Jace était beaucoup plus qu'un simple canon. Clary et Maia discutèrent de la grossesse de la dernière pendant un long moment, Isabelle finit par somnoler après dix minutes de massage.  
-Isa, chuchota Clary dans son oreille.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu viens au jacuzzi ?  
-Hum oui.  
Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, la jeune chasseuse alla dans l'autre pièce. Le bruit des bulles et l'odeur de vanille réveilla aussitôt Isabelle.  
-On se croirait chez les fées, remarqua-t-elle.  
-Je n'y suis jamais allé, remarqua Maia.  
-Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je déteste les fées, elles sont mesquines et méchantes. Elles m'ont fait croire que Jace était mon frère jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, expliqua Clary. J'évite d'avoir à faire avec eux.  
-De toutes façons, les fées sont toujours dans les mauvais coups ! dédaigna Isabelle.  
-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler de nos affaires professionnelles ? demanda Maia avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
-De quoi pourrait-on parler de toute façon ? éclata de rire Clary.  
Isabelle secoua la tête d'amusement. Elle avait toujours aimé sa vie : chasser, embêter Alec, protéger Max. Et puis quand cette routine avait changé. Isabelle avait détesté ça. Elle avait détesté Clary et Simon d'être rentrés dans sa vie mais maintenant elle bénissait l'Ange pour ce merveilleux cadeau.  
-Oh le bébé bouge ! s'émerveilla Maia. A chaque fois qu'il le fait, je suis toujours surprise.  
-Pourtant il bouge énormément non ?  
-Oh oui mais ça me donne des frissons jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale.  
Clary posa la main sur le ventre de la louve et sourit.  
-Avec Bat, on s'est dit qu'on devrait choisir Lily comme marraine pour le petit.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Clary surprise.  
-C'est stratégique. Ainsi on marquerait l'Alliance entre les loups et les vampires.  
-Ne jouez pas avec la vie de votre enfant pour une question de politique, rétorqua Isabelle amèrement. Alec et moi on a été des instruments politiques pour nos parents. On a voulu me marier avec un chasseur pour que mon père monte en grade, pareil avec Alec. C'est dégradant pour nous d'être réduit à de simple objet de négociation.  
Maia baissa la tête, elle rougit par la honte.  
-Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Pour moi, lily serait éternellement présente pour lui s'il nous arrivait quelque chose. Car si un jour je meurs, le nouveau chef pourrait vouloir l'exécuter. Je voulais le protéger.  
-Fais comme tu veux, la rassura Clary. Ton choix serait forcément bon et puis elle n'est pas si mauvaise pour un vampire. Elle serait toujours moins folle que Camille !  
-Et moins coincés que Raphaël ! plaisanta Isabelle.

-Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, répéta Isabelle pour la dixième fois.  
-Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plus car c'était pas gagné !  
Isabelle donna un coup d'épaule à Clary. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient appelé un taxi pour rentrer à l'Institut, là où les attendaient Jace, Alec et Magnus. Simon dormait chez sa mère, Isabelle le plaignait franchement.  
-Demain le réveil est à six heure du matin puisque la cérémonie aurait lieu à treize heure, rappela Isabelle.  
-Génial, marmonna Clary.  
-Je te rassure, toi tu n'as pas à te préparer en même temps que moi, je veux que tu t'assures que la salle sera prête, que le repas sera bien livré dans l'après midi et surtout que le peu d'invité que j'ai soit présent.  
-J'ai déjà mal à la tête rien que d'y penser, soupira la rousse.  
-Ne sois pas désespérée Clary. On se fera coiffer ensemble, tu iras enfiler ta robe et après se sera la cérémonie. Le temps va passer vite !  
Clary haussa les épaules, elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécier les fêtes. Isabelle paya la course et bailla en rentrant dans l'Institut. Elle avait envie de dormir, avec Simon, et de faire une grande nuit complète mais elle n'aurait pas le droit à ce luxe. Les hommes étaient dans la véranda autour d'une boisson, ils parlaient de bon coeur. Les jeunes femmes ne firent pas de bruit pour les écouter.  
-J'avais le vampire en face de moi et le démon lézard derrière lui. Je devais faire un choix je n'avais pas le temps de sortir deux flèches.  
-Tu as fais quoi alors ? demanda Jace.  
-Tu te rappelles la fiole d'eau bénite que tu me disais de toujours garder sur moi ?  
-Celle que je t'ai offerte pour tes quinze ans ?  
Alec acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
-J'ai lancé l'eau sur le visage du vampire et j'ai planté une flèche dans l'oeil du démon.  
-Bien joué ! commenta le blond.  
Alec gonfla la poitrine, fière de son histoire. Isabelle secoua la tête, ce qu'oubliait son frère c'était que si elle n'avait pas été là pour couvrir ses arrières, il aurait été mort avant de décocher sa flèche.  
-Ah les hommes, toujours à parler de bataille, soupira la brune.  
-Et vous vous parlez toujours des hommes, rétorqua Alec avec un petit sourire.  
-Je ne parle des hommes, je parle de mon homme. C'est différent.  
Isabelle tourna son regard vers son parabatai.  
-Et puis Clary ne parle que de Jace alors c'est raisonnable, ricana-t-elle.  
La concernée piqua un fard et lança un regard furieux sur Isabelle.  
-N'importe quoi, je parle aussi de... de... de musique et de fringue et de..., tenta-t-elle de se défendre.  
-Tu creuses ta tombe, se moqua Alec.  
-Bon maintenant que j'ai vu que vous allez bien, je vais me coucher. Demain j'ai promis à Simon de quadriller le secteur pour éloigner les nuisibles.  
-Et moi je dois dormir si je veux être parfait au piano, mesdemoiselles, salua Jace en quittant la pièce.  
Isabelle ne loupa pas le frôlement du bras du blond sur celui de la rousse.  
-N'oublie pas, tu restes dans ta chambre, cria Isabelle à Jace.  
-Mais oui, soupira-t-il sans se retourner.  
-Un dernier verre ? Proposa Clary.

Isabelle avait passé la dernière heure à se retourner dans le lit, attendant avec impatience l'heure de se lever. Elle enfila un léger peignoir en soie bleu, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. L'institut était calme, ce qui était très rare ces derniers temps. Isabelle s'attendit à voir des chasseurs d'ombres dans la pièce ou des conversations lointaines mais il n'y avait pas un chat.  
-C'est beaucoup trop calme pour être naturel, murmura Isabelle.  
Elle se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servit sa dose habituelle de caféine, prit de quoi manger et s'installa à sa place. Sa mère entra dans la pièce avec son éternel tailleur impeccablement propre et beaucoup trop strict du goût de sa fille.  
-Bonjour maman.  
-Bonjour Isabelle, sourit-elle. Tu es prête pour ton mariage terrestre ?  
-Maman, soupira Isabelle, tu peux essayer d'être heureuse pour moi ?  
Maryse mit en route la machine à café et se retourna vers sa fille avec un visage serein.  
-Je suis très heureuse pour toi Isabelle. J'ai juste l'impression que tu bafoues nos traditions en te mariant comme une terrestre, en blanc en plus !  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça maman. Je le fais pour Simon car sa famille ne pourra pas être là à notre vrai mariage. De cette façon il reconnait devant sa famille que nous nous aimons, c'est le plus beau geste qu'il pouvait faire. Et puis ma robe n'est pas tout à fait blanche, sourit Isabelle.  
-Comment est-elle alors ?  
Isabelle avala sa dernière gorgée de café.  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi pour me préparer et tu verrais ça de tes propres yeux.  
-Je dois m'occuper de l'Institut, tenta Maryse.  
-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte ça, s'énerva Isabelle. Si tu ne veux pas venir, dis-le franchement.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand sa mère lui prit la main.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je veux venir si c'est important pour toi.  
-Bien sûr que c'est important pour moi ! marmonna Isabelle.  
-Alors affaire conclue, de toute façon j'avais prévu de fermer l'Institut pour la journée.  
-Une Institut n'est jamais fermée à ceux qui demande l'asile, récita la future mariée.  
-Peut-être mais je mettrais un mot à la porte signalant que nous ne sommes pas là pour cause de mariage et que l'Institut de Cleveland se fera un plaisir de les accueillir, sourit Maryse.  
-Rassure-moi, maman tu ne comptes pas porter cette tenue ?  
-Si pourquoi ?  
-Je ne veux surtout pas te vexer mais ce n'est pas très adéquate pour le mariage de sa fille. Tu devrais essayer quelque chose de moins stricte comme une robe longue et un chapeau coloré, expliqua Isabelle avec des gestes de la main.  
Maryse leva un sourcil, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Tout comme le faisait Alec.  
-Je n'ai pas ce genre de tenue dans mes armoires.  
-Je te propose quelque chose, sourit Isabelle.  
Alec fit son entrée dans la pièce, tee-shirt noir élimé et jean noir, dans son habituelle nonchalance. Il embrassa le front de sa mère et la joue de sa soeur.  
-Alec va t'emmener dans le quartier où on trouve de belle robe, il a l'habitude d'y aller avec Magnus et moi. Tu choisis une tenue ni noir ni bleu foncé et tu me rejoins chez Elaine.  
-Pourquoi c'est à moi d'emmener maman faire du shopping ? protesta Alec en croisant les bras.  
-Parce c'est MON mariage aujourd'hui et que maman n'a rien à se mettre. Et puis je pourrais demander à Magnus de changer la couleur de ton costume en rose alors ne me cherche pas ! menaça Isabelle d'une octave trop haute.  
-Les enfants, soupira leur mère, Alec tu me montres cette rue et ensuite tu t'en vas, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.  
Isabelle consulta sa montre : sept heure moins vingt. Clary ne sera jamais à l'heure !  
-Bon je vais chercher la marmotte, elle aussi a des choses à faire.  
-La journée va être longue, comprit Alec.  
Isabelle frappa à la porte de Clary plusieurs fois de suite, la menaça de l'étrangler, puis finit par déverrouiller la porte grâce à une rune. Mais la pièce était vide. Le lit était défait et les draps étaient froid, donc Clary n'était plus dans la chambre depuis un moment. Isabelle ne douta pas une minute que la rousse était dans la chambre d'un certain blond. Combien de fois l'avait-elle sorti de ce lit dans la semaine ? Pratiquement chaque jour, quand ce n'était pas lui qui dormait dans la chambre de Clary. Isabelle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était plus ses affaires quand Simon l'avait menacé de la quitter si elle intervenait encore une fois dans la vie sentimentale de Clary. Mais cette fois c'était différent, Isabelle séparait les amoureux parce que Clary avait des choses à faire et pas parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à totalement accepter le couple. Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Une rune de déverrouillage vint à bout de la serrure, pourquoi frapper à la porte alors qu'ils ne prendraient pas la peine de répondre ?  
-Debout Clary, on a un mariage à faire.  
-Clary est sous la douche, soupira Jace en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
-T'as pas quelque chose à faire toi ? Je sais pas, réviser ton piano, accompagner Simon ou Alec ?  
Jace leva la tête d'un coup et écarquilla les yeux.  
-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.  
-Sept heure, répondit Clary en essuyant ses cheveux brillants.  
-Merde !  
Jace bondit du lit comme un tigre, attrapa un tee-shirt noir, une veste légère et un pantalon au passage. Il embrassa Clary sur la joue et lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
-On se voit au mariage Pittore, dit-il.  
-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il t'appelle comme ça ? demanda Isabelle.  
Clary enfila une jupe en jean avec un chemisier assorti, elle releva sa tignasse infernale et soupira devant ce désastre.  
-Ça veut dire peintre en italien, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Je parle parfaitement cette langue, rappela sèchement Isabelle.  
-Il aime ma peinture c'est tout. Voilà t'es contente ?  
Isabelle montra sa montre d'un geste impérieux et fit signe à Clary de sortir de la chambre de Jace, elle n'avait pas toute la journée après tout !  
-Tu comptes emménager tes affaires quand au juste ?  
-Hein ? fit Clary pas totalement prête à ce genre de conversation.  
-Dans la chambre de Jace, tu comptes y mettre quand tes affaires ?  
Isabelle reçut un regard glacial.  
-Je dis ça comme ça vu que tu passes toutes tes nuits dans sa chambre.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Clary.  
-Ah pardon, il vient aussi dans la tienne. Tiens d'ailleurs vous devriez refaire une petite fugue chez Luke c'était sympa !  
Clary marmonna quelque chose sur l'humeur des futures mariées et les deux femmes se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Isabelle se rendit chez Elaine comme prévu, de toute façon elle était à peine en retard, Elaine ne lui dirait rien.  
-Isabelle, tu t'es rappelé que tu étais la mariée ? demanda-t-elle amèrement.  
-Désolé Elaine, j'ai été obligé de sortir Clary de la chambre de son petit ami de force.  
-Oh, rougit Elaine. Bon installe-toi dans le salon, la coiffeuse est déjà là.  
Isabelle ne fut pas surprise de voir énormément de femme dans la pièce. Des cousines, des tantes et d'autres membres de la famille de Simon regardaient la chasseuse d'ombre comme si elle une poupée, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque.  
-Je vous présente Isabelle, la femme du jour !  
-Félicitation, s'écria la plus vielle femme du groupe.  
-Sarah, la grand-mère maternelle de Simon, présenta Elaine.  
-Toda, répondit Isabelle en souriant.  
-Elle parle la langue sainte en plus d'être une belle jeune femme, s'émerveilla Sarah.  
Isabelle fut presque assise de force sur le fauteuil en tissus. Elle reçut une tasse de thé fruité, reçut beaucoup de commentaire sur Simon qu'elle tenta de mémoriser et écouta avec respect la grand-mère parler.  
-J'ai rarement vu des cheveux aussi élégants, commenta la coiffeuse.  
-Merci, répondit Isabelle avec fièreté.  
-Je n'ai plus qu'à inséré les pinces et le tour sera joué, expliqua la professionnelle.  
-Je pourrais me voir ? espéra Isabelle.  
-Non, intervint Elaine, tu verras le résultat une fois habillée. Pas avant. D'ailleurs, Clary ne devait pas venir se préparer aussi ?  
-Elle s'assurait que la salle était prête, expliqua Isabelle. Mais quelle heure est-il déjà ?  
-Neuf heure, soupira tragiquement Elaine. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite.  
Isabelle était bien d'accord, et sa mère qui n'était toujours pas là ! La coiffeuse laissait sa place à l'esthéticienne qui s'occupait déjà d'Elaine quand la sonnette retentit dans la maison.  
-Monia, tu serais un amour d'aller ouvrir la porte.  
Une petite fille brune se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et hurla presque en voyant le visiteur.  
-Simon t'as pas le droit d'être là ! dit-elle en hurlant.  
-Je suis juste venu déposé Clary et Maryse. Je retourne me préparer, se défendit-il.  
La porte claqua mais Isabelle ne voyait rien car ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur d'agrume habituelle de Clary parmi tous les parfums qui saturaient la pièce et l'odeur de violette de sa mère qui l'avait toujours rassurée.  
-Maman, sourit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
-Tu es magnifique, répondit Maryse.  
-Merci, souffla Isabelle émue.  
Maryse était ravissante. Elle avait troqué son tailleur contre une robe à motif de plume de pan, qui lui arrivait en bas des pieds. Elle portait un léger châle blanc qui allait à la perfection avec son chapeau. Son visage portait la trace d'un peu de maquillage, sûrement posé par Clary, et ses cheveux descendaient en cascade élégante dans son dos.  
-Bon j'ai apporté nos robes, fit Clary en s'éclaircissant la voix.  
-Tu dois te faire coiffer et maquiller avant, rappela Elaine.  
-Je sais, soupira Clary.  
-Maman, je te présente madame Lewis, la mère de Simon.  
-Elaine, reprit aussitôt la désignée. Enchantée, madame Lightwood.  
-Tout le monde m'appelle Maryse, sourit la chasseuse. Bon et si on s'occupait de la petite Clary ?  
L'attention se détourna légèrement de la future mariée pour se porter sur Clary. On imagina un très haut chignon pour ses cheveux, des coiffures à bases d'effet de volume, des cheveux lissés, finalement le choix fut laissé à Isabelle.  
-Cheveux simplement plaqués sur le côté et vous laissez la longueur descendre sur l'autre épaule.  
Isabelle ne remarqua pas l'heure tourner jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne une assiette de salade à avaler en express avant de passer à la robe.  
-La cérémonie est dans moins de deux heures, chuchota Clary.  
-Déjà ?  
-Et oui. La salle est prête, Simon est ravissant, Alec a fait le tour du quartier, Magnus a posé un bouclier et Jace a fait ses affaires dans son coin.  
-Merci.  
On écarta les chasseuses pour faire de la place pour la robe de mariée. Isabelle se laissa manipuler pour ne pas abîmer la robe et n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant le tissu froid sur sa peau.  
-Tu peux te regarder maintenant ! cria Elaine derrière un paravent.  
Isabelle se découvrit sous un nouveau jour. Elle était vraiment belle. Son chignon rivalisait d'originalité avec des boucles tenues en places grâce à des pinces bleues, son maquillage très léger faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus sombres tout en cachant les cernes accumulées et la robe était parfaite. Parfaite. Isabelle était parfaite dans cette tenue, et pourtant il manquait un détail très important à ses yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas l'objet ancien ni celui emprunté ! s'écria-t-elle.  
-Magnus et Alec arrivent dans dix minutes, la rassura Clary. Tu es vraiment parfaite dans cette robe, je savais qu'elle était faite pour toi.  
En effet, la robe était idéale pour Isabelle. Elle n'était pas blanche mais crème, à une seule bretelle qui faisait tenir tout un dégradé de tissus. Il y avait une petite traîne mais ce qu'aimait le plus Isabelle c'était les fils d'or qui parcouraient la robe, renvoyant les rayons du soleil quand elle bougeait.  
-Isabelle, chuchota Maryse dans son dos.  
-Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas blanche, sourit la future mariée. Clary tu as ta robe ?  
-Je me sens ridicule, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Mais non, fit doucement Maryse, tu es très belle. Jace ne va jamais s'en remettre.  
Clary pouffa de rire et se montra à Isabelle. Sa robe très courte lui allongeait sa taille. Isabelle aimait beaucoup la couleur vert clair qui soulignait le regard de sa meilleure amie. L'absence de bretelle rendait la robe sexy et légère. Clary portait des talons vertigineux d'une couleur dorée qui lui rajoutaient quinze centimètre en plus.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ressembles à une poupée, sourit Isabelle.  
-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !  
La porte sonna, Isabelle reconnut la voix chantante de Magnus.  
-Où est la star du jour ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis là, cria Isabelle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Par l'Ange Isa ! Tu es..., commença Alec sans trouver les mots.  
-Délicieusement parfaite, Simon ne te mérite pas ! plaisanta Magnus.  
-Excusez-vous monsieur mais c'est de mon fils que vous parlez ! rétorqua Elaine.  
-Pardonnez-moi madame Lewis, je plaisantais. Votre fils est un ami adorable mais il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.  
Il fit apparaître une rose dans son dos et l'offrit à la femme qui rougit.  
-Tu n'as pas l'accessoire le plus beau, ça ne va pas ! dit-il à Isabelle.  
Isabelle reconnut la boite contenant le collier que lui avait offert Magnus. Elle sourit en le sentant contre sa peau, il était étrangement chaud et doux.  
-Il me manque encore l'objet emprunté, remarqua Isabelle.  
-C'est pour ça que je suis là ! intervint Alec.  
Il souleva la manche droite et défit un bracelet en cuir.  
-C'est un cadeau de Max alors tu n'as pas intérêt à le perdre sinon je te tue.  
-Merci Alec. Vraiment merci, pleura presque Isabelle.  
-Ah non pas de larme sinon on va se faire tuer, protesta Clary. De toute façon on doit rejoindre tout le monde pour la cérémonie aller on y va !  
Tout le monde sortit de la maison à une vitesse incroyable. Clary, Isabelle, Maryse et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils en profitèrent pour prendre un portail les menant juste à l'entrée arrière de la synagogue. Robert l'attendait déjà avec son costume noir traditionnel.  
-J'aurais aimé que se soit toi, chuchota Isabelle à son frère.  
-La tradition veut que...  
-Je m'en fous de la tradition. C'est toi qui a toujours veillé sur moi, pas papa.  
-On vous laisse, fit Maryse en prenant Magnus, Alec et Clary au passage.  
Maryse adressa un sourire à son mari qui lui répondit un peu surpris avant de s'avancer vers sa fille.  
-Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu serais prête à te marier, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne.  
-Tout arrive dans la vie.  
-C'est bien le problème. Mon petit bébé est devenue une femme sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis passé à côté de beaucoup chose et je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, contrairement à Alec. Alors c'est pour cette raison que c'est lui qui va t'emmener à ton futur époux et pas moi. Ce n'est pas ma place, je n'ai pas tenu le rôle que j'aurais dû et j'en suis désolé.  
-Ne dis pas ça papa, grimaça Isabelle.  
-Ce n'est que la vérité, alors tu vas attendre ton frère ici et tu marcheras vers Simon en sa compagnie.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle sans un mot de plus, il fut remplacé par Alec, un peu confus mais souriant.  
-Je t'aime petite soeur, murmura-t-il.  
-Je t'aime plus que ça.  
-Je sais, sourit Alec en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.  
Isabelle prit la main que lui tendait son frère et releva la tête. C'était son jour, elle en était fière. Le brouhaha était tellement important à l'intérieur de la synagogue qu'il en était presque palpable, le frère et la soeur s'arrête dans une antichambre qui menait directement vers l'autel là où tout le monde attendait Isabelle. Clary était déjà là, parfaite dans son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur.  
-Tu ne devineras jamais qui est le témoin de ton futur mari, sourit Clary.  
-Un membre de sa famille, supposa Isabelle en fixant l'énorme porte en bois.  
-Non. Ton futur beau-frère.  
Alec se tendit, sa soeur le vit contracter la mâchoire nerveusement.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais automatiquement me marier à Magnus ? Vous êtes au courant qu'il ne m'a jamais fait de demande ? marmonna-t-il.  
Il tripotait nerveusement le col de sa chemise quand sa soeur l'observa avec surprise. Il était beau dans sa chemise rouge et son costume noir ! Alec allait tellement bien avec le sorcier qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé si elle le voyait avec une autre personne.  
-Mais aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage petite soeur, alors on va passer du bon temps tous ensemble, sourit Alec.  
Clary sortit son téléphone de sa robe, il y avait une poche dans la doublure que la future mariée n'avait jamais remarqué.  
-Je fais sonner le téléphone de Jace, expliqua Clary.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Alec.  
-Pour qu'il commence à jouer. Aller tout le monde en place, j'y vais. Alec tu comptes jusqu'à vingt et tu commences à marcher. Tu vas lentement et surtout tu empêches Isa de courir vers Simon.  
-N'importe quoi je ne vais pas...  
-Tais-toi et souris ! ordonna Clary en tirant la langue.  
Clary donna un bouquet de Lys rouge et de rose noire à Isabelle. L'immense porte en bois s'ouvrit d'un coup. Isabelle regarda Clary marcher lentement, d'une démarche gracieuse et souple. Elle laissait tomber des petites fleurs multicolores devant elle, Clary ressemblait à une petite fée. Tout le monde la regarda passer avant de se retourner vers Isabelle. Et voilà, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
-C'est trop terrestre si je te demande de ne pas me lâcher ? marmonna-t-elle.  
-De toute façon on s'est trop imprégné d'eux pour que je te le reproche, sourit son frère en faisant un premier pas.  
Isabelle resserra sa prise sur son bouquet, dont elle ignorait l'existence deux minutes avant de marcher, et serra la main de son frère. Jace jouait un air très doux, romantique. Il était au fond de la pièce, face à elle. Tout le monde regardait le frère et la soeur se diriger vers l'autel, souriant un peu trop pour certain, mais Isabelle gardait son sang-froid et regarda droit devant elle. A sa gauche, la famille du marié semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie ; à sa droite, les amis et la famille de la mariée étaient plus dans la retenue mais affichait une joie sincère. Isabelle vit sa mère essuyer une larme, ce qui la surprit énormément, elle vit Maia lui faire un petit signe de la main, d'autres créatures obscures étaient là aussi. Tout ce monde était venu spécialement pour le couple, il y avait aussi des terrestres qu'Isabelle avait rencontré en allant souvent rejoindre Simon en cour. Devant elle, Clary prit sa place. Elle lança un regard plein d'affection à Simon et fit un clin d'oeil en direction de la famille d'Isabelle. Et enfin, Simon était là. Il souriant comme jamais, heureux de s'unir à cette femme unique en son genre. Elle si différente de lui, elle qui avait appartenu à un monde si différent du sien et qui pourtant l'aimait de tout son coeur. Isabelle arriva enfin devant l'autel, en face de Simon, Alec retira sa main de la sienne pour la donner à Simon.  
-Je te préviens que si jamais tu lui fais du mal je te tue, menaça-t-il avec une certaine complicité dans la voix.  
-Oh je crois bien que tu m'as déjà menacé trente fois rien qu'aujourd'hui, fanfaronna Simon.  
L'assemblé ne loupa pas une mienne de cet échange puisqu'un micro était installé pas loin d'eux. Alec se retourna vers sa soeur, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je t'aime Isabelle, je suis heureux pour toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es heureuse et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
Il embrassa son front avant de regagner sa place. La musique cessa et le rabbin commença la cérémonie. En réalité, Isabelle n'avait que faire de ce qu'il racontait. Ses voeux étaient tous différents de ceux énoncés par l'homme foie.  
-Vous serez fidèles, respectueux et ferez tout pour que votre amour perdure. Vous enseignerez toutes vos valeurs à vos enfants qui les transmettront à leurs enfants. Vos respecterez vos voisins, votre famille, vos amis. Vous marcherez dans la lumière de l'Eternel toujours guidés par ses anges, récita le rabin.  
-Amen, lança l'assemblé d'une même voix.  
-Amen, répéta le couple.  
-Bien maintenant j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous prenne quelques secondes pour penser à votre meilleur souvenir du jeune couple ou de l'un d'eux afin de leur envoyer de l'amour pour toute leur vie.  
Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Isabelle ferma les yeux et repensa à la fois où Simon s'était interposé entre une Clary furibonde et une Isabelle déchaînée, prenant partie pour la brune pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.  
-Les futurs époux ont décidé de ne pas prononcer de voeux car ils se sont déjà promis fidélité depuis longtemps. Cependant j'aimerais qu'ils prononcent chacune une phrase pour sceller leur amour devant l'Eternel. C'est à toi Simon.  
-Ma ténébreuse et douce Isabelle. Je suis le seul à connaître ta part de sensibilité et c'est probablement cette part qui m'a fait craquer pour toi. Je te serais toujours fidèle car je t'aime avec mon âme et non pas par le corps.  
-Simon, mon petit guerrier maladroit. Si je t'ai simplement trouvé drôle et pas à ta place dans notre monde je me suis totalement trompé sur ce dernier point. Tu as réussi à me redonner le sourire et tu as réussi à me faire voir la lumière quand je me suis perdue dans mes propres ténèbres. Et je t'aime pour toutes ces petites choses qui font ce que tu es.  
Clary arracha presque le bouquet des mains de son parabatai quand Magnus donna les alliances à Simon.  
-Espèce de sauvage, rouspéta Isabelle.  
-Mais oui c'est ça, marmonna Clary.  
-Ton premier amour et ton dernier amour qui se chamaille à ton mariage, c'est touchant, se moqua Magnus.  
-La ferme crétin, grimaça Simon.  
Nouveau éclat de rire dans la salle, ce micro agaçait vraiment Isabelle !  
-Bien les enfants, reprit le rabbin. Vous allez vous passer les anneaux bénis par notre Seigneur et scellerez en même temps vos vies.  
-Moi Simon Lewis, je te promets de toujours t'aimer Isabelle.  
-Moi Isabelle Lightwood, je te jure de m'améliorer en cuisine car je t'aime trop pour t'empoisonner.  
La salle rit une dernière fois mais plusieurs murmures suivirent cette fois. Simon embrassa chastement Isabelle pour sceller cette union et brisa symboliquement un verre à leur pied. Tout le monde applaudit, siffla et la musique reprit une dernière fois dans la salle. Isabelle récupéra son bouquet avant de marcher vers la sortie en compagnie de son mari.

-Toutes les femmes sont là ? Demanda Isabelle en se retournant.  
-Allez vas-y lance-le ce fichu bouquet ! cria quelqu'un derrière Isabelle.  
En secouant la tête, la chasseuse de démon le lança de toutes ses forces puis se retourna vivement. Elle pria l'Ange pour qu'il atterrisse sur Clary mais se fut quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui l'eut. Avec un peu de déception Isabelle félicita la gagnante et retrouva son mari pour continuer de recevoir les félicitations d'usages. Elle en était aux cousins venus d'Israël quand Simon lui annonça qu'elle s'était présentée à toute sa famille.  
-C'est pas trop tôt, soupira-t-elle.  
-Tu es fatiguée ?  
-Non j'ai faim et soif, sourit Isabelle.  
-Ça tombe bien car j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un buffet dans le coin, plaisanta Simon.  
Elle prit la main que lui tendait Simon pour se diriger vers la tante spécialement dressée pour l'occasion sur le terrain de Luke. L'intérieur était magnifique, un mélange de lumière artificielle et de bougies suspendues rendait le tout féerique, presque magique. Isabelle soupçonna Magnus d'y avoir trafiqué quelque chose mais elle était trop heureuse pour lui reprocher.  
-Je peux t'emprunter mon meilleur ami ? demanda Clary.  
-Ça dépend. Tu comptes me le rendre ?  
-J'hésite encore, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites.  
-Oh tu me connais Clary, sourit Isabelle.  
-Justement, je te connais trop bien ! acheva Clary en prenant de force Simon avec elle.  
Les deux amis firent quelques pas pour se diriger dans un coin tranquille de la tente. Jace était là, tout sourire. Isabelle suivit la scène du regard, ne voulant pas manquer une miette.  
-Je voulais te montrer mon cadeau, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne savais si tu accepterais de me suivre.  
-Tu sais bien que je te suis dans tous tes délires, protesta Simon avec un sourire amical.  
Jace se détourna de lui pour montrer deux personnes que Simon n'avait visiblement pas vu.  
-Jocelyne ! Luke ! s'écria-t-il.  
La joie était visible sur son visage. Il prit ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents dans les bras pendant de longues minutes. Simon avait un lien particulier avec les parents de Clary, comme Jace avec les parents d'Isabelle et d'Alec. le jeune marié se retourna vers sa femme pour lui demander de les rejoindre.  
-Merci Jace, dit un Simon très ému.  
-Je ne le fais pas que pour toi mais pour draguer la demoiselle d'honneur, ricana Jace.  
Il se prit un coup de point de l'épaule de ladite demoiselle d'honneur juste avant qu'elle ne se jette dans les bras de ses parents. Clary fondit en larme devant Isabelle, Jace et Simon. Luke jeta un regard interlocuté vers Isabelle qui haussa les épaules. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne comprenait plus les émotions de Clary de toute façon ! Isabelle laissa sa parabatai en famille pour partir à la recherche de ses parents, ils discutaient avec de la famille de Simon.  
-Donc vous êtes dans l'administration ?  
-Oui, je dirige une unité de commandement, répondit vaguement Robert. Mais je ne suis pas souvent à la maison vu que je travaille à l'étranger la majeur partie de l'année.  
-Oh c'est dommage, vous ne voyez pas souvent vos enfants ! commenta la femme entre deux âge.  
-Notre père a toujours été très présent pour nous dans notre jeunesse, d'ailleurs sans sa présence, j'aurais fait beaucoup plus de bêtises, intervint Isabelle.  
Elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de parler de leur vie devant des terrestres. Isabelle n'avait rien contre eux, contrairement à Jace et Alec qui les trouvaient trop empotés. Mais l'idée qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres donnait des sueurs froides à Isabelle.  
-Une si belle mariée ne devrait pas être si stressée, souffla Magnus.  
-Je dois te remercier, répondit Isabelle.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me faisait plaisir pour le collier.  
-Je parlais pour la salle, tu as ajouté quelque chose en plus, je peux le sentir. Et merci aussi de prendre soin de mon frère.  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour Alec, je l'aime.  
Magnus donna un verre de jus de fruit à Isabelle qui avait pris la résolution de ne pas boire d'alcool de la soirée.  
-Tu devrais lui faire une demande officielle, dit Isabelle après un silence confortable. Je ne te dis pas ça car je suis dans l'euphorie du mariage mais parce que je sais qu'il en a besoin.  
-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua Magnus.  
-Tu trouveras un moyen, le réconforta Isabelle. Après tout tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn !  
La lumière baissa une seconde pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.  
-Excusez-moi tout le monde mais j'aimerais avoir votre attention quelques minutes. Notre bande d'amis, c'est à dire Jace le beau gosse blond qui a joué du piano..., commença Alec avant de se faire interrompre.  
Plusieurs filles gloussèrent en regardant Jace derrière Alec. Il secoua la tête mais sourit devant cette montée d'hormone.  
-Pas la peine les filles, il est prit par la petite rousse qui est accessoirement la meilleure amie de ma soeur donc c'est pas la peine de lui lancer un regard noir mademoiselle avec la robe blanche et rose, poursuivit Alec en souriant étrangement.  
-Je crois qu'il a trop bu, chuchota Isabelle à Magnus.  
-Oh non pas du tout !  
-Chéri, vient me rejoindre, réclama Alec.  
Magnus se dirigea vers la petite estrade le temps que son petit ami continue sa tirade.  
-Donc je disais que la bande des trois amis ont un petit cadeau en commun à offrir à Isabelle et Simon. Si les jeunes mariées pouvaient nous rejoindre ça serait sympa !  
Isabelle soupira devant le petit jeu de son frère elle prit la main de Simon en jurant de tuer son frère s'il continuait. Un grosse boite fut apportée devant eux par Jace.  
-C'est pratique d'avoir un pote musclé, commenta Magnus au micro. Donc comme nous vous connaissons depuis presque toujours, on a décidé de vous offrir les objets essentiels pour un mariage réussi ! Vas-y Simon ouvre la boite.  
Le jeune marié s'avança prudemment, avec Magnus il fallait se méfier ! En jetant un regard sur le contenu de la boite, Simon devint tout rouge et essaya d'attraper Alec qui se dégagea au dernier moment. Isabelle repéra Clary qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.  
-Puisque Simon refuse de vous montrer nos merveilleux cadeaux, on va le faire pour vous.  
Jace prit le premier objet dans la boite.  
-C'est un paire de menotte pour retenir Isabelle quand elle se rendra compte de sa connerie, expliqua le blond en prenant le micro.  
Toute la salle hurla de rire.  
-Je vais te tuer Jace ! hurla Isabelle en s'approchant de lui.  
Alec maîtrisa sa soeur en riant de bon coeur.  
-Le deuxième objet c'est un matelas gonflable pour toi Simon quand tu te disputeras avec ta femme.  
Nouveau fou rire général. Cette fois Isabelle eut un sourire.  
-J'avais bien pensé à vous acheter un vase ancien car Isabelle adore les jeter à la figure de tout le monde mais je me suis dit que c'était un peu trop lourd pour la boite, expliqua Magnus.  
-Non je réserve les vases pour mon frère.  
-Ça c'est ma fille ! hurla Robert parmi les invités.  
-Le troisième objet c'est un livre de recette pour Isabelle car elle a du pain sur la planche, fit Jace d'un sourire moqueur.  
-Tu veux vraiment mourir, menaça Isabelle.  
-Je confirme, lança Clary. Je n'oublierais jamais la recette de soupe de poisson qu'Isa préparait la première fois qu'on s'est vu.  
-Espèce de traite ! pesta Isabelle en souriant malgré tout.  
Alec relâcha sa soeur et lui fit signe de se tourner vers les invités. Deux chaises étaient installées devant l'estrade.  
-Pour le dernier objet tu vas devoir t'asseoir, expliqua-t-il. Toi aussi Simon.  
Le couple obéit avec une certaine appréhension mais le frère d'Isabelle revint avec un paquet de mouchoir.  
-Tu vas avoir besoin de notre dernier objet pour le cadeau de Clary.  
La salle se fit noire et le silence s'imposa de lui même. Sur le mur blanc de la tante, une image d'Isabelle et de Simon prise à la sortie de la synagogue se figea. Puis la voix de Clary se fit entendre dans toute la salle.  
-Je ne doute pas que vous serez le plus heureux possible. Je suis tellement contente de ce mariage car je peux maintenant dire officiellement que tu fais partie de la famille Isabelle.  
Une image d'Isabelle et de Clary remplaça la première. Un petit air de piano se joua en fond sonore. Isabelle reconnut le style de Debussy, c'était un air que jouait souvent Jace quand il était plus jeune*. Elle ne douta pas que c'était lui qui avait enregistré ce morceau pour eux.  
-Au début j'étais très méfiante de toi, nous avons eu un début difficile. Je crois que tu m'as détestée car je suis entrée dans votre vie comme un boulet de canon. Simon a tout de suite était captivé par toi, ça m'a encore plus agacé car je ne voulais pas le partager, encore moins avec une inconnue qui ne m'aimait pas. Et puis avec le temps, tu as compris que je ne voulais pas voler ta place.  
Les images du groupe d'amis défilaient lentement, alternant l'époque où Jace, Alec et Isabelle ne connaissaient pas encore les autres, leur rencontre, les moments avant le départ de Jace, pendant son absence, puis des photos très récentes.  
-Tu as été le pilier de ma vie quand tout est parti en l'air. J'ai appris que la jeune femme que je voyais était parfaite pour Simon et j'ai accepté de le laisser partir dans tes bras. Je crois que ça été la chose la plus dure à accepter, même si Simon et moi avons toujours eu notre relation de frère et soeur, j'étais jalouse à l'idée qu'une femme me remplace. Après tout Simon me suivait partout depuis la maternelle, continua Clary avec de l'émotion de la voix.  
Des images de Clary et Simon très jeunes défilèrent, toutes plus drôles les une que les autres.  
-J'ai vu votre relation devenir de plus en plus forte et sérieuse. Elle a empathi des humeurs de toute la bande, de nos disputes entre Jace et moi.  
Une image de Jace et Clary se hurlant dessus passa : on y voyait le couple jeter des objets, Magnus rirent aux éclats, Simon et Alec tenter de retenir Jace et Isabelle qui tenait Clary par les épaules.  
-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eut du mal avec votre relation, ton frère y a mis du sien également.  
Une vidéo montra Alec et Isabelle se disputer à propos de Simon qui passait trop de temps dans la chambre de la dernière.  
-Trainée, l'insulta Alec dans la vidéo.  
-Coincé, répliqua Isabelle.  
-Sale vipère !  
-Espèce de vieux cornichon tout ramolli ! Tu finiras tout seul si tu ne te bouges pas les fesses avec Magnus !  
Toute la salle rit de bon coeur, Isabelle avait oublié cette dispute.  
-Bon on arrête cette scène là sinon vous découvrez une facette désagréable du frère et de la soeur, reprit Clary en riant. Simon a réussi à se faire une place dans la bande, de toute façon je ne serais jamais restée si ce n'aurait pas était le cas. Je me rends compte que ce couple est le pilié de la bande. Sans eux, nous serions pas six, nous ne serions pas cette petite famille. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir connu Simon toute petite et je le suis d'avantage d'avoir Isabelle pour parabatai. Je vous aime sincèrement du fond du coeur. Nous vous aimons du fond du coeur.  
Une dernière image de toute la bande s'éternisa sur le mur pendant que les lumières se rallumaient et que toute la salle applaudissait. Isabelle se rendit compte de ses larmes quand Simon les essuya avec ses pouces. Il embrassa sa femme avec passion, lui faisant oublier le reste du monde. Ce diaporama leur avait rappelé de très bon souvenirs, les rendant presque nostalgique. Isabelle coupa ce moment idyllique quand Clary descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses parents.  
-Clary, merci beaucoup.  
-Je suis heureuse si ça te touche. Je vous aime vraiment, merci d'être dans ma vie.  
Les larmes menacèrent Isabelle de se montrer à nouveau. L'émotion se propagea en Clary qui se jeta dans les bras de la brune. Les parabatai restèrent un moment comme ça, dans cette communication invisible jusqu'à ce que le frère de la mariée insiste pour les séparer.  
-Je ne suis pas contre les trucs de lesbiennes mais là c'est gênant ! railla-t-il.  
-N'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est notre lien de...  
-De meilleure amie du coeur pour toute la vie, coupa Alec quand la mère de Simon s'approcha.

-Le pianiste... c'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Ah oui, Jace le petit copain de Clary insiste pour que vous ouvriez le bal !  
Simon prit Isabelle par la taille et la musique démarra tout doucement. C'était une chanson que Clary écoutait souvent et chantait quand elle dessinait, Isabelle pouvait reconnaître l'air. La voix douce, mélodieuse et envoûtante de Jace résonna dans la pièce. Elle tellement différente de la voix originale mais elle s'accordait parfaitement avec le piano**. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jace jouait et chantait en même temps mais c'était extrêment rare. Isabelle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon et oublia le reste du monde dans les bras de son mari.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Isabelle était assise à table, en compagnie de ses parents. Alec était presque ivre mort mais insistait pour danser avec Magnus ou sa mère. Celle-ci refusa après la quatrième danse, prétextant être fatiguée. Elle mangeait dans un étrange silence, Robert lui partageait des fous rires avec d'autres invités, se faisant appeler de chaque coin de l'immense table. Isabelle regardait Luke et Simon parler ensemble, elle était heureuse de la présence du loup, Simon le considérait comme son père. Jocelyne vint s'asseoir à côté de Maryse, légèrement tendue mais abordant un sourire.  
-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on redevienne amie tu ne penses pas ?  
-Après tout ce qui s'est passé, le cercle, Valentin, ta disparition...  
-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait croire à ma mort mais je le devais pour Clary, expliqua Jocelyne.  
Isabelle tourna son regard vers la petite rousse qui dansait avec Jace. Elle était tellement paisible.  
-Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose pour tes enfants ? demanda Jocelyne avec espoir.  
-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Maryse. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai arrêté ma carrière dans la cavalerie de la Garde ? Je voulais me faire racheter aux yeux de l'Enclave donc j'ai accepté sa punition.  
Isabelle intervint avant qu'une dispute inutile ne surgisse.  
-Allez maman c'est bien connu que tout le monde se réconcilie à un mariage. Et puis vos filles sont parabatai, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous cotoyer sans vous disputer, c'est un bon entraînement pour le vrai mariage !  
Maryse plongea son regard bleu sur sa fille, puis grimaça un sourire.  
-Tu as raison et de toute façon j'en ai marre de jouer la terrestre, on va pouvoir parler normalement.  
Isabelle perdit la notion du temps après avoir danser avec son frère, elle remarqua simplement que ses parents étaient rentrés car ils l'avaient salué avec de partir, les plus âgés étaient partis se coucher, les enfants dormaient à côtés de leur parent et Alec était dans un état lamentable.  
-Ma petite soeur elle est mariée, cria-t-il.  
-Alec tu l'as déjà dit, soupira Magnus.  
-C'est de ta faute, remarqua Simon, tu n'avais pas à le laisser boire autant.  
-En fait c'est la bande de loup qui m'a fait boire, crut chuchoter Alec, mais faut pas le dire à Isabelle sinon elle va faire une crise.  
-Je suis là espèce d'imbécile ! répliqua la mariée. D'ailleurs où est Clary ?  
-Elle vient de partir pour patrouiller à la place de l'ivrogne qui me sert de parabatai, répondit Jace. Je pense que tu as assez bu et qu'on va rentrer sagement à l'Institut.  
-Non ! Je veux encore m'amuser, protesta Alec.  
-On va s'amuser tous les deux dans ta chambre, proposa Magnus.  
Alec eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Très bien mais on va chez toi.  
-Nous aussi on devrait rentrer, murmura Simon dans l'oreille d'Isabelle.  
Elle eut des frissons dans le dos en sentant les mains de son mari sur sa taille. Avant de partir, elle voulait voir une dernière fois les parents de Clary car elle savait qu'ils repartaient à Idris dans très peu de temps.  
-Isabelle, Simon, les appela Luke, on vous cherchait justement.  
-On va rentrer à Idris, expliqua Jocelyne. On a dit au revoir à Clary avant qu'elle s'en aille patrouiller.  
-Elle ne va pas tarder à rendre, de toute façon le soleil va bientôt se lever, la rassura Simon.  
-Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça mais...  
Jocelyne posa son regard sur Isabelle. Les deux femmes sortirent pour parler tranquillement.  
-Comment va-t-elle réellement ?  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Isabelle avec une certaine honte. Clary a mal vécu la mort de Tobias pour certaines raisons qui ne regardent qu'elle mais sa réaction a provoqué beaucoup de tension dans le groupe. On a failli annuler le mariage avec Simon car on avait peur que Clary le prenne mal.  
-Elle était devenue agressive ?  
-Non distante, même avec Jace. C'était envers lui qu'elle était la plus froide et elle s'est punie en s'empêchant de le regarder, de lui parler ou de le toucher. Et puis ensuite elle a compris son erreur, Tobias ne reviendrait pas et elle avait la chance d'avoir Jace à ses côtés.  
-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? demanda Jocelyne.  
Isabelle secoua la tête avec dépit.  
-Non car elle est vraiment bizarre. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle ressent ou ce qu'elle pense. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer et elle se met à hurler sur tout le monde. Parfois l'inverse, ou elle pleure pour rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle se sent apaisée dans les bras de Jace.  
-J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre mais ce jeune homme est vital pour Clary.  
-Je l'accepte très mal aussi, avoua Isabelle avec amusement.  
-C'est normal ma fille est ta moitié !  
Luke et Simon rejoignirent les femmes.  
-Mon petit Simon est devenu un homme, sourit Jocelyne en le prenant dans les bras. Je vous demande de bien veiller sur Clary car elle ne veut plus de ma protection depuis longtemps mais elle vous écoute.  
-Je veille sur elle depuis l'âge de quatre ans, ça ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant ! rit Simon.  
Simon et Isabelle laissèrent le couple repartir de leur côté, un portail leur était réservé dans la chambre principale de la ferme de Luke. Pour toutes les créatures obscures et les chasseurs, un portail était caché à côté de l'arbre près de l'étant. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver à l'Institut. La chambre d'Isabelle était pleine de bougie blanche et rouge, de quoi la détendre totalement. Simon défit les pinces dans les cheveux de sa femme, ce qui la soulagea énormément, avant d'embrasser ses épaules dénudées. Il retira lentement la fermeture dans le dos de la robe et couvrit de baiser chaque partie qui se dévoilait.  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il entre deux baiser.  
Isabelle fit voler ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Simon se releva et embrasser passionnément Isabelle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et rapprocha un peu plus Isabelle de lui. Isabelle était au ange. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et aussi aimée. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple anneau pouvait créer ce genre de sensation ? Elle arracha presque la chemise de son mari qui ricana. Mais soudain, ce bonheur vola en poussière. Le choc. La colère. La douleur. Isabelle se retrouva à terre sous le poids de cette douleur dont elle ignorait l'origine jusqu'à ce que la rune qui la liait à Clary la brûle.  
-Isabelle ! S'écria Simon.  
Clary souffrait ! L'appel mental de Clary n'échappa pas à Isabelle qui tentait de se relever.  
-Isabelle qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
La chasseuse releva la tête.  
-C'est Clary. Il y a un problème... Elle est blessée, elle souffre ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est entrain de mourir.

* * *

*Love Story de Debussy

**Cover "Halo" de Danny Ntarlas

* * *

www. hostingpics viewer. php?id= 649483robei. jpg (robe de mariage)

www. hostingpics viewer. php?id= 751757robec. png (robe de Clary)

Comme toujours, retirez les espaces pour avoir le lien fonctionnel !

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre trèèèès long (le plus long pour le moment).**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait sauf pour les guess car je ne peux pas leur répondre (inscrivez-vous pour en bénéficier) !**

 **Passez une bonne semaine et que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	21. 21- Heart Of Stone - Iko

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je commencerais par hurler : ON EST EN FINAAAAAAAAAAL ! (Oui oui je suis une grande fan de foot et ça depuis l'âge de 3 ans)**

* * *

 **De coup je recommence : Bonjour mes lecteurs/lectrices. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai attrapé un de ces rhumes des foins, j'éternue toute la journée c'est horrible !**

 **J'ai enfin trouvé une fin à "Ce n'est pas si facile" et là le titre prend tout son sens pour moi car ce n'est pas si facile d'y mettre un terme. Mais promis, je ne vous direz rien pour ne pas vous gacher le plaisir !**

 **J'ai pu voir que certain pensaient que Clary allait mourir, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Vous allez vite comprendre.**

* * *

 **Blablatage de Alouqua N°1 : J'ai regardé New Moon très récemment. Et hum...J'ai ressenti comme une pointe de chagrin. En fait, ce film est particulier pour mes amis IRL, on devait aller le voir au cinéma entre copines, on avait entre 12 et 14 ans et comme toutes les filles de cet âge en a trépigné d'impatience. J'ai eu un accident très grave au collège et j'ai échappé de peu à la tétraplégie, du coup j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans une lit sans bouger. La veille de mon retour en cours, une amie de primaire est décédée dans un accident domestique. 3 jours avant la sortie de New Moon. J'ai toujours associé ce film avec sa mort, parce que son enterrement s'est passé le jour où on devait allait voir ce film, parce que c'était le seul jour où nous finissions toutes de bonne heure. **

**ENFIN Bref, initialement, la chanson du chapitre devait être : Roslyn - Bon Iver & St Vincent. Mais comme j'associe toutes les chansons de New Moon à cet épisode de ma vie, je ne veux pas l'associer à "Ce n'est pas si facile". **

**Je ne vous raconte pas ça pour recevoir votre compassion, ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait le deuil de mon amie, et comme elle disait toujours "la vie est belle mais courte."**

* * *

 **Ah oui, avant que j'oublie : Dans ce chapitre, on va aborder un sujet sensible. _/!\ ATTENTION AU SPOIL /!\_ J'aborde la fausse-couche. Je vous présente mes excuses d'avance si vous avez connu ça ou si cela vous fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'est pas mon intention, c'est nécessaire dans l'histoire, sinon je ne pouvais pas justifier la moitié de la suite. Croyez-moi, je suis la première à avoir pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre et avoir mal au coeur à chaque fois que je parle de ce drame. **

* * *

**Du coup le titre du chapitre est : Heart Of Stone - Iko**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Aux yeux de Clary c'était le plus beau mariage du monde. Pas seulement parce qu'elle y avait participé mais parce qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami heureux et amoureux d'Isabelle. Celle qui était devenue la moitié de la vie de la petite rousse. Le bonheur monta en Clary comme une bulle et menaça d'éclater sous forme de larme quand la main douce et réconfortante de sa mère lui caressa le visage.

-Tu sembles à la fois heureuse mais épuisée, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est le cas. Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, j'ai passé la quasi totalité de mes nuits à surveiller des vampires avec Isabelle. L'autre partie de la journée, je devais aider Isabelle pour tout ça et lui préparer son cadeau.

-C'est un merveilleux cadeau ce que tu leur as fait. Mais comment tu as eu autant de photo ?

-En fait, Magnus a un appareil photo et il adore nous prendre en photo quand on ne s'y attend pas. Et puis j'ai eu recourt à sa magie pour capturer des souvenirs de chacun d'entre nous, comme les photos d'enfants, se sont des souvenirs de Maryse et de Robert. Tout le monde a participé à mon cadeau, expliqua Clary.

Alec passa en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, soupira la petite rousse.

-Je n'ai jamais vu aucun Lightwood comme ça, reprit sa mère.

Elle semblait bien s'amuser de voir le fils Lightwood gesticuler sur une musique trop rapide pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas loupé votre échange de regard quand Jace a chanté, murmura Jocelyne.

Clary sentit ses joues chauffer.

-J'avais tellement envie de danser avec lui. Cette chanson est spécial pour nous. Je ne dirais pas que c'est notre chanson, car c'est trop cliché et trop terrestre, mais c'est tout comme.

-Parfois votre relation me fait peur, avoua la mère d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Clary.

-Je te sens m'échapper. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi mais de lui. Tu es différente depuis que tu l'as rencontré, mais c'est une bonne chose j'imagine.

-Ne pense pas qu'il essaye de me changer, le défendit Clary.

-Oh non je sais qu'il t'aime comme tu es. Je suis heureuse qu'il est été là quand Valentin nous a retrouvé. J'aurais aimé que votre rencontre se passe différemment.

Clary ne répondit pas, elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne qui refaisait le monde avec des "si".

-Tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas aimé si intensément. Tu le vois comme ton héros, comme je voyais ton père à la même époque. Clary secoua la tête avec un sourire triste pour sa mère.

-Non maman, tu n'as rien compris.

Jace parlait avec Robert, il sentit très probablement le regard de Clary dévier sur lui car il la fixa une brève seconde avant de s'excuser auprès de son père adoptif pour s'avancer vers elle.

-Je ne le vois pas comme mon héros maman. Je le vois comme l'Ange qu'il est.

Jace prit Clary dans ses bras et la fit virevolter dans les airs. La jeune femme rit de bonheur. Elle avait besoin de ce moment d'allégresse après les moments difficiles survenus.

-Je ne suis pas Valentin, dit Jace en relâchant Clary. Je ne la forcerai jamais à aller contre sa volonté. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreur dans le passé mais je fais tout pour me rattraper à ses yeux mais pas aux yeux de tout le monde.

-Rien que pour ça, je sais que tu es différent de lui Jace, sourit Jocelyne.

Jace se permit de prendre Jocelyne dans ses bras, ce qui surpris Clary, et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que la jeune femme n'entendit pas.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour remplacer Alec car il n'est pas en état de patrouiller, intervint Maryse d'une voix stricte.

-Il pourrait confondre un Drevak avec un chien, se moqua Jace. -

Jace ne te moque pas de ton frère ! le sermonna Maryse.

-Je vais le remplacer, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que se soit vu que les vampires restent sagement dans leur nid et que les démons se font rares, détailla Clary.

-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? proposa Jace.

-J'ai dit patrouiller et pas batifoller, Jace.

-Non ça ira, essaye de raisonner Alec car il va finir par être malade.

-Alors c'est réglé. Tu iras dans le nouveau Brooklyn car on a signalé de drôle d'odeur de souffre, si tu ne trouves rien dans une heure, rentre ça ne sert à rien de te fatiguer un peu plus. On se voit à l'Institut les enfants, Jocelyne, vous êtes les bienvenus à l'Institut quand vous le voulez, sourit Maryse avant de s'éclipser.

-Bon et bien je suppose que c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir, sourit tristement Jocelyne.

-J'essayerais de venir à Idris en même temps que Simon, de toute façon on se verra au plus tard à l'autre mariage à la fin de l'été.

-J'aimerais quand même te voir un peu plus ! rouspéta Jocelyne.

-Moi aussi maman mais nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans notre monde, et le mien est ici alors que le tien est à Idris. Je t'aime quand même, la rassura Clary.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit trésor.

Clary serra un long moment sa mère dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort dans son odeur familière. Elle repéra Luke parmi les loups restant et lui expliqua la situation.

-Fais bien attention à toi, recommanda-t-il.

-C'est promis. Bon retour à Idris et essaye de venir un peu plus à New-York car maman a un peu le mal du pays.

-Oh je pense qu'elle a surtout le mal de toi, expliqua Luke sans reproche. Maryse va s'énerver si tu restes là.

-Que tu le crois ou pas Maryse m'adore.

Luke ébouriffa les cheveux de Clary qui tiqua mais sourit. Elle fila vers la petite pièce où sa tenue de chasseuse l'attendait, juste au cas où. Clary échangea sa robe devenue lourde pour le cuir frais et doux de la tenue de combat noire. Elle enfila sa paire de botte préférée et disparut par la porte de sortie. En un instant, grâce au portail de Magnus, Clary se retrouva non loin du vieux Brooklyn.

Elle sentit immédiatement l'odeur du démon. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel démon car pas un chat n'était dehors alors qu'il faisait chaud, signe qu'ils avaient senti sa présence. Clary dégaina Uriel de sa ceinture et se prépara à combattre mais ne vit rien que des ordures dans la rue. Aucune trace du démon dans toutes les rues qu'elle fouillait, Clary allait prendre la décision de rentrer car elle était fatiguée quand l'odeur de souffre se changea en une odeur boisée et connue. Une odeur qui lui infligea un coup de point dans le ventre.

-Clary, Clary, Clary, fit la voix de Tobias dans son dos.

La chasseuse se retourna vivement et crut voir un fantôme. Tobias était juste devant elle.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu es...

-Mort ? déduit Tobias. Oh oui je suis mort. Par ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pouvais rien faire je n'étais pas là.

Le choc était très brutal pour Clary.

-Tu aurais pu être là si tu avais décidé de me choisir mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré Jace. Je suis mort par ta faute Clary.

-Non, murmura Clary.

Une douleur fulgurante traversa son ventre. Clary s'agrippa au mur à côté d'elle, tentant de lutter contre cette douleur. Le fantôme s'approcha de Clary, il pouvait presque la toucher.

-Toute ta vie tu repenseras à la façon dont je suis mort. J'ai cru que tu viendrais me sauver mais tu n'as rien fait ! Hurla-t-il.

Clary s'écroula au sol en appelant Isabelle au secours. Elle avait besoin d'elle car elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Tobias ramassa Clary et la souleva de terre en la tenant par la gorge, lui bloquant la respiration. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, comme si elle avait avalé de l'air brûlant ou de l'eau salé. Clary voyait le visage déformé par la rage de Tobias. Il avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux devenus noirs. Des yeux si différents de ceux qu'elle avait aimé.

-Je suis mort en souffrant pendant que tu me trompais avec Jace Wayland, cracha-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Jace Herondale ! rectifia Isabelle derrière lui. Et je te suggère de lâcher mon parabatai de tout suite sale métamorphe.

Clary sentit sa conscience revenir, réconfortée par la présence d'Isabelle. Isabelle ! Clary réussit à récupérer un poignard séraphique et le planta dans la gorge de Tobias. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, face contre terre. Elle vit la scène au ralenti : Tobias se changeant en une créature immonde, un métamorphe, Isabelle le tua d'un seul mouvement, Simon vint récupérer Clary.

-Elle saigne ! hurla-t-il à Isabelle.

La jeune mariée se précipita à terre pour éxaminer Clary.

-J'ai mal Isa. J'ai mal au ventre !

-Tout va bien Clary. Je vais t'appliquer une iratze. Tout va bien Clary, répéta Isabelle en sortant sa stèle.

Clary sentit le picotement agréable de la stèle sur sa peau mais la douleur s'intensifiait au lieu de diminuer.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'Institut j'ai de quoi la soigner, indiqua Isabelle. Simon prit Clary dans ses bras mais elle gémit encore plus. Elle entendit Isabelle appeler sa mère pour préparer l'infirmerie, l'état de Clary semblait grave. Isabelle passa un autre appel mais Clary s'évanouit avant d'entendre le nom de l'interlocuteur.

Le monde autour d'elle n'était que nuage et conversation lointaine. Elle flottait dans un univers paisible, loin de tout soucis. La conscience de Clary était trop engourdit pour la faire revenir à elle ni pour prendre conscience des mots de Maryse.

-Fausse couche. Se fut les sanglots de Jace qui la tira de son monde idyllique. Clary vit une tête blonde posée sur son ventre, elle caressa les cheveux de Jace si délicatement qu'il mit un moment avant de s'en rendre compte.

-Je vais bien Jace, murmura-t-elle. Il plongea son regard malheureux dans celui épuisé de Clary.

-Ne parle pas Clary, repose-toi.

-Je ne peux pas dormir si je t'entends pleurer Jace. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-On en reparlera demain si tu vas mieux. Il fit mine de se lever sans un regard pour la chasseuse.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler, reste au moins au près de moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Isabelle arriva en courant, lança un regard meurtrier à Jace avant de s'avancer vers Clary.

-J'étais si inquiète Clary ! Quand je t'ai vu comme ça avec ce démon, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, pleura Isabelle.

-Je suis là maintenant, la rassura Clary d'un sourire peu convainquant. -Oui mais vu ce qui t'arrive et...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour en parler, protesta Jace.

-Elle a le droit de s'avoir ! s'énerva Isabelle.

-Clary n'est pas assez forte pour l'entendre.

-Je pense que Jace a raison, intervint Maryse. Elle est encore faible et vous disputez devant elle n'arrange rien. Si j'ai laissé Jace avec elle c'était pour la surveiller, pas pour vous chamailler. Maintenant sortez, tous les deux !

Les des chasseurs baissèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot ni un regard pour Clary. A cause des médicaments, de la douleur dans son crâne et de la fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation. La jeune chasseuse n'osa pas bouger car son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Je vais te redonner une autre dose de morphine car tu souffres encore, expliqua Maryse.

Clary remarqua le tube à son bras en grimaçant.

-Tu vas te rendormir, de toute façon il est encore trop tôt pour toi. Repose-toi Clary, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-Je veux Jace, confessa Clary d'une voile pateuse.

-Je vais le chercher.

Clary sombra dans un sommeil médicamenteux quand elle sentit les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa aller à sérénité que lui apportait la morphine. Les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux légers de l'infirmerie réveillèrent Clary. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était ni combien de temps elle avait passé à dormir, des heures, des jours peut-être. Elle se sentait étrangement vide. Vide de toute vie. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça son verre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'utérus en feu. La chaleur était presque étouffante, surtout avec Jace collé à elle. Il se tenait à elle comme s'il avait peur de sombrer des les ténèbres, pourtant il n'était que lumière. C'était son Jace. Alors que Clary souriait en le regardant dormir, les derniers souvenirs cohérents de son attaque revenaient comme un boulet de canon. -Tobias, sanglota Clary. Jace ouvrit les yeux et paniqua en voyant l'eau couler sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tobias il... il était là et il a dit...

Jace fronça les sourcils et prit les mains de Clary pour la calmer.

-Ce n'était pas lui, c'était un démon. Il a prit l'apparence de Tobias pour te rendre vulnérable.

-Il a dit que c'était ma faute car j'étais heureuse avec toi, pleura Clary.

-C'est faux Clary, essaya Jace. Tout ceci n'était que pour te faire du mal, te détruire avant de te tuer. Il voulait te voir culpabiliser mais ne le laisse pas t'atteindre.

Jace souleva Clary pour la prendre sur ses jambes et la consoler. Elle se laissa faire malgré la douleur que lui provoquait chaque mouvement, chaque respiration. Clary ne savait pas si la douleur était physique ou mentale, elle savait juste qu'elle souffrait comme jamais. Lentement, son esprit reprit forme, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

-Je me suis évanouie, se rappela Clary. J'étais dans la rue et soudain j'ai senti...

Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Jace embrassa sa main.

-Je vais chercher Maryse, elle va tout t'expliquer.

-Je peux sortir du lit ? Je voudrais prendre une douche, expliqua Clary.

-Je ne sais pas Clary, avoua Jace. Je... reste-là en attendant que Maryse te parle.

Clary se sentait tellement sale ! Comme si elle avait rempli une bassine de sueur et qu'elle avait plongé dans une piscine de détritus. Jace ne tarda pas à revenir avec Maryse, l'infirmerie était juste en face de son bureau.

-Clary, tu sembles aller mieux, constata Maryse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda de but en blanc Clary.

Jace prit sa main et la serra fort, presque trop fort. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long, il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

-Tu te souviens de ce démon ?

-Oui, répondit Clary avec agacement.

-En prenant l'apparence de Tobias, il a déclenché une réaction émotionnelle très forte, trop forte pour ton corps. De ce que m'a raconté Isabelle, tu étais en état de choc à son arrivé. Quand Simon et elle sont arrivés, tu répétais que tu étais désolée, tu pleurais et tu souffrais énormément. Simon t'a ramassé par terre et il a constaté que tu perdais du sang, beaucoup de sang.

-J'ai été mordue par le démon, déduit Clary d'une voix morne. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Il n'y avait aucune morsure, expliqua Jace.

-Quand Isabelle t'a déposé à l'Institut, on t'a retiré ta tenue et tu avais perdu énormément de sang, trop pour que cela soit naturel, surtout à cet endroit.

Maryse déglutit et détourna les yeux. Elle semblait visiblement incapable de poursuivre.

-Ce qu'essaye de te dire Maryse c'est que tu as fait une fausse couche mon amour, acheva Jace avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Fausse couche. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé cet échange ? Elle avait fait une fausse couche. Le monde entier s'écroula autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à la main de Jace pour ne pas perdre la raison.

-Comment ? hurla-t-elle. Comment s'est possible ?

-Et bien, il arrive que le corps de la femme n'est pas toujours prêt pour une grossesse, surtout que tu es très jeune. Ton état de choc a fait descendre le foetus car ton corps a très mal réagi. C'est très fréquent chez les femmes, c'est pour ça qu'on recommande au femme d'éviter le stress.

-Le bébé, corrigea Clary. Ce n'était pas un foetus mais un bébé, c'était mon bébé. Jace posa sa tête sur le ventre de Clary, visiblement très affecté par la situation.

-J'étais enceinte de combien ? voulut savoir Clary.

-Je ne pense pas que ça vous aidera, grimaça Maryse. -

Si Clary veut savoir, elle a le droit. Je sais que tu as fait des prélèvements, répondit Jace froidement.

-Presque deux mois. Mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir, à ce stade là il n'y a pas beaucoup de symptôme.

-J'étais enceinte, murmura Clary.

Un silence gênant et douloureux s'installa dans la pièce.

-Je vais vous laisser. Clary tu devrais éviter de marcher jusqu'à demain, conseilla Maryse. Clary entendit les talons de Maryse claquer sur le marbre mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son ventre. Enceinte. Clary avait porté l'enfant de Jace et l'avait perdu. C'était comme si elle avait perdu un morceau d'elle sans jamais l'avoir vraiment connu. Les larmes se remirent à couler mais cette fois, Jace n'essaya pas de la consoler. Il pleurait sa propre peine, son désespoir face à la situation.

-Je devrais te ramener dans ta chambre, fit Jace d'une voix brisée. Tu seras mieux installée.

-Jace, regarde-moi, supplia Clary.

-Je ne peux pas Clary, je ne peux pas te regarder pleurer alors que je suis brisé. Il essaya de la soulever mais Clary le repoussa.

-Non Jace ne fais pas. Ne deviens pas froid parce que tu souffres. Si tu souffres, imagine-moi, j'ai porté un bébé que j'ai perdu parce que j'ai mal réagi face à un démon. Je me sens mauvaise, je me sens faible et sale. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de tes mots pour me rassurer.

Jace prit Clary dans ses bras sans affronter son regard, ce qui fit très mal à Clary. Elle se laissa aller contre lui le temps de se faire transporter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule Jace, murmura Clary.

-Je vais chercher Isabelle.

Jace claqua la porte derrière lui, brisant le coeur déjà anéanti de Clary. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle détesta Jace. Il fallut deux secondes à Clary pour comprendre qu'une conversation se passait à voix basse derrière la porte. D'un regard, elle balaya sa chambre et trouva sa stèle sur le petit meuble en bois blanc qui contenait tous ses outils de dessins. Ce n'était pas sa place habituelle, quelqu'un l'avait posé ici. Elle se dessina la rune pour accroitre son audition sans même réfléchir, un instant plus tard elle entendit la fin d'une conversation mouvementée.

-...Ne dois pas te conduire comme ça, chuchota Isabelle.

-Je lui dis quoi ? Que je suis soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien de très grave mais que je suis dévasté par la mort de notre enfant ? répliqua Jace.

-Ne la fuis pas, conseilla Simon. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, de nous tous. La mort d'un enfant à venir ce n'est facile pour personne.

-Pourtant vous n'étiez pas au courant, ça ne devrait pas vous faire autant de peine, reprocha Alec. Tu m'as même dit un jour que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, pas même avec Clary. Tu n'en n'aurais pas voulu de ce bébé.

Un bruit sourd raisonna contre le mur.

-Jace lâcha Alec, exigea Isabelle.

-Ne redis plus jamais que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant sinon je te tue Alec, cracha Jace.

-Jace...

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer un peu ? Il ne s'agit plus de savoir ce qu'il doit être fait pour cette grossesse puisqu'elle n'aura pas lieu. Il s'agit de savoir quoi faire pour Clary. Elle est dévastée, vous le savez ça ? En attendant je vais la voir. Alec je te conseille de t'excuser pour ta réflexion et toi Jace reprends-toi et n'abandonne pas Clary.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Isabelle affichait un visage impassible, à l'image de sa mère quand elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

-Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Clary et essuya son visage mouillé. Clary n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à sentir les doigts doux de son parabatai sur son visage. Isabelle prit le bras de Clary et soupira en voyant la rune.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir du lit Clary, reprocha Isabelle.

-Tu es médecin maintenant ?

-Non mais je sens tes émotions les plus fortes. Allez au lit et interdiction d'utiliser ta stèle.

La stèle fut retirée des mains de Clary avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et Isabelle la poussa jusqu'au lit.

-Raconte-moi, exigea Clary.

-Tu n'es pas prête.

-Je ne le serais jamais, souffla Clary. Je ne serais jamais prête à entendre comment j'ai fait cette fausse couche.

Isabelle posa un regard compatissant sur Clary, il n'y avait pas de pitié mais juste du soutient.

-Je veux sortir de là, j'ai trop chaud.

-Pourtant tu ne portes qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer, expliqua Isabelle.

Clary reconnut le tee-shirt de Jace, celui qu'il aimait porter pour dormir. Elle adorait lui prendre et en général une bataille s'en suivait entre elle et le jeune homme. La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Fais chier, pesta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides.

-Tu as encore beaucoup d'hormones dans le corps, ça passera, expliqua Isabelle.

Elle donna une boite de mouchoir à Clary, pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit juste les sanglots de Clary.

-Je veux vraiment tout savoir Isabelle, implora Clary. J'ai besoin de savoir pour avancer.

-Je ne veux pas le faire ici, pas dans ta chambre. Tu garderas cette conversation toute ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu l'associes à ta chambre.

-Aide-moi à enfiler un pantalon.

Après avoir souffert le martyr pour un simple pantalon, Clary s'obligea à marcher. Elle méritait de souffrir, son enfant était mort. Elle devait souffrir. Isabelle semblait soucieuse de l'état de Clary mais n'essaya pas de la dissuader. Les deux femmes se rendirent jusqu'au toit de l'Institut pour être seules mais également pour prendre l'air. La chaleur de la fin mai se faisait ressentir.

-Alors ? demanda Clary en croisant les bras.

-Asseyons-nous d'abord.

Clary fit la grimace en se posant sur le béton froid du toit mais serra les dents.

-Quand on est arrivé, tu avais déjà commencé à perdre du sang. Tu as fait une hémoragie alors je t'ai appliqué une rune pour te redonner du sang. L'iratze ne marchait pas et j'ai paniqué. Magnus est arrivé très vite grâce à l'appel de Simon et on t'a transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Isabelle regardait le soleil en parlant.

-Maman était là, prête à tout car on ne savait pas ce que tu avais puisque ta tenue couvrait tout ton corps, continua-t-elle. Le reste de la bande est arrivé car Magnus a appelé Jace qui était resté avec Alec. Même s'il avait trop bu, il s'est repris très vie en apprenant qu'il y avait un blessé. J'ai fait sortir tout le monde de l'infirmerie pour te déshabiller mais Jace ne voulait pas te quitter.

-Il était là, souffla Clary.

-Oui et il est resté alors que maman lui a ordonner de sortir.

Savoir que Jace était là à ce moment réchauffa un peu le coeur de Clary.

-J'ai eu du mal à te retirer ta tenue de combat car le sang collait ta peau. Jace n'a pas été dans la dentelle et l'a déchiré pour aller plus vite. C'est alors qu'on a vu ton boxer complètement rouge au lieu d'être vert, continua Isabelle. Jace a cru qu'on t'avait violé et a commencé à voir rouge, il a frapper dans un chariot et l'a brisé. Maman l'a obligé à se calmer sinon il devrait sortir.

Clary resserra ses bras autours de ses jambes, finalement c'était plus dur à entendre qu'elle n'aurait cru.

-Tu as besoin d'une pause ? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

-Non continue.

-Très bien, soupira Isabelle. Vu tout le sang que tu continuais de perdre, c'était logique que ce n'était pas à cause d'un viol mais de quelque chose d'autre. Maman t'a fait une injection de calmant car tu pleurais beaucoup, tu hurlais que tu étais désolée pour tout. Je t'ai retiré ton boxer en le coupant car j'avais peur de te faire mal. Maman a tout de suite comprit en voyant la couleur de ton sang. Tu n'étais pas blessée mais tu faisais une fausse couche. Elle n'a rien dit sur le moment, exigeant qu'on te nettoie le visage. C'est Jace qui l'a fait avec une grande douceur, en te murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir, confessa Clary.

-C'est normal, maman t'a drogué pour que tout se passe sans douleur. Donc elle a fait un examen rapide d'un échantillon de sang et elle a annoncé la nouvelle. Jace s'est effondré, littéralement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

Clary ne pouvait s'imaginer Jace s'effondrer de douleur ou de tristesse. Il était son rocher.

-Je te tenais la main quand maman est revenue. Elle a demanda à Jace de te porter pour qu'on te mette sur un lit propre. Elle a récupéré le sang pour faire d'autre analyse sur le foetus. Comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais perdu. Jace a retiré son tee shirt et te l'a enfilé pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid. Une fois qu'il avait fini de te nettoyer Maryse a expliquer tu avais fait une fausse couche. Il a regardé notre mère sans comprendre et elle a répété.

Isabelle passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Si Alec n'était pas arrivé à temps, Jace serait tombé par terre. Il l'a soutenu avant de le serrer dans ses bras. J'ai détourné les yeux car je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais triste pour vous, en colère aussi car je me sentais trahie par ce secret.

-Je ne le savais pas, murmura Clary. Si j'avais su...

-Et j'étais en colère contre moi-même car je n'avais rien compris alors tu avais tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte. Tes émotions en pagaille, tes envies de manger, tes crises pour rien.

Clary sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle pensait mourir de cette douleur. Perdre un enfant c'était difficile même si on ne l'avait pas connu. Clary s'imagina une petite fille blonde riant sous le soleil d'Idris. Elle avait les yeux verts et courait vers Jace.

-Ne fais pas ça Clary, recommanda Isabelle.

Clary releva ses yeux sur Isabelle. Elle y lut de la compassion, de la douceur mais aussi de la tristesse. Reflet de son propre visage.

-N'imagine pas la vie de ce petit être. Il est parti, il ne sera jamais vivant. C'est dur à accepter qu'il ne vivra pas mais n'imagine pas son visage.

Clary haussa les épaules, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cet enfant, elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois ces dernières semaines qu'elle l'avait presque aimé comme un vrai. Imaginer qu'une part de Jace avait disparu lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais quel avenir aurait-il eu cet enfant ? Un enfant hors mariage n'était pas acceptable chez les Nephilim et Clary et Jace n'étaient pas prêts pour ce mariage.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils, Clary avait marmonné sa phrase.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, répéta Clary avec un soupçon de sanglot dans la voix.

-Vous l'aurez cet enfant, dans quelque temps.

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, exigea Clary.

-Sur le toit ? Ce n'est pas prudent.

Clary secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se tuer !

-J'ai besoin d'avaler cette histoire.

Isabelle posa une main sur la tête de Clary et la laissa enfin seule pour pleurer sans que personne entende ses hurlements déchirants. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Combien de fois Clary avait-elle hurler ? Tout était devenu flou dans son esprit. Elle avait perdu le contrôle quand elle imagina un petit garçon l'appeler "maman". La nuit était tombée, il devait être tard. Très tard.

-On a cru que tu avais fini par sauter, dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Alec vint s'asseoir devant elle. Il retira une mèche collée par les larmes de la joue de Clary.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas compris à quel point vous souffrez de cette perte.

-Ne t'excuse-pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Alec se releva, serra les poings et plongea un regard intense dans celui de Clary.

-C'est entièrement ma faute, si je n'avais pas autant bu au mariage, tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu.

-Je vais te répéter ce que Jace t'a probablement dit. Ce qui se passe n'est jamais dû au hasard. Si j'ai perdu mon enfant c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est dur à accepter mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas garder quoi qu'il se serait passé, peut-être serait-il mort à la naissance. On ne sait pas Alec. Et je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas imaginer d'autres probabilités.

Alec pencha la tête observant Clary, il lui proposa une main pour se releva ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et soulagement. Clary était vidée, épuisée.

-Jace est moins pragmatique que toi, glissa Alec dans le silence de la nuit.

-Comment ça ?

-Il pense que vous n'êtes pas fait pour avoir des enfants, que votre sang est trop angélique pour ça.

Clary ressentit cette explication comme un poignard dans le coeur. Elle avala sa salive pour ne pas craquer à nouveau et s'efforça de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Maryse les attendait à l'étage principal de l'Institut, devant l'ascenseur. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras d'Alec posé autour des épaules de Clary mais ne fit pas de commentaire. C'était bien connu que son fils et Clary n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, alors s'il se permettait un rapprochement c'est que la jeune femme allait vraiment très mal.

-Jace est dans mon bureau, j'avais besoin de vous parler à tous les deux sur les analyses que j'ai fait.

-Quelles analyses ? demanda Clary.

-Sur le foetus, comprendre pourquoi tu l'as perdu. J'ai certaines informations à vous donner mais je ne te forcerais pas à les entendre.

-Non je veux savoir. Je ne pourrais pas faire le deuil sans tout connaitre.

-Bien. Alors suis-moi.

Alec marchait avec Clary mais Maryse le bloqua, ce n'était pas une affaire le concernant.

-Tu as reçu un message de Magnus, il parait qu'il y a une bagarre de sorcier dans un bar clandestin. Prends Isabelle et Simon avec toi.

-Mais...

-Non Alec, tu m'obéis. Ton devoir de Nephilim prime sur le reste. Je ne peux pas envoyer mon meilleur duo de chasseur pour le moment parce que ton parabatai souffre et ferait plus de dégât qu'autre chose. S'il-te-plait, vas chercher ta soeur, ordonna Maryse.

Clary s'obligea à ne pas penser à la discussion qui allait venir, surtout quand elle vit Jace avec un visage malheureux. Elle prit place à côté de lui, s'attendait à être dans ses bras mais rien ne se passa.

-Jace, murmura Clary.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Clary, posa un instant son regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et une larme se remit à couler. Une unique larme que Clary essuya de sa main. Cette main fut rejointe par celle de Jace et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder dans les yeux, constatant que l'autre avait également perdu quelque chose.

-Clary, Jace, assayez-vous.

Le couple obéit, Jace ne lacha pas la main de Clary. Il la serrait comme s'il se rattachait à la petite rousse, cette fois c'était elle qui était la plus forte.

-Je n'aime pas faire ça, pour moi un enfant qui est mort doit rester en paix. Mais je ne comprenais pas comment tu avais pu perdre ton enfant alors que tu es très résistante. On m'a expliqué que le démon avait pris la forme de Tobias mais quand même, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait autre chose.

Maryse fit glisser une feuille vers Clary et Jace.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du sang de démon mélangé au tien.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Clary.

-Tu étais empoisonnée, comprit tout de suite Jace.

-C'est vrai. Tu as reçu du sang de démon très peu de temps avant ta fausse couche.

Clary tourna la tête vers Jace qui fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait perdu et très en colère.

-Le démon a certainement profiter de ta confusion pour te l'injecter. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as réussi à te battre, que tu étais perdue et que tu avais aussi mal. C'est ce qui a déclenché ta fausse couche, expliqua Maryse.

Clary aurait dû ressentir du soulagement, elle n'était pas fautive de ça. Pourtant elle ne se sentait que plus mal, elle n'avait pas résister à l'attaque du démon, pis encore, il l'avait pris par surprise !

-Je sais également autre chose, qui concerne le..., hésita Maryse.

-Le bébé. C'était notre bébé, coupa Jace d'une voix dure.

-Je connais le sexe du bébé grâce à son sang.

Clary voulait-elle savoir ? Oui. Sinon elle serait hantée toute sa vie.

-Un garçon. Tu portais un petit garçon.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur le visage blême de Clary. Un garçon, un mini Jace. Clary se couvrit le visage de ses mains pour sangloter, ça faisait si mal...

-Tu devrais ramener ta petite-amie dans sa chambre, elle est encore faible et elle a besoin de repos.

Jace se leva comme un robot, prit une des mains de Clary pour la soulever doucement mais fermement. Il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme avec ses pouces. Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de Clary et l'obligea à avancer jusqu'à sa chambre. Le silence était pesant. Une fois seuls dans la chambre de Clary, Elle se remit à pleurer sans que Jace ne l'arrête. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise et de la regarder pleurer.

-Je...Je ne...ne veux pas...pas rester là..., sanglota Clary.

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Ail..Ailleurs.

Jace se leva et serra Clary contre lui. Elle se laissa aller à la douceur de ses gestes, son souffle chaud sur son crâne, ses mains dans son dos.

-Et si on allait dans ma chambre ? proposa Jace.

Clary accepta et se retrouva une minute après dans cette pièce qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'était pas très grande pourtant, plus petite que la sienne. La pièce était dénudée de toute décoration mais c'était une raison pour laquelle Clary aimait cette pièce. Clary retira le vieux pull qu'elle portait, appartenant à Jace d'ailleurs ainsi que le pantalon qui devenait inconfortable. Jace eut un petit sourire, triste mais sincère.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai presque plus rien à porter.

-Tu devrais faire un tour dans ma chambre, j'ai la moitié des tes vêtements.

-Tu es une vraie petite voleuse en fait ! se moqua Jace.

Il avait le don de toujours la faire sourire quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles Clary aimait Jace.

-Et si on prenait une douche ensemble ? proposa Jace.

-Jace ne pense pas que...

-Je ne ferais rien de déplacé Clary, promit Jace.

Jace retira les derniers vêtements de Clary en lui souriant tendrement. Il fit glisser les siens au sol sans quitter Clary des yeux, lui montrant qu'il était là pour elle. Clary attacha ses cheveux, peu encline à les sentir humide toute la nuit, et entra dans la douche. Jace embrassa l'épaule de Clary et fit couler l'eau tiède sur eux. Il ne mentait pas. Jace n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête, il massa les épaules de la jeune femme puis son dos avant de la laver. C'était tout ce dont Clary avait besoin en ce moment. Elle se cola au corps nu de Jace, savourant ce peau à peau intime. Clary remarqua à peine que l'eau avait cessé de couler et qu'elle était enveloppée d'une serviette. Jace s'essuya rapidement avant de frotter délicatement Clary pour la sécher. C'était comme si le cerveau de Clary s'éteignait petit à petit. Enveloppée d'une chaleur confortable en partie à cause de la saison mais aussi par la présence de Jace. Jace donna un tee shirt et un boxer à Clary en marmonna qu'il allait devoir récupérer tous ses vêtements dans la chambre de cette dernière. Quand il rejoint Clary dans le lit, il ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Clary sombrait doucement dans l'oublie quand la voix de Jace raisonna dans ses oreilles.

-Samuel. Il se serait appelé Samuel.

-C'est un joli prénom Samuel, approuva Clary.

Clary ne sut dire si Jace pleurait ou non, elle était trop épuisée pour savoir si elle-même pleurait.

-Samuel Alec Herondale, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

 **Donc voilà... Chapitre très triste ! Je le trouve plus triste que l'enterrement de Tobias. Bon après c'est un avis personnel.**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	22. 22- I won't let you go - James Morrison

**Bonjour cher Nephilim ! J'aimerais tout d'abord adresser mes pensés les plus profondes et les plus sincères aux victimes de l'attentat de Nice. J'envoie mes prières pour que la paix s'installe dans le coeur de toute l'humanité.**

 **Je m'excuse du chapitre précédent, j'ai vu que beaucoup ont eu du mal à finir ce chapitre. Celui-là sera un peu plus léger je vous rassure.**

 **Chanson du chapitre : I won't let you go - James morrison**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Jace observait Clary discrètement. Il était inquiet pour elle. Réellement inquiet. Pourtant ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'inquiéter à la moindre chose. Clary était devenue si vide. Si absente. Isabelle expliquait à Jace à quel point Clary semblait s'éteindre de l'intérieur. Leur lien parabatai était la seule chose qui battait en elle. Le jeune homme soupira en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre de Clary. Que pouvait-il faire puisque Clary ne parlait plus ? C'était à peine si elle le regardait maintenant. Non elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, elle était en colère contre le monde entier. C'était plus douloureux pour elle que pour Jace, car il était un soldat dans l'âme. Il savait gérer sa douleur. Jace se dirigea vers le bureau de Maryse, cherchant un soutien de la femme qui avait perdu son plus jeune enfant. C'était la seule qui ne demandait pas à Jace comment se sentait-il car elle comprenait, elle était passée par là elle aussi. Maryse étudiait des dossiers en sirotant une tasse de thé qui fumait encore. Jace fit la grimace en sentant la bergamote, il détestait cette plante. Il frappa un coup à la porte, Maryse releva la tête.

-Ah Jace, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Alec ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna la responsable de l'Institut.

Jace toucha sa rune de parabatai par réflexe.

-Alec et moi on ne va pas bien.

-Ce n'est que passager, le rassura Maryse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alec est parti à Idris voir son père.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Jace.

-Tu es plus à l'ouest que je ne le pensais, plaisanta Maryse.

La blague fut amère pour Jace qui se souciait trop de Clary pour s'occuper des affaires externes à leur couple.

-Tu te souviens que Simon doit bien subir la transformation ?

-Oui dans...

Jace essaya de se rappeler quel jour nous étions, sans grand succès. Il savait juste que l'été était chaud, étouffant par moment.

-Dans trois semaines Simon partira pour Idris, de là il suivra un entraiment physique et spirituel puis on l'enfermera trois jours et deux nuits dans la cité Silencieuse afin qu'il canalise l'essence des Chasseurs, expliqua Maryse. Elle but une gorgée de thé, visiblement amer, et fit une grimace.

-Ensuite il boira le sang du Nephilim dont il est le plus proche. Tu connais la suite.

-Il mourra ou survivra, comprit Jace. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Alec.

-Alec est parti préparer la cérémonie, il cherche aussi une arme pour Simon.

-Il aura un poignard comme tout le monde et c'est tout.

Maryse sourit, comme si elle avait à faire à un enfant boudeur.

-Bon déjà on sait que ce n'est pas ton sang qu'il boira. Simon est très habile avec un arc. En toute logique il aura son arc.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alec s'en charge. Mais pourquoi je serais parti avec lui ?

-J'avais demandé qu'il te demande de venir avec lui. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas grave.

Maryse se leva et alla chercher une tasse de thé en porcelaine, ce service très chic qu'elle avait reçu pour son dernier anniversaire de la part de ses enfants, y comprit Jace, et la posa devant le jeune homme. Elle déposa un passe-thé et versa de l'eau bouillante. L'odeur de menthe poivrée chatouilla les narines de Jace, lui donnant un petit sourire sincère.

-Je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison de venir me voir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que Clary réagisse. D'un côté je veux la secouer, lui dire que la vie continue malgré la perte de notre fils et de l'autre j'ai peur de la briser.

Maryse remua sa nouvelle tasse de thé en réfléchissant.

-J'ai bien un moyen de la faire réagir mais je ne sais pas comment le prendra Clary.

Jace se redressa, ouvert à toute proposition.

-On pourrait faire venir ses parents, leur raconter cette histoire et les laisser gérer.

Jace s'étrangla, faire venir Jocelyne et lui dire qu'il avait mis sa fille enceinte ?

-Tu veux ma mort ?

-Jocelyne n'est pas méchante, le rassura Maryse.

-Tu aurais réagi comment si Simon avait mit ta fille enceinte alors qu'elle est légalement mineur ? demanda Jace.

-Bon je l'aurais peut-être un peu abimé mais j'aurais aimé qu'on me prévienne, tempéra la mère de famille. Légalement je suis obligée d'en parler à ses parents. Comme tu l'as précisé, Clary est mineur, elle ne peut pas encore faire ce qu'elle veut et je suis responsable d'elle.

Jace but une gorgée de thé tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Appeler Jocelyne était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour sortir Clary de cet état de ... Jace n'avait aucun mot pour expliquer l'état de Clary et pourtant il en connaissait des millier.

-Vas-y appelle-les. Mais ne leur dis pas pourquoi ils doivent venir. C'est ma responsabilité, c'était aussi mon enfant tu sais.

Maryse posa une main sur celle de Jace et la serra brièvement.

-D'ailleurs j'ai fait incinérer les restes, informa Maryse. Vous ne pouvez pas les déposer dans la cité car l'enfant n'est pas né mais vous pouvez l'enterrer à l'Institut.

-Merci Maryse mais je ne sais pas ce que veux Clary puisqu'elle ne parle plus.

-En deux semaines Clary aurait dû se relever, j'ai bien peur qu'elle fasse une dépression nerveuse. Magnus pense qu'un peu d'air lui ferait du bien, pourquoi pas l'envoyer à Idris chez ses parents ?

-Elle ne va pas vouloir quitter New-York.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elle doit quitter la ville définitivement mais prendre du recul, un peu de vacance. On pourrait organiser un départ à la fin de la semaine, elle rentrerait avec ses parents et ils géreront mieux que moi.

-Je rêve ou tu te sens dépassée par la situation ? s'étonna Jace.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas gérer l'état de Clary. A chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi pour la protéger de la douleur mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Clary doit affronter la douleur pour se relever. Je ne sais pas si votre couple survivra à ça car perdre un enfant c'est pire que tout.

Jace plongea son regard mordoré dans le bleu de Maryse, le même regard fière que sa fille, pour y lire la compassion d'une mère.

-Clary et moi avons connu beaucoup d'épreuve et on s'en sortira. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le sens. Il n'y a pas que de l'amour entre nous mais de la dépendance, le sang appelle le sang.

-Vous n'êtes pas du même sang, rappela Maryse.

Jace eut ce sourire qui le caractérisait, ironique et sarcastique.

-Nous avons le même sang. Nous partageons le sang de cet Ange, Ithuriel. C'est son sang qui nous a attiré chez l'autre comme un aimant, c'est pour ça que je peux la retrouver partout. Je sens sa présence jusque dans mon âme. Je passerais ma vie à ressentir Clary dans chacune de mes cellules. Avant elle, je me sentais vide. Ma vie n'avais pas réellement de sens, c'est pour ça que je prenais autant de risque, je n'avais rien à perdre. Mais quand je l'ai vu dans ce bar, hurlant comme une damnée, ma vie a réellement commencé. Alors tu vois Maryse, s'il n'a pas survécu cet enfant c'est à cause de ce sang trop angélique. Nous sommes trop similaire pour avoir un enfant.

Jace se leva sous les yeux inquiets de Maryse.

-Tu devrais faire venir Jocelyne et Luke le plus rapidement possible, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

La chaleur de la rue était étouffante. Trop de terrestre, trop d'humidité, trop de soucis en tête. Jace marchait dans les rues collantes de New-York en direction de chez le sorcier. Il avait besoin d'un conseil et Isabelle était trop occupée avec Simon pour aider Jace. De toute façon il avait besoin d'un avis plus extérieur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Magnus ouvrit la porte en affichant un air surpris, visiblement tout le monde pensait qu'il était parti avec Alec.

-Je te croyais sur vos terres.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser Clary toute seule ?

-Elle n'est pas seule, elle a Isa.

Jace secoua la tête.

-Non Isa s'occupe de son mari qui va bientôt partir à Idris.

-Si tu le dis.

Magnus sirotait une boisson glacée, d'autres personnes étaient là. Jace reconnut différents sorciers plus ou moins puissants, une nymphe des bois, un chevalier-fée et un loup.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda Jace surpris.

-J'aimerais bien t'expliquer le but de cette réunion mais en tant que Nephilim tu n'es pas vraiment le bienvenu.

-Je suis le bienvenue partout justement, rectifia Jace. Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques encore Magnus ?

Magnus tapa des mains et tout le monde quitta l'appartement, le loup protesta pour la forme avant de bousculer Jace.

-Comportement typique du mal blessé dans son orgueil, soupira Magnus. Bon alors qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire là Jace Herondale ?

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils faisaient là ?

Magnus secoua la tête, blasé par le comportement têtu de son invité.

-Chacun avait ses raisons. Le loup était là pour me commander une potion contre la pleine lune pour son fils malade, les sorciers venaient prendre des cours, la fée voulait me proposait une alliance avec sa reine que j'ai refusé alors garde ton regard menaçant pour toi petit chasseur, précisa Magnus en levant le doigt.

-Et la nymphe ? Elle n'est pas venue pour faire jolie.

-Non en effet. C'est plus compliqué, rougit Magnus.

Jace pinça ses lèvres parfaites et croisa les bras, visiblement peu enclin à attendre la réponse.

-Bon ok je vais t'expliquer mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver pour rien comme à ton habitude !

-N'importe quoi, je reste toujours calme.

-Mais bien sûr. La nymphe était là car elle a su pour votre perte.

Jace perdit toutes ses couleurs, comment savait-elle ?

-Tu sais que les Nymphes des bois sont très connectées à toute forme de vie, la perte d'un enfant non né bouleverse toujours un peu la nature. Quand il s'agit d'un enfant extraordinaire comme le votre, c'est plus fort, ça brise le coeur de leur arbre sacré.

Jace prit appui sur une chaise, choqué par cette révélation.

-Que voulait-elle ? chuchota-t-il.

-Vous apporter le soutient de leur communauté. Elle voulait vous donner ça en personne mais j'ai expliqué que Clary était trop faible pour avoir de la visite donc elle me l'a donné.

Magnus tendit un pot en terre contenant une pousse d'arbre.

-C'est un orme sacré, expliqua Magnus. Il apporte force et sérénité. On l'associe souvent au dieu Hermès. Chez les Nymphes quand un drame aussi fort survient, on plante cet arbre en souvenir du mort.

Jace regardait le pot sans savoir quoi faire. Le prendre ? Le laissé à Magnus ? Le jeter par terre ?

-C'est un geste très respectueux, expliqua Magnus. Beaucoup de personne aime Clary et la respecte. Cet orme sacré se nourrit de l'amour autour de lui, il apporte aussi la sérénité à la personne qui le plante en terre. Une fois planté, il ne meurt pas de cause naturelle.

Devant le refus de toucher la plante, Magnus soupira et la posa sur la table en verre. Jace ne la quitta pas des yeux, comme hypnotisait par elle.

-Tu étais venu pour quoi Jace ?

-Clary a besoin d'aide, avoua le blond.

-Je m'en doute, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Un charme d'oubli, un sort de sommeil puissant, quelque chose contre sa léthargie !

-Je ne veux pas lui faire oublier votre enfant. C'est trop risqué, le charme d'oubli peut la changer complètement. Il vaut mieux qu'elle affronte sa douleur et qu'elle avance par elle-même.

-Mais c'est ça le problème, s'emporta Jace. Elle n'affronte pas le problème, elle reste dans sa chambre à dessiner ou à fixer le mur. On dirait un légume, elle a arrêté de mangé depuis hier ! Magnus secoua la tête, visiblement peiné.

-Il lui faut un choc émotionnel pour la sortir de là.

Jace reçut un appel.

-Oui Maryse.

-Ils arrivent dans une heure. Sois présents car je leur ai expliqué que c'était à ta demande.

-J'y serais.

Jace rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda Magnus, une sueur froide coula dans sa nuque.

-Les parents de Clary arrivent dans deux heures. Je pense qu'ils vont me tuer, ça lui fera un bon choc émotionnel.

-Je peux venir si tu veux, Jocelyne a toujours était une très bonne amie et Luke n'est pas méchant.

-C'est gentil mais non. Je dois affronter cette épreuve seul, pour Clary. De toute façon si elle ne réagit, il est prévu qu'elle rentre avec eux. Moi je resterais ici car ma présence ne l'aide pas, je ne lui sers à rien.

Magnus tapa le dos de Jace et lui donna de force le pot en terre cuite.

-Tu devrais rentrer, trouver des arguments forts et réellement important pour expliquer comment tu as mis Clary enceinte.

-On sait très bien comment j'ai fait, ricana Jace malgré lui.

-Imbécile, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de votre amour fort et indestructible.

-On verra bien comment ça se passera. Je vais déjà aller dans un endroit neutre, histoire de calmer les tensions.

Jace quitta l'appartement de Magnus en prenant son temps sur le chemin du retour. Il tenait le pot comme un petit trésor, peut-être allait-il guérir le coeur de sa petite-amie. Il devait au moins essayer ! Il ne restait qu'une petite demi-heure avant l'arrivé de ses quasi beaux-parents, il en profita pour faire un tour dans la chambre de Clary.

-Clary ?

La jeune femme dessinait encore, comme possédée. Jace ramassa un des dessins par terre et son coeur se serra. C'était un visage d'enfant, un bébé de quelques mois. Son visage était parfait, rond et souriant. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et une expression heureuse couvrait son visage. Le sourire innocent de l'enfant troubla un peu plus Jace car c'était son propre sourire. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Samuel, ce petit qu'il ne verrait jamais.

-Tu te fais du mal pour rien Clary, soupira Jace.

-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

C'était la même réponse à chaque fois. Comme si Jace ne ressentait rien, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de son enfant à elle. Jace plia le dessin et quitta la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi avait mal, pourquoi Clary ne le voyait pas ? Il allait déposer le pot contenant l'arbre dans sa chambre, à l'abri d'une éventuelle chute et se dirigea dans le jardin de l'Institut là où Jocelyne et Luke devaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé remonta quand la fumée violette, premier signe du portail, s'infiltra à travers un point invisible. Elle prit forme, d'un rectangle parfait, très rapidement. Jace distingua la silhouette frêle et petite de Jocelyne, la même que celle de Clary, et sourit nerveusement. Elle passa la frontière invisible du portail en grimaçant, visiblement elle n'aimait pas non plus ce voyage. Son regard resta dans le vide une seconde puis Luke arriva. Sa condition de loup-garou le rendait plus fort et il ne fut pas affecté par le voyage.

-Bonjour Jace, salua Jocelyne.

-Bonjour, répondit Jace d'une voix mal-assurée. Luke dépassa sa femme pour prendre Jace dans ses bras, un échange très viril consistant à taper l'épaule de l'autre et se sourire d'un air entendu. Jace avait sauvé la vie de Luke et réciproquement.

-Où es Clary ? demanda fatalement Jocelyne.

-Dans sa chambre.

-Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Elle dessine, esquiva habilement Jace.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas comment faire pour les faire quitter le jardin de l'Institut vers un lieu plus neutre.

-C'est là que je vois ta différence avec Valentin, tu n'es pas très doué pour engager les conversations, remarqua Jocelyne.

-J'aimerais réellement vous parler mais dans un lieu plus calme que l'Institut, et surtout loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Jocelyne échangea un regard entendu avec son mari, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, l'avantage d'avoir grandi ensemble.

-Très bien, on ira chez moi. Mais avant on va aller dire bonjour à Clary, proposa Luke.

-Non justement je voulais vous parler de Clary.

-Il y a un problème ? s'écria Jocelyne en devenant pâle.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est un problème. Disons que j'ai besoin de vous parlez, sans Clary, sans les autres, argumenta Jace. Mais oui il s'agit bien de Clary.

-Très bien, ne tardons pas alors. Ma voiture est dans sur le parking de l'Institut, expliqua Luke en montrant les clés.

-Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais utilisé depuis longtemps !

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit, ni à toi ni à Clary, éclata de rire le loup.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Luke se fit dans un silence de mort. Jocelyne lançait souvent des regards inquiets sur Jace qui était perdu dans des pensés lointaines. A un moment de sa vie où le seul soucis était de savoir comment faire rire Clary. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la voiture était garée, il fut ramené à la réalité par Jocelyne qui posa une main sur son bras. La douceur de la mère de famille se lisait dans son regard, donnant une crampe à l'estomac de Jace. Et dire qu'elle venait seulement d'accepter Jace dans la vie de Clary ! Jace fut surpris de voir l'appartement de Luke impeccable, la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, les vêtements de Clary traînaient un peu partout, la cuisine était en désordre et il n'y avait pas non plus cette odeur agréable.

-Pourquoi tu tires une tête de trois mètres de long ? demanda Luke.

-La dernière fois ton appartement était dans un état plus...

-Chaotique ? Oui Simon m'a prévenu d'une lettre très drôle d'ailleurs. Il m'expliquait que vous aviez totalement disparu de la surface de la terre.

-En fait nous étions...

-Non Jace, on ne veut pas savoir, coupa Jocelyne en levant les mains.

-Du coup je suis passé faire un tour pour tout ranger juste avant le mariage, acheva Luke. Franchement les enfants, je n'ai rien contre vos venus ici histoire de souffler un peu hors de l'Institut mais vous pourriez au moins ranger !

-Isabelle nous a quelque peu arrachés de ton appartement de force juste avant la mort de Tobias. Après ça, je n'y ai plus pensé car je me suis occupé de Clary comme j'ai pu. Jace s'assit sur la chaise libre de la cuisine. Jocelyne, qui avait une cafetière pleine de café dans la main, se retourna.

-Justement, pourquoi nous faire venir ici en urgence ?

-En urgence ? répéta Jace un peu surpris. Oh non j'ai juste demandé à Maryse qu'elle vous prévienne que c'était important mais pas non plus urgent, j'aurais bien réussi à arranger la situation.

Une tasse fumante fut posée devant Jace, la boisson fut accueillie avec un grand soulagement malgré la chaleur estivale.

-Tu ne me rassures pas du tout Jace. Dis-moi franchement ce qu'il se passe au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! exigea Jocelyne.

Jace ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage puis regarda la mère de Clary.

-Clary était enceinte, annonça Jace.

-Quoi ? hurla Jocelyne. Mais elle n'a même pas encore l'âge majeur ! Elle est trop fragile et trop...

Jace s'attendait à cette réaction, elle était naturelle. Une fille de dix-sept ans enceinte et pas mariée de surcroît, ce n'était pas bien.

-Jocelyne calme-toi. Jace a dit "était enceinte".

Jocelyne retrouva son calme, pâlit légèrement, et posa sa main sur celle de Jace.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Jace souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, il avait l'impression de se noyer.

-Après le mariage, elle a patrouillé comme tous les soirs. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie, elle a insisté pour y aller seule mais j'aurais dû l'accompagner !

Jace serra les poings de colère.

-Un Eidolon était présent. Il a pris l'apparence de Tobias et a attaqué Clary, reprit-il sans cacher sa colère.

-Mon dieu, souffla Jocelyne.

-J'imagine bien la réaction de Clary.

-En réalité, le démon a profité du choc pour l'attaquer. Elle a fait une crise de nerf et du sang de démon a déclenché la fausse-couche.

Jace sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue, il l'essuya rageusement.

-Elle a été emmené à l'infirmerie très rapidement grâce à Isabelle et on a appris la nouvelle.

-Clary va bien ? s'inquiéta Jocelyne.

-Physiquement elle n'a aucune séquelle. Mais...

-Mais elle se sent détruite, anéantie. Elle a l'impression que son coeur va exploser tout en ayant l'impression d'être vide, comprit Jocelyne.

Jace releva la tête et vit le visage peiné de la mère de Clary.

-J'ai perdu un fils, je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Surtout qu'elle ne l'a pas connu alors elle doit avoir un sentiment de gâchis.

-Et elle doit culpabiliser, supposa Luke.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle plus, expliqua Jace. Quand elle s'est réveillée, j'étais trop triste pour la soutenir. J'en voulais à la terre entière et je n'arrivais plus à regarder Clary, je n'en n'avais pas la force. Mais Maryse nous a réuni tous les deux et on a appris qu'on attendait un garçon. J'aurais dû avoir un fils d'ici quelques mois et pas regarder la femme que j'aime dépérir et arrêter de se nourrir.

Jace ne se cacha pas pour pleurer. Il n'avait plus ses parents, il n'avait personne pour le consoler réellement. Alors avoir les parents de Clary avec lui, lui donnait le sentiment d'être soutenu.

-Jace je suis vraiment désolée pour la mort de votre enfant, je ne le souhaite à personne. Même si votre relation à toi et Clary me fait peur, je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, surtout pas de cette manière, dit Jocelyne d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Clary ? demanda Luke.

-Magnus dit que lui effacer la mémoire n'est pas bon, et je suis d'accord avec lui. J'ai déjà essayé la potion pour soulager les douleurs mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Alors on va la secouer, répondit fermement Jocelyne. Je ne la laisserais pas se détruire. Notre monde est trop dangereux, trop sombre pour la laisser se morfondre pour une chose dont on ne peut rien faire.

Jace releva la tête, il ne savait pas que Jocelyne pouvait être si déterminée.

-Que proposes-tu ? sourit Luke.

-Je vais commencer par la sortir de cet état on avisera ensuite.

Jocelyne se leva et se fut comme un ordre, les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard et s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'elle avait raison.

Après vingt minutes dans les bouchons de la ville, Luke se gara non loin de l'Institut.

-Bon je suppose que je devrais m'entretenir avec Maryse, soupira Luke.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir la permission de rester à l'Institut, répondit Luke à Jace.

-Tu peux rester, je t'invite.

Jace fit une petite révérence ironique, il reçut une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de Jocelyne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas mon fils que je ne peux pas te reprendre ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile et sois sérieux pour une fois.

-Oui M'dame, marmonna Jace en se frottant la tête.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons régler ce point, j'aimerais bien entrer dans l'Institut.

Elle posa une main sur son coeur et l'autre sur la grille de l'Institut.

-Par l'Ange je jure fidélité et respect...

Jocelyne ne continua pas son serment, de toute façon aucune Nephilim n'avait besoin de le terminer puisque la magie des Nephilim lisait dans le coeur et n'écoutait pas les mots prononcés. Jace laissa les invités passer autant par courtoisie que par manque de courage, d'ici peu de temps, il devra à nouveau affronter Clary.

-J'aime vraiment l'idée d'un ascenseur, très chic.

-Oui Maryse en avant marre de monter et descendre tout le temps les escaliers glissant.

-C'est surtout pour en mettre plein la vu, rétorqua Jocelyne.

-Ne commence pas, soupira Luke.

-Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas lui reprocher d'en faire trop ?

Jace soupira, il ne comprendrait jamais d'où venait cette animosité entre les deux femmes. Une vieille rancune ? Une histoire de coeur ? Peu importait vraiment aux yeux de Jace, du moment qu'elles arrivaient à travailler ensemble.

-Tu peux essayer d'être aimable, pour Clary ? tenta Luke sans espoir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir désert, le silence était quelque peu troublant sachant qu'il y avait du monde à l'Institut.

-Où sont les autres ? chuchota Luke.

-Ce n'est pas une église, tu peux parler normalement, rit Jace.

-Jace, soupira Jocelyne.

-Alec est à Idris, Maryse est probablement quelque part dans l'Institut et les nouveaux mariés je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

-On médite sur l'ouverture des chakras de Simon sale pervers ! répliqua Isabelle.

-C'est très mal de mentir Isa !

Isabelle tiqua et s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle remarqua la présence des parents de Clary.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour en ville, sourit-elle. Excusez-moi pour l'attitude de Jace mais vous le connaissez, plus il a de problème et moins il sait être poli.

Isabelle prit Luke et Jocelyne dans ses bras, comme si rien de grave ne se passait.

-Simon va être ravi de vous voir, il a quelques problèmes de stress en ce moment.

Jocelyne fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien je ne suis pas venue pour ça mais si je peux l'aider, c'est avec plaisir.

Isabelle lança un regard pénétrant à Jace qui lui tira la langue.

-Très mature, soupira-t-elle. Bon je suppose que tu les as fait venir pour Clary, tu sais qu'elle va péter un plomb.

-Du moment qu'elle réagit ça me va, dit Jace dans un haussement d'épaule. On devrait peut-être aller voir Clary.

-Tu as raison. Montre-nous sa chambre.

Jace prit la tête du cortège, passant devant la cuisine vide, son estomac se manifestant au même moment ce qui fit sourire Luke qui discutait avec Isabelle.

-Tu devrais essayer de l'écouter, chuchota le loup.

-On discute beaucoup pourtant !

-Je ne parle pas d'une simple conversation sur la météo, mais as-tu déjà écouté son âme ?

-Comment-ça ?

-La méditation est plus importante qu'un simple exercice de respiration. Dans le cas de Simon qui doit mourir pour renaitre, il faut écouter ce que veut son âme. Connecte-toi avec lui lors d'une séance de méditation, montre lui les merveilles du monde obscures et laisse son âme s'exprimer, conseilla Luke.

Jace s'arrêta devant la porte de Clary, la conversation entre Isabelle et Luke cessa. Le loup promettait à Isabelle de venir voir Simon avant de partir quand Jace ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Clary n'avait pas bouger si ce n'est qu'elle semblait encore plus épuisée que quelques heures auparavant.

-Par l'Ange, chuchota Jocelyne en se couvrant la bouche.

-Mon dieu, elle est dans un état pire que je ne le pensais, fit Luke d'une voix faible.

Jace s'adossa à la porte.

-Je vous l'avais dit, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Sans prévenir Jocelyne entra dans la chambre.

-Clarissa Adèle Fray, sors de ce lit maintenant !

Clary sursauta en entendant son nom terrestre.

-Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle sans sortir du lit.

Jocelyne, telle une tempête, tira les rideaux et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres. Avec la porte ouverte, cela créa un courant d'air qui fit voler des feuilles dans toutes la pièce.

-Donne-moi ça, ordonna Jocelyne à sa fille.

Devant le refus de Clary, Jocelyne arracha le bloc de dessin de ses mains ainsi que le crayon. Jace n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Jocelyne, Clary lui avait souvent dit que sa mère avait un tempérament de feu mais la voir en action était autre chose. Il comprenait mieux comment elle avait tenu tête à Valentin !

-Debout Clarissa, hurla Jocelyne.

Clary releva la tête vers sa mère. Plissant les yeux devant tant de lumière, et ouvrit la bouche sans parler.

-Maman...

-Clary debout, répéta Jocelyne d'une voix dure.

-Mais je...

Jocelyne saisit le bras de Clary et la releva un peu trop brusquement de l'avis de Jace. Il voulut s'interposer mais Luke lui barra le passage d'une main.

-Laisse-la gérer ça.

-Tu as voulu devenir une chasseuse d'ombre tu te rappelle ? Je ne voulais pas de ce monde pour toi, je ne voulais rien de tout ça pour toi. Mais tu m'as répété tellement de fois que tu es assez forte pour ça mais regarde toi aujourd'hui ! Tu es devenue une épave.

Tout en parlant, Jocelyne secouait sa fille de toutes ses forces.

-Regarde-toi Clary ! hurla sa mère.

Elle plaça Clary devant son miroir, il était vrai que Clary faisait peine à voir même pour Jace. Il la trouvait tellement faible, démunie et ça lui brisait le coeur. Clary observait le reflet du miroir sans émotion apparente mais Jace espérait qu'elle commençait à émerger.

-Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton enfant, de votre enfant, corrigea Jocelyne en regardant brièvement Jace, mais te tuer à petit feu ne te le ramènera pas. Rien ne te le ramènera. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est continuer de vivre, continuer notre combat contre les démons. On a besoin de toi Clary, Jace a besoin de toi, Simon et Isabelle ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi vivante.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Clary, une unique larme qui symbolisait tout ce que Clary ressentait : la peine, la haine, le déni de vivre et toutes ces émotions que Jace ne comprenait pas.

-Ressaisis-toi Clary !

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jace, il se retourna pour voir Simon et Isabelle et derrière eux, Maryse observait la scène. Tout le monde voulait que Clary s'en sorte, elle était la colle du groupe, sans elle, il n'y avait plus de groupe.

-Tes amis, ta famille sont là pour toi, chuchota Jocelyne. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Une autre larme coula à nouveau. Jace avait l'impression que la femme qu'il aimait était enfermée dans la cage de Lucifer et qu'à chaque larme versée, un sceau était brisé. Combien de sceaux fallait-il pour la sauver de son enfer personnel ?

-Tu connaîtras la paix un jour, je te le promets sur l'Ange. Tu pourras penser à ton enfant sans culpabiliser ni souffrir. Un jour tu accepteras sa mort. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais un jour tu te réveilleras dans les bras de Jace et tu accepteras la mort de votre fils car ce n'était pas le moment.

Jace reconnaissait les paroles d'une femme qui connaissait cette douleur. Il remerciait l'Ange que la mère de Clary puisse trouver les mots juste car cette fois un torrent de larme fut versé. Clary posa les mains sur son ventre, comme si elle souffrait.

-Je l'ai perdu, cria-t-elle.

Jocelyne s'écarta de sa fille et fit signe à Jace de venir. Le Nephilim ne se fit pas prier et prit sa petite-amie dans les bras pour la bercer.

-Il est mort. Samuel est mort, s'étrangla Clary dans un sanglot.

Jace était le seul à entendre les paroles de Clary puisqu'elle avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Jace.

-Il est parti, sanglota à nouveau Clary.

-Je sais Clary, consola Jace. Mais ne laisse pas ton chagrin te submerger.

Après plusieurs sanglots, Clary eut suffisamment de force pour se relever. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche, déclara-t-elle dans un rire étouffé par un sanglot.

Jace libéra Clary de son emprise et la laissa s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain en compagnie de Jocelyne. Jace aurait aimé être là pour aider Clary mais il avait conscience que parfois seul l'amour d'une mère pouvait nous aider. Jace ferma les fenêtres une par une et ne fut pas surpris de constater que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce sauf Maryse, elle hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur avant de s'effacer de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Jace, souffla Jocelyne en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui ?

-On va en avoir pour un petit moment, donc tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Jace garda une allure fière mais il était vexé de se faire jeter comme un mal propre.

-Ça tombe bien, je voulais aller faire un peu de piano.

-Je sais qu'elle adore t'entendre jouer.

Jace se dirigea nonchalamment vers son piano, car c'était officiellement le sien depuis son arrivé à l'Institut. Un air de Jean-Sébastien Bach résonna dans tout l'étage principal de l'Institut, Jace enchainait les morceaux du même compositeur car il adorait la sérénité qu'il s'en dégageait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animation à l'Institut, Jace sentait le manque d'Alec en lui. Son Parabatai était loin de lui et c'était déchirant, comme à l'époque de la guerre. Une douce odeur vint chatouiller les narines de Jace, des épices, du poisson aussi, c'était appétissant. Il acheva le morceau puis se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Clary et sa mère était toujours dans la chambre, le chasseur d'ombre pouvait entendre la jeune femme pleurer. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à l'envie de les rejoindre. Isabelle était aux fourneaux, ou plutôt devant les plaques de cuisson et fredonnait une comptine d'Idris parlant de courage et d'honneur. Chaque famille avait les siennes, Jace avait appris celles des Lightwood en arrivant dans leur famille, il les avait souvent chanté à Max.

-Je dois craindre l'intoxication alimentaire ou l'empoisonnement ? Demanda ironiquement Jace.

Isabelle soupira mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je prépare du poisson au four avec du riz au curry.

-C'est quoi le piège ? Suspecta Jace.

-Aucun. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me prendre pour une grande cuisinière et de suivre les recettes traditionnelles.

-Le mariage te rend raisonnable, plaisanta le blond en prenant une place autour de la table.

-Ce n'est pas pour Simon mais pour Clary et ses parents que je cuisine !

Isabelle commençait à s'énerver c'était presque trop facile pour Jace.

-En parlant de ça, où est le petit rat ?

-Le petit rat pourrait bien te planter une flèche empoisonnée dans le dos un jour, répondit une voix que Jace aimait plus que tout.

Alec se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine tout souriant. Jace se leva de sa chaise et le serra dans les bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenu de ton départ ? Demanda-t-il sans lâcher son parabatai.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que ça ne t'intéressait pas de venir avec moi.

Jace regarda Alec sans le comprendre.

-Tu n'as plus l'air de te préoccuper de moi depuis le drame de l'autre soir.

Jace posa ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire de combat et verrouilla son regard dans l'autre. La connexion entre eux fit frisonner le duo.

-Ne pense plus jamais que je m'intéresse pas à toi. Je t'aime Alec. Je mourrais de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie.

Cette fois se fut Alec qui serra Jace dans ses bras, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre.

-Ah les hommes, commenta Isabelle d'un soupire. Bon le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. On mangera dans la salle de réception comme on est trop nombreux pour la cuisine.

-Tu exagères Isa, on est seulement deux de plus.

-Non car papa est rentré et prévoit de rester pour la nuit et j'ai invité ton sorcier.

-Génial une grande réunion de famille, gémit Alec.

-Sortez de ma cuisine maintenant j'ai encore du boulot.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent pour gagner chacun leur chambre. Peu de temps après, Jace entendit Magnus faire son entré, bruyante comme toujours, et le laissa discuter avec la cuisinière d'un soir. Il prit une longue douche froide pour échapper à la chaleur de juin sans grand succès. Peut être que la sensation d'étouffement n'était que le stress accumulé et pas à cause des vingts cinq degrés à l'extérieur. Quand Jace fut dans une tenue descente pour rejoindre la famille, il retrouva Alec qui se mordait les lèvres.

-Tu vas finir par saigner.

Alec lâcha sa lèvres inférieurs et sourit. Ça sonnait tellement faux aux yeux de Jace qu'il ne prit la peine de faire un commentaire sarcastique.

-J'ai le pressentiment que Magnus va me faire sa demande officielle devant tout le monde.

-A mon avis c'est le meilleur moment.

-Pourquoi ? S'étrangla Alec.

-Après un drame familiale, les mariages sont la seule chose qui remonte le moral à tout le monde. Jace posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et rejoigna la salle de réception. On y mettait rarement les pieds, peu de personne venait à l'Institut. Jace s'émerveillait toujours devant la fresque murale représentant Raziel et Michel qui combattait des démons. L'argenterie était de sortie ainsi qu'un magnifique bouquet de fleur venant d'Idris. Jace remarqua les petites étiquettes portant le nom de chaque convive. Jace fut rassuré de se trouver à côté de Clary et en face de Luke.

-La disposition te plait ? Demanda Magnus dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Magnus ?

-En fait c'est Isa qui mijote quelque chose et je crois que c'est du poisson.

Jace secouait la tête d'exaspération quand Luke arriva avec Simon et Robert. Les hommes semblaient en grande conversation sur l'Idris d'autre fois.

-Et sinon vous n'avez pas une conversation plus poussiéreuse messieurs ? Demanda Maryse.

Elle avait troqué son tailleur élégant pour un chemisier d'été sans manche.

-Hum Isabelle a visiblement tout préparé.

-Chaud devant, hurla ladite Isabelle.

Tout le monde se poussa et elle déposa un plat de salade composée à un bout de la table et de la charcuterie de l'autre.

-On est censé dire ça quand les plats sont chauds justement, se moqua Simon.

-C'est tout comme, répliqua sa femme.

-Je pourrais faire venir les plats en claquant des doigts, proposa Magnus.

-Par pitié Magnus on pourrait avoir un repas normal et sans magie pour une fois ? Soupira Jocelyne en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pardon pour le retard, fit Clary d'une petite voix.

Jace entendait les larmes de la petite rousse dans sa voix.

-Non vous n'êtes pas en retard, je viens juste de poser les plats. Je vais chercher de quoi boire. Installez-vous à vos places, elles sont écrites.

Isabelle quitta la pièce et revint quelques instant après avec un plateau composé de plusieurs bouteilles différentes. Entre temps un petit brouhaha se forma dans la pièce quand tout le monde chercha sa place. Clary eut un petit sourire en voyant sa place à côté de Jace. Sa petite robe fleurie lui donnait un air gai, heureux.

-Tu es magnifique, lui souffla Jace à l'oreille.

Clary rougit et tritura sa coiffure simple mais élégante. Visiblement Jocelyne s'était bien occupée d'elle car elle souriait à nouveau.

-Vin blanc, rosé, soda, eau gazeuse, wisky, téquila, mojito maison, énuméra Isabelle.

Jace arrêta d'écouter la liste de toutes les boissons qu'il y avait.

-Je veux bien un thé glacée, répondit Clary en première.

-Sans déconner Clary, tu ne changeras jamais.

-On est pas tous comme toi à vouloir tout le temps boire Alec, protesta la petite rousse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alec. Il leva les yeux au ciel pendant que tout le monde se fit servir. Jace s'intéressa à la conversation de Luke et Robert, visiblement le conseil se demandait bien comment faire pour s'occuper des fées sans créer une rébellion.

-Il faudrait peut-être envisager une convocation de la Reine de la cour des Lumières et une confrontation avec ces nouveaux dirigeants vampires, proposa Luke.

-Eryn et Garreth, rappela Clary.

-Oui, donc on devrait les convoquer en tant que dirigeant d'un clan de vampire, puisque le représentant officiel est Lily et lui demander en quelle qualité ils se prétendent chef de clan, proposa Robert.

-N'oublie pas quelque chose, ils ont les fées de leur côté, rappela Maryse en finissant son verre de vin blanc.

-Les fées ne peuvent pas mentir, il vous suffira de les interroger, argumenta Jocelyne.

-Tu oublies une chose Jocelyne : Méliorn est le représentant officiel des fées, rappela Maryse.

-Et alors ?

-Méliorn est à moitié humain, donc il peut mentir et à mon avis, il ne s'en prive pas, expliqua Magnus.

La conversation s'en suivit sur le meilleur moyen de le piéger. Jace vit Isabelle devenir pâle, tout le monde savait que la fée était un ex de la chasseuse et qu'ils avaient partageaient plus qu'une simple relation physique. Isabelle avait été amoureuse de lui avant Simon.

-Bon et si on attaquait le repas avant de devenir de grand philosophe ? proposa Simon.

Luke fit la grimace en voyant l'argent sur la table.

-Rassure-toi je t'ai mis des couverts en fer acheté spécialement pour toi, sourit Isabelle au loup.

-Merci.

Jace se servit à manger quand les plats passèrent devant lui, remarquant au passage que Clary ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était au moins déjà ça n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ça va ? lui chuchota-t-il.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin de ça, la famille et les amis.

-Il y a les amis, il y a la famille puis les amis qui deviennent la famille, cita Jace en souriant.

-De qui vient cette citation ?

-Internet, ricana Jace.

-Idiot.

Jace pinça gentiment le bras de Clary qui lui tira la langue. En relevant la tête, il surprit un regard très paternel sur eux venant de Luke. Alec fut de corvée à aller cherche le plat principal et Jace de ramener l'entré.

-Si un seul plat est renversé, je vous tue, menaça Isabelle.

-Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne pourrais même pas te lever de la chaise s'en en tomber, répliqua Alec en secouant la tête.

Dans la salle de réception, la bonne humeur avait envahie tout le monde. On avait ouvert les grandes fenêtres pour faire de l'air, l'alcool et la saison rendaient la pièce étouffante. Jace fut frappé par la différence de température avec la cuisine.

-Il fait beaucoup plus froid ici, dit-il.

-Oh il faut remercier les jeunes mariées qui s'échangent des regards chauds comme la braise.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué leur échange ?

-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Quoi que, même un aveugle ressentirait le désir qu'ils ont !

-Apportons le plat avant qu'ils entament les préliminaires, plaisanta Jace.

Jace prit le plat de riz ainsi que la sauce et quitta la cuisine.

-Clary semble mieux avec sa mère.

-Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait venir ici. Elle mange à nouveau et semble un peu plus apaisée.

-Je pense que c'est surtout ta force qui l'aide. Elle te regarde souvent entre deux rires de la table. Je la regarde se rapprocher de toi petit à petit comme si elle avait peur que tu disparaisses.

-Oh je pourrais bien m'éclipser avec elle avant la fin de la soirée, railla Jace.

-Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers !

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Clary, loin des yeux indiscrets, insista le blond avec un sourire coquin.

Sous la plaisanterie, Jace voulait vraiment passer un peu de temps avec Clary, lui parler du présent des nymphes. Ils revinrent avec les plats sous les acclamations de tout le monde.

-Saumon gratiné au four avec son riz au curry, annonça Isabelle fière d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas si le goût est aussi délicieux que l'odeur mais j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, confessa Jocelyne.

-Isabelle apprend à cuisine, expliqua Maryse.

-Elle s'est enfin décidée à ouvrir le livre de cuisine que je lui ai acheté il y a quatre ans ! sourit Robert.

-Papa ! Protesta la concernée.

-On connait bien les talents très...créatifs d'Isabelle dans la cuisine, rit Luke en se servant le premier.

-La prochaine vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, marmonna Isabelle.

-Je suis sûr que c'est très bon.

-Oh tu parles, tu aimes tout ce que cuisine Isa. Tu es le moins impartial Simon, gloussa Clary.

Jace fut surpris de la voir si légère. Mais la plus grande surprise fut le plat, un réel délice. Pour une fois, il ne parla pas, se contentant d'apprécier ce qu'il mangeait, contrairement à Luke, Simon, Magnus et Maryse qui débattaient sans cesse sur un sujet inconnu à Jace. A moment donné, Clary posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace. Malgré la position inconfortable pour manger, il enroula Clary de son bras et caressa celui de la jeune fille. Un bruit de cristal raisonna dans toute la pièce stoppant toute conversation.

-Pourrai-je avoir votre attention ? demanda Magnus en se levant.

Jace cessa de caresser Clary pour fixer son attention sur le sorcier. Il sentit la gêne de son parabatai à travers leur lien.

-Alors puisque toute la famille est réunie, je pense que c'est le meilleur moment. Alec, je t'ai souvent taquiné avec ce sujet pour observer ta réaction. La première fois que j'ai mention de ce projet, c'est au retour de Jace parmi nous. Tu étais tellement sous le choc de son retour à l'Institut que tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je savais que tu n'étais pas contre mais je n'avais jamais fait de réelle demande. Pourquoi faire ? pensais-je à chaque fois. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, c'était le plus important pour moi. Un jour tu m'as reproché de ne pas avoir fait de demande de mariage officielle. Je sais bien que le fait que nous ne sommes pas mariés bloque notre adoption mais je ne le fais pas pour cette raison.

A la notion d'adoption, Clary sursauta. Isabelle lui lança un regard inquiet qu'elle contourna par un sourire pathétique.

-Désolé Clary. Alors Alexander Gidéon Lightwood, acceptes-tu d'épouser un pauvre petit sorcier comme moi ?

Alec devint rouge mais réfléchit. Jace connaissait déjà la réponse car Alec semblait amusé et heureux.

-Je devrais dire non avec tout ce que tu me fais endurer. Tu n'es pas franchement l'image du petit ami parfait. Sans parler de ta manie à toujours croire que tout est acquis.

Magnus devint pâle, soucieux.

-Mais comme je t'aime, j'accepte ta proposition.

Il se leva pour embrasser son petit ami et tout le monde sourit. Robert sembla le plus gêné par la situation mais resta neutre. Alors d'un mouvement de bras, la table fut débarrassée et une dizaine de parfums de glace fut déposée à la place. Jace écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand Clary se saisit d'un pot de glace au café. Elle prit une cuillière et la plongea directement à l'intérieur sans se soucier du reste de la table. Jocelyne fit signe à Jace de ne rien dire.

-Elle en a besoin pour calmer ses gros chagrins, expliqua Luke dans un chuchotement.

Jace se saisit d'un petit pot de glace à la pêche et la regarda sans grand appétit. Le bonheur d'Alec le contaminait, rivalisant avec le chagrin qu'il portait. Jace remarqua le regard vide de Clary, visiblement malheureuse.

-Hey, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors ? chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

-Les autres...

-Ils ne remarqueront même pas qu'on s'est éclipsé. Et franchement je commence à étouffer avec Alec !

-Dans ces cas là je veux bien mais je prends la glace, sourit timidement Clary.

-Tes désires sont des ordres ma reine.

Jace prit la main de Clary et quitta la table, sous le regard bien veillant et encourageant de toute la table. Au contraire des attentes de Clary, tout le monde remarqua leur départ mais personne ne fit de commentaire, la présence de Clary était déjà un miracle en soi.

-Merci, chuchota Jace à sa belle-mère en passant à côté d'elle.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit retour de Jocelyne et Luke. Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Clary ?**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**


	23. 23- Safe and Sound - Capital Cities

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard mais aujourd'hui j'ai essayé (sans succès) de réparer mon second ordi qui vient de tomber en rade. Enfin bref, je vais laisser tomber et attendre que mon ami informaticien vienne chez moi.**

 **Sinon Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

 **Petite question : Sans vous spoiler la suite (parce que je connais enfin la fin de mon histoire) aimeriez-vous un pov Sebastian ? Je ne sais pas encore à quoi il ressemblera comme chapitre, car je ne sais pas encore comme identifier ce personnage complexe. Enfin mes soucis d'écrivaine (c'est tellement moche comme mot...) sont mes soucis.**

* * *

 **Hier ma mère et moi avons regardé un film à la télévision qui parlait d'une auteur qui était harcelé par son voisin avec qui elle avait une relation de partenaire sexuelle sans etre en couple. Et ma petite maman m'a fait rire en me disant "Ouais c'est exagéré, les auteurs n'ont pas autant de petits papiers avec juste des mots". Et bien si maman, j'ai autant de papier sur cette fanfic' dans une boite à chaussure car je ne veux pas les accrocher au mur c'est tout ! Ma mère était étonnée qu'un auteur puise son inspiration dans sa vie de tous les jours. Donc j'ai dit que Clary avait beaucoup de mes traits de caractère comme son coté boudeuse, fan d'Harry Potter, impulsive... C'était drole de voir ma mère découvrir la vie d'une auteur alors qu'elle en a une juste sous le nez ! Elle pensait qu'écrire consistait juste à taper sur un clavier, elle ne se doutait pas de toutes les heures de recherche qu'on peut faire pour un simple détail comme ce que j'ai fait pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **J'ai une très grosse entorse au bras gauche donc mes heures d'écritures sont quasi nulles cette semaine. C'est tellement douloureux, je vous jure, j'essaye d'écrire mais je ne trouve pas de position confortable, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis encore obligée d'arreter la musculation. C'est vraiment enquiquinant car j'ai un tout nouveau programme d'un mois. C'est assez intense mais par l'Ange ce que j'aime voir mon corps se transformer ! Mon bureau ne ressemble pas à un grand bazard d'auteur mais plutot à celui d'une infirmière avec les paumades, les bandes, les cachets, les poches de gel à glacer (que j'oublie tout le temps de remettre au froid).**

* * *

 **Sinon avez-vous vu que Shadowhunters a gagné le prix du meilleur fandom (rassembler des fans) de toutes les séries de cette année. On est les meilleurs non ? Du coup je passe beaucoup de temps à regarder les snap, insta et twitter de nos acteurs. Ils recommencent l'entrainement sportifs pour les cascades j'ai hate de voir les résultats !**

* * *

 **Stop au blabla voilà le chapitre 23 !**

 **Titre du chapitre : Safe And Sound - Capital Cities**

* * *

Chapitre 23

-Mais comme je t'aime, j'accepte ta proposition.

On y était. Magnus avait enfin demandé la main d'Alec devant toute la famille. Depuis le temps que le chasseur attendait ce moment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un peu mariner Magnus. Personne ne doutait de l'amour entre les deux hommes mais le fait qu'ils allaient se marier rendaient la famille heureuse. Même Robert qui était le plus réticent de la famille semblait content pour son fils. Alec ne fut pas surpris de voir Jace emmener Clary loin de la table, elle semblait un peu perdue et triste. L'archer ne se formalisa pas du départ de son parabatai, ce n'était pas par méchanceté mais Jace devait s'occuper de sa petite amie.

-Tu es avec nous Alec ? Demanda Magnus.

-Hum oui.

-Je te trouve un peu distant d'un coup.

-Oh non je me demandais juste comment s'en sortait Jace avec Clary.

-Je peux toujours les espionner, proposa malicieusement le sorcier.

-Tu es incroyable !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Magnus avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir régler les choses avec de la magie, une habitude de sorcier, supposait Alec.

-Je peux vraiment les espionner en me rendant invisible.

-Non je ne veux pas voir ce qu'ils font.

-D'ailleurs vous pensez qu'ils font quoi ? demanda Simon.

-Ils font un bébé, ricana bêtement Isabelle.

-Isabelle ! la reprit Maryse.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait dire, sa fille baissa la tête honteuse. Alec secoua la tête devant la bêtise de sa soeur. Heureusement que le couple n'était plus à table.

-Je pense qu'ils discutent de leur avenir, supposa Luke.

-Je pourrais vraiment vous faire voir ce qu'ils font, insista le sorcier.

-Magnus, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit à propos de la magie dans l'Institut ? soupira Maryse.

-Qu'il faut la limiter afin que les murs ne s'en imprègnent pas, marmonna le sorcier.

Luke et Jocelyne échangèrent un regard complice.

-Bon, nous allons rentrer chez nous, il risque d'y avoir des bouchons, annonça le loup.

-On a des chambres de libre, n'est-ce-pas Maryse ?

-Oui Robert a raison, vous devriez rester ici cette nuit, toi aussi Magnus. Comme ça nous prendrons le petit-déjeuné en ville tous ensemble.

-Vous voulez faire un brunch ?

-Simon... Tu n'arriveras jamais à te dire que nous vivons comme les autres Américains, soupira la responsable de l'Institut.

-Vous n'êtes pas Américains, riposta Simon amusé.

-Peut-être mais je suis arrivée dans ce pays bien avant ta naissance !

-Et là mienne, lança Isabelle.

-Moi j'étais déjà né !

-Mais oui Alec on sait bien que tu es le plus vieux d'entre nous ! rit sa soeur.

Alec croisa les bras pour bouder, oui car malgré son âge et son statut de grand combattant, Alec boudait encore.

-Bon je vous propose de prendre un thé ou un café dans la véranda et de laisser les enfants se chamailler, sourit Maryse.

-Bonne idée, souffla Luke en se dépliant.

-On n'est pas des enfants, il n'y a que des adultes ici !

-Mais oui c'est sûr que bouder est une grande preuve de maturité ! railla Isabelle en récupérant des objets sur la table pour les ranger.

-Je proposer que Magnus et Alec rangent la table pendant qu'Isa et moi on teste la nouvelle technique de méditation.

Simon prit la main de sa femme et l'entraina en dehors de la salle sous les rires de la soeur d'Alec. Les "adultes" quittèrent la salle de réception, laissant les futurs mariés tous seuls.

-Par l'Ange, on va se taper une heure de vaisselle !

-Mais non.

Magnus fit bouger ses mains et tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table disparut.

-Tada !

-Magnus !

-Quoi ? J'ai pas fait de vrai magie là, j'ai juste tout mis dans un sac poubelle et la vaisselle dans l'eau. Je n'ai rien fait de très grandiose, n'importe quel magicien pourrait le faire tu sais !

-C'est bien la première fois que tu es modeste Magnus.

-Je suis toujours modeste, sinon je ferais payer mes services à ta famille.

-Tu le fais gratuitement car tu m'aimes.

-Mais oui mon beau combattant. Aller viens avec moi.

Magnus entraina Alec jusque dans le dortoir, de la musique classique se jouait doucement dans la véranda, une conversation animée mais calme venait au oreille d'Alec. Il était heureux que ses parents se retrouvent et qu'ils discutent avec un autre couple, peut-être que les choses iraient mieux entre Maryse et Robert. Magnus entra dans la chambre de son fiancé. Elle éttait très simple, blanche et bleue, sans aucun objet personnel.

-Ta chambre ressemble tellement à un décor de magasin d'ameublement. Tu devrais ajouter des photos, des objets, des couvertures sur ton lit.

-On est en été, je ne vais pas mettre de couverture !

-Tu m'as compris.

Magnus retira son gilet sans manche et le fit voler dans la chambre. Alec embrassa la nuque du sorcier, rien de très sensuel, juste une démonstration d'affection. Magnus lança une petite boule de fumée rose sur le mur en face du lit, aussitôt, l'image de Clary et Jace dans le jardin s'imprima.

-Magnus, protesta Alec.

-Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien.

Clary semblait presque apaisée quand Jace la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille qui la fit sourire.

-Tu vois que tout va bien alors arrête de les espionner.

-Mais j'adore ça !

-J'ai d'autre plan pour ce soir.

Alec fit tomber son sorcier sur le mur, bien décidé à fêter leurs fiançailles.

Au détour d'une rue, Alec le vit : le parfait anneau pour Magnus. Le sorcier aimait les bijoux, Alec l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement au côté de son futur mari alors il voulait un bijoux qui lui rappellerait toujours son amour pour lui. Il prit une photo du bijoux pour l'envoyer à Jace afin d'avoir son avis.

"Sympa mais un peu trop voyant. Donne-moi l'adresse j'arrive".

Alec tapa le nom de la rue et attendit patiemment que son parabatai arrive. Presque une heure après, il arriva tranquillement, sa tenue de combat sur le dos.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait attendre si longtemps ?

-J'étais en patrouille avec Simon.

-En pleine journée ? s'étonna Alec.

-Oui quand on doit s'occuper d'une intrusion de loup chez les vampires, ça se fait aussi de jour. Bon alors c'est quoi cette bague ?

-Ce n'est pas une bague mais une alliance.

-C'est pareil. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout ton style. Et puis franchement un saphir ? Tu n'aimes même pas cette pierre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

-Je te connais bien, par coeur même. Crois-moi tu n'aimes pas le saphir.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, avoua Alec.

-Oh.

Jace avait compris.

-Juste pourquoi de l'or blanc ?

-Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça élégant. Et si on entrait ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la boutique remplie de terrestres fortunés, l'entré des deux combattants ne se fit pas dans la discrétion. Trois vigiles dignes des grands gorilles du zoo de Central Park, les encerclèrent.

-Messieurs, un renseignement peut-être, fit une petite femme brune un peu paniquée.

-J'aimerais regarder vos bagues.

-Voulez-vous une bague de fiançailles ? votre fiancée aime quelle pierre ? Je parie que comme toutes les femmes, elle aiment les diamants.

-Pas exactement une bague de fiançailles. D'ailleurs il aime toutes les pierres, sauf le diamant.

La vendeuse devint rouge de honte, elle regarda Alec puis Jace avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Je vois, sourit-elle. Je suis désolée, c'est rare d'avoir un couple d'homme dans la boutique, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre la gravure.

-Quoi mais non, je ne suis pas son petit ami ! C'est pas du tout ça. Euh je suis son frère, son... euh... explique-lui Alec ! s'embrouilla Jace tout seul.

-Jace est mon frère adoptif, il vient m'aider à choisir une alliance pour mon futur mari.

-Oh je suis confuse, s'empourpra la femme.

Alec vit le prénom de la bijoutière épinglée sur son chemisier rose.

-Écoutez Emily, ce n'est rien. On oublie le côté gênant de la situation et montrez-moi simplement les bijoux.

-Oui tout de suite monsieur.

La femme les fit avancer jusqu'à une vitrine réservée au bague pour homme.

-Alec, tu te rends compte qu'ils nous prennent pour un couple ?

-Il y a encore quelques années, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, ricana le brun.

Son ami secoua la tête, visiblement exaspéré de se faire prendre pour le petit ami d'Alec et pour un voleur en plus.

-Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, s'exaspéra-t-il en se retournant vers les gorilles.

-Nous n'avons jamais insinué que..., commença un des vigiles.

-Oh mais bien sûr, vous suivez tous vos clients comme ça peut-être.

-Jace du calme, soupira Alec.

-Non mais attends, on passe notre vie à protéger ces imbéciles et ils nous traitent comme des voleurs !

Alec ne sut pas exactement ce que comprit le vigile en face d'eux car il devint pâle et s'excusa avant de reculer.

-Il doit croire que nous sommes des soldats, chuchota Jace.

-C'est le cas, sourit Alec.

-Des soldats terrestres, idiot !

La vendeuse revint avec un coussin contenant plusieurs bagues pour homme.

-Nous avons plusieurs métaux disponibles. En ce moment nos clients aiment beaucoup l'argent mat, c'est très à la mode et ça s'accorde avec tout. L'or blanc est aussi très apprécié chez les hommes, il donne un côté soyeux très chic. Personnellement, j'aime l'argent massif, son côté brut donne un air viril très apprécié.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je pourrais voir la bague dans la vitrine d'exposition.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle avec la pierre bleue.

La vendeuse fit signe à une employée d'aller la chercher.

-Cette bague est conçue avec du palladium, c'est un métal résistant au temps, il ressemble beaucoup à de l'argent mais est beaucoup plus résistant et lourd. Les fines lignes du milieu sont composées à moitié de grain de perle et de minuscules diamants, expliqua la vendeuse en montrant les détails du doigt.

-Quelle est cette pierre ? demanda Alec.

-Une kyanite, répondit Jace à la place de la bijoutière.

-Un connaisseur, je présume.

-Pas du tout mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez son futur mari et je connais quelques pierres parce qu'il les collectionne.

-Mais comment tu as appris à les reconnaitre ? demanda Alec perplexe.

-A l'époque où Clary et moi on était... en dispute disons, je voulais me faire pardonner et lui offrir un bijoux.

-La fameuse bague, sourit Alec.

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Jace. Je voulais lui offrir un bracelet, tu sais qu'elle adore ça, regarde tout ce qu'elle a à son poignet droit. Donc je voulais en rajouter un et Magnus m'a montré différentes pierres précieuses aux vertues bénifiques pour les artistes.

-Vous aimez la lithothérapie ? demanda la vendeuse.

-Oui, notre groupe d'amis est très ouvert d'esprit et nous adorons la lithothérapie.

-La kyanite est idéale pour les artiste c'est vrai mais pour toutes les personnes souhaitant rester dans la lumière. Elle n'est pas recommander quand on pratique de la magie car elle a tendance à absorber l'énergie spirituelle pour la redistribuer.

-Donc on oublie, soupira Alec. Vous avez une autre bague en palladium avec une pierre bleue ?

La vendeuse sortie un catalogue de sous le comptoir, réfléchit un instant en feuilletant les pages.

-Et bien je n'ai pas d'autre bague avec une pierre bleue mais il est possible de faire remplacer cette pierre par une autre. Le créateur est un bijoutier français, il est bien connu qu'ils sont particulièrement agaçants dans leur choix de bijoux dans ce pays. Le créateur a donc l'habitude de faire des bagues à la commande, il propose un large choix de pierre dont la Tanzanite.

-Parfait, répondit Jace à la place de son ami.

La vendeuse tapa sur une calculatrice à toute vitesse puis sourit devant le résultat.

-Entre la bague, les modifications et bien sûr la gravure qui est offerte, le total s'élève à mille trois cents quatre-vingts huits dollars et six centimes. Le tout arrondi à mille trois cents quatre-vingts dollars.

-Trop généreux, répondit sarcastiquement Jace.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de son partenaire.

-Pour la gravure qu'est-ce-que ça sera ?

-Une flamme entourant les lettres L et B. Rien de plus.

-Pas de petit mot d'amour ? se moqua le blond.

-Ta gueule Jace.

Le blond fut surpris de la vulgarité de son parabatai mais ne répondit rien. Alec paya la somme demandée pour la bague par carte bancaire, voulant s'en aller le plus vite possible car Jace se faisait trop remarquer.

-Revenez me voir demain pour la taille de la bague ou appelez-moi en me donnant votre référence client et j'envoie tout ça à l'atelier.

-Dans combien de temps la bague sera prête ?

-Et bien considérant qu'ils doivent tailler une Tanzanite et ajuster la bague, comptez bien deux semaines.

Alec fit le calcule mental, ils partiraient tous à Idris dans huit jours.

-Nous partons dans notre maison de vacances dans exactement huit jours, ça ne serait pas possible de la récupérer avant ?

-Le plus tôt possible serait dans dix jours, il ne serait pas possible de retarder votre voyage ?

Jace regarda Alec avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront d'accord d'attendre deux jours en plus.

-Les parents accepteront, ce n'est pas le problème. C'est plutôt l'Enclave qui va poser un problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils s'en moquent de tes histoires d'amour, nous sommes convoqués.

-Je suis le fils du consul anciennement Inquisiteur alors tu sais leur permission...

Voyant que la vendeuse les écoutait fébrilement, Jace détourna la conversation vers quelque chose de plus terrestres.

-Le grade de ton père te monte à la tête Alec. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père fait parti des officiers, que tu peux te permettre de désobéir pour une histoire de bague.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-On en parlera autour d'un café, sourit malicieusement Jace.

Il prit Alec par le bras, voyant qu'il regardait d'autres bijoux.

-Bonne journée Emily, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

-Tu as conscience que tu as une petite amie ? demanda Alec une fois sorti de la bijouterie.

-Petite amie n'est pas le bon terme, soupira Jace, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. On va le boire ce café ?

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu essayes de changer de sujet.

-Pas du tout. En fait, il n'y a rien à dire. Clary est occupée avec la préparation de Simon et on se voit le soir. C'est bien après la tempête de sentiment.

-Si tu le dis, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça t'ennuie.

-Oh non juste que je me demande si un jour on aura une relation normale, sans drame, sans prise de tête.

-Aucune relation n'est sans prise de tête. Regarde Isa et Simon, ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ça ne va pas sans concession.

-Quelle concession ?

-La famille de Simon, ricana Alec.

Les deux hommes riaient encore entrant dans le café.

-Un thé glacé, réclama Jace en prenant place au contoir.

-Et pour vous ?

-Un milk-shake à la banane. Plus sérieusement Jace, Isabelle et Simon ont des tensions dans leur couple et heureusement car sinon ça serait fade, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui peut-être mais toi et Magnus vous n'avez jamais de problèmes !

-Tu plaisantes ? On est jamais d'accord sur rien. Quand je voudrais avoir un faucon, Magnus veut un hibou strié. Quand j'aimerais un décor stable, Magnus le change tous les jours.

-Tu sais que c'est pratiquement impossible d'élever un faucon alors qu'un hibou c'est plus docile.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail l'oiseau, tu vois très bien ce que j'entends par là. Toi et Clary vous avez des problèmes assez compliqués je te l'accorde.

Le serveur apporta les boissons et l'addition.

-Merci. Tu vois, j'ai l'impression que la fausse couche a été le début de la déchirure. Elle ne m'a plus touché depuis qu'elle a su. Elle refuse que je l'embrasse, on n'a même plus dormi ensemble.

Alec eut un sourire malgré lui.

-Alec, je ne parlais pas de ce sens là. Clary et moi nous ne sommes pas des animaux. On aime dormir dans le même lit car ça nous rassure.

-Elle fait toujours des cauchemars ?

Jace se frotta le visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle en faisait beaucoup jusqu'à sa fausse couche puis après elle ne m'a plus parlé de ses nuits.

-Essaye de l'écouter dormir, il me semble qu'elle parle quand elle dort.

-Elle ne parle plus, parfois elle murmure un prénom c'est tout.

-Le tien, supposa Alec.

-Pas vraiment, sourit tristement Jace. Tu sais, on a baptisé notre fils.

Jace but une gorgée, probablement pour s'empêcher de pleurer ou de montrer son chagrin. Mais Alec n'était ni dupe ni aveugle, leur lien lui renvoyait tous les sentiments de Jace, surtout quand il était l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, le rassura-t-il. C'est privé, je peux comprendre.

-Clary a tenu à lui donner le tien comme second prénom.

Alec se sentait ému, privilégié. Surtout que Clary avait mis du temps à accepter sa présence car il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. En particulier les premiers jours après le départ de Jace.

-Je suis sûr que tu as un plan pour retarder mon départ à Idris, dit Alec pour changer de sujet.

Il ne s'était pas trop trompé puisque le nuage gris disparut des sentiments de Jace pour laisser place à de la malice et de l'excitation.

-On laisse la ville sans surveillance, tu es d'accord la dessus ?

-Oui mais...mais l'Enclave a des nouveaux chasseurs en formation pour nous remplacer le temps de notre séjour, hésita le brun.

-Il faut bien leur montrer leur chambre, chaque pièce, les quartiers à surveiller et surtout leur montrer le nouveau nid de vampire.

-Ils auront nos rapports.

-Des explications orales sont mieux pour eux. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Le cerveau bien entraîné d'Alec fit rapidement le rapport.

-Tu veux leur faire croire que je vais les aider à se repérer dans la ville ?

-Je ne veux rien leur faire croire. Tu ne vas pas les aider tout seul, nous allons le faire. Comme ça on justifiera notre retard de quelques jours et puis Magnus ne se doutera de rien.

-Tu sais que je peux ressentir tes sentiments, ton soulagement me parait trop fort pour être honnête.

-Je veux un peu éloigner Clary de moi, elle pourra se concentrer sur Simon et le soutenir. Tu sais, il pourrait mourir et ne pas se transformer.

-J'en suis conscient, c'est mon beau-frère après tout.

-Et presque le mien, sourit tristement Jace.

-Voyons Jace, on sait très bien qu'il ne va pas mourir. Il est fort.

-Dans les journaux de Valentin, j'ai lu que la coupe ne choisissait pas les plus forts mais ceux qui étaient les plus dignes du sang de l'Ange.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous ne sommes pas que fort physiquement, nous vivions pour servir la Loi, protéger le monde des démons. C'est une mentalité et pas quelques choses de physique.

Jace était beaucoup trop sérieux du goût de son ami.

-Et donc cette histoire d'éloignement c'est juste en rapport avec Simon ou c'est plus que ça ?

-Non j'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres à Luke, et il pense que Clary a besoin d'air frais. Je le pense aussi. Et puis c'est l'histoire de deux à trois jours avant de rejoindre toute la famille à Idris.

-Oui pourquoi pas, on verra bien ce que votre éloignement apportera. Bon et si on rentrait ?

Jace offrit le verre à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et ils rentraient dans une ambiance légère. Un petit entrainement fut improvisé entre les deux hommes, ils aimaient se bagarrer ensemble, jouer comme à l'époque de leur enfance. Ça manquait beaucoup au chasseur brun, car malgré tous ses efforts pour que leur relation redevienne comme avant, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Jace avait affaibli leur lien de parabatai en partant, malgré leur connexion importante, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Sa réflexion interne lui valut un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

-Tu es avec moi Alec ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Concentre-toi bon sang !

La vitesse s'intensifia, comme pour tester les réflexes d'Alec. Il se révéla encore plus rapide qu'avant même s'il n'était clairement pas au niveau du blond. Bien que leurs mouvements étaient flous pour quelqu'un hors du combat, Alec voyait normalement. Chaque geste de Jace se ralentissait devant lui, grâce à sa rune de vision que Clary lui avait redessiné un an auparavant, chose que Jace ignorait. Le blond avait peut-être suivi un entrainement des forces spéciales, il avait peut-être tué Valentin et rencontré Raziel mais il n'avait pas la puissance des runes de Clary.

-Wahou Alec, tu es vraiment rapide !

-Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu.

Alec puisa de la force et de la rapidité dans ses runes récentes. Il décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jace qui tomba à la renverse.

-Temps mort, exigea le blond.

Alec rit de voir la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de son adversaire.

-Quoi tu ne connais pas mon petit secret ?

-A part un grand coup de chance, je ne vois rien.

-Une petite femme très habile de ses doigts, ricana Alec.

-Pour un peu je serais jaloux, intervint Magnus derrière Alec.

Le brun se retourna en souriant.

-J'adore voir deux hommes se battre surtout quand c'est mon homme qui gagne.

Magnus donna un baiser passionné à Alec qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse les amoureux.

Jace disparut aussi rapidement que possible laissant les fiancés ensembles.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous mijotez tous les deux ?

-Rien.

-Oh Alexander, je sais quand tu mens, ton sourcils gauche se relève légèrement. Et puis vous faites toujours ça après avoir comploté quelque chose.

-Faire quoi ?

-Vous bagarrer comme des adolescents, rire de rien et surtout pavaner comme des coqs.

-On ne..., s'empourpra Alec.

Voyant que son futur mari se moquait de lui, il soupira avant d'avoir un large sourire.

-Et ce dîner dans ce restaurant français, tu avais oublié ?

En effet, Alec avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient dîner en amoureux ce soir. Avec cette histoire de bague, de retard de départ à Idris, son dîner était passé à la trappe.

-Je suis prêt, sourit Alec.

-Je ne pense pas, fit le sorcier en levant les index.

-Tu vas prendre une douche car tu sens comme ce fermier que j'ai connu il y cent ans en Espagne et franchement ce n'est pas un compliment !

Alec donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son sorcier préféré.

-N'oublie pas ton plus beau costume ! hurla Magnus.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu m'emmènes dans un château français !

-Le château de Chanonceau, annonça Magnus. J'ai réservé une table dans son restaurant, autrefois on y mangeait bien. Catherine avait l'habitude de réclamer des oranges à n'importe quel moment, du coup ils ont nommé le restaurant "l'Orangerie".

-C'est incroyable. Attends tu as connu Catherine de Medicis ?

-Je les ai presque tous connu, Catherine était très drôle. Un peu folle sur les bords mais chacun a sa part de folie n'est-ce-pas !

-Comment c'était cette époque ?

-Des orgies constantes, la fête, les esclaves. La belle vie quoi. Camille aimait bien narguer Catherine quand elle a commencé à vieillir et à être malade. Tu sais, c'était la plus grande narcissique de cette époque.

Magnus racontait sa vie dans ce château tout en marchant dans le jardin somptueux. Alec imaginait très bien Magnus dans les habits de l'époque, parlant un Français très somptueux et chantant, cela lui donna un petit coup de blues.

-Tu sais pourquoi je préfère cette époque ?

-Non.

-Parce que je t'ai toi, expliqua Magnus avec un tendre sourire.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la table qui leur était réservée, Alec se sentait privilégié de manger dans un lieu si chargé d'histoire. Il ne parla presque pas, se contentant d'écouter tout ce que Magnus racontait.

-Ton silence est troublant, chuchota Magnus en prenant la main de son futur mari.

-J'aime t'entendre parler du passé comme si tu le vivais maintenant. Parfois je suis jaloux de tout ce que tu as vécu, alors que moi je ne peux que les lire dans des livres qui prennent la poussière.

-Tu as vécu de belle chose aussi, des choses que je ne connaitrais pas comme une belle enfance, une famille qui t'a aimé des ta naissances, des frères et une soeur adorables. Je suis heureux que tu ais tout ça, c'est ce qui fait de toi un être incroyable, et c'est une des raison pour lesquelles je t'aime. Ça et ton joli petit derrière.

Alec éclata de rire, il devait être tard en France car ils étaient les derniers clients. Le serveur était posé contre un mur attendant sagement qu'ils finissent leur dessert.

-Tu comptes rentrer à New-York ou on reste ici loin de tout ?

-J'aimerais te montrer la chambre que j'avais ici, sourit malicieusement Magnus.

-On ne peut pas...

-Un petit tour de passe-passe et nous serons complètement invisibles !

Magnus appela le serveur, paya l'addition dont Alec ne voulait même pas savoir le montant puis ils quittèrent le restaurant. Le jardin était très calme, presque trop pour que cela soit naturel aux yeux d'Alec.

-Je croyais que la France était connue pour ses créatures obscures.

-Le jardin est un endroit calme parce que toutes les fées du coin sont à Angers, c'est leur lieu de rassemblement en cette saison.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait plus chaud que chez nous. Mais pourquoi on se balade dans le parc ?

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Alec apprit que chaque château français possédait son propre cimetière, gardant jalousement des morceaux de leurs saints préférés, voir une crypte sous leur chapelle. Les Européens, principalement les Français, avaient cette manière de séparer les corps des saints en petits morceaux afin de les partager avec d'autres église. Ils traversèrent un labyrinthe simple mais élégant.

-C'est une des entrés du Labyrinthe en Spiral, confia Magnus. Mais il faut être un sorcier pour y entrer alors n'espère même pas y mettre un orteil mon amour.

-Alors pourquoi on est là ?

Magnus montra une petite forme rectangulaire, comme un caveau, portant une inscription en latin.

-magus admirabilis honorabilis conscia, lu Alec un peu perdu. Comment ça "sorcier admiré" ?

Alec ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du caveau de son petit ami, il y avait une statue de chat par terre.

-Catherine adorait me voir faire des petits tours de magie, surtout quand son père était là. Tu sais qu'il était un grand croyant, il disait que j'étais le fils de Satan. Il n'était pas très loin de la réalité, ricana le sorcier.

-Donc tu te montrais à la face du monde, à la cour de France en plus !

-Oh non j'étais le meilleur ami de Catherine, son mari ne m'aimait pas car je l'ai démasqué.

-Démasqué ?

-Il avait un penchant pour son valet de chambre.

-Je vois.

-Comme beaucoup de roi il n'osait pas avouer ce qu'il était..

-Et pourquoi tu as un caveau ici ? Non attends, pourquoi tu as un caveau tout court ?

-Quand j'ai compris qu'elle devenait complètement folle, j'ai simulé une maladie et j'ai fait semblant d'être mort. Camille a fait semblant de se tuer par désespoir et on tout simplement quitté le pays.

-Vous êtes partis où ?

Magnus s'assit sur son caveau, une image déroutante pour Alec.

-En Russie puis on a fait un tour en Chine. C'était amusant à cette époque. Mais rien ne vaut le confort d'un château français. Allez suis-moi la visite n'est pas finie !

Toute la nuit, Magnus et Alec visitèrent chaque pièce. La dernière pièce à visiter fut la chambre noire, celle de Magnus à une époque. Le reste de la nuit fut passionnelle, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à ce que les femmes de ménages fassent du bruit à chaque étage, signe que la nuit était terminée. Un portail fut érigé jusqu'à chez le sorcier puis le couple s'endormit paisiblement jusqu'au milieu de la matinée.

-Magnus, libère mon frère tout de suite ou j'entre peu importe votre tenue ! hurla Isabelle à travers la porte de l'appartement.

Le chasseur d'ombre se rhabilla en soupirant. Il allait finir par détester sa famille s'il ne pouvait pas dormir huit heure d'affilé !

-Bon sang Isa qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

-C'est ce délire ? Pourquoi Jace m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour rédiger une lettre ensemble à l'Enclave ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit Alec avec exaspération. Tu veux bien me laisser au moins prendre un café avant de me questionner comme si tu étais la nouvelle Inquisitrice ?

-Non. En route. Magnus, on se voit plus tard, Simon voudrait que tu viennes le voir dans la soirée.

Isabelle prit la main de son frère et le força à quitter l'appartement. La voiture de Simon attendait en bas, visiblement Alec était attendu de toute urgence.

-Café et petit gâteau au chocolat, sourit Clary quand il ouvrit la porte arrière.

-Déjà debout la marmotte ? s'étonna Alec.

-Avec le raffut que faisaient ta mère et Jace en discutant, personne n'a pu dormir. Alors comme ça tu mijotes quelque chose avec Jace ?

-N'importe quoi. Vous allez arrêter avec vos commérages de grand-mère les filles ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais très bien que vous communiquez sans parler et que vous adorez parler sur nous tous. C'est quoi la nouvelle rumeur cette fois ?

-Clary a parié que vous cherchez les ennuies aux loups sachant que Maia est trop faible pour vous botter les fesses et Isabelle pense que vous avez fait une connerie.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, sourit Alec soulagé que personne ne sache la vérité.

-Et toi Simon tu as parié quoi ?

-Je ne parie pas, se défendit le conducteur.

-Je te connais, je sais que tu paries avec les filles sur pleins de chose, comme la fois où le chat de Magnus a mangé de la glace et a été malade toute la nuit. Vous avez pariés sur qui allait péter un câble entre Magnus et moi. Manque de chance pour vous on a été plus inquiet qu'énervé. Donc je te repose la question une dernière fois, tu as parié quoi ?

-Que vous mijotez quelque chose contre nous tous.

-C'est tellement notre genre ça, soupira Alec.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ton genre mais c'est celui de Jace, intervint Isabelle.

-Elle n'a pas tord.

Alec se tourna vers Clary, surpris qu'elle ne prenne pas sa défense.

-Quoi, c'est la vérité ! Jace adore faire des plans. Quelqu'un était au courant de son départ ? Quelqu'un savait qu'on allait passer plusieurs jours chez Luke avant que ma chère Isabelle nous traque ?

-Bon vous avez peut-être raison mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Jace et moi faisons quelque chose contre vous. On arrive bientôt ? Je dois m'entretenir en privé avec mon parabatai.

-C'est ça fait le malin ! En attendant tu sais que maman est a deux doigts de t'étrangler ?

-On sait bien qu'elle ne me fera rien car je suis son préféré, pavana le fils Lightwood.

-Son préféré c'est Jace pas toi. Tu pourrais partir à l'autre bout du monde qu'elle ne le remarquerait même pas, pareil pour moi, alors que si Jace quittait l'Institut juste pour allait faire des courses sans lui dire, elle paniquerait totalement.

-Tu exagères Isa, maman nous aime.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire !

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans vos chamailleries mais on est arrivé à l'Institut, annonça Simon. Allez sortez de là que j'aille me garer, je vous rejoins en haut.

Alec ne se retourna pas pour voir si on le suivait, si Jace le cherchait, il serait dans la salle de musique. Parce que c'était toujours là qu'ils se donnaient secrètement rendez-vous depuis toujours. Il n'y avait pas de musique qui raisonnait dans les murs, pas de dispute non plus, c'était bien calme. Il entendit sa mère discuter avec quelqu'un, il crut reconnaitre la voix de Maia mais il n'était pas sûr, après tout il ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans sa vie !

-Jace ! appela-t-il.

Le blond sortit sa tête de la salle de musique, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es disputé avec maman ?

Jace referma la porte derrière Alec.

-Oh oui, elle pense qu'on prépare encore un mauvais plan et n'a pas confiance en nous. Elle veut que Clary et toi restaient ici pou que les deux duos soient cassés.

-Parce que les filles prévoient quelque chose de leur côté ?

-C'est ce que croit Maryse, soupira Jace. Bon alors on l'a fait cette lettre à l'Enclave ?

-Je te signale que notre adorable soeur est venue me chercher chez Magnus pour ça alors que j'aurais pu dormir ! Mais toi tu as dormi cette nuit ?

-Non.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait une nuit complète ? Se soucia Alec.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à cette lettre. Tu devrais l'écrire en expliquant que nous voulons faire du repérage avec les remplaçants.

-Tu es plus doué avec les mots, tu devrais le faire.

-Justement Alec, si la lettre est trop bien tournée, ils vont se douter que je suis mêlé à ça et ne seront pas contents. Allez prends une feuille et note ce qui te vient par la tête.

Alec se rappela le plan prévu : observation, explication, démonstration. Avec un peu de chance il écrirait quelque chose de convainquant. dix minutes de piano plus tard, il releva la tête. Il donna son brouillon au blond.

-En raison du nouveau nid de vampire blablabla... demande permission blablabla... observer la menace blablabla... collecter des informations blablabla... Expliquer les points sensibles blablabla... Rapport précis et complet blablabla... Besoin de Jace Herondale mon parabatai blablabla...

Jace releva la tête, et sourit.

-Tu rajoutes bien qu'on le fait dans le but de renforcer la sécurité de la ville car nous sentons la menace du nouveau groupe de vampire et c'est bon.

Alec s'exécuta avec application et un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la nouvelle était rédigée, prête à être envoyée.

"Madame l'Inquisitrice, l'Enclave respecté et bien aimé,

Par cette présente lettre, je vous fais part d'une demande expressive.

En raison du très récent nouveau nid de vampire implanté dans New-York, la sécurité des habitants de la ville ainsi que celle des créatures obscures semblent menacées. Comme expliqué dans le rapport de ma mère, responsable de l'Institut, nous avons découvert que ce nid dirigé par des vampires inconnus jusque là semble comploter avec les fées. En effet, lors de plusieurs nuits d'observation, nous avons fait la découverte d'une alliance entre la Reine de la Cour des Lumières et le chef du nid.

En cette raison, je demande la permission de rester quelques jours de plus à l'Institut afin de renforcer la sécurité. Je pourrais mieux observer la menace et aider les auxiliaires envoyés pour nous remplacer. Grâce à ma présence, nous pourrons renforcer et collecter des informations. Le groupe de vampire est trop calme ces derniers jours, peut-être nous ont-ils repéré ? En postant de nouveau chasseurs d'ombres, nous aurons la possibilité de collecter des informations nouvelles et importantes pour l'intervention à venir. Toutefois, les auxiliaires auront besoin de ma présence pour leur expliquer les points sensibles ainsi que les meilleurs postes d'observations. Une description physique sera également transmise pour permettre une filature plus efficace.

Un rapport précis et complet vous sera évidemment transmis dès mon arrivé à Alicante.

Je vous demande la faveur de laisser Jace Herondale avec moi. Etant le meilleur chasseur d'ombre de la ville et également mon parabatai, nous serons plus efficace ensemble en cas de danger.

Je vous prie de croire en la sincérité de mes respects pour vous et pour l'Enclave.

Que l'Ange veille sur vous,

Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

-C'est bien. Tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais également le meilleur chasseur d'ombre de notre génération voir le meilleur tout court mais bon c'est déjà ça.

-Ton humilité n'a d'égale que ton imbécilité, soupira Alec.

-Ta jalousie transpire de chaque pore de ton corps Alec. Allez va donner cette lettre à ta mère qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne fait ça que dans le seul but de servir l'Enclave.

-Tu sais que tu es loin de ressembler à un ange même avec ta bouche en coeur ?

-Ta jalousie te tuera mon pauvre. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu être blond !

Alec voulut attraper son meilleur ami pour lui faire passer l'envie de faire l'imbécile mais il galopa à travers le couloir.

-Tu cours comme une gazelle espèce de nana !

-Et toi tu es aussi lent qu'un Junk boiteux ! hurla Jace.

Alec bondit sur ses jambes et atterrit sur le dos du blond qui tomba sous le poids du brun.

-Enfoiré !

-Mais oui ma petite gazelle, tu as perdu.

Jace essaya de se dégager en rampant mais Alec lui fit une prise de soumission qui fit hurler Jace plus de rage que de douleur.

-Quand je dis qu'ils ont cinq ans d'âge mental, soupira Isabelle qui déboucha d'un angle.

Clary se tenait à côté d'elle, les lèves pincées pour ne pas rire. Jace plongea son regard dans le sien et cessa immédiatement de remuer comme hypnotisé par la rousse.

-Manque de sexe, toussa faussement Alec.

-Ta gueule, répondit le blond en s'extirpant de la prise.

-Vous faisiez quoi dans cette position ?

-Tu connais pas le kamasutra ? C'est étonnant quand on te connait, sourit Jace.

Pour une fois, se fut Clary qui rougit d'une joute verbale entre le blond et la brune.

-Très drôle ta façon de ne pas répondre Jace, non franchement vous faisiez quoi ?

-Rien. Allez Alec on a des affaires de grand à régler.

Le blond proposa sa main pour aider son partenaire à se relever, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Maryse. La responsable de l'Institut fut un peu plus convaincue en lisant la lettre destinée à l'Enclave mais gardait un doute de cette histoire.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise, soupira-t-elle.

-On a passé l'âge des bêtises Maryse, répondit Jace.

-Vraiment ? rit Maryse. Pourtant il n'y a pas longtemps, les vampires m'ont dit que tu avais encore emprunté une de leur moto.

-Je l'ai rendu ! En plus Louis était d'accord pour me la prêter.

-Oui car tu l'as menacé d'eau bénite.

-C'est sa parole de tueur contre celle d'un chasseur irréprochable.

Cette fois se fut Alec qui rit aux éclats. Jace irréprochable ? C'était la meilleure blague de la journée !

-Bon très bien, je me charge de cette lettre. Vaquez à vos occupations pour la journée.

Les deux hommes allaient quitter le bureau de Maryse quand elle reprit la parole.

-Puisque vous vous souciez tant de la sécurité de New-York, vous serez de surveillance chaque nuit jusqu'à votre arrivé à Idris et je veux une page de rapport par nuit de surveillance et par personne.

-Génial, marmonna Jace qui détestait les rapports.

Les premiers jours passèrent très vite puisque Alec partageait son temps entre ses nuits de surveillance avec Jace, qui consistaient surtout à regarder le ciel étoilé et à suivre parfois un vampire ou deux en se cachant grâce à la rune d'invisibilité, passer la matinée avec Magnus, puis retourner à l'Institut dormir et ainsi de suite. Après presque une semaine de journée intense, la réponse de l'Enclave arriva, rendue en mains propre par Maryse.

-Alec, ta réponse est arrivée. Il y a une lettre pour Jace. Où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre de Clary pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Il y a un problème entre eux ?

-Non je ne pense pas, je sais juste qu'elle ferme toujours sa porte à clé avant de partir de l'Institut. Je pense que c'est pour ne rien oublier d'important.

-Cette fausse couche les a vraiment éloigné, ça me fait de la peine pour eux.

Une silence gênant s'installa. La mort d'un enfant détruisait toujours un couple, la preuve avec Max.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une lettre pour lui.

Elle lui tendit la seconde enveloppe, Alec décida d'attendre son parabatai pour ouvrir la sienne. Un éclat de voix entre Jace et Clary raisonna à travers la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre d'Alec.

-Tu me quittes c'est ça ? hurla Clary.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Clary. Tu m'as demandé de l'air, je te rends ton espace vital, c'est tout.

-C'est ça ! Tu prends toujours la fuite, c'est ta spécialité ! Tu te rappelles quand Valentin nous a fait croire que tu étais son fils, tu as voulu fuir avec lui. J'ai dû hurler ton nom pour que tu restes mais au final tu as quand même fuis ! Maintenant que nous avons perdu Sam, tu recommences !

Un bruit sourd répondit à Clary, la rage émergée de chaque pore d'Alec pourtant ce n'était pas la sienne.

-Ne dis jamais que je prends la fuite devant la mort de notre enfant Clary ! répondit froidement Jace. C'est moi qui vais le voir tous les jours, c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de demander à tes parents de venir. C'est moi qui t'ai vu sombrer dans le néant !

La douleur émotionnelle que Jace ressentait à cet instant donna les larmes aux yeux à Alec.

-Non Clary c'est bon. Tes excuses j'en ai assez.

Une porte claqua, des talons raisonnèrent sur le marbre, des petits sanglots se firent entendre. Un couple qui se déchirait, deux personnes qui souffraient. Alec sentit l'effort que Jace produisait pour se calmer, pourtant quand le blond vint dans la chambre d'Alec, il semblait très calme.

-On a reçu la réponse de l'Enclave.

-Et donc ?

-Toi aussi tu as une lettre.

Chacun lu sa lettre, Alec appréhendait un peu la réponse.

"Cher Alexander,

Votre initiative nous a agréablement surpris. Bien que votre famille soit connue pour sa grande dévotion à la protection des terrestres, nous sommes étonnés de voir que vous êtes prêts à sacrifier quelques jours de repos pour la sécurité de New-York.

Il est évident que les auxiliaires envoyés dès demain auront besoin d'aide les premiers jours. C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous accorde un délai de trois jours pour assurer un interim en attendant le plein remplacement de votre Institut.

Nous savons que séparer un duo de parabatai par force est totalement irresponsable, Jace Herondale restera donc avec vous.

Il est évident que nous attenderons un rapport devant l'Enclave dès votre arrivé à Alicante.

En attendant votre venu chez nous, que l'Ange veille sur vous.

Jia Penhallow."

-On peut rester, résuma Alec. Que dit ta lettre ?

-C'est une proposition pour une nouvelle mission de plusieurs mois en Roumanie. Je pourrais partir avant la fin de l'été et retrouver ma vie d'avant si je le souhaite.

-Qui t'écrit ?

-André Merryweather, nouveau responsable des unités d'élites.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas Alec. J'aime vivre ici mais avec les tensions entre Clary et moi, j'ai envie de partir sans me retourner.

Sentant la douleur de son parabatai, Jace se rattrapa.

-Tu pourrais venir aussi, ce n'est que quelques mois et puis tu te marieras à notre retour.

-Tu veux encore fuir au lieu d'affronter ta douleur. Écoute, on a plusieurs jours rien que nous deux pour en parler, pour l'instant on va devoir annoncer à tout le monde qu'on reste ici sans eux et faire semblant que ça nous peine !

-Je suis un excellent comédien, ça passera tout seul si tu me laisses faire.

-J'ai totalement confiance en toi Jace !

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus autant qu'à moi ! En tout cas vous allez avoir beaucoup de moment avec Jace & Alec il y aura encore un chapitre rien qu'eux la semaine prochaine. **

**Comme toujours, une review = Un extrait !**

 **J'espère que vous passerez une très belle semaine ensoillée, profitez du soleil mais n'oubliez pas la crème solaire.**

 **Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim.**


	24. 24- Give You Hell - All American Reject

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de publier samedi et non vendredi mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans les mails, la tour de mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme. Donc je n'avais plus du tout d'ordinateur et publier avec ma tablette n'est pas évident ! Hier ma mère m'a donc offert ce magnifique nouveau pc portable pour mon anniversaire qui arrive le 14 aout (et oui ça approche) parce qu'elle avait pitié de mon regard de chien battu.**

 **Merci aux filles qui m'ont demandé des nouvelles de mon bras, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je fais bien attention de ne pas forcer de trop et j'ai même repris le sport ! Par l'Ange, ce que ça m'avait manqué un ordinateur portable !**

 **Dites, vous jouez à pokemon go ? parce que moi j'arrête pas ! Dès que j'ai un manque d'inspiration, je mets mes baskets et hop je vais faire quelques kilomètres. Et ben, ça m'aide beaucoup car j'arrive à prendre du recul sur mes persos et j'avance beaucoup plus rapidement !**

 **Racontage de vie : devinez quoi ? Mes conn**ds de voisins déménagent en ce moment même. Histoire de faire chier un maximum les autres, ils ont fait venir le camion à 2h du matin. A 5h ils ont décidé de chanter dans les escaliers juste au niveau de ma porte (oui oui je vous jure...). A 7h ils ont commencé à démonter les meubles. A 9h ils ont fait tomber ces meubles dans escaliers. Et actuellement un premier camion vient de partir. Croyez-le ou non mais nous (ma famille & les autres voisins) on s'est tous serrer la main. Après 1 an de pétition, une bagarre, des dizaines d'insultes par jour, des menaces de mort de leur part sur mon chien (les malades...), ils partent enfin. C'est une belle victoire pour la tribu Alouqua ! (Faut dire que c'était toujours à moi d'aller les calmer à 2h du matin) **

**Je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec ma vie et je vous laisse en compagnie de Alec !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre :** **Give You Hell - All American Reject**

* * *

Chapitre 24

-Je me demandais quand est-ce-que tu allais rentrer ! On doit encore faire nos bagages pour partir demain dans l'après-midi, s'anima Magnus.  
-Justement je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'Enclave. Je dois rester pour assurer un intérim jusqu'à ce que les auxiliaires soient totalement aptes à prendre la relève.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. C'est toi qui en as fait la demande ou pas ?  
-Oui, avoua Alec.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
Magnus arrêta d'empiler des vêtements dans une énorme valise, visiblement contrarié.  
-Une des raisons est le bien-être de Jace. Il a reçu une proposition de mission et hésite à partir loin de nous.  
-La raison de son hésitation c'est Clary je suppose, soupira Magnus.  
-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi d'entendre qu'il est prêt à partir à nouveau si longtemps. Ça me fait peur de le perdre encore une fois, cette fois je n'y survivrais pas.  
Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras, totalement conscient de la douleur que ressentait son amoureux.  
-Je comprends et l'autre raison c'est quoi ?  
-Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant mais je te promets que tu le sauras assez tôt.  
Magnus posa une main sur la nuque du chasseur dans un geste qui pouvait paraître tendre, mais Alec n'était pas dupe.  
-N'essaye pas de lire dans mes pensés, mes boucliers sont puissants.  
Magnus soupira avant de se remettre à faire des paquets.  
-Tu sais combien de temps tu dois rester à New-York ?  
-Trois jours, juste trois jours et je serais avec toi.  
Un petit sourire triste envahit le visage de Magnus, Alec savait que ce n'était que de la comédie, il avait fini par reconnaître les vrais émotions de Magnus.  
-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi ton air faussement triste ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir quitter l'appartement en même temps que toi car je vais rester à l'Institut histoire d'être plus efficace.  
-Tu sais que ton plan ressemble beaucoup à un enterrement de vie de garçon secret ?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, s'offusqua Alec.  
-Oh chéri voyons, on sait très bien que Jace ira faire la fête durant cette période. Je suis même certain que c'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à rester avec toi.  
-Non je pense que c'est pour s'éloigner de Clary. Ils se sont disputés assez violemment ce midi quand Jace est allé récupérer ses affaires de la chambre de Clary.  
-En même temps ça sonne comme une rupture pour elle. Elle est malheureuse la pauvre, elle perd Tobias, elle perd son enfant qu'elle n'a pas connu. Maintenant elle perd Jace petit à petit.  
-C'est plutôt le contraire ! Tu sais qu'elle l'a accusé de ne rien ressentir ? Elle pense que Jace ne souffre pas et pourtant chaque nuit je peux ressentir sa douleur, j'ai l'impression de crever à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi il rêve mais c'est douloureux en tout cas. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour l'aider.  
Magnus sembla réfléchir, le doigt posé sur sa bouche.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait à Clary pour aller mieux ?  
Alec secoua la tête.  
-Un chiot.  
-Les problèmes ne se résoudent pas simplement grâce à un animal !  
-Tu serais surpris du nombre de fois que j'ai eu besoin de président Miaou* pour aller mieux !  
-Oh ce n'est pas pareil, Clary est différente de toi. Elle n'est pas gaga des animaux, elle avait du mal à apprécier Church comme nous tous ! Il n'y a que Jace qui aimait bien ce maudit chat.  
-C'est normal, Jace est un Herondale. Maintenant ça me parait plus logique.  
-Comment ça ? C'est quoi le rapport entre les Herondale et Church ?  
-Tu sais que ce chat devait être sacrifié dans un sortilège d'invocation ?  
Alec fut surpris d'entendre cette histoire, il avait toujours connu ce chat à mauvais caractère et toujours grincheux.  
-Donc au moment de se faire tuer, James Carstairs l'a sauvé. C'était son chat de base. James était le parabatai de Will Herondale. Et au fil du temps je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'aimait que les Herondale et les Carstairs. D'ailleurs il est parti avec frère Zachariah n'est-ce-pas ?  
Alec approuva.  
-C'est l'ancien James Carstairs. Il est devenu un frère sans que personne, de vivant du moins, ne sache pourquoi.  
Magnus semblait triste de parler de ces hommes. Ils devaient être amis à une époque car Alec se rappela que son futur mari avait vécu à Londres quelques temps avant de venir à New-York.  
-Donc le rapport avec les animaux et Clary c'est quoi ?  
-Clary est comme un petit colibris apeuré. Elle combat ses semblables pour se protéger quand elle sent un danger. Parfois le danger est physique, comme lors de la guerre, parfois émotionnel comme la perte d'un enfant. Clary sait gérer le danger physique et émotionnel mais quand il s'agit d'un danger qui touche son coeur, un danger se nommant Jace Herondale, comment peut-elle réagir ?  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Clary a peur qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se détacher de Jace. Elle sait qu'il repartira un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu ne le vois pas car tu es trop proche de lui, tu sens son amour pour vous, mais Clary observe beaucoup ton parabatai. Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué ses regards perdus sur le paysage, son sourire quand il parle de ses batailles et ses voyages.  
-Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
-Elle me l'a dit. Clary pense que la perte de leur fils a été le déclencheur de son envie de repartir.  
-C'est ridicule, protesta Alec en traversant la pièce.  
Il prit le minuscule chat dans ses bras et le caressa doucement. Les ronronnements du félin apaisaient le chasseur.  
-Tu as trois jours pour arranger les choses dans l'esprit de Jace, sinon il partira. Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner des conseils pour ça. Tu connais Jace et tu sais ce dont il a besoin.  
Alec en était bien conscient mais avait-il envie de se prendre la tête avec Jace alors que leur relation s'améliorait à peine ?  
-Les auxiliaires arrivent quand ?  
-Demain matin. Il y aura Marc Safar et son fils pour diriger les opérations ainsi que des nouveaux chasseurs. C'est l'occasion pour Simon de rencontrer d'autre nouveau chasseur.  
-Oui et une fois que nous serons partis, vous aurez tout le temps pour vous amuser.  
-On ne va pas s'amuser ! protesta Alec pour la forme.  
-Oh on sait très bien qu'une fois que le chat sera parti, les petites souris vont danser. La bagarre pour vous c'est l'équivalent d'un bon moment entre amis.  
Alec sourit. Magnus n'avait pas tord, Alec et Jace aimaient se battre, ensemble ou contre des démons. Une bonne journée devait toujours comprendre une petite bagarre.  
-A quoi bon être un chasseur d'ombre si on ne peut pas se battre ?  
-Et dire que la plus part des terrestres prennent les anges pour des petits être doux et affectueux.  
-Mais je suis doux et affectueux !  
Alec attrapa son sorcier par le col de sa chemise sans manche et l'embrassa sauvagement.  
-C'est bien ce que je disais, brutal et froid. Tu fais un piètre ange.  
-Je ne suis pas un ange mon amour, mais un Nephilim.  
Alec arracha la chemise du sorcier, faisant voler les boutons dans toute leur chambre. Magnus baissa les rideaux aux fenêtres et retourna la situation. Alec se retrouva en dessous, complètement pris au piège par Magnus. Le sorcier mordilla le lobe d'oreille d'Alec, un endroit particulièrement sensible chez le chasseur, puis fit glisser sa langue en dessous, l'un des points les plus érogènes du corps humain. Des frissons parcouraient la peau sensible du chasseur. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas à lui de se retrouver encore prisonnier du regard envoutant de Magnus. D'un coup de force, Alec les firent rouler et il se retrouva au dessus du sorcier. Il sourit, fière de son petit coup de génie, avant d'embrasser le sorcier. Rien n'était plus délicieux que ses lèvres, sa peau avait l'odeur des épices de son pays natal. Alec dévora avec gourmandise la peau sucrée salée de Magnus, lui donnant tellement de plaisir qu'il en gémissait. Lentement Alec glissa sur la clavicule de son futur mari. Son souffle chaud chatouillait Magnus qui remuait dans tous les sens. En un instant, il avait perdu la raison. Si au départ cette séance n'était qu'un petit baiser et de la taquinerie, elle avait viré vers à quelque chose de beaucoup plus érotique. La langue presque brulante d'Alec tourna autour du mamelon du sorcier dans un râle gras de celui-ci. Alec, pratiquement allongé sur lui, pouvait sentir une bosse se former au niveau de l'entrejambe. Le torse imberbe du sorcier offrait un terrain de jeu idéal pour Alec, il n'était peut-être pas aussi dessiné que celui des chasseurs d'ombre mais il était parfait aux yeux d'Alec. Il embrassa la ligne invisible entre les pectoraux et le nombril puis refit le chemin inverse avec sa langue, laissant une très fine trace de salive. Sa langue plongea vers le nombril percé et joua un moment avec . C'était tellement jouissif d'entendre Magnus soupirer de plaisir. Alec pouvait presque sentir la magie tout autour d'eux, comme à chaque fois que le sorcier et lui s'adonnaient au plaisir charnel. C'était électrisant, Alec ressentait chaque émotion de Magnus comme si elles étaient les siennes. C'était tellement plus fort que le lien qu'il partageait avec Jace. Merde ! Pourquoi pensait-il à son parabatai maintenant ? Alec se concentra à nouveau sur Magnus et posa les mains de chaque côté des hanches, dans un geste purement possessif, presque primitif. Alec défit le boutons du short en jean blanc de Magnus, il l'avait fait fantasmer dès qu'il l'avait vu. Un fine ligne de poil se révéla du bas du ventre de Magnus jusqu'à un endroit encore inaccessible pour les yeux du chasseur. Le short glissa lentement sur les jambes de Magnus, une torture pour lui qui avait envie d'Alec depuis plusieurs longues minutes.  
-Alec, supplia-t-il.  
Un rire lascif sortit de la gorge du maître de la situation. Le short tomba hors du lit, quelque part entre les draps roulés en boule et la chemise déchirée du sorcier. Alec dévora des yeux le corps quasi dénudé de son amant, le plus beau corps à ses yeux, avant de savourer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Magnus. Le baiser se fit court, Alec voulant passer à autre chose. A quel moment le boxer blanc fut retiré ? Alec ne le sut pas. Il était comme pris de frénésie. La magie étant partout dans la pièce, ça ne l'aidait pas à se ressaisir. Mais Alec aimait ça, il aimait quand il perdait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Comme si Magnus avait fait de lui un pantin de chair et d'os. Alec prit le membre fièrement dressé de Magnus dans sa main et étala le liquide pré séminal avec son pouce. Il lécha son doigt goulument en fixant Magnus de ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Le sorcier se mordit la lèvre, encore plus excité par cette vision érotique. Alec sentait le membre dur trésauter dans sa main, il entama un long mouvement vertical, lent et tortueux pour Magnus qui gigotait sous lui. Le chasseur d'ombre adorait donner du plaisir au sorcier peut-être parce que le voir si humain lui réchauffait le coeur, peut-être parce que le sorcier serait le seul qu'il aimerait à ce point et de cette manière ? Alec fit baisser sa main pour prendre le sexe de Magnus dans sa bouche, le titillant avec la langue, récoltant la perle de sperme qui s'échappait. Magnus eut un râle puissant quand Alec prolongea le mouvement de sa bouche avec sa main. De l'autre main, Alec massa les bourses sensibles du sorcier, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.  
-Alec...je...Alec, balbutia Magnus.  
Le chasseur d'ombre, bien déterminer à envoyer Magnus au septième découvrit légèrement ses dents pour râper doucement la peau très fine du phallus, sachant que le sorcier ne résisterait pas à cette divine torture. Quelques mouvements de la main et un tour de langue plus tard, Magnus se relâcha dans la bouche du brun.  
-Alec c'était...  
-Intense, répondit ledit Alec.  
-Je n'arrive jamais à contrôler la magie quand je fais l'amour avec toi. Tu es bien le premier qui arrive à me faire autant d'effet.  
-C'est parce que tu m'aimes, ricana bêtement Alec.  
Magnus donna un baiser à son amant, se goutant au passage, et lui posa la tête sur son torse. C'était fou comme leur relation était parfaite aux yeux du chasseur. Si elle avait été repoussé dans un premier temps, douloureuse, incertaine puis redoutée, aujourd'hui Alec ne se voyait pas vivre sans Magnus. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait offrir une bague à Magnus, lui montrer qu'il était fière d'être son futur mari.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Demanda le rêveur avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je te rends la pareille.  
Magnus utilisa sa magie pour retirer les vêtements de son amoureux.  
-C'est de la triche ! protesta Alec.  
-Tais-toi et profite des sensations amour.Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Alec fut presque viré de l'appartement de Magnus à coup de chatouille et de menace de coloration de cheveux en rose.  
-N'oublie pas d'embrasser Clary pour moi.  
-Oui oui c'est ça !  
Alec rentra chez lui rapidement, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir passé un moment intime avec son futur mari. L'avantage de ne pas passer tout leur temps ensemble c'était qu'ils avaient des retrouvailles passionnées tous les jours. Une idée germa dans la tête du chasseur le long du chemin vers l'Institut. Et si c'était ça le problème ? Trop de temps ensemble tuait le couple de Clary et Jace petit à petit ! Et s'ils se retrouvaient tout simplement après leur séparation de trois jours entiers ? C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il retrouva son parabatai dans un couloir entre la salle de musique et la bibliothèque.  
-Alors comment a réagi Magnus ?  
Le sourire salace d'Alec fit grimacer Jace.  
-Non en fait, je ne veux pas savoir.  
-Comment a réagi Clary ?  
-Un haussement d'épaule et un "amusez-vous bien", grimaça Jace.  
-Et si on faisait un petit dîner tous les six ce soir ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour annoncer notre départ retardé à Isa dans un lieu public et éviter un raz de marée de fureur !  
Jace éclat de rire et frappa dans la main de son ami. C'était la meilleure à faire pour ne pas que sa soeur explose de colère. Isabelle aller à Idris sans son frère ? C'était comme demander à un aveugle de marcher sans sa canne. Ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre pour vivre, comme des jumeaux. Alec était plus dépendant que sa soeur mais il avait l'habitude des regards plus hostiles chez les traditionalistes. Et puis malgré son apparence de dur à cuir, Isabelle était une petite fille fragile et effrayé à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un. La brune penserait sûrement que son frère l'abandonnerait et c'est pour ça qu'elle ferait une crise. Alec alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour Idris. Tee shirt noir, pantalon noir, chaussure noire. Alec profiterait de son séjour pour s'acheter un nouvel arc ou une nouvelle tenue de combat, la sienne commençait à être usée. Alec retira ses bottines inconfortable par cette chaleur et s'allongea sur son lit fait au carré. L'air chaud du mois de juin caressa le visage fatigué d'Alec et il s'endormit avant de s'en rendre compte. Une douce caresse tira Alec d'un rêve au bord d'un lac d'argent.  
-Debout petite marmotte, on va aller manger.  
La voix espiègle du grand sorcier de Brooklyn paressait très lointaine au chasseur qui se sentait appelé par les ténèbres.  
-Alexander, je croyais que tu avais prévu un dîner entre nous tous ?  
Les doigts de Magnus plongèrent dans la chevelure noire du chasseur.  
-Il faut que je les coupe, marmonna Alec.  
-Moi j'aime bien.  
-C'est pas pratique pour l'arc.  
Avec le peu de volonté qui restait à Alec en ce début de soirée, il se releva du lit.  
-Comment tu sais que j'avais prévu un dîner ?  
-J'ai croisé Jace à Central Park. Il m'a dit que tu dormais dans ta chambre et que nous avions tous rendez-vous chez Taki dans exactement vingt minutes.  
Alec remarquant que l'air s'était rafraîchit durant sa sieste, il enfila un tee shirt noir à manche longue et prit sa veste en velour de la même couleur. Maryse les croisa près de l'ascenseur.  
-Vous sortez ?  
-On mange tous chez Taki, tu veux venir ?  
-Non je dois régler les derniers détails avant notre départ. N'oubliez pas Jace et toi que vous avez de la surveillance ce soir !  
-Comme si on pouvait oublier ça.  
Maryse laissa le couple quitter l'ascenseur. Après tout cette punition, ce n'était que pour embêter ces fils !  
-Ah enfin ! Fit toute la table.  
-On pensait que vous alliez oublier notre dîner, sourit Clary.  
-Ça aurait été le comble sachant que c'est Alec qui l'a organisé, se moqua Jace.  
-Je n'ai rien organisé du tout, je n'ai fait que proposer de manger tous ensemble puis j'ai préparé mes affaires jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Menteur, comme si on ne t'as pas entendu ronfler toute l'après-midi, répondit Isabelle avec un grand sourire.  
-Arrête de faire ta peste Isabelle, Alec et moi on passe nos soirées et nos nuits à patrouiller pendant que vous dormez tranquillement toi et Clary. Alors excuse-nous d'être fatigués.  
-Pourquoi vous devez patrouiller toutes les nuits ? Demanda la petite rousse.  
Clary était en face d'Alec, il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard vert.  
-Rien de grave. On surveille juste le nid de vampire ou on en suit un dès qu'il sort de leur immeuble.  
-C'est une punition, expliqua Alec.  
-Vous avez fait quoi encore ? Soupira Isabelle.  
Les deux chasseurs d'ombres se regardèrent un instant. Qui allait oser parler de leur départ retardé ?  
-Et bien en réalité Maryse est contrariée, commença Jace.  
-On a décidé de partir un peu plus tard que vous, le coupa Alec.  
-Quoi ? Hurla Isabelle.  
-On veut assurer l'intérim. On ne peut pas laisser des novices alors qu'une menace est peut être au dessus de nous !  
-Mais bien sûr Jace, on va croire que tu fais ça pour le bien de notre ville.  
-Que veux-tu Isa, j'ai un grand coeur.  
-Je ne te crois pas, lâcha Clary.  
Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le groupe.  
-Et si on commandait ? Proposa Simon.  
-Explique moi pourquoi tu ne me crois pas.  
Le regard que Clary lança à Jace fit froid dans le dos à Alec.  
-Si c'était vraiment la seule raison tu m'aurais proposé de venir avec toi.  
-Tu as besoin de prendre l'air c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas proposé.  
-Est-ce que je dois ressortir mon carnet de compte pour les points ? Demanda ironiquement Magnus.  
-Non c'est bon on réglera ça plus tard entre nous.  
Sans se defaire de son sourire arrogant, Jace se tourna vers Clary.  
-Parce qu'il a un "nous" ?  
Clary usa de toute sa force pour garder son sang-froid.  
-Tu as raison Jace autant en rester là toi et moi. On a plus rien à se dire. Simon tu veux bien échanger de place avec moi ?  
Le beau-frère d'Alec accepta et un nouveau plan de table se constitua afin que les deux fauves ne se jettent pas dessus pendant le repas. Jace se retrouva à coté d'Alec et en face de Simon. Clary fut mise sur le côté, en face de Magnus et à côté de son parabatai. La tension était palpable autour de la table quand Amael, la nouvelle serveuse du restaurant arriva. C'était un vampire au vu de sa posture gracieuse, Alec remarqua le tatouage dans le cou qu'elle avait.  
-C'est joli ce signe c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ça te regarde pas sale chasseur d'ombre, cracha-t-elle.  
-Oh une bébé vampire rebelle c'est mignon, la charia Magnus.  
-Et toi le sorcier, tu devrais avoir honte de trainer avec des gens comme eux.  
-Je ne fais pas que trainer avec eux, je vais en épouser un.  
Magnus roula une pelle monumentale à Alec, lui donnant le vertige au passage.  
-C'est répugnant de voir les races se mélanger.  
Amael disparut derrière une porte réservée au personnel et fut remplacée par un jeune homme à la peau légère bleutée.  
-Farry, sourit Magnus. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des heures supplémentaires.  
-J'ai pas le droit de m'exercer sans l'accord de l'Institut de New-York et je ne suis pas assez formé pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de manger comme tout le monde.  
-Oui c'est vrai. On devrait créer un genre de collège pour sorcier, comme ça les plus doués d'entre nous pourrait vous donner des cours.  
-Et on appellerait ça Poudlard ? s'esclaffa Simon.  
Clary rit aux éclats, accompagnée du serveur de et Magnus, sous le regard perdu des chasseurs d'ombres.  
-Vous savez bien, le monde magique de Harry Potter ! les éclaircit Magnus.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, soupira Alec.  
-Le poster avec le garçon aux lunettes dans la chambre de Clary, celui à côté du lit.  
-Ah oui cette histoire de sept livres qu'elle peut dévorer en une semaine quand elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre, comprit Isabelle.  
-C'est pas cette histoire dont tu me parlais chaque soir pour m'endormir ? demanda timidement Jace.  
-Oui, fulmina Clary. Bon on commande, j'ai faim.  
-Je vous écoute, sourit Farry.  
Clary commanda une omelette végétarienne. Isabelle prit une assiette de pâte au crevette. Simon opta pour une pizza au poulet sans oignon car sa femme n'aimait pas l'odeur. Magnus choisit des brochettes de la mer. Alec hésita entre un croque-monsieur et une salade de chèvre et thon, il opta pour la salade.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, soupira Jace.  
-On a des quiches végétariennes, des salades composées, des lasagnes, énuméra le serveur.  
-Aller pour changer je vais prendre un hamburger avec des frites et du ketchup, sourit innocemment le blond.  
-Tu changeras jamais toi ! soupira Isabelle.  
-Je vous mets de l'eau avec tout ça ?  
Magnus sourit comme un diable.  
-Nous on va prendre des cocktails sauf la seule mineur et le conducteur, pour eux ça sera un verre de soda allégé.  
Le serveur s'effaça sans un bruit, Alec remarqua alors la queue pointue du sorcier novice.  
-Je peux boire de l'alcool !  
-Non tu es une enfant aux yeux de la Loi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec tes parents.  
-Comme si tu avais peur de ça, sourit Clary.  
-Et bien, j'ai peur de ta mère quand il s'agit de toi. Elle est complètement folle quand elle te croit en danger.  
-Je n'irais pas jusque là non plus. Disons qu'elle est un peu protectrice.  
-Dis la fille dont la mère est presque morte pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait un père psychopathe, railla Jace.  
-Tu n'aides pas Jace, soupira Alec en lui tapant l'épaule.  
-Bah quoi c'est la vérité, chuchota le blond en roulant ses yeux tristes.  
Alec comprit. Il comprit que le comportement de son parabatai était un bouclier contre les émotions qui risquaient de l'assaillir à tout moment. Simon essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant d'un livre qu'il venait de terminer, quelque chose sur les enquêtes policière qui semblait vraiment le passionner. Magnus fut le seul à être assez poli pour faire semblant de s'intéresser. Alec était concentré sur les émotions de Jace et Isabelle sur celle de Clary.  
-Donc en fait, je parle dans le vide c'est ça ?  
-Je ne dirais pas ça, sourit le sorcier. Je dirais plutôt que tu est comme Pocahontas, tu parles avec le vent.  
Alec vit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Jace, visiblement il comprenait cette moquerie. Clary aussi puisqu'elle rit en s'excusa au près de Simon, visiblement c'était assez méchant car le terrestre semblait vexé.  
-C'est une princesse indienne, expliqua-t-il rapidement.  
-Et elle parle avec vent ?  
-Disney en a fait une princesse dans un dessin animé, elle chante une chanson comme quoi elle change la couleur du vent. Et ça se produit toujours quand elle chante.  
-C'est une sorcière alors ou une fée.  
-Non c'est juste un dessin animé Alec, soupira Isabelle exaspérée. Comment tu fais pour être si éloigné de la vie terrestre alors qu'on en a un dans la famille ?  
-Peut-être parce que je suis plus Doctor Who que princesse Disney ? suggéra Simon.  
-C'est qui ça Doctor Who ? demanda le chasseur brun complètement perdu.  
-Un extraterrestre qui aide les terrestres, fit Clary amusée.  
-Doctor Who ? Je ne pense pas, il est trop intelligent pour que tu sois comme lui. Je dirais plus Joey de Friends à mes yeux.  
Cette fois Clary ne retenue pas son rire. Encore une fois la blague ne passa pas chez Simon.  
-Joey est un gentil copain un peu...Je ne sais pas comment on peut le décrire, rit Magnus.  
-Sympa et drôle malgré lui, sourit Clary.  
-Je dirais que Joey est surtout un abruti qu'on aime bien. Celui dont tout le monde se fout de sa gueule mais qui ne s'en rend pas compte, marmonna Simon.  
-C'est tout à fait toi ça, charria Jace.  
Les plats arrivèrent, mettant fin à la guerre visuelle entre le sorcier et l'apprenti chasseur d'ombre. Isabelle et Clary parlaient d'une future visite à Aline, la fille de Jia Penhallow, pariant sur le nom de sa prochaine conquête. Magnus paria qu'elle serait en compagnie d'une femme, il avait remarqué le regard qu'elle posait sur toutes les femmes, le même qu'il posait sur Alec. Le chasseur rougit, comme à chaque fois que le sorcier parlait de son désir pour lui, et se fit charier par Jace. Simon restait étrangement silencieux.  
-Hé Simon, chuchota Jace, je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Sans rancune mon pote ?  
Jace posa son coude sur la table pour que Simon lui tape dans la main, chose qu'il fit sans réfléchir, les deux hommes avaient fini par s'apprécier.  
-Je te mettrais une raclé quand je serais devenu chasseur d'ombre.  
-Rêve toujours mon pote.  
-Alec ? appela timidement Clary.  
-Oui ?  
Jace ne remarqua pas la voix faible de la petite rousse.  
-Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu avant mon départ ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Le repas finit sur une note plutôt apaisante quand Simon offrit une glace à tout le monde pour fêter le départ en vacance du groupe.  
-Ça nous fera des vacances de ne plus avoir à vous supporter !  
Le retour à l'Institut se fit dans une ambiance faussement heureuse. Isabelle avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Clary, Magnus avait un regard un peu triste du goût de son fiancé, Jace et Simon se lançaient des insultes pour plaisanter. Sauf que le corps de SImon était trop tendu pour être serein et que Jace était intérieurement dévasté. Magnus frissonna quand une brise chatouilla le groupe, Alec passa sa veste autour de ses épaules.  
-Mon chevalier servant, sourit doucement Magnus.  
-Un chevalier ténébreux alors.  
-Mais doux comme un agneau, se moqua tendrement Jace.  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut un tirage de langue puéril de son parabatai. Quand le groupe se posa dans la cuisine pour une dernière boisson tous ensemble avant que le duo de chasseur ne parte en surveillance, Maryse les rejoint.  
-Et ben, c'est pas la joie ici. Il s'est passé un drame ?  
-Trois fois rien. Magnus et Simon se sont disputés à propos de personnage imaginaire, on a annoncé que nous restons à New-York quelques jours de plus, Magnus a dit que la mère de Clary était à moitié folle. Isabelle a hurlé comme tout le temps. Et oh j'oubliais, Clary a officiellement rompu ce soir, récapitula Jace.  
-Quoi ?  
-Sinon, ton gendre, nous a gentiment offert une glace. La mienne au chocolat blanc était délicieuse.  
-Attends une seconde. Clary tu as vraiment fait ça ?  
-Oh ce n'est sans importance. La glace était plus importante, crois-moi.  
Le regard enragé que Jace envoyait à Clary la fit pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Alec la connaissait, la jeune chasseuse craqua devant tout le monde et s'enfuit de la cuisine.  
-T'es pitoyable Jace, cracha Isabelle.  
-Parce qu'elle n'a pas été dégueulasse en le quittant comme ça ? rétorqua Alec énervé par le comportement de sa soeur.  
-Tu sais à quel point elle a mal en ce moment ?  
-Et toi miss-je-sais-tout tu sais à quel point le coeur de Jace le fait souffrir ?  
-C'est lui le salop dans l'histoire, cracha la soeur d'Alec.  
-Non ce n'est pas lui. Les deux ont leurs tords, tu n'est pas objective.  
-Parce que toi tu es objectif peut-être ? Tu es son parabatai depuis huit ans ! rappela Isabelle.  
-Et toi tu te comportes comme une mère poule avec Clary depuis le début ! balança Alec en haussant les épaules.  
-Il faut bien la protéger ! se justifia Isabelle.  
-La protéger de quoi ? De Jace peut-être ? Il l'aime depuis le premier regard et crois-moi j'en ai crevé d'y assister !  
-De toute façon toute cette souffrance c'est la faute de Jace. S'il n'était pas parti comme un lâche au lieu d'affronter la vérité...  
-Dans c'est cas là on peut accuser Clary d'être tombée sous le charme de Jace ! s'emporta Alec à son tour.  
-C'est lui qui lui a fait le coup du beau goss blond.  
-Alors je devrais accuser Clary d'avoir été dans ce club ce soir là. On ne l'aurait jamais connu, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Simon, je n'aurais pas rencontré Magnus mais Clary et Jace ne serait pas malheureux.  
-STOP !  
Jace tapa du poing sur la table, enragé comme jamais. Il tremblait de colère, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler.  
-Vous vous entendez tous les deux ? demanda Maryse. On dirait deux enfants qui se disputent pour leur acteur préféré dans une série idiote.  
Les deux enfants Lightwood regardèrent leur mère d'un air coupable.  
-Oh ça ne marche plus sur moi ce regard depuis dix ans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes comme ça l'un envers l'autre dans une histoire qui ne vous regarde pas. Je suis vraiment triste pour votre rupture Jace, mais je ne prends pas part. Je peux essayer de comprendre que vous voulez protéger votre parabatai tous les deux mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer dans leur vie sentimentale. Vous faites plus de mal que de bien en agissant ainsi, les sermonna leur mère. J'ai honte de votre réaction.  
Comme des robots, Alec et Isabelle baissèrent la tête, se sentant mal d'être disputés devant leur conjoint comme s'ils avaient trois ans.  
-Toi tu t'excuses auprès de Jace, dit-elle en pointant sa fille du doigt, tout de suite !  
-Je suis désolée Jace, tu sais comment je suis avec Clary.  
-Ouais mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte que tu deviens une vraie garce envers moi. Tu dis à tout le monde que je suis ton troisième frère mais tu ne ressens que de la rancœur pour une histoire qui ne te concernait pas et pour une chose que tu m'as dit de faire. Tu as oublié que dans l'histoire, si Clary a commencé à souffrir c'est parce que tu m'as dit de partir. Tu as l'air de l'avoir oublié contrairement à moi. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit le jour de la cérémonie ?  
Alec regarda Jace parler froidement, encore blessé par les mots de leur soeur, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
-Je t'interdis de l'approcher encore une fois Jace. Maintenant tu la laisses en paix, tu la laisses vivre sa vie sans toi, récita le chasseur blond.  
Un silence interdit se fit dans la pièce. Alec ouvrit la bouche, surpris d'apprendre que sa soeur ait osé dire une chose pareil.  
-Tu te rappelles maintenant Isabelle ? Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que la seule femme que j'ai aimé au monde vivrait mieux sans moi ? C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu, ta phrase me revenait en tête à chaque fois que j'étais à côté de New-York. A chaque fois. Tu m'as convaincu de ne jamais revenir pour elle. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que lorsque je suis revenu à l'Institut, lorsque tu as compris que Clary avait toujours des sentiments pour moi, tu as préféré un étranger plutôt que moi, ton frère adoptif.  
Jace semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, comme si une vanne s'était déverrouillée.  
-Au lieu de m'accuser de toujours lui faire du mal, accuse-toi. Tu es la responsable de son malheur. Alors c'est vrai que dans cette histoire, j'ai eu un tord. Je t'ai menti en disant que je voulais partir ce jour là. J'avais juste l'intention de rejoindre Robert pour quelques semaines, histoire de prendre du recul.  
Alec retint sa respiration en sentant la méchanceté envelopper Jace.  
-La prochaine fois que Clary pleura, ne m'accuse pas. Regarde-toi dans le miroir, et vois la vraie coupable. Et quand tu devras annoncer à Clary que je pars à nouveau en mission, souviens-toi que si je pars cette fois c'est que je n'ai pas supporter ta trahison. Ce soir tu m'as trahi alors que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que souffrir autant qu'elle.  
Jace quitta à son tour la pièce, comme un prince des ténèbres. Oui, Alec avait l'impression que Jace s'était enveloppé dans ses propres ténèbres, surtout que ses émotions s'étaient  
éteintes. Isabelle pleurait quand son frère tourna sa tête vers elle. Ce n'était un sanglot comme Clary, juste des larmes amères et silencieuses. Quelque chose de douloureux et inhabituelle pour la chasseuse. Alec était comme sous le choc. Jace allait partir. Jace allait le quitter à nouveau.  
-Respire Alec ! ordonna Magnus.  
Mais Alec en était incapable. Il ne sentait plus son coeur battre ! Jace allait partir. Sa vision se troubla avant que Magnus tourne son visage de force.  
-Tout va bien mon amour, respire.  
Alec sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, son corps se détendit, sa vu était redevenue normale.  
-Je vais lui parler, dit-lui sans attendre.  
-Simon est parti discuter avec Jace, expliqua Maryse. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à ce point ?  
-Je ne sais pas, soupira Magnus. Tu sais comment sont tes enfants et Clary, ça part d'une goutte d'eau et ça fini en océan.  
-Clary a l'impression que Jace lui ment. C'est parti de ça, expliqua Alec d'une voix froide. Je dois aller lui parler.  
-Simon est avec lui, rassure-toi. Il ne partira pas sans qu'on le voit.  
-Parler à Clary, précisa Alec. Il... Il ne ment pas... C'est ma faute, je...  
Alec ferma sa bouche juste à temps.  
-Ne me posez pas de question, je vais voir Clary. Si Jace passe, retenez-le.  
Le chasseur se leva, fit un sourire qu'il pensait rassurant à sa mère, avant de chercher Clary partout. La fatigue émotionnelle le fit entrer dans la chambre de la chasseuse, il prit le premier objet posé sur le bureau près de la porte. Le collier, une pair d'ailes d'ange croisées en argent massif sur une chaine du même métal, sembla lourd dans la main d'Alec. Le propre poids de sa culpabilité. Alec se traça une rune de traçage et ferma les yeux. Des fleurs, de la chaleur. La serre. Sans un bruit il partit rejoindre Clary, il ouvrit l'immense et lourde porte de la serre et fut surpris par l'humidité qui régnait en maître dans cette pièce. Il l'entendit pleurer avant de la voir, là au milieu de la serre sur une échelle menant nulle-part. Elle tenait un pot de plante dans la main. La fleur, blanche et très belle fit sourire le chasseur d'ombre. Il venait très rarement ici, l'odeur lui rappelant trop Idris, le rendait toujours nostalgique.  
-Magnifique fleure blanche.  
-Belle mais mortelle, sourit tristement Clary.  
Elle frôla la plante sans vraiment la toucher.  
-Une seule graine et on meurt, expliqua-t-elle. On l'appelle trompette d'ange.  
-C'est la fleur parfaite pour toi alors, belle mais très dangereuse.  
-C'est pas comme ça que je me qualifierais en ce moment, renifla Clary.  
Elle essuya son nez avec le bas de son tee-shirt rouge. C'était un comportement typiquement terrestre et attendrissant, Alec comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi cette petite femme avait fait tourner la tête de son parabatai.  
-Un souci. En ce moment je suis un soucis.  
Alec frotta la tête de Clary en secouant la sienne, elle le ferait toujours rire !  
-Tu sais, il joue seulement au salop. Il est triste, dévasté et effrayé à l'idée de te perdre.  
-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu dans la cuisine.  
-Il est con c'est vrai. Mais tu l'as dévasté au restaurant quand tu lui as dit que c'était terminé.  
Clary haussa les épaules en reposant le pot derrière eux. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.  
-Tu aimes les plantes ?  
-Ma mère en a toujours eu dans notre appartement, Madame Dorothea en cultivait aussi pour ses thés. A Idris, maman en a planté dans notre petit jardin. J'aime bien les plantes, c'est constant, sans danger si on les connait.  
-C'est quoi cette fleur ? demanda Alec en pointant une fleur au hasard.  
-Une pensée bleue. Elle symbolise la confiance dans l'amour partagé. La blanche signifie le respect et un bouquet multicolore exprime notre nostalgie.  
Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il questionna Clary sur beaucoup de fleurs, jusqu'à ce que les larmes soient remplacés par des rires sincères.  
-Comment tu fais pour retenir tout ça ?  
-Je les dessines régulièrement.  
-Et ta fleur préférée c'est laquelle ?  
-J'adore l'orchidée.  
-C'est cette plante bleue et mauve et noire que tu gardes dans ta chambre sous une lumière ?  
-Oui. Mais c'est parce que je l'ai ramené d'Idris la première fois que je suis venue.  
-Tu l'as acheté ?  
Clary secoua la tête.  
-Je l'ai trouvé en me promenant à cheval, sur le terrain d'une grande maison abandonnée. Elle est un peu en dehors d'Alicante, pas loin du Lac d'ailleurs. Elle semblait comme hors du temps et de l'espace. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était perdue, elle était toute seule, moi aussi. Alors je l'ai déterré et je l'ai protégé avec mon pull.  
Alec sourit, il savait bien de quelle propriété parlait Clary, c'était la propriété de son parabatai.  
-Celle avec la petite marre d'eau et le beau saule pleureur ?  
Clary acquiesça.  
-C'est la demeure des Herondale.  
Clary rit malgré elle. Alec regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il devrait déjà être en train de patrouiller à cette heure là.  
-Merci Alec. Tu es censé être avec lui mais tu viens me réconforter, c'est gentil.  
-Et ben Isabelle n'est pas disponible et Jace est pas en état de me supporter donc je viens voir ma petite tête brûlée rousse.  
Clary déposa un baiser sur la joue du chasseur avant de se relever et de prendre le chemin vers la porte.  
-Dis-moi Clary, Sam c'est le diminutif de Samuel ? C'est le prénom de votre bébé ?  
-Oui. Il s'appelle Samuel Alec Herondale.  
-Il l'aime tu sais. Il ne le montre mais ce bébé il l'aime, même dans ses rêves, il pleure sa mort. Ne sois pas aussi dur avec lui, je t'en prie. Il en crève de douleur.  
Alec entendit la porte se refermer, le message était passé chez elle. Maintenant il devait s'occuper de son parabatai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alec alla chercher la plante, comment s'était déjà ? Une pensée bleue. Il en arracha une, la plus belle à ses yeux et la cacha dans sa main.  
-Jace t'es où ? Il faut qu'on se parle.

* * *

*Note au fan de la série qui n'ont pas lu les livres : Président Miaou étant le chat de Magnus. Si on ne voit pas de chat dans la série c'est simplement parce que Harry Shum jr est allergique au chat.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**


	25. 25- Light It Up - Major Lazer

**Bonjour ! Quelle bonne surprise d'avoir autant de review sur un seul chapitre !**

 **Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander si Jace allait encore partir. Et bien je vous répondrez que oui mais sans en dire plus.**

 **Comme vous me l'avez demandé en message pour certaine : Oui je passe une grande partie de ma journée en musique. Parce que la musique c'est réellement ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, je ne sors pas faire la fête car je déteste ça alors quand j'ai besoin de me vider la tête j'ai le sport et la musique.**

 **Concernant mon niveau de pokemon go (je ne sais plus qui me l'a demandé en mp), j'en suis presque au niveau 10, mon starter c'est pikachu (yeeeeeeah), je me suis spécialisée dans les pokemon psy et eau. J'ai une arène à côté de chez moi que je m'efforce de défendre, sans grand succès si je n'avais pas mes collègue Rouge !**

 **Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir ajouté sur snapchat, et parfois je parle avec vous en direct. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis une grande folle. Dans le genre on en fait plus des comme mois. Il m'arrive de poster 300 photos de mes chasses au pokemon, de mes plats, de mes gateaux, de mes entrainements sportifs (j'ai commencé un nouveau programme de sport, j'en reparlerais vendredi prochain) et également de ma chienne. Si vous me suivez sur snap ou instagram, vous savez que je suis raide dingue de ma Idylle.**

* * *

 **Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous proposer une petite nouveauté. J'ai constaté que vous aviez aimé mon anédocte sur Harry (Magnus) et son allergie au chat. Alors vu que je suis les acteurs sur tous leurs réseaux sociaux (non je ne suis pas accros, je les trouve très drôles), je vous mettrez des anédoctes sur l'un d'eux à chaque chapitre.**

 **Kat Mcnamara (Clary) est une surdouée. Elle a obtenu l'équivalent de notre bac à 14 ans, elle s'est spécialisée dans les sciences.**

* * *

 **la chanson du chapitre : Light It Up - Major Lazer  
**

* * *

Chapitre 25

-Tu es sûr de toi Alec ? Chuchota Jace dans le couloir.  
Alec acquiesça sans aucune hésitation. Il avait mis du temps à retrouver Jace. Finalement le chasseur d'ombre blond était parti se calmer dans un bar. Alec avait appelé toutes ses connaissances car la rune de traçage ne marchait pas sur Jace. Elle montrait simplement un bar. Magnus avait aussi participé à la recherche, c'est un de ses amis sorcier qui le reconnut. Alec et lui avait parlé toute la nuit afin de raisonner Jace pour qu'il reste à New-York. En sortant du bar vers trois heure du matin, Jace repéra trois vampires rassemblés autour d'un corps. Le duo de chasseur se précipita vers eux, l'un se baissa vers la victime et l'autre poursuit les aggresseurs. Alec constata avec colère que la femme était morte et qu'elle avait des morsures dans le cou et sur les bras. Jace cria le nom de son parabatai, il avait besoin de lui car l'un des vampires s'enfuyait à toute vitesse. Alec pesta contre l'absence de son arc. Il courut le plus vite possible et finit par rattraper le coupable encore barbouillé du sang de sa victime. Alec lui attacha les mains dans le dos grâce à une prise de soumission. Il rejoint son parabatai qui regardait le vampire, une femme avec dégoût.  
-Tu payeras la mort de Kevin.  
-Oh arrête un peu tes menaces en l'air.  
-Où est passé l'autre ? Demanda Alec.  
-Je l'ai tué. C'était ça ou une belle morsure.  
-Bon on va les ramener à l'Institut. On appelera maman quand on sera proche de la prison.  
C'est comme ça que les deux chasseurs d'ombre étaient rentrés chez eux. Maryse avait été surprise en premier lieu mais elle avait gérer l'arrestation, prévenant l'Enclave. Alec et Jace n'avaient pas assisté à l'interrogatoire, fatigués. Alec avait proposé de se poser dans sa chambre pour continuer la conversation. Il avait réussi à convaincre Jace de déposer une fleur dans la chambre de Clary.  
-Alec tu m'écoutes ? Chuchota Jace.  
-Non. Tu disais quoi ?  
-Tu es certain qu'une pensée bleue est la meilleure chose à lui ?  
-Tu as confiance en votre amour n'est-ce-pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors pose cette fleur sur son bureau sans faire de bruit et allons nous coucher.  
Jace ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, posa le verre d'eau contenant la pensée et observit la dormeuse une seconde avant de refermer la porte.  
-Merci Alec.  
-A ton service.  
Jace prit son ami dans les bras avant que chacun regagne sa chambre. Alec fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte. La lumière entrait dans sa chambre et la chaleur était étouffante, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.  
-La délégation d'Idris arrive dans vingt minutes. J'aimerais que tu sois présent.  
Maryse quitta la chambre de son fils, il l'entendit aller réveiller Jace en lui disant exactement la même phrase. Maryse ne faisait pas de différence entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les résidents de l'Institut, Simon compris, s'étaient reunis dans la salle de réception. Clary lança un regard aux derniers arrivant, regard plutôt doux selon Alec, avant de regarder fixement le mur en face d'elle. Un portail se forma devant le groupe d'où sortit plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres. Tous très jeunes et visiblement impressionnés.  
-Bienvenue à tous. Je suis Maryse Lightwood.  
-Bonjour. Zack Penhallow, formateur des nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres. C'est moi qui suis responsable du groupe d'auxiliaires qui vous remplacera.  
Les deux chasseurs d'ombres se serrèrent coordialement la main. Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune femme que tout le groupe connaissait : Aline Penhallow.  
-Aline, s'ecrièrent Isabelle et Clary.  
-J'ai profité de la venue de mon oncle pour venir aussi. Je vais interroger les prisonniers vampires pour ma mère, elle n'avait pas le temps de venir et s'excuse. Par contre vous êtes tous invités ce soir pour dîner.  
Maryse rendit le sourire à Aline. Alec ne savait pas ce qu'il était sencé faire.  
-Il parait que vous avez encore fait du bruit vous deux, se moqua Aline.  
-On a juste arrêté des vampires qui venaient de tuer une femme pour se nourrir. La prochaine fois on les laissera faire, rétorqua Jace.  
-Oh j'en connais un qui n'a pas eu son quota de sommeil cette nuit !  
Aline se tourna vers Clary.  
-Franchement Clary tu pourrais le laisser dormir ce pauvre homme, plaisanta-t-elle.  
La plaisanterie laissa un froid dans la pièce. Maryse, en pleine conversation avec Zack, jeta un regard sur ses enfants.  
-Quoi j'ai dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ?  
-Clary et Jace ne sont plus ensembles.  
Aline devint rouge et s'excusa.  
-Comme l'a précisé Jace, ce n'est pas important, répondit Clary. Tu restes combien de temps ?  
Les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent en papotant, heureuses de se retrouver. Simon haussa les épaules et se sentit perdu.  
-Simon peux-tu venir un instant ? Demanda Maryse.  
Le mari d'Isabelle sourit et abandonna Jace et Alec.  
-Au lieu de rester sans rien faire, montrez les dortoirs aux invités ensuite rejoignaient moi dans le bureau.  
La visite fut courte et baclée, de toute façon ils restaient ici quelques jours et pourraient orienter les nouveaux venus. La réunion avec Maryse fut longue et fastidieuse, expliquant chaque groupe de créature obscure, détaillant chaque lieu de rencontre, présentant les représentants des loups et des vampires. Le problème du nouveau nid de vampire et surtout l'alliance qu'il semblait créer avec les fées. Quand Maryse libéra Jace et Alec, Magnus était déjà arrivé et patientait devant un café dans la véranda. Alec l'embrassa chastement.  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien. La réunion avec Maryse a été longue ?  
-Épuisante ! Vous partez à quelle heure ?  
-Normalement on part dans deux heures. Je dois voir ta mère avant. Tu restes avec moi ?  
Alec s'assit en face de son fiancé et lui prit la main. La conversation était calme jusqu'à ce que Jace entre dans la pièce en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Explosion dans trois, deux, un...  
-Jace ! Hurla Clary.  
Des pas forts raisonnérent jusqu'aux hommes et une furie rousse débarqua en pointant son doigt sur Jace.  
-Où est mon pull noir à capuche ?  
-Ton pull noir ? Répéta Jace. C'est mon pull que tu me prends tout le temps. Maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble, tu n'en as plus besoin non ?  
La lèvre inférieure de Clary trembla légèrement.  
-Mais...  
-A moins que mon odeur te manque ?  
-Mais c'est que...  
-C'est ça une rupture Clary. On doit couper tout lien avec l'autre, mon pull y comprit.  
Clary tua Jace du regard et s'en alla avant de faire demi-tour.  
-On s'en va Magnus.  
Le départ se fit rapidement. Maryse ordonna à ses fils de ne pas faire de bêtise et recommanda à Zack de ne pas leur faire confiance aveuglement. Jace et Alec se regardèrent : les vacances pouvaient commencer !

-Le point de surveillance est là. Selon les vampires interrogés , il y a une rencontre prévue demain soir, epliqua Alec à Zack. Je vais vous montrer les portraits des chefs connus du nid.  
-Qui les a fait ?  
-Clary Morgenstern.  
-Elle a beaucoup de talent !  
-Oui c'est la meilleure artiste de notre génération. C'est un vrai don, approuva Jace.  
Alec donna les portraits au responsable du groupe de novice et quitta le bureau.  
-Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ?  
-Non on a des vacances bien méritées à prendre, rit Jace sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

La musique, l'alcool, la foule. Voilà comment Jace voulait passer sa première soirée, en bon ami Alec l'accompagnait partout. Pour passer inaperçu dans ce monde de terrestre Alec et Jace n'avait pas pris d'arme sur eux. Tout juste un petit poignard caché dans la botte de Jace mais c'était tout. Alec se sentait peu vulnérable, et ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'eux.  
-Détends-toi Alec, on fête ton futur mariage, mon célibat et nos vacances.  
-J'ai du mal à me détendre quand je vois que tu fais n'importe quoi.  
-Bois ton verre et allons danser un peu.  
La musique était vraiment entrainante, presque agressive mais c'était puissant. Alec ferma les yeux et vida son verre d'une traite. Jace sourit devant l'entrain du brun, heureux qu'il le suive. Jace semblait tellement à l'aise avec son corps, il ressemblait à un dieu. Le dieu de la fête. Alec commença à bouger timidement et se laissa bercer par la musique, c'était comme s'il prenait toute l'énergie positive et qu'il l'avalait. Son corps se mit à onduler, entraîner par le rythme et la musique. Au loin, il vit Jace danser avec plusieurs filles, bouteille à la main. Si c'était comme ça que son ami devait oublier le chagrin, il le laisserait faire. Alec oublia un instant son parabatai et profita pleinement de sa soirée.  
-C'est magique hein, hurla Jace ses oreilles.  
Alec ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami en sueur, toujours collé par plusieurs filles.  
-C'est génial !  
Une fille s'approcha d'Alec et posa sa main sur son torse, le chasseur se sentit mal à l'aise.  
-Toi aussi tu fêtes ton célibat beau goss ?  
-Viens là ma poupée, lui il sera marié avant la fin de l'année. Quant à toi tu seras dans mon lit à la fin de la nuit.  
La fille pouffa de rire. Alec ne la trouvait pas belle, juste vulgaire. Jace posa une main dans le creux de ses reins et entama une danse sensuelle avec la jeune femme. Alec découvrait les joies des..., comment s'était le nom ?, des boîtes de nuit terrestre. Il n'y avait rien de comparable dans le monde obscure, le pandemonium n'avait rien à voir avec ce lieu. Là-bas il fallait toujours surveiller son verre, ses arrières et surtout les chasseurs d'ombres étaient connus. Ici c'était totalement différent, Alec et Jace n'étaient que de simple jeune venus pour faire la fête et décompresser de la semaine. Ou plutôt décompresser de leur vie dans le cas des chasseurs d'ombre.  
-Alec tu veux changer d'endroit ? proposa Jace.  
-C'est bien ici.  
Jace montra toutes les filles qui se collaient derrière lui.  
-Comment tu fais pour toutes les ameuter comme ça ? ricana Alec.  
-Le charme naturel.  
-Tu me fais confiance ?  
-Toujours.  
Alec défia toutes les filles autour d'eux, aurait-il le culot de le faire ? Alec s'approcha de Jace qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Avec que Jace ne proteste en devinant son attention Alec l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser romantique, plutôt un baiser de cinéma. Jace se recula rapidement prêt à dire quelque chose à Alec quand il remarqua que les filles s'étaient éloignées d'eux.  
-Tu voulais les faire partir non ?  
-Je ne voulais pas non plus me faire passer pour un homosexuel Alec.  
-Et dire que je rêvais de ça depuis le début de mon adolescence, soupira Alec avec un sourire moqueur.  
-T'es con allez on se casse.  
Jace et Alec disparurent de la foule grâce à la rune d'invisibilité et marchèrent quelques kilomètres avant de tomber sur une fête clandestine dans Central Park. Ils trouvèrent des bouteilles d'alcool et la musique était assez forte pour raisonner dans tout le parc.  
-Je suis sûr que les fées n'y sont pas pour rien, chuchota Alec.  
-Il doit y avoir des vampires aussi. Regarde le couple là-bas t'as pas l'impression qu'il lui bouffe son cou ?  
Alec, planant à cause de l'alcool, secoua la tête.  
-On s'en moque, dit-il. On va faire la fête ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour et après on ira nager !  
Jace et Alec et profitèrent encore de la musique une bonne heure avant de s'écrouler sur l'herbe en compagnie de plusieurs terrestres.  
-Vous venez d'où les gars ? demanda un jeune en short.  
-On habite à New-York depuis l'enfance mais on est européen, expliqua vaguement Jace.  
-Vous avez l'air musclé, vous êtes sportifs professionnels ?  
Alec et Jace échangèrent un regard amusé.  
-On peut dire ça, ça vous dit un petit combat un contre un ? proposa Alec.  
-Moi je prends le blond, cria un grand costaud en se levant.  
Un autre homme se leva et les deux chasseurs d'ombres se tapèrent dans la main. Bien sûr le match n'était pas équitable, sans parler des runes que possédaient Alec et Jace, ils avaient appris des techniques de combat très développées. Pour jouer le jeu, Alec et Jace firent semblant d'être en difficulté. A un moment donné, Alec et Jace se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Ils firent leur mouvement de main secret, celui qui signalait qu'ils allaient utiliser leur lien de parabatai pour bouger en coordination. Alec fit un sourire de diable à son adversaire et se baissa juste au moment où Jace se décala, le terrestre se retrouva pris entre l'étau de fer des bras de Jace et reçut une balayette de la part d'Alec. Le second terrestre essaya d'attraper Jace mais Alec fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par le bras le fit tourner pour se retrouver en face d'Alec. Le chasseur sentit l'amusement de son parabatai. Alec exécuta une prise de karaté et le pauvre terrestre se retrouva par terre. Alec et Jace reçurent des applaudissements et aidèrent leurs adversaires à se relever.  
-Vous êtes incroyablement fort, constata le plus mince des deux terrestres.  
-On s'entraîne ensemble depuis l'enfance.  
-Donc vous savez exécuter des prises en synchronisation ?  
-Mieux que ça.  
Alec demanda de quoi leur bander les yeux et un bâton. Jace et Alec se sourirent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur yeux pour se voir, leur coeur et leur corps étaient en synchronisation. Alec souffla un bon coup pour se concentrer, la musique changea autour d'eux, devenant plus lente et plus mystique. Alec et Jace se mirent à échanger les coups de bâtons sans jamais toujours autre chose que celui de l'adversaire. Le but n'était pas de blesser mais de prouver leur coordination.  
-Alec, _fugite_ * ! murmura Jace.  
Alec lâcha son bâton prêt à recevoir Jace.  
-Ils vont quand même pas le faire, murmura une voix féminine.  
-Je veux un homme comme ça, gloussa une autre.  
Alec sentit la concentration de Jace lui piquer l'épine dorsale. il plaça ses mains au niveau de son nombril et un instant plus tard, Jace posait son pied dessus. Avec toute la force dont disposait le brun, il poussa Jace vers le ciel. Des exclamations de peur, de surprise, retendirent quand Jace fut dans les cieux. Une seconde et une pirouette plus tard, Jace avait retrouvé la terre ferme. Alec retira le bandeau en souriant à Jace.  
-Tu es complètement fou.  
-L'Ange veille sur moi, railla Jace.  
-C'est du jamais vu, il va falloir que vous nous donniez votre secret.  
-C'est dans notre sang, pouffa Alec.  
-Comment ça ? Vous prenez des drogues ?  
-Non loin de là. On est une famille de soldat et de grand sportif. C'est le sang de notre famille.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas être frère !  
-Je suis l'adopté de la famille, expliqua Jace en s'asseyant par terre.  
Les deux hommes restèrent assis un moment à partager des bouteilles d'alcool et des plaisanteries avec les hommes autour d'un feu de camp. Tout le monde fini par s'endormir sauf Jace et Alec qui avaient trop d'énergie dans le corps.  
-Bon alors on y va nager avec les fées ? demanda le blond.  
-Avec plaisir !  
Ils quittèrent le groupe de terrestre et se dirigèrent vers le lac du parc. De là ils virent Kaelys, une fée qui était belle et gentille.  
-Tiens tiens mais c'est Jace Herondale et Alec Lightwood.  
-Vous n'êtes pas partis à Idris.  
-Non on préfère rester faire la fête.  
Kaelys éclat de rire.  
-Je te reconnais bien là Jace ! Visiblement vous avez bien fait la fête ce soir. Vous voulez venir nager avec nous ?  
-C'était le but de notre visite.  
Alec et Jace retirèrent leurs vêtements rapidement, se retrouvant en boxer.  
-Dommage que vous soyez casés tous les deux, j'en aurais bien mangé un pour le petit-déjeuné.  
Alec lança un regard d'avertissement à son parabatai avant de plonger sous l'eau. Comme il s'y attendait, elle essaya de leur tirer des informations sur ce qu'ils savaient à propos du nouveau nid de vampire.  
-Hum Kaelys tu sais que tu es la plus belle de ton royaume mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dirais quoi que se soit ma chérie, répondit Jace en caressant le visage de la fée.  
-Hum je peux toujours essayer une autre technique.  
Elle tourna autour de Jace comme un serpent, Alec ne sentait pas la suite.  
-Kaelys, Kaelys, je dois te rappeler quelque chose. Jace n'est pas vraiment attiré par les blondes, tu sais lui il aime les petites rousses adorables avec un fort caractère particulièrement quand elle s'appelle Clarissa Morgenstern.  
-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'êtes plus ensemble, sourit la fée.  
-Ah c'est vrai que là on est sur deux continents différents, esquiva Jace.  
-Tu m'as très bien compris mon chou. Vous avez rompu pas plus tard que cette semaine.  
-Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Jace en sortant de l'eau.  
-Des bruits qui courent.  
-Ce bruit ne viendrait pas de la nouvelle serveuse chez Taki ?  
-Peut-être, chuchota Kaelys.  
-Clary et moi, on aime bien se repousser, ça entretient la flamme.  
Alec éclata de rire et se mit à chanter la chanson "Eternal Flame"  
-Close your eyes, give me your hand darlin'.  
-Bon je crois qu'on va rentrer, il est temps qu'il dorme.  
-Oui sinon il risque d'improviser un karaoké, se moqua Kaelys. Bonne journée les garçons.  
Jace prit Alec par le bras et le souleva.  
-Rhabille-toi soûlard !  
Il lui balança ses fringues à la figure sans ménagement, Jace était amusé de voir son parabatai comme ça.  
-Tu sais que j'ai moins bu que toi ?  
-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi.  
-Parce que c'est toi l'alcoolique de la bande.  
Alec se rhabilla très vite, un léger tournis le submergea mais c'était à cause du manque de nourriture et pas de l'alcool.  
-Je ressens ton malaise jusque là Alec. Surtout ne te baisse pas en av...  
Jace n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son ami se baissa pour ramasser son téléphone. Il tomba comme une pierre sur le sol dur et éclata de rire. Jace trouva difficilement un taxi mais il était hors de question qu'ils rentrent à pieds à l'Institut.  
-Ah vous voilà ! Vous étiez où ?  
-On papotait avec les fées, sourit malicieusement Jace.  
-Papoter ou faire la fête ? Vu l'état d'Alec, ça m'étonne que vous n'avez fait que parler.  
-Je ne suis pas bourré !  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais quand un chasseur d'ombre met son tee-shirt à l'envers il ne fait pas que parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rit de bon coeur Zack.  
-On a bien la confirmation que les fées manigancent quelque chose avec le nouveau nid. Je ne sais pas quoi mais une des fées m'a posé des questions.  
-Elle t'a surtout dragué, ricana Alec. D'ailleurs combien de fille tu as dragué ce soir ?  
-Vous avez conscience qu'on est le matin ?  
-On est déjà demain ? s'étonna le brun. Oula je crois qu'on a abusé sur tout.  
-Vous avez passé la nuit avec les fées ?  
-Ouais les terrestres ne savent pas faire la fête c'est bien connu, explosa Jace de rire.  
-Du coup le rapport ? tenta Zack sans grand espoir.  
-Donne moi ta feuille, on va le rédiger rapidement.  
Jace prit la feuille et le stylo et commença à écrire tout en parlant à haute voix.  
-Alec et moi sommes allés explorer New-York à la recherche d'information. Quand nous avons vu une fête organisée dans un endroit sombre on a pas hésité à y aller. Il faisait très chaud et très humide, c'était probablement des drogues dans l'air. Alec approuve de la tête. On a été obligé de s'enfuir des furies qui nous pourchassaient. Alec et moi avons utilisé une technique de camouflage appelé "le baiser de la mort qui tue les furies en chasse". Ensuite on est tombé sur un groupe de larve humaine avec qui on a partagé des informations sur la météo puis les fées ont décidé de piquer une tête et on les a suivit. C'est alors qu'on a appris qu'elles cherchaient à savoir si nous surveillons le nouveau nid de vampire. Nous sommes rentrés au plus vite pour rédiger ce rapport. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, cordialement, Jace Herondale anciennement Morgenstern, anciennement Wayland.  
Alec se torda de rire, sachant que Maryse piquerait une colère en le lisant. D'ailleurs elle les appellerait probablement du bureau de Jia. Oh oui le duo allait encore avoir des ennuies.  
-Viens Alec on va prendre un bain de soleil.  
-Vous feriez bien de prendre un bain tout court. Vous sentez l'alcool à trois kilomètres.  
Alec se dirigea comme un paon vers sa chambre. Il sentait peut-être l'alcool, c'est vrai qu'il était tombé dans la rue, il avouait sans gêne qu'il ne marchait pas droit mais au moins Jace avait passé une bonne journée. En sortant de sa chambre, short noir et tee shirt noir sur le dos, il croisa une fille blonde, petite et pas très jolie.  
-C'est toi Alec Lightwood ?  
-Ouais.  
-Tu es le parabatai de Jace alors ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est comment ?  
-Imagine être dans un ascenseur et tomber du vingtième étage d'un coup. Ouais voilà c'est exactement comme ta grimace, rit-il.  
-On m'a dit que tu étais un chasseur pas très drôle.  
-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des ragots, c'est encore pire chez nous. Tu viens d'où ?  
-Boston. Sarah Whitelaw, enfant abandonné à la naissance et recueilli par les Whitelaw à ma renaissance. C'est incroyable votre monde, je me demande comment vous grandissez sans télévision, sans film, sans tout ce que nous connaissons.  
-On devient de meilleure chasseur d'ombre. Excuse-moi mais je dois retrouver Jace. Bonne journée.  
-Et bonne nuit à vous, sourit Sarah.  
Finalement la nouvelle génération de chasseur d'ombre ne plaisait pas à Alec. Trop prétentieuse. Elle avait besoin qu'on la remette à sa place ! Jace était dans la cuisine, il chantait une vieille chanson de rock.  
-C'est quoi cette chanson ?  
-Angie des Rolling Stones. C'est un classique du rock.  
-Tu la connais comment ?  
-Clary l'écoutais un jour avant mon départ pour Idris. Mon dieu ça remonte à une éternité ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu cette petite rousse innocente.  
-Ah ça c'est sûr qu'elle n'est plus innocente, ricana Alec.  
-T'es con, sourit Jace. Ce que je veux dire c'est que plus rien n'est pareil, elle a tellement changé que j'ai l'impression que je regarde une autre femme. Celle que j'aimais ne connaissais rien au fleur, elle n'était pas triste malgré la disparition de sa mère et son coma, elle m'aimait sans poser de question.  
-Bon c'est vrai que Clary a changé mais elle est surtout devenue plus forte, plus adulte et elle a connu des malheurs que l'ancienne Clary n'aurait jamais envisagé.  
Jace donna un café glacé à Alec sans le regarder.  
-Toi aussi tu as changé Jace. Tu n'es plus aussi arrogant qu'avant, tu n'aimes plus autant faire du mal avec tes mots, tu as perdu ta manie de citer Le Paradis Perdu. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la nouvelle Clary et le nouveau Jace ne sont pas compatibles.  
-Finalement je nous préfère sobre, car tes mots ne me touchent pas autant que maintenant.  
Les deux frères se posèrent près d'un petit arbre, au soleil. Jace fixait cette arbre d'une drôle de façon. De la mélancolie, une pointe de douleur et un sentiment d'échec envahie Alec sans aucune raison. Il tourna son visage vers Jace et remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux.  
-Il est là, c'est sa tombe.  
-Petit Samuel sera toujours dans nos coeurs.  
-Tu aurais été son parrain, Clary me l'a dit. Pour elle il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un parabatai pour parrain.  
La voix de Jace se faisait douce, comme si elle s'éteignait petit à petit.  
-J'ai dit à Clary que tu souffrais de sa mort, je peux la sentir à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux.  
-Idiot de parabatai.  
Alec s'endormit avec le sourire au lèvre.

-Debout le paresseux, fit Jace en le secouant avec son pied.  
-Fous-moi la paix.  
-Il est presque trois heure de l'après-midi et Maryse est à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
-Elle a lu ton rapport, devina Alec.  
-Je te signale que tu l'as signé aussi !  
-J'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool.  
-C'est bien comme excuse pour ta mère. Tu n'oublieras pas de préciser que tu m'as embrassé.  
-Pour que Magnus me tue ? Non merci.  
-Franchement merci Alec pour m'avoir surveillé hier. Je ne veux pas ruiner mes chances avec Clary et parfois je dérape quand je fais la fête.  
-Parfois ? Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois que nous avons réellement fait la fête tous ensemble ? Tu as fini presque marié à Clary.  
Jace sourit. Il avait presque oublié cet épisode si important autre fois.  
-De ce que je sais, Clary a conservé cette vidéo et la regardait souvent avant de s'endormir.  
-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, Clary m'a expliqué comment elle avait fait pour réussir à vivre sans moi. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'elle y arriverait à nouveau, ce n'était qu'une question de temps si tout continuait comme ça.  
-Le coup du pull c'était fait exprès ?  
-Ouais je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais réellement disparaître de sa vie.  
-J'ai l'impression que ça a marché vu la tête qu'elle a fait.  
-On verra bien quand on les rejoindra, quoi qu'il en soit, on va devoir affronter Maryse, soupira Jace en entrant dans le bureau.  
-Les voilà, annonça Zack. Je vous laisse discuter.  
-Merci Zack.  
Zack fit signe que les deux hommes étaient morts, ce qui fit grimacer Alec.  
-Maryse, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Il y avait longtemps qu'on avait eu de tes nouvelles. Tout se passe bien à Idris ?  
-C'est ça fait le malin Jace. J'ai lu votre rapport. Si on peut appeler ça un rapport. Qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ?  
-Beaucoup d'alcool, de la bagarre, des prises de karaté géniales et des fées.  
-Alec, qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?  
-On a parlé avec les fées. D'ailleurs elles veulent savoir si on sait quelque chose sur les vampires d'Eryn mais on a rien dit, je te le promets.  
-C'est bien. Mais votre père et moi on a eu honte de votre comportement à tous les deux ! Franchement, c'était quoi ce langage insolent ?  
-C'est toi qui a insisté pour avoir un rapport après chaque nuit de patrouille, c'est pas forcément une bonne chose, ricana Jace.  
-Donc si je comprends bien, vous prenez des vacances pendant que je suis obligée de couvrir vos arrières devant vos conjoints respectifs ?  
-Je suis célibataire, je fais ce que je veux, protesta Jace.  
-Mais oui c'est ça. Clary dit la même chose mais n'arrête pas de demander à Isabelle si elle sait quelque chose.  
Jace eut un sourire satisfait.  
-Tachez seulement de ne pas faire n'importe quoi les garçons. Je vous aime mais je ne peux pas vous protéger de tout. Votre père vous embrasse, il est en réunion actuellement.  
La communication coupa, Jace bomba le torse comme un coq.  
-T'as entendu ça ?  
-Maman était vraiment fâchée !  
-Clary s'inquiète de nos activités. On dirait qu'elle est jalouse ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai un plan pour ce soir.  
-Tu me fais peur là.  
Avant la tombée de la nuit, une petite fête fut improvisée dans l'Institut. Tous les auxiliaires, un peu plus jeune que Jace et Alec, en furent ravis. Zack devint livide et protesta en déclinant toute responsabilité. La musique raisonna dans toutes les pièces, la salle de réception se transforma en discothèque et Jace se permit de monter sur la table en hurlant ses tubes préférés. Alec le regarda en souriant, il aimait voir son parabatai heureux et se comporter comme quelqu'un de son âge.  
-Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Oui je te prends en photo entrain de discuter avec tout le monde et je les envoies à Isabelle en lui marquant "Quelle corvée cet intérim !"  
-Oui et dès que tu as suffisamment de photo, on se casse et on va taper quelques loups !  
-Tu ne changeras jamais toi !  
Jace discuta avec plusieurs filles, si la conversation pouvait sembler légère, voir un filrt, en réalité Jace se renseignait pour Simon. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille qui venait de dire que son jumeau n'avait pas supporté la transformation. Alec en profita pour faire une photo, le visage malicieux de Jace lui fit un clin d'oeil. Une fois qu'il y avait suffisamment de bazar dans la pièce, Jace annonça leur départ.  
-N'oubliez pas de ranger tout ça !  
-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Alec.  
-J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.  
Jace se dirigea vers la chambre de Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?  
Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Clary grâce à une rune de descellement, il entra seule, Alec n'osant pas violer l'intimité de la chasseuse.  
-Elle l'a prit avec elle.  
-De quoi ?  
-La fleur. Clary l'a emmené avec elle. C'est un bon signe non ?  
-Oui idiot. Clary ne veut pas renoncer si facilement à votre couple. On peut y aller maintenant ?  
Alec referma la porte derrière eux grâce à une rune, ni vu ni connu. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en compagnie de fées. S'ils avaient voulu les espionner dans un arbre, les fées les avaient démasqués.  
-Fichu lien avec la nature, pesta Jace.  
-Vous faites quoi les garçons ?  
-On est venu voir si on pouvait taper l'incruste.  
-Quel langage vulgaire dans une bouche si parfaite, fit une fée blonde.  
-J'aime tellement quand vous êtes là, on s'amuse, on danse, on mange, on boit.  
Jace bougea ses doigts pour attirer l'attention de son parabatai. Ils avaient appris le langage des signes tout petit, ça pouvait toujours servir leur avait dit Hodge. Jace dit deux mots : morsure, cou. Alors comme ça les fées donnaient leur sang aux vampires ? Alec devint soudain très curieux. Pourquoi les vampires voudraient du sang de fée ? Raphaël leur avait dit un jour qu'il était trop sucré pour être agréable. Jace prit la main de la fée blonde et ils allèrent dans un coin à l'écart. Alec prit une petite photo discrète et l'envoya à sa soeur avec la phrase : _Quelle corvée cet intérim !_ Kaelys vint voir Alec qui s 'était assis sur un ban improvisé.  
-Tu sais ce que m'a dit Meliorn dans la journée ?  
-Non mais je suis curieux.  
-Il parait que tu es bientôt marié à Magnus.  
-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?  
-Et bien vous ne portez pas de bague de fiançailles alors j'ai du mal à y croire.  
-Je croyais que les fées ne pouvaient pas mentir, répondit adroitement Alec.  
Lui aussi savait jouer avec la vérité et ne s'en privait pas avec les fées. La fée rougit légèrement, elle venait de se faire prendre au piège, elle en avait conscience.  
-On ne peut pas mentir, mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Mais il a très bien pu entendre ça et le répéter sans qu'il sache que ce n'était pas la vérité.  
-Kaelys, Kaelys, soupira Alec en lui prenant une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts. J'aime parler avec toi, sauf quand tu agis comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
-Oh mais tu le penses très fort, ricana Alec.  
-Si tu crois que je te considère comme un idiot, demande-toi ce que je pourrais penser de ta soeur ou encore de l'autre imbécile et niaise de rousse.  
Kaelys montra un visage jaloux vraiment hideux, Alec vit Jace derrière elle, il l'a pris par le cou.  
-Ma douce Kaelys, tu étais bien la seule fée que j'appréciais dans cette ville. Mais après ce que je viens d'entendre sur tes sentiments envers ma petite femme, j'ai envie de t'étrangler.  
Il lui souleva les cheveux dans un geste si doux, qu'il pouvait paraître tendre et affectueux. Alec vit son parabatai regarder dans le cou de la fée. Il y avait bien une cicatrice, fine mais visible et récente.  
-Ta femme ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie flirter avec Vania ?  
-Oh on a une relation très libre avec Clary.  
-Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu étais séparé ce matin.  
-Non tu as compris ça toute seule. Moi je suis marié à Clary pour l'éternité.  
Il montra un anneau qu'Alec n'avait jamais remarqué. Kaelys sembla perdue, comme si toute la vérité qu'elle connaissait venait de lui exploser à la figure. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit très vite en affichant un visage moqueur.  
-J'ai entendu quelque chose en me promenant du côté des nymphes des bois.  
Jace se tendit, toute la bonne humeur du jeune homme s'évanouit.  
-Il parait que ta femme a perdu votre premier enfant. C'est encore un mensonge ça ?  
Jace regarda Alec, le supplia du regard d'intervenir.  
-Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareils ?  
-J'ai senti la terre pleurer il y a quelques jours. On creusait une tombe spéciale du côté de chez vous.  
-C'est probablement un vampire. J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau nid était en train de se former.  
-Non ce n'était pas pour un vampire. C'était quelque chose de plus lumineux, comme un ange.  
Le sourire moqueur de Kaelys donna une envie de meurtre à Alec.  
-C'était pour notre chat. Tu sais qu'il était immortel à condition qu'il ne lui arrive pas d'accident. Il a mangé une trompette des anges.  
-Church est mort ? Pauvre bête.  
-Alec on y va. J'ai eu ma dose d'hypocrisie ce soir.  
Le duo s'en alla retenant leur envie de tuer Kaelys pour ce qu'elle venait d'infliger à Jace. Ils allèrent en haut d'un immeuble abandonné, l'un de leur point d'observation chez les loups. Jace s'assit, les jambes dans le vide.  
-Comment font-ils pour toujours tout savoir ? pesta-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas mais c'est un inconvénient pour nous. On a intérêt à faire attention quand on parle de nos missions dans la rue.  
-On devrait en informer Zack dès notre retour.  
-En parlant de ça, tu as vu les morsures sur le cou de plusieurs fées ?  
-Oui. D'ailleurs Kaelys a pâli quand j'ai mentionné le nouveau nid de vampire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont pactisé avec eux.  
-On devrait prévenir l'Enclave afin de questionner Meliorn.  
-Malheureusement, Meliorn peut mentir, rappela Alec.  
-Il va falloir qu'ils attrapent Eryn et Garreth pour stopper leur plan.  
-Sous quel prétexte ?  
-La morsure sur les fées.  
-On ne peut pas leur reprocher une morsure si la victime est consentante !  
-La loi est mal faite !  
-Dura lex sed lex, sourit Alec.  
Un silence doux et confortable s'installa entre eux. Alec en profita pour étudier les émotions de son parabatai. Il remarqua que leur lien s'était renforcé depuis hier, finalement ils n'avaient besoin que de passer du temps ensemble pour redevenir souder.  
-Je peux sentir quand tu étudies mes émotions Alec.  
Le blond soupira.  
-Je voulais essayer quelque chose, se justifia-t-il.  
Jace joua avec un poignard séraphique.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-De mon poignard ? Je l'ai acheté à Idris, tu sais cette petite boutique dans la rue principale.  
-Je parlais de ce qu'à dit Kaelys.  
-Si on pouvait oublier ce passage, ça serait bien.  
-Très bien, parlons de ton départ en mission alors.  
Jace rangea son arme et regarda la lune, comme si elle contenait tous les secrets de l'univers.  
-J'ai dit ça pour blesser Isabelle mais j'y pense réellement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me reste ici de toute façon si Clary ne m'aime plus ?  
Les mots blessèrent Alec plus qu'il ne voulut se l'admettre.  
-Pardon Alec. Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire du mal. Tu seras toujours le plus important à mes yeux.  
-Je ne crois pas. Clary a dépassé notre lien dès le premier jour mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je crois réellement qu'un chasseur d'ombre n'aime réellement qu'une seule fois et lorsqu'il trouve cette personne, il ne peut pas s'en défaire, jamais. Je ne t'en veux pas Jace, je ne mens pas.  
-C'est bien ça le problème.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Quoi que je fasse, tu ne me reproches jamais rien. C'est comme si, quoi que je fasse, je serais toujours ton dieu.  
-N'exagère pas Jace, marmonna Alec.  
Jace n'était pas le dieu d'Alec, il était ton parabatai, son frère, sa moitié. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
-Si je faisais quelque chose de stupide, tu serais d'accord avec moi ? demanda Alec.  
-Bien sûr, tu es mon parabatai.  
-Alors ne me reproche pas d'être comme toi. Je t'aime suffisamment pour toujours être de ton côté. Je ne pourrais pas te lâcher car j'ai vécu plus de chose avec toi qu'avec le reste du monde. J'ai besoin de toi Jace, dans ma vie.  
Alec était sincère dans son mini discours. Bien sûr on pouvait penser qu'il disait ça simplement pour garder son parabatai après de lui.  
-Clary est peut-être le centre de ton monde mais dis-toi que tu as des satellites autour de toi.  
D'un coup Jace éclat de rire.  
-Étrange comme comparaison, vraiment étrange.  
Finalement les deux amis rirent, Alec se sentait plus léger.  
-Garreth !  
-Hein ?  
Instinctivement, Alec tourna la tête dans la même direction que son parabatai. Jace montra deux silhouette dans le noir. Kaelys et Garreth étaient en pleine conversation. Les parabatai se tracèrent une rune d'audition.  
-Mais voyons Kaelys, ils ne se doutent de rien.  
-N'en sois pas si sûr vampire. On aurait dit qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, répondit la fée.  
-Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas tout annuler pour trois idiots qui ont mordu un humain.  
-Quand j'ai parlé à Alec, il m'a semblait être au courant pour vous. Regarde la vérité en face, ton plan est mauvais.  
-Silence fée ! Tu crois que je ne méfie pas d'eux ?  
Unanimement, Jace et Alec sautèrent sur le toit d'en face pour continuer de suivre cette conversation.  
-Vous les vampires avez tendance à sous-estimer les autres races, soupira la fée.  
-William et Xavier les espionnent constamment, je peux te dire qu'actuellement, ils font la fête à l'Institut, ricana Garreth.  
-Xavier est peut-être mignon mais c'est un idiot, les chasseurs sont venus ce soir me parler, confia Kaelys. Y a-t-il quelque chose sur laquelle vous avez raison, vous autres vampires ?  
-Zut ! pesta Alec. Kaelys va faire foirer notre plan si elle sait que nous surveillons les vampires.  
-Écoutons plutôt ce que Garreth va lui répondre, j'aimerais bien voir un bain de sang !  
-Ah oui vraiment? Je peux toujours appeler William et Xavier.  
-On devrait vraiment rentrer maintenant ! suggéra Alec.  
-Pas le temps de marcher, on va essayer quelque chose.  
Jace sortit un bout de papier très froissé et usé. Il l'étudia une seconde avant de recopier le dessin sur un mur. Un portail se créa juste devant eux.  
-Jace on ne va pas...  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Clary m'a appris à les faire, tu peux rester là mais moi je rentre.  
Jace prit une grande inspiration et avança. Il disparut dans la fumée violette, typique. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna.  
-Tu peux venir espèce de banane, je suis à l'Institut. Tout va bien.  
Alec regarda le vampire et la fée en bas, il avait une bien meilleure idée.  
-Intercepte l'appel de Garreth, tues les vampires pour violation du territoire de l'Institut et moi je reste là voir sa réaction. Tu me rappelles après.  
Le portail disparut petit à petit, ce n'était par peur qu'Alec préférait rester là, non pas du tout. Alec devait rester ici pour surveiller le vampire et la fée ! Garreth prit son téléphone et appela les espions. Il mit le haut-parleur pour que la fée entende aussi.  
-William ! Que font ces imbéciles de chasseurs ?  
-C'est Xavier, ricana-t-il.  
-Peu importe. Réponds à la question.  
-Ils font...  
Un cri l'interrompit puis un gargouillement macabre raisonna dans le silence de la nuit.  
-Désolé mais Xavier et William sont indisponibles pour le moment, fit la voix de Jace dans le téléphone.  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Jace Herondale. Aussi connu sous le nom de Jace Wayland.  
-Merde.  
Garreth raccrocha et fixa Kaelys, attendant des excuses.  
-Ils étaient à notre petite fête il y a très peu de temps, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de traverser la ville !  
-Je croyais que les fées ne mentaient pas, grogna Garreth. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté l'offre de ta reine. La prochaine fois que je la verrais, je lui apporterais ta tête en offrande et pas une paire de bébé humain.  
-Sache que ma maîtresse sera informée de cette menace.  
Kaelys quitta le vampire, Alec décida qu'il était vraiment le temps de partir, il devait être au moins quatre heures du matin quand il arriva à l'Institut. Il y reignait un calme étonnant, les deux corps des vampires étaient par terre, il y avait du sang tout autour d'eux et leur gorge était tranchée.  
-Tu faisais quoi bordel ?  
-Je suis rentré à pied, histoire de profiter de la douceur de la nuit.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas te dépêcher, Zack et Maryse sont en rognes !  
Alec suivit son parabatai jusque dans le bureau où une conversation téléphone avait lieu. Alec vit la projection de Lily, étant vampire, elle ne pouvait se présenter physiquement dans un lieu sacré.  
-William et Xavier, dites-vous ?  
-Des jumeaux, précisa Jace.  
-Non je ne connais pas. Ils ne sont pas de chez moi, je vous le jure.  
-On sait très bien Lily, la rassura Maryse.  
-J'ai entendu une conversation très intéressante pendant que Jace les tuait. Selon Garreth c'est la Reine de la Cour des Lumières qui a proposé une alliance. D'ailleurs en échange de leur lien, il lui a offert une pair de jumeaux humains.  
-Par l'Ange, souffla Maryse.  
-Quelle horreur ! Voilà pourquoi les gens pensent que nous sommes des montres, s'énerva Lily. Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?  
-Nous t'écoutons, Lily.  
-J'aimerais rendre les corps à leur chef en leur disant qu'ils ont l'amitié de l'Enclave si vous me le permettez bien entendu.  
Alec entendit Maryse discuter avec quelqu'un avant de revenir au téléphone.  
-C'est entendu mais ne précisez pas qu'ils ont l'amitié de l'Enclave, plutôt l'amitié de l'Institut de New-York. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sachent que l'Enclave est sur l'affaire, sinon ils vont prévenir Meliorn.  
-Si on leur parle de l'Institut, ils vont s'en douter.  
-Cet Institut est connu pour régler ses problèmes tout seul dans la ville, ricana Zack. Ils vont croire que vous n'allez pas faire de rapport. D'ailleurs que savent-ils d'autre ?  
-Le vampire pense que la fée la trahit. C'était drôle à voir.  
-C'est vrai que Kaelys a un côté tigresse, ricana Jace.  
Zack tourna la tête vers le chasseur blond.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien...  
-Tais-toi Jace par pitié, implora Maryse à bout de patience. Dis-moi juste que tu n'as recommencer à fricoter avec les fées.  
-Recommencer ? s'étonna Zack.  
-Disons que Kaelys est mon ex petite amie.  
-Plutôt une sexfriend, intervint Alec en souriant.  
-J'en ai assez entendu pour faire des cauchemars, grimaça Lily. J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes avec deux autres vampires pour transporter les corps.  
-Les garçons vous attendrez avec Zack dehors ensuite vous me rédigerez un rapport convenable cette fois. Mais que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure ?  
-On savait que les fées mijotent quelque chose alors on a été les voir. C'est tout. Je te le jure sur l'Ange, répondit Alec.  
-Très bien. J'espère que vous ne créez pas trop de problèmes tous les deux.  
-Non ils sont sages comme des agneaux, la rassura Zack.  
Alec et Jace descendirent pour attendre Lily.  
-J'espère qu'on ne va pas attendre trop longtemps.  
-Typique d'un chasseur d'ombre, toujours voir les mauvais côtés des créatures obscures.  
Lily sortit avec deux autres vampires d'un coin très sombre. Elle régla les détails avec Zack, il fut convenu que les chasseurs d'ombres s'occuperaient de la tache de sang afin de ne laisser aucune trace du passage des vampires.  
-Tu n'aurais pas un ou deux novices pour ça ? demanda Jace en souriant.  
-La petite Sarah m'a l'air parfaite pour ça, répondit Alec. Elle craque pour toi. Personnellement, je vais me coucher.  
Le téléphone du chasseur brun sonna quand il sortit de sa douche, il avait un message de sa soeur. Il alla directement dans la chambre de Jace en trépignant d'impatience pour le lire. Il découvrit son parabatai assit sur le lit, un dessin à la main.  
-J'avais ça de posé sur mon lit.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
-Il y a une rune d'envoie à la place de la signature mais je reconnais le style de Clary. C'est un dessin de deux fleurs liées ensembles mais je ne sais pas lesquelles, avoua Jace.  
-Elle semble réelle, remarqua Alec.  
Quand Jace bougea la feuille, il eut l'impression de voir le reflet bouger, il n'avait même pas remarquer la phrase écrite derrière.  
-Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir reçu un cadeau extraordinaire ? demanda Jace en posant la feuille à côté de lui.  
-J'ai une réponse d'Isa !  
Le blond sourit. Alec lu a haute voix le message de sa soeur.  
-Ça vous amuse de pavaner comme des coqs mais la roue tourne. Bravo Alec, encore une fois tu prouves que tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Jace tu n'es qu'un hypocrite.  
-Oulala elle semble énervée.  
-Comme tout le temps.  
Alec retourna son attention sur la feuille de papier.  
-Tu as vu ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le dos ?

-Amant, fuyez l'amour, fuyez son feu, son incendie est âpre et sa blessure est mortelle.

Jace sourit, tristement.  
-Une citation de Michel-Ange, un de ses peintres favoris. Cette fois je crois que j'ai été trop loin Alec, je lui ai fait mal.  
-Demain matin on ira voir ce que signifie ce dessin.  
-Je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment un dessin, on dirait que Clary...  
Alec ne comprit pas le regard adoucit de son parabatai ni la caresse qu'il fit au dessin.  
-Tu veux voir un truc vraiment cool ? sourit-il. Alors suis-moi à la bibliothèque.  
Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de rejoindre la pièce et s'enfermèrent. Jace chercha un livre dans la section de Clary, il simple carnet couleur vert kaki, sa couleur préférée.  
-C'est son ancien carnet de citation qu'elle a transformé en recueil de rune. Parfois elle explique comment faire pour utiliser les nouvelles.  
-Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de ça ?  
-Il n'y a qu'Isa et moi qui sommes au courant. Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça mais tant pis.  
Alec écarquilla les yeux, Jace traça une rune et fixa Alec d'un air de défi.  
-Ne cherche pas à l'ouvrir, ça ne fonctionne qu'avec Isabelle, Clary ou moi. Enfin bref je crois savoir ce qu'est ce dessin en réalité.  
Jace se releva et posa le livre sur le bureau. Il tourna frénétiquement la page jusqu'à trouver la rune qu'il cherchait.  
- _hide**,_ c'est le nom de la rune que Jocelyne a crée et que sa fille peut reproduire.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Regarde bien.  
Jace traça la rune sur le dessin et posa sa main sur le papier. Clary expliquait en dessous de la rune qu'elle pensait à la personne concernée par cette rune. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Il pensait alors à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et sa main plongea dans le dessin. Il sentit les deux fleurs sous ses doigts et les saisies délicatement. Alec fut estomaqué.  
-C'est comme ça que Jocelyne a caché la Coupe à Valentin. Clary peut le faire aussi, elle en a l'habitude d'ailleurs.  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant d'objet dessiné !  
-Oui mais ça l'épuise de le faire, je comprends pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une cascade glacée !  
Jace et Alec étudièrent les livres sur les fleurs jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit sur le point de se lever.  
-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Jace.  
Alec sursauta, il s'était endormi sur un livre.  
-C'est une narcisse et ça c'est une capucine pourpre.  
-C'est pas ça qui nous aide à comprendre ce que ça veut dire !  
-Au moins on a les noms maintenant on va chercher les significations.  
Treize minutes plus tard, Alec avait la traduction sous les yeux.  
-Le narcisse signifie "tu n'as pas de coeur", il représente la beauté cruelle et sans coeur. On l'offre a une personne que nous aimons et qui nous blesse fortement. La capucine pourpre signifie le danger en amour, en général on l'offre quand l'autre ne veut plus aimer, que l'amour est perdu.  
-Cette fois j'ai merdé !

Alec ne vit pas son parabatai de la journée. Il le sentait préoccupé, énervé, pensif. Il manigançait quelque chose car il avait refusé de venir chercher la bague avec Alec. Quand le chasseur revint en fin d'après-midi avec la bague en poche, une boisson glacée pour le blond et lui, Jace se trouvait dans sa chambre.  
-Tu as fini de bouder ?  
-Je ne boudais pas, je préparais ma reconquête de Clary.  
-Tu m'expliques ? Parce qu'hier tu étais catégorique sur le fait que tu ne ferais plus d'effort avec elle et aujourd'hui tu dis le contraire.  
Alec lui donna la boisson givrée à la menthe.  
-Merci Alec. Et bien j'avais le dessin dans la main en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine et une des filles, une brune aux yeux verts très gentille, m'a dit que mon parfum au freesia était trop féminin pour moi.  
-C'est une fleur ça ?  
-Oui ! Cette fille n'est pas une combattante mais une bottaniste et travaille dans la fabrication de tisane et remède à base de plante. J'ai senti le dessin de Clary et c'est vrai qu'il y avait une odeur de fleur fraîche. Donc cette fille m'a dit que le freesia signifiait une invitation timide.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-J'ai dit la même chose. J'ai rapidement dit que j'étais en quelque sorte séparé de Clary et expliqué pour les fleurs hier.  
-Donc ? s'impatienta Alec.  
-Entre le narcisse, la capucine pourpre et l'odeur de freesia le message est le suivant : Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et tu m'as blessé. C'est de ta faute si notre amour est en danger. Toutefois je peux encore changer d'avis si tu fais assez d'effort.  
-Sacré message en si peu de chose.  
-Tu l'as dit, ricana Jace. Donc c'est pour ça que je me casse la tête à trouver une solution pour arranger les choses. J'ai une petite fente alors je veux m'y glisser.  
Alec tapa le dos de Jace avec affection.  
-Au fait, tu l'as cette bague ridiculement chère ?  
Alec sortit l'écrin noir et doré de sa poche, au prix de la bague il avait eu le droit de choisir la couleur de l'écrin.  
-Sympa la couleur. Tu as eu un bonbon avec j'espère.  
Alec lança la petite boite en velours en direction de son parabatai. Il attrapa la boite contenant ce petit bijou si important aux yeux d'Alec et l'ouvrit.  
-Magnifique. Je comprends mieux le prix maintenant. Pendant ton absence, j'ai entendu Zack dire que nous partions demain matin. On devrait préparer nos affaires.  
-Tout est déjà prêt, je ne suis pas comme toi Jace, se moqua Alec en récupérant la bague.  
-Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à trouvé des excuses valables avant le départ et trouver un bouquet de fleur symbolique.  
-Demande ça à ta nouvelle copine, elle sera ravie de t'en donner quelques unes de la serre.  
-Maryse va me tuer si je pique encore des fleurs de l'Institut pour les offrir à Clary. Elle dit qu'elles sont faites pour nous soigner pas pour offrir en bouquet.  
-Bah tu soignes le coeur de Clary au final.  
Jace sourit, Alec le laissa préparer son arrivé à Alicante.  
-Ça te dit de manger ensemble ce soir dans un petit endroit terrestre ? Proposa Alec avant de refermer la porte.  
-Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour manger !  
Alec, entendant Jace parler de rose, décida de ne pas donner son avis. Il avait assez intervenu dans leur couple et il était fatigué. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer tranquillement sans personne pour lui demander des conseils de couple. Alec se mit à rêvasser sur le chemin de la salle d'entraînement, il avait promis à Zack de montrer quelques techniques de tir à l'arc aux novices. Il tenait toujours ses promesses, principe de sa famille, même si franchement Alec n'en avait pas envie. En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement, le bruit heurta les oreilles du chasseur. Personne ne remarqua sa présence, chacun vaguait à son occupation. Ce qui, pour les filles, consistait à bavarder, prononçant souvent les prénoms de Jace et Alec. Alec siffla pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il prit l'arc accroché au mur, son arc, et marcha jusqu'à la section réservée au flèches.  
-Bon alors qui parmi vous sont intéressés par l'arc ?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement.  
-Très bien alors vous allez prendre un arc et vous mettre en ligne. Je vais vous montrer la meilleure technique pour ne jamais rater votre signe stable.  
Alec expliqua qu'il fallait faire corps avec l'arme, comme une extension du bras.  
-C'est un peu comme avec le poignard séraphique. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez ressenti la première fois que vous l'avez pris dans la main ?  
-Des frissons de douleur.  
-C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs d'ombre depuis la naissance. Votre corps ne connaissait pas l'adamas. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, nos arc de combat sont en partie constitués d'adamas. Les pointes de flèches sont entièrement en adamas c'est grâce à ça que les démons meurent à chaque fois que je les touche.  
Alec regarda derrière lui et tira la flèche. Elle atteint le centre de la cible sous des "Oh" admiratif.  
-Le secret c'est de ressentir la flèche comme si elle faisait partie de ton corps. Il faut caler chaque battement de coeur sur les battements que produit l'adamas.  
-C'est presque impossible, réagit un adolescent. Les battements de l'adamas sont trop lents.  
-Voilà pourquoi nous pratiquons la méditation au quotidien. Nous devevons meilleurs grâce à ça.  
-Bien maintenant pratiquez tout seul. N'oubliez pas de respirer calmement.  
Alec laissa les novices et rangea son précieux arc. Jace jouait un air paisible dans la salle de musique, Alec avait envie de l'accompagner avec son violon mais renonça très vite. Si Jace était devant son piano c'est qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité. Le chasseur brun retourna dans sa chambre en attendant que son parabatai vienne le chercher pour manger. Simon en beau-frère aimable lui avait prêté plusieurs livres de cette saga littéraire qui avait fait l'objet d'un débat lors de leur dernier repas tous emsemble.  
-Je croyais que la culture terrestre était sans intérêt, sourit Jace en entrant dans la chambre.  
Alec devait reconnaître que le livre n'était pas mauvais mais il était trop fière pour le reconnaitre publiquement.  
-Il se lit facilement mais rien ne vaut un livre sur la fabrication des arcs.

-Mais oui c'est ça.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel. Ils allèrent dîner à quelques rues de l'Institut, dans le but de se s'éloigner un peu du bruit sans avoir besoin de marcher une heure. Sans se chamailler, les deux hommes se mirent à table et commandèrent un plat bien gras car une fois à Idris, adieu hamburger et frite et bonjour salade et légume.

-Donc tu as trouvé un joli bouquet pour te faire pardonner ?

-Non. Je pense aller chez un fleuriste avant de partir comme ça elles seront fraîches et belles. J'ai déjà trouvé la citation à lui marquer sur le petit carton.

-C'est quoi cette citation ?

-C'est de l'amour que découle le sentiment du pardon. Il n'y a que l'amour qui pardonne.

-C'est très beau mais...

Alec lutta contre l'envie de donner son avis.

-Mais quoi ?

-Rah je me suis promis de ne pas intervenir dans vos réconciliations.

-Donne-moi juste ton avis, ça ira.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre cette citation car elle ne t'a pas pardonné, rappela Alec en mordant dans une frite.

-Donc pour toi c'est quoi la meilleure citation ?

-Je pense que tu devrais en trouver une tirée des livres Harry Potter.

-Et à part ça tu n'aimes pas ces livres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ces livres, j'ai dit que je préférais un livre sur les armes. Et de toute façon, je lis ces livres simplement pour ne plus être largué dans vos débats idiots.

-Mais oui c'est ça Alec, se moqua Jace.

Alec et Jace payèrent la note et sortirent dans la rue. La pluie s'invita au rendez-vous forçant les jeunes hommes à courir jusqu'à l'Institut, ils arrivèrent trempés et mort de rire.

-Quel temps de chien ! bougonna Jace.

-Oh allez dans moins de vingt-quatre heures on sera sous le soleil d'Idris.

-Oui mais je déteste la pluie, à chaque fois mes cheveux bouclent !

-C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Boucle d'Or, se moqua Alec.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard brun de Jace, Alec comprit son intention et se mit à courir en riant aux éclats.

-Attention Boucle d'Or en furie, hurla-t-il au jeune devant lui.

Alec tourna au dernier moment manquant de peu le mur et esquiva le bras de Jace. Une fille brune était accroupie pour refaire ses lacets, Alec bondit au dessus d'elle, la faisant hurler de peur.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, cria Jace qui dû la contourner. Tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper !

-Va d'abord te lisser les cheveux, ricana le brun.

Alec trouva une pièce vide et bloqua la porte avec son corps. Il entendit Jace hurler de frustration en le cherchant partout.

-Où est Alec? demanda-t-il.

Alec masqua son rire avec sa main mais Jace avait l'ouïe fine. Il tapa sur la porte en s'énervant.

-Ouvre cette fichue porte !

-Non.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Zack en arrivant.

-Alec m'a insulté de Boucle d'Or et maintenant il se cache dans la réserve des armes.

-Et dire que vous avez plus de vingt ans mais que se sont mes élèves les plus calmes, soupira l'adulte.

-Dites-lui de sortir et on fera moins de bruit, jura Jace.

-Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver du sang partout dans le couloir alors jure sur l'Ange que tu ne vas pas l'égorger.

-Pour ce que vaut sa parole, ricana Alec à travers la porte.

-Toi je te jure quand tu vas sortir, je vais te faire ta fête.

-Ouh une invitation ! J'arrive !

Alec se décala et ouvrit la porte. Jace qui était appuyé contre elle, manqua de justesse de tomber.

-Tu me cherchais Jace Herondale ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Alexander Lightwood.

-Si tu crois que tu vas me faire peur avec tes menaces bidons.

Alec passa devant Jace comme un prince, relevant la tête pour montrer que ses menaces ne lui faisaient rien du tout. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, Alec sentit un énorme poids sur le dos.

-Descends Jace, ordonna-t-il.

-Depuis quand tu te prends pour un prince ? C'est moi le prince et toi le cheval. En avant vers Idris !

Alec, prit dans la bonne humeur contagieuse de son meilleur ami, se mit à galoper jusqu'à la chambre de Jace où ils passèrent leur temps à rire de leur meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emportent.

* * *

-  
* _fugite_ veut dire envole en latin.  
** _hide_ veut dire cacher en latin

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre "masculin". Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre (il y a plusieurs mois maintenant), j'ai eu un réel coup de coeur pour Alec. Bien qu'il n'est pas mon personnage préféré de base. Je le trouve courageux et franc. J'adore écrire sur lui, parfois plus que sur Jace.**

* * *

 ****

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**


	26. 26- Bad Blood -Taylor Swift

**Bonjour. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette publication un peu tardive. Je suis actuellement en vacance chez mes grands-parents, dans la maison familiale. Si pour beaucoup, vacance = plage, soleil, repos ; moi c'est plutôt = bricolage, sueur, travaux avec papy.**

* * *

 **Cette semaine a été très chargé. On a vu beaucoup de monde, des amis, de la famille, on a enchainé les repas lourds et les soirées arrosées. C'était vraiment sympa cette semaine mais pour le coup j'ai presque pas bossé sur la fanfic'.**

 **Ce dimanche, je fête mes 21 ans. Et oui, mon enfance est bel et bien terminé ! Alors j'aimerais un maximum de review (oui je quémande, je l'assume !)**

* * *

 **L'anédocte de la semaine : Le tournage de la saison 2 a commencé lundi, on regorge de petite photo sur les réseaux sociaux. J'ai appris hier que Emeraude (Isa) est en couple avec Prince Royal, un chanteur. Je peux vous dire que chaque jour je bave devant les mini vidéos d'entrainement des mecs !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Bad Blood - Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Isabelle avait reçu une photo de son frère avec un petit message moqueur. C'était de là que tout était parti. La rage. Le dégoût. La jalousie. La douleur. Clary avait eu du mal à gérer sa crise de nerf alors qu'elle était tranquillement chez ses parents en compagnie de ses amis. C'était de bonne heure le matin que la chasseuse avait ouvert son téléphone en grimaçant. Elle avait murmuré quelque chose sur la connerie des hommes et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain sans donner d'explication. Clary avait ouvert le portable trafiqué à la magie pour recevoir du réseau malgré le brouillage dû à la grande quantité d'Adamas. Elle avait découvert un Jace pendu au cou d'une fille, s'éloignant de l'objectif.

-Quelle corvée cet intérim, lut-elle.

A ce moment là, Clary avait essayé de casser tous les murs de la maison mais elle avait juste réussi à se faire mal et à chouiner dans son coin jusqu'à ce que Magnus se réveille, la gueule de bois pas encore remise, et la découvre dans un état pathétique. Il s'était préparé un plat gras car selon lui rien ne valait un petit-déjeuné gras pour soigner une gueule de bois.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive mon petit chamallow ?

-Ton fiancé est un connard et son parabatai une enflure. J'ai envie de les tuer.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ton chéri, mais ne touche pas au mien trésor.

Il remarqua la main gonflée et bleue de la jeune femme.

-Je parie que c'est une des conséquences de leur dernière connerie ?

Il pointa la blessure avec sa fourchette.

-Je m'en fous de ça, un pansement et ça ira mieux.

Simon arriva dans la cuisine, surprit de l'énervement de sa femme et de l'état de la main de Clary.

-Pourquoi tu as la main cassée ?

-Elle n'est pas cassée, c'est juste un bleu.

-Attends que ta mère rentre du marché, elle va te tuer.

-Et ben je lui montrerais la photo de Jace au cou d'une pétasse. Et dire que je croyais qu'il serait sage ! J'y ai tellement cru en sa promesse silencieuse ! hurla Clary en frappant dans la poubelle qui s'envola et se déversa dans la pièce.

-Je peux voir cette photo ? demanda Magnus en agitant les mains pour faire la vaisselle.

Le téléphone apparut sur la table malgré que Clary l'avait laissé dans la chambre. Le sorcier le prit dans la main et regarda la photo une seconde puis la montra à Simon avant de le reposer comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

-Je comprends pourquoi elle a pété un câble.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles ont pété un câble toutes les deux !

-Entre nous, tu as déjà vu Clary dans cet état là ? demanda Magnus.

-Oui quand on avait huit ans et qu'une fille lui a fait tomber son goûté par terre, rit Simon.

-Oh tais-toi avec tes souvenirs débiles de terrestre, cracha Clary.

Voyons le visage de son meilleur ami devenir tout blanc, Clary s'excusa.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si Alec et Jace sont des idiots. Je te l'ai dit dès le début qu'il était mauvais pour toi. Ton coeur a choisi de l'aimer, maintenant assume ce choix. Et soigne cette main bon sang ! rétorqua Simon en allant essayer de calmer sa femme.

Magnus posa sa main fraîche sur celle douloureuse de Clary, il lui sourit gentiment.

-Je peux guérir les mains cassées mais j'ai du mal avec les coeurs brisés. Ça va aller mon caramel ?

-Je vais toujours bien, ce n'est qu'un jeu stupide que Jace joue depuis des années, j'ai l'habitude.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as plus mal cette fois.

Clary se délectait de la sensation d'apaisement dans son membre endolori.

-C'était quoi cette histoire de promesse silencieuse ? reprit Magnus en passant son doigt sur chaque partie de la main de Clary.

-Je sais que tu connais le langage des fleurs alors je n'ai pas besoin de tout t'expliquer. Jace m'a offert une pensée bleue juste avant notre départ. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Magnus sourit tendrement, Clary l'attendrissait.

-Je pense qu'il le sait justement. Jace croit en votre amour, sinon il n'aurait pas besoin de te rendre jalouse.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il essaye juste de me rendre jalouse ?

-Qui essaye de te rendre jalouse ? demanda Luke avec un panier plein de fruits et légumes dans la main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, soupira Clary.

-Pourquoi Magnus te soigne la main ? fit la mère de Clary derrière son mari.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les déchets dans toute la pièce.

-Clary ne mesure pas toujours sa force.

-Oh Magnus je t'en prie, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Je parie que Jace est derrière tout ça, il est arrivé c'est ça ?

-Si seulement, soupira Clary, je pourrais l'étripé vif et le pendre par les intestins.

-Ma fille est devenue barbare en côtoyant cet homme, se plaignit Jocelyne.

Clary remercia Magnus pour les soins et retrouva Isabelle dans sa chambre en compagnie de son mari. Elle avait pris le téléphone au passage.

-Tu es calmé ? demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolée Simon.

-Tu te répètes.

-Simon arrête d'embêter Clary, soupira Isabelle.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'épouse la parabatai de ma meilleure amie.

-Arrête de geindre, Luke t'attends pour aller courir.

-Et si je restais avec vous ?

-Clary et moi allons trouver la meilleure façon de nous venger de ces deux idiots restés à New-York.

-Finalement je vais aller voir Luke. Il paraît que Magnus a quelque chose pour moi.

Isabelle embrassa chastement son mari et attendit qu'il referme la porte pour serrer Clary dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi, vas te préparer, aujourd'hui on va aller sortir en campagne. On va trouver quoi répondre à Jace. Tu veux jouer sur quel tableau ?

Clary était blessée de voir Jace profiter de son absence pour draguer des filles, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. L'envie vengeance titillait beaucoup la jeune femme. Après tout s'éloigner de Jace lui avait montré à quel point elle avait besoin du jeune homme dans sa vie. Elle réfléchit tout en prenant une longue douche relaxante, comment se venger ? Elle n'était du genre à draguer pour jouer. Au final se fut en s'attachant les cheveux en tresse que Clary trouva la solution.

-Je vais lui faire croire que je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, il va souffrir comme moi, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

-C'est un jeu dangereux Clary, l'avertit Isabelle en la suivant dehors.

Le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel, la chaleur était encore au rendez-vous. Les deux jeunes femmes louèrent des cheveux pour la journée, elles avaient besoin de s'échapper de la surveillance de Jocelyne et Maryse. Ces dernières s'étaient en quelque sorte réconciliées et passaient leur temps à surveiller les jeunes femmes.

-C'est lourd leur comportement, soupira Isabelle quand elle passa devant chez ses parents.

-Et si on s'en allait le plus loin possible ?

Clary et Isabelle galopèrent une heure avant de tomber sur un près avec un petit ruisseau, un endroit calme et serein où discuter en paix. Elles attachèrent les cheveux à l'ombre et firent tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche. C'est là que Clary vit le narcisse blanc. Elle cueillit la plante et expliqua à son amie ce qu'elle signifiait rapidement.

-Tu vas lui envoyer comment ?

-Grâce à une feuille de papier. Mais le symbole de l'égoïsme n'est pas suffisant, j'aimerais trouver quelque chose de plus fort. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui symbole un danger ?

Clary réfléchit avant de sourire malicieusement.

-La capucine pourpre veut dire qu'on ne veut plus de l'autre.

-Jouons sur cette carte alors. Si Jace te connait vraiment il saura ce que tu entends pas là et va avoir vraiment peur.

-Le plus dur sera de trouver cette fleur justement !

-Mais non, je sais où en trouver une. Maman adore cette petite fleuriste dans une rue à l'entrée sud d'Alicante. En cherchant bien, on devrait trouver une capucine dans sa boutique. Rentrons ! proposa Isabelle.

Les filles reprirent la route et moins d'un quart plus tard, elles étaient devant la boutique.

-Bonjour les filles. Oh Isabelle, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

-On me le dit souvent.

-La beauté est un don dans votre famille, sourit la femme âgée.

Elle se retourna sur Clary avec un regard bienveillant.

-Et toi tu dois être Clarissa Morgenstern.

-Clary, rectifia la petite rousse un peu mal à l'aise.

-Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

Isabelle exposa leur demande en essayant de ne se montrer impatiente. Quand Monique, la fleuriste, revint avec une capucine pourpre, elle leur demanda l'usage qu'elle voulait en faire.

-Je cherche des fleurs que je n'ai jamais vu pour les mettre dans mon livre.

-Tu fais un herbier ?

-En quelque sorte, je dessine les fleurs. J'écris leur propriété médicinale, leur couleur, la saison où on les trouve à l'état naturelle et leur symbolique.

-Tu sais qu'elle signifie la fin d'une relation amoureuse ?

Clary aquiesça et paya rapidement. Quand les deux filles sortirent de la boutique et s'assirent sur un ban. Clary détacha une page de son cahier de dessin et traça une rune invisible. Elle posa les deux fleurs et elles s'enfoncèrent lentement à l'intérieur du papier.

-Je suis toujours impressionnée quand tu fais ça, chuchota Isabelle.

-A espérer qu'il se rappelle comment faire pour récupérer les fleurs.

-Tu comptes l'envoyer maintenant ? Sans rien ajouter ?

-Je pourrais toujours ajouter une citation symbolique derrière.

-Pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau, ricana Isabelle.

Clary recopia la première citation qui lui vint en tête, bien sûr Michel-Ange était connu pour ses peinture mais il avait une très belle plume aussi. Le dessin fut envoyé à dix heure pile du matin, Clary n'eut jamais de réponse à sa grande déception.

-Ils doivent encore faire la fête ! pesta-t-elle quand elles arrivèrent chez les Lightwood.

Le calme surprit Clary et Isabelle. En temps normal, Maryse était dans la cuisine à préparer un plat pour sa famille. Depuis qu'elle était là, la mère de famille ne s'absentait que pour des urgences à l'Institut de New-York. Un papier était soigneusement plié sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Isabelle lut le mot à haut voix.

-Je suis partie en réunion urgente dans le bureau de Jia. Il y a du nouveau à la maison.

-C'est pas très rassurant.

-Jace a encore fait des siennes, tu paries ?

-Il m'énerve, avoua Clary.

Isabelle s'affala sur le canapé en râlant du manque de gâteau. Clary la vit sortir son téléphone pour composer un message.

-Je vais faire comprendre à mon idiot de frère qu'ils vont s'en mordre les doigts !

Quand Maryse rentra un peu plus tard que midi, elle soupira. Elle expliqua aux files que les vampires de Garreth avaient espionné l'Institut et que Jace les avait tué. Elle raconta que les garçons avaient parlé avec les fées pour savoir ce qu'elles étaient disposées à dire au sujet du second nid de vampire.

-Donc tout ça ce n'était que de la comédie, lâcha Clary, soulagée.

-De quoi tu parles Clary ?

-Du nouveau jeu de Jace et Alec : narguons les filles.

-Toute cette histoire de compétition m'épuise.

-Qu'est-ce-qui peut épuiser une aussi belle femme ? demanda Magnus en entrant dans le salon.

-Depuis quand tu entres chez moi sans frapper ?

-Oh Maryse, je serais bientôt de la famille après tout.

-Alec peut toujours changer d'avis, plaisanta la femme brune sous le regard outré du sorcier.

-Je dirais Maryse un et Magnus zéro, ricana Clary.

-La prochaine fois que tu te casses la main en essayant de détruire une maison, tu te trouveras un autre sorcier mon sucre-d'orge.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes toujours des surnoms de sucrerie ?

-Depuis que tu es en âge d'avaler quelque chose de solide, tu as des sucreries dans la bouche sinon tu boudes.

-N'importe quoi.

Magnus fit un clin d'oeil à la chasseuse et se posa une main sur le crâne. De la fumée bleue en jaillit et des images défilèrent à l'intérieur. On pouvait voir une Clary de deux ans qui pleurait pour avoir une sucette multicolore de Magnus.

-Oh j'ai enfin trouvé la solution pour la lever du lit sans qu'elle râle pendant trois heures ! s'exclama Isabelle.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu Magnus ?

-Simon aimerait voir Isabelle et moi je voudrais kidnapper Clary pour la journée.

-Faites comme vous voulez, je vais voir des amis de la famille.

Isabelle quitta rapidement la maison pour rejoindre le centre de formation des futures Nephilim. Magnus kidnappa Clary dans le seul but de préparer des potions avec elle. Il n'aimait pas travailler tout seul et son assistant préféré était actuellement à New-York. La jeune chasseuse d'ombre expliqua au sorcier son plan pour se venger. Magnus approuva en riant, Jace tomberait dans le panneau.

-Mais n'oublie-pas qu'il revient demain ! A l'heure qu'il est il doit dormir mais je te parie qu'il cherche un moyen de te reconquérir.

-Qu'il essaye, je ne vais pas lui rendre la tâche facile !

Clary rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi. Luke n'était pas encore rentré et Jocelyne tricotait en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

-L'heure bleue, chuchota sa fille en la prenant par le cou.

Jocelyne sourit de voir sa fille si douce. Elle aimait voir Clary apaisée, elle était heureuse que ses amis soient toujours là pour l'aider. Son instinct de mère lui criait d'intervenir dans sa relation avec Jace mais connaissant sa fille, elle devait la laisser faire.

-Il y a beaucoup de soucis à New-York, chuchota Clary.

-Comment ça ?

-Le nouveau nid de vampire dont je t'ai parlé, leur chef a envoyé des vampires pour espionner l'Institut. Heureusement que Jace et Alec ont intercepté la conversation par hasard et ils ont tué les espions.

-Alors c'est plus grave que vous ne le pensiez ?

-J'étais si préoccupée avec mes propres soucis que j'en ai oublié mon devoir. Je suis une piètre chasseuse d'ombre.

Jocelyne laissa son tricot et tapa la place à côté d'elle.

-Je t'ai élevé comme une terrestre, tu n'as pas grandi avec la notion du sacrifice comme les autres chasseurs. Pourtant tu sais te sacrifier pour sauver le monde, tu l'as prouvé plusieurs fois Clary. Tu as le droit de te relâcher, comme chaque chasseur dans ce monde. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, nous sommes humains malgré tout.

Clary tripota ses ongles vernis lutant pour ne pas pleurer. L'air d'Idris lui avait réellement fait du bien. Elle pouvait oublier ses soucis ici, elle ne pensait plus aux tragédies de New-York.

-Meliorn mange à la maison ce soir, indiqua Jocelyne à sa fille.

-Génial, soupira Clary.

-On doit rester courtois avec les fées, comme si nous ignorions qu'ils nous avaient trahi.

-Donc quoi, robe de soirée et cheveux bien coiffés ?

-Exactement. Mais rassure-toi, Magnus vient également et reste dormir à la maison comme tous les soirs.

Clary sentit l'excitation monter en elle, avec Magnus elle faisait la fête presque toutes les nuits à coup de jeu de cartes et d'espionnage de voisins. La chasseuse monta se préparer pour une soirée bien étrange.

Méliorn avait été insupportable avec ses questions. Clary avait bien failli craquer plusieurs fois mais le sourire compatissant de sa mère et le soutient de Luke l'aidèrent pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle réussit même à plaisanter sur sa rupture avec Jace et ses visites aux fées. En réalité, elle angoissait de ne pas avoir de réponse. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait refusé de jouer avec Magnus et qu'elle était montée se coucher dès le départ de la fée. Magnus vint la voir un peu plus tard, il avait un message d'Isabelle pour elle.

-Elle a trouvé la tenue parfaite pour accueillir Jace demain après-midi et m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, tout ira bien.

Quand Clary ouvrit les yeux le lendemain en milieu de matinée, il y avait du bruit en bas. Elle avait découvert Magnus et sa mère dansant une valse sous les regards envieux d'Isabelle.

-La marmotte est debout !

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Tu as du café dans la cuisine et des céréales ramenées par Magnus.

-Merci.

-A ton service poupée.

Quand Clary revint avec un bol de céréale et une tasse fumante de café, Isabelle la regarda fixement.

-Quoi j'ai un bouton sur le visage ?

-Qui c'est qui veut une sucette ? Qui c'est qui veut une sucette ? répéta Isabelle en agitant la sucrerie rouge devant le nez de Clary.

-Arrête t'es chiante !

Jocelyne arrêta de danser et éclata de rire.

-Je te déteste, lança Clary à Magnus.

-Mais bien sûr.

Isabelle suivit la rousse dans sa chambre. Clary ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'immense sac que son amie avait dans la main.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Ton arme contre Jace pour tout à l'heure.

Isabelle dévoila une magnifique robe noire très courte et ouverte dans le dos jusqu'au rein. C'était très vulgaire, Clary en avait conscience. Jocelyne allait hurler en voyant sa fille comme ça mais que ne ferait pas Clary pour narguer Jace ?

-Oh et j'ai aussi trouvé un joli accessoire pour aller avec cette robe, indiqua Isabelle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Qui plutôt. Il s'appelle Jack Malhotra. Un très beau brun avec des yeux couleur chocolat.

-Je ne vais pas faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce type !

-Rassure-toi Jack n'est pas intéressé par les filles. Il veut juste impressionner ses copains car il a parié qu'il arriverait à t'avoir à son bras au moins une heure. Donc on fait deux cous d'une pierre.

Isabelle ordonna à Clary de se laver et de s'épiler intégralement avant son retour, après le repas du midi. Vers treize heure, Clary était habillée et prête pour recevoir une nouvelle leçon de coiffure de son amie.

-Donc une fois que tu le vois, tu retires la baguette et tu secoues la tête comme ça, expliqua Isabelle en faisant le geste.

Pour le maquillage, Clary refusa de porter quelque chose de trop lourd. Elle se trouvait mieux au naturelle sans rien de plus qu'un peu de crayon.

-Dites les filles, vous savez qu'il est deux heure et demi ? demanda Magnus en passant la tête par la porte. Wahou, Clary tu es...

-Parfaitement parfaite, répondit Isabelle à sa place. Allez on y va, Jack doit déjà nous attendre devant la maison.

Le coeur de Clary battait la chamade, elle était à seulement quelques minutes de retrouver Jace ! Elle enfila des escarpins très longs qu'elle réservait pour les soirées habillées et découvrit son cavalier d'une heure.

-Alors c'est donc vrai, Clarissa Morgenstern est vraiment la plus belle créature de cette ville.

-Bas les pattes Jack, elle est déjà prise. Tu ne sers qu'à la décoration en échange de gagner ton stupide pari, répondit Isabelle en faisant claquer sa langue.

Clary préféra garder le silence jusqu'au porte de la Garde, là où Jace et Alec arriveraient. Magnus était survolté. Il parlait de tout mais surtout de rien, allant jusqu'à débattre sur la vraie nuance du bleu du ciel.

-C'est ça l'heure bleue pour ta mère ?

-Non, répondit Clary.

-Moi je dirais que c'est un bleu ciel.

-Non c'est bleu azur cette couleur.

-C'est pareil, râla Jack.

-La ferme le sac à main. On discute entre adulte, fit le sorcier avec un geste de la main.

-Je ne suis pas adulte.

-Tu es vraiment désagréable aujourd'hui Clary.

-Tu veux un caramel ? se moqua Isabelle.

Quand les portes de la garde s'ouvrirent Clary prit la main de son parabatai et la serra le plus fort possible. Elle avait tellement peur de voir Jace s'en était ridicule ! Elle distingua sa silhouette dans la fumée violette, l'instant d'après son visage d'ange apparut. Clary entra dans la peau de la fille indifférente.

-Tient voilà les imbéciles. Merci pour la photo, je l'ai fait encadrer dans ma chambre.

Jace eut un sourire malgré l'air penaud sur son visage. Il avait un bouquet de fleur dans la main.

-Tu sais Jace, tes fleurs ne marchent plus sur moi. Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire. Bienvenue Alec, sourit Clary.

Alec leva la main pour saluer Clary et sa soeur mais il était trop occupé avec Magnus pour vraiment se soucier d'elle. Clary sentit le regard brûlant de Jace sur elle, elle se retint de sourire.

-Allez vient Jack, on devait aller voir tes amis non ?

-Euh oui, répondit timidement le chasseur d'ombre.

Clary prit le bras de son cavalier et ils firent demi-tour. La poigne de fer de Jace retint Clary.

-Ne joue pas à ça Clary, je t'en prie.

-Jouer ? Parce que tu crois que je joue Jace ?

-Je ...

-Allez, on va être en retard sinon, mentit Clary.

Isabelle fit un clin d'oeil à Clary, la petite rousse lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner de l'homme de sa vie.

-Un partout, dit Magnus à Jace.

Une fois éloignée du groupe, Clary se détacha de Jack rapidement.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de parler avec Jace Herondale. Si j'avais su que tu voulais faire ça, j'aurais refusé.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un jeu entre lui et moi. Il est plus blessé qu'en colère.

Jack se posa sur un ban, l'air contrarié.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais c'est très dangereux de faire ça. Crois-moi Clary, j'ai vu plus d'un couple se détruire avec ce genre de jeu, c'est puéril d'essayer de faire le plus de mal à l'autre, un jour vous atteindrez le point de non retour.

-Je crois qu'il est déjà dépassé, soupira Clary en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je ne pense pas, il ne t'aurait pas acheté des fleurs sinon.

Un groupe de garçon passa près de Jack, l'un d'eux écarquilla les yeux en regardant Clary.

-C'est eux tes amis ? devina-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Oh Jack tu es vraiment drôle, pouffa faussement Clary.

Elle prit un air léger, comme si elle flirtait avec le garçon.

-Bien joué mon gars, cria l'un des amis de Jack avant de s'éloigner.

Clary secoua la tête, les adolescents étaient tous les mêmes ! La jeune femme remercia Jack pour l'avoir aidé et le quitta rapidement. Elle rentra chez elle où sa mère ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant la tenue de Clary.

-Tu reviens d'où ?

-D'une pièce de théâtre où j'avais le premier rôle.

-Clary, soupira la mère, pourquoi tu continues votre jeu dangereux ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça entretient la flamme. Je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, tu aurais dû voir sa tête, rit légèrement Clary.

-Tu vas lui faire du mal si tu continues. Au fond Jace n'est pas un mauvais garçon, c'est juste quelqu'un qui a besoin de se sentir aimé et tu n'as pas montré une seule fois tes sentiments pour lui ces dernières semaines.

Clary prit la réflexion de sa mère comme une gifle. Elle n'avait pas vu la situation ainsi, pour elle le seul responsable c'était Jace car il ne montrait rien. C'était comme si la perte de leur enfant n'était pas grave, comme s'ils devaient tout simplement passer à autre chose. Clary en était réellement incapable. Elle monta dans sa chambre avec les larmes aux yeux et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Ses chaussures volèrent dans la pièce, sa robe fut remplacée par un pantalon et un tee shirt large. Clary regardait la pensée accrochée à son mur, elle lui donnait toujours envie de dessiner. Sa chambre était remplie de dessin divers, son ancienne chambre à New-York, le petit lac à côté de la ferme de Luke, Isabelle en robe de mariée, Church qui jouait avec un balle jaune et enfin le manoir des Herondale, celui qu'elle avait dessiné un jour où elle se demandait si Jace était réellement l'homme de sa vie. Une lettre glissa sous la porte, Clary alla la ramasser.

-Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? lut-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de signature, juste l'écriture élégante de Jace.

-Dans une heure en bas de chez toi, murmura Clary en retournant la lettre.

Clary sourit et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir Jace derrière la porte. Elle n'y trouva qu'un bouquet de tulipe rouge, à l'intérieur de ce bouquet simple mais élégant, Clary trouva une iris jaune. Elle sourit à nouveau. Visiblement Jace avait comprit le message.

Clary se dépêcha de mettre des vêtements confortables mais plus séduisants. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec l'iris à la main, la boule au ventre. Clary vit Jace devant chez elle, l'air malheureux. Sa mère sourit en voyant sa fille descendre les escaliers et lui envoya tout son amour d'un regard. Jace vit Clary à travers le carreau de la porte et sourit. Ce n'était pas l'homme arrogant qu'elle avait devant elle en ouvrant cette porte, c'était l'homme amoureux.

-Une citation de Dumbledore hein, sourit-elle.

-Si je te dis que j'ai lu tes fichus bouquins juste pour trouver quelque chose de pertinent, tu vas me croire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus comment interpréter tes messages.

Le sourire de Jace disparut aussitôt.

-Touché-coulé, murmura-t-il.

Clary referma la porte derrière elle. Jace lui tendit la main mais elle refusa, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté de parler qu'elle était obligée de lui pardonner si facilement non ? Ils marchèrent quelques pas avant que Jace se retourne et bloque le chemin de Clary.

-On peut arrête notre jeu idiot ?

-Je ne joue pas moi.

-Arrête Clary, tu joues autant que moi. C'est comme ça qu'on communique depuis mon retour dans ta vie. Mais je voudrais te parler honnêtement sans détour.

-C'est une première !

-Clary.

-Pardon, je t'écoute.

Jace encra son regarda dans celui de Clary.

-Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas une révélation mais c'est la réalité. Je t'aime à en crever et c'est pour ça que je suis si dégueulasse avec toi, je déteste aimer à ce point quelqu'un. Être loin de toi quelques jours m'a fait comprendre que je ne peux pas vivre sans ma petite tornade rousse. La photo qu'Alec a envoyé, c'était mon idée. Je voulais te rendre jalouse, te montrer que je pouvais tourner la page mais c'est totalement faux.

-Jace, souffla Clary.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je souffre réellement de la mort de notre Samuel, j'y pense tout le temps mais je ne le montre pas. L'arbre que nous avons planté avec ses cendres est magique. Il grandira seulement si nous aimons l'être qui lui est relié. Tu as vu qu'il est devenu plus grand cet arbre, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais Clary, cet enfant est mort et on ne peut pas changer ça.

Jace prit la main de Clary et la posa sur son coeur.

-Moi je suis vivant Clary et j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu me laisses sans rien, sans ton amour, je vais finir par en mourir à mon tour. Ne me laisse pas vivre sans toi. J'ai retenu la leçon, tu as besoin que je devienne moins égoïste, je le serais. Je ferais tout pour nous Clary.

Jace prit l'iris des mains de Clary et lui planta dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai même pensé à te demander en mariage pour te prouver que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais j'avais peur que ta mère me tue, ricana Jace.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui t'aurais tué.

Jace rit, il était soulagé d'avoir Clary à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à survivre sans elle.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas encore gagné pour nous.

-Du moment que nous sommes l'un à côté de l'autre, rien ne peut être meilleur.

Jace prit la main de Clary et noua leurs doigts, à ce moment Clary avait presque oublié qu'elle avait de la rancoeur contre lui. Jace emmena Clary jusqu'à un petit pont traversant la rivière, de là ils pouvaient voir le couché de soleil.

-L'heure bleue, chuchota Jace dans l'oreille de Clary.

-Alors c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais le droit ? Un bouquet de fleur et un couché de soleil ?

-Que penses-tu d'un petit dîner demain soir chez moi ?

-Chez toi ? tu veux dire chez les Lightwood !

-Non chez moi, dans mon manoir privé.

-Prétentieux, plaisanta Clary.

Jace rit, il était vraiment heureux.

-Tu veux savoir la vraie raison à notre arrivée tardive ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai assez de chose à gérer pour aujourd'hui. Je préfère rentrer, de toute façon Isabelle va exiger une réunion de groupe alors on se verra demain.

-Je te raccompagne, exigea Jace.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, ton manoir est à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Ce n'était pas une question et je dors chez les Lightwood ce soir. Je dois faire du ménage et du rangement avant de pouvoir m'y installer et honnêtement, je pense le prêter à Magnus du moment qu'il le détruit pas.

Clary accepta l'offre, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix alors autant coopérer. En arrivant devant chez elle, un mot était posé à la porte.

-Si par chance tu rentres à la maison ce soir, nous dînons chez Maryse et Robert. Cache ta joie ma puce. C'est signé de Luke, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Finalement on va dans la même direction.

-Ah les amoureux sont enfin arrivés, alors vous avez passé du bon temps ?

-Simon Lewis, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ma fille ! protesta Jocelyne.

-Je suis habituée maintenant.

-Vu la tête de constipée que fait Jace, ils n'ont rien fait de très cochon.

-Isabelle ! s'écria Maryse.

-Ah les jeunes, se moqua Luke. Arrêtez de les embêter, on dirait qu'ils vont s'étouffer.

Robert proposa un verre à tout le monde sauf Clary, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part et tout le monde passa une bonne soirée. Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer pour Jocelyne et Luke, ils lancèrent un regard à leur fille.

-Tu devrais rentrer Clary, dit Isabelle. J'ai des choses à dire à ton imbécile d'ex petit-ami presque nouveau petit-ami? Ça devient compliqué de mettre un nom sur votre relation.

Clary regarda sa mère avec un regard suppliant, elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

-Minuit au plus tard tu es dans ta chambre, accepta Jocelyne.

Les plus jeunes furent obligés de faire la vaisselle, Magnus ne sentant pas concerné par cette désignation, alla discuter avec Maryse et Robert. Les femmes firent la vaisselle et les hommes rangèrent. Une fois cette corvée terminée, ils allèrent tous dans la chambre d'Isabelle et de Simon.

-Alors, fit Isabelle en fermant la porte, on veut tous les détails de ces derniers jours.

Alec et Jace se mirent à tout raconter, les fées, les soirées, le baiser entre Jace et Alec pour éloigner les filles, les vampires. Clary avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser sous toutes ces informations. Elle prit la main de Jace dans la sienne et ferma les paupières, juste parce la lumière de sort était trop forte.

-Clary, chuchota Jace dans son oreille, il va être l'heure de rentrer pour toi. Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

-Je devrais plutôt le faire, rétorqua Isabelle.

-Je ne vais pas la violer dans la rue Isabelle. Je la raccompagne et je rentre.

-De toute façon, toi aussi tu es fatiguée Isa, grimaça Clary.

Jace lui donna la main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et ensemble, ils rentrèrent rapidement chez Clary. La lumière n'était pas éteinte chez elle, signe que sa mère devait encore lire. Clary ouvrit la porte et se sentit bête. Devait-elle inviter Jace ou le laisser là ?

-C'est bon Jace, tu peux rester. C'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais dormi ensemble tous les deux, fit Luke dans la cuisine. Sauf si tu ne le veux pas Clary.

-Allez entre, on doit discuter en privé de toute manière.

Jace suivit Clary, s'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette maison, petite mais confortable. Le genre de maison qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec Clary s'ils vivraient dans un monde sans créature. Clary ouvrit la porte de chambre avec une appréhension ridicule, il était venu dans sa première chambre, celle qu'elle regrettait parfois, et Clary ne comptait plus le nombre de nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans celle de l'Institut. Jace posa son regard sur un dessin en particulier, celui représentant son manoir.

-Je suis surpris de voir ce dessin.

-Je l'ai fait il y a très longtemps, je l'ai retrouvé en préparant mes affaires pour venir. Je voulais te le donner quand j'ai remarqué que tu m'avais piqué mon pull pour dormir.

-C'est mon pull, sourit le jeune homme.

-Tu me l'as donné !

-Non tu me l'as volé un soir que tu avais froid, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Clary soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet, on parlait du dessin. Je te l'offre si tu veux, c'est chez toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as dessiné ?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était le tien quand je l'ai reproduit, j'ai vu ton manoir un jour et j'ai trouvé la maison magnifique. Il y avait même un héron qui s'envolait, j'ai trouvé la scène magnifique et elle m'est restée en tête jusqu'à ce que je la dessine.

Clary alla décrocher délicatement le dessin et le donna dans la main du jeune homme. Elle avait mal au coeur à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Leur petit Sam aurait pu vivre ici un jour si elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes et fit un sourire pathétique à Jace.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire sembler de ne pas y penser devant moi, intervint Jace. Je sais que tu souffres et que tu t'efforces de ne pas le montrer. Je t'aime en partie pour ta force.

-Comment peut-on souffrir du manque d'une personne qu'on a jamais connu et qui n'a jamais vécu ?

-Je me pose la question chaque soir.

Jace enroula Clary de ses bras et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il pleura une larme unique. Il marcha jusqu'à déposer Clary sur lit, il pouvait sentir la fatigue dans le corps de la jeune femme par ses tremblements et ses soupires réguliers. Elle retira son pantalon d'un geste rapide et tapa la place à côté d'elle.

-Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi, protesta Jace.

-Je veux juste discuter.

-Très bien.

Jace s'assit dans une position inconfortable pour s'assurer de ne pas dormir.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir pourquoi je suis resté à New-York ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voulais que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je voulais que tu prennes du recul pour savoir si tu étais prête à vivre sans moi. Mais Alec avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose de plus important encore.

-Tu attises ma curiosité.

-Il a acheté une bague pour Magnus mais elle n'était pas prête le jour de notre départ alors on a pris l'excuse de l'intérim.

Clary se blottit contre Jace.

-Ça me rassure, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, chuchota Jace avant de caresser le bras de la jeune femme.

Finalement, Jace glissa lentement dans le lit. Il se retrouva presque prisonnier par les bras de Clary qui refusait de le lâcher. Il s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau chez lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre assez calme et mignon je trouve. Vous avez aimé ?**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**


	27. 27- sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Coucou tout le monde ! Après une petite semaine de repos, je me suis attaquée au dernier chapitre. Et ben je n'y arrive pas ! Je crois que j'ai du mal à abandonner l'histoire.**

 **On est à plus de la moitié de l'histoire, de nouveaux problèmes arrivent !**

* * *

 ** **Anecdote de la semaine : Kevin Zegers (Alec dans le film) vient de fêter les un an de ses jumelles Blake et Zoë.****

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : sorry seems to be the hardest word**

* * *

Chapitre 27

-Épouse-le, ordonna une voix grave dans le dos de Clary.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
-Épouse-le ou je le tue, répéta l'homme.  
Clary tourna sa tête vers la voix. Elle eut la peur de sa vie en voyant Valentin.  
-Je te croyais mort, souffla-t-elle.  
-Je l'étais mais grâce à mon fils, je serais éternel. Maintenant Clarissa je t'ordonne d'épouser ce Tobias Branwell avant que je ne tue ton cher Jace.  
Valentin éclata d'un rire froid, effrayant. Clary ne remarqua pas la présence des deux hommes qu'elles avaient aimés jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit, comme un gémissement étouffé ne raisonne dans les oreilles de Clary, c'était Jace qui avait la bouche de masquer par un foulard. A côté de lui, il y avait Tobias. Tobias qui la regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Cette vision lui arracha une douleur dans le ventre.  
-Tu ressens cette douleur Clarissa ? Cette douleur qui te prend au tripe et qui te donne le vertige ? C'est cette douleur que tu as ressenti quand tu as perdu ton bâtard. Toi et Jace vous êtes des abominations. Le seul fils que j'ai aimé c'est lui, c'est mon Jonathan Chistropher.  
Clary remarqua la présence d'un garçon au cheveux si blond qu'elle avait l'impression de regarder le soleil. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir son visage mais de distingua que des yeux noirs comme la nuit, comme les ténèbres.  
-Alors Clarissa j'attends ta réponse. Epouse ce chasseur d'ombre ou je tue Jace.  
Son grand amour lui fit signe non de la tête.  
-Je refuse Valentin. Jamais je n'épouserais quelqu'un qui est déjà mort !  
-Très bien, sourit Valentin. Jonathan, à toi l'honneur.  
L'inconnu au visage flou saisit Jace par les cheveux et lui retira le bandeau entravant sa bouche.  
-Un dernier mot ?  
Jace regarda Clary droit dans les yeux sans montrer de peur ni aucune émotion. Ce n'était pas vraiment son Jace, il la regardait toujours avec de l'amour dans les yeux.  
-Liaison.  
Se fut le seul mot prononcé par Jace avant que son bourreau lui tranche la gorge. Il s'effondra sans un gémissement. Clary hurla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle regarda le sang se déverser tout autour du corps sans vie de Jace. Elle remarqua alors que le sang brillait comme de la lumière de sort, comme lorsqu'elle voyait une rune en rêve.Clary sursauta dans le lit. Elle avait chaud, tellement chaud ! La chasseuse n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis très longtemps, c'était troublant. Clary n'avait jamais rêvé de la mort de Jace, ni de cet inconnu qui avait pris le nom de son frère biologique. Elle remarqua que son lit ne comportait plus de trace de la présence de Jace, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et une odeur de bacon grillé flottait dans l'air. Clary essaya de se rappeler de cette rune tout en se lavant mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle disparaissait. Après avoir enfilé une combinaison short de couleur verte, Clary mangea rapidement. La maison était vide, ses parents étaient à leur travail respectif et ses amis devaient tous être chez les Lightwood. Clary enfila des sandales plates et sortit profiter des rayons du soleil. Elle retrouva Isabelle chez ses parents, elle était allongée sur une chaise longue, un verre à la main.  
-Tu ressembles à ces stars à la télé, plaisanta Clary.  
-Ah Clary, tu es enfin réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai senti ta peur, tu vas bien ?  
-Cauchemar, soupira la rousse. Je me suis endormie en discutant avec Jace et il est parti dans la nuit.  
-Non il est rentré très tôt ce matin, maman n'était pas encore réveillé. Il a prit un petit déjeuné et a laissé un mot pour toi.  
Isabelle donna une feuille pliée en deux à son amie.  
 _"Mon ange,_  
 _Je serais trop occupé toute la journée pour la passer avec toi. Je te prépare une surprise, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je_ _passerais_ _te prendre à sept heure chez tes parents._  
 _Jace."_  
Clary rangea la feuille dans sa poche et sourit à Isabelle. Vu la tête de la chasseuse brune, elle ne l'avait pas lu.  
-Je parie que c'est quelque chose de cochon, se moqua-t-elle.  
-N'importe quoi, Jace me prépare une surprise pour ce soir.  
-A oui vraiment ce soir ? sourit diaboliquement Isabelle.  
-Isa !  
-Quoi ? A moins que vous n'ayez fait des bêtises sous la couette hier soir.  
-Tu l'aurais ressenti et tu serais venue le chercher par la peau des fesses.  
-Tu sais ma chérie, je ne suis pas branchée en continue sur la radio Clary. J'étais trop occupée avec mes propres affaires sexuelles.  
-Isa ! s'écria Clary en riant.  
-Il faut dire ce qui est. On a passé la nuit à faire l'amour, c'était...  
-Pas de détail, supplia Clary.  
La jeune femme prit le second siège et savoura le contact des rayons de soleil sur sa peau pâle. Elle allait prendre des couleurs s'il faisait toujours aussi beau ! Clary ferma les yeux un instant, elle avait l'impression que sa rétine brûlait, ce n'était pas que les rayons du soleil mais c'était également le résultat d'un contact avec une nouvelle rune. Et quel était ce mot déjà ? Clary fronça les sourcils car un léger mal de crâne l'envahit.  
-Il reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-Hein ?  
Isabelle semblait somnoler.  
-Tu fais quoi à part dormir toute la journée ?  
-Du shopping, ricana Isabelle. Je suis en vacances vois-tu, je profite. Tu parlais de quoi ?  
-Combien de temps avant l'isolement de Simon ?  
-Trop peu de temps à mon goût, il sera mis à l'isolation dans une semaine.  
-Oh, souffla Clary.  
-Comme tu le dis. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer n'est-ce-pas ?  
-Non aucune, sourit la petite rousse.  
En plein milieu d'une sieste, Magnus arriva tout sautillant et plein d'une énergie dont manquait la chasseuse.  
-Regardez le magnifique bijou que j'ai au doigt, piailla-t-il.  
-Tu as des tas de bagues, soupira Isabelle.  
Clary se releva pour observer cette bague qui avait presque coûté son couple. Magnus tendit la main comme un prince et laissa Clary toucher le précieux bijou.  
-Palladium et Tanzanite, indiqua fièrement le sorcier.  
-Très voyant mais ça te va bien.  
-Tu sais à quoi me fait penser la pierre ?  
-Je t'écoute Isabelle.  
-On dirait la couleur des yeux de mon frère. Je sais pas, c'est exactement les mêmes reflets.  
-Oui j'avais remarqué. Bref les sucres d'orge, faites-moi une place dans votre bain de soleil car je m'ennuie.  
Le sorcier fit apparaître une chaise pour lui et des cocktails pour eux trois.  
-D'ailleurs où est mon frère ?  
-Avec son parabatai. J'ai été viré du manoir, de ce que j'ai compris c'est quelque chose te concernant Clary.  
La rousse rougit. Elle avala une gorgée de la boisson pour ne pas répondre.  
-Donc il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?  
La chasseuse ne voulait pas parler de la conversation avec Jace, ça ne les regardait pas.  
-J'ai vu une nouvelle rune j'en suis certaine mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente ni à quoi elle ressemble.  
-Ton cauchemar parlait de quoi ? se soucia réellement Isabelle.  
-Il y avait Valentin qui ... qui me donnait l'ordre d'épouser Tobias, raconta Clary.  
Les images étaient floues, lointaines.  
-Jace. Il a tué Jace. Enfin non c'était mon frère je crois. Jace a dit quelque chose et il est mort et son sang...son sang brillait comme le soleil. C'était douloureux.  
-Du calme Clary, chuchota Magnus en lui caressant le bras.  
-Tu devrais en parler avec les frères pour qu'ils examinent ton esprit.  
-Non ! Je déteste avoir quelqu'un dans mon esprit.  
-Je pourrais le faire si tu veux, ça sera toujours moins douloureux.  
-Non j'ai peur qu'on l'efface totalement si on force la rune à sortir de mon esprit. Elle viendra en temps voulu. Sincèrement j'en ai marre de devoir toujours souffrir pour avoir de nouvelle rune.  
-A grands pouvoirs, de grande responsabilité. Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de servir de sorcier pour votre communauté.  
-Arrête Magnus, c'est comme ça que tu as réussi t'approcher de mon frère.  
-N'importe quoi, Magnus a connu Alec grâce à moi.  
-Non c'est grâce à Hodge qui lui a envoyé une lettre pour qu'il vienne soigner Alec.  
-Non c'est...  
-Stop ! s'écria le sorcier. Franchement les filles, c'est insupportable vos disputes stériles. Sachez que si j'ai rencontré Alec c'était le destin. De toute façon je travaillais déjà pour Maryse depuis longtemps, j'aurais fini par le rencontrer. Et puis on ne refais pas le passé.  
Magnus proposa aux filles de manger dehors, de toute façon le repas était dans la cuisine prêt pour le midi. Ils dégustaient une salade de riz froid quand Isabelle posa une question cruciale.  
-Si vous deviez changer une chose du passé ça serait quoi ?  
-Moi je changerais mon histoire avec Camille, répondit aussitôt le sorcier. Et toi Isabelle ?  
-J'aimerais changé la mort de Max même si je sais qu'on ne peut pas changer ça, et toi Clary ?  
-J'aimerais changer ma rencontre avec Jace.  
Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre derrière eux. Et merde ! Clary comprit qu'il s'agissait de son blond préféré et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour le constater.  
-Jace attends, cria-t-elle.  
Le blond continua de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle hurla de race et s'arrêta de le poursuivre.  
-Jonathan Christopher Herondale tu vas écouter ce que je vais dire car tu m'énerves.  
Le blond se retourna d'un mouvement vif et plongea deux yeux sévères dans ceux coupables de Clary.  
-Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, j'ai compris le message.  
-Non tu n'as pas compris justement. Je voudrais changer notre rencontre car la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour un meurtrier et j'ai eu peur de toi. Je ne voudrais jamais effacer cette rencontre, juste la modifier. J'aurais aimé voir la réalité et pas ce voile de mensonge. C'est tout.  
Clary aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas autant souffert ces derniers temps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une seule phrase brise le peu de stabilité entre elle et Jace ? Pourquoi était-il toujours si buté et en colère contre elle ?  
-Je ne suis pas en colère j'ai simplement cru que tu regrettais de me connaître.  
-Comment pourrais-je regretter de te connaître Jace ? Sans toi j'aurais fini dévorée par ce démon. J'aimerais juste que mon premier souvenir de toi ne soit pas "On dirait un ange. Oh mon dieu il a tué quelqu'un !"  
Jace ricana et s'approcha de la petite rousse, il l'enlaça et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il.  
Clary ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Jace sur ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme qui sentit ses hormones affluer. Oui, elle avait manqué de son Jace.  
-Hé les tourteraux, prenez une chambre ou un manoir gigantesque pour faire vos cochonneries, lança Isabelle.  
Jace secoua la tête en soupira, il promit à Clary de revenir la chercher plus tard chez elle et la laissa avec ses amis. Clary expliqua leur échange verbale, ce sentiment que la catastrophe avait été évité de justesse par une explication confuse.  
-Je crois que je devrais m'arracher la langue, elle me pose trop de soucis.  
-Tu serais surprise de ce qu'on peut faire avec une langue, répondit Magnus.  
-Magnus ! rit Clary.  
Toute l'après-midi se passa ainsi, le sorcier lançait des phrases salaces, Isabelle le reprenait ou l'insultait et Clary riait. Elle sortit son calepin et immortalisa la scène sur papier.  
-Celui-là est pour moi, dit Magnus. Je le veux pour mon futur manoir.  
-Parce que tu vas avoir un manoir, toi ?  
-Oui je vais m'en faire construire un à l'autre bout de chez vous car sinon vous serez tout le temps dans ma piscine gigantesque.  
-N'importe quoi, en plus il y a un lac privé chez Jace et Clary alors...  
-Ce n'est pas chez moi ! Moi j'ai juste une maison de trois chambres avec vu sur une fontaine.  
-Voyons Clary, je suis certaine que Jace va te demander d'habiter avec lui.  
-Ou mieux encore, te demander en mariage, insista Magnus.  
-Mais vous allez arrêter oui ! Tient ton mari arrive Isabelle.  
-Aux yeux de la Loi nous ne sommes pas encore marié.  
-On s'en fou de la Loi, soupira Clary.  
-Clarissa Morgenstern qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ? s'écria Maryse qui sortit de nul part.  
La rousse rougit sévèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortait.  
-Clary parlait du mariage de Simon et de ta fille. Elle disait qu'elle s'en moquait si la Loi ne reconnaissait pas les mariages terrestres car à ses yeux ce mariage est valide. N'est-ce-pas mon sucre d'orge ?  
-Oui, oui c'est ça.  
-Bon je vois. Mais faites attention à ce que vous dites, on est pas à New-York ici. Les personnes ne raisonnent pas comme votre génération.  
Clary consulta sa montre, il était temps qu'elle se prépare pour ce soir.  
-Sous-vêtements rouges, conseilla Isabelle.  
-Je ne...  
-Si regarde bien dans ton sac, il y a cet ensemble qu'on avait commandé sur internet tu te rappelles ? C'était les mêmes d'une couleur différente.  
-Ah oui on l'a acheté en même temps que ton ensemble pour le mariage, avec le porte jarretelle et les bas. Qu'est-ce-que c'était sexy !  
Clary rougit en se rappelant de la présence de Simon.  
-Non mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi les filles, c'est pas comme si j'aurais toujours l'image de Clary en tête avec des sous-vêtements identiques à ma femme.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment identique car Clary et moi on a pas la même morphologie et donc...  
-Je ne pense pas que Simon souhaite connaitre ce genre de détail, d'ailleurs moi non plus, intervint Magnus. Je vais rejoindre mon futur mari afin de vérifier quel sous-vêtement il porte.  
Clary éclata de rire et laissa le couple en déposant un baiser sur les joues de Simon. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer pour se changer et elle vida le reste de son sac de vêtement sur le lit. Elle trouva le fameux ensemble de lingerie sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir pris. Elle n'avait rien pris de très jolie pour venir ! Tous ses vêtements un peu sexy ou chic étaient à l'Institut de New-York. Il y avait bien cette robe en dentelle noire mais elle l'avait déjà porté hier et elle ne voulait pas la porter sachant que c'était une robe de cérémonie officielle, du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit Isabelle. Clary fouilla son armoire, lors de ses précédentes venues, elle avait laissé plusieurs tenues ici, dont des robes de toutes sortes et de plusieurs couleurs. Elle tomba sur la robe qu'elle avait porté au mariage de sa mère et de Luke. D'une couleur turquoise en dentelle et doublée d'un fond, elle avait un décolleté en forme de coeur. Pour le confort, Clary avait revêtu des ballerines la première fois qu'elle l'avait porté mais en toute honnêteté, elle trouvait ça immature ce genre de chaussure. Clary fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de son portable avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas la fonction "magie" que Magnus avait déposé dans le téléphone de son parabatai. Fichu bouclier magique ! Clary enfila la robe ainsi que des chaussures plates et se prépara à courir jusqu'à chez les Lightwood. Elle n'avait même pas de sous-vêtements chic pour aller à sa robe. Clary accéléra en voyant le nom de la rue et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était la chambre de son parabatai.  
-Porte et intimité, tu connais ? demanda Simon exaspéré.  
-Sous-vêtements assortis et escarpins tu connais ? rétorqua la rousse en souriant.  
-Bon très bien j'ai compris le message, je m'en vais !  
-Et dis à Magnus de venir j'ai besoin de lui ! hurla Clary alors qu'il quittait le couloir.  
-Bon alors c'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda Isabelle en levant les yeux de son livre de cuisine.  
-Je n'ai pas de chaussure qui vont avec, renifla Clary au bord des larmes.  
-Très bien j'ai compris.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe plusieurs phrases avant de sourire.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut. Mais je te préviens, tu me rends ces chaussures, elles ont appartenu à ma mère lors de son mariage.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit très approprié...

-Écoute Clary, tu veux des chaussures qui vont avec cette magnifique robe oui ou non ?

Clary acquiesça et Isabelle sortit de sa chambre. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec une boite dans les mains. Clary vit les plus belles chaussures qu'elle avait vu de sa vie. Les chaussures, d'un blanc pur et presque brillant, étaient recouvertes de dentelle fine. Les talons étaient d'environ huit centimètres. C'était vraiment idéal avec le turquoise de la robe de Clary.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de Magnus ?  
-Tu vas comprendre.  
Clary dégraffa sa robe et montra la brassière de sport qu'elle portait ainsi que le boxer en coton blanc.  
-A oui mais je ne vois pas ce que peut faire Magnus pour toi.  
-Moi non plus, répondit le sorcier en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Magnus ! s'écria Clary en se rhabillant.  
-Chérie, je t'ai vu en couche culotte alors plus rien ne peut me choquer.  
Clary rouspéta sur les détails de sa vie qu'elle aimerait ne pas connaître et exposa le problème.  
-J'ai les sous-vêtements parfaits pour aller avec cette robe. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont à New-York donc je me demandais si...  
-Si je pouvais te les envoyer comme un paquet à la poste jusqu'à ta chambre. C'est ça ?  
-Euh oui.  
Magnus secoua la tête en riant et se jura de se faire payer pour ce genre de service dégradant.  
-Bon donne-moi la description et le lieu précis où je peux les trouver.  
-Premier tiroir dans la grande armoire à gauche. Ils sont posés ensembles et sont de la même couleur que la robe.  
-Très bien.  
Magnus ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une seconde plus tard, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il annonça que tout était prêt dans la chambre de Clary. Elle remercia ses amis sans oublier d'emporter sa boite à chaussure avec elle. En courant dans le jardin, elle vit Simon discuter avec Alec et lui faire un signe de la main. En arrivant dans sa chambre Clary hurla. Tous ses vêtements de l'Institut étaient arrivés dans sa chambre, il y en avait partout ! Des manteaux, des pantalons, des vestes, la veste en cuir de Jace, des pulls. Comment allait-elle trouver ces sous-vêtements sous ce bazar ? En rageant sur l'humour décalé du grand sorcier de New-York, Clary dénicha enfin la pièce souhaitée. Elle enfila l'ensemble puis remit sa robe en vitesse, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et opta pour un maquillage simple et rapide. La sonnette retentit dans la petite maison familiale, Clary ne savait pas si l'un de ses parents était présent, le doute fut levé quand Luke ouvrit la porte et ne s'étonna même pas de voir Jace.

-Entre Jace, Clary est en haut.

Clary entendit la porter se refermer derrière eux, elle en profita pour attacher ses cheveux en une tresse serrée, démarrant du sommet de son crâne. Les deux hommes discutaient sagement quand la porte d'entrée grinça à nouveau et que Jocelyne parla. Clary ne comprenait pas leur conversation mais elle semblait légère et agréable puisqu'un rire collectif lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et souffla un bon coup. Depuis quand est-elle si nerveuse avec Jace ? Clary referma sa chambre en prenant un châle blanc au passage, au cas où elle devrait rentrer chez elle ce soir, même si elle espérait le contraire. Ses talons firent grincer les marches l'une après l'autre, la conversation cessa et elle sentit le regard brûlant de Jace sur elle. Clary rougit aussitôt.

-Tu es splendide, chuchota Jace.  
Le jeune chasseur prit sa main quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, il serra ses doigts sans lui faire mal, juste une simple pression qui signifiait beaucoup de chose.  
-J'ai l'impression de voir ma fille aller au bal du lycée, commenta Jocelyne les larmes aux yeux.  
-Maman, protesta Clary, ce n'est qu'une robe que j'ai déjà mis à plusieurs reprises en plus.  
-Moi je ne l'ai jamais vu, rétorqua Jace.  
Elle détourna l'attention de sur sa mère pour la poser sur Jace, c'est vrai que cette robe était nouvelle pour lui, Clary l'avait porté la première fois au mariage de ses parents et la seconde fois pour une cérémonie à la Garde.  
-C'est une de mes robes de demoiselle d'honneur, expliqua Clary. Rien n'est nouveau.  
-La dernière fois tu n'avais pas ces chaussures aux pieds et tu ne semblais pas si femme, expliqua Luke.  
-Oh j'allais oublier, s'exclama Jace.  
Il donna un bouquet de fleur à Jocelyne en souriant timidement.  
-J'ai appris que votre fille aimait les fleurs et je me rappelle qu'il y en avait dans votre appartement à New-York.  
-Jace, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
-Elle vienne du manoir Herondale, enfin de chez moi.  
Clary trouvait Jace vraiment adorable quand il était nerveux.

-Et pour mademoiselle Morgenstern, une rose.

La rose en question était blanche et rouge sur le bord, le genre de rose qui signifiait "je t'ai retrouvé". Clary prit la rose dans ses mains et sourit à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un flash aveugla les deux jeunes chasseurs d'ombre, Clary cligna des yeux et râla.

-Maman !  
-Quoi, j'ai des photos de ma fille pour toutes les occasions importantes.  
-Ce n'est qu'un petit rendez-vous banal, grimaça Jace.  
-Jace Herondale, tu es prié de ne pas qualifier un rendez-vous de banal quand tu es en présence de ma fille ! Bon allez filez avant que je ne change d'avis.  
Clary allait s'en aller quand une question lui vint en tête.  
-Maman tu veux dire que tu as une collection de photo de moi pour chaque évènement de ma vie ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais comment ?  
Jocelyne sourit avant de répondre avec de l'amusement dans la voix.  
-Tu oublies ma puce que je connais Magnus depuis plus longtemps que toi et qu'il aime prendre des photos. Et puis Maryse adore vous surprendre pendant que vous êtes occupés, un peu comme vous avec vos téléphones portable sauf que nous utilisons des appareils plus anciens.  
Clary secoua la tête mais se jura de se renseigner à propos de ces photos, néanmoins, la main chaude de Jace lui fit oublier cette pensé. Elle voulait vraiment profiter de cette soirée, qui sait quel drame s'abattrait à nouveau sur le couple demain.Si Clary avait imaginé l'intérieur du manoir de Jace à plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait jamais rendu justice à sa beauté. Les meubles très anciens, en bois sombre, contrastaient avec la pureté du marbre au sol et les murs aux couleurs douces.  
-Bienvenue chez moi mademoiselle Morgenstern, susurra Jace dans son oreille.  
De la musique raisonnait dans l'air, un air assez moderne , ce qui surprit la jeune femme.  
-Comment as-tu réussi à avoir de la musique de chez nous ?  
Le sourire espiègle de Jace fit également sourire Clary.  
-J'ai bricolé une sorte d'adaptateur pour notre enceinte haut parleur et pour notre ordinateur.  
-Notre ?  
-Alec et moi.  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est à ça que vous avez passé votre journée ? demanda Clary en suivant Jace.

-Non.

Clary était curieuse. Elle avait eu envie de voir le jeune homme toute la journée et elle avait besoin de cette réponse. Elle comprit la raison de l'absence de Jace en voyant l'immense salle de bal qui était devant ses yeux, car c'était réellement une salle de bal. Même si elle n'avait pas de table à part une au centre de la pièce, elle avait tout de ces salles que Clary voyait dans les films. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux de joies, elle allait passer une soirée romantique avec Jace ! Le jeune homme blond la fit asseoir à sa place, entre eux étaient disposées des bougies blanches qui dégageaient une odeur de musc qui attirait Clary. Jace prit sa place et face et souleva les couvercles en inox de sur les assiettes, Clary n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence. Clary découvrit de simples frites avec du ketchup mais elle sourit, ça lui manquait tellement ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de grand restaurant pour être heureuse, un simple petit repas au chandelle lui suffisait amplement. Elle commença à manger avec appétit mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Oh oui il avait manqué à Clary. Elle aurait tout donné pou sentir son corps sur le sien à cet instant. A la simple pensée de Jace et elle nus, Clary resserra ses cuisses et déglutit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jace.

-Si tu n'aimes mes frites, je peux comprendre.  
-Oh non ce n'est pas ça.  
Clary arrêta de manger, de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim de nourriture, tout son corps appelait Jace. Il lui prit la main et dessina des petits dessins invisibles, avait-il conscience qu'il répétait sans cesse le traçage de la rune de mariage ? Clary avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait à chaque passage de son doigt.  
-Clary, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser, j'ai très mal agit ces derniers temps.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête et lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser mais à elle. Être loin de lui cette journée, lui avait prendre conscience de ses propres tords.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais à moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu souffrais aussi de la perte de Samuel. Pour moi, tu ne pouvais pas ressentir la douleur puisque tu ne l'avais pas réellement perdu. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi ce jour là. On s'est repoussé jusqu'à arrivé à la rupture alors qu'on souffrait.

Jace regarda une seconde Clary et se leva, il la fit se lever et une nouvelle musique joua un peu plus fort. Clary aimait tellement cette chanson, Jace plaça Clary de façon à danser un slow avec elle. Il se mit à chanter les paroles tout doucement, rien que pour la jeune femme.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu veuilles de moi ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'écoutes ? Quand devrais-je dire que tout est fini ? Désolé semble être le mot le plus difficile. *  
Clary avait les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus et cette fois, elles coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Jace posa son front sur le sien et ils continuèrent une minute ainsi sans parler.  
-On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière ni réellement oublier ce drame mais on doit aller de l'avant. Si on s'aime réellement, on irait de l'avant car nous sommes forts Jace. Je crois en nous, chuchota Clary.  
Jace saisit le menton de Clary et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser remplit de promesse, d'amour et de sincérité. Peut-être que le jeu avait finalement cessé entre eux ? Clary l'espérait du plus profond de son coeur meurtri. La musique changea, passant à quelque chose de rythmé. Clary sentit et entendit son coeur accélérer. Jace resserra son emprise sur la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de son corps si chaud.  
-J'aime beaucoup ta robe, commenta-t-il en jouant avec le décolleté en forme de coeur.  
-Et encore tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y a en dessous, pouffa Clary.

-Hum je crois que je me passerais du plat et que je vais passer directement au dessert.

Avant que Clary ne réagisse ou ne proteste, elle se retrouva sur l'épaule de Jace, hurlant de surprise et d'amusement. Jace la déposa délicatement sur un lit confortable et très grand. Il lui retira les chaussures devenues presque douloureuses, remonta sur Clary et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Oh oui cette nuit serait leur nuit, leur réconciliation.

Au petit matin, Clary était à la fois épuisée et émerveillée. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se prélasser au lit car elle avait rendez-vous avec Isabelle pour le petit-déjeuné mais préféra ne pas y penser. Elle était totalement nue sous le drap en satin, elle frissonna de plaisir en se rappelant cette nuit d'amour incroyable. Visiblement, elle avait manqué à Jace autant qu'il lui avait manqué. Oui ils s'aimaient, oui ils avaient des problèmes de couple mais Clary comptait bien les régler avant leur retour à New-York. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jace, il devra penser à les faire couper dans peu de temps. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle se comportait comme n'importe qu'elle petite-amie normale.  
-Je sais que tu me regardes dormir, sourit Jace sans ouvrir les yeux.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
-A vraiment ? Moi qui pensais avoir épuisée la moindre dose d'énergie en toi.  
-Tu es vraiment idiot avec ton sarcasme, rit Clary.  
-Mais tu es tombée amoureuse de moi pour ça mon ange.  
Clary secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et posa la tête sur le torse de Jace.  
-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
-Rien, je ne veux pas briser ce moment magique.  
Jace soupira mais ne s'énerva pas, il caressa les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle parle.  
-J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière.  
-J'imagine bien le contenue du rêve, ricana le blond.  
Clary lui mit une petite tape sur le bras, elle était sérieuse.  
-J'ai rêvé que Valentin et mon frère te tuaient. J'ai rêvé que tu mourrais devant moi car je ne voulais pas renoncer à toi. Mais surtout j'ai rêvé d'une nouvelle rune dont je ne me souviens plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle s'est formée dans le sang, dans ton sang Jace.

Clary parlait d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion. En réalité la jeune femme était encore bouleversée par cette vision d'horreur. Jace l'entoura de ses bras forts et rassurants, quant il prit la parole, sa voix semblait déterminée.

-Clary je te fais la promesse que je serais plus imprudent. J'ai passé toutes ces années à risquer ma vie parce que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je t'aimais. A quel point on s'aimait. Notre couple, car c'est plus qu'une simple histoire, est plus important que le reste du monde. Je t'aime, pour l'éternité.

Clary ressentit de l'amour à cet instant.  
-On ne l'a pas dit mais à mes yeux nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Je ne te promets pas que de la joie ni de la paix mais je te promets de l'amour Clary. Notre liaison ira plus loin qu'une simple amourette. Un jour je t'épouserais, je te donnerais d'autre enfant Clary, un jour Clary on sera monsieur et madame Herondale et leurs enfants. Mais pas pour le moment mon ange, on est pas encore prêt à devenir responsable.  
Clary embrassa Jace très chastement et se sentit apaisée. Les mots de Jace étaient toujours apaisants. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans une délicieuse brume d'inconscience, un mot raisonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. _Liaison._ _Liaison_ _._ _Liaison_ _._ _Liaison_ _._ C'était comme un requiem morbide. _Liaison_ _._ _Liaison_ _._ _Liaison_ _._ _Liaison_ _._ Clary hurla presque en voyant la rune derrière ses paupières clauses. Elle se précipita hors du lit et dénicha un crayon et un papier sur le bureau non loin du lit. Elle griffonna rapidement le dessin avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau de son esprit et se sentit vidée de toute énergie. Elle aposta le mot "Liaison" à côté de la rune toute fraîche et rampa presque pour retourner au lit. Jace se réveilla pour interroger Clary du regard.  
-Tu es merveilleux, chuchota-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.  
Oui Jace était parfait pour Clary. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ?

* * *

 *** parole de chanson du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Un autre chapitre "fluff"...**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**


	28. 28- Girl with diamond heart

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. C'est un chapitre pov Isabelle qui va beaucoup se concentrer sur Simon en réalité. C'est un des plus longs chapitre avec 10 000 mots au compteurs. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la partie "transformation" de Simon. J'ai fait quelques recherches d'ailleurs enfin bref, j'ai bossé dur. Bien que là, il ne s'agit pas encore de la transformation puisque Simon est quasiment absent dans le chapitre. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de détail sur le couple Clace parce que je voulais un peu développer les autres.**

* * *

 **Mon anecdote : Mardi nous fétions l'anniversaire de Clary (soi le 23 aout).**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre :** **Girl with diamond heart - nicole sherzinger**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Le jour J. Le jour J était arrivé pour Simon. Il allait se faire enfermer dans la Cité Silencieuse pour s'imprégner de l'essence des chasseurs d'ombre trépassés. Isabelle avait peur pour son mari, ou son quasi mari selon le point de vu, mais elle ne montrait rien. Quand le jour se leva, elle sortit de la chambre et agit normalement. Elle prit une douche le plus rapidement possible et se mit à cuisiner pour toute la famille qui dormait encore. En réalité, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait écouté le coeur de Simon battre à un rythme lent et régulier. Toute la nuit, elle avait prié Raziel pour qu'il l'accepte parmi les nephilim. Isabelle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Simon. Sa mère descendit de l'étage où se situaient toutes les chambres et ne fut pas surprise de voir sa fille derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, un tablier autour d'elle.  
-Je savais que tu serais là.  
-J'ai pensé qu'il aurait besoin d'un bon petit déjeuné pour avoir un maximum de force.  
-Tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas te voir durant sa préparation jusqu'au jour de sa transformation.  
-Oui.  
-Il aura à manger et surtout il devra méditer pour entrer en communication avec Raziel, récita Maryse.  
Isabelle fit claquer une assiette d'oeuf brouillé un peu trop fort devant sa mère. Elle connaissait déjà toutes les étapes de la transformation !  
-Je suis désolée Isabelle, c'est ma façon de rester calme.  
-Parce que ça t'inquiète le sort de Simon ?  
-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il fait ton bonheur. Alors oui je m'inquiète de l'homme qui fait parti de cette famille, comme je m'inquiète pour Magnus.  
-Ce n'est pas pareil pour Magnus.  
Comme un serpent attiré par le chant de la flûte, le sorcier arriva en peignoir violet et blanc.  
-Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pareil pour moi ?  
-On parlait de la transformation de Simon, expliqua vaguement la cuisinière.  
-Ah je vois.  
-Alec est réveillé ? demanda Maryse en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruit.  
-Maryse, tu sais bien que ton fils est une marmotte !  
-Ah ça je ne peux pas l'oublier, il tient de son père.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Maryse, je ne dors pas autant que notre fils !  
Robert embrassa sa fille sur le sommet du crâne et prit place autour du comptoir de la cuisine. Il reçut une généreuse dose d'oeuf ainsi qu'un café au lait comme il l'aimait. Isabelle entendait vaguement le débat sur le nombre d'heure nécessaire à Alec pour être en pleine forme mais elle ne participait pas, elle savait très bien que son frère ne se réveillait jamais avant dix heure quand ils étaient à Idris ! Des pas forts et raisonnants se fit entendre à l'étage, c'était Simon. Isabelle afficha un sourire de façade, ne surtout pas montrer son inquiétude à la personne qui allait subir une transformation !  
-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.  
-Salut, sourit Isabelle.  
Simon lui déposa un baiser loin d'être chaste sur les lèvres et lui claqua les fesses au passage. Il prit place sur le plan de travail à côté de la gazinière et joua avec la mèche de cheveux rebelle dépassant de la tresse d'Isabelle.  
-bébé, tu devrais te reposer.  
-Non sinon qui va nourrir mon homme ?  
-Moi peut-être, intervint Jocelyne en entrant dans la cuisine un panier rempli de petit pain au lait encore chaud.  
Isabelle n'avait pas entendu la sonnette, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de son père. Jace descendit en sifflotant, encore mouillé de sa douche matinal. Isabelle l'avait vu aller courir à l'aube, contrairement à son parabatai, ce n'était pas un grand dormeur. Isabelle se précipita vers Clary pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Jace arriva au même moment et la défia du regard.  
-Ah non ! Tu l'as eu toute la journée avec toi, c'est mon tour ! protesta le blond.  
-Toi tu l'as toutes les nuits ou presque alors ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi !  
-C'est reparti pour un tour, soupira Magnus. Franchement on dirait des enfants !  
-Mais ils resteront éternellement des enfants à ce stade, rétorqua Luke avec de l'amusement.  
Isabelle hurla sur Jace que Clary était sa parabatai et pas celle du jeune homme, il rétorqua sur le fait qu'ils étaient déjà presque marié depuis longtemps.  
-Je suis sa parabatai bien avant ça !  
-Oh je t'en prie, je l'ai connu avant. D'ailleurs tu ne l'aimais pas, si je me rappelle bien !  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, protesta la brune. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'aimais autant, maintenant je sais. Dis Clary...  
Isabelle se retourna vers son parabatai mais trouva le vide à la place. Elle entendit la jeune fille rire avec Simon et échanger une plaisanterie avec le reste du groupe. Isabelle échangea un regard mi complice mi fautif avec Jace.  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.  
-Non je comprends, ta colère vint de ton stress. Tu veux en parler dehors ?  
Isabelle hésita en regardant Simon, elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.  
-Je crois qu'il a besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Clary, n'oublie-pas qu'ils sont inséparables depuis la maternelle.  
-Parfois je me dis qu'ils seraient parfaits en parabatai ces deux-là.  
-C'est plus comme toi et Alec, dit Jace en s'avança vers la porte donnant sur le jardin. Ils s'aiment d'une façon particulière même s'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord.

-Comme toi et moi, chuchota Isabelle.

Jace fit quelque chose de très rare envers sa soeur, il la prit de ses bras et la serra contre lui. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, sentir l'amour de l'un de ses frères pour elle. au dessus d'eux, une voix grave exprima sa jalousie et réclama un câlin lui aussi. Dix secondes plus tard, Alec était dehors et serra sa soeur et son parabatai dans les bras. Les enfants Lightwood se tinrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Simon et Clary qui rouspettaient sur les conversations trop adultes de leurs parents. Isabelle avait compris depuis longtemps que Simon prenait Jocelyne et Luke comme ses parents, il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis leur mariage et il n'en parlait jamais. Peut-être avait-il cru devoir en faire le deuil pour vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie ? Isabelle devrait lui en toucher un mot avant qu'il parte.

-Bon on vous laisse tranquille, fit Clary.  
-Ouais on a des cochonneries à faire dans ma chambre, termina Jace.  
-Jace !  
Le jeune homme s'éloigna de Clary qui lui hurlait dessus et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Isabelle n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de son frère, décidément elle était distraire aujourd'hui.  
-J'ai des remords à te laisser toute seule pendant trois jours.  
-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi Simon, je serais avec la famille et surtout j'aurais Clary. Toi tu seras tout seul dans la Cité Silencieuse, tu sais à quel point c'est effrayant d'être dans cet endroit ?  
-Clary m'en a vaguement parlé quand elle y est allée avec Jace.  
Isabelle eut un sourire assez triste, cette époque remontait à si loin, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans minimum.  
-Pense à toutes ces choses que nous avons traversé, pense à l'amour que nous partageons, repense à notre mariage, souviens-toi de ton amitié avec Clary, repense à ta famille. Tout ceci t'a rendu plus fort, plus mature. C'est grâce à ça que tu y arriveras, je crois en toi.  
Simon embrassa Isabelle, c'était brutal, presque animal. Ils savaient que c'était peut-être leur dernier baiser, les Frères viendraient bientôt emmener Simon pour sa préparation, ils ne se reverraient que lors de la cérémonie de sa transformation. Isabelle resta dans les bras de son mari et ferma les yeux, elle pria pour que tout se passe bien, encore une fois. Maryse vint rompre ce moment tranquille pour annoncer l'arrivé des frères silencieux. Isabelle se détacha à contre coeur de Simon, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de séjour des Lightwood, comme une réunion de départ, quelque chose de presque joyeux. Alec tapa le dos de son beau-frère sans faire de commentaire, Magnus glissa quelque chose dans la main de Simon, Maryse et Robert prirent leur gendre dans les bras, Jocelyne s'accrocha à celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils et versa une larme, Luke ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de Simon, Jace lui fit un hochement de tête symbolique. Simon se tourna enfin vers Clary.  
-Et voilà on y est, chuchota-t-il.  
-Le moment de vérité.  
-Je vais enfin devenir comme Superman, ricana Simon.  
Clary rit avec lui et lui frappa l'épaule. Simon l'attira dans ses bras et la serra si fort, comme s'il voulait l'emmener avec lui. La parabatai d'Isabelle donna une petite peluche élimée à Simon, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.  
-Tu as intérêt de me la rendre !  
-Oh oui Monsieur Bambou ne sera pas content s'il ne retrouve pas sa propriétaire !  
 _Il est temps d'y aller jeune Terrestre._  
Simon serra Clary une dernière fois et se tourna vers Isabelle qui luttait contre ses larmes.  
-Je t'aime, dit-il.  
-Par l'Ange, je t'aime aussi.  
-A dans trois jours princesse.  
Simon quitta la maison sans un regard, serrant la peluche contre son coeur. Isabelle se laissa aller à des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Aussitôt, Clary et Alec se précipitèrent sur elle. La fille Lightwood se sentait au bord du gouffre. Clary lui caressait les cheveux pendant que son frère la serre dans ses bras et la berçait.  
-Et si on sortait de là aujourd'hui ? Si on allait au manoir pour sortir de cette ambiance lourde ? proposa Jace.  
Il échangea un regard entendu avec ses parents adoptifs et ils acceptèrent. Jocelyne reprit son panier désormais vide et Maryse le remplit de provision, Isabelle resta un moment à s'accrocher au cou de son grand-frère comme à l'époque où ils étaient petits, bien avant l'arrivé de Jace et de Max dans leur vie.

Après un repas bien silencieux le midi, Magnus décida qu'il était temps de parler du mariage d'Isabelle et de Simon, après tout il n'allait pas se faire tout seul !  
-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Magnus, à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais même pas s'il va survivre.  
-Il va survivre. Il doit survivre, répondit Clary froidement.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, même ceux des parents, chacun semblait choqué du ton utilisé. Isabelle sentait toute la peur de son parabatai, elle n'était pas en colère mais simplement terrorisée de perdre une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahie. Alors oui Clary aimait Simon comme personne, mais c'était un amour tellement différent de l'amour charnel ou passionnel. Isabelle lui prit la main et lui sourit, Clary était la seule qui pouvait comprendre la peur qu'elle avait dans le ventre.  
-Je pars du principe que la transformation se fait à travers un lieu d'amour, si vous allez mal toutes les deux, il ne pourra pas tirer de force de vous. Alors il faut profiter de cette merveilleuse journée de soleil et piquer une tête dans notre lac privé ! rétorqua Magnus.  
-Ce n'est pas ton lac privé, mais le mien. Je te tolère car tu es le futur marié de mon parabatai, rien de plus.  
Isabelle sourit devant l'air revêche de Jace, au fond il appréciait Magnus bien plus qu'elle n'appréciait le sorcier.  
-Arrête ton char Jace Herondale, je sais très bien que tu fantasmes sur moi chaque nuit et tu rêves de me voir nu !  
-La seule personne dont je rêve la nuit se trouve actuellement à côté d'Isabelle et a les plus beaux yeux du monde.  
Clary rougit doucement, peu habituée à la douceur de Jace envers elle.  
-Oh merci mon amour moi aussi je t'aime, plaisanta Alec en envoyant un baiser à Jace.  
Luke éclata de rire.  
-Débile congénital, lança le blond en secouant la tête, je parlais de la femme avec qui je vais me marier.  
Jocelyne s'étouffa avec son thé glacé et Clary arrêta de respirer.  
-Pardon Jocelyne je voulais pas vous surprendre. Clary mon ange respire, je ne vais pas te demander en mariage tout de suite. Mais je t'épouserais un jour, je le jure devant l'Ange.  
Un gros soupire s'échappa des lèvres de la mère de Clary, Maryse lui posa une main sur l'épaule en compassion.  
-Si Clary ne t'a pas tué avant, se moqua le sorcier.  
Pour toute réponse, Jace lui fit un signe très vulgaire avec sa main gauche, faisant rire Robert et Luke. Maryse et Jocelyne se plaignaient des soucis que causaient les enfants en grandissant.  
-Je vous ai pas causé de soucis, protesta Alec.  
-A vrai dire tu m'as plus causé de soucis que ta soeur.  
-N'importe quoi !  
-En devenant le parabatai de Jace, tu es devenu tellement imprudent que j'avais tout le temps peur pour toi.  
-Tu veux dire que j'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur ton fils Maryse ?  
-Tout a fait Jace. Tu es peut-être le chasseur d'ombre le plus doué de votre génération mais tu es le plus casse-cou aussi. J'ai eu mon premier cheveux blanc le jour où vous êtes partis pour la première fois en patrouille tous les trois sans responsable.  
-Ah ce jour là, soupira Jace.  
Isabelle se concentra sur ce souvenir heureux et drôle pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude. Elle sentit Clary se détendre aussi, Jace lui passait de la crème solaire sur le dos pour ne pas abîmer cette peau si fragile et peu habituée au soleil d'Idris.  
-Magnus n'a pas tord, fit Maryse alors que chacun discutait dans son coin.  
-Tu peux préciser ta pensée maman ? demanda sa fille.  
-On devrait planifier votre mariage maintenant, je doute qu'on ait beaucoup de temps après. Tu sais que je devrais travailler dans les bureaux, ton père sera avec Jia et tes frères devront aller travailler à la garde.  
-Et moi je devrais rendre des rapports aux frères Silencieux concernant mes nouvelles runes, ajouta Clary.  
-Si je comprends bien, je suis le seul en réelle vacance, se moqua le sorcier.  
-Tais-toi Magnus, moi non plus je ne fais rien.  
-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Jia aimerait que tu donnes des leçons d'équitation aux jeunes chaque jour une fois que la cérémonie sera passée.  
-Génial, grogna la chasseuse en fermant les yeux.  
Isabelle sentit la main de Clary lâcher la sienne, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son amie dans les bras de Jace. Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa soeur adoptive et releva Clary sans desserrer sa prise sur elle.  
-Oui et bien en attendant, je compte bien profiter des derniers jours de calme.  
Il courut et sauta dans le lac en ignorant Clary qui lui hurlait de la lâcher. Le couple arrosa tout le monde et fit protester les parents qui décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de quitter les "gamins". Isabelle se laissa tout de même aller à cette légèreté et fit plusieurs longueurs dans l'eau fraîche. Son frère préféra rester sur le bord de l'eau sans aller trop loin, Alec n'avait jamais aimé les eaux profondes bien qu'il nageait très bien. La jeune chasseuse, quitta le groupe pour rentrer dans le manoir de Jace, elle avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait et voulait un peu de fraîcheur. Elle rejoignit sa mère et Jocelyne dans le petit salon d'été, donnant directement sur un verger.  
-Cette demeure est tellement belle, commenta-t-elle en prenant place.  
-Et dire qu'elle était vide pendant si longtemps. Jace et Alec ont vraiment fait du bon travail en la nettoyant complètement. Chacune des douze chambres sont habitables, les salles de bain fonctionnent, la serre est prête à accueillir des plantes, les écuries sont impeccables, vraiment cette demeure est parfaite ! récita Maryse.  
-Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me dire que Jace est un Herondale.  
-Je ne suis pas surprise. Il a exactement le même caractère déterminé que Céline et sa grande douceur mais il a aussi le caractère de son père.  
-Oh oui Céline était tellement têtue à votre âge ! rit Jocelyne. Elle a voulu attraper une buse sauvage et n'a pas renoncé jusqu'à l'avoir, malgré les multiples entailles sur ses bras et son visage. Sa mère était folle furieuse quand elle est rentrée avec la bête chez eux.  
-C'était vraiment drôle de la voir débarquer à la leçon de judo le lendemain avec une cage en fer à la main.  
-C'était la bonne époque.  
Jocelyne eut un visage nostalgique sans douleur dans la voix ni regret. Au fond leur choix les avait conduit ici pour se retrouver dix huit ans plus tard.  
-Si tu veux, on peut rentrer à la maison, j'ai une surprise pour toi.  
Isabelle accepta, elle allait prévenir Clary de son départ mais Jocelyne la retint.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de la couver comme ça, elle a besoin de liberté en ce moment. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment Isabelle.  
-Je sais, sourit Isabelle. C'est vrai que je la couve beaucoup trop, je m'en rends compte.  
-Jocelyne veux-tu te joindre à nous ? De toute façon je pense que les hommes sont déjà rentrés ou sont partis vider la cave en secret.  
Jocelyne accepta de bon coeur, de toute façon les autres s'amusaient sans eux, autant ne pas rester toute seule. Les trois femmes parlaient de Clary sur le chemin du retour.  
-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez Jocelyne mais c'est moi qui ai provoqué l'absence de Jace.  
-Non je ne savais pas. Explique-moi ça en détail.  
Isabelle relata le début de cette histoire compliquée. Les disputes entre Clary et Jace qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes, sa discussion avec Jace, son souhait de le voir s'éloigner de Clary et enfin le départ du chasseur de la vie de Clary.  
-Oh je pense qu'il serait parti de toute manière. Je peux vous confier un secret dont vous ne direz jamais rien à Clary ?  
Isabelle et Maryse acquiescèrent.  
-Jace venait me voir parfois quand il était à Alicante. Nous buvions un thé en parlant d'elle. Je voyais qu'il l'aimait, je le sentais. Au début, quand on pensait que c'était mon fils, nos rapports étaient compliqués. On se parlait froidement, je pensais qu'il était le monstre que Valentin avait crée, il pensait que je l'avais abandonné. Je lui en voulais aussi d'avoir abandonné Clary et de l'aimer d'une façon inappropriée.  
Isabelle était choquée mais restée silencieuse.  
-Un jour, il est venu chez moi. Je crois que c'est aussitôt après avoir lu les journaux de Valentin puisqu'il avait un journal à la main, il est resté muet devant moi, ce carnet dans la main. C'est Luke qui a lu la page et qui a finalement fait le rapprochement, Jace n'était mon fils. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'ai réconforté comme si c'était mon fils, raconta Jocelyne.  
-C'est à ce moment là que tu l'as accepté ? demanda Maryse.  
-J'ai réalisé qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de faire revenir Clary comme elle était avant. Ma fille s'est vraiment brisée après son départ mais quand il m'a dit ne pas vouloir lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, j'ai accepté. Clary avait déjà Tobias dans sa vie, je ne voulais la perturber en lui expliquant que Jace venait me voir.  
-Mais vous auriez pu lui dire !  
-Non parce que ce têtu de Jace m'a fait promettre de ne jamais lui en parler, il était heureux que Clary vive à nouveau.  
Isabelle voyait le toit de sa maison familiale.  
-Pourquoi est-il revenu à New-York si ce n'est pas pour ta fille ?  
-Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je pense que c'est pour ton fils. Il est venu chez nous après l'enterrement de Max, une fois que Clary est partie chez vous passer la nuit. Il a pleuré toute la nuit dans la cuisine. Il a prit la chambre de Clary pour se reposer mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait dormi. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, il avait laissé un mot me remerciant et avait déjà quitté la ville.  
Maryse ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et fit signe à tout le monde d'entrer. On pouvait entendre Robert et Luke parler très fort, Isabelle sourit en imaginant son père saoul dans le milieu du salon.  
-On va aller à l'étage, proposa Maryse. Je vais préparer de quoi boire entre femmes.  
Isabelle guida Jocelyne jusqu'à la pièce où elle et sa mère passaient parfois du temps ensemble. C'était l'équivalent d'une bibliothèque sauf qu'il n'y avait que des livres de couture et des magazines de mode.  
-C'est notre pièce secrète entre femme.  
-C'est magnifique, il me faudrait ça à la maison !  
-Clary n'aime pas cette pièce, elle préfère aller dans la vraie bibliothèque.  
-Je ne suis pas étonnée, s'esclaffa Jocelyne.  
Maryse arriva avec un grand pichet de boisson fraîche et probablement alcoolisée ainsi que trois verres.  
-Petit cocktail pour femme avec supplément rhum.  
Isabelle et Jocelyne rirent devant l'air conspirateur de Maryse. La mère d'Isabelle alla directement en direction d'une grande armoire qui était toujours fermée à clé. Elle en sortit une grande housse blanche qu'elle accrocha sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit très lentement la fermeture et se dégagea pour laisser Isabelle regarder la robe de mariée.  
-C'était celle de ta grand-mère maternelle. Elle est en dentelle dorée, cousue main et d'origine française.  
Le tissu précieux renvoyait des rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Isabelle la dégagea de sa housse de protection pour l'admirer en entier, c'était une pièce unique. Elle était très sobre sur le devant mais possédait un décolleté plongeant sur le dos entier. Très ajustée au corps, elle descendait plus largement sur les jambes. Une très longue traîne était directement incorporée à la robe. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Isabelle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle retrouva un peu de bonne humeur en voyant cette héritage.  
-Je n'ai jamais osé la porter à mon mariage car ma mère m'a reproché trop de chose et je ne me sentais pas digne d'elle. Mais cette robe t'ira à la perfection ma puce. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pris part à ton premier mariage mais je ne connais rien au tradition terrestre et je ne voulais pas paraître ridicule. Mais je vais me rattraper cette fois, je te le promets.  
-Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas inviter trois cents personnes, couina Isabelle à travers ses larmes.  
Maryse et Jocelyne rirent de cette plaisanterie et trinquèrent ensemble au futur mariage. La robe fut rangée avec précaution, Isabelle ne voulait pas l'essayer avant d'avoir Clary à ses côtés, elle ne voulait même pas l'essayer avant la transformation de Simon.  
-Je pense que se marier à la fin de l'été serait parfait. On pourrait faire ça ici, on inviterait une cinquantaine de personnes pour le repas et tout le monde rentrera chez lui après le dîner.  
-On rentrera ainsi directement à New-York ?  
-Exactement, nous pourrons rentrer quelques jours après et ensuite reprendre notre vie chez nous.  
-Tu n'aimes pas vivre ici ? s'étonna Jocelyne.  
-Ce n'est pas ça, en réalité j'aime beaucoup Idris comme tous les chasseurs mais ma vie n'est pas ici. J'ai l'impression d'être dans ma maison de vacance.  
-Je comprends. Si j'ai fait le choix de rester vivre ici, c'était pour éloigner Luke de la meute. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être bien accueillie et je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il pouvait se faire tuer pour une histoire de pouvoir.  
-C'est normal.  
-Donc pour en revenir à la robe, tu comptes la modifier ? demanda Jocelyne visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet.  
-Non, je vais devoir trouver les bonnes chaussures pour aller avec et...  
Un flash se fit dans l'esprit de la brune. Clary ne lui avait toujours pas rendit les chaussures de sa mère, si elle le découvrait, elle était morte ! Isabelle devait absolument lui réclamer avant la fin de la journée.  
-Et rien du tout, je sais ce que je vais porter, j'en parlerais à Clary.  
-Pour son rendez-vous avec Jace, elle portait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur de mon mariage, je l'ai trouvé ravissante.  
-Moi aussi, avoua Isabelle trop vite.  
-Tu l'as vu ?  
-Elle est venue me demander un conseil maquillage, mentit à moitié Isabelle.  
Isabelle détourna la conversation sur la météo en fin d'été. C'était la saison des orages à Idris, il y avait toujours beaucoup de pluie et l'air était très humide.  
-C'est un peu risqué pour un mariage.  
-Mais non Isabelle, la cérémonie se tiendra à l'intérieur de notre véranda qu'on fera décorer pour l'occasion et la réception se passera sous une tente dans le jardin.  
-Vous avez toute la place nécessaire en plus !  
Un grand boom retentit dans la maison, faisant sursauter les femmes qui se saisir de leur arme. Elles quittèrent la pièce en silence et descendit vers le bruit. En bas des escaliers, Robert et Luke étaient affalés, se tenant par les épaules chacun. Ils chantaient une chanson paillarde de New-York, ou plutôt beuglaient du point de vu d'Isabelle, tout en essayant de se relever.  
-Visiblement, ils ont essayé de monter.  
-Quelle honte, soupira Maryse.  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer pour nous, répondit Jocelyne. Merci pour l'invitation et vraiment toutes mes excuses pour Luke, ce n'est pas son état habituel.  
Jocelyne releva son mari avec beaucoup de difficulté mais il se laissa faire malgré ses protestations.  
-Jocelyne touuut va bien, s'écria-t-il.  
-Mais oui.  
-Tu te rends compte que notre fille elle est presque mariée.  
-On verra ça plus tard.  
-Moi j'te l'ai toujours dit que Jace il était bien, insista Luke.  
-Mais oui, soupira Jocelyne.  
-En plus tu imagines, ils ont presque eu un bébé. Tu imagines ?  
-Tais-toi Luke, Clary pourrait entrer d'une minute à l'autre.  
-D'accord chut ! souffla Luke en posant son index sur sa bouche.  
Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et se retourna.  
-Eeeeh Rob' ! T'sais quoi, la prochaine fois on ira boire chez moi j'ai d'la bonne réserve.  
-Tu m'fra goûter s'te truc français là, répondit Robert en titubant.  
-C'est du calvas qu'on dit. C'est trèèèès bon tu verras.  
-Bon ça suffit Luke, on rentre !  
Jocelyne grimaça en direction d'Isabelle et de Maryse. La mère de famille envoya son mari à la douche avant de se coucher.  
-Mais j'ai faim moi ! couina le mari.  
-Tu mangeras demain !  
-Mais !  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Robert, tu me fais honte à te sâouler comme ça sans aucune raison.  
Isabelle eut un sourire devant l'état de son père, quasiment couché par terre dans les escaliers.  
-Alors j'suis pas d'accord. Déjà je fête le mariage de ma fille préférée.  
-Je suis ta seule fille, rappela Isabelle en riant.  
-Justement, je t'aime encore plus. En plus je fête le mariage de mon fils avec un homme et en plus une créature obscure qu'on connait depuis toujours. Et puis après je fête aussi le très très très très très très probable mariage entre notre autre fils et Clary. Parce que Clary elle est gentille tu vois, elle ne cherche pas d'ennui. C'est pas sa faute si son père c'est Valentin, enfin non c'est juste son géniteur, parce que son papa c'est Luke. Tu sais qu'il lui a appris à faire du vélo à l'âge de six sais faire du vélo toi Isabelle ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est bien ma fille. Et bah Luke il a aimé Clary dès le premier regard parce qu'elle était exactement comme sa mère. Il a juré de la protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu le chef de la meute de New-York.  
-On sait tout ça papa, maintenant va te laver s'il-te-plaît.  
-Oui Robert, tu nous fatigues à parler pour ne rien dire.  
Robert renifla et se releva avec beaucoup de mal.  
-Vous êtes vraiment trop méchante, je vais le dire à Alec et à Jace. Eux ils sont cools.  
Maryse chassa le père de famille ivre à l'étage et se moqua de lui une fois certaine qu'il se douche. Elle proposa à Isabelle de préparer un plat rapide puis de monter se coucher, elle était exténuée. Elles coupaient les crudités en vu d'une salade fraîche quand Clary, Alec, Magnus et Jace débarquèrent dans la maison.  
-Vous avez vu l'état de Luke ? demanda Jace en se marrant.  
-Et encore, tu verrais papa, rit Isabelle.

Jour deux. Isabelle avait passé la première nuit sans Simon. Si elle avait pu dormir c'était grâce au sorcier qui lui avait donné un puissant remède contre l'insomnie. Il était environ neuf heure du matin quand elle se leva, prête à affronter une journée sans l'homme de sa vie.  
-Je le vois après-demain, se dit-elle dans le miroir.  
Isabelle tourna la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche, complètement nerveuse au fond d'elle. Comment se passait la préparation de Simon ? Avait-il vu Raziel en vision ? Avait-il froid ? Avait-il peur ? Avait-il mal ? Isabelle inspira pour se calmer, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Elle entendit du bruit en bas, signe que quelqu'un était réveillé. Elle trouva sa mère dans le salon, un livre de couture à la main et un café à côté d'elle. Son père somnolait sur le sofa, le visage tourné vers les rayons du soleil. Jace jouait au carte avec Alec et Magnus.  
-Bonjour. Où est Clary ?  
-Chez elle pourquoi ? répondit Jace.  
-Oh j'aurais cru...  
-On ne passe pas toutes nos nuits ensemble. Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je suis sagement rentré ensuite.  
Isabelle alla dans la cuisine pour se servir sa dose de caféine nécessaire pour la journée. Elle embrassa le crâne de son frère.  
-Tu devrais te couper les cheveux, tu peux presque te faire une tresse !  
-N'importe quoi. De toute façon j'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi, on y va avec Jace.  
-Une vrai activité de fille de se rendre chez le coiffeur ensemble.  
-Nous au moins on fait autre chose que de lézarder au soleil, taquina Jace.  
Isabelle bu une gorgée de la boisson chaude.  
-Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez Clary ?  
-J'ai loin d'avoir la côte avec sa mère.  
-Oh je pense que tu te trompes. Si tu veux mon avis...  
-Isa, la prévint Maryse.  
-Bon très bien personne ne veut mon avis, j'ai bien compris.  
Isabelle allait simplement dire qu'elle pensait que Jace devrait rester avec Clary à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle l'avait encore sentie agitée toute la nuit. A un moment donné, Isabelle cru sentir ses paupières brûler, comme si un feu était trop près de ses yeux. Isabelle accepta de jouer avec les autres une fois revenue de la douche, Clary arriva après le déjeuné. Elle semblait épuisée, presque malade.  
-Tu es affreuse, commenta Alec.  
-Merci Alec.  
-Je t'en prie.  
Jace se leva et prit ce petit bout de femme dans les bras, il lui murmura quelque chose qui déclencha une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps de Clary, ce qui fit tiquer Isabelle.  
-Je vous rappelle qu'on est là, Alec et moi, et qu'on peut sentir vos émotions.  
-J'ai rien dit de spécial.  
-Jace me disait qu'il dormirait avec moi cette nuit pour me rassurer c'est tout.  
Isabelle avait envie de lui rire au nez.  
-Et tu crois que je n'ai pas senti cette vague d'hormone en toi ? Pour un peu je lui aurais sauté dessus.  
-Excuse-moi Isabelle mais je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes plus grandes que moi. Je préfère les petites rousses toutes mignonnes à croquer. Que je vais d'ailleurs croquer cette nuit.  
-Bordel prenez une chambre ! Protesta Alec en se levant de sa place.  
-Chéri, on peut très bien prendre une chambre dans le palace Herondale, on dit qu'ils ont des chambres vides en ce moment, plaisanta Magnus en entrant dans la pièce.  
-On a fait l'amour dans toutes les chambres, lança Jace en souriant.  
Clary ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Choc. Colère. Honte. Désir.  
-Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua Alec en plissant les yeux à la recherche des émotions de son parabatai.  
-Tu iras voir la chambre au troisième étage, tu sais celle avec le lit à baldaquin bleu et noir. Je crois qu'il doit rester une culotte de Clary quelque part.  
-Où se trouve la culotte de Clary ? demanda Maryse en rejoignant le groupe.  
-Nul part, protesta la propriétaire de ladite culotte. Tu vas arrêter Jace !  
-Non j'aime beaucoup trop te voir rougir. Bon alors on y va ?  
Clary secoua la tête.  
-Non aujourd'hui je ne vais pas faire de cheval avec toi.  
Alec et Magnus éclatèrent de rire, Isabelle eut un petit sourire.  
-Bande de pervers ! s'écria Clary rouge de honte. Je parle d'équitation !  
-Ignore ces imbéciles Clary, soupira Jace.  
-J'ai promis à Isabelle d'aller avec trouver la première tenue de combat de Simon.  
-Oh bah très bien, de toute façon je ne voulais pas faire d'équitation avec toi, je voulais simplement me balader. On le fera en soirée.  
Jace posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite amie et se tourna brusquement vers Alec.  
-Tu viens le moche ?  
-Alec est le plus beau du monde.  
-Ah c'est sûr que tu es objectif Magnus !  
-Plus que toi en tout cas !  
-Les garçons, soupira Maryse.  
Isabelle prit le bras de Clary et quitta la maison rapidement. Elles avaient des choses à faire, des sujets à aborder et surtout Isabelle voulait passer chez sa parabatai pour récupérer les chaussures de sa mère.  
-Quel est le programme pour cet après-midi ? demanda Clary.  
-On va passer à la boutique de vêtement pour homme près de la place de l'Ange et on va acheter la tenue de combat que portera Simon pour sa transformation.  
Clary s'arrêta de marcher et prit Isabelle dans ses bras.  
-Je sais que c'est dur mais on s'en sortira tous ensemble, le plus important c'est de rester fortes toutes les deux, pour Simon. On va aller faire du shopping et ensuite on ira à la maison.  
-Justement en parlant de chez toi, tu ne m'as pas rendu les chaussures de ma mère ! reprocha Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Elles sont chez Jace, dans une des chambres du premier étage.  
-T'es pas croyable Clary !  
Les deux femmes riaient quand elles entrèrent dans la boutique. Elles furent aidées par un vendeur, cherchant la taille la plus appropriée pour le futur chasseur d'ombre. Elles quittèrent la boutique très chic et se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu aimerais comme cadeau de mariage ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'idée. Dans notre communauté on offre des choses utiles pour le couple.  
-Je vois.  
-Parfois on offre des armes, des vêtements, des meubles, un cheval.  
-J'ai compris Isabelle, pas besoin de me faire ta liste de mariage.  
Clary donna un coup de coude à son amie et sourit. Jocelyne retrouva les filles après avoir terminé sa leçon de dessin et de rune.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les enfants ont école l'été, marmonna Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment l'école, on apprend à survivre et les runes sont très importantes pour nous, répondit sa mère. Et puis les enfants sont plutôt attentif puisque c'est leur seule leçon de la journée pour eux. D'ailleurs le petit Edouard est le meilleur dans le traçage de la rune de force.  
-Moi j'étais la plus forte pour la rune de vitesse, sourit Isabelle. Hodge disait que j'étais née pour la vitesse et le feu. Enfin bref ça remonte à loin tout ça. Et si on mangeait ?  
-Isabelle, il n'est pas encore sept heure du soir, la réprimanda Jocelyne.  
-Il n'y a jamais d'heure pour se faire plaisir. Bon je propose qu'on aille chez Jace pour récupérer les chaussures, on mangera chez lui.  
-Tu t'invites comme ça ?  
-Tout à fait. Allez Clary on y va.  
Clary serra le bras de sa mère et suivit son amie en soupirant, elle n'avait pas envie de crapahuter jusqu'à chez son petit ami, à l'autre bout de la ville. Isabelle parla sans s'arrêter, elle raconta des anecdotes sur son enfance, des bêtises faites avec Alec, les nombreuses disputes entre elle et Jace, la naissance de Max, sa première rune. Elle parlait à rythme très rapide, nerveusement.  
-Isabelle tais-toi, supplia Clary. J'ai mal à la tête et je n'arrive même plus à te suivre.  
-Désolée Clary, c'est nerveux.  
-Tu sais dans quelle chambre se trouvent les chaussures ?  
-Quelque part au premier étage. Je commence par les chambres à gauche de l'escalier et tu prends celles de droite.  
-C'est pas possible Clary !  
Isabelle était exaspérée par Clary, dans combien de chambre avait-elle été avec Jace ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fichue de retrouver ces satanées chaussures ? Isabelle découvrit la première chambre avec surprise, elle était toute blanche, sans rien à l'intérieur. Elle en aurait fait une salle d'entraînement si elle était plus grande. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, alors Isabelle la referma derrière elle. La seconde pièce coupa le souffle à la chasseuse d'ombre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire le mot "bébé" sur la porte pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'un enfant. Peut-être la chambre de Jace ? Isabelle fut tentée d'appeler Clary pour lui montrer le beau berceau en bois sombre qui était dans un coin de la pièce mais se ravisa. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha du lit de bébé. Il y avait une photo d'un couple, la femme blonde était enceinte de quelques mois seulement et portait une robe longue, l'homme était souriant avec un regard déterminé.  
-Papa et maman, lut Isabelle en bas de la photo.  
Alors c'était les parents de Jace, Isabelle était dans ce qui aurait dû être la chambre de son frère adoptif. La vie était tellement cruelle, et dire que Jace aurait pu avoir des parents aimants, vivre dans le plus beau manoir d'Idris. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait de son oeil et se pencha sur le lit. Elle vit une peluche en forme de Phœnix dans le berceau, le tout était protégé par une couverture marron et grise tricotée à la main.  
-Isa ! hurla Clary.  
La chasseuse reposa la peluche et se prépara à bondir hors de la chambre d'enfant.  
-Isa j'ai trouvé les chaussures !  
Clary se rapprochait, Isabelle se dépêcha de regagner le couloir car elle savait que le lit d'enfant ferait mal à Clary, elle penserait à sa fausse-couche et Isabelle n'était pas assez forte pour soutenir son amie.  
-Ah te voilà Isa, tu étais où ?  
-Dans cette pièce là mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.  
-Pourquoi je sens ton appréhension ?  
-Je pense à Simon et...  
-Ne me mens pas Isabelle s'il-te-plait. Tu as vu quoi dans cette maudite pièce ?  
-La chambre que Jace était censé avoir si ses parents se seraient pas morts.  
-J'ai envie de voir ça.  
-Tu sais Clary, tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça maintenant, tu auras tout le temps de la voir quand cette maison sera devenue la tienne. On devrait descendre et manger un morceau.  
-Je veux juste jeter un oeil.  
-Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Tu es égoïste, tout comme ton père.  
Isabelle laissa Clary, oui elle était un peu injuste mais elle en avait marre de l'égoïsme de Clary. Egoïsme qui allait les faire souffrir toutes les deux. Isabelle avait la tête dans un paquet de chips quand elle entendit Clary entrer dans la cuisine.  
-Depuis quand tu manges des chips ?  
-Depuis que je n'ai rien trouvé de potable à manger. Tu en veux ?  
Clary prit une chips. Elle posa le Phoenix sur la table et y déposa un regard doux.  
-Je ne savais pas que les chasseurs d'ombres ont des peluches à la naissance. Moi j'avais Monsieur Noisette, et toi ?  
-J'avais un lapin blanc que j'ai donné à Max à sa naissance.  
-Je voyais les parents chasseurs d'ombres, rudes, sans coeur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient aimant et doux comme l'a été ma mère.  
-Ta mère est une chasseuse d'ombre, rappela Isabelle en avalant une chips, elle t'a élevé comme l'a élevé sa mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça.  
Clary haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle se plongea dans un silence sans émotion, juste quelque chose de calme pour Isabelle. Quant elle eut fini son paquet de chips, elle s'attaqua à la réalisation d'un repas sans se prendre la tête. Clary l'aida en allant cueillir des fruits rouges pour un dessert. Elle revint avec un panier presque plein, les yeux pétillants.  
-Quoi ?  
-Jace adore les framboises, ça doit venir de ses parent car il y a en a beaucoup dans le jardin.  
-C'est probable. Tu t'occupes du dessert ?  
Isabelle venait de sortir les pommes de terre du four quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La cuisine était séparée de plusieurs pièces de cette porte, pourtant elle entendait parfaitement la conversation des deux hommes.  
-La prochaine fois que tu voudras aller chez le coiffeur, tu iras tout seul, bougonna Jace.  
-Oh c'est bon, c'est pas si terrible contrairement à moi.  
-C'est pas si terrible ? C'est pas si terrible ? hurla Jace. J'ai un côté plus long que l'autre et j'ai été obligé de littéralement me battre contre la coiffeuse pour qu'elle ne me colore pas les cheveux !  
-Arrête de te plaindre, elle trouvait tes cheveux magnifiques.  
Isabelle et Clary échangèrent un regard moqueur, visiblement les garçons étaient énervés. Isabelle trouva l'absence de Magnus très étrange. Jace entra le premier dans la cuisine, un peu surpris de voir sa soeur et sa petite-amie dans la pièce. Comme il s'était arrêté net dans l'encadrement de la porte, Alec lui fonça dessus.  
-Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes mec, marmonna-t-il.  
-Génial moi qui voulait bouder dans mon coin c'est loupé.  
-Merci, rétorqua amèrement Clary.  
-Je ne disais pas ça pour toi mon ange.  
Isabelle nota l'effort du chasseur blond pour apaiser une tension naissance et inutile.  
-Je voulais bouder dans ma chambre puis venir te chercher pour dîner au bord de la rivière.  
-Je me passerais de la rivière.  
-Clary, soupira Jace.  
Clary se tourna vers son petit-ami et haussa les épaules, Isabelle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête tout simplement. La petite rousse sourit au blond et plongea son regard dans le sien. Isabelle détourna la tête, gênée par cet échange visuel intime. Elle éprouva une pointe de jalousie et se demanda comment s'en sortait Simon.  
-Je peux arranger ça, chuchota Clary à Jace en caressant ses cheveux.  
-Tu es coiffeuse maintenant ?  
-Non mais j'ai souvent coupé les cheveux de Luke ces dernières années et aussi ceux de Simon parfois.  
-On fera ça après manger, vous avez préparé quoi les filles ?  
-Pommes de terre gratinées au four et bacon grillé, pour le dessert des framboises à la crème fouettée. D'ailleurs, tu devrais penser à faire plus de course si tu veux réellement vivre ici, conseilla Isabelle. J'ai eu du mal à trouver de quoi préparer un repas.  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Isa et d'ailleurs je ne compte pas encore vivre ici, j'aime beaucoup trop me faire servir comme un prince par Maryse.  
-J'ai préparé à manger pour m'occuper, d'ailleurs ta cuisine est un vrai bazar comme toutes tes chambres là !  
Les quatre jeunes passèrent à table, Alec riait avec Clary sur la coupe de cheveux de Jace. Ce dernier préférait les ignorer et se concentra sur son repas.  
-Où est Magnus ?  
-Il est parti rendre visite à des amis qui ne sont pas très loin d'Idris, il revient demain soir.  
-Tu ne te sens pas perdu ?  
-Non Isa, je vais très bien sans lui. Je ne suis pas si accro à Magnus, je sais me débrouiller sans lui derrière moi.  
Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel, par l'Ange Alec pouvait vraiment raconter n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'il était accro au sorcier ! Quand le dessert fut avalé et qu'une tournée de café fut distribuée, la nuit était tombé sur le manoir. Isabelle se demanda si elle devait rentrer chez elle ou dormir là ? Que faisait Clary d'ailleurs ?  
-Vous pouvez rester dormir là si vous voulez, il y a de la place, proposa gentiment Jace.  
-Je prends une chambre où vous n'avez pas fait de cochonnerie, lança Alec en plissant les yeux.  
-Oh il y a toujours la chambre de bébé de Jace, sourit Clary.  
-Parce que vous avez fait ça partout ailleurs ? répondit Alec estomaqué.  
-Ah non, on a pas essayé sur la table de la salle à manger. Il faudra essayer.  
Jace, Clary et Isabelle éclatèrent de rire. Alec lança des éclairs à travers ses yeux, éclairs qui ne firent que redoubler l'hilarité générale.  
-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas rendu ton doudou, dit Clary en donnant le phoenix à Jace.  
-Je ne savais même pas que c'était à moi.  
-C'était dans ton berceau. Tu n'es jamais allé dans cette pièce ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu le courage, j'ai demandé à Alec de la nettoyer pour moi. Quand j'ai vu la pièce qui servait de chambre à mes parents biologiques, j'ai demandé à Magnus de tout retirer et de la rendre toute blanche, neuve. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que leur fantôme imprègne ma maison. J'ai déjà le sentiment de ne pas être chez moi alors vivre avec leur souvenir ? Non merci !  
-Ta chambre est très belle. Elle est marron et blanche, très sobre. Il y a des citations en latin sur les murs et des runes de force et de protection. Un mobile avec des animaux mythologiques est suspendu au dessus du berceau et...  
-Clary, je ne veux pas savoir ça pour le moment. Je n'ai jamais connu cette chambre qui semble parfaite pour un enfant. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un lit simple et des armes dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas me dire que je suis passé à côté d'une vie simple et parfaite. Alors s'il te plaît ne me donne pas matière pour le faire.  
Clary fut blessée mais accepta. Isabelle en voulut immédiatement à Jace de se montrer presque cruel. La petite rousse venait de parler d'un sujet sensible pour elle, sans montrer de souffrance, elle venait de tourner la page. Isabelle devait en toucher un mot à Jace avant de se coucher. La fille Lightwood laissa les autres nettoyer la cuisine et alla prendre une douche froide, elle resta un long moment sous l'eau pour se vider la tête et quand elle fut certaine qu'elle avait suffisamment de force pour ne pas craquer, elle chercha les trois autres. Elle ne trouva que Jace, assit dans le salon d'été sur le balcon du deuxième étage. Il regardait le ciel, les yeux perdus au loin.  
-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda timidement Isabelle.  
-Bien sûr.  
Isabelle étendit ses jambes devant elle, prenant une position confortable.  
-Tu te sens comment ?  
-Honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer. Entre mes émotions, la fatigue, les émotions de Clary, c'est un vrai tourbillon.  
-Votre lien est très fort c'est vrai, contrairement à celui entre Alec et moi.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Isabelle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère.  
Isabelle était très contente d'avoir mis les choses au plat avec Jace. Ils avaient eu une très violente dispute au sujet de Clary, elle avait tellement souffert de l'éloignement entre son parabatai et Jace qu'elle ne raisonnait plus correctement.  
-D'ailleurs où est-il ?  
-Il dort dans sa chambre.  
-Sa chambre ?  
-Oui, il a pris une des chambre du troisième étage la première fois qu'on est venu. Tu peux en choisir une aussi. Clary aussi devrait en choisir une, elle ne devrait pas être obligée de dormir tout le temps avec moi.  
-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois Jace, soupira Isabelle mais en gardant un sourire. Clary est heureuse de passer chaque nuit avec toi, tu sais qu'elle a recommencé ses cauchemars donc elle a besoin de toi. Surtout quand elle te vois mourir chaque nuit.  
-Elle est forte.  
Isabelle aquiécia en silence.  
-En parlant de notre petite rousse préférée, tu l'as un peu blessé pendant le repas.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Quand elle parlait de ta chambre de bébé, c'était ça façon de te faire comprendre qu'elle allait mieux au sujet de sa fausse-couche. Elle a beaucoup parlé avec maman de la perte d'un enfant ces derniers temps. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle a tourné la page, qu'elle est prête à être à nouveau heureuse.  
Jace eut un énorme sourire.  
-Je ne dis pas qu'elle est prête à avoir un enfant maintenant Jace attention, je pense simplement que tu peux commencer à parler de votre avenir sans avoir peur de la brusquer.  
-Je comprends Isabelle. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Elle est entrée dans ta chambre est n'a rien ressenti de très fort, ou je n'ai rien perçu de douloureux venant d'elle. Un peu de regret peut-être mais rien de tragique.  
-Ça lui fait du bien d'être à Idris, répondit simplement Jace.  
C'était totalement vrai. Idris faisait étrangement grandir les chasseurs d'ombres en visite. C'est comme si ce pays leur montrer que la vie était courte. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester sur les drames qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était dans leur peau de relever la tête et de devenir plus fort. Jace passa un bras autour de sa soeur et elle posa la tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent là, à regarder les étoiles et la nature, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme.  
-Isa, chuchota une petite voix douce. Isa va te coucher dans un lit tu serras mieux.  
Isabelle suivit Clary jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et s'arrêta devant une chambre au hasard. Elle avait vu Jace sourire en indiquant que c'était la chambre rose puis s'était écroulée dans le lit moelleux et frais qu'elle occuperait probablement très longtemps.

Jour trois. Dernier jour avant avant de revoir son mari. Isabelle ouvrit les yeux alors que le jour venait à peine de se lever sur le manoir. Comme toujours, elle était la première à être debout mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait pas de cuisine ! Non Isabelle voulait simplement rester dans le lit à ne rien faire et à attendre le lendemain matin. Elle regarda le soleil matinal brûler et réchauffer la pièce. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et prit un grand bol d'air frais. Isabelle aimait tellement l'odeur d'Idris, ça sentait l'herbe, les fleurs, la paix. Si le bonheur avait un parfum, ça serait l'air qu'on respirait à Idris. Pourtant Isabelle devait avouer que sa mère n'avait pas tord, ce pays n'était pas sa maison, cette chambre n'était pas la sienne, ce manoir n'était pas chez eux. C'était juste pour les vacances. Isabelle eut soudain le mal du pays, voulant rentrer à New York et revoir les grattes-ciels de la ville. Bien sûr elle voulait aussi Simon avec elle, aller boire un café dans son bar préféré, danser le soir au charivari, manger le matin chez Taki et aller embêter Magnus le midi. Voilà ce que voulait Isabelle, au fond elle s'en moquait si Simon restait un Terrestre, elle l'aimait quand même. En fait, elle avait demandé à Simon de se transformer pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille. En épousant un Nephilim qui avait réussi à tuer des démons en étant encore terrestre, elle redorait le blason des Lightwood. De la pure vanité. Ce n'était que par vanité qu'elle prenait le risque de perdre son mari. Isabelle avait très souvent reprocher à Clary d'être égoïste, mais elle l'était aussi. La porte de la chambre où dormait Isabelle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et des petits bras entourèrent la taille d'Isabelle.  
-Ah non Isabelle, ne tombe dans la déprime comme ça. Déjà c'est mauvais pour les rides à venir, puis tu n'as pas le temps aujourd'hui pour ça.  
-Comment ça pas le temps ?  
-Et ben, tu dois préparer la cérémonie de demain matin. Tu dois inviter les personnes que tu souhaites voir, tu dois apporter la tenue de combat de Simon à un Frère pour qu'il lui donne avant demain matin, on doit préparer un repas de fête pour le midi et surtout tu dois te faire ultra sexy pour tes retrouvailles avec Simon !  
-Je ne sais pas si ...  
-Tatata pas de discussion on prend un petit dej' rapide et direction la place de l'Ange.  
Clary semblait prête à partir conquérir le monde. Isabelle la suivit et remarqua à l'instant que Clary portait une robe violette et noire alors que la veille, elle avait un short en jean et une chemise blanche trop grande pour elle.  
-Tu as des vêtements ici ? demanda Isabelle en descendant les escaliers.  
-Ça me parait logique. Je viens parfois ici sans prendre de vêtements de rechange donc j'en ai qui trainent.  
-J'ai l'impression que ça ressemble à un début d'emménagement.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Isabelle, je n'ai même pas encore dix-huit ans.  
-Tu sais bien que la plus part des chasseurs d'ombres sont mariés avant cet âge.  
-Tu t'es mariée à dix-neuf an !  
-Oui mais moi je n'ai pas grandi ici et puis mon mari ne possède pas le plus beau manoir du pays !  
-N'exagère pas Isabelle, dit Jace en apparaissant dans la salle à manger avec une assiette pleine de crêpes fumantes. Servez-vous il y en a d'autres qui arrivent.  
En effet, trois minutes plus tard, Alec arriva avec un plateau chargé de tasse à café, crêpes et sucre. Jace annonça qu'il allait à la garde aujourd'hui donner une leçon de combat, Alec expliqua vaguement qu'il avait une course à régler et Clary s'excusa au près de son parabatai mais elle ne serait pas disponible pour la journée. Jace fut le premier à partir sans oublier d'embrasser "son ange" comme il disait si souvent, Alec le suivit dix minutes plus tard et les deux femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.  
-Tu lui as dit quoi hier soir ?  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question Isabelle.  
-Je ne comprends pas ta question c'est tout.  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente Isa, je sais que vous avez parlé de quelque chose d'important.  
-J'ai simplement dit à Jace que tu allais bien. On a trouvé qu'Idris t'allait bien.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Clary.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Isabelle devant la soudaine colère de son amie.  
-Tu utilises notre lien pour parler de moi à Jace.  
-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne parles de Jace avec Alec. C'est tout à fait logique à mes yeux puisque nous somme la personne qui comprend le mieux son parabatai. Je vis à travers toi Clary, je peux tout ressentir. Quand tu as fait ta fausse-couche, je l'ai senti. J'ai cru que ça venait de mon propre corps. Tiens, je sens maintenant que ça ne te blesse plus autant d'en parler. Crois-moi Clary, je fais pour ton bien.  
-Je sais Isabelle, je sais. Allez va t'occuper des affaires de Simon, tu peux entrer chez moi, la clé de secours se trouve en dessous du rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, indiqua Clary.  
Après une bonne heure à déambuler dans les rues d'Alicante, Isabelle entra dans la maison déserte des Graymark. Elle entra directement dans la chambre de Clary et prit la housse de vêtement noire posée sur le lit de la jeune femme. Isabelle regarda avec attendrissement les photos accrochées au mur, il y avait une photo de Clary et Jace très ressente, ils dormaient sur le canapé, elle allongée et lui assit, la main dans ses cheveux. Oui Clary et Jace était parfait ensemble, pourquoi en avait-elle douté ? Isabelle se remémorait toutes les fois où elle avait été contre la relation entre Clary et Jace. Isabelle sortait de la maison avec la housse à la main quand elle aperçut son frère près de l'entrée de la Cité Silencieuse. Elle le rattrapa et le héla.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
-Et toi ?  
-Je viens donner la tenue de combat pour Simon. Je te repose la question : qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
-Je voulais vous faire la surprise mais très bien. Quand Simon aura sa première marque, il devra choisir une arme pour l'accompagner de sa vie de chasseur d'ombre. Je pensais que lui offrir un arc que j'ai choisi pour lui serait un geste symbolique.  
-Merci Alec.  
Isabelle prit son frère dans ses bras et entra dans le lieu qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.  
 _Bonjour Isabelle Lightwood. Tu as apporté la tenue ?_  
 _-_ Oui. J'ai également les bottes en cuir et une stèle toute neuve comme demandé.  
 _As-tu pensé à la faire bénir par le chasseur dont il est le plus proche ?_  
-Je suis sa fiancé, c'est moi la plus proche de Simon !  
 _Il me semble que ce jeune homme partage sa vie avec une autre chasseuse depuis l'enfance. L'as-tu fait toucher par Clarissa Morgenstern ?_  
Isabelle s'énervait un peu de ce manque de confiance.  
-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Bien sûr que Clary l'a bénie ! Elle a même marqué sa stèle d'une rune de confiance et une autre de force. J'ai moi-même gravé la stèle d'une rune d'amour.  
 _Voilà une décision sage Isabelle. Tu portes bien la réputation de ta famille, forte et honnête. Ton futur mari peut puiser toute la force en toi. Va maintenant, je m'occupe du reste._  
-Comment va-t-il ? couina Isabelle.  
 _Le Terrestre est fort. Il a déjà rencontre l'Ange. C'est un bon présage mais rien n'est garanti._  
Le Frère s'effaça parmi les murs froids de la Cité. Isabelle s'obligea à ne plus ressentir de peur, Simon avait rencontrer l'Ange, tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Elle se répéta ça toute la journée pour ne pas sombrer dans une sorte de folie. C'était dur mais Isabelle réussi à organiser la cérémonie. Elle avait invité sa famille, celle de Clary, les Penhallow, les Blackthorn, et la vendeuse de fleur que Clary et Isabelle aimaient bien. Le repas du midi était au frais, elle n'avait pas pris le risque de cuisiner et s'était contentée d'acheter un plat de poisson et de petit légume. Pour la nuit qu'elle réservait à Simon, Isabelle savait que son mari l'aimait au naturel, de toute façon il serait probablement trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit. Quand elle eut fini toutes les tâches, elle remarqua alors qu'elle était exténuée. La chasseuse d'ombre s'autorisa une pause dans le salon de sa maison, un livre à la main. Quand Magnus entra comme un prince dans la pièce, elle remarqua à peine sa présence.  
-On dirait que la journée a été longue, dit-il.  
-Ne m'en parle pas. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien. Les travaux de mon palace commenceront à la fin de l'été.  
-C'est génial, tu vas enfin arrêter de squater ici. Tu sais qu'on est pas un hôtel de sorcier ?  
Magnus éclata de rire.  
-C'est pour toutes les fois où vous venez chez moi sans invitation ! Sinon, où est ton frère ?  
-Probablement avec notre autre frère.  
-Et Clary ?  
-Aucune idée, peut-être avec ses parents.  
-Et tes parents ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! Bon sang Magnus, je ne suis pas une réceptionniste d'hôtel ! Je n'ai pas arrêter de courir dans tous les sens aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à te servir de tes pouvoirs pour les retrouver. Fiche-moi la paix !  
Magnus gémit sur la colère constante des femmes et se mit à la recherche de son fiancé. Ce ne fut qu'à la tombé de la nuit que la maison s'anima un peu. Isabelle était trop épuisée pour participer à une conversation, elle se contenta d'avaler son repas et d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, elle soupira.  
-Plus qu'une nuit.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**


	29. 29- Strange Day - Bryan Ellis

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne rentré, quelqu'elle soit ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos review mais j'ai eu une rentré chargée !**

 **J'ai décidé d'entamer un nouveau rythme de publication en faisant 2 chapitres par semaines ! Je n'ai pas encore choisi le second jours de publication mais je pense le faire le mardi !**

* * *

 **Anecdote de la semaine : Nous avons enfin le nom de celle qui jouera Maia, elle s'appelle Alisha Wainwright ! Bienvenue à elle !**

 **#Anecdote2 : aujourd'hui c'est le #JaceAppreciationDay (= journée de la reconnaissance de Jace). On fête Jace, que cela soi Dom (série) ou Jamie (film) ou les nombreux fanart disponible ! Donc Happy JaceAppreciationDay !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Strange Day - Brayan Ellis**

* * *

Chapitre 29

C'était franchement lugubre ces souterrains ! Simon grimaça en sentant cette odeur étrange d'un mélange de moisissure et de fumée. Il avait lu énormément de livre au cours des dernières semaines, on lui avait aussi beaucoup parlé de la Cité Silencieuse mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il était dans sa cellule, comme un prisonnier, à attendre qu'on vienne le libérer. Jace lui avait expliqué que le temps était en suspend ici, c'était un euphémisme bon sang ! Un bruit attira son attention dans l'obscurité. Le Frère... c'était quoi son nom à ce moine déjà ? Ah oui le frère Asaliah ! Frère Asaliah s'arrêta devant la porte de la "chambre" de Simon.  
 _Alors jeune Terrestre, sens-tu le pouvoir des Nephilim venir à toi ?_  
Simon avait ressenti une énorme douleur à la poitrine en passant la grille de l'entrée de la Cité. Il avait pensé à un arrêt cardiaque et avait paniqué mais Frère Leuviah l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que tous les Terrestres souffraient plus ou moins en entrant dans la Cité. En général, la plus part mourrait. C'était un bon signe que Simon ait réussi à tenir bon aussi longtemps. Simon frissonnait toujours quand un Frère s'adressait à lui.  
-Je ressens des vagues de picotement dans le dos très régulièrement.  
 _C'est l'Appel_ _de Raziel. Tu es fort jeune Terrestre. J'ai bon espoir pour toi._  
-C'est quand même vachement douloureux !  
 _La vie des Nephilim est douloureuse, sache-le. Nous vivons dans le deuil constamment. C'est dans notre sang et si par l'Ange tu deviens chasseur d'ombre, tu auras le deuil dans le sang. Maintenant concentre-toi. Il ne te reste plus que quelques heures avant ta Transformation et tu n'as pas encore rencontrer Raziel._  
Le Frère s'effaça sans bruit.  
-Euh d'accord mais on fait comment ?  
Il eut le silence pour seule réponse, comme souvent. En soupirant, Simon retourna sur son lit. Il s'allongea et posa une main derrière sa tête pour la caler. De l'autre, il joua avec Monsieur Noisette, le doudou de Clary. Il était heureux d'avoir au moins ça avec lui pour surmonter l'épreuve. C'était si douloureux pour lui de devoir se préparer qu'il en oubliait parfois son identité. Personne n'avait expliqué au jeune homme que la préparation pour devenir chasseur d'ombre était si intense et difficile à gérer. Cette constante peur de mourir lui paralysait parfois le souffle mais il se reprenait.  
-Je fais ça pour Isabelle.  
Il revoyait le sourire de sa femme, sa merveilleuse femme. Simon était tombé amoureux de la belle brune au premier regard, même s'il ne l'avait pas compris, aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Clary. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Isabelle pour s'ouvrir à Simon. En réalité, leur relation n'était pas très sérieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il la surprenne un jour dans New-York, en larme. Elle pleurait devant une école primaire privée, des garçons jouaient au basket et elle les regardait en versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Simon l'avait pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme calme ses pleurs. Simon n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre que les larmes étaient destinées à Max, le dernier de la fratrie Lightwood. Il avait alors promis à Isabelle de tout faire pour la rendre à nouveau heureuse.  
-Je vais survivre pour la rendre heureuse.  
Malgré sa relation passionnelle avec la chasseuse brune, Simon pensait également à Clary. Son petit colibri d'amour, toute pleine d'énergie. Elle l'avait embarqué dans un monde dangereux, cruel et mystérieux. A cause des décisions de Clary, Simon avait perdu tout espoir d'un amour partagé. Mais grâce à ces mêmes décisions, Simon avait rencontré Isabelle. Il s'était également révélé fort et courageux, bien plus que la majorité des terrestres. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce terme, pourtant il l'employait de plus en plus. Et oui, Simon faisait entièrement parti du monde Obscure, on le prenait souvent pour un Nephilim au Charivari, il en était flatté. Son esprit revint à Clary, cette petite femme qui avait tant souffert pour son âge. Simon avait tout d'abord détesté Jace pour sa relation tumultueuse avec elle. Au final il avait fini par accepté, à contre coeur, qu'il était l'âme-soeur de Clary. Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus ils s'aimaient, s'en était presque décourageant pour leur entourage. Combien de fois Clary était venue pleurée dans les bras de Simon à cause de ce crétin de blond ? Combien de fois Simon s'était presque battu avec lui pour qu'il arrête de faire souffrir Clary ? Mais combien de bon moment avait-il passé avec Jace également ? Simon avait l'impression que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il ne se rappelait pas de tous ses souvenirs mais se souvenait très bien de cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec le chasseur quelques temps après son retour à New-York. Il faisait nuit et Jace était de corvée à surveiller un quartier de la ville, comme Alec était épuisé après une journée à pourchasser des jeunes loups-garous en dehors de la ville, Simon s'était proposé. Les deux hommes avaient gardé le silence un long moment mais Simon avait fini par parler avec lui. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout du début de la conversation mais il s'agissait de Clary, ça il en était sûr ! Jace avait alors exprimé sa volonté de laisser Clary tranquille, de ne pas lui briser son couple. Quelque chose, ce dont Simon ne savait plus, dans sa façon de prononcer le prénom de Clary avait bouleversé le futur époux d'Isabelle. Le jeune terrestre avait alors pris la décision de tout faire pour que Jace retrouve l'envie de conquérir Clary. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé le petit-ami de Clary, c'était quoi son prénom ? Toby, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Simon ne l'avait jamais aimé. Trop prétention, trop manipulateur et trop anglais. C'est ça ! Tobias Branwell était un Anglais au manière trop formelle. Voilà pourquoi Simon avait détesté ce chasseur dès le début. Simon avait l'impression que sa mémoire se débloquait à force de penser à ses souvenirs. Un flash traversa ses paupières clauses, un jeune homme brun au yeux bleus brillants. Alec. Alec le frère d'Isabelle. Alec qui faisait parti de sa famille. Alec Lightwood qui combattait avec un arc, Alec qui lui avait enseigner des techniques redoutables avec cet arme. Simon aimait bien Alec, bien plus qu'il appréciait Jace ou Magnus. Alec était quelqu'un de drôle et de calme mais qui avait un tempérament de feu, comme sa soeur et sa mère. Maryse, la responsable de l'Institut de New-York. A la simple évocation de sa maison, Simon sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Il entrevoyait un souvenir dans un appartement richement décoré. C'était flou mais Simon pouvait entendre un homme et femme se disputer. "Frère et soeur". Un frère et une soeur qui se dispute. L'image fut plus nette et il reconnut Clary plus jeune et plus fragile. Elle n'avait pas autant de marque sur le corps et se disputait avec un homme blond. C'était Jace, Simon en était certain. Ils se disputaient à propos d'une vidéo mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Simon pensait à cette époque que Jace était le frère de sa meilleure amie ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Et Magnus qui se moquait en continue du petit groupe. Magnus qui aimait les chats. Magnus le grand sorcier et ami de Simon. Magnus qui allait se marier à Alec un jour. Simon revit Isabelle dans sa belle robe de mariée. Elle portait un magnifique bijou offert par le sorcier. Ce souvenir était étrangement intact, comme si c'était le plus beau de tout celui qu'il possédait. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti ce jour était toujours présente et ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Alors c'était vrai qu'Isabelle ne s'appelait pas Lewis, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas non plus de son monde à lui mais elle avait décidé d'unir sa vie à ce simple homme qu'il était. Simon se vit danser avec une femme grisonnante mais belle, une femme qu'il avait aimé depuis son enfance, sa maman. Sa mère qui l'avait aimé, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son mariage. Sa mère terrestre dont il avait oublié le visage. Il sentit une autre larme quand il laissa l'image de sa mère s'échapper de son esprit.  
-Au revoir maman, chuchota-t-il.  
Simon ne se sentait pas abandonné pour autant. Il avait des parents aimants, des adultes qui l'avaient suivit même dans ce monde obscure. Jocelyne et Luke. Sa famille. Sa famille qui l'avait emmené en vacance, sa petite soeur Clary. Oui Simon avait sa propre famille dans se monde obscure. Il avait sa place chez les Nephilim ! Simon se sentait flotter dans l'espace et le temps. Une lumière l'entourait, chaude, réparatrice. Simon baignait littéralement dedans, se sentant en paix. Était-il mort ?  
-Tu n'es pas mort jeune Terrestre, dit une voix forte mais douce.  
Simon vit apparaître un être étrange. Il était composé de sa propre lumière, une lumière qui ressemblait beaucoup à la lumière diffusée par les poignards séraphique.  
-Raziel, chuchota Simon intimidé.  
Il baissa la tête en signe de respect. Son éducation juive lui avait appris à montrer du respect et de la crainte pour les êtres célestes. De plus, les livres d'histoires disant que cet ange était impitoyable.  
-Allons Simon. Relève la tête, je ne suis pas Dieu.  
-Vous connaissez mon nom, s'étonna l'humain.  
-Évidemment ! Mon sang coulera bientôt en toi, il est normal que je te reconnaissance. Je sais par ailleurs que tu es un combattant malgré tons statut de simple terrestre. On raconte beaucoup de chose sur le terrestre tueur de démons. J'aimerais savoir ta version.  
-Ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous assure. La première fois, j'étais chez Clary, enfin Clarissa Morgenstern. Alec, Isabelle et Jace n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser le démon. J'avais entendu Jace, enfin Jonathan Christopher Herondale, dire que les démons ne supportaient pas la lumière du jour alors j'ai fait exploser une fenêtre avec l'arc d'Alec, je veux dire Alexander Lightwood.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner le nom entier des chasseurs, je connais chacun de mes enfants. Je peux voir leur visage à travers ton esprit. Mon frère Ithuriel est rentré parmi nous dans une grande souffrance. Il a eu besoin de l'énergie de chacun de nous pour retrouver des forces. Celle que tu considères comme ta soeur, a son sang en elle. Jace Herondale possède beaucoup de sang angélique par le biais de l'homme qui s'est fait passé pour son père. Mais là n'est le sujet.  
Simon se sentait trembler, c'était tellement épuisant de parler avec Raziel.  
-Simon Lewis, promets-tu de rester fort dans la douleur ?  
-Oui je le jure sur l'Ange. Pardon.  
Raziel eut un sourire qui sembla presque cruel à Simon, mais c'était peut-être sa peur qui lui faisait penser ça.  
-Jures-tu fidélité à la lutte contre les démons ?  
-Oui.  
-Te sens-tu digne de mon sang Simon Lewis ?  
-Vous seul pouvez me le dire. Je ne peux que faire de mon mieux dans mon devoir de Nephilim.  
Raziel posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Simon. Elle était lourde, brûlante et écrasante.  
-Alors tu vivras Simon Lewis. Tu vivras et tu seras un chasseur courageux. Tout comme l'est Alec Lightwood. Tu n'auras jamais de parabatai car tu es un solitaire dans ton âme.  
Simon accepta sans problème, il n'avait jamais voulu de parabatai de toute façon.  
-Mais n'oublie pas que la famille est la clé du courage. Ta famille ne porte pas le même nom que toi mais qu'est-ce-qu'un nom quand on peut renaître ?  
Simon crut déceler un sourire voir un rire dans sa phrase. Puis se fut le noir total. Le froid envahit le corps affaibli de Simon et il lutta contre le sommeil.  
 _La rencontre avec Raziel est toujours bouleversante._  
-J'ai l'impression que mon corps a fondu.  
 _Ce n'est qu'une impression. Ton âme change Terrestre. Tu vas devenir un chasseur d'ombre dans moins de dix heures. Il est temps pour toi de dormir._  
A peine le Frère est-il parti de son esprit que Simon plongea dans un sommeil engouffrant. Au petit matin, -Simon le supposait puisqu'il savait que sa cérémonie avait lieu le matin- on vint lui donner sa tenue de combat officielle. Sa première tenue de combat ! Il reconnut l'odeur de sa femme et sourit. Sa rencontre avec Raziel lui avait coûté très cher car de nombreux souvenirs s'étaient effacés. Simon ne savait pas comment mais il sentait que des souvenirs avaient disparu. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfant en dehors de ceux passés avec Clary. Il savait qu'il avait une mère et une soeur mais ne savait plus leur nom ni leur visage. Au lieu de ça, il pensait à Clary et à ses parents. Simon s'habilla rapidement, tremblant sous le froid de la matière nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais testé le confort d'une tenue de chasseur d'ombre car elle était incrustée de petites runes visant à le protéger du venin démoniaque, un terrestre aurait eut la peau de brûlée en l'essayant.  
 _Il est l'heure Simon Lewis. Ton destin est scellé._  
-C'est vachement encourageant. Raziel m'a dit...  
- _Garde les sages paroles de l'Ange au fond de toi. Tu en auras grand besoin pour ce changement de vie. Ta renaissance sera la plus grande douleur au monde. Ton âme terrestre sera entièrement brûler pour renaître de ses cendres._  
 _-_ Je vais sentir le feu en moi ?  
 _Honnêtement je n'en n'ai aucune idée Simon Lewis. Je ne te rapporte que les paroles de nos livres. Maintenant calme-toi. Nous sommes arrivés au porte de la Cité._  
Simon cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière. Elle était vive, confortable. C'était réconfortant après les ténèbres de la Cité. Simon se retint de courir en voyant tous ses amis et sa famille derrière un ban de pierre. D'autres chasseurs étaient également présents, Simon reconnut l'Inquisitrice et sa fille qui lui fit un grande signe de la main. Il y avait beaucoup de personne présentes, ce qui donna le traque au jeune homme.  
 _Simon Lewis. Nous allons commencer la cérémonie, il est temps de dire un dernier message à ceux que tu aimes._  
Simon inspira, il n'avait rien préparé de tel.  
-Je commencerais par toi, Jace. Tu as intérêt à arrêter tes conneries avec Clary sinon par l'Ange je vais trouver un moyen de revenir pour te botter le cul si jamais je meurs. Mais merci de la rendre heureuse.  
Jace fit un sourire entendu à Simon, rien de très démonstratif mais qui exprimait beaucoup de chose aux yeux de Simon.  
-Alec, merci pour toutes ces heures d'entraînements éprouvantes. Merci également d'avoir accepté ma relation avec ta soeur et surtout merci d'ailleurs veillé sur les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie.  
Alec fit un hochement de tête et passa un bras autour de sa soeur.  
-Magnus, je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que Dumbledore a beaucoup plus la classe que toi et que je veux absolument goûter à ton cocktail interdit au Terrestre !  
Magnus éclata de rire et se fit réprimander par Maryse.  
-Maryse, Robert. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil parfois un peu forcé, rit Simon. Vous m'avez accepté dans votre vie comme un chasseur d'ombre sans domicile alors que je n'étais qu'un terrestre sans intérêt à vos yeux. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour avoir créer une fille aussi merveilleuse.  
-Luke, merci pour cette enfance incroyable ! Merci pour m'avoir aider dans cette préparation. Tu m'as soutenu toute ma vie et je sais que tu continueras de le faire.  
-Jocelyne, tu es ma mère à mes yeux. Tu m'as élevé comme le frère de Clary, j'ai probablement passé plus de temps chez toi que chez moi. Encore aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je pense quand j'entends le mot maman. Tu m'as aimé sans rien demandé en retour.  
-Clary. On s'est tout dit mais je te le redis une fois encore, je t'aime petite chipie. Tu as été le rayon de soleil de ma vie depuis la maternelle et j'ai passé tellement de temps avec toi que je ne peux pas le compter. Tu m'as fait connaître Isabelle et pour ça, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.  
-Je termine par toi ma Isabelle. Je t'aime et je jure sur l'Ange que je survivrais. Je t'ai fait une promesse sur ce banc et je vais la tenir. On se mariera comme prévu et dans une heure, je te prendrais dans mes bras.  
 _Bien maintenant il est temps. Que le Nephilim le plus proche de Simon Lewis s'avance._  
Isabelle se leva, elle portait une longue robe rouge et noire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon trop élaboré pour être naturel, Simon la trouvait parfaite comme toujours.  
 _Simon Lewis, il est temps de prononcer ta promesse devant l'Ange._  
-Moi Simon Lewis, terrestre, je jure d'obéir à Raziel. Je serais un combattant fort, courageux et soumis à lui. Je respecterais la Loi, j'y serais soumis. Je ne chercherai pas à briser l'Enclave et je protégerai l'Ordre. Ma vie sera dédiée à la protection de l'humanité et je suis prêt à mourir pour cette cause.  
 _Dans cette Coupe, le sang du Nephilim le plus aimé sera versé. Il s'y ajoutera au sang de Raziel._  
Le Frère prit un poignard séraphique et entailla la main d'Isabelle. Elle ne fronça même pas un sourcil et regarda Simon droit dans les yeux. Par l'Ange, il aimait tellement cette femme !  
 _Quand tu boiras à cette coupe, tu ne pourras plus reculer. N'oublie pas les paroles de Raziel, Simon Lewis._  
Le Frère porta la coupe aux lèvres de Simon et il ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide épais et chaud dans sa bouche. Aussitôt le sang avala, ce qui arracha une grimace à Simon, il sentit un vertige le prendre. Puis se fut un éclair de feu. Le monde autour de lui s'effondra dans un silence lourd. La Lave. La lave avait remplacé le sang dans les veines de Simon. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était un supplice. Simon pria l'Ange que ça s'arrête. Pourvu que ça s'arrête. Il sentait les ténèbres venir dès qu'il pensa à cesser la douleur.  
-Non. Non je ne mourrais pas ! hurla-t-il à l'ombre.  
Alors la douleur se fit encore plus forte, si c'était possible. La douleur lui déchirait le coeur en morceau. Simon se laissa pourtant envahir par le feu. La douleur était force. La douleur forgeait les chasseurs d'ombres. Il s'accrocha à l'image de sa femme et de Clary. Il s'accrocha à elles sans avoir conscience que physiquement, il s'accrochait réellement aux deux jeunes femmes.  
Le corps de Simon était tombé brusquement. Comme s'il était subitement mort. Pourtant Isabelle avait senti le coeur de Simon s'affoler. Il avait hurler, déchirant sa voix, il n'avait pas pleurer. Simon avait appelé Isabelle et Clary sans s'arrêter. A un moment on aurait cru qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. Une ombre passa furtivement sur son visage puis se fut le calme.  
-Vivre, chuchota Simon.  
Simon s'était physiquement tranquillisé mais son âme était déchirée de part et d'autre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui marqué l'âme avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Et puis, dans cette douleur sans fin, il vit la Rune Enkeli. Elle se marqua à son âme, lui arrachant un dernier et terrible hurlement. La douleur prit fin. Comme si un sceau d'eau l'avait éteinte.  
-Simon, l'appela Isabelle.  
-Respire Simon, hurla Clary.  
-Simon je t'en supplie !  
Avec la dernière étincelle de vie qu'il lui restait Simon ouvrit un oeil.  
-Tu as réussi ! Tu as survécu !  
La tête de Simon le vrillait. Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de se relever très lentement. Il sentait la main d'Isabelle dans la sienne, il sentait le petit corps de Clary contre le sien. Simon sourit, plus jamais il ne serrait différent de ceux qu'il aimait !  
 _Applaudissez notre nouveau Chasseur d'Ombre._  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit sur la place de l'Ange. Simon entendit même des sifflements venant de ses amis.  
 _Vous pouvez regagner vos places_ , ordonna le Frère.  
Simon s'accrocha au banc en face de lui car le vertige ne cessait pas. Simon observait chaque geste du Frère, il prit une stèle dorée qui était posée sur le banc de cérémonie. Elle brillait au soleil et faisait mal aux yeux de Simon. Il ne plissa pas les paupières, ne voulant pas louper un seul moment de sa renaissance. Car oui, Simon avait l'impression de renaître, pourtant il n'avait pas encore reçu sa premier marque. Il avala sa salive quand le Frère se tourna vers lui.  
 _Alors nouveau Nephilim, où souhaites-tu recevoir la Marque de l'Ange._  
Si Simon aurait pu, il l'aurait fait sur son visage mais ce n'était pas toléré. Alors le tout nouveau chasseur d'ombre désigna l'emplacement à côté de son coeur. Le Frère acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et retira le haut de la tenue de combat toute neuve. Simon ressentit une énorme brûlure sur le torse et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il baissa la tête et regarda sa peau se faire tatouer. Comment Clary faisait-elle pour supporter ça ? La rune prenait forme très rapidement, soignant la peau meurtrie de Simon pour sa plus grande surprise. La douleur ne durait qu'une seconde mais la sensation était incroyable. C'est comme si son coeur avait un nouveau rythme. Plus fort. Plus rapide. Boum boum boum. Boum boum boum. Comme un tambour de guerre. Simon appréciait ça.  
 _Une rune à côté du coeur pour la prospérité et un nouveau chasseur est né._  
D'autres applaudissements se firent entendre, plus courts cette fois.  
 _Comme tu viens de recevoir ta première Marque, tu vas devoir t'allier avec ta première arme. Tu as devant toi un arc. Alexander Lightwood est venu nous voir hier pour nous confier ton parcourt et il est évident que cet arme est faite pour toi. Tu as cependant le choix, tu peux également prendre cette dague encore vierge de toute empreinte et la baptiser avec le nom d'un ange._  
Simon se tourna vers Alec qui souriait. Alors comme ça Alec lui avait offert un arc ? Simon fut touché par cette attention et prit l'arc sans hésiter.  
 _Je n'avais aucun doute sur ton choix. Cette alliance se fait par les mots jeune Nephilim. A toi de prononcer ceux sur ton coeur._  
-Je ne connais pas toutes les traditions de notre communauté mais je vais apprendre. Je jure que je protégerai les humains et je m'aiderai de cet arc. Cet arc que je nomme Métatron.  
Simon utilisa une pointe de dague pour faire couler son sang sur le manche de l'arc. Il pensait en avoir fini avec la cérémonie mais le Frère se tourna une nouvelle fois devant lui.  
 _Sans aucune hésitation l'arc t'a reconnu comme son propriétaire. Mais maintenant que tu es devenu un chasseur d'ombre, tu dois te choisir un nom. Alors jeune Nephilim, comme souhaites-tu qu'on te nomme désormais ?_  
Simon avait réfléchi à la question. Alors c'est sans hésitation qu'il se tourna vers sa famille.  
-Avec la permission de Jocelyne, qu'on m'appelle désormais Simon Lewis Fairchild.  
Jocelyne se mit à pleurer de joie et Clary se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas imiter sa mère.  
-Que l'Ange veille sur toi Simon Lewis Fairchild, chanta la foule d'une même voix.  
Tout le monde se leva et félicita Simon. Simon Fairchild. Il venait d'abandonner son ancienne vie sans toute fois l'oublier. Il était fière d'être un ancien Terrestre. Il avait survécu. Isabelle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et serrait Simon tellement fort ! Elle semblait parler mais il ne comprenait pas un mot, réellement exténué par cette matinée. Il ne remarqua même pas le Frère quitter la place. Simon ne compta même pas le nombre de poignet de main échangée ni le nombre de félicitation reçu.  
-Fais un peu de place, exigea Clary.  
Simon sentit Isabelle se décaler et un autre petit corps se blottit contre lui. Il prit Clary dans ses bras et sourit.  
-Pour un peu, je serais jaloux.  
Simon ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant l'air faussement jaloux de Jace. Il écarta gentiment les filles de lui pour échanger une poignet de main viril avec Jace et Alec. Magnus resta à l'écart mais lui sourit franchement. Maryse et Robert le félicitèrent et annoncèrent qu'ils retournaient préparer les derniers détails de la réception. Enfin Jocelyne réussit à se faire une petite place dans le groupe d'amis.  
-Simon je suis tellement fière de toi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu choisirais Fairchild comme nom de famille, j'en suis réellement honorée. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, je t'ai aimé autant que j'ai aimé Clary. Tu fais, et tu as toujours fais parti de la famille. Viens là que je te serre dans mes bras.

Après cette échange d'affection, l'estomac de Jace se manifesta, visiblement il était l'heure de manger et tout le groupe se dirigea chez les Lightwood. Simon ne savait même pas qu'une réception avait lieu en son honneur. Il fut un peu déçu de devoir attendre avant de se reposer mais afficha un air serein. Tout allait bien après tout. Il avait survécu, sa future femme était heureuse et il avait gagner une réelle famille. Pourtant durant le repas, Simon sentit quelque chose en lui. C'était comme un picotement dans sa gorge. Il posa le verre qu'il tenait à la main et toussa. Il ne remarqua le sang sur sa main que lorsque Isabelle se mit à crier.  
-Par l'Ange non !  
Tout alla très vite. Le noir envahit le champ de vision de Simon, le silence se fit dans ses oreilles et le monde cessa d'exister. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il mourrait. Au moins il avait essayé, se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous détestez mais moi je vous aimes !**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	30. 30- How To Safe A Life - Nilu

**Coucou, comment allez vous ?**

 ** **Je suis heureuse de voir de nouvelle tête parmi vous. Comment se passe votre rentré ? Personnellement la mienne est chargée. J'ai repris les heures de codes, je ne fais plus beaucoup de faute alors j'ai décidé de redoubler d'effort pour enfin passer l'épreuve. En plus, j'ai trouvé un boulot de traduction Anglais-Français, c'est plutôt cool. Ah oui et puis j'ai également repris le sport. Donc bon rentré chargée même si je n'ai plus cours !****

* * *

 **Ça** ** **vous dit une petite anecdote ? Sophie, la petite chienne de Kat, c'est un norfolk terrier.****

* * *

 **La chanson du chapitre : How to Save a Life - Nilu**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Clary était heureuse, comblée, en harmonie avec le monde. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait être plus beau que cette journée ? Simon, son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, avait survécu à la transformation. Il portait maintenant le nom de Fairchild, affichant clairement son appartenance à la famille de Clary. En plus de son propre bonheur et de sa fierté, Clary sentait la même sensation venant d'Isabelle, son parabatai. Alors qu'est-ce-qui aurait pu gâcher une si belle journée ? Clary se le demandait bien. Elle était entourée d'autres chasseurs d'ombre, dont Jace qui avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Il jouait distraitement avec une mèches de cheveux tout en discutant avec un homme qui semblait être l'ancien chef de Jace. Clary n'écoutait pas vraiment leur conversation, préférant penser à la suite de la journée. Elle avait eu le temps de discuter avec sa mère, entre deux bouchées d'amuse-gueule. Les deux femmes avaient convenu qu'elles offriraient une chevalière portant le blason des Fairchild à savoir une paire d'ailes elfique. Clary savait que le groupe d'ami devait fêter la réussite de Simon après la réception mais elle ne pourrait pas y participer. Ensuite, plus tard dans la soirée, Clary irait chez Jace. Le manoir Herondale était devenue une seconde maison à Idris, elle y passait tellement de temps qu'elle ne rentrait chez elle que pour dormir, et encore quand elle rentrait ! Jocelyne avait promis une discussion "entre femme Fairchild" quand toute cette histoire de transformation serait passé. La petite rousse ne doutait pas un instant que cette discussion aurait lieu pendant l'achat de cette fameuse chevalière. Elle eut un sourire amusé malgré elle.

-Qu'est-ce-qui est si drôle pour te faire sourire ainsi ? demanda Jace.

-La suite de la journée.

L'ancien supérieur de Jace partit dans un éclat de rire sonore.  
-Ah la jeunesse, commenta-t-il en tapant virilement l'épaule du chasseur blond.  
Il s'éloigna toujours en riant et le couple fut plus tranquille.  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! se justifia Clary.  
-Cet homme a toujours l'esprit mal tournée.  
-Je pensais à notre petite virée shopping avec ma mère après le repas.  
-Tu ne viens pas nager avec nous ? s'étonna Jace.  
-Non. On va faire forger une chevalière pour Simon. Maman m'a réclamé une conversation entre "femme Fairchild" comme elle aime dire. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il va s'agir de toi, de notre couple.  
Clary se mit à rougir sévèrement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé sérieusement de leur relation. Formaient-ils à nouveau un couple ? Était-ce sérieux entre eux ou juste comme ça ?  
-Mademoiselle Morgenstern, vous êtes vraiment magnifique quand vous rougissez.  
La teinte rougeâtre du visage de Clary redoubla.  
-Pourquoi sembles-tu gênée ?  
-On a jamais..., commença Clary.

Elle avala sa salive.

-Il me semble bien qu'on l'a fait beaucoup de fois tous les deux.

Jace rit à sa propre blague.

-Espèce d'idiot. On a jamais parlé de nous deux.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan Herondale et toi Clarissa Morgenstern. C'est un début.  
-Ce que tu peux être chiant.  
Clary croisa ses bras et baissa la tête.  
-Je n'ai pas fini. Je m'appelle Jonathan Herondale et toi Clarissa Morgenstern, répéta Jace avec humour. Tu m'es tombée dessus comme une étoile et depuis, tu es le centre de mon univers. Mon monde est terne sans toi Clary. Je pense que c'est clair pour tout le monde, je me demande pourquoi tu te poses cette question. Mais puisque tu sembles douter de ma sincérité, je vais faire les choses dans les règles des chasseurs.  
Jace prit la main de Clary et la tira à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où Jocelyne et Luke discutaient avec Jia et son mari autour d'un verre de vin. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et se tourna vers Jocelyne et Luke, un visage très sérieux.  
-Monsieur Garroway et Madame Fairchild, pourrais-je avoir votre attention une minute ?  
Jocelyne et Luke interrompirent leur bavardage et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Clary écarquilla des yeux horrifiés car elle avait remarqué que tout le monde les regarder, attendant certainement une demande en mariage. Oh non !  
-Jace qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? protesta-t-elle.  
-Madame, je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvais départ. J'ai cru en premier lieu que vous étiez ma mère, celle qui m'avait abandonné et je vous ai détesté pour ça. Pourtant je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir mis au monde une fille aussi magnifique.  
Jocelyne posa un regard interdit sur Clary, elle essaya bien de faire comprendre à sa mère qu'elle n'y étais pour rien mais visiblement le message ne passait pas !  
-Ensuite, j'ai rompu avec votre fille. Je l'ai laissé toute seule et je m'en suis mordu les doigts toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de bien vouloir accepter que je sorte avec Clary. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous faire cette demande avant d'essayer de la reconquérir mais je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'ai bien conscience que cette demande en publique n'est pas trop correcte mais je veux que tout le monde sache que j'aime votre fille plus que ma propre vie. Bien sûr cette demande est également valable auprès de Luke, mais je sais que le courant a toujours bien passé entre nous.  
Clary s'étrangla en retenant le hurlement qu'elle avait envie de lâcher sur Jace. Sa mère fut soudain soulagée, qu'avait-elle pensée ? Oh Clary sentait que sa mère allait jeter un torrent de questions toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Jocelyne prit une minute avant de répondre. Derrière elle, Luke avait des yeux brillants d'émotions.  
-Et bien Jace, je suis vraiment surprise. Tu es du genre à ne pas demander la permission et à prendre ce que tu veux, c'est pour cette raison que tu as attiré ma fille au premier regard, il me semble. Je serais un peu folle d'accepter une telle relation dévastatrice pour Clary, elle a tellement changé depuis qu'elle te connait.  
Clary sentit la main de Jace se crisper sur la sienne, elle avait senti l'amusement dans la voix de sa mère mais ne voulait pas rassurer Jace alors qu'il lui avait mis la honte devant tout le monde !  
-Mais je serais une mauvais mère de refuser cette même relation car Clary t'aime et je comprends pourquoi, poursuivit Jocelyne avec un petit sourire devant le teint livide de Jace. D'une manière qui nous échappe à tous et qui ne regarde que vous, vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre. Rien ne pourra vous séparer et je suis certaine que même la mort en serait incapable. Alors je te donne ma bénédiction Jace Herondale, car je sais que tu veilleras sur elle comme tu le fais depuis toujours.  
A la plus grande surprise de Clary et de Jace, Jocelyne prit le chasseur blond dans ses bras et murmura la suite, afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.  
-Je me rappelle de tes visites à l'hôpital. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes et je t'aime énormément pour ça Jace. Tu feras toujours parti de la famille.  
Alors la mère de Clary s'éloigna et fit un clin d'oeil à sa fille.

-Si jamais..., commença Luke avec un visage sévère.

-Oui oui je sais Luke. Si jamais je fais du mal à ta fille, je suis un chasseur mort, je sais bien, ricana Jace légèrement.

-Si je peux me permettre, pour vivre très souvent avec eux, c'est un vrai match de tennis entre eux. Quand l'un envoie un coup, l'autre en envoie un encore plus fort, dit Magnus qui s'était rapproché d'eux.  
-La ferme Magnus, sourit Jace.  
Le sorcier roula ses yeux de chat et fit un léger mouvement des bras en signe d'abandon.  
-Je disais ça pour vous aider les tourtereaux.  
-Magnus, souffla Clary rouge de honte.  
Clary entendit le rire bruyant d'Isabelle qui se moquait d'elle, visiblement son parabatai sentait sa gène et s'en délectait, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Le sorcier quitta enfin le champ de vision de Clary et elle et Jace se retrouvèrent plus ou moins tranquille.  
-Est-ce assez officiel pour toi ou tu veux une demande en mariage ?  
-Tais-toi idiot, dit Clary avant d'embrasser Jace.  
Elle donna tout son amour dans ce baiser, elle était en réalité très heureuse de cette initiative, ainsi tout le monde saurait que Jace Herondale et Clary Morgenstern étaient ensemble et heureux. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Jace quand elle entendit quelqu'un cracher fortement. Clary se décolla de Jace, un sentiment d'horreur l'envahissant. Là devant elle, Simon crachait du sang. Isabelle hurlait à tout le monde de lui laisser de la place. Clary voyait la scène au ralenti : Simon se plia en deux, du sang sortant toujours de sa bouche, et l'instant d'après, il était à terre. Jace réagit plus vite et accourut à côté du souffrant. Il appela Alec pour l'aider le porter dans la chambre de leur soeur, il demanda à Magnus d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il lui fallait au manoir Herondale. Isabelle était à genou, à côté des traces de sang. Elle semblait vide. Si vide de l'intérieur que cela secoua Clary. La petite rousse avait l'impression de sortir d'une chape léthargique. Le monde se réanima autour d'elle. Maryse avait déjà fait sortir tout le monde par la porte principale, Luke était monté pour donner un coup de main, Robert était parti chercher des Frères Silencieux, Jocelyne alla chercher des produits de soins pour aider. Clary ramassa Isabelle qui ne protesta pas. En réalité Isabelle avait des yeux vitreux éteints.  
-Il la rejette, murmura-telle.  
Clary fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
-Il rejette la transformation. Il va mourir. Simon va mourir. Je l'ai tué. C'est ma faute.  
Isabelle répéta cette suite de phrase comme un requiem mortel. Clary avait beau essayer de la sortir de cet état, c'était impossible.  
-Isabelle boit un peu d'eau.  
-...Va mourir. Je l'ai tué. C'est ma faute.

-Isabelle, je t'en prie arrête.

Jocelyne revint avec des compresses, des fioles de produits, des seringues et des serviettes. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Isabelle mais ne dit rien. Quand un hurlement déchirant provenant de l'étage retentit dans le silence pesant de la maison, Clary perdit patience. Elle gifla si fortement Isabelle que sa tête fut emportée en même temps. Clary sentit sa main chauffer sous l'impact. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'Isabelle Lightwood, celle-ci ne répliqua pas. Isabelle releva les yeux vers Clary, elle semblait la voir pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

-Maintenant tu vas voir Simon, exigea Clary.  
Isabelle cligna des yeux mais hocha vigoureusement la tête. La trace de ses doigts était restée sur la joue de la chasseuse brune mais ne semblait pas le remarquer. Clary s'en voulait d'avoir levé la main sur Isabelle mais elle semblait en avoir besoin. Il était hors de question qu'Isabelle reste là à ne rien faire alors que Simon souffrait. Elle suivit Isabelle jusqu'à sa chambre et découvrit un spectacle horrifiant. Simon était sur le grand lit d'Isabelle. On lui avait retiré sa tenue de combat pour le laisser en boxer. Sa rune Angélique semblait brûler. Alec et Jace tenait chacun un bras et Luke semblait batailler contre ses jambes. Simon hurlait. Était-ce de douleur ou de rage ? Clary n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car Jocelyne se mit devant elle.  
-Je vais avoir besoin de certaines plantes pour Magnus. Il y a tout ce qui faut dans la réserve ici mais je ne peux pas laisser Simon seul, je dois lui appliquer une iratze..  
-Clary est la plus douée pour les runes, intervint Jace.  
-Peut-être mais elle n'est pas en état de voir Simon comme ça. On doit le calmer avant que la situation dégénère et je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça.  
Clary ne protesta pas.  
-Bon sang que fait Magnus ? hurla Luke en se prenant un coup de pied dans l'estomac.  
Clary préférait se rendre utile que rester là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme le faisait Isabelle. La réserve de plante se trouvait un petit placard de la cuisine. Clary fouillait à l'intérieur, renversant plusieurs boites métalliques au passage. Magnus entra et courut jusqu'à elle.  
-N'oublie pas la poudre de mandragore, dit-il.

-Tiens.

Clary jeta presque le pot en verre sur Magnus et replongea la tête la première parmi toutes les étiquettes de divers produits. Clary trouva la belladone, la lavande, l'opium et déchira un sachet d'infusion de tilleul. Maryse entra dans la cuisine, horrifiée par un tel spectacle.

-Vraiment désolé Maryse.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais ranger. Va apporter tout ça à Magnus, dit Maryse d'une voix triste.  
Clary se hâta de rejoindre les autres à l'étage. Elle entendait toujours Simon hurler mais il semblait moins souffrir, c'était donc de la rage.  
-Que-ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
Magnus lui arracha l'opium des mains et lui fit signe de poser le reste sur la commande.  
-Son corps rejette le changement. Son esprit à l'air de s'en sortir mais son corps...  
Jace avait une expression soucieuse sur le visage.  
-JE VAIS VOUS TUER, hurla Simon. TOUT ÇA EST ENTIÈREMENT VOTRE FAUTE. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LE PAYER.  
Clary remarqua que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés par des bandages et sa tête était maintenue par un tissu épais contre les coussins. Du sang coulait encore un peu de sa bouche par moment mais rien de très important. Elle voulut aller vers lui mais la poigne de fer de Jace l'en empêcha.  
-Il est trop furieux pour le moment, dit-il.  
-Mais il a besoin de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas lui. C'est une version démoniaque de Simon, il ne te reconnaîtrait même pas.  
Comme pou approuver les dires de Jace, Simon tourna des yeux fous en direction de la jeune femme.  
-Toi, dit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Toi la petite rousse, c'est ta faute. Tu as voulu jouer avec des forces trop grandes et c'est entièrement ta faute.  
Voyant l'expression peinée de Clary, il éclata d'un rire froid, qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.  
Jocelyne pesta et lui enfonça un tas de compresse dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Un silence étrange s'installa. On entendait que le crépitement de la potion de Magnus et les sanglots d'Isabelle.  
-Si c'est pour pleurer, sors d'ici, ordonna Alec. On a pas besoin de toi pour ça ici.  
Isabelle renifla bruyamment, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, et proposa son aide pour calmer Simon.

-Je connais ses points faibles, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faibles.

Elle dépassa alors son frère et alla à côté de la tête de Simon. S'il se débattit quelques secondes pour prouver son mécontentement, quelques caresses d'Isabelle sur sa joue et sur sa tête, le relaxa presque entièrement. Il avait fini de se débattre et semblait plus calme.

-Bon la potion est prête, ça devrait le faire dormir un moment.  
-Combien de temps ? demanda Isabelle.  
-Juste assez pour réfléchir à la suite. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de l'entendre hurler comme un fou.  
Isabelle retira les compresses de la bouche de Simon et la suite alla très vite. Alec ouvrit la bouche de Simon de force, Isabelle lui pinça le nez et Magnus lui fit avaler la mixture bleue. On s'assura que Simon avait bu la potion pendant quelques secondes mais à peine l'avaient-ils relâché, que Simon s'endormait.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait le détacher, dit Jocelyne.  
-Il pourrait se faire du mal, approuva Luke.  
-Descendons.  
Tout le monde suivait Jocelyne et Luke en bas. Un Frère Silencieux était là, la mine aussi sombre qu'à son habitude.  
 _Simon Fairchild semble rejeter la transformation._  
-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda Isabelle.  
 _Non. Je ne peux qu'appliquer une_ _iratze_ _pour le soulager._  
Isabelle serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Clary pouvait sentir la rage l'envahir, elle lança un regard un suppliant à Jace, il comprit aussitôt.  
-Je pense qu'on devrait tous sortir un instant pour prendre un bol d'air. On a besoin de mettre nos idées au clair.  
Alec, Magnus, Jocelyne, Luke, Isabelle et Clary le suivirent dans le jardin. Dehors, le ciel avait prit une teinte grisonnante, reflétant l'humeur générale.  
-Bon, qui a une idée ? lança Isabelle.  
Tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, culpabilisant devant sa propre faiblesse.  
-Je peux essayer des potions pour le renforcer physiquement, dit Magnus.  
-On pourrait lui appliquer une rune pour renouveler le sang qu'il a perdu ! s'écria Jocelyne.  
-Nous ne devons pas le laisser seul, acheva Clary. On devrait prendre des tours de garde.  
-Je commence.  
-Non Isabelle, tu es trop épuisée. Tu peux rester dans la chambre mais tu ne devrais pas rester seule, je vais prendre le premier tour puis maman me remplacera.  
-Comme tu veux Clary.  
Isabelle rentra aussitôt, suivie par Clary. Isabelle tira les rideaux de sa chambre et alluma une lampe au reflet doré. Simon était vraiment livide, on lui avait remonté la couverture sur ses épaules pour le tenir au chaud mais sa peau était froide.  
-On dirait qu'il est mort, chuchota Isabelle.  
-Mais non, il est sous morphine magique.  
-Tu penses qu'il souffre ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
Clary ne voulait pas lui mentir, à quoi bon ? Si Clary perdait Simon...Non elle ne voulait pas penser à cette chose horrible. Alors Clary ferma les yeux une seconde pour rassembler son courage. Isabelle s'installa sur la petite chauffeuse en face du lit, Clary prit place sur une chaise à côté d'elle, fixant Simon. Cette scène lui rappela étrangement le chevet de sa mère à l'hôpital, ces heures interminables à attendre un réveil devenant de plus en plus improbable. Clary se rappelait le désarroi de Luke, sa propre colère contre sa mère et sa résignation à la perdre. Pourtant Clary avait changé avec le temps, elle n'acceptait plus la mort, elle voulait se battre. Se battre ? bien sûr mais comment ? Comment se battre quand l'ennemi est la propre victime ? Comment se battre quand le corps est trop faible ? Alors que Clary était dans ses pensés, perdue parmi une montagne de question, Jace vint dans la chambre.  
-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ton carnet de dessin, chuchota-t-il.  
Clary se demanda un instant pourquoi chuchotait-il mais elle remarqua alors qu'Isabelle dormait.

-Merci, dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Je pense que tu veux également tes crayons de couleur.

Jace lui tendit une trousse en cuir beige, parsemée de dessin. Cette trousse datait du lycée, elle avait des mots de ses anciens camarades, des dessins de Simon, une blague salace de Eric, l'ami de Simon. Clary avait, bien avant de découvrir le monde obscur, dessinait la rune angélique. A l'époque, elle l'a trouvé cool. C'était une époque bien naïve.  
-Tu dessines autre chose que des vieilles maisons ? demanda Jace.  
-Oh oui !  
Clary ouvrit alors son carnet. Il contenait énormément de rune nouvelle, parfois nommée. Elle lui montra la dernière rune qu'elle avait vu. Malgré elle, Clary chercha une rune plus puissante qu'une iratze pour soigner Simon mais elle ne trouverait rien, elle en avait conscience. Avec un soupir résignait, elle donna le carnet à Jace.  
-Je sais que c'est ton journal intime.  
-Tu peux le regarder si tu veux, je n'ai rien à te cacher.  
-Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, protesta Jace.

-Mon plus gros secret c'était mon amour pour toi. Tu sais, j'ai gardé mon premier dessin de toi pendant très longtemps.

-Celui où Simon m'a donné des traits de Satan ?

-Oui.  
Clary sourit faiblement, elle avait adoré ce dessin. Elle le regrettait.  
-Je l'ai gardé tout le temps sur moi jusqu'au jour où la petite soeur de Tobias l'a déchiré. Je crois qu'elle ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé, même en dessin.  
-Mon égo en prend un coup, plaisanta Jace.  
Jace ouvrit le journal au hasard, ne résistant pas à sa curiosité légendaire, et tomba sur un dessin qui le troubla.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
Clary posa les yeux une seconde sur le carnet de dessin avant de retourner son attention sur Simon.  
-Un rêve. J'ai rêvé que quelqu'un me marquait la main d'une rune inconnue. J'ai immortalisé la scène sur papier car je ne voulais pas oublier la rune et je l'ai montré à Isa. J'étais persuadée que c'était la rune de mariage mais pas du tout. Visiblement personne ne connaissait cette rune jusque là. A quoi te fait-elle penser ?  
-Fidélité, dit Jace. Je lis fidélité.  
Clary prit le carnet des mains de Jace et grifonna le mot au coin de la page, inscrivant le nom de Jace sous le mot.  
-Pourquoi indiques-tu mon nom ?  
-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut déchiffrer une ou deux nouvelles runes en fonction de sa personnalité. Alec a déjà déchiffrer une rune servant à calmer la nervosité. Isa a découvert que j'avais dessiné une rune pour faire dire la vérité. Maman a reconnu la rune du Cercle bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant de la dessiner. Et toi tu as découvert la rune de fidélité.  
Le regard mordoré de Jace soutint celui de la jeune femme. Une idée vint à Clary. Elle montra chaque rune sans nom à Jace et lui demanda de la nommer s'il le pouvait.  
-J'aime bien celle-ci, dit-il en souriant. Je l'ai déjà vu.  
-A oui ?

-C'est celle que tu as tracé sur ta mère quand tu m'as surpris là-bas. Tu disais qu'elle symbolisait l'amour et la famille. Pourquoi tu ne l'essayerais pas sur Simon, il fait parti de ta famille maintenant !

Clary accepta, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle se concentra et pensa à tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Simon. Tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui, son mariage avec Isabelle qui promettait d'être magnifique, leur retour à New-York, les sortis chez Taki. La stèle se mit à tracer toute seule sur le bras de Simon. Il ne protesta pas, se contentant de grimacer dans son sommeil, au moins il sentait son corps. Quand Clary eut terminé, Simon semblait apaisé, plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait exactement mais elle semble l'aider, commenta Jace.  
-Aucune idée, dit Clary en rangeant sa stèle dans sa poche.  
Elle se rassit à côté de Jace qui était toujours debout. Une tête brune passa par la porte.  
-Je viens prendre le relais avec ta mère, dit Luke dans un murmure.  
Clary se leva, pas mécontente de pouvoir un peu sortir de la pièce. Elle expliqua à Luke et sa mère la rune qu'elle avait tracé sur Simon.  
-Je me rappelle de son effet, dit Jocelyne. On revoit tous les souvenirs de notre famille, seulement les bons. Ça nous donne une force vitale incroyable, tu as eu raison de le faire.  
-En fait, c'est l'idée de Jace.  
Jocelyne sourit chaleureusement à Jace et entra dans la chambre. Luke avait apporté une autre chaise pour lui et les parents de Clary prirent sa place au près de Simon. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison des Lightwood vu le calme. Jace expliqua que le sorcier et Alec étaient dans son manoir à préparer une potion de force pour Simon.  
-Tu veux aller chez toi ? proposa Jace. De toute façon on a veillé une partie de la soirée, on n'aurait plus à le faire.  
Clary remarqua alors les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Elle vit la constellation Cassiopée, sa préférée et sourit tristement.  
-J'ai eu du mal à faire apprendre les constellations à Simon mais il a fini par en retenir quelques unes.  
-Il a toujours du mal à ouvrir son esprit mais quand il le fait, il s'y donne à coeur.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de vivre sans Simon. Je ne connais pas un monde sans lui. Partout où je suis, il me suit.  
Jace prit Clary dans ses bras et la tint très fort. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, Clary en avait bien conscience. Étudier autant de rune d'un coup lui avait donné une légère migraine.  
-C'est chez toi ou chez moi le plus proche ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Chez toi.  
-Alors allons chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de marcher.  
Clary voulut se mettre directement au lit après être rentrée mais Jace exigea qu'elle mange. Il fouilla dans les placards et le réfrigérateur et prépara deux sandwichs. Clary reconnut qu'elle avait faim et elle avait savouré de dîner improvisé. Ils étaient ensuite montés dans la chambre de Clary sans parler. Visiblement Jace était épuisé également.  
-Et dire que je redoutais ma conversation avec maman, soupira Clary dans les bras de Jace.  
Un léger rire de Jace la fit bouger.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Je repensais juste à la tête que tu faisais quand j'ai demandé à ta mère si elle acceptait notre relation.  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas drôle !  
-Tout dépend du point de vu mon ange, dit Jace avec un sourire dans la voix.  
-En tout cas, quand Simon sera remis sur pied, je ne vais pas y échapper.

Jace ne répondit pas et caressa les cheveux de Clary jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, Clary se réveilla avec l'esprit embrouillé. Son dernier souvenir était Simon allongé dans un lit. Au début Clary cru que l'état de Simon n'était qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar mais rien de réel. Elle tâta la place encore tiède à côté d'elle dans son lit et soupira. Jace avait officialisé sa relation avec Clary. Ça c'était réel ! La petite femme s'étira et se leva. Elle avait l'impression que son visage était figé, en se regardant dans le miroir, Clary vit des traces de larme sèches sur ses jours pâles. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, Simon était vraiment mourant ! Clary alla dans la salle de bain et se lava rapidement le visage avant de retrouver sa famille à l'étage inférieur.

-Clary a encore fait des cauchemars, devina Luke devant un café noir.

-Elle a hurlé le prénom de Simon une bonne partie de la nuit et ensuite elle a pleuré.

-Clary n'a jamais vécu sans Simon. Elle n'accepte pas l'idée de sa mort, dit Jocelyne derrière une poêle.

Clary marcha sans faire de bruit afin d'entendre la réaction de Jace.

La mère de Clary déposa quelque chose dans l'assiette de Jace.

-Merci Jocelyne. Clary est forte mais Simon est vital à sa vie. C'est quelque chose que je comprenais pas avant, ils n'ont pas un lien de parabatai.

Comme toujours Jace gardait le fond de sa pensée. Clary en profita pour s'asseoir à la table. Jace l'embrassa sur le front et pinça affectueusement la joue.

-Simon ne va pas mourir, lança-t-elle. Il est simplement faible et Magnus va réussir à le soigner.

-Clary, soupira Jocelyne.

-Non maman. Magnus est le plus grand sorcier du monde. Il va sauver Simon un point c'est tout. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Alors un silence gênant s'abattu dans la maison. Clary s'en voulut un peu et quitta rapidement la pièce. Elle entendit sa mère dire à Jace qu'il avait des vêtements propres dans la pièce d'à côté. Environs une demi heure plus tard, Clary et Jace étaient sur le chemin de la résidence Lightwood.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout Clary.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit.

-Entendre la femme qu'on aime appeler un autre homme en dormant, il y a de quoi devenir fou. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été jaloux.

Un début de sourire se forma sur le visage de Jace.

-Quoi ? Demanda Clary.

-Rien rien.

-Jace je vois que tu t'empêches de rire alors crache le morceau.

Clary apercevait la rue où habitaient les Lightwood.

-Et ben je repensais juste à Tobias. Quand il a pété un câble parce que tu m'appelais dans ton sommeil.

Clary fronça les sourcils à la notion de Tobias mais ne ressentit qu'un léger pincement au coeur.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, résuma Clary.

Elle avait la main sur la poignet de porte quand Jace l'attrapa et la bloqua contre elle.

-Je suis fière de toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassait tendrement, l'enveloppant dans une bulle de sérénité quand Alec ouvrit la porte en bougonnant.

-Vous roucoulerez plus tard. On a autre chose à faire comme s'occuper du mari de ma soeur.

Jace soupira mais suivit son parabatai sans un mot. Clary adressa un signe de la main à Maryse et au Frère Silencieux dans le salon et s'élança dans les escalier. Une grande agitation se faisait entendre dans la chambre de Simon. Isabelle était assise au pied du lit et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle foudroya Clary du regard quand elle entra.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi as-tu marqué Simon avec une de tes runes inventées et fantaisistes ?

Clary eut l'impression de recevoir une épée dans le coeur.

-Mes runes ne sont ni inventées ni fantaisistes Isa. Elles me viennent d'Ithuriel. Et si j'ai fait ça c'est uniquement pour lui venir en aide.

Jace intervint alors.

-Isabelle ne soit pas si ingrate avec Clary. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider Simon. Cette rune est la même rune qui a aidé sa mère quand elle était inconsciente.

Isabelle pinça ses lèvres. Clary prit place à côté de Simon et lui caressa son front chaud.

-Il a de la fièvre, expliqua le sorcier. Je lui prépare des compresses imbibées d'infusion refroidissante.

Magnus allia le geste à la parole et plaça une petite compresse sur le corps. Une autre fut appliquée sur la marque angélique qui avait toujours une couleur cramoisie. Clary se sentait un peu abattue. Mais Rome ne s'était pas faite en un seul jour ! Alors elle demanda à Magnus s'il y avait quelque chose à faire, il haussa les épaules et ses doigts crépitèrent de magie. De l'eau propre remplaça celle un peu trouble dans la bassine posée sur la coiffeuse d'Isabelle. La femme de Simon, Clary la voyait ainsi même si leur mariage n'était pas reconnu chez les Nephilim, entreprit de débarrasser Simon de sa sueur. Les trois hommes semblaient particulièrement silencieux, comme éteint. Clary trouva que la pièce avec une ambiance trop lugubre dans cette demi pénombre. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres. Une bouffée d'air pur et frais apporta un petit sourire à Isabelle.

-Tu l'as à nouveau assommé ? Demanda Clary à Magnus.

-Non. Il s'est réveillé dans la nuit réclamant de l'eau puis plus rien.

-Au moins il boit, chuchota Isabelle d'une voix faible.

Le regard entre Alec et Jace n'échappa pas à Clary. Elle voulut dire quelque chose quand Maryse frappa doucement à la porte.

-Isabelle peux-tu venir une minute ? Clary remarqua qu'un homme se trouvait derrière la mère d'Isabelle, Alec et Jace.

-Tu peux parler devant tout le monde maman.

-Très bien. Cet homme est un médecin reconnut chez les Chasseurs français. Il a entendu parler de l'état de Simon et a voulu venir l'ausculter.

L'homme en question s'avança vers Isabelle et tendit une main. Isabelle hésita un instant mais accepta cette aide tombée du ciel.

L'homme était assez grand, musclé. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond sans aucun reflet. Il posa ses yeux sur Simon et Clary se figea. Pour un peu la chasseuse aurait cru que l'iris et la pupille n'avaient pas de séparation. Les yeux noirs de l'homme donnèrent des frissons à Clary.

-Je m'appelle Sébastien Verlac, se présenta le chasseur, je viens vous aider.

* * *

 **Donc voilà, Simon est vraiment dans un sale état :/**

 **Vous pensez quoi de la venue de Sebastian ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre.**

 **Que pensez-vous de la publication le mardi & le vendredi ? **

* * *

**Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	31. 31- Timeless - Kate Havnevik

**Bonjour tout le monde. Ce matin, je buvais tranquillement mon café quand j'ai réalisé que nous étions vendredi. Donc je me suis dépêché de finir ce que j'avais à faire pour publier le chapitre. Bon vous allez constater qu'il y a un peu de truc triste et un petit moment doux entre Jace et Clary. Enfi n bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

 **A oui, une Guess m'a demandé quand est-ce que je publiais, donc je publie le mardi et le vendredi si tout va bien.**

 **Quant au question que je reçois en discutant par mp avec vous, je vais répondre ici ça sera plus rapide !**

 **N°1 : J'adore écrire, c'est une passion. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai découvert qu'écrire me permettait de me libérer l'esprit.**

 **N°2 : Mon style de musique ? Bah j'aimerai dire que c'est le rock mais honnêtement j'écoute de tout. Littéralement. Certain jour j'écoute du chopin (surtout quand je suis déprimée), le lendemain je démarre ma journée avec du David Guetta, je finis l'après-midi avec Muse et entre deux j'ai glissé un morceau de Zara Larson.**

 **N°3 : Oui j'aime la poésie, j'ai un carnet rempli de poème.**

 **N°4 : J'ai pour philosophie de toujours sourire. Même si ça va pas. C'est juste que j'aime à croire qu'en souriant ça ira mieux.**

* * *

 **anecdote du jour : Maxim Roy (Jocelyne dans la série) est Quebequoise ce qu'il fait qu'elle parle souvent français. En fait, je pense que c'est sa langue natale, parce qu'elle écrit souvent des tweet en français. C'est d'ailleurs une actrice reconnue dans son pays.**

* * *

 ** **Chanson du chapitre : Timeless - Kate Havnevik****

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

Il fallut un moment à Clary pour s'arracher à la contemplation de Sebastien Verlac.  
-Serait-il possible de l'examiner en privé ?  
Il tourna un visage souriant vers Isabelle.  
-Vous pourriez en profiter pour manger un morceau et prendre l'air vous avez une mine affreuse.  
-Et prendre une douche, pouffa Alec.  
-Soyez un peu gentil avec votre soeur, recommanda Sebastien.  
-Comment savez-vous que je suis son frère ? Demanda Alec en levant un sourcil.  
-Des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux bleus, vous ne pouvez qu'être Alec Lightwood. Alors ? Insista Sebastien en direction d'Isabelle.  
-Allez-y, tout le monde dehors.  
Jace prit la main de Clary et la força à quitter la pièce. Isabelle alla s'enferma dans la salle de bain de ses parents, Alec annonça qu'il allait préparer le repas du midi et les trois autres se retrouvèrent dans le jardin sous un soleil chaud.  
-Alors ? Dit le chasseur d'ombre.  
-Alors quoi ?  
Jace claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de répondre.  
-Alors c'était quoi ce regard persistant sur ce Sebastien Verlac ?  
Clary rougit.  
-Quand j'ai vu ses yeux noirs, j'ai cru le connaître mais...  
-Mais ? Insista Jace.  
-Je t'en prie ne sois pas jaloux dans un moment pareil. J'ai l'impression que plus je me concentre sur son visage, moins je m'en souviens. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.  
Jace croisa les bras. Il etait nerveux et visiblement irrité.  
-Je dois parler à Alec.  
Il retourna à l'intérieur. Magnus posa un regard insistant sur Clary.  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Sur Simon ?  
-Non sur lui. Ce Sebastien Verlac.  
Clary roula des yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaire. De toute façon, quand ce satané sorcier avait une idée en tête, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Clary vit Isabelle redescendre et aller dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux mouillés luisait dans son dos, comme un océan noir. Magnus contemplait aussi Isabelle. Son visage était épuisé mais fort. Un quelque chose de brisé se lisait dans son regard mais pourtant il gardait cette férocité singulière.  
-Elle ressemble terriblement à Maryse, chuchota Magnus.  
-C'est ce que tout le monde dit.  
-Maryse a été obligé de se séparer de son grand frère. Il a épousé une terrestre et il a été banni de la communauté*. Maryse n'a pas versé une seule larme devant les autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle Maryse a rejoint le Cercle je pense. Elle en a voulu à l'Enclave d'avoir rejeté son frère.  
-Je ne savais pas, chuchota Clary émue.  
-Et comment ne pas la comprendre ? Si on avait considéré la seule personne que j'aimais comme morte, j'aurais tué tout le monde. J'étais là, quand elle faisait partie du Cercle, continua Magnus. Je l'ai vu tuer des dizaines de démons, de vampires et de loups. Elle ressemblait à une princesse des ténèbres avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Alec a changé sa vision de la vie, elle a cessé immédiatement de détester l'humanité quand elle l'a tenu dans ses bras.  
-Comment sais-tu ça ?  
-En partie parce que j'étais en contact régulier avec ta mère à l'époque et qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies au monde. C'était censé être ta mère la marraine de son fils mais les choses ont mal tourné. Maryse en a voulu à ta mère d'être partie.  
Clary sentit une légère peine dans la voix de Magnus.  
-Bref c'est du passé et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler. Surtout pas à de jeunes créatures délicieuses comme toi mon canard en sucre.  
Clary sourit devant ce surnom très ridicule mais adorable. Isabelle, Alec et Jace vinrent dans le jardin. Ils avaient un plateau de boisson fraîche, probablement du thé glacé préparé par Alec. Ils burent en silence, la maison semblait étrangement calme. Après un temps qui semblait interminable, Sebastien Verlac les retrouva à l'extérieur.  
-Alors ? demanda aussitôt Isabelle..  
-Je pense que le problème vient du sang. Qui lui a donné son sang ?  
Isabelle leva un doigt avant de le rabaisser.  
-Votre sang ne semblait pas lui convenir.  
Isabelle eut une grimace étrange. Clary sentit son dégoût, sa honte et sa colère.  
-Je ne dis pas que votre sang est impur, se rattrapa le médecin français.  
Clary ne lui trouvait pas d'accent bien qu'il parlait en anglais, pourtant les français avaient une façon bien particulière de prononcer les "R".  
-Je dis simplement qu'il ne lui convient pas. L'énergie qu'il contient semble bloquer dans l'âme de Simon et ne veut pas se diffuser dans son corps. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication.  
-Tu parles d'une explication, marmonna Alec dans le dos de Clary.  
Elle lui lança un regard couroussé auquel il répondit par un levé de sourcil arrogant. Parfois il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Jace pour son bien !  
-Il y a une solution ?  
-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Excusez-moi, je dois aller faire mon rapport à votre mère.  
Il prit la main d'Isabelle et la baisa en l'éfleurant à peine. Elle resta une seconde bouche-bée devant cette manière de gentleman.  
-On ne vous retient pas, dit sèchement Jace.  
Clary lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il se calme. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard mais plongea son regard mordoré dans le noir glacial de Sebastien. Tout deux se jugèrent du regard, un genre de combat de coq silencieux. Magnus y mit un terme en proposant poliment au chasseur médecin de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Clary et Isabelle se retrouvèrent au chevet de Simon.  
-Clary je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.  
Clary balaya les excuses de son amie d'un geste de la main.  
-Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. Le plus important c'est de trouver une solution.  
Le regard plein d'espoir d'Isabelle se posa sur Clary.  
-Tu n'as pas une rune pour diffuser de l'énergie ?  
-Je ne connais que la rune de force, mais elle ne marchera pas.  
Isabelle soupira, déçue. Elle changea la compresse devenue chaude pour la renouveler par une froide et humide. Clary se dit qu'ils devraient mettre Simon sous perfusion d'eau. Magnus vint aussitôt et appliqua une sorte de voile bleu et transparent sur Simon. Le voile pénétra Simon et disparut en lui.  
-De l'eau, expliqua vaguement le sorcier.  
-Je pensais justement à trouver une solution de lui en injecter.  
L'estomac de Clary se manifesta, faisant sourire tout le monde dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus réussit à convaincre les deux jeunes femmes de sortir de la pièce. De toute façon Simon ne sortira pas tout de suite de son sommeil. Après un repas constitué de fromage sur du pain grillé, de fruit et de glace, tout le monde retourna dans la pièce. Clary ne cessait pas de repasser les mots du médecin. Énergie bloquée. Énergie. Sang. Puissance.  
-Et si...  
Clary s'interrompit quand elle sentit tout les regards se poser sur elle.  
-Non c'est bête.  
-Mais non Clary rien ne peut être stupide, rassura Jace d'une voix éteinte.  
-De toute façon personne n'a d'idée, poursuivit Alec en haussant les épaules.  
-Et si tout bêtement le problème venait bien de l'énergie d'Isabelle ? Vous les Lightwood vous êtes bien connus pour votre feu intérieur n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez la volonté de vivre et de faire vos preuves. Cette volonté peut tout écraser sur son passage.  
-Je ne comprends pas, dit Isabelle intriguée.  
-Attends une seconde Isa. Si on donnait de notre énergie à tous ? Après tout, Simon est proche de chacun d'entre nous, il l'a bien prouvé.  
-Lui donner notre énergie mais comment ?  
Isabelle avait un regard presque heureux, elle semblait y croire un minimum.  
-Ça je ne sais pas.  
Clary lança un regard interrogateur sur Magnus qui la regarder avec un visage énervé. Énervé ?  
-Nous devrions discuter de ça dehors, la chaleur que nous produisons tous n'est pas bonne pour Simon, expliqua-t-il. Isabelle je présume que tu restes avec lui ?  
Isabelle approuva d'un signe de tête. Clary suivit le sorcier qui dévala les escaliers en marmonnant pour lui-même, il sortit de la maison et fit quelque pas dans la rue. Il y avait quelques passants mais personne ne fit réellement attention à eux.  
-Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord que ça peut marcher, lança Clary à Magnus.  
Les yeux de Magnus lui envoyaient des éclairs mais sa voix était presque douce.  
-Ce n'est pas si évident.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Le transfère d'énergie n'est pas une chose simple. Elle laisse une Empreinte sur les personnes concernées. Chacun prend une partie de l'âme de l'autre.  
-Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu l'as fait avec Alec pendant la guerre.  
-Oui c'est vrai, reconnut Magnus avec un soupir. Mais c'était pour me nourrir de sa force et lui envoyer de ma magie, pas le ressusciter.  
La ton de Magnus montait légèrement.  
-Simon n'est pas mort ! hurla Clary.  
-Pas encore, souffla tristement Magnus.  
-Tu penses qu'il est presque mort c'est ça. Tu ne fais que l'apaiser pour lui éviter de souffrir. Je pensais que tu essayais de le sortir de là !  
Alec et Jace échangèrent encore un regard qui en disait beaucoup. Beaucoup de trop pour une Clary au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-QUOI ? QUOI ? demanda-t-elle en hurlant.  
A présent, les passants leur jetaient des regards intriqués.  
-Quoi, vous pensez qu'il va mourir et qu'on ne doit pas l'aider ? On va le laisser crever comme un chien au bord de la route ?  
Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, Clary résista et redressa sa tête.  
-Je ne le laisserais pas mourir sans rien faire moi. Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé. A vos yeux, ce n'était que la cinquième roue du carrosse, il ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à ramener des plats chinois et à vous conduire dans New-York grâce à sa voiture.  
-Clary, tempéra Jace.  
Il essaya de lui attraper le bras mais elle se déroba.  
-Ah non Jace ! Ne joue pas avec la carte des sentiments alors que tu es prêt à regarder mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mourir sans rien faire !  
Jace regarda Magnus avec un petit sourire forcé. Il le questionnait du regard.  
-Que faudrait-il faire pour lui donner notre énergie ?  
-C'est facile pour moi car je suis un sorcier, je peux absorber de l'énergie partout. Mais comment le faire entre deux humains ? C'est compliqué.  
-Essaye, supplia Clary. Essaye et je lui donnerais mon énergie. J'en ai assez pour deux.  
Clary baissa la voix et continua d'un ton déterminé.  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même Jace, j'ai été bénie par Raziel et Ithuriel veille sur moi. Je peux le faire, je vais le libérer de son état.  
Clary en était certaine, c'était la vraie solution ! Elle mena le groupe jusque dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de Simon, elle fusilla Magnus du regard pour qu'il commence à les relier, ce qu'il fit après avoir expliqué la théorie.  
-Donc je vais vous lier physiquement en nouant vos mains gauches. Tu ne devras jamais la retirer sinon le lien sera brisé.  
Clary se réinstalla le plus confortablement et prit la main chaude de Simon dans la sienne. Oh oui elle donnerait toute son énergie pour sauvé Simon. La chasseuse sentie une sensation de brûlure dans la main quand Magnus envoya une flamme rouge sur elle, mais la brûlure n'était pas réelle, c'était juste une sensation. Alors Clary le sentit, elle ressentait quelque chose dans sa main. C'était d'abord très léger, comme si un papillon battait dans sa main. Elle parla avec Jace quelques minutes avant que la sensation l'enveloppe complètement.  
-J'ai envie de dormir, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
-Dors si tu en as besoin, je veillerais sur toi.  
Jace déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Clary. Elle maintenant fermement la main de Simon quand elle sentit que Jace la portait pour l'installer à côté de son ami sur le lit. Elle ferma alors les yeux et aussitôt, l'image de Simon se tordant de douleur apparut derrière ces yeux. Elle sut que la bataille allait être un combat contre lui-même.-Aller Clary, souffla une voix dans son oreille. Il faut arrêter maintenant.  
La petite chasseuse reconnut la voix chaude Jace. Elle protesta intérieurement mais aucun son ni aucun geste ne sortit.  
-Elle est épuisée, dit Magnus. Je vais rompre le lien.  
Clary essaya de dire "non" mais n'y parvint pas. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans son propre corps, c'était frustrant. La brûlure dans sa main était toujours là, signe que le lien était présent. la coupure se fit, brûtale, douloureuse, déchirante. Elle entendit Simon dans sa tête, lui disant merci. Quand Clary ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était perdue. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle devinait être Jace. Clary avait l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-elle réussi ? Non. c'était évident. Pourtant Clary avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important c'était passé avec Simon, simplement elle avait oublié.  
-Clary tu nous entends ? demanda Magnus.  
-Oui.  
-heureusement. J'ai eu vraiment peur !  
Clary n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, son esprit était entouré de brûme noire. Au moins elle avait réussi à parler, à souffler un mot. Un petit mot qui lui avait coûté toute l'énergie qui lui restait.  
-Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer.  
Clary sentit Jace marcher, descendre les escaliers et l'air frais, presque froid, remplaça la moiteur de la chambre. Clary avait les yeux clos mais profita du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la brise qui lui caressait les joues humides. Elle n'avait même pas conscience de pleurer. Jace semblait parler mais elle n'entendait rien, ne comprenait rien. La marche sembla durer quelques minutes puis une voix féminine s'écria quelque chose, Clary supposa que c'était sa mère. Elle reconnut l'odeur de cire de sa maison, Jace l'avait ramener chez elle. Quelques instants et plusieurs phrases échangées plus tard, Clary eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide mais les bras de Jace l'entourait toujours. Elle se concentra alors à nouveau sur ses sensations, Clary avait l'impression de sentir encore la connexion avec Simon. Mais plus cette connexion semblait s'intensifier, plus elle perdait le fil de la réalité. Sa réalité. Avec une douleur émotionnelle, Clary s'arracha pour de bon à Simon, se promettant de recommencer dès qu'elle en aurait la force.  
-Clary, ouvre les yeux maintenant mon ange, ordonna doucement Jace.  
Clary s'exécuta et fut frappée par la luminosité de la pièce. Elle était dans son salon. Jace était assit sur le canapé et la tenait toujours dans les bras, voilà pourquoi elle avait cru tomber dans le vide. Visiblement il était tard car il n'y avait pas du tout de lumière par la fenêtre.  
-Je crois qu'on arrive à quelque chose, marmonna Clary.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois que Simon est toujours là.  
Jace soupira longuement et demanda la permission à Jocelyne de rester avec Clary pour la nuit.  
-Il est tard et je n'ai pas la force de rentrer au manoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner chez moi.  
-Ton manoir c'est chez toi, sourit Jocelyne.  
-Non chez moi c'est chez les Lightwood, ça sera toujours le cas. Le manoir c'est juste pour faire la fête, plaisanta Jace.  
-Tu es ici chez toi Jace. Reste aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.  
Clary eut un faible sourire mais Jace l'apperçut.  
-C'est mal de faire sembler de s'évanouir pour écouter au porte jeune fille.  
-Je suis fatiguée Jace.  
-On monte au lit, ne t'en fais pas mon amour.Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous. C'était un ballet triste qui se déroulait chez les Lightwood. Une routine s'était installée chez les chasseurs d'ombre. Clary se levait à l'aube pour retrouver Simon et le laissait seul le temps du repas qu'elle partageait en compagnie d'Isabelle et de sa mère. Isabelle prenait ensuite la relève au chevet d'un Simon léthargique l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, Clary donnait un coup de main à sa mère dans sa classe, elle allait rendre visite aux Frères ou complétait son herbier dessiné à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une plante inconnue à ses yeux. Alec et Jace avaient repris leurs séances d'entraînement à la Garde, les occupant une grande partie de la journée. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur travail quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Le travail reste au travail, disait souvent Alec. Magnus, avait un peu perdu sa joie de vivre. Il passait plusieurs fois par jour pour soigner Simon mais répétait à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait aucune différence. Le petit groupe se retrouvait toujours pour le repas du soir, en général dans le jardin des Lightwood quand le temps le permettait, ou bien dans leur petite véranda. En général, la discussion n'était pas très conviviale. Elle tournait autour des runes de Clary, des travaux du manoir de Magnus et Alec, ou bien de l'amélioration des talents culinaires d'Isabelle. On évitait toute allusion à Simon ou à un quelconque retour à New-York. Clary retrouvait ses parents chaque soir après le dîner et partageait une tasse de thé en parlant de sujet divers ou racontant des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Clary. Jace et elle dormaient toutes les nuits chez les Fairchild, il avait même déposé un sac entier de vêtement et objet divers dans sa chambre. Après tout, la vie n'était pas si mal ici, se disait la jeune chasseuse. Un soir, alors que Clary était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le soleil se coucher, elle sentit les bras de Jace l'entourer. Il venait juste de rentrer de la Garde. Il sentait bon le savon, il devait sortir de la douche.  
-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait un peu sortir d'Alicante, chuchota-t-il.  
Clary frissonna car Jace parlait dans le creux de son oreille.  
-J'ai demandé à ta mère si je pouvais te kidnapper pour le quatorze juillet, poursuivit-il.  
-On a encore le temps.  
-Hum Clary, nous sommes le douze juillet.  
Clary tourna sa tête vers Jace pour vérifier s'il plaisantait ou non.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
Jace hocha sa tête, l'air sombre. Ils étaient à Idris depuis si longtemps ? Clary n'en revenait pas. Ce qui voulait dire que Simon était dans un grave état depuis trop longtemps.  
-Ne culpabilise pas Clary, c'est l'effet que fait Idris à tous les chasseurs d'ombres quand ils reviennent. Le temps passe sans qu'on s'en apperçoive, c'est presque magique.  
-C'est probablement à cause de l'Adamas, supposa Clary.  
-Alors, tu veux bien qu'on sorte un peu d'Idris deux ou trois jours ?  
-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça nous ferait prendre l'air. Mais pourquoi le quatorze juillet ?  
-C'est la fête nationale en France. On est à seulement quelques heures de cheval de la frontière et je voudrais...  
Jace se mit à rougir très discrètement.  
-Je voudrais danser avec toi dans un endroit où personne ne nous connait, acheva-t-il avec un certain doute dans la voix.  
Clary noua sa main à celle de Jace, c'était une bonne idée après tout. Elle accepta sans attendre, à quoi ça servait de regarder Simon sans rien pouvoir faire. Clary avait bien essayé de convaincre Magnus de recommencer à donner son énergie à Simon mais il avait refusé avec une certaine colère. Clary enfila une combinaison en jean pour retrouver le groupe, comme toujours chez les Lightwood.  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu vieux d'un coup, marmonna Jace sur le chemin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-On est tombé dans une routine désagréable. J'enseigne des techniques de combat à de jeunes chasseurs, je me renseigne auprès des nouveaux pour savoir ce qu'ils ont ressenti pour trouver des indices sur l'état de Simon, tu vas travailler avec ta mère, on va manger chez les Lightwood et on va ensuite se coucher.  
Clary fut étonnée d'entendre que Jace cherchait toujours une solution pour aider Simon.  
-Ne sois pas si surprise Clary, tu sais bien que je veux ton bonheur, et puis Simon n'est pas un mauvais type.  
-On pourrait encore essayer...  
-Non ! trancha Jace. On ne va pas essayer de te lier à Simon une nouvelle fois, tu as dormi deux jours et deux nuits pour t'en remettre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre ! Tu n'as pas conscience que te lier à lui te rend dans le même état que Simon !  
Clary haussa les épaules, elle ne se sentait pas léthargique.  
-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être léthargique comme lui.  
-Physiquement non mais mentalement tu sembles anesthésiée. Tu ne fais plus rien de spontané, tu ne fais plus de blague étrange, tu ne lis même plus tes livres terrestres.  
-Je pensais que c'était l'effet d'être ici trop longtemps. En général je ne restais pas plus de trois jours.  
-Ce n'est pas du tout Idris qui fait ça mais le transfert d'énergie, expliqua Jace.  
Il emmena directement Clary dans la véranda, le temps se couvrait.  
-Tu as donné ton souffle de vie et il t'a envoyé une part de son coma, du moins c'est ce que je pense.  
-Peut-être que si on en parlait aux Frères, ils pourraient nous aider.  
-Je ne pense pas que les Frères Silencieux seraient très heureux de savoir qu'on fait des transferts d'énergie vitale avec l'aide d'un sorcier.  
-Tu as déjà vu un Frère heureux toi ? pouffa Clary.  
Jace eut un sourire adorable, Clary reconnut que ça lui faisait du bien de rire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Isabelle débarqua avec un énorme poulet rôti, des frites et de la salade. Isabelle semblait comme éteinte, remarqua Clary. Elle ne parlait pas si on ne lui posait pas de question, elle ne regardait personne directement dans les yeux et ne portait même plus son fouet au poignet.  
-On va prendre quelques jours de repos, annonça Jace en donnant un coup de coude à Clary la faisant sortir de ses pensés.  
Visiblement, les hommes étaient en pleine conversation.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Alec.  
-Clary a vraiment besoin de changer d'air. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a trop aspiré de l'état de Simon pour son propre bien.  
-Je n'en n'ai pas l'impression, contredit Clary.  
-Il a raison.  
Isabelle plongea son regard dans celui de Clary avant de poursuivre.  
-Tu as réellement besoin de partir d'ici quelques jours, de toute façon on ne va rien faire sans vous. Je pourrais te contacter sur ton téléphone puisqu'il aura du réseau si jamais... Mais ça m'étonne que quelque chose d'important se passe en si peu de temps.  
Clary sentit la détresse d'Isabelle à mesure qu'elle parlait.  
-De toute façon, ça m'étonne que quelque chose se passe tout court. D'accord Clary lui a donné de l'énergie, son énergie et il semble plus en vie maintenant. Mais il ne réagit même pas. C'est comme s'il était dans un coma mais personne ne peut le ramener, la rassura Magnus.  
-On trouvera une solution, je te le promets sur l'Ange Isabelle. Je ne baisserais jamais les bras pour récupérer Simon.  
Isabelle lui pressa la main mais n'ajouta rien, c'était déjà une exception qu'elle parle. Clary n'allait pas ajouter plus.  
-Nous partons demain dans la matinée, expliqua Jace à Alec. Je pense rentrer entre le seize et le dix-sept.  
-C'est parfait, comme ça j'entrainerais les gamins avec un arc et comment esquiver une flèche.  
Isabelle sortit de table la première, prenant quelques objets en passant. Magnus demanda à Jace de trouver une plante particulière qu'on ne trouvait qu'en France. C'était un ingrédient utile pour réanimer les blessés et il n'en avait plus en réserve. Clary salua tout le monde et commença à prendre le chemin de chez elle.  
-Ce soir, on dort au manoir.  
-J'ai toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre.  
-On va simplement passer les prendre et ensuite on ira chez moi, d'accord ?  
Le lendemain matin, Jace réveilla Clary en embrassant son épaule dénudée. Clary s'étira et embrassa à son tour le chasseur. Elle avait une certaine hâte d'aller en France, s'avader un peu de la tristesse et surtout se retrouver enfin seule avec Jace. La jeune chasseuse s'habilla d'un short noir, d'un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock et d'une paire de basket noire.  
-Pas de talon ? s'étonna Jace.  
-Non. Aujourd'hui je redeviens la Clary de mes quinze ans !  
-J'adore cette Clary, elle me manque.  
-C'est dur de redevenir insouciante et innocente.  
-A pour la perte de ton innocence, je plaide coupable.  
Jace reçut la veste à capuche blanche de Clary en pleine figure. Clary n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de porter du blanc, elle en profita donc pour glisser quelques vêtements de cette couleur dans son sac de voyage. Elle y ajouta une robe bleu nuit pour un dîner, on ne savait jamais, et d'autres choses très utiles quand on allait en voyage avec son petit-ami. Jace obligea Clary à se dépêcher, ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de voyage avant d'arriver à destination.  
-On pourrait prendre un Portail, proposa-t-elle.  
-Je ne pense pas. Tu n'es jamais allé où je t'emmène, ça serait trop dangereux pour nous.  
-Et toi tu es déjà aller là-bas ? demanda Clary avec un sourire.  
-Oui.  
-Et bien tu le franchis en premier et tu m'y emmènes. Simple mais efficace.  
-Un jour tu vas te brûler les ailes à utiliser les Portails comme des voitures.  
-C'est la même utilité, je les maîtrise alors je ne vais pas m'en priver !  
Jace roula des yeux exaspérés mais ne dit rien. Il glissa quelques vêtements dans le sac de voyage de Clary et y fourra le carnet de rune de la chasseuse sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils marchaient mains dans la mains en direction de l'écurie la plus proche.  
-Je n'aime toujours pas monter à cheval !  
-Menteuse, ricana Jace.  
Clary se mordit la lèvre mais préféra ne pas répliquer à cette blague. Elle savait très bien qu'il faisait une allusion à leur ébats sexuels mais ne souhaitait pas le faire comprendre au chasseur qui tenait l'écurie.  
-Je n'aime pas ça car j'ai toujours peur de tomber comme la première fois.  
-Mais non, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je t'ai assez donné de leçon comme ça.  
Jace régla les dernier détails et ils enfourchèrent leur monture. Clary suivait Jace au grand trot et s'aperçut qu'au final c'était plutôt bien de se balader ainsi avec lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la frontière d'Idris, on pouvait apercevoir l'autre écurie. Ils déposèrent les chevaux et marchèrent encore une heure avant que Clary ne réclame une pause.  
-Pourquoi on utilise pas un Portail maintenant ?  
-Bon très bien, capitula Jace mais un dernier petit détail avant.  
Jace s'approcha de Clary de très près, trop près. Clary leva les yeux vers lui, leur visage n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Elle vit les mains du chasseur passer dans sa taille et soulever le tee-shirt de Clary. La chasseuse sentit la lame de Uriel bouger le long de sa colonne vertébrale et frissonna.  
-Pas d'arme sur nous, susurra Jace.  
Clary se mordit la lèvre, le souffle saccadé. Jace plongea sur ses lèves et ils échangèrent un baiser plus que passionné. Elle fut obligée d'y mettre fin pour respirer et se décida à tracer le Portail.  
-Ferme les yeux, conseilla Jace alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras musclés.  
Ils firent un pas en avant et Clary plongea dans le vide. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois avoir touché le sol. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique. C'était une rue pavée, ancienne et étroite. Les murs des maisons étaient toutes en vieilles pierres. Il y avait une odeur de lavande, de rose et d'épice dans l'air. Clary respira à plein poumons ce mélange subtile et sourit.  
-Où sommes-nous ?  
-Dans une petite ville du Sud de la France. Nous ne sommes pas loin de la mer.  
Jace posa le sac de voyage par terre.  
-On pourrait aller nager ou alors manger en terrasse.  
Jace pointa l'horizon et Clary remarqua la fine ligne bleu qui se perdait dans le ciel.  
-Allons à la plage, s'exclama la petite rousse.  
Jace rit et reprit le sac. Ils marchèrent dans les rues bruyantes de la ville.  
-Les Français aiment beaucoup les marchés, c'est l'occasion pour eux d'acheter des choses locales, expliqua Jace. On y trouve beaucoup de choses intéressantes quand on sait chercher. Jace commanda un sorbet à la rose pour Clary et un au chocolat pour lui. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place, Clary fut émerveillée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde c'était vrai mais il régnait un air de vacance que Clary n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Elle se posa sur le sable chauffée et ferma les yeux. Finalement, le bruit, les enfants, le vent, leur firent quitter la plage. Jace portait toujours le sac de voyage et Clary avait un peu de peine pour lui, même s'il n'était pas vraiment lourd. Elle proposa de chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit mais Jace expliqua qu'il avait déjà réservé une chambre pour eux. La chambre était petite mais confortable, une grande baignoire était au centre de la salle de bain, le lit pouvait accueillir trois personnes et il y avait même un petit bureau. Clary prit une douche pour se retirer la pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son corps et enfila un tee-shirt jaune et une jupe blanche.  
-Ravissante, commenta Jace.  
Il était toujours habillé de noir mais Clary nota un détail. Il portait des baskets basses au lieu des bottes de combats. Remarquant son regard, il sourit.  
-Je ne peux pas passer pour un Terrestre si je porte mes vrais chaussures.  
Clary avait fait l'effort de masquer ses runes par du fond de teint mais cela lui fit un peu mal au coeur.  
-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
-Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer ce soir, dit-elle.  
-Comme tu veux mon ange.  
Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant traditionnel et dès que la nuit fut tombée, Jace ramena Clary sur la plage. De là, ils assistèrent à un feu d'artifice magnifique. Pendant cet instant, Clary redevint une enfant médusée devant les couleurs dans le ciel. Une fois l'euphorie du spectacle terminée, des petits bruits sourds retentirent un peu partout. Des pétards. Tout le monde lançait des pétards et très vite, les forces de l'ordre terrestre débarquèrent sur la plage. Clary et Jace s'éclipsèrent sans attendre, ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre. En fermant la porte de la chambre, Clary se sentit étrangement bien. Jace retira ses chaussures et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, Clary le suivit. Elle entreprit de retira son maquillage et de révéler ses runes aux yeux du monde. Jace se posa dans son dos et dégagea la nuque de Clary de ses cheveux. Il embrassa cette zone sensible, déclenchant une vague de désir à Clary. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'épaule découverte et fit glisser la bretelle du tee-shirt et du soutient gorge sur son bras. Clary ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Jace descendit jusqu'à sa main qu'il embrassa également. Il retourna à l'autre épaule de Clary et fit le même chemin. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucune partie découverte, il retourna doucement la jeune femme. Clary sentit les lèvres de Jace sur les siennes et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le baiser de Jace. Elle crocheta ses bras autours de la nuque du chasseur blond. Jace fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus la tête de Clary, il dégraffa le soutient-gorge d'un geste habile et dévora des yeux le petit corps de Clary. Il retira son propre tee-shirt et le jeta par terre. Les bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. A un moment, Clary ne savait pas exactement quand, elle crocheta ses jambes autour de taille de Jace. Il les conduisit jusqu'au lit ou il entreprit de lécher un des tétons de la jeune femme. Puis il infligea la même torture à l'autre. Clary avait ses doigts sur la tête de Jace et jouait avec ses boucles blondes. Oh oui elle aimait cet homme. Clary fut étonnée de sentir Jace se relever mais il fit tomber son pantalon à terre, visiblement il était devenu inconfortable ! Clary esquissa un sourire. Jace fit glisser la jupe de Clary jusqu'à ses pieds. Il embrassa sa cheville, puis la deuxième. Il embrassa ensuite les genoux de Clary, Jace remonta vers Clary. Il contourna son nombril avec sa langue et descendit jusqu'à la frontière du sous-vêtement de la jeune femme. Jace posa son nez sur le tissu et descendu jusqu'au niveau du clitoris devenu douloureux. Clary sentait le plaisir monter en elle. Jace souffla doucement sur le tissus ce qui déclencha des frissons à la jeune femme.  
-Jace, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle l'entendit rire, d'un rire sombre et presque affamé. Le jeune homme glissa un doigt entre le tissus et la peau sensible de Clary, jouant quelques secondes. Mais le tissu fut rapidement jeté au sol. A cet instant, Clary sentit Jace la pénétrer en douceur, avec amour. Si Jace se montrait toujours dominant pendant leur relation intime, il était toujours doux, jamais brutal. Il couvrit le visage de Clary de baiser.  
-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Clarissa, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Il ne l'appelait presque jamais ainsi. C'était toujours dans ces moments très intense qu'il disait son prénom au complet. Oh elle aussi aimait Jace plus que sa propre vie. Elle avait cru mourir sans lui.  
-Je t'aime aussi, susurra Clary.  
Se fut la dernière chose cohérente que son esprit lui transmit. Elle ne rompit jamais le regard avec Jace. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur le visage sans en comprendre la raison et elle sentit cette boule de chaleur exploser dans tout son coeur. Clary ressentit une délivrance jouissive, intense et vitale. Jace se déversa en elle en murmurant son prénom. il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et reprit son souffle. Clary le caressait tendrement, de la pointe des cheveux à son dos. Elle sentait les frissons de Jace à chacun de ses passages. Jace se retira d'elle, alla dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et revint dans la même position.  
-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? dit-il dans un murmure.  
-Je ne sais pas Jace. J'ai ressenti tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi, c'était peut-être un trop plein d'émotion.  
Jace se releva et embrassa le nez de Clary, ce qui la fit rire. Quand il reprit sa place au creux de ses seins, il se mit à jouer avec une mèches de cheveux de Clary. En se réveillant le matin, très tard, Clary constata qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Jace dormait paisiblement sur Clary, toujours nu, toujours en tenant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut cette réelle intimité tout les deux. Elle ne dormait jamais nu, car Isabelle ou Alec débarquaient souvent dans leur chambre sans prévenir. Quand Jace se réveilla, une heure plus tard, il lui sourit. Un sourire d'enfant heureux, reposé et serein. Il soupira en constatant qu'il était presque treize heure de l'après-midi et qu'il voulait aller se promener.  
-Enfile quelque chose de confortable, conseilla-t-il. On repassera ici pour ce changer ce soir.  
Clary enfila un chemisier sans manche rose pâle et un short en jeans. En effet, ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville à découvrirent les décorations pour la fête nationale. En soit, ce n'était pas très différent du quatre juillet, c'était les même couleur, les mêmes enfants excités à l'idée de faire éclater des pétards un peu partout et les mêmes ivrognes. Si Clary n'entendait pas les chansons françaises, elle pourrait se croire au Etats-Unis. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour se changer et Clary enfila sa robe bleu et des talons assortis. Elle ne cacha pas ses runes cette-fois, Jace la préférait avec. Après avoir franchi quelques rues ils s'arrêtent sur la place de marché. Les commerçants avaient été remplacé par une estrade dans le fond, des tables en plastique blanches étaient éparpillées dans les coins et des tentes étaient piquées sur les côtés de la place, proposant diverses boissons et nourritures.  
-Bienvenue au bal dansant, dit Jace en souriant fièrement.  
-Il n'y a pas de musique, remarqua Clary en levant un sourcil.  
-Attends un peu mon ange, ce n'est pas encore l'heure.  
En effet, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde pour l'instant mais la place se remplissait doucement.  
-Allons prendre une place.  
Jace alla commander des frites et deux humbergers avec un visage espiègle.  
-Enfin de la vrai nourriture de guerrier ! dit-il en reposant le repas sur leur table.  
Clary posa son regard sur Jace et s'émerveilla devant son visage sans défaut. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange, elle l'avait aimé en premier pour ça.  
-Mange, ordonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Clary piqua dans le tas de frite et continua de fixer l'homme en face d'elle.  
-Tu vas finir par baver à me reluquer comme ça Clary, se moqua Jace.  
-Je dois vraiment t'aimer pour te trouver adorable même quand tu manges aussi salement.  
Clary prit une serviette et essuya le coin de la bouche de Jace.  
-C'est si touchant, commenta une vieille femme en français.  
-Merci, répondit Clary.  
Elle voulut arrêter son geste, un peu gênée d'être observée par cette femme mais Jace embrassa son poignet et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.  
-Vous êtes fiancés ? demanda la femme.  
-Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez fiancé, répondit Jace en lui lançant un regard amusé.  
-Oh c'est vrai qu'on ne dit plus ça maintenant. Comment dit ma petite fille déjà ? Ah oui, vous êtes en concubinage ?  
Jace prit la main de Clary et noua leurs doigts  
-Oui, c'est plus que ça. Dans notre pays, on officialise une relation en se présentant devant tout le monde comme le partenaire de l'autre. J'ai demandé la permission à ses parents si je pouvais aimer leur fille si magnifique.  
-Jace ! souffla Clary.  
-Il a raison, vous êtes vraiment belle.  
Un homme âgé prit place en face de la vieille dame, un air réprobateur sur son visage.  
-Arrête d'embeter ces jeunes Annie !  
-Elle ne nous embête pas, rassura Jace. J'aime bien être entouré de femme ravissante.  
La femme pouffa de rire, l'ambiance fut détendue tout au long de la conversation.  
-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, remarqua l'homme. Je m'appelle André.  
-En effet, nous sommes des Etats-Unis, je m'appelle Jace et voici Clary, la femme qui constitue toute ma vie.  
Jace accentua ses paroles par une pression de la main.  
-Vous me rappelez ma jeunesse tous les deux, sauf que André n'était pas aussi galant que vous !  
-Et toi tu n'étais pas aussi délicieuse que la jeune femme !  
-André, j'ai presque l'impression que vous dragué Clary, plaisanta Jace.  
Tout le monde rit et les deux tables furent rapprochées. Les hommes parlaient de la vie de chacun, les modes de vie des deux pays, le pourquoi Jace et Clary parlaient si bien français.  
-Venez, je vous paye un coup ! s'exclama André en se levant.  
Jace accepta à condition qu'il rende le geste plus tard dans la soirée.  
-Vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?  
-Je vais prendre dix-huit ans à la fin de l'été et Jace a vingt ans.  
-Vous semblez tellement plus mature tous les deux. C'est rare de voir des personnes de votre âge s'aimer autant.  
-De là où nous venons, on apprend que la vie peut être courte. On vit plus vite c'est tout.  
Clary se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, elle se mordit la lèvre mais Annie n'avait pas réagit.  
-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-Presque trois ans maintenant, sourit Clary.  
-Je suis mariée à André depuis cinquante deux ans maintenant. Je l'ai connu pendant la guerre, on était tous les deux résistants et passeurs. Quand je repense à l'amour que j'ai pour lui depuis tout ce temps, je me sens chanceuse.  
-On a eu beaucoup de difficulté à se retrouvé, expliqua Clary avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Elle tourna son regard sur le dos de Jace, au contoir.

-Plusieurs personnes se sont mises en travers de notre chemin pour nous séparer, y compris ma meilleure amie, mais on a dépassé tout ça.  
-Quand l'amour est dans le sang, rien n'est plus fort.  
Clary fut étonnée d'entendre une terrestre parler ainsi. Mais Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car les hommes revinrent avec des boissons. Clary eut le droit à un verre de limonade et Jace but un soda avec délectation.  
-J'en avais marre des boissons bio de ma soeur, marmonna-t-il.  
Après un dernier échange de parole, Clary et Jace allèrent danser. La musique, douce mais rythmée à la fois les entrainait dans une joie communicative. Tout le monde s'amusait, les vieux, les jeunes, les enfants. Clary dansa plusieurs chansons avec Jace mais commençait à être essoufflée. Jace ralentit le rythme et ils réduirent leur danse à un simple balancement de gauche à droite. Le chasseur blond dessinait une rune avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Clary. La rune de mariage, encore.  
-Tu as conscience que tu traces la rune de mariage sur ma main ? murmura-t-elle.  
-Je le fais sans m'en rendre compte.  
-Tu le fais très souvent même, à chaque fois qu'on a un moment rien qu'à nous.  
Le sourire de Jace se fit doux. Clary sentit une boule d'émotion dans la gorge, elle avait quelque chose sur le coeur.  
-Si tu veux...je veux pas que tu penses que...non parce que c'est pas du tout ça mais...  
-Respire mon ange, sourit Jace.  
Clary prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.  
-Si un jour tu veux...enfin si tu le veux réellement...me demander en mariage. Je ne dirais pas non. Je veux surtout pas te mettre la pression mais j'y pensais en sentant ton dessin sur ma main et...  
-Je le fais maintenant, et je le continuerais de le faire après notre mariage, parce que je t'aime. J'ai l'impression que nos âmes sont déjà mariées par notre sang.  
-Notre sang, répéta Clary un peu absente. Notre sang plus angélique que les autres.  
Clary s'enfonça un peu plus dans cette drôle de sensation de vide. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour entendre la suite.  
-...Le ferais un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand tu sembles souffrir, pas quand tu sembles si loin de moi. On pourrait se marier à la fin de l'été c'est vrai mais je ne le ferais pas. Nous avons la vie devant nous, à quoi ça sert de se presser ? De toute façon je ne veux surtout pas voler la vedette à Isabelle ou Alec, sinon on risque de se faire tuer.  
Clary acquiessa.  
-Et puis, ajouta Jace en souriant, on s'est déjà marié une fois. Madame Wayland.  
Jace fit tourner la bague de Clary et rit de ce souvenir si heureux. La suite des événèments étaient un des pires souvenirs de Clary mais ce moment précis, ce moment où elle avait sentit que tout son être aimait Jace, c'était son souvenir le plus précieux. Ils restèrent éveillés une grande partie de la nuit. Au lendemain, Clary remercia Jace pour la soirée de la veille. Elle en avait besoin. Ils retournèrent sur le marché et Clary acheta un tee shirt avec le nom de la vie.  
-Pour Simon, expliqua-t-elle. Il fait la collection de tee-shirt avec des noms de ville. Il en a tellement chez sa mère !  
Jace eut un sourire.  
-A propos de Simon, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de chercher.  
Clary eut un tel choc qu'elle en fit tomber son sac.  
-Non je veux dire qu'on devrait arrêter de se comporter comme des morts-vivants et de passer notre vie à chercher une solution qui ne va pas venir comme ça. De toute façon, le problème vient vraiment de son sang.

Le choc fit place à une autre émotion. De la révélation. C'était comme si Clary venait de trouver ce qu'elle savait depuis toujours.  


* * *

 ***Ceci n'est pas une de mes inventions. Le frère de Maryse a réellement épousé une Terrestre et a été obligé de quitter sa famille. Il s'appelait Max Trueblood.**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	32. 32- Bring Me Back To Life - Extrem Music

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je m'excuse tellement pour le retard mais voyez-vous, il y a du nouveau dans le monde de votre auteure préférée. Bon non, Jace n'a pas encore frappé à ma porte, (ça ne va pas tarder à mon avis) mais j'ai de nouveau voisin. Non mais dit comme ça, c'est sur que ça parait moyen mais voyez-vous mes nouveaux voisins ont mon âge, sont frères, bien foutu, cool, stylé, incroyablement sexy. Genre vous voyez les abdo d'Alec, imaginez ça sur quelqu'un de grand avec les yeux sombres et les cheveux noirs (aaanwh je craque). Ouais donc j'ai passé la journée à les mater. Ouais vraiment, vraiment toute la journée.**

* * *

 **Bon bref revenons à nos anges. Je vous remercie de vos si nombreuses review ! Visiblement, vous aimez le nouveau rythme de publication. Moi aussi, ça tombe bien. (actuellement j'entends mes nouveaux voisins au niveau de ma porte =3 )**

 **Vous avez été nombreuse à me demander des nouvelles de Simon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aimé ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est un personnage sympathique et tout le monde veut connaitre la suite de son histoire avec Isa !**

 **J'étais par contre étonnée que plusieurs d'entre vous n'aiment Isa, pourtant elle est si aimante avec ses proches ! C'est peut-être ça le problème, elle aime trop.**

* * *

 **La petite anecdote du jour : Jamie Campbell Bower alias Jace Wayland dans le film (alias mon mari. Parce Jamie + Alouqua = perfection) s'est fiancé avec Bonnie Wright (Ginnie Wesley). C'était bien avant son histoire avec Lily Collins !**

* * *

 **Le titre du chapitre est :** **Bring Me Back To Life - Extrem Music**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Clary fourrait leurs affaires dans son sac de voyage. Il rentrait à Idris le plus vite possible. Jace était parti payer la chambre pendant qu'elle ramassait tout. Clary s'était réveillé d'un rêve étrange. Beau mais étrange. Elle portait une longue robe constituée de pierre brillante et de soie dorée. Jace était avec elle, à côté d'elle. Devant eux se tenait un ange aux ailes blanches et éclatantes de lumière.  
-En mélangeant votre sang vous vous lierez pour toujours, dit-il sans ouvrir la bouche. Dans votre sang se trouve l'essence même de la vie. Votre puissance est une bénédiction du Ciel, il n'y a pas plus grand en ce monde. Vous êtes des anges à votre image.  
Alors Jace et Clary s'étaient entaillés la paume de main et avaient versé leur sang dans une coupe. Ce n'était pas la Coupe mortelle, c'était un simple calice. Quand Clary s'était réveillée d'un bon, faisait peur à Jace, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que ce rêve était un message de Ithuriel et s'empressa de chercher de quoi écrire dans son sang. Elle fut surprise de trouver son carnet de dessin mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Clary inscrivit tous les détails de son rêve avant qu'il ne se s'efface et souffla un bon coup. Elle se mit à éclater en sanglot quand elle compris que ce rêve était la clé du réveil de Simon. Jace s'était empressé de la réconforté et elle avait essayé de lui expliquer le rêve mais n'y parvenait pas.  
-Simon. Sang. Ithuriel, balbuta-t-elle.  
-Très bien j'ai compris le principal, sourit Jace avec amour et fierté.  
Il s'était alors habillé et avait demandé à Clary de ranger les affaires dans leur sac. Ils étaient maintenant près à prendre le Portail pour les ramener à Idris. Clary jeta un dernier regard à la rue, elle avait aimé cet endroit.  
-On y retourna, promit Jace en franchissant le Portail le premier.  
Clary l'avait suivit sans fermer les yeux et l'instant d'après, ils étaient devant l'écurie. Ils avaient galopé jusqu'à chez les Lightwood. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi quand ils arrivèrent, dégoulinant de sueur, le visage pressé.  
-Vous savez, il existe des douches, commenta Alec quand ils entrairèrent dans la cuisine.  
-La ferme, rétorqua Clary.  
-Oula pardon !  
Clary fila directement vers la chambre d'Isabelle et la trouva endormie sur une chaise.  
-Isabelle, chuchota-t-elle.  
La chasseuse ouvrit un oeil et soupira.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? T'es pas censée être en France ?  
-J'ai reçu la solution pour aider Simon. On va le réveiller.  
Isabelle cligna des yeux sans répondre.  
-Tu m'as entendu ?  
-Oui.  
-Et c'est la seule réaction que tu as ? s'indigna Clary.  
Isabelle soupira, ses yeux reflétaient un certain agacement mais elle fut parfaitement calme en répondant à Clary.  
-Tu m'as déjà fait croire que tu pouvais le réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne t'en veux pas Clary bien au contraire mais je veux une explication et une preuve que ça marchera avant de sauter de joie.  
-Je comprends, j'expliquerais tout quand tout le monde sera là.  
Clary se mordit la lèvre, elle avait conscience qu'elle en demanderait beaucoup à Jace. Donner son sang n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin chez les Chasseurs d'ombre. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler en premier avec Jace ? Clary s'excusa auprès d'Isabelle et chercha son petit-ami partout dans la grande maison des Lightwood.  
-A la cave, indiqua Magnus dans le salon.  
Clary retrouva Jace qui semblait chercher quelque chose parmi les cartons.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je cherche une bonne bouteille de champagne. On va fêter le réveil de Simon comme il se doit !  
-Attends Jace, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se réjouir avant.  
Jace se retourna, les sourcils froncés devant le ton inquiet de la jeune femme.  
-Dans mon rêve, Ithuriel me disait qu'on devait mélanger notre sang à nous. On doit mélanger nos deux sangs dans un calice et le donner à Simon boire.  
-Notre sang ?  
-Oui. Tu sais qu'on a reçu la bénédiction de l'Ange et on possède un sang riche et puissant.  
-Mais ton sang est identique au mien, pourquoi le mien ?  
Jace semblait tendu, visiblement il n'aimait pas l'idée de donner son sang. Clary comprenait sa réticence, elle réagirait pareil si ce n'était pas pour Simon.  
-Tu as reçu du sang angélique plus longtemps que moi, tu en as eu bien après ta naissance. Ton sang est plus fort mais le mien contient tout l'amour nécessaire à débloquer l'énergie de Simon. Son corps reconnaîtra mon empreinte et laissera diffuser le pouvoir de ton sang sans difficulté.  
-Ithuriel t'a dit tout ça ?  
-Non. J'ai compris cette dernière partie en galopant. J'aime Simon. Mon don fonction en fonction de mes émotions, alors ça doit être pareil pour le sang.  
Jace reposa la bouteille qu'il avait déniché, et posa son regard soucieux sur Clary.  
-Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on le sache, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se doute que mon sang peut faire vivre tous les candidats. Je ne veux pas servir de banque de sang !  
Clary eut un sourire effronté.  
-Mon petit-ami est très tellement prétentieux que si quelqu'un apprenait que son sang peut sauver tous les candidats, il se vanterait jusqu'à sa mort.  
-Petite insolente, rétorqua le blond en l'attrapant par la taille.  
Clary laissa échapper un gloussement et Jace l'embrassa.  
-Prenez une chambre, hurla Alec en haut des escaliers.  
-Techniquement c'est toi qui vient nous espionner, fit Jace.  
-Je croyais qu'on devait avoir une autre réunion des super-héros masqués ?  
-Alec je crois que Magnus a une mauvaise influence sur toi, soupira Clary en le rejoignant.  
Tout le groupe était dans la chambre. Clary avait fermé la porte à clé, Jace avait fermé les fenêtres et tiré les rideaux. Magnus semblait vraiment intrigué par la démarche de Clary, elle n'avait rien de particulier à propos de la réunion, ne voulant pas se répéter. Autant parler devant tout le monde !  
-Bien. Avant de vous expliquer en détail, je tiens à vous dire que cette fois, ce n'est pas mon idée.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Jace, il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.  
-Ah non, je ne suis qu'un simple acteur du plan. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas mon choix.  
-Si tu ne veux pas le faire, dis-le franchement Jace ! rouspéta Clary.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
-Bon ça suffit vous-deux ! intervint Isabelle irritée. Tu disais donc que ce n'était pas ton idée Clary ?  
-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous savez que je rêve souvent de nouvelle rune, parfois je m'en souviens d'autre fois non. On a passé une grande partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre de la chambre, expliqua Clary d'un débit rapide. Je me suis endormie très tard et j'étais épuisée. Dans mon rêve, je me voyais en tenue de mariée et il y avait Jace à côté de moi.  
Clary remarqua le petit sourire du blond, il devait aimer l'idée qu'elle rêve de se marier avec lui.  
-Un ange était devenant nous. J'ai reconnu la voix de Ithuriel, l'Ange qui me parle dans tous mes cauchemars. Il m'a donné la solution pour sortir Simon de cet état. Je crois que le problème c'est bien le sang comme l'a dit le médecin. Mais ce n'est pas le sang d'Isa le soucis, rassura Clary dans un petit sourire, le vrai soucis c'est qu'il lui faut un sang très puissant.  
Clary tourna alors son visage vers Jace qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.  
-Ithuriel m'a dit qu'il fallait mélanger deux sangs pour réveiller Simon. Dans notre sang se trouve l'essence même de la vie, récita Clary. Notre sang est puissant. Notre sang est une bénédiction du Ciel, il n'y a rien de plus puissant.  
Clary semblait fière d'elle. Elle allait réveillé Simon. Si Jace la regardait avec des yeux qui pétillaient d'admiration, les autres étaient perplexes.  
-Bien sûr que notre sang est une bénédiction du Ciel ! Nous avons en nous le sang de Raziel, intervint Alec.  
-J'aurais aimé parler du sang de chaque chasseur d'ombre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ithuriel s'adressait à Jace et moi.  
-Oh, fit Magnus. Oh mais bien sûr ! Vous avez une telle concentration de sang d'ange en vous que vous pouvez guérir tous les chasseurs d'ombres ! C'est pour ça que vous réagissez si mal à l'ichor, vous êtes en quelque sorte trop purs pour le sang de démon. Mais bien sûr !  
Clary fut étonnée de voir l'enthousiasme du sorcier. Lui qui avait tendance à démonter chaque idée de la jeune femme !  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ? demande Isabelle.  
Elle avait les joues colorées, visiblement au bord de l'implosion.  
-Je n'ai eu beaucoup d'indication. On a coupé notre paume de main du côté de notre rune de vision et on a versé le sang dans un calice tout simple. Ce n'était pas la Coupe Mortelle.  
Magnus claqua des doigts et une coupe remplaça le vide dans sa main.  
-Très bien. Quoi d'autre ?  
Clary ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentait presque heureuse.  
-Un couteau.  
Nouveau claquement de doigt.  
-Ensuite ?  
Jace soupira devant le spectacle.  
-On est pas à la foire, dit-il. On aura besoin de quoi nous refermer les plaies. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce que nous allons faire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Jace tourna sa tête vers Alec, il rougit d'avoir posé une question dont la réponse semblait si évidente.  
-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on devienne une banque de sang voilà pourquoi crétin !  
-Toujours aussi charmant, rétorqua le brun avec une grimace.  
Clary ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle prit le couteau de la main de Magnus, elle était prête à s'entailler la main droite quand Isabelle l'arrêta.  
-Tu es sûre de toi Clary ? Tu veux vraiment donner encore plus de sang à Simon ?  
-Oui. On va le guérir, je te le jure sur l'Ange Isabelle.  
Clary captura le regard de Jace et ne le lâcha pas quand elle entailla l'intérieur de sa main sur toute la longueur. Elle ne perdit pas une goutte de son sang. Clary sentait à peine la douleur, quand l'écoulement se réduit à une simple ligne rouge, elle donna le couteau à Jace qui l'imita. Trois minutes plus tard, le calice était près de la bouche de Simon.  
-On a oublié un détail, fit remarqua Alec. Comment va-t-il boire le sang ?  
-A l'instinct, souffla Magnus. Isabelle, fais-le.  
Il donna alors la coupe de sang à la chasseuse qui semblait dégoûtée, il y avait de quoi ! Jace noua sa paume entailla sa main entaillée à celle de Clary. La jeune repensait aux mots de l'ange "En mélangeant votre sang vous vous lierez pour toujours". Elle sentait battre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Isabelle porta le calice à la bouche de Simon, Alec lui soulevait légèrement la tête en avant. A peine la première goutte de sang déposée sur les lèvres de Simon, qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Isabelle émit un petit cri de surprise mais fit couler le liquide dans la bouche du malade. A la grande surprise de Clary, mais également des autres, Simon avalait facilement. Le calice fut rapidement vide et Isabelle retint sa respiration. Magnus lui reprit la coupe et la posa sur la table de chevet. On pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Simon, son coeur s'accélérer et sa machoire grincer.  
-Il réagit comme pendant sa transformation.  
Clary ressentit une sensation étrange en elle. C'était comme si on lui arrachait un organe vital, c'était vraiment douloureux. Jace et elle poussèrent un hurlement de douleur en même temps, ils se tenaient au pied du lit pour ne pas tomber.  
-Jace, cria Clary à bout de souffle.  
Dans un dernier effort, elle se jeta dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un réconfort. Jace attrapa Clary presque au vol, il respirait difficilement. Clary s'accrochait au tee-shirt de son petit-ami pendant que tout le monde leur demandait ce qu'il se passait. Mais Clary ne pouvait pas parler, elle suffoquait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, peut-être que c'était son âme qu'on découpait en deux ? La douleur fut telle que Clary s'évanouie quelques secondes après avoir atterri dans les bras de Jace.  
-Clary ! cria une voix au loin.  
Elle reconnut Simon. Mais il était loin, si loin d'elle.  
-Clary je n'y arrive pas ! Clary il fait si chaud !  
La douleur physique de Clary avait disparu mais elle se sentait comme réduite en cendre, elle se mordit la joue pour garder le contact avec Simon.  
-Clary j'ai mal !  
-Simon laisse-toi faire. Ne lutte pas contre le sang de Jace.  
Un corps apparut à côté d'elle, c'était Jace. Il semblait ébahi devant cette lumière aveuglante.  
-Clary ? Est-ce-qu'on est mort ?  
-Jace ! C'est toi ?  
-Simon ? s'étonna le chasseur blond.  
-Jace pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te sentir sur moi ?  
Clary prit la main de Jace pour se donner de la force.  
-Simon concentre-toi sur nous. Tu sens quelque chose ?  
-Du feu dans mes veines, ça m'a pris d'un coup, répondit la voix lointaine.  
-C'est mon sang, répliqua Jace.  
-Il y a aussi quelque chose de doux, d'apaisant.  
-C'est mon sang. Il faut que tu te concentres sur ça Simon, concentre-toi sur tout ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux. C'est notre lien qui te ramènera si tu le veux vraiment.  
Il y eut un silence inquiétant, Clary regarda Jace qui semblait nerveux.  
-Simon ?  
-Je suis là Clary.  
La voix semblait se rapprocher un peu, elle semblait moins irréelle. Clary se concentra sur chaque souvenir qu'elle avait avec Simon. Leur première rentrée scolaire. Leur premier manga acheté. Leur premier album de musique. Le premier portrait de Simon qu'elle avait réalisé. Leur première soirée pyjama. Leur première fête alcoolisée. Les nombreux anniversaires et réveillon ensemble. Les milliards de café bus ensemble. Son quinzième anniversaire. La volonté de Simon de la protéger de Jace. Son courage devant le démon. La Guerre. La jalousie qu'elle avait ressenti quand Simon était tombé sous le charme d'Isabelle. Simon dans son costume de mariage. Simon et elle dansant. Simon qui plonge dans le lac chez Luke. L'ébahissement de Simon devant les maisons d'Alicante. Le dernier film qu'il avait regardé tous les deux. Les heures d'entrainements tous ensembles. La première dispute qu'il avait eu à propos de sa relation avec Jace. Sa transformation. L'amour qu'elle aurait toujours pour Simon, son frère de coeur.  
-Clary ? appela Simon.  
-Je suis toujours avec toi.  
-Je le sens, je sens tout. Je sens l'odeur d'Isabelle qui me chatouille les narines. Je sens l'odeur poivré d'Alec. Je sens ton parfum de fleur. Je sens l'odeur du savon de Jace. Je sens même l'odeur épicée de Magnus.  
-C'est bien Simon, répondit Jace. Concentre-toi sur tes sens, tu es en train de reprendre conscience.  
Clary serra très fort la main de Jace. Elle ferma les yeux et continua d'envoyer son amour à Simon pour le ramener.  
-Jace ?  
-Oui Simon.  
-Je ne savais pas que j'étais ton ami. Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais ma compagnie.  
-Tu apportes beaucoup à nos vies Simon. C'est le cas pour tout le monde. Même ce grincheux d'Alec est triste de te voir dans cet état. Magnus râle parce qu'il ne peut plus débattre sur vos séries.  
Simon rit. C'était comme un bourdonnement dans chaque recoin. D'ailleurs où étaients-ils ?  
-On est dans ton esprit Simon ?  
-Oui. Mais maintenant j'ai l'impression de sentir physiquement votre présence, c'est presque douloureux.  
-C'est bon signe, sourit Jace. Concentre-toi sur ton corps.  
La lumière se fit moins forte, plus supportable.  
-Je crois que quelqu'un me parle.  
Clary se tut pour laisser Simon se concentrer sur la voix, elle n'entendait rien.  
-Oui ! cria Simon. Isabelle pleure parce qu'elle te croit morte. Oh je crois que tu ne respires plus Clary.  
Clary écarquilla ses yeux verts, elle avait soudain très peur.  
-Quelqu'un me secoue, chuchota Simon.  
Un vent glacial souffla sur Clary et Jace, il leur fouettait le visage. Clary entendit Magnus hurler une incantation en latin et les deux chasseurs furent balayés par une tempête. Clary se redressa d'un coup. Elle reprit sa respiration très vite. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une heure en apnée, son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa tête et sa respiration lui brûlait les poumons. Elle tourna sa tête vers Jace qui regardait le plafond. Il semblait choqué, perdu. Clary se releva la première, voulant voir Simon. Isabelle releva sa tête vers Clary. Ses yeux étaient voilés de chagrin.  
-Ça ne marche pas !  
Clary poussa un peu trop brusquement Isabelle d'à côté de Simon et le gifla de toutes ses forces.  
-Tu es folle, hurla Isabelle derrière elle.  
Jace s'était entre temps relevait et maintenant fermement Isabelle en arrière.  
-Il ressent la douleur, expliqua-t-il. La douleur le fait émerger des ténèbres.  
-Simon reviens maintenant ! Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux maintenant je rentre à New-York et je brûle ta collection de Tee-shirt !  
Clary regarda Simon, une éternité passa avant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage encore livide de Simon.  
-Si tu fais ça, je te brûle avec petit microbe !  
Clary se jeta sur Simon en pleure. Elle sanglota sur lui de longues minutes avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.  
-Si c'est ta façon de me dire d'aller prendre une douche, utilise plutôt des mots Clary.  
Clary fut tirée en arrière par quelqu'un et Isabelle prit sa place. Elle embrassa Simon tout en sanglotant. Visiblement, elle avait cru qu'il était mort aussi.  
-Isa, chuchota-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Simon ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais les posa directement sur sa femme. Il fit le tour de la pièce et chercha Clary.  
-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci à tout le monde.  
-Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser dormir alors qu'on doit bosser du matin au soir ? Tu rêves mon pote, répondit Jace en souriant.  
-Je propose qu'on laisse le couple tranquille et qu'on aille boire un coup.  
Tout le monde fut d'accord avec Magnus et ils quittèrent la chambre en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Il y avait du monde en bas, visiblement les Lightwood avaient de la visite ! Alec fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'on dit pour Simon ?  
-Qu'il s'est réveillé tout seul, répondit Jace froidement.  
-Il va bien falloir trouver une réponse plus convainquante Jace !  
Clary réfléchit un instant.  
-Je vais dire que j'ai pensé très fort à la guerrison et qu'une rune m'est apparue mais que je ne m'en souviens plus. Ils ne pourront rien prouver de toute façon.  
Magnus et Alec semblaient convaincus.  
-Et pour ça ? demanda Jace en montrant sa main entaillée.  
Clary sourit et enlaça ses doigts.  
-Ce n'est pas conseillé de mélanger deux plaies, dit Magnus alors que Clary déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jace.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je touche le sang de Clary, ricana Jace.  
Clary lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans l'épaule, il rit de plus belle.  
-Tu peux arrêter tes allusions sur ta vie sexuelle avec Clary ? implora Magnus.  
-Non.  
-Les diminuer au moins ?  
-Non.  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai vu Clary quand elle portait encore des couches ! s'indigna Magnus. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer...  
Ils avaient descendu les marches tout en se chamaillant. La mère de Clary se planta en bas des marches.  
-Comment n'arrives-tu à imaginer ma fille ?  
Magnus sourit, il tenait là sa vengeance.  
-Jace n'arrête pas de faire des allusions sexuelles sur eux.  
Clary rougit sévèrement, baissa la tête comme une enfant. Pourtant sa mère savait depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient des rapports sexuels.  
-C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Jace.  
Il ressemblait à un ado devant le proviseur.  
-Dis-lui Alec que je ne fais pas ça.  
Alec regarda Jace, Magnus et Jocelyne alternativement.  
-Et bien...  
-Non Alec, ne prends parti pour personne. Connaissant ces deux-là on va avoir le droit à une dispute de plusieurs heures.  
Jocelyne se tourna vers Jace, un sourire très étrange sur le visage.  
-Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne rien dire de ce genre devant moi ou devant Luke.  
Elle repartit avec les autres. Le petit groupe essaya de se faufiler sans bruit dans la cuisine mais c'était sans compter sur Maryse qui les avait entendu.  
-Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fabriqué là-haut ?  
Tout le monde se lançait des regards. Magnus sortit des boissons alcoolisées des placards et quatre petits verres. Chacun but le shooter sans parler.  
-Alors ? s'impatienta Maryse.  
-Simon est réveillé, lança Magnus.  
-Quoi ? C'est impossible.  
-Et pourtant, il doit être en train de parler avec Isabelle.  
-On leur a laissé un peu d'intimité, expliqua Clary.  
-Mais...mais comment ? balbuta la mère de famille.  
-Une rune très puissante dont Clary a le secret et beaucoup de potion et de soin, mentit Magnus en se resservant. Je suis exténué.  
-Une rune ? mais quelle rune ?  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai imploré l'Ange de guérir Simon et j'ai commencé à tracer cette rune inconnue. Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, Simon m'a parlé.  
-Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Maryse.  
-Oui.  
Clary lança um regard suppliant à Jace.  
-Le plus important c'est que notre terrestrere préféré soit réveil.  
-Jace, sourit Clary. Ce n'est plus un terrestre.  
Maryse semblait toujours perplexe, elle grimpa l'escalier dans un marmonnant incompréhensible pour Clary. La jeune femme se sentait terriblement épuisée comme on lui avait demandé de tracer toutes les runes existantes et de nouvelles runes. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, rompant leurs mains liées.  
-Ça va ? Demanda Jace.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train.  
-Moi aussi. On dirait que je suis mort plusieurs fois que je suis revenu à la vie.  
-Je peux soigner vos mains maintenant ?  
Magnus commença par Clary, une petite flamme rose caressa la main de Clary. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite ligne blanche sur sa paume. Maryse redescendait de la chambre de sa fille avec une expression médusée sur le visage.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment il a survécu. Isabelle n'a rien voulu me dire, elle prétend que vous n'avez rien fait de particulier.  
-En quoi ça serait étonnant ? Demanda Jace. Clary a prouvé mainte fois que ses runes sont très puissante.  
Jace soutin le regard de sa mère adoptive sans ciller. Tous les proches de Clary savait que Jace ne savait pas mentir, hors là il ne mentait pas.  
-Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tes parents Clary.  
Clary prit la main de Jace et fonça dans le salon. Jocelyne et Luke discutait vivement avec Robert et une fée. Ce n'était pas Meliorn mais Kaelie.  
-Maman je...  
Clary s'interrompit en voyant la serveuse de chez Taki.  
-Oui Clary ?  
-Non ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en parlerais plus tard.  
Clary détestait les fées particulièrement quand celle-ci regardait Jace avec avidité.  
-Si tu veux pas passer la nuit chez Jace c'est d'accord. Comme ça on pourra avoir une nuit calme avec Luke.  
Clary s'empourpra. Sa mère faisait référence à ses cauchemars mais la fée prit le message autrement. Elle rit, très amusée de la situation.  
-Je ne savais pas que la célèbre Clarissa Morgenstern était une coquine. A ce qu'on raconte vous n'êtes même plus ensemble  
-Je ne...  
Jace la fit taire d'une pression sur la main.

-Kaelie, je sais que tu ne t'es jamais remise de notre séparation mais tu n'étais qu'une occupation d'un soir.

Kaelie s'empourpra et sa voix fut sèche quand elle lui répondit.

-Ton égo n'a d'égal que ton idiotie. Je ne suis pas venue pour ton couple.  
-Vraiment ? Sourit Jace. Pourtant on m'a raconté que étais ravie d'entendre que j'étais de retour à New York.  
-Oui c'est vrai. Tu donnais de bon extra à l'époque.  
-Pourquoi tu es là Kaelie ? Demanda Clary énervée.  
-Des choses qui regardent les adultes. Mais attends une seconde, tu es encore mineur donc je peux pas t'en parler. Mais si tu veux Jace on peut s'isoler et...  
-Ça suffit Kaelie, intervint Luke. Si tu es jalouse de Clary on ne peut rien y faire. Jace et Clary sont ensembles et son bien partis pour faire leur vie ensemble !  
Il tourna sa tête vers le couple.  
-Kaelie était venu voir Simon. On lui a expliqué qu'il n'était pas disponique et qu'il passait tout son temps avec Isabelle.  
-Pourquoi tu comptes aussi l'attirer dans ta toile ? Cracha Clary. Tu es au courant qu'ils sont mariés.  
-Je n'ai que faire d'un terrestre. Et je trouve les blonds beaucoup plus mignon.  
Clary fit grincer sa machoire, elle se retenait de se jeter sur la fée.  
-Je vous invite au restaurant, sortit Jace pour apaiser les tensions. J'aimerais vous parler au sujet de la famille.  
Luke accepta d'un mouvement de tête.  
-Viens Clary allons parler du mariage.  
Hein ? Le mariage. Mais quel mariage ? Jace obligea la jeune femme à quitter la pièce. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Isabelle.  
-Je vais finir par la tuer ! Hurla Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Isabelle.  
Clary remarqua que la chasseuse était rayonnante.  
-Kaelie est dans le salon de tes parents. Elle est venue voir Simon.  
-Il est hors de question que cette sale créature s'approche de Simon.  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit.  
Clary vit Simon sourire.  
-J'adore quand deux femmes sont jalouses comme ça. Voyons mesdames il y a de la place pour une autre !  
-Si tu n'etais pas si faible je te botterais les fesses, rétorqua Isabelle.  
Simon sourit à nouveau. Clary était tellement heureuse de le voir en vie. Il était très faible et probablement épuisé mais au moins il était vivant. Jace alla s'asseoir sur la chauffeuse d'Isabelle, Clary prit place à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle etait au bord de l'effondrement.  
-Dis-moi Clary. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé de votre présence à toi et Jace dans mon esprit ?  
-Non, répondit la jeune femme. Non om était vraiment présents avec toi.  
Clary avait les yeux fermés pour parler.  
-Tu dors ? Chuchota Isabelle qui devait sentir la fatigue de sa parabatai.  
-Non.  
-Mais ça devrait pas tarder, rit Jace.  
Clary secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas dormir maintenant alors que Simon était disposé à parler.  
-Je me bien comment vous avez fait pour entrer en moi.  
Clary allait répondre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Magnus et Alec.  
-On va faire des trucs à quatre avec eux,cria Alec alors qu'il refermé la porte.  
-J'hésite à demander ce qu'il se passe, marmonna Jace.  
-Vous dormez ? S'étonna Alec.  
Jace secoua la tête, Clart ouvrit un oeil et vit qu'il avait les yeux clos et un visage détendu, il dormirait dans très peu de temps.  
-Kaelie m'a demandé où vous étiez et où allions nous.  
-Déjà que les fées pensent que les parabatai couchent ensemble, ça va empirer maintenant, ronchonna son parabatai.  
-On s'en fou, soupira Alec. Il vaut mieux ça qu'ils comprennent à quel point un duo de parabatai est puissant. Sachant qu'on a deux duos de parabatai à New York, on pourrait avoir des problèmes avec eux.  
-Ils se doutent qu'on les surveille ?  
-Non visiblement ils se croient toujours dans nos bonnes grâces. Enfin bon, la surveillance devient de plus en plus constructive.  
Alec semblait animé d'une énergie que Clary lui enviait. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'affaire des fées.  
-Visiblement ceux qui nous remplacent ont repéré des fées qui allaient régulièrement au repaire des vampires, raconta Alec. On pense que les fées donnent leur sang en échange de quelque chose.  
-J'ai de rentrer pour casser du vampire ! S'exclama Jace.  
-On ne fera rien sans l'accord de l'Enclave.  
Le silence retomba danq la pièce en même temps que les paupières de Clary.  
-Dites les gars quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer comment je suis sorti du coma ? Dit Simon d'une voix faible. Isabelle a essayé de m'expliquer mais je ne comprends pas tout.  
Clary sentit les regards sur elle.  
-Ithuriel m'a dit que tu devais boire mon sang mélangé à celui de Jace pour guérir. On t'a versé notre sang dans une coupe et tu l'as bu. On s'est écroulé tous deux et on a atterri dans ton esprit.  
-Pourquoi vos sangs mélangés ?  
Jace reprit le relais car Clary sentait le sommeil venir.  
-Mon sang contient l'énergie d'un sang angélique pur. Le samg de Clary contient tout qon amour pour toi. C'est comme s'il était la clé qui ouvrait ton esprit pour que énergie entre en toi.  
La voix de Jace était bien faible maintenant. On les laissa tranquille quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils s'endormirent.  
-Oh mais j'y pense, s'écria Isabelle. Ils ont donné du sang et on besoin d'une rune pour le renouveler.  
Clary sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras mais ne réagit pas. Elle me prostesta même pas à la légère brûlure sur sa peau. Jace protesta un peu plus, marmonnant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.  
-Tient Kaelie vient de partir, annonça Magnus.  
Jace soupira et se leva.  
-Clary allons dire à tes parents que Simon est réveillé. Ensuite on ira mamger au restaurant.  
Clary retrouva un peu d'énergie. Le soir était proche et ses parents attendaient patiemment dans le salon. Clary s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre.  
-Je ne voulais rien dire devant Kaelie.  
-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-Simon. Simon est réveillé.  
Jocelyne restait choquée. Visiblement elle n'y croyait plus non plus. Se fut Luke qui réagit en premier.  
-Vous êtes sûrs ?  
-Oui ! Cria presque Clary. On a réussi ! Venez le voir de vous même !  
Clary prit la main de sa mère et la força à marcher. Luke et Jace suivaient en silence. Clary ouvrit la porte et poussa sa mère à l'intérieur. Jocelyne regarda Simon puis tourna son visage déçu sur sa fille.  
-Il est dans le même état Clary.  
-Non il vient de s'endormir à l'instant, expliqua Isabelle.  
Elle caressa les cheveux de son mari et lui murmura quelques paroles douces mais fermes pour qu'il se réveille.  
-Je suis épuisé, protesta Simon d'une voix rauque.  
-Oh Simon ! Pleura Jocelyne.  
Elle prit l'alité dans ses bras.  
-Je n'y croyais plus, sanglota la mère de Clary.  
On pouvait l'entendre pleurer et renifler. Jace lui donna un mouchoir. Depuis qu'il était avec Clary, il en avait toujours dans une poche.  
-Merci Jace.  
Jocelyne pleurait encore à grosses larmes quand Luke la prit par les épaules et la poussa légèrement.  
-Voyons Jocelyne, tu vas l'étouffer.  
Simon ricana.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être à mon propre enterrement.  
-Je peux toujours arranger ça, proposa Magnus.  
Il sourit et fit crépiter ses longs doigts.  
-Si tu touches à un seul de mes enfants Magnus que tu sois sorcier ne te protègeras pas de ma fureur ! menaça Jocelyne en posant son regard vert sur lui.  
Magnus ricana et se posa contre Alec. Clary eut une bouffée d'affection pour eux, elle regarda Jace qui observait son parabatai avec une moue songeuse.  
-Un peny pour tes pensés, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
-Je me dis que j'aimerais que notre couple soit aussi simple que le leur.  
Clary prit cette pensée comme une gifle. Jace détestait-il de l'aimer alors ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après ce petit moment en France, il lui disait vraiment ça ?  
-Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir.  
Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de pleurer devant une porte blanche. C'était la porte menant à la chambre de Jace, elle s'écroula contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Elle voulait rentrer à New York, elle en avait marre de ces paysages d'une grande beauté, elle en avait marre de la nature du calme. Clary voulait sa ville, sa pollution, ses films, sa musique, sa chambre. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota comme une enfant. Idris ne lui apportait que des malheurs, Jace ne lui apportait que des malheurs. Elle avait bien conscience que son état pathétique était en partie dû à la grande fatigue qui la submergeait. Quelqu'un prit ses mains et lui retira du visage.  
-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'enquit Jace d'une voix triste.  
-Tu regrètes de m'aimer.  
-Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais pas du tout ! Clary qu'est-ce que...  
Jace soufla un grand coup avant de reprendre.  
-Ne prends pas ma pensé pour quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas. Je ne regretterais jamais de t'aimer Clary ! Tu as trop fatigue pour le réaliser mais ta réaction est excessive, mais ça aussi je l'aime. Pourquoi je regretterais de t'aimer ?  
Tous les problèmes de ces derniers mois lui revinrent en mémoire, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait mauvaise avec lui. Clary éclata à nouveau en sanglot.  
-Clary !  
Jace souleva la petite femme et la berça contre lui. Il attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait à sangloter comme si la fin du monde était proche.  
-J'ai été mauvaise avec toi ! Je t'ai toujours reproché tout ce qui se passait. Ton départ, la mort de Tobias, la perte de Samuel. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour m'aimer.  
-Ton côté sévère me rend fou de rage souvent mais je l'accepte, tu es comme ça Clary. Tu as besoin de te défouler en permanence et je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de hurler sur quelqu'un.  
Clary renifla et laissa de grosses larmes s'échapper.  
-Toutes ces larmes sont un trop plein d'émotion et de fatigue, dit une voix chaleureuse derrière eux.  
-Ce n'est rien Luke, assura Clary d'une voix encore pleine de larme.  
-J'ai l'impression de te revoir à ton dixième anniversaire quand tu as reçu que des poupées de la part de tes copines et pas un seul livre de coloriage. Ce jour là, Simon était malade et n'est pas venu, tu as fait la même crise de nerf.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna Clary de mauvaise humeur.  
-J'ai entendu votre échange dans la chambre. Je n'écoutais pas particulièrement mais mon audition de loup me fait tout entendre dans une pièce, se justifia l'homme barbu. Tu as été vexé par la réponse de Jace qui n'était pas méchante, au contraire.  
-Je pensais que ça serait bien d'éviter autant de drame à Clary, souffla Jace.  
-Je sais. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi vous ressemblez à deux personnes qui viennent de sortir de quatre jours de marche sans repos.  
-Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça Luke, répondit Clary avec une grimace.  
-C'est parce que nous avons donné notre sang pour réveiller Simon. On a fait un transfert dans son esprit et ça nous a pris toute notre énergie.  
Luke et Clary restèrent choqués. Jace ne voulait-il pas garder le secret ?  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ?  
-C'est différent avec tes parents, ou devrais-je dire vos parents. Je sais qu'ils ne diront jamais rien. Je voulais justement en parler au restaurant, ça te dérange si on y va maintenant ?  
Luke secoua la tête et alla chercher sa femme. Jace déposa Clary sur le sol et lui donna un mouchoir, une fois que la jeune femme avait complètement séché son visage, il l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Quand arrêteras-tu de douter de mon amour pour toi ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Il déposa d'autres baisers sur les lèvres de Clary puis un autre sur le nez. Maryse et Robert arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de leur fille, les parents de Clary en sortaient au même moment. Ils échangèrent des politesses et se séparèrent en souriant. Le soulagement était visible sur tous les visages. Jace conduisit tout le monde à un restaurant pas très loin de chez les parents de Clary. Il donnait sur un parc désert à cette heure là, peu de personnes étaient présentes, ce qui soulageait Clary. Elle mangea seulement parce que sa mère la menaça de la priver de sorti, se qui déclancha un fou rire de Jace.  
-Elle sera aussi punie de te voir !  
-Je t'en prie Clary mange au moins une salade ! implora le blond.  
Cette fois c'était Luke qui rit. Jace attendit que les plats soient servis pour parler.  
-Je tenais à vous voir en privé pour discuter de Simon.  
-Simon ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jocelyne.  
-Nous l'avons réveillé Clary et moi.  
Jace expliqua en détail le rêve de Clary, elle se contenta de hocher la tête ou de rectifier un détail. Il ne mentionna pas la part où ils étaient sur le point de se marier. Le petit-ami de Clary faisait de grand geste avec ses mains tout en expliquant comment ils avaient sorti Simon de sa prison mentale. A la fin de son récit, il était presque à bout de souffle.  
-Vous avez pris un grand risque, commenta Jocelyne. Vous auriez pu mourir !  
-Je donnerais ma vie pour Simon, répondit Clary. Tu le sais. Mais je n'avais pas peur car Jace était avec moi, j'ai puisé de sa force pour envoyer tous mes souvenirs à Simon. Et puis il est sorti de son état et nous de lui. Voilà toute l'histoire.  
-C'est incroyable, murmura Luke. C'est la solution au problème de mort des candidats !  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de Clary et Jace. Ils avaient trop souffert pour sauver Simon, ils ne recommenceraient jamais !  
-C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit à mes parents, cracha Jace. Je les aime beaucoup mais ils priment l'intérêt général au bonheur et à la vie personnelle. Si Maryse savait la vérité, elle le dirait au Frère et nous deviendrons des cobayes.  
-Il n'a pas tord Luke. Je refuse que ma fille et Jace souffrent le martyr. Regarde-les ! s'exclama Jocelyne avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ils n'ont jamais eu aussi mauvaise mine, même Simon est en meilleure forme qu'eux.  
Clary demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer. La nuit était tombée à présent et Clary ne souhaitait rien d'autre que son lit et les bras de Jace autour d'elle.  
-Je peux toujours aller dormir chez Jace ? quémanda-t-elle à sa mère.  
-Je n'ai rien contre mais il serait préférable que vous ne soyez pas seuls. Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, je veux être certaine que nous serons là pour vous aider. On ne sait pas quels sont les effets d'un transfert aussi fort.  
Jace était du même avi, il suivit les parents de Clary jusqu'à chez eux. Clary usa de ses dernières forces pour aller jusqu'au lit.  
-Tu devrais au moins retirer ton jean, rit Jace.  
-Pas la force.  
-Je vois, madame joue la princesse.  
Jace se pencha sur elle et dégrafa son pantalon. Il le fit glisser le long des jambes de Clary et le posa sur une chaise. Il lui retira également son tee shirt et son sous-vêtement.  
-Ça me rappelle un bon souvenir, gloussa-t-il.  
-Jace ! protesta Clary avec un sourire.  
Clary n'avait presque aucun souvenir de cette fois où elle accepté d'épouser Jace Wayland. Pourtant elle gardait un vague souvenir de la tension sexuelle entre eux.  
-Mes parents sont au à guet ce soir, chuchota-t-elle.  
-Ma fierté d'homme en prend un coup mais ce soir je serais ben incapable de faire autre chose que de te prendre dans mes bras mon ange.  
Jace glissa un pyjama sur Clary et retira ses propres vêtements. Clary attendit qu'il soit blotti contre elle et éteignit la lumière. Tout irait bien maintenant.

* * *

 **Rassurez pour Simon ? J'ai vraiment hésité à le tuer. Vous savez ce qui m'a retenu ? Une blague d'un ami que j'ai très mal pris. On parlait sur skype et il me dit "tu imagines si d'un coup, je disparaissais. Je pourrai, je sais pas, disparaitre de la terre et tu serrais la seule à te souvenir de moi". J'ai mal réagi parce que je voyais rien de drôle et j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Clary.**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	33. 33- Superheroes - The Script

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Bon alors tout d'abord merci. J'ai eu tellement de review pour le chapitre précédent, j'en suis touchée. J'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, alors bonjour à vous !**

 **Bon alors, j'aimerai vous en dire plus mais ces derniers jours ont été plutôt calme, la pluie est revenue, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !**

* * *

 **Anecdote : Vous saviez de Kat, adore customiser ses vêtements. D'ailleurs, elle aime énormément les tenues qu'elle porte pour jouer Clary.**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Superheroes - The Script**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Après avoir passé une journée à dormir, le couple avait quitté leur chambre, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Isabelle avait sauté sur Clary pour la remercier, Alec avait demandé à Jace si tout allait bien, il avait insisté pour l'inspecter à travers leur lien. Ce qui avait passablement agacé le chasseur. Isabelle avait envoyé paître son frère et avait longuement serré Jace dans ses bras. Elle se confondait en excuses pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire durant ces derniers mois, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement pensé. Alec avait roulé des yeux, Clary avait ri et la vie avait repris son court normal. Le seul problème aux yeux de Jace c'était cette surveillance constante autour d'eux. Dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, on lui demandait où il allait, combien de temps et surtout à quelle heure il comptait rentrer. Clary et lui avait passé une semaine à être incapable de quoi que se soit. En général, dès qu'ils étaient au calme, ils dormaient. Une après-midi, ils s'étaient endormis sur un banc près de la Place de l'Ange avec des sacs de courses. Alec les avait cherché partout et s'était finalement moqué d'eux. Jace en avait marre de cette léthargie ! Il sentait qu'il reprenait un peu de force mais ce n'était rien comparé à son habitude. Clary semblait plus en forme que lui, elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur alors qu'elle devait aller faire graver une chevalière pour Simon. Jocelyne n'avait pas eu le coeur de le faire avant le réveil de son fils adoptif. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre à Jace de penser que Simon était un chasseur d'ombre, et surtout qu'il faisait désormais parti de la famille de Clary. Le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire c'est que Simon portait le sang d'Isabelle, de Clary et de Jace ! L'ancien terrestre reprenait des forces petit à petit mais il était incapable de sortir du lit. En même temps ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était sorti de son coma !

-Tu dors debout Jace ?  
-Non je réfléchissais.  
-Parce qu'il y a un cerveau sous tous ces muscles ?  
-Ta gueule Magnus.  
-Ah là on retrouve notre Jace !  
Jace roula des yeux sans répondre. Alec et Magnus l'accompagnaient alors qu'il était dans un magasin d'armement.

-Tu comptes acheter une nouvelle épée ?

-Non mais Clary a perdu un de ses bracelets en argent quand on était sur la plage, expliqua Jace.

-Ah. Vous avez passé un bon moment en France ?  
-Merveilleux. Clary a oublié Simon durant tout le séjour. On a enfin pu se dire ce qu'on avait sur le coeur, on a été danser en pleine air, on a également discuté avec des terrestres âgés. La femme a dit à Clary que notre amour était visible à des kilomètres. A un moment donné j'ai eu peur car elle a fait remarquer à Clary que nous nous comportions comme des parents. Mais Clary a bien réagi en disant que nous avions le temps.  
Jace trouva une gourmette en argent massif, gravé de symbole religieux et angélique.  
-Mais ? demanda Alec en sentant le trouble de Jace.  
-Mais rien. Ce n'est pas important.  
Magnus qui semblait peu intéressé par la conversation et qui jouait avec une hache la reposa soudain.  
-A quoi tu penses ? questionna-t-il.  
-J'ai simplement l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Jace baissa sa voix pour que le sorcier et son parabatai soient les seuls à entendre.  
-Au fond, la mort de notre enfant ce n'était pas une coïncidence.  
-C'était le sang de démon, le coupa Magnus.  
-Non ce n'est pas que ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu de toute façon. Notre sang est lié, c'est Ithuriel qui l'a dit.

Alec posa son bras sur l'épaule de son ami. Se fut cependant Magnus qui répondit.

-Si on suit ton raisonnement, aucun chasseur d'ombre ne pourrait avoir d'enfant avec un autre de son espèce. Votre sang est simplement plus pur que les autres, c'est pour ça que sa grossesse n'a pas été à terme.

Jace alla régler son achat et Magnus poursuivit une fois qu'ils étaient dehors.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce que je sais parce que je ne veux pas jouer avec le futur. Mais quand, et je dis bien quand, Clary sera à nouveau enceinte je lui prodiguerai les meilleurs soins. Vous n'avez pas un quelconque problème de consanguinité.

-Je reste quand même septique.  
Alec soupira.  
-De toute façon vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ! Tu te comportes comme le roi du lycée et Clary ressemble à une petite fille quand elle s'énerve.  
-Je t'assure qu'elle n'a rien d'un bébé, sourit diaboliquement Jace.  
-Et voilà il recommence avec ses allusions sexuelles, grincha Magnus.  
De toute évidence, le sorcier était de plus en plus agacé par Jace. Mais le jeune et talentueux chasseur ne se lassait pas de lui faire ce genre de remarque déplacée, rien que pour voir le rose monter au visage du sorcier c'était vraiment drôle. Alors oui, Jace récoltait beaucoup de coups de la part de Clary et des menaces de la part d'Isabelle. Mais rien n'était plus terrifiant pour lui que de se rendre compte de la présence des parents de Clary dans la pièce après une remarque déplacée à propos de leur relation sexuelle. Jace avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec Alec, entre leur travail à la Garde et leurs petits moments, ils avaient retrouvé une vrai complicité. Comme avant. Tout était comme avant entre eux.  
-Donc ce soir on fait toujours un barbecue ? demanda Alec.  
-Oui, on ira chez moi.  
-Je ramène l'alcool ! proposa Magnus.  
-On ne va pas boire chéri, soupira Alec, on compte parler du mariage de Simon et Isa. Tu te souviens qu'ils doivent se marier à la fin de l'été ?  
-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs mon cadeau serait prêt à temps !  
Jace lança un regard inquiet à Alec mais celui-ci haussa les épaules avec une grimace. Il était à la fois curieux et soucieux. Jace se demandait bien quelle surprise réservait Magnus aux futurs mariés.  
-J'espère qu'il arrivera à sortir du lit à temps, dit Jace.  
-C'est une question de jour, il a reçu assez d'énergie pour ça. D'ailleurs Clary semble en meilleure forme que jamais.  
-Tu as raison Alec, Clary va vraiment bien. Elle n'a presque pas fait de cauchemars en une semaine et elle semblé épanouie.

-Pourquoi tu sembles fâché ?

-Je suis un peu jaloux car son bonheur ne vient pas de moi mais de Simon.

-Voyons Jace ! Être jaloux de la relation de Clary et Simon c'est comme être jaloux de la relation entre Isa et Alec.  
-Peut-être mais je suis quand même jaloux. Déjà le jour où je l'ai retrouvé, j'étais jaloux de lui.  
-Tu n'as rien à lui envier, le rassura Alec avec une tape dans le dos.  
Jace garda le silence, au fond il savait que sa jalousie n'était pas justifiée. Mais quelle jalousie était censée de toute façon ? Ils arrivèrent chez les Lightwood, la maison était vide à part la chambre d'Isabelle. Les hommes posèrent des sacs de provisions dans la cuisine avant que Jace n'aille se changer. Il portait toujours sa tenue d'entraînement et voulait enfiler quelque chose de plus léger. Une rapide douche enleva la fine pellicule de sueur sur son corps. Jace alla à la rencontre de Clary, qui devrait bientôt être de retour chez elle. Il la croisa chez une herboriste âgée, les deux femmes buvaient un thé en bavardant amicalement. Il entra en les saluant et déposa un baiser sur le front de Clary.  
-Le fameux Jace Herondale, devina le vieille femme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père mais vous avez les cheveux de votre mère.  
Jace fit un sourire timide, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de ses parents décédés.  
-Alec organise un barbecue au manoir, indiqua-t-il à Clary.  
-Je pensais qu'on mangeait juste tous les deux.  
-Pourquoi tu as des plans particuliers pour la soirée ?  
Jace lui fit un sourire aguicheur et Clary le frappa au bras. Il allait finir par avoir des traces de coups à force !  
-Plus sérieusement, on va parler du mariage de ton parabatai et de ton meilleur ami.  
-Oh bon dans ces cas là je viens. Merci beaucoup pour le thé.  
-C'est avec plaisir Clary, reviens quand tu veux.  
Jace ramassa le sac de Clary par terre et le mit sur son épaule.  
-Je vais me changer, on se retrouve chez toi ?  
Clary partit en faisant un clin d'oeil et en tirant la langue.  
-Elle est la plus belle femme du monde, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est tout à fait vrai ! fit une voix masculine derrière Jace.

C'était ce Sebastian Verlac qui souriait tranquillement. Jace ne l'aimait pas. Mais le pire était que son parabatai et Magnus partageaient le même avis que Jace : Sébastien était louche.

-Mais Clary est prise.

-Oh une relation sans réelle engagement peut se défaire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été enceinte ou autre chose, railla Sebastian.

Jace crut tomber par terre. Le sourire moqueur du chasseur d'ombre prouvait bien qu'il savait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? et surtout comment ? La fausse couche de Clary n'avait pas quitté les murs de l'Institut, il savait que Maryse n'aurait jamais parlé de ça. C'était trop louche pour être honnête !

-Enceinte non mais il s'avère qu'on a prévu de se marier. Visiblement tu ne dois pas beaucoup sortir de chez toi car Clary et moi sommes effectivement mariés, sous mon premier nom.

Un éclair indescriptible passa dans le regard noir de Sebastian.

-Ah oui je me souviens de cette histoire, à l'époque tout le monde pensait que tu étais le fils de Valentin, donc son frère. Donc tu as épousé ta soeur. Finalement, tu n'es pas si angélique que ça, pouffa le chasseur d'ombre.

-Écoute-moi bien Sebastian. Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Rien ne pourra nous séparer avec Clary. Nous avons vécu plus de chose que la plupart des couples et pourtant nous nous aimons. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Excuse-moi mais j'ai un mariage à planifier.

Jace bouscula l'homme pour accentuer ses paroles, il devait absolument parler à Alec !

La nuit était presque tombée quand Clary arriva chez Jace. Il était en pleine conversation avec Alec et Magnus au sujet de Sebastian mais ils changèrent de sujet quand la petite rousse s'installa avec eux.

-On devrait en garder pour Isabelle et Simon. Il adore la viande grillée.  
-Oui ben si Alec continue comme ça, elle ne sera pas grillée mais carbonisée ! râla Jace en s'approchant du grill d'extérieur.  
-Si tu t'approches, je te grille le derrière avec ma spatule.  
-Essaye toujours espèce de molochi !  
-Sale petit...  
Alec s'élança pour attaqua Jace mais il fut plus rapide que lui. Jace esquiva le coup de spatule d'un rapide salto arrière et se mit à courir sur l'herbe. Il entendit Clary leur hurler de revenir car la viande brûlait mais ils étaient trop pris dans leur poursuite pour l'écouter. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Alec se jeta sur ses pieds et le chasseur blond tomba à terre.  
-J'ai gagné ! hurla Alec.  
-Je t'ai laissé faire.  
-Menteur !  
Alec ne l'aida pas à se relever et courut jusqu'à leur repas qui devait être dans un sale état maintenant. Clary éclata de rire en voyant Jace plein d'herbe et de pétales de fleurs sauvages.  
-Tu es dans un sacré état, se moqua-t-elle en lui retira l'herbes des cheveux.  
Le repas fut servi, Clary avait emmené une salade composée pour accompagner la viande. C'était la grande spécialité culinaire de la jeune femme. Même si c'était quelque chose de simple en apparence, Clary rendait une simple salade parfaite.  
-Bon alors de quoi voulez-vous parler au sujet du prochain mariage ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une feuille froissée de sa poche.  
-On devrait commencer par quelque chose de simple mais important : où se fera-t-il ? répondit Alec la bouche pleine.  
-Tu es un porc Alec, soupira Jace. Vide ta bouche avant de parler.  
-Et dire que c'est lui qui est censé avoir de l'autorité sur nous, ricana Clary.  
-Je vais vous mettre en patrouille toutes les nuits pendant un an quand on va rentrer à l'Institut dès que j'aurais le pouvoir.  
-Ne rêve pas trop, Maryse n'est pas prête de quitter son poste, rétorqua Jace avec un sourire satisfait.  
-Bon on peut revenir au mariage s'il-vous-plait ?  
-Oui madame Herondale, marmonna Alec.  
Jace sursauta légèrement mais personne ne le remarqua, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami appelle Clary ainsi.  
-Mademoiselle Morgenstern s'il-vous-plait !  
-Tu n'es plus marié à un certain monsieur Wayland ? s'étonna faussement Magnus.  
-Non. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Herondale comptait me faire une demande un de ces jours. Alors j'attends, mais j'hésite encore. Est-ce-qu'il est un bon parti ?  
-De ce qu'on m'a dit, Jace Herondale est un prétentieux mais il est idéal pour une femme comme vous.  
Clary éclata de rire et prit la main de Jace. Il acceptait volontiers qu'on parle de lui si cela pouvait faire rire aux éclats Clary.  
-Bon alors pour le lieu de la cérémonie, reprit Jace, il me semble qu'il se passe à la maison.  
Jace considérait encore le domicile des Lightwood comme son foyer. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce gigantesque manoir était le sien.  
-Je note. Vous savez à peu près la date ?  
-Je suppose que ça ne sera pas avant la fin août. Simon ne sera pas en pleine forme avant.  
-Oui c'est sûr, marmonna Clary d'une voix peinée.  
-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Magnus.  
-La robe on l'a, les chaussures ont va trouver. Les fleurs je m'en occupe, Isabelle veut du doré et du rouge, récita Clary.  
Le bout de papier contenait tous les détails pour le mariage, jusqu'à la forme des assiettes. Visiblement les deux femmes discutaient souvent du futur mariage parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de rature et peu de place sur le bout de papier.  
-Les cadeaux ! se rappela Jace. On devrait peut-être se mettre d'accord non ?

-Moi je sais déjà ce que je leur offre mais je ne dirais rien du tout, répondit Magnus tout excité.

-On sait Magnus, tu nous le dis presque tous les jours.

-Voyons Alec, ton petit-ami est simplement heureux. Pour une fois qu'il ne parle pas que ne lui !

-Jace si c'est comme ça que tu me défends, tu fais un piètre avocat.

-Bon alors les cadeaux ?

Jace sentait la fatigue de Clary revenir. Il comprit que sa bonne humeur et son énergie n'étaient que très limitées.

-Je suis prêt à parié que tu ne sais pas ce qu'on offre à un mariage chez nous !  
Clary haussa les épaules, elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les traditions bien qu'elle s'était très bien intégrée en presque trois ans.  
-On offre des choses très semblables que les terrestres. J'ai l'intention d'offrir un servir en porcelaine à l'effigie des Fairchild. Et toi Alec ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à un cadeau mais je pense que je pourrais offrir le servir en cristal qui va avec. Quelque chose de raffiné mais de coloré.  
-Du vert, proposa Magnus. Comme ça ils sont accordés avec les assiettes vu que le blason de Fairchild contient des ailes de fées vertes.  
-Je comptais offrir un portrait dessiné de leur premier mariage en taille réel. J'ai déjà fait le plus gros du travail mais du coup, je le trouve ridicule à côté des votre.  
-Oh non, rassura Alec, on offre aussi des tableaux, des armes, des animaux, des arbres. Les cadeaux sont très variés en général. C'est juste qu'on se met d'accord tous les deux pour éviter une faute de goût.  
-Oui et puis Isabelle et Simon vont adoré ton dessin Clary. Tu le ranges où ? interrogea Jace.  
-Dans la chambre de mes parents, je le cache derrière un tableau que ma mère fait en ce moment.  
Elle se tourna vers Magnus.  
-Donc pour toi je note "cadeau mystère".  
-Exactement ma chère. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais m'absenter la veille pour aller le chercher.  
-Il se trouve où ? demanda Alec.  
-Chez mon amie Tessa Grey. Tu la connais Clary, il me semble.  
-Très peu. Mais c'est une amie de ma mère.  
Magnus sourit brièvement. Jace se leva pour débarrasser les restes du repas terminé, signe qu'il était temps de se coucher. Finalement, Alec et son sorcier restaient pour dormir, Jace s'en moquait un peu, de toute façon Magnus avait tous ses affaires de sorciers chez lui alors il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Clary était allongée sur le lit les jambes repliées sur son ventre. Elle aimait faire de la relaxation avant de dormir, c'était sa façon d'essayer de passer une bonne nuit. Jace la regardait toujours avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il avait peur que la vision de ces nouvelles runes ne l'affaiblisse avec le temps. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine ses exercices de relaxation.  
-Je me suis toujours posé une question depuis qu'on s'est rentré, dit-il en souriant.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Jace aimait le fait qu'elle lui parle à coeur ouvert et qu'elle n'hésite pas à répondre à toutes ses questions.  
-Pourquoi as-tu autant de bracelet ?  
Clary réfléchit un instant avant de regarder ses poignets.  
-Celui-là c'est ma gourmette de naissance. Maman me l'a fait agrandir avec les années. Celui en cuir c'est Luke qui me l'a offert. Le bracelet en corde rose et vert c'est la soeur de Simon qui me l'a fabriqué quand on était petit. L'autre là c'est un goodie de Harry Potter.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un goodie. C'est un produit dérivé d'une série, d'un livre ou d'un film. Celui-ci représente les Reliques de la Mort. L'autre c'est une paire d'aile d'ange que Simon m'a offert à une convention sur une série qu'on aimait bien.  
-Celle que Magnus regarde et qui est plutôt proche de la réalité ?  
-Oui. J'en ai un que j'ai tressé toute seule. Certain je les trouve simplement beau. D'autre sont en or, en argent ou...  
Elle s'interrompit en comptant ses nombreux bracelets.  
-Oh non j'ai perdu celui en fer !  
Jace fit un grand sourire et lui donna la petite boite à bijoux contenant la gourmette qu'il avait acheté.  
-Pour toujours, lu Clary. C'est en Français !  
-Comme tu as perdu l'autre en France j'ai pensé que tu aimerais garder un souvenir de notre séjour là-bas.  
-Merci Jace.  
Clary sourit et enfila la gourmette. Jace éteint la lumière et tous deux plongèrent dans un sommeil profond.  
Jace avait reçu une lettre de feu alors que Clary était sous la douche.

" _Jace Herondale_

 _Vous êtes convoqués, vous et monsieur Lightwood, à la Garde ce jour. Nous vous attendons vers neuf heure. Veuillez s'il vous plait, vous rendre dans la section de_ _l'Armée_ _de_ _Raziel._

 _Nous vous assurons nos sentiments respectueux._  
 _Que_ _l'Ange_ _veille sur vous, le_ _service_ _des communications et des liaisons."_  
Jace était convoqué à la Garde. Ce n'était jamais anodin. Il le savait très bien. Alec et Magnus prirent place dans la cuisine, le café coulait déjà quand Jace sortit de ses esprits.  
-Quand tu fais cette tête ce n'est jamais bon. Quelqu'un est mort ? S'inquiéta Alec.  
-Non.  
Jace lui donna la lettre.  
-On est convoqué tous les deux dans les bureaux des unités d'élites.  
-Qu'est que tu as fait encore ? Soupira le parabatai de Jace.  
-Mais rien du tout. Je me tiens à carreaux depuis qu'on est ici.  
-On est pas convoqué pour aller boire le thé Jace.  
Jace secoua la tête, exaspéré de l'énervement de l'autre chasseur. Il mangea un morceau de pain avec de la confiture faite par Jocelyne, avant de faire accélérer Alec. Clary arriva dans la pièce, les cheveux encore mouillés.  
-Vous partez déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
Alec lui servit un café et Jace lui laissa sa place.  
-On doit aller à la Garde. Ils veulent notre autographe.  
Clary pouffa de rire et mangea à coté du sorcier encore à moitié endormi. Chaque chasseur embrassa l'amour de sa vie et ils filèrent rapidement. Alec et Jace attendaient devant le bureau du responsable des soldats d'élites. Alec ne montrait rien qu'un ennuie sur son visage mais Jace ressentait sa nervosité. En général les chasseurs d'ombre étaient appelés ici quand ils avaient fait quelque chose de grave.  
-Entrez, fit une voix grave dans le bureau.  
Jace entra le premier, il était souvent venu ici quand il faisait parti de l'Armée de Raziel.

-Merci d'être venu si rapidement.

L'ancien supérieur de Jace leur fit signe de prendre place sur les fauteuils en face de lui.

-Jace, j'ai eu vent de ton récent engagement avec la fille de Valentin.

-Clarissa Morgenstern. Elle a un nom, ce n'est pas que la fille de cette enflure.

-Jace, souffla Alec.

-Ne vous en faites pas Alexander j'ai l'habitude de son comportement. Jace a toujours été arrogant avec mais je ne le blâme pas. Il est le meilleur chasseur et soldat de cette génération.

-Au lieu de vouloir nous passer de la pommade dans le dos, si vous nous disiez la raison de notre convocation.

-J'ai obtenu des informations de la part de vampires arrêtés en Roumanie pour esclavage de terrestres et séquestration de fées.  
-De fées ? Répéta Alec incrédule.  
-Oui des fées étaient présentes dans leur nid mais elles ont assuré qu'elles n'étaient pas là de leur plein gré. Nous n'en savons pas plus mais dans le climat actuel, on feint l'ignorance.  
-Et donc ? On quoi ça nous concerne ? Grincha Jace.  
-Selon les vampires, le fils de Valentin prépare quelque chose de terrible.  
-Ton futur beau frère fait des siennes, pouffa Alec.  
-Il n'y rien de drôle ! Le fils de Valentin est dangereux. Il a de la haine contre toi Jace.  
-C'est normal puisque que Valentin m'a plus aimé que son propre fils biologique. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a du sang de démon dans les veines.  
-C'est bien ça le problème. Nous n'avons pas plus de précision mais il se trouverait en Roumanie.

-Et donc ?  
-Donc j'ai demandé l'accord express de l'Inquisitrice pour vous envoyer là-bas.

-Quoi ? Hurla Alec.

Jace gardait son calme car s'il y avait bien un moyen de s'attirer les foudres de l'homme en face d'eux c'était de s'énerver.

-Calme-toi Alec. Vous n'avez personne d'autre ?  
-Non.  
-Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons notre soeur qui se marie à la fin de l'été ?  
-Honnêtement monsieur Lightwood c'est le dernier de mes soucis.  
-Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

La famille était sacrée chez les chasseurs d'ombres. Tout le monde la respectait. En temps normal, on n'envoyait pas de chasseur qui devait célébrer un mariage dans sa famille. Parce que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

-Bien sûr que si. Ma fille est décédée dans la bataille d'Alicante. Mon fils attend son deuxième enfant.

-Alors vous comprenez qu'on souhaite assister au mariage de notre soeur, répondit Jace.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ta soeur Jace.  
-Ma famille n'est peut être pas de mon sang mais c'est ma famille.  
-Parlons de ta famille justement ! Tu comptes passer ta vie avec la fille de Valentin...  
Jace bondit de son fauteuil et colla son front contre celui de son ancien patron.

-Si jamais vous l'appelait encore une fois la fille de Valentin, vous passez par la fenêtre.

-Très bien. Je suis désolé. Je disais donc que votre famille se compose d'un loup garou, d'un ancien terrestre qui a miraculeusement sorti indemne d'un rejet de transformation et d'un sorcier.

-Et alors ? Au moins on ne s'ennuie pas pendant les repas.

Alec éclata de rire.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Visiblement l'homme en face des deux parabatai n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il plissa ses petits yeux marrons.  
-J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez rester ensemble. Ce qui est certain c'est que la mission va durer plusieurs mois, je n'avais pas le coeur à vous séparer.  
Jace scruta l'homme d'un air sévère. Visiblement, son ancien patron cherchait à l'apaiser. Sentait-il la colère de Jace arriver ? En tout cas il avala sa salive quand Jace parla d'une voix doucereuse.  
-Avez-vous un parabatai monsieur ?  
-Non.  
-Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre notre lien, sourit Jace.  
-Nous avons été séparé deux ans. Deux ans sans se voir, s'écrire, sans s'apercevoir. Notre lien était réduit à quelque chose de très mince, continua Alec d'une voix aussi douce mais lourde de colère.  
-Pourtant à la seconde où je suis arrivé en ville...  
-J'ai ressenti sa présence.  
-Parce que le lien de parabatai c'est ça.  
Jace et Alec échangèrent un regard. Les sentiments se bousculaient entre eux. Ils se consultèrent en silence, et la réponse se fit dans l'esprit de chacun.  
-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être proche physiquement pour être ensemble. Tant que nous gardons cet amour entre nous, tout va bien.  
Alec se tourna alors vers l'homme qui semblait très nerveux.  
-Avez-vous réellement besoin de moi en Roumanie ?  
-Et bien...  
-Je ne demande pas si vous voulez que j'y aille mais si vous avez réellement besoin de moi. Ce sont deux choses différents monsieur.  
-Non. Non, je n'ai pas réellement...besoin de...de vous Alexander mais..., hésita-t-il.

-Alors c'est parfait. Si je dois réellement partir, je préfère que quelqu'un soit là pour Clary. Alec et elle s'entendent plutôt bien.

-Si vous avez peur pour sa sécurité à New-York j'ai une solution. Je comptais envoyer des chasseurs d'ombre supplémentaire dans votre Institut, j'y enverrais Sebastian Verlac. Vous aurez un médecin de disponible pour votre beau-frère.

Jace serra les poings, il ne voulait pas de ce connard à côté de Clary !

-J'ai une entière confiance en Alec mais pas en ce Sebastian Verlac. Je sais qu'il a des vus sur ma petite-amie et le savoir à côté d'elle quand je serais loin ne me donne pas envie de partir.

-Le célèbre Jace Herondale se sentirait-il menacé par un simple chasseur d'ombre ? demanda ironiquement l'homme.  
-Pas du tout. Je n'aime pas ce genre de serpent ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix de partir si on m'appelle mais je pose des conditions.  
-Je vous écoute.

Jace ravala sa rage, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, autant tirer parti de cette situation désastreuse.

-Je refuse que Sebastian Verlac habite à l'Institut de New-York.

-De toute façon, il a déjà une résidence donc ça ne posera pas de problème mais continuez.  
Jace fut étonné, pourquoi ce Français aurait-il un logement à l'autre bout du monde ? Il se jura de mener l'enquête quand il le pourrait.  
-Deuxième chose, je ne partirais qu'après le mariage de ma soeur. Je veux être là quand Clary rentrera à New-York.  
-C'est tout à fait normal.  
Jace réfléchit encore. Il lança un regard à Alec qui semblait dévasté du départ de Jace. Alec devait aussi obtenir sa part d'avantage.  
-Je veux que son futur mariage avec Magnus Bane le sorcier soit reconnu par l'Enclave.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui...  
-Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa sèchement Jace. En plus de la reconnaissance de leur mariage je veux aussi qu'on appuie leur demande d'adoption. Trouvez une solution n'importe laquelle je m'en moque mais je veux qu'ils puissent adopter un des nombreux orphelins de chasseurs.  
L'homme palissait à vu d'oeil. Jace s'en serait amusé s'il n'avait pas une dernière condition.  
-On est d'accord ?  
-Oui, je ferais mon possible.  
-Non votre possible ne suffit pas. Je veux une preuve par écrit, vous nous rédigerez une attestation de bonne volonté. Si d'ici mon retour à New-York les choses n'ont pas bougé pour eux, vous démissionnerez de votre poste et Alec en prendra la charge.  
-Je...je...  
-Je croyais que vous feriez votre possible pour eux.  
-Oui bien sur mais...  
-Mais rien du tout, aboya Jace. Commencez à rédiger maintenant cette fichue attestation pendant que je pose une dernière condition.  
-Encore une ?  
-Papier, stylo, rédaction.  
Jace lança un regard noir à l'homme. S'il essayait de jouer le supérieur dans l'histoire, il était mal barré avec Jace. Le chasseur blond sentait son coeur se briser à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son départ de plusieurs mois. Plusieurs mois sans voir Clary, sans la serrer dans ses bras. Plusieurs mois à traquer son frère pour le tuer.  
-Bon très bien. Ma dernière requête est également obligatoire. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais rentré avant Noël, soit le vingt-trois décembre prochain pour passer le réveillon avec ma famille. Et ce, même si je n'ai pas trouvé le fils de Valentin.

-Vous savez bien que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer si votre mission n'est pas accomplie !

-Dans ce cas je rentre à New-York et je refuse votre mission.

Jace sentait la surprise de son parabatai, pourtant son visage ne faisait que renvoyer un sourire satisfait. Alec était un très bon comédien, tout comme Jace.  
-Non ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vous là-bas. D'accord, le vingt-quatre décembre ça sera suffisant pour...pour votre mission.

-Il est évident que vous allez rédiger mon ordre de retour et me la rendre en main propre maintenant, sourit Jace victorieux.

Jace trouvait son ancien, bientôt futur, patron pathétique. Il tremblait en rédigeant l'attestation de bonne volonté. Il la signa et fit un sceau sur de la cire chaude avec sa chevalière. Alec lui arracha presque des mains et la lut en hochant la tête de satisfaction. Il l'a plia soigneusement avant de la ranger dans une poche. Jace prit son ordre de retour et le lu pour s'assurer qu'il était conforme.

" _Je,_ _soussigné_ _Richard Thomas Longford_ , _chef et coordinateur de_ _l'Armée_ _de_ _Raziel, responsable du recrutement et des missions,_  
 _Atteste en cette lettre que le soldat Jonathan Christopher Herondale (Jace Herondale), en mission secrète et spéciale, sera relevé de ses fonctions le vingt-quatre décembre deux-milles-dix (24 décembre 2010)._  
 _En l'honneur de ses nombreux services, de ses qualités de soldats, il aura un repos mérité._  
 _En cas d'échec de la mission, il pourra rentrer chez lui à la date prévue, sans aucune sanction. Je jure sur_ _l'Ange_ _qu'il bénéficiera de_ _l'immunité_ _qui lui revient de droit."_  
Jace était satisfait. Suffisamment satisfait pour ne pas frapper cet imbécile de Longford. Il quitta les locaux le plus rapidement possible en silence. Alec peinait à le suivre sans devoir courir. Il avait beau l'appeler, Jace ne se retournait pas. Il attendit qu'ils soient dans une rue sombre et déserte pour arrêter de marcher.  
-Jace, souffla Alec.  
Jace s'en moquait qu'à cet instant son parabatai ressente ses émotions. Au contraire c'était plus simple comme ça. Alec posa une main sur l'épaule de Jace dans le but de le réconforter mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors Jace fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie. Il prit Alec dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous me détester mais moi je vous aime !**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	34. 34- Stand by me - Bootstraps

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt ce mardi car j'ai du temps. Et oui, votre auteure est malade depuis hier. Hier j'ai pu aller au code ça allait mais là je tiens à peine debout. Donc le programme c'est repos au chaud, café chaud, the mortal instrument en fond visuel et recherche d'un gâteau d'anniversaire pour ma maman. D'ailleurs, vous avez des idées de recette ?**

 **Brefouille. J'ai actuellement 2 projets de fanfic. Une sur TMI et l'autre sur HP. Je vais faire les deux. Evidemment ! Sauf que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les écrire donc il faudra être patient mes nephilims, parce qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes d'être publiée !**

 **Non mais sinon, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos soutiens, ça me touche énormément.**

 **Ah ouais j'y pense tien, je vais probablement vous embêter mais c'est quoi votre chanson du moment ? Personnellement c'est "Oh Death" de jen titus.**

* * *

 **Vous suivez les acteurs de shadowhunters sur twitter ? Je sais pas si vous le savez mais Dom (Jace) Alberto (Simon) et Cassandra Clare ont adopté chacun un chaton. Et c'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent les trois ! A mon avis c'est la même porté.**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Stand by me - Bootstraps**

* * *

Chapitre 34

-Je pense qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant, chuchota Alec.

Jace lui lança un regard noir. Après avoir appris que Jace devrait partir d'ici quelques semaines, les deux chasseurs d'ombres étaient retournés chez les Lightwood. Il pouvait entendre Isabelle et Clary discuter et rire à l'étage, elles étaient heureuses. Rien que pour entendre le rire de Clary, Jace aurait donné son âme à Satan. C'est pourquoi il gardait ses yeux fermés sans répondre à Alec. Magnus aidait Simon à se servir de son corps. Tout allait pour le mieux, enfin presque tout. Jace n'avait pas le coeur à briser la quiétude du groupe d'amis, il ne voulait pas leur infliger ça pour le moment.

-Jace ? souffla le chasseur brun.

-Non. Non on ne va rire leur dire pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour l'annoncer à Clary alors si elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, elle risque d'imaginer que je la quitte.  
-Techniquement...Tu vas la quitter quelques mois, se risqua Alec.  
Alec plaisantait, Jace le savait bien. Pourtant cette blague ne lui arracha qu'un maigre sourire, même Alec perdit son légendaire sourire. Assis dans le salon, les deux hommes attendaient quelque chose. Quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas mais ils attendaient dans un silence pesant.  
-Et ben les garçons, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? les surprit Magnus.  
Le sorcier était arrivé sans faire de bruit, Jace sursauta sur son siège et fronça les sourcils. Il détestait être pris par surprise. Jace était un soldat. Un guerrier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser surprendre. En combat s'était la meilleure façon de mourir.

-Jace ? siffla Alec.

Le chasseur blond releva le regard sur son parabatai.

-Ça va ?  
-Mais oui.  
Magnus se laissa tomber à côté de son fiancé, Jace remarqua la sueur sur son front et la fatigue sur son visage.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais pour être à bout d'énergie ?  
-Simon a le corps en compote. J'essaye de l'aider comme je peux mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. On dirait qu'il refuse toute magie.  
Jace haussa les épaules.  
-Peut-être qu'il lui faut des runes de protection et de force.  
Alec claqua des doigts.  
-Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il.  
Jace sentit son coeur faire un bond sous l'enthousiasme de son parabatai.  
-Si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça...  
-Pardon Jace. J'ai compris ce qu'il fallait à Simon. Tu sais, à la naissance d'un enfant on le baptise et il a le droit à une bénédiction angélique.  
-Donc tu penses qu'on devrait le baptiser ?  
Alec ricana.  
-Nous non. Mais on devrait organiser ça avant ...  
Jace lança un regard de menace à Alec. Il ne pouvait pas fermer sa bouche ?  
-Avant quoi ? insista Magnus en plissant ses yeux de chats.  
-Avant le mariage, répondit précipitamment Alec en rougissant.  
Magnus observa Jace et Alec alternativement.  
-Vous cachez quelque chose tous les deux. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je le vois. Jace tu serres trop la mâchoire et toi Alec tu fuis mon regard.  
Alec croisa le regard de son parabatai. Jace pouvait sentir sa culpabilité mais surtout sa tristesse. Alec détestait cacher des choses à Magnus mais il était également triste de sa future séparation avec Jace.  
-C'est à propos de ce matin..., commença Alec.  
-Alec, grogna Jace.  
Mais Alec ne voulait pas se taire, il allait tout révéler !  
-Ansa, fulmina le blond.  
Alec referma automatiquement la bouche. Sa fureur était si forte que Jace lutta pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

-Ansa ? Répéta Magnus sans comprendre. Pourquoi le mot boucle te fait taire Alec ?

Ce mot latin signifiait énormément de chose entre Jace et Alec. Pour quelqu'un d'autre ce mot n'était rien d'autre qu'un mot. Pour eux c'était une limite.

-Rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne concerne que Jace.

Jace relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

-Je peux te parler Jace ?  
Jace suivit son parabatai jusqu'au dehors de la demeure. Alec avait un visage fermé mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Jace.  
-Tu es sérieux ? Explosa-t-il. Utiliser notre code de limite pour ça ?  
Jace croisa les bras.  
-Tu sais bien que Clary arrive toujours à tirer des informations à tout le monde. Et soyons honnête Magnus ne sait pas résister à ses yeux de chiens battus.  
Alec sourit malgré lui.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très douée ta Clary. Mais franchement Jace ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser cette limite.

Ce petit mot, limite imaginaire pour les deux parabatai, était synonyme d'une menace. C'était Alec qui l'avait instauré quelques jours avant qu'ils ne deviennent parabatai. Un duo de parabatai possède beaucoup de secret et de code entre eux. L'un des codes était l'utilisation de mots connus seulement d'eux pour prévenir d'une dispute entre eux voir pire, allant jusqu'à la rupture de leur lien de parabatai. Le mot Ansa était le premier degré de la dispute. L'emploie de ce mot signifiait que la personne devait se taire à défaut, une dispute allait éclater.

-Je n'ai même pas utilisé _Freccia_ quand tu es parti de New York.  
 _Freccia_ était le deuxième pallié de la dispute. Il signifiait que le duo allait se fragiliser. Ce palier n'avait jamais été utilisé.  
-Tu parles ! Tu ne savais pas que je partais sinon tu l'aurais utilisé.  
-Non je serais venu avec toi.  
Jace sentit son coeur se serrer. Il aurait aimé avoir Alec avec lui durant tout ce temps.  
-Et tu aurais laissé tomber ton début d'histoire avec Magnus ?  
-Oui. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi.  
-Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

Jace le savait. Leur relation avait perdu cette étincelle de magie.

-Non. Je n'abandonnerais pas Magnus ni Isa pour te suivre sans réelle raison. Ne pense pas que c'est à cause de ton départ. Ce n'est pas toi qui a changé ou notre relation. J'ai changé durant tout ce temps sans toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de Magnus au premier regard quand on a été chez lui. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à toi. Tu étais ma vie, mon parabatai, l'homme que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas de scrupule à laisser Isabelle toute seule car elle avait Max. Mais à sa mort j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus ma vie maintenant. Je t'aime énormément Jace, ça ne changera jamais. Je pensais être amoureux de toi mais ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Alec avala sa salive pour continuer de parler.  
-L'amour que j'ai pour toi est au dessus de tout, tu es une part de mon âme. Je mourrais le jour où tu mourras. Je ne veux pas imaginer un monde où je ne peux pas avoir de tes nouvelles, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi Jace.  
Jace sentait le coeur de son parabatai s'alléger, il le laissa parler.  
-Je sais que tu penses que notre lien est brisé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malgré toutes nos disputes, on reste soudé ensemble. On prendra toujours parti pour l'autre. Tu es mon frère d'arme, on se battra toujours ensemble. Savoir que tu vas partir plusieurs mois me fait souffrir. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais en parler à Magnus.  
Jace soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un coté il ne voulait pas le dire à Clary pour le moment mais il sentait que son parabatai avait besoin de se confier. Ils avaient beau s'aimer du plus profond de leur âme, ils ne partageaient pas souvent leurs émotions.  
-On leur parlera ce soir, capitula Jace.  
Quoi qu'il pouvait penser, ça serait toujours le bien être de son parabatai en premier.  
-Tu peux tenir jusque là ?  
-Merci Jace.  
Le chasseur blond serra l'épaule de l'autre et rentra. Clary et Isabelle avaient descendu énormément de chaussures dans le salon.  
-Vous comptez ouvrir une boutique ? Se moqua Alec.

-Et dire que je comptais acheter une paire de chaussure à Clary pour ses dix-huits, ironisa Jace.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! On n'ouvre rien du tout et tu vas pouvoir acheter une paire de chaussure à ta petite copine parce qu'il s'agit uniquement de mes chaussures ! Sourit Isabelle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle avait retrouvé son coté charmeur et amusant depuis que Simon était revenu à la vie.

-Oh alors ça change tout. Oublions les places de concert et concentrons-nous sur une paire de chaussure pour Clary. Tu retiens bien Alec ?

Jace lança un regard plein d'ironie à Alec qui hochait la tête. Il vit au passage Clary pâlir. En réalité il ne savait pas encore quoi acheter à la jeune femme pour son anniversaire. Elle allait devenir une adulte. Il y avait un large choix de présents qui étaient convenable chez les Nephilim mais Jace voulait quelque chose de particulier. Surtout que l'anniversaire de Clary serait très proche du départ de son départ.

-Allo la terre ici Clary.  
-excuse-moi. Tu disais quoi ?  
-Je te demandais si tu préférais le blanc ou le doré.  
-J'ai une préférence pour les sous-vêtements rouges. Mais un costume d'infirmière me va très bien aussi !  
Clary sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Jace n'avait pas envie de parler chaussure. Il se mit alors à imaginer Clary dans toutes les couleurs de sous-vêtements possible.  
-Si tu pouvais éviter ça Jace, marmonna Alec visiblement gêné.  
-Pardon.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Demanda Isabelle.  
Elle avait deux chaussures différentes aux pieds.  
-Rien rien. Jace est très près de moi alors je lui demande juste de réduire ses émotions. C'est...perturbant.  
Alec regarda Clary puis Jace.  
Jace éclata de rire.  
-Bon je vais voir le p'tit rat en convalescence.  
Jace monta à l'étage, il signala sa présence en frappant à la porte.  
-J'espère que tu n'es pas nu car j'entre !  
Simon rit doucement. Il était en position assise et semblait presque bien installé sur les coussins.

-Clary m'a dit que tu étais convoqué à la Garde. Est-ce que ...

-Oh non, le coupa Jace. Longford voulait me parler pour autre chose. Ils ne savent rien et c'est temps mieux.

-Je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que tu ais des ennuies.  
-Tu te fais du soucis pour moi ? S'étonna le blond.  
-Bien sûr ! Je t'apprécie Jace. Je préfère Alec mais j'aime bien discuter calmement avec toi.  
Jace sourit.  
-Mais vu ta tête je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.  
-Si...Si je te relève un secret, je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne, Clary comprise ?  
-Bien sûr Jace.  
Jace se lança alors dans le résumé de la conversation qu'il avait eu ce matin.  
-Et donc je vais partir juste après votre mariage, acheva-t-il.  
-Par l'Ange ! Clary va être dévastée.  
-Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Clary comprendra ça.  
-Tu as conscience qu'elle va vouloir venir avec toi.  
-Oui et j'ai pensé que toi et Isabelle pourraient m'aider à la garder à New York.  
-Comment ?  
-Lui faire comprendre que tu n'arriveras pas à vivre avec le soucis qu'elle soit à la recherche de son frère biologique. Ou alors qu'elle est sa première cible et qu'elle est plus en sécurité à l'Institut.  
-J'en parlerais avec Isa quand tu l'auras annoncer à Clary.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-La vérité. Explique lui que tu as passé un marché avec ce type pour que Alec puisse enfin adopter. Elle verra là un geste magnifique et elle t'aimera encore plus. Tu lui dis que tu seras là à Noël.

Jace se frotta la tête.

-C'est quand même long.  
Simon haussa les épaules.  
-Avant tout ça, on va te remettre sur pied !  
Jace se leva pour aider Simon. Le chasseur en avait marre de voir le meilleur ami de Clary allongé. D'un geste sûr, Jace souleva Simon comme une poupée de chiffon.  
-Tiens-toi à mes épaules, lui conseilla-t-il.  
Simon obéit et l'instant d'après ses pieds touchaient le sol. Jace sentait tout le point de Simon sur lui mais il n'en souffrait pas. Simon n'était pas le plus lourd de la bande, même s'il avait pris du muscle ces derniers mois.  
-C'est bien Simon. Attends une seconde je vais te donner plus d'équilibre.  
Jace sortit sa nouvelle stèle, il avait perdu l'ancienne, et marqua la peau encore sensible de Simon avec une rune d'équilibre. Simon serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher un cri de douleur.  
-Tu t'y feras. Au bout d'un moment on ne sent plus les brûlures des runes communes.  
-J'ai toujours l'impression que ma peau se déchire à chaque rune.  
-Tu les supportes maintenant ?  
-Oui, s'empressa Simon. Au bout de quelques secondes la douleur disparaît.  
Jace fit un sourire compatissant. Il attendit que l'effet de la rune se diffuse dans le corps de Simon et s'écarta de lui lentement. Simon ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après un moment semblable à l'éternité pour Jace, Simon fit un pas. Il chancela mais ne tomba pas. Mieux, il en fit un deuxième sans trembler.

-Ne force pas trop Simon. Tu es en manque de force pour le moment.

-C'est pas à cause d'un manque de nourriture car entre Isa qui me force à manger tout ce qu'elle trouve dans la cuisine et Jocelyne qui m'apporte des plats deux fois par jour, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser !

Jace rit.  
-Tu veux une rune de force ?  
-Pourquoi pas, soupira Simon.  
Il donna son bras pour se faire une nouvelle fois marquer. Jace remarqua un petit détail qui le fit tiquer.  
-Tu es droitier ou gaucher ?

-Droitier. Pourquoi ?

-Il te manque une rune très importante. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment. Jace marqua la rune fortis sur le bras de Simon. Cette fois Simon ne grimaçait pas quand sa chair fondit sous la marque.

-A renouveler environ une fois par semaine au début puis elle sera de plus en plus forte.

-Depuis quand tu es spécialiste des runes ? Sourit Simon. Je croyais que c'était Clary.

-Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait.  
Jace ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec Alec qui était trop pâle pour aller bien.  
-Au secours, chuchota-t-il en entrant de force dans la chambre.  
Il marqua un arrêt en voyant Simon debout.  
-Qui t'a relevé ?  
-C'est moi, répondit Jace. J'en avais marre de le voir allongé. C'est un chasseur d'ombre maintenant, il ne peut pas se permettre de rester allonger.  
-C'est vrai, admit Alec. C'est bien que tu sois debout, je voulais te parler de ton baptême.  
-J'ai été baptisé enfant.  
-Simon, on ne parle pas d'un baptême religieux. C'est d'un baptême de protection qu'il s'agit. Je vais t'expliquer ça en détail.  
Jace laissa Alec expliquer au nouveau chasseur le rituel de protection appliqué au nouveau né. Ce petit rituel était très simple. Un Frère Silencieux et une Soeur de Fer prononçaient des paroles presque religieuses, puis on imposait une rune de protection mentale sur la nuque du nourrisson. Sa première rune. De ce que savait Jace, ce n'était même pas une rune douloureuse, elle était empreinte d'amour de l'Ange pour son nouvel enfant. Jace eut un pincement au coeur en imaginant leur petit Samuel recevoir cette rune. Il chassa cette idée en descendant les marches, il ne voulait pas briser le bonheur de Clary pour le moment. Il retrouva les femmes, Maryse et Jocelyne comprises, dans le salon à glousser.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Jace.  
Voulait-il vraiment le savoir après tout ?  
-On essaye nos robes de cérémonie, expliqua vaguement Jocelyne. On a réuni toutes les robes de mariées qu'on avait en possession et Isabelle et Clary les essayent.  
Jace sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il voulait voir Clary dans sa robe dorée.  
-Ne compte même pas la voir comme ça Jace, sourit sa future belle-mère.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que Clary a été élevé dans la tradition terrestre et que chez eux, si le marié voit la mariée dans sa robe avant le grand jour, cela porte malheur au couple !  
Jace sourit à son tour. Un rideau rouge était tiré au milieu du salon de façon à cacher les filles de la vue des hommes.  
-Clary n'est pas la future mariée, je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage, elle est encore mineur pour le moment. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Clary portera une des robes présentes.  
-Ah oui et pourquoi ? s'écria la concernée.  
-Parce que je ne compte pas te demander en mariage avant plusieurs années et en plus de cela, je sais que tu la dessineras.  
Jace entendit Isabelle glousser. Isabelle ne gloussait pas à moins d'avoir trop bu. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le verre dans la main de Jocelyne, elle sentait un mélange de fruit et de rhum blanc. Jace grimaça en imaginant l'état de Clary. Il voulait absolument lui parler ce soir mais il ne voulait lui annoncer une nouvelle tragique alors qu'elle avait bu.  
-Je vous propose un marché Jocelyne, chuchota Jace.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Jocelyne fut soudain trop sérieuse pour être honnête.  
-Je vous dis un secret concernant Simon et vous me laissez voir Clary en robe dorée.  
Jocelyne réfléchit une seconde.  
-Je jure sur l'Ange que je suis honnête.  
-On sait très bien ce qu'elle valent tes promesses Jace Wayland ! hurla Isabelle.  
-Je m'appelle Herondale !  
-C'est pareil ! gloussa une fois de plus Isabelle.  
-Moi je m'appelle Clary Wayland. Regarde même que j'ai mon alliance.  
Jace vit une petite silhouette s'agiter derrière le rideau rouge.  
-Et puis, continua Clary sur un ton qu'elle pensait discret, même que Jace l'a piqué à une créature et que la petite pierre c'est de l'Adamas. Et puis le soir où il m'a quitté, quand on a...  
Jace crut mourir de gêne.  
-Clarissa Morgenstern si jamais tu continues ta phrase, je te jure sur l'Ange je te balance sous l'eau froide dans la minute ! prévint-il.  
-Tu ne feras rien du tout à ma fille, répondit Luke derrière Jace.  
Le chasseur blond ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?  
-Luke, ce n'est pas honnête de profiter de l'ivresse de Clary, protesta le blond.  
-C'est toi qui parle, pouffa Isabelle.  
-Isa...  
-Bah quoi, je me rappelle bien cette soirée quand tu as fait une vidéo avec Clary dans ta chambre chez Magnus.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent sur Jace. Il était sûr d'être aussi rouge que Clary après une exposition prolongée au soleil.  
-C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Clary et moi on s'était disputé, je ne sais plus pourquoi, et elle a été faire la fête avec les autres.  
-Ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié notre presque première fois Jace ! Rit Clary.  
Elle se mit alors à raconter cette journée, jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs s'embrouillent.  
-Donc avant que vous me tuez, je précise qu'on a rien fait à cause de Magnus.  
Jocelyne et Luke lancèrent un regard noir au chasseur blond.  
-Non je veux dire grâce à Magnus, et Clary m'a appelé pour que je la retrouve au bar. Je pensais qu'elle avait des ennuies ou pis encore. Mais je l'ai trouvé ivre morte à côté d'Isabelle et de Alec. Clary et lui étaient dans un sacré état ! Et donc Clary m'a supplié de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à la faire taire. Je lui ai dit que je ne ferais l'amour avec qu'elle que lorsqu'on ne serait marié.  
-C'est bien ce que je dis au sujet de tes promesses, railla Isabelle.  
-Isabelle ! gronda Maryse qui était très intéressée par cette histoire.  
Jocelyne demanda un autre verre à cette dernière et Luke alla se chercher un café.  
-Donc, je voulais vraiment lui montrer comment elle était quand elle avait bu et je lui ai fait promettre de se marier avec moi par vidéo.  
Jace sourit tendrement à ce souvenir. Clary dans un de ses tee-shirt et promettant de l'aimer pour l'éternité, c'était grâce à ce souvenir qu'il avait tenu. Il eut soudain l'envie de se marier avec, là maintenant.  
-Et donc la bague ? demanda Jocelyne.  
-Je pensais qu'elle vous en avait parlé !

-Et ben tu vois Jace, quand on fait des trucs secrets je ne dis rien.

-Sauf quand tu as bu Clary, soupira Jace. Tu veux bien sortir ?

-Non ! Allez continue cette belle histoire et peut-être que je te montrerais à quoi je ressemble.  
-C'est du chantage !

-Oui.

Jace rit malgré le ton un peu trop rebelle de Clary.

-Clary avait volé ma chambre quand je dormais chez Magnus. Je le savais car je revenais parfois quand tout le monde était à l'extérieur. J'y avais vu une de ses culottes et j'ai tout de suite compris. La nuit où je suis parti pour Idris, j'ai décidé d'aller voir une dernière fois la femme que j'aimais. Même si je savais que c'était mal, même si on pensait que c'était ma soeur. Je voulais l'aimer une seule fois. Je voulais que mon rêve de l'épouser se réalise même si ce n'était pas officiel. Alors je suis allé dans la chambre et je l'ai trouvé. Elle était la plus belle des femmes au monde. Elle avait pleuré. Je le savais parce que je voyais son corps trembler comme à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer alors que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.  
Jace était totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il ne voyait plus les autres dans la pièce.  
-Je me souviens lui avoir demandé de fermer les yeux. Et je l'ai embrassé. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais j'ai été heureux qu'elle m'embrasse à son tour, avoua-t-il dans un sourire. Je ne sais pas si elle savait qu'elle pleurait. Je l'ai porté jusqu'au lit tout en lui demandant de garder les yeux clos. Je lui ai mis la bague à son doigt comme le font les terrestres.  
Jace se mordit la lèvre, il n'aimait pas avouer ses sentiments devant tout le monde.  
-Je lui ai murmuré que je lui jurais respect, honneur et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
Le chasseur blond fut tiré de ses pensés par un reniflement sonore, quelqu'un pleurait.  
-Je lui ai demandé de m'aimer comme si j'étais sa femme. Je voulais que cette nuit soit la plus belle de ma vie, continua Clary derrière le rideau. Il m'a fait l'amour, il m'a dit je t'aime pour la première fois. J'ai gravé cette image dans ma mémoire, c'est ça qui me faisait du mal. Revoir encore et encore Jace me dire qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il était parti.  
-On savait bien que nos parabatai allaient nous chercher partout alors on s'est enfui en ville et...  
-Et je lui ai trouvé une alliance. C'est cette alliance qu'il a au doigt et qu'il n'enlève jamais. J'ai juré à mon tour que je l'aimerais pour l'éternité.  
Jace vit Clary ouvrir le rideau. Elle portait une magnifique robe dorée. Ce n'était peut-être pas une robe de mariée mais c'était tout comme. Jace avala sa salive, une boule d'émotion s'était formée dans sa gorge.  
-Et puis tu es parti, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.  
Jace sentit son coeur se fendre. Clary avait tellement souffert de son départ.

-Mais je suis revenu, répondit le chasseur en s'avançant vers elle. Je reviendrais toujours pour toi Clary. Toujours.

Clary se jeta sur les lèvres de Jace et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé de larme, Clary avait encore du mal à parler de leur séparation. Jace se perdit dans l'odeur d'agrume des cheveux roux de Clary. Il oublia une nouvelle fois le monde quand Clary se cala contre lui. C'était leur place. Jace était né pour Clary. Pour la protéger. Comment allait-il vivre sans elle ?

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez couchez ensemble que vous pensiez être frère et soeur, intervint Jocelyne en mettant fin à la bulle de bonheur du couple.  
-Jocelyne, soupira Luke en posant sa tasse à café vide, ce n'est plus le moment de les blâmer pour ça. Ils s'aimaient, leur vie venait d'être détruire par Valentin, ils allaient se quitter.  
-Tu étais au courant ? s'exclama la mère de Clary.  
-Pas de tous les détails mais je m'en doutais. Quand Jace est parti pour Idris, j'ai bien senti que Clary était liée à lui. Nous les loups, on peut sentir ce genre de détail. Quand deux âmes qui s'aiment unissent leur corps, ça laisse une empreinte sur eux. Clary et Jace portaient cette empreinte. Et puis j'avais remarqué la bague de Clary.  
Jocelyne fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Pourtant Jace se sentait obligé de se justifier.  
-Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, immoral. Mais je savais aussi que j'allais partir. Je voulais que cette magnifique petite créature devienne ma femme, même si rien n'était officiel. Je voulais être son premier, son unique, son homme jusqu'à la mort. Pour une nuit, nous avons été monsieur et madame Wayland. On s'est aimé devant tout le monde, on s'est embrassé, on a vécu. Il n'y avait plus d'Enclave, de Valentin, de tabou. C'était juste Clary et Jace. Deux adolescents amoureux.  
-Tu n'étais pas là maman, fit Clary sans reproche. Tu n'as pas vu notre attirance. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jace au premier regard. Je savais que c'était lui. C'était celui dont j'avais rêvé depuis toute petite, c'était lui mon prince charmant. C'est moi qui ai voulu ça, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour avant de partir. Je ne le regrette pas. Parce que sans ça, je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu nous retrouver.  
Clary s'était accrochée à Jace comme si elle avait peur qu'on les sépare. Jace sentait que la petite rousse allait se remettre à pleurer. Il lui frotta le dos dénudé et essaya de la protéger de son propre chagrin.  
-Je regrette, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je regrette d'être parti cette nuit là.  
Clary passa les mains sous le tee-shirt de Jace. Ils étaient à nouveau dans leur bulle, Clary semblait aussi vouloir se fondre dans le corps de Jace.  
-Je n'avais pas conscience de ça à l'époque, murmura Isabelle.  
Jace releva la tête vers elle. Elle ne portait qu'un simple jeans bleu et plusieurs robes étaient accrochées derrière elle.  
-Votre amour. Je n'avais pas compris ça, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de partir loin d'elle. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi fort.  
Jace lui fit un sourire, il n'en voulait plus à Isabelle depuis longtemps. Au fond, il aurait pu revenir dès qu'il avait su pour son identité.  
-Je pense que Clary et Jace devraient parler un peu seul à seul, intervint Alec.  
Jace remarqua alors que tous ses proches étaient présents. Même Robert était dans un coin du salon et les regardait avec émotions. Il ne manquait plus que le petit Maxwell et la famille de Jace aurait été complète.  
-Exactement, sourit-il. Tu viens au manoir ?  
Clary demanda l'accord à sa mère d'un regard, elle reçut un sourire chaleureux et le couple s'enfuit presque en courant. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin, Jace se demandait bien comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer la vérité à Clary.  
-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda la rousse quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.  
Jace eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Toi.  
Clary gloussa. Elle semblait moins embrumée par l'alcool.  
-Je te propose de manger une ratatouille réchauffée et de passer au dessert après.  
-Le chinois me manque, soupira Jace.  
-On est bientôt chez nous.  
Jace sourit tristement, Clary serait bientôt chez eux. Il la regarda préparer le repas sans rien dire. Combien de repas ensemble avant le départ ?  
-Vous avez trouvé une date ?  
-Isabelle pensait à la mi-septembre, à la fin de l'été.  
-C'est une bonne idée. Il faut laisser le temps à Simon de se remettre en forme.  
Il lui annonça alors que son meilleur ami était sur pied.  
-C'est génial ! s'écria Clary en posant les assiettes fumantes.  
-Alec pense qu'il faut le baptiser pour s'assurer qu'il soit mentalement résistant.  
-Ché une bonne idée, marmonna Clary la bouche pleine.  
Jace rit devant la bouille de Clary. Ils finirent leur repas en silence et Clary proposa d'aller dans leur chambre pour le dessert.  
-Attends Clary, dit Jace. Je veux te parler de quelque chose d'important.  
Clary était dans le placard à la recherche d'une tenue pour dormir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est grave ?  
-Parce que ça l'est.  
Jace ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle ne méritait pas ça.  
-Viens t'asseoir.  
Clary s'assit à côté de Jace mais l'a souleva et la positionna à califourchon sur lui. Ce n'était pas une intention sensuelle, il voulait juste la regarder dans les yeux en parlant.  
-Tu sais que j'ai été convoqué ce matin. Alec et moi sommes allés parler avec le responsable de l'Armée de Raziel.  
Clary acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Tu sais ce que fait cette unité ?  
-Ils s'occupent des missions spéciales et dangereuses.  
Clary ouvrit la bouche en comprenant.

-C'était ton unité ! C'est là que tu es allé quand tu m'as quitté.

-Oui. Et le chef de l'Armée de Raziel m'a convoqué ce matin avec Alec pour nous parler d'une mission importante. Ils ont eu des informations selon lesquelles le fils de Valentin se trouverait en Roumanie.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ?  
-C'est là que va devenir compliqué, soupira Jace.  
-J'ai peur de déjà comprendre.  
-N'ais pas peur mon ange. Longfort voulait que Alec et moi allions le trouver et le tuer. Mais tu sais que Alec a déposé une demande d'adoption pour un orphelin, s'il part sa demande sera refusée. Alors on a passé un accord tacite lui et moi d'un regard. Je vais partir tout seul et il restera à New-York. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois toute seule là-bas. Alec est le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour garder un oeil sur toi. Alors j'ai accepté parce que je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais obligé de partir.  
-Tu. Vas. Partir, sanglota Clary.  
Jace prit Clary dans ses bras pour la bercer.  
-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne partirais plus.  
-Je ne veux pas partir Clary. Je voulais juste passer toute ma vie avec toi.  
Jace embrassa Clary qui sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une crise de nerf.  
-Tu vas encore m'abandonner.  
-Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je ne pars que quelques mois. Je serais là pour Noël. Mais Clary ne semblait pas l'entendre.  
-Tu vas risquer ta vie. Il va trouver un moyen de te tuer. Je vais devoir vivre sans toi.  
Elle éclata dans un sanglot mélangé à un hurlement. Jace la souleva et il alla dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau froide et sans les déshabiller, il se glissa sous l'eau glacée. La morsure du froid fit du bien à Jace, il mit Clary sur ses pieds et attendit qu'elle se calme. Il fallut un grand nombre de minute pour qu'elle arrête de se déchirer la gorge par ses sanglots.  
-Je te déteste. Je te déteste de me faire ça.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix Clary, répéta Jace.  
-Tu pourrais renoncer. Tu pourrais leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et que tu en as assez fait.  
Jace sourit.  
-Si seulement c'était assez simple. Si seulement je pouvais refuser de traquer ton frère et de le tuer. Je sais qu'il en a après nous, on ne sera jamais en paix le temps qu'il ne sera pas mort.  
-Il va te tuer.  
Jace, estimant que Clary avait repris le contrôle, coupa l'eau froide et fit couler une bain chaud.  
-Tu as perdu confiance en moi ?  
-Non. Je sais que tu es le plus fort mais il a du sang de démon dans les veines alors que toi...  
-Nous avons le sang d'Ithuriel en nous, répondit Jace en faisant glisser la fermeture de la robe de Clary. Mais surtout nous avons quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais.  
-Et quoi ?  
-L'amour.  
Jace embrassa tendrement Clary. Il voulait la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il l'aimerait toujours aussi fort. Avec précaution, Jace retira la robe trempée de Clary et l'envoya sur le lavabo.  
-J'aime bien cette couleur, elle te va bien.  
-Ce n'est pas une robe de mariée, indiqua Clary.  
-Je sais bien mais tu es belle en doré, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent avec cette couleur.  
-Tu n'aimes pas le kaki ?  
-Si mais tu sais que ma couleur préférée c'est le noir.  
-Comme tous les chasseurs d'ombre.  
-Non. Alec aime le bleu, Isabelle aime le rouge, Maryse aime le violet, Robert aime bien le marron et toi le kaki. Tu en portes très souvent.  
-Alors on devrait redécorer la chambre en vert et noir.  
-Oui mais quelle chambre ?  
-Celle qu'on choisira à ton retour, répondit Clary en embrassa Jace.  
Clary retira ses sous-vêtements devant Jace et rougit très légèrement. Il trouvait adorable le fait qu'elle soit encore timide avec lui. Il l'avait vu nu plus de fois qu'il n'avait de doigts, il lui avait fait l'amour des dizaines de fois. Il connaissait le moindre détail de son corps. Un corps qu'il vénérait. Un corps qui avait accueilli la vie avant de le perdre. Avant que le chagrin ne l'envahisse, Jace glissa dans l'eau tiède et soupira de bien-être. Clary se positionna entre ses jambes et posa sa tête sur le torse de Jace. Il pianotait sur la naissance de la poitrine de Clary quand elle se mit à glousser.  
-Et dire que Magnus pensait que vous maniganciez quelque chose contre lui.  
-Oh ça, c'est prévu depuis longtemps. Mais on va le faire quand il sera trop occupé pour nous surveiller.  
-Mon petit-ami est un vrai gamin, soupira la chasseuse rousse.  
-Un gamin qui fait très bien l'amour à sa petite femme.  
-En parlant de ça...  
Clary se retourna et embrassa Jace avec passion. Il lui rendit aussitôt avec fougue. Ils avaient besoin de ça pour se réconforter. Jace fit l'amour à Clary avec presque autant d'émotion que leur première fois. Ce n'était pas un adieu ni un au revoir, c'était du réconfort. Il sentit les doigts de Clary s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos. Elle laissa encore quelques larmes s'échapper mais lui répéta à chacune d'entre elle qu'elle l'aimait. Ça ira, se répéta intérieurement Jace alors qu'il se lavait. Tout ira bien car leur amour était plus fort que tout. Ils iraient bien.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	35. 35- Stand by you - Rachel Platten

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? je reviens avec un chapitre très long que dépasse les 10 000 mots. Aujourd'hui on fait l'anniversaire de Clary, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 **Encore merci pour ces nombreuses Review !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre :** **Stand by you - Rachel Platten**

* * *

Chapitre 35

Quand Aout arriva, Clary fut prise par surprise. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse vertigineuse. La jeune femme passait ses journées à travailler avec sa mère puis à retrouver Isabelle pour préparer le mariage. Le départ de Jace avait été une bombe pour elle. Clary avait encore du mal à réaliser. Jace allait bien finir par partir.  
-Clary ? l'appela sa mère.  
-Oui ?  
-Peux-tu tracer la rune d'invisibilité au tableau ?  
Clary s'exécuta et plusieurs élèves s'extasièrent devant la rapide de la chasseuse. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer pour les tracer. En fait, son esprit était diriger vers Jace. Ce dernier était à la Cité Silencieuse en compagnie de Simon et Alec. Cette histoire de baptême ne l'intéressait pas vraiment puisque Clary devait déjà s'occuper du mariage de son parabatai.  
-Clary tu es avec nous ?  
-Non.  
Plusieurs élèves rirent.  
-Non j'ai mal à la tête alors j'ai du mal à me concentrer, mentit-elle.  
En réalité, Clary voulait se retrouver dans les bras de Jace. Elle avait passé plusieurs nuits à chercher un moyen de le garder avec elle. Clary avait bien tenté de convaincre Jace de la prendre avec lui. Mais Jace ne voulait pas courir ce risque. C'était une mission dangereuse et Clary serait le point faible de Jace, il la préférait en sécurité à New-York.

-Bon dans ces cas là, rentre à la maison.

Clary hocha la tête, récupéra ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe. En route, pour son plus grand malheur, elle croisa Kaelie.

-Tu es toujours là toi ?  
-Et oui, ma Reine souhaite que je remplace Meliorn un moment. C'est le meilleur combattant de notre royaume et sa Majesté doit rester en sécurité.  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es ravie d'être ici.  
-C'est tout à fait le cas. J'aime beaucoup plus votre pays que les enfants de l'Ange.  
-Oui mais mon pays et les gens comme moi n'aiment pas les gens de ton espèce, cracha Clary.  
-Tu veux dire les fées ?

-Non, les garces.

Clary laissa la fée dans un état de surprise et de colère visible. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison en fredonnant un air de musique. Sa musique lui manquait beaucoup, parfois elle écoutait quelques chansons dans l'enceinte trafiquée de Jace mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa playlist dans son téléphone. La pluie surprit Clary fut obligée de courir jusqu'à chez elle. Elle claqua la porte quand un orage éclatait dehors. Elle espérait que la fée soit trempée jusqu'aux os et qu'elle attrape une maladie mortelle. Oui Kaelie était une des rares créatures que Clary détestait. La jeune chasseuse se mit à faire la cuisine sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas son passe-temps favori mais la cuisine lui permettait d'arrêter de penser.

-De la patisserie glacée. On devrait faire de la patisserie glacée pour le mariage d'Isabelle.  
A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce mariage, une boule se formait à son estomac. Jace lui avait montré son ordre de départ. Il était prié de partir le lendemain soir du mariage. La seule pensée réconfortante était que son petit-ami serait de retour avant Noël. C'était quand même un mince réconfort face à cette peine. Clary battait les blancs d'oeufs en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir vivre sans Jace dans les parages.  
-Je l'ai déjà fait. Je vais y arriver.  
Clary fit une liste mentale de toutes les choses qu'elle ferait en attendant le retour de Jace. Ranger sa chambre. Relire les Harry Potter. Aller dans un parc d'attraction. Aller à un concert de rock. Ranger la chambre de Jace. Faire du tri dans ses dessins. Retirer les posters de sa chambre. Aller en mission. Aller tous les jours en mission. Prendre des nouvelles de Maia. Elle en était à réfléchir à la nouvelle couleur de sa chambre quand quelqu'un de mouillé se colla à elle.  
-Si vous n'êtes pas Jace Herondale, vous êtes morts dans trois secondes.  
-Quelle tigresses ! rit Jace derrière elle.  
Clary incorpora ses blancs en neige à la préparation avant de remuer. Elle essayait d'ignorer les baisers sur la nuque que Jace lui donnait. Une fois les gâteaux enfournés dans le four, Clary se détacha du chasseur blond.  
-Vous avez réglé cette histoire de baptême ?  
-Oui. Simon devrait aller de mieux en mieux.  
-C'est une bonne chose.  
Clary s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et continua le dessin qu'elle avait laissé avant de partir avec sa mère.  
-Jaune, murmura-t-elle. J'aime bien jaune.  
-Jaune ?  
-La couleur de ma chambre à l'Institut. Tu sais, j'en ai marre qu'elle soit toujours pareil.  
-Pour le peu que tu vas à l'intérieur, se moqua Jace.  
-Oui et bien figure-toi que je ne vais pas rester dans ta chambre le temps de ton départ ! Je vais faire comment moi quand je vais sentir ton odeur partout ?  
Jace soupira et prit sa main.  
-Tu feras comme la première fois, tu en sortiras plus forte.  
Clary continua de dessiner sa future chambre.  
-Et puis, ajouta Jace dans un sourire, tu auras toujours ton pyjama panda.  
Clary eut un sourire un peu triste. Elle aimait tellement ce pyjama ridicule. A presque dix-huit ans, on était censé grandir !  
-Moi je vais devoir dormir tout seul et je n'aurais pas mon panda qui s'accroche à moi.  
-Tu devrais demander à Kaelie, elle meurt d'envie de t'accompagner !  
-Elle n'a jamais compté.  
-Je sais. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de le savoir elle, rit Clary.  
Jace alla se servir dans le réfrigérateur, il en sortit un énorme plat de riz au curry avec des crevettes.  
-Je savais bien que ta mère m'aimait énormément.  
-C'est pour Simon et toi, précisa Clary sans lever les yeux de son dessin.  
-Simon mange avec Magnus et Alec. Donc c'est pour moi.  
-Espèce de goinfre.  
-Petite crevette.  
-Narcissique, répondit Clary en souriant.  
-Impulsive.  
-Sans coeur.  
-bordélique.  
-Coureur de jupon.  
Jace éclata de rire.  
-Seulement les jupons de mademoiselle.  
-Mouais. Tu vas bien t'amuser sans moi.  
-Je ne pense pas. Surtout quand je me dirai que Sebastien Verlac trainera autour de toi tous les jours.  
-Il ne sera pas tous les jours à l'Institut. Et puis je sais très bien que tu as dit à Simon de le surveiller !  
-Seulement surveiller ses gestes et ses paroles sur toi.  
-Possessif ? demanda Clary en archant un sourcil.  
-Non je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma propriété.  
-Je ne suis pas ta propriété.  
Un bip mit un terme à leur début de dispute. Clary sauta de sa chaise et sortit les gâteaux du four. Elle les posa sur le rebord de le fenêtre et regagna sa place. Jace avait pris son dessin et le regardait en mangeant.  
-Tu es ma femme, c'est tout comme.  
-Je ne suis pas ta femme.  
Clary récupéra son dessin. Si Jace et elle seraient mariés, il n'aurait pas été envoyé aussi longtemps en mission.  
-C'est ça le problème, marmonna-t-elle.  
Jace s'etouffa avec son riz au crevette et avala une gorgée de thé glacé.  
-Hein ?  
-On est pas marié. On est pas marié donc ils t'envoient à l'autre bout du monde.  
-La Roumanie n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde. C'est en Europe. Et ils m'auraient envoyé de toute façon.  
-Oui mais j'aurais pu venir avec toi, grommela Clary.  
-On ne va pas revenir là dessus Clary ! Tes parents et moi sommes d'accords sur le sujet, tu ne viendras pas avec moi à la recherche de ton frère !  
-Oui mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais.  
Jace repoussa l'assiette vide.  
-Ta mère est une reine de la cuisine, commenta-t-il en se tapant l'estomac.  
-Et pas moi ?  
-J'adore tes sandwichs mon ange mais ce n'est pas de la cuisine. Par contre tes gâteaux sont délicieux.  
Clary déposait un glaçage sur son dernier cupcake à la vanille quand elle entendit Jace éclater de rire. Elle le trouva dans le salon avec un album photo à la main. On pouvait lire "Clary et ses bêtises". Sa mère avait mis toute sa vie en photo.  
-Comment avez-vous récupéré toutes vos photos ?  
-Avec l'aide de Magnus. La plus part son directement des souvenirs de ma mère ou de Luke. Il était vraiment là à chaque étape de ma vie.  
Jace tournait les pages et regardait avec tendresse Clary au fil des années.  
-Amuse-toi bien, je vais nettoyer la cuisine.  
Quand elle revint, Jace avait l'album photo de Clary durant sa première année. Elle n'avait pas eu de cheveux avant sa deuxième année, elle se trouvait ideuse sur ces photos.  
-Tu étais vraiment belle étant bébé. Tu as des yeux aussi verts que l'herbe et puis ils ont pris une couleur émeraude après tes trois ans. Je me rappelle de Max bébé. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur au fil des mois. C'est ça la magie des bébés, ils changent tous les jours.  
Les bébés. Clary ne fit pas attention à la pointe dans son coeur et se laissa envahir par une pensée.  
-Un bébé, dit-elle. Jace !  
Le blond sursauta, il lança un regard étrange à la petite rousse.  
-Et si on avait un enfant, tu serais obligé de partir ?  
Jace ferma violemment le livre de photo. Son visage était fermé, dur, quand il se tourna vers Clary. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer.  
-Je ne te ferais pas un enfant pour rester au près de toi. Un enfant n'est pas une dispense de mission. Un enfant, notre enfant, sera un morceau de notre amour.  
-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?  
-Bien sûr que si Clary. Je veux un enfant avec toi, je le veux au plus profond de mon coeur. Mais pas maintenant, pas pour ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour tomber à nouveau enceinte. Nous sommes vraiment trop jeune pour ça.  
Jace prit Clary par la taille et la força à s'asseoir sur lui. Les paroles de Jace faisaient mal à Clary.  
-Je suis prête Jace. Je suis prête pour avoir un bébé.  
-Je ne suis pas prêt, moi, chuchota le chasseur avec une certaine vulnérabilité dans la voix.  
Cette révélation choqua Clary. Elle ne pensait pas que Jace avait peur d'avoir un enfant pour le moment.  
-C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour que je prenne la pilule ?  
Jace rit.  
-En parti parce que ta mère m'a fait comprendre que si jamais tu étais enceinte avant notre mariage, je ne serais plus en capacité de te faire l'amour. Et parce que Isabelle m'a fait un topo sur la pilule. Et aussi parce que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.  
Clary rit à sa plus grande surprise.  
-Je vais devoir dire à maman qu'elle n'a pas intérêt de me priver de ça parce que sinon...  
Jace posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Clary pour la faire taire. Ses parents venaient de rentrer.  
-Bonjour les enfants, les salua Luke en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.  
La mère de Clary alla dans la cuisine, elle préparait quelque chose.  
-Je peux te demander une faveur ?  
-Attention Luke, quand Clary utilise sa voix de petite fille ce n'est jamais bon signe.  
Clary pinça la cuisse de Jace.  
-Aïe Clary !  
Luke rit dans sa barbe.  
-Je t'écoute Clary.  
-Isabelle a déjà sa robe de mariée mais elle n'est pas ajustée. Comme c'est maman et Maryse qui font la couture, la robe est souvent dans le salon des Lightwood. Isabelle a peur que Simon ou les trois autres idiots tombent dessus.  
-Je fais parti des idiots ? demanda Jace.  
-Oui évidemment ! rit Clary. Alors Isabelle m'a demandé de te supplier de nous laisser nous installer à la maison.  
Luke réfléchit un instant avant de répondre à Clary.  
-C'est d'accord à condition que je ne tombe pas à cause d'une paire de chaussure.  
-Ou marcher sur des sous-vêtements, se moqua Jace.  
Clary secoua la tête. Jace faisait référence à la fois où lui et Simon étaient tombés sur Isabelle et Clary en plein essayage de sous-vêtements. Clary portait un body rose en dentelle et Isabelle essayait différentes matières pour son mariage.  
-Vous n'aviez qu'à frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.  
-Peut-être mais vous auriez pu fermer cette fichue porte à clé ! Franchement voir ma soeur en sous-vêtement c'est pas ce que j'aime le plus.  
-Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais pas dit ça ! éclata de rire Luke.  
-Je n'ai jamais considéré Clary comme ma soeur, bougonna Jace.  
Clary ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de Jace. Jocelyne arriva en même temps, des fruits coupés en morceaux mélangés à du yaourt, dans une main et des bols de l'autre.  
-Qui a faim ? questionna-t-elle.  
En remarquant le fou rire de son mari et de sa fille, elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Arrêtez d'embêter Jace !  
-Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? s'étonna Clary.  
-Depuis que Jace fait parti de la famille et que je le considère un peu comme mon fils.  
Luke rit de plus belle et Jace soupira d'agacement.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?  
-J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas voir ma soeur en sous-vêtements et Luke a dit que je ne pensais pas ça il y a quelques années. Donc les deux se moquent de moi.  
Luke reçut une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa femme et il grogna.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de tes grognements moi ! Si tu l'embêtes encore avec ça, tu mangeras de la soupe toute la semaine !  
-Ce n'est pas juste !  
-Oui oui c'est ça ! Donc qui en veut ?  
Jocelyne servit Luke et Clary et interrogea Jace du regard.  
-Avec tout le riz qu'il a mangé ce midi...  
-Tu as mangé tout le riz tout seul ?  
Jace haussa les épaules.  
-J'avais faim.  
-C'était pour toi et Simon, soupira Jocelyne.  
-Il a mangé avec Alec et Magnus et donc je ne voulais pas que le plat soit perdu.  
-Quelle bonté ! se moqua Jocelyne.  
Elle lui donna une grosse part et ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Jace fit basculer Clary pour se resservir.  
-Comment fais-tu pour manger autant sans grossir ? s'écoeura Luke.  
-Je fais énormément d'activité physique chaque jour, rétorqua Jace avec un grand sourire.  
Clary s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, elle toussait si fort qu'elle cru que ses poumons allaient sortir de sa bouche.  
-Ah non ! Je ne veux pas ce genre de blague devant moi ! protesta Jocelyne en donnant un verre d'eau à sa fille.  
-Je ne faisais pas de remarque salace, c'est Clary qui a l'esprit mal placé ! Je parlais simplement de mes entraînements intensifs chaque jour en compagnie d'Alec et Simon.  
-Mais bien sûr, marmonna Clary.  
Luke rit de bon coeur en débarrassant leur collation. Jocelyne se mit à tricoter, c'était un passe-temps qu'elle aimait beaucoup. De ce que savait Clary, sa mère confectionnait un pull pour Simon à l'effigie des Serpentard, la maison préférée de Simon à Poudlard. Jace se remit à regarder les photos de Clary, parfois commentées par Jocelyne. La jeune femme se mit à somnoler, bercée par la respiration calme de son petit-ami. Elle fut réveillée par Simon qui la secouait sans ménagement.  
-Debout la marmotte, on mange !  
-Depuis quand tu es là toi ? rochonna Clary.  
Elle constata que Jace n'était plus sur le canapé et qu'elle avait une couverture sur son corps.  
-Environ une heure. On doit mettre la table et on mange.  
Clary se leva en soupirant. Depuis quand Simon se comportait comme un frère emmerdant ? Elle se frottait les yeux en déposant les couverts sur la table de la salle à manger puisque celle de la cuisine était trop petite pour cinq personnes. Clary se demandait bien où pouvait être Jace et Luke, sa mère terminait de préparer le repas.  
-J'ai fait des gâteaux pour ce soir.  
-Il y en a combien.  
-Une douzaine. Pourquoi ?  
-Entre Jace, Simon et Luke, on ne sait jamais combien en faire.  
-Je pense en avoir assez. D'ailleurs tu as préparé quoi pour ce soir ?  
-Du poulet avec des haricots.  
-OUI DU POULET ! hurla Simon les bras en l'air. DU POULET A LA FAIRCHILD ! C'EST LE MEILLEUR PLAT DU MONDE !  
Simon ressemblait à ces enfants qui ne mangent pas souvent des plats maisons. De l'avis de Clary, Simon en avait marre des recettes créatives de sa presque femme. Ce que la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement !  
-Combien de temps pour que les deux reviennent ? marmonna Simon en prenant place à table.  
-Ils reviennent dans quelques minutes Simon, sourit tendrement Jocelyne, de toute façon le poulet n'est pas tout à fait cuit.  
Simon marmonna quelque chose sur les horaires de repas non respectés dans cette famille et bouda. Clary rangeait ses affaires de dessins restés dans la cuisine, quand sa mère se mit à lui parler très bas.  
-J'ai remarqué quelque chose tout à l'heure quand tu dormais sur Jace.  
-Je ne dormais pas, je me reposais les yeux.  
-Si tu veux ma puce, sourit gentiment Jocelyne. Tu n'as même pas entendu pourquoi Jace et Luke ne sont pas là.  
-Non mais je t'écoute.  
Jocelyne montra Simon d'un signe de tête, Clary comprit que sa mère ne pouvait pas parler devant lui.  
-Ce n'est pas important, c'est une histoire d'homme ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai remarqué que tu avais une main de posée sur ton ventre. Jace caressait ta main posée sur le ventre et...  
Jocelyne fit un signe de la main vague sans achever sa phrase.  
-Tu penses que ...  
Clary comprit avant de finir sa phrase.  
-Oh ! Non. Non je ne suis pas enceinte.  
-Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être sa ton air absent ce matin en plus de vous voir comme ça.

-Ils ont toujours été comme ça, intervint Simon. Tu ne l'as pas vu Jocelyne mais Jace et Clary se sont toujours lovés l'un contre l'autre même quand ils se disputaient. Une fois, ils étaient nez à nez et se hurler dessus. Il a fallu la magie de Magnus pour les séparer.  
-Je préfère ne pas imaginer ces deux là se hurler dessus.  
Simon rit à ce vieux souvenir. Clary ne le trouvait pas drôle puisque c'est la dernière fois qu'elle s'était disputée avec Jace avant son départ de New-York.  
-La voisine de Magnus ne lui a jamais pardonné.  
Jocelyne rit avec Simon avant de faire une grimace en voyant l'expression vexée de sa fille. Clary plongeait les légumes verts dans l'eau froide pour les raffermir en revenant à la discussion entre filles qu'elle avait avec sa mère.  
-On en a parlé avant votre retour. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant.  
Jocelyne posa le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main.  
-Il n'a que vingt ans, Clary. Jace est jeune, libre et impulsif. Il a conscience de tout ce qu'implique l'arrivé d'un enfant.  
Clary n'était pas très réceptive au discours de sa mère, elle avait simplement l'impression que Jace ne l'aimait pas assez. Entre ça et le départ qui approchait, elle avait le sentiment que leur couple n'était pas assez fort pour tenir le choc des années.  
-Clary, soupira Jocelyne. Je sais que tu penses que Jace ne t'aime pas mais tu te trompes. Quand votre enfant viendra au monde, toutes vos priorités changeront pour lui. Qu'elle est ta priorité absolue ?  
-La sécurité d'Isabelle, répondit Clary sans hésiter.  
-Ravi de l'entendre, lança Simon qui semblait absorbé dans la conversation entre les femmes.  
-Tu vois, une fois l'arrivé de ton enfant, ta priorité sera sa sécurité à lui. Tu feras tout pour lui, même si cela t'oblige à briser le lien entre toi et Isabelle. Tu ne pourras plus te jeter corps et âme dans le danger pour la sauver car tu penseras à ton enfant. Si un jour il arrivait quelque chose à Jace, sacrifierais-tu la sécurité de ton enfant pour le sauver ?  
Clary réfléchit avant de répondre. Elle ferait tout pour sauver Jace du danger, mais si leur enfant avait vécu, aurait-elle pensé ainsi ?  
-Non, répondit Clary. Non je ne l'aurais pas sacrifié car c'est notre enfant. Notre amour.  
-Je suis heureuse de l'entendre Clary. Tu vois, Jace a conscience de toutes ces petites choses qui surviennent quand un enfant né.  
-Il m'a dit que s'il avait survécu, Jace l'aurait aimé. Je ne comprends pas...  
-Jace l'aurait aimé parce que cet enfant aurait été le fruit de votre amour, expliqua Simon. En plus de cela, Jace imaginait votre enfant avec tes yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds, il est tombé amoureux de l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec toi. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
-De toute façon ce n'est jamais le bon moment entre nous, marmonna Clary.  
-Par l'Ange Clary ! Vous êtes la cible principale de ton frère. Si tu tombais enceinte voir que votre enfant soit né, tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait la cible à abattre pour lui ? Votre enfant ne serait en sécurité que lorsque ton frère sera capturé.  
Depuis quand Simon comprenait Jace mieux que Clary ? C'était dans ces moments que Clary s'apercevait de son manque de maturité. Elle pensait que le monde tournait autour d'elle alors que c'était faux. Elle se disait que Jace ne l'aimait pas elle alors qu'il voulait que leur futur enfant soit en sécurité.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il souhaite le capturer, comprit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-J'aurais fait un très bon psychologue, sourit Simon.  
-Tu as du boulot avec Clary de toute façon, plaisanta Jace en entrant par la porte de la cuisine. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
-Psychologie de l'homme volume deux. Bon on mange ? s'agaça Simon.  
La famille se mit à table et Clary semblait un peu plus ouverte aux discussion concernant le départ de Jace.  
-Tu as déjà été en Roumanie ?  
-Non mais je parle bien la langue. Je n'aurais qu'à demander si quelqu'un à croiser un psychopathe fou-furieux dans le coin, plaisanta Jace.  
Comment faisait-il pour garder le sourire constamment ?  
-Il fait froid en Roumanie ?  
-Ce n'est pas le froid le plus important mais le vent, expliqua Jocelyne. Dans l'est de l'Europe, il y a le vent sibérien qui arrive de la Russie dès le mois de septembre.  
-Il va te falloir une grosse écharpe, marmonna Clary.  
-Ou une rune thermis fera l'affaire, proposa Simon.  
-Tu t'y connais en rune toi ? s'étonna Jocelyne.  
-J'ai beaucoup appris avec Clary.  
-Et il a eu le droit à des leçons privées avec Isa, pouffa la jeune femme rousse.  
Jocelyne roula des yeux mais les autres rirent de bon coeur. Une fois le dessert entamé, Simon poussa un gémissement de satisfaction.  
-Jace, je suis presque jaloux de toi.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond.  
-Ta petite-amie est une pâtissière née et la mienne jongle trop avec le surnaturel côté cuisine.  
Jace éclata de rire.  
-J'ai subi la cuisine d'Isabelle pendant des années, je te passe le relais. Maintenant je ne mangerais plus que les plats de Jocelyne et les desserts de Clary !  
-Tu vas bien devoir t'en priver quand tu seras parti !  
-Oh je vais probablement maigrir à cause du manque de dessert mais je survivrai.  
-Et tu as intérêt ! s'écria Clary très sérieuse.  
Jace passa un bras autour des épaules de Clary.  
-Je reviendrais, je te le jure, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
Clary s'accrocha comme elle put à l'idée que Jace était protégé par lendemain après le repas du midi, Clary et Jocelyne recevaient Isabelle et Maryse pour l'essayage de la robe. Clary ne savait plus à combien elles en étaient mais le plaisir était toujours présent quand Isabelle enfilait cette merveilleuse robe. Jocelyne continuait d'installer le salon afin de laisser de la place pour Isabelle au centre. Les deux femmes avaient carrément jeter les hommes de la maison sous prétexte d'un secret professionnel. Il y avait beaucoup d'orage depuis le début de la semaine et ils ne voulaient pas sortir de la maison.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez Jace ou chez Alec ! avait grondé Jocelyne en leur claquant la porte au nez.  
Isabelle frappa à la porte avant de rentrer sans attendre la réponse.  
-Entrez, dit Jocelyne. Entrez avant que la robe ne soit mouillée !  
Maryse salua Clary dans la cuisine et s'empressa d'expliquer les modification faites à la robe durant la nuit.  
-Maman ne dort presque pas, soupira Isabelle. Je l'entends presque toutes les nuits sur la machine à coudre.  
-Ne m'en parle pas ! La mienne a décidé de tester plusieurs recettes pour ton mariage, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en estomac sur jambe.  
-Jace doit être content, plaisanta Isabelle.  
-Même lui commence à en avoir marre devoir commenter chaque bouchée. C'est insupportable.  
-Et encore, j'ai voulu un mariage simple. Imagine si on avait prévu le grand tralala !  
Isabelle et Clary se lancèrent un regard d'effroi avant d'éclater de rire. Elles se rappelaient le premier mariage d'Isabelle et de Simon tout en riant.  
-Isabelle, Clary, on vous attend !  
Les deux mères avait un petit cahier posé entre elles, chacune allait de son commentaire. Isabelle fut contrainte d'essayer une nouvelle fois la robe.  
-Il faudrait savoir qu'elle coiffure tu comptes avoir.  
-Un chignon.  
-Et pourquoi pas les cheveux bouclés ? proposa Clary.  
Isabelle avait les cheveux de sa mère. Si Alec avait les pointes de cheveux légèrement bouclées, ce n'était le cas de sa soeur. Ils étaient aussi raides que des baguettes, ce qui leur donnait une allure un peu irréelle. Même par temps de pluie, ses cheveux noirs restaient droits.  
-Tu pourrais avoir une cascade de boucle, quelque chose de nouveau. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie à un ancien terrestre qui a survécu à un rejet de la transformation.  
Clary et Isabelle échangèrent un regard entendu. Bien sûr Maryse ne savait rien de cette histoire, mais comment présenter Simon autrement ? On avait remarqué des changements radicaux chez le nouveau chasseur. Il avait gagné une certaine aura brillante. Ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Jace mais les personnes les plus proches de lui s'en rendaient bien compte. Il avait aussi un certain goût pour le risque qu'il n'avait pas avant et il était devenu intrépide. Clary savait que ces nouveaux traits de personnalité venait d'elle et de Jace. C'était un résidu de leur énergie qu'ils lui avaient donné. Clary revint au moment présent et sourit en voyant Isabelle se tortiller les cheveux avec son doigt.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à te les boucler. Il faut de la chaleur et du temps.  
-Des rouleaux aussi, précisa Maryse. Et dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à l'Institut.  
La voix de Maryse était assez nostalgique.  
-Tu aimerais rentrer ? demanda doucement Jocelyne qui ajustait la traine de la robe.  
-En toute honnêteté oui. Je sais que ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas avoir Jace avec nous mais vivre à Idris ça me rappelle des périodes peu joyeuses.  
-On s'y fait. New-York me manque parfois mais je suis heureuse de retourner dans mon pays. Idris me manquait énormément.  
-Ouais c'est sympa pour les vacances mais sans plus, lança Clary en croisant les bras.  
-C'est normal pour toi Clary, tu as grandi dans un monde de terrestre. Tu as connu les films, la musique moderne, internet, les téléphones. Ici, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Mais pour les enfants de chasseur d'ombre comme Isabelle, Alec et Jace, Idris est la plus belle des terres.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Isabelle. Mais j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.  
-Surtout qu'on aurait tout ce dont on a besoin pour te boucler les cheveux !  
-On pourrait demander à Magnus de nous envoyer ce dont on a besoin, proposa Maryse.  
-Ah non ! s'écrièrent Isabelle et Clary.  
Maryse sursauta et demanda aux filles pourquoi avaient-elles crié ainsi.  
-La dernière fois que j'ai demandé quelque chose à Magnus, je me suis retrouvée avec le contenu de mon armoire de l'Institut sur mon lit.  
-Il devait bien rire, sourit Jocelyne.  
-Pas nous ! marmonna Isabelle. Heureusement que j'ai de la place dans mes placards sinon toutes les culottes de Clary seraient éparpillées dans sa chambre.  
Jocelyne eut un sourire qui semblait tellement triste à Clary.  
-Tu pourrais aussi en laisser chez Jace. Ça t'éviterait de transporter des sacs de vêtements.  
-Maman, je ne compte pas m'installer chez Jace pour le moment. J'aime beaucoup trop que ma mère me prépare mon petit-déjeuné.  
Maryse approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-Tu lui prépares ses petits-déjeunés à Idris et c'est Alec qui s'en occupe à l'Institut.  
-Il s'occupe vraiment bien des autres. Il ressemble tellement à Robert quand il était jeune, commenta Jocelyne.  
-Je pense qu'il est prêt pour être père. Magnus lui a apporté cette dose de confiance en lui-même qui lui manquait.  
-Je ne suis pas pressée qu'il ait son enfant, confia Isabelle.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa mère.  
-Parce que je ne serais plus son petit bébé qu'il protège.  
-Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse Isa ? se moqua Clary.  
-Déjà qu'il t'a accordé beaucoup d'attention pendant l'absence de Jace, c'est pas juste !  
Clary leva les yeux en l'air. La conversation se fit plus légère, les femmes discutaient de chiffon mais Clary avait la tête ailleurs. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la suite de la conversation qu'elle préta une oreille attentive.  
-Robert m'a dit que ce Sebastien Verlac est très agréable. Il sourit beaucoup, tout le temps. Il a l'impression de voir la copie de Jace mais en moins arrogant.  
-J'aime bien rencontrer Sebastien dans la rue, dit Isabelle qui avait retiré sa robe.  
-Il a un quelque chose de charmant chez lui. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs le rendent mystérieux.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer, à chaque fois que je retrouve Luke devant la Garde, il n'est jamais présent.  
-C'est étrange, commenta Maryse, il travaille dans le bureau de la Haute direction. Il est chargé de surveiller et d'assister les candidats à la Transformation. On dit que deux jumeaux ont réussi la transformation grâce à lui. Il a réanimé l'un deux en lui prodiguant un massage cardiaque.  
-Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à cela, marmonna Clary.  
-Pourquoi tu sembles si froide envers lui ? demanda Isabelle.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il semble trop parfait pour être honnête. Et puis...  
Clary ne savait pas comment formuler le reste de sa pensé sans passer pour une femme soumise à l'avis de l'homme qu'elle aime.  
-On dirait les paroles de Jace, comprit Isabelle. Lui et Alec n'arrêtent pas de dire que Sebastien et louche. Je crois que Jace est jaloux car il lui ressemble beaucoup et mon frère se range de son côté.  
Clary haussa les épaules. Jace lui avait dit de se méfier de lui, chose qu'elle faisait.  
-Si tu passais un peu de temps avec lui, tu changerais probablement d'avis.  
Les mères mirent fin à la séance d'essayage et Clary alla un peu travailler sur son cadeau de mariage.

Le lendemain matin, Clary était tranquillement dans les rues d'Alicante à la recherche de la boutique de fleur, elle voulait acheter quelque chose de nouveau pour le mettre dans son herbier. C'était son activité préférée ces derniers temps, surtout quand elle avait un peu de temps pour elle. Après avoir acheté plusieurs couleurs de gueule de loups, toutes les couleurs que la vieille dame avait en réserve, elle allait à la rencontre de Magnus qui surveillait la construction de son futur manoir. Il avait dans l'idée de construire une piscine au sous-sol.  
-Tu comptes rivaliser avec le manoir Herondale ?  
-Voyons mon sucre-d'orge, rien ne peut égaliser ta demeure.  
-Ce n'est pas ma maison, soupira Clary.  
-Oh dans quelques temps elle le sera, nos enfants joueront ensemble dans votre jardin et Isabelle tentera de faire avaler un gâteau étrange à sa fille.  
-Tu as eu une vision ?  
-Non, mais j'imagine les choses comme ça. Pourquoi ça serait différent ?  
Clary balaya ses doutes et lui sourit.  
-Tiens, tu as encore acheté une nouvelle fleur pour ton herbier.  
-Oui. Je n'avais jamais mis de gueule de loup dans mon herbier. J'ai pris toutes les couleurs qui existent et je vais les insérer sur la même page.  
-En réalité, il te manque la bleue. Elle est rare et les sorciers s'en servent pour une potion de confiance en soi.  
-Tu pourrais m'en trouvais une ? quémanda Clary.  
-Je t'en donnerais une quand on sera à New-York, j'en ai chez moi. Mais en échange, promets-moi quelque chose.  
-Je t'écoute.  
Clary se méfiait toujours de ses marchés.  
-Je te donnerais la gueule de loup bleue si tu me promets que tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire de grossesse pour que Jace parte ne pas.  
-C'est n'importe quoi, ronchonna Clary. Qui t'en a parlé ?  
-Simon.  
-Je vais le tuer.  
-Chérie, soupira Magnus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il s'inquiète pour toi, pour Jace. On a peur que Jace finisse par craquer. Tu devrais peut-être le rassurer, lui faire un dîner romantique. Tu sais qu'il en est réduit à me demander de te filer discrètement une potion contraceptive ?  
-Je ne savais pas. Tu as raison, je devrais faire un effort pour lui. Il part dans peu de temps et on ne devrait pas se prendre la tête avec ça.  
-Oui c'est vrai, sourit gentiment le sorcier. Surtout que Jace va revenir, tu le sais.  
Clary acquiesça.  
-Je vais rentrez chez Jace et lui préparer un repas pour ce soir.  
-Ça c'est ma Clary.  
Clary alla faire des courses, elle mit du temps à trouver de quoi composer le repas préféré de Jace. Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa à Maia. Maia devait se faire du soucis pour Simon, elle savait qu'il devait subir la transformation. Clary plongea les fleurs dans de l'eau fraîche, elle les mettrait dans son herbier pendant la cuisson du plat. Clary était en pleine réflexion pendant le ménage du dernier étage quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Alec dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quoi manger.  
-J'ai entendu dire que tu préparais un bon repas pour ce soir.  
-Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour ton parabatai.  
Alec loucha sur les énormes steak hachés dans le frigo.  
-Pas touche ! Sinon ça sera la dernière chose que tu mangeras, menaça Clary avec son balai à la main.  
-Adorable, sourit narquoisement Alec.  
-Tu as de la chance que j'avais prévu le coup.  
Clary sortit deux des quatre morceaux de viande et se mit à les faire cuire. Alec se plaignit des plats trop créatifs de sa soeur et ceux trop équilibrés de sa mère.  
-Tu n'as qu'à faire la cuisine, tu cuisines bien.  
-A Idris, les hommes ne font pas la cuisine. Déjà que je suis une cible de remarque sur mon homosexualité, je ne veux pas que ça empire.  
-C'est dégueulasse ! Tu es plus viril que la plus part de ces chochottes de bureaucrates. Oui c'est vrai que tes crêpes sont les meilleures du monde mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'ils ont le droit de te faire ça. Tu aimes un homme et alors ? C'est probablement l'homme le plus surprenant du monde, vous êtes parfaits ensemble.  
-Oh ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Le dernier qui m'a fait une remarque sur mon homosexualité s'est retrouvé avec une flèche à deux centimètres de sa tête.  
Malgré la certaine violence des paroles du jeune homme, Clary en fut contente. Elle terminait de faire cuire les frites pour deux personnes quand Alec se remit à parler avec une tasse de café à la main. Clary n'avait même pas remarquait qu'il avait fait du café. Il en posa une tasse devant elle.  
-J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Jace.  
-Ta présence à New-York lui suffit. Jace compte sur toi pour me soutenir, il me l'a dit. Il a compris que lorsqu'il avait quitté la ville, d'une certaine manière, on s'est soutenu. Toi tu as fait un travail de deuil de ton parabatai et moi...  
-Toi tu as fait le deuil de ton premier amour, termina Alec.  
-Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu seras là avec moi. Isa est super avec moi mais ce n'est pas pareil.  
-Elle est constamment sur ton dos, elle te dicte ta conduite et t'influence dans des choix importants.  
Clary acquiesça.  
-Isabelle se comporte avec toi comme elle le ferait avec Max, confia Alec d'une voix douloureuse. Elle est devenue très sensible après sa mort, je ne sais pas comment Simon a fait pour la sortir de cet état mais il a réussi. Toute fois, ma soeur reste une grande soeur et elle te voit comme le bébé du groupe.  
-Je ne suis pas un bébé !  
-Je le sais bien Clary, sourit Alec. Mais Isabelle ne voit pas les choses comme moi. Je t'ai vu comme une menace, une terrestre agaçante, une concurrente, une adolescente forte, une fille brisée mais forte et une femme incroyable. Mais jamais comme un bébé. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu apprécies ma présence.  
-Sans doute. Bon aller, file rejoindre Magnus avec votre repas.  
-Tu es merveilleuse !  
Alec pinça affectueusement la joue de la jeune femme et quitta la maison. Clary rangea son balai et savourait son café quand elle prit la décision d'écrire cette lettre pour Maia." _Cher_ _Maia_ _,_  
 _Le temps a filé à une vitesse incroyable à_ _Idris_ _. Ce pays est vraiment magique, on ne voit pas le temps qui passe. Si le début du séjour fut compliqué, on a vite réglé nos soucis. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter._  
 _Je commence par te rassurer, Simon a réussi sa transformation malgré des débuts difficiles, je_ _t'expliquerai_ _tout en détail quand on se verra._  
 _Je me suis remise en couple avec Jace, cette fois c'est sérieux. Il n'y a plus de grosse dispute et on arrive à gérer les choses. Je crois que c'est l'air de nos terres qui fait beaucoup de bien ! J'ai découvert son incroyable manoir. On dirait un palais de prince charmant. La demeure est sur trois étages, il y a des chambres pour tout le monde. J'ai découvert la chambre de bébé de Jace, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir normalement. Mais il ne veut pas en parler et je respecte ce choix. Dans la propriété, il y a un magnifique_ _étang_ _avec une eau transparente. On s'y baigne souvent quand les températures dépassent les vingt-cinq degrés, ce qui arrive presque tous les jours ! On organise souvent des barbecues avec toute la famille, Fairchild et Lightwood réunis. C'est plutôt agréable._  
 _La saison des orages débute tout doucement, l'air est chargé d'électricité ! Mes cheveux n'en font qu'à leur tête et j'ai arrêté d'essayer de les discipliner ! Maman et Luke sont heureux que je sois avec eux, j'ai un peu peur qu'ils s'habituent trop à ma présence dans leur maison. La maison est envahie de tissus, de paires de chaussures, de recette de cuisine. Car oui, nous allons célébrer le mariage de Simon et d'Isabelle à_ _Idris_ _. Du coup, maman et Maryse exigent des essayages chaque après-midi chez nous. C'est un peu le bazar mais j'adore cette ambiance. Je te donnerai une photo de la robe d'Isabelle, est va être magnifique. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sensible aux vêtements et pourtant j'ai craqué pour cette magnifique robe, il est difficile de trouver plus belle. Le mariage est fixé pour le dernier jour de l'été donc le vingt et un septembre._  
 _Je suis probablement la plus triste de ce mariage, bien que je sois heureuse pour mes amis. Mais dès le lendemain de la cérémonie, nous_ _rentrerons_ _à New-York. Sauf que Jace ne viendra pas avec moi. Je ne peux pas t'en parler dans une lettre mais il a reçu une mission obligatoire. Et oui, on pourrait croire que Jace a assez donné de sa personne en tuant celui qui l'a élevé mais non. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment._  
 _J'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour. Je me demandais comment se passait ta grossesse ? J'espère que tu pourras me répondre, tu peux toujours déposer ta réponse à l'Institut en précisant que c'est pour moi, ils sont tenus de nous transmettre nos lettres._  
 _Luke te passe le bonjour. Il a prévu de venir ton bébé vers le mois d'octobre._  
 _ _Je t'embrasse fort, et j'espère que vous allez bien.__  
 _ _Clary Morgenstern."__  
Clary regardait la feuille partir en flamme. Elle devait déjà avoir rejoint Maia maintenant. La jeune femme se remit à cuisiner et se laissa aller à son imagination. Quand Jace arriva, Clary lui servit son plat préféré : hamburger et frites.  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.  
-N'en parlons plus mon ange. Je ne t'en veux pas, surtout quand tu me prépares une telle merveille !  
Jace embrassa affectueusement Clary et ils oublièrent totalement cette histoire de grossesse précipitée. Clary avait compris la leçon de Magnus et de sa mère.  
Les jours avaient défilé. Tellement vite que Clary s'étonna une fois de plus quand Jace lui indiqua qu'il ne restait qu'une nuit avant son anniversaire.  
-Déjà ? Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir envoyé hier soir la lettre à Maia !  
-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que tu n'es pas de réponse. Elle doit être occupée avec la meute. Bref, demain je t'enlève après le petit-déjeuné.  
Clary s'était endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres et n'avait pas fait de rêve.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! hurla Isabelle dans les oreilles de Clary.  
La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose qu'elle-même n'avait pas compris. Isabelle n'en démordait pas et exigea que le couple se lève.  
-Elle a conscience qu'il ne fait même pas jour ? soupira Jace.  
-J'ai pas envie, couina Clary en se blotissant contre lui.  
-Je sais mon ange mais il va falloir nous lever sinon elle va venir toutes les minutes.  
Clary céda malgré son envie de dormir encore plusieurs heures. Pour la jeune femme, son anniversaire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. A la différence que c'était le premier qu'elle passait avec Jace. Elle prit une douche câline en compagnie de Jace qui lui demanda de mettre une robe. Clary fouilla à la recherche d'une jolie robe pour son anniversaire et tomba sur quelque chose de coloré et de fleurie. Elle avait acheté cette robe violette et blanche dans une friperie, elle était d'une mode passée mais Clary avait craqué dessus dès le premier regard. Elle trouva une paire de sandale dans le couloir de l'étage. Jace sortit de sa chambre à son tour, portant une chemise bleue foncé et un jean noir. Il était beau.  
-Joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire ! s'écria toute l'assemblée.  
Tout le monde était là. Les Lightwood, Magnus, ses parents évidemment, Simon et même la vieille femme de la boutique de fleur. Clary se sentit très génée de leur présence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-Merci beaucoup à vous. Je suis vraiment touchée par votre présence.  
Clary remarqua alors la pile de cadeaux sur la table à manger.  
-Il ne fallait pas, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.  
-Et bien, en général on aurait fêté ta majorité dans un des parcs d'Alicante mais comme Jace a réservé la journée en premier, on fait ça ce matin, expliqua sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé.  
Jocelyne avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce-qu'on ressentait quand sa fille devenait majeur ? Luke regardait Clary avec cette même fièreté dans le regards qu'un père. Mais ce qui touchait énormément Clary c'était de savoir que toutes ces personnes étaient là pour elle. Un échange d'accolade, de félicitation, de câlins, s'enchaînèrent plusieurs minutes. Clary en oublia même qu'il était très tôt. Luke servit un café à tout le monde, ce qui fit rire Clary.  
-Normalement on boit du champagne non ? Je me rappelle à la majorité d'Isabelle, on a bu une coupe à l'Institut puis...  
-Puis vous vous êtes retournées la tête à coup de cocktail explosif, rappela Magnus en riant.  
-Je me rappelle ! Tu avais quelqu'un au téléphone, se remémora Alec.  
-Hum...Je euh...Je vérifiais si mon chat allait bien.  
-Ne leur mens pas Magnus, intervint Jace. Il m'a appelé pour me dire que Clary me réclamait mais je n'ai pas voulu venir.  
-Je ne te réclamais pas !  
Tout le monde rit. En réalité, Clary avait bien réclamé le jeune homme. Elle se souvient que Tobias était présent pour l'anniversaire d'Isabelle. Son ancien petit ami était resté à table avec un Simon à moitié mort et un Alec boudeur. Magnus avait disparu du champ de vision de Clary.  
-En fait ma chérie, tu as même appelé ton copain de l'époque Jace, puis tu as réfléchi et tu as dit que Jace était plus chaud. Ce qui nous a fait tous fait rire sauf Tobias.  
-En même temps... ricana Jace.  
Clary se sentait honteuse qu'on rigole d'un souvenir avec Tobias, elle supposait que c'était comme ça qu'on acceptait la mort chez les Nephilim.  
-Pour en revenir au café, dit Isabelle en posant un regard insistant sur Clary, il est délicieux Luke. Je sais maintenant de qui tient Clary pour le café.  
-Elle n'a aucun mérite, c'est sa machine à café qui fait des miracles, contredit son frère.  
-De toute façon tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi.  
-Oh je t'en prie, je prends tout le temps ta défense.  
-Oui mais tu dis toujours le contraire de moi, tu en fais exprès !  
-Ok ça suffit les enfants, les stoppa Maryse d'un regard sévère. Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour Clary. Pas pour supporter vos chamailleries.  
L'ambiance se radoucit radicalement, la vieille femme que tout le monde appelait Madame Fleur, apprenait à connaître tout le monde. Elle connaissait les Lightwood de réputation mais elle semblait apprécier la douceur d'Alec et la fougue d'Isabelle.  
-A vous deux vous êtes le feu et la glace. Vous ressemblez à des jumeaux.  
Toute la communauté savait que le dernier de la fratrie était mort. Mais pour autant personne ne semblait considérer cela comme un tabou. Max vivait à Idris plusieurs mois par an, il était connu pour être grincheux et un peu solitaire.  
-Quant à votre jeune frère, il était solide comme du roc, un mélange du feu et de la glace.  
-Un petit diamant brut, souffla Isabelle.  
Clary ressentit toute la peine de son parabatai et cherchait un moyen de changer la conversation.  
-A Max, dit Jace en levant sa tasse de café.  
-A Max, répéta la petite assemblé.  
Ainsi la conversation du petit frère de Alec et Isabelle s'acheva sur une note plus gaie. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la salle à manger quand Jocelyne arriva avec un énorme gâteau de couleur violette et noire. Il y avait des crayons de toutes les couleurs sur le dessus d'un livre en pâte à sucre et un parchemin faisait le tour de pâtisserie. Clary remarqua un détail qu'elle seule vit du premier regard : sur le livre, il y avait le blason de Gryffondor. Clary sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier.  
-En réalité, Maryse m'a aidé à confectionner le gâteau. Je l'ai fait chez elle vu que tu étais souvent à la maison ces derniers jours.  
-Oh voyons Jocelyne, tu as fait le plus gros, je n'ai fait que cuire le gâteau et le garder secret.  
-C'est justement le plus dur avec toutes ces fouines autour de nous, rit joyeusement Luke. Allez Clary, souffle tes bougies.  
Clary ferma les yeux et fit un voeux. _Faites que Jace me revienne sain et sauf_. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla en répétant son voeux. Des applaudissements retentirent et Clary reçut ses présents. Il y avait des vêtements de la part de Maryse et Robert. Une collection de figurine du monde de sorcier que Clary aimait tant de la part de son meilleur ami. Deux places pour aller à un festival de musique un Californie de la part d'Alec. Du vernis magique qui changent de couleur de la part de Magnus. Luke offrit une machine à thé automatique à Clary. Madame Fleur offrit des graines de lotus à faire pousser. Isabelle offrit une paire de boucle d'oreille faite à partir de pierre de rune. Sa mère lui offrit un costume de sorcière complet, Clary en hurla de joie.  
-Quant à mon cadeau, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.  
Jace donnait un paquet d'une petite taille. Il y avait le nom de la boutique dessus, une bijouterie. Clary s'empressa de le déballer. Elle trouva un panda tenant un bambou dans sa patte constitué de pierre précieuse.  
-Les pierres noirs sont des onyx et les blanches sont...  
-Des diamants, reconnut Clary. Et le bambou c'est quoi ?  
-Du jade. Une pierre du coeur.  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Le pendentif n'était pas rattaché à une chaine puisque Clary en avait déjà une. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bijoux que Jace lui avait offert depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un baiser chaste mais plein d'amour.  
-Merci beaucoup tout le monde, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je suis vraiment touchée par votre présence et pour vos cadeaux. Je sais que cet anniversaire est important chez les chasseurs d'ombre, nous devenons adultes et nous sommes aptes à prendre nos propres décisions. Alors ma première décision sera de vous garder dans mon coeur à jamais.  
Clary remercia individuellement chaque personne puis mangea le délicieux gâteau au chocolat et à la pomme. L'intérieur du gâteau était noir, il était léger et succulent. Clary se régala.  
-Je ne veux pas être impoli mais on va devoir partir Clary et moi, annonça Jace.  
Clary lui lança un regard suppliant.  
-On a de la route, expliqua-t-il.  
Clary accepta sans protester, après tout c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait tout ça. Simon rassura Clary en lui disant que ses cadeaux seraient dans sa chambre à son retour.  
-Nous ne dormons pas ici ce soir, chuchota Jace dans l'oreille de Clary.  
Elle en eut des frissons et suivit Jace. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient de la route. La moitié de la matinée était passée quand Jace et Clary arrivèrent enfin vers une colline.  
-On est plus à Idris, comprit Clary.  
-Non. On est en Italie. Aujourd'hui on va passer la journée à la plage et dormir à la belle étoile.  
-Jace ! s'émerveilla Clary. C'est parfait ! Merci.  
-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est Magnus qui a tout fait.  
Clary s'en moquait royalement que tout ne venait pas de Jace. Du moment qu'elle était avec lui. Il partirait d'ici trois semaines, le temps passerait vite. Et Clary avait besoin de moment comme celui-là.  
-Avant qu'on ne commence notre journée à la plage, je dois te parler de quelque chose.  
-Je t'écoute, hésita Clary un bref instant.  
-J'ai l'intention de passer une journée entière avec Alec avant de partir. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois.  
-Je comprends Jace. Je comprends parfaitement.  
Une lettre tomba au pied de Clary quand Jace lui embrassa le front, elle la ramassa et reconnut l'écriture brouillon sur l'enveloppe.  
-C'est Maia, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Tu devrais la lire ce soir, après notre journée de bronzage.  
Jace avait même prévu le repas, des choses simples mais délicieuses comme une salade composée et des fruits coupés. Clary savourait pleinement les rayons de soleil sur sa peau, l'eau fraîche sur sa peau et le calme environnant.  
-C'est agréable d'être au calme. Alicante est pleine de chasseur d'ombre.  
-C'est normal, c'est la période la plus importante pour nous. Il y a toutes les réunions de l'Enclave, des réunions avec le Conseil, des procès. C'est l'effervescence.  
Clary approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la journée était passée quand Jace proposa de trinquer à sa majorité.  
-Officiellement, je n'ai plus à demander la permission à tes parents pour la moindre chose.  
-Comme si tu en avais réellement besoin.  
-Pour rester dans les bons papiers de ta mère, je continuerais de demander la permission même une fois marié s'il le faut.  
Cette petite phrase fit bondir le coeur de Clary. Il lui arrivait parfois de sortir ce genre de chose et Clary avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait la demander en mariage à chaque fois. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Hier encore Clary était mineur devant la Loi mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.  
-J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.  
Le coeur de Clary accéléra encore un peu plus.  
-Je sais que tu vas souffrir de notre séparation et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ça.  
Il sortit une enveloppe très épaisse. Elle devait contenir plusieurs feuilles de papier.  
-J'aimerais que tu la lises le jour où tu rentreras chez nous.  
Chez eux, l'Institut. Clary en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
-Non non Clary ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas le moment des adieux mais j'aimerais que tu ais cette lettre, ça t'aidera un peu je pense. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre.  
Il retira sa chevalière comportant la lettre H et le héron volant. Il retira la chaîne autour du cou de Clary fit glisser l'anneau à l'intérieur.  
-Je te jure d'être à toi Clary. Je jure que mon coeur ne quittera pas le tien durant mon absence. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'arrive, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Clary embrassa Jace. C'était douloureux d'entendre ça mais elle savait que Jace avait besoin de le dire. Tout le monde savait que le fils de Valentin avait tué beaucoup de chasseur depuis qu'on avait appris son existence. Clary avait énormément peur pour Jace. Elle ne remit pas le collier tout de suite autour de son cou et elle retira la bague des Morgenstern.  
-Retour à son propriétaire, sourit Clary.  
Elle glissa l'anneau au doigt de Jace et le regarda un instant. Au même moment, un oiseau passa dans le ciel.  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est un héron, commenta Clary en souriant.  
Jace leva les yeux et éclata de rire.  
-Je crois que c'est mon père qui s'est réincarné.  
-Tu es bête.  
-Il y a toujours un héron dans le ciel quand je dois prendre une décision importante.  
-Et qu'elle est cette décision cette fois ?  
Jace fit son sourire le plus craquant.  
-Si je dois te faire l'amour avant ou après le dîner.  
Clary gloussa quand Jace se jeta sur elle. Finalement, le repas avait été passé à la trappe, surtout que Jace ne laissait pas Clary une minute. Elle avait mal au articulation à force de subir les assauts du jeune homme mais par l'Ange ce qu'elle aimait ça ! Encore une fois, Clary avait pensé que Jace l'aurait demandé en mariage aujourd'hui, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle jouait avec le panda à son cou et sourit à Jace.  
-Et si tu lisais cette lettre de Maia ?  
Clary rougit honteusement elle avait oublié cette lettre.  
-Où est ma robe ? marmonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux.  
Il faisait nuit mais de la lumière de sort était propagée tout autour d'eux et avait assez de puissance pour lui permettre de lire. Jace lui donna sa robe et l'enveloppa dans une couverture fine pour la protéger du vent nocturne. Clary ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution, une photo tomba sur ses jambes.  
-Chère Clary, lut-elle à haute voix. J'ai mis du temps à te répondre et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir Simon vivant et en pleine santé, j'ai hâte de connaître tous les détails. Ta relation avec Jace a toujours été pleine de hauts et de bas mais j'ai le sentiment que tout ira mieux pour vous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi qu'il ne rentre pas en même temps quand vous tous. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit en rentrant, n'hésite surtout pas à venir au commissariat. J'ai rencontré moi-même vos remplaçants et je peux te dire qu'ils craignent à coté de vous. Je préfère encore Jace à cet idiot de responsable en intérim !  
Jace rit et embrassa l'épaule de Clary, elle reprit sa lecture.  
-J'imagine à quel point ce mariage sera beau, n'oublie surtout pas de me prendre le plus de photo possible ! Je meurs d'envie de voir Simon en marié une nouvelle fois, j'ai tellement de mal à l'imaginer avec des runes sur sa peau. Je vais probablement avoir un choc, c'est un peu comme l'imaginer en vampire*. Mais du moment qu'il est heureux, c'est le principal. Tu dois avoir pris de belle couleur avec le soleil de votre pays. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer la raison de ce délai de réponse. La photo que j'ai jointe est pour Luke, c'est la photo de Luka, mon fils. Car oui, j'ai enfin accouché. C'était beaucoup trop tôt mais j'ai perdu les eaux en pleine attaque de vampires, je t'expliquerais ça. Nous avons bien failli le perdre et j'ai obligé Bat à m'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tout va bien maintenant, Luka pèse maintenant deux kilos huit cents et mesure quarante cinq centimètres. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes le voir quand tu rentreras. Il me semble que lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, tu seras officiellement majeure alors je t'ai offert quelque chose. Regarde au dos de la lettre, il parait que tu les collectionnes. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, on mangera un morceau ensemble. Je suppose que tu passes la journée avec Jace, tu lui fais bien comprendre qu'il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau avec toi et de ne pas embêter Simon ! PS : j'adorerais avoir une photo du manoir où tu vas passer toutes les vacances à venir !  
Clary retourna la petite feuille et vit un bracelet tout simple en cuir. Il avait la même couleur que la peau caramel de la jeune maman, une petite lune était accrochée par un anneau. Jace lui mit au poignet en soupirant.  
-Tu va finir par en avoir jusqu'au coude.  
-N'importe quoi.  
Clary regarda la photo du bébé avec une certaine appréhension. Le petit garçon avait de petits yeux marrons et un sourire radieux. Il avait le crâne chauve mais ses cils étaient épais et noirs. Il avait la même peau caramel que sa mère et le petit nez retroussé de son père. Elle montra l'image à Jace qui observait Clary avec attention. Aujourd'hui il semblait clair que la douleur de leur fausse-couche, car ce n'était pas que celle de Clary, était derrière eux. Ils n'oublieraient jamais Samuel mais ils ne sentiront plus leur coeur se blottit dans les bras de Jace en profitant de cette paix intérieur. Elle avait enfin dix-huit ans. Elle était majeure. Personne ne pouvait décider pour elle. L'amour de sa vie était avec elle ce soir. Ils avaient perdu un enfant ensemble mais s'en remettaient. Ils s'aimaient. Clary comprit à cet instant qu'elle devait profiter du jour présent et arrêter de penser au conséquence. Isabelle le faisait assez pour elle. Clary se jura qu'elle allait redevenir cette jeune femme insouciante qu'elle était avant la perte de son enfant.  
-Notre amour sera toujours ma plus grande force mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse, murmura Clary.  
-Tu m'apprends, au contraire, que l'amour nous élève aux cieux, qu'il en est à la fois le guide et le chemin.  
Clary reconnut une citation du _Paradis Perdu_ , le livre préféré de Jace.  
-Je t'aime, souffla Clary émue.  
Elle se retourna et regarda Jace droit dans les yeux.  
-Ma citation est moins romantique que la tienne mais elle est véridique. Je t'aime jusqu'à Buzz l'Eclair.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends par là mais je vais me renseigner c'est promis.  
Clary éclata de rire et embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit-ami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la demande en mariage, ils n'en avaient besoin. Ils s'aimaient. Et pour ce soir, c'était le plus important.

* * *

*petit clin d'oeil au fan de Shadowhunters car Simon est juste hilarant en vampire ! Je l'adore, je le préfère dans la série que dans les livres à vrai dire.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	36. 36- I Get To Love You - Ruelle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Oh mais vous entendez les cloches sonner ? C'est l'heure du mariage ! Je suis certaine que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience !**

 **Alors je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais je suis une grande buveuse de ... (je vous vois déjà sourire malicieusement) café et thé. Et très récemment j'ai découvert le plaisir des cafés allongés américains. Avec mes deux litres de café quotidien, mon coeur en prenait un grand coup et depuis quelques jours je dors beaucoup mieux. A croire que la caféine me donnait des cauchemars !**

 **Bon alors j'avance trèèès lentement sur ma nouvelle histoire TMI. Je n'ai pas de titre pour le moment mais je m'amuse à l'écrire. Rassurez-vous, cette nouvelle fanfiction est très légère !**

 **Sinon j'ai l'impression que les épisodes de shadowhunters de la saison 2 sont riches en bagarre, les acteurs sont vraiment épuisés.**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : I Get To Love You - Ruelle**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Elle y était. Isabelle allait enfin se marier devant la Loi avec Simon. Elle se sentait incroyablement nerveuse. C'était assez ridicule quand on connaissait un tant soit peu la jeune femme. Isabelle était dans sa chambre en compagnie de Clary qui dormait paisiblement. Isabelle caressa les cheveux ondulés qui tombaient sur le visage de la petite rousse. Le réveil allait sonner dans moins d'une heure et tout un chantier allait débouler dans la maison. Elle se demandait si Simon dormait ou non. Les quatre hommes dormaient chez les Fairchild. Magnus, le témoin de Simon, avait organisé un enterrement de vie de garçon. Même si ce n'était pas une chose que faisait les chasseurs d'ombre. Isabelle sourit en imaginant le bazard que Magnus avait dû faire dans la maison de Jocelyne, la future-belle mère d'Isabelle allait hurler. Isabelle considérait vraiment Jocelyne comme sa belle-mère, parce que la femme avait toujours protégé Simon et que dans quelques heures Isabelle porterait le même nom que Jocelyne. Clary marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, elle sembla triste soudainement. Isabelle sentait toute la contradiction en Clary. Elle était heureuse et impatiente à l'idée du mariage mais elle était dévastée de devoir quitter Jace. Il fallait dire que la fin de l'été avait passé plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Jace et Alec avaient passé deux jours ensemble mais ils avaient refusé de donner des détails, même à Clary et Magnus. Le sorcier avait donnait les dernières indications pour la construction de son manoir, les fondations étaient posées. Simon avait appris tellement de chose qu'il semblait être né dans leur monde. Clary et Isabelle avaient choisi chaque menu détail de leurs tenues. La robe de mariée était parfaite, la robe de demoiselle d'honneur était sublime, les chaussures avaient reçu des modifications pour être confortables, les couleurs avaient été choisi. Tout était parfait. Isabelle avait réussi à convaincre Jace de jouer une deuxième fois du piano, elle eut le choix du morceau qu'elle danserait avec Simon pour ouvrir le bal. Le coeur d'Isabelle bondit dans sa poitrine, elle avait révisé des pas de danse avec Simon. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait le voir, une heure de danse avant d'aller se coucher. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Debout petite marmotte, cria presque Isabelle en secouant Clary trop fort.

-Bon sang Isa !

Clary ouvrit un oeil et le referma. C'est vrai qu'il faisait encore nuit mais elles avaient beaucoup trop de boulot pour faire une grasse matinée !

-Allez debout Clary, on a un mariage aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui. Le mariage. C'est vrai.

Clary se ferma aussitôt, elle essayait de cacher ses émotions à Isabelle mais la future mariée savait comment passer à travers la barrière émotionnel que dressait Clary.

-Tu as le droit d'être triste, lui chuchota Isabelle.

-Non ! Aujourd'hui tu te maries pour de vrai alors on va tout faire pour passer une bonne journée.

Clary se leva, elle portait un tee-shirt usé de Jace et un boxer trop grand pour elle. Clary enfila le peignoir en soie blanche d'Isabelle et sortit de la pièce. La future mariée en profita pour tirer les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un bain d'air froid réveilla complètement Isabelle, l'été touchait vraiment à sa fin. Elle ne doutait pas que la pluie et le froid était installé à New-York mais à Idris, les jours étaient encore chauds.

-Mais ferme cette fenêtre ! pesta Clary en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle avait un plateau dans la main et ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa tête. Clary posa le plateau sur le bureau d'Isabelle. Il contenait deux tasses de café fumantes, deux tartines de pain avec de la confiture de framboise, du raisin et deux bouteilles d'eau.

-Ça c'est pour nous dans la matinée, expliqua Clary en suivant le regard curieux d'Isabelle. Elle lui donna une tasse de café et sa tartine. Clary l'obligea à se dépêcher quand du bruit se fit entendre en bas.

-Maman ne va pas tarder, devina Isabelle.

-Il me semble qu'elle hurle déjà ses ordres à Alec et Jace.

-Les pauvres, ricana Isabelle.

Malheureusement, Isabelle fut bientôt attaquée par la folie de sa mère.

-Vous deux, à la douche ! Toi, dit-elle en pointant Clary, tu dois aller chercher les chaussures chez toi. Tu prends ta douche et tu reviens aussitôt. Pas de séance de câlin avec Jace.

-Oui chef.

Clary fit un clin d'oeil à Isabelle, elle était amusée et espiègle. Isabelle ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle proposerait à Jace de venir avec elle prendre sa douche.

-Bon, je reviens dans quinze minutes, tu as intérêt d'être propre et épilée.

-On a prévu le truc avec Clary. On s'est épilée hier soir.

Les jeunes femmes avaient passé une soirée tranquille, sans personne d'autre. Clary avait déniché des mousses au chocolat blanc et elles s'étaient faites belles.

-Parfait. Allez arrête de rêver on a du travail.

Maryse referma la porte et Isabelle soupira, cette journée allait être très longue. De la fenêtre Isabelle vit Alec se battre avec le pilier tenant la tente où ils mangeraient. Donc Jace était bien parti avec Clary. C'est en riant que Isabelle rejoint la douche. Elle se dépêcha de se laver et quinze minutes après être partie, Maryse revint.

-C'est bien, tu as déjà enfilé tes sous-vêtements. Clary est revenue ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi je l'ai envoyé chez elle ? Je n'ai pas vu Jace dans le jardin, je suppose qu'ils sont ensembles.

Maryse eut un sourire indulgent, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir alors qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers moments ensembles. Isabelle sourit à son tour. Un énorme bruit de chute résonna de l'extérieur, la mère d'Isabelle pâlit.

-Si ton frère a cassé quelque chose, je le tue !

-Ou fait appelle à Magnus. Tu sais ton futur gendre sorcier.

-Oui mais non. De toute façon il s'occupe de ton futur mari. Occupe-toi de ton maquillage en attendant Clary.

Isabelle retourna à la contemplation de son reflet. Elle avait toujours été belle, grande et impressionnante par nature. Isabelle était le portrait craché de sa mère et elle en était fière. Elle mit ses cheveux à l'abri du maquillage et commença par appliquer sa crème de jour. Isabelle essaya d'oublier le stress qu'elle ressentait et imagina se maquiller pour n'importe qu'elle occasion. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour n'importe qu'elle raison ! Clary lui rappela très bien ce détail quand elle débarqua dans la chambre dans un grand fracas et une envolée mémorable de chaussures.

-Par l'Ange, s'écria Isabelle avec son pinceau à fond de teint à la main.

-Bon sang ! Je suis désolée Isa. J'ai croisé Jace par hasard, il était plein de boue donc il avait besoin d'une douche et Magnus occupait la salle de bain de mes parents alors...

-Alors vous avez sagement partagé une salle de bain, c'est bien connu. Bon je peux savoir pourquoi tu as les lèvres aussi gonflées ?

Clary afficha un sourire lubrique, ses émotions renvoyaient un grand désir.

-Finalement je ne veux rien savoir.

-Jace m'embrassait dans le couloir quand maman nous a surpris. Elle a hurlé sur Jace parce qu'il allait abimer mon magnifique maquillage et ma belle coiffure.

-Sauf que tu n'es ni maquillée ni coiffée !

-Exactement !

Clary s'assit sur le lit d'Isabelle et sourit.

-Maman a vu que je n'étais pas du tout préparée et elle m'a hurlé dessus. Elle m'a dit que si dans dix minutes mon visage ne comportait pas la moitié du maquillage que j'avais prévu, j'étais privée de mariage.

Isabelle rit devant le visage pâle de Clary.

-Voyons Clary, tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Nos parents savent très bien de quelle fureur je suis capable, surtout dans une journée comme celle-ci.

Clary eut un maigre sourire. Isabelle sentait bien la pointe de tristesse derrière son visage serein.

-Bon et si on commençait à faire la fête ?

Clary se leva du lit et sortit une enceinte portable. Isabelle reconnut l'enceinte de Jace qui était normalement au manoir Herondale. La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton lecture et " _Girls Just Have_ _Fun_ " joua ses premières notes. Ce n'était pas le style de musique d'Isabelle mais elle reconnut qu'elle avait envie de danser et de s'amuser.

-C'est une playlist spéciale enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Comme on a pas fait de fête hier, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la faire en se préparant.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée !

Isabelle posa son pinceau qu'elle avait toujours à la main et se leva. Elle prit la main de Clary et la fit tourner. Les deux filles dansèrent et rirent ensemble plusieurs minutes, se sentant légères et heureuses. Isabelle allait enfin se marier ! C'était un de ces jours où la moindre seconde restait gravée dans la mémoire de la mariée.

-Ça va vous vous amusez bien ? hurla Alec de l'extérieur.

-Parfaitement, répondit Clary en se penchant par la fenêtre.

Une autre chanson se fit entendre dans la chambre. Il fallut un moment à Isabelle pour reconnaitre " _Single Ladies"_. Elle se mit à éclater de rire quand Clary imita grossière la chorégraphie. Isabelle avait passé suffisament de temps devant la chaîne de clip chez Magnus pour apprendre les pas rythmés qui allaient avec la chanson. Clary bougeait ses épaules en rythme quand Jocelyne entra dans la chambre accompagnée de Magnus.

-Oh ma chanson préféré, hurla-t-il en poussant la mère de Clary.

Il se mit devant les filles et dansa avec elle le reste de la chanson. Magnus envoyait des paillettes partout avec ses mouvements de tête parfaitement synchronisés.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas recouvert mon futur mari de paillette.

-Un créateur ne révèle aucun détail de ses oeuvres-d'art avant le grand spectacle !

-Si je serais toi, j'aurais peur, chuchota Clary en souriant.

-J'ai des oreilles Clary ! maugréa le sorcier.

Isabelle s'aperçut que Jocelyne tenait une grande housse dans sa main. Elle attendait sagement que les trois arrêtent de se disputer pour parler.

-Je n'aurais jamais ta patience, reconnut Isabelle en retournant s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse.

-Bon au moins vous ne cassez rien c'est déjà ça. J'ai apporté ta robe de mariée le temps que Simon était occupé avec Luke. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font.

-Je pense qu'ils discutent de sujet d'homme important. J'ai été viré comme un mal-propre, couina Magnus.

-N'exagère pas, soupira Jocelyne. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir avec moi voir la robe d'Isabelle et tu as accepté.

-Je me suis senti de trop, mentit le sorcier.

-Je t'en prie, tu ne te sens jamais de trop. Tu m'as raconté le moindre détail des disputes de ma fille et Jace dont certains je me serais bien passé. A chaque fois que tu étais présent, tu semblais content de compter les points alors que les autres faisaient tout pour s'éclipser.

-J'aime bien être au courant de tout.

Isabelle vit Clary lever les yeux au ciel. La future mariée appliquait un fard à paupière doré tout en écoutant Clary se justifier sur son manque de maquillage. Magnus proposa à Jocelyne de maquiller sa fille, c'était un pari risqué du goût d'Isabelle mais elle garda son avis pour elle.

-Mon dieu, il est déjà neuf heure ! Je vais aller me préparer de mon côté et apporter les plats ici. Magnus je compte sur toi.

Le sorcier fit un signe de la main significatif. Il se tourna vivement vers Clary qui grimaçait.

-Tu me sors tout le maquillage que tu as, tu me décris ta tenue et je m'occupe du reste.

-Et si tu l'enfilais plutôt, dit Isabelle en fermant les yeux. Son maquillage avançait à grand pas. Elle devait se dépêcher car sa mère arriverait bientôt avec la robe de Clary. C'était un plan des mères pour que Simon et Jace ne trouvent pas la robe de leur petite-amie respective.

-Je vais m'occuper des cheveux d'Isabelle en attendant, proposa Magnus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce qui est prévu, j'en ai parlé avec Jocelyne.

Isabelle ne se détendit pas pour autant, elle connaissait les goûts excentriques du sorcier. Elle ne les partageait pas le jour de son mariage !

-Boucles et chignon. C'est parti !

Magnus maniait très bien la coiffure, reconnut intérieurement Isabelle. Elle se laissa aller et en profita pour se détendre. Clary réunissait toutes les couleurs de fard à paupière et les rouges à lèvre disponible.

-Tu devrais peut-être éviter les couleurs foncées ma chérie, intervint Maryse. Ta robe est déjà d'un rouge foncé.

-Je vois, fit le sorcier en continuant de poser des rouleaux sur les cheveux d'Isabelle.

Isabelle se demandait bien quelle tête elle aurait après le travail de son coiffeur attitré. A travers le miroir Isabelle vit Clary discuter à voix basse avec Maryse. Elle les soupçonnait de comploter quelque chose contre elle mais ne dit rien.

-Oh mon dieu, hurla Magnus en relachant les cheveux d'Isabelle. C'est une chanson qui ressemble à la musique de mon pays d'origine.

Il se mit au milieu de la pièce et commença à danser. Isabelle fut surprise du déhanché du sorcier, il était vraiment souple. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre et envoya un baiser à Alec. Plein de coeur s'envolèrent vers le chasseur d'ombre. Maryse soupira, il y avait trop de bonheur pour elle dans la pièce. Elle promit de revenir pour la robe dans une heure. D'ici là, Isabelle et Clary devaient être prêtes !

-Tu peux venir danser Isabelle.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas autant d'énergie que vous.

Clary suivait les pas de danse de Magnus en riant, elle avait noué un foulard autour de ses hanches et improvisait une danse du ventre. Une fois la chanson terminée, Magnus revint s'occuper de sa future belle-soeur. Isabelle était heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais détesté les créatures obscures bien au contraire. Elle avait toujours aimé les fées mais se méfiaient beaucoup des sorciers. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le grand sorcier de New-York.

-Je suis heureuse de te connaître, dit Isabelle en regardant le visage illuminé de Magnus.

-Moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi heureux d'avoir des amis Nephilim à nouveau. Et encore moins fréquenter à nouveau un Herondale.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as connu Will Herondale, répondit Clary.

-C'était un petit chenapan celui-là ! Il a donné beaucoup de cheveux blanc à l'Enclave à l'époque. Jace lui ressemble beaucoup. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a étonné quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Magnus se mit à parler de Will Herondale, James Carstairs et Tessa Gray. Isabelle connaissait de nom cette femme. C'était une sorcière née d'une chasseuse d'ombre. Selon ce que disait Clary, qui la connaissait de vu, Tessa était belle et gentille. Isabelle l'avait invité à son mariage parce qu'elle était bonne amie avec Magnus et qu'elle avait aider à sauver Jocelyne. Magnus expliqua qu'il ne lui restait que Tessa comme réelle amie mais ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, à cause de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Magnus rassura les filles en leur expliquant que cette distance lui convenait parfaitement et puis Tessa et lui partageaient un repas ensemble tous les six mois.

-Elle a été nommé pour représenter les sorciers au Conseil. Mais je ne sais pas si elle va accepter.

-Elle devrait. Après tout Tessa est à moitié chasseuse d'ombre. Je pense que c'est elle qui mérite le titre, sans vouloir te vexer Magnus.

-Mais non, dit Magnus en installant le dernier rouleau sur la tête d'Isabelle. De toute j'ai refusé le poste. Moi quitter New-York ? Jamais ! Bon maintenant passons à ton maquillage Clarissa.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Pourtant Jace a dit...

Clary se leva d'un bon et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

-Oui et bien si Jace n'apprends pas à la fermer, il n'aura pas le droit à sa fête privée ce soir ! hurla Clary.

On entendit un bruit de féraille qui tombe, Alec éclata de rire et des bruits de pas approchaient.

-Si jamais tu entres dans cette pièce Jace Herondale, considère que la permission de sortir avec ma fille est rompue ! menaça Jocelyne en bas de l'escalier.

Isabelle regarda Clary d'un air un peu inquiet. Finalement on entendit Jace pousser un juron et retourner dans le jardin. Jocelyne arriva en catastrophe dans la chambre.

-On a échappé la catastrophe, soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a pris ?

-Clary a fait une petite menace parce que Jace donne beaucoup trop de détail sur leur vie privée.

-Ah ce Jace ! Alors vous en êtes où ?

Isabelle fit une grimace à la mère de Clary, parce que ses cheveux lui faisaient mal. Magnus avait déposé une espèce de brune rose autour des rouleaux, ça chauffait beaucoup et Isabelle avait peur pour ses cheveux.

-Tu vas être vraiment belle, sourit Jocelyne. Ton maquillage est très beau, tu es douée.

-Si on me retire mes Marques un jour, je pourrais me reconvertir en esthéticienne !

-Ne dis pas de malheur ! s'écria Clary.

Magnus tiqua car Clary gigotait beaucoup. Il lui tapa la main car elle essaya de se frotter le nez.

-Je vois que le maquillage est presque fini pour vous. Je vais aider ta mère dans la disposition des invités.

-Je pensais que les tables étaient déjà prêtes !

-Les plans sont faits mais on parle des invités à la cérémonie. On pense mettre les amis d'un côté et la famille de l'autre..

-Il ne va pas avoir autant de personne des deux côtés !

-C'est ce que je répète à ta mère mais tu la connais. Allez j'y retourne.

Jocelyne se retourna et sa robe vola derrière elle. Elle portait une robe d'une couleur lavande très douce. Le blason des Fairchild était épinglé sur sa poitrine, du côté coeur. Isabelle trouvait la mère de Clary très belle, aussi belle que sa fille. Là où Maryse était devenue une femme à la beauté froide, Jocelyne avait toute sa fraîcheur. La musique jouait toujours dans la pièce, elle commençait à agacer Isabelle.

-Oh non j'aime bien cette chanson, protesta Clary.

-Tu aimes toutes les chansons.

-N'importe quoi.

-Bon ça suffit Clary, de toute façon tu auras assez de musique dans la journée, trancha Isabelle.

La mine boudeuse de Clary empêchait Magnus de travailler normalement. Il soupira sur le caractère des femmes et attendit que le visage de la jeune femme se déride un peu. Il appliqua une belle couche d'un fard à paupière rose. Isabelle regardait Clary se transformer sous ses yeux à mesure que Magnus colorait ses paupières. Isabelle aimait beaucoup le rendu du rose pâle et de cette couleur rouille. Magnus posa une dernière couche de mascara et se redressa.

-Et voilà le résultat ! J'ai misé sur quelque chose de romantique bien que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ta robe.

-Maman te l'a dit, elle est rouge.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle peut être rouge sexy, rouge carmin, rouge vulgaire, rouge bordeaux, rouge...

Tout en parlant Magnus faisait défiler des images de robe rouge.

-Hey ! protesta Isabelle. La rouge vulgaire c'est ma robe de chasse au vampire !

-Justement chérie, elle est vulgaire.

Isabelle allait encore protester quand Maryse et Jocelyne entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie, s'émerveilla Jocelyne en regardant sa fille.

C'est vrai que Clary avait l'air de sortir d'un magazine. Ces cheveux étaient encore attachés mais les yeux émeraudes de Clary ressortait sous les couleurs douces du maquillage.

-J'ai fait un très bon travail, se venta Magnus. Mais attendez que je débarbouille la future mariée et que je la transforme en Joconde moderne !

-Tu ne touches pas à mon visage.

Isabelle ne voulait pas se démaquiller.

-A vrai dire ma douce Isabelle, tu n'es pas maquillée à ton avantage. Je vois quelque chose de lumineux, de dorée et de chaud !

Tout en parlant Magnus agitait ses doigts. Isabelle sentit de la fraicheur sur son visage, elle savait très bien que Magnus utilisait sa magie pour modifier son maquillage.

-Voyons voir ça, dit-il.

Magnus tourna le visage de la future mariée vers elle et sourit de contentement.

-Très bien, ne manque plus que la petite touche de paillette dorée pour souligner ton regard.

Isabelle se laissa faire car elle n'avait plus le temps de se maquiller une nouvelle fois.

-Je sors ta robe, murmura Maryse visiblement émue.

On ferma les rideaux et alluma les lumières. La pièce prit une teinte plus sombre, secrète. Maryse sortit la robe de sa housse de protection. Isabelle vit le regard du sorcier pétiller de bonheur.

-Elle est ...

Il cherchait ses mots. C'était bien la première fois que Magnus était à court de mot.

-Attends qu'elle l'a porte, dit Maryse.

Jocelyne installa un paravent devant Isabelle pour qu'elle puisse se changer. La jeune femme retira son peignoir et frissonna légèrement. Elle portait des sous-vêtements de couleur ivoire qui devenait invisible sous la dentelle fine de la robe. Clary avait presque supplié Magnus de leur envoyer les sous-vêtements d'Isabelle, il avait accepté à condition qu'elles se débrouillent pour le retour.

-Tu es vraiment belle, commenta Maryse alors que sa fille sortait de sa cachette.

Elle lui ferma sa robe dans le dos, une fermeture en bouton qui se fondait dans le dessin de la dentelle.

-Je ne pensais pas que cette robe pouvait être encore plus belle une fois portée.

La dentelle dorée reflétait chaque rayon de lumière, on avait l'impression que la robe était faite de lumière et de dentelle. Mais la robe d'Isabelle était en deux parties. Il y avait la robe et la traine. Quand on fixait la traine sur la robe, on ne voyait pas de différence. Jocelyne s'attaqua à la traîne et Isabelle sentit du poids s'ajouter sur la robe, la traine était mise.

-Magnifique, murmura Magnus.

-Bon tu peux t'occuper des cheveux maintenant.

Magnus hocha la tête sans parler. Clary lui décrivait ce qu'elles voulaient comme coiffure. Isabelle regardait chaque geste du sorcier avec attention.

-On va vous laisser, nous allons nous préparer de notre côté, dit Clary.

-Prête à épouser ton petit Simon ?

-Après tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre !

-Tu voulais seulement redorer le nom de ta famille. On l'a tous compris, surtout Simon. J'ai compris qu'il se sentait à l'écart quand on prévoyait quelque chose.

-Il a toujours eu un rôle important, le contredit Isabelle.

-Oui comme chauffeur.

Isabelle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était vrai que Simon ne participait pas beaucoup au plan du groupe d'amis, mais c'était risqué pour un terrestre. Maintenant c'était différent puisqu'il était comme eux. Il était un vrai chasseur d'ombre !

-Et voilà.

Magnus laissa retomber les cheveux d'Isabelle dans une cascade de boucle. Finalement Magnus n'avait pas fait de chignon mais il avait piqué les cheveux d'Isabelle avec des pinces de couleur dorée et les avait mis sur le côté.

-Je ne rajoute pas le diadème dans tes cheveux car je te trouve déjà parfaite.

-Merci Magnus.

Mais visiblement, le sorcier n'avait pas fini de torturer Isabelle car il la regardait avec des yeux de fouine.

-A un détail près : tes mains.

-Quoi mes mains ?

-Tu vas déjà me faire le plaisir de retirer ton fouet et tu vas me laisser faire tes ongles.

-Ah non !

Isabelle n'était pas le genre de fille à se faire les ongles. Elle les coupait assez courts pour éviter qu'ils s'arrachent. Sauf quand elle n'allait pas en mission, là ils étaient assez long.

-Allez Isabelle fait un effort pour Simon. C'est juste une base nacrée avec des reflets dorés.

Isabelle imaginait bien Clary faire ses yeux de chien battu si elle avait été à la place du sorcier. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire et se laissa faire. Elle discuta avec Magnus de l'avancement des préparations puisqu'il avait légèrement ouvert le rideau tout en gardant Isabelle cachée.

-Tes frères ont réussi à installer le pilier central et essayent de mettre le second. J'irais leur donner un coup de main quand j'aurais fini tes ongles.

Clary passa devant la porte, elle était en pleine conversation avec sa mère au sujet d'un châle pour ce soir.

-Tu sais bien, celui que tu avais à ton mariage, le rouge.

-Je ne sais pas moi, il doit être dans ma chambre.

-Génial.

Clary avait mis des talons car ses pas résonnaient sur les marches. On l'entendit encore râler quand la porte d'entré claqua. Magnus sourit et regarda sa montre.

-Je vais aller aider ces deux idiots pendant que tu restes ici. Tes ongles seront vite secs. Je pense que Clary sera bientôt de retour.

Magnus allait partir quand il se tapa le front.

-J'allais oublier avant de partir. Ton bouquet sera dans la cuisine. C'est Jace qui l'a composé.

Il agita ses doigts en guise de salutation et Isabelle se retrouva dans le chaos qu'était sa chambre. Il y avait des produits de beauté étalés partout. Des accessoires de coiffures trainaient sur le sol, le contenu de la trousse à maquillage de Clary était vidé sur le lit. Qui allait devoir ranger maintenant ? Isabelle attendit bien dix minutes avant d'entendre Jace éclater de colère.

-Et bah démerdez-vous ! J'en ai plein le dos, je vais voir Simon !

Alec appela désespéremment Jace au secours mais il ne sembla pas se retourner. Alec disputa Magnus qui feigna l'innocence. Maryse arriva en trombe dans le jardin.

-C'est pas possible, où est parti Jace ?

-Voir si le futur marié ne s'est pas enfui.

Magnus rit de la blague de son conjoint.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus. Vous êtes insupportables aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Clary gère la situation avec le repas et l'animation ! Je vais aider Jocelyne avec les chaises autour des tables. Dépêchez-vous de finir cette tente. On ne va pas marier Isabelle sous la pluie !

-Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ! cria Magnus.

-Surtout pas de magie ! prévint la mère de famille à bout de nerf.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Maryse vint voir sa fille avec une assiette.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais un peu faim.

-Merci.

En fait, Isabelle n'avait pas du tout faim, c'était même le contraire. Elle avait envie de vomir.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-A peu près midi.

Déjà ! Isabelle devait descendre l'allée au bras de son père à quinze heure. La future mariée se força à manger un morceau.

-Alors, tout se passe bien ?

-Tu connais tes frères, ils sont insupportables. Magnus y met du sien alors ça n'aide pas !

-Et Clary qui n'a pas le coeur à la fête.

-Clary doit apprendre que la vie de chasseur d'ombre est faite de sacrifice !

-Je pense qu'elle en a assez fait pour son âge. Elle tout juste d'être majeur et elle doit faire face à tellement de chose.

-Clary est forte. Tout comme toi.

Maryse sourit à sa fille en la voyant manger. Ce n'était qu'une simple salade composée mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer la journée avec un estomac vide.

-Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire qu'un sac vide ne tient pas debout.

-J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider à quelque chose ?

-Et prendre le risque de déchirer ta robe ?

-Je ferais attention.

-Il n'en n'est pas question. Nous avons assez de mains pour travailler. En ce moment même, Jocelyne et Luke installent les dernières chaises sous la tente de cérémonie. Clary pose les décorations sur les tables et Jace... Jace doit occuper Simon.

-Où le convaincre de s'enfuir.

Isabelle partagea un maigre rire avec sa mère. Il était rare que les femmes rient ensemble. Maryse resta un long moment avec sa fille, sans parler dans le vide, se contentant de parole utile. Au lieu d'attendre en se tournant les pouces, Isabelle entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Elle se mit même à ranger ses vêtements dans ses sacs de voyage. Ils rentraient demain à New-York. Isabelle avait emmener une grande partie de ses tiroirs, contrairement à Simon. Il avait fallu lui acheter des vêtements sur place. Selon lui, soit il devenait un chasseur d'ombre et il porterait la tenue de combat régulièrement soit il mourrait. Donc pourquoi s'encombrerait-il de vêtements ? Isabelle secouait la tête de dépit en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout reprendre à New-York.

-J'ai acheté trop de vêtement, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est une question de pliage de vêtement. Quand je faisais les affaires de Max pour Idris, je lui roulais toutes ses chemises pour éviter de les froisser.

Maryse montra à sa fille comment faire pour gagner de la place. Isabelle ignorait totalement comment sa mère faisait pour prendre autant de vêtement dans un seul sac de voyage. Elle se félicita d'emporter autant de vêtement chez elle, elle laissait seulement les robes de cérémonie. De toute façon elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin à New-York.

-Je vais vérifier si les derniers détails sont réglés. Je dirais à ton père de venir te chercher quand se sera l'heure.

Maryse fit un sourire à sa fille et quitta la pièce. Isabelle regarda sa chambre avec une pointe de regret. Si Max était là, il aurait mis le bazard partout. La chambre en ordre d'Isabelle traduisait sa nervosité. C'était une chose de se marier comme une terrestre, s'en était une autre de se marier pour de vrai. Isabelle allait unir son corps à Simon, c'était quelque chose de différent pour les chasseurs d'ombres. Isabelle n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage de chasseurs d'ombre mais elle savait que leurs corps partageaient une connexion intense suite au mariage.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda doucement Robert.

Isabelle ne l'avait pas entendu frapper.

-Bien sûr papa.

Il avait le bouquet de sa fille à la main.

-Ta mère m'a donné ça pour toi. Elle m'a répété je ne sais pas combien de fois que ma cravate était de travers.

-Et elle l'est toujours, pouffa Isabelle.

Elle s'approcha de son père pour remettre le morceau de tissu à sa place. Elle posa le bouquet sur la coiffeuse.

-Oh j'allais oublier mon collier !

Isabelle sortit un écrin en velour d'un tiroir et l'ouvrit. C'était le collier que lui avait donné Magnus lors de son premier mariage. Celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un soleil contre sa peau. Il était évident qu'elle le porterait aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait emmener à Idris.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Isabelle jeta un dernier regard par le fenêtre, la tente était montée. Il lui semblait même entendre le bourdonnement des conversations dehors. Elle prit le bras de son père et se força à sourire. La descente jusqu'à la porte de derrière semblait interminable. Heureusement qu'Isabelle était très à l'aise sur ses talons très hauts !

-Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil avant de te faire sortir.

Robert ouvrit la porte, discuta une minute et revint.

-Clary attend que la musique démarre et on sortira de la maison vingt secondes après elle.

Aussitôt dit, la musique résonna dans toute la maison et le jardin. Isabelle sourit en entendant la chanson qu'elle avait choisi pour son entrée. " _I_ _Say_ _A Little_ _Prayer_ _"_ de Aretha Franklin. Elle avait découvert cette chanson chez Magnus un soir. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble, bien avant le retour de Jace dans leur vie, avant même la demande en mariage de Simon. Si Isabelle se souvenait bien, Tobias était même avec eux.

-On y va, souffla Robert.

Isabelle revint au moment présent. Elle se concentra sur le rythme de la musique pour marcher. Robert ouvrit la porte et soutint sa fille. Il était fière, tellement fière qu'Isabelle lui ait demandé de l'accompagner jusque devant le Frère. Chez les chasseurs d'ombre, on se mariait devant un Frère Silencieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur Isabelle, les femmes s'émerveillaient devant la beauté de sa robe. Isabelle en était vraiment très fière.

-C'est la plus belle robe que j'ai vu, commenta une femme sur le passage d'Isabelle.

-Les femmes Lightwood sont vraiment gracieuses.

-Elle ressemble tellement à sa grand-mère maternelle avec sa robe !

-La fille de Valentin était belle dans sa robe mais Isabelle Lightwood surpasse toutes les femmes. Elle ressemble à une déesse.

Les commentaires faisaient sourire Isabelle mais ce n'était rien devant le spectacle devant elle. Simon se tenait droit devant elle. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière. Il portait un costume entièrement doré, une chemise blanche. Un détail fit sourire Isabelle : il portait des baskets blanches modernes. La touche de Magnus à tous les coups.

-Par l'Ange, murmura Robert. Il suit vraiment tous les conseils stupides du sorcier.

-Papa, sois indulgent aujourd'hui.

Isabelle serra la main de son père. Elle était presque arrivé à hauteur de Simon, Clary était en face de lui et tenait un coussin contenant la stèle rouge d'Isabelle et le bracelet qu'elle passerait à Simon. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, elle était heureuse pour Isabelle. Puis Clary tourna ensuite son regard vers Jace, se contentant de sourire amoureusement.

-Et voilà.

Robert déposa Isabelle en lui embrassant sa joue.

 _Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît._

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt. Isabelle se tourna vers Simon qui souriait comme jamais. Le Frère tapa à nouveau de son bâton. Une grande pierre d'Adamas était posée à côté du Frère, de tel façon qu'on la distinguait entre Simon et Isabelle. La chasseuse se tourna vers Clary qui tenait toujours le coussin entre ses mains. Isabelle prit le bracelet d'or qui reposait sur la stèle. Elle le passa au poignet gauche, Isabelle regarda l'iratze encore fraîche sur le dessus du poignet de Simon. Il s'était pris une flèche en s'entraînant avec d'autres chasseurs d'ombre. Se fut au tour de Simon de passe un collier à Isabelle. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en déposant un pendentif à la forme étrange sur son cou. Isabelle lui demanderait des explications plus tard.

 _Il est temps pour Simon Fairchild et Isabelle Lightwood de se marquer l'un l'autre avec la rune de mariage. Une rune sur la main. Une rune sur le coeur. Une Union est née._

Tout en récitant le discours habituel, qui n'en était pas moins beau, le Frère activa la pierre d'Adamas avec sa stèle. La rune de mariage brilla à l'intérieur de la pierre. Isabelle se demanda un instant si Simon avait appris à la dessiner, elle aurait dû y penser avant ! Mais avant se poser trop de question futile, Isabelle se mit à bouger. C'était peut-être aussi grâce à Clary qui lui piqua le dos avec son doigt. Isabelle se saisit de sa stèle et toucha la pierre d'Adamas. Une fumée un peu opaque se dégagea de la pierre et la stèle d'Isabelle se mit à briller et chauffer en même temps. Ce n'était pas une chaleur désagréable. Simon donna sa main gauche, la droite ayant la rune de seconde vue. Se fut vraiment étrange. Isabelle eut l'impression que la stèle bougeait toute seule, elle n'eut pas à forcer pour marquer le dos de la main de Simon. Simon répéta les mêmes gestes avec la main d'Isabelle. La jeune femme fut surprise de ne pas sentir de brûlure sur sa peau. La rune du mariage offrait un vent doux et réconfortant dans le coeur de la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle ne put réagir, son coeur s'arrêta une seconde. Elle vit que Simon ressentait la même chose et s'inquiéta pour lui. Mais alors que la très brève douleur cessa, Isabelle sentit son coeur battre en même temps que celui de Simon.

 _Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Fairchild. Il est temps pour vous de saluer vos convives._

Isabelle prit la main de Simon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de démonstration d'affection en public, ça faisait parti de leur éducation. Les parents d'Isabelle et ceux de Simon furent les premiers à venir saluer les nouveaux mariées.

-Félicitation les enfants !

-Je ne pense pas qu'on peut encore les appeler "enfants", ils sont mariés, rit Robert.

-En réalité on est marié depuis plusieurs mois, rappela Simon.

-Comme des terrestres. Mais vous êtes des chasseurs d'ombres !

C'était la façon de Maryse de les féliciter. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient ravies, Isabelle et Simon formaient un très beau couple. Voilà ce que la plus part des chasseurs d'ombre disaient. Ce n'était pas original certe, mais ça touchait énormément Isabelle.

-Je propose que tout le monde gagne la tente de réception par cette entrée, annonça Maryse à côté d'une trappe.

-Honneur aux jeunes mariées, lança Clary.

Les invités firent une haie d'honneur avec leur bras, des rires se firent entendre. Isabelle fut la première à découvrir cette magnifique salle. Le sol avait été recouvert de planche de parquet, des lumières étaient suspendues en l'air, des tables étaient réparties sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Sur ces tables, il y avait de beaux bouquets composés de couleur rouge et blanc, la porcelaine blanche et dorée brillait, des coeurs et des plumes étaient disposés partout. Clary avait ajouté des détails uniques sur chaque table.

-J'espère que ça vous plaît, murmura la décoratrice derrière Simon et Isabelle.

-Tu as mis le paquet Clary ! répondit Simon.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Isabelle n'entendit pas.

-Merci Clary, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi...

-Parfait ? acheva Jace en se glissant à côté de la chasseuse rousse. Clary est parfaite donc tout ce qu'elle fait le devient.

-Je vous jure celui-là ! rétorqua Clary en levant les yeux au ciel.

Isabelle vit alors un détail dont elle ne savait rien. Il y avait des serveurs habillaient tous en rouge et noir qui attendaient de chaque côté de la salle. Certains ouvraient des bouteilles de champagne, d'autres entassaient les verres ou posaient des plateaux couverts de nourriture.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, avant d'entrer dans la salle, veuillez nous donner vos noms afin de procéder au placement, indiqua Alec. Pour cela vous vous adresserez à Jace Herondale et moi-même avant de bien vouloir suivre Magnus Bane et Clarissa Morgenstern qui vous guideront à votre table.

Isabelle se mit au centre de la pièce pour voir le nombre d'invités présent à son mariage. Simon semblait à la foi perdu et heureux. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme un enfant, Isabelle songea à le calmer mais après tout c'était aussi son mariage.

-Les Freeman, suivez-moi.

Une famille de chasseur avança timidement dans l'allée. Elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise parmi les convives, Isabelle s'étonna de voir autant d'enfants dans la famille, aucun ne se ressemblait. Visiblement, les Freeman avaient adoptés des orphelins ou des jeunes chasseurs.

Isabelle vit passer les Blacktorn. La famille qui dirigeait l'Institut de Los Angeles. La jeune Emma Carstairs avait fait un stage de plusieurs semaines après la guerre contre Valentin. Ses parents étaient morts lors d'une attaque à l'Institut. Les enfants Blackwell étaient eux aussi orphelins mais leur oncle les avait pris en charge ainsi qu'Emma le Parabatai de Julian. La jeune fille, devenue grande et musclée adressa un immense sourire à Isabelle. Julian se fit plus réservé. La salle se remplissait très vite, des chasseurs d'ombre se bousculant parfois pour accéder à leur table.

-Le vieux monsieur c'est le patriarche Dieudonne. On dit qu'il dirigeait l'Institut de Paris avec une rigidité monstre.

-On aurait peut-être envoyer là-bas, plaisanta Simon.

-La famille là-bas est nouvelle, c'est la famille Ke. Un de leur ancêtre à été banni de la communauté pour avoir nourrit un vampire de plein gré. On les a repris il y a quelques années mais tous leurs bien ont été attribué à des orphelins pauvres, raconta Isabelle.

Simon semblait perplexe. Il ne devait pas voir le mal à donner son sang à un vampire. Et pourtant... Les Montclair, actuel dirigeant de l'Institut de Paris, saluèrent chaleureusement Isabelle et Simon.

-N'écoute pas ces hypocrites ! D'après mon père et Jia, ça fait des mois qu'ils essayent de nous voler l'Institut de New-York sous prétexte que tu vivais avec nous. Ils sont bien coincés maintenant !

-Pourquoi sont-ils invités alors ?

-Pour faire semblant que tout va bien entre nous bien que les familles dirigeantes soient toutes au courant de notre rivalité !

Simon était visiblement perdu.

-Avec le temps tu comprendras l'importance du nom. Tu portes, nous portons, le nom d'une grande famille importante.

-Jocelyne n'est pas...

-Tu connais Jocelyne comme une mère et une artiste. Tu apprendras que les parents de Jocelyne étaient de grands responsables. Son père était un dirigeant de l'unité d'élite.

-Celle qui a recruté Jace ?

-Non une autre. Et la mère de Jocelyne, Adèle, était dans les bureaux de l'Enclave.

Simon regardait les invités avec une certaine hésitation.

-Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un cour de politique. Allons nous mettre à notre table.

Simon prit la main d'Isabelle et l'emmena à leur table. Bien sûr, c'était la plus grande et la plus centrale. Isabelle vit que chaque table portait le nom d'une fleur. La leur était la table "Orchidée". Ils furent les premiers à s'asseoir mais très vite, Jocelyne et Luke virent les rejoindre.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde ! s'exclama Isabelle.

-J'ai essayé de convaincre ta mère de ne pas inviter toutes les familles mais tu la connais. Certain membre de famille sont restés dans les Instituts pour assurer la permanence.

Isabelle fit un tour d'horizon et repéra une famille qu'elle connaissait.

-Je ne pensais pas que les Branwell seraient présents.

-Ils ne sont pas méchants, assura Simon. Tobias m'acceptait bien alors que j'étais un terrestre.

-Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Mais c'est vrai que cette famille est toute à fait charmante. J'espère juste que Clary ne les croisera pas.

-Il me semble que c'est elle qui les a placé à la table "Tulipe", dos à elle, rassura la mère de Clary.

Isabelle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que tout le monde est sa place. Maryse et Robert furent les derniers à s'asseoir.

-Enfin ! soupira Maryse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné.

-Tu n'es plus habituée aux grandes cérémonies maman, se moqua Alec.

-C'est surtout vous quatre qui m'avez donné de fil à retordre, reprocha-t-elle en regardant ses deux fils et leur conjoint.

Les serveurs apportèrent une coupe de champagne à chacun, Magnus fut le premier à se lever pour porter un toast. Il réclama le silence et afficha un sourire insolent.

-Merci pour ce calme religieux. J'ai été très surpris et honoré d'être choisi par Simon comme témoin. Il faut dire que nous avons connu un début de relation très mouvementé.

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Simon était le terrestre le plus étrange que j'ai connu. Bien sûr je l'ai toujours connu ! Il était toujours fourré chez Clary et ensemble ils mangeaient des bonbons jusqu'à être malade. C'était vraiment moche à voir !

Cette fois les rires furent plus forts et chaleureux. Clary et Simon se mirent la tête dans leurs mains.

-Quand tout ce petit groupe de rebelles est arrivé chez moi pendant l'anniversaire de mon chat, j'ai d'abord cru rêver. J'ai vu en premier Clary, ce qui m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, à non ça c'était le gel je crois.

Tout le monde rit une fois de plus.

-Et puis j'ai vu Simon, là j'ai cru que ma machoire allait tomber. Ensuite j'ai vu ce bel Apollon, non Jace je ne parle pas de toi.

Jace menaça Magnus de l'étripper vivant mais tous les autres rirent.

-Simon a quand même fini en rat cette nuit là, et puis il a été faire un tour chez les vampires. Quand j'ai appris la suite de cette histoire, j'ai su que Simon serait le terrestre le plus courageux qu'il existe. Mais vous connaissez tous l'histoire de ce chasseur d'ombre. Ce que vous savez moins sur Simon c'est son petit surnom dans la bande : le petit rat à lunette. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il lise beaucoup ! Avec Isabelle ce n'était pas un coup de foudre comme dans les films. C'était un amour doux et beau, sincère aussi. Ils vont bien ensemble parce qu'ils sont différents et c'est en cela que c'est un couple fort. J'aime énormément ces jeunes chasseurs, chacun est différent et apporte une force à tout le monde. Mais je suis admiratif devant Simon, il a une facilité d'adaptation un peu déconcertante. Isabelle m'a toujours étonnée. Vous la connaissez froide et distante mais pas nous. Nous l'aimons tous pour son côté maternel et protecteur. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je reçoive un message d'elle me demandant où est son frère. Je ne parle même pas de l'obsession d'Isabelle pour éloigner Jace de Clary. Désolée ma belle mais tu as échoué !

Cette fois des commentaires se faisaient entendre, assez amusés.

-Je pense que nous savons tous l'amour qu'Isabelle a dans son coeur. C'est une très mauvaise cuisinière mais elle fait ce qu'elle peut la pauvre. Isabelle a appris très tôt qu'on ne devenait rien sans être forte. Mais elle a compris en voyant Simon qu'on était rien sans l'amour. Je finirais mon discours par vive les mariés !

Les applaudissements furent bruyants mais très chaleureux.

-A Isabelle et Simon Fairchild, fit la foule d'une même voix.

Tout le monde but une gorgée de champagne. Isabelle se contenta de mouiller ses lèvres, elle voulait rester sombre jusqu'à la fin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, des petits fours sucrés étaient distribués sur chaque table. Clary se leva une fois que tout le monde fut retourné à sa place.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Isabelle, j'étais complètement perdue. J'avais l'impression que la Terre s'effondrait sous moi mais j'étais contente de la voir. Bon j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Isabelle d'une voix forte.

-Mais bien sûr que si, souffla Simon.

-Tu ne m'aimais pas car tu semblais jalouse que l'attention soit sur moi et pas sur toi. Et puis tu pensais que Simon était mon petit ami. Je me rappellerais toujours de ton insistance sur ce point. Et ton comportement a radicalement changé quand tu as compris que ma mère avais disparu. Au fil des jours, tu es devenue douce et affectueuse avec moi. Tu l'as été encore plus quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je me suis reposée sur toi dans les moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Tu as toujours été là. Alors c'est vrai que tu es un parabatai étouffant mais je t'aime énormément. J'adore ta façon de me nouer une écharpe autour du cou l'hiver. Tes reproches sur mes jupes courtes me font rire car tu portes les mêmes que moi. Ta cuisine me rend malade mais je me force pour te faire plaisir. Ton côté autoritaire m'énerve mais tu ne serais pas toi-même sans cela. En simple, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à tout ce bazard sans toi.

Clary marqua une pause pour ravaler ses larmes.

-Que dire sur toi Simon ? Tu fais parti de mes premiers souvenirs. Tu as toujours été présent même quand je ne voulais pas de toi. Tu as affronté les pires dangers et surmonté tes peurs pour moi. Nous avons grandi comme frère et soeur et maintenant nous le sommes réellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je sois heureuse de partager ma mère avec quelqu'un, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un. Tu es Simon. Celui qui m'a défendu en maternelle, celui qui sait écouter, celui qui m'achète des livres merveilleux, celui qui conseille. Tu es Simon. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi comme je ne la vois pas sans aucune personne présente à cette table. Le fait que mon meilleur ami et mon parabatai se marient, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Je lève mon verre à votre bonheur.

-A Isabelle et Simon Fairchild, répéta la foule.

Isabelle se demandait bien combien de discours allaient être prononcés. Si toute la table s'y mettait, elle allait finir par pleurer. Déjà qu'elle était au bord des larmes à cause du discours de Clary ! Simon lui donna un mouchoir en soie et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle s'essuya doucement le bord des yeux en fusillant du regard Jace qui se moquait d'elle. Se fut au tour de Maryse de se lever.

-Je vais parler au nom de Robert et moi. Nous avons toujours été troublés, surtout moi, par ta ressemble avec moi. Tu as la fougue que j'avais à ton âge, la sagesse en plus. Nous avons cru que tu tournerais mal parce que tu avais de mauvaise fréquentation. Quand Clary et Simon sont entrés dans nos vies, tu as radicalement changé de comportement. Tu es devenue mature, protectrice et réfléchie. Je crois que nous avons été surpris avec ton père quand tu as su gérer l'attaque de l'Institut de New-York alors que Jace était aux mains de Valentin et que ton frère était gravement blessé. Avec le temps, la présence de Simon est devenue naturelle. Il était clair qu'il ne partirait pas. J'ai tout de suite remarqué votre relation, sa façon de te couver du regard et ta façon à toi de le défendre constamment. Au début, ton père et moi étions contrariés. Le mariage entre terrestre et chasseur d'ombre est interdit, nous avions peur pour toi quand votre relation s'est officialisée. Mais il s'est avéré que Simon n'était pas un terrestre comme les autres. Quand Maxwell est mort, tu as été la plus dévasté. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'était moi la mère. Mais en regardant les photos de famille, j'ai constaté que tu étais celle qui prenait le plus soin de notre famille. Max t'aimait comme une seconde maman. Tu as reporté l'amour que tu avais pour lui sur Clary et tu as aimais Simon à notre plus grande surprise. Aujourd'hui, il fait la fièreté de notre famille. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois son épouse et nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur et la joie qu'un couple puisse espérer.

La foule leva son verre encore une fois. Isabelle se leva et prit ses parents dans les bras. C'était la plus belle chose que sa mère lui ait dite de toute sa vie. La jeune mariée ne se priva pas de laisser une larme couler de ses yeux, elle en avait grandement besoin.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup Isabelle, je connais juste ce que me dit Clary. Mais j'ai découvert une femme très douée avec les armes et incroyablement forte. Ce n'est pas simplement cette habilité naturelles des chasseurs d'ombre, c'est encore plus fort. Quand nous avons donné un coup de main à l'Institut avec ma meute, Isabelle était déjà en train de la défendre en compagnie de Simon. Nous étions tellement étonnés de voir une femme si puissante ! On dit souvent que les Lightwood ont le feu sacré en eux, c'est en parti vrai pour toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le feu sacré qui coule dans tes veines mais c'est le feu de la vie. Je te remercie de prendre soin de ceux que je considère comme mes enfants depuis toujours. Ah mon Simon ! Je te vois jouer au jeu-vidéo depuis toujours. Je pensais que tu deviendrais comptable ou avocat mais jamais un chasseur d'ombre ! J'étais vraiment soulagé d'apprendre que tu étais avec Clary quand elle s'est retrouvée en danger. Même si Jace est le meilleur protecteur de votre génération, tu lui as apporté une protection mentale, un renfort. Tu étais la seule constance à sa vie chaotique. Mais en plus d'être un ami merveilleux, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu arrives toujours à calmer les autres, tu arrives à les faire parler et même à réconcilier des personnes têtues mais comme je tiens à ma vie, je ne citerais personne. Vous faites un couple formidable bien que j'étais surpris que tu te détaches enfin de Clary ! Je plaisante évidemment ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose les amoureux.

Encore une fois la foule leva son verre. Isabelle remercia Luka d'un grand sourire. Puis se fut au tour de Jocelyne.

-Quand Simon est arrivé dans notre vie, je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai fui tout ce que je connaissais pour protéger ma fille et elle s'accrochait à un garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Clary passait autant de temps avec Simon finalement, j'ai su avec les années que Simon et Clary étaient indissociables. Avec la mère de Simon, celle qui l'a élevé, nous étions toujours convoquées pour les mêmes raisons et en même temps. On a fini par perdre l'espoir qu'ils se détacheraient l'un de l'autre. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils finiraient par se marier, mais ça c'était avant mon réveil dans le chaos qu'était devenu la vie de ma fille. C'est Luke qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire et mon plus grand soulagement a été de savoir qu'il était là. Simon a énormément changé depuis son entré dans le monde obscur. Il a réussi à s'intégrer facilement et n'a jamais baissé les bras. Quand j'ai rencontré Isabelle pour la première fois, elle était déjà la parabatai de ma fille. J'étais un peu réfractaire parce que j'avais des différends avec sa mère. Mais Isabelle s'est révélée adorable et douce avec moi. Elle a convaincu Clary de me parler et de me pardonner. A vrai dire, j'étais probablement la moins surprise de la relation entre elle et Simon. Peut-être parce que j'ai appris à la découvrir et que je savais que c'était une femme comme elle qu'il fallait à Simon. Je suis heureuse qu'ils sont enfin mariés, ils sont heureux et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour mon fils adoptif et la parabatai de ma fille.

Jocelyne se rassit, visiblement émue de son discours. Isabelle lui prit la main et la serra pour la remercier. Quand Jace se leva, Isabelle serra les dents, il pouvait tout aussi bien sortir des anecdotes ridicules sur Isabelle et Simon. Et par l'Ange il y en avait tellement !

-Simon est insupportable. Voilà la première pensé que j'ai eu en le rencontrant. Et mon avis, n'a pas du tout changé.

Tout le monde rit dans la salle, Isabelle laissa un sourire s'échapper malgré elle. Simon fit un signe vulgaire de la main.

-Non mais franchement je me demande comment fait Isabelle pour le supporter ? sourit Jace. Mais quand on y pense, Isabelle est identique. Depuis que je suis revenu de mon service dans l'armée de Raziel, ma soeur adoptive n'a fait que de me reprocher le moindre geste. Je suis passé du déserteur à l'enfoiré de première sans oublié d'être le parfait connard, comme elle me l'a souvent dit. Mais malgré le fait que Simon a été mon premier rival, le terrestre le plus suicidaire et casse-pied que j'ai connu, j'adore l'homme qu'il est devenu. C'est vrai qu'on se dispute souvent, principalement au sujet de nos femmes, mais au fond ce n'est plus par haine. Cet homme est devenu un véritable chasseur d'ombre avant de se transformer. Il a combattu avec nous bien avant que la guerre commence. Je suis fière qu'il fasse parti de mes amis aujourd'hui. Tout comme je suis fière d'Isabelle. Tout son parcours n'a été qu'une preuve de sa force et de sa détermination. Elle a réussi là où beaucoup aurait baissé les bras. Je sais que nous sommes des chasseurs d'ombre, des soldats, et que survivre est dans notre nature. Mais Isabelle a fait bien plus que survivre. La première que notre Institut a été attaqué par Valentin et ses disciples, Isabelle a maintenu la sécurité comme elle a pu. J'étais complètement anéanti de savoir que Valentin était mon père, Mais Isabelle a pris les choses en main en combattant aux côtés de Simon. Est-ce-que c'est comme ça qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui ? C'est un mystère pour moi, et je suis pas seul à se poser cette question. Malgré les tensions fréquentes entre ma soeur et moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir assister à son bonheur aujourd'hui. Je terminerais ma tirade par cette citation de Henri-Frédéric Amiel: Le bon mariage c'est l'amitié tendre, l'affection et la fidélité, le secours mutuel dans toutes les épreuves de la vie, mais il doit se garder des intempérances redoutables de la passion.

Isabelle se leva de sa chaise un peu trop rapidement car Maryse la ratrappa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol. Isabelle se jeta dans les bras de son frère adoptif et le serra plusieurs minutes. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, le remercier pour ces belles choses dites mais aussi pour toutes ses années partagées.

-Je...Merci Jace, marmonna Isabelle par l'émotion. Je n'arrive pas à...

-Je comprends Isabelle. Moi aussi Isabelle, moi aussi, comprit Jace.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il se passait. Isabelle aimait tendrement Jace c'était juste compliqué entre eux. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Alec ou Clary. A ce moment là, Isabelle prit conscience du départ imminent de Jace. Et d'un seul coup alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Isabelle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglot. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa tête dans le cou de son frère sinon, elle aurait honte de montrer ses émotions. Clary lui donna discrètement un mouchoir, Isabelle fut ravie que son maquillage résistait à l'eau, merci les grandes marques de cosmétiques !

-Je vais clôturer cette séquence émotion par un discours que je prépare depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre qu'un jour ma soeur se marierait, et pour être franc, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide !

Soit la salle était euphorique, soit le champagne faisait son effet car tout le monde ricana comme des enfants.

-Bon un peu de sérieux ! réclama le frère de la mariée. Ma chère soeur, mon tout, ma princesse. J'ai toujours été très fière de toi. Tu es le diamant de ma vie, un rayon de soleil et de lune en même temps. Nous avons toujours été très proches, nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous avons toujours refusé la séparation. Dans notre enfance, nous avions huit et neuf ans, on a reçu nos affectations dans deux écoles différentes. J'ai refusé d'aller à Berlin parce que Isabelle était envoyée au Brésil. J'ai tapé des pieds, j'ai hurlé sur nos parent et finalement, nous sommes restés à New-York. Bien sûr, l'arrivé de Max nous a encore rapproché. Papa et maman étaient souvent absents donc nous avons pris soin de notre petit frère. Quand Jace est arrivé chez nous, j'ai vu en lui mon frère. Isabelle était très jalouse car elle a été mise de côté et pourtant ce n'était pas volontaire. En grandissant, nous sommes devenus un trio de choc. Nous les Lightwood, nous cassons des nez et nous assumons les conséquences. Je suis fière que ma petite soeur ait trouvé l'amour, le bonheur. Pour tout cela, je lève mon verre à Isabelle et Simon. A vous, à nous, à notre famille.

Alec but une gorgée de champagne et fit un clin d'oeil à sa soeur. Isabelle se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Isabelle et Simon devraient ouvrir le bal dans quelques minutes. La jeune mariée se força à avaler quelques pâtisseries, vraiment délicieuses, tout en s'imprégnant de la bonne humeur autour d'elle. Jace consulta sa montre à son poignet droit et se leva. Il fit glisser son doigt le long du bras de Clary puis sur son dos et revint à son autre bras. Isabelle ressentit le soudain stress de son parabatai et la regarda se lever. Clary suivit Jace sur l'estrade en face de toutes les tables.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez applaudir nos jeunes mariés qui vont ouvrir le bal.

Simon se leva et proposa son bras à Isabelle, il lui souriait tendrement.

-Tu es prête ? chuchota-t-il en conduisant Isabelle sur la piste de danse.

Les premières notes de piano se firent entendre, Isabelle fronça ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas _There must be an Angel !_

-Nous dédions cette chanson à Isabelle et Simon. Elle s'appelle _When Love Takes Over_.

Le tempo s'accéléra et Clary se mit à chanter d'une voix cristalline. Isabelle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chanson et les pas lents de Simon. Et voilà. Isabelle était mariée à Simon. Sa vie en tant que Lightwood était terminée, elle faisait maintenant parti des Fairchild.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	37. 37- No Good in Goodbye - The Script

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour la suite du mariage. Vous allez voir que Clary est vraiment triste.**

 **Tout comme moi, je n'ai presque pas reçu de review alors que vous attendiez tous le mariage !**

 **Sinon vous avez vu que sur w9 il y a la Cité des Ténèbres lundi à 20:50 ? (De rien ça me fait plaisir)**

 **La chanson du chapitre : No good in goodbye -The Script**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Clary finissait le dernier refrain de la chanson avec un peu de mal. Ce n'était pas un manque de souffle mais un trop plein d'émotion. Elle regardait son frère adoptif et son parabatai danser. Jace était juste à côté d'elle et faisait les coeurs. Il joua la dernière note de musique et la regarda intensément. Tout le monde applaudit le couple de danseurs et le couple de musicien. Isabelle et Simon vinrent vers Clary.

-Quand as-tu appris à chanter ? s'étonna Simon.

-Tout l'été en cachette avec Jace et Alec.

-Et dire que tu avais une voix de chèvre avant, se moqua le marié.

-Ne critique pas la voix aigüe de ma petite amie, intervint Jace derrière eux.

Il aida Clary à descendre car elle avait beaucoup de mal avec sa longue robe. Mais pourquoi avait-elle choisi une robe longue en dentelle brodée avec des perles et des rubis ? Elle avait probablement coûté une fortune ! Donc Clary y faisait vraiment attention. Elle rejoint la table d'honneur toute seule, Isabelle et Simon dansaient encore et Jace devait jouer quinze minutes sans interruption.

-C'était vraiment beau, cette musique m'a donné des frissons. Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien, la félicita sa mère.

-Moi non plus, rit Clary.

La jeune chasseuse profita du calme autour de la table pour manger. Des serveurs avaient déposé les patisseries salées que Clary et sa mère avaient cuisiné la veille. Elle croqua dans un bretzel salé en souriant, Jace avait grimacé en goutant la pate crue la veille. Ce qui avait provoqué un fou rire général dans la cuisine.

-Mademoiselle Morgenstern se moquerait-elle de moi ? demanda Jace dans son oreille.

Il avait été remplacé par Alec qui s'improvisait violoniste sur l'estrade avec Magnus qui chantait comme une diva.

-C'était entièrement ta faute, on ne mange pas la pate crue !

-Et si j'aime ça hein ?

-Tu finiras malade.

-Dites les amoureux, si vous alliez danser au lieu de vous chamailler inutilement ? proposa Maryse.

-Bonne idée, après on doit donner les cadeaux à Isabelle n'est-ce-pas ?

-Nous ne donnerons les cadeaux que ce soir, c'est une volonté de Magnus, ne m'en demande pas plus.

Clary fut quand même surprise que le programme soit changé mais après tout, on devait s'attendre à tout avec le sorcier. Jace l'amena sur la piste de danse quand Alec arrêta de jouer pour suivre Magnus hors de la tente.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils préparent, marmonna Clary en les suivant du regard.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir, grimaça Jace avec humour.

-Moi je parie qu'ils trafiquent encore quelque chose !

Jace fit taire Clary avec un baiser tendre. Elle avouait sans honte qu'elle profitait des derniers moments avec son Jace, qui sait quand elle pourrait à nouveau se sentir aussi bien ? Avec une grande tristesse, Clary écoutait la musique jouer doucement. Ce n'était qu'un air classique, ni triste ni joyeux, pourtant elle avait l'impression que son coeur pleurait en l'écoutant. Plusieurs chansons défilèrent, les couples se levaient et d'autres regagnaient leur table, mais Clary ne leur accordait aucune importance. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson en particulier lui fasse relever la tête de sur l'épaule de Jace.

-Air sur la corde de sol, chuchota Jace.

Clary reconnut cet air de Bach, Isabelle aimait bien l'écoutait quand elle n'avait pas beaucoup le moral. C'était étrange qu'elle choisisse cet air de musique pour son mariage.

-J'aime bien, dit Clary d'une voix lointaine.

-Je sais pourquoi Alec et Isabelle l'ont choisi pour danser ensemble.

Clary s'écarta de Jace pour regarder le frère et la soeur danser ensemble. Ils semblaient tristes, perdus dans leurs souvenirs douloureux. Ils étaient très beaux dans cette mélancolie.

-Les peintres de la Renaissance auraient payé très cher pour les peindre, commenta Clary.

Jace eut un sourire étrange, à la fois amusé et triste.

-Pourquoi cette chanson alors ?

-Alec et Isabelle écoutent cette chanson quand ils pensent à Max. Tu savais que c'était son air de classique préféré ?

-Non je ne savais pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Isa l'écoute le soir et pleure silencieusement dessus.

Clary reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace et continua à se balancer en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que les serveurs remplaçaient les pâtisseries par les amuses-gueules de l'apéritif.

-Quelle heure est-il ? se demanda-t-elle.

-Quelque chose comme six heure du soir, répondit Jace.

-Déjà ? s'étonna la rousse.

Son regard dériva sur toute la piste de danse. Ses parents dansaient lentement, Maryse discutait avec le responsable de la musique, un genre de Dj nephilim, Robert était en grande conversation avec Jia. Et soudain se fut le choc pour Clary. Eugenie Branwell était là. En fait, c'était plusieurs Branwell qui étaient présents. Clary s'écarta brusquement de Jace et lui montra la mère de Tobias d'un signe de tête. Maryse les avait invité, par pur politesse. Les Lightwood et Clary étaient persuadés qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Eugenie Branwell dans sa robe marron simple et élégante, s'avança vers eux. Elle portait un masque d'indifférence et de fierté sur son visage. Son regard de la même couleur que sa robe était profond et envoutant. Clary inspira rapidement, elle n'était pas prête à affronter la mère de son ex.

-Clarissa, Jace,salua-t-elle gentiment. Je suis heureuse de te voir après tout ce temps Clarissa.

-Je suis ravie aussi, vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

-Oh oui, j'étais déjà à Idris pour régler l'inscription de Cecylia dans son école.

-Elle est ici ?

-Non. Elle n'a pas voulu venir.

-Oh...

Jace serra discrètement la main de Clary, Cecylia avait été odieuse avec elle pendant l'enterrement de Tobias.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez fiancés, lança Eugenie après un silence pesant.

Jace éclata de rire, ce qui surprit les deux femmes.

-Pas du tout. J'ai juste lancé cette rumeur pour éloigner un chasseur d'ombre un peu trop collant avec Clary, se justifia-t-il.

-Je vois, sourit Eugenie. Je pourrais parler à ta non-fiancée en privé ?

Eugenie avait une voix très douce. Jace fronça les sourcils mais accepta.

-De toute façon je devais parler avec Alec. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Eugenie et Clary regardèrent le jeune homme s'éloigner en direction de parabatai.

-J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir, confia la mère de Tobias. D'un côté j'étais sur place et de l'autre j'avais envie de rentrer. Nous n'avons pas quitté l'Institut depuis le décès de Tobia.

-Oh. Vous n'avez pas reçu mes lettres ?

-En réalité, nous les avons toutes reçues mais j'avais peur de leur contenu alors je ne les ai jamais lu. Je pensais que tu nous annonçais ton mariage avec Jace ou quelque chose comme ça.

Clary fut un peu blessée mais garda son visage neutre.

-Je demandais des nouvelles de Lucy.

-Lucy est sortie de son coma. Elle a perdu la parole mais elle est partie devenir une Soeur. Elle semble en paix, étrangement clame. Nous n'avons plus de contact avec elle désormais.

-Je suis désolée.

Eugenie secoua la tête avec l'indulgence d'une mère.

-Tu ne perdras jamais cette habitude terrestre à t'excuser d'une chose contre laquelle tu ne pouvais rien.

Clary préféra garder le silence. Elle avait fait un rêve dans lequel elle avait eu le choix entre sauver Jace ou Tobias. Et elle aurait toujours choisi Jace. Toujours.

-J'ai vu ton comportement quand tu m'a vu. Tu t'es poussée de Jace comme si j'allais être en colère contre toi. Tu sais que je n'étais pas fan de votre relation à Tobias et toi, je n'y croyais pas. C'est vrai que vous vous aimiez, peut-être pas assez, mais on ne pas le nier. Votre relation était terminée bien avant qu'il ne meurt. J'ai fait comprendre à Tobias que tu étais destinée à Jace Herondale. J'ai demandé à un sorcier de vous prendre en photo et de nous l'envoyer. Tobias a tout de suite remarquer que tu étais plus heureuse avec Jace qu'avec lui. Même si tu ne lui as pas fait signe, et crois-moi c'était mieux pour lui, il a tout de suite fait une croix sur toi. C'était comme si Tobias avait perdu la seule chose qui le retenait d'aller au combat. Je n'étais pas là le jour de l'attaque, je sais juste que des vampires étaient alliés à des démons supérieurs, mais Alcide m'a tout expliquer. Tobias s'est jeté sur le vampire qui essayé de tuer Suzel. C'est de cette façon que mon fils est mort. Au début, tout le monde s'était dit que tu étais la raison de la folie qui avait emporté Tobias, jusqu'à ce que Alcide se mette à parler. J'étais fière de mon Tobias en apprenant qu'il avait sauvé Suzel.

Eugenie marqua une pause en regardant Colline qui jouait avec une peluche.

-Et puis quand j'ai reçu l'invitation de ta mère, j'ai repensé à l'enterrement de Tobias, à cette façon que tu avais de t'accrocher à Jace pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse. La douleur était présence en toi, tu portais également une rune de Deuil. Une rumeur courait, elle disait que tu étais fiancée à Jace parce que tu étais enceinte de lui, je devais vérifier cela.

Clary se sentait vraiment mal. Elle ne réussit pas à garder le silence.

-Je vais être honnête. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne le suis plus. J'ai fait une fausse couche après qu'un démon métamorphe m'ait attaqué avec la forme de Tobias. J'ai perdu mon enfant, l'enfant de Jace. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte de lui, je le jure sur l'Ange.

Sans que Clary ne s'y attende, Eugenie la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

-Je comprends ta peine, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre son enfant, même si on ne l'a pas connu. Je ne pense pas que je vais rester pour le repas du soir, j'ai l'intention de rentrer à Londres.

Clary fut honteuse de ressentir du soulagement à cette annonce. Elle n'aurait pas pu profiter de la fête en sachant que la mère de son ex petit ami décédé était présente.

-Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Clarissa. J'espère que tu vivras une vie heureuse avec ton compagnon et que vous aurez de beaux enfants. Tâche de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, je te promets d'y répondre.

Clary regarda Eugenie s'éloigner et récupérer Colline. La chasseuse reconnut Alcide et Suzy devant les petits fours et sourit. Ils avaient l'air presque heureux, c'était probablement la première fête à laquelle ils assistaient.

-On va donner les cadeaux aux mariés, tu viens ?

Isabelle et Simon s'étaient mis devant une table couverte de cadeaux. De plusieurs tailles, de plusieurs formes. Il y en avait beaucoup, trop pour les compter d'un regard.

-Pour des raison évidentes, nous n'ouvrirons que les cadeaux de notre famille, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop ! sourit Simon

Plusieurs invités échangèrent des regards amusés. Isabelle prit un cadeau au hasard. C'était le cadeau de Clary. La demoiselle d'honneur se redressa, elle ne savait pas si le cadeau plairait aux mariés. Isabelle défit le papier doré en souriant.

-C'est magnifique, commenta-t-elle.

-Les amis sont la famille que nous choisissons pour nous-même Edna Buchanan, lut Simon en souriant.

Clary les avait dessinés le jour de leur mariage terrestre. Sauf qu'elle avait remplacé la robe simple d'Isabelle par celle qu'elle portait ce jour. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à la chasseuse pour terminer ce dessin en taille presque réelle. Isabelle et Simon reposèrent le cadre avec précaution et vinrent serrer Clary dans leur bras. L'instant fut bref mais intense, Simon et Isabelle déballaient tous les cadeaux mis en avant. Ils avaient reçu un service de table en porcelaine française avec les armoiries des Fairchild de la part de Jace, le service en cristal qui allait avec de la part de son parabatai, un réfrigérateur moderne de la part des parents de Clary. Ce cadeau insuffla beaucoup de questions de la part des jeunes mariés.

-Ce cadeau va avec le notre, expliqua Maryse en donnant un boite blanche toute simple.

Clary avait mise à l'écart des cadeaux de mariage, personne ne savait ce que les autres avaient offert. Isabelle ouvrit la boite et en sortit deux clés de serrures.

-Avec ton père, nous avons beaucoup hésité entre ça et une voiture à New-York. Mais il est évident qu'elle vous revient de droit.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait sa mère, Isabelle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Nous vous offrons la demeure Trueblood qui est officiellement rebatisait Fairchild depuis ce matin.

Simon fut le premier à réagir. Il serra la main de Robert avec un regard rempli de remerciement et prit sa belle-mère dans les bras. L'échange était très touchant même pour Clary, elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Jace avait un visage trop fermé. Il masquait ses émotions. Et puis Magnus donna une grande boite à Isabelle. La boite semblait trembler, elle avait de minuscule trou tout autour. La boite était rose, en carton et énorme. Mais qu'est-ce que Magnus avait encore prévu ? Isabelle posa l'énorme boite sur la table et souleva le couvercle.

-Oh, fit-elle.

Simon se pencha par dessus l'épaule de sa femme et se retourna vivement vers Magnus.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Tu n'as pas osé ?

Isabelle se retourna vers les invités avec une boule de fourrure dans les mains. Un chat ! Ou plutôt un chaton miniature, ressemblant à une peluche. D'une couleur blanche et crème avec de grand yeux bleus magnifique. Clary fondit instantanément pour ce chaton. Un concert de "Oh" se fit entendre chez les femmes. Clary comprit à l'instant que Isabelle était tombée sous le charme de cette créature miniature.

-C'est une femelle munchkin qui ne grandira presque pas. J'ai compris que la présence de cet affreux Church vous manquait alors quand Tessa m'a appelé pour me dire que Sacha, la chérie de Président Miaou, attendait des petits de lui, j'ai décidé d'en prendre un pour toi.

-Céleste. Je vais l'appeler Céleste.

-Génial, encore plus de poils sur nos vêtements, grommela Simon.

Mais au fond, il aimait déjà son chat. Enfin le chat de sa femme. Clary pensa qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un animal à elle aussi. Mais pas un chat. Quelque chose de plus grand, de plus majestueux. Jace tira le bras de Clary pour la faire revenir à l'instant présent.

-Je t'achèterais un chat quand je reviendrai, promit-il.

Le départ... Le départ approchait à grand pas. Clary regarda discrètement l'heure sur la montre de Jace. Vingt-deux heures. C'était le délai qu'il restait à Jace et Clary avant d'être séparés.

-Ne regarde pas l'heure. Ce n'est qu'une bombe à retardement si on commence à compter les heures.

-Et si... Et si tu ne revenais pas ? s'inquiéta Clary.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

Clary posa son front contre la chemise de Jace. Elle se laissa enlacé par son petit-ami. Ce ne fut que lorsque que Isabelle lui tapa le dos qu'elle se rendit compte que la plus part des invités mangeaient leur entrée.

-Je te renvoie de mon mariage, annonça Isabelle. En fait, non je vous renvoie tous les deux.

Elle avait toujours Céleste dans les bras, visiblement, elle n'allait pas la quitter de la soirée.

-Non, protesta Clary. On va manger avec vous.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils.

-Pour te voir déprimer toute la soirée ? il n'en n'est pas question. Je vais demander à un serveur de vous donner des plats et vous quitterez mon mariage aussitôt !

Jace sourit devant l'air menaçant d'Isabelle.

-On mange l'entrée avec vous, tempéra Jace. Histoire que je passe un peu de temps avec Alec.

-Celui-là aussi m'énerve à faire une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois qu'il te regarde.

Isabelle conduit le couple à leur table et lança un regard menaçant à l'assemblée.

-Sois un peu conciliante Isabelle, chuchota Simon.

Pour toute réponse Isabelle tira la langue. En fait, Isabelle ne fut pas du toute conciliante, bien au contraire. Elle donna Céleste à Alec, histoire qu'il se console du départ de son parabatai et obligea Clary à sourire. Quand l'héritier Herondale et sa petite-amie avaient avalé leur plat, on déposa une boite en carton devant eux.

-Votre repas, expliqua Isabelle. Maintenant filez.

Jace ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva, aida Clary à cause de sa robe et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son parabatai.

-On se voit demain, dit-il à l'ensemble de la table.

Clary fit un signe de la main à tout le monde. L'air frais fit énormément de bien à Clary, elle en oublia presque totalement le chagrin qui envahissait son coeur.

-Quelques mois ne sont rien comparait à ce qui nous attend.

-Exactement, se dit Jace.

En réalité, ce n'était pas vrai. Ils savaient bien qu'ils allaient souffrir chaque jour sans l'autre. Comme lors du départ de Jace pour Idris il y aurait bientôt trois ans.

-Alors chez toi, ou chez moi ? demanda Jace avec un haussement de sourcil goguenard.

-Je vais me changer ici, répondit Clary. Je ne supporte plus cette robe.

-Je peux aider mademoiselle Morgenstern pour ça.

Jace passa ses bras sous les genoux de Clary et le long de son dos. Il la souleva de terre dans un cri aigu et surpris de la jeune fille et Jace fila directement vers sa chambre. Arrivés dans la pièce, Jace tourna la serrure, les enfermant. Il posa la boite contenant le reste du repas sur un meuble. Quand il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Clary, il semblait affamé. Pas de nourriture non, mais affamé de Clary. Jace parcourut la petite distance qui les séparait et embrassa Clary. Il retira la robe de Clary si délicatement, que la jeune femme frissonna. Jace embrassa sa nuque, puis son dos, puis ses reins. Clary ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au bonheur et au plaisir que Jace lui donnait.

Une heure plus tard, Clary avait pris une longue douche, attaché ses cheveux en une tresse. Elle avait troqué sa magnifique robe de cérémonie pour un jean sombre et un chemisier vert appartenant à Isabelle. Jace avait enfilé d'autres vêtements, plus confortables. Ils étaient partis chez Jace, parce que personne ne viendraient chez eux. Oui Clary avait fini par considérer le manoir Herondale comme sa seconde demeure à Idris. La robe de Clary avait été posé dans une pièce de la maison. En attendant que Clary la récupère. Jace faisait réchauffer les plats et Clary mettait la table. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mot inutile pour meubler un silence. Quand le repas fut terminé, mis à par le gâteau car Isabelle n'avait pas voulu sacrifier la magnifique pièce montée, ce que Clary comprenait aisément, Jace se plaignit de l'absence de dessert.

-Arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant, tu sais bien que Alec t'en a gardé une énorme part !

Jace sourit machiavéliquement.

-C'est ça que tu lui as dit dans l'oreille avant de partir ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Clary sourit, elle adorait voir Jace si heureux. Comme si tout allait bien.

-Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça mais ... mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que dans nos traditions de combattant, nous nous apprêtons à mourir à chaque mission.

Clary devint très pâle.

-Non Clary laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai pris mes dispositions juste au cas où. Et donc j'ai fait mon testament comme je suis majeur et que j'ai des biens importants.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-J'ai attendu le plus longtemps possible mais je dois t'en parler, protesta Jace en secouant la tête. Il y a un risque minimum que je meurs mais cela peut tout de même arriver. Si c'est le cas, je veux absolument que tu saches ce que j'ai prévu.

-Je t'écoute, fit Clary d'une voix étranglée.

Jace prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

-Tu porteras mon nom de famille et nous serons mariés à titre posthume, sauf si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu auras le droit d'adopter un enfant, il deviendra l'héritier des Herondale. Tous mes biens t'appartiendront ainsi que le manoir. Tu seras la nouvelle héritière Herondale. Ça c'est pour la partie administrative. Mais pour la partie privée, tout te sera remis par Alec. C'est lui qui détient mes lettres posthumes. Tu en as une, la plus longue, dans laquelle je te dis tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Je les modifie au fur et à mesure de ma vie, pour me vider le coeur. Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille car je sais que tout le monde saura ce que je pense d'eux.

Clary hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je t'interdis de partir à la poursuite de ton frère. Que cela soit toi et Alec, je vous l'interdis ! ordonna Jace avec une colère sourde dans sa voix.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ta mort si je ne peux pas me venger de lui. Je te jure sur l'Ange qu'il le payera au prix de sa vie. Et je jure également que Alec m'accompagnera, tu le sais très bien.

Clary avait répondu sur le même ton que Jace. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Jace la regardait droit dans les yeux, Clary lisait le combat interne en lui. Mais finalement c'était la raison qui dominait la colère et l'arrogance.

-Et si on débarrassait la table pour que je te montre quelque chose ?

Une fois la corvée terminé, Jace emmena Clary dans une pièce apparemment vide.

-C'était la chambre de mes parents, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à laisser quelqu'un dormir dans cette pièce. Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais la transformer en dressing. Tu pourrais y mettre toutes tes tenues de cérémonie, de combat, quotidienne, enfin tes vêtements d'Idris quoi.

Clary écarquilla les yeux. Un dressing géant ?

-Merci mais...

-C'est ça ou je la fais fermer à jamais, répondit Jace en haussant les épaules. C'est la seule pièce que je n'irais pas. Et puis comme ça toi et Isabelle aurez une pièce rien que pour vous !

Jace sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire très heureux mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Et bien commençons par ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Clary alla chercher sa belle robe rouge et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'accrocher. Finalement elle dénicha une housse de vêtement dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En fait, il y avait plusieurs housses de protection. Prise de curiosité, Clary en ouvrit une. Elle tomba une robe très belle. Quelque chose de simple, rafinée, composée de dentelle. Il n'y avait pas de froufrou inutile et pour un peu, Clary aurait pris cette robe pour une robe de cocktail. Sauf que la robe était dorée, donc c'était une robe de mariée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Clary pour comprendre que cette robe était la robe du mariage de Céline et Stephen Herondale. Elle referma très rapidement la housse avec une grimace, Clary ne voulait surtout pas que Jace tombe dessus. Et une fois avoir rangée sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Clary retrouva Jace sur la terrasse du premier étage. Ils restèrent, là à regarder la nuit étoilée. Clary frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son petit-ami. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, une légère panique s'empara d'elle : Jace n'était plus là. Elle le chercha du regard et avant que la panique ne la submerge complètement, Clary s'élança dans le couloir. Mais la maladresse de Clary lui joua un tour et elle s'écrasa le nez dans le torse de Jace.

-Aïe, marmonna-t-elle.

-Clary ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'ai cru...

Clary ne termina pas sa phrase, conscience du ridicule de la situation.

-Tu as cru que j'étais déjà parti.

Clary accepta le baiser de Jace avec soulagement.

-Pars contre, on va passer toute la journée avec les autres. Ils sont en bas.

-Déjà ? soupira Clary.

Elle voulait passer un peu plus de temps seule avec Jace. Mais Clary n'était pas si égoïste que ça. Alors elle suivit de bon gré Jace qui bombait le torse de fierté, il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur et pourtant Clary la voyait dans ses yeux. Elle tenait la main de son petit-ami quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Ah voilà notre marmotte préférée, se moqua gentiment Magnus.

-Il n'est pas tard ! Il n'est que...

-Dix heure du matin, acheva Jace dans un sourire moqueur.

Clary bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Café, réclama-t-elle pour elle même.

Mais Jace fut plus rapide qu'elle. En fait, tout le monde était plus rapide que Clary le matin. Le chasseur blond disparut dans la cuisine plusieurs minutes. Clary posa son regard sur Isabelle. La toute nouvelle mariée rayonnait de bonheur. Son alliance semblait encore plus étincellente maintenant, à moins que ce n'était Isabelle qui produisait sa propre lumière. Simon lui, n'avait pas changé. Sauf qu'il ne portait plus de lunette.

-Tu as cassé tes lunettes ? demanda Clary.

-Non. J'ai demandé à Isabelle de me marquer avec une rune pour améliorer la vue.

-La rune Nyx ?

-Non imbécile, la rune de vision.

Clary préféra ne pas répondre, pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Alec semblait un peu ailleurs, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant avant de se lever.

-Où est Céleste ? s'informa Clary.

-Elle dort actuellement sur notre lit, soupira Simon.

-Je pensais que tu allais la garder avec toi, dit la rousse en regardant Isabelle.

-Oh non. Vu que j'ai eu la brillante idée de passer notre dernière journée à Idris tous ensemble, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

-Donc tu as enfermé la pauvre bête dans ta chambre ?

-Elle n'est pas malheureuse, protesta Isabelle en reniflant.

-Isabelle a décidé de lui acheter des vêtements dès notre retour à New-York.

-Je pourrais venir ?

-Je ne pensais pas le faire sans toi Clary, sourit Isabelle.

Jace et Alec arrivèrent de la cuisine les bras chargés de nourriture. Jace posa une part de gâteau devant Clary. L'assiette était énorme. La jeune femme reconnut le gâteau de mariage de Isabelle et Simon.

-Mon parabatai est le meilleur au monde, soupira Jace en piquant dans la part.

-Je pensais que c'était pour moi, marmonna Clary.

-On sait tous les six que tu ne manges rien le matin. Tu te contentes d'un café latte avec deux sucres et au mieux des crêpes préparées par Alec.

Jace posa alors une grande tasse de café au lait devant Clary. Il lui pinça le nez avec affection, dans un geste totalement adorable.

-Du coup on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Jace la bouche pleine.

-Tu n'apprendras jamais à manger proprement, se lamenta Alec en secouant la tête.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je sais pas, on pourrait se remémorer nos vacances ici, proposa Simon.

-Oh quelle bonne idée. Je commence. Clary a rompu avec moi juste avant de partir. Je me suis cassé la tête pour me faire pardonner. Ensuite j'ai appris que mon sang était encore plus fort que je ne le pensais. J'ai donné une part de mon essence au futur mari de ma soeur. D'ailleurs il est presque mort. Et oh, entre temps je m'étais remis avec Clary. Ensuite j'ai appris que je devais partir en mission pendant plusieurs mois. Superbes vacances ! se moqua Jace.

Il secoua sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement Clary n'était pas la seule à trouver cette idée vraiment très stupide. Mais Simon ne se départit de son sourire insolent. Oh oui, il avait trop pris de la personnalité de Jace pour son propre bien.

-Personnellement j'ai adoré mes vacances à Idris, je ne suis plus le petit terrestre de la bande, je suis marié à la femme que j'aime et en plus je ne vais plus voir ta sale face pendant des mois, le paradis pour moi !

-Connard.

Simon répondit par un élégant doigt d'honneur. Contre toute attente, Clary se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un comme l'autre mais c'est pour ça que je vous aime !

Alec se contenta de marmonner quelque chose sur l'immaturité de Jace et Simon et Magnus semblait étrangement muet.

-Dis-moi Clary, comment fais-tu pour supporter Jace dès le réveil ? soupira Isabelle.

-Je sais pas. Je l'aime.

-Ah mon avis tu souffres d'une maladie mentale encore inconnue, plaisanta Simon.

-Dis-moi petit rat, tu es en forme aujourd'hui, rétorqua Jace.

-J'ai passé une excellente nuit.

-Je n'en doute pas. On vous a entendu à l'autre bout du pays, lança Alec mine de rien.

Le manoir Fairchild était à l'entré d'Idris, de l'autre côté du manoir Herondale. A elle deux, les demeures formaient l'ouverture et la fermeture du pays.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour que ma future maison soin le plus loin des résidences Fairchild et Herondale, insista Magnus.

-Si c'était pour sortir autant de connerie Magnus, tu étais très bien dans ton silence.

-La vérité ne plait pas à tout le monde.

-Vous allez arrêter oui ?

Clary ne supportait pas les disputes le matin.

-Et si on bougeait ? proposa Isabelle en souriant à son parabatai.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde quitta la demeure Herondale pour profiter de leur dernière journée à Idris. Leur dernière journée tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	38. 38- Dont Cry Out Loud - Diana DeDarmo

**Bonjour tout le monde ? Comment allez-vous ?**

 **J'apprécie vraiment cette météo, un vrai été indien, pas vous ?**

 **Trève de bavardage, Samedi c'était l'anniversaire de Matthew Daddario ! Il a déjà 29 ans !**

* * *

 **Sortez les mouchoirs, ce chapitre est vraiment triste.**

 **Je vous laisse la chanson du chapitre : Dont Cry Out Loud -Diana DeDarmo**

* * *

Chapitre 38

-Il reste combien de temps ? marmonna Alec dans le dos de Clary.

-Quelque chose comme deux heures, répondit Jace en levant la tête vers le ciel nuageux. Il va pleuvoir.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. C'était vrai que le ciel était couvert aujourd'hui. Un reflet du coeur de Clary, aussi gris que lui.

-Je parie qu'il pleut déjà à New-York. Adieu les shorts et bonjour les pantalons, gémit Isabelle.

-Vous parlez vraiment de météo là ?

Simon n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Par l'Ange, ils avaient trouvé tous les sujets de conversations les plus improbables pour ne surtout pas mentionner le départ de Jace et la séparation du couple Clary/Jace. Clary fronça ses sourcils de manière prolongée, parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec Jace en tête à tête une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Clary n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Clary.

-Oh les enfants, les appela Luke de sa grosse voix.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le loup en se demanda bien ce qu'il leur voulait.

-Vous prenez bien le portail devant la Garde ? demanda l'homme barbu.

-Oui.

-Bon ça tombe bien car je dois y aller aussi. Vos parents vous attendront probablement là-bas, je dois parler à Maryse avant son départ.

Luke posa son regard sur sa fille adoptive, un regard doux et aimant.

-Merci pour la photo de Luka, j'ai écrit une lettre à Maia pour la félicité. Je devrais lui envoyer un cadeau. Enfin bref. Clary, tu pourrais aller voir ta mère un instant, elle aimerait te parler.

Clary lâcha la main de Jace à contre coeur et franchit la porte de sa maison.

-Tu peux y aller aussi Jace. Je crois que Jocelyne veut te parler aussi.

Alors le blond suivit Clary dans le salon, là où Jocelyne les attendait avec un visage triste.

-Je suis triste de vous voir partir tous les deux, séparément. Mais dites-vous que vous allez vous revoir très vite, probablement avant que je ne revois ma fille. Alors les enfants, n'ayez pas une tête si triste. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Mouais, ça y ressemble beaucoup, ronchonna Clary.

Jace la prit par les épaules et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Par l'Ange qu'il aimait cette fille boudeuse !

-Rassure-moi tu as fait des bagages Clary ?

Clary gigota sur place, non elle n'avait complètement fini de trier ses affaires. En fait il lui restait toutes ses armes à trier. Clary n'avait pas eu le temps !

-Euh en fait... J'avais besoin de l'avis de Jace pour quelque chose.

-Clary j'aime toutes les couleurs de sous-vêtements sur toi !

Clary éclata de rire mais sa mère fronça ses sourcils.

-Espèce de pervers ! Suis-moi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Clary alla dans sa chambre et émit un reniflement peu séduisant en constatant que tous ses bagages étaient posés sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Un dernier moment en tête à tête.

-Tu ne changeras jamais ! Constata Jace en secouant sa tête.

Mais visiblement, Jace en avait autant envie que Clary puisqu'il l'embrassa à la seconde suivante. Clary sentait bien le désespoir dans cet échange bref mais intense.

-Tu n'as pas empaqueté tes armes, s'étonna le blond

-Je pense en laisser ici, expliqua brièvement Clary.

-Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de couteau et de poignard. Tu emportes Uriel avec toi ?

-Elle ne me quitte jamais. Par contre...

Clary chercha dans le bazard sur son lit.

-Ah voilà, fit-elle en y sortant une épée. C'est Heosphoros, l'épée des Morgenstern.

-Je sais. Je connais son frère. Phoesphoros lui ressemble beaucoup. C'était l'épée de Valentin.

-On m'a raconté son histoire. Je n'ai même pas voulu l'acheter, c'est la vendeuse de la boutique d'arme qui m'a appelé dans la rue de l'Ange pour me la remettre. Enfin bref.

Jace écoutait Clary avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Je pensais te la donner pour...

Clary rougit. Son idée semblait moins idiote quand elle y avait pensé. Maintenant qu'elle devait l'expliquer, c'était plus compliquer de sembler logique.

-Jepensaisteladonnerpourtuerlefilsdevalentin, dit très vite Clary sans respirer.

Jace fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

Clary prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Je pensais te la donner pour tuer le fils de Valentin.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un Morgenstern.

-Et alors ?

-Clary tu es censée tout connaître sur les armes ! Les armes forgées pour une famille en particulière possèdent des particularités propres. Elles sont peu utiles quand ce n'est pas un membre de la famille qui l'utilise.

-Oui mais comme tu as été élevé par Valentin tu fais parti de sa famille. C'est pareil.

Jace roula des yeux mais pris l'épée quand même. Il l'a rangea dans sa ceinture.

-C'est tout ?

Clary hocha sa tête et Jace se saisit des sacs les plus lourds.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-On ne repassera pas par chez toi donc je t'aide.

Clary et Jace sortirent de la maison. Jocelyne et Luke les attendaient devant la maison. Jocelyne prit sa fille dans les bras et Luke porta les autres sacs de Clary.

-Surtout tu m'écris une fois par semaine, réclama Jocelyne.

-Oui. Même si ma vie n'est si trépignante à New-York. Je ne fais que patrouiller, tuer des démons, dessiner.

-Squatter ma chambre, l'interrompit Jace avec un sourire moqueur.

-Te pleindre de Jace, devina sans mal Luke.

-Engloutir des litres de cafés !

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! protesta Clary.

Jace ricana comme un enfant, il était content d'embêter Clary jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Luke, qui était en tête de marche, s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres de leur point de rassemblement.

-Jocelyne et moi allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez vous dire au revoir en privé.

-Merci Luke, sourit Jace.

Le chasseur d'ombre posa les sacs de Clary par terre et prit la jeune dans ses bras. Clary ne regarda pas si ses parents les observaient ou non et embrassa passionnément Jace. Oh Jace ! Jace allait partir loin d'elle.

-Jace, murmura Clary au bord des larmes.

-Chut. Ne pleure pas.

-Jace, je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu auras tout le monde pour te soutenir.

-Mais Jace, comment je vais faire pour tenir ?

Le jeune chasseur d'ombre sembla vraiment réfléchir à la question et puis un petit sourire amusé se fit sur le visage angélique du blond.

-On va faire un petit jeu. Le premier qui craque et qui enverra une lettre à l'autre aura perdu.

-Et c'est quoi l'enjeu ? se méfia Clary tout en souriant.

-Le perdant devra préparer un dîner au chandelle.

-C'est pas équitable car tu ne sais pas préparer à manger mais ça marche !

Le pacte fut scellé par un baiser tendre, amoureux. Et puis le couple marcha main dans la main jusqu'aux autres.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! hurla Isabelle.

-Franchement, Clary tu aurais pu faire tes bagages avant, sourit Simon.

Il les avait fait avec elle quelques jours avant le mariage, ne laissant que des vêtements qu'elle n'emporterait pas à New-York.

-Ta robe n'est pas du tout convenable pour New-York, fit remarquer Magnus.

Clary portait une de ses robes en velours noir. Cette matière était préconisée à Idris pour sa résistance mais à New-York c'était une autre histoire.

-Tant pis.

-Moi je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle va porter quelque chose de démodé pour ne pas attirer les regards, répondit Jace très sérieux.

Maryse et Robert échangeaient quelques mots avec Luke, ils semblaient en pleine conversation intéressante.

-Bon les enfants, s'exclama Maryse en frappant dans ses mains.

-Il n'y a aucun enfant, rectifia Alec.

-Alec ne commence pas, soupira sa mère.

-Bah quoi c'est juste la vérité.

Quand Alec boudait c'était vraiment drôle. Il était censé être le plus mature. Ce n'est pas toujours la vérité. Surtout quand Alec était en colère, comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas que je t'accompagne ?

-Non Alec, on en a déjà parlé. Regarde Clary, elle a accepté sans broncher.

-Tu parles, tu l'as soudoyé avec du sexe.

-Alec ! s'écria Maryse.

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux, t'en veux autant ? demanda Clary.

-Clary !

Cette fois c'était Jocelyne qui semblait au bord du hurlement.

-Finalement je suis bien content de partir en vacance à l'autre bout du pays.

-Ouais bien sûr, marmonna Clary.

Par pur réflexe, Clary s'enfonça dans le torse dur et confortable de Jace. Juste une dernière fois. Elle ferma ses yeux pour cacher sa détresse au monde entier et oublier le temps.

-Je ne veux pas être euh...pressant mais il faut y aller les enfants, dit Robert avec une étrange tristesse dans la voix. Vous savez que l'Enclave ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour former des portails et le délais est presque passé alors...

Magnus hocha gravement la tête.

-Et encore un peu plus de floriture si c'est possible Magnus, rit Jace.

-Ta gueule Jace, répondit le sorcier.

-Hey bébé, qu'est-ce-qu'on avait dit sur les larmes ?

Clary sentit les pouces de Jace lui retirer les larmes toutes fraîches de ses joues.

-Tu sais que tout le monde va être jaloux de ta peau ultra bronzée ? plaisanta Jace.

-M'en fiche, couina Clary.

-Ne sois pas bête Clary. On savait que ça allait arriver. Sois forte, on se voit bientôt.

Jocelyne et Luke prirent leur fille dans leur bras mais Clary resta collée à Jace. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde.

-Allez Clary !

Jace embrassa Clary et la repoussa un peu. Alec vint se jeter dans les bras de son parabatai et s'accrocha à lui. Magnus fit une grimace, il était toujours un peu jaloux de cette relation entre les deux hommes, lui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que partageaient deux parabatai. Isabelle vint prendre Clary par les épaules.

-Nous partirons les premières, expliqua-t-elle. Puis ça sera Alec et Simon puis Magnus et maman.

Devant le refus de marcher vers le portail de Clary, Isabelle fut plus ferme.

-Clary ne fais pas l'enfant !

Jace glissa un clin d'oeil en direction de Clary mais c'était toujours aussi dur de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière quand c'était Jace qui était parti.

-Clary ! appela Jace alors que Clary était au bord du portail.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la souleva dans les airs. Elle s'accrocha si fort à son cou que ses doigts devinrent blancs.

-Je t'aime, glissa-t-il dans son oreille.

Puis Jace poussa Clary dans les bras d'Isabelle. La vision de la rousse se referma sur des larmes coulant des yeux mordorées qu'elle chérissait. Et se fut la fumée violette. Une seconde plus tard, Clary était devant l'Institut. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Isabelle avait plein de sac avec elle. Non tout ce que Clary avait remarqué c'était ce vide dans sa poitrine, dans son coeur. Elle avait mal à un point qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé. Presque aussi mal que lorsqu'elle avait fait sa fausse couche. Et tout aussi mal que lorsque Jace l'avait quitté sur le port. Isabelle entamait déjà le chemin vers la porte d'entrée de l'Institut. Mais c'était sans compter sur Clary qui lui hurla dessus.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas laisser Simon porter tous tes bagages tout seul ?

-Clary, ça sert aussi à ça un mari, gloussa Isabelle.

La gaité d'Isabelle n'était pas partagée par Clary. Elle se contenta d'attendre les autres puisqu'elle n'avait pas tous ses sacs de voyages. Trente secondes plus tard, Simon passa le portail tout seul, encombré de sac.

-Clary !

Clary vint aider son meilleur ami, elle ricana légèrement en le voyant surchargé.

-Mon beau-frère se croit drôle à me laisser tous les sac d'Isabelle et la moitié de tes sacs !

-Désolée, grimaça Clary.

Elle récupéra ses sacs et attendit qu'Alec vienne à son tour.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es passé seul ?

-Alec ne veut pas quitter Jace. Il insiste pour rester avec lui.

-Oui et bah dans ces cas là, moi aussi je vais rester avec Jace !

Clary allait faire le chemin inverse mais Simon la rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Non Clary ! Jace m'a ordonné de te rattraper. Il savait que tu allais sauter dans le portail. De toute façon quelqu'un arrive.

C'était Maryse qui maintenait son fils fermement par le bras.

-Vous interdis... Jace ! Cria Alec.

Le brun ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il avait traversé la moitié du monde. Il chercha un instant Jace et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Institut, il lança une insulte en Italien.

-Ton langage ! rouspéta Maryse.

La mère de famille semblait vraiment exténuée. Au bord de l'effondrement. Clary ne remarqua pas tout de suite Magnus, elle entendit juste une dernière phrase avant que le portail ne se referme. "Je t'aime Clarissa"

-Alec, tenta de le raisonner sa mère.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre à par Clary.

Le brun ramassa son unique sac et se dirigea chez lui. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à sa famille, il était vraiment énervé. Clary fut obligée de traîner plusieurs sacs par terre pour rentrer à l'Institut. Elle jeta un regard inquiet au ciel mais les nuages n'étaient pas assez épais pour contenir de la pluie, heureusement. Elle frissonna à cause de sa robe et pensa avec envie au soleil d'Idris. Elle avait le mal du pays, comme beaucoup de chasseur d'ombre.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée au rangement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'Institut. Tous les auxiliaires étaient rentrés au pays, ne restaient que les Lightwood, Fairchild, Morgenstern et autre créature obscure. Clary ne résista pas longtemps avant d'enfiler son pull, ou plutôt le pull de Jace, et un pantalon en cuir. Elle partit à la recherche d'Isabelle et l'entendit fanfaronner au sujet de son mariage, visiblement elle était au téléphone. La chasseuse rousse se dirigea alors vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle s'était beaucoup entrainée avec Jace surtout dans la prise de poignard. Alec était là, il frappait dans un sac de sable.

-Tu vas te faire au main.

-M'en fous.

Alec était vraiment de très, très mauvaise humeur. Clary se plaça derrière le sac et fit bien attention à ne pas être dans l'axe de frappe du brun.

-Je pensais vraiment l'accompagner. Je croyais qu'il te protégeait. J'avais espéré qu'il change d'avis.

-Jace ne change jamais d'avis.

-Mais je suis son parabatai, il n'a pas le droit !

-Je comprends.

-Non tu ne comprends pas Clary. Isabelle n'est jamais partie à l'autre bout du pays. Tu connais juste les avantages d'un lien parabatai, tu n'as jamais goûté à la souffrance émotionnelle, la souffrance physique intense. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré quand Jace est parti. Tu ne vis pas avec l'angoisse constance de sa mort.

Clary prit la réponse d'Alec comme une gifle. Ses mains glissèrent du sac, tombant le long de son corps. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Alec. Celui d'avant leur amitié.

-Pardon Clary. J'ai été trop loin.

-J'aimerais bien te dire que je comprends mais tu vas encore m'envoyer sur les roses.

Alec émit un rire étranglé par des larmes. Clary fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas en temps normal, un rapprochement physique vers Alec. La chasseur prit son ami dans ses bras et le géant brun posa son menton sur la tête de Clary. Elle pensait qu'il fermait les yeux, luttant contre ses propres larmes, ses propres angoisses. Des angoisses identiques à celles de Clary. Quelqu'un vint entourer Clary avec ses bras et elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. A l'odeur sucrée et légèrement pimentée, c'était forcément Simon. Clary se détendit aussitôt.

-Jace est le plus fort d'entre nous, chuchota-t-il.

-Bon bah si c'est un câlin collectif, on arrive !

Magnus et Isabelle vinrent compléter ce câlin. Ils étaient tous ensemble. Jace avait raison sur un point, Clary ne serait jamais toute seule. Elle cacha ses larmes dans son rire, mais Simon n'était pas dupe, il caressa les bras de Clary pour la réconforter.

-On vous attend pour le rapport, annonça Maryse.

-On arrive.

Alec fut le premier à se dégager. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Magnus. Le sorcier soupira mais ne montra rien.

-Bon, je suppose que c'est l'heure pour moi de vous quitter. On se voit ce soir pour aller danser.

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Isabelle en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais aller chez la coiffeuse, l'esthéticienne, pourquoi pas me faire masser aussi tient !

Clary secoua la tête et rattrapa Magnus dans le couloir.

-Attends Magnus !

Le sorcier s'arrêta de marcher.

-Il y a un problème entre toi et Alec ?

-Non, on ne peut pas appeler ça un problème. C'est juste que..., hésita Magnus en regardant derrière eux.

-Tu peux tout me dire, je ne répèterais rien.

-Alec m'a supplié de le faire revenir à Idris ou de le téléporter avec Jace ce soir mais j'ai refusé. Tu sais qu'il pense que je suis jaloux de leur relation ?

-C'est un peu le cas non ? sourit doucement Clary.

Magnus était, et serait toujours, jaloux de la relation de parabatai. Pourtant ce n'était pas le premier Lightwood et Herondale, qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il était avec des chasseurs d'ombres, il devait pourtant savoir que les chasseurs d'ombres ne tombaient qu'une fois réellement amoureux.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, les chasseurs d'ombre ne tombent qu'une seule fois amoureux mais regarde ta mère, regarde Alec ! Et je ne parle pas d'Isabelle !

Clary secoua la tête, Magnus se faisait des films.

-Premièrement, Isabelle n'était pas amoureuse des autres. Elle était amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Deuxièmement, Alec était peut-être amoureux de Jace, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué à l'époque mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Tu ne vas pas prétendre le contraire ?

-Non.

-Troisièmement, je pense que ma mère a toujours été amoureuse de Luke mais n'osait pas le dire. A cause de son mariage, de l'influence de Valentin et surtout à cause de sa grossesse. Enfin bref, tu comprends le principe.

-Tu n'aimes toujours pas parler de ton père hein ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet Magnus ! Rassure-toi, ton Alec n'est en aucun cas amoureux de mon Jace.

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alec pesta contre Clary, il la cherchait partout ! Maryse et le responsable par intérim, Clary avait oublié son nom, déblatèrent plein d'informations différentes. Clary retint les plus importantes : Garreth le vampire était sur le point d'être arrêté. Eryn ne tarderait pas à le suivre. Personne n'avait suspecté la moindre action des chasseurs d'ombres. Et le plus important, on arrêterait la Reine en même temps que le nid serait déterré.

-Quel jour ? demanda Alec d'une voix froide.

-On pense le faire pour le premier octobre.

-Très bien. Qui s'occupera de détruire le nid ?

-On avait prévu que Jace serait présent alors...

-Sebastian sera là, intervint Simon avec enthousiasme. Et puis je suis là.

-Oui Oui Simon. Toi tu iras assister à l'arrestation de la Reine.

-C'est pas juste, protesta le meilleur ami de Clary.

-Vous trois, vous serez accompagnés par Sebastian. De toute façon, j'aviserais avec votre père, enfin avec Robert, pour avoir du renfort. De vrais soldats.

-Et pourquoi pas faire une dérogation ? proposa Alec d'une voix basse.

-On pourrait expliquer la situation, après tout c'est un grosse affaire, poursuivit Clary avec de l'espoir.

-Sans compter que deux duos de parabatai seraient efficace contre des vampires, fit remarquer Isabelle.

Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard complice.

-Ça suffit ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué que Jace ne pourra pas rentrer avant la fin de sa mission, que ça vous plaise ou non. Maintenant allez ranger vos chambres, j'ai du travail.

-Je te signale que si Jace ne vient pas, je refuse de participer à la mission ! tona Alec en se levant de sa chaise.

-Tu refuseras l'ordre de l'Enclave Alec ? comprit Maryse.

-Tout à fait.

-Alec ! crièrent Isabelle et Clary.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils réservent à ceux qui brisent la Loi ?

-C'est eux qui ont brisé une règle fondamentale de la Loi : on ne sépare pas des parabatai !

-Là il n'a pas tord, intervint l'homme à côté de Maryse.

-Oh vous c'est bon, on ne veut pas de votre avis.

-De toute façon tu ne veux jamais l'avis des autres s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec toi.

Alec s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il était plus que énervé, il avait la rage. Clary resta bouche bée devant l'attitude du brun. Jamais il n'avait montré une animosité envers l'Enclave.

-Excusez-le, il supporte mal la séparation avec Jace.

-Pas de soucis.

Maryse soupira, des cheveux s'échappèrent de son impeccable chignon.

-Vous pouvez y aller tous les trois. Ce soir vous êtes de repos pour récupérer du voyage et dès demain on reprendra notre surveillance. Mais je vais remanier les duos pour éviter des tensions. Isabelle tu serras avec ton frère et vous deux serez ensemble. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller.

Clary ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le bureau, elle avait envie, non besoin d'un café. Maryse était vraiment épuisée. Son séjour à Idris n'avait pas été aussi reposant que celui des jeunes. Elle devait constamment faire attention à ses paroles en présence des fées, ne pas révéler aux vampires qu'elle comptait arrêter un des leurs, et surtout garder un oeil sur ses enfants.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Alec au fourneaux, par contre autre chose lui fit dresser ses cheveux.

-Ma machine ! hurla-t-elle. Qui a cassé ma machine à café ?

Sa belle machine, celle que Luke lui avait offerte, était en plusieurs morceaux.

-Qui ? hurla-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Clary, quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, elle était déjà comme ça. Demande à Magnus ou Isa, conseilla Alec en grimaçant.

Simon arriva à l'instant ou Clary allait appeler le sorcier. Elle n'était pas encline à crapahuter dans l'Institut. Car il était toujours chez eux, elle n'en doutait pas !

-C'est toi ?

-Hein ?

Simon se dirigea vers la machine à Clary comme si rien n'était. Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye d'enfoncer la capsule dans la fente.

-Pourquoi le bouton est sorti ?

Simon écarquillait les yeux à mesure qu'il constatait les dégâts sur la machine à café.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? et le réservoir d'eau est complètement foutu ! Même la prise est arrachée !

Clary se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler plus fort.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! se justifia Simon.

Il se tourna vers Alec qui montait une crème fouettée.

-C'est pas la peine de poser tes yeux de fouine sur moi. Demande à ta femme.

-Toi demande à ton fiancé !

Clary n'écouta pas la joute verbale qui suivit. Elle appela le sorcier et lui raconta ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine.

-Je suis passé par la cuisine quand vous étiez avec Maryse mais ta machine était déjà dans cet état.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant de partir ?

-Je ne suis pas parti, répondit Magnus avec un sourire dans la voix. Je suis sur le toit.

-Oui bon, alors ce n'est pas toi ?

-Non je viens de te le dire Clary. Ce n'est pas non plus Isabelle puisqu'elle est restée dans sa chambre avant de vous rejoindre. Donc ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est forcément quelqu'un de l'intérim.

-Je vois. On se parle plus tard.

Clary raccrocha et s'empressa d'aller dans le bureau de Maryse. Heureusement le responsable du carnage était encore là.

-Ma machine. Ma machine à café a été totalement détruite. Je veux une explication !

L'homme grimaça en voyant les éclairs dans les yeux de Clary.

-C'est un des jeunes, il ne comprenait pas comment elle fonctionnait et il a tiré trop fort sur la prise.

-Et le réservoir d'eau ?

-C'est un peu le même principe mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je veux un remboursement, exigea Clary.

-Clary ! intervint Maryse. On ne demande pas un remboursement pour une chose futile comme celle-ci.

-Une chose futile ? Ma machine à café est loin d'être futile ! Tout le monde s'en sert et en plus c'est mon cadeau de cérémonie de la première rune officielle.

-Je comprends. J'aviserais avec les responsables de cette destruction.

-Vous réglerez les détails avec Luke Garroway, c'est lui qui me l'a acheté.

Visiblement la mention de ce nom fit frissonner l'ancien responsable par intérim.

-Et que ma machine soit remplacée avant la fin de la semaine !

Clary n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de l'homme et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit son sac à main, ses affaires de New-York lui avait vraiment manqué.

Dans son café préféré, celui qui avait un grand choix de Latte, Clary se laissa aller à sa morosité. Elle n'avait plus de petit-copain présent et sa machine à café était détruite. Vraiment déprimant comme retour à New-York.

-Un grand Latte caramel avec un soupçon de crème, annonça la serveuse souriante.

-Merci.

-Mais je vous reconnais ! s'exclama la jeune femme brune.

-Je viens souvent ici.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, vous étiez partie ?

-Oui, sourit avec nostalgie Clary. J'étais dans ma famille.

-Je vois. Vous avez bronzé ! C'est très beau.

Clary sourit à nouveau, elle pensait être tranquille mais non, la serveuse était d'humeur bavarde.

-Votre petit-ami n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il est en mission, vous savez qu'il est soldat. Il adore fanfaronner sur ses capacités physiques.

-Je sais. C'est bien dommage de ne pas l'avoir vous. Bon je vous laisse sinon votre café sera froid. Bonne dégustation.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel et avala une gorgée de café brûlant. Elle sortit une feuille de son sac.

" _Cher Luke,_

 _Nous sommes rentrés il y a seulement quelques heures mais nous avons déjà eu notre première dispute. Je crois que si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par m'installer à Idris. Quoi que, j'aime beaucoup trop le café Latte pour ça._

 _En parlant de café, tu ne devineras jamais. La machine à café que tu m'as offerte il y a presque trois ans à été complètement détruite par ces imbéciles de novices. Je sais bien qu'ils sont nouveaux mais détruire une machine à café, arracher le fils et en plus ne pas me la remplacer, il y a des limites ! Heureusement leur responsable (c'est quoi son nom déjà ?) était encore présent à l'Institut quand je m'en suis aperçue. J'ai tapé un scandale, et j'ai exigé un remboursement. Comme c'est toi qui me l'as acheté, je lui ai dit de régler les détails avec toi. Visiblement il te connait car il a légèrement blêmi en entendant ton nom._

 _Sinon, la météo n'est pas très belle mais c'est New-York après tout. Je t'écris de mon café préféré, tu sais celui où j'ai toujours été avec Simon. D'ailleurs ce dernier est tout content d'être revenu. Il se pavane dans les couloirs. Alec et Magnus sont en froids l'un envers l'autre mais on sait très bien que ça ne va pas durer plus d'une journée !_

 _Je compte déjà les jours avant le retour de Jace. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à ce fameux jour sur le port. Sauf que cette fois tu n'es pas là._

 _Embrasse bien fort maman pour moi. Dis-lui que je l'aime du plus profond de mon coeur._

 _Je vous aime tous les deux, Clary."_

De retour à l'Institut, Clary enflama sa lettre à destination de Luke. Isabelle arriva avec sa boule de poils dans les mains.

-Clary te voilà enfin. Tu étais où ?

-A mon café préféré. Demande à ton mari.

-Non je vois très bien, sourit Isabelle. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Clary arqua un sourcil à mi chemin entre l'étonnement et l'air blasé.

-Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien de prévu. Bon bah ça tombe bien car on va tous au pandemonium.

-Non.

Se fut la seule réponse de Clary qui fila vers sa chambre. Faire la fête alors qu'il était déjà presque onze heure du soir à Idris ? Non merci ! La chasseuse ferma sa chambre à clé grâce à rune d'enfermement avant de faire couler l'eau chaude dans la douche. Après sa douche prolongée, Clary retourna dans sa chambre, elle hurla presque en voyant Isabelle étalée sur son lit Céleste sur son ventre.

-Tu as trouvé ta robe de soirée ?

-Je ne viens pas.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Clary. On va montrer mon mari tout beau tout neuf à toute la communauté obscure.

-Tu prends Simon pour un de tes jouets ? demanda Clary en ouvrant son armoire.

-Non mais c'est un signe de pouvoir. Je ne vais pas négliger d'être marié à un élu.

-Ce n'est pas Harry Potter non plus.

Clary rit de sa propre blague, de toute façon Isabelle ne comprendrait pas.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce sorcier de pacotille et mon mari.

-Laisse tomber Isa.

Clary entendit son parabatai sortir du lit.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Clary, supplia-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne à par un peu plus de fatigue ?

-Ma reconnaissance éternelle, un bon moment tous ensemble. Et puis toi aussi tu peux pavaner.

-A oui et de quoi ? Que mon petit-ami est à nouveau parti je ne sais où ?

Isabelle coiffa Clary tout en parlant.

-Non, tu peux dire à tout le monde que Jace est l'élu parmi tous les chasseurs d'ombres. Et que d'ici peut, vous serez couronnés de gloire et d'argent.

Clary ricana légèrement. Elle avait déjà la gloire, Jace avait l'argent. Et pourtant la jeune femme ne voulait rien de tout ça.

-Parfois je rêve que Jace soit un simple policier, que je sois une artiste connue et que notre seule problème soit de choisir la couleur de notre future voiture.

Isabelle ne répondit pas mais annonça que Clary était prête pour sortir.

-Tu ne peux plus reculer. Aller Clary, enfile ta belle robe noir avec de la dentelle sur le côté. Tu sais, celle que je t'ai donné pour notre toute première sortie chez Magnus. Tu étais ravissante.

Finalement Clary avait cédé. Parce qu'elle avait envie de voir du monde, d'oublier un peu qu'elle était seule et triste et parce qu'elle savait que Magnus leur procurerait la meilleure table. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Magnus avait réservé la meilleure table celle qui procurait une vue sur toute la piste de danse. Isabelle fanfaronnait à qui voulait l'entendre que Simon venait de devenir chasseur et qu'il était le meilleur de sa promotion. Clary voyait bien que Simon était agacé mais il resta poli, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à la table.

-Tu fais chier Isabelle ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! J'aimerais boire un verre tranquille avec mes amis.

Isabelle roula des yeux et se mit à regarder Clary en souriant.

-Maintenant il veut boire avec ses amis, je te jure !

-C'est quoi le nom de cette chanson ?

Clary ferma les yeux en écoutant la musique bruyante.

-"Hey Boy Hey Girl" de The Chemical Brothers, répondit négligemment Magnus en servant un verre à tout le monde.

-Tu veux danser ? proposa Isabelle avec de l'espoir dans le regard.

Clary se leva en compagnie de son parabatai. Et parmi les vampires, les loups-garous, les sorciers, les fées et autres créatures, Clary dansait en gardant les yeux clos.

-Finalement, ça va y aller, se murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu as dit quoi ? hurla Isabelle.

* * *

 **Et voilà, Clary est officiellement loin de Jace. La pauvre !**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	39. 39- we don't talk anymore - leroy sanche

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end. Vous avez remarqué comme le froid est venu très rapidement ? Du coup j'ai passé la journée à trier mes vêtements et à mettre mes vêtements d'été dans des housses de protections, ça me fait un peu mal au coeur, adieu le soleil...**

 **Sinon que dire... Je me suis vraiment remise à lire tmi. Encore une fois !**

 **Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **Et je fais plein plein plein de bisous à Leeyh qui me laisse des review toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres ;)**

 **Oh au fait, demain il y a le ComicCon à NY. La plus part des acteur de SH y seront d'ailleurs.**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : we don't talk anymore - leroy sanchez**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Un mois était passé depuis le retour à New-York, et par l'Ange ce qu'Alec en avait marre ! Il se contentait de regarder sa soeur et Simon roucouler. Encore une fois, il s'était séparé d'avec Magnus. Au grand désespoir de Maryse. Alec ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que cet imbécile de Sebastian Verlac était arrivé. Au fond c'était stupide de bouder dans sa chambre, Alec en avait conscience mais il refusait tout contact avec lui. Le chasseur n'aimait rien chez leur nouveau visiteur. Ni ses cheveux noirs teintés, Alec en mettrait sa main au feu, ni ses yeux trop noirs, ni son sourire arrogant. Ah ce qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre pavaner aux côtés de Clary. Alec soupira une fois de plus. Il était bien obligé de manger, et il ne supportait pas de manger dans sa chambre. Donc il partageait ce rare moment avec sa famille. Dans le couloir, la petite Céleste marchait avec peine. Elle était si petite qu'elle lui rappelait Président Miaou. Alec se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Par l'Ange Alec est sorti de sa grotte ! s'exclama Isabelle. Appelez l'Enclave, nous avons un miracle !

-Finalement je te redonne ton chat, et je vais dans ma chambre.

Alec posa l'animal à même la table et quitta la pièce. Il enfila un pull chaud et ses chaussures pour quitter prestement l'Institut. Malgré que sa soeur l'appelait depuis couloir.

-Alexander Lightwood revient tout de suite ! J'ai préparé une quiche !

Alec s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna.

-Déjà, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton. C'est moi l'aîné de la famille. Ensuite ta quiche pue. Et pour finir, je vais manger chez Taki.

Alec prit sa veste en cuir au passage et descendit les escaliers rapidement. L'air glacé de la soirée lui rappela avec mauvaise humeur que le mois d'octobre était passé de moitié. La petite balade à l'air froid de New-York fit vraiment du bien au chasseur d'ombres. Il consulta son téléphone, il avait un appel manqué de Magnus et un message vocal.

" _Salut trésor. Tu sais que je déteste ton répondeur, surtout quand je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aimerais qu'on parle un de ces jours. A propos de ce que je t'ai dit sur l'adoption de notre enfant. Tu vois, je pense que j'ai été trop loin. Quand tu auras le temps, entre une lettre pour Jace et une dispute avec ta soeur, tu passeras chez moi ? Est-ce-que j'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime ?"_

Le chasseur au cheveux noirs secoua la tête. C'est vrai que son fiancé avait été trop loin. Personne ne savait la raison de leur séparation, pas même Jace. Alec ne voulait pas y repenser alors il s'empressa d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il commanda une soupe du jour et attendit son plat. Une feuille en papier, pliée avec hâte apparut devant lui.

" _Alec._

 _Visiblement tu es très remonté contre Magnus ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Comment veux-tu que je te conseille si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as rompu ?_

 _Je comprends que la pluie t'énerve mais normalement la neige va bientôt la remplacer non ? Tu vas retrouver ta saison préférée ! Ici il ne pleut pas mais le vent est très froid. Il vient à bout des runes thermis en moins d'une heure. J'ai tout le temps les mains bleuies par le froid. Je vais devoir penser à me faire une manucure en rentrant !_

 _Concernant ta question, je ne sais pas honnêtement. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien des Verlac, je te le confirme à nouveau. C'est comme pour cet enflure de Jonathan ! Il est introuvable ! Tu sais qu'il a massacré un groupe entier de loups en Roumanie ? Il n'a laissé aucune trace, il a même tué les enfants ! J'ai réussi à parler avec une fée pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, visiblement elle ne vit pas avec les autres, elle a été banni. Elle m'a expliqué que Jonathan cherche à puiser dans la magie de la Reine pour arriver à ses fins. Parce contre je ne sais pas quelles sont ses fins justement !_

 _Il y avait un groupe de vampire à Siret. Ils sont contre l'alliance entre les créatures Obscures et Jonathan. Visiblement on aurait leur soutient mais ils refusent de se battre contre d'autres vampires. Ah la légende sur le courage de ces créatures est totalement fausse !_

 _Mais j'y repense, pourquoi penses-tu que Sebastian Verlac est à moitié nephilim et à moitié quelque chose d'autre ? On devrait demander l'avis à Magnus tu ne crois-pas ?_

 _Bon trève de théorie, comment va Clary ? Elle est toujours collée à ce Sebastian ? Je te jure que j'ai des envies de meurtre, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'éloigner d'elle. Tu crois qu'elle m'oublie ? Tu crois qu'elle rêve de lui maintenant ? Je n'arrête pas de me dire que lorsque je serais rentré, elle sera avec lui. Je suis pathétique n'est-ce-pas ? Je le ressens comme ça en tout cas !_

 _Je vais retourner à mes investigations, je suis à la frontière de l'Ukraine, il parait que Jonathan a passé un moment là, je verrais ce que je trouverais. J'irais me reposer la nuit prochaine à Lviv. Il y a une toute petite Institut, peut-être que je trouverais des informations sur Sebastian ou Jonathan._

 _Essaye de discuter avec Magnus. Prends Clary avec toi au pire, tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas voir les gens fâchés !"_

-Espèce d'idiot, sourit Alec en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

La soupe était arrivée pendant sa lecture. Parler avec Magnus ? Non ! Par contre parler de la situation avec Clary, ça c'était possible. Alec avala sa soupe tiède en hâte. Il alla directement régler la note au comptoir et sortit. Deux tonalités plus tard, Clary décrocha.

-Il y a un problème Alec ?

-Oui. Tu es où actuellement ?

-Chez Luke, on boit un café avec Sebastian.

-J'arrive !

Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour traverser le quartier les séparant. Alec ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entra, tombant directement sur Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas appris à frapper à la porte chez les Lightwood ?

-La ferme Verlac ce n'est pas chez toi !

-Les garçons, on pourrait éviter une nouvelle dispute ? intervint Clary avec une voix maternelle. C'est quoi le problème Alec ?

-C'est personnel et familiale. Je ne dirais rien devant lui.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. A la place, un sourire arrogant s'afficha sur son sourire.

-Visiblement être homosexuel et en couple avec une créature obscure n'est pas si paradisiaque.

Alec agit avant de réfléchir. Son poing alla s'écraser contre le nez de Sebastian.

-Alec ! hurla Clary en se précipitant vers le blessé.

Putain ce que ça faisait du bien ! Alec lança un regard méprisant au chasseur d'ombres français.

-Visiblement être un connard n'aide pas dans ses réflexes ! Maintenant dégage, tu ne fais pas parti de la famille. Le message est assez clair maintenant ?

Et Alec alla se servir un café en attendant le retour de la petite rousse.

-Tu es incroyable Alec, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'étais énervé avant de venir et il m'a cherché.

-Je le reconnais mais...

Clary marqua une hésitation avant de continuer.

-Mais ces derniers temps tu es étrange. C'est comme si tu étais constamment énervé. Je sais que quelque chose de grave s'est passé avec Magnus. Mais tu refuses de nous en parler et Magnus ne répond plus à nos messages.

Alec remua son café.

-Magnus veut que j'aille chez lui pour parler. Mais Jace pense que ça serait mieux si j'y vais avec toi. Il sait très bien que je n'irais pas tout seul.

-Jace ? Mais comment Jace...

Clary comprit avant de finir sa phrase.

-Oh je vois ! Alors il t'écrit et pas à moi ! Et dire que c'est lui qui a instauré ce pari stupide !

-Quel pari ?

Clary sourit.

-Et ben il m'a dit que le premier qui écrivait à l'autre devait organiser un dîner au chandelle au vainqueur.

-Je vois, rit Alec. Ça va entre vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Il me manque et ça me tue. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que son absence est supportable. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, je ferais n'importe quoi pour savoir où il est en ce moment.

-Ukraine.

-Bon d'accord mais où en Ukraine ?

-Ah ça...

Clary releva un sourcil.

-Bon très bien, je sais où il est mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

-Et pourquoi ? Je te signale que je suis sa petite-amie et que je peux...

-Premièrement, tu ne sais pas où est la ville. Deuxièmement, parles-tu une seule langue slave ?

Clary se mordit la langue. Même Alec ne parlait pas couramment une seule des langues slaves. Mais ça Clary n'était pas censée le savoir.

-Bon très bien, tu as raison. Je ne serais pas me débrouiller toute seule.

Alec termina la boisson chaude. Clary se grattait le bras, c'était un geste typiquement nerveux.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de Jace en ce moment.

-Quoi ? Mais non, mais...

Clary s'empourprait de plus en plus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Vraiment ?

Alec avait un visage septique. Il ne croyait rien. Il savait très bien que Clary ne tromperait pas Jace, la preuve était avec l'arbre dans la partie privée de l'Institut. Alec ne savait pas exactement comment fonctionnait l'arbre mais il avait compris que c'était lié à l'amour entre la rousse et le blond.

-Habille-toi pour sortir, on va chez Magnus.

Clary allait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Alec venait de refaire ses runes, il avait une ouïe parfaite et il entendait Clary pester contre lui. Comprenant que la jeune fille allait se défouler sur lui, il activa la vidéo sur son téléphone. Comme ça Jace pourrait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Pour commencer Alec, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêles de ça. Tu agis comme si je trompais Jace, tu sais que c'est totalement faux, s'exclama Clary en mettant son manteau.

Alec sourit, son plan marchait à la perfection.

-Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. D'accord je passe toutes mes journées avec Sebastian mais il me fait rire. J'adore être avec lui car il ne me parle pas de Jace. Parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Au fond les deux se ressemblent énormément. Ils ont les mêmes manières, les mêmes répliques et les mêmes goûts. Il se bat presque aussi bien que Jace.

-On dirait une adolescente qui parle de son coup de foudre.

-On appelle cela un cruch.

-Je m'en moque du nom terrestre. C'est le même principe.

-Si tu veux, soupira Clary en passant son bonnet sur sa tête. Mais non Sebastian n'est pas mon cruch. Dans ma vie, le seul cruch que j'ai eu c'est pour les Winchester mais c'était avant de connaître Jace.

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de la jeune femme mais elle pointa son doigt vers lui.

-Ne me parle pas de Tobias ! C'était totalement différent. Je croyais que Jace était mon frère. Je le détestais d'être parti. Et je suis toujours restée fidèle à Jace. Toujours ! Même quand on a perdu Samuel. Pourtant on était au bord de l'explosion mais on a tenu bon.

-Je...

-N'essaye pas de me dire que je vais passer à autre chose, car il n'y a rien, tu m'entends, rien au monde qui remplacera Jace. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Quand Jace va revenir, je lui dirais que tu penses que je le trompe avec la seule personne qui ne parle pas de Jace !

Alec masqua son amusement et croisa les bras, une posture faussement fâché.

-Oh et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais folle. Tu m'as cherchée ! Je vais te dire une dernière chose petit fouineur, j'aime Jace plus que ma propre vie. C'est pour ça que je vais appeler toutes les Instituts pour savoir où il est et le rejoindre !

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! s'écria Alec.

-Tu n'es pas mon père Alec. Maintenant je suis prête, on peut aller voir ton sorcier.

Alec coupa son téléphone, très fière de son manège. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Magnus se fit dans un silence froid. Clary était visiblement énervée contre Alec. Elle appuya sur la sonnette.

-Oui ? fit la voix de Magnus.

-C'est moi !

-Désolé je ne connais pas de moi.

Clary ricana.

-Allez Magnus, il fait froid dehors.

-Je m'en moque.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, Alec décida d'utiliser son passe. Après tout, Magnus lui avait donné pour une bonne raison ! Cette fois Clary frappa directement à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu ne comprends pas Clary ? Je ne veux pas te voir.

-Est-ce-qu'on peut parler ? demanda timidement Alec en sortant de la pénombre.

-Oh Alexander.

-J'ai amené un juge impartial.

-En fait, je suis du côté de Magnus, pas du tien, répliqua Clary en foudroyant le chasseur d'ombres d'un de ses regards les plus noirs.

Elle passa devant le sorcier et entra dans l'appartement. Alec fut rassuré de le voir vide. Il n'y avait que Président Miaou qui vagabondait dans le salon.

-Et bien entre maintenant que tu es devant l'appartement comme un imbécile.

Alec ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter. Pourtant il était censé être fâché contre Magnus non ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes ?

-Café ? proposa le sorcier.

-Chocolat pour moi, dit Clary en caressant Président Miaou.

-Pour toi, je vais préparer une infusion apaisante, sourit malicieusement Magnus à Alec.

Le chasseur brun leva les yeux au ciel. Le chat du sorcier alla directement dans les bras d'Alec.

-Tu nous as manqué, chuchota Magnus dans le dos d'Alec.

Alec eut un sourire triste. Il suivit le sorcier dans le salon.

-Est-ce-que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensembles ? réclama Clary en prenant sa tasse fumante.

-Je pense que c'est à Alec de tout expliquer.

Alec s'en doutait. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable de la situation. Il se leva pour aller chercher un papier administratif dans la chambre du sorcier. Il l'avait laissé là avant de s'en aller lors de sa dernière visite. Il revint pour lire la lettre à haute voix.

-Cher monsieur Lightwood. Nous avons étudié votre dossier avec soin. Il est bien évident que c'est la première fois qu'un tel cas arrive. Vous faites parti d'une des plus grandes familles de notre communauté, et vous êtes reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs combattants de votre génération. Votre rôle dans la Guerre a été décisif. Nous en avons bien conscience. Comme vous le savez, en temps normal, les demandes d'adoptions venant d'un homme en ménage avec un autre homme est refusé. De plus votre compagnon n'est autre qu'un sorcier. Magnus Bane est reconnu comme l'un des grands sorciers de ce millénaire. Et il est évident que son appartenance à nos valeurs est incontestable. En ces faits, et devant le soutien de l'Inquisitrice dont vous bénéficiez, nous ne pouvons pas refuser votre demande d'adoption. Et nous avons la joie de vous informer que vous pourrez adopter un orphelin dès que les formalités administratives seront complètes.

Alec se racla la gorge. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette lettre, il avait envie de hurler de joie. Il allait enfin avoir l'enfant dont il rêvait. Pourtant Magnus avait gâché cette opportunité.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est plutôt bon signe !

-Et bien vois-tu Clary, le problème c'est Magnus. Il refuse d'adopter maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Magnus.

-Ah oui pardon. Tu as dit que ce n'était le bon moment pour adopter. Mais chez nous, il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour adopter. Et pour reprendre tes termes, tu as peur de t'investir émotionnellement car notre enfant pourrait t'être retirer.

-Je vois, fit Clary.

Elle observait les deux hommes tour à tour.

-Je vois, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est le principe de la rune de vision, se moqua Alec.

-La ferme idiot, sourit la jeune femme. Donc Magnus explique-nous pourquoi tu penses ça.

Le sorcier gratta son vernis élimé. En l'observant un peu plus, Alec se rendit compte que le sorcier n'était pas aussi apprêté qu'en général.

-J'ai peur qu'on me retire l'enfant sous prétexte que je suis un sorcier. Il ne sera jamais véritablement mon enfant. Ça sera toujours l'enfant d'Alec pour votre communauté. Pas le mien. Je n'aurais aucun droit dessus.

Magnus disait bien ce que le chasseur entendait ? Alec vit rouge mais resta calme.

-Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de Simon pour régler la situation. Il a les mots pour expliquer les choses.

Clary composa son numéro et s'éloigna.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Magnus tourna son visage vers lui.

-Bien sûr Alec.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Clary. Elle veut rejoindre Jace à Lviv. Elle ne sait pas où il se trouve mais compte bien appeler toutes les Instituts qui existent pour le retrouver.

-Et donc ?

-Tu pourrais empêcher toute communication entre elle et les Instituts ? Pour sa sécurité.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Le ton était froid, poli. Alec détestait être comme ça avec l'homme qu'il aimait mais il était trop blessé pour lui pardonner si facilement. Clary revint toute souriante.

-Simon arrive dans quelques minutes et Isabelle ne va pas tarder à...

La sonnette retentit à la porte.

-Arriver, acheva la rousse en souriant.

Magnus ne protesta et alla ouvrir la porte. La brune débarqua avec un sac à main, détail intrigant pour son frère car elle n'en portait jamais.

-J'ai emprunté le sac à Clary, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de son frère dessus.

-Tu es entré dans ma chambre ?

-Oui. Oh allez Clary ne fait pas cette tête. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour transporter Céleste.

Une petite tête poilue sortie du sac. La chatte se laisse tomber sur le sol et miaula paresseusement.

-J'étais en route pour venir chez toi Magnus, mon mari m'a appelé pour m'expliquer qu'on avait besoin d'une réunion de crise. C'est quoi le soucis cette fois ?

-On va attendre que Simon arrive, proposa la rousse.

Alec croisa les jambes et préféra ignorer le bavardage sur les nouveaux vêtements à acheter.

-Au fait, fit Isabelle en regardant Clary, tu comptais rentrer un jour à la maison ou...

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de discussion.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'il serait bien de parler de ton amitié avec ce Sebastian ! intervint Magnus en levant un doigt.

-Sebastian est très gentil, répondit Isabelle. Je l'aime bien.

-De toute façon toi tu aimes tout ce qui a un pénis, rétorqua son frère.

-JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE SUIS MARIÉE IDIOT !

Au même moment, Simon arriva.

-C'est quoi le sujet de la dispute cette fois ? demanda-t-il à Clary.

-Ta femme aime les pénis, sourit malicieusement Magnus.

-Heureusement !

Simon vint embrasser sa femme. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, cette vision fit grimacer le chasseur d'ombres.

-Franchement vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs. Pensez à la pauvre Clary qui se prive de sexe depuis un mois ! plaisanta Alec.

-Ah non, je pense qu'elle a ce Sebastian pour l'aider dans ce petit problème, couronna le sorcier.

C'était un peu trop violent, même pour Alec. Clary posa violemment sa tasse vide sur la table.

-Après tout, démerdez-vous avec vous problèmes.

Elle passa devant Alec. Il pouvait lire la peine dans ses yeux, ses larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de leur cacher.

-Magnus, c'est vraiment déplacé, commenta Simon. Clary n'est pas comme ça. Et puis vous deux, vous avez tendance à critiquer Sebastian sur la moindre chose. Je vous rappelle qu'il a aidé à ma guérison.

-Vraiment ? fit Alec en levant un sourcil.

Isabelle foudroya son frère du regard. Clary allait quitter l'appartement, elle remettait déjà son manteau. Alec se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

-Je suis désolé Clary. Magnus plaisantait.

-Moi ça ne me fait pas rire. Entre toi qui insinue que je remplace Jace et maintenant Magnus qui ose prétendre que je couche avec Sebastian, c'est vraiment de trop.

-Reste s'il te plaît.

Clary regarda Alec droit dans les yeux et réfléchit. Il pria l'Ange qu'elle reste avec eux. Sinon la situation allait déraper encore une fois.

-Très bien je reste. Mais si jamais quelqu'un refait une seule remarque de ce type, je m'en vais.

-Je te suivrais jusqu'à l'Institut.

-Je ne parlais de retourner à l'Institut. J'irais directement à Idris. J'appellerais ma mère et j'irais chez elle. Vous ne me verrez plus avant très, très longtemps. Et tu subiras les foudres de ta soeur !

-Marché conclu !

Alec et Clary revint dans le salon, une dispute avait lieu entre Simon et Magnus.

-Toi assis ! ordonna Isabelle à son frère.

Alec prit la place à côté de Magnus dans l'objectif de faire tampon entre lui et Simon.

-Viens-là toi, soupira-t-elle en prenant Clary dans les bras.

Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire. Puis la rousse reprit sa place initiale, devant Magnus et Alec.

-Maintenant on va parler calmement, exigea Isabelle. On va commencer par toi Alec, tu vas nous expliquer les raisons de ta rancœur envers Magnus puis Magnus nous expliquera sa version. Enfin Clary tu nous expliqueras ce que tu retiens de cette histoire. Mais je vous préviens, le premier qui coupe la parole à l'autre recevra un coup de fouet. Je ne suis plus d'humeur maintenant !

Simon soupira et lui mit Céleste dans les bras. Elle eut aussitôt un sourire niais, maternel et totalement différent de sa personnalité. Alec fut attendrit de la voir comme ça. Jace était pareil avec Church, dès que le chat venait sur ses jambes, il se détendait. Ils s'appréciaient tellement !

-On t'écoute Alec.

Alec récita alors la lettre. Puis Magnus expliqua encore une fois qu'il avait peur de perdre son enfant, qu'il n'aurait aucun droit dessus. Encore une fois, Alec fut énervé et blessé par ses mots.

-Donc j'en conclus que Magnus pense que Alec va partir avec leur enfant. C'est visiblement un manque de confiance.

-Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça un jour ? explosa Alec au bord des larmes. Tu crois que je vais réellement t'abandonner sans un mot ? Tu crois que je serais capable de te séparer de notre enfant ? Par l'Ange, tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance !

Magnus essaya de caresser le visage d'Alec pour l'apaiser.

-Non. Non Magnus ! Tu ne vas pas m'attendrir avec tes caresses et tes mots doux cette fois ! J'ai beaucoup trop mal pour accepter ça.

Alec respira rapidement. Et dire que Jace n'était même pas là !

-Je ne pense pas que Magnus n'est pas confiance en toi, Alec, intervint Simon en se frottant la nuque. Moi aussi j'aurais peur que l'Enclave me retire mon enfant si je n'étais pas un chasseur d'ombre. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai, on en a beaucoup discuté Simon et moi.

Clary hocha vivement la tête et prit la parole juste après son parabatai.

Tu dois reconnaître Alec que l'Enclave ne reconnaîtra jamais la paternité de Magnus envers l'enfant.

Clary n'avait pas tord.

-Mais pourquoi il y aurait ce problème alors que je n'ai aucune intention de le quitter ?

-Et si tu meurs ? Et si tu disparais un jour, sans un mot, sans testament, sans rien ? Qui aura l'enfant ? Moi ? Je ne pense pas.

-La garde serait automatiquement accordé à Jace puisque c'est mon parabatai.

-Mais ça serait notre enfant ! hurla Magnus. Et tu vois, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me retire notre enfant, notre bébé.

Un silence gênant se fit dans le salon. On entendait que le ronronnement des chats.

-Il suffirait de le reconnaître comme ton enfant, réfléchit Simon. Mais bien sûr, si vous le déclarez tous les deux, il portera votre nom. Ainsi il serait protégé.

-Finalement tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air, sourit Alec.

-Problème réglé ! annonça Isabelle en se levant. Maintenant bougez-vous, on rentre. Alec tu t'excuses, tu fais un bisou à Magnus et tu passes la nuit ici.

-Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres toi ? s'étonna Clary.

-Depuis que Jace n'est pas là pour se déclarer dictateur.

Alec regarda sa famille quitter l'appartement dans un joyeux brouhaha. La pluie avait quitté la ville pour la nuit et ils ne seraient pas complètement trempés.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ma réaction Alec. Mais j'ai rêvé une nuit que tu mourrais et que notre enfant disparaissait en même temps que toi. J'avais tellement peur !

Alec regarda Magnus de travers, il semblait penaud.

-Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Jamais ! Tu sais que je t'aime Alexander. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !

-Tais-toi espèce d'idiot.

Alec se pencha et embrassa le sorcier. Ce n'était pas si facile de grandir dans le monde des adultes. Mais le chasseur oublia sa rancune et s'abandonna dans les bras de Magnus.

Le lendemain après-midi, un rayon de soleil était entré dans la salle d'armement. Alec refaisait son stock de flèche. Maintenant qu'il devait les partager avec Simon, elles partaient très vite.

-Bonjour, fit Clary en entrant dans la pièce.

-A peine réveillée ? devina Alec.

-Ouais, bailla la rousse.

Alec secoua la tête. Des vampires du nid de Lily avaient été tué dans la nuit, sans aucune raison. Et Clary avait été de corvée toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi tu es dans la pièce ?

-Parce que j'ai cassé la dague que je porte dans mon porte-jarretelle.

-Très sensuel tout ça mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Je voulais voir si tu en avais pas une en réserve.

Alec fit un signe vague de la main en montrant une armoire pleine de dagues et de petits couteaux de poche. Il regardait d'un oeil distrait la rune qu'il dessinait sur la pointe de la flèche. Tout d'un coup, une feuille froissée se posa sur la jambe du chasseur. Clary fit tomber une dague au sol, elle résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Pardon, je suis tombée sur une ancienne dague de Jace. C'est marqué J-W.

-Ah oui c'est sa première dague. Il ne l'utilise plus car Jace ne sait pas affûter les armes.

-Parce que tu sais le faire toi peut-être ?

-Moi non, je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais demande à maman.

Clary fourra l'arme dans sa poche du pull qu'elle portait. Il y avait un blason de dessiner dessus où un lion, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireaux se partageaient l'espace.

-Poudlard, lut Alec.

-C'est un livre de terrestre, tu ne connais pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! Jace a fait beaucoup de recherche pour trouver cette citation quand vous vous êtes disputés.

Clary esquissa un pauvre sourire. Elle retourna à la recherche d'armes et de diverses choses. Alec en profita pour sortir la lettre de Jace.

" _Alec._

 _Non je n'ai pas triché. Techniquement, je n'écris pas à Clary. Je te demande juste de ses nouvelles. C'est totalement différent !_

 _Je te remercie également pour ta paire de gants fourrés. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre les miennes, jamais je n'aurai cru que le froid était si intense ici. New-York est une fournaise à côté de l'Ukraine ! (Je te remercie également d'y avoir incorporé le foulards vert de Clary ainsi que tes gants fourrés. Tu sauves très probablement la vie de mes précieuses et magnifiques mains.)_

 _Mais revenons à nos soucis. Donc comme ça, des vampires de Lily sont morts dans la nuit ? Tu es certain que ce n'est pas l'oeuvre de Garreth ? D'ailleurs vous attendez quoi pour l'arrêter ? Je croyais que c'était prévu pour le premier octobre ? Je ne comprends pas toujours les décisions de l'Enclave ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes sur Jonathan. Visiblement, il a l'habitude de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il usurpe plusieurs identités. Le sorcier avec qui j'ai parlé, une connaissance de Magnus, m'a donné une information croustillante : visiblement Jonathan s'est caché un long moment à Idris même. Il ne savait pas son nom d'emprunt mais Jonathan a les cheveux encore plus blond que moi. Tu savais que c'était possible ça ?_

 _Bon, je suis heureux de savoir que tout s'est arrangé avec Magnus. Je comprends un peu mieux toutes les émotions qui m'ont traversées en pleine nuit ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Simon a un peu plus remonté dans ton estime non ?_

 _Concernant Clary, arrêtez de la persécuter comme ça ! Je vous préviens, Magnus et toi, vous avez intérêt à vous calmer tous les deux ! Clary n'est pas ce genre de fille, elle ne m'oublie pas, elle m'aime. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué tous les deux mais faites bien attention aux mots que vous utilisez en parlant de Clary. Par l'Ange, je jure que si jamais j'apprends qu'elle a pleuré à cause de vous, je vous tue ! Mais je te remercie pour ce petit "message". Ça m'a fait du bien de l'entendre le dire une fois de plus._

 _Ah j'y pense, tu es bien certain que les vampires avaient le coeur percé ? Je vais essayer de chercher de mon côté bien que je doute trouver quelque chose..._

 _Cette fois, ne mets pas aussi longtemps à me répondre !"_

Quand Alec releva les yeux de la lettre avec un léger sourire, il remarqua la peine de Clary.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

-Non.

-Si ! Après tout, Jace a triché, il a perdu. Et puis, il parle de toi dans sa lettre.

Clary sourit et prit la lettre. Ses yeux dévorèrent les lignes à toute vitesse.

-Merci, Alec.

-Non garde-là. Après tout, j'ai bien retenu la menace !

Clary fourra la lettre et s'assit à côté du chasseur.

-Je ne savais pas que Jace demandait à chaque fois de mes nouvelles.

-Dans chacune de ses lettres, chaque jour. D'ailleurs en général il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Pourquoi des gants ?

-Dans sa lettre précédente, Jace me dit qu'il fait terriblement froid là-bas. Et je sais qu'il n'a pas pris ses gants car je les ai vu posés sur le meuble à chaussure dans l'entrée.

-Le pauvre, j'espère au moins qu'il a un manteau bien chaud.

Alec réfléchit un instant.

-Il a de l'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements mais tu le connais, il préfère se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-Je me demandais où était passé mon foulard verts avec les colibris ! Je voulais le mettre hier mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

-De toute façon tu ne le mets jamais, rit Alec.

-Il va bien avec mon ensemble jaune et noir ! protesta Clary.

-Sérieusement Clary, tu vas vraiment me prendre la tête parce que j'ai donné quelque chose t'appartenant à mon parabatai qui est accessoirement ton petit-ami ?

Clary secoua la tête en souriant. Alec lui trouva quelque chose d'incroyablement enfantin chez elle. Une part de Clary qu'il appréciait en secret. C'était la plus jeune de la bande.

-Je compte aller enquêter avec Sebastian. On va aller interroger la Reine, après tout, elle aime les beaux hommes. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera de lui parler ! annonça soudainement Clary.

-Fais attention.

-Sebastian ne va pas me manger tu sais.

-Non je pensais à la Reine. Fais bien attention à elle Clary. Tu sais comment elle agit. N'oublie pas de ne rien dire sur sa prochaine arrestation.

-D'ailleurs ça avance ?

-Je ne sais pas, puisque j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais m'occuper de cette histoire. Enfin de manière officielle.

Clary sourit.

-Je vais aller voir ta mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de l'arme. Et puis j'irais avec Sebastian dans la soirée. Promis je vais faire attention Alec !

La rousse pressa l'épaule du chasseur avec une certaine affection dans le regard. Alec attendit qu'elle soit hors de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre.

 _"Jace,_

 _Je t'assure qu'il n'y avait qu'un coup en plein coeur sur la poitrine du vampire ! Combien de fois je devrais te l'écrire ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un pratique courante, on dirait une exécution._

 _J'ai discuté avec Clary un petit moment avant de te répondre. Elle compte bien aller parler avec la Reine dans la soirée. Elle vient seulement de se lever. Si tu veux plus d'information, et je sais que c'est le cas, tu vas être obligé de lui écrire !_

 _Je tenais d'ailleurs à t'informer que j'ai donné ta lettre à Clary. Parce que je trouve que tu triches. Elle a commencé à bouder pour le foulard, mais honnêtement, je pense que c'était sa façon de me montrer qu'elle est contrariée de notre correspondance. Elle est surtout jalouse si tu veux mon avis._

 _Mais on soi, je crois qu'elle gère bien toute seule. Elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de la présence d'Isabelle, ce qui frustre notre soeur au plus haut point._

 _Clary se montre si forte, bien plus que moi. A la moindre petite chose je m'emporte. Alors que Clary fait tout pour que les choses restent le plus normal possible._

 _On a passé un peu de temps ensemble dans la salle d'armement. Elle était à la recherche d'une dague ou une petite arme qu'elle puisse mettre dans son porte-jarretelle. Tu savais qu'elle portait des portes-jarretelles ? Quelle question, bien sûr que tu le sais ! Elle a d'ailleurs déniché une nouvelle ceinture pour insérer plusieurs couteaux. Enfin, tu verras ça en détail avec elle._

 _Je vais discrètement suivre Sebastian et Clary. Parce que Magnus a un mauvais pressentiment avec lui ! Je vais demander à Isabelle de réclamer du temps avec Clary, histoire d'observer Sebastian quand il est seul._

 _Je te tiens au courant une fois que je suis rentré."_

C'était après un repas léger chez Magnus que son fiancé décida de partir.

-Tu comptes toujours suivre Clary ?

-Ce n'est pas elle que je suis.

-Oh c'est vrai pardon ! Tu suis Sebastian.

Magnus avait un ton très ironique, trops sarcastique du goût de Alec. Alec fouilla dans sa poche et trouva une épingle à cheveux, c'était Clary qui l'avait oublié dans la salle d'armement. Il se marqua d'une rune de de traçage sur la main et ferma les yeux. Un arbre. Des pavés. Le musée d'art métropolitain. Il venait de trouver Clary sans difficulté. Visiblement sa rune pour dévier et bloquer toute recherche la concernant n'était plus efficace.

-Tu peux m'envoyer au musée d'art métropolitain ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Clary y est, probablement avec Sebastien.

Magnus prit la main de son fiancé et leur vision se troubla. Un instant plus tard ils étaient sur le toit du musée. Clary et Sebastian étaient en bas.

-Merci pour cette visite nocturne.

-C'est un plaisir de forcer les serrures de vieux musée pour toi Clary.

Alec serra les dents, Sebastian draguait ouvertement Clary. Il lui caressa le visage mais Clary s'éloigna, un peu trop vite vivement du goût d'Alec. Avait-elle peur de Sebastian ?

-On devrait peut-être se diriger vers l'entrée de la Cour des Lumières, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

Sebastian se dirigea négligemment vers le point d'eau où se reflétait la lune. Alec sauta du toit, imité par Magnus.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, souffla Alec.

-Oh je t'en prie. Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais déjà entrain de frapper Sebastian. N'oublie pas que Jace veut l'éloigner de Clary en douceur. Pas en le tuant.

Alec roula des yeux et se força à garder le silence, il s'était rapproché des deux autres chasseurs d'ombres et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Une fois qu'ils furent sous l'eau, Alec grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche, il aida Magnus à se hisser à son tour. La chaleur du corps du sorcier fit du bien à Alec. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent.

-Alec réveille-toi, chuchota Magnus.

Clary venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau. Elle semblait furieuse, triste et sur le point de pleurer.

-Voyons chérie, ne pleure-pas.

-Elle ment, hurla Clary. Elle ment !

-Tu sais bien que les fées ne peuvent pas mentir.

-Elle joue avec les mots, c'est encore pire !

Alec glissa de l'arbre sans faire du bruit, il devait être prêt à intervenir en cas de danger pour Clary.

-Clary, la Reine n'est pas méchante. Elle veut simplement vous aider à trouver ton frère. Comme toutes les créatures.

-Et me dire que Jace va mourir sous la main de mon frère m'aide peut-être ?

-Ce n'est que la vérité. Et tu sais Clary, si Jace est parti c'est pour une bonne raison. Il ne t'aime plus. Il n'est plus là. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Rien que toi et moi.

Alec comprit la suite avant l'action de Sebastian. Le chasseur au yeux noirs se pencha sur Clary et l'embrassa. Clary se débattit et finit par le pousser plus fort que nécessaire. Au même moment Alec saisit Sebastian par le col et le poussa violemment loin de Clary.

-Tu fais quoi là ? lui hurla-t-il.

-C'est quoi ton problème Alexander ?

-Mon problème c'est que tu obliges la femme de mon parabatai à t'embrasser. Magnus, emmène Clary avec Isabelle. Je m'occupe de lui.

Magnus hocha sa tête et il disparut avec Clary. Alec se retourna vers Sebastian, ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de leur orbite.

-Je sais très bien que tu manigances quelque chose contre Jace. On le sait depuis le début. Mais fait bien attention à toi Sebastian Verlac. Si un jour tu refais ça, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe les témoins, je te tuerais. Je t'arracherais ta sale tête de vipère et je la jèterais dans la mer.

-Tu crois qu'un Lightwood me fait peur ? Votre famille n'est qu'une famille de gratte-papier.

-Tu sais ce que c'est notre devise ?

Devant le mutisme de Sebastien, Alec se pencha vers lui.

-Nous sommes les Lightwood, nous cassons des nez et nous acceptons les conséquences, chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Je n'ai pas peur de me faire retirer mes marques pour avoir tué un autre chasseur d'ombre.

Alec quitta le parc en vitesse. Il avait une nouvelle mission : protéger et éloigner Clary de ce malade. Cette fois, il était obligé d'avouer à Jace que Sebastian était encore pire qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il prit une grande inspiration en imaginant la réaction de son parabatai. Alec craignait le pire.

* * *

 **Et je file au code car je vais être en retard XD**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	40. 40- Until We Go Down - Ruelle

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors qui a vu la bande annonce de la saison 2 ?**

 **Alors je ne veux pas vous spoiler mais j'ai eu plus ou moins cette réaction : "Oh mon dieu !" "Noooooon" "C'est pas vrai !' "Elle est sérieuse elle ?" "Oh non Jace !" "Oh Clary !" "Han Malec !"**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite !**

 **Tellement de Review que je ne peux que vous en remercier !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Until We Go Down - Ruelle**

* * *

Chapitre 40

Clary trouvait Alec beaucoup plus sympa quand il n'était pas avec Jace. C'était bizarre mais c'était comme ça. Quand le petit-ami de la chasseuse n'était pas en ville, Alec se comportait comme un grand-frère. Clary aimait beaucoup ça, même si parfois Alec était trop collant. Elle avait toujours la lettre de Jace dans sa poche quand elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Maryse.

-Entrez.

Clary entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Je peux t'aider Clary ? Demanda Maryse.

-Oui.

Clary posa plusieurs couteaux et dagues en fer.

-J'aimerais bien les utilisez mais ils ne sont pas affutés.

-Je vois, sourit la responsable de l'Institut. Et je suppose que mon fils t'a dit de venir me voir ?

-Oui.

Maryse secoua la tête de dépit. Elle retira ses lunettes, tiens depuis quand portait-elle des lunettes ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Jace donc j'ai souvent des migraines, expliqua-t-elle.

-Il n'a qu'à revenir.

-Clary, soupira la brune. On en a déjà parlé.

-Je sais.

Maryse inspecta les armes avec un sourire.

-Bon tes armes seront prêtes avant le dîner. Tu manges avec nous j'espère ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça. On pourrait parler un peu de l'arrestation de la Reine et de Garreth après manger ?

-Ça sera sans moi. Je vais aller parler avec elle après le repas, j'y vais avec Sebastian.

Maryse pinça ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'idée de parler avec elle. C'est une manipulatrice, elle va tout faire pour te faire souffrir.

-Tout ira bien, la rassura Clary. Je serais avec Sebastian. On ne risque rien à deux.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Maryse.

Clary se mordit la lèvre. En voyant tout le travail de Maryse, elle s'en voulait de lui prendre un peu plus de temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, un peu de travail manuel me fera du bien. Je m'ennuie un peu à rester dans ce bureau. Heureusement que Magnus vient souvent me voir pour me distraire.

-Magnus vient te voir ?

-Oui. Même quand il était en froid avec Alec. D'ailleurs que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de t'en parler, grimaça Clary.

-Je comprends. Bon, j'ai du travail.

Clary hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea dans la bibliothèque pour profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée. Elle aimait tellement passer du temps dans cette pièce, surtout quand elle n'avait rien à faire. En général, il y avait souvent Alec qui venait le soir. Il venait lire un livre sans prononcer un mot, pas même à Clary. Elle était habituée au comportement du parabatai de Jace. Il était comme ça depuis leur retour à New York. Clary s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau. Elle relut la lettre de Jace avec attention. La jeune femme fut surprise que Jace parle d'elle, mais elle en retirait un goût amer. Il trichait depuis le début ! Clary chercha son nécessaire de correspondance dans un des tirroirs du meuble. Elle le trouva à côté du stylo à encre d'Isabelle.

" _Mon amour,_

 _Avant de crier victoire sache que Alec est d'accord avec moi. On considère tous les deux que tu as triché. Donc c'est moi qui gagne. Je t'entends déjà dire que tu n'as pas spécifier qu'il était interdit d'écrire à quelqu'un d'autre mais vu que tu demandes de mes nouvelles tous les jours c'est de la triche._

 _Donc à moi le dîner au chandelle._

 _Tu sais, Alec m'inquiète vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'enferme dans une bulle de solitude et de morosité. On ne le voit presque plus, il trouve tous les prétextes pour ne pas quitter l'Institut. Je crois que tu lui manques plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer._

 _Ce soir je vais en reconnaissance à la Cour des Lumières. J'y vais avec Sebastian. Je t'entends déjà me hurler dessus mais si je le fais c'est pour avoir des informations. Je me rappelle de cette fois où on y a été avec toi, la Reine refusait de me répondre mais elle miaulait presque devant toi. Alors je me dis que la Reine acceptera peut-être de lui répondre. Ainsi si on aura des informations sur mon frère et tu pourras rentrer plus vite._

 _Tu me manques tellement c'est un calvaire. Et je ne parle pas du comportement de Magnus et de ton parabatai ! Parfois ils sont odieux avec moi, ils insinuent que je vais t'oublier. Moi t'oublier ? C'est totalement impossible !_

 _Je te raconterai ma conversation avec la Reine._

 _Je t'aime, Clary."_

La jeune femme se rendit dans sa chambre car elle avait besoin de sa stèle pour envoyer sa lettre à Jace. Dans tout le bizarre posé sur le bureau de sa chambre, Clary dénicha un dessin d'Isabelle et Alec jouant avec Céleste. Elle decida de le joindre à la lettre.

Pendant le repas, un drôle de silence était présent. Simon était envoyé en patrouille tout seul pour la première fois, Alec boudait et Isabelle lisait un livre. Maryse arriva avec toutes les armes de Clary.

-Voilà j'ai affûté tes armes.

-Merci Maryse.

La mère de famille prit place et se servit une petite quantité de riz cantonné.

-Tu devrais manger un peu plus maman, conseilla Alec.

-J'ai grignoté dans mon bureau em remplissant des rapports. Rapports que vous êtes censés rédiger.

Clary s'empourpra. Elle ne remplissait jamas de rapport.

-Ça ne te concerne pas Alec puisque tu ne vas pas en patrouille.

Alec roula ses yeux bleux mais ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas Alec ?

-Magnus m'a donné rendez-vous pour dîner ensemble. Je suis juste venu ici pour voir si Simon reviendra en un seul morceau.

-Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets, grommela sa soeur.

-Simon et moi on a fait un pari sur son état après sa première patrouille en solo.

-Tu as conscience qu'il pourrait vraiment être blessé ? S'indigna Isabelle.

-Mais non, Magnus le surveille en secret.

Le visage d'Isabelle se décontracta un peu. La première patrouille en solo était toujours stressante pour un chasseur d'ombre novice. En consultant son téléphone Clary remarqua qu'elle allait être en retard.

-Bon j'y vais. A plus tard.

Elle croisa Simon dans le couloir, son tee shirt était déchiré à la manche.

-Alors combien de démon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Aucun. J'ai croisé Bat, et il a décidé de me mettre à l'épreuve.

-Et donc ?

-Donc on s'est bagarré pour rire. Il m'a décoché une sacré droite mais j'ai appliqué une iratze, raconta son meilleur ami.

-Tu as appliqué une iratze tout seul comme un grand ?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi.

Clary posa sa main sur le bras de Simon, il grimaça de douleur.

-Fais-moi voir ça, ordonna la rousse.

Sous le tee-shirt du chasseur d'ombre, une griffure violette était visible.

-Va voir Isa. Elle va te donner ce qu'il te faut pour te soigner la plaie. En effet, il t'a mis une belle raclé !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon allez je file, j'ai rendez-vous.

Sebastian attendait Clary devait le musée d'art métropolitain. Il lui avait promis une visite guidée du musée, la section réservée à la peinture italienne. Clary avait été étonné par la culture du chasseur d'ombre. Sous ses airs de combattant sans cervelle, il possédait une connaissance de l'art et de la littérature très étonnante. Même si ses connaissances étaient centrées sur la guerre, Sebastian pouvait parler des heures sans s'arrêter. Il avait une vision de l'art qui rendait Clary sous le charme, elle se l'avouait sans honte. Mais cette attirance n'était en rien comparable avec celle qu'elle avait eu pour Jace dès les premières secondes.

-Clary ! l'appela Sebastian.

Non, Clary n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle ne le serait jamais.

-Tu es en retard, reprocha-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose dans ses yeux qui donnait la chair de poule à Clary.

-Désolée. Simon s'est bagarré avec loup-garou et je lui ai donné des conseils pour se soigner.

-Il a tué la créature ?

-Non ! s'écria Clary. C'est un de nos contacts dans la meute. Le loup-garou voulait tester les réflexes de Simon, visiblement ils ne sont pas suffisants.

-Je devrais l'entraîner comme mon père m'a entraîner.

Clary ricana nerveusement. Pourtant elle savait bien que Sebastian ne plaisantait pas.

-On y va ? proposa-t-il.

Clary accepta mais resta à trente centimètre de Sebastian, juste parce que Jace lui avait appris. Sebastian crocheta la serrure avec une épingle à nourrisse.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les terrestres, tu connais plusieurs de leurs astuces ! chuchota Clary en souriant.

-J'ai regardé des films policiers.

Clary se marqua une rune d'invisibilité, pour les caméras de surveillance, et une rune de silence pour les micros. Sebastian fit de même et lui servit de guide. A chaque tableau, ils s'arrêtaient quelques minutes pour parler. Ils avaient passé devant plusieurs tableaux et à chaque fois Clary se laissait bercer par la voix grave de Sebastian.

-On a encore le temps pour un tableau, annonça Clary en consultant son téléphone.

Elle remarqua au passage qu'elle avait un message d'Isabelle.

-Choisit un dernier tableau, proposa Clary.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle d'exposition, sauf des veilleuses mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une lumière forte pour y voir parfaitement. Sebastian se dirigea vers un tableau sans hésitation. Il s'assit sur le banc raide posé devant.

-Œdipe et le Sphinx de Gustave Moreau, lut Clary.

-Tu connais l'histoire d'Œdipe ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé la mythologie. Et pourtant Jace m'a dit un jour que toutes les légendes sont vraies.

-Ce n'est pas faux, il a eu une bonne éducation, sourit malicieusement Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu sembles amusé ?

-Je l'ai souvent entendu cette phrase, c'est peut-être quelque chose que les parents de chasseurs disent à leurs enfants.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai été élevé comme une terrestre.

-Et ta mère devrait être punie pour ça, cracha Sebastian.

-Sebastian ! S'écria Clary choquée.

Sebastian prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa gentillesse était revenue.

-Donc revenons à Œdipe.

Clary observa chaque détail du tableau. C'était étrange cette certaine attirance que dégageait le tableau. Le regard d'Œdipe sur la sphinge était troublant.

-Œdipe était un héros grec. Il a inspiré beaucoup d'artistes parce que son histoire est à la fois tragique mais si proche de la réalité, commença Sebastian en posant son regard sur le haut du tableau. Œdipe était le fils du roi de Thèbes, l'Oracle lui avait dit que son fils le tuerait et épouserait sa propre mère. Donc son père a décidé de l'attaché à un arbre pour qu'il meurt. Il a été reccueilli par un berger et élevé par un autre roi. Mais Œdipe savait qu'il était adopté et voulait connaître la vérité sur sa naissance.

-Ce qui est tout à fait logique, murmura Clary.

-Oui. Donc il a été voir l'Oracle comme le faisait tous les personnages de la mythologie. L'oracle a prévenu Œdipe de la malédiction. Il tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère. Mais en homme censé, il n'y a pas cru. C'est alors qu'il est parti pour Thèbes et a rencontré un vieillard. Ils sont disputés et Œdipe a fini par le tué. Peu de temps après, arrivé au porte de la ville, il a fait la rencontre du sphinx. Comme tu peux le voir sur le tableau, cette créature est moitié humain moitié bêtes.

-Elle est affreuse. Je la trouve tellement humaine dans son visage de poupée et ses beaux cheveux mais l'arrière de son corps la rend si bestiales, féroces.

-Connais-tu l'énigme du sphinx ?

-Oui elle est connue même chez les terrestres.

-Donc comme Œdipe a été plus intelligent que la bête, elle s'est tuée. Il a ainsi accédé au trône et épousé sa propre mère, comme l'avait prédit l'Oracle.

-Quelle histoire terrible, commenta Clary en se détournant du tableau.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Ils ont eu trois enfants ensemble. Quand on a appris la vérité sur cette histoire, la mère d'Œdipe s'est suicidée par honte et lui s'est crevé les yeux.

-Par l'Ange, souffla Clary. C'est vraiment barbare la mythologie grecque !

Sebastian sourit tristement. Clary s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu sais, le complexe d'Œdipe est une chose réelle. Désirer le parent du sexe opposé et voir l'autre comme un rival c'est normal, c'est dans notre nature. Tu serais surprise du nombre de personne qui sont secrètement amoureux d'un de leur parent.

-C'est n'importe quoi. Ce n'est qu'une histoire pour faire peur aux enfants.

Elle se leva pour quitter la salle d'exposition mais Sebastian secoua la tête.

-Je suis prêt à parier que toi et Jace...

Clary s'immobilisa, qu'est-ce qu'insinuait Sebastian au juste ?

-Vas-y continue ta pensé, grinça la jeune femme.

-Et bien, c'est tout à fait logique. Quand tu as cru que ton père était également celui de Jace, tu l'as davantage aimé. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais couché avec lui et surtout tu n'aurais jamais abandonné ton petit copain dès que Jace a battu des paupières.

Sebastian avait une voix moqueuse, comme s'il aimait voir Clary souffrir de ses paroles.

-Et puis Jace ressemble beaucoup à ton père n'est-ce-pas ? Ils sont tous les deux blonds et gauchers, arrogant, fière, courageux et intrépide.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, ils sont totalement différents !

-Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'es pas dans la tête de Jace. Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas entrain de flirter avec d'autres femmes ou de fricoter avec des fées ?

-Tais-toi !

Clary accéléra le pas mais Sebastian la rattrapa facilement.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Tu as les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire. Voilà pourquoi Jace t'aime autant. Parce qu'il se dira toujours qu'il est le fils de Valentin donc celui de Jocelyne également. Ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il a pour toi, c'est le manque de l'amour de sa mère morte qu'il essaye de combler.

Clary se mordit la joue pour ne pas hurler ou pleurer. Elle savait que Sebastian faisait tout pour que Clary s'éloigne de Jace mais aller dire ça... Le pire c'était que tout ce qu'avançait le chasseur d'ombre se tenait ! Clary devait absolument parler avec Simon, il en connaissait tellement sur la psychologie ! Ils étaient près de l'entrée et Clary se décida de sortir, de toute façon ils avaient un rendez-vous avec la Reine, ils devaient se dépêcher !

-Merci pour cette visite nocturne.

-C'est un plaisir de forcer les serrures de vieux musée pour toi Clary, susurra Sebastian.

Clary frissonna quand il lui caressa le visage. Elle s'écarta si vite qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle n'avait pas peur de Sebastian, elle était juste énervée contre lui, contre elle, même contre Jace ! Clary força Sebastian à avancer, de toute façon ils étaient maintenant en retard, la Reine allait faire un caprice. Le contact de l'eau glacée fit du bien à la jeune femme, elle se calma pour se concentrer sur la mission : obtenir des informations sur son frère. Le décors était toujours aussi beau, des plantes phosphorescentes étaient accrochées au mur et des pierres lumineuses jonchaient le sol. C'était si beau, à couper le souffle. Les fées avaient la réputation d'éblouir par leur beauté. Clary n'avait jamais été sensible à leur charme, sauf à la beauté de la Cour des Lumières, elle portait si bien son nom !

-Vous êtes en retard, constata Meliorn.

-Pardon. Les loups font des leurs, expliqua Sebastian.

-Ma Reine vous attend.

Des fées dansaient un partout autour d'eux. Clary sentait le picotement de leur magie sur sa peau mais elle était préparée. Elle avait une rune de protection toute fraîche sur la hanche.

-Meliorn, tu n'es pas censé être au Conseil ?

-Je suis là où ma Reine désire, éluda la fée aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Qui te remplace ? se renseigna Sebastian.

-Une de mes soeurs.

-Vous êtes tous apparentés, soupira Clary.

Meliorn ne répondit pas. Clary se sentit d'humeur taquine.

-Au fond, vous pratiquez tous l'inceste non ? se moqua-t-elle.

-De ce qu'on raconte dans le monde obscure, tu n'es pas du genre à être contre l'inceste Clarissa Morgenstern.

-Nous étions pas frère et soeur ! Merde, combien de temps on va encore parler de ça ?

-Ton langage n'est pas très approprié ici, sourit Meliorn. Ma Reine est derrière ce rideau.

Clary fit attention de ne pas toucher les papillons vivants qui étaient brodés sur la toile. Sebastian sourit devant la beauté froide de la Reine.

-Bonsoir jeunes chasseurs d'ombre. Quel bonheur de vous voir.

-Le bonheur est partagé, sourit mielleusement Clary.

-Je ne te parlais pas fille de Valentin, je parlais à ce charmant jeune homme.

Sebastian s'avança et baisa la main de la Reine. Ses yeux bleus glacés fondirent en regardant Sebastian.

-Ma dame, vous êtes encore plus belle que la rumeur ne vous décrit.

La Reine roucoula littéralement.

-Ah Sebastian, c'est la première fois que je vois un chasseur aussi charmant. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Nous aimerions avoir des informations sur Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

-C'est le frère de Clarissa et le fils de Valentin, répondit la Reine en riant.

Clary roula ses yeux émeraude en pestant intérieurement.

-Vous ne savez rien de plus ? somma Clary.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose Clarissa.

-Je m'appelle Clary ! explosa la rousse.

-Du calme Clary, souffla Sebastian en se retournant vers elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et se retourna à nouveau sur la Reine.

-Savez-vous où se trouve son frère ?

-Oui.

Clary crut tomber à terre, elle ne pensait pas que la Reine se livrerait si facilement.

-Où est-il alors ? murmura Clary.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne si je vous livre Jonathan Morgenstern ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, ricana Sebastian.

-Hum...

La Reine tapa son menton avec son doigt manucuré en rose. Meliorn se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose dans une langue inconnue à la chasseuse. Probablement une langue féerique.

-Tu as raison chevalier. En échange de l'adresse où habite ton frère, je veux ton arme la plus précieuse. Je veux Uriel.

-Non ! trancha Clary. Jamais je ne me séparais de Uriel.

-Allons jeune fille, une simple arme remplaçable ne vaut-elle pas l'information qui te révèlerait où se trouve ton frère ? minauda la Reine en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Pourquoi vouloir Uriel ? Elle est en Adamas et en fer non forgé.

-Une arme dotée d'une double affiliation est très rare, surtout une si belle arme. Si jamais tu me l'offres, je te donnerais toutes les informations sur ton frère. Je te confierai son seul point faible. Tu as ma parole.

-Pour ce que vaut la parole d'une fée, en particulier la votre, cracha la rousse avec mépris.

-Comment oses-tu petite ingrate ? s'énerva la Reine.

Sebastian recula vers Clary et fit un geste en direction de sa ceinture. Clary vérifia si ses poignards étaient bien en place en dessous de sa veste en cuir. Le contact de Uriel la rassura, Jace était avec elle.

-Je vais te donner une information gratuite chasseuse. Quand ton amour trouvera ton frère, car il le retrouva c'est certain, Jonathan le tuera. Il lui plantera une épée dans la poitrine et ton beau Jace sera mort. Mort et froid, livide comme un cadavre. Tu arriveras à temps pour voir la scène mais tu ne pourras pas le sauver. Et ton frère te prendra comme sa femme. Ce jour là, je serais là. Je te regarderais brûler dans les flammes de ton propre enfer.

Clary sortit Uriel pour frapper la Reine mais fut arrêtée par Sebastian.

-Non Clary ! hurla-t-il. On s'en va.

Toutes les créatures s'étaient interposées entre Clary et leur Reine. Sebastian se tourna vers elle.

-Ma dame, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le comportement de Clary.

-Oh je comprends, quand on fait une fausse couche, il a de quoi perdre la raison.

Clary sentit sa mâchoire se dilater sous l'effort à force de la serrer pour ne pas hurler. La reine se leva et contourna Clary, la chasseuse sentit les cheveux soyeux de la Reine sur la nuque.

-Tu peux remercier Kaelie pour ça, chuchota la Reine. C'est elle qui t'a injecté du sang de démon quand tu as eu le dos tourné.

Clary ne retint pas son hurlement de rage et quitta la salle. Elle s'empressa de regagner le passage et se retrouva à nouveau sur la surface terrestre. La chasseuse laissa toute sa rage exploser, Sebastian tentait de la calmer mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il fit alors une chose à laquelle Clary ne s'était pas préparée. Il l'embrassa. Sebastian embrassait Clary ! Toute sa colère sortit à nouveau et avec toute la force que ses entraînements lui avaient procuré, elle repoussa le chasseur d'ombre. Au même moment, Alec et Magnus déboulèrent de nul part. La scène se fit au ralenti pour Clary. Alec attrapa Sebastian et l'éloigna d'elle. Le parabatai de Jace parla à Magnus mais Clary ne comprit rien. Tout ce que Clary entendait était les derniers mots de la Reine. Quand Clary battit des paupières, elle se trouvait devant l'Institut. Isabelle sortit à ce moment.

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai reçu ton texto mais...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage livide de Clary.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Reine mais Clary était hors d'elle. Sebastian a essayé de l'embrasser mais elle l'a repoussé et Alec est intervenu.

-Par l'Ange ! Clary qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Je dois écrire à Jace.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il passait avant, supplia la brune.

-Je vais retourner avec Alec, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, grimaça le sorcier.

Isabelle le renvoya d'un geste de la main et prit son parabatai par les épaules. Elle la conduisit dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Dans le long couloir de l'étage principal, Simon faisait les cent pas.

-Pas maintenant Simon, soupira Clary. Je dois parler avec Jace.

-Mais...

-Simon, cria Clary. Je viens d'apprendre plusieurs choses très graves et je dois parler avec lui de toute urgence avant de faire une grosse erreur. Une erreur qui me couterait mes runes !

Clary prit son téléphone et composa désespérément le numéro de Jace. Mais il ne répondit pas, il ne fonctionnait pas où Jace se trouvait. Clary retourna la cuisine à la recherche d'un morceau de papier et écrivit à toute vitesse, son écriture était presque illisible.

" _Jace, mon amour._

 _Kaelie est responsable de sa mort. C'est elle qui m'a injecté du sang de démon pendant que le démon m'a paralysé. La Reine me l'a dit. Elle s'est délectée de me voir souffrir._

 _Par l'Ange Jace, je te jure que je vais la tuer. Je vais tuer cette salope et envoyer son corps à sa Reine. Et quand il sera l'heure de l'arrêter, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui entailler sa belle peau imaculée. En souvenir de notre enfant."_

Clary regarda le papier s'enflammer et retourna vers Isabelle.

-Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin d'aller chez Taki's.

-Pourquoi ?

Clary regarda Simon, devait-il être mis au courant ? Simon était son meilleur ami, il était toujours au côté de Clary dans les pires moments.

-Je vous expliquerais en chemin, mettez vos tenues de combats.

Clary se rendit directement dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus. Elle enfila un legging en cuir auquel elle ajouta une jarretière conçue pour maintenir des couteaux. Pour cacher les armes, elle rajouta une jupe qui cachait les couteaux mais assez courte pour être confortable et pratique. Clary passa un corset noir. Il était étroit mais renforcé avec un couche de métal, c'était Magnus qui lui avait offert. La chasseuse accrocha un serre taille qui servait également à cacher des armes. Isabelle entrait dans la chambre quand Clary attachait ses sangles dans le dos.

-Pourquoi prends-tu tes sangles pour maintenir des poignards ?

-Je vais la réduire en poussière, cracha Clary.

Elle chaussa ses bottes à talons aiguilles.

-Règle numéro un : il n'y a rien qu'une chasseuse d'ombre ne peut faire en talon. C'est toi-même qui me l'as appris.

-Je sais bien mais de quoi parles-tu Clary ? s'inquiéta Isabelle en voyant Clary attacher ses cheveux. La petite rousse se retourna.

-Si Jace a sa bataille, je viens de trouver ma propre guerre.

Clary n'ajouta rien. Elle prit toutes les armes de sa chambre et les rangea un peu partout dans ses vêtements. Elle n'oublia pas Uriel qu'elle plaça au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. La chasseuse d'ombre prit sa veste en cuir, celle qui cachait si bien les armes. Sans un regard pour Simon dans le couloir, Clary fonça vers les réserves d'armes. Il y avait des réserves d'eau bénite et Clary comptait bien s'en servir sur Kaelie. Les fées craignaient l'eau bénite, c'était un véritable poison pour elles. Elle accrocha une petite bourse contenant de la poudre de fer non forgé à sa ceinture. Clary n'oublia pas de compléter sa tenue par d'autres armes séraphiques. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Jace. Elle savait qu'il avait plusieurs armes contre chaque créature. Sous son lit, elle dénicha une liste contenant les points faibles de chacune de ces créatures.

-Fer non forgé, bois de sorbier, huile, eau bénite et sel, lut-elle à haute voix.

A côté de la liste, il y avait une épée en bois de sorbier. Sans se demander pourquoi Jace gardait tout cela sous son lit, elle glissa l'arme dans son dos. Quand Clary referma la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine, Isabelle la stoppa.

-De qui tu parlais ?

-Kaelie. Je lui réserve le même sort qu'à Sam.

-Hein ?

Isabelle n'avait jamais su le prénom de l'enfant non-né. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé, Clary n'en n'avait pas parlé.

-Pousse-toi, dit la petite rousse en contournant Isabelle.

Elle trouva le sel, Clary remplit la bourse vide dans sa poche et l'accrocha également à sa ceinture, du côté droit. Elle trouva la bouteille d'huile sous l'évier et en arrosa généreusement l'épée en bois. Clary quitta la pièce sans voir la lettre enflammée posée sur la table.

-Je veux bien te suivre dans toutes tes histoires Clary, je le fais depuis toujours, mais tu nous dois une explication, réclama Simon.

-Quand j'ai parlé avec la Reine, elle m'a dit que mon frère allait tuer Jace.

-Elle voulait juste te faire du mal, la rassura Isabelle.

-Et elle a ajouté qu'il allait faire de moi sa femme. Et puis pour m'achever elle m'a dit que si j'ai fait une fausse-couche c'était à cause de Kaelie.

-Comment c'est possible ? Elle n'était pas là, répondit Simon.

-Kaelie peut devenir invisible si elle le souhaite, expliqua Isabelle.

-C'est elle qui m'a injecté le sang de démon. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas de trace de morsure.

-Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je jure sur l'Ange que je vais la tuer, révéla Clary sans émotion dans sa voix.

Les deux autres chasseurs d'ombres écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

-Mais attends Clary, tu ne peux pas la tuer comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ? Elle a tué mon bébé !

-Mais tu risques un procès.

-Je m'en fous totalement.

Clary accéléra le pas et aperçut la vitrine de chez Taki's quelques minutes après.

-Attends nous ! cria Isabelle alors que Clary entrait dans le restaurant.

Clary remarqua que leur table habituelle était occupée par des loups-garous.

-Dégagez, ordonna-t-elle.

-Pour qui tu te prends chasseuse ?

-Pour celle qui va te botter les fesses si tu ne dégages pas maintenant.

Les loups se regardèrent et se mirent à gronder ensemble. C'est alors que Bat apparut de nul part.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Tes loups me grognent dessus, je pourrais les tuer pour ça.

Bat fronça les sourcils et fit taire les jeunes loups. Isabelle et Simon passèrent la porte et firent reculer Clary.

-On vous laisse la table, on s'en allait de toute façon.

Bat fit signe aux autres de le suivre et se saisit de son téléphone. Les clients regardaient Clary comme si elle avait un troisième bras, elle était réputée pour sa gentillesse envers les créatures obscures.

-Quoi ? vous avez jamais vu une chasseuse d'ombre qui a ses règles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Au même moment, Kaelie vint prendre leur commande.

-Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ? sourit-elle.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce-que tu recommandes contre une envie de meurtre ?

Kaelie déglutit.

-Il faut éviter le café et le thé. Tu veux une tisane à la rose ?

-Non je vais plutôt prendre une part de frite terrestre bien sûr et un soda avec. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Un café, demanda Isabelle.

-Et pour moi une part de gâteau au chocolat, sourit Simon.

-Très bien.

Kaelie battit fébrilement des ailes se rendit en cuisine. Isabelle se pencha vers Clary.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ?

Clary remarqua un cheveux blond par terre. Elle le ramassa et le montra à son parabatai.

-La traquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule. Puis la tuer lentement.

Clary se traça la rune pour traquer quelqu'un et se concentra. Elle ne vit que le couloir menant à la salle de service et son propre visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où la fée leur apportait leur commande. La salle se vidait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il devait être tard car seuls quelques vampires sous les ordres de Lily étaient encore présents. Isabelle leur fit signe de sortir d'un geste de la tête. Sachant que leur nid était en collaboration directe avec l'Institut de New-York, ils ne cherchèrent pas à protester. L'aube allait approcher et Clary attendit que Kaelie vienne leur parler.

-Vous avez fini ? Mon service est terminé et j'aimerais rentrer dans mon royaume.

-Oh mais bien sûr Kaelie, on ne voudrait pas te retarder. Ta merveilleuse Reine t'attend probablement, répondit Clary.

Elle se leva et quitta le restaurant.

-Clary ! l'appela Isabelle.

La petite rousse était dismulée par une grande poubelle, de là, elle voyait Kaelie qui fumait une cigarette. Depuis quand les fées fumaient ?

-Saleté de Nephilim, marmonna la fée.

Ses ailes frémirent rapidement, elle dut sentir la présence de Clary car elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La jeune chasseuse activa sa rune d'invisibilité et pria l'Ange de ne pas faire de bruit. Au loin, on entendait une discussion fébrile. De là où se trouvait Clary, elle reconnut la voix de Simon. Il discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme. Clary se concentra sur Kaelie, elle avait fini sa cigarette et s'apprêter à quitter la rue. Clary marcha un peu plus vite mais toujours dans l'ombre des murs. La fée se retourna plusieurs fois, sentant une présence. Mais la chasseuse d'ombre voulait un endroit à l'abri des regards, elle pria une nouvelle fois l'Ange qu'Isabelle ne la suive pas. Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois dans la poche mais la petite rousse resta concentrée sur sa cible. Enfin Kaelie s'engagea en direction de Central Park. C'était le moment.

-Kaelie, cria-t-elle en effaçant sa rune d'invisibilité.

La fée sursauta, elle afficha un visage apeuré.

-Tu me suis depuis le restaurant, comprit-elle.

-Tu es moins bête que tu ne le sembles.

Kaelie fit un geste vers l'arrière, elle était prête à s'enfuir. C'était ce que voulait Clary, lui faire peur avant de l'anéantir. Elle sortit son épée de bois, elle joua un instant avec, montrant à Kaelie qu'elle était très à l'aise avec l'arme.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Laisse-moi te raconter une jolie histoire, susurra Clary en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je ne veux pas te parler. Ma Reine m'attend.

L'impertinence de Kaelie énerva un peu plus la chasseuse. Elle se saisit de sa fiole d'eau bénite et la fit exploser sur la fée. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.

-Bon sang mais tu es folle ? gémit Kaelie.

-Folle de rage. Tu vois mon histoire commence comme un compte de fée. Mon meilleur ami se mariait avec une femme merveilleuse, mon petit-ami était parfait. Si on ajoute à ça une grossesse qui aurait été le comble de ma vie, ma vie était parfaite. Et puis tout a viré au cauchemar en un instant. Quelqu'un a décidé de me détruire la vie en tuant l'enfant que je portais. Ensuite ma vie n'a fait qu'empirer. J'étais folle de chagrin et de rage contre moi mais quelqu'un m'a révélé une information capitale.

Clary fit courir l'épée en bois de sorbier le long du cou de la fée. Elle était à moitié paralysée à cause de l'eau bénite.

-On m'a soufflé à l'oreille que tu étais la responsable de ma fausse-couche. Tu m'as injecté le sang qui a déclenché la descente du bébé.

-C'était une abomination ! cracha Kaelie.

Clary prit la bouche de la fée et l'obligea à l'ouvrir. Elle y déversa du sel, ce qui étouffa la créature. Du sang sortit de sa bouche, elle tomba à la genou et supplia Clary de la laisser tranquille.

-Une abomination ? C'était mon bébé. Mon sang ! C'était un être pur, innocent. Je l'ai aimé depuis que j'ai appris sa mort. Tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer un être que l'on ne connaitra jamais ? Tu sais ce que ressent une femme qui perd un bébé ? Tu sais la douleur que j'ai ressenti ?

-Tu m'as volé Jace !

-Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Jace ne t'était pas destiné. Je n'ai jamais voulu ton malheur jusqu'à ce jour.

Clary se mit à pleurer. Les larmes tombèrent directement sur le visage de Kaelie.

-Tu vois ces larmes Kaelie ?

-Des larmes de faiblesse, marmonna la fée très mal en point.

-Mes larmes, tu ne les connaitras jamais. Ce sont des larmes d'amour, et toi tu es incapable d'en ressentir. Savais-tu que j'étais enceinte ?

-Oui. Des vampires avaient senti ton odeur. Les femmes enceintes ont une odeur encore plus attirante pour eux. Mais tu peux me torturer autant que tu le souhaites, je ne te dirais rien de plus.

-Sais-tu qui m'a dit que tu étais la responsable ? demanda la chasseuse.

Devant le mutisme de la fée, Clary la renversa dos au sol d'un coup de pied.

-Réponds !

-Non. Non je ne sais pas.

-C'est ta merveilleuse souveraine. Elle m'a dit ça juste avant que je ne quitte votre royaume. J'avais juré de venger la mort de mon enfant, de l'enfant de Jace.

Kaelie ferma les yeux, elle laissa une larme s'échapper. Elle devait avoir peur. Clary jubilait.

-Une dernière parole avant de rentre ton dernier souffle ?

-Mon peuple me vengera.

-Mais oui c'est ce qu'on verra, sourit diaboliquement Clary.

Elle releva l'épée de sorbier pour donner le coup fatal. Un dernier coup et son petit Samuel serait venger.

-Clary ! hurla une voix chérie par la chasseuse.

Elle chercha tout autour d'elle mais Clary ne vit personne.

-Clarissa Adèle Fray, souffla le vent.

Plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent du noir. Elle reconnut la chevelure noir corbeau d'Isabelle et celle pailletée de Magnus. Magnus avait une de ses mains qui brillaient dans le noir, dans l'autre il tenait un appareil.

-Clarissa Adèle Fray, répéta la voix du seul ange en qui Clary croyait. Je t'ai connu sous ce nom même si tu en portes plusieurs. Clary Fray, Clary Fairchild, Clary Morgenstern et un jour tu deviendras Clary Herondale. Même si toute notre communauté te donne beaucoup de qualificatif, tu ne porteras jamais celui d'assassin.

Clary baissa les yeux sur la fée à terre.

-Je comprends ta rage, crois-moi que j'aurais réagi comme toi mon ange. Mais ce n'est pas la solution, insista la voix de Jace. Je refuse que tu souilles ton âme pour elle, pour cette salope. Kaelie n'est qu'une trainée qui fait du mal autour d'elle. Comme tout son peuple, elle est vaniteuse, superficielle et cruelle. Tu n'es pas comme elle Clarissa. Tu ne la tueras pas.

Les mots de Jace apaisèrent Clary. Elle laissa tomber l'épée en bois de sorbier et baissa les yeux sur Kaelie. Elle était dans un piteux état. Clary l'avait torturé dans l'intention de la tuer. Des bras connues entourèrent Clary d'une couverture épaisse. Elle n'avait pas froid, elle tremblait de rage !

-Tu es trempée, lui expliqua Simon.

Clary ne savait même pas qu'il pleuvait, sa colère avait fait obstruction sur tout le reste.

-Clary ? l'appela la voix lointaine de Jace.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-elle.

-Bien. Mon amour, je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant car je suis à deux doigts d'avoir l'identité sous laquelle ton frère a infiltré Alicante et l'Enclave. Mais mon ange, je serais bientôt là.

-J'ai besoin de toi, chuchota la rousse.

Simon resserra ses bras et retourna Clary vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux bruns sur elle et repoussa les cheveux collés par la pluie. La voix de Jace ne se fit plus entendre. La communication était coupée. Magnus caressa le dos de Clary et une douce chaleur envahit la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu toute sa colère. Isabelle qui était restée silencieuse s'accroupit au niveau de Kaelie.

-C'est une folle, murmura la fée. Elle a essayé de me tuer ! Vous l'avez vu !

-Je n'ai vu qu'une chasseuse d'ombre qui essayait d'arrêter une fée suspectée dans une affaire.

Isabelle se retourna sur les autres personnes présentes.

-Et vous ?

Clary remarqua que Maia était présente, ainsi que le lieutenant de Lily.

-Non rien d'autre, rassura le vampire.

-Très bien. Kaelie Whitewillow, je t'arrête au nom de l'Enclave pour attaque sur chasseur d'ombres, mise en danger d'un chasseur d'ombres, tentative de meurtre, et complot contre l'Enclave. Ta Reine sera informée de ton arrestation avant l'aube. Tu auras le droit d'être défendue le jour de ton procès, récita Isabelle d'une voix morne.

Elle souleva la créature sans se soucier de ses protestations et lui passa des menottes en bois de sorbier. Magnus échangea un mot avec le vampire et la louve avant de revenir vers les chasseurs d'ombre.

-Rentrons, proposa-t-il.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**


	41. 41- You're My Best Friend - Queen

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et donc on se retrouve avec un chapitre du point de vu de Simon. On m'a dit qu'on ne voyait pas souvent Simon et Clary ensembles donc j'ai fait un petit chapitre centré sur leur amitié. On verra les autres aussi mais pas autant. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

 **Je suis de nouveau en pleine forme, ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire (Coucou Leeyh :p )**

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas chez vous mais la météo dans ma normandie est très capricieuse. J'hésite tous les jours à ressortir ma belle écharpe Gryffondooooooooooor. Mais pour l'instant elle reste suspendue à son crochet avec mon bonnet oreille de chat !**

* * *

 **Je cherchais une chanson pour le chapitre car celui-là je l'ai écrit vers 3h du matin un week-end plein d'insomnie (et de fête de mes voisins), j'écoutais du Debussy pour rester calme et ne pas m'énerver donc je ne pouvais pas vous mettre la chanson m'ayant inspirée. Toute fois, je pense que celle-ci va parfaitement avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : You're my best friend - Queen**

* * *

Chapitre 41

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans un cas comme ça, en général ? demanda Simon.

Isabelle sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de lui répondre.

-Je ne sais pas Simon. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un cas comme ça.

-Alors petit chasseur d'ombres, on n'a pas appris son livre de conduite par coeur ? fanfaronna Kaelie.

-On appelle ce livre un Codex. Et non Kaelie, nous n'avons pas ce genre de rapport dans le Codex. Car normalement, une fée n'attaque pas un chasseur d'ombres, rétorqua amèrement la femme de Simon.

-Ce qui vraiment à marquer dans les annales c'est le fait que la Reine a trahi une des fidèles, se moqua Simon.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fée ! Je suis la nièce de sa Majestée !

-Oh une princesse déchue, c'est encore mieux !

Isabelle traça une rune difficile à déchiffrer pour le très nouveau chasseur.

-Déblocage, murmura Isabelle.

Kaelie semblait très attentive à la conversation.

-Je le savais.

Isabelle fit un sourire carnassier à son mari car elle se doutait bien que Simon n'avait aucune idée que cette rune existait, il se donnait juste une constance devant la prisonnière. Simon fut étonné de découvrir la prison de l'Institut. Elle était composée de toutes sortes de barreaux, de cordes, de menottes. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Simon, c'était le nombre incalculable de runes. Du plafond au sol, chacune protégeait contre une invasion ou affaiblissait toute race qui n'était pas chasseuse d'ombre.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette pièce nous était interdite à Magnus et moi, marmonna Simon.

En tant que chasseur d'ombres, Simon pensait être immunisé contre les effets négatifs des runes.

Pourtant, il ressentait toutes la puissances qui en émanait. Comme le ressac des vagues s'écrasant directement sur l'âme de Simon. S'en était presque douloureux.

-Simon, l'appela la voix lointaine de sa femme.

-Oui ?

-Observe et apprends.

Isabelle attacha les mains de la fées à une corde mouillée et tira d'un coup sec dessus.

-Les cordes sont imbibées d'eau bénite et de sel, expliqua Isabelle avec sa voix de professeur. On y a ajouté des fibres de sorbier.

-Pourquoi tu attaches simplement les mains ?

-Vois-tu, les fées sont puissantes mais ne peuvent rien faire sans leurs mains. Et elles ont besoin de la nature pour agir. Mais il manque quelque chose pour l'affaiblir totalement. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Simon réfléchit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup étudié les faiblesses des créatures obscures. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Simon n'avait jamais envisagé de se battre contre eux ! Il se remémora alors tout ce que Clary avait emporté avec elle.

-On pourrait ajouter de l'huile et du fer. On pourrait faire un cercle d'huile tout autour de Kaelie. Comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas le franchir.

-Très bonne idée Simon. Va me chercher l'huile de tombe dans l'armoire à côté de la porte.

Isabelle sourit à son mari. Il trouva une fiole assez petite, contenant un liquide bruns et visqueux. La chasseuse fit signe à Simon de tracer le cercle.

-Très bien. Tout est terminé. Maman ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle a envoyé une lettre à Idris.

-Je parie que tu adores ça Isabelle, cracha la fée.

-En effet. J'adore arrêter des assassins.

-Je n'ai tué personne ! se justifia Kaelie d'une voix tremblante.

-Garde tes justifications pour ton procès, il arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le crois, lui conseilla Simon.

-Et pour ton information, saches que provoquer une fausse-couche de force chez les Nephilim est l'équivalent d'un meurtre. Surtout quand il s'agit de l'enfant de deux héros de la Guerre, cracha Isabelle.

Elle lança un dernier regard méprisant à la fée et s'éloigna d'elle. Simon fut tellement impressionné par cette femme, qu'il en oublia un instant qu'il était lui-même chasseur d'ombres. Il écouta les talons d'Isabelle résonner dans le couloir du sous-sol, elle était vraiment énervée, Simon le sentait rien qu'à sa façon de marcher. A tous les coups sa femme se vengerait sur lui ou sur son frère. Simon pria l'Ange que se ne soit pas lui. Enfin, Isabelle remonta dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

-JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE N'AI PENSÉ A CETTE PROBABILITÉ ! hurla-t-elle. KAELIE ! KAELIE EST DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

-Techniquement c'est sa Reine qui est derrière ça, se risqua Simon.

-Oh ne joue pas sur les mots Simon !

Aïe ! Visiblement c'était lui qui allait prendre la colère d'Isabelle. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un sachet de thé, et démarra la bouilloire électrique.

-Où est Clary ? demanda Simon pour faire diversion.

-Dans sa chambre avec Magnus. Je crois qu'il lui applique quelque chose pour la calmer.

Isabelle avait marmonné sa phrase, mais son mari la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre son marmonnement. Il se prépara un expresso malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il était prêt à parier qu'une nuit blanche était au programme. Simon était habitué à manquer de sommeil mais tout de même, les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient jamais une seule nuit complète, sauf lors de leur séjour à Idris. Soudain, la terre natale lui manqua.

-Quelle nuit, soupira Alec en entrant dans la pièce.

Il passa à côté de sa soeur, lui embrassa le crâne et chipa la tasse de café de Simon.

-Merci Simon, j'en ai besoin.

-C'était pour moi, ronchonna Simon.

-Tu peux t'en faire un autre.

Simon allait répliquer qu'Alec n'avait qu'à faire son propre café mais Magnus entra dans la pièce. Les trois chasseurs d'ombres tournèrent la tête en même temps.

-J'ai l'impression d'être Beyoncé qui arrive sur scène, sourit le sorcier.

-Magnus, soupira Simon. Franchement on a pas envie de supporter tes bêtises.

-Je parie que vous ne savez pas qui est cette reine.

-Excuse-moi Magnus mais je suis un ancien terrestre !

-Et moi je passe mon temps dans des clubs branchés.

-Je vis avec toi donc je connais forcément cette chanteuse. Tu laisses des magazines partout en plus, se plaignit Alec.

-Oui bon peu importe. J'ai réussi à calmer Clary mais vous devriez passer du temps avec elle.

-J'y vais, lança Isabelle.

-Non. C'est moi qui vais avec elle, protesta Simon.

-Je suis son parabatai !

-Et moi je suis son meilleur ami. Je vivais quasiment chez elle depuis la maternelle.

-Il marque un point, commenta Alec.

-Par pitié, ne comptons pas les points, soupira Magnus en prenant appui sur le mur.

-Sais-tu ce dont elle a besoin quand elle est enragée ? demanda Simon à sa femme.

-Un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle.

-Non ça c'est après une patrouille un soir pluvieux. Clary a besoin d'un bon livre pour lui occuper l'esprit, un latte très décaféiné pour la rassurer et un air de piano pour l'apaiser, expliqua Simon.

-Et surtout de Jace, acheva Magnus.

-Ouais ben le chevalier servant de Clary n'est pas disponible actuellement, fit remarquer Simon. Alors je vais faire ce que je peux.

-Musso, lui conseilla Isabelle d'une voix triste. Clary aime bien Musso en ce moment, je la vois souvent avec un de ses livres dans la main.

Simon savait bien que sa femme l'enviait. Elle avait trop tendance à oublier que Simon était le meilleur ami de Clary. Et malgré ce lien étrange et intense de parabatai, Isabelle ne remplacerait jamais Simon.

Simon bénissait New-York pour être réputé comme la ville qui ne dort jamais. Certain magasin ne fermait jamais, comme les épiceries, les pizzéria et les librairies. C'est grâce à la vie nocturne de la ville que Simon était rentré à l'Institut avec une pizza végétarienne, un livre pour Clary et une boîte pleine de capsule pour la toute nouvelle machine à café de Clary. Simon n'était pas peu fière de lui, il avait réussi à faire toutes ses courses sans quitter le quartier et sans dépasser les vingts minutes. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine quand Magnus arriva vers lui tout content.

-J'ai une surprise pour Clary ! Annonça-t-il.

-Une bonne j'espère !

-Oh je pense oui.

Magnus entra dans la cuisine et montra à Simon la fameuse surprise.

-Tu as réparé la machine à café de Clary ?

-En fait, c'est Alec qui a fait ça en cachette.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui me le montre ?

-Bon d'accord, j'ai apporté une touche de magie pour la faire fonctionner à nouveau mais Alec l'a démonté et il a changé toutes les pièces mais elle ne s'est pas rallumée.

Magnus eut un sourire qui en disait long sur l'amour qu'il portait à Alec.

-Je vais lui apporter, promit Simon.

Il prépara la boisson chaude pour Clary et se dirigea vers la chambre de Clary. Il frappa un coup mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Clary dormait-elle déjà ? Il frappa une deuxième fois mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie. Simon hésita devant la porte mais finit par entrer. Il passa la tête derrière la porte et vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain de Clary. Il referma la porte en pestant, Clary était toujours très longue à se laver.

-Tu peux entrer Simon, indiqua Clary en ouvrant la porte quelques secondes après. Elle portait une tenue un peu étrange. Simon observait un panda au cheveux roux et encore humide.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, soupira Clary. Entre.

Elle referma la porte derrière Simon et regarda les mains de son meilleur ami avec avidité.

-Vu comment les choses évoluent, on ne risque pas de dormir cette nuit, enfin ce matin.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Alors voilà un café pour toi, un bon livre et un cadeau de la part de Magnus et Alec.

Simon donna le café et le livre à la petite rousse et ouvrit complètement la porte. Il avait laissé la machine à café contre le mur pour éviter toute casse.

-Ma machine à café ! s'émerveilla la jeune chasseuse.

Soudain, son visage s'illumina comme Simon aimait. Pendant une brève seconde, elle redevint la jeune Clary Fray qu'il aimait tant. Mais il suffit d'un regard à Simon pour voir que Clary Fray n'était plus. Parce que Clary Fray était une jeune fille qui n'était jamais enragée, qui n'avait jamais souffert. Mais surtout Clary Fray avait une joie de vivre qu'elle avait transmis à Clarissa Morgenstern.

-Peux-tu arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une bombe sur le point d'exploser ?

-Tu es une vraie bombe Clary, on dirait que tu es sur le point de nous exploser à la figure.

-J'ai déjà explosé.

Elle posa le livre sur son lit et but une gorgée de son café. Clary poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Simon qui eut le réflexe de la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui. C'est Clary qui rompit le câlin et finit par s'installer sur le lit, elle tapa la place à côté d'elle. Simon trouva la situation étrange, il n'avait jamais hésité à venir dans le lit de Clary avant cette nuit.

-Allez Simon, on ne fait rien de mal.

Simon secoua ses épaules et finit par accepter. Clary se cala contre lui et commença lire un livre qu'elle avait déjà entamé, Simon reconnut un des tomes de Harry Potter, Clary les connaissait par coeur. Il se contenta de lire par dessus son épaule, afin de faire passer le temps. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas assez distrayant pour occuper l'esprit de Simon. Il embrassa la crâne de Clary.

-Je vais me faire un café, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un autre, sourit la jeune femme.

Simon marchait sans bruit dans le couloir des chambres. Il vit Isabelle en pleine discussion avec Alec. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence mais Simon entendit la fin de la conversation.

-...combien de chambres, chuchota Isabelle.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs soldats vont venir en renfort.

Simon secoua la tête et se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine. Une fois les boissons chaudes dans ses mains, il retourna dans la chambre de Clary. Au passage, il vit Maryse hurler dans le téléphone en prononçant le prénom de Robert. Simon eut la chair de poule et se fit tout petit avant de refermer la porte doucement.

-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? demanda Clary sans lever les yeux du livre.

-A par le fait que Drago n'est pas assez mis en valeur ?

-Mais non, je m'en fous de ce stupide livre, répondit Clary en claquant ce quelle considérait comme une relique. Ce qui est le pire dans mon histoire, c'est que je ne peux même pas punir Kaelie. J'ai eu une frénésie de colère contre elle et contre toutes les fées mais je ne peux même pas imaginer la tuer. Elle mérite la mort pourtant, une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

-Mais il va se passer quoi hein ? Un petit procès, on va lui taper sur les doigts et quoi après ? On la renverra à la Cour ? C'est totalement injuste.

-C'est vrai.

Clary releva la tête.

-Depuis quand es-tu d'accord avec moi ?

-Depuis que je sais que la justice n'est pas toujours juste mais je sais autre chose, sourit Simon.

-A oui et quoi ?

-Je sais par exemple que l'Enclave et tout le conseil va débarquer sous peu. Maryse était au téléphone avec son mari et Jia. Kaelie va avoir le droit à un procès terrible. Je pense même qu'on va arrêter la Reine dans la journée mais ça je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Pourquoi crois-tu ça ?

-Et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. Isabelle parle de préparer des chambres et Alec a mentionné des soldats. Je crois d'ailleurs que Magnus est parti.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, confessa Clary. Il m'a dit devoir parler à un ami important mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Simon donna la boisson à son amie et reprit sa place sur le lit. Le livre de Clary était étalé par terre, encore ouvert sur une citation que Simon comprenait très bien : "Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ?" C'était donc pour ça que Clary l'avait balancé. Elle était en détresse mais ne montrait rien. Il cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation. Même si Clary était comme sa petite soeur, il n'avait pas envie de la voir pleurer. Il n'avait pas la force de la voir encore une fois triste, brisée. Simon sentait bien que la jeune femme était à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement. Et malgré son expérience dans la psychologie, Simon savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'écouter les malheurs de Clary. Il était trop proche d'elle pour ça, il n'aurait jamais les mots pour la réconforter. Pour la première fois depuis que Simon connaissait le monde obscure, il espérait vraiment que Jace rentre le plus tôt possible.

-Qu'est-ce-que Magnus t'a fait au juste ? lança-t-il au hasard.

-Il m'a appliqué comme un courant d'air sur la nuque et je me suis calmée. Il m'a recommandé de me reposer mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai été me laver, expliqua Clary.

-Je vois, sourit Simon.

A défaut de trouver un sujet de conversation plus léger, il avait une autre idée en tête. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda sa playlist. Il cliqua sur une chanson et se leva.

-Je sais que tu es épuisée mentalement mais j'ai une idée pour te détendre physiquement.

Simon prit la main de Clary et la força à se lever. Le volume de la musique augmenta lentement. Le rythme était entrainant, suffisamment pour danser. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle avait croisé les bras et refusait de bouger.

-Oh you make me live, chanta Simon.

Il bougea les bras et fit un mouvement de guitare. Clary rit et se mit finalement à chanter et danser. Clary connaissait cette chanson, c'était leur chanson. Chaque relation, amoureuse, amicale ou de frère et soeur, chaque petite relation comportait une chanson. Et entre Clary et Simon cette chanson était la base de nombreux fou rire. "You're My Best Friend" de Queen était probablement l'une des chansons préférées de Simon. Cette chanson avait rabiboché les deux amis plus d'une fois. Ils s'étaient également promis de ne jamais se séparer alors qu'ils n'avaient que huit ans. C'était Luke qui avait mis cette chanson en route alors que Clary et Simon s'étaient disputés. Et depuis, dès que Simon sentait que Clary était trop grincheuse pour discuter, il chantait la chanson.

-You're my best friend, criait Clary.

Et encore une fois, cette chanson les réunissait dans un moment difficile. Clary avait vraiment besoin de se défouler en chantant et dansant était idéal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Isabelle en passant la tête par la porte.

-On chante notre hymne d'amitié, répondit Clary sans cesser de danser.

Isabelle referma la porte derrière. Elle baissa la tête.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Alec et maman sont en pleine discussion, je n'arrive pas à dormir et je n'ai rien à faire.

Isabelle vint prendre son parabatai par la main et l'emmena au centre de la pièce.

-Tout le monde a le droit de danser !

Simon remit la chanson en route et ils dansèrent à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que Clary baille et se frotte les yeux.

-Je pense que nous devrions tous dormir, proposa Isabelle.

La femme de Simon grimaça mais son regard était déterminé.

-Je pense que tu devrais rester avec Clary cette nuit, elle a besoin de toi et je pense faire un peu de rangement dans la chambre.

-Et puis tu as Céleste avec toi !

-Oui c'est vrai.

La chasseuse d'ombres referma la porte. Clary avait un visage plus détendu tout en étant épuisé. Ce n'était pas encore le visage souriant que Clary avait habituellement. Clary bailla encore une fois, ce qui fit tendrement sourire son meilleur ami. Elle ramassa le livre qu'elle avait jeté par terre et se remit au lit. Elle tapa la place à côté d'elle et sourit.

-Et si tu fermais les yeux en attendant que l'on vienne nous chercher ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Ce n'était pas vrai, Simon le savait très bien.

-Mais si voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu es fatiguée.

Il la laissa se blottir contre lui et l'instant d'après Clary dormait paisiblement.

-Clary ! appela une voix dure.

Simon ouvrit les yeux sur sa belle-mère. Elle avait les trais tirés et ses cheveux étaient détachés.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Simon ? Ce n'est pas ta chambre.

-Clary avait besoin de moi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es marié à ma fille ?

-Non mais je suis d'abord marié à l'amitié de Clary.

-Cette génération de chasseur d'ombres m'épuise, soupira la brune.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Clary.

-L'Inquisitrice est là. Robert aussi.

-J'arrive, marmonna Clary en se relevant.

-En fait, tu devrais peut-être t'habiller plus...traditionnellement. Toi Simon, va retirer ton tee-shirt provocant et enfile quelque chose de simple. Nous les attendrons dans la salle de réception.

-Génial, soupira Clary quand Maryse eut refermé la porte.

Simon ramassa les tasses et récupéra ses lunettes par terre.

-Je devrais me faire une rune pour améliorer la vu, reconnut-il en refermant la porte.

Après avoir pris la douche la plus rapide au monde et avoir enfilé un cardigan marron par dessus un tee-shirt gris, Simon retrouva sa femme dans le couloir. Elle portait une de ses tenues provocantes et sexy. Si Simon ne l'aimait pas autant, il penserait qu'elle essayerait de séduire les chasseurs d'ombres. Mais Isabelle n'était pas comme ça, c'était simplement sa façon de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Simon ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Isabelle était affectée par l'état de Clary. En plus de partager les émotions de Clayr, Isabelle était une personne très émotive. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfant. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand on avait appris la fausse-couche de Clary. En plus de se sentir responsable, Isabelle avait l'impression de la vivre elle-même. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se demandait si sa femme voulait des enfants ?

-Simon !

Isabelle courut presque vers lui. Elle lui donna un baiser doux, amoureux.

-Je suis heureuse que les renforts arrivent, confessa-t-elle à voix basse.

-J'étais persuadé que les Lightwood se débrouillaient toujours mieux tous seuls.

-Mais je te rappelle que je suis une Fairchild maintenant.

Isabelle montra non pas son alliance mais l'anneau représentant le blason des Fairchild : une paire d'aile de papillon. Simon embrassa sa main. Il portait la version masculine de l'anneau familiale. La belle brune posa sa tête contre le torse de son mari, elle semblait si épuisée que Simon crut qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Isabelle un peu de tenu, exigea sa mère.

-Voyons maman, ce n'est que papa et Jia qui arrive.

-Non, il y a aussi Aline, sa petite amie, plusieurs membres. Et une surprise, sourit malicieusement Maryse.

Simon fut surpris de voir sa belle-mère si souriante, presque heureuse. Il essaya bien de s'imaginer quelle surprise pouvait se cacher derrière un sourire si radieux mais sans succès. Isabelle ne changea pas sa position au grand désarrois de sa mère. Alec marcha rapidement, son téléphone à la main.

-Arrête de discuter avec Magnus !

-Ce n'est pas Magnus c'est...autre chose. Bref. Il paraît que tout le monde doit venir mais je ne vois pas Clary.

La rousse arriva avec une tasse fumante dans les mains, elle portait un pull violet en laine et une jupe noir ainsi que des collants en laine. Elle semblait aussi triste que lors du départ de Simon. Toute fois, son léger maquillage lui donnait un air d'actrice ensommeillée.

-Par pitié Clary, va mettre des talons, dit Isabelle.

-J'aime bien mes bottes, je ne veux pas de talons. De toute façon je vais retourner dormir une fois que j'aurais salué les invités.

Maryse eut un sourire moqueur mais ne fit pas de commentaire. La meilleure amie de Simon discutait avec Alec tout en finissant sa boisson chaude. Le soleil se levait enfin quand un portail se dessina dans le vide. Robert fut le premier à en sortir, puis fut suivit du reste de la bande. Tout le monde se salua mais la déception se lisait sur le visage de Clary et Alec, ils s'étaient attendus à voir Jace.

-Je pense qu'on a du travail non ? dit Robert.

-Allons prendre un café avant de commencer à travailler, proposa Maryse.

-C'est vrai que le soleil vient seulement de se lever à New-York, remarqua Jia.

-Restez ici. On va s'en occuper avec Alec, intervint Clary.

Les deux chasseurs disparurent de la pièce. Maryse les regarda partir en riant sous cape.

-Vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu te moques d'eux ? s'impatienta Isabelle.

Maryse regarda sa montre.

-Non pas encore. De toute façon on a du travail.

La responsable de l'Institut donna des ordres aux soldats : deux d'entre eux devaient allaient surveiller la prisonnière, les autres devaient se poster devant chaque porte de l'Institut.

-En état de siège, souffla Isabelle à Simon.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

-Pourquoi on ne contact pas Sebastian ? demanda le nouveau chasseur d'ombre.

-Il est injoignable pour le moment, résuma Maryse. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je l'ai vraiment appelé. Même si Alec m'a raconté son comportement envers Clary, il reste un chasseur d'ombres et nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour les prochains jours.

-Ce qu'il faut établir en premier lieu, c'est les chefs d'accusations exactes contre Kaelie, précisa l'Inquisitrice.

-C'est exact Jia.

Maryse ouvrit un dossier assez épais. Simon put lire " _Dossier N°251110-CM L'Enclave contre Kaelie Whitewillow"_

-Ça ne rigole plus, se risqua Simon.

-Une attaque contre un chasseur n'a rien de drôle, Simon Fairchild. Particulièrement quand la vie a été atteinte.

Jia lança un regard sévère à Simon. Cette femme lui donnait des frissons, elle avait l'air agressif et incarnait à la perfection son rôle. Clary et Alec arrivèrent avec des plateaux contenant boisson et autres objets.

-Merci les enfants, fit Robert.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, intervint Alec en prenant place à côté de sa mère.

C'était étrange de voir le fils prendre la place à côté de Maryse. C'était lui le second de l'Institut, il le montrait par son siège. Isabelle pinça ses lèvres rouges sang mais ne dit rien. Son regard se porta sur la petite rousse qui semblait autant impressionnée que blasée.

-Donc on va préparer l'accusation contre Kaelie ?

-Tout à fait Clary. Mais pas seulement. Comme tu le sais, nous prévoyons l'arrestation de la Reine de la Cour des Lumières depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore arrêté ? demanda Alec.

-Et bien, nous attendions un motif valable. Nous avons discuté avec le représentant des sorciers et avec Luke et nous avons conclus que la Reine ne violait officiellement aucun Accords.

-Et maintenant vous avez ce motif valable ? demanda Alec.

-Oui et non. Quand Maryse nous a raconté toute l'histoire sur l'arrestation de Kaelie, on a compris qu'elle n'avait pas agi seule. On suppose que la Reine a ordonné l'attaque mais pour ça, on va devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Kaelie m'a semblé terrorisée quand je lui ai dit que c'est la Reine qui m'avait raconté pourquoi j'avais fait une fausse couche, expliqua Clary.

Jia fronça les sourcils et but un peu de café.

-Tu accepterais de nous raconter en détail ta fausse-couche et comment tu as su que Kaelie l'avait provoqué ? s'enquit Jia.

-En fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de l'attaque du métamorphe et je n'ai pas vu Kaelie puisqu'elle peut se rendre invisible.

-C'est Isabelle et moi qui avons trouvé Clary dans un état proche du coma, détailla Simon.

-Et j'ai moi-même soigné Clary, acheva Maryse. J'ai gardé des traces de cette attaque, je les ai mis dans le dossier.

Elle donna des copies à Robert et Jia.

-Comme vous pouvez voir, Clary était bien enceinte de sept semaines. Son sang contenait des hormones de femme enceinte mais également des traces d'ichor démoniaque.

-D'où la fausse-couche, conclut Jia.

-Oui, c'est un empoisonnement.

-Peut-on ajouter que Clary n'était pas la même après cette attaque ? se risqua Alec.

Toute l'assemblé le foudroya du regard.

-Je ne parle pas de sa tristesse, mais je la trouve différente maintenant. Comme si le sang démoniaque lui avait donné une part plus sombre, elle a eu du mal à l'évacuer.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est connu que le sang démoniaque nous rend plus agressif mais peut-on l'ajouter sur les charges ? réfléchit Robert.

-Justement, je ne pense pas que ça serait bénéfique. Réfléchissez une minute. Si on dit que Clary est devenue plus agressive et sauvage, la Reine utilisera ce moyen pour accusez Clary d'une quelconque barbarie sur Kaelie. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Isabelle et Simon se regardèrent puis regardèrent Clary.

-Elle n'a fait que son devoir d'arrestation, sans plus, répondit Isabelle.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as mis Kaelie à terre pour l'arrêter, pas pour la tuer.

Le silence tomba quand Maryse donna des feuilles à chaque chasseurs d'ombres.

-Mais comment être sûr que Kaelie ne peut pas mentir ? demanda Robert.

-Il va falloir analyser son sang. Clary, tu as toujours les armes que tu as utilisé sur elle ? demanda Maryse.

-Je les ai nettoyé.

-Dommage. Bon, on prendra le sang sur la corde. Elle est imbibée d'eau bénite donc il y aura des gouttes de son sang dessus.

Jia acquiesça.

-On lui fera avouer que la Reine est derrière ton agression Clary, ainsi on aura une bonne occasion de l'arrêter et par la même occasion mettre fin à sa collaboration avec Garreth le vampire, ajouta-t-elle.

-Très bon plan, approuva Robert.

-Quelqu'un veut encore du café ? interrogea Alec en se levant.

-Moi je veux bien un petit-déjeuné, répondit Simon.

-De toute façon tu veux toujours manger toi, l'accusa Alec.

Clary alla à nouveau aider le chasseur d'ombres.

-Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée de ce procès, marmonna Jia.

-Clary n'aime pas étaler sa vie privée au grand jour, expliqua Simon.

-On a réussi à cacher sa fausse-couche à tout le monde.

Alec arriva à ce moment pour prendre les commandes.

-Pas tout le monde, précisa-t-il. Sebastian Verlac est au courant.

-Comment ça ? s'étrangla Maryse.

Alec s'assit pour poursuivre son explication.

-Et bien, il s'est moqué de Jace en insinuant qu'il était au courant de la grossesse de Clary.

Alors que le chasseur expliquer ses soupçons à Jia et son père, cette dernière semblait presque convaincue, une silhouette musclée apparut derrière lui. Chevelure blonde légèrement bouclée, vêtements noirs, visage narquois et sourire moqueur. Jace Herondale. Simon allait parler mais Jace lui fit signe de se taire. Il semblait très intéressé par les arguments de son parabatai.

-A mon avis, Sebastian fait tout pour nuir à Jace et peut-être même à notre Institut. On devrait probablement faire quelque chose comme je ne sais pas moi, l'interroger et l'emprisonner.

-Et jeter la clé, acheva Simon.

-Très bonne idée ! Sauf que les cellules sont fermées grâce à une stèle et on ne jète pas une stèle, répondit le brun. Donc je pense que Sebastian espionne Clary depuis longtemps.

Jia leva les yeux et regarda Jace en souriant, elle était au courant de sa venue.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que Sebastian a exactement dit à Jace au sujet de la grossesse de Clary ?

-Oh un sous-entendu mais pour plus de renseignement, vous n'avez qu'à faire venir Jace.

Ledit Jace rit sans faire de bruit et avança sans faire de bruit.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, mentit Maryse.

-C'est très simple ! Jia vous êtes l'Inquisitrice, vous en avez le pouvoir. Je veux mon parabatai ! cria presque Alec en tapant du poing sur la table en bois.

Au même moment, Jace mit les mains sur les yeux de son parabatai. Alec se débattit mais en reconnaissait l'odeur et la peau de Jace, il se détendit.

-Jace !

Il se dégagea et se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise. Simon s'était attendu à une simple poignet de main mais Alec serra fortement Jace dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui.

-Ok Alec, tout va bien.

-Jace, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir ! plaisanta le blond.

-Tu plaisantes, j'ai exigé ton retour dès le premier jour.

-Je confirme, soupira Maryse.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda Isabelle en souriant.

-Un peu moins d'une heure, je suis arrivé par la grande porte ! J'ai pris une douche, j'ai observé Clary dans la cuisine, d'ailleurs elle ronchonne parce qu'elle ne sait pas préparer de crêpe et qu'elle veut manger des crêpes.

-Oups !

Alec se leva et fila directement dans la cuisine. Jace prit la place à côté de lui, la place de Clary.

-Bon alors, j'ai manqué quoi ?

-Tu veux dire pendant tes vacances ou pendant la réunion ? ironisa Isabelle.

-Je n'étais pas en vacances ! J'étais en mission fatidique pour l'Enclave figure-toi !

-D'ailleurs tu y retournes dès la fin du procès, indiqua Jia.

-Je sais, soupira Jace.

Simon remarqua ses cernes, son teint pâle et ses mains tremblantes. Jace était épuisé. Jia résuma la réunion et le débat sur Sebastian Verlac revint.

-J'ai un peu peur de demander mais pourquoi tu as changé d'avis sur lui ?

-Oh et ben...

Simon ne put terminer sa phrase car Isabelle lui mit un coup de pied.

-Je pense que tu devrais demander à Alec, c'est lui qui nous l'a raconté, acheva-t-elle.

-En général, quand tu laisses Alec m'annoncer quelque chose, c'est forcément mauvais.

Alec arriva avec une cafetière pleine de café, du lait chaud, du sirop d'érable et des fruits.

-Les crêpes arrivent ! annonça-t-il.

Il donna une tasse à son parabatai et s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé pour que Simon change d'avis sur Sebastian ? demanda Jace à son parabatai.

-Je laisse le soin à Clary de tout t'expliquer.

-Alec ! s'impatienta Jace.

-Alexander, tu dois prendre la responsabilité de ce genre de chose, c'est ton parabatai pas celui de Clary.

-Et heureusement ! sourit Jace.

On entendit Clary arriver, le silence tomba une seconde avant que Simon ne lance une conversation pour ne pas inquiéter Clary du silence.

-Qui veut des crêpes ? demanda-t-elle heureusement.

-Moi, répondit Jace avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord des crêpes pour Jace et...

Clary arrêta de marcher et regarda le blond.

-Jace ? fit-elle confuse.

-C'est mon prénom.

-Jace !

Alec récupéra l'assiette de crêpes au vol et les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent. Simon fut heureux de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse, riante et légère. Jace la faisait tourner dans les airs et lui répétait à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Simon détourna les yeux quand ils s'embrassèrent, il était toujours gêné de voir sa meilleure amie embrasser Jace.

-Ne mange pas toutes les crêpes ! protesta Isabelle.

Elle arracha l'assiette des mains de son frère et la donna à son mari.

-Est-ce-qu'il a autre chose à ajouter avant le procès ? demanda Jia en souriant.

-J'aimerais bien connaître l'heure, exigea Clary.

-Demain matin vers neuf heure. La réunion est terminée.

Jace finit sa tasse de café et tira Clary par la main. Il avait du temps à rattraper et personne ne protesta. Pas même Alec qui était trop occupé à manger ses crêpes.

* * *

 **Surprise ! Jace est de retour.**

* * *

 **On va arriver au moment des grosses révélations là... Vous allez voir...**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **(Psst Hé c'est pas encore fini ! Je viens de commencer à traduire moi-même les chansons que j'utilise dans mes chapitres. Alors retrouvez-moi également sur Youtube : Alouqua Herondale. Et puis j'ai fait une vidéo sur Isabelle !)**


	42. 42- Heavy In Your Arms - Florence The m

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Pour commencer pardonnez-moi de l'heure tardive de la publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais aujourd'hui a été une journée riche en ... activité. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce matin a été un de ces matins que j'appelle "Lazy morning" sur snapchat. Je n'ai rien fait à par... boire du café et regarder des vidéos tout en préparant ma nouvelle fiction. Ensuite j'ai réfléchi à des choses de ma vie privée qui me contrarient fortement. Et puis ensuite j'ai décidé de m'activer un peu. J'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi au code d'ailleurs merci Leeyh de m'avoir motivée !**

 **Ensuite j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à l'une d'entre elles mais le site a eu un bug et aucune review de cette semaine ne s'affichait ce week-end.**

* * *

 **Niveau de la série, vous avez entendu que Jace allait jouer du piano dans la saison 2 ? On va même avoir le droit à plus de sarcasme de la part de notre blond préféré. Par contre on a toujours pas de rumeur concernant l'acteur qui jouera Sebastian. D'ailleurs, vous avez une préférence ? Moi j'en ai deux :**

 **N°1 : Le premier choix est très personnelle puisqu'il s'agit de Evans Peter. Pour l'avoir vu dans un rôle de méchant, de gentil, de dépressif, je peux vous dire que cet acteur a beaucoup de talent !**

 **N°2 : Lucky Blue Smith**

* * *

 **Bon alors, j'avoue être d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui. Toute fois, il est grand temps que je vous dise qu'il ne reste plus que huit chapitres après celui-ci. Donc un mois ensemble. Après cette histoire sera terminée pour de bon.**

 **J'en ai une autre qui est bien en route ! (Merci Leeyh encore une fois)**

* * *

 **D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre on aura un début de procès difficile pour Clary. Et quelques petits moments sexy entre Clary & Jace.**

 **Enfin bon, je pense que j'ai assez dit de chose !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Heavy in your arms - Florence + The Machine**

* * *

Chapitre 42

Par l'Ange ! Jace avait terriblement manqué à Clary. Combien de fois Clary avait-elle rêvé du retour de Jace à l'Institut ? Mais ce matin-là, elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il serait réellement de retour. Elle avait brièvement senti son odeur dans la cuisine mais quand elle s'était retournée, il n'était pas là.  
-Tu étais dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ? demanda la petite rousse?  
-Oui, sourit Jace. Je t'ai observé et je suis reparti pour ne pas me faire surprendre. D'ailleurs j'adore ton mouvement de hanche quand tu cuisines.  
Il eut un sourire lubrique.  
-En fait, j'aime ton mouvement de hanche tout court.  
Clary pouffa de rire et Jace lui happa les lèvres. Clary était aux anges, littéralement. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et son coeur était chamboulé. C'était comme la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé son petit-ami, le soir de son anniversaire.  
-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.  
-Toi aussi Clary, tu m'as plus manquée que tout au monde.  
Jace souleva Clary et elle s'accrocha à lui en l'entourant de ses jambes. Clary n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient à la porte de sa chambre. Jace l'ouvrit d'une seule main et Clary l'entendit claquer violemment. Au moins le message était clair : ne pas les déranger jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
-Maryse va te tuer, sourit Clary.  
-Je m'en moque. Ma petite amie m'a trop manqué !  
Jace arracha presque les vêtements de Clary et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit.-Je t'aime, chuchota Clary.  
-Je t'aime encore plus.  
Clary secoua la tête et se blottit contre Jace. Sa chaleur lui avait terriblement manqué. Son odeur de savon aussi, tout comme les cheveux soyeux blonds. Elle jouait avec tout en savourant l'instant après-câlin. Jace faisait courir son doigt sur le dos nu de Clary.  
-Jace ?  
-Hum ?  
-J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser quand on a été séparé.  
-Alec m'a expliqué, tes crises de larmes, tes colères, tes nuits entières dans la bibliothèque, le temps passé avec Sebastian.  
Clary arrêta de respirer en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle était avec lui.  
-Respire Clary !  
Clary reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Elle avait encore du mal à se rappeler de cette soirée, Magnus lui avait effacé tout souvenir de sa colère, hors elle était déjà en colère quand Sebastian l'avait embrassé.  
-Simon n'a pas voulu me répondre et Alec a semblé trop heureux pour être honnête. Il s'est passé quoi avec Sebastian ?  
-Tu sais, Alec et Magnus ont toujours dit qu'il cherchait à te créer des problèmes. Mais moi je ne vois pas pourquoi, enfin je ne voyais pas.  
-Donc il s'est bien passé quelque chose !  
-Oui. Je sentais bien qu'il me faisait des avances depuis longtemps mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne voyais en lui qu'un moyen de ne pas penser à ton absence. Il parle étrangement comme toi mais contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas sarcastique mais méchant, expliqua Clary. Il aime l'art comme moi et on a été dans plusieurs expositions. En fait, on n'a presque pas été dans des lieux intimes. Juste une fois où je me suis blessée en chahutant avec Maia et Sebastian m'a rencontré dans la rue et m'a accompagné jusqu'à chez Luke.  
-Tu laisses des étrangers rentrer chez toi ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un étranger, contredit Clary. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur lui.  
-Crache le morceau et arrête de tourner autour du pot Clary, supplia Jace.  
-Il m'a embrassé hier soir. Mais je l'ai repoussé.  
-Quel fils de pute ! cracha Jace.  
-Arrête de t'énerver sans raison, soupira Clary épuisée.  
-Sans raison ? hurla Jace en se relevant. Il essaye de te séduire, passe du temps avec toi, parle sur moi et t'embrasse ! Bon sang mais c'est un putain d'enfoiré ! Je vais le trouver, l'égorger, lui arracher les entrailles et...  
Clary coupa la tirade macabre de Jace en l'embrassant.  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je n'aime que toi. J'aime tes cheveux.  
Elle tira sur une boucle de Jace.  
-J'aime ton nez.  
Elle embrassa le nez du blond.  
-J'aime ta voix, susurra Clary. Et ta bouche.  
Elle lui posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-J'aime chaque milimètre de ta peau marquée.  
Clary caressa les épaules du chasseur d'ombre qui frissonnait.  
-J'aime tes mains sur mon corps.  
Jace les posa sur les hanches de sa petite amie.  
-J'aime ton corps nu sur le mien.  
Le blond fit rouler Clary et se positionna au dessus d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Mais par dessous tout, je t'aime toi Jace Herondale.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser amoureux, plein de tendresse et de choses non dites. C'était surtout le meilleur moyen pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Et quand Jace refit l'amour à Clary, ce n'était pas violent ni pressé, c'était réellement de l'amour.  
-Je crois que les autres vont nous attendre, rit Jace.  
-Je m'en moque. Je reste avec toi dans cette pièce toute la journée.  
-Si seulement, soupira Jace.  
Des coups très forts à la porte firent sursauter Clary. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour savoir que c'était Isabelle. Et en plus, elle était furieuse.  
-Trois heures ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on vous supporte Alec et moi ! Si jamais vous ne sortez pas de cette chambre dans cinq minutes, nous entrons !  
-Alec est agacé, expliqua Jace en riant.  
-Et Isa est vraiment furax.  
-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.  
-Qu'ils aillent au diable, sourit Clary en remettant la couette sur eux.  
-Deux minutes ! cria Isabelle.  
Malgré toute la volonté de Clary pour l'ignorer, Isabelle finit par l'agacer.  
-Arrête de taper sur cette porte, rouspéta Maryse.  
-Clary et Jace copulent là-dedans depuis trois heures. On en peut plus !  
-Isabelle ! hurla Clary en se rhabillant.  
Jace l'imitait tout en s'amusant de l'énervement d'Isabelle qui déteignait sur Clary.  
-Je vais te tuer ! menaça Clary en ouvrant la porte.  
Isabelle avait le point levé prêt à frapper à nouveau sur la porte.  
-Toi, moi, dans ta chambre. Conversation de fille, exigea Isabelle.  
Elle saisit le bras de son parabatai qui se débattait inutilement. La chambre d'Isabelle avait considérablement changé en quelques mois. La chambre contenait maintenant deux armoires, un lit plus grand, un panier de chat et un lit miniature pour Céleste - cadeau de Magnus -. Sans parler de tout ce qu'elle contenait avant ! Clary en oublia presque sa colère.  
-Est-ce-que je t'empêche de passer du temps avec ton mari ? Attends non ne réponds pas ! Est-ce-que je t'empêche d'être heureuse ?  
-Est-ce-que je dois répondre cette fois ? sourit la brune.  
-Arrête de sourire comme une idiote ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça hein ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas été avec Jace ?  
-Depuis le lendemain de mon mariage.  
-C'était une question rhétorique.  
-Il faut savoir ! Et puis tu voulais passer du temps avec Jace ou faire l'amour avec lui hein ?  
-Ce n'est pas la question ! s'empourpra Clary.  
Isabelle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. L'énervement était passé chez les deux jeunes femmes.  
-Combien de fois ? demanda-t-elle.  
-quatre fois, répondit fièrement Clary.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Mais plus c'est long et plus c'est bon, pouffa la rousse.  
Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard incrédule des trois hommes.  
-Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, soupira Simon.  
-Moi c'est la tienne que je ne comprendrais jamais, rit Jace. Je comprends parfaitement la mienne.  
-Vous n'êtes pas mariés, rétorqua Alec blasé.  
-Je peux remédier à ça !  
Il se tourna vers la rousse et fit un sourire craquant. Clary inspira brusquement.  
-Clarissa Morgenstern acceptes-tu ...  
-Oui ! cria Clary en souriant comme une imbécile.  
-Elle a dit oui ! s'exclama Jace en levant les bras.  
Alec éclata de rire, Simon leva les yeux en l'air.  
-Vous voyez les gars, en y mettant la forme, on peut faire accepter n'importe quoi à une femme ! Clary, j'allais te proposer d'aller manger chez Magnus.  
-Espèce d'idiot, tu me le payeras !  
-Mais oui, on verra.  
-Tu verras ça ce soir ! menaça Clary en passant devant lui.  
Elle était énervée ! Encore une fois, elle s'était faite bernée par Jace. Quel idiot, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de phrase ! Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture de Simon et se retrouvèrent chez Magnus moins d'une heure plus tard.  
-C'est le grand retour du Messie ! se moqua Magnus.  
-Je suis plus beau que Jesus, rétorqua Jace.  
-Je confirme, marmonna Simon.  
-Je savais que tu craquais pour moi, sourit le blond.  
-Arrête tes conneries, tu es trop blond à mon goût. J'ai juste eu le plaisir d'observer beaucoup de portrait de cet homme et ...  
Devant le regard moqueur de Jace, Simon se tut. Clary alla s'asseoir sans parler et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle boudait. Jace essaya de les décroiser mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.  
-Arrête !  
-Il y a un froid polaire entre vous, remarqua le sorcier.  
-Clary n'aime pas les blagues, expliqua vaguement Alec en prenant sa place habituelle.  
-En fait, tiqua Clary, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Ni qu'on plaisante sur les mariages.  
-Je peux avoir une explication ?  
-De base, on pensait tous que Clary ne voudrait pas venir ici. Donc Jace a parié une semaine de garde qu'il arriverait à convaincre Clary, détailla Simon.  
-Donc il a sorti le grand jeu en simulant une demande de mariage. Clary a dit oui sans réfléchir mais c'était juste pour demande si elle voulait venir chez toi.  
-Au moins maintenant, vous savez tous les deux que vous êtes prêts à vous épouser, conclut le sorcier.  
-Je pense qu'on a eu assez de romantisme pour le moment ! marmonna Alec.  
-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva son parabatai.  
-Et moi qui pensait que notre mariage serait épique !  
-Notre mariage sera simple.  
-Il en hors de question ! s'indigna Magnus.  
-Je compatis mon frère, déclara Jace.  
Clary s'amusait à écouter Magnus faire la liste de toutes choses qu'il voulait à son mariage : des ballons, des paillettes, des licornes, de la couleur, des chats, des fontaines à chocolats et à champagne, etc...  
-Tu n'es plus fâchée ? demanda timidement Jace.  
-Non, marmonna Clary.  
Isabelle revint avec des plats chinois, Clary n'avait même pas remarqué son absence.  
-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Magnus en avalant une bouché.  
-Et bien, Isabelle, Clary, Simon et moi devons répéter notre audition devant l'Inquisitrice. C'est Maryse qui nous interroge demain.  
-La défense vous interrogera, expliqua Magnus. Vous savez que le Conseil risque d'être présent ?  
Tout le monde regarda Magnus, surpris.  
-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est logique. Le représentant des fées au Conseil va très certainement défendre Kaelie. Donc il va probablement demander à tous les représentants de venir pour assister au procès. Ils seront probablement interroger, de même que toi Jace.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-C'est simple, déstabiliser Clary.  
-Il en faudra plus pour me déstabiliser, avança Clary d'une voix sûre.  
-N'en sois pas si certaine mon sucre d'orge. Les fées sont des manipulatrices nées, leur représentant arriva à te faire craquer, sois-en sûr !  
-C'est peut-être une bonne chose, commenta Jace.  
Clary se demandait bien comment ça pouvait être une bonne chose.  
-Bien que je déteste l'idée de te voir souffrir mon ange, sa prouvera la sincérité de ton récit. Et puis, rien qu'à te regarder, on sent que tu as quelque chose de lourd en toi.  
-Ça s'appelle du chinois, se moqua la rousse.  
Pour se venger, Jace chatouilla Clary. Elle le supplia d'arrêter. Mais Jace n'était pas de cet avis. Clary crut mourir d'étouffement quand Jace décida finalement de la laisser respirer.  
-On devrait y aller, dit Isabelle. On va avoir du boulot et j'aimerais me débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite.  
-Très bonne idée.  
Jace tendit sa main pour aider Clary à se relever mais elle la repoussa. Elle attendit qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui sauter dessus.  
-En avant ! hurla-t-il avant de détaller sous les hurlements de Clary.  
-De vrais enfants ! s'exaspéra Alec.

-Concentre-toi Clary ! exigea Maryse.  
-Je suis épuisée !  
-Je n'en doute pas mais nous devons tous garder en tête que demain sera une grande étape dans l'arrestation de la Reine.  
-Je sais. On doit faire avouer à Kaelie que la reine lui a ordonné son attaque. Mais pourquoi tu me poses autant de question ?  
-C'est comme ça que se déroule un procès. Surtout que tu es la témoin directe. On recommence une dernière fois.  
Maryse sourit gentiment à Clary et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Pour la quatrième fois, Clary décrivait son identité, son poste à New-York, pourquoi elle était à la Cour des Lumières, avec qui elle y était.  
-Il va falloir convoquer Sebastian, marmonna Maryse. Continue Clary.  
-J'ai procédé à l'arrestation en la présence de mon parabatai, Isabelle Fairchild et de son mari Simon Fairchild. Il y avait également Magnus Bane qui était là en cas de blessure.  
-Très bonne ruse, sourit la responsable de l'Institut de New-York.  
-Il m'a soigné après l'arrestation et Isabelle Fairchild a procédé à l'arrestation.  
-Où était Alexander Lightwood ?  
-Il se disputait avec Sebastian Verlac.

-A quel sujet ?

Clary fit une courte pause. Elle avait une légère migraine. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle décida que pour cette dernière répétition, dire la vérité était sans doute, sa meilleure option.

-Sebastian Verlac avait l'intention de me séduire. Il a profité de l'absence du parabatai de Alexander Lightwood qui est également mon petit-ami officiel, pour m'embrasser contre ma volonté. Alec a assisté à la scène et a pris ma défense. Depuis nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de Sebastian.  
-Très bien. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Tu peux rejoindre les autres, chacun est passé avec un adulte responsable. Tout le monde doit avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Merci. C'est vrai que des représentants du conseil seront là ?  
-Oui. D'ailleurs tes parents seront également présents.  
-Oh.  
-Allez, vas-y maintenant, j'ai du travail.  
Clary laissa Maryse à ses occupations et se mit à la recherche de Jace. Il était dans la bibliothèque. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Clary se blottit contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, son entaille dans le cou, sa peau trop pâle. Jace avait énormément travaillé pour trouver Jonathan, sans succès.  
-Clary, murmura Jace endormi.  
-Je suis là, souffla-t-elle en touchant ses cheveux.  
-Clary ma femme. Veux pas la partager.  
La rousse embrassa la joue de Jace, elle voulait le réveiller en douceur car il semblait sur le point de faire un cauchemar.  
-Non ! dit-il plus fort. Non pas Sebastian !  
-Jace réveille-toi ! le secoua-t-elle.  
Le blond se réveilla d'un coup, resserrant sa prise autour de Clary.  
-Je me suis endormi en t'attendant.  
-Désolé, ça a pris beaucoup de temps.  
-J'en ai profité pour discuter un peu avec Alec. Il m'a expliqué sa dispute avec Sebastian, et je trouve qu'il a été trop gentil.  
-Demain il sera présent, marmonna Clary.  
-Tu as peur de lui ?  
-Non mais...  
Clary hésita. Elle se rappelait bien de ce que lui avait dit Sebastian : Jace ne l'aimait seulement parce qu'elle représentait sa mère qu'il n'aurait jamais.  
-Il a dit des choses sur toi, sur moi, sur nous deux. Je refuse d'y croire mais il semblait si calme quand il me les a dites que...  
-Explique-moi.  
-Tu connais Œdipe ?  
-Oui, répliqua Jace. Mais non Clary. Non je ne t'aime pas à cause d'un stupide complexe d'Œdipe. Tu ne représentes pas ma mère, même si j'ai cru un long moment que Jocelyne était également ma mère.  
-Mais...  
-Non Clary. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Ce que ne sait pas Sebastian et que personne ne sait à part nous c'est que nous nous sommes aimés avant de croire que nous étions frère et soeur. Alors ne laisse personne te faire penser que notre amour n'est pas normal.  
Jace se renfrogna.  
-Je croyais que tu avais arrêter de croire que ce n'était pas normal de m'aimer.  
-Oh Jace ce n'est pas ça du tout !  
Jace plongea son regard fatigué dans celui de Clary.  
-Vraiment ?  
-J'ai été perturbé c'est tout. Je... J'avais presque fini par croire que ça te plaisait d'être loin de moi jusqu'à ce que je lise la lettre que tu as envoyé à Alec.  
Jace leva les yeux en l'air.  
-D'ailleurs tu me dois un dîner au chandelle, se rappela Clary.  
-Une autre fois mon ange, je suis beaucoup trop épuisé pour te préparer un repas digne de ce nom.  
-J'avais plutôt prévu de te le réclamer demain soir une fois que le procès sera terminé.  
Jace se redressa dans le fauteuil.  
-Justement Clary, j'ai eu une petite permission pour venir car il s'agissait d'un procès nous concernant. Je ne reste pas définitivement et je vais devoir repartir une fois le procès terminé.  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère !  
-J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas fini ma mission, je ne sais toujours pas sous quelle identité se cachait ton frère à Idris.  
-Moi je parie qu'il a infiltré l'Enclave. Sinon on ne te forcerait pas rester loin de chez toi.  
-Loin de chez moi ou loin de toi ? sourit Jace.  
-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !  
-Plus ou moins, goguenarda le blond.  
Il fit lever Clary et embrassa son front une fois debout.  
-Et si on allait manger rapidement avec les autres et qu'on se programmait une soirée film ? proposa Jace.  
-D'accord, souffla tristement Clary.  
-Hey Clary, je reviendrais très vite tu sais, la rassura Jace.  
-Tel que je te connais tu iras au bout de la mission, même si la date est passée.  
Jace rit, Clary avait totalement raison. Ils étaient presque arrivé à la cuisine quand Clary entendit Alec hurler sur sa soeur.  
-Ce n'est pas du curry mais du safran qu'il fallait mettre !  
-C'est pareil, soupira Isabelle.  
-Non ! C'est immangeable maintenant.  
-Tout ça m'avait manqué, avoua Jace en attrapant le visage de Clary en coupe.  
Il l'embrassait tendrement, en jouant avec une boucles rousses quand Isabelle passa la tête par la porte.  
-On vous attend !  
-Il est hors de question que je cautionne un empoisonnement sur ma propre personne, dédaigna Jace.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as préparé ? demanda gentiment Clary.  
-Une paella.  
-Je vois, sourit la rousse. Allons goutter ta paella au curry.  
Elle tira Jace par la main et s'installa à sa place, entre Jace et Isabelle.  
-Magnus ne vient pas ?  
-Il est en réunion avec les "grands", expliqua Alec.  
Il mima les guillemets sur le dernier mot.  
-Les parents mangent tous ensemble dans la salle de réunion. Je crois que tes parents sont là Clary.  
Clary se leva pour les rejoindre mais Isabelle la fit rasseoir sur le champ.  
-Tu manges, tu vas les saluer et tu vas te coucher.  
-Depuis quand tu te prends pour Jocelyne ? demanda Jace.  
-Depuis que ta petite-amie fait n'importe quoi comme passer des journées entières hors de l'Institut.  
Jace lâcha sa fourchette, il se tourna vers Clary pour exiger une explication.  
-J'étais chez Luke, se justifia-t-elle. Isa a la sale manie de toujours dramatiser les choses. Je n'ai rien fait d'imprudent.  
Simon toussa faussement et montra le bras de Clary. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tué beaucoup de démon pendant l'absence de Jace. Elle était parfois intervenue dans des bagarres de loups et de vampires mais rien de plus. Bon d'accord, elle avait une cicatrice sur le bras mais elle appliquait tous les soirs une crème pour la faire disparaître. Et en plus c'était une brûlure provoquée par l'explosion d'un bâtiment.  
-Et mince, pourquoi je devrais me justifier ? s'énerva Clary toute seule. Je suis une chasseuse d'ombre après tout !  
-Clary, soupira Isabelle.  
Mais la rousse ne voulait pas se justifier un peu plus. Elle trifouilla un peu dans son assiette avant de prendre une bouchée. C'était vraiment infect ! Le riz n'était pas assez cuit, la crevette était trop cuite, elle n'essaya pas de savoir ce qu'était la chose visqueuse au milieu de son assiette.  
-C'est mauvais, déclara Jace en repoussant son assiette. Je vais aller voir ce que mangent les autres.  
Il se leva de table et tendit sa main à Clary. En réalité, ils n'allaient pas manger avec les autres, ils allaient s'échapper.  
-Commandons une pizza, proposa le blond.  
-Avec grand plaisir !  
-Je m'en occupe, va voir tes parents.  
-On va y aller ensemble, sourit la rousse.  
Jace commanda une pizza par téléphone tout en marchant, arrivée au niveau de la salle de réunion, Clary entendit une conversation mouvementée.  
-Je crois que personne n'est d'accord sur l'ordre de passage, expliqua-t-elle à Jace.  
-Je pense que ça devrait être toi, puis Isabelle, Simon.  
-Tu vas pas être interroger ?  
-Non, sauf si la défense le demande, ce que je ne pense pas. Allez, entrons.  
Clary repéra ses parents en frappant à la porte ouverte.  
-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? s'étonna Maryse.  
-Clary, Jace !  
Jocelyne se leva en première et serra sa fille dans ses bras.  
-Tu m'as manquée.  
-Toi aussi maman.  
-On passait juste vous dire bonsoir, expliqua Jace en serrant la main de son père adoptif. Nous allons passer la soirée ensemble.  
-Et je présume que vous allez jouer aux cartes, se moqua Magnus.  
-En fait, on va regarder des films, mais c'est à peu près pareil.  
-Je parie que le film s'intitule "Sex and the City" !  
-C'est plutôt Sex and the Institut ! fanfaronna le blond.  
-Laisse ma fille dormir, menaça Luke.  
En détaillant Jace du regard Luke sourit.  
-Vous devriez tous les deux dormir. Vous ressemblez presque à des goules.  
-Merci pour la comparaison Luke, marmonna Clary.  
-Filez tous les deux, on se revoit demain matin à neuf heure dans les sous-sols.  
-Je vais chercher la pizza, chuchota Jace.  
Il fila sans saluer personne, Jace ne changerait jamais !  
-Ce procès va être éprouvant, confessa Jocelyne.  
-Mais nécessaire, tempéra Luke.  
-J'ai encore du mal à imaginer Kaelie te faire du mal. C'est elle qui m'a présenté à Magnus, elle est si douce en temps normal.  
Clary haussa les épaules.  
-Elle était gentille avec moi au tout début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne ma relation avec Jace. Elle n'a pas supporté que j'ai un enfant avec lui. Voilà tout.  
-La jalousie engendre la folie.  
-Non Luke, la jalousie entrène le meurtre. Car je dois faire le deuil de cette grossesse tous les jours. Jace doit être revenu avec la pizza, à demain.  
-Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
Les parents de Clary l'enlacèrent et la laissèrent rejoindre l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Clary n'hésita pas une seconde pour choisir le film : Lettre à Juliette. Elle ne voulait d'un film d'action car Jace serait intenable mais elle ne voulait pas non plus d'un film trop romantique. Jace revint tout content avec un carton de pizza.  
-J'ai réussi à mettre la note sur le compte de Magnus !  
-Tu sais qu'il va te tuer ?  
-Il n'est pas assez rapide.  
Jace déposa la boite en carton devant Clary et s'assit derrière elle, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il ronchonna du choix du film juste pour la forme mais ne fit aucune commentaire négatif, sauf quand Clary fit semblant de manger la dernière part de pizza. Une fois le film fini, Clary laissa Jace tout ranger et se faufila sous la douche. Elle se lava les cheveux, passa un long moment à regarder ses marques, cherchant laquelle refaire. Se marquer était à la fois douloureux et rassurant pour les chasseurs d'ombres. C'était une partie de leur âme, souffrir pour devenir plus fort.  
-Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder te tortiller comme ça, confia Jace, moqueur.  
Il entra à son tour dans la douche et soupira de bien-être quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau nue.  
-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de repos ? demanda Clary.  
Elle embrassa son épaule.  
-Depuis le premier jour. Je n'ai pas voulu dormir plus de trois heures par nuit pour ne pas perdre de temps, la plus part des nuits, je les passais à observer les vampires. Tu savais qu'ils étaient les dirigeants d'une région entière en Roumanie ?  
-Oui. Elle s'appelle la Transilvanie. Tu sais, les terrestres adorent les vampires et Dracula est un classique littéraire.  
-Ce livre ne dit pas grand chose de vrai sur le vampire, sauf pour le soleil et le sang.  
-Et la capacité à hypnotiser leur victime.  
-Sauf les chasseurs d'ombres, sourit Jace.  
Il massa les épaules de la jeune femme, elle sentit chaque muscle se détendre, lui offrant un peu de bien-être.  
-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être tendu en ce moment.  
-Je suis tout le temps tendue quand tu n'es pas avec moi.  
-Je connais un excellent moyen de te détendre, souffla sensuellement Jace dans son oreille.  
Il déposa une mirade de baisers dans sa nuque puis sur sa clavicule gauche et remonta sur son épaule.  
-Jace...  
-Oui mon ange ?  
-La salle de bain mène directement à la chambre d'Isabelle.  
-Au diable nos parabatai, rétorqua le blond.  
Il dévora les lèvres de Clary. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être devenue une poupée de chiffon sans volonté propre. Jace caressa les flancs de Clary et embrassa son ventre plat. Une pointe de tristesse traversa son coeur quand elle se réalisa que son ventre aurait dû être arrondi normalement. Mais toute tristesse et pensée cohérante disparurent quand Jace titilla le clitoris de la chasseur d'ombre avec la pointe de sa langue. Il écarta les lèvres de la jeune femme et aspira entièrement le bouton de plaisir de Clary. Elle fut obligée de s'appuyer le long du mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids du désir. Clary sentait le désir former une boule chaude et puissante dans bas-ventre. Jace ne la quittait pas des yeux, pas même quand il enfonça un doigt dans l'entre chaud de la jeune femme. Clary enfonça se doigts dans les épaules de Jace et elle le sentit sourire contre son sexe. Jace était dominant, il aimait tout contrôler, même leur ébats amoureux. Et Clary ne s'en plaignait jamais. Parce que c'était tellement bon, tellement jouissif de sentir le contrôle de Jace sur elle. Alors que le plaisir monter en elle comme une flèche, Jace se releva brusquement. Laissant une Clary haletante. Mais avant que la jeune ne proteste ou réalise quoi que se soit, Jace souvela une de ses jambes et la pénétra d'un coup de rein habile  
-Jace ! s'écria-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir ressenti.  
Mais le cri mourut sur les lèvres de Jace. Clary goutait à sa propre saveur mélangée à la salive sucré de Jace. Et ce baiser augmenta son plaisir. Clary gémit encore une fois. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jace alors qu'il la martelait rapidement et fortement. Oh oui Clary aimait Jace de toutes les manières possibles. Et quand Jace l'obligea à s'accrocher à lui par les jambes, elle ne protesta même pas. Le rythme devint plus fort, plus sensuel. Jace aussi avait besoin de cette délivrance. Il tira sur une mèche de Clary, lui rejetant la tête en arrière. Le blond en profita pour sucer un sein de la jeune femme, lui apportant des étoiles dans les yeux. Et sans crier garde, la jouissance atteint Clary. Elle était si puissante que la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être percutée par un train en pleine vitesse. Et Jace ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Il fallut un moment à Clary pour reprendre son souffle et réussir à bouger.  
-Je crois qu'il va nous falloir une seconde douche, rit le blond.  
Clary était couverte de sueur, comme en plein été. Elle laissa le blond la laver en douceur, tendrement. C'était si rare ces moments de tendresse, de complicité qu'elle voulait en profiter sans penser au lendemain. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain sans parler, parfois les mots étaient inutiles. Jace alla dans sa chambre quelques minutes pour prendre des vêtements propres, Clary avait fait du tri dans ses affaires et lui avait rendu tout ce qu'elle avait emprunté. Le portable de la rousse sonna pour l'avertir d'un message.  
-J'ai croisé Jace dans le couloir, lut-elle. Franchement vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ou alors le faire ailleurs que dans votre salle de bain.  
Elle répondit rapidement à Simon qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder un film ou s'occuper de sa propre femme ! Jace arriva au même moment avec des vêtements dans la main et un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Je tiens à t'annoncer que ta mère est passée devant la porte de ta chambre et qu'elle t'a entendu gémir mon prénom.  
-C'est pas vrai, grimaça Clary.  
Jace enfila un tee-shirt bleu nuit en plus de son pantalon en coton, il affichait un sourire victorieux.  
-Et pourquoi tu souris comme si tu avais gagner une guerre contre Jules César ?  
-Parce que maintenant, tout l'Institut sait que je suis un amant formidable.  
-Ah oui, vraiment ? sourit malicieusement.  
-Jocelyne et Luke voulaient te parler mais nous étions trop occupés, Simon m'a hurlé dessus des choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Alec sait déjà tout ça. Isabelle n'en parlons pas, elle doit fantasmer sur moi toutes les nuits. Maryse et bien ... elle est au courant de tout puisqu'elle dirige l'Institut et Jia dort juste en face de nous, énuméra Jace sans se rendre compte de l'amusement de sa petite-amie.  
Clary se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que tu es un amant formidable. Passable tout au plus.  
-Vous jouez avec le feu mademoiselle.  
-Je n'ai que faire d'un feu de brindille !  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir.  
Jace se jeta sur Clary, la renversant sur le lit. Elle gloussa de bonheur et Jace lui refit l'amour. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus lent, plus doux. Jace renvoyait tout son amour par son regard chaleureux, ses caresses sensuelles, ses baisers langoureux. Tout ça en répétant à Clary qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. Après avoir une fois de plus atteint le septième ciel, Clary enfila son pyjama et éteint la lumière. Elle s'endormit sans réfléchir, sans avoir peur de faire un cauchemar. Mais surtout heureuse et réveil sonna trop tôt au goût de Clary. Elle constata l'absence de Jace du lit, il était en train d'observer la machine à café réparée de Clary. Il regarda ensuite une photo d'eux encadrée sur le bureau. Il entendit Clary sortir du lit et vint directement l'embrasser. Elle accentua un peu plus le baiser mais Jace s'éloigna.  
-Je suis désolé Clary mais nous n'avons pas le temps ce matin.  
-Pfff !  
Clary croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la faisant ressortir.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Au diable le petit-déjeuné, je n'ai faim que de toi.  
Jace retourna au lit et entraina Clary avec lui. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se faisaient presser par Alec derrière la porte. Clary buvait un café serré et amer pour se réveiller. Elle avait tellement d'image de Jace dans la tête qu'elle en était étourdie.  
-Tu n'oublies pas ta stèle ? sourit Jace en jouant avec.  
Elle lui arracha des mains et la fourra dans sa botte.  
-Et Uriel ?  
Clary la bloqua dans sa ceinture en soupirant.  
-Tu as oublié une dernière chose.  
-Quoi encore ? explosa-t-elle.  
-Ça.  
Jace l'embrassa tendrement puis la laissa ouvrir la porte. Il serait présent lors du procès mais n'interviendrait pas. Il aurait la place à côté de Clary car en provocant la fausse-couche de Clary, c'était aussi son enfant qui était mort. Clary posa instinctivement la main sur son ventre.  
-Nerveuse ? lui demanda Alec.  
-Non.  
-Menteuse, sourit-il.  
Maryse vint les rejoindre quand ils descendirent les marches menant au sous-sol.  
-Je suis soulagée de vous voir. Qu'est-ce-qui a pris autant de temps ?  
Clary rougit.  
-J'ai trainé au lit.  
-Clary, soupira la responsable de l'Institut Bon ce n'est pas grave, allons prendre nos places. Kaelie est entrain de préparer sa défense.  
-Qui la représente ? s'informa Alec.  
-Meliorn bien-sûr.  
Jace passa à côté d'eux et pinça la fesse de Clary.  
-Aïe, Jace !  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et disparut derrière la porte.  
-Il n'a pas l'air très nerveux, remarqua Maryse.  
-Au contraire, répondit son fils. Concernant le sang de Kaelie ?  
-Totalement fée, renseigna Isabelle en arrivant près d'eux. J'ai moins même fait les analyses hier soir en changeant la corde de la fée. Par contre elle semble totalement remontée contre nous.  
-C'est à prévoir. Allons prendre nos places.  
Clary prit place entre Jace et Maryse. C'était totalement logique. Jace lui serra la main quand Kaelie prit sa place à côté de son représentant. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur mais Jace se figea. La colère se lisait sur son visage.  
-Du calme, suggéra Maryse en chuchotant.  
La Reine vint se placer derrière Kaelie. Comme à son habitude, elle se mettait en valeur dans une robe violette incrustée de pierre précieuse. Son regard glacé se posa sur Clary, et la chasseuse y lut toute la cruauté de la souveraine. L'Inquisitrice arriva en dernière. Elle était accompagnée d'un Frère Silencieux qui tenait une épée lourde à la main. C'était l'Epée Mortelle. Clary se doutait bien que son témoignage se ferait sous serment de l'épée, elle redoutait toujours le contact avec l'arme. Tout le monde se leva à l'arrivée de l'Inquisitrice. Il y avait d'autres membres du Conseil, des vampires (la salle n'était pas atteinte par les rayons du soleil), des loups-garous dont Bat et Luke, des sorciers dont Magnus et bien entendu des fées.  
-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Jia.  
Clary obéit et se força à oublier la présence de Kaelie.  
-Nous tous ici pour exécuter le procès de la fée Kaelie Whitewillow. Elle est accusée d'agression volontaire sur chasseur d'ombres, atteinte à la vie d'un enfant à venir et de collaboration avec un démon. Etant donnée que la représente des loups-garous de la ville Maia Roberts, est une amie proche de la victime, elle ne sera pas parmi les membres du Conseil, son second prendra sa place pour le vote.  
-Votre honneur, permettez-moi de vous couper pour signaler que Luke Garroway est un membre de la famille de la présumée victime, intervint Meliorn.  
-Melion, dois-je vous rappeler que vous dénommez continuellement la victime comme la fille de Valentin, en quoi Luke interfaire dans son rôle de représentant de son espèce au conseil ?  
-Et bien c'est lui qui a élevé Clarissa Morgenstern.  
-Non. Il a élevé Clary Fray, cette fille n'existe plus. Il vit à Idris, loin de la ville. Il n'est pas influencé par la victime. De plus, je vous rappelle que vous avez accepté de céder votre place afin de défendre votre soeur. Votre place au Conseil n'a jamais été remis en cause malgré votre apparenté. Maintenant commençons ce procès !  
Jia avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. S'il y avait bien une chose que cette femme n'aimait pas, c'était d'être coupée. Clary le savait très bien.  
-L'accusation sera représentée par Maryse Lightwood qui, comme vous le savez, dirige cet Institut.  
Maryse se leva et alla se placer devant l'assemblée.  
-L'affaire s'est passé le vingts-deux mai de cette année, commença Maryse d'une voix puissante. Comme beaucoup le savent, nous avons célébré un mariage terrestre entre Isabelle Lightwood et Simon Lewis, maintenant mariés devant l'Ange. Afin de remplir notre mission et de garder la ville en sécurité, j'ai décidé d'envoyer Clarissa Morgenstern en patrouille. Elle a subi une grave aggression lors de cette patrouille, la conduisant à une fausse-couche. Comme vous pouvez le constater, toutes les preuves de cette fausse-couche sont sur vos bureaux.

Clary vit tous les assistants et représentant du Conseil baisser la tête sur un tas de papiers agrafés ensembles.

-J'aimerais maintenant interroger la victime.  
L'inquisitrice fit appel à la chasseuse rousse en temps que premier témoin. Une chaise était posée à côté d'elle et l'Epée Mortelle était posée sur la table en face de la chaise. Clary se leva en tremblant légèrement et son anxiété augmenta quand on lui mit l'épée dans la main.

-Clarissa Morgenstern, jurez-vous devant l'Ange de ne dire que la Vérité rien que la Vérité ?

-Oui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Bien, prenez place.

Clary s'assit sur la chaise, elle se sentait minuscule devant toute cette assemblée. Afin de trouver du réconfort, elle chercha Isabelle des yeux mais celle-ci était aussi nerveuse. Alors elle verrouilla son regard dans celui de Jace.

-On peut commencer ? demanda gentiment Maryse.

Clary hocha la tête.

-Bien, décrivez-nous comment vous avez été attaqué cette nuit-là.

Clary inspira profondément à la recherche de ses souvenirs brumeux.

-C'était Alec qui devait patrouiller cette nuit-là mais il n'était pas en état. Il a fallu le remplacer et je me suis proposée. Jace voulait venir avec moi mais Maryse préférait le savoir au mariage, on avait peur à une attaque. Donc je me suis changée et je suis partie patrouiller dans les rues de New-York les plus infestées.

-Vous rappelez-vous de quel quartier s'agissait-il ? demanda l'Inquisitrice.

-Pas vraiment, je suis passée par un portail crée par un sorcier.

-Je l'ai envoyé à Brooklyn, précisa Maryse.

-Notez que l'agression s'est passé dans ce quartier, demanda la juge à un secrétaire. Continuez Clary.

Clary sourit en entendant son prénom. C'était le signe que Jia était détendue.

-J'étais sur le point de rentrer car je n'ai pas trouvé de démon et je commençais à être fatiguée. J'étais malade depuis plusieurs jours.

Clary fit une pause, elle but une gorgée d'eau. Quelqu'un avait déposé un verre à son arrivé, probablement le secrétaire de la juge et Inquisitrice.

-Puis j'ai entendu la voix de quelqu'un que je connaissais derrière moi. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu Tobias Branwell. Sauf que Tobias était mort depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai été sous le choc et je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un métamorphe. Ensuite j'ai ressenti une douleur dans le ventre et le démon en a profité pour m'attaquait. Je ne sais pas la suite car je n'ai aucune souvenir du reste.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Clary éprouvait une grande tristesse de parler de cette nuit-là.

-Très bien, continua Maryse. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit-là, un détail qui vous a marquée ?

-Je me souviens que le démon m'a reproché ma relation avec Jace. Selon lui c'était à cause de moi si Tobias était mort.

-Il est de notoriété public que l'accusée, Kaelie Whitewillow, a toujours détesté la relation entre Jace et Clary, expliqua Maryse.

-Objection ! cria presque Meliorn.

-J'ai ici plusieurs témoignage de créature obscure disant avoir entendu Kaelie se réjouir de la séparation entre Clary et son petit-ami. De plus, quand l'accusée était envoyée à Idris, beaucoup de chasseurs d'ombres ont assisté à des disputes entre les deux femmes, rétorqua Maryse.

-J'y ai moi-même assisté, raconta Jia. Et à plusieurs reprises. J'atteste qu'il y a une certaine haine entre les deux femmes. Continuez Maryse.

-Merci. Donc j'expliquais que j'ai plusieurs témoins qui affirment avoir entendu Kaelie dire très clairement qu'elle aimerait bien tordre le cou de la victime. Alors il était très probable qu'apprendre la grossesse de Clary fut un terrible choc pour elle.

Un murmure parcourut la pièce. Clary s'autorisa un regard discret vers la fée, elle semblait épuisée et malade.

-Il semble logique que le pas entre une menace de mort et la mise au point d'un plan d'attaque est très mince.

Maryse laissa cette spéculation s'infiltrer dans les esprits de l'assemblée. Puis elle demanda à Clary ce qu'il s'était passé à la Cour des Lumières.

-J'avais demandé à Sebastian Verlac de réclamer une audience, répondit-t-elle. Je sais que la Reine ne m'aime pas, parce que je ne supporte pas son côté impériale et sa façon de me parler. Alors j'ai pensé que si je venais avec un chasseur d'ombres séduisant, la Reine serait plus encline à répondre à nos questions.

Clary vit Jace se rembrunir sur son siège, elle devait y aller molo pour ne pas le froisser. Au fond Clary avait toujours trouvé Sebastian séduisant mais il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Clary ? l'appela Maryse.

-Oui pardon.

Clary but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

-Comme toujours, sa Majesté et moi, nous nous sommes disputées. Elle a alors murmuré quelque chose à mon oreille.

-Dites-nous ce qu'elle vous a dit.

Clary chercha le regard de Jace et puisa de la force pour continuer. Elle récita ce que la Reine lui avait dit.

-La Reine m'a dit de remercier Kaelie pour ma fausse-couche, elle semblait vraiment amusée. Elle a précisé que Kaelie m'avait injecté du sang démoniaque.

Clary baissa la tête au souvenir de cette nuit. Elle avait été submergé par la rage, la tristesse, la douleur. Seul Jace avait réussi à la ramener à son état normal. Sans sa voix, elle aurait tué Kaelie, elle n'en doutait pas.

-Dans le rapport sur la fausse-couche, j'ai bien précisé la présence d'ichor démoniaque. C'est d'ailleurs cet empoisonnement qui a provoqué la fausse-couche. Le bébé n'était pas assez fort pour y résister, surtout que Clary n'était qu'à quelques semaines de grossesse.

Maryse plongea son regard dans celui de Kaelie.

-Et nous savons tous que les fées ne peuvent pas mentir, y compris leur souveraine. Sa révélation ne peu être que véridique.

-Bien, conclut l'Inquisitrice. Avez-vous fini ?

-Oui, sourit Maryse.

-Très bien. Meliorn, à vous la parole.

Le combattant se leva, réajusta sa chemise et se racla la gorge.

-Clarissa, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Vous venez de le faire, sourit Clary.

Toute la salle ricana, Meliorn pinça ses lèvres.

-Très drôle. Comment avez-vous réagi quand notre bien-aimée souveraine a mentionné l'implication de Kaelie dans ce tragique accident ?

-Mal évidemment.

-Je vois. Et qu'avez-vous fait une fois sortie de notre royaume ?

-Sebastian Verlac a voulu m'embrassé et je l'ai repoussé. Ensuite j'ai laissé Alec se charger de lui expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas disponible, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

-Alexander Lightwood, le parabatai de votre... petit-ami ?

-Exactement.

-Et après ?

-Je me suis préparée pour arrêter la coupable du meurtre de mon enfant, de l'enfant de Jace aussi.

-Le foetus, réctifia Meliorn. Appelons un chat un chat. Vous n'étiez même pas à trois mois de grossesse, ce foetus n'était pas plus gros qu'un petit pois. Vous vous obstinez à appeler le foetus par le mot "bébé" pour apitoyer le jury. Mais ça ne devrait pas être toléré.

Clary reçut cela comme une gifle elle posa la main sur son ventre et pria l'Ange pour ne pas craquer et se mettre à pleurer.

-Déstabiliser la victime ne vous aidera pas, reprocha la juge. Maintenant, posez vos questions ou libérer ce témoin.

-Excusez-moi. La question est la suivante : comment avez-vous procédé à l'arrestation de Kaelie ?

La voilà, la question piège. Clary ne pouvait pas mentir à cause de l'Epée.

-J'ai changé de tenu et j'ai pris les armes qu'on dispose contre votre espèce. Je suis allée en repérage dans le restaurant où travail Kaelie puis je l'ai suivi. Je l'ai immobilisé avec de l'eau bénite et du bois de sorbier. Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer mais elle répondait à côté. Alors je lui ai dit que sa Reine adorée l'a trahi.

-Je vois. Et vous avez utilisé vos armes seulement pour l'arrêter ?

-Non, avoua Clary.

Son esprit tournait à toute allure.

-Continuez votre explication.

-J'ai arrêté la fée puis je l'ai immobilisé à terre. J'ai voulu qu'elle parle mais elle a refusé.

-Savez-vous que l'utilisation de l'eau bénite sur nous et comme du sang démoniaque sur vous ?

-Oui.

-Vous prétendez avoir souffert lors de l'injection de sang démoniaque mais vous avez infligé la même douleur à quelqu'un d'autre sans aucun remord.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Jia avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

-J'ai la ferme intention de prouver que Clarissa Morgenstern a été cruelle envers Kaelie et a abusé de son autorité. Aussi, nous comptons bien porter plainte contre elle afin que ses Marques lui soient retirées.

Une vague de protestation souffla dans la salle. Jia fut obligée de taper avec son marteau.

-Du calme ! Le secrétaire prendra en note cette information. Avez-vous fini vos questions ?

-Non. Je constate que l'accusation a décidé de porter Clarissa Morgenstern, la fille de Valentin, en pauvre victime. Mais j'aimerais rappeler quelque chose. Souvenez-vous quand Clarissa est entrée dans notre monde, elle est tombée sous le charme de Jace Wayland. Ils ont partagé une romance d'enfant. En apprenant la vérité sur leur sois-disant lien de sang, ils aurait dû arrêter cette relation mais au lieu de ça, ils ont continué de s'aimer. Clarissa a même perdu sa virginité avec celui qu'elle croyait être son frère.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de raconter ça, hurla Jace ! Il n'y a aucun rapport entre cette histoire vieille de deux ans et le meurtre de notre enfant !

-Jace ! cria Jia. Si tu ne te calmes pas maintenant, tu sors.

Jace se rassit mais Clary vit la rage dans ses yeux. Elle, elle était honteuse, piteuse sur sa chaise en bois.

-Toute la communauté sait que Jace est parti plus de deux ans loin de New-York et la nuit où il a quitté sa chère soeur, ils ont braqué un commerce.

Jia écarquilla les yeux et regarda Clary méchamment.

-Est-ce la vérité ?

-Il déforme les choses, comme toujours. Jace et moi voulions nous aimer à jamais peu importe la distance, on avait besoin de quelque chose nous rappelant notre amour. Alors Jace a rendu une visite à un sorcier véreux qui vole les terrestres et pillent les tombes. D'ailleurs on a fini par l'arrêter quelques mois après la fin de la Guerre, répondit Clary.

-En soi, vous l'avez volé non ?

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa Meliorn.

-Mais je l'ai remboursé quelques semaines après. J'avais cet acte sur la conscience.

Meliorn pinça les lèvres, il n'était pas au courant de cette information. Personne ne le savait de toute manière, pas même Jace.

-Donc vous vous dites pleine de vertue et parfaite ? ironisa Meliorn.

-Non, souffla Clary. Non j'ai des défauts, beaucoup même. Je suis impulsive, maladroite, tête en l'air, égoïste parfois, et même rancunière. Surtout avec Jace.

Méliorn sourit, il pensait avoir le dernier mot.

-Mais avant de retourner à ma place, j'aimerais ajouter une dernière chose, reprit-elle. J'étais une enfant encore capricieuse et irréfléchie avant l'interruption de ma grossesse. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'étais enceinte alors que c'était tout à fait logique. Je pense qu'au fond, je suis en partie responsable de la mort de mon bébé. Parce que si j'avais écouté mon parabatai qui ressent très fortement mes émotions, si j'avais écouté Maia qui me trouvait étrange, si j'avais laissé Jace patrouiller à mes côtés, tout ça n'aurait pas lieu. Je ne serais pas là à prouver que Kaelie est une meurtrière, je serais dans une boutique de puériculture ou même dans mon lit. J'aurais un joli ventre rond et pas un ventre plat. Je serais enceinte de sept mois, j'attendrais un garçon. Je n'aurais pas des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis le vingt-deux mai. Je n'aurais pas non plus fait autant de mal à l'homme que j'aime. J'ai perdu la raison en même temps que mon enfant, il a fallu toute la force d'Isabelle, ma complicité avec Simon, la douceur de mes parents, l'amour de Jace, la tranquillité de son parabatai et la joie contagieuse de Magnus pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Alors vous pouvez me dire que j'ai été cruel quelques secondes avec la responsable de tout ça, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle a été plus que cruelle de tuer un bébé même pas encore vivant par simple jalousie.

Elle fit une pause pour se reprendre.

-Sauf si vous pouvez mentir Meliorn. En êtes-vous capable ?

-Les fées ne peuvent pas mentir, répondit-il froidement.

-Alors dites-le à haute voix. Dites-le devant tout le monde.

-Je vous l'accorde. Kaelie a manqué de raisonnement si on prouve qu'elle est belle est bien coupable, reconnut-il à contre coeur.

Clary fut déçue, elle pensait que Meliorn allait se trahir pour sauver sa soeur mais le combattant regarda sa Reine et fit un signe de tête subtil.

-Cela conclut-il votre interrogatoire ? demanda Jia.

-Oui madame.

-Clary, vous pouvez reprendre votre place.

Clary ne se fit pas prier. Elle sauta presque de sa chaise et prit la main que Jace lui tendait. Elle était à bout de force, physiquement et mentalement.

-Bien. Tout ceci est fort interressant. La Cour va se retirer pour faire une pause. Nous nous retrouverons dans trente minutes.

Jia tapa avec son marteau et se leva. Tout le monde l'imita mais Clary en fut incapable. Elle reçut l'aide de Jace qui ne la quittait pas. On l'amena dans une pièce circulaire, pleine de lumière et d'air frais. Trente minutes pour se reposer avant de retourner dans la cage au lion.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une rune de force, soupira Clary en regardant Isabelle.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**


	43. 43- Alibi - 30 seconds to mars

**Coucou ! J'ai mis du temps à poster mais je l'ai fait ! En fait, cette semaine j'ai une baisse d'activité écrite mais c'est parce que je prévois plein de chose en fait. Je fais plein de montage vidéo, j'écris à mes amis, je règle les soucis des autres gentiment, bref j'ai une vie sociale très (trop) active cette semaine.**

 **Je suis néanmoins soulagée de voir le week-end arriver ! Je prépare doucement halloween, qui est une vrai tradition chez moi ! Vous avez prévu quelque chose vous ?**

 **Au fait, bonne vacances à tous ceux qui en ont !**

 **La chanson de chapitre : Alibi - 30 seconds to Mars**

* * *

Chapitre 43

Jace regardait Clary se faire marquer une rune de force par Isabelle. La petite rousse était épuisée. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure sous l'influence de l'Epée Mortelle. Pour les chasseurs d'ombres, l'épée de vérité était aussi abrasive que le fer non forgé l'était pour les fées . Jace aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et éloigner de toute cette souffrance.  
-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
-J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en compote. Je suis épuisée.  
-Je le vois à te cernes.  
-Génial ! Je dois être affreuse.  
-Pas du tout.  
Jace prit Clary dans ses bras un long moment et ferma ses yeux. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Maryse force Clary à avaler un peu de jus d'orange. Elle donna quelques biscuits à Jace, il était très pâle lui aussi.  
-C'est de la colère, expliqua-t-il. Meliorn essaye de faire passer Clary pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.  
-On l'a quand même volé cette bague, sourit la rousse.  
Jace posa les yeux sur l'anneau qu'il portait. Celui en or et en argent noirci. Il représentait tellement à ses yeux, bien plus que sa chevalière des Herondale.  
-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu portais cet alliance, confia Maryse.  
-C'était une bêtise d'enfant Maryse. Clary et moi ne voulions pas faire de mal.  
-Il n'empêche que cette histoire aurait très mal tourné si Clary n'aurait pas remboursé le sorcier. Mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'il n'a jamais signalé ce vol.  
-C'est ma faute, je l'ai menacé de revenir s'il en parlait à qui que se soit.  
-Tu es incorrigible Jace ! Maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'on mette quelque chose au clair. Meliorn va s'en prendre à Clary encore, parce que c'est sa tactique. Il va falloir que vous restiez tous calmes.  
Jace hocha la tête. Clary secoua les épaules, elle avait réussi à déjouer les plans de la fée en ouvrant son coeur à tout le monde.  
-Clary a eu une très bonne idée en expliquant à quel point elle avait souffert, lança Alec. Tous les représentants étaient très attentifs à ses paroles. J'ai même vu Bat s'essuyer discrètement les yeux. D'ailleurs Magnus lui a donné un mouchoir. Lily la vampire semblait sur le point de se lever et de venir te prendre dans ses bras. J'ai même vu le représentant des fées regarder sévèrement Meliorn quand il t'a accusé de cruauté.  
-Il n'a pas vraiment tord, j'ai abusé de mon autorité. J'ai torturé Kaelie, souffla Clary.  
Jace resserra sa prise sur elle.  
-Non Clary. C'est faux. Tu étais en colère contre elle et tu lui as rendu toute la douleur qu'elle t'a causé.  
-Ne t'acable pas pour ça Clary, la rassura Maryse. J'ai parlé avec Jia hier soir et Magnus lui a expliqué qu'il a fallu contacter Jace par téléphone pour te calmer.  
-En fait, mon téléphone a sonné alors qu'il était éteint. Magnus m'a dit que Clary avait perdu l'esprit et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer Kaelie. J'avais reçu la lettre de Clary en m'expliquant cette histoire et je lui ai répondu de ne pas agir toute seule, que je rentrais sur le champ mais visiblement elle n'a pas eu la lettre.  
-Non, répondit Clary.  
-Je m'en doutais.  
-Bon il ne reste que cinq minutes avant la reprise. Je vais faire appel à toi Isabelle. Tu dois garder ta colère au fond de toi et être rusée.

-Je suis toujours rusée, soupira Isabelle.

-Bien sûr. Quant à toi Simon, tu nous préciseras à quel point tu as trouvé le comportement de Kaelie étrange à Idris.

-Elle a tourné autour de Simon plusieurs jours, se rappela Jace.

Maryse regarda sa montre.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Sebastian, confia Maryse. Bon tant pis, on a plus le temps de l'appeler, on doit y retourner.

Jace prit Clary par la main et avança vers son siège. Il sentait la présence d'Alec juste derrière lui, c'était si réconfortant pour Jace, il se sentait plus soutenu que jamais.

-Reprenons le procès. A la demande de la défense, j'ai décidé de changer le représentant des sorciers car selon la défense, il y a conflit d'intérêt. Ils avaient également souhaité le changement du représentant des loups-garous et des sorciers mais j'ai pris la décision de garder Luke Garroway.

Jace vit alors Magnus s'asseoir à côté d'Alec avec une mine renfrognée.

-J'ai appelé Tessa Gray qui est présente au procès pour remplacer Magnus Bane.

-C'est une honte ! s'écria la Reine. Cette sorcière n'est autre que l'ancêtre de Jace Herondale.

-Votre Majesté calmez-vous sinon je vous ferez sortir. Tessa Gray est la seule sorcière qui a accepté de représenter son espèce. De plus, il me semble que Tessa n'entre jamais en contact avec Jace. N'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est exacte, répondit la sorcière.

Jace plongea son regard mordoré dans celui gris de la sorcière. Ainsi Jace avait encore de la famille biologique ? Son coeur tressaillit de bonheur.

-Maintenant que toute l'agitation est passée, nous allons reprendre. L'accusation et la défense ont convenu ensemble que Kaelie Whitewillow sera appelée en dernière. Passons maintenant au témoin suivant, Isabelle Fairchild.

Jace regarda sa soeur adoptive se lever et marcher d'un pas impérial. Elle était si déterminée, si belle dans sa férocité. Son collier détecteur de démon était à son cou et semblait bien calme.

-Décrivez votre identité je vous prie.

-Je m'appelle Isabelle Sophia Fairchild née Lightwood. Je travaille et j'habite à l'Institut de New-York. Je suis le parabatai de Clary depuis bientôt trois ans.

-Jure-tu sur l'Ange de ne dire que la vérité ? Jure-tu de ne pas trahir la Loi pour protéger ton parabatai ? récita Jia.

-Oui, souffla Isabelle.

Maryse sourit à sa fille puis tourna son corps vers l'assemblée.

-Qu'elle est ton lien avec Clary ?

-Nous sommes des parabatai fusionnels. Je ressens les émotions de Clary, toutes ses émotions. Je pense que notre lien émotionnel est beaucoup plus puissant que les autres.

Clary acquiesça de la tête. Elle sourit à Isabelle et Jace ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elles communiquaient par les émotions.

-Nous n'avons pas hésité avant de nous lier. Nous sommes totalement différentes mais complémentaires.

-Comment ressens-tu les émotions de Clary ?

-Tout dépend de l'intensité de l'émotion. Quand Clary est heureuse, je le sais. Quand est elle un peu triste, je le sais également. Je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer, c'est comme si je recevais un message dans mon esprit. Mais si l'émotion est très forte, je la ressens presque comme la mienne.

-Comment ça presque comme la tienne ? Comment fais-tu la différence entre vos émotions ?

-Il faut que je raconte un détail de notre vie Clary, je suis désolée.

Clary haussa les épaules, sa vie était mise à nue depuis le début de la journée alors plus rien ne la dérangeait à ce stade.

-Quand Jace est revenu en ville et que Clary l'a vu, elle a littéralement explosé de colère. Cette colère, je l'ai ressenti moi aussi. Sauf que j'étais dans mon bain à lire un livre, donc il n'y avait aucune raison à cette colère. Pareil lorsque je ressens de l'amour pour Jace, c'est dérangeant d'ailleurs car je sais que c'est mon frère mais cet amour entre eux et tellement puissant que je le ressens également. C'est pour ça que je suis souvent en colère quand ils sont ensembles, car ça m'énerve d'avoir de l'amour pour Jace. Je ne vous raconte même pas quand ils font l'amour !

La foule rit et même Jia esquissa un sourire amusé. Par contre Clary ne riait pas, contrairement à Jace qui éclata de rire. Isabelle ne loupait jamais une occasion de faire rire la foule.

-L'attaque de Clary s'est passée le soir de ta cérémonie de mariage terrestre, reprit Maryse pas du tout amusée. Raconte-nous ta version.

Jace se redressa sur son siège, il n'avait jamais su comment Isabelle avait ressenti la fausse-couche de Clary.

-La fête venait de se terminer seulement une heure auparavent. Nous avions réussi à coucher Alec, sourit Isabelle. Les derniers loups étaient rentrés et les vampires avaient décidé de prolonger la fête chez eux. La famille de Simon était rentrée chez sa mère ou dans leur chambre d'hotel. Bref la ferme de Luke était presque vide. Clary nous avait préparé une magnifique chambre pour notre lune de miel. Je venais juste de retirer ma robe de mariée quand j'ai ressenti un énorme choc émotionnel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par choc émotionnel ? demanda sa mère.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai ressenti une douleur comme lorsque je vois une photo de mon frère mort. Vous savez, lorsqu'un proche qui est mort revient dans vos pensés. C'était exactement ça mais beaucoup plus intense. Et puis il y a eu cette douleur physique. J'ai cru mourir de douleur mais j'allais physiquement très bien. Et puis d'un seul coup, la douleur a été plus intense dans le bas du ventre. Je me suis accrochée à Simon pour ne pas m'écrouler de douleur. Ensuite j'ai entendu la voix de Clary dans ma tête. Elle était à l'agonie, et je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait mourir. Avec Simon, on s'est préparé en vitesse, j'ai enfilé la première chose que j'avais sous la main et Simon a remit son costume de mariage. Il a localisé Clary grâce à son téléphone et le spectacle a été affreux, expliqua Isabelle.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et reprit son explication.

-Clary se faisait étrangler par un homme, j'ai tout de suite reconnu Tobias Branwell. Sauf qu'il était mort et ça ne pouvait être qu'un démon. On a agi très vite parce que la vie de Clary était en danger. Je n'avais jamais vu Clary aussi mal, elle était pâle et respirait avec difficulté. J'ai parlé pour faire réagir Clary, lui montrer que j'étais là. Elle a réussi à se défendre et le démon l'a relâchée. J'ai moi-même tué le démon pendant que Simon s'occupait de Clary. J'étais persuadée que mon parabatai allait mourir, acheva Isabelle dans un chuchotement.

Clary se mit à sangloter. Jace la serra dans ses bras et la calma tout doucement.

-C'est fini Clary, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Chut...

-Qu'avez-vous vu après avoir tué le démon ? demanda Jia.

-Le sang de Clary. Tellement de sang. Mais je ne comprenais d'où venait le sang. J'ai regardé tout autour de moi et je n'ai rien vu à par un papillon mort par terre.

-Ce papillon a été photographié et se trouve à la page dix, annonça Maryse.

Jace n'était même pas au courant de l'existance de ce papillon. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ignorait sur l'attaque de sa Clary. Il n'avait pas été là pour la secourir ! Il serra les poings alors que Maryse continua son explication.

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce papillon était présent le soir. Cette espèce de papillon bleu est très rare et n'est pas présent en ville. Mais en toute honnêteté, il est resté en arrière plan quand j'ai reçu les rapports sur le sang de Clary, expliqua la mère d'Isabelle.

-Maryse avez-vous fini avec ce témoin ? sollicita Jia.

-Oui.

-Très bien, place à la défense.

Jace vit Isabelle se tendre quand Meliorn s'approcha d'elle. Il lui effleura la main.

-Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-elle.

Jace n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre Meliorn et Isabelle. Il avait été plus ou moins son petit-ami pendant des années et quand Jace était revenu à New-York, elle était en couple avec le petit rat. Jace savait juste que c'était Meliorn qui avait rompu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jia.

-Meliorn est mon premier petit-ami. Il m'a brisé le coeur en me faisant du chantage, expliqua Isabelle. Je n'ai pas voulu pas abandonner ma famille pour lui et il a rompu en me traitant de tous les noms. Je refuse qu'il me touche.

-Meliorn s'il-vous-plaît, ne déstabilisez pas le témoin.

-Je ne fais que lui rappeler mon bon souvenir.

-Meliorn, reculez ! ordonna Jia.

La fée obéit non sans serrer la mâchoire.

-J'aimerais te poser une question Isabelle.

-Le vouvoiement est de rigueur, coupa la chasseuse d'ombres. Je ne suis pas votre amie.

-C'est exactement où je voulais en venir. Vous n'aimez pas les fées. Parce que j'ai sois-disant était méchant avec vous, alors nous sommes à abattre.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Vous êtes bien connue pour vous comporter plus durement avec nous qu'avec les loups-garous.

-Si vous le dites.

Méliorn réfléchit quelques secondes. Jace imaginait très bien à quoi pouvait penser la fée. Comment faire pour déstabiliser Isabelle ?

-Je me demande si le papillon n'était pas là par votre action.

-Pourquoi je me trimbalerais avec des papillons dans la poche alors que mon parabatai est sur le point de mourir ?

-Parce que vous auriez souhaité que cette attaque soit directement relié à notre espèce.

-C'est totalement ridicule, vous ne faites que lancer des hypothèses idiotes dans le but de me déstabiliser.

Le sourire de la fée se fit plus grand.

-Pourquoi avoir repéré ce papillon alors que la fille de Valentin était souffrance ?

-Clary. Elle s'appelle Clary ! Et je faisais le tour du périmètre du regard pour éviter une attaque par surprise. Vous savez, un papillon bleu qui reflète la lumière, c'est très visible. Surtout avec notre vision parfaite.

-Oh mais bien sûr, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Toute fois j'aimerais bien que le Conseil remarque qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse lier ce papillon à l'accusée. J'ai fini mes questions.

-Très bien. Simon Fairchild, à votre tour.

Simon prit la place de sa femme mais lui n'était pas enclin à rire. Il était énervé et détestait visiblement Meliorn. Il répéta le même serment que sa femme, prit l'épée dans la main et s'assit.

-Mon cher Simon, la communauté du Petit Peuple vous félicite pour votre transformation.

-Merci.

-Parlez-nous de vos rapports avec Kaelie, sourit mielleusement Meliorn.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Kaelie, nous mangions chez Taki. Je me rappelle que Clary avait commandé un plat au hasard et s'était retrouvée avec un drôle de poisson cru. Kaelie lui avait gentiment sourit et avait proposé de changer de plat.

-Donc Kaelie a toujours été aimable avec la présumée victime ?

-Au début oui mais...

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci. Je tiens à préciser que Kaelie est serveuse chez Taki's. Elle travaille beaucoup pour subvenir à ses besoins car elle refuse de vivre parmi nous. Kaelie fait tout pour s'intégrer à notre communauté, elle vit également dans un logement terrestre. C'est une fée forte et gentille avec toute le monde.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions pour monsieur Fairchild ?

-Non. Je laisse la place à la défense.

-Très bien.

Maryse se leva un peu surprise. Elle s'attendait à plus de question de la part de Meliorn, tout comme Jace. Il était perplexe et ne comprenait pas la stratégie de la fée. Pourtant Jace avait un certain talent pour comprendre les stratégies des autres, c'est pour ça qu'il était imbattable aux échecs.

-Simon, tu disais que Kaelie était aimable avec Clary.

-Oui au début.

-Et ensuite ?

-Quand j'ai rencontré Kaelie, peut de temps après avoir découvert l'existence du monde obscure, j'ai été sous le charme. Elle était si douce, si drôle et si charmante avec nous. Je pensais que Jace exagérait quand il disait que les fées étaient sournoises. Je ne voyais en Kaelie qu'une gentille fille drôle qui travaillait dur. Un peu comme beaucoup de terrestre. Si j'oubliais ses ailes et sa peau un peu brillante, je pouvais la voir comme une terrestre. Mais quand Jace est parti rejoindre l'armée de Raziel, Kaelie s'est littéralement délectée du malheur de Clary. Elle était triste du départ de Jace mais elle pavanait devant qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle pouvait rejoindre Jace par n'importe quel passage de son royaume. Et puis elle riait toujours quand Clary revenait blessée ou trempée d'une mission. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle aurait essayé de lui servir des cafards s'ils en proposaient à la carte. Un jour Kaelie est soit-disant tombée par accident et à renversé un carafe pleine de sang sur la tête de Clary.

-Comment à réagi Clary ? demanda Maryse.

-Comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Elle a crié par surprise et est sortie du restaurant très en colère. Elle portait une tenue claire, je me rappelle qu'elle appartenait à Isabelle. Enfin bon, vous connaissez les femmes et leurs vêtements.

-Tout à fait. Clary s'est-elle montrée violente ou méchante contre Kaelie ?

-Oh non. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et est ressortie quelques heures après.

-Très bien. Te rappelles-tu comment a réagi l'accusé quand elle appris le retour de Jace ?

-Et bien, elle était plus que ravie. C'était étrange de la voir si heureuse. Les ailes de Kaelie ne tenaient pas en place. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait sauter sur lui quand on est rentré dans le restaurant. Mais Jace n'en avait que pour Clary, même s'ils se chamaillaient. Son visage s'est fermé et Kaelie a été froide.

-Penses-tu qu'elle est jalouse de Clary ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est bien connue que Kaelie est une ex de Jace. Je crois qu'elle n'acceptera jamais la relation entre Clary et Jace.

-Merci beaucoup Simon Fairchild, remercia Jia. Vous pouvez partir.

-J'aimerais ajouter une dernière chose avant de me lever.

-Allez-y.

Simon retira ses lunettes de vu et les essuya. C'était un réflexe chez le chasseur quand il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Dans ma vie terrestre, j'ai fait des études psychologiques, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. J'ai appris à décrypter le comportement des gens. Je pense que les fées ne sont pas très différentes des humains. Le comportement de Kaelie démontre une grande jalousie doublée d'une agressivité émotionnelle. J'ai remarqué la haine que Kaelie avait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Clary et Jace ensembles et heureux. Il a été prouvé que la jalousie évolue en crise et que ces crises peuvent se transformer en violence. Surtout quand la cible de cette jalousie et haïe par la personne jalouse. En soit, je ne suis pas étonné de savoir Kaelie impliquée dans cette attaque.

-Merci pour ce cour de psychologie terrestre Simon Fairchild.

Simon fit un sourire royal et se leva. Il prit sa place à côté de sa femme et Jia se leva.

-Nous allons abréger les interrogatoires pour la pause déjeuné. Nous reviendrons ici à quatorze heure. Bonne appétit.

Elle frappa avec son marteau et disparut derrière une porte lourde. Jace se leva et s'étira. Son estomac se manifesta faisant rire Maryse.

-J'ai commandé italiens pour ce midi, allons dans notre cuisine.

Elle fit avancer le groupe sans un regard pour toutes les personnes venues assister au procès. C'était insupportable de voir tous ces vautours se délecter du malheur de Clary et Jace mais la justice était publique. Jace secoua la tête et prit la main de Clary pour se réconforter.

Durant le repas, Clary semblait étrangement légère. Jace n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était malheureuse mais un regard sur Isabelle lui confirma ce qu'il pensait : Clary jouait la comédie devant tout le monde.

-Il reste qui à interroger ? demanda Alec.

-Normalement j'aurais dû interroger Sebastian Verlac mais il ne semble pas d'accord. Il n'est pas en ville selon Magnus.

-C'est vrai, j'ai essayé de le retrouver mais il semble très loin d'ici, approuva le sorcier.

-J'ai été trop loin je crois, grimaça Alec.

-Non. Tu as mis les choses au clair avec ce connard et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

-Jace ! s'écria Maryse. Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait Alec ?

-J'ai montré mes muscles et expliqué que mon fiancé est le plus grand sorcier du monde.

-Tu es incorrigible, soupira Maryse.

-Je sais mais on m'aime comme ça.

-Il n'y a que Magnus qui t'aime ici, se moqua Jace.

-Toi aussi tu m'aimes !

-Non moi je te supporte c'est différent !

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais le rire de Clary semblait éteint du goût de Jace.

-Je vais me rafraîchir, indiqua-t-elle.

Il restait une bonne heure avant la reprise du procès, elle avait largement le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Clary a besoin de sa mère, lança Isabelle.

Jocelyne se leva sans parler et courut rejoindre sa fille.

-C'est éprouvant pour elle, marmonna Isabelle.

-Je pense que ce procès est éprouvant pour tout le monde, intervint Simon.

-Est-ce-que vous avez ressenti le deuil comme nous ? demanda soudainement Jace.

Alec sursauta.

-Oui, dit-il. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment agir car ce n'était pas mon enfant.

-Ni le mien, continua Isabelle.

-Et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon coeur mourrait à petit feu.

-J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon âme. Je savais que ce n'était pas ma douleur mais c'était agonisant. Je me revoyais à l'époque où Max...

La voix d'Isabelle se cassa et Simon lui caressa le dos.

-Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que c'est de perdre un enfant, chuchota Magnus. Nous avons tous souffert de la mort de votre enfant mais vous avez surmonté ça avec bravoure. Nous sommes tous fiers de vous deux.

-Moi je suis bien heureux de vous avoir dans ma vie et surtout que Clary ait des amis comme vous.

Maryse fit couler du café en silence. Elle semblait ailleurs et relisait ses fiches sans cesse. Jace se leva pour l'aider mais également pour discuter.

-Tu vas bien Maryse ?

-Mais oui !

-Je sais que tu souffres un peu de ce procès. Tu penses à Max et...

-Tout ça n'a rien à voir. Max est mort pendant la Guerre. Nous ne saurons jamais qui l'a tué. Vous avez la chance d'avoir l'assassin de votre enfant en procès et je jure sur l'Ange que je ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir.

Maryse plongea son regard azur sur Jace. Un regard maternel, doux mais déterminé.

-J'ai confiance en toi, sourit-il.

Il distribuait les tasses quand Clary revint, une belle robe bleu en laine sur elle.

-J'avais une tâche de graisse, expliqua-t-elle. Combien de temps avant de reprendre ?

-Un peu moins d'une demi heure. Mais nous devons être dans la salle dans quinze minutes.

-Je vois.

-Bien avant de partir sur les performances de mon fils dans le domaine de l'intimidation, je disais que je n'allais pas interroger Sebastian parce qu'il n'est pas là donc je n'ai plus de témoin. Il reste un dernier témoin à la défense mais je ne connais pas son identité, informa Maryse. Une fois ce témoin interrogé, il restera Kaelie, la plaidoirie de Meliorn puis la mienne.

-Et l'arrestation de la Reine ! cracha Isabelle.

-Si j'arrive à faire avouer à Kaelie qu'elle est impliquée dans cette attaque. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Honnêtement, je pense qu'on finira le procès en début de soirée. Il y aura une pause dans l'après-midi.

-Très bien, intervint Jocelyne. Mais quelque chose me dit que le témoin de la défense va nous poser des problèmes.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aura comme soucis, rétorqua Maryse.

-Les juges ont l'air totalement d'accord sur la culpabilité de Kaelie, approuva Simon. Et puis il nous reste la carte du papillon.

-Et également celle que les fées ne mentent pas, donc pourquoi la Reine aurait-elle dit ça ?

Maryse semblait bien certaine d'elle. Comme si le procès était gagné d'avance. Sauf que Jace ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoir.

-Tu savais que j'avais encore de la famille ? demanda Jace à sa mère adoptive.

-Bien sûr que non Jace ! Sinon je te l'aurais dit dès le début.

-Tessa ne vit plus parmi nous, elle passe beaucoup de temps au Labyrinthe en Spiral.

-Donc tu le savais Magnus ?

-Oui. Mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Elle m'a précisé que c'était pour ton bien.

-Mais Tessa a quand même fait parti de nos vies, confessa Jocelyne. C'est elle qui a baptisé Clary à sa naissance. Et en toute honnêteté, je connais Tessa. Elle compatit.

-Elle a été mère, souffla Magnus. Elle comprend ta douleur Clary, je te l'assure. Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un de ses descendants.

-Elle est vraiment belle, chuchota Clary. Je trouve quelle a quelque chose de majestueux sur elle. Elle brille de l'intérieur.

-C'est un truc de sorcier ça !

-Non toi Magnus tu brilles de l'extérieur. C'est différent, se moqua Simon.

Magnus lui répondit par un geste peu élégant faisant rire tout le monde.

-Bon allons rejoindre la salle du procès. Le plus dur est passé à mon avis, dit Maryse.

Maryse s'était trompée. Le plus dur était à venir pour Jace.

-Mon dernier témoin sera Jace Herondale, déclara Meliorn.

Le choc fut un peu brutal pour le chasseur d'ombres, toute fois, il obéit et se leva. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Clary et marcha tranquillement vers la chaise.

-Jace Herondale, jurez-vous devant l'Ange de dire la vérité ?

-Oui.

-Asseyez-vous.

Jace prit une pose nonchalante et fixa Meliorn sans ciller. Les deux hommes étaient des combattants forts et courageux, aucun d'eux ne voulaient baisser les yeux en premier mais Meliorn fut bien obligé quand Jia le rappela à l'ordre.

-Si vous ne parlez pas ce témoin retournera à sa place.

-Excusez-moi. Alors Jace. Clary a dit une chose très intéressante ce matin.

-Clary dit toujours des choses intéressantes. Sauf quand elle parle d'Harry Potter. Vous connaissez ? Je ne pense pas. C'est une saga littéraire très longue, genre sept livres. C'est un jeune apprenti sorcier qui découvre que dans la vie, il y a des gros méchants et que parfois nos proches meurent. Clary l'a lu quelque chose comme dix fois. Elle en parle tout le temps ! En fait Clary parle tout le temps, déblatéra Jace. Un peu comme moi. Mais c'est normal, c'est moi le plus intéressant de l'Institut.

Jace savait très déstabiliser un adversaire. C'était une de ces spécialités. Il entendit Clary pouffer de rire, au moins elle riait.

-Merci pour ces explications quelques peu inutiles Jace. Revenons à ce matin.

-J'ai pris une longue douche. Mais j'aurais dû la faire durer un peu plus longtemps et me noyer si j'avais su que je devrais te parler Meliorn.

-Vraiment hilarant. Donc ce matin, Clary a dit dans les couloirs que c'est ta voix qui l'a calmée. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle entendait par là ? sourit méchamment Meliorn.

Par l'Ange ! Comment la fée avait-elle su ça ? Comment Jace allait-il expliquer ça sans que cela se retourne contre Clary ? Son crâne lui faisait vraiment mal à cause de l'influence de l'Epée.

-Et bien Clary était dévastée. C'est normal. On pensait tous que notre enfant était mort à cause de l'attaque d'un démon, pas par quelqu'un qu'on connaissait. Je l'ai supplié de se souvenir de la personne qu'elle était, de ne pas céder à son chagrin. Que notre enfant était en paix.

-Comment était Clary selon toi ?

-Je n'étais pas présent, rappela Jace.

-Nous mais vous étiez au téléphone. Et je suppose que tu connais ses réactions par coeur.

-Loin de là. Clary me surprend tous les jours. C'est comme ce jour où je suis revenu à New-York. J'ai retrouvé Clary sur le port où on s'est quitté. Elle m'a embrassé et puis m'a giflé. Ou bien cette fois où nous étions au restaurant et qu'elle m'a fait une belle déclaration d'amour alors qu'elle était en colère contre moi. Et cette nuit avant mon départ quand elle m'a appelé complètement ivre et m'a ordonné de venir la rejoindre. D'ailleurs cette même nuit Clary voulait se marier avec moi. J'ai profité de ce moment pour l'embêter mais on aurait peut-être dû se marier en fait. J'espère qu'à ma prochaine demande en mariage, elle ne va pas croire que je plaisante !

Jace vit la salle rire sauf Clary qui leva les yeux en l'air et plusieurs fées qui semblaient énervées.

-Non parce que vous voyez, Clary et moi c'est une évidence. On dit d'ailleurs qu'un Nephilim ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et moi je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le premier regard.

Plusieurs soupirs admiratifs féminins se firent entendre dans la salle. Clary rougit et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas compris le manège de Jace : amener le jury dans sa poche. Et ça sembler marcher.

-Revenons au soir de l'arrestation. Qu'est-ce-que Clary a répondu quand vous lui avez parlé ?

-Elle n'a pas parlé. Elle pleurait. Tout à fait logique non ? Je suis même admiratif qu'elle est réussi à interpeler la meurtrière de notre bébé.

-Mais toi qui connais bien Clary, qu'aurait-il pu se passer si tu n'avais pas intervenu ?

-Clary aurait sombré dans une tristesse sans non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre dans ce cycle infernal. Mais puisqu'on part dans des suppositions, sais-tu ce qu'il se serait passé sans ton geste criminel Kaelie ?

Devant le refus de répondre, Jace enchaîna rapidement.

-Clary aurait un magnifique ventre rond aujourd'hui. On irait souvent manger chez Taki's et Clary boirait des litres de soda. Je pense qu'elle aurait été un peu plus embêtante quand temps normal mais je l'aurais aimé encore plus. On aurait passé des nuits entières à chercher un prénom pour notre fils. Parce que oui, c'était un garçon. Tu as tué un garçon. Et puis finalement on aurait tiré au sort parce qu'on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien. Isabelle aurait insisté pour décorer sa chambre. Simon aurait demandé à être le parrain et je pense qu'il se serait battu avec Alec. Et là aussi, on aurait réglé ça grâce au sort. Magnus aurait offert une peluche aussi grande que la chambre. Jocelyne et Luke m'aurait tué en apprenant la grossesse de leur fille. J'aurais vu cette petite femme devenir une belle maman. Et puis ce petit bout serait né en pleine nuit, juste pour embêter ses parents parce qu'il tiendrait de son père. On serait allé à l'hôpital et le plus bel enfant du monde serait venu au monde. Et notre enfant serait vivant, heureux. Il aurait grandi, appris à se défendre et à combattre les démons. Clary et moi on se serait marié et notre fils nous aurait apporteré nos stèles. Et surtout ce procès n'aurait pas lieu. Tu ne passerais pas pour la méchante fée, tu ne serais pas accusée de meurtre. Mais tout ça pour quoi hein ? De la jalousie ? Tu crois vraiment que la vie d'un enfant en vallait la peine ? Et ta vie à toi, tu y as pensé ?

Jace fixa celle qui avait tué son enfant.

-Même si je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi. Tu as causé toute seule ce meurtre. Tu es la seule responsable de ton procès alors ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Clary. Si tu m'as aimé ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce que nous nous aimons Clary et moi, accepte ta faute.

Kaelie baissa la tête et mit sa tête dans ses main. Elle semblait désemparée. C'était le but. Jace savait qu'elle passerait après lui.

-Merci pour ce discours Jace Herondale. D'autres questions Meliorn ?

-Non.

Il était en colère. Visiblement, le témoignage de Jace ne se passait pas comme il l'avait souhaité.

-Ce témoin est à vous la défense.

-Mon fils adoptif est à moi depuis bien longtemps, plaisanta Maryse.

Si la responsable de l'Institut était d'humeur blagueuse, c'était très bon signe.

-Quels sont les défauts de Clary ?

-Oh ce qu'elle peut être embêtante quand elle s'y met ! rit Jace. Elle est très tête en l'air aussi. Et maladroite ! Vraiment maladroite. Quand son appartement a été saccagé par les sous-fifres de Valentin, elle a massacré Simon à coup d'extincteur. C'était drôle à voir. Je crois même que c'est le meilleur souvenir que j'ai de lui !

Jace vit Simon lui faire un discret mais visible doigt d'honneur.

-Mais encore ?

A quoi jouer Maryse ?

-A mon avis, Clary a trop d'imagination et ça me joue des tours. Clary est aussi rancunière. Mais pas avec les gens sans importances. Elle en veut au gens qu'elle aime quand ils lui font du mal. Principalement moi et Isabelle. Ce qui est normale. Elle ne sait pas bien cuisiner sauf les gâteaux. Et puis Clary n'a pas conscience du danger. Comme par exemple de m'aimer, c'est presque nocif pour elle car je suis trop parfait.

-Mais bien sûr, rit Maryse. Et ses qualités ?

Jace n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Elle est belle. Magnifique. Incroyable. Drôle. Intelligente. Courageuse. Affectueuse. Serviable. Fidèle. Passionnée. Forte. Créative. Gourmande. Coquine. Malicieuse. Et parfaite pour moi.

-Tout le monde le sait. Et c'était tellement triste de vous voir vous déchirer car vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous aimer. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à rajouter pour les jurés ?

-Ma plus grande faiblesse c'est elle. Ma plus grande fièrté c'est elle. Mon seul et véritable amour c'est elle, dit-il en regardant Clary.

Jace détacha son regard de la femme qu'il aimait pour regarder Kaelie et lui envoyer toute sa haine.

-On dit que le premier amour n'est pas notre premier flirt mais la première personne qu'on a réellement aimé. Cette personne c'est Clary. Toutes les autres ne sont que du vent et n'ont jamais compté. Encore moins Kaelie. Ce n'était qu'une poupée d'un soir, un jouet que j'ai cassé sans le vouloir et qui ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé.

Kaelie se mit à pleurer. Le plan de Jace marchait à la perfection. Cette fois, il acheva son discours en regardant Clary.

-Ça a toujours été elle, c'est elle et ça sera toujours elle.

-Merci Jace. Tu peux regagner ta place, reprit Jia. Nous allons maintenant entendre Kaelie.

Jace laissa sa place à la fée qui pleurait encore en silence. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant mais il la fixa avec le plus de dégoût possible et elle baissa rapidement les yeux.

-Tu sais que je t'aime Jace Herondale ? chuchota Clary.

-Oui. Et c'est réciproque mon ange.

Jia rassembla des papiers et laissa la fée s'installer. Meliorn lui donna un mouchoir et essaya d'amadouer la juge.

-Madame le juge. Vous voyez bien que Kaelie n'est pas en état d'être interrogée.

-Clary ne l'était pas non plus, intervint Maryse. Et pourtant vous avez essayé de la déstabiliser.

-Meliorn, pensez-vous que j'ai toute la semaine pour exécuter ce procès ? Vous avez eu tout le temps pour vous préparer. Je n'ai que faire d'un coeur brisé par des mots véridiques. Si vous n'interrogez pas maintenant l'accusée, je vais demander à Maryse de le faire.

-Très bien votre honneur.

Meliorn se tourna alors vers Kaelie et lui sourit, sûrement pour l'encourager.

-Alors Kaelie, comment vois-tu Clary ?

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé trop impérieuse et capricieuse. Dès le début, elle s'est prise pour la meilleure du monde et s'est sentie obligée de draguer Jace. Vous savez, Jace et moi on a flirté ensemble plusieurs mois avant que je ne cède à ses avances. Il m'aimait réellement, je le sais.

Jace ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Oui il avait dragué Kaelie mais juste pour s'amuser.

-Et puis Clary est devenue plus froide envers moi, continua la fée. Je pense qu'elle voyait la concurrence et le danger. Personnellement, je me suis toujours comportée comme me l'a demandé ma Reine. J'ai essayé d'être la plus aimable possible. Même quand Clary m'envoyait des piques, je ne répondais pas. Quand ma Reine m'a envoyé à Idris en tant que représentante, j'ai voulu prendre des nouvelles de Simon. Je savais qu'il y avait des complications dans sa Transformation mais Clary et sa bande m'ont refusé l'accès à son chevet. J'avais de quoi l'aider physiquement.

-Nous savons que tu es une bonne fée, la rassura Meliorn. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as appris la grossesse de Clary ?

-J'étais triste. C'était le signe que j'avais perdu définitivement Jace.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Qu'elle a été ta première réaction ?

-J'ai pleuré. J'étais au travail et j'ai demandé à Taki si je pouvais rentrer. Et j'ai tout de suite accouru chez ma Reine. Elle m'a bercé toute la nuit en me promettant que tout irait bien pour moi. J'ai fini par m'endormir et je ne suis pas retournée au travail avant plusieurs jours.

-Kaelie maintenant j'aimerais te poser une question délicate. Voulais-tu tuer l'enfant de Jace ?

-Non ! s'écria Kaelie en pleure. Non je voulais pas tuer l'enfant de Jace.

Soi Kaelie était une très bonne manipulatrice de mot soi quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce procès. Il sentait le trouble de son parabatai, Jace lui lança un regard et ce dernier haussa les épaules. Mais Maryse secoua la tête d'un air effaré.

-Tu m'as raconté que Clary avait été d'une grande violence envers toi. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait au juste lors de ton arrestation.

-Pour commencer, elle est entrée dans le restaurant et elle a agi étrangement. Quand mon service fut terminé, j'ai fait comprendre que je voulais rentrer alors elle a quitté le restaurant, raconta la fée. Et puis je me sentais suivie et observée. J'avais un peu peur alors j'ai décidé de rentrer dans notre royaume pour me mettre à l'abri. Mais avant d'atteindre l'entrée, Clary est arrivée par surprise. Elle était vraiment hystérique. Elle m'a dit des choses étranges, je ne comprenais pas tout. Et puis elle m'a jeté de l'eau bénite au visage. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir du poison sur la peau et dans les yeux.

-Ensuite ? insista Meliorn.

-Elle a commencé à utiliser une épée en bois de sorbier sur moi. Ce bois est très nocif pour notre espèce. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait me tuer. Mais la voix de Jace l'a stoppé juste avant qu'elle ne me porte le coup fatal.

-J'ai fini votre honneur, annonça Meliorn.

-Maryse je vous en prie à votre tour.

La responsable de l'accusation se leva, releva la tête et afficha un sourire tranquille.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de votre amour pour Jace. Même si je suis contre car vous êtes néfaste pour lui. Mais j'aimerais reformuler la question de Meliorn. Avez-vous eu l'intention de faire du mal à Clary ?

-Objection votre honneur, hurla Meliorn en se levant. Elle joue avec les mots.

-Oh je vous en prie Meliorn, le petit Peuple a toujours joué avec les mots. Laissez ce privilège au Nephilim pour une fois. Répondez Kaelie.

Kaelie avala sa salive, ses larmes remontaient, menaçant de dévoiler la vérité.

-Oui. Oui je voulais faire du mal à Clary. Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Vous saviez que Clary était enceinte ?

-Oui, chuchota la fée.

-Plus fort, ordonna Jia.

-Oui je le savais !

Maryse eut un sourire victorieux.

-Et pourtant, dit-elle, vous avez tout de même injecté cette dose d'ichor.

-Oui.

-Ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est comment avez-vous su pour la grossesse de Clary alors que même elle ne le savait pas ?

-Non avons nos sources.

-Ne jouez pas avec les mots, recommanda la juge. Parce que je pourrais m'énerver et ordonner votre arrestation sur le champ, sans finir ce procès !

-J'ai entendu Mia la Louve dire que Clary avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Des vampires disaient qu'une chasseuse d'ombres était enceinte car leur odeur est particulièrement appétissante. Et puis j'ai observer Clary attentivement plusieurs jours de suite sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois vomir, se plaindre d'être fatiguée, avaler des quantités énormes de nourriture. J'ai alors puisé dans mes pouvoirs de fée et j'ai senti la vie en elle.

-Merci pour cette franchise, sourit doucement Maryse. Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué Clary ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Mais vous saviez que l'enfant de Jace allait mourir à cause du sang démoniaque ?

-Je m'en doutais.

-Pourtant vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répéta Kaelie.

-Comment ça ?

Maryse eut un tique nerveux sur le visage. Jace eut l'impression de revoir cette maman qui essayait de punir ses enfants après une énième bêtise. Il eut un sourire nostalgique une brève seconde avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le procès.

-Parfois nos actes sont guidés par quelque chose de plus fort que notre volonté.

Jace savait que Kaelie ne voulait pas trahir sa Reine. Maryse le comprit aussi et changea son angle d'attaque.

-Avez-vous collaboré avec le métamorphe pendant l'attaque ?

-Nous ne nous allions pas avec ces immondes créatures ! cracha Kaelie. J'ai juste profité que Clary était trop choquée pour réagir normalement.

-Et comment avez-vous eu ce sang de démon ? Il était très concentré donc c'était un démon supérieur.

-Je l'ai acheté, répondit Kaelie en toute sincérité.

-Je vois, soupira Maryse. Revenons au papillon trouvé à côté de Clary. Est-ce vous qui l'avez posé ici ?

-Oui.

-Que signifie les papillon chez le Petit Peuple ?

-Les papillons sont utilisés pour marquer notre deuil. A chaque vie perdue, nous accrochons un papillon encore vivant sur nous ou sur les murs, expliqua Kaelie.

-Et pourquoi le papillon était mort ?

-Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour maintenant mon bouclier et le maintenir en vie.

Maryse fit les cents pas devant l'accusée.

-Honnêtement Kaelie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez méchante, bien au contraire. Je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire. Même si l'intention de blesser Clary était la votre, celle de faire du mal au bébé ne l'était pas. On est d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose qui vous a poussé à le faire. Le tout est de savoir qu'elle est cette chose ou plutôt cette personne.

-Objection ! s'écria de nouveau Meliorn. Elle fait des spéculations pour rien.

-Maryse allez droit au but je vous prie. Je suis lasse de ce jeu entre vous et Meliorn.

-Kaelie. Avez-vous le droit de refuser un ordre de votre souveraine ?

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai le terrible pressentiment que vous avez reçu cet ordre. Je me trompe ?

Kaelie fixa Maryse mais ne répondit pas.

-Vous êtes obligée de répondre Kaelie, lui rappele Jia.

-Non. Vous avez raison.

Jace retint son souffle.

-Kaelie. Est-ce-que la Reine vous a ordonné de tuer l'enfant de Clary et Jace ?

-Oui, souffla Kaelie en pleurant de nouveau.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva dans la pièce. Meliorn se plaça directement devant sa souveraine et la protégea. Des loups grognèrent sur eux, certains chasseurs d'ombres sortirent des poignards. Isabelle se mit directement devant Clary pour la protéger, elle était précédée de Simon. Alec avait disparu du champ de vision de Jace qui tenait Clary contre lui.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! HURLA JIA. J'ORDONNE LE SILENCE ET LE CALME DANS LA PIÈCE SINON JE LA FAIS ÉVACUER.

Elle tapa plusieurs fois sur la table avec le marteau mais personne ne l'écoutait. Jace l'entendit donner des ordres à plusieurs soldats et la salle fut bouclée. La Reine avait disparu de sa place initiale. Meliorn également. Kaelie, elle restait sur sa chaise, elle était effondrée. Jace eut presque pitié pour elle. Puis la colère et la détermination d'Alec résonna en Jace. Il entendit sa voix à travers toute la salle.

-Un pas de plus votre Majesté et je décoche cette flèche entre les yeux, menaça-t-il.

Se fut le silence complet dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait respirer.

-Si tu fais ça c'est la Guerre assurée, répondit Meliorn.

-C'est déjà la Guerre, annonça Luke en se plaçant derrière Alec.

Jace était tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre son parabatai et protéger Clary.

-S'il-vous plait, Alec, baissez votre arc, demanda doucement Jia. Nos soldats vont prendre la relève.

-Votre Majesté souveraine du Petit Peuple, au nom de l'Enclave, de la Loi et du Conseil, je vous arrête pour avoir ordonner l'attaque sur Clarissa Morgenstern, dit Maryse d'un ton victorieux et fière.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai ici l'autorisation de chaque représentant du Conseil excepté votre représentant. Soldat. Passez-lui les menottes appropriées. Et toute fée qui essayera de s'interposer se verra également arrêtée.

Clary prit la main de Jace et la serra fortement. Ils avaient réussi ! Même si Kaelie était relâchée, ce qui était peu probable, la Reine payera pour la mort de leur enfant.

-Devant ce revirement de situation, nous nous passerons des plaidoiries de chacun. Le Conseil va se retirer pour prendre une décision. En attendant, la prisonnière sera gardée en lieu sûr dont je serais la seule à connaître la localisation. Soldats, suivez-moi.

Jia se leva et dirigea les soldats qui entouraient la Reine. Jace ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'autres soldats entouraient les autres fées et Kaelie dont plus personne se souciait. Le Conseil avait disparu et les conversations ne cessaient pas. Quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le fit sortir de la salle. Il reconnut la présence calme de son parabatai. Il s'inquiéta pour Clary mais Isabelle et Simon l'encadrait. Maryse avait également quitté la salle. Le groupe s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque à la demande d'Alec.

-Le moindre qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un beau spectacle, sourit Isabelle.

-Mon homme est le plus fort. Il a compris avant tout le monde que la Reine allait s'échapper.

-C'était prévisible, je l'ai vu se lever et commencer à écarter ses sujets, expliqua le chasseur d'ombres.

Clary s'enfonça un peu plus contre Jace.

-On pourrait changer de sujet ? demanda-t-il un peu durement.

-Pardon, firent Isabelle et Alec.

Simon arriva avec du café pour tout le monde.

-Il est moins tard que je ne le pensais, dit-il. Il n'est même pas l'heure de manger.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as faim ? sourit Clary.

-Un peu, avoua son meilleur ami.

Jace échangea un regard avec lui, il avait également faim.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me demander, je n'ai pas le droit de pratiquer la magie pour ne pas dégrader les dispositions pour garder la Reine en sécurité, se protégea Magnus.

-Dommage. Mais je peux faire à manger, proposa Isabelle.

-Non ! Je m'en charge.

Alec se leva et se dirigea très probablement dans la cuisine. Jace caressait les cheveux de Clary pour la rassurer et elle finit par s'endormir contre son torse, sa tasse dans la main. Jace lui retira pour éviter tout dégâts et regarda la pluie s'abattre sur les vitres de l'Institut. Il essaya d'imaginer le débat au seing du Conseil, il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer Luke réclamer la peine maximale. Toute fois, il se posait tellement de question sur Tessa Gray. Elle avait porté le nom Herondale autrefois, tout comme lui. Peut-être avait-elle connu ses parents ! Ce maigre espoir fut balayé par Magnus.

-Je ne pense pas que Tessa ait connu tes parents. Elle offrait toujours un présent pour la naissance d'un de ses descendants mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle connait leur prénom.

-Tant pis. Ce n'est pas important. Je ne vis pas dans le passé, mon futur est plus important.

Jace embrassa le sommet du crâne roux de Clary.

-Et mon futur bave actuellement sur ma chemise, plaisanta-t-il.

-Elle est épuisée la pauvre. C'est beaucoup d'émotion pour elle.

-Mais tout ça est terminé.

-Pas tout à fait, corrigea Magnus. Il y aura encore le procès de la Reine. Et on sait tous que Clary ne cessera jamais de se reprocher ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Mais l'ange de Jace ne se rendait compte de rien, elle tremblait juste légèrement de froid.

-J'hésite à la mettre dans son lit ou la réveiller.

-Laisse la dormir, conseilla Isabelle.

Simon retira son sweat à capuche et le posa sur Clary. Elle soupira en reconnaissant une odeur qu'elle aimait. Alec arriva avec un pauvre paquet de gâteau.

-C'est tout ce que vous aurez vous deux ! On va devoir faire des courses rapidement.

Jace ne mangea rien pour ne pas salir Clary, elle serait assez bougon au réveil. Chaque couple se forma et s'installa dans un silence doux. C'était reposant après cette journée infernale.

Simon et Magnus jouaient une partie d'échec endiablée quand Maryse arriva.

-On y retourne ? demanda Jace.

-Non, je voulais simplement me poser ici. J'ai du courrier à envoyer donc je viens le faire avec vous. Je n'avais pas envie d'être toute seule, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors Clary.

-Elle a de la chance de s'endormir facilement. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Tu vas diriger le procès contre la Reine ? demanda sa famille.

-Oh par l'Ange non ! J'ai assez de travaille avec ma ville, je ne vais pas en plus travailler à Idris. Non je laisse ce plaisir à votre père, sourit Maryse.

Elle consulta sa montre.

-Six heure du soir. Je pense que d'ici une heure, nous aurons les résultats. De toute façon on aura une lettre de Jia quand le Conseil aura pris une décision.

Jace commença à réveiller Clary en douceur, il ne voulait pas la brusquer pour ne pas qu'elle se froisse. Elle repoussa sa main sur son nez en l'appelant "Simon".

-Je la réveillais en lui pinçant le nez quand on était petit, expliqua-t-il.

-Et ça marchait ?

-Oui mais je finissais avec un oreiller dans la figure ou sa chaussure parfois.

-Tu l'avais cherché, marmonna Clary.

Isabelle sauta sur ses pieds.

-Clary, allons nous refaire une beauté. Je veux écraser Kaelie comme un insecte quand on lui dira qu'elle est coupable à vie de je ne sais pas quoi mais peu importe !

Clary n'eut pas son mot à dire et fut traînée hors de la bibliothèque.

-Je suis étonné que Jocelyne ne soit pas là, dit Magnus.

-Il me semble qu'elle soit allée chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires et se rafraîchir.

-Elle n'est pas à l'aise ici, remarqua Alec.

-Oh non ce n'est pas du tout ça, répondit Maryse sans lever ses yeux de la feuille. Elle ne veut pas faire penser qu'elle influence son mari en restant ici. Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir mais je ne pense pas qu'elle déambulera dans l'Institut avant l'annonce du verdict.

-Je ne savais pas que nos procès étaient si...terrestre, commenta Simon. J'avais l'impression de regarder une série télé en plus dramatique et triste.

-Tu crois que nos vies sont une sortes de film ? demanda Alec un peu agacé.

-Pas du tout ! Mais tu ne connais pas nos séries, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Du calme les deux coqs, intervint Magnus. Simon a en partie raison, c'est assez semblable à un procès terrestre sauf qu'eux ne retiennent pas l'existence d'un foetus s'il n'a pas dépassé un certain stade contrairement au chasseur d'ombre.

Jace fut étonné, il ne connaissait pas du tout la loi terrestre ni sa logique. Mais pour lui c'était tout à fait normal de faire un procès pour la mort de son fils, même s'il n'était pas né.

-Jace, souffla Alec. Calme-toi.

-Pardon.

Les filles revinrent avec un nouveau maquillage et faux sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai reçu un message de maman, elle nous invite à manger chez eux ce soir. On y va directement après le procès mais elle ne reviendra pas, lut Clary.

-Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment faim, soupira Simon.

Jace roula ses yeux et se servit une nouvelle tasse de café tiède. Une lettre se posa sur la main droite de Maryse. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la lire pour que tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers les sous-sols.

-Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de finir mon café, protesta Jace.

-Je vais dire à maman de t'en faire couler.

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure !

Dans la salle, la moitié des personnes étaient absentes. Le Conseil était debout et on attendait Jia. Elle arriva par la petite porte derrière. Kaelie était toujours accompagnée de Meliorn qui lui tenait la main.

-Levez-vous pour l'annonce du verdict.

Tout le monde se leva. Clary attrapa la main de Jace et la serra très fort. Se fut Robert qui se leva pour donner le fameux verdict.

-Pour l'agression envers Clarissa Morgenstern, Kaelie Whitewillow est reconnue coupable. Pour la tentative de meurtre sur un Chasseur d'ombres, Kaelie Whitewillow est reconnue coupable. Pour l'association avec un démon Kaelie Whitewillow est reconnue non coupable. Pour meurtre sur un enfant à naitre de chasseur d'ombres Kaelie est reconnue coupable avec un motion spéciale qu'elle a agi sous la contrainte. Pour agissement contre l'Enclave Kaelie Whitewillow est reconnue non coupable.

-Kaelie Whitewillow, vous serez emmenée dans la Cité Silencieuse en attendant que votre peine soit prononcée. Vous porterez des menottes en bois de sorbier pour votre propre sécurité. La moindre tentative d'évasion aboutira à votre exécution sans procès. Vous ne pouvez pas faire Appel, déclara Jia sans ciller.

Un Frère Silencieux prit Kaelie par le bras et la conduisit hors de la pièce. Clary sauta dans les bras de Jace et se mit à pleurer de longue minute. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Kaelie était reconnue coupable et plus jamais on douterait de sa culpabilité. Jace avait envie de pleurer mais restait fort pour Clary. Il vit Simon donner un mouchoir à sa meilleure amie et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Après la bave sur mon pull, j'ai le droit à de la morve. C'est tellement sexy !

-Idiot !

Elle lui donna un coup de poids sur l'épaule pour la forme.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais... et si on allait manger ? proposa Simon.

Tout le petit groupe se mit à rire avant de le suivre hors de la pièce.

-Robert est également invité, précisa Clary à Maryse.

-Je lui ferais part de l'invitation. J'aimerais prendre une longue douche avant de vous rejoindre.

-Bonne idée, sourit Jace.

Il se tourna vers Clary.

-Et si on prenait une douche ensemble poupée ?

Il leva ses sourcils de façon explicite et la fit éclater de rire. Au moins Clary se sentait mieux maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre !**

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à mardi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**


	44. 44- Heroes - Mans Zelmerlow

**Bonsoiiiiiir ! Comment allez vous mes lecteurs ?**

 **Alors comment se passe votre semaine ? Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent et meilleurs sont les jours. Je me sens véritablement bien en ce moment !**

 **En plus de cela, cette année je vais participer au nano donc je vais beaucoup écrire donc je vais bien avancer dans cette nouvelle fanfiction dont je vous parle des fois !**

 **Enfin encore une fois tout ceci n'est pas pour le moment, vous avez encore un peu de temps avant de découvrir ma nouvelle histoire !**

 **Donc merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses review et je voulais vous dire que ça me touche beaucoup et ça m'apporte un énorme soutient pour continuer d'écrire !**

* * *

 **La chanson du chapitre : Heroes - Mans Zelmerlow**

* * *

Chapitre 44

Alec était si fière de sa mère. Elle avait gagné un procès très compliqué d'une façon royale. Alec avait été surpris de l'invitation de Jocelyne chez son mari. Magnus semblait un peu ailleurs, comme inquiet.  
-Tout va bien chéri ? lui demanda le chasseur d'ombres.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Pourtant ton visage dit autre chose.  
-Je me demande quelles répercussions aura l'arrestation de la Reine.  
Alec réfléchit. Le monde changera à nouveau dès le lendemain, ça il en était certain.  
-Je sais simplement que les fées vont nous faire plus de problème maintenant mais honnête, je ne veux pas y penser ce soir. On a gagné une grande partie de la bataille.  
-On a gagné la guerre entière tu veux dire ! fanfaronna Isabelle.  
-Je n'en suis pas certain. D'accord on a enfin le fin mot de l'histoire de la fausse-couche de Clary mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la bataille est terminée.  
-Jace n'a pas tord, souffla Clary. Il y a une bonne raison pour que la Reine ait ordonné ça.  
Jace passa un bras protecteur autour de Clary. Alec était si heureux de voir son parabatai parmi eux, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un bon moment en famille.  
-Je compte bien mettre de côté nos soucis pour ce soir et manger à m'en faire exploser le ventre !  
-Simon ! soupirèrent Clary et Isabelle.  
Ils étaient arrivés au parking de l'Institut. Magnus voyageait toujours par portail, Simon avait sa fourgonnette très grande et Jace sa moto vampirique.  
-Je propose qu'on aille tous ensembles chez Luke grâce à ma camionnette.  
-Il est hors de question que je monte dans cette chose le temps que tu ne feras pas le ménage, rétorqua Jace. Je prends ma moto !  
-Techniquement ce n'est pas ta moto.  
-Techniquement tu n'es pas un vrai chasseur d'ombres. Tu es tout juste une pâle copie de moi. Voir non attends une seconde, même ma copie serait plus brillante que toi Simon Lewis Fairchild !

-Et toi il faudrait tout un grimoire pour inscrire le nombre de nom de famille qui tu portes ! rétorqua Simon, les oreilles rouges.  
-Et vous me fatiguez officiellement tous les deux, rouspéta Clary. Maman nous attend !  
Jace démarra sa moto en secouant sa tête. Il était très amusé. Clary s'installa derrière lui et ils partirent en premier.  
-Vous venez ? demanda Isabelle.  
-Avec plaisir, je n'ai pas envie de me servir de la magie.  
Les deux couples montaient dans la fourgonnette. C'était vrai, elle n'était pas très propre mais assez confortable. Magnus soupirait devant le manque de couleur des sièges et proposa un peu relooking.  
-Hors de question, répondit Simon.  
Il s'engagea dans la circulation dense de la ville.  
-On aurait dû prendre Céleste.  
-Isa, on ne va emmener la chatte partout.  
-Ton mari a raison, intervint Magnus. Un chat peut se débrouiller tout seul, c'est différent d'un chien. Et puis je suis certain qu'elle dort au coin du feu.  
-Ou dans le placard de la salle de musique, rit Isabelle.  
La conversation se poursuivit sur le chaton mais Alec n'y prêta pas attention. Lui, il voulait simplement un Grand Duc mais Magnus n'était pas d'accord, après tout, il vivait chez le sorcier. Et il ne pouvait pas ramener un oiseau comme ça, sans permission. En plus de ça, Alec ne savait pas où trouver un Duc. Il était un peu jaloux de sa soeur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.  
-Je pensais à du bleu. C'est bien le bleu, tu en penses quoi Alec ?  
-Hein ?  
-Du bleu pour les tables de notre mariage, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-C'est bien le bleu.  
Alec tourna à nouveau sa tête vers la circulation.  
-Parce que je me demande si le bleu et le doré vont ensemble, continua Magnus.  
-Oh tu sais, beaucoup de couleur s'accorde sur l'or.  
-Oui et puis tu pourrais demander à Clary un coup de main pour les fleurs..., proposa Isabelle.  
Alec regarda son poignet où était le bracelet de Max. Magnus lui avait réparé la veille en s'assurant qu'il ne casse plus jamais. Le chasseur d'ombres avait presque fait une crise de nerf le matin en s'apercevant que son poignet était nu. Le bracelet s'était coincé dans son pull.  
-Mon frère est vraiment dans les nuages.  
-Tout comme son parabatai, rit Magnus.  
-Je vérifiais simplement si mon bracelet tenait le choc.  
-Je l'ai réparé, c'est évident qu'il va tenir ! Bon on arrive dans combien de temps ?  
Simon se gara sur une place libre. La pluie avait arrêté de tomber mais le trottoir était si glissant qu'Isabelle se tenait au bras de son mari. Du moins pour donner l'illusion qu'elle n'avait pas un parfait équilibre. La moto de Jace était déjà devant la librairie de Luke, Clary lui hurlait dessus alors qu'il riait à plein poumon.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Comment je vais retrouver ma chaussure maintenant ?  
En regardant de plus prêt, Alec remarqua que la jeune femme se tenait sur un pied.  
-On pourra demander aux sirènes, sourit Jace.  
-Mais oui bien sûr !  
Jace souleva sa petite-amie comme une mariée et frappa à la porte. La mère de Clary avait un fouet dans la main et souriait à tout le monde.  
-Venez vous mettre à l'abri, la pluie menace de revenir.  
Tout le monde s'entassa dans l'étroit couloir de l'entrée. Chacun retirait son manteau, vestes et autres accessoires contre le froid.  
-Où est ta chaussure Clary ? demanda Jocelyne en riant.  
-Demande ça à Jace !  
Il prit place à la table déjà dressée et sourit tout naturellement. Jace se sentait vraiment à l'aise en présence de ses futurs beaux-parents. C'était un peu déconcertant pour Alec, lui qui était toujours si mal à l'aise en présence de parents de Clary.  
-Prenez place, il y a de la place pour tout le monde.  
Alec se demandait bien comment la maitresse de maison avait fait pour avoir une table aussi grande mais ça avait marché. Il y avait dix chaises de formes et de tailles différentes. Alec adorait les tables comme celle-ci, des assiettes aux motifs différents, des verres de toutes les couleurs et surtout une bonne ambiance. Clary était dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une paire de chaussure, Isabelle s'extasiait devant les photos de famille, Simon avait sa place habituelle devant la télévision. Quant à Magnus, il discutait avec Jocelyne. Alec n'était presque jamais venu ici, et c'était la première fois qu'il venait quand les parents de Clary étaient présents. Alec ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
-Alec, on m'a dit que tu cuisinais délicieusement bien, veux-tu m'aider ?  
Alec accourut presque aux côtés de Jocelyne. En réalité, elle avait fini de préparer le repas, c'était juste pour discuter un peu. Finalement, Maryse, Robert et Luke arrivèrent en discutant vivement.  
-Allons, on ne discute plus du procès ni de guerre ni de tout sujet relatif au combat. Ce soir on profite de la sérénité, ordonna Jocelyne.  
Clary arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Luke.  
-Je n'ai pas trouvé de chaussure, couina-t-elle.  
-Tu en as déj...  
Luke arrêta de parler en remarqua l'unique chaussure dans la main de Clary.  
-Où...  
-Elle va encore dire que c'est de ma faute, marmonna Jace.  
Il avait déjà un verre de jus de fruit dans la main.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait encore ? demanda Maryse en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je n'ai rien fait à part un looping ! J'ai dit à Clary d'attacher ses chaussures avant de monter sur la moto mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.  
-C'est uniquement de ta faute Clary, intervint Robert. Tu sais bien que Jace adore faire des bêtises.  
-C'est donc pour ça qu'Isabelle m'a demandé une paire de botte, comprit Maryse.  
Elle donna les chaussures à la rousse qui la remercia plusieurs fois. Jocelyne proposa une seconde fois à ses invités de prendre place à la table, Maryse s'assit à côté de Magnus et discuta avec lui à propos d'une recette de tisane.  
-La camomille serait plus appropriée pour ça, répondit-il. Mais tu peux utiliser de la verveine.  
-Du moment que tu ne mets pas de bergamote, moi ça me va, lança Jace.  
-De toute façon tu n'y goutteras pas avant plusieurs semaines. Jia m'a informé que tu dois retourner à ta mission demain matin. Elle te laisse la soirée pour te reposer mais tu as l'obligation de repartir.  
-Je sais, souffla Jace en posant brièvement son regard sur Clary.  
-On en a parlé, expliqua-t-elle. On est d'accord pour qu'il continue jusqu'à trouver la fausse identité de mon frère.  
-Et si ça dépasse Noël, je reviendrais pour la fête.  
-Et c'est moi qui partirai avec lui, acheva Clary.  
-Il en est hors de question ! protesta Jocelyne.  
-Maman, tu sais que je t'aime mais tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Je suis majeure, je suis douée dans le combat.  
-Et surtout tu as l'accord de Maryse, sourit Jace.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur la mère d'Alec.  
-C'est évident que je laisse Clary partir. Réfléchissez une minute, elle ne sert à rien à l'Institut parce qu'elle est totalement distraite quand Jace n'est pas là. Alors casser deux duos de parabatai me coûte cher mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Et puis nous sommes là, intervint Isabelle.  
-Et moi j'en ai marre d'être tout seul la nuit !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi avec ma fille.  
-Rassure-toi Luke, je m'occupe très bien de Clary !  
-On pourrait éviter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?  
Jace prit la main de Clary sur la table et joua avec ses doigts. Au fond, Alec était content que Jace ait trouvé Clary. Ils étaient parfaits ensembles, Alec en avait bien conscience. Et ce soir, il était persuadé que Jace serait encore plus en sécurité si Clary était avec lui.  
-Et si tu partais avec lui dès demain ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Clary.  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai des choses à régler.  
Jace lança un regard d'avertissement à Alec, le faisant renoncer.  
-Clary, tu connais une espèce de fleur bleue ? demanda Alec pour changer la discussion.  
-La pensée, l'iris, la véronique. Tout dépend du bleu que tu recherches.  
-Oh je ne sais pas, c'est Magnus qui cherche des couleurs pour les tables de notre mariage.  
-Ou alors on peut essayer bleu et vert, réfléchit Magnus.  
-Ah non ! s'écria Clary. Le vert c'est ma couleur préférée. Donc à mon mariage ça sera du vert.  
-Notre mariage, rectifia Jace.  
-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, lui dit Simon. Dans un couple, c'est toujours la femme qui choisit tout pour le mariage. Donc c'est son mariage. Toi tu as juste à dire "oui". C'est tout.  
-Et bien mon mariage aura du noir, la robe de mariée sera dorée, je porterais une rose rouge sur ma veste et il y aura du champagne, annonça Jace.  
-Amen, rit Luke en levant ton verre.  
-Tu as de l'espoir Jace, sourit Isabelle. Ta Clary ne laissera aucun détail de côté.  
-Isabelle a raison, ma fille fera son mariage comme elle l'entend.  
-On est deux à se marier, je vous signale !  
-Oui mais depuis quand on a prévu de se marier nous deux ? demanda Clary en levant un sourcil.  
-Et puis on parlait de notre mariage, rappela Magnus.  
-Ah oui le grand mariage de l'année !  
-Le grand mariage de l'année c'était le mien ! s'énerva Isabelle.  
Alec secoua la tête et laissa la conversation tourner autour de la couleur préférée de chacun. Plus la soirée avancée, plus la conversation perdait son sens. Il y avait Luke et Robert qui riaient à propos de vieux souvenirs. Jocelyne demandait la recette des muffins de Maryse, Magnus leur conseillait d'ajouter du rhum. En fait, selon lui, on devait ajouter du rhum dans toutes les recettes. Clary, Isabelle et Simon parlaient du prochain film à aller voir. Jace regardait Alec en souriant. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être heureux. Alec arrivait presque à croire que rien de dramatique ne s'était produit. Mais le comportement très protecteur de Jace envers Clary prouvait bien le contraire.  
-Tu veux bien qu'on échange de place ? Demanda Jace à sa petite amie. J'aimerais discuter avec Alec.  
-Pas de soucis.  
Clary se leva alors que Jace glissa sur sa chaise. Une fois certain que personne ne les écoutait, Jace se lança.  
-Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais. J'ai la nette sensation que tu caches quelque chose aux autres mais que tu comptes sur moi. Tu ne comptes pas venir avec moi j'espère ?  
-J'ai abandonné l'idée que tu veuilles de moi en vadrouille, confia Alec.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Rien de très important c'est juste que...  
Alec se tut ne sachant pas comment continuer.  
-On s'est un peu disputé avec Magnus au sujet des animaux.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Bah tu vois quand j'étais petit, avant que tu arrives, il y avait des oiseaux à l'Institut. Papa en avait un mais je n'avais pas le droit de l'approcher car il était agressif.  
-Et alors ?  
-Magnus m'a dit que seul les chats avaient leur place dans l'appartement.  
Jace tappa l'épaule de son parabatai.  
-Ne te fais pas de soucis, lui dit-il. Il changera d'avis un jour.  
-Si tu le dis...  
Jace regarda sa montre et soupira. Alec fit de même et vit que l'heure était avancée.  
-Une boisson chaude pour la route ? Proposa Jocelyne.  
-Du café pour moi merci, sourit le chasseur d'ombres brun.  
Presque tout le monde acceptèrent une boisson pour se réchauffer avant de partir.  
-Vous pouvez dormir ici Jace et Clary, fit Luke.  
-Je dois mettre ma moto à l'abri du soleil.  
-Tu peux la laisser dans le sous-sol de la librairie. Je viendrais la récupérer demain soir, proposa Alec.  
Jace consulta Clary du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Une heure plus tard. Tout le monde quittait la table.-Je vous dépose devant l'entrée, proposa Simon à Alec et Magnus  
-Merci.

-Tu dors ici ? Espéra Alec.  
-Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous demain.  
Alec prit son fiancé par la taille et s'approcha de la grille d'entrée. Se fut lui qui remarqua en premier le petit paquet posé par terre.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Il se baissa et vit une épaisse couverture en laine abîmée. C'est en le prenant dans les braqs qu'il remarqua alors cette petite chose bleue.  
-Par l'Ange, souffla Alec.  
-Qu'est-ce...  
Magnus comprit pourquoi Alec était choqué.  
-Un bébé, murmura-t-il.  
-Quoi ? s'écria Isabelle en arrivant près d'eux.  
-Un bébé sorcier, répéta Magnus.  
-Ou fée.  
-Non Alec, je ne pense pas qu'une fée déposerait son enfant ici.  
-On s'en moque, les coupa Isabelle. On doit mettre ce petit au chaud. Donnez-le moi.  
Mais Alec resserra son étreinte sur le nourrisson.  
-Je m'en occupe.  
Il fut le premier à entrer dans l'ascenseur tout en vérifiant si l'enfant n'avait rien. Mais l'enfant, peu importe l'espèce, était adorable. Il dormait comme si sa place était dans les bras d'Alec.  
-Maman va avoir des cheveux blancs quand elle va le voir, marmonna Isabelle.  
Elle sortit en premier de l'ascenseur et retira ses chaussures. Alec ne s'arrêta pas pour retirer son épais manteau, il préféra se diriger dans sa chambre. Magnus fronçait les sourcils sans parler.  
-Quoi ? demanda Alec.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu de sorcier lui ressemblant.  
-C'est quoi qui te dérange ? La peau bleue ou les petites cornes ?  
-Rien de tout ça. Rien il est...  
-Adorable, souffla Alec.  
En le posant sur le lit, Alec fit bien attention à ne surtout pas le réveiller. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à le contempler. Magnus prit la décision de l'examiner minutieusement avec sa magie.  
-Il va bien. C'est un petit garçon en pleine santé.  
-Mais qui est son père ?  
-Probablement un démon qui a violé sa mère.  
-Et pourquoi elle l'a déposé ici ?  
-Ah ça...Elle a peut-être été aidé par une sorcière infirmière, il y en a beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense.  
On frappa à la porte.  
-Je peux entrer ? demanda Isabelle.  
Elle tenait une belle couverture en soie dans la main et un couffin dans l'autre.  
-J'ai trouvé ça dans les tiroirs, ça devait être à Max...  
-Merci Isa.  
Magnus défit la couverture poisseuse et humide et la jeta par terre.  
-Pauvre enfant, dit Isabelle derrière lui. Il est si mignon.  
-Mignon et bleu, plaisanta son mari derrière lui.  
-Ne le critique pas sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! menaça Magnus.  
-Je trouve que ça lui donne un petit côté rock. J'adore !  
Alec leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de le déshabiller sans le réveiller.  
-Pousse-toi, je vais te montrer !  
Magnus retira le vêtement trop grand de l'enfant sans le réveiller. Il lui laissa sa couche pour éviter tout accident.  
-Où as-tu appris à changer un bébé ? demanda son fiancé.  
-J'ai changé Clary plus d'une fois. J'ai été son premier baby-sitter. C'était avant le retour de Luke dans la vie de Jocelyne.  
-C'est vraiment bizarre, grimaça Simon. Je le répèterais à Jace pour voir sa réaction.  
-Maman et papa ne devront pas tarder, supposa Alec. On va devoir leur montrer l'enfant.  
Alec prit l'enfant dans les bras pour l'ammener jusqu'à sa mère. Il se demandait toujours comment l'enfant était arrivé là, mais honnêtement il s'en moquait. Quand Maryse arriva avec son mari, elle semblait heureuse et soulagée.  
-Je vais dormir pendant douze heures d'affilées ! annonça-t-elle en retirant son écharpe.  
-Tu dormiras plus tard maman, on a un paquet pour toi, répondit Isabelle.  
Alec montra alors l'enfant dans ses bras.  
-Il est sorcier, intervint Magnus. Il va bien, il est juste un peu épuisé.  
-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Devant l'Institut. Il était dans une couverture humide et sale, expliqua Alec.  
Robert écarquilla les yeux et eut un franc sourire.  
-Il ressemble à toi quand tu dormais, confia-t-il. Que comptes-tu faire Maryse ?  
La responsable de l'Institut soupira lourdement, elle était vraiment épuisée par tout ça. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre et disparut au détour d'un couloir.  
-Vous pensez qu'elle va hurler dans un coin isolé ? demanda Simon.  
-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de maman.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Alec alla dans la cuisine. Il regardait l'enfant dormir avec une pointe d'affection. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était mal. Quand Maryse revint, elle avait un sac à l'épaule.  
-J'ai encore quelques affaires de bébés de Max. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça vous dépannera pour la nuit.  
-Nous ? répéta Alec un peu perplexe.  
-Oui. Tu veux adopter un enfant non ?  
Alec hocha la tête. Maryse lui sourit, un sourire franc mais fatigué.  
-Alors c'est un excellent entraînement.  
Elle posa l'énorme sac sur la table et se tourna vers Magnus.  
-Même si ce petit est un sorcier, la règle est la même Magnus. Pas de magie à outrance. J'ai mis un body et un pyjama dans le sac à langer. Vu sa taille, il n'a pas un mois.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec lui ? demanda Alec.  
-Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me coucher.  
Maryse s'effaça derrière la porte et un silence de mort s'installa dans la cuisine.  
-Très bonne idée. Allons dormir Isabelle.  
Simon tira sa femme par la main et ils diparurent également. Robert s'était également enfui sans prévenir. Magnus fouillait dans le sac d'un air perplexe.  
-Biberon, deux couches, des vêtements, une couverture... Mais pas de mode d'emploi.  
-Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi pour les enfants mon chéri.  
-Oui et bien ça devrait être fourni en même temps quand on les dépose devant une Institut.  
Au même moment, l'enfant sorcier se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.  
-Oh non ! souffla Magnus. Il doit avoir faim.  
-Et ça mange quoi un bébé ?  
-Du lait.  
Alec fouilla dans la cuisine en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait plus rien, faute d'avoir négligé la corvée des courses. Il regarda Magnus d'un air suppliant.  
-Ta mère m'a précisé que je ne devais pas utiliser la magie à outrance dans l'Institut.  
-Dans l'Institut peut-être mais pas dans le jardin ! répliqua Alec.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Va dans le jardin et fait apparaître du lait en poudre pour nourrisson.  
-Mais je n'y connais rien ! protesta le sorcier.  
-N'importe lequel, ce n'est pas un biberon de lait qui va le perturber. Pendant ce temps là je vais essayer de l'habiller et de le calmer.  
Magnus quittait la pièce à reculons. Il se tourna et soupira.  
-Je sens que la nuit va être longue, dit-il en trainant les ne s'était pas trompé. Alec n'avait jamais passé une aussi mauvaise nuit depuis des années. Le bébé n'avait fait que de pleurer sans interruption. Alec était habitué au bruit, l'Institut de New-York n'était pas connue pour son calme, Magnus parlait toujours dans son sommeil et gesticulait beaucoup. Mais dormir avec un bébé qui hurle, c'était différent. Très différent. Pour la treizième fois de la nuit, Alec se leva et prit l'enfant dans les bras.  
-Dors mon petit, dors mon enfant, chantait le chasseur d'ombres. Ne pleure pas, papa est là.  
L'enfant arrêtait de pleurer mais ses sanglots étaient encore présents.  
-Ferme tes yeux tout doucement. Papa te protège dans ses bras.  
Alec voyait les yeux bleus de l'enfant le regarder intensément. Se rendait-il compte de la situation ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ressentait quand on était abandonné par sa mère ?  
-Chut mon tout petit. Oublie tes peurs.  
Alec lui caressa le visage en souriant. Même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, Alec allait donner de l'affection à cet enfant.  
-Chasse tous tes soucis. Dors quelques heures.  
Il embrassa son front en souriant. Le bébé sentait bon, comme Max quand il n'était qu'un petit bébé. Le bébé bleu bailla et arrêta de pleurer.  
-L'Ange te protège de ses ailes. Il repousse les démons avec son épée. Et dans notre grande citadelle.  
Le bébé dormait enfin. Alec le posa sur son lit, à côté de Magnus.  
-Tu seras toujours en sécurité et aimé, acheva Alec.  
Il s'allongea alors à côté du bébé. L'enfant dormait entre lui et le sorcier à défaut d'un berceau. De toute façon il n'était là que pour une nuit. Une seule nuit à s'occuper de ce bébé avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leur vie. Que devenaient les enfants sorciers abandonnés ? Alec se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit l'aube.  
-Autant se lever, soupira-t-il.  
Il se leva sans faire de bruit. Comment Magnus faisait-il pour ne pas entendre le bébé pleurer ? Alec prit une douche rapide, il était certain que son parabatai allait bientôt débarquer. Il pouvait sentir ses émotions en pagaille, probablement à cause d'une énième dispute avec Clary. Ou alors il était triste de devoir à nouveau partir loin de chez eux. L'Institut était presque calme ce matin. Maryse était déjà en grande discussion au téléphone. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Alec la suivit sans faire de bruit, bien qu'il voulait lui parler.  
-J'essaye de trouver la mère de l'enfant, expliqua-t-elle en raccrochant.  
-Tu as des pistes ?  
-Je sais simplement que c'est un vampire qui a déposé l'enfant. Alors je cherche qui mais à cette heure, ils dorment tous.  
-Tu as dormi cette nuit au moins ?  
-Oui un peu.  
Maryse scruta son fils en souriant.  
-Mais beaucoup plus que toi visiblement.  
-Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer de la nuit. Et Magnus ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois.  
-Il est perturbé tu sais. Un bébé ressent tout ce qui l'entoure. Il a très certainement compris que sa mère l'a abandonné. Il doit être malheureux.  
-Je lui ai chanté une de nos berceuses, ça marche sur lui.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Dors mon petit, sourit Alec.  
-Ta préféré quand tu étais bébé. Ta soeur aimait bien la rose de l'hiver et ton frère préférait les berceuses de Jace qui parlait d'armes et de chevaux.  
-Je ne les connais pas.  
-Se sont les berceuses des Morgenstern, expliqua sa mère.  
-Et si je faisais le petit-déjeuné ?  
-Je pense que tu as assez travaillé pour le moment. On va se contenter d'un café et ta soeur s'en chargera.  
Alec profita du silence en dégustant son café. Il réfléchissait beaucoup à l'enfant dans son lit, à Magnus qui avait un sourire béat depuis la veille, à son avenir. Alec appréciait de s'occuper de leur petit invité bleu, il avait éveillé un instinct paternel encore inconnu chez le chasseur d'ombres. Le téléphone de Maryse sonnait pour indiquer des messages.  
-Oh Lily vient de me répondre. Alors selon elle, c'est une certaine Marta qui est venue déposé le bébé. Elle travaille à l'hôpital de la ville, c'est elle qui se charge de la morgue. Quand la mère du bébé a accouché, il ne respirait pas et Marta a été appelé. Elle a tout de suite vu que l'enfant était sorcier. Elle lui a donné une goutte de son sang pour le réanimer. Marta a essayé de s'en occuper pendant deux semaines mais sans succès. Lily l'a obligé a s'en débarrassé mais elle ne pensait pas que Marta l'aurait laissé devant notre porte.  
-Peu importe, la coupa Alec. Du moment qu'il va bien je me moque de qui la laissé là.  
-Tu l'aimes bien ou je me trompe.  
-Non c'est vrai, j'aime bien ce petit bonhomme.  
Magnus arriva avec l'enfant abandonné dans les bras. Il dormait encore et semblait apaisé.  
-Voilà le plus beau, s'exclama Maryse.  
-C'est gênant Maryse, notre aventure doit rester secrète, plaisanta le sorcier.  
-Je parlais de ce bébé.  
Elle arracha presque l'enfant des bras du sorcier pour le prendre.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? J'ai bien le numéro de Tessa qui travaille au Labyrinthe en Spiral mais...  
-Mais ce n'est pas un endroit où grandir, protesta Magnus. Il mérite une famille et pas un orphelinat qui ressemble plus à un camp militaire.  
Magnus récupéra le bébé d'un geste possessif. Alec regardait sa mère et son fiancé débattre sur l'avenir de l'enfant en entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir au loin, signe que Jace et Clary étaient enfin là.  
-On a apporté de quoi manger ! annonça le blond.  
Il posa un grand sachet en papier blanc sur la table. Clary le suivait avec plusieurs gobelets de café dans la main.  
-Bonjour vous trois. Isa et Simon dorment encore ?  
Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le bébé dans les bras du sorcier.  
-Oui, dit Maryse.  
-Elle m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'il y avait une surprise à l'Institut.  
-Et bien...  
Magnus montra la petite chose dans ses bras et Clary ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il.  
-Tu le vois bien Clary, c'est un bébé. Un bébé sorcier en plus.  
Jace se tourna vers Alec. Son agacement se lisait sur son visage.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Alec ?  
-Mais rien ! Je l'ai trouvé devant l'Institut.  
Alec se mit alors à relater comment le bébé se retrouvait là. Isabelle arriva au même moment. Elle embrassa la nuque de Clary au passage. Il y avait de l'amour entre les deux femmes, Alec le voyait clairement. Il pensait au fond de lui que dans un univers parallèle, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en couple. Un univers sans magie bien sûr. Et un univers où Jace serait amoureux de Simon qui le rejetterait toujours. Peut-être que dans cet univers Jace était vraiment le frère de Clary, Valentin serait un papa poule avec ses enfants. Et pourquoi pas imaginer Maryse gouverneur d'un Etat des Etats-Unis ? Et dans cet univers, ce bébé serait celui de Magnus et Alec.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ? lui demanda Jace  
-Rien rien. J'ai trop d'imagination.  
Jace se mit à dévorer son petit-déjeuné sans parler. Il regardait le bébé en plissant ses yeux dorés.  
-Je peux te parler en privé Alec ? fit-il au bout d'un moment.  
-Mais bien sûr.  
-Allons dans ma chambre.  
Alec suivit son parabatai en cherchant bien ce qu'il lui voulait.  
-Par l'Ange mais pourquoi vous trimbalez ce gamin partout dans l'Institut ? explosa-t-il.  
-Alors déjà on ne le trimballe pas partout mais on a pas ce qu'il faut pour le laisser sans surveillance. Ensuite on a pas choisi de s'en occuper c'est maman qui nous l'a confié en attendant.  
-En attendant quoi ? Tu le regardes avec dévotion comme si c'était le tien. Et franchement tu as vu Magnus avec lui ? Un vrai papa poule.  
-Je...  
Alec était confus. Il n'avait jamais pensé garder le bébé. En avait-il le droit ?  
-Bon bref Alec, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça de base. C'est principalement nous deux qui m'inquiètent.  
-Hein ?  
-Notre lien de parabatai a été brisés quand j'ai quitté l'Institut il y a trois ans maintenant. Avec Clary on a passé la nuit à parler.  
-Parler hein, sourit Alec.  
-Oui bon d'accord on a fait l'amour plusieurs fois mais on a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit pour régler les derniers détails de mon départ. Clary pense que si on se marque à nouveau avec la rune de parabatai, on retrouvera la connexion qu'on avait au début.  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Très bien.  
Jace ouvrit la porte pour quitter sa chambre mais Alec n'avait pas terminé.  
-Pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec moi ?  
-Je suis simplement jaloux de te voir avec un enfant. Je ne trouve pas ça juste, c'est tout.  
-Tu le veux, je te le laisse.  
-Ce n'est pas mon enfant.  
Cette simple phrase signifiait beaucoup.  
-Tout va bien Alec.

Alec connaissait Jace. Il voyait dans son regard la douleur qu'éprouvait Jace. Malheureusement, cette douleur était au dessus des moyens d'Alec. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son parabatai.

Tu veux qu'on se marque maintenant ?  
-Oui, sourit Alec.  
Jace referma la porte et sortit sa propre stèle. Alec dénuda son bras et sourit de plus belle. Le souvenir de leur cérémonie remontait à la surface. C'était ce jour là que Max lui avait offert le bracelet. La brûlure était presque inexistante pour Alec, elle était réconfortante. Il marqua à son tour son parabatai et il ressentit de nouveau les frissons de leur connexion. Jace avait les yeux fermés et souriait tranquillement.  
-Ça m'avait manqué, avoua-t-il dans un chuchotement.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ressentir tout l'amour que tu as pour moi.  
Sans se contrôler, Alec prit Jace dans ses bras et l'étreignit longtemps.  
-On rejoint les autres ? proposa Jace.  
Alec le relâcha et courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine. Son coeur était moins lourd à présent.  
-On vous cherchait tous les deux, dit Maryse. Jace tu dois bientôt y aller.  
-Je sais, répondit-il avec un franc sourire.  
Il embrassa alors Clary sans prévenir. Elle en lâcha sa cuillière et gloussa. Alec eut alors une énorme bouffé d'amour pour la rousse.  
-Jace ! grogna-t-il.  
-Pardon, rit celui-ci.  
-Je vais dans mon bureau pour appeler l'Enclave. Après tout ils se chargeront de l'enfant.  
Magnus lança un regard lourd de reproche à Alec. Le chasseur d'ombres se ratatina sur place.  
-Et si on allait dans la bibliothèque Simon ?  
-Bonne idée Isa.  
-Allons dans la serre avant que je parte, souffla Jace en tirant sur la main de Clary.  
Le couple se retrouva seul.  
-Il est hors de question que l'Enclave ne touche à un seul de ses cheveux, s'écria Magnus en colère.  
-Je sais.  
-On ne peut pas le laisser Alec. On s'en charge n'est-ce pas ?  
Magnus suppliait Alec du regard. Son bras se replia un peu plus sur le bébé. Alec se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. D'accord ce bébé était craquant. Mais de là à le garder, l'élever ? Et puis il allait grandir, devenir un sorcier. Allait-il être bon et gentil comme Magnus ou dépravé et sans coeur comme ces autres sorciers qu'il chassait ? Que dirait la communauté des Nephilim ? Que penseraient ses parents ? Et puis Magnus et Alec n'étaient même pas encore mariés ! Il n'y avait pas de chambre pour le petit ! Et puis...et puis...  
-Alexander, souffla le sorcier.  
-Oui. Oui on le garde. C'est notre enfant.  
Les yeux de Magnus brillèrent et quand il vint l'embrasser, ses joues étaient mouillées. Alec prit alors le bébé, leur bébé, dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
-Il faut tout de suite le dire à Maryse. Je vais le reconnaître comme mon enfant, dit Magnus. C'est plus simple pour l'adoption, ensuite tu pourras ajouter ton nom sur l'extrait de naissance.  
Magnus alla sans attendre dans le bureau de Maryse, il était suivi de son fiancé qui tenait le bébé. Le petit trésor commençait doucement à se réveiller et Alec ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il avait tout à apprendre du rôle du père mais il en était ravi. Qui aurait cru que Alec Lightwood le cynique serait un jour tombé à genou devant un enfant sorcier ? Certainement pas lui !  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? leur demanda Maryse derrière son bureau.  
-J'ai décidé de m'occuper de ce bébé, déclara le sorcier sans préambule. Il portera mon nom jusqu'à notre mariage puis si Alexander le souhaite, il portera les deux noms.  
-Ça me va, répondit Alec.  
-Très bien. Donc tu vas remplir un formulaire d'adoption officielle. Il me faut deux prénoms bien sûr.  
Magnus sourit à Alec.  
-Et bien comme c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, à toi l'honneur mais par pitié ne l'appelle pas Jonathan Christopher ou Jace ou Simon ou...  
-Max. Il s'appellera Max Bane-Lightwood.  
Maryse eut un léger sourire.  
-Max tout court ou Maxwell ?  
-Max. Parce que mon petit frère détestait son nom entier surtout qu'on ne l'appelait ainsi que pour lui reprocher quelque chose ou lui ordonner de quitter une pièce.  
-Max ça lui va à merveille, sourit le sorcier.-Attends-moi Isa ! hurla Alec.  
-Dépêche-toi, il ne va plus rien avoir !  
La chasseuse d'ombres courait presque dans la rue, à la recherche d'une boutique à son goût. Pourquoi Alec était-il en ville avec sa soeur ? Ah oui, il devait trouver des vêtements au petit Max. Ce dernier dormait parresseusement dans les bras de son "père". Ça faisait bizarre au chasseur de se dire qu'il était le père de ce bébé. Mais la décisions était officielle depuis le matin même. Ah ce que ça devait jaser à Idris !  
-Tu sais, dit Alec en rattrapant sa soeur, je n'ai pas envie que Max ait des vêtements trop voyants.  
-Je ne compte pas acheter des vêtements voyants à mon premier neveux, je veux quelque chose de fabuleux, de rare et de mignon.  
Elle entra dans une première boutique et fonça directement au rayon vêtement.  
-Pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ai suivit au juste et pas Magnus.  
-Il prépare la chambre de Max chez vous.  
-Et pourquoi pas Clary ou ton mari ?  
-Clary et Simon sont avec maman. En plus elle était triste du départ de Jace.  
-Oui et bien moi aussi je suis triste.  
-Tu n'es pas convainquant avec ton sourire niais que tu portes depuis hier soir.  
Alec secoua la tête et se dirigea tranquillement vers les poussettes. Sa mère lui avait gentiment préparé une liste de chose à acheter pour Max, le strict minimum bien entendu mais c'était toujours mieux que d'y aller à l'aveugle.  
-Bonjour, salua une vendeuse. Besoin d'aide ?  
L'instinct du chasseur d'ombres le poussa à cacher le bébé du regard de la vendeuse. Mais Magnus avait posé un charme pour le rendre plus "humain" aux yeux des terrestres.  
-Oh mais il est vraiment petit. Quel âge a-t-il ?  
-Quelques semaines. Je suis à la recherche d'un poussette pratique qui ne prend pas trop de place.  
-J'ai plusieurs modèles.  
Elle montra différente poussette, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.  
-Le bleu irait parfaitement avec ses yeux, conseilla la vendeuse.  
-J'aimerais éviter le bleu, Isabelle va déjà lui acheter tout en bleu.  
-C'est sa maman je présume, marmonna la vendeuse.  
Isabelle arriva avec plusieurs vêtements dont un pantalon en jeans.  
-Mon chéri, sourit-elle tendrement.  
Elle donna brutalement les vêtements à son frère et prit Max dans ses bras.  
-Qu'est-ce-que je peux t'aimer toi !  
-Céleste va être jalouse, pouffa Alec.  
-Vous avez un autre enfant ? s'étonna la vendeuse.  
-J'ai une chatte nommée Céleste et ce petit trésor est mon neveux. Le beau goss c'est mon frère mais ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir des coeurs dans les yeux. Il est fiancé.  
-Isa !  
La vendeuse s'empourpra.  
-J'ai euh... J'ai un modèle trio. Il comporte un cosy pour la voiture et il se transforme en poussette ou landau selon l'envie. Je l'ai en blanc et beige, en gris et rouge ou noir et vert.  
-J'aime bien en beige.  
-C'est salissant, commenta Isabelle.  
-Tu prendrais quelle couleur toi ?  
-Gris et rouge ou noir et vert. C'est ce vert là ?  
-Oui. C'est un vert anis. C'est très à la mode et l'avantage c'est que la couleur est réversible.  
Tout en parlant, la vendeuse montra comment faire pour changer la couleur de l'extérieur du landau.  
-Ma soeur m'a convaincu, je prends le modèle noir et vert.  
-Je vous le fait mettre de côté, c'est la dernière boite. Vous n'aurez qu'à donner ce reçu à la caissière et on vous donnera le carton.  
La vendeuse donna un petit ticket à Alec. Isabelle roucoulait devant Max qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.  
-Tu penses qu'il ressemble à quoi pour eux ? demanda Alec.  
-On demandera à Magnus de nous le montrer. Il nous reste quoi à acheter ?  
-Il nous faut encore le lit, Magnus en veut un en bois, des meubles de rangements.  
-Et un doudou ! s'écria Isabelle.  
Plusieurs terrestres se retournèrent sur eux.  
-Isabelle moins fort, quémanda son frère.  
Max jouait avec les cheveux d'Isabelle tout en s'endormant. Alec trouvait cette image si belle qu'il en oublia le pourquoi il était dans le rayon des jouets pour enfants.  
-Alec les meubles sont là.  
Il suiviait sa soeur sans protester. La fin de l'après-midi approchait et le jeune homme était vraiment épuisé.  
-De quelle couleur sera sa chambre ?  
-Bonne question, demandons à Magnus.  
Alec sortit son téléphone et demanda par message à son fiancé quelle couleur voulait-il pour les meubles.  
-Visiblement il veut du beige et du marron.  
-J'aime bien le marron, ça ira bien avec sa couleur.  
Alec secoua la tête et fouilla parmi les meubles d'expositions. Finalement il choisit un ensemble de meuble beige avec des touches de marron. Isabelle s'était posée devant les linges de lit de bébé et débattait avec une femme sur l'importance de la couleur de la chambre. Alec récupéra son enfant et prit un ensemble de linge de couleur marron avec un motif d'ourson avant de partir à la caisse. Il récupéra le carton contenant la poussette, l'autre avec le lit. Il était trop chargé pour rentrer à pied à l'Institut. Heureusement, Isabelle arriva vers Alec avec un immense sourire victorieux.  
-Clary a eu la bonne idée de venir nous chercher avec Simon. Ils sont garés juste devant l'entrée.  
-C'est quoi tous ces vêtements encore ? soupira Alec.  
Sa soeur avait ajouté des manteaux, une combinaison en cas de grands froids et plusieurs paires de vêtements.  
-Il faut bien se préparer à un grand froid. La semaine prochaine la météo sera très mauvaise et il va neiger.  
-Tu as conscience que Max va grandir très vite et que dès le mois prochain la moitié de tes achats sera trop petite ?  
-J'ai pris plusieurs tailles, sourit malicieusement Isabelle.  
Lui qui ne voulait pas que le bébé soit pourri gâté, c'était mal parti. Après avoir réglé les achats, Alec se dirigea sans attendre vers la sortie. La nuit était tombée pendant leur achat et Alec se demanda bien comment tout allait rentrer dans la fourgonnette de Simon.  
-Tada ! fit Simon en ouvrant les portes arrières. Les sièges du fond avaient été retirés pour laisser de la place aux cartons et il y avait même un siège auto un peu usé sur l'un des sièges.  
-J'ai trouvé ça chez Luke, expliqua Clary, ça devait être le mien.  
-J'en ai acheté un, sourit gentiment Alec.  
-Oh mince.  
-Non mais il est encore dans le carton, on va se servir du tien, c'était une excellente idée.  
Clary posa les yeux sur le bébé une très brève seconde avant de détourner le regard. Visiblement la jeune femme avait du mal avec Max. Alec se sentait mal pour elle, Jace l'avait prévenu que Clary allait en souffrir. Mais Alec devait-il se priver de son bonheur pour les autres ? Non. Non Alec devait arrêter de s'empêcher de vivre pour les autres. Surtout que Jace lui avait interdit de vivre pleinement sa nouvelle paternité par peur de blesser Clary.  
-Direction chez Magnus et Alec.  
-Officiellement je vis à l'Institut.  
-Oh je t'en prie Alec, tu es plus souvent chez vous qu'à l'Institut, répondit Isabelle. Et je pense que tu vas y passer encore plus de temps maintenant que vous avez Max.  
-J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents en route, expliqua Clary. Vous voulez que je vous la lise ?  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules.  
-Ma petite chérie, nous avons entendu parlé de la très soudaine adoption d'un enfant sorcier par Magnus, lut Clary. Comme tout le monde le sait, Alec est sans aucun doute de la partie alors tu les féliciteras pour nous. Les rumeurs ne s'arrêtent pas à Idris, on nous dit que l'enfant est malade, que Magnus l'a volé, que c'est Alec qui a décidé de l'adopter, que l'enfant s'appelle Jace, ou encore Robert et parfois Magnus Junior. C'est assez ridicule de parler sur cet enfant. J'ai fait envoyer un petit cadeau pour le bébé à l'Institut de New-York, j'espère que vous l'aurez très vite. Donne-nous des nouvelles rapidement, nous t'embrassons. Maman et Luke.  
-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je n'appellerais jamais mon fils Jace !  
-Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda Clary en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Parce que je ne veux pas que mon fils se prenne pour un héros comme le fait mon parabatai voilà tout.  
Alec secoua la tête en imaginant son fils devenir comme Jace. En se garant devant l'immeuble de chez Magnus, Simon pesta.  
-C'est pas possible !  
-Quoi ? demanda Clary.  
-Mais vous ne voyez pas les démons dehors ?  
En y regardant de plus près, Alec vit bien des démons de bas niveau juste en bas de chez Magnus.  
-C'est un traquenard rien de plus, conclut Isabelle.  
Sans attendre, Alec appela Magnus.  
-Ne sors pas de chez toi, ordonna-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?  
-Il y a des démons en bas de chez toi. Nous allons les tuer.  
-Mais Alec, tu oublies Max !  
Alec regarda son fils qui semblait très intéressé par la vitre.  
-Isabelle va le rentrer chez nous.  
La soeur d'Alec voulut protester mais Alec l'en empêcher.  
-Tu es la seule qui sait combattre d'une seule main. Prends Max avec toi et passe par la porte de secours.  
-Je l'ai condamné, expliqua Magnus à travers le téléphone. Tu peux prendre l'échelle qui mène à l'étage en dessous de chez moi, je t'aiderais à grimper.  
Isabelle fixa Max des yeux et prit sa décision silencieusement.  
-Clary tu me couvre, ordonna-t-elle. Simon tu fais le tour du quartier. Alec tu descendras quand on sera à dans le noir. Moi je vais descendre maintenant.  
Alec détacha le bébé de son siège-auto et le donna à sa soeur. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour masquer un peu Max et Clary le cala avec une écharpe en laine sous le sein d'Isabelle.  
-C'est pour aider Isabelle à maintenant Max, expliqua-t-elle. Normalement on le fait avec un tissu spécial.  
Et en effet, Isabelle avait les deux mains de libre en cas d'urgence. Max était presque caché entièrement de la vue des démons.  
-Bon j'y vais, souffla Isabelle.  
Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et Clary la suivit de près. Simon démarra d'un coup.  
-J'ai un arc dans la voiture, indiqua-t-il. Regarde sous le siège.  
Alec récupéra l'arme et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Tout en passant devant les démons, il en tua un d'un flèche. Le deuxième démon fut blessé à la jambe.  
-Dépose-moi, je vais me mettre en hauteur.  
Tout en grimpant, Alec pria l'Ange que sa soeur soit arrivé saine et sauve. Un démon suivait la voiture dans le noir mais Alec le tua tout en changeant de toit. Il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Clary tuer un démon. Aucune trace d'Isabelle, ce qui était bon signe. Simon arriva rapidement à côté de sa meilleure amie et trancha la gorge d'un démon Eidolin ressemblant à une petite fille. Le dernier démon fut abattu par Clary d'un magnifique coup d'épée dans le ventre. Alec se dépêchait de rejoindre Clary et Simon quand le téléphone de Clary sonna.  
-Oh j'ai un message.  
Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et à mesure qu'elle lisait le message, elle palissait.  
-Isabelle et Max sont rentrés ? souffla Alec à Simon.  
-Oui. Elle a directement filé à l'intérieur.  
-Je euh... je crois bien que... Mais non c'est pas possible, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu pensais, peut-être que nous pourrions t'aider à comprendre.  
-J'ai l'impression que cette horde de démon nous a été envoyé par quelqu'un.  
-C'est certain, répondit Alec. Mais par qui selon toi ?  
Clary montra son téléphone à Alec.  
-J'ai appris pour la nouvelle recrue de votre bande. Décidément vous n'en ratez pas une ! Je crois que dans cette situation on présente nos félicitations ou quelque chose comme ça non ? Mais j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais adopté toi-même vu que tu en as déjà perdu un ! J'espère que ce "bébé" survivra dans ce monde cruel.  
-Qui te l'a envoyé ? demanda Simon.  
-Sebastian. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Et surtout comment ?  
-A mon avis, il se venge de ma petite bousculade. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu faire ça. Allons à l'intérieur pour en discuter.  
Magnus qui regardait par la fenêtre, leur fit de grand signe de la main pour qu'ils rentrent.  
-Je suis soulagé de voir que vous n'avez rien, dit-il.  
Alec embrassa Magnus et le garda un moment dans les bras.  
-J'ai mis Max dans notre chambre, sourit le sorcier.  
-On lui a mis un joli pyjama et là il dort, informa Isabelle.  
Alec se dirigea vers la chambre de son bébé et fut émerveillé devant la beauté de la pièce. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et marron, un chandelier en cristal pendait au dessus d'un tapis chocolat. Il y avait le prénom "Max" écrit sur l'un des murs et la fenêtre comportait des petits nuages peints. Il n'y avait pas encore les meubles d'installés mais c'était déjà ravissant. Alec tomba sous le charme du très vieux rocking-chair installé dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Il appartenait à un très bon ami, lui expliqua Magnus. Regarde le plus beau.  
Magnus éteignit la lumière et appuya sur un autre interrupteur. Aussitôt, des étoiles tournèrent dans la pièce. C'était de toutes petites lumières douces et apaisantes. Elles tournaient au rythme d'une berceuse pour endormir le bébé.  
-C'est magnifique, souffla Alec.  
-C'est Clary qui a peint les fenêtres et son prénom.  
-Elle a encore du mal avec Max, confia Alec.  
-C'est normal.  
Alec se reposa contre son sorcier pour souffler un peu de la journée. Il avait hâte de se mettre au lit, il était épuisé.  
-Alec, hurla Isabelle. Tu as reçu une lettre de feu !  
Alec soupira en se redressant, il n'était pas en état de faire une quelconque mission. En dépliant la lettre, Alec reconnut directement l'écriture de Jace.  
 _"Alec,_  
 _J'avais raison. Les fées travaillaient bien en_ _collaboration_ _avec Jonathan. J'en ai rencontré une en retournant à Kiev. Elle est contre les agissements de sa Reine. Elle m'a d'ailleurs présenté ses excuses les plus sincères pour le comportement de sa souveraine. Nous avons été boire un verre dans un café terrestre, ici les terrestres sont beaucoup moins fermés d'esprits que les Américains, ils m'ont salués avec respect en voyant mes Marques. Tout en parlant de la réaction des fées sous terre, elle m'a laissé entendre que Jonathan Morgenstern se trouverait quelque part dans leur royaume en ce moment. Elle sait qu'il porte un autre prénom que "Jonathan" mais ignore lequel. Elle m'a conseillé d'aller en Russie pour rencontrer une meute de Loups qui a refusé de se soumettre à lui. Selon la fée, ils ont pris connaissance de son nom_ _d'emprunt_ _._  
 _Je vais donc de ce pas en Russie. J'en ai pour plusieurs jours de voyage car j'ai décidé de rencontrer tous les peuples vivants ici. Ils ont fréquenté Valentin et son fils pendant des années._  
 _J'ai fait joindre un bijou offert par cette fée, Alix, dans la lettre de Clary. Peux-tu demander à Magnus de l'examiner ? Je ne veux prendre aucun risque._  
 _Envoie-moi régulièrement des photos de mon filleul, j'ai hâte de le voir grandir._  
 _Prends soin de tout le monde, je compte sur toi. Jace."_  
-Clary, donne ce collier à Magnus, ordonna Alec.  
-Je crois que Jace va bientôt rentrer à la maison _,_ sourit la rousse en repliant sa propre lettre.  
Au contraire, Alec pensait que Jace n'était pas prêt de rentrer à New-York. Mais pour épargner Clary, il préférait ne rien dire.  
-De toute façon, on doit s'occuper du futur mariage ! sourit Isabelle.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**


	45. 45- I Love You Always Forever -Betty Who

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ah j'ai passé une journée de dingue, depuis ce matin, c'est le premier moment où je suis posée au calme. Et je sens que demain ça sera le même rythme. J'ai donc hésité à vous poster ce chapitre car je voulais profiter de mon moment pour écrire mais j'ai pensé à vous qui attendez mon chapitre !**

 **Enfin bref ! Vous avez vu ces photos sur Matthew en citrouille quand il est tout petit ? J'ai fondu !**

 **Demain je vais couper mes tif ! Ouep, je vais probablement couper assez court, histoire de changer de tête !**

* * *

 **La chanson du chapitre : I Love You Always Forever - Betty Who**

Chapitre 45

-J'ai inspecté plusieurs fois la pierre, il n'y a rien de dangereux, soupira Magnus.  
Il avait Max dans les bras, d'ailleurs le petit bonhomme avait bien grandi. Début décembre était arrivé si vite que Clary en avait le tournis. Avec la neige, le temps semblait suspendu tout en filant à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle avait eu tant à faire ces dernières semaines. Il y a beaucoup plus de démons dans les rues, beaucoup de terrestres étaient portés disparus ou pire, tués. Maryse ne savait plus où donner de la tête, d'ailleurs, personne ne savait où donner de la tête. Simon était dans le Bronx tous les jours, Alec restait dans Brooklyn, Isabelle était dans Manhattan puisqu'elle connaissait le quartier par coeur, Clary était dans le Queens et on avait posté Sebastian à Staten Island. Bien que Maryse n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelle de lui. D'ailleurs Clary évitait de lui parler, elle se méfiait de lui depuis l'attaque de démon devant chez Magnus. Elle n'avait pas de preuve directe qu'il était lié à ça mais une petite voix lui disait que c'était bien le cas.  
-Alors pourquoi Jace ne donne plus de nouvelle depuis qu'il est entré en Russie ?  
-Il a peut-être perdu sa stèle, suggéra le sorcier.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seconde, Jace m'a toujours répété qu'un chasseur d'ombre ne devait jamais se séparer de sa stèle.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Clary, soupira Magnus. Je sais seulement qu'il est vivant parce qu'Alec le sent.  
-Oui je sais, on en parle tous les jours mais pourtant...  
-Bon sang Clary, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond comme un cage en lion ? explosa Simon.  
C'était un des rares moments où le groupe pouvait se réunir, quelques heures avant de partir en patrouille. Isabelle avait un livre de cuisine sur les genoux et recopiait une recette. Officiellement, Isabelle préparait la réception du mariage de son frère, officieusement elle cherchait un moyen pour ne pas exploser devant le silence de Jace. Elle était aussi inquiète que Clary.  
-Vu qu'on fera un buffet chaud, ça serait bien du poisson en entré, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Sûrement pas, répondit Alec.  
Il arriva de la cuisine avec un biberon à la main. Clary détourna les yeux, elle avait du mal avec tout ce qui se rapportait aux bébés, pourtant elle adorait Max.  
-Qui lui donne le biberon ?  
Isabelle arracha presque le biberon des mains de son frère.  
-C'était déjà toi hier, protesta Simon.  
-Je peux donner à manger à mon fils ? soupira Magnus.  
-Tu le fais plusieurs fois par jour.  
-Arrête Isabelle, toi aussi tu lui donnes à manger tous les jours.  
-Parfois vous oubliez que c'est l'enfant de Magnus et Alec et pas le votre, intervint Clary.  
Elle regarda à nouveau la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu de Jace, avant de surprendre un regard entre Alec et sa soeur.  
-Est-ce-que tu veux donner le biberon à Max ? sourit gentiment Alec.  
Il tenait le biberon dans une main et l'autre tenait un torchon. Clary regarda Max puis Alec, puis la lettre de Jace.  
-Je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua Clary dans un murmure.  
-Tu veux le faire ?  
Comme si Max comprenait la discussion, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.  
-Oui, souffla-t-elle.  
Magnus se leva et mit son fils dans les bras de Clary. Elle laissa ses bras se positionner pour le caler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
-Tu relèves un peu sa tête pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec le lit et c'est parfait, sourit le sorcier.  
Alec donna le biberon dans la main de libre de Clary. Il guida sa main jusqu'à la bouche du bébé et le mit dans le bonne angle.  
-Et voilà, souffla-t-il en relâchant sa main.  
Clary regardait Max boire son lait. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un enfant paisible. Elle observait chaque mouvement du bébé, chaque nuance dans son regard bleuté, chaque petite chose qui constituait son corps. Magnus prenait grand soin du look de son fils. Ce jour là, il portait une combinaison grise avec la phrase "Aussi beau que papa". Une fois le biberon presque fini Max tourna la tête et retira la tétine de sa bouche.  
-Il n'a plus faim, sourit tendrement Clary.  
-Il faut lui faire son rot, expliqua Magnus. Je vais le positionner pour t'aider.  
Magnus redressa doucement son fils et le plaça sur l'épaule de Clary. Il installa une serviette sur l'épaule et le dos de Clary.  
-Tu lui tapes doucement sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il renvoie son rot. Il peut vomir du lait, c'est pour ça qu'on met toujours une serviette.  
-D'accord.  
Clary tapa délicatement le dos de Max, il rota tout doucement fit rire tout le monde. Clary remit Max dans ses bras et le berça lentement. Elle avait une drôle de sensation dans le corps. Un mélange de bonheur et autre chose qui ne portait pas de nom. C'était comme si Clary laissait partir quelque chose en elle. Elle disait adieu à quelque chose pour en accueillir une autre. Et tout l'amour que Clary possédait se délibéra en même temps que ses larmes. Elle essuya ses joues pour ne pas mouiller Max qui venait de s'endormir.  
-Il est temps de le mettre au lit, sourit-elle.  
Clary redonna Max à ses parents et se leva.  
-On devrait peut-être aller à nos postes, déclara-t-elle  
-Tu es certaine ?  
-Mais oui Simon, c'est juste que ...  
Clary ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.  
-Tu viens tout juste de passer la dernière étape du deuil : l'acceptation.  
-Tu as laissé la colère partir, comprit Isabelle. Tu viens de passer un cap important dans ta vie.  
-Et Jace qui n'est pas là !  
-Il va revenir, il te l'a promis. Ça prends juste un peu plus de temps que prévu. Voilà tout.  
Clary hocha la tête et se leva. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement et utilisa le métro pour se rendre dans le Queens.

Ce quartier était principalement habité par des démons Junks et des Eidolons. Ces derniers s'amusaient à se faire passer pour des enfants afin d'amadouer les terrestres. Parfois Clary assistait à des tentatives de viole. Elle intervenait toujours à temps. Clary n'avait rien contre les sorciers mais elle ne laisserait jamais une femme se faire détruire par un démon. Il n'en n'était pas question ! Ce soir là, Clary errait dans les rues froides et sales à cause de la neige boueuse. Elle n'avait rien repéré de suspect et portait ses runes d'invisibilités pour les terrestres.  
-Autant rentrer, marmonna-t-elle.  
Il était presque minuit et rien ne semblait intéressant cette nuit là. Parfois Clary avait une nuit calme et en profitait pour dormir. Elle demanda par message si tout allait bien à Isabelle, Simon puis Alec. Comme les trois semblaient sur le point de rentrer dormir, elle envoya un dernier message à Sebastian. Elle avançait parresseusement jusqu'à la bouche de métro quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un numéro masqué.  
-Clary Morgenstern, dit-elle en décrochant.  
-Bonsoir Clarissa, répondit une voix chaude et rauque.  
-Sebastian. Pourquoi tu m'appelles en numéro masqué ?  
-Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas me répondre alors j'ai tenté cette stratégie. C'était payant.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? s'impatienta Clary.  
-Te demandais si tu n'avais pas de problème. Après tout tu traines dans les rues des Eidolons.  
-RAS tout va bien.  
-Je vois. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber sur un vieux fantôme du passé, ricana Sebastian. Ou peut-être un très récent fantôme.  
-Tu trouves ça drôle ? s'énerva la rousse. Attends que je le dise à Jace !  
Clary raccrocha et s'engagea dans le métro. Elle essayait de se calmer en écoutant de la musique mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait prit le métro avec Jace et Simon. Cette fois-là, Clary était si bouleversée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la beauté de Jace. Son ventre se serra, elle était en manque de son petit-ami.  
-Toi aussi tu es triste ? demanda une petite voix à côté de Clary.  
La rousse sursauta, les terrestres n'étaient pas censées la voir.  
-Comment fais-tu pour me voir ?  
-Bah tu es une amie imaginaire comme les autres, sourit la petite fille.  
Clary remarqua alors les oreilles pointues de la petite fille et son incroyable beauté. Elle devait probablement faire partie des enfants-fées échangés dont elle avait entendu parlé.  
-Où sont tes parents ?  
-Maman est là, elle croit que je suis folle parce que je vois des choses magiques.  
Clary s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille.  
-Moi aussi je croyais que j'étais folle quand j'ai commencé à voir des choses magiques. Mais un prince charmant est venu me délivrer des méchants. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
La petite fille secoua la tête.  
-Il m'a dit :"toutes les légendes sont vraies Clary".  
-Clary c'est ton prénom ?  
La jeune femme rousse sourit en hocha la tête. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction puis désactiva sa rune d'invisibilité. Elle profita que la porte s'ouvre pour faire sembler d'être arrivée.  
-C'est quoi ton prénom ma belle ?  
-Audrey. J'ai huit ans et j'ai un hamster qui s'appelle Bubble.  
-Enchantée Audrey. Moi c'est Clarissa Morgenstern et je suis une chasseuse d'ombre, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
La mère de la petite fille s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.  
-N'embête pas la jeune femme Audrey, la sermonna-t-elle.  
-Elle ne m'embête pas, au contraire. Vous savez madame, votre fille n'est pas folle. Elle est simplement différente, comme beaucoup d'enfant voilà tout. J'étais comme elle à son âge, ma mère a tout fait pour brimer ma vision et au final ça nous a éloigné quand j'ai grandi.  
-Et ton prince charmant il existe vraiment ? insista la petite fille.  
Clary sourit.  
-Oui, il s'appelle Jace Herondale. Regarde j'ai une photo de lui dans mon téléphone.  
Clary montra son fond d'écran. C'était une photo prise au mariage d'Isabelle. Il y avait toute la bande.  
-Mon prince charmant c'est le blond.  
-Il est trop beau ! Et le monsieur avec les yeux de chat c'est qui ?  
-C'est le plus vieux de mes amis. Il est magicien.  
-Trop cool ! s'émerveilla la petite Audrey. Et la mariée c'est qui ?  
-C'est comme ma soeur. Elle et moi on est liée pour toujours. Elle s'appelle Isabelle.  
-Et lui c'est son mari ?  
-Oui c'est mon meilleur ami, il s'appelle Simon et il adore les jeux vidéos.  
-Comme mon papa ! Et l'autre c'est qui ? C'est ton frère ?  
-Non, sourit tristement. C'est le frère d'Isabelle, il s'appelle Alec. Mon frère à moi est...est absent parce qu'il n'aime pas mes amis.  
-C'est dommage.  
Clary haussa les épaules. Elle ne trouvait pas ça dommage, c'était comme ça.  
-Tu sais quoi Audrey, si un jour tu as un soucis, appelle-moi.  
Clary griffonna son numéro sur un bout de papier.  
-Même si tu es toute seule à voir ce qui te fait peur, appelle-moi quand même.  
-Excusez-moi mais qu'elle est votre métier ? demanda la mère de la petite fille.  
-Vous avez déjà vu Men In Black ? rétorqua Clary très sérieusement.  
-Bien sûr mais...  
-Je fais partie du gouvernement et nous étudions les enfants qui voient des choses que personne ne peut voir à par eux. C'est le même principe que ce film, en beaucoup plus réaliste bien sûr.  
La station où Clary descendait pour rejoindre l'Institut s'approchait.  
-Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir.  
En quittant la rame de métro, Clary plaignait sincèrement la petite Audrey et sa mère. En grandissant, ses pouvoirs de fées allaient se déclancher et elle serait probablement chasser par ses parents. Elle deviendrait alors une fée au service de sa Reine.  
-Clarissa, chuchota une voix dans son dos.  
Clary se retourna et vit une ombre se détacher du noir.  
Elle sortit Uriel sans réfléchir.  
-Ma Clarissa, tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui l'appelait ainsi. Il n'y avait que les fées, Sebastian et Jace. Mais Jace était si loin d'elle et ce n'était pas la voix de Sebastian.  
La silhouette entra dans la lumière et le coeur de Clary fit un bond.  
-Jace ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Mais Jace ne répondit pas à son étreinte.  
-Clary, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.  
-Non, rentrons à l'Institut. C'est chez nous.  
-L'Institut n'est pas sûr. J'ai découvert l'identité de son frère. Je sais sous quel nom il se cache.  
-L'Institut est l'endroit le plus sûr de New-York, c'est toi qui me l'a dit la première fois que je suis venue.  
-Je me suis trompé, répondit Jace.  
Il avait une entaille sur la joue et son corps tremblait.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
Jace tiqua quand elle toucha sa joue. Il semblait irrité, pis encore, comme s'il fulminait de l'intérieur.  
-Dépêche-toi Clary ! On doit partir, tu dois venir avec moi.  
Jace prit son bras et la traîna de force vers un coin sombre de la rue.  
-Jace arrête tu me fais mal ! Jace ! protesta-t-elle.  
Elle réussit à se dégager et s'immobilisa.  
-Jace ! cria-t-elle.  
Le blond se retourna et dévisagea Clary.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?  
-Mais rien. J'ai peur pour ta sécurité voilà tout.  
-Il n'y a pas que ça.  
Quelque chose au fond de Clary lui hurlait que ce n'était pas son Jace. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, à la recherche de sa poche cachée. Son téléphone vibrait mais elle le coupa.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il me prouve que c'est bien toi et pas un démon ? demanda-t-elle.  
Jace fit un pas vers elle avec un regard peiné.  
-C'est moi Clary. Je t'aime tu le sais ça.  
-Oui je le sais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
-On dort ensemble pour se rassurer l'un l'autre. Tu aimes porter du vert kaki. Tu as souffert de notre séparation.  
-C'est beaucoup trop facile ! Un démon Eidolon peut avoir accès au souvenir de celui dont il prend l'apparence. Je vais te poser une seule question, tu auras le droit à une seule réponse. Si tu es vraiment Jace, tu sauras y répondre sans hésitation.  
-Tu me suivras après ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Clary prit une grande inspiration, elle avait tellement peur d'avoir tord ! Si c'était bien Jace et qu'il ne savait pas répondre à la question, elle risquait de le tuer.  
-Quel est le nom complet ?  
-De qui parles-tu Clary ?  
-Tu devrais le savoir si tu es vraiment mon Jace. Je parle du bébé bien sûr.  
-Oh mais bien sûr. Il s'appelle Max Bane.  
Clary sourit en s'approchant de Jace. Elle attendit d'être assez près de lui et posa une main sur sa nuque.  
-Si tu étais vraiment mon Jace, tu aurais su que je parlais de notre bébé. Tu aurais su que je parlais de Samuel, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.  
Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Clary planta Uriel dans le sternum du faux Jace. Elle se recula pour se dégager et regarda l'usurpateur manquer d'air. Pendant une brève seconde, Clary crut s'être trompée. Puis le visage angélique se stria de noir et se transforma.  
-Tu as le bonjour de ton frère, cracha le démon avant de tomber en poussière.  
Clary reprit son souffle et calma son coeur affolé. Par l'Ange ! Elle avait cru avoir tué Jace ! Clary essuya Uriel et fonça à l'Institut. Une fois à l'étage principale, elle appela Isabelle.  
-On est dans la bibliothèque.  
Clary raccrocha et courut jusqu'à sa parabatai. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et la serra plusieurs secondes.  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Un démon m'attendait devant l'Institut. Il se faisait passer pour Jace. Il voulait m'emmener quelque part. Il disait connaître l'identité secrète de mon frère.  
-Et alors ?  
-Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué en prenant le risque de tuer Jace, sanglota Clary.  
-Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ?  
-Je lui ai tendu un piège. J'ai demandé quel était le nom du bébé et il a pensé que je parlais de Max.  
-Mais tu parlais du votre, comprit Isabelle. Tu as bien raisonné.  
-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre hein ?  
-Tu as simplement agi comme n'importe quel chasseur d'ombre. On écoute notre instinct pour nous protéger et ton instinct t'a soufflé que ce n'était pas Jace.  
Simon approuvait de la tête en caressant Céleste. Clary regardait le chat qui ronronnait doucement tout en s'endormant.  
-Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une douche bien chaude et te mettre au lit, suggéra le meilleur ami de Clary.  
-On va rester éveillé car on est de garde ce soir. Maman n'est pas là, indiqua Isabelle.  
-C'est étrange.  
-Elle est partie à Idris ordonner le retour de Jace. Je pense qu'ils vont envoyer une unité pour le retrouver.  
-Il est vivant, répondit Clary.  
-Mais il a été attaqué par un Eidolon, raisonna Isabelle. Il a prit un morceau de sa peau pour pouvoir prendre son apparence.  
-Il est blessé, hoqueta Clary.  
-Pas forcément.  
-Les filles, ne commencez pas à vous inquiéter inutilement. Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit de toute façon. Demain matin on ira tous chez Magnus et on cherchera un moyen de retrouver Jace.

Clary avait fais des cauchemars toute la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée encore plus épuisée qu'à son couché. Tout en dormant, elle avait griffonné des runes inconnues. Certaines étaient douloureuses à fixer. D'autre lui évoquait des choses étranges. Elle voyait des visages d'inconnus discuter entre eux. Et elle avait même rêvé de Sebastian en Ange de la Mort. Il portait une tenue blanche et venait arracher Jace à Clary. Il avait fallut trois grand café serré pour sortir Clary de son état comateux. Simon semblait plus blasé qu'épuisé. Isabelle était dans le bureau de sa mère à répondre aux nombreux coups de téléphone. Clary l'aidait en retransmettant chaque appel sur une feuille puis classer les demandes selon l'urgence.  
-Oui Peter. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas normal mais il y a des loups-garoux solitaire et ils ne sont pas à la charge de la meute, soupira Isabelle.  
-Oui. Je vais envoyer Simon. Non il viendra tout seul. Non Peter. Non mais...  
Isabelle grogna et inspira profondément.  
-Bon Peter écoute-moi bien. Ma mère est absente, il nous manque Jace et Alec n'est pas disponible.  
Isabelle appuya sur le haut parleur et posa le téléphone sur le bureau.  
-Clary ne pourrait pas venir ?  
-Non Clary ne peut pas venir, elle est occupée avec l'intendance de l'Institut.  
-Bon je me contenterais d'un faux chasseur d'ombre, marmonna Peter le sorcier.  
-Simon n'est pas un faux chasseur d'ombre ! C'est un bon chasseur, il est doit avec un art au même titre que mon frère. Donc si ça ne te plaît, débrouille-toi tout seul avec tes loups !  
-Non non très bien, Simon fera l'affaire.  
-Il sera là dans une heure.  
Isabelle raccrocha et prit sa tête dans les mains.  
-Je vais prévenir Simon et puis j'irais en ville.  
-Ah tu comptes sortir ? sourit Isabelle.  
-Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. Dis, je peux te demander un service.  
Isabelle hocha la tête.  
-Regarde les runes à partir de cette page.  
Clary lui montra la première rune qu'elle avait dessiné dans la nuit et ne fut par surprise de la réaction de son parabatai.  
-Tu veux brûler la rétine ou quoi ? C'est cette rune ?  
-Le feu céleste peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Regarde les autres.  
Isabelle secoua sa tête en regardant la dernière rune.  
-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je vois des hauts placés de l'Enclave discuter entre eux ?  
-Je pense que ça nous montre ceux qu'on cherche vraiment, répondit la rousse.  
-On cherche Jace et pas des gradés rondouillets.  
-Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait les contacter pour nous aider. Ou les espionner au pire. Ce soir je n'irais pas patrouiller, je resterais dans ma chambre pour tester cette rune.  
-Ce n'est pas très prudent, Clary.  
-Rien n'est prudent dans notre monde Isa. Allez je te laisse, tu as du boulot.  
Clary croisa son meilleur ami au détour d'un couloir.  
-Tu dois aller chez Peter le sorcier dans Manhattan. Voilà l'adresse, indiqua Clary en donnant une morceau de papier.  
-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
-J'ai des choses à faire, il y a des nouvelles runes que je dois décrypter et montrer à Magnus. Je pensais également faire un tour chez les Nymphes des bois, aller voir l'orme dans le jardin et méditer un peu. Qui sait, je vais peut-être avoir un signe de Ithuriel ?  
-Tu m'accompagnes au moins ?  
-Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac à main.  
Clary se dépêcha de prendre son sac contenant son nécessaire à dessin et son porte-feuille. Simon l'attendait devant l'ascenseur, il jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone portable et pesta.  
-Ah non, je ne vais pas encore me faire réduire en cendre.  
-A quoi tu joues ?  
-Un jeu de guerre.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on fait suffisamment la guerre comme ça ? soupira Clary.  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu fais suffisamment la tête comme ça ? rétorqua Simon.  
Clary préféra secouer la tête pour ne pas répliquer. Les joutes verbales étaient souvent très violentes entre le groupe, il était inutile d'en rajouter pour rien. Clary expliquait son plan pour tester les nouvelles runes à Simon, il était plus optimiste que sa femme.  
-Je suis volontaire pour tester la rune qui brûle les yeux !  
-Euh non, je vais plutôt la tester moi-même par contre je te laisse tester celle qui nous fait voir au dessus de nous.  
-Bof. Mais tu ne devrais pas tester cette rune qui te fait voir des choses toute seule. Tu pourrais savoir besoin de nous pour te ramener à la réalité.  
-Je verrais bien. C'est là que je te laisse, je vais à Central Park.  
-A ce soir alors, fais attention à toi.  
-Comme toujours ! sourit Clary.  
La jeune femme s'assit sur un banc au soleil. L'air sec était agréable ce matin là, il faisait froid mais l'humidité n'était pas présente. La neige fondait au soleil et des oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres. Depuis combien de temps la jeune femme n'avait pas pris un moment pour respirer ainsi ? Elle sortit son carnet rempli de runes et s'arrêta sur une en particulière. Clary était persuadée que celle rune donnait un pouvoir mental. Elle ressemblait à une bouche ouverte et traversée par un noeud. Ce n'était pas une rune pour parler toute les langues.  
-Autant l'essayer, marmonna-t-elle.  
Clary se tatoua le poignet en grimaçant. La rune était plus douloureuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'imprégnait directement dans sa peau et lui donnait des picotements dans tous le bras jusqu'au coeur. Une vive douleur lui traversa les tympans puis plus rien. Rien n'était différent mais la jeune préférait rester assise un moment. Les minutes passaient et Clary décida de se lever pour se mettre en route vers le repaire des Nymphes. Elle prit son téléphone et vérifia ses appels, chaque jour, elle attendait des nouvelles de Jace.  
-Je devrais poster une annonce "petit-ami disparu, offre récompense contre lui", se dit-elle à haute voix.  
-Très bonne idée, répondit Sebastian dans son dos.  
Clary sursauta. Elle posa sa main dans la poche de sa veste, elle y avait un petit couteau magique qui ne ratait jamais sa cible.  
-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?  
-Non. J'ai un rendez-vous.  
-Comme par hasard, dans la direction où je vais.  
-Et bien j'avais rendez-vous avec une petite loupe craquante mais elle ne semble pas décidé à venir.  
-Elle a dû avoir peur de toi.  
-Pourquoi, je ne suis pas un démon ?  
-Un démon non mais tu es effrayant, cingla Clary.  
Sebastian fronça les sourcils.  
-Surtout quand tu m'appelles et que tu me dis que je vais tomber sur un fantôme récent. Et que comme par hasard un démon Eidolon ressemblant à Jace m'attend devant l'Institut.  
-Tu n'as pas été blessé j'espère ?  
-Non mais je l'ai réduit en poussière. Grâce à lui j'ai débloqué de nouvelle rune cette nuit, je vais de ce pas les essayer.  
-En plein Central Park ? se moqua Sebastian.  
-Ma destination ne te regarde pas !  
-Du calme Clary, on dirait que tu me prends pour un ennemi.  
-Un ennemi non mais un connard sans aucun doute ! cracha Clary.  
-Clary attends !  
Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha de partir.  
-Lâche-moi ! hurla la jeune femme.  
Elle ne comprend pas que je l'aime. Cette phrase avait raisonné dans la tête de Clary. Ce n'était pas à Jace de l'avoir mais à moi. Clary m'appartient !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? souffla la rousse.  
-Rien du tout.  
J'aurais voulu avoir cet enfant avec elle. J'aurais tout fait pour le protéger. Jace est un lâche. Il n'arrive même pas à se défaire de l'emprise des démons Eidolon ressemblant à Clary.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? hurla Clary.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
Sebastian relâcha le bras de la jeune femme et recula de quelques pas. Clary n'entendit plus rien et pâlissait à vu d'oeil.  
-Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir Clary. On dirait que tu es malade.  
-Non je ne vais pas m'asseoir. Je dois y aller... Je...  
Clary s'enfuit à toute jambe vers le métro. Avait-elle entendu les pensés de Sebastian ? Pourquoi aurait-elle imaginé ça sinon ? Cette rune donnait-elle la faculté de lire dans l'esprit des gens ? Clary devait parler à Magnus.  
-Bonjour Clary.  
-Tu es chez toi ?  
-Non, je suis en ville avec Max. Je comptais trouver une chaise pour le faire manger.  
-Tu as le temps tu sais !  
-Je sais mais je préfère prévoir. Imagine qu'il a la capacité de grandir rapidement.  
-Oui je comprends ton inquiétude. Je peux te rejoindre quelque part ?  
Magnus donna l'adresse d'un café pas très loin de Central Park mais suffisamment éloigné pour laisser le temps à Clary de se calmer. Elle passa devant une vitrine de jouet d'occasion, elle tomba sur un adorable mobile pour poussette.  
-Max va adorer les chevaux, sourit-elle.  
En l'achetant, Clary se sentit un peu mieux. Le bonheur l'avait un peu envahi depuis hier soir malgré la confrontation avec Sebastian. Elle repéra Magnus sous son bonnet en forme de tigre.  
-Tu sais qu'on te repaire à plus de cent mètres ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est le but !  
-Coucou Max. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
-Clary, tu n'aurais pas dû.  
La jeune femme montra le mobile pour poussette.  
-Oh j'adore les petits chevaux comme ça, je vais lui installer en rentrant. Bon qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi ?  
-Allons boire un café en discutant.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Magnus.  
-Moi non plus.  
Clary avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était avec Sebastian. Tout en parlant, Magnus et Clary avaient fini par manger ensemble dans ce café. Le sorcier avait toujours un biberon de prêt en cas d'imprévu comme celui-là, il l'avait fait réchauffé avec sa magie.  
-Tu ne penses pas que c'est mauvais d'utiliser de la magie sur de la nourriture pour Max ?  
-Depuis quand la magie est mauvaise pour un sorcier ? rit Magnus.  
Clary se sentit un peu bête.  
-Pour en revenir à tes cauchemars, fit Magnus en donnant à manger à son fils, tu penses que quelque chose les a débloqué ?  
-Je pense que c'est le fait d'avoir tué un démon ressemblant à Jace.  
-En réalité, je pense que c'est une tout autre chose. Bien que je ne doute pas que planter un couteau dans le ventre de celui qu'on n'aime est dur à encaisser.  
Clary avala une bouché de poulet rôti en attendant l'explication du sorcier.  
-Avec Alec on t'a observé quand tu as donné le biberon à Max hier. Tu as libéré de l'énergie négative provenant de ton coeur. J'ai regardé discrètement ton auras et tout le noir que tu avais emmagasiné ces dernières semaines a littéralement disparu quand tu as eu Max dans les bras.  
-Tu en conclus quoi Ô grand sorcier de Brooklyn ?  
-J'en conclus en tant qu'ami que ton énergie est plus angélique que celles des autres Nephilim.  
-Ce n'est pas une découverte ça, sourit Clary.  
-Ce que je veux par là, c'est que ta puissance bien directement d'Ithuriel donc des anges. On sait bien que les Anges sont purs et n'ont aucune haine en eux. Contrairement à eux, tu es humaine, bien plus que tu ne le penses. C'est normal que tu ais ressenti autant de haine après ta fausse-couche.  
-Donc ma haine intérieure bloquait mes pouvoirs ?  
-Oui mais c'était principalement un blocage mental à mon avis. Tu avais un rejet total de ta vie. Surtout que cette année a été éprouvante pour toi.  
Le retour de Jace dans sa vie. La mort de Tobias. La fausse-couche. Maintenant la disparition de Jace. Oh oui, Clary en avait assez de cette année. Mais elle avait apportait de la joie dans la vie de la petite femme. Isabelle s'était mariée à Simon qui était devenu un chasseur d'ombre. Une certaine complicité entre Alec et Clary. Le petit Max. Et surtout Jace.  
-Elle a été belle cette année aussi. J'ai eu du mal à le voir mais je remercie l'Ange de m'avoir apporté tout ce bonheur entre deux malheurs. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Jace et...  
-Et nous avons Max. Tu veux bien lui faire son rot le temps que je mange ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Clary attendit que le petit bébé digère avant de le remettre dans son landau. Magnus reprit la conversation une fois que le dessert fut sur leur table.  
-Pour en revenir à tes runes, tu veux bien me les montrer ?  
Clary poussa son assiette de fruit pour installer le carnet. Elle montra la première des nouvelles runes sans la regarder.  
-C'est bien une rune de feu. Mais elle est censée brûler ce qu'elle touche. Je l'ai vu il y a très longtemps dans le Labyrinthe en Spiral. Tu la poses sur la main et tu touche un objet pour qu'il s'enflamme.  
-Je suis sûre que ça marche sur les gens, marmonna Clary pensivement.  
-Oui enfin ne l'utilise quand dernier recourt car elle te brûle également. Les autres je ne connais pas mais celle que tu as sur le poignet, c'est forcément une rune pour décrypter les pensés.  
Magnus prit le poignet de Clary.  
-Tu vois la forme ovale là ?  
-C'est une bouche, répondit Clary.  
-Tout à fait. Et ça c'est la corde qui la noue, comme pour empêcher les paroles de sortir.  
-Les parole du coeur ?  
-Exactement, approuva le sorcier. Si je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé quand Sebastian t'a forcé à rester avec lui, tu as entendu ce qu'il pensait.  
-Entendre n'est peut-être le mot juste. Je dirais que je les ressentais moi-même. C'était la voix de Sebastian dans ma tête mais elle venait directement de mon esprit.  
Clary grogna de frustration.  
-Raah je ne sais pas si tu comprends.  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas petit biscuit, je comprends. Tu as tout simplement eu accès à la conscience de Sebastian. C'est comme ça que tu as entendu les informations sur Jace  
-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire.  
-Si Jace est bel et bien empris avec plusieurs Eidolon, ils doivent se faire passer pour toi à tour de rôle. Mais comment Sebastian la su ? C'est la vrai question.  
Clary reçut un appel de son parabatai.  
-Je dois en parler à Isabelle tu crois ?  
-Non. On devrait garder ça pour nous le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Jace. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit dans une boucle temporelle et qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est parti depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Clary rejeta l'appel.  
-Je devrais utiliser la rune le temps qu'elle agit sur moi. Je vais donner rendez-vous à Sebastian pour lui tendre un piège.  
-Non c'est trop risqué. Je vais essayé de traquer Jace avec une tactique particulière.  
Clary reçut un message d'Isabelle. Elle le lut en écoutant Magnus détailler sa nouvelle technique de traçage.  
-Il suffira de combiner la rune de parabatai d'Alec, la dernière rune qu'il t'a tracé, une feuille de l'orme magique dans la cour...  
"Je vais faire des courses de femme. Shampoing, gel douche, thé, protection... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? As-tu besoin que j'aille chercher ta pilule ? Maman est revenue donc j'ai un peu de temps de libre. Réponds-moi avant la nuit !"  
-Par l'Ange ! s'écria Clary.  
Elle fit sursauter Magnus qui arrêta de parler.  
-Clary ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu vas réveiller Max.  
-Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
-Jeudi.  
-Mais le combien ?  
-Le trois décembre.  
Clary arracha le carnet des mains du sorcier pour consulter la dernière page. Elle écrivait toujours la date de ses menstruations ici. Elle aurait dû avoir ses règles il y avait déjà une semaine pourtant rien. Un drôle de sentiment se déchaina en la jeune femme. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur.  
-Magnus, on se retrouve ce soir chez Luke. Je dois retrouver Isabelle, elle m'attend, mentit la chasseur d'ombre.  
Clary donna quelques billets pour le repas mais Magnus les remit dans sa poche par magie.  
-C'est moi qui offre.  
-Trop généreux, sourit la rousse.  
Elle localisa Isabelle dans un centre commercial non loin du repaires des vampires. Un portail plus tard, elle la repéra dans une animalerie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette boutique ? demanda-t-elle à Isabelle.  
-Clary tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu n'as pas répondu à mon appel ni à mon message.  
-Je mangeais avec Magnus et j'ai accouru ici.  
-Accouru ou utilisé un portail, se moqua la brune.  
-Oh c'est bon épargne-moi tes remarques. Est-ce que je parle de tes répliques de billets pour allonger ton argent de poche ?  
-Entretenir un chaton ça coûte cher !  
-Mais bien sûr. Alors tu veux acheter quoi à Céleste cette fois ?  
-Un collier parce que le sien est trop petite.  
-Hum hum.  
Isabelle se tourna vers Clary.  
-Mais dis-moi tu étais de moins bonne humeur ce matin ! Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.  
-Non, sourit Clary.  
Isabelle eut un visage horrifié.  
-Mais je veux bien te faire participer une fois que tu auras fini tes achats.  
-Oublions le shopping ! s'écria la brune.  
-Je ne veux pas bouleverser ton programme.  
-Clary, grogna Isabelle.  
-J'aime bien le collier avec l'étoile rose. Prends lui.  
-Bonne idée.  
Dix minutes d'attente plus tard, Clary et Isabelle sortaient de l'animalerie. La petite rousse alla directement dans le supermarché en face.  
-Faisons des courses, sourit-elle.  
Isabelle grogna une fois de plus mais la suivit dans les rayons. Clary prit un mâlin plaisir à faire durer ses achats. Elle s'acheta plusieurs boites de crayons, des gommes, du papiers, de la nourriture et surtout elle passa par le rayon d'hygiène féminine.  
-Tu aurais aussi pu me transmettre ta liste de course par message.  
Isabelle remplit à son tour le panier sans regarder ce que prenait Clary. La petite rousse en profita pour déposer une boite bleue et blanche en toute discrétion.  
-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? demanda innocemment la rousse.  
-Non. Allons régler ça et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe bon sang !  
-Je te dirais tout une fois à l'Institut.  
Clary s'amusait de voir Isabelle taper du pied en attendant de régler leurs achats. Elle refusa même de laisser passer une femme qui n'avait qu'un pot de confiture dans la main.  
-Pardonnez la, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Vous pouvez passer avant nous.  
-Je jure sur l'Ange que je vais te tuer.  
Ressentant de plus en plus l'agacement de son parabatai, Clary changea de tactique.  
-Magnus a trouvé une nouvelle façon de retrouver Jace.  
-Ah oui et quoi ? De la poudre de Merlin ?  
Clary rit de la mauvaise plaisanterie de son amie.  
-Non plutôt des runes, une feuille d'arbre, un pull et d'autres choses qui me sont passés par dessus l'esprit.  
-Comme toujours, ça ne marchera pas.  
-Je ne sais pas, pour tout te dire, je suis prête à partir à sa recherche.  
-Ah non ! cria Isabelle.  
Tout le monde regardait les deux femmes.  
-Si je dois me sacrifier pour que Jace revienne, je le ferais, chuchota Clary. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.  
-Tu veux parier ?  
-Vingt-sept dollars et six centimes, réclama la caissière à Clary.  
Clary paya sans répondre à Isabelle. Elle attendit qu'elles aient quitté la caisse pour occuper à nouveau l'esprit d'Isabelle.  
-Magnus m'a dit que j'ai retranscrit une rune très dangereuse qui nous brûle quand on l'utilise. Et ton mari veut absolument l'utiliser.  
-Promets-moi de ne jamais lui montrer.  
-Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention ! rit Clary. On prend un portail pour rentrer ?  
-Oui !  
Deux minutes plus tard, les deux femmes étaient dans la cuisine de l'Institut. Maryse avait pris la décision de faire livrer le strict minimum une fois par semaine pour ne plus jamais manquer de vivre.  
-Je nous fais un thé et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ?  
-Ça ne se passe pas dans ma tête, enfin je ne pense pas. Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre.  
Clary fonça dans sa chambre avec tous ses achats et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Elle déballa le test de grossesse et lut la notice.  
-Uriner dessus puis attendre. Facile.  
Clary pria l'Ange pour viser la petite languette et referma aussitôt le test. Elle se lava les mains, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage. Son coeur s'emballait au fil des secondes. Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise à Isabelle, Clary s'assit sur son lit. Sa chambre avait besoin d'un grand coup de rangement. Elle allait dormir dans la chambre de Jace cette nuit ou chez Luke.  
-J'espère que tu vas arrêter de me faire tourner en rond comme ça.  
Céleste passa par la porte entrouverte en même temps que sa propriétaire qui pesta. Elle posa les tasses à même le sol et prit place en face de Clary.  
-Tu me laisses parler sans me couper, réclama Clary.  
-Oui.  
-Je mangeais avec Magnus qui m'expliquait son nouveau plan pour tracer Jace. Tu m'as envoyé un message me demandant si j'avais besoin d'acheter ma pilule. Sauf que je ne prends plus la pilule depuis mon retour à l'Institut.  
Les yeux d'Isabelle s'écarquilleaient d'effroi mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche.  
-En fait, mon corps à du mal à la supporter donc comme Jace ne devait pas rentrer avant plusieurs mois, je ne voyais pas où était le mal. Et tu m'as fait réalisé que je n'avais pas eu mes règles la semaine dernière.  
-Clary !  
-Avant que tu hurles, j'ai fait le test et je t'attendais pour regarder le résultat.  
Clary montra le petit objet à Isabelle, elle cachait le résultat avec sa main.  
-Je n'ose pas regarder, avoua la rousse.  
-Donne-moi ça !  
Isabelle prit le test de grossesse dans les mains et regarda le résultat. Son visage n'affichait rien mes ses émotions étaient en pagaille. Grande peur. Petite colère. Déception. Puis de nouveau la peur.  
-Vous avez utilisé des préservatifs pendant vos retrouvailles ?  
Clary se remémora chaque moment intime avec Jace. Dans le lit du blond. Dans celui de Clary. Dans la douche. Sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Dans sa chambre chez Luke. Encore dans le lit de Jace.  
-Clary concentre-toi.  
-Non. Non je ne me souviens pas d'un préservatif mais Jace est prudent alors...  
-Il faut croire que non, pesta Isabelle.  
Elle tourna le test devant Clary. Elle était enceinte. A nouveau.

-J'ai fait des sandwichs pour ce soir, dit Isabelle en entrant dans le taxi.  
-Parfait, sourit Clary.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Tu comptes le dire aux autres ?  
-Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
-Que de décisions.  
Clary regarda son ventre tout plat. Et dire qu'il y avait à nouveau de la vie à l'intérieur ! Jace allait hurler quand il allait l'apprendre. Peut-être serait-il en colère contre Clary ? Mais le plus important était de le retrouver avant de penser à sa réaction.  
-Le mieux ça serait une fille, comme ça Max aura une cousine.  
-Alec et Jace ne sont pas frères, ils ne seront pas cousins.  
-Tu comptes les caser ensemble ? sourit Isabelle.  
-Isabelle, je te signale que je viens d'apprendre ma grossesse il y a seulement deux heures, je ne veux pas imaginer son futur.  
C'était douloureux pour Clary de s'imaginer à nouveau perdre le bébé. Et pourquoi elle était prête à prendre tous les risques pour retrouver Jace. Isabelle posa sa main sur le ventre de Clary.  
-Je jure sur l'Ange que je vous protégerais tous les deux.  
Clary mit sa main par dessus celle de la brune et ferma les yeux. Elle eut un accès direct aux pensés secrètes d'Isabelle. _J'espère qu'elle ira au bout de sa grossesse. Si seulement Clary avait Jace auprès d'elle. Je devrais me renseigner sur les meilleurs plats pour femme enceinte. Comment je vais faire pour garder le secret à Simon ?_  
-Tu évites toute référence à moi ou à la grossesse, répondit machinalement Clary.  
-Tu lis dans mes pensés maintenant ?  
-Plus ou moins, rit la rousse.  
 _C'est encore une rune ça ! Attends, elle entend sûrement ça aussi. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Ne pas... Une mini Clary... Et Merde !_  
Clary éclata de rire.  
-Pour l'instant on ne va pas y penser, faire comme si rien n'était. Et on va déguster tes sandwichs.  
 _C'est quand même bizarre de lire les pensés des autres._  
-En fait, je ne les lis pas. C'est plutôt comme si je le pensais moi-même.  
-Comme notre lien ?  
-Oui et non. Je te montrerais ça une fois chez Luke.  
Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Clary s'amusait des pensés de sa parabatai. Toute fois, la rune s'épuisait à force de l'utiliser et elle décida de couper le contact.  
-Isabelle tu es la reine des sandwichs, s'émerveilla son frère.  
-Je sais. Mais concentrons-nous sur quelque chose de plus important que mes talents en cuisine : retrouver notre blond préféré.  
-Ce n'est pas mon blond préféré, rétorqua Magnus.  
-Ni le mien, fit Simon la bouche pleine.  
-Oui et bien c'est mon blond préféré. Alors Magnus répète-nous ce que tu as trouvé dans ton livre de magie.  
-Le lien le plus puissant au monde c'est le lien du sang, or on ne dispose pas de ça pour Jace.  
-Vraiment ? interrompit Isabelle en souriant malicieusement.  
Clary lui mit un coup de pied sous la table.  
-On a bien Tessa qui est une aïeule de Jace mais je ne pense pas que leur lien soit suffisamment puissant pour fonctionner. N'oubliez pas que Tessa est une sorcière, elle a donc du sang de démon.  
Isabelle attrapa de force la main de Clary et plongea son regard sur elle. _Tu devrais leur dire._  
 _-_ Non.  
-Hein ?  
Alec tourna la tête vers elle.  
-Tu parles toute seule Clary ?  
-Clary a une nouvelle rune qui permet de lire les pensés des autres.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint Clary. Je peux ressentir les pensés profondes, pas simplement ce qui passe par la tête des gens.  
-Et je venais de penser que ...  
-Rien du tout. Continue Magnus s'il te plait.  
-Donc je compte utiliser la rune de parabatai d'Alec. La dernière rune que Jace a tracé sur Clary pourrait être utile et je rajouterais une feuille de l'orme du jardin de l'Institut.  
-Et c'est tout ?  
-Oui.  
Clary mangea un second sandwich sans parler. Elle avait une boule au ventre, et si la magie de Magnus risquait d'interrompre sa grossesse ? C'était toutes ces raisons qui poussaient Clary à se taire et ne pas trop espérer. Oui elle était enceinte mais seulement de quelques semaines.  
-Clary, souffla Simon en la secouant.  
-Ne la secoue pas comme ça ! protesta Isabelle.  
-Je suis là.  
 _Elle semble épuisée_. _Je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont fait cette après-midi toutes les deux,_ pensait Simon.  
-On a fait des achats pour Céleste et pour l'Institut.  
-Clary a acheté une belle boite bleue et blanche, pouffa Isabelle.  
-De crayon de couleur, la rattrapa la rousse.  
-Mais non !  
-Tu fais chier Isabelle.  
Clary se leva pour aller chercher un soda dans le frigo. Isabelle était la reine pour embêter le monde. Isabelle suivit Clary dans la cuisine.  
-C'est quoi ton petit jeu là ?  
-On doit leur dire Clary. Si jamais la magie de Magnus est trop puissante...  
-Je ferais tout pour retrouver Jace. Il est quelque part et je veux le récupérer.  
-Oui mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Isabelle. C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux !  
-Jace ne serait pas d'accord, tenta Isabelle.  
Clary prit une bouteille d'eau et l'apporta à la table.  
-Oui mais Jace n'est pas là, alors c'est moi qui décide.  
Magnus fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux parabatai se disputer. C'était rare les fois où les deux femmes n'étaient pas d'accord.  
-J'ai été chercher deux feuilles de l'orme magique.  
-Celui qui se nourrit des cendres de l'enfant de Clary et Jace, le coupa Isabelle.  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Isabelle ? s'écria Clary. Tu veux me faire du mal c'est ça ? Bravo c'est bien joué.  
-Pardon.  
Isabelle voulut toucher Clary mais elle se retira avant. Clary n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que pensait son parabatai. Son inquiétude était plus forte que la détermination de Clary et la jeune femme commençait doucement à paniquer.  
-Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre Max dans une autre pièce, dit-elle.  
-Oui j'y vais, fit Simon.  
Il devait se sentir un peu mis à l'écart car personne ne lui parlait. Mais entre Alec qui essayait de lire la formule du sort, il apprenait à lire les différents langages sorciers, Magnus qui vérifiait sa liste d'ingrédients et Isabelle et Clary qui se disputaient, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Quand il revint, tout était prêt pour retrouver Jace.  
-Si Jace est dans cette réalité, je vais pouvoir le retrouver, vivant ou mort, expliqua Magnus.  
-Il est vivant ! dirent Alec et Clary en même temps.  
-Je sais bien, j'explique seulement le procédé. Bon pour l'instant Je vais me concentrer sur l'énergie parabatai. C'est la plus forte.  
Magnus prit le bras de son fiancé et ferma les yeux. De son autre main il envoyait une sorte de fumée verte épaisse et odorante. Alec se mit à hurler de douleur.  
-Je suis désolé, c'est douloureux de trouver un parabatai par ce procédé. Jace souffre autant que toi.  
-Je le vois, murmura Alec. Il est dans une pièce. Je crois qu'il est dans un salon, il regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a un jardin et...  
Alec hurla de nouveau et s'évanouit. Magnus relâcha son bras et soupira.  
-A toi Clary. Montre-moi la rune.  
Clary souleva son pull pour découvrir son ventre. Elle se pinça les lèvres et pria l'Ange de la pardonner pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Magnus posa la main sur le ventre de Clary et une étrange sensation de picotement parcourut son estomac. Isabelle prit la main de Clary et se mit à trembler. _Par l'Ange_ _faite que ça ne l'affecte pas. Protégez le bébé de Clary. Protégez Clary !_ La sensation disparut et Magnus prit le visage de Clary entre ses mains.  
- _Je ne ferais pas ça, Clary. Je ne sacrifierais pas cette seconde chance pour retrouver Jace. Il y a d'autre moyen._  
Clary avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Magnus sans réfléchir. Il lui caressa la tête en attendant qu'elle se calme.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, lui demanda-t-il.  
-De toute façon, il fallait qu'on récupère Jace, sanglota Clary.  
-Pas de cette façon. Et j'ai bien peur que Jace soit dans une autre réalité, comme un monde virtuel.  
-Comment faire pour le récupérer ? demanda Simon qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange.  
-Plusieurs moyens sont disponibles pour ouvrir des dimensions. Pour commencer, il faut localiser le dernier endroit où Jace a mis les pieds sur cette terre.  
Alec qui se relevait lentement parla.  
-Je lui ai envoyé une photo de Max qui dormait la bouche ouverte tout comme Jace, et il m'a répondit qu'il devrait arriver à Soumy dans la nuit. Et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle.  
-Oh. Alors concentrons nos recherches sur Soumy, conclut Simon.  
Il prit son téléphone et regarda les horaires de vol pour Kiev.  
-Ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, sourit Magnus. Je peux nous y envoyer en quelques secondes mais là encore, ça ne servirait à rien. Je dois contacter des connaissances de Soumy. Il y a grand cercle de sorcier noir là-bas.  
-Tu penses qu'ils savent quelque chose ?  
-C'est forcément l'un deux de toute façon. Pour faire transplaner quelqu'un dans une autre réalité, il faut forcément un portail puissant, expliqua Magnus.  
Il se leva à la recherche d'un morceau de papier.  
-Dans le sac de Clary, indiqua Simon.  
-Je vais contacter Valdky, c'est plus ou moins le référent sorcier de la ville et c'est un ami. On aime bien les blagues sur les Belges. Et puis on a la même fascination pour les Nephilim d'une façon bien différente.  
Alec regardait Clary d'une façon étrange. Elle se sentait scannée, mise à nue. Son premier réflex fut de mettre sa main sur son ventre. Alec fronça ses sourcils mais avant qu'il ne fasse un commentraire, Magnus envoyait sa lettre par magie.  
-Qui veut une tisane ? proposa-t-il.  
-Je m'en occupe.  
Clary se leva rapidement, elle voulait échapper aux questions d'Alec. La cuisine lui offrit quelques minutes de paix, elle s'occupa avec un morceau de papier qu'elle plia en forme de coeur. Quand elle revint avec l'eau bouillante et les tasses, Isabelle lui fit un regard d'excuse.  
-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.  
Isabelle retira la mèche devant les yeux de Clary d'un geste très maternel. C'était étrange que cette femme à l'instinct maternel très développé ne voulait d'enfant.  
-Vous pensez que Jace sait qu'il est dans une autre réalité ? demanda Simon en soufflant sur sa boisson.  
-Au début il a dû s'en rendre compte mais il s'est laissé emporter par elle, expliqua Magnus.  
Clary replia ses jambes le long de son corps, dans une position idéale pour dormir. Elle flottait sur un nuage mauve quand on la secoua doucement.  
-Magnus vient de recevoir une réponse.  
-Il est quel heure ? marmonna-t-elle.  
-Un peu moins de dix heure, lui indiqua Alec.  
-Je suis fatiguée. Que dis la lettre ?  
-Vladky confirme le portail dimensionnel mais il n'était pas présent. Il me dit également que nous allons avoir besoin d'un lien fort et d'une magie puissante. pour trouver la dimension où se situe Jace.  
-La magie puissant ça on l'a, intervint Simon.  
-Le lien puissant aussi, répondit Isabelle.  
Alec sourit, pensant qu'on parlait de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a des plus puissant que le grand amour et un parabatai ? plaisanta Simon.  
-Le lien sanguin, murmura Clary avec un sourire.  
Elle regardait béatement son ventre alors que son parabatai la tenait par les épaules.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
-Le lien sanguin est plus fort que le grand amour, redit la rousse en souriant.  
-Oh. Mais le lien du sang ça veut dire...  
-Que Clary est a nouveau enceinte idiot ! acheva Isabelle en donnant un coup de coude à son mari.  
-Oh.  
Simon avait la bouche grande ouverte, une image assez drôle pour Clary. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cette tête c'était quand il avait vu Clary et Jace s'embrasser pour la première fois. Elle gloussa en se remémorant ce souvenir.  
-Je m'en doutais, fit Alec. Je savais bien que ma soeur cachait quelque chose à contre coeur. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi et Jace.  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite Alec. Et fait, je vous arrête tous dans vos plans. Je ne veux pas sauter de joie pour le moment. J'ai déjà fait une fausse-couche et je ne veux pas m'attacher à cette grossesse si elle ne tient pas. Pour le moment c'est un atout pour retrouver l'homme que j'aime. C'est aussi un atout pour le ramener à notre réalité. Rien de plus.  
-Comment pourrait-on voir mini-Jace comme un atout ? sourit Simon.  
-Parce que mini-Jace n'a pas de coeur, pas de cerveau. C'est juste une boule de sang en formation. Au mieux, dans quelques jours je vais être très malade. Au pire, cette grossesse ne tiendra pas.  
-Alors pas de peluche marqué "félicitation" ?  
-Non.  
-Dommage.  
Il avait été tard quand Magnus avait trouvé la formule pour tracer Jace à travers les mondes.  
-Rien de plus simple. On va utiliser une goutte de sang de Clary qui agira comme un fil rouge à travers le portail.  
-On le fait maintenant ? proposa Clary.  
-Non. La potion doit mijoter deux semaines pour être efficace et ta grossesse n'est pas assez avancer pour influencer ton sang.  
-Et puis on est tous épuisé, remarqua Alec. Quelques jours de repos nous ferons du bien, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dans l'autre monde.  
Isabelle dormait déjà sur l'épaule de Simon qui somnolait également. Leur nuit blanche les avait épuisé au plus haut point. Clary passa un châle sur eux, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme.  
-Prends la chambre de Luke et maman, lui souffla-t-elle.  
Simon porta sa femme dans la pièce et Clary entendit Alec bailler.  
-Prenez ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu dois prendre soin de toi.  
-Alec !  
-D'accord, d'accord. Mais moi je ne vais pas faire semblant que tu n'es pas enceinte !  
Alec s'accroupit devant Clary.  
-Je serais presque jaloux là, plaisanta le sorcier.  
-Bonne nuit mini-Jace, souffla Alec. Sois aussi fort que ton papa et aussi courageux que ta maman.  
Clary leva les yeux au ciel, un peu attendrit par l'image de ce grand combattant qui parlait à un ventre encore plat.  
-Bonne nuit mini-Clary, l'imita Magnus.  
-Je croyais que vous le surnommiez mini-Jace ? sourit Clary.  
-Ah non moi je veux une fille, répondit le sorcier. Je lui achèterais des robes de princesse et Max sera son chevalier au grand coeur.  
-Allez vous couchez tous les deux, ça devient n'importe quoi ! pouffa Clary.  
Le couple se leva et disparut dans la chambre de Clary. Une fois toute seule Clary se mit à parler à elle-même.  
-Ne pas s'y attacher. Attendre quelques semaines, juste pour être sûre.  
Et malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas craquer. Clary se mit à caresser son ventre.  
-Sois fort comme papa, souffla-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, une review = un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

 **Passez une excellente semaine, à vendredi prochain. Que l'Ange veille sur vous mes Nephilim !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**


	46. Chapter 46

**bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous prie de m'excuser du manque de publication mais je n'ai pas trop choix. Je pense que je dois vous expliquer. Je participe au NaNoWrimo et ça me prend beaucoup de temps. C'est un mois entier d'écriture intensif et en plus de ça mes projets pro se mettent en route en même temps. Donc disons que mon temps pour Fanfiction est très limité. Mais je pense quand même à vous aujourd'hui !**

 **Il faut dire aussi que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie IRL en main en commençant par reprendre contact avec toutes les personnes qui me manquent, ça demande quand même du temps vous savez. Je sors beaucoup ces derniers soirs, alors voilà !**

 **Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai atteint la moitié de l'objectif donc normalement, je devrais pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à vous !**

* * *

 **Enfin bon après tout ça, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 46

Noël arrivait demain. Normalement, Jace aurait dû être déjà rentré. Clary aurait dû être accompagnée par lui et pas par Isabelle. Elle patientait dans la salle d'attente d'un gynécologue terrestre en compagnie de son parabatai. En apparence, Clary était sereine depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte. En réalité c'était tout autre chose. Elle avait été malade plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas pu sortir de son lit. Maryse s'était inquiétée et Isabelle avait fini par lui révéler la grossesse de Clary. Maryse avait brièvement sourit puis elle avait pris rendez-vous pour Clary, puis la jeune femme avait été dispensé de patrouille de nuit. En fait, Clary avait l'impression d'être en vacances obligatoires et elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Surtout que Simon et Isabelle partaient régulièrement à la chasse au démon, Alec s'occupait de son bébé, Magnus était occupé à rassembler des ingrédients rares pour la potion. Clary avait donc fini par aller dans la serre tous les jours et entretenir la pièce du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'était rarement autorisée à penser à sa grossesse, même quand elle rendait son repas.

-Mademoiselle Fray, appela une femme.

Clary releva la tête, un peu surprise.

-Tes papiers terrestres sont toujours à ce nom, lui souffla Isabelle en se levant.

-Je croyais que...

-Tu n'as jamais fait la demande non plus, la coupa Isabelle.

-C'est vrai, sourit Clary. Je ne veux pas mélanger ma vie terrestre et mon lien avec Valentin.

-Tu pourrais t'appeler Fairchild et pas Morgenstern.

-Et me faire passer pour ta soeur ? Non merci.

Isabelle mit un coup de poing dans le bras de Clay et cette dernière éclata de rire en entrant dans la pièce. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année était assise sur un tabouret roulant. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le lit.

-Vous savez quand vous êtes tombée enceinte ?

-Début novembre, répondit Isabelle à la place de Clary. Le médecin regarda la brune avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Pas du tout ! répliqua Clary. C'est l'équivalent de ma soeur.

-Je suis marié avec son meilleur ami, elle est enceinte de mon frère.

-Je vois, sourit la gynécologue.

Elle nota des informations sur une feuille tout en gardant son sourire.

-Donc le bébé aura des chances d'être bruns, indiqua-t-elle.

-Mon frère est un vrai blond, répondit Isabelle. En fait, c'est mon frère adoptif, on est tous bruns aux yeux bleus dans la famille, même mon neveu a les yeux bleus.

-Et où est ce frère adoptif futur papa ? demanda doucement la femme.

-Il est en mission pour le gouvernement. Nous ne savons pas exactement sa localisation, marmonna Clary.

-Je suis désolée, je collecte juste des informations pour votre dossier. J'avais besoin de savoir si vous étiez une future maman célibataire.

-Oh non. Et même si ça serait le cas, je serais entourée de beaucoup de monde.

-C'est parfait. La grossesse est un moment difficile parfois. Soulevez votre pull. Clary se laissa faire.

Elle sursauta au contact du gel froid mais se força à se détendre. Le médecin ne parlait pas, regardant un petit moniteur. Clary tourna la tête vers Isabelle, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Non c'était trop dur.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal. Il y a sa tête, son corps. Les membres se forment normalement. Devant l'absence de réponse de Clary, la gynécologue prit un ton plus doux. -Il y a problème ? -J'ai fait fausse-couche au printemps, avoua Clary la gorge serrée. Isabelle lui caressait la tête et jeta un petit coup d'oeil à l'écran.

-Vous auriez dû m'en parler dès le début, quelle était la raison de cette fausse-couche ?

Du sang de démon ! Voilà pourquoi Clary avait perdu Sam !

-Clary s'est faite agressée dans la rue et elle a perdu du sang. Nous l'avons trouvé en train de faire sa fausse-couche.

-C'est affreux. Mais regardez-moi Clarissa.

-Clary, reprit machinalement la rousse.

Elle tourna toute fois la tête vers le médecin.

-Clary, vous savez les causes d'une fausse-couche sont nombreuses. Parfois elles sont compréhensible et parfois c'est de la malchance. J'ai tendance à penser que lorsqu'une fausse-couche a lieu, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'avoir ce bébé.

-J'étais à peu prêt à ce stade, expliqua Clary. J'ai énormément de mal à accepter cette grossesse.

-Tu fais carrément un déni ! rétorqua Isabelle. Le jour où a l'a appris, elle ne voulait pas le dire à nos amis. Elle a persisté à garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une gaffe monumentale.

-Ne pensez pas que vous allez à nouveau perdre ce bébé, il est bien accroché. De ce que je peux voir, votre utérus semble parfait pour l'accueillir. Il sera bien ici. Ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Isabelle serra la main de Clary.

-Regarde le, Clary, on dirait un petit haricot.

-Il est un peu plus gros que ça, sourit le médecin.

Clary tourna la tête vers l'écran et vit ce petit être. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, c'était bizarre. Mais c'était son bébé. Un petit bout de chou qui ne demandait qu'à grandir et s'épanouir. Un bébé qui aurait une mère aimante et un papa autoritaire mais affectueux. Un petit bout de Jace et de Clary mélangé. Des yeux verts ou dorés, des cheveux blonds, un sourire arrogant. Un bébé en pleine forme.

-Jace, sanglota Clary. Jace est même pas là.

-Il va revenir Clary je te le jure sur l'Ange. Jace va rentrer à la maison et nous allons profiter de ta grossesse pleinement.

La gynécologue tendit une boite de mouchoir à Clary.

-Vous êtes à sept semaines d'aménorrhée soit cinq semaines de grossesse, indiqua la femme. Vous devriez bientôt voir votre ventre s'arrondir et vos seins vous grossir.

-Génial, marmonna Clary.

Elle avait pris soin de ne pas se regarder entièrement dans le miroir. Maryse lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait s'arrondir du jour au lendemain.

-Son ventre est plus rond qu'avant, commenta Isabelle. Clary a un ventre très plat normalement, nous faisons beaucoup de sport.

-Et bien c'est bon signe, tout se met en place. Mais ralentissez sur le sport.

-Ma mère est chargée de notre surveillance et elle a mis Clary au repos. Elle a eu trois enfants, elle s'y connait.

-Je ne vais pas vous dire de vous reposer sans cesse mais levez le pied sur vos activités sportives. Evitez aussi de manger des aliments crus, le poisson est à bien cuir. Ne buvez pas trop de caféine ni de thé. Il faut limiter les contacts avec un chat.

-On a deux chats dans la bande, indiqua Clary. J'adore Céleste !

-Oui et bien Céleste restera dans ma chambre et dans celle de mon frère. Terminé les câlins avec elle le matin !

-Il n'y a pas d'autre recommandation.

-Bumpy ira bien alors ! s'enthousiasma Isabelle.

-Bumpy ? répéta Clary.

-Bah oui vu que ton ventre ressemble à une petite bosse et que je n'ai pas le droit de l'appeler mini

-Clary... Le gynécologue rit discrètement en essuyant le ventre de Clary.

-Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit perturbé si c'est un garçon ! protesta Clary.

-Ah ah ! C'est la première fois que tu le considères comme ton enfant.

-Oh c'est bon lâche-moi.

-Sûrement pas !

Clary se releva et fusilla Isabelle du regard.

-Bien sûr que si tu vas me lâcher sinon tu ne seras pas la marraine de Bumpy !

-Voulez-vous la photo de l'échographie ?

-Oui ! s'écria Isabelle. Je vais l'accrocher au mur et regarder Bumpy grandir au fil des semaines.

-Je vais envoyer cette photo à Jace, tu ne l'auras pas ! Clary récupéra son dossier avec la photo et la gynécologue leur ouvrit la porte.

-Une dernière choses, les émotions sont fortes sont déconseillées pendant la grossesse alors n'embêtez pas trop Clary. Isabelle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Alors ? demanda Maryse quand les filles rentrairent dans son bureau.

-C'est un Bumpy ! s'exclama Isabelle en levant les bras.

-Tout va bien, sourit Clary. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec tout ça.

-C'est normal Clary. Est-ce que je peux voir la photo si tu l'as ?

Clary lui montra le petit cliché en noir et blanc. Maryse sourit un long moment en caressant le cliché.

-Deux bébés dans la famille, ça va promettre !

-C'est surtout le shopping qui va promettre ! rétorqua Isabelle. Il est hors de question que ma filleule se contente de chose bas de gamme.

-Laisse Clary tranquille. Le plus important est de la préserver d'un trop grand stress. Donc je maintiens sa suspensions de mission.

Clary prit appuie sur un des murs.

-Tu comptes informer tes parents quand ?Tu sais qu'ils arriveront dans l'après-midi.

-Je vais leur offrir une photocopie de la photo. Mais j'ai un peu peur.

-Tout ira bien. Comme nous allons fêter Noël en presque famille, je vous laisse tranquille pour la journée.

Clary remercia la dirigeante de l'Institut et en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Isabelle s'était mise à faire une liste orale de toutes les choses qu'elle achèterait à Bumpy. Le long du couloir des dortoirs, Clary crut sentir l'odeur de Jace. Elle se précipita dans cette direction mais tomba simplement sur Alec sortant de la chambre de Jace.

-Je croyais que... Clary se mit à pleurer sans contrôle. C'était les hormones, à tous les coups. Alec referma la porte et la réconforta.

-Magnus a presque fini la potion. Il manquait un objet à Jace, c'est tout. Dans quelques jours, nous allons retrouver Jace.

Clary ravalait ses sanglots avec difficulté mais une fois le calme revenu, elle parla d'une voix étranglée.

-Max n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il dort bien maintenant. On l'habitue à des heures de sommeil régulières et quand je suis parti, il dormait encore.

-Je vois. Clary essuya son visage.

-Tu as pris quoi dans la chambre ?

-Son exemplaire du paradis perdu.

-Bon choix. Quand est-ce que Magnus aura besoin de mon sang ? -

Quand tu seras à six semaines.

-Après demain, sourit Clary. Isabelle a décidé de l'appeler Bumpy en attendant de connaître son sexe.

-C'est forcément un garçon.

-On verras bien.

-En tout cas, Jace va la tuer d'appeler votre bébé "Bumpy".

-Je trouve ça mignon.

Alec et Clary se mirent à parler de différentes idées de cadeaux à faire. Il n'y aurait pas de réel Noël puisque Jace n'était pas là mais Clary avait refusé qu'on retarde la fête car c'était le premier Noël de Max.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour lui, indiqua Clary.

-Te connaissant, on va avoir le droit à un belle surprise.

-Rien de très extravagant, je laisse ce soin à Isa.

Alec secoua la tête.

-Je retourne chez moi, indiqua-t-il. Vers quelle heure on est censé arrivé ?

-Et bien, ta mère m'a dit que l'on dînerait de bonne heure. Alors soyez là en fin d'après-midi.

-Parfait.

Il y eu un silence gêné entre les chasseurs d'ombre.

-Bon je vais préparer la chambre pour mes parents.

-Ils ne dorment pas chez eux ?

-Non, répondit Clary en haussant les épaules, Maryse préfèrent les savoir ici.

-Très bien.

Alec disparut quelque part dans l'Institut alors que Clary alla dans la chambre libre la plus proche de là où elle était. Elle passa le balai, fit le lit avec soin et passa par la serre pour ajouter une petite plante décorative et odorante. Clary entendit son parabatai venir directement à elle. Isabelle insista pour que Clary mange, pour Bumpy, et les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent hors de l'Institut.

-Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire des courses un jour de réveillon ?

-J'avais pensé à faire un repas simple mais je ne sais pas ce qui fera plaisir à tes parents.

-Tu sais, pour eux le repas en lui-même n'est pas important. C'est le fait d'être tous ensemble qui compte.

Clary marchait dans les rues pleines de la ville, elle avait l'impression de sentir son coeur se réduire en miette. Beaucoup de couple marchait à la recherche d'un petit cadeau ou d'un plat à emporter pour le soir. Clary elle, n'avait rien d'autre pour se réchauffer le coeur qu'un petit cliché bien protégé dans son porte feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais toi ? sourit Isabelle.

-J'aimerais bien...

Il y avait des tas de plats que Clary aimait manger. Durant son enfant, Clary avait souvent partagé des repas avec Madame Dorothéa et Luke. C'était les seuls fois de l'année où Clary voyait la soit-disant sorcière.

-Quand j'étais petite, on mangeait toujours un plat que j'aimais. Dans la cuisine, on avait quatre boite de gâteau. Sur chacune d'elle, il y avait mon prénom, celui de maman, celui de Luke et celui de Simon, raconta Clary en souriant. C'était toutes les recettes que nous aimions. Pour chacune des fêtes que nous faisions, on choisissait une boîte à tour de rôle. Pour Noël, maman prenait une recette de chaque boîte.

-Tu as mangé quoi à ton dernier Noël ?

Ça remontait à si loin que Clary ne s'en souvenait plus. Au fond, la vie terrestre de Clary semblait si fausse, qu'elle avait mis presque tous ses souvenirs sous clé. Comme un verrou magique, il ne s'ouvrait presque jamais.

-Je ne sais plus, avoua Clary avec désinvolture. Mais je me rappelle qu'une fois on a mangé des Mac'n Cheese avec des nuggets et de la glace à la framboise.

-Je ne pense pas que ça fera l'affaire, rit Isabelle.

Clary opta finalement pour des lasagnes au saumon avec des haricots verts et des patates douces.

-Il nous reste le dessert de ce soir mais je m'en charge, sourit Isabelle. Tu veux bien trouver une idée de repas pour demain ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Clary vagabonda devant les étales d'un marché de Noël. Elle vit une belle couverture mohair de couleur gris clair, elle irait bien dans la chambre de Jace. Clary l'acheta ainsi qu'une belle dose de chocolat chaud. La petite chasseuse décida qu'un brunch serait parfait pour le déjeuné du midi. De toute façon, tout le monde serait occupé à regarder Max jouer ou bien à parler de stratégie, sans oublier que Magnus avait secrètement prévu du rhum pour le lendemain. Elle souriait toute seule en revenant vers le point de rendez-vous.

-C'est ça que tu appelles un dessert ? sourit la rousse.

Isabelle avait un sac de librairie dans la main, un des préférées de Clary et Simon.

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau manga que Simon voulait.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas _Black Butler_ j'espère, je lui ai acheté toute la série pour son prochain anniversaire.

-Non. C'est lui.

Isabelle donna un exemplaire de _Hightschool Of The Dead._ Simon était amateur de tout ce qui touchait à l'horreur, particulièrement quand il y avait des zombies. C'était l'une des choses que Clary et lui ne partageaient pas.

-Simon et moi allons passer un moment chez sa mère. C'est Hanouka ce soir alors...

-Je comprends, sourit Clary. Simon a le droit de garder contact avec sa vie terrestre, ça ne serait pas juste sinon. Tu passeras le bonjour pour moi, dis-leur que je suis quelque part avec mes parents.

-Comme ça je n'ai pas à mentir.

-Tu m'aides à trouver une belle boite pour mettre la photocopie de l'échographie ?

-Avec plaisir. On va ajouter des petits objets rigolos dedans !

Isabelle entraîna Clary dans un magasin de loisir créatif et elle se laissa faire. Elle confia le cliché de l'échographie à Isabelle et laissa remplir la boite surprise de diverses choses pour Luke et Jocelyne. Le reste de l'après-midi fut réservé à la cuisine. Au moins, Clary ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à remuer, surveiller la cuisson dans le four, préparer les sauces.

-Comme j'aimerais être à Idris, marmonna Isabelle.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne fait pas de fête terrestre à Idris. Les enfants ont simplement un cadeau pour leur anniversaire et leur cérémonie de première rune. C'est amplement suffisant.

-Dis la fille qui va pourrir Max pour Noël.

-Cette année mon neveu sera mon petit prince et l'année prochaine, on rajoutera Bumpy sur la liste des merveilles du monde.

Clary secoua la tête mais ne préféra pas répondre.

-Je vais me préparer pour aller chez la mère de Simon. Qu'est-ce qu'on porte à Hanouka ?

-Une robe simple mais colorée. Essaye du robe ou du vert. Ne mets pas de bleu car Elaine met toujours son tailleur bleu nuit, conseilla Clary.

-Merci.

Isabelle prit la petite rousse dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on porte à Noël quand on annonce à ses parents qu'on est enceinte pour la deuxième fois et que c'était pas prévu et qu'en plus de ça le père est introuvable et probablement perdu dans une autre dimension ? couina Clary un peu paniquée.

-Du kaki. Le kaki c'est parfait pour toutes les situations.

Clary rit à la plaisanterie. C'était la couleur préférée de Clary. Isabelle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui promit de revenir avant la fin du repas.

Clary avait entendu Magnus et Alec arriver. Ils se disputaient à propos de la potion pour Jace.

-On vous entend à l'autre bout de l'étage, leur dit-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque.

-Tes parents sont là ?

-Non. Enfin si, ils sont quelque part en ville avec Maryse. Robert a décidé de venir que demain matin pour donner le cadeau de Max, je devais vous faire passer le message.

-Très bien, renifla Alec.

-Tu sais bien que ton père s'arrache les cheveux pour retrouver Jace, tempéra Magnus.

-J'en ai bien conscience mais il pourrait venir ici juste une nuit. De toute façon on a déjà la formule de prête. Ne reste plus que le sang de Bumpy et de Clary.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu appelles ça Bumpy !

-Ça c'est ton bébé Clary, reprit Magnus. Et on trouve ça mignon comme nom.

-C'est affreux oui.

-C'est affectueux, rétorqua Alec. Tout ce que Jace déteste donc j'ai la responsabilité d'aimer le surnom de mon filleul.

-Qui te dis que ça sera ton filleuil ? protesta le sorcier.

-Code d'honneur entre parabatai, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas le premier parabatai d'un Herondale que je connais !

-Allez viens Max, on va aller jouer avec tes peluches.

Clary prit le landau et éloigna le bébé de la probable dispute à venir. Elle les laissa dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre. Max avait deux mois et il était maintenant très éveillé. Il souriait à Clary et suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait essayé de passer au moins une heure par semaine avec le bébé. Clary n'avait pas la fibre maternelle et même maintenant, alors qu'elle attendait son enfant, Clary se sentait parfois dépassée avec les choses de bébé. Oui elle savait changer une couche depuis longtemps, merci le baby-sitting, elle connaissait les doses de lait en poudre, elle habillait rapidement Max. Mais aimer un enfant comme le sien, c'était autre chose que de s'occuper d'un bébé de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu sais que ton cousin ou ta cousine me donne déjà du soucis ? dit-elle à Max en le posant sur son lit.

Max tourna la tête vers Clary. A deux mois, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il réagissait simplement à la voix de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais comment faire toi pour aimer quelqu'un qui entre dans ta vie sans que ça soit prévu ?

Clary fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre de Max.

-En tout cas ce soir, tu vas être habillé avec un des cadeaux de tatie Clary.

Clary regarda dans le sac à langer de Max ce que ses parents avaient prévu pour lui, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un costume de père Noël.

-Bon, je vais te mettre ça, tu auras le cadeau de tatie demain !

Alec frappa à la porte et passa la tête.

-Tu t'occupes de Max ou tu veux que je m'en charge ? Je suis prêt pour ce soir donc...

-Reprends ton fils, moi je vais essayer de trouver une tenue qui cache ça.

Elle désigna son ventre et les yeux du chasseur s'agrandirent.

-Tu sais que ton ventre a augmenté aujourd'hui ?

-Malheureusement oui. Comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça jusqu'à le dire à ma mère ?

Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de Clary.

-Je pense que ma soeur serait parfaite pour ce rôle mais elle est déjà partie avec Simon. On peut t'aider avec Magnus si tu veux.

Clary accepta de bon coeur. Il fut convenu d'un rendez-vous, trente minutes plus tard dans la même pièce. Clary prit rapidement une douche, sécha ses cheveux et enfila un peignoir. Elle fut soulagée de voir Magnus arriver avec son fils dans les bras.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait besoin de moi !

-Je crois que tu vas être surpris.

Clary retourna dans la salle de bain et enfila un débardeur.

-Oh, fit Magnus. Tu sais que c'est carrément écrit sur ton front que tu es enceinte.

-Oui. Mon ventre s'est un peu arrondi dans la journée, il parait que c'est normal. J'ai regardé sur internet et les sites disent que c'est parce que j'ai accepté ma grossesse.

-Probablement. En tout cas il faut trouver une tenue pour garder la surprise. Laisse-moi voir ton armoire.

Le sorcier fouilla dans les vêtements de la chasseuse, les étalant dans toute la pièce.

-Cette salopette rouge sera parfaite. Tu mets un petit haut blanc à manche longue et on pensera que tu es habillée pour Noël.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Tu voulais mon aide ou pas ? demanda Magnus.

Clary lui arracha les vêtements des mains et chassa le sorcier.

-Tes parents sont arrivés, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Clary se dépêcha d'enfiler les vêtements, accompagné de petite sandale à boucle. Isabelle lui avait confisqué toutes ses chaussures à talons. Dix minutes plus tard, après de nombreux exercices de respiration, Clary sortit enfin de sa chambre.

-Je me doutais que Simon et Isabelle seraient chez Elaine, déblatéra Jocelyne.

-Mais ils seront de retour avant la fin du repas. Robert ne sera pas là, il est quelque part en Ukraine, je ne sais pas où. Il viendra demain matin pour donner le cadeau de Max et peut-être qu'il restera pour manger, expliqua Maryse.

-Et dire que Clary devait retrouver Jace aujourd'hui. C'est triste. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je vais bien maman, intervint Clary en approchant.

Elle prit sa mère dans les bras et respira son odeur rassurante. Il y avait trois odeurs que Clary aimait énormément, celle de sa mère était l'une d'elle.

-J'adore ta tenue Clary, gloussa Maryse.

-C'est Magnus qui l'a choisi.

-D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Quelque part dans l'Institut, probablement avec son fils.

Clary s'excusa pour aller dans la cuisine, elle avait prévu un programme pour la soirée et comptait bien s'y tenir. Servir l'apéritif, se mettre à table, parler de Max, éviter le sujet de Jace, servir les plats, attendre le retour d'Isabelle et SImon, donner la boite à ses parents. Elle se répétait ce programme inlassablement jusqu'à perdre le fil, au moins, elle ne s'imaginait pas ce que faisait Jace dans ce monde parallèle.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Alec en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose Alec ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que ressent Jace là maintenant ?

-On en a déjà parlé, soupira le brun. Tu te fais du mal en essayant de savoir ce qu'il fait.

-Oui mais tu vois j'en ai besoin ce soir. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

-Très bien, marque-moi ta rune pour augmenter le lien.

Clary sortit sa stèle et traça une rune par dessus celle de parabatai. Alec hoqueta et ferma les yeux.

-Il est... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais il est nostalgique. Il a l'air un peu seul et perdu intérieurement mais tout à l'air d'aller. Je crois qu'il commence à ressentir que tout n'est pas normal où il se trouve.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui c'est tout. Je porte le plateau le plus lourd.

Durant tout le repas, on admirait les prouesses de Max. Ses nuits quasiment complète, ses grands sourire, son regard coquin. Jocelyne fut même surprise quand Clary le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon.

-Clary nous le garde une heure par semaine, expliqua Alec. Ça nous permet de souffler un peu.

-Et moi ça m'a aidé à passer outre ma fausse-couche.

Luke lâcha sa fourchette, décontenancé.

-Tu as réellement passé à autre chose comme ça d'un coup ?

-Non pas d'un coup mais je ne veux pas m'accrocher au passé. Jace est loin, coincé quelque part. Je dois surtout me concentrer sur le moyen de le récupérer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un moyen, protesta Alec en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un processus long et compliqué. On prend soin de notre Clary car elle est au centre de tout.

-Et c'est quoi ce processus ?

-Secret de sorcier, mentit Magnus.

Clary donna Max à son père sorcier et tritura ses doigts. Au même moment, elle sentit les émotions de son parabatai l'envahir. Clary mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas courir la rejoindre, quand le couple arriva dans la salle de réception, elle se sentit soulagée.

-Désolée pour le retard mais Elaine voulait absolument qu'on les conduise à la synagogue.

-Il reste des lasagnes, montra Maryse.

-Non, je vais prendre un verre de vin et un morceau de gâteau après.

-Ah moi je veux bien des lasagnes.

Simon prit Jocelyne dans les bras et la serra longtemps. Visiblement, elle lui avait manqué. Isabelle sourit en allant chercher le dessert.

-Clary tu viens m'aider ?

-Oui ?

-Va chercher la boite, souffla-t-elle.

Quand Clary retourna dans la salle, le gâteau était déjà servi.

-Tu étais où ? demanda Simon.

-Au toilette.

-Tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?

-Non !

Clary essuya sa main libre sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Beurk !

-Les enfants, un peu de calme, réclama Jocelyne.

Clary posa la boite entre ses parents, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Je sais que j'avais demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de cadeau mais celui-là est particulier, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Jocelyne prit la boite défit le noeud. A l'intérieur, il y avait des pétales de rose blancs qui cachaient la photo de l'échographie. Entre les pétales et le cliché, Isabelle avait mit une feuille cartonnée rose.

-Bumpy, lut Jocelyne.

-C'est quoi Bumpy ? demanda Luke à Maryse.

-Alors là c'est encore un plan de ma fille.

Jocelyne prit enfin le cliché et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle connaissait ce genre de photo. Elle avait compris sans difficulté. Par contre Luke, mit ses lunettes et regarda pendant de longues secondes la photo.

-Bumpy, répéta Jocelyne. Comme Bump ?

-Exactement, souffla Clary.

Elle avala une part de gâteau que Maryse avait discrètement servi.

-Bumpy ? répéta Luke sans comprendre. En quoi ça ressemble à une bosse cette photo ?

Et puis la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

-Oh ! Oh tu es enceinte c'est ça ?

Clary hocha la tête avec raideur.

-C'est le moment de le montrer ! s'exclama Isabelle.

Elle tira sur le bras de Clary pour la faire lever et la petite rousse dégrafa sa salopette. Sans elle, on voyait clairement le ventre légèrement arrondi de Clary. Se fut Jocelyne qui se leva en première. Elle vint se poster devant Clary et mit une main sur le ventre.

-Bumpy c'est vraiment moche, tu as intérêt à choisir un meilleur prénom.

Clary éclata de rire et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Clary retournait dans sa chambre avec Max endormit dans ses bras. Même si Alec avait protesté pour la forme, il était heureux de passer une nuit complète et Clary était soulagée de ne pas être totalement seule ce soir là. C'était vrai que la compagnie d'un bébé endormi n'était pas la meilleure mais c'était mieux que rien. Un petit coup à la porte résonna dans la pièce.

-On peut parler ? chuchota Jocelyne.

-Oui.

Clary fit de la place sur son lit mais Jocelyne secoua la tête.

-Tu veux bien qu'on marche un peu toutes les deux ? J'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes.

Clary haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Elle frissonna un peu à cause d'un courant d'air, quelqu'un avait laissé une porte ouverte.

-Oh Clary, je suis contente de voir que tu ne dors pas.

Isabelle avait un lit de bébé pliant.

-Alec m'a donné ça pour Max, je te le mets où ?

-Entre mon lit et le bureau. Merci Isa !

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour Bumpy.

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ?

-Non.

Clary secoua la tête et suivit sa mère à travers les nombreux couloirs de l'Institut.

-Je comprends ta peur. Tu vas être toute seule encore un petit moment mais tu y arriveras. Cette grossesse est un cadeau du ciel, tu dois en profiter à chaque seconde de ta vie.

Clary écoutait les conseils de sa mère en silence.

-Tu réalises que tout va changer maintenant. Tous tes projets, ta réalité, toutes les choses que tu aimes sont en train de changer. Même toi tu changes.

Clary mit sa main libre sur son ventre.

-Non je ne parle pas de ton corps mais de toi, ton comportement. Tu t'emportes moins vite qu'avant. Et même dans tes gestes, tu deviens plus mature.

-Je dois gérer le groupe en ce moment. Alec et Isabelle se disputent presque tous les jours, Simon tourne en rond dans l'Institut, Maryse me couve de trop.

-Et Jace te manque.

-Comme tu n'as pas idée. Tu sais, d'un côté c'est plus dur que lorsqu'il m'a laissé sur le quai. Là je me dis qu'il est quelque part, dans une autre réalité. Il en aime une autre que moi, l'embrasse, lui sourit. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas rentré.

Jocelyne ouvrit la porte menant à la bibliothèque, la chaleur du feu était en contraste avec l'air frais du couloir. Jocelyne s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le feu. Elle était si paisible, si douce. Clary se demandait souvent comme une femme si calme avait pu donner naissance à son frère, un être monstrueux. Max commençait à être lourd dans les bras de Clary, elle était un peu épuisée. Tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil, elle fit glisser son chandail sur Max. Dans une famille normale, la grossesse de Clary à seulement dix-huit ans, serait quelque chose de compliqué à gérer. Surtout quand le père de l'enfant était introuvable. Mais dans une famille de chasseur d'ombre, c'était une situation presque normale. Clary eut un rire amer.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si drôle ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Rien. J'ai juste pensé que dans une autre famille que la notre, la mère aurait très mal réagi à la grossesse de sa fille de dix-huit ans.

-Dans la possibilité où on aurait continué à se faire passer pour des terrestres, oui je t'aurais hurlé dessus puis on aurait mangé de la glace. Mais j'aurais été un peu hypocrite, ricana Jocelyne.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais déjà marié à ton âge. Et Jonathan était déjà né.

-Mais tu étais mariée toi. Moi je ne peux même pas prouver à l'Enclave que c'est l'enfant de Jace. Quand l'Enclave l'apprendra, tout le monde me traitera de tous les noms.

-Je ne le permettrais pas ! se facha la mère de Clary. Personne n'osera te critiquer. Tu as fait gagner la Guerre, tu as réduit l'attaque de Valentin. Sans toi et Jace, nous serions tous morts. Personne ne l'oublie.

Jocelyne marcha vers sa fille. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis heureuse de ta grossesse Clary. Elle symbolise le début d'une nouvelle vie pour toi, même si ce début de grossesse est compliqué à gérer, il ne faut pas t'en faire.

-J'aurais aimé tomber enceinte plus tard. J'ai tellement de mal à me dire que je vais avoir un bébé, je vois pourtant mon ventre grossir et j'ai la nausée tous les matins mais...

-Mais sans Jace tout ça n'a pas de sens, comprit sa mère.

Clary ne répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien.

-Comment Magnus compte-t-il le retrouver ?

-Par le lien du sang. Il faut attendre lundi prochain pour que mon sang soit suffisamment mélangé à celui de Bumpy.

Clary écarquilla les yeux.

-Par l'Ange ! Je ne veux pas l'appeler comme ça !

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas mettre ce petit trésor dans son lit et tu vas te reposer. Demain matin on regardera les cadeaux de Max et on ira se promener toutes les deux en fille. Ensuite on fera un tour dans Central Park. On terminera la journée dans la bibliothèque à dessiner.

-Et puis tu repartiras à Idris.

-Non, je resterais avec toi jusqu'au retour de Jace. Luke aussi va rester un peu, il a des affaires à régler ici alors on restera un long moment.

-Tu vas aller chez vous ?

-Oui, tu pourrais venir aussi, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de mission. Et on pourrait garder Max pour que Magnus puisse se concentrer sur la recherche de Magnus.

Clary grimaça en se relevant, elle avait besoin de s'allonger.

-J'ai à nouveau la nausée, grimaça-t-elle.

-Donne-le moi.

Jocelyne prit Max dans les bras et se mit à chanter une mélodie connue de Clary. Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Se fut Jocelyne qui coucha le bébé pendant que Clary enfila son pyjama. Jocelyne la laissa après s'être assurée que Clary n'avait besoin de rien. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, Clary remarqua un petit paquet sur la table de nuit. Il était rose et argenté, de la forme d'un livre. Clary le déballa en vitesse et tomba sur une carte.

" _Ma Clary,_

 _J'ai trouvé ce petit livre de grossesse dans ta librairie préférée. Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau, mais je ne pouvais pas passer devant sans l'acheter. Ta grossesse te fait très peur et c'est normal. Mais Clary, ne te prive pas de ce bonheur par peur. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? On doit profiter de notre vie le temps qu'on est vivant. Bien sûr les risques seront toujours présents, et ils seront multipliés quand Bumpy sera née. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas seule dans ta grossesse. Tout au long de ta grossesse, je serais toujours là. On regardera Bumpy grandir dans ton ventre, on la verra bouger, s'épanouir. Tu peux être heureuse si tu le souhaites, ton bonheur ne te causeras aucun dommage._

 _J'espère que ce livre t'aidera à vivre pleine ta grossesse, étape par étape, semaines après semaine._

 _J'ai hâte de voir ton ventre devenir plus gros et voir tes humeurs devenir incontrôlables._

 _Et en plus, ce cadeau n'est pas vraiment pour toi, c'est pour Bumpy, quand elle deviendra grande, elle aimera savoir comment tu as vécu ta grossesse. Donc tu n'as pas le droit de le refuser._

 _Oh j'oubliais, Simon t'a ajouté un stylo pour aller avec le livre."_

Le lendemain matin, Clary fut une des dernières à se lever, tout le monde l'attendait dans la salle de réception. Elle arriva avec Max dans les bras. Il y avait une bonne odeur de crêpe dans l'air et Alec était dans la cuisine. Clary avait habillé Max d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull marqué "grincheux en formation chez papas".

-Tu me le payeras, menaça Magnus.

-Ce n'est que la vérité, protesta Isabelle en riant. Mon filleul est magnifique comme ça.

-Je l'ai crée sur internet spécialement pour Max.

-Je me vengerai avec les vêtements de Bumpy.

-Je t'interdis de te servir de mon petit-enfant pour une vengeance ! fit Jocelyne d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Alec arriva avec une énorme assiette de crêpe et la posa directement devant Clary.

-Pour la future maman, des protéines.

-Alec, je ne mange pas le matin, j'ai la nausée.

-Et que dirais-tu d'un petit chocolat chaud ?

Clary sourit et accepta la boisson. Elle devait réduire sa consommation de café pour le bien de son bébé. L'ambiance à table était presque festive. Des tas de paquets cadeaux étaient entassé devant Magnus qui se faisait une joie de découvrir les cadeaux de son fils. Il y avait de tout, des jouets, des vêtements, des peluches. Maryse avait même tricoté une couverture de couleur marron avec une flamme comme motif. Durant tout le repas qui se prolongea le midi, toutes les conversations tournaient autour du retour de Jace. Clary tenait son livre de grossesse sur ses jambes. Elle remercia Isabelle pour ce cadeau et ouvrit la première page. pour écrire.

 _"Petit bébé._

 _Je ne sais pas quel est ton sexe encore, et je n'ai aucune idée de prénom. Ta venue dans ma vie est un peu difficile, je l'avoue. J'apprends petit à petit à te connaître, à te faire une place dans ma vie. Pour le moment tu n'es pas plus gros qu'un haricot, ça fait d'ailleurs rire Simon. Simon c'est ton oncle, c'est ce qui est le plus proche d'un frère pour moi. Tu sais, on s'est connu tout petit et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. Il s'est marié avec Isabelle, ta marraine. Oh tu sais, Isabelle est formidable. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'être enceinte._

 _Toute la nuit, j'ai réfléchi à ton avenir. Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras car l'échographie ne m'aide pas à te visualiser. Mais je sais que tu seras aimé. Et c'est le principal à mes yeux._

 _Toi et moi on va partager le même corps encore un petit moment, et j'espère que tu vas être un gentil bébé et ne pas me faire trop de mal._

 _Tu n'es là que depuis cinq petites semaines et tout le monde parle de toi. Ton papa n'est pas encore présent mais il sera si content de te savoir là, qu'il aurait hâte de te rencontrer. Alors viens vite petit bébé, tout le monde t'attend."_

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au programme de Jocelyne. Comme prévu, Clary ne se préoccupa de rien et se fut le cas pendant le reste du week-end. Quand Magnus appela Clary pour qu'elle se rende chez lui, elle sentit son coeur faire un bond. Heureusement que Simon était là pour la rassurer et la calmer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de cet arme, Clary.

Clary reposa le poignard séraphique sur son bureau.

-Pose-moi ce couteau !

Clary s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Il lui fit retirer toutes les armes à contre-coeur même celle cachée dans sa poche.

-Si je te dis de poser Uriel, tu vas me tuer sur place ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, tu peux l'emporter alors.

Le trajet se fit très rapidement. Simon grilla la moitié des feux rouges, enfrunt presque toutes les règles de conduite et fit plusieurs doigts d'honneur.

-Tu es censé nous mener en vie chez Magnus, pas en tant que fantôme.

-Les fantômes n'existent pas, rétorqua Simon en se garant.

Il y avait de la lumière chez Magnus et les rideaux étaient tirés. Clary pouvait sentir la magie tout autour de l'immeuble, elle en avait la chair de poule.

-On vous attendait ! fit Isabelle d'un ton de reproche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda son mari. Tu n'étais pas censée être avec ta mère et Jocelyne ?

-Je devais être en train de préparer un bourgignon pour ce soir mais j'ai entendu Alec discuter avec maman alors...

-J'ai déposé Max, pour éviter les soucis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ? intervint Clary.

-Que tu te calmes pour le moment, répondit Magnus.

Il lui donna une tasse de bergamote et de tilleul infusés. Clary but la boisson chaude et une envie de vomir la prit. Elle courut au toilette et rendit tout son déjeuné.

-Je n'arrive plus à boire de la bergamote, expliqua-t-elle en se rinçant la bouche.

-C'est Bumpy qui te fais un caprice, avança Alec. Jace déteste la bergamote, ils auront ça en commun.

-On vérifiera ça quand on récupéra Jace, rétorqua Clary. Bon Magnus tu as besoin de quelle quantité de sang ?

-Juste une goutte.

Magnus piqua le doigt de Clary et laissa le sang se verser dans un flacon.

-Bien maintenant je vais ouvrir un portail et verser le contenu à l'intérieur. Je prononcerais une formule magique et tout le monde se reculera. J'irais le premier et ensuite je viendrais vous chercher.

Clary fut mise derrière Isabelle qui avait son fouet à la main, Alec avait son arc prêt en cas d'attaque et Simon avait un poignard à la main. Le portail était très différent. Il n'était pas violet mais rouge, palpitant. Clary s'était un peu renseignée sur les portails inter-dimensionnels. Ils étaient beaucoup plus difficile à produire et à stabiliser. Magnus tremblait légèrement et lança la fiole dans le portail.

-vincûlum sanguinis, murmura-t-il.

Le portail brilla plus fort et changea de couleur. D'un rouge sombre, il passa à un vert doux. La lumière baissa légèrement et Magnus commença une formule dans une langue inconnue à Clary. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait car Isabelle lui cachait la vue mais elle entendit Alec retenir son souffle quand le sorcier disparut dans le portail vert. Une vingtaine de secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne revienne.

-C'est plutôt tranquille de l'autre côté, Clary vient en première.

Isabelle prit la main de Clary et elles traversèrent avec Magnus. Clary sentit son corps frémir, souffrir. Elle eut envie de vomir et cru s'évanouir mais les bras d'Isabelle se fermèrent sur elle. Le voyage n'avait pas duré longtemps mais il avait été éprouvant. LA vision de Clary s'ajusta au lieu. Il faisait jour dans cet endroit, on aurait dit une rue dans une petite ville. Isabelle remit son fouet en place mais ne lâcha pas la main de Clary.

-C'est bizarre, souffla-t-elle. On dirait ...

-On dirait Menton, une ville française, répondit Clary. C'est là qu'on a passé un week-end avec Jace cet été. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas notre monde. On est ici car Jace est quelque part, il faut retrouver le lien qui nous mènera à lui.

Magnus retourna dans le portail et Alec et Simon furent rapidement à leur côté.

-Tu vas bien Clary ? s'inquiéta Alec.

-Mais oui. Retrouvons Jace.

Magnus suivait un genre de fil invisible pour les chasseurs d'ombre mais il était certain de lui. Au bout d'un moment, peut-être après un kilomètre, Magnus leur fit signe de le suivre derrière un buisson. Au loin, Jace approchait. Il avait un panier de course dans la main et semblait serein. Clary sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Vas-y en premier Alec.

Alec se releva et se dirigea directement vers son parabatai.

-Alec ! s'écria Jace.

-Jace est-ce que ça va ?

-Mais bien sûr mais...

Jace semblait hésiter, inquiet.

-Mais Alec, ce n'est pas possible. Je t'ai vu mourir ! Tu es mort devant moi.

Alec fit un pas de plus vers Jace.

-Non Jace, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis vivant. Tu n'es pas dans ton monde réel, tout ça n'est pas vrai.

Jace fronça les sourcils. Il posa le panier par terre et sortit une arme de sa poche.

-Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il.

Cette fois il pointa son arme à feu sur Alec.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Je suis ton parabatai et ton frère adoptif.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un parabatai mais tu n'es pas mon frère adoptif. Je ne suis pas adopté, Je suis le fils de Valentin Morgenstern et de Jocelyne Fairchild.

-Non Jace ! Tu es le fils de Stephan et Celine Herondale. Tu es le plus grand chasseur d'ombre de tous les temps, tu as tué Valentin pour sauver notre monde.

Jace eut un tique nerveux au visage. Clary le trouvait tellement différent du Jace qu'elle aimait, trop froid et trop dangereux.

-Si tu étais vraiment Alec tu saurais que mon père est mort en service militaire. Je n'ai jamais tué personne sauf celui qui a tué le vrai Alec Lightwood. En plus tu détestes quand on t'appelle Alexander. Je répète une dernière fois ma question. Qui es-tu ?

Jace enleva le cran de sécurité de son arme.

Clary frémit de peur. Alec ne prenait pas conscience du danger de l'arme. Il ne la connaissait pas, il se battait toujours avec des armes séraphiques. Alors son instinct la poussa à se montrer à son tour. Elle accourut et se mit devant Alec pour le protéger.

-Clary, protesta-t-il. Mets-toi derrière moi.

-Non.

Jace semblait de plus en plus confus.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à le ramener, je le ferais.

Clary fut plus rassurée quand elle vit Jace baisser son arme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Clary le devança.

-Non Jace ne dis rien. Je sais que tu crois être mon frère. Mais c'est faux. Tout ça, tout cet univers ce n'est pas le tien. De là où nous venons, tu es mon petit-ami.

-C'est impossible, murmura Jace. Nous sommes frère et soeur. Tu es partie étudier en Angleterre.

-Non Jace. Nous vivons ensemble à l'Institut de New-York. Tu n'es pas policier dans ta vraie vie, tu es un chasseur d'ombre.

Tout en parlant, Clary s'approcha de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur, Jace ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-Nous avons cru un long moment que tu étais mon frère mais ce n'est pas vrai. Valentin et Jocelyne sont mes parents mais pas les tiens.

Alors Jace eut un regard blessé.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ils sont tes parents mais pas les miens. Ils m'ont adopté quand j'étais petit et je n'ai pas le même sang que toi.

-Jace, je t'en prie. Regarde-moi.

Elle était si proche de lui, quel pouvait presque le toucher.

-Tu as été emprisonné dans une réalité qui n'est pas la tienne. Si tu ouvres les yeux, tu arriveras à voir la Réalité. Tu viens d'un monde où tu te bats presque tous les jours avec des loups-garous. Tu détestes les fées presque autant que moi. On a conclu un genre de pacte avec les vampires. Et ton parabatai, ton meilleur ami, ton frère est fiancé avec un sorcier. Il a adopté un fils Max, qui est également un sorcier.

-Des loups-garous, des vampires, des sorciers, des fées, tous ça ne sont que des légendes ! rétorqua Jace.

-Toutes les légendes sont vraies, Jace.

Alors Jace eut un déclic. Son visage changea pour devenir plus doux, son regard un peu perdu.

-Je t'ai déjà dit ça, se souvint-il.

-Oui ! Dès les premiers moments de notre relation, tu m'as dit cette phrase.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu n'es pas censée être là.

Clary enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jace et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

-Samuel Alec Herondale, chuchota-t-il.

Le corps de Jace se contracta. C'était difficile d'utiliser leur enfant mort pour réveiller Jace. Il le fallait.

-Jace reviens-moi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es ma soeur. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Un grand coup sourd raisonna derrière Jace et le jeune homme s'effondra sur Clary.

-Alec, appela-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le poids de Jace. Une fois qu'il fut soutenu par Alec, Clary vit Simon derrière eux.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une prise de catch sur Jace, confia-t-il en souriant.

-Si on ne peut pas le ramener de force, il ne peut pas se débattre maintenant.

-Faisons-le vraiment dormir un moment, répondit Clary.

Elle le marqua d'une rune de sommeil. En général, cette rune durait longtemps, ils auraient largement le temps de trouver un plan pour récupérer leur vrai Jace.

-Rentrons avant que quelqu'un nous remarque. Je vais essayer de lire dans son esprit.

Simon aida Alec pour porter le corps endormit de Jace. Clary ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, très inquiète pour lui.

-Tu sais Clary, son état est temporaire. Quand on passe d'une réalité à une autre, cette vie nous submerge. Au début on a l'impression d'être tombé chez les fous, que rien n'est normal. Mais plus on passe de temps dans cette réalité, moins notre vie nous semble réelle. On finit par se convaincre que cette vie est vraie et notre réalité ne devient plus qu'un rêve. En revenant dans notre dimension, Jace reviendra à lui, expliqua Magnus. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

Les deux hommes portèrent Jace à travers le portail et Clary eut du mal à suivre le rythme. Elle fut maintenue par Isabelle. Juste avant de franchir le portail, les jambes de la future maman cédèrent.

-Je crois que le Bumpy n'aime pas être ici, susurra Clary avant de s'évanouir à son tour.


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bien comme vous le savez on est mardi ! Et qui dit Mardi dit ... Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Nous voilà donc juste après le retour de Jace, des nouvelles de Bumpy et surtout un passage que j'ai particulièrement apprécié !**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Titre du chapitre : Wish That You Here -Florence + The machine**

* * *

Chapitre 47

Après le passage dans l'autre réalité, Clary avait été malade. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir du lit sauf pour vomir. Magnus l'avait rassuré, ce n'était que passager et sans conséquence. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Isabelle et Simon de rester dans la chambre de Clary toute la nuit. La jeune femme n'avait pas dormi, occupée à vomir et à se faire du soucis. Autant pour sa grossesse que pour Jace. Dès les premières heures du matin, Isabelle fut debout, prête à rentrer à l'Institut.

-J'emmène Clary à l'Institut pour prévenir maman du retour de Jace. On va ensuite chez le gynécologue pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

-Tout va bien, marmonna Clary encore nauséeuse.

-Non tout ne va pas bien. Tu vomis, tu es toute pâle et tu as de la fièvre.

-Je n'ai pas de...

Avant que Clary puisse finir sa phrase, Magnus passa sa main sur son front.

-Oui, tu as un peu de fièvre mais rien de grave. Une bonne journée de repos et tu seras à nouveau sur pied.

Clary avait sa tasse de chocolat à la bouche quand elle vit Jace se relever du canapé. Elle s'étouffa avec la boisson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Café, avant de prendre le service.

-Mais quel service Jace ? demanda Isabelle.

-Oh Isabelle, tu n'es pas à la crèche ? s'étonna le blond.

-Non. Je vais chez le gynéco avec Clary.

-Très bien. Très bien. C'est vrai que Clary attend un bébé, j'avais presque oublié.

Tout le monde fit tomber ce qu'il avait dans la main.

-Il se croit encore dans l'autre monde, comprit Clary.

-Je vais le remettre au canapé avec de la magie, proposa Magnus.

Jace semblait ailleurs, il sirotait sa tasse de café comme si la situation était normale. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en caleçon.

-Assez de magie sur lui, dit Alec.

Jace releva la tête sur Alec et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Je dois rêver c'est pas vrai ! Tu ...

Voyons que Jace ne supportait pas la vue de son parabatai, Clary le prit par le bras.

-Tu as pris un gros coup sur la tête Jace, lui chuchota-t-elle. Je vais te remettre au lit.

-Hum oui ça doit être ça.

Clary prit Jace par le bras et s'étonna un peu de voir à quel point le contact avec elle le rendait plus calme. N'étaient-il pas censés être de la même famille de cette autre réalité ?

-Dis-moi Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

-Beaucoup de chose, sourit tristement Jace.

-Est-ce qu'on s'aime tous les deux ?

-Tu poses de drôle de question Clary.

Jace immobilisa Clary le long du mur. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son front, elle en frissonnait de plaisir.

-Bien sûr qu'on s'aime Clary. Samuel en est la preuve.

Il embrassa le nez de Clary mais elle était complètement figée par la réponse de Jace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Clary ?

-Rien, allons te remettre au lit.

Jace prit la main de Clary et elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à nouveau dans le noir, Jace se mit au lit.

-Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je dorme.

-D'accord.

Jace s'enroula dans la couette et fit une place pour la jeune femme.

-Jace, comment tu savais que j'étais enceinte ?

-Tu me l'as dit. Tu es presque mariée à Jonathan maintenant.

-Jonathan mon frère ?

-Mais non, ton frère c'est moi, marmonna le blond.

Clary caressa le visage de Jace.

-Qui est Samuel selon toi ?

-C'est le nom du doudou qu'on partageait quand on était petit.

Jace enroula son bras sur Clary et ferma les yeux. La jeune femme caressa les cheveux de Jace jusqu'à ce que ça respiration se fit lente et régulière. Elle quitta la chambre en silence et retrouva Isabelle devant la porte de l'appartement.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Jace délire toujours, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Comme promis, Clary raconta tout à Isabelle. L'histoire du doudou, le fait que dans une autre vie, Clary était fiancée à Jonathan et non à Jace et cette proximité qui n'avait pas changé entre Jace et Clary, peu importe les mondes.

-Maman va être soulagée de savoir que Jace est en sécurité chez Magnus.

-Oui mais elle ne va pas être contente de savoir qu'il a perdu la mémoire.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir de l'Institut, Clary fit un message à sa mère. Elle lui dit simplement " _Jace est à la maison"_. Maryse était en grande discussion avec un homme, Clary reconnut la voix de Robert.

-Clary, Isabelle ! Je suis content de vous voir.

-Nous aussi papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ?

-Ta mère m'a dit que vous étiez tous en réunion chez Magnus et en général, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-On mange une fois par semaine chez Magnus et Alec. Et pourtant on ne fait pas n'importe quoi, protesta sa fille.

-Jace est avec nous, lança subitement Clary. On l'a récupéré dans la nuit et...

Isabelle lui fit les gros yeux.

-Pour l'effet de surprise c'est raté, reprocha-t-elle.

-Regarde-toi Clary ! Tu es ravissante.

Robert n'avait pas vu Clary quand il était venu déposé le cadeau de Max. Elle était déjà partie avec sa mère en ville et quand elle était revenue à l'Institut dans la soirée, il était reparti. Néanmoins, Maryse lui avait parlé de sa grossesse.

-Je suis surtout sale, épuisée et malade.

Robert la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes. Maryse sortit de la cuisine avec un regard confus.

-J'ai cru entendre que vous parliez de Jace.

-On a été le chercher dans l'autre dimension, annonça Isabelle.

-Vous quoi ? Où ça ?

-Dans l'autre dimension. Jace allait tirer sur Alec et Clary s'est interposée. Jace était confus alors Simon l'a assommé. Pour le moment il dort.

-Quel est le problème alors ?

-Le problème c'est moi. Je vomis et j'ai mal au ventre depuis notre retour de cette nouvelle dimension.

-Je vais appeler ta gynécologue, vas te préparer.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Maryse frappait à la porte. Clary était en train de regarder son ventre à travers le tee-shirt, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le regarder sans vêtement.

-Luke est là, il propose de t'emmener chez ton médecin. Je n'ai rien dit de particulier mais...

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

-Ton ventre est tout petit, sourit Maryse. Quand j'attendais Alec, le mien était le double du tien. Le plus petit c'était pendant la grossesse d'Isabelle.

-C'est bizarre de voir mon ventre grossir et de ne rien sentir bouger à l'intérieur.

-Ça viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Clary passa une veste par dessus son débardeur et prit son manteau dans le couloir. Luke l'attendait au garage.

-Attends-moi Clary !

Isabelle courait en direction de l'ascenseur mais Clary appuya sur le bouton pour qu'il se referme.

-Trop tard, dit-elle quand les portes commencèrent à se refermer.

Elle entendit Isabelle courir en direction des escaliers à toute vitesse. Le garage était un étage plus bas que la sortie de l'Institut par la petite chapelle. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Isabelle n'était toujours pas là. Clary eut le temps de rejoindre la voiture de Luke avant de voir son parabatai arriver, toute essoufflée.

-Perdu, rit Clary.

Elle salua Luke et sourit.

-Tu es au courant de la nouvelle ?

-Tu as rendez-vous chez ton médecin.

-Mais non pas ça. Jace est chez Magnus.

-Que...Quoi ? Il est rentré ?

-Non pas du tout, on l'a assommé et kidnappé, résuma Isabelle.

Clary prit place dans la voiture en laissant le soin à Isabelle d'expliquer comment s'était passé le sauvetage de Jace dans cet autre dimension.

-C'est pour ça que tu es malade ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, juste inquiète. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Le reste du chemin se fit en musique, cela fit un bien fou à Clary. Luke jetait parfois des coups d'oeil sur le ventre de Clary. La jeune femme avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter la grossesse de Clary.

-Dis ce que tu as sur le coeur Luke, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

-Ta mère avait le même ventre quand elle a quitté Idris. J'ai l'impression de la revoir quand elle était enceinte de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu vives une grossesse compliquée. J'ai peur qu'avec tous les problèmes que tu as en ce moment, tu ne profites pas de ta grossesse. J'ai vu ta mère être enceinte de ton frère, elle était très malade. Je sais que c'est totalement différent mais j'ai peur que tu te rendes malade.

-C'est totalement différent en effet. La grossesse de maman n'était pas normal, la mienne si. Je suis juste enceinte de six semaines avec de fortes nausées et des douleurs dans le ventre. En plus Jace est totalement différent de Valentin.

-Oui mais Jace n'est pas en état de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il te prend pour sa soeur, enceinte de son fiancé.

-Mais ça ira mieux, se rassura Clary.

Luke se gara devant l'hôpital.

-La seule chose d'important pour le moment c'est de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, dit-il en pointant le ventre de Clary.

Le médecin de Clary, le docteur Wilson, fit un examen complet du foetus. Isabelle avait tenu à accompagner Clary dans la salle d'examen et Luke attendait patiemment sur une chaise.

-Je ne vois rien de grave, les rassura le docteur Wilson.

-Pourtant elle a vomi toute la nuit et n'a presque pas dormi.

-Et bien, c'était la première d'une longue série de nuit sans sommeil. Vous avez subi un gros stress ces dernières heures ?

-Le père du bébé est revenu. Mais Jace est un peu épuisé de son travail. Il dort depuis son retour et n'a même pas compris que j'étais enceinte.

-Alors la réaction vient de là. C'est votre corps qui doit mal supporter le comportement de Jace. C'est normal. Regardez-le, il a vraiment grossi depuis la dernière échographie.

Clary vit son futur bébé beaucoup clairement que la première fois.

-On le surnomme Bumpy, confia Isabelle en souriant. C'est fou ce qu'il a changé.

-Vous avez une idée de prénom ?

-Non.

-Alors je note le surnom Bumpy sur le dossier en attendant. Je vais vous imprimer l'échographie et vous faire une ordonnance pour soulager un peu les vomissements et vous pourrez rentrer. Du repos total pour la semaine et on se revoit à la vingtième semaine si tout se passe bien. A la moindre douleur, quel qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler et venir.

-Merci docteur.

Isabelle ouvrit la porte et rejoint Luke dans le couloir.

-C'est mon père. Il est en ville pour les fêtes, expliqua Clary.

-Comment le prend-t-il ?

-Et bien, c'est le seul qui n'a pas explosé de joie mais il est heureux pour moi. Il aime bien Jace, il le connaissait avant que je le connaisse.

-C'est grâce à lui que vous l'avez rencontré ?

-Non, sourit Clary. J'ai rencontré Jace dans une soirée mais il m'a fait très peur. Et puis je suis tombée sous son charme.

-Prenez soin de vous deux, on se revoit dans quelques semaines.

En rentrant chez Magnus, Clary alla directement se mettre dans les draps avec Jace. Il dormait encore mais il était agité dans son sommeil.

-Clary, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis rentrée.

-Tu sais Clary, on devrait peut-être partir tous les deux. On prendrait une valise et hop on irait à New-York comme tu as toujours voulu, délira Jace.

-Chut, Jace. Repose-toi.

Clary retira ses chaussures et s'endormit rapidement. Au moins, elle était au près de Jace. Des petites caresses sur son front la réveillèrent tout doucement.

-Debout petite marmotte, chuchota Jace.

-Jace, je ne suis pas une marmotte.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça. En général c'est toi la première réveillée.

-Pas du tout, je suis toujours la dernière réveillée et la dernière prête. Tout est confus dans ta tête n'est-ce pas ?

Jace hocha la tête. Clary se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire et le rassurer.

-Raconte-moi tout. Je veux te croire quand tu me dis que tu n'es pas ma soeur, je veux y croire de tout mon être, supplia Jace.

Clary se racla la gorge, à la recherche d'un souvenir qui pouvait aider Jace.

-On s'est rencontré très bizarrement tous les deux. J'étais avec Simon.

-Simon notre cousin ?

-Non. Simon mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs tu le détestes depuis le premier jour. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, de mes quinze ans. Avec Simon on a décidé d'aller dans une boîte de nuit, enfin je l'ai décidé et Simon m'a suivi.

-Simon est destiné à te suivre partout, chuchota Jace pour lui-même.

-C'est vrai. On est lié à se suivre partout. Donc je dansais et j'ai vu un homme aux yeux étranges. J'étais hypnotisée par lui et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a mené dans une petite pièce et je vous ai vu le tuer. Enfin je t'ai vu le tuer. Je t'ai pris pour un ange au premier regard puis tu l'as tué et j'ai eu peur de toi. Tu m'as retrouvé et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ensuite, on ne s'est pas lâché une seconde.

-J'ai l'impression que toi et Alec vous ne vous êtes pas appréciés dès le début, ricana Jace.

-C'est un euphémisme. On s'est un peu apprécié à ton départ.

-Mon départ ? s'étonna Jace. Mais je croyais qu'on ne s'était pas séparé.

Clary passa une main sur son visage.

-Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

Jace sembla réfléchir.

-Toutes les légendes sont vraies. C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Et Hodges aussi te l'a dit.

-Tu te rappelles de lui ?

-Non, ça met venu comme ça. Continue de me raconter ta vie.

Jace semblait à mi chemin entre le sommeil et la conscience. Clary chercha une histoire facile à comprendre.

-Ma mère avait disparu à mon arrivé dans l'appartement. C'est là que tu m'as dit que j'étais une chasseur d'ombres, comme toi.

-Tuer les démons, protéger les terrestres.

-C'est une de tes devises ça, sourit Clary. Tu m'as soignée avec une rune de guérison, une iratze.

-Je connais les runes. Tu les dessinais quand on était petit.

-J'ai toujours dessiné des runes mais nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble Jace.

Jace se releva brutalement.

-C'est frustrant d'avoir plein de souvenir mais que rien n'est vrai.

Jace chercha ses vêtements dans la pièce mais finit par abandonné en soupirant.

-On ne voulait rien te garder de l'autre monde mais je t'ai rapporté des vêtements de l'Institut.

-L'Institut c'est notre maison. La maison de tous les Nephilim.

-Oui. C'est là que nous vivons.

Clary chercha son sac à main, elle avait apporté un jean épais et le pull noir à capuche de Jace qu'elle aimait tant. Jace passa le tee shirt et le jean mais hésita devant le pull.

-Ce pull... On s'est disputé pour ce pull.

Clary sourit. Jace l'enfila et tendit la main à Clary.

-Tu me montres l'Institut ?

-Hum... On est chez Magnus. Tu le connais.

-Bien sûr, c'est le compagnon d'Alec. Alec qui est...

Le visage du chasseur d'ombres s'assombrit.

-Probablement chez mes parents pour récupérer son fils, expliqua Clary.

-Son fils ?

-Viens Jace, je vais tout t'expliquer en mangeant.

L'appartement était désert, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Clary. Isabelle avait laissé un mot expliquant qu'elle faisait le rapport de la récupération de Jace et que les autres étaient chez Luke. Jace mangea sans parler, ce qui était bizarre venant de lui.

-Tu aimes le kaki, marmonna Jace.

-Et tu sais ce que j'aime également ?

-Non.

-Toi.

Jace rougit, c'était la première fois que Clary le vit rougir. Il mangeait le sandwich que Clary avait préparé et fronçait les sourcils régulièrement.

-Tu as dessiné un portrait géant de Simon et Isabelle, se souvint-il.

-Oui. Il est dans leur résidence à Idris.

-Idris...

Clary décida qu'il était temps de laisser Jace retrouver lui-même des bribes de souvenir. Elle l'emmena à l'Institut avec un peu d'appréhension. Ils croisèrent Isabelle dans la cuisine.

-Je te préviens Izzy, je ne mange pas ta soupe, grimaça Jace.

-Izzy ? Tiens c'est nouveau ça.

-On l'appelle tous Isa, expliqua Clary dans l'oreille de Jace.

Elle le vit frissonner, de désir peut-être.

-Je prépare un gâteau au chocolat, expliqua Isabelle.

Devant le regard gourmand du blond, Isabelle le menaça de son fouet.

-Je sais Isabelle, on ne touche pas avant que tout soit terminé. Je suis habitué. La dernière fois, tu m'as mis un coup de cuillière en bois sur la main, tu m'as cassé un doigt.

C'était un souvenir dans cette réalité. Clary avait même hurlé sur Isabelle juste après avoir tracé une iratze sur la main de Jace.

-Tu veux aller dans ta chambre ?

-Celle que tu squattes toujours ? se moqua le blond.

Clary ne répondit pas et le poussa. Elle le laissa se guider lui-même dans sa chambre et décida de le laisser en toute intimité. La jeune femme était dans sa chambre, à faire du tri dans ses livres et dans sa tête quand elle tomba sur une photo d'elle et Jace qui lui servait de marque page. Clary prit une boite de chaussure vide et commença à la remplir avec divers objet appartenant à son histoire d'amour avec Jace. Une fois la boite pleine, Clary frappa timidement à la porte de Jace.

-Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Clary entra la salle de bain sans hésiter, elle en avait l'habitude après tout. Jace lui, en avait perdu l'habitude puisqu'il sursauta en sentant Clary l'embrasser dans le dos.

-Clary, susurra-t-il.

-Jace.

Le chasseur se retourna pour serrer la jeune femme dans les bras. Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front de Clary sans oser aller plus loin. C'était tellement frustrant pour Clary qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

-C'est rien, répondit-t-elle à Jace quand il s'excusa. C'est juste les hormones. Quand tu seras prêt, tu viendras dans la chambre j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle le laissa là et attendit dans la pièce. Elle constata que Jace n'avait pas fait son lit, les draps étaient les mêmes que lors de son départ, les rideaux étaient tirés bien qu'il était à peine quinze heure et la pièce avait besoin d'un coup de ménage. Clary posa la boîte devenue plutôt lourde par terre et changea les draps du lit. Elle avait presque fini quand Jace la saisit par le bassin.

-J'aime tellement ton odeur, dit-il.

Elle retira le plis sur la tête de lit et se retourna. Le visage de Jace n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il la fit basculer sur le lit et frôler ses lèvres.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Clary.

-Tout ce que tu veux petit ange.

Ce surnom fit sourire Clary.

-Dans tes souvenirs ceux qui sont présents, pas ceux que tu as perdu, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà embrassé ?

Jace sourit. C'était un sourire plutôt triste du goût de la jeune femme. Jace lui caressa le visage et ferma les yeux.

-C'était bien plus que ça Clary. Tu es la première et la seule femme que j'ai aimé de toute ma vie. Nos parents nous ont séparé quand ils ont compris mais c'était trop tard. On a passé notre première nuit ensemble, on a fait l'amour toute la nuit dans cet appartement qu'ils nous louaient pour nos études. On s'aimait comme personne ne s'était jamais aimé, nos parents ne savent pas jusqu'où nous avons été tous les deux.

Clary serra Jace contre elle.

-C'est toujours le cas Jace. Je jure sur l'Ange que nous nous aimerons pour toute la vie.

Jace embrassa le nez de Clary et se redressa.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me montrer, se rappela-t-il.

Clary hocha la tête et demanda à Jace de récupérer la boîte. Il souleva le couvercle avec douceur et son sourire se fit plus grand en découvrant les objets à l'intérieur. Pour d'autres personnes, ce n'était que des objets sans importance mais pour Clary, ils étaient les reliques les plus précieuses du monde.

-Je ne veux pas te dire ce que ces objets signifient, tu dois t'en souvenir par toi-même.

Jace prit l'iris jaune qu'il lui avait offert des mois en arrière.

-C'est une bêtise que j'ai fait. Je ne me rappelle plus laquelle mais tu ne m'as plus parlé.

-Tu connais le langage des fleurs.

-l'iris jaune veut dire je t'aime. Je t'aime et je suis heureux de t'aimer.

Clary hocha la tête.

-Il y a également une photo de nous deux. On semble heureux et ...

-Et quoi Jace ?

-Amoureux ? C'est au mariage d'Isabelle. Sauf que je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Clary soupira, si tous ces objets ne redonnaient pas la mémoire à Jace, qu'est-ce qui marcherait ? Clary se remémora sa propre difficulté à se rappeler des souvenirs effacés. Elle alla alors chercher son propre exemplaire du livre Gris. Celui qui contenait toutes les runes officielles. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page.

-Enkeli, murmura Jace en traçant les contours avec son doigt.

-C'est la rune que tu as sur la poitrine, expliqua Clary. Tourne les pages et observe chaque rune.

Jace s'exécuta et son visage changea littéralement. De septique, il passa à la confusion, la peur, le choc. Un bref sourire illumina le visage de Jace puis ses yeux s'immobilisèrent dans le vide. Son visage était devenu livide

-Ok ça suffit pour l'instant, dit-elle en arrachant le livre des mains de Jace.

Elle laissa le jeune homme se remettre de ses émotions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Toi. Je t'ai vu malade et couverte de sang. Je t'ai vu hurlé de douleur dans mes bras et j'ai entendu une drôle de conversation sur un bébé. Je crois que j'ai vu Alec m'accueillir quand on était tout petit. Et puis Max. Max est mort, chuchota Jace. Mon petit frère, celui que j'ai bercé le soir pour l'endormir.

-C'est vrai. Max est mort pendant l'attaque d'Alicante. Notre bébé aussi est mort dans mon ventre.

-Samuel Alec Herondale. C'est ça que tu m'as dit dans l'autre monde. C'est son nom n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-J'ai revu notre premier vrai baiser, dans la serre. C'était ton anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?

Clary approuva et sourit.

-Les runes nous aident, on tire notre pouvoir de ces runes, lui rappela Clary.

-Tu peux en créer de nouvelle.

-C'est un peu ça. Je vais te montrer, tu me fais confiance ?

-A jamais Clarissa.

Clary sortit sa stèle et se tatoua la rune permettant de lire dans les pensés. Elle laissa la douleur passer avant de faire le même geste sur le poignet de Jace. Il grimaça à cause de la douleur qui se propageait dans le corps.

-Ferme les yeux Jace, souffla-t-elle.

Clary s'approcha de Jace et l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son coeur s'exprimer.

 _Une pièce sombre et de la musique assourdissante._

 _-C'est une fille Alec, tu as forcément déjà vu une fille. Ta soeur en est une._

 _La bibliothèque de l'Institut._

 _Le Portail._

 _Leur premier baiser dans la serre._

 _La révélation de leur lien fraternel._

 _Leur première fois._

 _Le départ de Jace pour Idris._

 _Le retour de Jace dans la vie de Clary._

 _Leur rendez-vous._

 _L'enterrement de Tobias._

 _Les deux mariages d'Isabelle et Simon._

 _-Je t'aime Clarissa Morgenstern._

 _-Je t'aime Jace._

 _Un arbre planté dans le jardin._

 _Le manoir des Herondale._

 _Une scène d'amour._

 _ _-Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ?__

Clary détacha ses lèvres de celles de Jace et laissa le jeune homme assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui montrer. Une larme roula sur le visage de Jace. Il respirait rapidement et ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières clauses. Clary s'éloigna un peu de Jace et prit son livre de grossesse où une deuxième photo était collée. Il y avait d'autres petits paragraphes écrits dans les pages. Comme ceux de Simon et d'Isabelle. Un torrent de larme silencieuses se déversait sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé retrouvé Jace dans cet état. Au fond, c'était comme avoir un étranger devant elle. Des bras chauds et forts entourèrent Clary et ne la lâcha pas. Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Je vais pas y arriver si tu ne redeviens pas toi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir...

-Clarissa Adèle Morgenstern. La plus douée des chasseuses d'ombres, la plus belle fille de la terre. Celle dont je suis tombée amoureux en la voyant totalement paniquée. Celle qui a su protéger sa famille. La petite fille courageuse qui est devenue une belle jeune femme. Une jeune femme que j'aime.

Jace embrassa la nuque de Clary puis son cou. Les bras de Jace se desserraient pour descendre sur les flancs de la jeune femme. Elle frissonnait de désir. Mais comme son corps ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, son estomac se mit à gargouiller, faisant rire Clary et Jace.

-Mademoiselle Morgenstern a faim, constata-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait faim, avoua Clary.

Elle sentit Jace la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Elle lui demanda de la poser mais il refusa, prétextant qu'elle pleurait trop pour bien marcher. Il la déposa dans la cuisine où Isabelle croisait les bras, un peu inquiète.

-Tu es redevenu notre Jace ou tu es toujours l'autre ?

-Isa, je suis désolé. C'était un peu confus dans mon esprit, ça l'est toujours en fait.

Clary plongea sa cuillère dans l'énorme part de chocolat qui était devant son nez. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation, Isabelle charriait gentiment Jace. Elle attira l'attention de Clary en montrant son ventre mais la jeune femme enceinte secoua négativement la tête.

-Au fait, Jace, tu as reçu la photo de Max ?

-Max... Max... Mais Max...

Jace se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers Clary.

-Le fils de ton parabatai, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien sûr. Non je ne l'ai pas eu, il a grandi je pense.

Isabelle regarda son téléphone, et sourit.

-Justement, Alec ne devrait pas tarder.

-Alec... Je dois m'excuser. Je crois que j'ai mal agi avec lui. Avec toi aussi.

-Ne te blâme pas Jace.

Isabelle prit sa main.

-Du moment que tu es avec nous c'est le principal.

Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir et Clary vit des paillettes voler dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Tout va bien Magnus, annonça Jace. Je suis presque normal.

-Tu n'as jamais été normal Jace, rétorqua Alec en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait Max dans les bras et souriait.

-Alec, tu ne peux pas être toi même et dire quelque chose de sympa ?

-Mec, ce gars ne peut pas être lui-même et dire quelque chose de sympa, intervint Simon en riant. C'est totalement incompatible.

Alec lui fit un doigt d'honneur magistral à l'abri du regard de son fils. Il donna Max à Clary qui avait encore sa cuillère à la bouche. Jace lui retira doucement et la porta à la sienne.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien, confia Jace.

Clary attrapa le biberon que lui lançait Isabelle à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle attendit que le bébé termine de boire et fasse son rot avant de le donner à Isabelle. Cette dernière n'aimait pas tant que ça lui donner à boire. Du coup, c'était souvent Clary qui le faisait et ça lui donnait un bon entraînement.

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? chuchota Clary à l'oreille de Jace.

-Une seconde Clary avant j'aimerais parler avec Alec.

-Retrouve-moi dans la serre.

Clary partit récupérer son livre de grossesse et le dossier de ses échographies. Elle voulait annoncer sa grossesse au plus vite à Jace et lui montrer son ventre arrondi. L'excitation fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme et elle se trouva un moment étourdit dans la chambre de Jace. Elle rangea également ses précieux trésors dans la boîte pour la remettre dans sa chambre. Quand elle arriva enfin dans la serre, Jace était déjà là, arrêté devant un rosier jaune.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-J'ai rangé mes trésors, expliqua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire.

-Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que j'étais enceinte ce matin ?

-Je délirais, j'avais cru entendre que tu allais chez un gynécologue.

Clary s'assit juste à côté du rosier, sur le petit rebord. Jace l'imita.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal en disant ça, je ne le pensais pas. Tu sais, c'était vraiment étrange ce que je ressentais. D'un coté j'avais la sensation que tout ce dont je me souvenais était réel mais de l'autre j'avais la certitude que c'était faux. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de l'idée que tu étais ma soeur et que Alec était mort. Je n'y croyais pas au tout début, et puis tout semblait si vrai que j'ai fini par y croire. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vu l'autre toi pendant tout ce temps enfermé dans ce monde. Tu m'appelais tous les jours, tu me parlais de ta grossesse, de tes études et de ton mariage. J'étais heureux pour toi, tu semblais si comblée mais moi ça me déchirait. Je me suis accroché à tous nos moments ensemble mais ils ont fini par ressembler à des rêves alors j'ai sombré. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu étais enceinte. Parce que ça me semblait si logique, déblatéra Jace à toute vitesse.

Clary le fit terre par un baiser tendre.

-Chut, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, j'ai tourné la page de ma fausse-couche. Tu te rappelles être venu pour le procès ?

-Oui. Je me rappelles de tout, sourit malicieusement Jace.

-Tant mieux. Parce que ce que je vais t'annoncer n'est pas facile à t'annoncer mais il le faut.

Jace observait Clary sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas prêt pour ça, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je suis prêt Clary. Vas-y dis-le que tu ne veux plus de moi, j'ai bien remarqué tes regards échangés avec Isabelle. Vous partagez tous un secret et il est temps que je l'entende.

-Espèce d'idiot, rit Clary. Je ne vais te quitter Jace. Je suis enceinte de six semaines, enfin de huit semaines d'aménorrhée.

-Non. Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

Clary donna le livre de grossesse à Jace. Celui où elle écrivait tout ce qui concernait le bébé. Jace lut le premier texte que Clary avait écrit. Puis celui que la jeune femme avait écrit avant de retrouver Jace.

-Petit bébé. Tout est compliqué ici, tu as de la chance d'être au chaud. Je vais bientôt partir à la recherche de ton papa, il est perdu quelque part loin de nous deux. Oh si tu savais comme je suis inquiète pour lui. Mais tout ira bien mon petit, parce que ton papa est fort et que ta maman ne se laisse jamais abattre. En fait, ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est d'annoncer ton existence à ton papa. Parce qu'il a un drôle de caractère ton père, j'espère que tu n'auras pas le sien.

Jace secoua la tête en riant dans sa barbe. Il regarda alors les deux échographies côte à côte. Son visage pâli, il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira. Il continua de lire et tomba sur quelque chose qui le dérangea.

-Bumpy ? Tu appelles notre enfant Bumpy ?

-Ah non. C'est Isabelle qui a marqué ça. Moi je ne lui donne pas de nom, imagine qu'il entend tout ce qu'on dit.

-Bumpy... Je vais la tuer. On appellera pas mon fils Bumpy ! Parole de Herondale.

Clary se leva parce que ses jambes étaient un peu lourdes et qu'elle avait besoin de les dégourdir. Jace se mit à genou devant elle et souleva le gilet et regarda le ventre de sa petite-amie.

-Est-ce que je peux ?

-Bien sûr Jace, c'est autant ton bébé que le mien. C'est notre petit Bumpy, sourit Clary.

Jace souleva tout doucement le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau de Clary et ferma les yeux.

-Je préfère largement ce monde là que l'autre.

-Alors tu ne diras rien à Isa ?

-Tu plaisantes, je vais la tuer. Je ne serais jamais d'accord avec ce surnom débile.

Clary était dans la rue avec sa mère. Elles marchaient joyeusement non loin de leur ancien quartier, de là où était Clary, elle voyait son ancien lycée. Elle aimait bien les boutiques dans ce vieux quartier de New-York. Clary portait un pull blanc offert par Simon où "Non je n'ai pas trop mangé de pop-corn, je suis enceinte." était écrit en gros et en noir. Plusieurs personnes regardaient la jeune femme enceinte d'un air un peu surpris.

-Tu devrais éviter de mettre ce pull, tout le monde te regarde.

-En temps normal tout le monde nous regarde parce que Jace et Simon se disputent. Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici au juste ?

-Manger toutes les deux et discuter un peu. Je suis heureuse que Jace soit de nouveau lui-même. Vous avez parlé de votre avenir ?

-Il est trop à l'ouest encore mais il revient peu à peu à la normal. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, il aura oublié ses faux souvenirs.

-Tu veux manger dans le petit italien en face de notre ancienne maison ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Jocelyne avait ramené plusieurs livres de prénom, dont un qui contenait tous les prénoms courant chez les chasseurs d'ombres.

-Il est de tradition de donner un prénom qui existe déjà dans l'arbre généalogique, expliqua la mère de Clary. Toute fois, beaucoup innove et donne en second prénom le nom d'un ancêtre. Toi tu portes en second le prénom de ta grand-père.

-Je n'ai pas d'idée, je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille alors pour le prénom c'est compliqué.

Jocelyne donna toute fois les livres à sa fille et commanda une autre part de tarte au chocolat meringuée pour Clary. La jeune femme avait développé une sorte d'addiction au chocolat depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle avait toujours une tablette posée sur son bureau et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher.

-Au fait, est-ce que tu veux venir à Idris le temps de ta grossesse ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais accoucher ici, que mon enfant soit un New-yorkais.

-Jace voudra surement aller à Idris, tu en as conscience ?

-Et bien ça fera une dispute de plus, plaisanta Clary.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour vous disputer tout le temps comme ça. Je serais épuisée à ta place.

-Mais je le suis maman, je te l'assure. D'ailleurs, je peux venir dormir chez vous ce soir ? Maryse m'a dit que beaucoup de chasseurs d'ombres allaient venir pour trouver Jonathan.

-C'est également chez toi, Clary. Jace aussi peut venir.

Jace avait raconté à Maryse le peu de souvenir qu'il avait avant de s'être fait piéger. Un loup-garou lui avait appris la fausse identité du frère de Jace mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il se rappelait juste que Jonathan était à New-York et qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer l'Institut. Jace avait aussi appris que Jonathan en avait après Clary, pas pour la tuer mais pour l'enlever. Clary était l'objectif de Jonathan. La jeune femme frissonna un peu de peur.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non j'ai repensé à Jonathan et je m'inquiète un peu.

-Tu sais, il ne peut pas t'atteindre, le dispositif pour te mettre en sécurité est important.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je me dis qu'il est suffisamment mauvais pour supprimer toutes les personnes que j'aime. On a parlé avec Jace et on pense que Jonathan était de mèche avec la Reine de la Cour des Lumières pour me faire faire une fausse-couche.

-C'est probable. Mais ne te fais de soucis, Luke sera là avec nous et Magnus a posé des barrières de magie tout autour de la maison.

Clary était un peu plus rassurée quand elle quitta le restaurant avec sa mère. Les deux jeunes femmes prenaient le chemin pour rentrer chez Luke quand Jocelyne tomba sur sa boutique de laine préférée.

-Tu veux bien attendre ? J'en ai pour une seconde.

Clary s'adossa au mur de la boutique. Elle était un peu plus épuisée aujourd'hui. La septième semaine avait apporté son lot de mauvaises nuits comme l'avait prédit le docteur Wilson. D'ailleurs la septième semaine apportait également une bouffée d'hormone qui rendait le corps de Clary totalement différent. Elle ne rentrait plus dans aucun soutient-gorge, c'était une des raisons de son shopping avec sa mère, et beaucoup de ses pantalons étaient inconfortables. Après la fête du nouvel an, qui avait ressemblait à un espèce de Noël retardé, Clary avait pleinement profité de sa grossesse. Elle notait au jour le jour ses changements subtils qui constituaient sa grossesse dans son précieux livre. Elle se battait régulièrement avec Jace pour le moindre détail comme la couleur de la chambre du bébé. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord, Magnus ne devait pas être le parrain de leur enfant. Surtout si c'était une fille ! C'était fou comme la simple présence de Jace rendait la grossesse de Clary plus réaliste et plus agréable pour elle. Bien sûr rien n'était réglé, ils avaient encore des problèmes et l'ombre de Jonathan planait au dessus d'eux mais chaque soir en se couchant, ils avaient le droit à petit instant de pur bonheur.

-De toute façon, ton papa te protégera de ce méchant homme, chuchota Clary en regardant son ventre.

-A qui parles-tu ?

Clary se redressa et vit Sebastian Verlac devant elle. Elle avait presque oublié son existence.

-A personne.

Clary cacha rapidement son ventre en ramenant son manteau sur lui, elle ne voulait pas étaler sa grossesse au monde obscure.

-Hum je vois... Alors comme ça le prince charmant est rentré au château ?

-Jace est rentré il a plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs il a appris plein de chose sur mon frère.

Clary vit Sebastian hésiter un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est mon ancien quartier. J'ai grandi dans ces rues. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça ?

-Je voulais voir s'il y avait vraiment des quartiers aussi... atypique à New-York. C'est vraiment différent d'Idris.

Sebastian s'approcha de Clary sans la quitter du regard. Ses yeux noirs avaient une lueur un peu inquiétante du goût de la jeune femme. Clary pratiqua un exercice de respiration pour garder son calme, la soudaine présence de Sebastian près d'elle, la rendait nerveuse. Une forte bourrasque de vent glacial écarta les deux pans du manteau de Clary, dévoilant son ventre bien arrondi.

-Tu... Tu...

-Et oui Sebastian, je suis enceinte. Tu vois, malgré la tentative de la Reine et de Jonathan pour me retirer ce bonheur, je suis enceinte.

-C'est impossible ! s'énerva le chasseur d'ombres.

Clary posa la main sur Uriel, prête à la dégainer en cas de danger. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère sortir de la boutique. D'ailleurs Clary ne la vit pas avant qu'elle se mette devant sa fille et qu'elle bouscula Sebastian.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Jocelyne posa une main sur Clary et la fit reculer.

-Ce n'est que Sebastian Verlac !

-Non Clary, ce n'est pas Sebastian Verlac. C'est ton frère. C'est Jonathan.

Sebastian sortit alors une épée de son dos et croisa le fer avec sa mère. Clary se concentra pour appeler Isabelle à travers leur lien et se dégagea de la protection de sa mère. Elle l'aidait à se défendre contre Sebastian, ou Jonathan, tout en gardant son corps hors de la porté de leur ennemi. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Isabelle se posa devant Clary et la jeune femme fut emmenée loin de la scène de combat. Elle eut le temps de voir Sebastian disparaître grâce à de la fumée puis elle passa à son tour dans un portail en direction de l'Institut.


	48. 48- Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors aujourd'hui je reviens avec un chapitre dont j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le faire et que j'ai écrit tout au long de l'histoire, le chapitre entièrement du point de vu de Jonathan aka Sebastian ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

 **Sinon en ce 22/11/16 nous fêtons l'anniversaire de notre magnifique Kat Mcnamara et du sublime Jamie Campbell Bower ( ) Alors joyeux anniversaire à Clary & Jace venant de deux dimensions différentes ! **

* * *

**Petit jeu : j'ai placé un petit indice pour les lecteurs et gros fans de la saga comme moi. Cet indice concerne le futur prénom du bébé de Clary & Jace. Allez-vous le trouver ? **

* * *

**Chanson du chapitre : Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapitre 48

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. C'était son nom. Tout le monde obscure savait qui était cet homme. Un homme froid, dangereux, sans coeur. Oh oui Jonathan était tout celà. Et bien plus encore. Il était grand et fort, habile, mais surtout obéissant.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern avait toujours obéi à son père peu importe les concéquences. Il avait toujours pensé que l'obéissance était synonyme d'amour. Mais Valentin Morgenstern'avait jamais aimé Jonathan. Malgré tous les efforts de Jonathan, son père ne l'aimait pas. Il avait confiance en Jonathan c'était un fait mais là encore ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Peut-être que Jonathan n'aurait pas tué autant de personne si son père l'avait aimé.

Dès l'enfance Jonathan avait compris qu'il était différent, son père lui avait dit. Il lui avait parlé de sa différence, de son sang. Du sang de démon en grande quantité coulait dans ses veines. Elle était là la différence. C'était pour ça que Valentin n'aimait pas Jonathan.

Même quand Valentin était à l'agonie, il avait appelé Jace.

Jace... Depuis l'enfance Jonathan était en compétition avec celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Ce frère qui ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Jonathan. Ce frère qui avait reçu tout l'amour de leur père. Jace qui avait tué leur père sans remord. Jace qui avait sa Clarissa. Oh oui Jonathan détestait Jace.

Quand il l'avait revu pour la première fois depuis que Jace avait quitté leur père, il avait été subjugué par la lumière intérieure de Jace. Il était aussi brillant que de l'Adamas pur. Jace savait-il qu'il brillait ainsi ? Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Raziel en Jace. S'était presque douloureux pour Jonathan d'être près de lui. Particulièrement ces dernières années car Jonathan avait plus de sang démoniaque en lui.

Lors de leur rencontre a Idris, Jace avait été odieux avec Jonathan. Alors que Jonathan se faisait passer pour Sebastian Verlac. Quand père avait ordonné a Jonathan d'infiltrer l'Enclave, Jonathan n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne voulait pas fréquenter d'autres chasseurs d'ombres. Ils étaient tous des traîtres fréquentant des créatures obscures. Sa propre mère était mariée à un loup-garou. Jonathan détestait sa mère. Plus que les autres chasseurs d'ombres, plus que Jace. Elle méritait de mourir et il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer à la première occasion. Mais Jonathan était prudent, froid et intelligent. Il savait que tuer Jocelyne sur un coup de tête n'était pas la chose à faire. De toute façon ce n'était pas sa propriété. Père avait donné pour ordre de récupérer la Coupe et de construire une armée de nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres. Détruire le monde obscure, voilà sa mission.

Mais Jonathan savait qu'il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa mission. Quelqu'un avec du pouvoir. Comme la Reine de la Cour des Lumières. Elle avait dégoûté Jonathan, cette créature se prenait pour la reine du monde. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée que Jonathan allait partager son trône avec elle. Mais Jonathan avait un autre plan. Il tuerait chaque fée l'une après l'autre. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces créatures. Quand Jonathan avait vu Clarissa pour la première fois, il était caché à la Cour des Lumières. Jonathan l'avait aimé à cet instant. Alors qu'elle était triste, seule et énervée. Il avait vu en elle sa reine des ténèbres. Il s'était donné comme objectif de l'approcher, lui parler et l'avoir. Dès l'enfance, Père avait appris à Jonathan qu'aimer c'était détruire et qu'être aimé c'était aller à sa destruction. Voilà pourquoi Jonathan voulait détruire le monde. Parce qu'il aimait Clarissa et que sans le connaître, elle le haïssait.

Quand Jonathan avait connu Tobias Branwell, il s'était demandé ce que Clarissa pouvait lui trouver. Il avait alors compris. Tobias n'était qu'un moyen de remplacer Jace. Clarissa ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Jonathan avait surveillé de loin la relation entre sa soeur et Tobias. Il en avait conclus que ce chasseur d'ombres n'était pas digne d'elle. Et puis Jace était revenu à New-York malgré tous les efforts de Jonathan pour le tuer. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Ni les démons, ni les Damnés, ni les vampires. Jonathan avait presque perdu espoir de tuer Jace. Jonathan s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans la folie et la rage. Alors le jour où Clarissa avait déclaré son amour pour Jace, Jonathan avait décidé d'agir. Puisque Clarissa venait de détruire son coeur, Jonathan allait lui briser le sien. Il avait alors préparé une attaque contre l'Institut de Londres. Grâce à la Reine et à un groupe de vampire, l'Institut de New-York avait été assiégé. C'était Jonathan lui-même qui avait tué Tobias.

-Clarissa te passe le bonjour, avait ricané Jonathan.

-Clary n'a rien à voir !

-Clarissa est ma soeur.

Le visage d'horreur de Tobias avait régalé Jonathan.

-De toute façon ta chère Clary est trop occupée à se donner à Jace pour se soucier de toi.

La douleur de l'Anglais s'était lu dans son regard et Jonathan avait porté le coup de grâce à ce moment précis. Quelle n'avait pas été le bonheur de Jonathan quand il avait vu Clarissa s'effondrer pendant l'enterrement de Tobias. Mais il avait espérer que sa soeur s'éloigne de Jace. Et pas qu'elle se pende à son cou comme une idiote. Après quelques jours d'observation et de stratégie avec la Reine, Jonathan avait entendu la rumeur que Clarissa était enceinte. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cet enfant soit celui de Jace. Alors Jonathan avait concocté un plan avec la Reine.

-En lui injectant ce sang, Clarissa perdra l'enfant.

-Mon amour, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur ta soeur ?

-Elle a mené à la perte de mon père et à sa mort. Je la mènerais à sa perte et à sa folie.

La Reine avait hésité un moment.

-Ne veux-tu pas la voir souffrir ?

-Si mais...

Jonathan avait coupé la réponse de la Reine par un baiser.

-C'est un de tes sujets qui lui injectera le sang. Je me charge du démon.

Jonathan avait un contrôle naturel sur les démons grâce à son sang. Il n'avait qu'à appeler le démon voulu et donner ses ordres. Quand le démon Eidolin avait apparu devant Jonathan, le chasseur d'ombre lui avait donné un cheveux de Tobias qu'il gardait précieusement. Jonathan gardait toujours un morceau de ses victimes pour les démons. Jonathan était présent quand Clarissa avait commencé sa fausse-couche. Ah ce que Jonathan avait aimé voir sa soeur sombrer dans la tristesse !

A l'annonce de l'arrivé de sa soeur à Idris, il avait sauté dans le premier portail qu'il avait trouvé et s'était mis à la recherche d'une identité à voler. Sebastian Verlac était la meilleure victime. Parce que Sebastian était solitaire, caché du monde obscure et surtout, Sebastian connaissait Jonathan. En effet, Sebastian avait entendu parlé du projet secret de Valentin, Jonathan ignorait comment, et il avait contacté le fils de Valentin. Au départ, Jonathan n'avait eu aucune envie de le tuer, un allié était toujours utile dans sa mission.

-En échange de ma complicité je veux quelque chose, avait réclamait le vrai Sebastian.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Je veux que mes parents ressuscitent. Je sais que certains démons en sont capables.

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareil ? On ne joue pas avec la Mort.

-Puisque tu refuses, je vais te dénoncer. Je sais où tu habites et l'Enclave m'a demander d'aller à Idris.

-Vraiment ?

Jonathan avait sourit diaboliquement et d'un geste habile, il avait transpercé le coeur du vrai Sebastian Verlac. S'en était suivi une usurpation d'identité pour Jonathan. Mais devenir Sebastian Verlac lui avait énormément plu. Il devait se teindre les cheveux en noir mais grâce à cette identité, il pouvait circuler librement. Voila comment Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern était devenu Sebastian Verlac. Comment Jonathan avait cessé d'exister.

Dès son arrivé à Idris, Sebastian l'avait enfin rencontré. Elle. Clarissa. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le reconnaisse à cause de sa ressemblance avec Valentin. Mais Clarissa semblait attirée par Sebastian comme un papillon par une lumière bleue. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, belle, drôle, sensuelle, mystérieuse, il avait senti son coeur battre. Sebastian ne connaissait rien aux sentiments humains. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il ressentait de l'amour. Dans les livres que Sebastian avait lu, un nombre si grand qu'il ne savait plus où les mettre, à chaque fois que l'auteur parlait d'amour, il parlait de cette sensation de légèreté et d'euphorie intense. Alors oui, Sebastian était amoureux de Clarissa qui était également sa soeur. Voilà le problème. C'était pour cette raison que Sebastian avait abandonné sa première identité. Sebastian avait observé Clarissa. Tous les jours. Il l'avait vu énervée, triste, joyeuse, amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Sebastian n'arrivait pas à approcher Clarissa quand Jace était dans les parages. Parce que le chasseur d'ombres pouvait découvrir son identité à chaque instant. C'était une menace. Une menace que Sebastian devait détruire. Sauf que Sebastian ne pouvait pas tuer Jace car il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, pas encore. Alors la Reine lui avait soufflé une excellente idée : éloigner Jace de Clarissa. Heureusement que Sebastian connaissait les colaborateurs de Valentin au seing de l'Enclave.

-Longfort, cria-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

-Monsieur Morgenstern.

-Je ne me fais plus appeler sous ce nom. Je suis Sebastian Verlac.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Longfort rangea des papiers divers et insignifiants pour faire de la place sur son bureau.

-J'ai besoin que vous envoyez Jace Herondale le plus loin possible.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Longfort.

-Je n'ai que ça à vous dire. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de mes affaires si Jace est dans mes parages.

Longfort sembla hésiter.

-Jace ne fait plus parti de l'Armée. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le récupérer parmi mes soldats.

-Vous n'avez qu'à inventer un rapport disant qu'on m'a vu dans une région éloignée. Je dois vraiment faire votre travail Longfort ?

Sebastian n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour faire peur. Son ton calme et froid suffisait pour faire peur à n'importe qui. Longfort n'échappait à cette règle.

-Je vous préviens Longfort, si Jace Herondale n'est pas envoyé rapidement loin de ses proches, la grossesse de votre belle-fille risque de très mal se passer. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Longfort déglutit.

-Tout à fait monsieur.

-Bien. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez la date de son départ.

Sebastian s'était ensuite occupé de sa mission principale, récupérer la Coupe Mortelle. Il avait essayé de devenir plus proche de Robert Lightwood, sans réel succès. Il était méfiant envers lui, contrairement à sa fille qui semblait l'appréciait. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis si elle savait que Sebastian avait tué lui-même son petit frère. Comment s'appelait cet enfant ? Maxwell Lightwood. Le petit Max que Jace aimait tant. Quand Longfort avait prévenu Sebastian du départ de Jace, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je suis désolé monsieur. Jace Herondale ne voulait pas partir avant le mariage de sa soeur. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire partir son parabatai.

-Du moment que Jace s'en va. C'est le plus important.

-Il y a autre chose. J'ai été obligé de céder sur certain point. J'ai dû signer un papier attestant le retour de Jace avant Noël.

-Le mariage est prévu quand exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas invité, du moins, je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation.

Sebastian réfléchit.

-Peu importe. Je vais trouver un moyen de garder Jace loin de New-York.

Sebastian avait alors passé le reste du temps avec la Reine. Nouant des contacts dans différentes régions du monde, travaillant avec des sorciers noirs. C'était vers la mi-septembre, à peu près au moment du départ de Jace, que Sebastian avait mis son plan pour éloigner Jace en marche. La première étape était de créer de fausses pistes pour Jace, lui faire croire que Jonathan était quelque part dans l'Europe de l'Est. La Reine avait demandé à ses sujets de dire que le fils de Valentin était dans l'Est. Quelques jours après le départ de Jace, la deuxième partie du plan avait commencé : se rapprocher de Clarissa.

Elle était si triste que c'était très facile pour Sebastian de se lier avec elle. Sebastian avait fait de son mieux pour apprendre beaucoup de chose sur l'art. Clarissa était une artiste, elle appréciait toutes les formes d'art : la peinture, la littérature, la musique. Sebastian n'avait jamais réussi à apprendre à peindre, il était comme son père. Il n'avait pas non plus les mots pour séduire une femme, il pouvait simplement réciter des vers. Sebastian savait jouer du piano, il connaissait plusieurs partitions sur le bout des doigts mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il savait les réciter. Il n'y avait que son père pour dire qu'un air de piano devait être joué sans interprétation, sans émotion. Sebastian avait écouté Jace jouer sur son piano des heures entières. Quoi qu'il pouvait en penser, Sebastian était obligé de reconnaître que Jace exprimait tout un panel d'émotions derrière ses touches noires et blanches. C'était en relisant un livre sur la mythologie que Sebastian avait trouvé un moyen de faire douter Clarissa. Le mythe d'œdipe. Clarissa avait mieux réagi que ne l'avait espéré Sebastian. La jeune femme semblait croire que cette pathologie terrestre s'appliquait sur elle et Jace. Après une visite à la Cour qui avait rendu Clarissa folle de rage, Sebastian l'avait trouvé encore plus belle. Il avait alors osé l'embrasser. Un seul baiser qui avait réchauffé le coeur mort de Sebastian. Cette soirée avait marqué le début des complications pour Sebastian. Parce que Clarissa semblait avoir compris que la Reine était investie dans son agression. La chasseur d'ombres avait laissé parlé son côté sombre. Sebastian avait observé Clarissa martyriser la fée Kaelie. Il avait espéré qu'elle l'a tue. Mais il avait fallu que sa bande intervienne et utilise la magie pour contacter Jace. Très rapidement, Jace était revenu à New-York et c'était Sebastian qui était parti. Il avait été en premier à la Cour pour mettre en marche une stratégie avec la Reine.

-Jouez sur la colère de Clarissa.

-Elle sera emprisonnée si cela marche.

-J'irais la délivrer, de toute façon, la moitié des gardes de l'Enclave sont à ma solde.

-Et si c'est Kaelie qui est reconnue coupable ? s'inquiéta la Reine.

-Je trouverais un moyen de la sortir de là. Avec ce Longfort parmi mes complices, je peux être certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu as reçu un message de la responsable de l'Institut pour témoigner et leur faveur.

-Je vais quitter la ville. J'irais dire que j'avais un problème de famille. De toute façon je vais me rendre à Idris, je dois m'assurer que Jace retourne à son poste.

-C'est vrai que cet idiot pense que tu es en Russie

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment faites-vous pour mentir ?

-Je ne mets, sourit malicieusement la Reine. Je dis à mes sujets que tu m'as demandé de leur dire que tu te trouvais en Russie. Rien de plus.

Quand Sebastian était revenu à New-York, il n'avait pas eu d'information concernant la réaction de Clarissa face à l'absence de Jace. En général, c'était toujours Maryse qui lui donnait des missions de surveillance. En réalité, Sebastian ne jetais même pas un oeil dans son quartier assigné. Il essayait surtout de blesser un des enfants Lightwood par des attaques régulières de démons, en visant principalement Isabelle. Si Isabelle mourrait, Clarissa ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était ainsi qu'il pourrait la conquérir.

Mais alors que Sebastian vérifiait si tout se passait bien à l'autre bout du monde, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Jace. Comment avait-il fait pour trouver Sebastian ? C'était un mystère. Mais surtout, il savait la vérité. Sans la Coupe et sans Maellartach, l'épée de Raziel, Sebastian n'aurait jamais la puissance pour tuer Jace. Parce qu'il s'agissait de ça, tuer l'autre pour avoir Clarissa.

-Que fais-tu ici Sebastian ? demanda Jace.

-Rien de particulier Jace. Je mène mes affaires, un peu comme toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis venu parce qu'un sorcier m'a donné la localisation de Jonathan Morgenstern. Mais en arrivant dans cette maison, je n'ai trouvé que toi et ce sorcier.

Sebastian sourit diaobliquement. Enfin, l'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter dès le début ! Ce n'était pas normal que tu saches pour la fausse-couche de Clary. Et puis cette manie de toujours tourner autour d'elle comme un bourdon, était tellement malsaine. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu au procès. Tu n'aurais pas pu répondre sans te trahir !

-Tu as raison à un détail prés. Mon amour pour Clarissa n'a rien de malsain.

-Rien de malsain ? Ton amour ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un être comme toi peut connaître de l'amour ? Cracha Jace.

-Je sais que aimer c'est détruire et qu'être aimé c'est aller à sa destruction, sourit Sebastian.

Jace semblait abasourdi d'entendre cette citation de Valentin. Que croyait-il ? Ils avaient reçu la même éducation. Sauf que Sebastian ne s'était pas affaibli par amour !

-C'est pour cette raison que je vais réduire ton existence au néant. Parce que je vais te détruire par amour pour Clarissa et c'est cet amour qui te détruira.

Le sorcier qui accompagnait Sebastian, piéga Jace dans un portail. Il avait beau se débattre, Jace fut aspiré dans un tourbillon de fumée épaisse. Il y eu un bruit de claquement et le portail disparut en même temps que Jace.

-Il ne pourra jamais sortir de cet univers parallèle, lui assura le sorcier.

-Est-ce qu'il sera séparé de Clarissa ?

-Oui. Je l'ai envoyé dans un monde où il est son frère adoptif et où ils sont séparés par plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

-Excellent. Maintenant je dois retourner à New-York pour terminer ma dernière tâche : tuer Isabelle Lightwood et prendre la Coupe.

Comme toujours, les plans de Sebastian ne se déroulaient pas aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait. Tout d'abord, il avait essuyait un échec cuisant quand il avait souhaité accéder à la Cité Silencieuse. Visiblement, il fallait justifier sa visite depuis l'attaque de Valentin. Particulièrement quand il y avait des prisonniers importants à l'intérieur, comme la Reine de la Cour des Lumières. Sebastian avait complètement oublié que la souveraine des fées était captive. De toute façon, il n'avait plus besoin de cette fée narcissique . Non, maintenant qu'il avait un sorcier puissant sous la main, il était plus simple de mener sa guerre. En échangeant des lettres avec Longfort, Sebastian avait appris qu'il était maintenant impossible d'accéder à la Coupe sans la présence de l'Inquisitrice ou du Consul. Donc il ne pourrait jamais entrer dans la chambre de Raziel. C'était une des raisons qui justifiaient la présence de Clarissa à ses côtés. Outre le fait que les Morgenstern n'avaient pas besoin de se justifier.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été fastidieuse pour Sebastian et le sorcier qui l'accompagnait. Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de s'introduire à Idris sans se faire démasquer, un moyen d'éteindre les tour de Verre. Son père n'avait jamais dévoilé la méthode pour les éteindre, bien qu'il le savait. Sebastian savait que son père l'avait écrit dans un des carnets de note. Sauf que tous les journaux étaient soi aux mains de l'Enclave soi dans la chambre de Jace. Là encore, Sebastian se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour les récupérer. Un soir comme un autre, Il avait reçu un message de Clarissa lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. De l'aide ? Oh oui il en aurait bien besoin mais pas pour patrouiller. Au lieu de répondre par message, il préféra appeler directement la jolie rousse. Comme toujours, le ton froid et presque méprisant de la jeune femme rebuta Sebastian. Il se convaincut qu'une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement de Clarissa était nécessaire. Mais malgré l'utilisation du démon métamorphose, elle ne s'était pas laisser prendre. Clarissa avait foncé à l'Institut et n'était plus ressortie seule. En observant les allés venus de l'Institut, Sebastian avait remarqué que Clarissa ne sortait plus autant. Elle passait un certain temps chez le loup-garou que Jocelyne avait épousé. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur les tentatives de Magnus Bane pour ramener Jace avec eux. De toute façon, il ne trouverait pas comment faire pour ramener Jace. La seule façon de le trouver, et Sebastian savait que cette option leur était impossible, c'était d'utiliser un lien sanguin. Rien n'était plus fort que le sang. C'était une des motivations de Sebastian pour provoquer la fausse-couche de Clarissa. Sebastian avait prévu depuis longtemps d'envoyer Jace dans une autre dimension, avec la grossesse de Clarissa, il aurait perdu toute chance de réussite. Maintenant, grâce à cette fausse-couche, ils ne pourraient plus jamais retrouver l'ennemi de Sebastian. A Noël, Jocelyne et son mari étaient arrivés pour passer les fêtes avec Clarissa. Cette dernière était souvent avec sa mère, elle semblait à la fois triste mais heureuse. C'était une chose que Sebastian ne comprenait pas. Comment une personne pouvait ressentir deux émotions contradictoires en même temps ? Il avait envoyé une carte à Clarissa mais il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse.

Quelques jours après cette fête terrestre, Sebastian reçut la visite du sorcier qui l'aidait dans tous ses plans, il était accompagné d'un sorcier plus jeune, moins compétant.

-Tiens Téodor te voilà avec ton nouveau jouet. Comment t'appelles-tu au juste ?

-Mirko monsieur.

-Pourquoi me déranges-tu dès le matin Mirko ? Ton maître sait pourtant que je passe la nuit à contrôler et capturer des démons supérieurs, soupira Sebastian.

Sebastian vit d'un oeil distrait le maître sorcier donner un coup d'épaule à l'autre sorcier afin de le faire parler.

-Monsieur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle mais également une bonne.

-Donne-moi la bonne pour changer.

Sebastian buvait une tasse de café latte, sa boisson préférée, tout en haut d'un immeuble. Il avait une vue d'ensemble sur l'ancien quartier de Clarissa et Jocelyne.

-Nous avons réussi à découvrir un moyen de pénétrer dans la Cité Silencieuse sans autorisation. Il nous suffira de vous transformer en Meliorn, il est le seul autorisé à rendre visite à sa souveraine en échange d'un port de menotte en bois de sorbier, expliqua Mirko.

-Abrège.

-Il me suffit simplement d'utiliser un charme de confusion sur les Frères Silencieux, détailla rapidement Téodor.

Si c'était aussi simple, pourquoi ce sorcier était aussi pâle et inquiet ?

-La mau...mauvaise nouvelle c'est...

-Mirko si tu ne parles pas convenablement, je vais littéralement arracher les mots de ta bouche !

-La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que quelqu'un est passé dans un portail dimensionnel récemment. Quand je suis allé vérifier si Jace Herondale était toujours dans la dimension où je l'avais envoyé, je n'ai trouvé que Jace Morgenstern.

-Je ne vois pas la différence, soupira à nouveau Sebastian.

-Et bien monsieur, Jace Herondale n'est plus dans la peau de Jace Morgenstern. Je crois qu'il est retourné dans notre dimension, que quelqu'un a crée un portail interdimensionnel pour le récupérer. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais...

Sebastian lança sa tasse au loin, dans le vide. La rage menaçait d'exploser en Sebastian.

-Bane, pourrait-il le faire ?

-Et bien, oui je pense. ll n'y a rien qui l'en empêche. Mais pour ça il faudrait un lien sanguin hors vous avez fait le nécessaire pour...

-Oui oui j'ai tué l'enfant de Jace avant sa naissance. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle est mienne ! ragea Sebastian.

Il inspira à fond pour remplir ses poumons d'air pollué. Idris lui manquait terriblement.

-Je dois me renseigner sur la famille Herondale, s'il reste le moindre descendant de Will Herondale. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Mirko baissa la tête.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois clément aujourd'hui.

Sebastian entendit la créature soupirer de soulagement. Se fut bref. Si bref que Mirko se rendit compte trop tard de la suite. Sebastian se saisie de Phaesphoros et la planta dans la cage thoracique du sorcier.

-Tu as de la chance Mirko, je ne vais pas te torturer.

Le sorcier à la peau reptilienne s'étouffa avec son propre sang et mourut dans les bras de Sebastian. Ah ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose à Jace ! Sebastian ne perdit pas une seconde de plus dans ses pensés et prépara mentalement un plan. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Teodor.

-Maître, si vous tuez tous mes apprentis, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à préparer ma potion !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais ça pourrait devenir le tien. Comment avez-vous pu laisser Jace partir ? Je croyais que le portail interdimentionnel était surveillé !

-Il l'était. Mais Magnus Bane est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup l'appelle le Grand Sorcier. Il y avait un sort d'évanouissement pour piéger la personne qui était passerait mais ce n'était pas prévu que cinq personne passe.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre...

Sebastian balaya d'un geste de la main les explications que tentait de lui fournir Teodor. Il quitta rapidement le toit de l'appartement et se mit à marcher dans les rues de New-York. Il aimait bien ce quartier tranquille, loin de l'agitation du centre. Il retourna à son appartement à quelques rues de là. Parmi tout ce que le chasseur d'ombres avait volé à Alicante, il y avait l'arbre généalogique des Herondale. Puis que la magie sanguine était nécessaire pour retrouver Jace, quelqu'un devait forcément partager un peu du sang de l'ennemi de Sebastian. Les heures passèrent quand il trouva enfin l'explication la plus logique. Tessa Grey. Mariée à Will Herondale, elle a donné de son sang dans sa lignée. Voilà comment ils avaient réussi à ramener Jace. Pourtant, Sebastian savait que la sorcière était très loin de la ville. Très loin de tout puisqu'elle était au Labyrinthe en Spiral, une autre dimension.

Sebastian rangea le précieux document et décida de prendre l'air. De toute façon, il devait rejoindre secrètement la Reine par intérim et Eryn la vampire. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper lors de l'intervention de l'Enclave. Sebastian avait envoyé un mot pour les prévenir. Garreth avait été tué lors du raid. Il lui fallait traverser une bonne partie de la ville de New-York et puisqu'il était énervé, il avait besoin d'une promenade à pied. La nouvelle souveraine, plus intelligente que la précédente, refusait de travailler avec les vampires. Du moins, avec ce nid de vampire. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se fier à Sebastian et n'était pas attirée par les belles choses comme sa prédécesseur. Sebastian comptait sur l'appuie de la Reine du Petit peuple pour l'aider à se cacher mais il avait besoin de la force des vampires pour pénétrer de force dans Alicante. Ah ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les forcer à obéir comme le faisait son père ! Sur le chemin, non loin de l'ancien appartement de Clarissa, il la vit. Elle était adossée à un mur, la tête baissée. Elle portait un long manteau couleur bordeaux qui semblait légèrement grand pour elle. Clarissa rayonnait. Elle était pleine d'une lumière douce et chaude qui réconfortait le coeur de Sebastian. Voilà pourquoi il était autant attiré par elle. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient faits pour être ensembles ! Sebastian s'approcha doucement d'elle, vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule.

-te protègera de ce méchant homme, murmura-t-elle la tête vers le sol.

-A qui parles-tu ? demanda Sebastian d'une voix grave.

-A personne !

Sebastian ne fut pas si surpris que ça. Cette fille parlait dans son sommeil, elle pouvait se parlait à elle même. Quel mal y avait-il ? Clarissa semblait avoir froid, elle avait fermé son manteau et le tenait fermement contre elle. Sebastian se risqua à poser la question fatale.

-Hum je vois... Alors comme ça le prince charmant est rentré au château ?

-Jace est rentré il y a plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs il a appris plein de chose sur mon frère.

Clarissa semblait jubiler. Sebastian sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Si Jace se souvenait de leur conversation, il devait déjà avoir donné son identité à l'Enclave et à Clarissa. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas se méfier de Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

Il était un peu étonnant de la voir toute seule, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Peut-être que Jace était blessé ? Ou Peut-être était-ce le mari du parabatai de Clarissa ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est mon ancien quartier. J'ai grandi dans ces rues. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça ?

Clarissa se braquait, elle avait le corps rigide et le regard fuyant.

-Je voulais voir s'il y avait vraiment des quartiers aussi... atypique à New-York. C'est vraiment différent d'Idris, mentit l'homme.

Son corps s'approchait automatiquement de la jeune femme. Il pouvait voir ses joues rougies par le froid, ses cheveux étaient en bataille dans son dos. Sebastian voulait la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger du froid. Le vent hivernal fit tourbillonner les cheveux de la jeune femme, son manteau s'écarta brusquement. Malgré la veine tentative de Clarissa pour le cacher, Sebastian vit son ventre rond. Un ventre de femme enceinte. Un beau ventre rond sous un pull ridicule. Cette vision arracha un gémissement à Sebastian. Il était jaloux de voir la femme qu'il aimait attendre l'enfant de l'homme qu'il détestait.

-Tu... Tu...

-Et oui Sebastian, je suis enceinte. Tu vois, malgré la tentative de la Reine et de Jonathan pour me retirer ce bonheur, je suis enceinte.

-C'est impossible ! s'écria Sebastian.

Jace n'était pas revenu depuis si longtemps ! Quand il avait passé une journée à New-York, il avait passé leur journée au tribunal. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une nuit... Une seule nuit qui ramenait Sebastian au point de départ. Clarissa attendait à nouveau l'enfant de Jace. Le pire aux yeux du chasseur d'ombres, c'était ce geste si protecteur qu'elle avait sur son ventre. Clarissa était prête à se battre pour protéger la progéniture de Jace. Sebastian était si dévasté par le ventre arrondi de Clarissa qu'il ne remarqua pas Jocelyne sortir de nul part et se mettre entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait. Clarissa protesta pour la forme mais elle se détendit un peu en s'accrochant au bras de sa mère. Sebastian plongea son regard noir dans celui de la femme qui l'avait porté dans son ventre. Une femme qui était censée l'aimer, le protéger comme elle le faisait avec Clarissa.

-Non Clary, ce n'est pas Sebastian Verlac. C'est ton frère. C'est Jonathan, révéla Jocelyne.

Elle avait presque cracher son prénom. Devant cette insulte implicite, Sebastian sortit son épée.

-Je ne m'appelle plus Jonathan mais Sebastian.

Jocelyne sortit sa propre arme de sa ceinture et combattut avec toute la rage que son coeur pouvait contenir. Mais elle manquait de pratique et Sebastian était presque aussi puissant que Jace. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Sebastian était si près de toucher sa mère biologique et de capturer Clarissa ! Il fut distrait par les tentatives de Clarissa pour le tuer. Il sortit une deuxième arme, près à tuer Jocelyne une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, ce n'était plus deux rousses qu'il avait face à lui mais une rousse et une brune. Isabelle Fairchild avait remplacé Clarissa et elle était beaucoup plus en forme qu'elle. La petite rousse disparut totalement de la vision de Sebastian.

-Je vais te tuer, hurla Jocelyne.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Clary ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il profita d'un mauvais écart de Jocelyne pour toucher le bras d'Isabelle et la mettre à terre. La mère de Clarissa se mit devant elle et défia Sebastian du regard.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que s'en est eccoeurant.

-Tu l'as aimé à un moment, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas conçu !

-L'homme que j'aimais n'était pas celui qui t'a élevé. C'était un homme bon, droit, juste et loyal. L'homme que j'aimais n'aurais jamais demandé à son parabatai de se suicider parce qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou.

-Il n'a fait que son devoir. Pousse-toi ou je te tue.

Sebastian pointa son épée sur la gorge de sa mère biologique.

-Tu oserais tuer ta propre mère ?

-Ma mère ? Ricana Sebastian. Ma mère est censée m'aimer, me protéger. Elle n'est pas censée souhaiter ma mort et salir mon nom comme tu le fais.

Il n'y avait aucune peine dans le regard de la femme, juste un mépris permanent. Si Sebastian était totalement humain, il aurait été blessé par les mots de sa mère, au lieu de ça, il affichait un sourire moqueur.

-Tu es bien le monstre que j'avais vu dans tes yeux alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu n'as pas hésité à blesser ta soeur, lui faire perdre son enfant. Tout ça pour quoi ? Te venger de la mort de Valentin ?

-Je n'ai que faire de cet homme. Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je veux Clarissa. Pas pour me venger, pour m'accompagner dans la destruction du monde.

-Tu n'auras jamais Clary, lança une voix derrière Sebastian.

Luke était accompagné de plusieurs loups-garous. D'un mouvement de bras, ils s'élancèrent tous ensemble sur Sebastian. Pour sa sécurité, il n'eut d'autre choix que battre en retraite. D'un bond spectaculaire, Sebastian sauta sur le toit. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à atteindre un des passages pour la Cour des Lumières. Au moins, il était en sécurité ici.

Combien de temps avait passé ? Sebastian ne le savait pas. Il était en plein préparatif pour la dernière étape : l'attaque de l'Institut. Meliorn avait réussi à convaincre d'autres fées de participer. Le plan était simple : utiliser la faiblesse de l'Institut. Il fallait pénétrer par le toit et pour cela, Sebastian avait accès au moto des vampires. Il en avait volé plusieurs et comptait bien s'en servir. Il attaquerait en pleine nuit au côté de Eryn qui voulait se venger pour la mort de son compagnon. Les vampires resteraient à leur place devant chaque sortie de l'Institut et les fées attaqueraient à l'intérieur. Quant à Sebastian, il irait chercher Clarissa. Se fut Meliorn qui vint chercher Sebastian dans la section qui lui était réservée.

-L'attaque se fera ce soir, lui indiqua-t-il. Un mois est passé depuis votre confrontation.

-Un mois ? s'étonna Sebastian. Mais...

-Le temps est différent ici, vous le savez bien.

Sebastian enfila sa tenue de combat aussitôt que Meliorn quitta la pièce. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Sebastian sortit de la Cour des Lumières. Il enfourcha sa moto vampirique et décolla pour l'Institut. En arrivant sur le toit de l'Institut, il constata que l'ascenseur était en marche. Cependant, il prit les escaliers pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que tout le monde dormait. Après tout, l'heure était avancée. Sebastian fut obligé de visiter chaque étage du bâtiment, il ne connaissait rien à l'Insitut, puisqu'il avait toujours refusé d'y aller. Le silence inquiétait légèrement Sebastian, en général, les chasseurs d'ombres vivaient surtout la nuit. Quand Sebastian arriva dans un étage plus grand que les autres, probablement l'étage principal, il s'arrêta une seconde. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout dans un des couloirs. Il pouvait lire les mots "poussettes" "berceau" ou encore "chambre bébé manoir". Jace et Clarissa comptaient-ils partir pour Idris ? Sebastian secoua sa tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était maintenant devant plusieurs portes, probablement le dortoir de l'Institut. Il cherchait la chambre de Clarissa mais en ouvrant une porte, il tomba dans une chambre éclairée. Elle était d'un magnifique blanc crème avec des meubles assortis. Sebastian comprit que cette pièce était la chambre de l'enfant de Clarissa.

Dans le berceau, il y avait une petite peluche. Sebastian l'observa un moment, pourquoi mettre une peluche dans un berceau ? C'était un canard. Sebastian prit la peluche dans la main et chercha quelque chose de particulier.

-Si tu es en manques d'affection, je peux t'offrir une peluche. En attendant repose celle de mon enfant.

Sebastian se retourna pour voir Jace dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

-La chambre te plait ? J'ai pensé qu'une couleur neutre serait plus adaptée.

Jace avait son éternel sourire moqueur.

-De toute façon cet enfant ne verra pas le jour, je ferais en sorte qu'il meurt. Comme l'autre. Vous lui aviez préparé une chambre à lui aussi ? ricana Sebastian.

-Je n'en ai pas eu la chance mais grâce à l'Ange, nous avons notre petit miracle. Cette fois je compte bien le protéger.

Jace referma la porte derrière lui. Sebastian vit une filet de lumière entourer la porte. Visiblement, la pièce était enchantée. Jace sauta sur Sebastian mais il l'évita juste à temps. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans un combat à mort. Ils ne souhaitaient pas juste blesser l'autre. La mort était leur objectif. D'un mouvement un peu trop rapide pour Sebastian, Jace lui entailla la joue. La douleur traversa tout son visage mais il profita de l'inatention de son adversaire pour lui assigner un coup dans la cuisse. Jace s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva à l'aide de son épée. Sebastian reconnut aussitôt la soeur de sa propre épée.

-Tu n'es pas digne de posséder cette épée. Il n'y a que Clarissa et moi qui avons ce privilège.

-Tu n'es digne de rien Jonathan. Encore moins de t'appeler Morgenstern.

Jace faucha Sebastian d'une balayette très habile et le fit tomber. Jace monta sur lui et l'étrangla. Se qui fit rire Sebastian.

-Tu crois que tes petites mains de pianiste vont me faire mal ?

-Pourquoi avoir infligé ça à Clary ? Je comprends que tu voulais me faire du mal, tu es jaloux de l'amour que j'ai reçu de Valentin. Mais elle ne t'avait jamais rien fait.

-Elle t'aime. Elle t'aime alors qu'elle devrait m'aimer !

Sebastian essayait de se dégager mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Tu n'aurais jamais reçu l'amour de Clary. Tu ne le mérites pas.

-Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

S'en était trop pour Sebastian. Il souleva son bassin et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il roula sur le côté. Jace était maintenant à la merci de Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas meilleur que toi Jonathan. J'ai reçu la même éducation que toi, j'ai simplement choisi un chemin différent du tien. J'ai décidé de suivre la lumière avec Clary et non l'ombre de Valentin.

Jace se débattait mais Sebastian avait plus de force que lui. La victime tourna la tête sur le côté et son regard changea. Par curiosité, Sebastian tourna à son tour sa tête. Il vit alors le canard parmi les meubles brisés. Ce court moment d'inattention empêcha Sebastian de voir la personne qui entra dans la chambre.

-Sebastian ! Arrête.

* * *

 ** **Nous voilà donc à un moment crucial ! Que se passera-t-il à votre avis ?****

* * *

 **Avez-vous trouvé le petit détail concernant le prénom du bébé ?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour ! Et bien voilà donc le dernier chapitre ! Ah certains d'entre vous on trouvait le petit indice concernant le prénom de l'enfant de Clary et Jace !**

 **C'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous transmets ce dernier chapitre. Il reste toute fois une dernière petite chose à vous partager : l'épilogue !**

 **Ah je garde les émotions pour l'épilogue, rassurez-vous.**

* * *

 **En attendant, voilà la chanson du chapitre :**

 **Breath of life – Florence + the machine**

* * *

Chapitre 49

Clary était dans l'appartement de Magnus. Elle avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Et actuellement, elle attendait que le sorcier sorte de la salle de bain. Il avait demandé gentiment à Clary si elle voulait bien l'accompagner le temps de se préparer et de préparer Max. En réalité, c'était elle qui avait habillé Max bien qu'il avait gigoté comme un Damné. Elle avait même reçu un coup dans le ventre de la part du bébé.

-Magnus prend ton fils, réclama-t-elle.

-Je suis occupé !

-Tu es occupé à mettre des paillettes dans tes cheveux, tu peux le faire avec Max à côté de toi.

Magnus ouvrit la porte et pâli devant le visage blafard en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien. Max a joué avec ses pieds et l'un d'eux à atterri dans mon ventre.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

Magnus enleva son fils des bras de Clary.

-Ta belle robe que j'ai trouvé tout seul t'attend dans ma chambre.

Clary alla se changer, elle savait que Magnus lui avait dégoté une robe qui cacherait un peu son ventre de femme enceinte. A presque quatre mois de grossesse, elle ne passait plus inaperçue dans la rue, ni auprès des chasseurs d'ombre. Sa grossesse avait été annoncé officiellement. Clary et Jace avaient reçu beaucoup de carte de félicitation. Chassant ses idées un peu noires, Clary se força à sourire. Le mariage de Magnus et Alec était la seule chose importante aujourd'hui. La jeune femme retira la housse de sur sa nouvelle robe. Clary ne sut dire si elle aimait ou pas cette robe. D'un magnifique vert d'eau, elle couvrait entièrement ses bras jusqu'au poignet. En l'enfilant, Clary remarqua que la robe s'arrêtait à quelques centimètre de ses chevilles et qu'elle était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air. Magnus n'avait menti quand il disait que cette robe allait sublimer la silhouette arrondi de Clary. Elle paraissait plus mince qu'elle ne l'était et son ventre était caché par plusieurs couches de tissus léger. Clary eut du mal à mettre ses bottines noires à petits talons, elle ne comptait même pas les fermer sans aide. Comment un ventre pouvait devenir aussi encombrant à seulement onze semaines de grossesse ? Clary vit des bijoux posés avec de quoi attacher les boucles rebelles de ses cheveux.

-Hors de question que je mette des breloques à ton mariage, hurla Clary.

-Le jour où je donnerais des breloques à ma future maman préférée ne verra pas le jour avant que Beyoncé danse en tutu dans le métro.

-Tu ne connais que moi qui ressemble à une baleine, rit la jeune femme.

-Oh non détrompe toi. Mais la grossesse te va bien mon chou, je t'assure.

Clary sortit de la chambre avec tous les accessoires donnés par le sorcier.

-Tu sais Magnus, on pourrait aussi faire ça simplement, une robe, un châle et des chaussures confortables. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de repos dans mon état.

-Bien sûr Clary, comme si je ne savais pas ce que tu prévoyais avec Jace.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

Magnus posa son fils dans le parc pour bébé contenant tous ses jouets.

-Simon vient chercher ton fils à quelle heure ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, indiqua Magnus.

Clary se posa sur une chaise pour que Magnus l'aide avec ses chaussures. Quelques minutes après, Simon arriva pour prendre le bébé. Une petite discussion s'en suivit sur le prochain départ de Clary et Jace pour Idris.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que ton enfant naisse à New-York, s'étonna Simon.

-Et bien la nationalité de petit Bumpy n'est pas importante quand sa vie est en danger. Jace insiste pour qu'il naisse à Idris, tout comme lui.

-Mais être New-Yorkais c'est bien, il pourrait revendiquer l'Institut si jamais...

-Si jamais notre candidature à l'adoption échoue. J'ai bien compris, soupira Magnus. Mais avant ça, il y aura vos enfants. Isabelle est une descendante des Lightwood.

-Ah ça je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

Simon avait en quelque sorte subi la pression de l'Enclave pour reprendre l'Institut après la retraire de sa belle-mère. Sauf que ce n'était pas le souhait de Simon. Ce n'était le souhait de personne en réalité. Peu de personne souhaitait prendre le contrôle et la protection de la ville de New-York. Encore moins depuis que Sebastian était en ville.

-Tu vas bien Clary ? s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

-J'ai pensé à Sebastian et...

-Et tu quittes la ville demain soir, d'ici là, tu ne vas quitter l'Institut avant d'aller à Idris. Il n'y a aucun danger, la rassura Magnus.

Le sorcier passa une écharpe autour des épaules de Clary.

-Filons d'ici avant que mon futur mari ne s'énerve de notre retard.

En effet, ils avaient déjà dix minutes de retard et ils devaient encore se rendre à l'Institut.

-Isa compte venir chercher Max dès le début de la cérémonie ?

-Oui, elle viendra le déposer dans les bras de son frère, récita Clary.

-Très bien. Les chaises sont prêtes ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que personne ne sera contre un petit voyage en Portail.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

Jace attendait sa petite-amie devant les portes de la petite chapelle.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, tout le monde pensait que tu étais parti en hurlant Magnus.

-Certainement pas !

Magnus prit son fils dans les bras et se dirigea vers Isabelle. Simon marmonna quelque chose sur les hormones des femmes mais Clary ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était concentrée sur le regard mordorée de son amoureux et lutta pour ne pas se jeter sur lui comme une folle.

-Tu ressembles à une déesse grec avec cette robe.

-Ah oui et laquelle ? Héra déesse des femmes enceintes ? plaisanta Clary.

-Non. Tu ressembles à Aphrodite, ma propre déesse de l'amour.

Clary secoua la tête en entendant la bêtise de Jace.

-Tu penses que j'exagère ? Regarde tous ces hommes qui te dévorent du regard.

En effet, plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres regardaient Clary comme si elle était devenue la plus belle femme au monde.

-Pourquoi les hommes trouvent-ils toujours les femmes enceintes attirantes ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Pour les autres je ne sais pas mais moi je te trouve encore plus attirante avec ça.

Jace passa un doigt sur la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme et la fit frissonner. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Clary et la jeune femme oublia le reste du monde.

-Dites les amoureux, vous comptez roucouler toute l'après-midi ou on peut commencer ? les interrompit Isabelle.

-Je veux bien continuer à roucouler, rit Clary.

-Tu oublies que tu es la demoiselle d'honneur ! C'est toi qui va précéder l'entrée de Magnus.

Max gigotait dans les bras de sa marraine.

-Doucement Max.

-Bon d'accord, je vais aller m'afficher devant tout le monde, soupira Clary.

Clary passa devant Simon.

-N'oublie pas la pancarte "je suis enceinte et pas mariée", chuchota-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il alla prendre sa place et la musique démarra. Si on comptait sur Alec pour la discrétion, ce n'était pas le cas de son futur mari. Magnus avait choisi la marche nuptiale de Wagner pour l'entré des témoins et des futurs mariés. Clary épousseta des plis imaginaires sur sa robe et souffla un bon coup. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais défiler toute seule mon ange ?

Clary sourit.

-Moi qui pensait avoir la vedette des critiques.

Jace changea de position pour prendre le bras de Clary et ensembles, ils longèrent les rangs de la petite chapelle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le couple.

-Regardez c'est Clarissa Morgenstern. Elle est radieuse.

-La grossesse lui va à ravir.

-Ils sont si jeunes, ils ne devraient pas avoir d'enfant maintenant, lança un homme âgé.

Jace serra un peu plus fort la main de Clary.

-Reste calme et souris, souffla Clary.

Le jeune homme garda son calme et se focalisa sur un point invisible. Arrivés à la hauteur de leurs proches, Clary et Jace se relaxèrent un peu plus. Il y avait encore beaucoup de rumeur sur eux mais le soutient de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient les aidait à faire abstraction à ces paroles cruelles. Jace donna une petite pression sur la main de Clary et il s'éloigna d'elle. Clary se tourna vers la petite allée couverte de petites fleurs blanches. Alec marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'autel accompagné de sa mère. Il portait un costume doré comme le voulait la tradition nephilim, ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en désordre. Maryse elle, était aussi belle qu'une reine égyptienne. Elle portait une longue robe noire et dorée qui était évasée sur les épaules. Sa robe dessinait une traine sur le sol et des milliers de petits cristaux reflétaient la lumière des chandelles de la chapelle. Le visage de son fils était si rayonnant que Clary en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait un petit mouchoir dans sa main, Jace lui avait glissé discrètement avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Maryse embrassa les joues de son fils et défia du regard toute l'assemblée. Etrangement, personne ne lui rendit son regard. Alec se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, il fit un adorable sourire à son fils et se tourna vers Jace. Les deux hommes discutèrent à voix basse. Magnus fit son apparition tout seul, royal il avait un air de prince des miles et une nuits. Clary l'avait vu dans son costume bleu nuit mais avec la lumière des bougies, Magnus avait encore plus de classe. Il marchait d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta quelques instants pour parler avec Isabelle. Il récupéra son fils et franchit les quelques pas les séparant d'Alec.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ça sans lui, expliqua-t-il d'un chuchotement.

Alec approuva d'un signe de tête. Clary se tourna vers Jia Penhallow qui dirigeait la cérémonie.

-Mes frères, mes soeurs et créatures obscures, bienvenus à ce mariage inédit, dit-elle d'une voix majestueuse. En cette fin d'après-midi hivernale mais ensoleilée, nous sommes tous réunis pour célébrer le bonheur d'Alexander Lightwood et Magnus Bane. Ce couple bien surprenant pour nous les chasseurs d'ombres traditionnels, n'a pas cessé de nous prouver nos erreurs. Dans notre communauté de chasseur d'ombres, nous avons tendance à croire qu'un mariage ne peut être que basée sur la force de l'homme et la douceur de la femme. Nous avons oublié qu'un mariage doit être fait d'amour et de respect et non de stratégie et intérêt commun. L'amour est la plus belle chose que ce monde peut nous offrir. Dans les vieux livres sur nos origines, il est écrit qu'un chasseur d'ombres ne peut tomber réellement amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et quand il rencontre cet amour, plus rien ne peut l'en éloigner. Quand Alec et Magnus se sont rencontrés au milieu d'un conflit, ils se sont immédiatement aimés. Malgré les difficultés et une certaine cruauté de notre part, nous l'Enclave, Alec Lightwood n'a jamais plié et à continuer d'aimer son sorcier. De toutes les unions que j'ai pu voir, celle-ci est l'une des plus belles. Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane ont ouvert nos esprits sur l'amour. L'amour, le vrai, n'a ni couleur, ni sexe, ni espèce. Sorcier, vampire, loup-garou, fée, terrestre, chasseur d'ombres, nous sommes tous faits d'amour. Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez vous lever.

Tout le monde se leva et Clary en profita pour se moucher et essuyer ses larmes.

-J'aimerais quelques instants de silence afin que chacun se remémore un moment heureux avec les futurs époux ou avec l'un d'entre eux.

Clary ferma les yeux et se rappela la fois où elle avait passé la nuit à regarder le ciel sur le toit de l'Institut. C'était un soir peu de temps avant le retour de Jace dans la vie de Clary. Elle se souvint qu'elle pleurait un peu, parce qu'elle avait encore fait un cauchemar sur Jace. Magnus était venu lui apporter un chocolat chaud et il avait parlé toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Alec les avait rejoints et ils étaient allés manger au restaurant. Clary avait tellement ri avec le couple, qu'elle en avait oublié son cauchemar. Près d'un an plus tard, Clary remerciait encore Alec et Magnus de leur présence.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder à la cérémonie et à l'échange des voeux comme le souhaitent les époux.

Toute la salle se rassit, Clary commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle était un peu fatiguée. Clary porta la main autour de son ventre pour maintenir le poids. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle attendait des jumeaux vu son gros ventre mais selon le médecin, il n'y avait qu'un bébé à l'intérieur. Clary s'obligea à rester concentre sur le mariage.

-Moi Alexander Gideon Lightwood chasseur d'ombres, je jure sur l'Ange de t'aimer, te chérir, te protéger et te rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que l'Ange me rappelle à lui. Je t'aimerais comme au premier jour, j'accepterai de changer plus régulièrement de garde-robe, je regarderai Max grandir et je veillerai sur notre famille. Je ne suis pas le plus beau parleur du monde, je laisse ce privilège à Jace, mais mes mots sont toujours sincères. Je t'aime Magnus, toi, tes caprices et tes paillettes.

La salle rit, Jace pinçait ses lèvres fines parce qu'il était vexé.

-Moi Magnus Bane meilleur sorcier au monde, je jure de t'aimer Alexander. Je changerai tes goûts vestimentaires douteux, je te ferai découvrir le monde mais surtout je continuerai de te faire rire. Ensemble, nous deviendrons les meilleurs. Notre fils sera le plus heureux des sorciers, il sera aussi créatif que moi et aussi fort que toi. Je vois déjà l'amour dans ses yeux quand il nous regarde, je vois à quel point tu es devenu encore plus mature grâce à lui. Nous avons crée notre famille alors que le monde entier était contre notre union.

Isabelle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

-Bon d'accord ta soeur t'a poussé dans mes bras, reconnut Magnus en riant. Mais à part elle, Clary, Jace et Simon, tout le monde voyait notre amour comme quelque chose de mal et de répréhensible. Mais au delà de tout ça, dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, j'ai su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. De chacune de mes vies. Je t'aime.

Magnus semblait vraiment ému par ses mots. Clary usa son dernier mouchoir pour essuyer ses joues encore humides.

-Moi, Jia Penhallow, Inquisitrice de l'Enclave, je vous déclare mariés devant l'Ange. Que les témoins apportent les anneaux.

Jace et Clary donnèrent les anneaux en argent et se reculèrent. Alec fut le premier à mettre l'anneau au doigt de son conjoint. Magnus eut un peu plus de mal à passer l'anneau à Alec car Max se débattait un peu.

-Veuillez applaudir Messieurs Alec et Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

Tout le monde applaudit, Clary et Jace les premiers. Les mariés firent un petit défilé dans la chapelle sous les applaudissements et les rires des invités.

Clary dansait dans les bras de Jace, heureuse de cette soirée. Ils dansaient dans le jardin de l'Institut. Alec, Jace et Robert avaient installé une grande tente pour danser et manger. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place assise mais Magnus avait installé une chaise d'acteur intitulée "Clary, future maman". Ainsi, la jeune femme pouvait se reposer tranquillement, entre deux danses avec Jace ou Simon.

-J'aime cette chanson, chuchota Jace. Je pourrais la rejouer, elle est simple.

-Tu la chanteras à notre enfant.

-Je ne chanterais pas de chanson aussi niaise à mon fils, je la garde pour toi.

Clary secoua la tête, amusée. Jace était déterminé à ce que leur enfant soit un garçon. Clary ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle se moquait bien du sexe de son enfant, de toute façon, ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur le prénom.

La soirée était bien avancée, le gâteau de mariage était sur le point d'être servi. Clary n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, à l'étonnement de Jace et sa mère. C'était bien connu que Clary adorait avaler des chips et des frites quand elle avait un extraterrestre dans le ventre. La jeune femme ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était épuisée. Préparer ses affaires pour Idris lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Surtout que la jeune femme avait prévu d'accoucher là-bas.

-J'ai acheté des vêtements pour le bébé avec maman et Simon.

-Je déteste les goûts de Simon, tu sais qu'il n'achète que des choses affreuses et ridicules.

-N'importe quoi.

-On parle du livre "comment éviter d'être un père catastrophique ?" qu'il m'a offert ce matin ?

Clary éclata de rire. La lumière diminua un peu et tout le monde cessa de parler.

-Où est-ce que Magnus a eu tout ce matériel ? souffla Jace dans l'oreille de Clary.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Robert et Luke arrivèrent avec le gâteau. Contrairement à ce que pensait Clary, le gateau n'avait rien d'une pièce montée ordinaire. Magnus et Alec avaient commandé une incroyable sculpture ressemblant à l'Institut de New-York.

-Il est magnifique ce gâteau ! entendit Clary derrière elle.

-Venant de Magnus, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Ce sorcier a toujours aimé en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde.

-Ça fait aussi parti de son charme.

Clary secoua la tête. Alec et Magnus coupaient un morceau de gâteau ensemble sous les applaudissements des invités. Magnus donna sagement une bouchée à son mari et lui embrassa le nez. Clary trouvait ça adorable. Alec jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans sa direction, Clary comprit qu'il regardait Jace, et eut un sourire taquin. Le chasseur d'ombres tout juste marié approcha le morceau de gâteau mais au lieu de le mettre dans la bouche de Magnus, il lui étala sur tout le visage. Tout le monde rit sauf Maryse. Jace hurla de rire et félicita son parabatai à coup de bras en l'air et de "wouhou".

-Parfois j'ai du mal à croire qu'il a un fils et que tu vas bientôt avoir un enfant, soupira la petite rousse.

-Je profite de mes derniers instants d'insouciances.

Clary tiqua.

-Tu penses vraiment que notre enfant sera ta prison ? Si c'est le cas Jace, autant me quitter maintenant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je...

Clary fut coupée dans son énervement par un baiser tendre et amoureux de Jace.

-Ah les hormones de femmes enceinte, se moqua une femme derrière eux.

Isabelle faisait le service avec un certain plaisir.

-Mousseline à la fraise et à la rose avec son coulis de chocolat, annonça-t-elle à chaque invité. Il y a également des parts au café et à la banane.

Une fois arrivée devant Clary, elle baissa le ton.

-Je t'ai gardé le meilleur morceau de fraise pour toi Clary, conspira Isabelle.

-Merci Isa mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de fraise tu sais.

-Si tu n'en veux pas, je veux bien le manger moi, plaisanta Jace.

-Je rêve où vous vous êtes disputés tout à l'heure ? chuchota la brune.

-Mais non Isabelle, Clary a des problèmes d'hormones, rien de plus.

-Isabelle ! l'appela Simon au loin.

Elle quitta le couple et servit le reste des invités. Jace eut le droit à un gâteau au café. Clary couina presque de jalousie mais Simon qui servait ce gâteau, revint vers elle.

-Pour ma meilleure amie, je suis prêt à prendre des coups de fouet de la part de ma femme.

Jace éclata de rire.

-Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, grimaça le brun. Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai une belle part de gâteau au café rien que pour toi ma Clary préférée.

-Hum, c'est ma Clary en réalité, intervint Jace.

-Et voilà monsieur j'ai-des-muscles-mais-pas-de-cerveau fait son retour.

-Je préfère avoir des muscles que ton cerveau !

-Mon cerveau vaut milles fois plus que le tien sale blond décoloré.

-Dis le gars qui mets du gel pour ne pas que ses cheveux frisent, se moqua Jace.

-Et voilà, ils recommencent leur concours de celui qui urine le plus loin.

Derrière le couple, Maia se tenait toute souriante.

-Maia, s'exclama Clary la bouche pleine.

Elle prit la louve dans ses bras quelques secondes.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cérémonie !

-Je n'étais pas là. Il y a eu une bagarre de jeune dans la rue et j'ai été obligé d'intervenir.

-Je comprends. Où est Luka ?

-Avec son père, probablement près du buffet, ricana Maia.

Simon lui donna une part de gâteau, vidant ainsi son plateau.

-Oh Simon, ça te va bien le rôle de serveur. Tu aurais pu fait carrière dans la restauration.

-Ah si seulement, soupira Jace.

-Toi par contre, avec ton air d'idiot, je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu n'étais pas un chasseur d'ombres.

-Un mannequin, répondit Jace.

-J'espère simplement que ton enfant n'aura pas beaucoup de tes gênes.

Jace pesta contre la louve et décida de quitter le petit groupe, de toute façon Maia et Jace ne seront jamais amis.

-Dis Simon, il va falloir que tu viennes un peu nous voir au commissariat.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Vous avez un problème ? s'inquiéta Simon.

-Un problème non mais disons que tu me manques. J'ai un tas de nouveaux jeux vidéos que j'aimerai tester avec toi. Et puis il y a ce film aussi sur les zombies qui à l'air pas mal.

Simon accepta, un peu surpris et fut rappelé par Magnus. Maia sourit devant le visage accablé de son ami.

-Le pauvre, il est l'homme à tout faire de cette soirée.

-C'est de sa faute. Si seulement Simon ne s'était pas plaint de son manque de participation dans le groupe, il ne jouerait pas au garçon de salle.

-Ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir ces dernières semaines. Vous avez un problème à l'Institut ? Quand je demande des explications, on me dit que les affaires internes de l'Enclave ne regardent pas les créatures obscures.

Clary raconta alors tout l'épisode de Sebastian.

-Oh je vois. Tu as peur pour ta grossesse, c'est normal.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai peur pour moi et Jace. Tu sais, Sebastian a une telle haine contre lui, il serait près à le tuer pour m'atteindre.

-Il est cruel. Mais au moins ça nous fait un point commun, sourit tristement la louve.

-Lequel ?

-Moi aussi j'ai un frère complètement cinglé.

Il y eu un silence inconfortable. Clary essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation mais elle échouait lamentablement.

-Tu es vraiment ravissante enceinte.

-Merci Maia.

-J'ai entendu que vous partiez demain pour Idris.

-Oui, on a décidé de vivre là-bas quelque temps, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. J'irais vivre chez Jace car il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour un enfant.

-Vous avez trouvé un prénom ?

-Non, on ne sait pas vraiment. J'aimerais appeler ma fille Isabella mais Jace n'est pas d'accord. Pour le garçon, on est pas d'accord non plus. J'aime bien les vieux prénoms, j'aimerais bien Louis ou Charlie.

-Ah les prénoms des enfants sont souvent difficiles à choisir.

-On a trouvé une solution.

Clary passa une main sur son ventre arrondi.

-Vous connaissant, je crains le pire.

-On a fait un pari. Si j'accouche avant le terme annoncé par mon médecin, il gagne le pari et choisira le prénom. Si j'accouche le jour même ou après c'est moi qui donnera le prénom au bébé.

-Vous êtes malade tous les deux ! se moqua Maia. Tu connais au moins son choix ?

-Non Jace me dit qu'il préfère prendre son temps pour ne pas se tromper.

Maia éclata de rire devant la grimace de Clary.

-Pourrai-je récupérer ma petite-amie pour une danse ? quémanda Jace d'une voix charmeuse.

Maia s'éloigna en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Clary. Le couple se mit à danser sur une balade au piano.

-C'est étrange que tu ne joues pas ce soir.

-Oh mais je joue sur cet enregistrement. Alec m'a demandé d'enregistrer des balades de piano pour ce soir, comme ça je peux rester avec toi tout en faisant plaisir à mon parabatai.

Après un moment à danser, quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Jace. C'était Magnus.

-Pourrai-je danser avec ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Non, je vais me retrouver tout seul après.

-Justement non. Jace, je te présente Tessa Gray, une très bonne amie et la femme de Will Herondale.

-Bonjour, répondit froidement Jace.

-Oh ne fais pas l'impérieux avec elle, elle a connu plus revêche que toi.

Magnus prit la main de Clary et s'éloigna de Jace et Tessa.

-Ils ont besoin de parler, lui dit-il en chuchotant.

Clary était un peu inquiète de la réaction de son amoureux. Toute fois, elle se laissa aller à la bonne humeur de Magnus et en profita même pour plaisanter avec lui.

-Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras à Idris.

-Oh ça passera vite, crois-moi.

-Si seulement j'avais quelque chose venant de Sebastian, je pourrais le traquer plus facilement.

-On finira bien par le trouver.

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle avant que Clary ne réalise ce qu'il se passait. Une femme, une très jolie femme, était devant l'entrée de la tente. Plusieurs personnes l'entouraient dont Meliorn. Clary comprit aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir de la nouvelle Reine de la Cour des Lumières. Elle se raidit aussitôt. Alec et Jace furent les premiers à réagir. Le premier sortit un arc d'on ne sait où et le second pointa son épée en direction de la délégation du Petit Peuple.

-Un pas de plus votre majesté et cette flèche ira directement dans votre coeur.

-Est-ce une menace ? demanda Meliorn.

-Tout à fait, sourit Jace.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, continua Alec. Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir invité. Ni vous ni aucune créature de votre espèce.

La Reine tourna alors son visage enfantin sur Magnus et Clary. Son regard, d'un magnifique gris presque argenté, eut un effet étrange sur la jeune femme. Elle n'y voyait aucune méchanceté, aucune rancœur. La fée semblait bien tranquille quant à la situation bien qu'elle avait deux armes pointées sur elle.

-Félicitation pour votre mariage, dit la fée. Je suis ravie de voir que les actes de ma prédécesseur n'ont pas impacté un peu plus vos vies.

Magnus mit Clary derrière lui et avança.

-Votre majesté, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue, particulièrement quand vous êtes accompagnées de toute une horde de combattants avec vous.

La fée rit légèrement.

-Il est vrai que mon arrivée est un peu spectaculaire mais la souveraine du Petit Peuple ne peut pas sortir sans ses admirateurs.

La légèreté de la fée fut très étrange aux yeux de Clary.

-Sortez, ordonna la souveraine. Sortez tous. Toi aussi Méliorn. Rentre au Royaume, je ne veux pas de toi dans cette endroit.

-Mais votre Majestée...

-Tu contredis un ordre de ta Reine Meliorn ? Perdre ton statut de combattant et protecteur de la Reine ne t'a pas suffi ?

-Non votre grandeur. Excusez-moi.

Le combattant sortit de la tente. La tension s'apaisait les armes furent baissées mais gardées en main. La fée s'avança près d'Alec et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Je vous remercie Alexander Lightwood.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour montrer à l'Enclave que vous considérez les créatures obscures comme vos égaux.

-Pas toutes à vrai dire, rétorqua le chasseur d'ombres avec mépris.

-J'ai bien conscience que les fées vous inspire de la haine, j'en ressens-moi même pour beaucoup d'entre elles. Toute fois, j'aimerais avec l'accord des concernés, m'entretenir avec Clarissa et Jace Herondale.

-Je ne suis pas mariée à Jace, rétorqua Clary en s'avançant.

-Vous allez faire naître la nouvelle génération des Herondale, à mes yeux vous en faites parti.

-De toute façon c'est non. Je ne veux pas exposer ma femme et mon enfant à une fée, rugit Jace.

-Je me doutez un peu de cette réaction, sourit tristement la fée. Et toi Magnus, toi qui me connais depuis ma naissance, tu refuses également de me parler ?

Le sorcier regarda son mari, Clary et Jace et haussa les épaules.

-J'accepte mais tu as dix minutes. Et nous parlerons à l'écart des invités.

Magnus fit signe à la fée de le suivre hors de la tente et la musique reprit grâce à sa magie. Mais Clary n'avait plus envie de danser. La fête était finie pour elle. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était réservée et regarda les quelques chasseurs d'ombres qui dansaient encore.

-Tu vas bien ma puce ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Juste un peu épuisée par la soirée, la préparation et le déménagement.

-Je suis heureuse que tu t'éloignes de New-York le temps de ta grossesse.

-Qui sait le temps que ça va durer, soupira Clary.

-Idris est un endroit génial pour grandir, tu verras que ton enfant sera certainement le plus heureux du monde.

-J'espère.

Magnus revint avec un visage très pâle, inquiet. Il lança un regard insistant à son mari, quelque chose se passait. Clary en était certaine.

-Excuse-moi maman.

Elle se leva avec plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et rejoint son groupe d'ami.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi Clary, elle s'adresse également à toi Jace. La fée m'a également transmis des informations inquiétantes.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Elle m'a assuré que ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle l'avait également écrit. Je te laisse la lire, peu-être devriez-vous vous isoler.

Clary suivit son conseil et quitta rapidement la tente, suivit par Jace. Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il lui donna la lettre.

-Non, lis-là Jace. S'il-te-plaît.

-Très bien Clary.

Jace s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Chers Clary et Jace. Au nom de toute mon espèce, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le crime et la perte que vous avez subi. Quand ma mère, l'ancienne Reine, a planifié l'attaque sur vous ma douce Clarissa, j'ai essayé de la raisonner. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle avant le jour de l'arrestation. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais j'ai été soulagé en apprenant son arrestation, même si elle est ma mère. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, je n'ai jamais été enceinte. Je ne peux pas comprendre la perte que vous avez subi, vous et Jace. Toute cette souffrance que ma mère vous à affligé, je ne l'ai jamais compris. J'étais toujours cachée pendant vos visites, je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer. Pourtant, je regardais toujours à quel point vous essayiez de rester calme. La colère que ma mère avait contre vous Clarissa, j'ai compris d'où elle venait. Ma mère a toujours été jalouse des femmes plus belles qu'elles. Bien qu'elle était Reine toute puissante et très belle, ma mère a toujours refusé qu'une autre fée soit aussi belle qu'elle. Elle a tué plusieurs de ses filles, mes soeurs, pour leur beauté. Et vous douce Clarissa, en plus de votre grande intelligence et votre sensibilité, vous êtes aussi belle qu'un ange. Je voyais en vous la réincarnation de l'Ange de la sagesse Gabriel et je voyais en Jace l'Ange Mickael, le combattant Céleste. Je suis heureuse de vous savoir enfin heureux ensemble. A la Cour des Lumières, votre couple était un grand sujet de débat. Les plus fervents défendeurs de l'ancienne souveraine disaient que vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce qui me paraissait totalement injuste et méchant. Je n'ai jamais pris publiquement votre défense, je l'avoue, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher mes chances de prendre un jour la place de ma mère. Je voulais changer les choses dans notre royaume, je voulais devenir une bonne Reine. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai radié Méliorn de tout poste à responsabilité et à décision. J'ai également banni Kaelie de notre royaume.

-Bien fait ! pesta Clary.

-Si tu veux que je termine la lettre, ne me coupe pas, prostesta Jace.

-Pardon.

-Où j'en étais ? Ah oui voilà. Ma première décision en temps que Reine de la Cour des Lumières a été de déclarer votre agression comme un acte impardonnable. J'ai rendu public que toute agression similaire sur n'importe quelle espèce aboutira à une exécution. Je ne veux plus que ce drame se reproduise. J'ai ensuite révélé le prénom de ma mère à l'Enclave, car comme vous le savez le nom est très puissant chez nous. Ainsi, ma mère ne peut pas s'échapper de sa prison car son nom est inscrit sur sa cellule. Et j'en suis soulagée, pour mon peuple, pour vous, pour le monde obscur. Elle s'appelle Varda. En guise de gage de ma sincérité, je vous donne le mien, Elwing. Ce que je m'apprête à vous apprendre n'est pas facile et j'aurais aimé vous le dire de vive voix. Malheureusement, je me doute bien de votre réticence, je la comprends pleinement. Votre vraie frère, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern est chez nous. Je le sais depuis un moment mais je pensais qu'il ne tenterait plus rien maintenant. Après tout, vous êtes hors d'atteinte, la sécurité est renforcée et le monde obscur est sous très haute surveillance maintenant. Si je vous révèle cette information au péril de ma vie c'est pour une bonne raison. Douce Clarissa, votre frère projette une attaque. Méliorn est son complice. J'ai intercepté une conversation entre lui et votre frère. Au détour d'un couloir, j'ai entendu la voix du traite de Méliorn expliquant les détails de cette attaque. Je peux également vous assurer que l'attaque aura lieu ce soir vers minuit. J'ai convoqué toutes mes fées dans l'après-midi pour leur interdire toute sortie du royaume. La première à franchir les portes du royaume, je la bannirai et je donnerai son nom à l'Enclave. Si je n'ai pas pu vous parler de vive voix, j'aurais exposer tous les détails de cette attaque à Magnus Bane. Je sais qu'il m'écoutera. Je vous prie douce Clary et courageux Jace que je suis de tout coeur avec vous. Et je vous félicite aussi de cette seconde chance. Je sais déjà que cet être sera exceptionnel, je peux le sentir.

Clary resta sans voix pour deux raisons. La première était à cause de cette douceur qui transperçait dans les mots de la Reine. La seconde était dû à l'attaque de Sebastian. Sebastian allait encore une fois ruiner leur bonheur. Si seulement il avait attendu une journée de plus, Clary aurait été loin de lui. Elle ne serait pas en train de paniquer et avoir du mal à respirer.

-Du calme Clary, souffla Jace.

Il s'accroupit à son niveau.

-Clary écoute-moi. On va sortir de ta chambre et on va parler à Magnus pour avoir tous les détails de l'attaque.

-Les invités ils...

-A l'heure qu'il est, Magnus a parlé à Alec et à Maryse. Tous les invités doivent être rentré chez eux.

-Et Max ?

Jace fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas réponse à tout mon Ange.

-C'est bien une première ça, ricana Clary.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et se leva du lit.

-Stupide robe, je n'arrive pas à bouger comme je veux.

Clary défit la robe en pestant mais fit bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer. Elle comptait bien la remettre un jour. En attendant, Clary passa un pull trop grand pour elle en temps normal, un pantalon confortable et des baskets. Jace avait retiré son noeud papillon et avait troqué la chemise rouge pour quelque chose de plus sombre.

-Alors ? demanda Jace une fois arrivé près du groupe d'amis.

-Les détails sont très complets, expliqua Magnus. Selon la Reine, Sebastian aurait prévu d'attaquer à minuit. Il devrait être accompagné de Méliorn, quelques fées et également des vampires. Visiblement Eryn n'a pas digéré la mort de Garreth. Elle a décidé de se venger.

-Combien de vampires ?

-Environ une vingtaine, grimaça le sorcier.

Clary blêmit.

-Ne t'en fais pas sucre d'orge.

-Excuse-moi Magnus mais entre Sebastian qui est aussi fort que Jace et Alec, les vampires énervés contre nous et Méliorn, je ne sais pas comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir.

Maryse arriva, sa tenue de soirée remise au placard, avec un visage fermé.

-Vous six, dans la cuisine. Maintenant.

Tout le monde échangea un regard, à la fois inquiet et surpris mais personne n'osait répondre. Isabelle prit la main de Clary et lui massa le dos de la main.

-J'ai fait du café pour tout le monde. Sauf toi Clary. Les femmes enceintes ne doivent pas cumuler stress et caféine. Toi tu vas te coucher.

-Je vais peut-être paraître encore une fois irrespectueuse mais j'en ai marre. Je suis enceinte, pas malade ni handicapée. Je sais encore me servir d'une épée, d'un poignard ou de ma stèle. D'ailleurs je vous signale que je suis la première prête à combattre.

-Chérie, sans vouloir t'énervée un peu plus, tu ressembles à un chaton qui a mangé une grosse souris. Tu ne fais peur à personne, donc range ta stèle et bois un bon chocolat chaud, tempéra Magnus.

Clary pinça ses lèvres mais préféra s'asseoir plutôt que s'énerver. De toute façon, la colère n'était pas réellement dirigée contre Magnus, elle l'était contre Sebastian. Sebastian qui cherchait encore une fois à faire du mal à Clary et à tuer Jace.

-Bon prenons une minute pour se calmer et faire le point. J'ai fait évacuer l'Institut. En ce moment même, tous les chasseurs sont partis de l'Institut. Jia et sa fille sont restrées mais j'ai demandé à tout le monde de partir.

-C'est une bonne idée, de toute façon on risquerait d'être gêné par les autres, répondit Isabelle.

-Quelqu'un me rappelle les détails de l'attaque ?

Alec résuma le plan. De ce que comprenait Clary, Sebastian arriverait sur le toit et Méliorn d'en bas. Tous les vampires seraient postés à chaque sorties connues de l'Institut.

-L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas rentré chez nous. On peut donc commencer à sortir de l'Institut et les piéger, avança Simon.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, ils vont nous sentir.

-Je suis d'accord avec Jace pour une fois. Mais comme notre odeur est partout dans le périmètre, ils ne seront pas exactement où nous sommes.

-Tu en penses quoi Clary ?

-Je pense qu'on va vous laisser les vampires et Méliorn et que nous allons nous occuper de Sebastian, Jace et moi.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu pourrais être blessée ou pire et...

-Stop Isabelle. Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu arrêter moi-même Sebastian. Je le ferais.

-Il nous faut un plan et rapidement, conclut Jace.

-Attends Jace, tu es d'accord avec Clary ?

-De toute façon, elle le fera avec ou sans mon avis, autant monter un plan ensemble.

Magnus touilla son thé avec calme.

-Où est Max au fait ? demanda la rousse.

-Je l'ai confié à ta mère. Elle est en sécurité avec la meute de Maia.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Bon maintenant, parlons de ce plan.

Beaucoup de plan furent inventés, débattus, rejetés. Clary avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Finalement se fut Simon qui trouva le meilleur plan.

-Le mieux serait de faire croire aux vampires que nous sommes à l'intérieur. On pourrait enregistrer des conversations et du bruit. On placerait les enregistrements dans des pièces communes. Nous attendrons les vampires dehors, cachés par nos runes.

-Et pour Méliorn ? demanda Maryse.

-Je laisse le soin à Jia et Aline de l'arrêter voir même de le tuer. De toute façon, même sa Reine n'en veut plus.

-Qu'il crève, cracha Isabelle.

-Isabelle surveille ton langage !

-Désolée maman.

-Et pour Sebastian ? demanda Clary.

-Pour Sebastian, je pense bien avoir la solution, intervint une femme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il fallut une seconde à Clary pour reconnaitre Tessa Gray. Sans sa robe de soirée bleu nuit et sa coiffure sophistiquée, la sorcière ressemblait à n'importe quelle jeune femme.

-J'ai entendu votre plan et je le trouve très bon. J'ai également une idée pour neutralisé Sebastian mais il me faudra votre confiance et particulièrement celle de Jace.

C'était étrange pour Clary ce silence absolu dans l'Institut. Elle pouvait entendre les conversations préenregistrées mais ce n'était pas réellement sa famille. Ils étaient quelque part, dans un arbre, derrière un buisson voir sur le toit de l'Institut. Clary était cachée dans la chambre de Jace. Celle qui serait utilisée pour la chambre de son enfant. Elle attendait patiemment que le plan de Tessa se mette en marche. Elle était cachée dans l'armoire, protégée par un sort puissant d'invisibilité et de silence. Tessa et Magnus avaient combiné leurs forces pour ensorcelée la pièce. Ainsi, il y avait des meubles qui étaient arrivés là par magie, des vêtements de bébés, des cartons faussement remplis des affaires de Clary et Jace. Dans le couloir menant aux chambres, il y avait encore tous les cartons que Clary avait prévu d'emmener à Idris, ils serviraient pour le décor. Il fallait absolument que Sebastian pense que Clary était partie en catastrophe. Quand Clary entendit les pas de Sebastian résonner à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre, son coeur s'accéléra. Elle bloqua sa respiration quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle le vit hésiter avant d'entrer. La lumière était très basse mais grâce au sort, elle pouvait voir comme en plein jour sans sortir de sa cachette. Finalement, Sebastian entra dans la pièce et tomba dans la première partie du piège. Dès qu'il avait franchit la porte, il était bloqué jusqu'à ce que Clary en décide autrement. Le sort était rattaché à elle. C'était la première fois que Clary voyait Sebastian avec sa véritable couleur de cheveux. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, effrayant. Elle eut un frisson dans toute la colonne vertébrale quand le regard de Sebastian se posa une très brève seconde sur la placard où se trouvait la jeune femme. Il reporta son attention sur le lit de bébé. Il y avait une peluche à l'intérieur, c'était la touche personnelle de Tessa. Un canard jaune adorable. Jace avait fait une grimace d'horreur en voyant le doudou, il détestait cet animal, comme tous les Herondale.

-Si tu es en manques d'affection, je peux t'offrir une peluche. En attendant repose celle de mon enfant. La chambre te plait ? J'ai pensé qu'une couleur neutre serait plus adaptée.

Sebastian répondit d'une voix froide que le bébé de Clary ne verrait pas le jour. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. Clary vit les deux hommes échanger des paroles cinglantes puis se battre. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre quand Sebastian prit le dessus sur Jace. Elle pria l'Ange pour que Tessa ne se soit pas trompée. La vie de Jace en dépendait.

-Sebastian arrête !

Ledit Sebastian arrêta son geste et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer. Le trouble se lisait dans son regard noir, il était à la fois perdu, heureux et méfiant.

-Clarissa ?

-Oui Sebastian.

Sebastian regarda le ventre de la personne en face de lui et sembla complètement hypnotisé.

-Sebastian arrête de te battre. Arrêtez de vous battre.

Le chasseur n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il relâcha Jace, de toute façon il était inconscient. Sebastian se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était autre que Tessa Gray. Cette sorcière, moitié chasseuse d'ombres, avait le don de métamorphose. Elle pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui.

-Sebastian, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Pour Valentin.

-Tu crois vraiment que Valentin aurait voulu que tu tues son fils bien aimé ? Tu penses qu'il aurait aimé que tu prennes la vie de son petit-fils ?

-Il est mort. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pensé de tout ça.

-Oh mais si nous savons ce qu'il aurait dit. Valentin était un être sans coeur. Il t'aurait reproché de m'aimer. Pas parce que tu es mon frère mais parce que l'amour rend faible et fragile. Il nous fais prendre des risques souvent inutiles. L'amour est fait pour les faibles. Valentin aurait dit que tu étais faible tout comme Jace.

-Tu penses que Jace est faible ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Clarissa.

-Qui est debout devant moi ?

-Tu as raison, sourit Sebastian.

C'était un sourire franc, heureux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Clary voyait son frère réellement heureux. S'il n'essayait pas de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait et son bébé, elle aurait eu de la peine pour lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Jace ?

-Je suis jaloux de lui car il m'a toujours tout pris. Tout ce qui est à moi, lui revient à chaque fois. L'amour de notre père, les cadeaux, les leçons de piano, toi, votre bébé.

Tessa fit un pas vers Sebastian.

-Valentin n'a jamais compris ce que tu représentais. Il ne voyait en toi qu'une arme puissante. Mais pas moi. Je vois en toi le frère que j'aurais pu aimer. Celui avec qui j'aurais souhaité grandir. Nous aurions fait des bêtises ensembles, maman nous aurait privé de dessert. Tu m'aurais protégée de tous les garçons mais tu aurais apprécié Jace car il est aussi fort que toi.

-Tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de moi.

-Non. Non je ne pourrais pas être amoureuse de toi. Tu es mon frère Sebastian, mon frère de sang. Quand je pensais que Jace était mon frère, j'étais révoltée. Je savais que ce n'était pas possible, il ne ressemblait en rien au frère que je voyais dans mes rêves.

-Tu rêvais de moi ? s'étonna Sebastian.

-Oui. Depuis toute petite.

Tessa eut la mauvaise idée de caresser son ventre. Elle avait un comportement très maternelle, comme si elle était réellement enceinte.

-De toute façon, tout cela n'est pas réelle. La seule réalité c'est que ce batard est vivant et que tu portes son enfant. Dans peu de temps, tout cela sera terminé.

Sebastian se retourna sur Jace qui semblait mort. Clary voyait toute fois sa poitrine se lever lentement, il était simplement évanouie ou simulait.

-Sebastian, si tu tues Jace, tu seras accusé de meurtre sur un chasseur d'ombres. Le plus célèbre de notre génération.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas le premier que j'ai tué.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai tué le petit dernier des Lightwood. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Maxwell ?

Jace serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux et regarda fixement la vraie Clary à travers l'armoire.

-Tu veux vraiment que je dise à cet enfant que tu as tué son père par simple jalousie ?

-Il ne vivera jamais de toute façon.

Tessa se mit entre Jace et Sebastian. Elle prit les mains de ce dernier et les posa sur son ventre.

-Je porte la future descendance des Morgenstern. J'ai en moi le petit-fils de Valentin. Il porte une partie de mon sang, le même que le tien. Il est un membre de ta famille, au même titre que moi et que Valentin. La vie bat en moi, je sens la force de ce petit être. Il sera un grand combattant, comme son père, son oncle et son grand-père. Je suis prête à parier qu'il aura des cheveux blonds très clair.

Sebastian se figea et Clary retint son attention.

-Peut-être que mon fils aura les mêmes faussettes que toi.

C'était la phrase code. Cette phrase signifiait que Clary devait se préparer pour attaquer Sebastian. Elle sortit sa stèle et marqua Uriel d'une rune de feu. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit de sa cachette. Elle se força à ne pas regarder Jace. Sebastian semblait sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Tessa.

-Clarissa, tu sais bien que je ne permettrais pas au fils de Jace de vivre. Si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec toi, personne ne pourra en avoir. surtout pas ce batard.

Tessa eut un sourire tendre sur son visage. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Sebastian.

-Tu pourrais l'élever comme ton fils. Ton propre enfant, comme l'a fait Valentin.

Clary choisit ce moment pour se jeter sur Sebastian. Elle planta Uriel dans le dos de son frère. Elle sentit la peau se fendre et les os se briser au contacte du métal. Une lumière rouge très vive se propagea dans la blessure. Sebastian hurla de douleur et de surprise et se retourna. Il essaya de parler mais sa bouche fut rapidement remplie de sang. Il tendit son bras pour toucher le visage de Clary mais elle se recula. Elle rencontra le torse de Jace et se blottit contre lui. Sebastian s'effondra au sol. Il réussit à se retirer l'épée et hurla de douleur.

-Le feu, murmura-t-il. Le feu en moi...

-Le feu céleste se propage en toi Sebastian. Tu vas mourir, dit froidement Jace.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as voulu tuer l'homme que j'aimais et mon enfant.

-Je t'aimais.

-Non tu croyais m'aimais, c'est différent. Valentin avait faux. L'amour ne nous rend pas plus faible. Il nous rend plus fort. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force. C'est quelque chose qui te pousse à aller plus loin, au delà de tes propres limites. C'est l'amour qui m'a rendu plus forte, qui nous a rendu plus fort Jace et moi. Voilà ta seule faiblesse Sebastian, tu ne sais pas aimer.

Sebastian cracha du sang noir et planta son regard meurtrie dans celui de Clary.

-Clarissa...

La jeune femme s'accroupit. Sebastian était peut-être un monstre, un meurtrier et un sauvage mais il n'en restait pas moins un chasseur d'ombres et son frère. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir tout seul. contre toute attente Clary caressa les cheveux de son frère dans des gestes tendres. Sebastian arrêta de s'agiter, il s'apaisait. Clary comprenait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir.

-Ave Atque Vale Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sebastian eut un sourire apaisé et ferma les yeux. Il rendit son dernier soupir comme un soulagement. Clary se mit alors à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne remarqua pas que Jace la portait et lui faisait quitter la chambre. Elle sentit le réconfort d'Isabelle.

-C'est fini, murmura Clary. J'ai tué mon frère. J'ai tué mon frère.

Elle se remit à pleurer et Isabelle pleura également à son tour.

-Tout va bien, sanglota Isabelle. Personne n'a été blessé. C'est réellement fini Clary. Tu es en sécurité, ton bébé et Jace aussi.

Clary se laissa aller à la douceur des bras de son petit-ami et aux paroles réconfortantes d'Isabelle.

-Méliorn est mort, hurla Alec dans le couloir.

-Je vais emmener Clary dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de calme, expliqua Jace.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Clary demanda à prendre une douche, elle avait du sang de Sebastian sur elle. Jace fit couler l'eau chaude et l'aida à se déshabiller. Une fois totalement propre dans une serviette moelleuse, elle regarda Jace. Son regard mordoré renvoyait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Clary.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en souriant.

Et étrangement dans le chaos qui régnait dans cet Institut, Clary se sentit étrangement bien. C'était là qu'elle voulait vivre pour toujours et élever son enfant.

-Moi aussi Jace. Je t'aime. Et j'aime l'avenir qui nous attend.


	50. 50- Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter de bonne fête !**

 **Et nous y voilà ! Je poste enfin l'épilogue de cette belle histoire. C'est une page qui se tourne mais je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance maintenant !**

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre : Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift**

* * *

Épilogue

La jeune femme était dans l'herbe fraîche, sous le saule pleureur de sa maison. Elle regardait les enfants jouer dans l'immense jardin. Max et Rafaël Lightwood-Bane embêtaient le plus jeune avec des sarbacanes.

-Max, Rafaël ça suffit ! Les disputa leur tante.

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue Isa.

Clary sourit à son parabatai, sa moitié. Les enfants de Magnus et Alec adoraient les farces. Particulièrement quand Max usait de sa magie. Clary laissait les enfants jouer. Ce n'était que des blagues sans méchanceté et elle savait pertinament que son fils ne se laissait pas faire. Isabelle mangeait paresseusement son pudding en caressant son ventre. Après deux tentatives de grossesse sans succès, Isabelle attendait enfin son enfant. Elle accoucherait dans un mois à Idris et avait hâte de pouvoir prendre son fils dans les bras. Cette grossesse était très importante pour Isabelle, donc pour Clary. Combien de nuit Isabelle avait-elle passé à pleurer dans les bras de son parabatai ? Isabelle, dans toute sa puissance et sa grandeur, avait montré sa faiblesse devant ses fausses couches. Alors quand Isabelle avait passé le stade fatidique des trois mois sans complication, elle avait enfin profité pleinement de cette grossesse. Un bonheur que toute la famille partageait.

-Benjamin remue sans cesse depuis ce matin.

-C'est un digne descendant des Lightwood, sourit Clary.

Les deux femmes avaient le bonheur d'attendre un enfant en même temps. C'était encore un évènement qui avait rapproché les deux femmes. Elles se confiait des secrets, des astuces et partageaient en même temps leur échographie.

Les trois enfants se chamaillaient à propos d'une énième bataille d'eau quand Isabelle perdit sa patience.

-Comment peux-tu laisser les gamins faire autant de bruit ? Le médecin ne t'a pas prescit calme et repos jusqu'à la fait de ta seconde grossesse ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on est à Idris non ?

-Non c'est parce que Maia insistait pour que Will passe ses vacances chez elle. Et qu'il ne voulait pas être entouré de loup-garous.

Clary allait répondre quand elle reçut une énorme vague d'eau sur le visage.

-William Luke Herondale. Cesse de rire immédiatement.

Devant l'hilarité des enfants, Clary perdit courage. Le manoir Herondale était toujours le terrain de jeu favori des enfants avec son immense jardin et son étant privé. Il était difficile de canaliser les garçons quand leurs pères n'étaient pas là.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda une voix dans le dos de Clary.

-Oh ça va chauffer, ricana Isabelle.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Jace ne sois pas trop sévère, soupira Clary.

Les trois enfants baissèrent la tête. Il y avait une grande solidarité entre eux, ce dont Clary était vraiment fière. Le trio n'aurait jamais dénonçait l'un d'eux. C'était à la fin à la mort et cela depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble. Et surtout à faire des bêtises.

-Papa on a pas fait exprès et...

Jace croisa les bras. Il regarda son enfant et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Will, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de jeter de l'eau sur les adultes ?

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose. Clary voyait bien que son fils se sentait coupable de cette bêtise. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait jeté de l'eau sur sa mère et sa marraine.

-Je n'ai pas compris Will.

-Qu'il ne faut pas jeter de l'eau n'importe comment.

-Exactement. Si tu vises ta mère, assure-toi que tu l'aveugles assez longtemps pour te cacher.

-Jace ! Protesta sa femme.

Le père des deux enfants prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit tourner.

-Comment se porte mon enfant préféré ?

-Tu n'as que moi, répondit Will en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien je connais déjà tes soeurs.

-Ça compte pas, protesta son fils.

Clary regarda le père et le fils rire ensemble. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que Clary en était presque jalouse. Elle n'avait donné que ses boucles rebelles à son fils. Le reste venait de son père. Jace relâcha Will et alla voir ceux de son parabatai. Il leur ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

-Vous avez le bonjour de vos pères.

-Je suis sûr que dady a encore demandé quand est-ce que nous rentrons.

-C'est parce que dady et papa nous aimes, expliqua Rafaël.

-Dites les enfants, ça vous dit de passer la nuit chez grand-mère et grand-père ?

Les enfants de Magnus et Alec appelaient Jocelyne et Luke grand-mère et grand-père.

-Oh oui !

Clary laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle aimait Will plus que sa propre vie mais passer une soirée sans son fils de sept ans était un moment de répis que Clary accueillait avec plaisir. Et elle était loin d'avoir eu une journée tranquille. C'était l'anniversaire de Will et il fallait encore lui préparer la petite surprise.

Clary était devenue aussi bonne en cuisine que sa mère. Elle ne saurait jamais tricoter ou coudre droit mais elle laissait ce plaisir à Isa. Après tout les deux femmes n'étaient pas parabatai pour rien ! Quand Luke vint chercher les petits monstres, il passa voir les deux femmes enceintes.

-Comment vont mes trois petits enfants ?

-Benjamin ne cesse pas de remuer.

-Les petites ne remuent pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. Elles sont plus calmes que ne l'était leur frère.

-C'est vrai que Will t'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs.

-Il tient de son père, plaisanta la petite rousse.

Isabelle se leva en prenant appuie sur Luke. Isabelle était devenue professeur d'équitation quand elle était à Idris. Simon lui, avait réussi à convaincre l'Enclave qu'un psychologue était très utile. Il travaillait souvent à Idris l'été mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepter vivre ailleurs qu'à New-York. D'ailleurs l'Institut était réputé être un très bon centre de formation depuis quelques années. Et quand Simon donnait des leçons de psychologie ou d'autres matières à des adultes formateurs, Isabelle apprenait aux enfants comment créer un lien avec les cheveux. Clary rejoint son mari dans la maison une fois les enfants partis.

-Tu sais que Maman va hurler quand elle apprendra que toute la tribu des petits monstres arrivent chez elle ?

-J'en ai parlé avec Luke au Conseil, il n'y voit pas d'objection et puis, on pourra préparer tranquillement l'anniversaire de notre enfant.

Jace posa les mains sur le ventre de Clary et le caressa tendrement. La jeune femme avait du mal à croire que sa vie était devenue si paisible. Après la mort de son frère, Clary avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale. D'ailleurs y était-elle parvenue aujourd'hui ? Quand elle voyait tout le travail qu'elle devait faire, entre les cours de runes à l'Institut de New-York, les réunions du Conclave et les nombreuses disputes au seing de la famille, elle en doutait encore. Jace embrassa Clary et l'aide à préparer le repas du lendemain tout en lui détaillant les dernières informations de l'Enclave.

-Joyeux anniversaire Will, chantait toute la famille.

Tout le monde avait fait le déplacement à Idris pour l'anniversaire du fils de Clary et Jace. Les enfants étaient surpris car en général, leur anniversaire ne se faisait pas avec toute la famille. Will Herondale, portrait craché de son père, était à l'image de sa famille. Courageux, charmeur et sarcastique. Il avait le don pour faire rire tout le monde. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur et Clary tomba une fois de plus sous le charme de son fils. Comme le jour où elle avait accouché, à New-York. A surprise de tout le monde, Clary avait accouché avec seulement une semaine d'avance. Sa grossesse avait donné des cheveux blancs en plus à Maryse. Elle se considérait comme la grand-mère paternelle de Will, après tout, elle avait élevé Jace depuis son plus jeune âge. Dès le lendemain de la mort de Sebastian, tout l'Enclave avait débarqué à l'Institut pour vérifier la rumeur de cette mort. On avait demandé tous les détails à Clary mais elle avait refusé de se confier. Après tout, Sebastian était son frère. Et c'était elle qui l'avait tué, de ses propres mains. Elle l'avait fait pour le monde obscur, mais avant tout pour protéger Jace et son enfant. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'émotion en repensant à Sebastian. Au delà du monstre qu'il était, il avait simplement cherché à se faire aimer de Clary, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. L'enterrement de Sebastian avait été rapide et sans cérémonie. Seuls Jace, Clary et ses parents y avaient assisté. Clary avait versé une seule et unique larme pour son frère. C'était un adieu au frère qu'elle avait voulu avoir, celui dont elle avait rêvé toute petite. Pas le monstre qui avait provoqué sa fausse-couche. Jace lui, n'était là que par respect. Après tout Sebastian aurait pu être son frère adoptif, ne l'avait-il jamais considéré ainsi au fond de lui ? Et le tuer avait été nécessaire pour Clary et Jace, pour protéger leur petit Will.

Clary cligna des yeux et ses souvenirs s'envolèrent pour revenir à l'instant présent. A l'anniversaire de son fils.

-Et où est Tessa ? demanda-t-il.

Clary s'était toujours étonnée de la relation très fusionnelle entre Will et Tessa. Elle en arrivait parfois à se demander si Will n'était pas la réincarnation de son ancêtre. Jace avait un jour dit à Clary que s'il avait appelé son fils William c'était en hommage à son ancêtre. Tessa arriva sans faire de bruit et cacha la vue au fils de Clary.

-Devine qui c'est.

-Tessa ! s'écria Will.

Le jeune garçon rit et prit Tessa dans ses bras. Clary regarda son enfant avec amour et bien bienveillance. Rien n'était plus beau que voir son enfant heureux. Will reçut beaucoup de cadeau, encore une fois. Mais le plus beau cadeau fut celui de ses parents. Ce cadeau avait provoqué une dispute chez les Herondale. Clary était contre cette idée mais Jace lui avait assuré qu'il était parfait pour Will. Alors Clary avait accepté à contre coeur.

-Viens là Will, exigea Jace.

Le petit garçon blond obéit sans protester, Jace avait une autorité naturelle sur son fils. Le père du petit garçon dévoila une cage contenant un faucon Pèlerin.

-Will je vais te raconter une histoire.

Clary se figea.

-L'homme qui m'a élevé m'a donné le même oiseau quand j'avais ton âge. Il m'a demandé de le faire obéir à n'importe quel prix.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait papa ?

-J'ai rendu l'oiseau docile et aimant.

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

-L'homme a tué mon oiseau. J'en ai retiré deux grandes leçons.

Will était très attentif au parole de son père.

-La première leçon à été de m'apprendre qu'aimer c'est détruire et qu'être aimé c'est aller à sa destruction.

-Mais papa tu m'as toujours dit que l'amour était une belle chose.

-J'en viens à ma deuxième leçon mon grand. J'ai ensuite réalisé que ce n'était pas l'amour qui détruisait tout. C'était la haine. La haine détruit tout sur son passage. Alors Will je te demande d'aimer cet oiseau du plus profond de ton coeur apprends-lui à t'aimer en retour.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de joie et il prit son père dans ses bras. Il remercia tout le monde pour ses cadeaux et fila à l'étage avec ses cousins.

-Ça manque vraiment de fille ici, se plaint Isabelle.

-Attends la prochaine fournée de Clary, on aura des filles en culotte qui hurleront tout autour de nous, plaisanta Simon.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme. Ce qui fit rire Jace. Une sorte d'amitié courtoise était née entre eux. Enfin devant les autres. Alec avait confié à Clary que Simon et Jace s'entendaient vraiment très bien et échangeaient des plaisanteries. Surtout depuis le mariage de Jace et Clary. Comme si Jace avait enfin accepter l'idée que Clary n'aimait et n'aimerait que lui.

-En y repensant, vous avez choisi les prénoms de vos filles ? demanda Maryse.

Clary et Jace échangèrent un regard complice.

-Nous avons appelé la plus petite Celine Isabelle et la seconde Nevaeh Jocelyne, expliqua Clary.

Tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec joie. Il était évident que ces futurs enfants seraient heureux et aimés, tout comme l'était Will. Tessa alla chercher Will pour passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de repartir chez elle.

Une fois tout le monde rentré chez eux, Will se blottit contre sa maman. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre et chanta une berceuse pour ses petites soeurs.

-À la ronde, jolie ronde, des bouquets plein la poche. cendre cendre, nous tombons tous.

Clary serra son fils fort contre elle, elle détestait cette berceuse mais elle faisait partie des berceuses traditionnelles des Herondale. Cette berceuse rappelait trop à Clary son passé. Elle ne le détestait pas particulièrement mais elle détestait d'avoir perdu autant de personne. Et les cendres, les cendres étaient tout ce qu'il restait de ses personnes mortes.

Clary caraissait les boucles blondes de Will. Son petit trésor. Il dessinait des formes avec son doigts sur le ventre de sa mère. Nouant ainsi des liens avec Celine et Nevaeh. L'insouciance de Will et l'ignorance de l'histoire de sa famille était une des choses que Clary aimait chez Will. Maintenant qu'elle était mère, elle comprenait mieux le comportement de sa mère. Garder les secrets sombres, les histoires douloureuses et les actes difficiles à expliquer à un enfant, était probablement plus sage pour le moment. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle raconterait toute son histoire à ses enfants. Elle expliquerait pourquoi un carnet de dessin se trouve sur sa table de nuit. Elle racontera comment elle a rencontré leur père. Elle parlera de Tobias, de Samuel. Elle dévoilera l'existence de Sebastian. Peut-être même qu'elle expliquera pourquoi leurs parents dorment avec une arme sous l'oreiller. Oui un jour, Clary leur racontera tout. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que son enfant était trop petit. Au fond, elle se doutait qu'un jour, Will saurait tout ce que ses parents avaient traverser avant de l'avoir. Il posait beaucoup de question sur les dessins de sa mère, les cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque année à la même date. Et surtout, il parlait parfois de Samuel. Pour lui ce n'était que l'immense arbre dans le jardin de l'Institut, juste un compagnon de jeu. Mais Clary n'était pas prête de lui parler de tout ça. Elle attendrait encore quelques années. Elle voulait qu'il grandisse dans un monde utopique, sans danger. Un monde pour lequel Clary et Jace avaient combattu. Un monde pour lequel Clary avait tué son propre frère.

-Tout va bien mon ange ? demanda Jace.

Clary n'avait même pas remarqué les larme sur son visage jusqu'à ce que Jace les essuie.

-Je vais bien, je repensais juste à notre vie d'avant.

Jace regarda son fils avec tendresse. Jace avait beaucoup de mal à reparler de leur passer. Pas pour l'oublier mais par pudeur. Il lui arrivait de pleurer dans les bras de Clary. Plusieurs fois, Clary avait retrouvé Jace dans ses pensés, le regard triste ou apeuré. Et puis les peurs étaient devenues des vieux souvenirs avant de se transformer en fantôme. La naissance de Will avait permis au couple de se renforcer et de devenir encore plus fort. Ils s'étaient mariés quand Will venait d'avoir deux ans. Un mariage tout en simplicité, devant l'Inquisitrice, leurs proches à Idris. Et puis, cédant à Clary, Jace avait accepté qu'ils se marient également à New-York. Pour la paix et pour Clary, ils avaient même élevé leur fils à New-York. Ils ne voulaient pas que Will subissent la pression de parents célèbres. Ils voulaient que leur enfant vive dans une ville où il était tranquille dans la rue, où il pouvait aller à l'école comme les autres enfants. Will avait reçu une éducation mêlangeant tradition nephilim et terrestre. Il avait été à l'école privé la plus réputée de la ville et avait appris à se battre en même temps. Il ne portait pas encore de rune mais était déjà promis à un avenir radieux. Tout le monde en avait conscience. D'ici quelques années, Will quitterait New-York pour se forme dans un autre Institut, choisis par Jace et Clary, probablement celle de Los Angeles. Là où vivaient Tessa et Jem et Emma Carstairs, l'amie de Clary. Jace et Clary suivraient le même schéma pour leurs filles. Même s'ils avaient bien conscience que des jumelles étaient plus compliqués à gérer qu'un enfant tout seul. Et puis les filles étaient toujours difficile à élever, selon Magnus.

-J'espère que nos filles seront aussi adorables que Will, chuchota Jace.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le petit garçon s'était endormi avec son doudou dans les mains. Il aida de son autre main Clary et lui serra sa main.

-Allons nous coucher Clary, il est tard.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Et voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire beaucoup de remerciement !**

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, je fais des milliards de bisous à ma parabatai, celle qui est devenue mon bras droit, ma confidente, ma Leeyh Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir écrit cette fanfiction car c'est grâce à elle que je l'ai rencontré. Elle, cette fille adorable, incroyable et drôle. On a des espèces de connexions mentales qui font d'elle ma parabatai !**

 **Je remercie également tous mes lecteurs ! Que vous ayez laissé des reviews ou non, vous avez été là ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a plus d'un an maintenant. C'est une page de ma vie d'auteur. Une page que j'aime plus que les autres.**

* * *

 **J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire (Youpi !) mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut. Je n'y suis pas autant attachée qu'à celle-ci. Leeyh m'a demandé un jour pourquoi j'avais plus de mal avec cette nouvelle histoire. Je te réponds ici : Tu vois, Ce n'est pas si facile, m'a fait découvrir la joie de l'écriture spontanée sans plan. Elle m'a aussi fait découvrir un univers plus merveilleux que je ne le pensais. le fandom de TMI est génial ! Il suffit de te connaitre pour en avoir la preuve.**

 **J'ai aussi connu beaucoup de galère durant cette année d'écriture, à commencer par la destruction de mes rêves de petite fille. Et une des choses qui m'a aidé à sortir du lit, à continuer de vivre était Ce n'est pas si facile. Parce que je savais que vous deviez avoir la suite. Car il n'y a rien de pire que de commencer une histoire sans en connaitre la fin. Alors je me levais, l'écrivais, je postais. Voilà. Et puis aussi Ce n'est pas facile, a été le début de notre grande amitié. Et ça, rien ne pourra la remplacer. Il y a des amitiés plus précieuses que d'autres. La tienne m'est précieuse. Donc cette histoire m'est précieuse.**

* * *

 **Que reste-il à dire ? Pas grand chose !**

 **Retrouvez-moi sur :**

 **Facebook : Les écrits d'Alouqua**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Twitter : Alouqua_H**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

* * *

 **Leeyh et moi gérons la page "Shadowhunters France Source". Vous y retrouverez TOUS les trailers, extraits et petites vidéos traduites par mes soins et pleins d'extraits et d'autres surprises ! Venez nombreux, on vous attend avec impatience ! Pour me faire signe, écrivez " #CNPSF " dans un commentaire, je saurais que c'est vous !**

 **Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur que la vie peut vous offrir. Je vous aime tellement mes Anges ! Que l'Ange Raziel vous accorde sa bénédiction et veille sur vos jours.**

 **Alouqua, votre auteur dévouée et totalement folle ! (On se retrouve bien, je le jure sur l'Ange)**


End file.
